Lábios de Sangue
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: O que você faria se descobrisse que a pessoa pela qual se apaixonou é um vampiro e você é o único que pode ajudá-lo a impedir a realização da profecia que exterminaria ambas as espécies.
1. Resenha

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Notas:  
  
* Fic Yaoi/Lemon.   
  
* Casal Principal Heero x Duo.  
  
* Casal Secundário Trowa x Quatre.  
  
* Tudo que estiver entre aspas expressam pensamentos dos personagens.  
  
* A história se passa no ano presente 2003, sendo que em determinados momentos alguns dos personagens relembram fatos ocorridos em anos passados.  
  
* Personagens:  
  
* Humanos:  
  
* Duo Maxwell 18 anos.  
  
* Quatre Winner 17 anos.  
  
* Iria Winner 27 anos.  
  
* Chang Wu-fei 17 anos.  
  
* Dorothy Catalonia 16 anos.  
  
* Milliardo Peacecraft 22 anos.  
  
* Lucrecia Noin 21 anos.  
  
* Vampiros:  
  
* Treize Khushrenada idade física atual 25 anos, idade real desconhecida.  
  
* Heero Yuy idade física atual 18 anos, idade real 303 anos.  
  
* Trowa Barton idade física atual 19 anos, idade real 281 anos.  
  
* Cathrine Bloom idade física 21 anos, idade real 283 anos.  
  
* Sally Po idade física atual 20 anos, idade real 330 anos.  
  
* Relena Darlian idade física atual 17 anos, idade real 338 anos. 


	2. Prólogo

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Prólogo  
  
" Existimos há vários séculos, alguns de nós já viveram, não... não creio que esta seja a   
  
palavra apropriada uma vez que não estamos mais vivos, então deveria dizer que alguns de   
  
nós já morreram a milhares de anos, vivendo nas sombras, se alimentando de humanos,   
  
bebendo seu sangue, sim nos alimentamos de sangue, o sangue que nos mantém vivos, que   
  
faz de nós o que somos, para alguns o sangue é a vida para outros a morte.  
  
A lua no céu e nosso sol, ela é a última que vemos quando morremos, e a única a nos   
  
acompanhar pela eternidade. Somos imortais por natureza, fadados a atravessar os   
  
séculos acompanhando o crescimento da humanidade, uma humanidade ao qual um dia   
  
pertencemos, uma humanidade disposta a nos destruir, caçados como monstros, não vou   
  
dizer que não o somos, muitos de nós matam apenar por prazer, outros apenas para se   
  
alimentar e poucos de nós se recusam a destruir vidas pela própria sobrevivência.  
  
Muitos vivem pela regra de que não devemos ser os caçados mais os caçadores, que os   
  
humanos vivem para nos servir e alimentar, para atender nos nossos desejos e matar nossa   
  
fome. Uma fome que controla nossas ações e obscurece nossos pensamentos. Morrer para   
  
renascer, uma dádiva que muitos ainda acreditam, força, conhecimento, habilidades sobre-  
  
humanas, beleza e o adquirimos quando saímos da luz para cair nas trevas... trevas   
  
eternas. Nunca mais ver o sol pela manhã, ver aqueles a que ama mortos, mortos pelo   
  
tempo o que não é de todo ruim, pois você tem a certeza que eles estarão mais perto do céu   
  
e não no mesmo inferno que você, mortos por outros como eu e o pior que poderia   
  
acontecer mortos pelas suas próprias mãos.   
  
Somos apaixonados por natureza, sim nós também amamos muito mais intensamente que   
  
os mortais, o amor entre humanos e os da minha espécie e impossível, mas inevitavelmente   
  
acaba acontecendo, são poucos os humanos que aceitam serem abraçados e partilharem a   
  
eternidade como um de nós. Poucos tem essa sorte de poder viver a eternidade com   
  
alguém, eu ainda estou só... e acredito que continuarei a viver assim a minha imortalidade.  
  
Sozinho nas trevas da noite, até que encontre o que chamam de amor ou até que encontre a   
  
minha morte nas sombras da noite.   
  
Eu me chamo Heero Yuy e se não o disse antes eu sou um vampiro".  
  
Continua... 


	3. Capítulo I

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo I - Nas Tramas do Destino  
  
01:00 hs a maioria dos habitantes da cidade dorme, a lua esta alta no céu, carros e alguns caminhões de mudança atravessam a praça da cidade em direção ao castelo localizado na parte oeste da cidade, os poucos transeuntes que ainda permanecerem acordados estranham a movimentação.  
  
- Bom dia Milliardo.  
  
- Bom dia Sr. Yan, como vai sua esposa.  
  
- Bem, tirando esses desejos que tiram o meu sono, acredita que a essa hora ela deseja comer bolo com sorvete e calda de cassis.  
  
- Acredito sim mulheres grávidas sempre são umas surpresas, eu vou pegar para o senhor.  
  
- Obrigado meu jovem, você viu os carros que passaram em direção as terras dos Khushrenada, eu achava que não existia mais ninguém daquela família.  
  
- É eu notei, de repente alguém comprou o castelo, afinal desde a semana passada o castelo vem recebendo visitas, e anteontem esteve um pessoal de limpeza lá eles pediram comida na lanchonete Heavyarms como eu estava lá almoçando eu ouvi quando um rapaz uniformizado dessa empresa disse que o castelo receberia alguns habitantes.  
  
- É, mas é um horário um tanto quanto estranho para se fazer uma mudança.  
  
- De repente os donos do castelo não queriam fazer propaganda da sua chegada.  
  
- E pode ser, afinal o castelo dos Khushrenada não é habitada a mais de 100 anos.  
  
- Deixa eu vou ver se ainda consigo descansar um pouco, obrigado e um bom trabalho.  
  
- Tenha um bom dia Sr Yan e dê lembranças a sua esposa.  
  
- Eu darei Milliardo.  
  
Próximo ao castelo.  
  
- Então é aqui o local, será que já esta tudo pronto?  
  
- Não se preocupe Kimitsu [1] cuidou de tudo e sabemos como ele é discreto e eficiente, afinal ele trabalha para nós há muito tempo.   
  
- O que achou da cidade Sr.  
  
- Hn, do jeito que ele me descreveu, isolada o suficiente, lembre-se nada de contato direto com os habitantes, somente o que for necessário, não quero levantar suspeita quanto nossa presença aqui e não quero curiosos.  
  
- Como desejar Yuy.  
  
- Assim será feito.  
  
Na manhã seguinte.  
  
- Triimmm, triiimmm.  
  
- Droga quem será a esta hora da manhã em pelo sábado.  
  
- ALO!  
  
"Nossa ele precisa gritar tão alto, no mínimo devia estar dormindo, se bem que são 11:00 hs da manhã".  
  
- Bom Dia é da casa Sr. Maxwell?  
  
- Ë sim quem deseja?  
  
- Poderia falar com o Sr. Duo Maxwell?  
  
- Ë ele, quem esta falando?  
  
- Sr Maxwell, meu nome é Maya aqui é do clube Deathscythe, você fez um teste conosco semana passada não foi.  
  
- Fiz sim, vocês já tem uma resposta, o cara com quem eu fiz o teste disse que vocês ligariam na mesma semana, mas ninguém entrou em contato eu achei que já tivesse escolhido alguém.  
  
- Foi um erro nosso realmente deveríamos ter entrado em contato com o Sr, na sexta-feira mesmo, mas tivemos um pequeno contra-tempo, espero que o Sr ainda esteja interessado Sr Maxwell?  
  
- Por favor, me chame de Duo, e sim ainda estou interessado no emprego.  
  
- Ótimo Duo você poderia dar um pulo no clube hoje à noite, por volta das 20:00 hs o clube abre á partir da 21:00 hs, mas o gerente quer falar com você antes para acertar todos os detalhes.  
  
- Claro estarei ai as 20:00hs em ponto não se preocupe, e muito obrigada.  
  
- Não foi nada Duo nós e que agradecemos.  
  
- Peraí eu procuro quem.  
  
- Você vai procurar uma pessoa chamada Yukio Yuki.  
  
- Ta legal, valeu mesmo.  
  
- Não há de que Duo, e boa sorte.  
  
- Ta obrigado.  
  
"Yes, cara eu consegui, vou trabalhar no Deathscythe, eu tenho que ligar pro Quatre e para o Wu-Fei, a gente tem que comemorar".  
  
- Trimm, triimm.  
  
- Casa da família Winner.  
  
- É bom dia o Quatre ta por aí.  
  
- O Sr Quatre se encontra em casa no momento quem gostaria de falar com ele.  
  
- Qual é Rashid, é o Duo passa para o Quatre valeu.  
  
- Como Sr?  
  
- Eu poderia falar com o Quatre?  
  
- Por...  
  
- Por Favor?  
  
- Eu irei chamá-lo, aguarde um instante por favor.  
  
"O Rashid e uma comédia, toda vez que ligo para o Quatre ele tenta me ensinar boas maneiras através do telefone, quando vou à casa do loirinho então nem se fala, mais ele é um cara legal, ele tem uma aparência seria e trata do loirinho como se fosse um filho. O Quatre também e muito legal se preocupa com todo mundo apesar de pertencer a uma família rica, o loirinho trata todo mundo da mesma forma, até quem implica com ele, afinal pessoas de mentalidade pequena é o que mas existe neste mundo, pelo fato dele ser gentil, nunca se irritar com ninguém, acho que esta para nascer a pessoa que vai tirar o loirinho do sério, ele está sempre sorrindo, nunca grita, além do fato de parece um anjinho, cabelos loiros claros, olhos azuis que parecem safiras, muito peculiar para alguém que tem a nacionalidade árabe, além do fato dele possui uma habilidade empática incrível, ele sempre atrai a atenção das pessoas, afinal quem não iria quer cuidar de uma coisinha tão fofa como o Quatre, se ele souber que eu penso isso, ele sempre se entristece quando eu é o Wu-Fei defendemos ele, o Quatre não gosta que as pessoas pensem que ele precisa ser protegido, mas com a cara que ele tem e a sua personalidade bondosa fica difícil pensar o contrario dele."  
  
- Oi Duo!  
  
- Quatre, amigão você não sabe o que me aconteceu.  
  
- Bem pela hora e a sua animação foi algo realmente importante, mas se você não disser realmente eu não vou saber.  
  
- Engraçadinho, então eu também não conto.  
  
- Ta legal.  
  
- Você é um chato Quatre, você sabe que eu vou dizer assim mesmo.  
  
- Eu sei Duo você não consegue parar de falar, mas se é algo importante porque você não vem aqui almoça comigo e me conta.  
  
- Ta legal se você insiste eu vou sim, chego aí em 20 minutinhos, tem como você avisar ao Wu-Fei.  
  
- Ta ele deve estar treinando agora, mas, eu ligo para o celular dele pode deixar.  
  
- Então até mais loirinho.  
  
- Tchau Duo.  
  
"O que será que o Duo vai falar, ele estava muito feliz então deve ser algo realmente importante, como também pode não ser nada, afinal tudo que diz respeito ao Duo Maxwell não deve ser levado 100% em conta, pois o que uns consideram sem importância, para o Duo dependendo do que seja pode valer muito mais que dinheiro. Ele é assim sempre divertido, falador, otimista, mas por dentro, não que ele tenha dito alguma coisa, ele não é uma pessoa que fala sobre seus problemas ou fica se lamentando, ele diz que para tudo na vida existe um jeito, mas ás vezes quando ele esta absorto em seus pensamentos, e seu olhar fica distante posso sentir uma melancolia vindo dele, uma tristeza, o Duo perdeu as pessoas que o criaram quando tinha 15 anos, desde então ele mora sozinho, ele perdeu os pais quando tinha 1 ano de idade, e foi adotado pelo padre Maxwell que era o irmão de sua mãe e o único parente disposto a cria-lo. Ele vivia na igreja St Lucas com o padre Maxwell e a irmã Hellen.  
  
Ele carrega sempre no peito um crucifixo de prata que era do padre Maxwell, o padre Maxwell e a irmã Hellen morreram num incêndio na igreja, neste dia por coincidência ou por obra de Alá o Duo estava passando a noite aqui, eu me lembro daquele dia como se fosse hoje, minha irmã Iria nos acordou aquela noite, e pediu para que nos arrumássemos e fossemos para sala, naquele momento eu pude sentir que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, a maneira como Iria olhou para mim, quando meus pais disseram ao Duo o que tinha acontecido a tristeza que eu senti dele foi tão intensa que eu senti meu coração se comprimir e desmaiei. Duo ficou morando conosco por 2 meses, até que decidiu que deveria tomar as rédeas da própria vida, e ao contrario do que muita gente pensava ele conseguiu se manter sozinho, ele não aceitou a ajuda de minha família pelo menos não diretamente, mas sempre que podemos damos uma ajudinha.  
  
Ele é uma das poucas pessoas a quem posso chamar de amigo, sempre quando eu preciso falar ele me escuta, independente do hora ou do que ele esteja fazendo,o Duo é assim um amigo para todas as horas, assim como o Wu-Fei."  
  
- Alo.  
  
- Wu-Fei?  
  
- Oi Winner tudo bem com você.  
  
- Estou bem, e você como está?  
  
- Muito bem obrigada, o que você conta de novo.  
  
- Sei que esta em cima da hora, mas você poderia vir a minha casa hoje para almoçar?  
  
- Hoje? Porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
- E que o Duo me ligou e disse que tem novidades ótimas para contar, como ele disse que era uma novidade muita importante eu o convidei para o almoço e ele me pediu para avisa-lo, pois ele quer que nos dois estejamos presentes quando ele for contar.  
  
- Sei novidade?, com o Maxwell? Isso esta me cheirando a encrenca isso sim, tudo bem eu vou tomar um banho e chego em 30 minutos tudo bem, assim nos treinamos um pouco hoje, já que na semana passada vocês dois escaparam do treinamento.  
  
- Treinamento hoje? Tudo bem, mas acho que o Duo não vai ficar muito feliz com isso não.  
  
- Não se preocupe com o Maxwell hoje ele não escapa, nos vemos daqui a pouco.  
  
- Tudo bem, até lá.  
  
20 minutos depois  
  
- Ding, Dong.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Oi é o Duo.  
  
- Entre Sr Maxwell, o Sr Quatre o aguarda.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Duo!  
  
- E ai cara, como vai.  
  
- Estou bem, vamos para meu quarto.  
  
- Conseguiu falar com o Wu-Fei.  
  
- Falei sim ele deve chegar em 10 minutos, e ele disse que hoje nós vamos treinar.  
  
- Não sério, pensei que ele tinha desistido disso.  
  
- Hora Duo você tem que admitir que melhoramos bastante, e pelo que eu me lembro foi você quem inventou essa historia dele ensinar artes marciais para a gente.  
  
- É eu sei, mas ele quer treinar todo o sábado e sempre de madrugada.  
  
- Há, há, há somente você mesmo Duo para dizer que 07:00 hs é madrugada.  
  
- Ta, ta tudo bem exagerei.  
  
- Cadê seus pais e Iria.  
  
- Papai e Mamãe viajaram está manhã Iria foi almoçar com uma amiga.  
  
- Ah!.  
  
- Mestre Quatre.  
  
- Oi Rashid, tudo beleza.  
  
- É um prazer vê-lo novamente Sr Maxwell.  
  
- Sr Maxwell não por favor, é muito formal eu fico me sentindo com 200 anos.  
  
- Não liga para ele Rashid, o que foi?  
  
- O Sr Chang acabou de chegar.  
  
- Obrigado, vamos descer.  
  
- Quatre.  
  
- Wu-Fei.  
  
- Wu-Fei amigão.  
  
- Duo, então qual é a novidade surpreendente que você queria contar.  
  
- Adivinhem onde eu vou estar hoje a noite e porque eu vou estar lá.  
  
- Hum deixe me ver, você vai estar em um hospital se preparando para uma operação.  
  
- E porque eu iria me operar?  
  
- Para colocar um cérebro nesta cabeça oca, há há.  
  
- Há há.  
  
- Quatre você também.  
  
- Desculpa Duo é que você tinha que ver sua cara foi muito engraçado, desculpa.  
  
- Ta bom engraçadinhos, lembram que eu fui a uma entrevista semana passada.  
  
- Lembro era para ser o novo vocalista da banda no Deathscythe.  
  
- Isso mesmo Quatre e advinha.  
  
- Você conseguiu o emprego Maxwell.  
  
- É isso ai Wu-Fei, e hoje a noite eu vou acertar os detalhes com o gerente.  
  
- Mas porque eles entraram em contato somente agora Duo.  
  
- Não sei Quatre a moça que me ligou não entrou em detalhes ela apenas me disse que eles tiveram um contra-tempo e que eu devia ter sido avisado na sexta-feira passada.  
  
- Bem Maxwell meus parabéns, mas não espere que eu vá assisti-lo meus ouvidos ainda não se recuperaram da ultima vez que te ouvi cantar.  
  
- Não me lembro de ter cantado para você Fei.  
  
- Que historia e essa de Fei.  
  
- O que não gostou eu achei bonitinho.  
  
- Você vai ver o que é bonitinho quando estivermos treinando.  
  
- Tudo bem gente, Duo parabéns pode deixar que eu faço questão de ir na sua primeira apresentação.  
  
- Valeu Quatre eu sabia que podia contar com você, afinal eu tenho somente você de amigo.  
  
- Mestre Quatre, posso mandar servirem o almoço?  
  
- Pode sim Rashid, obrigado.  
  
- Vamos gente.  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde.  
  
- Vocês souberam.  
  
- Não acredito o Wu-Fei vai contar uma fofoca.  
  
- Fica quieto Maxwell.  
  
- O que foi Wu-Fei.  
  
- O castelo dos Khushrenada tem habitantes.  
  
- Como!?  
  
- Mas eu não vi ninguém chegando na cidade, você viu Quatre.  
  
- Não eu não vi nada.  
  
- Pelo que eu ouvi, eles chegaram as 01:00hs de ontem.  
  
- 01:00 hs isso é hora para se fazer mudança.  
  
- Como você soube disso Wu-Fei.  
  
- O Sr. Yan foi até o templo hoje de manhã buscar umas ervas para sua esposa e contou para o meu avô enquanto nós treinavamos.  
  
- Estranho e quem são eles.  
  
- Não sei Maxwell pelo que o Sr Yan disse eles ainda não foram vistos na cidade.  
  
- Será que eles estão se escondendo de alguém.  
  
- Duo!  
  
- Que foi Quatre porque eles não saíram para conhecer a cidade, isso é muito estranho.  
  
- De repente eles não são curiosos como você Maxwell.  
  
- Wu-Fei não enche.  
  
- A verdade dói.  
  
- Porque não vamos treinar um pouco.  
  
- Não Quatre, porque você foi lembrar isso.  
  
- Vamos logo Maxwell.  
  
- Ta legal, ta legal.  
  
No castelo.  
  
- Dim, Dong.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Boa tarde poderia falar com o Sr Yuy?  
  
- Desculpe mais o Sr Yuy não pode atender no momento.  
  
- Mas ele está.  
  
- Sim ele está.  
  
- E o Sr Barton pode atender.  
  
- Infelizmente ele também não pode atende-lo.  
  
- Poderia me dizer a que horas eu poderia falar com eles.  
  
- Passarei seu recado a eles Sr Yuki.  
  
- Mas estou tentando falar com eles desde ontem.  
  
- O Sr Yuy e o Sr Barton estão cientes quanto a isso Sr.  
  
- Tudo bem então peça que eles liguem para mim, está bem, me disseram que Sr Yuy viria morar na cidade e gostaria que ele conhecesse o clube uma vez que ele é o dono.  
  
- Como ficou sabendo que o Sr Yuy viria para a cidade Sr Yuki.  
  
- Ossos do oficio meu caro.  
  
- Avise a ele por favor.  
  
- Ele será avisado.  
  
- Já se levantou Sr, ainda falta uma hora para o sol se pôr.  
  
- É eu sei Kimitsu, mas estava sem sono, quem era.  
  
- O Sr Yuki, ele deseja que o Sr. visite as instalações do clube.  
  
- Como ele soube de minha presença aqui.  
  
- Ele não me disse, apenas disse que era ossos do oficio.  
  
- Estranho... Peça ao Trowa que verifique isso e que visite o clube, não tenho interesse nenhum em faze-lo.  
  
- Como desejar Sr.  
  
- Avise-me quando eles acordarem.  
  
- Será avisado Sr.  
  
- Deseja se alimentar agora Sr Yuy.  
  
- Não vou aguardar que acordem. Pode ir.  
  
"Como ele descobriu, ninguém sabia que viríamos para cá, há não ser que.... Não ele não contaria sobre a minha presença aqui... Hn é claro que ele o faria".  
  
"Tudo bem Duo respire fundo se acalma que vai dar tudo certo, o emprego já é seu, você esta aqui apenas para acertar alguns detalhes".  
  
Duo entrou no clube Deathscythe, o clube funcionava a 2 anos e tinha uma banda que tocava diferentes tipos de musica desde rock, metal até musica romântica, mas o lider da banda pediu demissão e a banda ficou sem vocalista então o gerente resolveu contratar outro cantor, incentivado por Quatre Duo resolvera fazer o teste, afinal ele gostava de musica, e ele precisava urgentemente conseguir um emprego, pois as poucas economias que ele tinha no banco estavam acabando e ele não queria ter que pedir dinheiro para a familia do Quatre. Duo cantara uma musica que ele mesmo havia escrito, ela era uma mistura de rock com musica clássica, o gerente disse que os candidatos seriam informando na mesma semana, 10 pessoas se candidataram a vaga, mais Duo tinha quase certeza que ele seria escolhido, mas a semana havia terminado e ninguém havia ligado, pelo menos não até hoje.   
  
A banda estava no palco passando o som, ele notou que todos olharam para ele, afinal ainda não era hora do clube abrir, ele viu uma moça no balcão e foi falar com ela, ele notou que ela o estava observando com interesse, para ele não era nenhuma novidade, ele já estava acostumado a chamar atenção, ele sabia que era atraente, cabelos castanhos claros presos em uma enorme trança, um corpo bem trabalhado, não que ele se matasse em exercícios físicos, mas como ele e Quatre estavam treinando com o Wu-Fei a quase 6 meses, ele tinha perdido umas gordurinhas extras, mas o que mais chama a atenção das pessoas eram seus olhos não é sempre que se vê um rapaz com olhos violetas como se fossem ametistas.   
  
- Oi eu quero falar com o Sr Yukio Yuki.  
  
- Quem deseja falar com ele.  
  
- Duo Maxwell.  
  
- Sim Sr Maxwell ele está esperando, venha comigo.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
- Toc toc.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Sr Yuki, o Sr Maxwell esta aqui.  
  
- Claro entre. Obrigada Maya e por favor não quero ser interrompido.  
  
- Sr Maxwell é um prazer vê-lo sente-se.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
- Queira nos desculpar, devíamos ter ligado na semana passada, mas é que tivemos que fazer algumas modificações no clube, por isso ele ficou fechado dois dias, que seria precisamente os dias que deveríamos ter ligado. Na verdade as modificações não estavam planejadas para aconteceram agora, mas e que o dono resolveu aparecer e eu já havia avisado sobre as modificações e sabe como é.   
  
- Tudo bem, não tem problema.  
  
- Trimm, trimm  
  
- Aguarde um instante por favor, Maya eu disse que não queria ser interrompido.  
  
- Desculpe Sr Yuki, mas o Sr me pediu para avisar caso o Sr Yuy ou o Sr Barton ligassem.  
  
- Tudo bem passa a ligação, desculpe é uma ligação importante.  
  
- Quer que eu saia.  
  
- Não é necessário... Boa noite Sr Barton.  
  
- Sr Yuki, fui avisado que queria falar com o Sr Yuy, alguma coisa errada.  
  
- De forma alguma Sr Barton, gostaria que o Sr Yuy verificasse o clube uma vez que ele financiou a construção do Deathscythe, queria que ele visse como foi construído e aplicado o dinheiro que ele enviou.  
  
- Não era necessário Sr Yuki, o Sr Yuy tem... plena confiança no Sr, em todo caso ele me pediu que verificassse as instalações, seria possível receber-me hoje.  
  
- Claro Sr Barton será uma honra recebe-lo, a que horas devo aguarda-lo.  
  
- O clube abre as 21:00 hs estou certo.  
  
- Sim exatamente.  
  
- Eu estarei aí em duas horas então. Aguarde-me na porta do clube as 22:00hs  
  
- Estarei esperando.  
  
- Até lá então.  
  
- Bem Duo, vamos ao que interessa.  
  
- Trimmm, trimmm.  
  
- Alô.  
  
- Oi Iria, como você esta.  
  
- Oi Duo. Eu estou bem. Você anda sumido.  
  
- Eu estive aí hoje almoçando com o Quatre , mas você não estava.  
  
- E verdade eu fui almoçar com uma amiga, o Quatre me contou a novidade parabéns, e quando você começa a trabalhar.  
  
- É por isso que eu liguei, o gerente pediu para eu começar na próxima terça-feira assim eu poderia conhecer melhor a banda na segunda já que o clube não abre.  
  
- Que bom pode deixar que eu vou assistir sua apresentação, você tem uma voz linda.  
  
- Obrigado Iria, vou me sentir bem melhor se tiver meus amigos comigo.  
  
- Vou chamar o Quatre, porque você não dorme aqui hoje assim nós podemos conversar mais e podemos festejar.  
  
- Ta bom vou separar umas roupas e vou para ai.  
  
- Espere a gente passa ai assim jantamos no Sandrock.  
  
- Esta bem eu espero vocês.  
  
- Tchau.  
  
No castelo Khushrenada.  
  
- Kimitsu.  
  
- Pois não Sr Barton.  
  
- Pode pedir para prepararem o carro, eu vou até a cidade.  
  
- Sim Sr.  
  
- Vai ao clube Trowa?  
  
- Sim, vou aproveitar e descobrir como ele soube que viríamos.  
  
- Faca isso, Cathrine você não gostaria de sair um pouco, talvez esteja cansada da minha companhia.  
  
- De forma alguma Heero, e verdade que estou curiosa para ver os habitantes da cidade e esse clube que vocês tanto falam, mais não hoje, sinto muito Trowa.  
  
- Tudo bem, haverá outras oportunidades.  
  
- Sr. o carro está pronto.  
  
- Obrigado Kimitsu.  
  
- Trowa.  
  
- Sim Yuy.  
  
- Se alimente antes de sair, você devera encontrar muitos humanos e é preferível que esteja alimentado, para não correr o risco de acontecer algum incidente.  
  
- E Trowa.  
  
- ...  
  
- Consiga a informação, mas não o assuste, ainda precisamos dele.  
  
- Como quiser Sr Yuy.  
  
No clube Deathscythe ás 22:00hs.  
  
"Finalmente vou conhecer o Sr Barton, calma Yuki, ele disse você deve convida-los a entrar e dizer que são bem-vindos, ele disse que não ficasse nervoso na presença deles, senão eles notariam, eles não devem saber o que eu lhe disse , ele falou, eles tem meios de descobrir a verdade e muito mais, você não deve irrita-los ele disse, sua vida pode depender disso ou precisamente o seu sangue".  
  
- O que ele quis me dizer com isso.  
  
- Ele quem Sr Yuki.  
  
- Hã... S..S...Sr Barton não vi o Sr chegar.  
  
- Você estava distraído, podemos entrar.  
  
- Cla..claro entre o Sr é bem-vindo.  
  
- Obrigado, me parece nervoso Sr Yuki.  
  
- Eu imagina Sr Barton e cansaço tive um dia bastante corrido hoje.  
  
- Entendo.  
  
- Fique a vontade para perguntar o que quiser, caso tenha duvida em alguma coisa.  
  
- Pode ter certeza que o farei Sr Yuki, afinal foi para isso que o Sr Yuy me mandou.  
  
Continua...  
  
[1] significa "Segredo" em japonês. 


	4. Capítulo II

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo II - Relembrando o Passado  
  
O sol tinha acabado de nascer, as janelas estavam fechadas e cobertas por grossas cortinas e permaneceriam assim até que a lua tivesse dado lugar ao sol. Uma figura que já deveria estar repousando, encontrava-se acordada e caminhava pelo castelo.  
  
- Não consegue dormir Sr.  
  
- Não Kimitsu, parece que o sono me abandonou esta manhã, como está o dia lá fora.  
  
- Esplendido Sr. uma típica manhã ensolarada de primavera, uma pena que não possa aprecia-la.  
  
- É realmente uma pena, não se preocupe comigo Kimitsu, pode cuidar dos seus afazeres.  
  
- Não e seguro permanecer acordado há esta hora Atotori[1].  
  
- Não deve me chamar assim Kimitsu, você sabe disso.  
  
- Perdoe-me Sr.  
  
- Tudo bem apenas não faça isso novamente.  
  
- Com licença Sr., direi aos outros para não perturba-lo, caso sinta fome, basta me chamar.  
  
- Sim, pode ir.  
  
Heero caminhou até a sala de leitura e deitou-se no sofá, em sua mente relembrava a conversa que tivera com Trowa há poucas horas.  
  
- Sr Yuy, pediu-me para avisa-lo quando o Sr Barton chegasse.  
  
- Obrigada Kimitsu.  
  
- Então Trowa o que descobriu com o Sr Yuki.  
  
- Não foi difícil lidar com ele, mas alguém o instruiu na maneira de como lidar com a nossa espécie.  
  
- Conseguiu descobrir quem foi?  
  
- Não, o contato com ele foi feito pelo telefone.  
  
- Existem poucos de nós com a habilidade de manipular outros sem contato visual.  
  
- Suspeita de alguém Heero?  
  
- Sim. Tenho quase certeza de que foi ele.  
  
- Mas porque ele faria isso.  
  
- Ainda não sei Cathrine, mas irei descobrir.  
  
- Agora me conte Trowa tudo que aconteceu desde a sua chegada ao Deathscythe.  
  
Heero ouviu atentamente cada palavra que Trowa disse, o nervosismo do Sr Yuki, a forma como ele evitava olhar em seus olhos. Heero sabia que o Sr Yuki não conseguiria esconder nada de Trowa, se este quisesse descobrir alguma coisa.  
  
Há algumas horas atrás no Deathscythe, precisamente na sala da gerência.  
  
- E então Sr Barton o que achou das instalações.  
  
- Perfeitas da maneira como as descreveu, há quanto tempo à garota do balcão e o barman trabalham no clube.  
  
- Eles trabalham aqui há dois anos desde que o clube foi inaugurado, porque?  
  
- Há quanto tempo disse que foram feitas as modificações.  
  
- Hã... Bem há quase dois meses.  
  
- Verdade... Pelo que pude notar não me parece que as modificações tenham mais do que uma semana.  
  
- Mas com...  
  
- Se as modificações tivessem sido feitas na época que informou, ambos os funcionários não teriam problemas em se locomoverem em suas áreas de trabalho, eles me parecem um tanto quanto perdidos não acha.  
  
- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer.  
  
- Pode começar dizendo porque mentiu para mim Sr Yuki   
  
- Pude comprovar que o clube possui as especificações informadas, portanto não precisaria mentir quanto a data em que as mesmas foram realizadas.  
  
- Eu...  
  
- A menos que esteja me escondendo algo mais Sr Yuki. Estou errado.  
  
- O que eu te... teria a esconder Sr Barton.  
  
- Porque você mesmo não diz Sr Yuki.  
  
- Não...não tenho nada a esconder.  
  
- Isso eu e que vou dizer Sr Yuki.  
  
No mesmo momento Trowa se moveu tão rápido que em um instante já se encontrava posicionado em frente ao Sr Yuki, seus olhos tinham adquirido um brilho avermelhado, o gerente apenas encarava aterrorizado o jovem a sua frente, imaginando como o verde escuro foi substituído pelo vermelho sangue e como o rapaz conseguira se movimentar tão rápido saindo de sua cadeira e ficando a sua frente em um lugar tão pequeno. Trowa podia sentir o medo dele, ele conhecia o cheiro, escondido em cada gota de suor a escorrer pela face do homem a sua frente, podia ouvir o coração dele batendo mais forte a cada segundo, bombeando mais e mais sangue em suas veias, seria um verdadeiro banquete se desse voz a sua fome. Mas Heero ensinara a ele e Cathrine a suportar-la e não se deixar levar por ela, havia sido difícil no inicio, mas Heero havia sido claro.  
  
- Nesse mundo que você renasceu Trowa, não existe lugar para fracos, ou você a controla ou é controlado por ela. Acredite não é fácil se libertar de uma prisão onde não se pode ver as paredes. Eu estive nela por quase um século. Darei apenas uma chance para você, se falhar eu mesmo o mato.  
  
- Quero que olhe dentro dos meus olhos Sr Yuki e me diga tudo que quero saber, a começar pelo nome da pessoa que o informou de nossa chegada, e não ouse mentir para mim novamente, pois eu saberei quando estiver mentindo.  
  
- Eu não sei, a três semanas atrás o telefone tocou e a senhorita Maya me disse que alguém queria me falar, a pessoa não disse o nome, apenas informou que o castelo receberia novos donos entre eles o Sr Yuy, a pessoa me disse como deveria trata-lo e como recebe-lo, que deveria medir minhas palavras quando me dirigir a ele e trata-lo como ele deve é conhecido.  
  
- Como ele deve ser conhecido?  
  
- Sim... como ele é conhecido entre os poucos de vocês.  
  
- É conhecido por quem de nós?  
  
- Eu...não   
  
- Diga.  
  
- Conhecido... pelo... Ichizoku[3].  
  
- Pelo Ichizoku?!  
  
- Qual Ichizoku?  
  
- O... O... Ichizoku dos... Khushrenada.  
  
- É como Sr Yuy e conhecido dentro do Ichizoku?  
  
- Eu...Eu...  
  
- Como você deveria se dirigir a ele.  
  
- Eu...eu...não posso ah...a... dor.  
  
- Diga e a dor vai passar.  
  
- De...devo...cha...chama...chamá-lo...Aaaaaahhhhhhh.  
  
- Fale!  
  
- Não...eu...minha cabeça.  
  
- Obedeça e eu farei com que a dor passe.  
  
- Ele...ele...disse que deveria me dirigir a ele.... como...  
  
- Bam... bam... Sr Yuki o Sr esta bem.  
  
- Diga a ela que esta bem e que não precisa se preocupar.  
  
- Estou bem Maya não se preocupe.  
  
- Agora responda minha pergunta Sr Yuki e eu o deixarei em paz.  
  
- Ele é conhecido como Atotori no Ketsueki[2].  
  
"Droga Yuy não vai gostar disso".  
  
- Ele lhe disse mais alguma coisa Sr Yuki.  
  
- Sr Yuki entendeu minhas palavras.  
  
- Sim, mas quem é você.  
  
- Quem eu sou não interessa a você Sr Yuki, o Sr e apenas um mensageiro entendeu.  
  
- Sim um mensageiro.  
  
- Não demorará muito para Yuy descobrir que tivemos esta conversa, ele não ira pessoalmente até você, ele mandará outro, provavelmente o Sr Barton, ele foi uma grande aquisição ao Ichizoku, fico feliz que Heero o tenha encontrado antes. Procure Heero e diga-lhe o ouviu hoje.  
  
- E se Heero não quiser me ouvir.  
  
- Ele ouvirá, não através de você mais através de seu pupilo o Sr Barton.  
  
- Devo passar a mensagem a ele Sr.  
  
- Hum...Sim não terá como esconder a verdade do Sr Barton, se Heero manda-lo até você, não se deve subestimar a capacidade do Sr Barton, tudo que ele sabe aprendeu com Heero, e não existe nada que o Sr Barton não consiga descobrir.  
  
- Ele me disse para avisa-lo.  
  
- Avisa-lo sobre o que?  
  
- Avise-o que o tempo esta se acabando, ele deve encontrar a outra metade do presente que recebeu, antes que termine o prazo e antes que a outra metade tenha um novo dono de sangue.  
  
- O dia da sozoku[3] esta se aproximando as duas partes devem ser encontradas e apresentadas perante os Ichizokus, diga para lembrar da profecia, ela não deve se realizar.   
  
- A profecia?!. Muito bem Sr Yuki, você não se lembrara que tivemos esta conversa e esquecera tudo quanto sabe a respeito do Ichizoku e sobre os novos habitantes do castelo, sabe apenas que o Sr Yuy estará vindo a cidade verificar o clube por alguns dias.  
  
Trowa voltou para a cadeira onde estivera sentado, e seus olhos voltaram a adquirir o verde escuro das esmeraldas, ele sabia que Heero não gostaria nem um poucos das noticias, ele mesmo não gostará nada do que ouviu.   
  
- Sr Yuki esta se sentindo bem me parece um tanto pálido.  
  
- Eu... não me lembro direito aconteceu alguma coisa, eu me sinto estranho.  
  
- O Sr ficou um pouco pálido e ficou inconsciente por alguns instantes, acredito que deva descansar um pouco, deve estar trabalhando demais, avisarei ao Sr Yuy que as instalações condizem com as especificações enviadas e vou sugerir-lhe uma visita.  
  
- Fico feliz que tenha apreciado o clube Sr Barton, eu vou acompanho-lo até a porta.  
  
- Não é necessário eu sei onde fica, obrigado e tenha uma boa noite.  
  
- Desejo-lhe o mesmo ao Sr Barton, lembranças minha ao Sr Yuy e vou aguardar sua visita.  
  
Trowa saiu da sala do Sr Yuki, o clube estava cheio no momento, apesar da musica alta, ele podia ouvir a batida dos corações a sua volta, um local cheio de humanos.  
  
"O que eles fariam se soubessem que o proprietário se alimenta do fluido vermelho que enche seus corpos".  
  
- Com certeza sairiam correndo.  
  
Trowa caminhou em direção ao carro onde o chofer o aguardava.  
  
- Para onde Sr Barton.  
  
- De volta para o castelo.  
  
Heero levantou-se e voltou para seu quarto, trancou a porta atrás de si, caminhou até a lareira e pressionou a pedra em cima da dela no mesmo instante a parede ao lado começou a se mover, mostrando uma escada. Heero desceu pelas escadas indo parar em um salão abaixo do castelo, no meio do salão havia uma redoma de vidro e suspensa dentro dela estava o presente, uma das chaves para impedir a profecia.   
  
"A profecia, sempre soube que este dia chegaria,no dia em que aceitei o presente, devo cumprir com a minha missão".  
  
- Maldição porque eu tive que cruzar o caminho dela aquela noite, se eu tivesse ouvido meus instintos, eu ainda teria uma alma mortal, e não teria que estar aqui sozinho nesta escuridão.  
  
"Se soubesse que aquele dia seria o meu ultimo, eu teria apreciado ver o nascer do sol, como havíamos planejado, tanto tempo se passou desde aquele dia e eu me lembro como se fosse hoje".  
  
02 de outubro de 1700, norte do Japão.  
  
"Estamos na primavera, os campos da fazenda está repleto de flores, você tentou me acordar para ver o dia nascer, você vive me dizendo que um rapaz tão jovem e cheio de vida como eu, deveria aproveitar as dádivas da natureza acordando junto com o sol e dormindo quando a lua há estivesse no alto. Acabei fazendo o contrario, fugindo do sol e acordando com a lua, o que você diria se soubesse que ainda estou aqui pai, mesmo depois de 300 anos.  
  
Lembro-me de ter ido vê-lo após o meu renascimento, quando ainda me sentia confuso, eles me disseram que ela me deu um presente, Hn não considero um presente ser jogado no inferno que é a minha imortalidade, todas as manhãs quando me deito, ainda posso ouvir as palavras dela".  
  
- Você é tão belo seria um erro alguém tão bonito, mesmo que sendo humano perecer, destruído pelo tempo, doença e velhice, eu o quero para mim, eu posso lhe conceder um dom sabia, a oportunidade de atravessar os séculos conservando a sua juventude e beleza. Apenas me dizendo se quer viver ou morrer.  
  
"Olhei para a jovem a minha frente, ela era linda tinha que admitir, longos cabelos loiros, a pele pálida, olhos claros e frios. Lembro-me de olhar a minha volta e ver outros como ela, belos e irreais, vi meu amigo no chão enquanto outros três bebiam seu sangue, eles me olhavam com seus olhos avermelhados e suas presas tingidas com o sangue de um inocente, sabia que seria o próximo e não temia minha morte. Nunca me preocupei como morreria, sempre imaginei que viveria muito tempo, parece irônico dizer que hoje completo 303 anos de minha existência, morto e ainda assim caminhando entre os humanos e coberto pela escuridão.  
  
Não deveríamos estar ali, nunca deveria ter aceitado aquela aposta estúpida, de cortar caminho pelo cemitério, pessoas estavam morrendo, boatos de que mortos caminhavam entre os túmulos se alimentando de sangue humano eram ouvidas por toda a cidade, deveria ter seguido meus instintos e talvez agora eu estivesse realmente morto como você meu amigo, e não aqui deitado em plena manhã de primavera pensando no dia da minha morte".  
  
- Eu prefiro a morte.  
  
- Morte! Ah meu caro você não imagina as dádivas que eu posso lhe conceder. Não esta nem um pouco curioso, não é a todo o humano que eu ofereço esta oportunidade. Ser imortal, não temer nada, nem a escuridão que nos rodeia afinal ela é uma extensão do que somos.  
  
- Nunca fui curioso e nunca tive medo da escuridão.  
  
- Hum então meu caro você é perfeito para o que eu tenho preparado, meu companheiro, forte, destemido, olhos tão lindos, azuis frios e sem emoção. O que eu poderia te ensinar, os prazeres que eu poderia lhe oferecer, o mundo que podemos controlar.  
  
- Já fiz minha escolha, mate-me logo.  
  
- Ah! Mas seria um desperdício se eu fizesse isso. O que você acha Sally.  
  
- Ele fez a escolha dele, ele prefere morrer a ser um de nós.  
  
- Eu sei o que ele escolheu, mas eu não me lembro de ter prometido que faria o que ele quer, vocês me ouviram dizer isso.  
  
- Hah hah, não.  
  
- Eh, faça-o um de nós.  
  
- Então acho que posso...  
  
- Ele tem o direito a escolha, ele jamais será como nós, se não vier por vontade própria.  
  
- Você esta me desafiando Sally, esqueceu quem foi que te salvou quando sua amiga humana tentou mata-la para ficar com seu noivo e assim que você desapareceu, ele casou-se com ela.  
  
- Não eu não me esqueci.  
  
- Ótimo nunca se esqueça por que posso me esquecer que um dia lhe estendi a mão, e você não vai gostar nem um pouco minha cara.  
  
- Desculpe-me não foi minha intenção Relena.  
  
- Assim está melhor, quero que você o segure para mim.  
  
- Bem acho que tirei a sorte grande hoje.  
  
Relena caminhou até ele, enquanto a jovem que tentara ajuda-lo o segurava por traz, ele tentou se soltar, apesar dela ter uma aparência frágil suas mãos eram fortes como garras presas em seus braços, ele viu quando ela se curvou sobre ele, e os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos como o sangue e presas afiadas cresciam em sua boca, ele pode ouvir a jovem que o segurava sussurrar em seu ouvido.  
  
- Eu sinto muito, logo ira acabar, nunca se esqueça do que você foi, isso e a única coisa que o manterá lúcido neste novo mundo.  
  
Heero pode sentir quando ela o mordeu, as presas dela entrando em sua carne, ouviu um grito de dor e frustração e algo quente escorrendo em seu rosto, descobriu que fora ele a gritar enquanto os outros três que mataram seu amigo riam, o que escorriam por sua face eram suas lagrimas, as únicas que ele derramará na vida, ele sentia sua vida sendo sugada junto com todo o seu sangue, ele sentia que seu corpo estava morrendo, ele fechou seus olhos e pediu em sua mente que Deus tivesse piedade de sua alma, sentiu algo morno ser colocado em seus lábios não sabia o que era, mas sua mente ordenava que bebesse, ele tomou o que lhe era oferecido em seus lábios e sugou com uma fome que jamais pensou que existisse. Ele pode sentir que a jovem soltará seus braços.  
  
"Abri meus olhos e encontrei os dela, notei que era o sangue dela que sugava através de uma abertura em seu pulso, a descrença daquele ato passou pelos meus olhos e sei que ela notou, ela me afastou e no mesmo instante uma dor alucinante passou por todo o meu corpo. Era como se estivesse sendo queimando por dentro, tendo minhas entranhas rasgadas e minha alma arrancada do corpo, a dor durou apenas alguns instantes, mas me pareceram horas tamanho o tormento. Ainda me lembro da dor, posso senti-la cada vez que fecho meus olhos.   
  
Quando a dor passou e abri os meus olhos o mundo que conhecia parecia ter mudado, podia ouvir tudo com uma clareza impressionante, as estrelas tinham um novo brilho, e a escuridão parecia ainda mais clara que o dia. O sol logo nasceria e tínhamos que nos esconder antes que ele surgisse, sentia que ela me puxava pelo braço, nos refugiamos nas tumbas do cemitério, era fundo e escuro e ninguém nos encontraria lá, ela me disse que quando a noite chegasse novamente procuraríamos acomodações adequadas e dignas de nossa espécie.  
  
Acordei na noite seguinte com sede, sede e fome, fome por sangue, olhei a minha volta todos ainda pareciam dormir, eu me encontrava deitado com ela, sai de onde estava, a fome turvando a minha razão caminhei pela noite, não tinha a menor consciência de minha aparência mais sei que deveria estar péssimo, com minhas vestimentas rasgadas e sujas de sangue por que as pessoas na rua me olhavam com medo, é pela primeira vez sentir o cheiro do medo, um cheiro adocicado e estimulante, podia ouvir a batida de seus corações e o sangue deles fluindo em suas veias, corri para um beco para me esconder encontrei com uma jovem, ela me viu e percebi o cheiro e o medo em seus olhos, ela correu, mas não havia para onde ela ir, eu sentia fome e a ataquei, minha primeira vitima, o primeiro inocente que tirei a vida, seu sangue banhou os meus lábios, ouvir ela pedir por favor, mas meus ouvidos estavam surdos as suas suplicas, me alimentei de seu sangue mais ainda sentia fome, não me lembro quantas vidas tirei aquela noite, mais nenhuma delas foi capaz de aplacar a fome que sentia, parecia que quanto mais me alimentava, mas fome sentia. Quando dei por mim estava na fazenda onde eu nasci, eu o vi sentado junto a uma fogueira, parecia que estava chorando, você me ensinou desde pequeno que nunca deveria demonstrar minhas emoções, que não deveria chorar, o choro e para os fracos, o que diria se soubesse que chorei ontem quando minha vida estava sendo tirada de mim, fiquei olhando tentando esquecer que ainda a sentia, e que na minha frente havia mais um pouco de sangue que talvez diminuísse essa vontade, estava decidido a me alimentar de você. Em instante estava a sua frente minha mão segurando seu pescoço, quanto o ouvi tentar me dizer alguma coisa. Olhei para você, e alguém tocou meu braço me fazendo afrouxar a mão em seu pescoço, vi Sally atrás de mim e ouvi o que a voz do homem que segurava me dizia".   
  
- Heero, você é um deles agora não é.  
  
Sally havia acordado no mesmo instante que Heero, e resolvera segui-lo, ela presenciou a morte de cada um dos humanos que ele encontrou, ela viu a ferocidade com que ele os matava, ela sabia que poderia ser perigoso para ele andar sozinho, mas depois do que viu temeu pelas vidas daqueles que atravessassem seu caminho, ela estava decidida a voltar para junto dos outros, quando o viu observando aquele homem, nenhuma das outras vitimas foi observada apenas atacada, ela sabia que eles se conheciam, o homem havia pronunciado o nome dele.  
  
- Heero é seu nome não é?  
  
- O que este homem é seu Heero?  
  
- Eu sou o pai dele.  
  
- Você sabe o que somos não é? Sabe que seu filho está morto.  
  
- Quando não encontraram o corpo dele eu soube que vocês o haviam levado.  
  
- Heero? Deixe-o ou você passara a sua existência inteira se culpando por isso, lembra o que eu te disse ontem, nunca se esqueça do que você foi isso e a única coisa que o manterá lúcido neste novo mundo.  
  
Heero soltou o pescoço de seu pai, o homem ficou olhando para ele, a tristeza banhando seus olhos.  
  
- Foi ele quem escolheu ser um de vocês.  
  
- Não ele preferiu a morte.  
  
- Então como...  
  
- Ele chamou a atenção de uma outra pessoa.  
  
- Foi você que....  
  
- Não.. por mim eu o teria matado como foi seu desejo, nunca mas tente vê-lo, ele esta morto para o Sr, ele jamais voltara a ser o que era antes, da próxima vez ele pode realmente mata-lo.  
  
- Obrigado por salvar minha vida.  
  
- Não me agradeça, o que fiz não foi por você, mas por ele, ainda tenho esperanças de algum dia... Ela esta vindo, Heero vamos, Sr vá para dentro de sua casa e não saia, ou ela fará com ele o mate.  
  
"Sally me impediu de feri-lo aquele dia, nunca soube por que ela fez isso, ao contrario de Relena que teria me feito mata-lo. Tudo que Relena me ensinou, foi mate sem compaixão, até que não sinta mais fome, e foi o que fiz, o numero de minhas vitimas crescia a cada noite, a cada ano que passava minha fome aumentava, era temido por humanos e vampiros, os únicos que não tinham medo de se aproximar de mim eram Relena que conseguia ser ainda mais temida que eu e Sally, naquela época não entendia como Sally conseguia se manter daquela forma, ela matava como nós para se alimentar, mas diferente de nós ela sentia tristeza cada vez que tirava uma vida, mesmo faminta ela evitava tirar a vida de crianças, apenas o sangue de adultos homens ou mulheres faziam parte de sua refeição.   
  
Hoje eu entendo o que ela sentia, a tristeza de cada uma de suas vitimas, o futuro que elas nunca teriam, os sonhos que jamais se tornariam reais. Gostaria que tivesse sido ela a me tirar da loucura em que Relena me jogou. Mas quis o destino que ela apenas tivesse mantido aberto a passagem, por onde eu encontraria a razão, mesmo depois de 10 anos ela nunca deixou de me dizer àquelas palavras, ainda posso escuta-la me dizendo".  
  
- Nunca se esqueça do que você foi isso e a única coisa que o manterá lúcido neste novo mundo.   
  
"França 1710, 10 anos haviam se passado e começava a me sentir sufocado, ela não me deixa em paz um minuto, sempre dizendo que me amava, que éramos perfeitos juntos, mais eu não sentia nada por ela, tínhamos nossos momentos de prazer, mas mesmo quando tocava seu corpo e a possuía ainda sentia que estava faltando alguma coisa, não posso negar que não sentia prazer em seus braços, ela era envolvente e sabia como dar prazer a um homem, mas eu me sentia incompleto ao seu lado. Uma noite em que caminhava pelas ruas, encontrei com outro vampiro, ele era de um clã que eu não conhecia, Relena me contara sobre os outros clãs, mas não me lembrava dela ter falado sobre o clã do vampiro a minha frente, foi engraçado por que a maioria dos vampiros que encontrava evitavam falar comigo por causa dela, e também eu não costumava ser muito sociável e no entanto ele me sorriu".  
  
- Boa noite irmão, a que clã você pertence.  
  
- Por que pergunta.  
  
- Curiosidade talvez.  
  
"O que eu deveria dizer que fazia parte do clã da Relena os Peacecraft, não me considerava parte do clã, a verdade é que nem sabia porque andava com ela, eu poderia muito bem viver sozinho, afinal eu já estava sozinho, apenas não admitia isso".  
  
- Você anda com ela não é.  
  
- Ela?  
  
- Sim ela, que acha que é a soberana de todos os vampiros, uma péssima aquisição eu diria, ela é insuportável.  
  
- Hn, concordo.  
  
- Então você pertence ao clã dela, não que exista realmente o clã dos Peacecraft, muitos não a reconhecem, mas cada vampiro com sua mania.  
  
- Em ando com eles, mas...  
  
- Mas não se considera um deles estou certo.  
  
- Como...  
  
- Digamos que eu consigo ler nas entrelinhas, e você consegue ser mais claro que o dia, eu me chamo Treize Khushrenada do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada e é um prazer conhece-lo Heero Yuy, você deve estar se perguntando como eu sei o seu nome, meu caro eu sei muito mas sobre você do que você mesmo, porque não me acompanha em um aperitivo.  
  
- Porque não.  
  
"Treize Khushrenada o shuhan[5] do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada, o dono deste castelo, foi ele quem me deu Hikari, me ensinou tudo que sei, e me aceitou em seu clã como um filho, a partir deste encontro eu realmente tomei conhecimento do que era ser um vampiro, não a visão que Relena tinha, mais a visão que Sally tentou me mostrar, não preciso dizer que Relena não gostou nem um pouco de saber que eu tinha deixado o clã dela, afinal eu não retornei aquela noite, passei 12 anos em companhia de Treize, ele foi como um pai, ajudou-me a controlar minha raiva, minha fome e a desenvolver minhas habilidades, continuava tão anti-social quando antes, afinal nem tudo pode ser mudado".  
  
- Kimitsu, Boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite Sr Barton, Sta Bloom.  
  
- Heero já levantou.  
  
- Na verdade Sr Barton não creio que ele tenha dormido.  
  
- Não!  
  
- Ele levantou alguns minutos depois que os Srs se recolheram, ficou algumas horas na sala de leitura, voltou para o quarto e esta trancado lá dentro até agora.  
  
- Trowa será que aconteceu alguma coisa, ele ficou estranho depois que vocês conversaram ontem.  
  
- E eu sei.  
  
- Quer que eu veja se o Sr Yuy está acordado.  
  
- Não é necessário Kimitsu eu mesmo vou verificar.  
  
- Bam, bam, Heero!.  
  
- Heero você está acordado.  
  
5 minutos depois  
  
- E então Trowa?  
  
- Nada bati na porta varias vezes e ninguém respondeu, a porta do quarto está trancada, mas não consigo sentir sua presença dentro do quarto, Kimitsu ele disse alguma coisa.  
  
- Não Sr apenas disse que o sono parecia ter-lhe abandonado, e perguntou como estava o dia lá fora, ele me parecia muito pensativo.   
  
- Sr Barton.  
  
- Sim Kimitsu.  
  
- E que não sei se deveria dizer mais ele não tem se alimentado corretamente nos últimos dias.  
  
- Mas ele sempre faz as refeições conosco.  
  
- Kimitsu tem razão Cathrine, Heero não tem consumido a mesma quantidade de sangue que nós.  
  
- Eu não entendo por que ele faria isso.  
  
- Eu não sei Cathrine, eu não sei. Sabe como ele é não vai dizer nada que não seja necessário, ele é assim desde que o conheço.  
  
- Você nunca me disse como você e Heero se conheceram.  
  
- Não tenho muito o que contar Cathrine, era noite é ele me deu uma escolha.  
  
- E foi somente isso.  
  
- Huh, huh é foi.  
  
- Por que será que eu não acredito.  
  
- Não acredita em que Cathrine.  
  
- Heero!  
  
- O que aconteceu, eu sou um vampiro e não um fantasma, por que o espanto.  
  
- Kimitsu nos informou que você não havia dormido, bati na porta do seu quarto e ninguém respondeu e não pude sentir sua presença dentro do quarto.  
  
- Entendo... mas o que você não acredita Cathrine.  
  
- Hã... e que perguntei ao Trowa como vocês se conheceram e ele me disse que não tinha muito a contar somente que era noite é você lhe deu uma escolha.  
  
- Foi assim Trowa, pelo que me lembro a historia era um pouco mais comprida.  
  
- É talvez fosse.  
  
- Você era detetive, e estava investigando o desaparecimento de algumas jovens na época não era isso.  
  
- É.  
  
- Que dizer que você era detetive Trowa, por que nunca me disse, e como você foi abraçado.  
  
- É Trowa conta para gente como foi. Kimitsu!  
  
- Sim Sr Yuy.  
  
- Estou com fome agora.  
  
- A comida será providenciada Sr.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- Por que você mesmo não conta Heero, você estava lá.  
  
- Mas a Cathrine não perguntou para mim, não é Cathrine.  
  
- É.  
  
- Ela aprende rápido.  
  
"Trowa não gosta de falar sobre isso, acho que poucos de nós gostam, Cathrine pertence ao grupo que não se importa em falar, conheci Trowa por acaso, quando estive na América do Sul no ano de 1722, Treize havia me pedido que encontrasse uma pessoa, um humano para ser mais exato, na época Treize estava procurando Hikari e Yami, e a pessoa em questão teria informações sobre elas. E foi procurando essa pessoa que encontrei Trowa, precisamente na guiana francesa, na época Trowa trabalhava como investigador, e havia sido contratado para verificar o desaparecimento de jovens com idade entre 15 e 20 anos".  
  
"Como poderia esquecer o dia em que conheci Heero, se ele não tivesse me ajudado aquele dia provavelmente eu estaria morto e o numero de inocentes mortos teria continuado a crescer. Eu já tinha uma pista do paradeiro das jovens que tinham desaparecido, dez garotas, quatro na semana passada e seis esta semana, os corpos de nove delas já haviam sido encontrados, totalmente sem sangue, alguns dos corpos tinham partes faltando como se tivessem sido arrancadas com presas, braços, olhos, pernas, mas que tipo de animal ou coisa varia isso, boatos sobre mortos que caminham se alimentando de carne e sangue humano eram ouvidos, mas eu achava que eram apenas historias para assustar crianças, ledo engano, um mês havia se passado desde o desaparecimento da ultima jovem e eu ainda tinham esperanças de encontra-la com vida, o problema agora e que não são apenas moças a desaparecer, rapazes com a mesma idade também estavam desaparecendo, o numero de desaparecidos estavam aumentando, a policia não sabia mais o que fazer, e nem tinha pistas a seguir, as pessoas evitavam caminhar nas ruas a noite, o medo era sentido em toda a parte.  
  
Havia descoberto, que algumas pessoas haviam sido vistas, perto do moinho abandonado e que duas delas se pareciam com as jovens desaparecidas, resolvi investigar, o local era perfeito, próximo a cidade, livre acesso, e grande o suficiente para se esconder, alguma coisa me dizia que as pessoas desaparecidas deveriam estar lá, mas eu também sabia que não deveria entrar lá sozinho, mas aquele dia eu resolvi não obedecer a minha intuição e isso custou minha alma".  
  
Trowa observou o local, um prédio todo construído em madeira, há alguns anos atrás um grande moinho funcionava ali, agora o prédio estava abandonado e caindo. Trowa caminhou ate uma parte onde a parede havia tombado, ele notou pegadas no chão próximo a parede tombada, o que ele não notou é que também era observado por vários pares de olhos avermelhados, esperando apenas o momento certo para ataca-lo.  
  
Heero estava caminhado de volta a casa em que estava hospedado, era a casa de um humano que era fiel ao Ichizoku dos Khushrenada, os Khushrenada eram conhecidos por terem humanos trabalhando para eles, crianças sem família, eram criadas desde pequenos para servi-los, não como alimento, mas como serviçais, cuidando da casa, roupa, conseguindo alimento, ou fornecendo abrigo, era na casa de um desses humanos que Heero se dirigia agora, quando essas pessoas se casavam e tinham filhos eles também eram criados como seus pais para servir e serem fieis ao Ichizoku, em troca disso eles eram protegidos contra outros vampiros segundo as regras do Ichizoku, ele podia sentir a presença de outros vampiros na cidade, o dono da casa havia lhe informado sobre os desaparecimentos na cidade, Heero sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não podia interferir, cada um dos clãs possuía suas próprias leis e um clã jamais deve interferir nos assuntos de um outro clã, a menos que o assunto seja pessoal, Heero viu um jovem rapaz observando o velho moinho, ele sabia que o jovem era observado pelos vampiros dentro do moinho eles estavam esperando apenas que ele entrasse, Heero sabia que o rapaz não teria a menor chance ele seria morto antes que soubesse o que o atacou, Heero ficou tentado a impedi-lo mas sabia que não deveria faze-lo, já tinha problemas demais, como por exemplo informar a Treize que o humano não sabia onde Yami se encontrava, ao que parecia a outra metade havia sido roubada e desapareceu, portanto Heero tinha a localização apenas de Hikari.  
  
Heero continuou caminhando quando avistou Jean o dono da casa onde estava hospedado, ele vinha correndo em sua direção, e Heero soube que alguma coisa havia acontecido.  
  
- Jean o que aconteceu.  
  
- Sr Yuy, minha filha ela desapareceu, eu pedi a ela que fosse comprar um pouco de arroz, e me disseram que ela foi levada por um homem.  
  
- Tudo bem sabe quem era esse homem.  
  
- Não, mas pela descrição ele parece ser um vampiro, falaram que ele foi em direção ao moinho.  
  
- Sabe há quanto tempo foi isso  
  
- Pelo menos uns 10 minutos.  
  
"Droga tudo isso, apenas um milagre vai garantir que ela ainda esteja viva, parece que aquele jovem terá ajuda afinal, se não for tão tarde".  
  
- Volte para sua casa e fique com sua esposa trarei sua filha de volta.  
  
- Obrigada Sr Yuy.  
  
Heero correu de volta ao moinho, esperando que não fosse tarde de mais para salvar a garota, ele viu o jovem próximo a parede tombada do moinho, ele parecia observar alguma coisa no chão, Heero viu o momento exato em que o rapaz foi puxado para dentro, ele sentiu o cheiro de sangue e soube que o rapaz havia sido pego, ele somente esperava que não fosse tarde demais para salvar sua vida.  
  
"Estava observando o chão da entrada, quando alguma coisa me agarrou e me puxou para dentro, não sabia o que era apenas sabia que era algo forte e não era apenas um, senti que algo perfurava minha pele, nos dois lados do pescoço e no meu pulso esquerdo, senti meu sangue escorrer por alguns instantes e depois ele sendo sugado pelas criaturas que haviam me atacado. Abri meus olhos e deparei-me com olhos avermelhados, não sabia o que eram, mas sabia que minha morte era certa, sentia que em pouco tempo meu coração iria parar de bater, estava começando a me sentir fraco, quando senti que um deles havia sido retirado do meu pescoço, logo depois o outro e o que se encontrava em meu pulso, ouvi alguém gritar algo, senti que era carregado, abri mesmo olhos e encontrei olhos de um azul profundo, a pessoa falava comigo, mas me sentia fraco demais para responder".  
  
"Quando entrei no moinho a cena que tive não era das melhores, o rapaz se encontrava no chão, havia sido atacado por três deles, peguei o que estava no lado direito do seu pescoço, cortei-lhe a cabeça com a Wakizashi[6] que tinha acabado de comprar do informante, tinha adquirido um certo interesse por espadas convivendo com Treize, esta espada em particular era perfeita para combates em lugares fechados, fui em direção ao outro, e o matei da mesma forma agarrei o outro por trás do pescoço não podia mata-lo ainda tinha de saber onde a garota estava."  
  
- Onde esta a garota que vocês pegaram a pouco.  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
- Diga-me onde ela está agora, e você terá uma morte rápida.  
  
- Por que a humana é importante você matou dois de meus irmãos, para salvar um humano e uma garota, pelas leis, você não deve interferir nos assuntos do meu clã e aaaahhhhhh.  
  
- Eu sou Heero do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada, e a garota que vocês pegaram e protegida pelo meu clã, e pelas leis vocês atacaram o meu clã.  
  
- Ichizoku dos Khushrenada, não sabíamos perdoe-nos por favor, a garota esta lá dentro.  
  
- Se ela estiver ferida, todos do seu clã irão pagar pelo seu erro, quantos de vocês ainda se escondem aqui dentro.  
  
- Apenas nós meu senhor...aaahhhhhhhhaaaahhhhhh.  
  
- Eu quero a verdade.  
  
- Três.  
  
- Era o que eu queria saber.  
  
Heero cortou a cabeça dele, ele não poderia deixa-lo vivo, e nem tinha vontade de faze-lo. Heero olhou para o jovem rapaz e ponderou se devia deixa-lo ali ou leva-lo com ele, ele ainda estava vivo era verdade, mas talvez não sobrevivesse, perderá muito sangue, se deixasse o rapaz, outro vampiro poderia apareceu e mata-lo e como já impedirá que os outros três terminassem o que começaram achou que deveria leva-lo consigo. Heero tomou o rapaz em seus braços, ele sabia que deveria cuidar dos ferimentos dele, mas não podia perder tempo, a vida da garota dependia disso, ele olhou para o rapaz e viu que ele abrirá os olhos, Heero notou que eles eram verdes, mas estavam quase sem vida.  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- ...  
  
- Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem, eu tenho que buscar uma pessoa, mas não posso deixa-lo sozinho aqui, por isso você vem comigo por enquanto depois cuidaremos de seus ferimentos.  
  
Heero sentiu o rapaz balançar a cabeça concordando e voltar a fechar os olhos, ele esperava que o rapaz pudesse resistir e que pudesse encontrar Fran a tempo. Heero observou todo o local sentia as presenças um pouco abaixo de seus pés isso significava que eles deviam estar, em alguma câmara abaixo, ele avistou uma escada e correu até lá, ele sentia uma presença humana muito fraca, ele sabia que os outros vampiros deveriam saber sobre a sua presença e que os outros três estavam mortos, ele não tinha muito tempo para arquitetar um plano, mas ele sabia que isso não seria um problema. Ele chegou ao andar inferior, podia sentir o cheiro de carne em putrefação, seria um cheiro nauseante se não estivesse acostumado, ele observou o local e avistou quem queria, Fran estava deitada, sobre um tipo de bancada, ele sentia a presença dos outros três no local, a pesar de escuro ele sabia onde estavam, ele colocou o jovem encostado em um canto, seus olhos se tornaram avermelhados e suas presas cresceram, com sua wakizashi em punho foi em direção ao primeiro que estava a sua esquerda, com extrema velocidade aproximou-se de seu adversário, o vampiro tentou reagir, mas Heero foi mais rápido e se esquivou, dando a volta e ficando por trás de seu adversário, Heero enfiou a espada em suas costas o fazendo curva-se retirou a espada e girando o seu pulso cortou a cabeça de seu inimigo. Os outros dois partiram para cima dele, mas Heero era muito mais forte e inteligente que eles, ele segurou com sua mão esquerda o braço do que estava na frente torcendo-o para trás quebrando-o, impelindo um pouco de forca ao girar seu pulso direto fez com que sua espada ganhasse mais velocidade e corta-se a cabeça. Restava apenas mais um, o vampiro parou e olhou para ele, Heero podia sentir toda a raiva e impotência do outro vampiro, Heero apenas o olhou e gesticulou para ele com a espada com se dizendo que viesse, o vampiro partiu para cima dele, Heero flexionou ligeiramente as pernas, impulsionando seu corpo para cima, fazendo com que seu corpo saltasse por cima de seu adversário, fazendo o vampiro passar por ele, quando Heero alcançou o chão, girou seu corpo mirando sua espada na direção da cabeça do vampiro, fazendo-a cair e rolar até seus pés. Heero foi até Fran, e começou a sacudi-la.  
  
- Fran, Fran.  
  
- Huh... Sr Yuy.  
  
- Tudo bem Fran, pode andar, eles a morderam.  
  
- Não estou bem, eu desmaiei.  
  
- Vamos então, temos que sair daqui e ajudar o outro humano.  
  
Heero foi até o jovem, ele estava frio, mas seu coração ainda batia. Heero o pegou novamente nos braços e foram subindo as escadas para sair do moinho. Fran observava o humano nos braços de Heero, deveriam ter quase a mesma idade, o rapaz parecia que estava quase morto, ela não entendia o porque de Heero tê-lo ajudado, sua mãe havia lhe dito que vampiros não ajudam humanos, humanos são alimento, apenas os que trabalham para o clã, são ajudados por ele. Eles caminharam até a casa de Jean, ignorando os olhares das pessoas por quem passavam.  
  
- Fran minha filha.  
  
- Papai! Mamãe!  
  
- Sr Yuy muito obrigado por resgatar nossa filha.  
  
- Hn, preciso que me ajudem com ele.  
  
- Quem é ele Sr Yuy.  
  
- Não sei, ele estava lá quando cheguei, não se preocupe ele não é um de nós. Ele ainda é humano, mas não sei se passará desta noite. Preciso terminar umas coisas no moinho. Cuidem dos ferimentos dele e me avise quando ele acordar.  
  
- Sim Sr Yuy, será feito.  
  
Heero voltou ao velho moinho, juntou os corpos dos vampiros e fez uma grande fogueira com eles, ele viu o fogo queimar os corpos, até não sobrar nada deles, viu o fogo subir pelas paredes se alastrando pelo chão, em poucos minutos o moinho inteiro ardia nas chamas e nenhum traço de que vampiros estiveram ali restará, apenas os corpos dos humanos desaparecidos.  
  
"O fogo fará o resto, melhor voltar o humano já deve ter acordado".  
  
"Fraqueza, escuridão,eu estou morrendo, sei disso e nem pude agradecer ao rapaz que tentou me salvar".  
  
  
  
Trowa abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de uma jovem que não conhecia e ela lhe sorriu.  
  
  
  
- Onde estou.  
  
- Em minha casa o Sr Yuy o trouxe para cá, como se sente.  
  
- Fraco, eu estou morrendo não é.  
  
- Infelizmente sim, aguarde um instante que eu vou chamar o Sr Yuy.  
  
- Ele é o homem que me salvou.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Sr Yuy o jovem abriu os olhos.  
  
- Obrigada Fran.  
  
- O que pretende fazer Sr Yuy.  
  
- Não sei Jean, vai depender dele.  
  
Heero caminhou em direção ao quarto onde o jovem rapaz se encontrava, ele sabia que o rapaz tinha poucos instantes de vida, na verdade ele já deveria estar morto, devido a quantidade de sangue que ele perderá, tudo que Heero sabia é que o rapaz era um lutador, e ele merecia uma chance, mesmo que ela significasse a perda de sua alma humana.  
  
"Estava deitado aguardando a chegada da pessoa que me resgatou, tudo que lembrava dela eram os olhos de um azul profundo e a sua voz fria. Vi a porta abrir e olhei em sua direção, um rapaz de estatura mediana, aparentando ser um pouco mais novo que eu entrou, e ficou me observando, ele tinha traços orientais, a pele um tanto pálida como se não pegasse sol a muito tempo, cabelos escuros meio desgrenhados, e olhos azuis... azuis mas não era possível que aquele jovem o houvesse salvo, o tivesse carregado".  
  
"Podia ver a incredulidade no que achava ser um dos olhos dele, como alguém consegue ver alguma coisa, com aquela franja na frente, parecia que o rapaz tinha dificuldades para admitir que eu o havia ajudado, afinal ele é um pouco mais alto que eu, mas não tinha como ele saber que um vampiro e muito mais forte que um humano, pelo menos não ainda".  
  
- Foi você quem me ajudou.  
  
- Foi.  
  
- Obrigado, não sei como poderei compensá-lo.  
  
- Qual o seu nome.  
  
- Trowa, Trowa Barton.  
  
- Trowa, meu nome é Heero Yuy, você tem idéia do que aconteceu com você hoje.  
  
- Não, sei que fui atacado, mas não faço idéia do que tenha sido.  
  
- O que fazia lá.  
  
- Sou investigador, fui contratado para descobrir sobre o desaparecimento das jovens da cidade.  
  
- Já ouviu a expressão, mortos que caminham a noite e se alimentam de sangue.  
  
- Sim, mas são apenas historias.  
  
- Não, não são, tais criaturas existem há muito mais tempo que você possa imaginar, você foi atacado por três delas hoje, na verdade você esta conversando com uma delas agora.  
  
- Como! Você deve ter 18 anos no máximo, e não parece tão diferente de mim, aquelas criaturas tinham olhos avermelhados e presas, você tem olhos azuis e...  
  
- Olhos como estes.  
  
No mesmo instante os olhos de Heero ficaram vermelhos como o sangue e presas cresceram em sua boca, Trowa não teria acreditado se não tivesse vistos com seus próprios olhos, ele não sabia o porque daquela criatura tê-lo ajudado, uma vez que ele era como os outros, mas ele não podia negar que ele o havia salvo e não acreditava que ele o tinha feito para mata-lo ele mesmo.  
  
- Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu o ajudei, mas acredite não era minha intenção, eu o havia visto antes de entrar no moinho eu vi os outros como eu o observando, sabia que o iria te acontecer, e ainda assim eu continuei meu caminho.  
  
- Entendo eu sou apenas mais um não é.  
  
- Seria se Fran, a filha do dono desta casa não houvesse sido levada por eles.   
  
- O que você quer de mim Heero.  
  
- Sabe que esta morrendo não é.  
  
- Sei.  
  
- Eu posso salvar você o tornando imortal, mas não posso devolver a vida que você tinha.  
  
- Como faria isso.  
  
- Eu lhe daria um pouco de meu próprio sangue, assim você se tornaria um vampiro como eu, em compensação perderá sua alma humana.  
  
- Seria como vocês e os outros, me alimentando de sangue humano.  
  
- Sim e não, se alimentara de sangue, mas não precisa ser necessariamente sangue humano, apesar dele ser muito saboroso. Não vou mentir dizendo que será fácil Trowa, não será, você nunca mais poderá ver a luz do sol, vivera décadas, séculos e sempre na mesma escuridão, verá todos que conhece, todos que ama morrerem enquanto você continuará vivendo apesar de morto, aprenderá a viver em um mundo que teme a sua presença e conhecerá um outro que você nunca desejou conhecer. Você me perguntou se será como os outros três que o atacaram, eu lhe digo que o será apenas se você desejar, a fome de sangue que todos nós sentimos pode ser controlada se você quiser, não é fácil, a muito tempo quando fui abraçado uma mulher me disse para que eu nunca esquecesse quem era por que isso seria a única coisa que me manteria lúcido, eu digo o mesmo a você, por muito tempo eu me esqueci disso, apesar dela me dizer as mesmas palavras por dez anos, mas foram essas poucas palavras que me fizeram conservar o que eu ainda tinha de humano, e se você aceitar ser como eu, vou ensina-lo tudo o que aprendi.  
  
- Meu pai me ensinou que quando alguém salva sua vida, você esta em divida com esta pessoa, eu tenho uma divida com você Heero e devo paga-la e se a única forma de faze-lo e entregando minha alma e vivendo meus dias na escuridão, eu aceito a sua proposta.  
  
- Hn, que seja, temos que fazer alguns arranjos então.  
  
Heero foi falar com Jean, o sol sairia em poucas horas e eles tinham pouco tempo, logo Trowa seria como Heero uma criatura das sombras. Heero pedira a Jean que arrumasse correntes para prender Trowa, Heero não queria arriscar ferir a família que morava na casa, ele se lembrava o que tinha acontecido na noite seguinte em que fora abraçado as pessoas que matou, e seu pai que se não fosse pela intervenção de Sally teria matado, não pretendia correr o mesmo risco com Trowa, em baixo da casa havia sido construído uma sala grande onde haviam vários caixões, Heero escolherá um deles para colocar Trowa. Voltou ao quarto e pegou Trowa nos braços retornando ao cômodo embaixo da casa, colocou-o no caixão e retornou a porta trancando-a.   
  
- Isso é um caixão não é.  
  
- Não se preocupe você se acostuma com o tempo, mas você não é obrigado a passar sua imortalidade em um caixão, também dormimos em camas.  
  
- Como vai ser.  
  
- Não se preocupe levará apenas alguns instantes, devo avisa-lo que será doloroso, morrer nunca foi muito agradável, vou ter que apressa-lo a morrer, retirando o que resta do seu sangue humano, para depois dar-lhe um pouco do meu, tem certeza que quer continuar Trowa, uma vez abraçado nunca mais será como antes.  
  
- Tenho faça.  
  
- Está bem então.  
  
Heero permitiu que suas presas crescessem e seus olhos se tornassem vermelhos como o sangue, ele podia ouvir o coração de Trowa bater mais forte, ele cravou suas presas em seu pescoço e bebeu o que restava de seu sangue humano, sentiu o corpo dele morrendo, tirou um pequeno punhal do bolso e cortou seu pulso direito colocando-o nos lábios de Trowa permitindo que ele tomasse seu sangue. Trowa bebeu o sangue de Heero, Trowa sentiu como se milhares de agulhas em brasas atravessassem sua pele, realmente não era uma dor nada agradável, no instante seguinte tudo havia mudado, o ar a sua volta, abriu seus olhos e encontrou os de Heero, viu ele balançar a cabeça em sinal de tudo acabara.  
  
- Terminou Trowa, agora você e como eu e como os outros uma criatura da noite, descanse agora o sol já deve estar nascendo, logo a fome se fará presente, vou ajuda-lo a suporta-la, não saia deste caixão até que o sol tenha se posto, e não toque nos humanos acima de nós ou eu mesmo o matarei, por segurança vou lacrar seu caixão, nos veremos logo mais a noite e lhe direi tudo que deve saber sobre sua nova vida.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
"A noite seguinte foi esclarecedora, tive a visão de um mundo totalmente diferente do que eu conhecia, podia perceber o medo nos olhos das pessoas era como se elas soubessem que somos diferentes, tive ímpeto de atacar as pessoas daquela casa, mas lembrei-me do Heero havia me dito, apesar de estar morrendo de fome, consegui ser na opinião de Heero civilizado em não atacar a "comida". Deixamos a casa de Jean e sua família e fomos em direção a Europa. Heero disse que eu precisava ser apresentado a minha nova família e ele tinha que prestar contas ao shuhan dos Khushrenada, assim fui apresentado ao Ichizoku dos Khushrenada. Realmente Heero me ensinou tudo que sabia, embora a cada dia eu perceba que ainda tenho muito a aprender com ele, ele me ensinou a controlar minha raiva, suportar minha fome, como conseguir alimento, informações e como utilizar minhas novas habilidades e me manter vivo em um novo mundo".  
  
  
  
- Foi assim que conheci Heero e fui aceito pelo clã, Cathrine.  
  
- Nossa quem diria, e você já pagou sua divida com Heero, Trowa.  
  
- Não, ainda não o fiz.  
  
- E nem precisa Trowa, você já me ajudou muito mais do que imagina e continua me ajudando mesmo depois de tanto tempo e aturar a mim e a Cathrine já deve servir como pagamento.  
  
- Você pode ter razão aturar você é Cathrine realmente serve como pagamento de qualquer divida.  
  
- Trowa!  
  
- Que foi Cathrine, foi o Heero quem disse isso eu apenas concordei.  
  
- Tudo bem Cathrine, estamos apenas brincando.  
  
- Hn, vocês dois, não sei por que eu ainda perco o meu tempo com vocês.  
  
- Há, há acho que você a ofendeu Trowa.  
  
- Não fui eu que citei o nome dela.  
  
- É eu sei.  
  
- Depois ela não é de ficar aborrecida por muito tempo.  
  
- É verdade.  
  
Cathrine voltou para seu quarto, batendo a porta com força, eles tinham a péssima mania de tira-la do sério, mesmo convivendo com eles a tanto tempo eles ainda tinham a habilidade de inerva-la, ela sabia que não conseguiria ficar aborrecida com eles por muito tempo, e que eles jamais a ofenderiam de propósito. Era difícil ver Heero ou Trowa sorrindo ou fazendo graça com alguma coisa, já se acostumara a vê-los assim, sempre sérios e compenetrados, quem os visse os acharia os mais anti-sociais e chatos vampiros do mundo, tudo bem eles era realmente anti-sociais, mas dizer que são chatos era algo totalmente diferente, não que fossem grandes piadistas, mas eram seres de grande valor, apesar de vampiros, não imaginara que o encontro dos dois tivesse sido tão surpreendente mais tinha certeza que naquele dia profundos laços de amizade haviam sido criados, mesmo que eles não fossem comunicativos a amizade entre eles era suficiente para que se entendessem sem palavras, e eles eram quase como irmãos e ela ficava feliz de fazer parte dessa família.  
  
"O destino quis que os caminhos de Heero e Trowa se encontrassem com o meu, e por duas vezes quis o destino que eu encontrasse Ebro, na primeira perdi minha alma e na segunda quase perdi minha vida, como se fosse possível uma vez que já não estava morta.  
  
Espanha 1720, havia completado 21 anos a duas semanas, não que houvesse motivos para alegria, minha vida não era nenhum mar de rosas, fui abandonada ao nascer e acolhida por uma família que me encontrou, meus pais adotivos não tinham filhos e eles me criaram como se fosse filha deles, eles serviam ao Ichizoku dos Khushrenada assim fui criada segundo as leis do clã, e protegida por elas. Cresci em meio a vampiros e humanos, achava engraçado caminhar entre eles, uma vez que nós éramos o alimento deles, muitos não me pareciam tão assustadores eram gentis e educados conosco, enquanto outros pareciam nos suportar somente por causa das leis. Lembro-me que a noite esta linda, o céu repleto de estrelas, não havia sinal da lua, o tempo estava agradável, tínhamos hospedes ilustres em nossa casa aquela noite, o shuhan dos Khushrenada. Treize Khushrenada, ele é realmente atraente, educado, jovem, talvez ele seja o vampiro mais velho que temos idéia uma vez que nenhum de nós sabe qual a sua idade, encontrei Treize a primeira vez quando tinha 8 anos, ele sempre achava graça de minha curiosidade, sempre fui curiosa principalmente em relação aos vampiros, nunca desejei ser um deles, amo o sol, o brilho dele no orvalho pela manhã, mas quis o destino que me tornasse um deles.  
  
O nome dele era Ebro, longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros, alto, ombros largos, seria o homem perfeito se não fosse um vampiro, o encontrei quando voltava para casa, Treize havia me pedido para comprar rosas, ele adora rosas, vive dizendo que nas terras dos Khushrenada, há um castelo com um grande roseiral, com rosas de varias cores, mas as vermelhas são suas preferidas. Foi William quem me levou para casa, colocando-me nos braços de Treize ele disse o que havia acontecido, eu estava morrendo e para evitar minha morte Treize me abraçou, salvando minha vida, dando-me seu sangue para que eu não morresse, ele mandou Will e outros vampiros atrás de Ebro, mas misteriosamente ele havia desaparecido"  
  
Cathrine retornava para casa, com um buquê de rosas vermelhas em seu braço esquerdo, estava distraída cheirando as rosas, ela pensava o quanto Treize ficaria feliz com as rosas, elas eram belíssimas, fora difícil encontra-las aquela hora, de um vermelho tão vivo, ela estava próxima a sua casa, quando esbarrou em alguém, levantou seus olhos e eles se encontram com olhos castanhos claros, o rapaz lhe sorriu, tomou sua mão e beijou, ela deixou as rosas caírem no chão, Cathrine sabia que o rapaz a sua frente era um vampiro, sua mente dizia para desviar os seus olhos e se afastar, mas seu corpo e seus olhos pareciam estar presos ao rapaz a sua frente, podia senti-lo acariciar o seu rosto com uma das mãos, instintivamente fechou os seus olhos, sentia sua respiração ficar pesada e um calor se alastrar por todo o seu corpo, abriu os olhos e o viu se inclinar sobre seu rosto tomando os seus lábios nos dele, era a primeira vez que alguém a tocava e a beijava daquela forma, ele a beijava com ardor e luxuria, sussurrando em seu ouvido, como era bela e jovem.  
  
- Você é tão bela, eu a observo desde que cheguei a esta cidade, mas esta sempre acompanhada de outros vampiros que não pude me aproximar de você. Hoje quando a vi sozinha com a florista, vi minha chance de corteja-la, não tenho a intenção de feri-la apenas de torna-la minha para toda a eternidade.  
  
- Eu não...  
  
- Shhhh não diga nada, minha amada eu a farei minha esta noite, eu me chamo Ebro e você.  
  
- Cathrine.  
  
- Minha doce Cathrine.  
  
Ebro tornou a beijar Cathrine, passou um dos braços por sua cintura a puxando de encontro ao seu corpo, sentiu-o beijar seu rosto, seus lábios descendo em direção ao seu pescoço, sentiu quando Ebro a mordeu, suas presas furando sua pele, sentia todo o seu sangue sendo sugado, quando alguém gritou seu nome. Ebro olhou e viu dois vampiros vindo em sua direção sabia que eles a conheciam, já os havia visto com ela uma vez, sabia que não teria como enfrenta-los, mas ele não queria deixa-la, ele havia se encantado com a beleza dela, ele a queria, mas ele não tinha tempo para torna-la dele, sabia que os outros a abraçariam ela não tinha muito tempo, ele bebera praticamente todo o seu sangue, ele teria que deixa-la para que eles não o matassem, pois sabia que eles o fariam, nenhum vampiro que tocasse nos humanos protegidos pelas leis dos Khushrenada sobrevivia, ele voltaria para busca-la não importava o tempo que levasse ela seria dele, depositou o corpo dela no chão e foi embora.   
  
William e Marcus se aproximaram do corpo de Cathrine, ela estava fria, a vida estava se esvaindo de seu corpo, eles precisavam leva-la a Treize. Marcus foi atrás do vampiro que atacará Cathrine, enquanto William a levava de volta para casa, ele se lembrava que tinha se oferecido para acompanha-la e ela havia negado sua companhia dizendo que não era necessário. Quando William chegou com Cathrine, Treize perguntou o que tinha acontecido enquanto a pegava em seus braços, William contou o que aconteceu, Treize lembrou do que Christine o havia contado a alguns dias, que um vampiro estava observando e rondando Cathrine a algum tempo, tinha avisado que ela deveria ser vigiada sempre que saísse por alguém do clã, infelizmente esta noite ela sairá sozinha.  
  
Treize pensava nas possibilidades ou a deixava morrer ou a tornava um deles, ela sempre mostrará interesse pela sua espécie, sabia que ela ficaria triste em não ver mais o sol, e o brilho dele no orvalho pela manhã, mas ele não poderia viver a eternidade sem ver o sorriso dela, ele gostava dela, admirava sua beleza suave, sua curiosidade e impetuosidade, sim ele a amava desde que ela era uma criança, ele nunca desejou torna-la um deles, mas ele não poderia deixa-la morrer, mesmo que ela não o amasse e nem viesse a ama-lo, ele a salvaria e mataria o vampiro que o obrigará a abraça-la.  
  
  
  
"Treize me dera seu sangue, para que eu não morresse, e me deu seu amor para que eu vivesse, foi através dele que conheci Heero e Trowa. Treize e eu estávamos em Veneza o ano era 1745, Treize queria comemorar o tempo que estávamos juntos, 25 anos os mais felizes da minha vida, engraçado não me lembro de ter sido tão feliz em minha vida quando era humana, e no entanto não me lembro um dia que tenha sido infeliz como vampiro ao lado de Treize.   
  
Estávamos hospedados em uma casa linda, como muitos quartos, muitos vampiros do clã eram esperados, haveria uma espécie de reunião, Treize não me contou os detalhes, ele dizia que não queria me preocupar com assuntos desagradáveis, que eu saberia de tudo quando fosse o momento certo. Lembro-me que falou o nome de todos os vampiros que estariam presentes, seriam 15 vampiros ao todo, incluindo Heero e Trowa, estava curiosa para conhece-los, uma vez que nunca os tinha vistos, mas Treize vivia dizendo como eles eram, falando sobre suas qualidades, habilidades e como eram importantes para o clã. Como não iria participar da reunião e todos os vampiros queriam falar com o shuhan dos Khushrenada, com exceção de Heero e Trowa que ainda não haviam chegado, resolvi sair para dar uma volta por Veneza".  
  
- Vai sair Cathrine.  
  
- Vou caminhar um pouco, afinal parece que você tem que dar atenção aos outros que querem lhe falar.  
  
- Sinto muito por isso, sei que não estou lhe dando a atenção que deveria.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu entendo que o shuhan dos Khushrenada, tenha suas prioridades e seus deveres.  
  
- Minha responsabilidade e somente para com você, minha adorada, vou pedir para que alguém a acompanhe no passeio.  
  
- Não é necessário Treize, eu posso sair sozinha.  
  
- Não gostou que saia sozinha, ainda me lembro do que aconteceu a ultima vez que saiu sozinha.  
  
- E desde então não passou um dia em que eu não fosse feliz ao seu lado.  
  
- Eu a faço feliz meu amor.  
  
- Como ninguém mais o faria, não se preocupe eu terei cuidado.  
  
- Assim eu espero, quando voltarmos a Paris teremos um tempo somente para nós dois, eu prometo.  
  
- E eu sei  
  
Treize tomou Cathrine em seus braços, tomando os lábios dela nos seus, a cada dia que passava, Cathrine se apaixonava mais e mais por Treize, a forma com que ele a tocava, o carinho e cuidado em cada gesto, em cada palavra quando estavam sozinhos. Cathrine se afastou e acariciou o rosto de Treize.  
  
- Volto logo.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
"Estávamos na primavera, a noite estava agradável, não que me importasse com o calor ou frio eu estava morta isso era o que menos importava, a medida em que caminhava pelas ruas podia sentir os olhares dos humanos sobre mim, minha pele pálida, meus cabelos castanhos claros, curtos e ondulados, mas sentia uma outra presença que também me observava, desde a noite que chegamos a Veneza a uma semana, todas as noites em que saíra na companhia de Treize podia sentir essa presença me observando, isso me incomodava, Treize também pareceu notar, pois diversas vezes parava e olhava em volta como se procura-se por algo, quando perguntava o que era ele apenas me sorria, eu sabia que conhecia essa presença, mas não conseguia me lembrar de onde".  
  
- Deve ser impressão minha, melhor eu voltar antes que Treize fique preocupado.  
  
- Cathrine.  
  
- Quem? Você!?  
  
- Fico feliz que não tenha se esquecido de mim.  
  
"Nunca pensei que o encontraria novamente, ainda mas em Veneza, pela primeira vez desde que me tornei vampiro, senti medo, medo que a felicidade que estava sentindo não fosse real, e que Ebro fosse cumprir com a promessa que ele fizera a 25 anos atrás".  
  
- Ebro o que você quer de mim.  
  
- Nada além de você minha doce Cathrine.  
  
- E por que acha que eu iria com você Ebro.  
  
- Porque você me pertence Cathrine, eu a teria tornado minha aquela noite, se aqueles dois vampiros não tivessem aparecido, depois que a deixei um deles me seguiu, mas eu consegui despistá-lo, logo depois outros cinco estavam atrás de mim, por isso deixei a Espanha, mas jamais a esqueci, você nasceu para ser minha.  
  
- Nunca, eu pertenço a Treize e a mais ninguém.  
  
- Não, você é o que é por que eu a fiz assim, eu lhe dei a chance de ser como eu.  
  
- Você me deixou para morrer, se Treize não tivesse me abraçado, eu estaria morta agora.  
  
- Não, eu sabia que ele não a deixaria morrer, mas ele não pode ter o que me pertence, você é minha.  
  
- Afaste-se de mim Ebro.  
  
- Não!  
  
Ebro tomado pelo ódio partiu para cima de Cathrine, ele pensara nela durante esses 25 anos, ele a procurou durante todo este tempo, ele sabia que ela estava em companhia de Treize, ele os vira junto todas as noites, em sua mente tudo em que pensava era que Treize a roubará, Cathrine pertencia a ele, Ebro do clã Peacecraft e não aos Khushrenada e se ela não fosse com ele, ela não voltaria para os Khushrenada.  
  
Cathrine tentava se soltar de Ebro, mas ele agarrara seu braço e a arrastava pelas ruas de Veneza, ela sabia que se não conseguisse se livrar de Ebro, nunca mas veria Treize novamente, aproveitando-se que estavam a algumas ruas da casa onde estava hospedada, ela o atingiu com um pequeno punhal que ganhara de Treize, aproveitando que Ebro a soltou devido a dor, Cathrine correu o mais rápido que podia. Ebro ficou ainda mais furioso, ele não deixaria que ela voltasse para ele, mesmo que tivesse que matá-la.  
  
Ele começou a correr atrás dela, indiferente aos olhares humanos sobre eles, o que eles não notaram e que outras duas pessoas também os observava, e eles não eram humanos, mas vampiros como eles, dois rapazes um com olhos verdes como esmeraldas e o outro com olhos de um azul profundo como cobalto.  
  
- Quem serão eles.  
  
- Não sei Barton, mas não me parece que ela deseje ir com ele, senão me engano eu há vi uma vez com Treize.  
  
- Então ela pertence ao clã.  
  
- Acredito que sim vamos, ela precisara de nossa ajuda.  
  
Cathrine corria por entre as pessoas, ela olhava para trás, mas não conseguia ver seu perseguidor, ela sabia que ele não desistiria facilmente, ela entrou em uma rua, infelizmente a rua não possuía uma saída.  
  
- Droga não acredito que entrei na rua errada.  
  
- Eu disse que não adiantava fugir minha doce Cathrine, não deveria ter feito isso sabia, agora terei que castigá-la.  
  
- Não se aproxime de mim Ebro eu estou te avisando.  
  
- E você fará o que, vai me ferir de novo com um punhal.  
  
Ebro caminhou lentamente em direção a Cathrine, ele sabia que ela não tinha para onde fugir e que não tinha forças para enfrentá-lo, ele poderia matá-la ali mesmo, mas ele ainda a queria e ele a teria mesmo que a força. Quando estava a ponto de tocá-la ouviu uma voz atrás de si.  
  
- Deixe-a em paz.  
  
"Vi Ebro se aproximando sabia que não teria como escapar, foi quando ouvi aquela voz profunda, vi dois jovens, e Ebro caminhando na direção deles, depois vi a cabeça de Ebro rolando no chão, e o jovem de olhos azuis segurando na mão direita uma espada curta, o outro rapaz de olhos verdes, passou por cima do corpo de Ebro e estendeu me sua mão, lembro que a peguei e abracei o rapaz a minha frente começando a chorar, não sabia quem eram e não me importava, apenas me importava que eles haviam me salvo de Ebro. O rapaz me pegou em seus braços e me disse que estava tudo bem. Eles me falaram que eram do clã dos Khushrenada, e que tinham acabado de chegar a Veneza para se encontrarem com Treize, eu não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra, eu apenas conseguia chorar. Lembro de chegarmos a casa onde estava hospedada, a mulher que nos atendeu, viu meu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e que estava nos braços do rapaz, ela me reconheceu como a mulher de Treize e mandou chamá-lo, logo estava nos braços de Treize novamente deitada em meu quarto. Ele dissera que os rapazes que me trouxeram eram Heero Yuy e Trowa Barton, os vampiros de sua confiança. Realmente o destino e engraçado se eles não tivessem se atrasado aquela noite, talvez não tivessem me visto, e hoje eu não estaria aqui, como poderia ficar aborrecida com eles por tanto tempo".  
  
Cathrine deu um pequeno sorriso e decidiu sair do quarto, não ia adiantar nada mesmo continuar ali, alem do que eles eram seus guardiões agora, como Treize mesmo dissera, vampiros de sua confiança, os únicos que ele confiará seu bem mais precioso, e eles eram como irmãos que ela nunca tivera. Cathrine desceu as escadas e foi para a sala de leitura onde sabia que os encontraria, eles estavam conversando e assim que a viram pararam de conversar.  
  
- Eu continuo não achando a menor graça de vocês e suas brincadeiras, mas lá em cima estava um tanto quanto chato demais.  
  
- Tudo bem Cathrine peço desculpas, afinal fui eu quem começou, não desejava ofende-la de forma alguma.  
  
- Eu sei Heero e aceito suas desculpas embora eu saiba que vocês farão novamente assim que tiverem uma oportunidade. Mas a imortalidade seria um tanto quanto monótona sem a companhia de vocês, e fico feliz que nossos caminhos tenham se encontrado aquela noite.  
  
- Sentimos o mesmo Cathrine, você é como uma irmã para mim.  
  
- Obrigada Trowa, sinto o mesmo em relação a vocês.   
  
- Como acertamos nossas pendências acho que devemos falar sobre algo importante, agora algo que talvez mude a nossa existência e a de toda a humanidade. Algo que realmente eu espero que não venha acontecer.  
  
Continua...  
  
  
  
[1] Atotori = Herdeiro.  
  
[2] Atotori no Ketsueki = Herdeiro de Sangue  
  
[3] Ichizoku = clã   
  
[4] sozoku = Sucessão   
  
[5] shuhan = Chefe  
  
[6] Wakizashi = espada japonesa média de 33 a 53 cm (no caso da de Heero ela tem 34 cm) 


	5. Capítulo III

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo 3 - O Vampiro e um Anjo  
  
Trowa, Cathrine e Heero passaram a noite inteira conversando, a cada palavra que Heero dizia Trowa ficava mais e mais preocupado, ele nunca achará que este dia chegaria, as suposições de Treize e do clã a respeito da profecia. Um mal antigo a ser libertado, a escuridão eterna, morte de todos os inocentes, uma única esperança, Yami devia ser encontrada o quanto antes. Aquela noite em que eles estiveram em Veneza foi apenas um prenuncio do que estaria por vir.  
  
- Como ela está Treize?  
  
- Descansando Trowa, ainda não os agradeci por a terem salvo, eu devia imaginar que Ebro estaria aqui, na noite em que chegamos eu senti a presença dele, mandei que verificassem, mas não havia nenhum sinal dele. Isso é obra dela tenho certeza, ela ainda ousa me desafiar, ela sabe o que Cathrine significa para mim, e deseja me atingir através dela.  
  
- Você esta se referindo a ...  
  
- Não diga o nome dela na minha presença Yuy, sim é a ela que estou me referindo, aquela... brrr... esqueça não vale a pena falarmos sobre isso agora, temos assuntos mais urgentes a tratar, venham tenho algo a lhes mostrar.  
  
- Marcus onde está Christine.  
  
- Ela estava verificando os preparativos para a reunião Sr.  
  
- Peça a ela que deixe William e você cuidarem disso, diga também que ela deverá ficar com Cathrine até ela acordar e me avisar assim que isto acontecer. Estarei no prédio, próximo ao canal de São Marcos.  
  
- Mas lá fica a basílica de São Marcos.  
  
- É verdade... acha que não posso visitar a igreja Marcus.  
  
- De forma alguma, o Sr. pode ir aonde quiser, o Sr. e o shuhan dos Khushrenada, o que me pediu será feito.  
  
- Ótimo. Vamos então Yuy, Barton.   
  
Treize, Heero e Trowa foram em direção a basílica de São Marcos, eles também se perguntavam se um vampiro poderia entrar em uma igreja, afinal um ser amaldiçoado a caminhar nas sombras da noite poderia entrar em um lugar onde a luz habita. Treize pareceu notar a dúvida estampada nos olhos de Trowa, em relação a Heero era difícil dizer, o que se passava em seu intimo, ele raramente demonstra suas emoções, mas Treize sabia que ele também tinha duvidas, e verdade que nem todos os vampiros podem entrar em lugares sagrados, mas a basílica de São Marcos não fora construída em solo sagrado, por tanto eles poderiam entrar nela livremente, uma vez que o padre responsável vivia sobre as leis dos Khushrenada. E que lugar melhor para esconder Hikari do que uma basílica.  
  
- Não se preocupem, não seremos queimados se entrarmos na basílica, pelo menos acredito que não, não me queimei da ultima vez que estive aqui. Mas não aconselho sair entrando em tudo templo, por que tudo depende da forca e do motivo que o levam a entrar em um local sagrado, se você não acredita no motivo que o move, tenha certeza que assim que pisar em um local sagrado seu corpo vai queimar até virar pó.  
  
Treize bateu na porta da basílica e logo depois um homem de estatura mediana, trajando roupas que o identificavam como o sacerdote da basílica lhes atendeu.  
  
- Sr Khushrenada entre e seja bem-vindo, o Shuhan dos Khushrenada.  
  
- Gabriel eles são membros do clã . Heero Yuy e Trowa Barton  
  
- Sejam bem-vindos Sr. Yuy, Sr Barton, entrem por favor, não temam pois essa basílica pertencem os Khushrenada e a todos do clã.  
  
- Eu disse que não seriamos queimados.  
  
- Hn, realmente apenas omitiu que a basílica lhe pertencia.  
  
- Não ela pertence a paróquia de São Marcos, o clã apenas forneceu os meios para que ela fosse erguida. Leve-nos até Hikari.  
  
- Como desejar Sr Khushrenada.  
  
O sacerdote caminhou até o confessionário, afastou a cortina pressionou um canto da parede e ela se abriu. Heero e Trowa observaram que a atrás da parede se escondia um túnel com escadas, eles desceram por ela. O sacerdote acendeu uma lamparina e um grande salão se mostrou a frente deles, Gabriel acendeu as 14 tocas que circundavam o salão, permitindo que eles vislumbrassem um caixão de vidro no centro do salão, dentro dele envolto em panos brancos adornados com inscrições em ouro estava Hikari. Treize caminhou até o caixão de vidro e sinalizou para que Heero e Trowa o acompanhasse. O caixão era todo trabalhado no vidro e possuía a inicial I e K na tampa seguido das seguintes palavras em hebraico :  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
"Apenas o sangue do shuhan dos Khushrenada pode abrir o lacre em que a luz está guardada. "  
  
O sacerdote entregou um pequeno punhal a Treize que fechou sua mão esquerda em volta da lamina de forma que se cortasse, permitindo que o sangue escorresse pela lamina em cima das iniciais I e K. Treize guardou o punhal e se concentrou para que o corte em sua mão fechasse. Ele retirou os panos que cobriam o objeto dentro do caixão.   
  
- Srs. está é Hikari.  
  
- Uma espada?!  
  
- Não é uma espada comum Sr Barton, mas creio que Gabriel possa lhes explicar melhor do que eu, o que Hikari representa. Mas não agora, tudo a seu tempo, por enquanto o que é necessário saber e que a encontramos, mas e necessário que encontremos a outra metade. Heero a partir de agora você será o guardião de Hikari e o responsável por encontrar a outra metade.  
  
- Mas Sr Treize apenas o...  
  
- Eu sei Gabriel, e por isso que escolhi Heero ele será meu herdeiro.  
  
- Seu herdeiro?  
  
- Sim Heero, pretendo torna-lo o próximo shuhan dos Khushrenada.  
  
- Mas apenas aqueles que possuem o sangue dos Khushrenada pode ser o líder do clã.  
  
- Não verdade isso é um assunto um tanto quanto delicado e falaremos disso, mas tarde Yuy, tudo será resolvido em breve. Primeiro vocês devem levar Hikari quando saírem de Veneza, tudo esta sendo preparado para que isso aconteça, gostaria de pedir apenas mais um favor, levem Cathrine com vocês ela não estará segura comigo.  
  
- E por acha que ela estaria segura conosco.  
  
- Eu confio nas suas habilidades Yuy assim como nas habilidades do Sr Barton, ela esta começando a mostrar suas intenções, conseguindo aliados até mesmo dentro do nosso clã, não posso confiar a segurança de Cathrine a qualquer um, meus inimigos estão crescendo e o clã dela esta se fortalecendo a cada século. Ela conhece a profecia e vai fazer de tudo para que ela se concretize, até mesmo formar uma aliança com o clã dos Romefeller.  
  
- Você já sabe onde ela está.  
  
- A ultima informação que tive dela e que estava na Inglaterra, mandei alguns vampiros atrás dela, e tudo que descobri e que ela continua atrás de você e que não me perdoa por tê-lo afastado dela. E o mais importante parece que ela está vindo para Veneza, portanto vocês irão para o Japão em uma semana, desta forma não se encontraram.  
  
- Entendo... então ela ainda esta viva, sabe dizer se Sally ainda a acompanha.  
  
- Por que Heero? Por acaso esta interessado nela, ouvir dizer que é muito bonita apesar de nunca tê-la encontrado pessoalmente, mas não sei se ela é a companhia ideal para você.  
  
- Hn... apenas curiosidade, devo um favor a ela somente isso.  
  
- Quando ela chegar a Veneza vou me lembrar de verificar se Sally ainda pertence ao clã dos Peacecraft. Agora devemos ir, o sol logo nascerá e Cathrine á deve ter acordado.  
  
Treize envolveu Hikari novamente e fechou o caixão, eles saíram da basílica, Treize dera ordens ao sacerdote que prepara-se tudo para que Hikari fosse levada ao Japão em uma semana. Heero não sabia como duas espadas poderiam impedir a profecia, o que ele sabia e que faria de tudo para impedir que os Peacecraft encontrassem Yami ou pegassem Hikari. Trowa observava Heero e podia ver a determinação em seus olhos ele o conhecia muito bem sabia que o Heero faria até mesmo o impossível para que a profecia não se realizasse. Ele mesmo faria o que fosse necessário para que Yami fosse encontrada a tempo.  
  
No templo Shenlong:  
  
- Wu-Fei tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente.  
  
- Hoje não vai dar Quatre, eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer. Que tal amanhã.  
  
- Tudo bem então.  
  
- Quatre você tem certeza que pode ir para casa sozinho.  
  
- Claro Duo, você não precisa se preocupar.  
  
- Mas é que nós sempre voltamos juntos.  
  
- Eu sei Duo, mas já são 21:00 hs e você tem que ir para o Deathscythe daqui a pouco e se você for direto daqui para sua casa você ganha tempo, do que se formos juntos. Eu prometo que vou estar lá antes de você começar a cantar a primeira musica.  
  
- Mas a banda começa a tocar somente a partir das 23:00 hs Quatre isso quer dizer que eu posso chegar lá apenas a partir das 22:30 hs nos dando tempo suficiente para irmos a minha casa, pegar umas roupas e ir para a sua.  
  
- É que eu tenho que dar um pulo no antiquário para buscar umas coisas que eu deixei lá.  
  
- Mais o antiquário não fecha ás 20:30 hs.  
  
- É eu sei, mas o Sr Kirehashi disse que me aguardaria até 21:00 hs. E eu já estou atrasado. Tchau, tenho que ir.  
  
- Ta legal, mas vê se toma cuidado, o caminho até o antiquário é perigoso, tem sempre maus elementos por ali, e você sabe que costuma chamar a atenção, não tanto quanto eu é claro.  
  
- Feh! Ta bom mamãe eu tomo cuidado.  
  
- O Duo tem razão Quatre toma cuidado.  
  
- É eu sei. Pode deixar que eu sei me cuidar ta legal, afinal nós estamos treinando artes marciais ou não.  
  
- Deixa Fei o Quatre não gosta que a gente se preocupe com ele.  
  
- Não é isso gente e que voc...  
  
- A gente sabe Quatre e entende, mas não podemos evitar nos preocupar com você, mesmo porque você ainda tem muito que evoluir, vocês aprenderam apenas o básico.  
  
- O Duo mais ainda não é Wu-Fei?  
  
- Engraçadinho, você vai ao Deathscythe hoje não vai?  
  
- Claro Duo, você irá dormir na minha casa hoje não é.  
  
- Se você insiste vou sim.  
  
- Então nos vemos mais tarde.  
  
- Toma cuidado!  
  
- Ta.  
  
- Tchau Wu-Fei!  
  
- Tchau!  
  
Duo foi para casa se arrumar enquanto Quatre foi em direção ao antiquário, ele se sentia deprimido, ele sabia que tinha uma aparência um tanto frágil para um rapaz de 17 anos, mas ele estava longe de ser alguém indefeso que precisa-se viver envolto em uma redoma de vidro.  
  
"Detesto quando o Duo faz isso, eu não sou tão fraco a ponto de não saber me defender, ás vezes eu detesto minha aparência, eu pareço tão frágil, mas eu não sou, eu sei que posso ganhar minhas próprias lutas, sem ter o Chang e o Duo me protegendo".  
  
- Toc, Toc.  
  
- Sr Winner entre.  
  
- Boa noite, Sr Kirehashi, minhas peças estão prontas.  
  
- Perfeitamente Senhor.  
  
Em um beco próximo.  
  
- Hey Nenchu.  
  
- O que é Nensei?  
  
- Você viu quem acabou de entrar no antiquário, o loirinho dos Winner, e ele estava sozinho, sem o chinês e o americano como babás.  
  
- Feh! Parece que vamos nos divertir um pouco essa noite Nensei.  
  
- Heh! Mas eu acho que loirinho pode não gostar da nossa companhia.  
  
- Não liga não a gente amansa ele, ou deveria disser amassa Ahá Há.  
  
- Ahá há!!!  
  
No castelo a oeste da cidade.  
  
- Pode me fazer um favor Barton?  
  
- Claro Yuy.  
  
- Não me chame Yuy, apenas Heero, mesmo depois de 200 anos você continua com a mesma coisa.  
  
- Tudo bem Heero o que você quer que eu faça.  
  
- Existe um antiquário na cidade, peço que vá até ele e o convide a vir até a minha casa.  
  
- E posso saber o quer com ele.  
  
- Não meu amigo quando for o momento certo você saberá.  
  
- E se ele se recusar a vir devo traze-lo assim mesmo.  
  
- Hum.... Não pergunte se ele me receberia em um horário reservado, diga que sou excêntrico, que não gosto muito de pessoas, invente alguma coisa, mas deixe claro que preciso lhe falar, seja discreto não quero atrair atenção desnecessária.  
  
- Como desejar Heero.  
  
No Antiquário  
  
- Desculpe a demora Sr Kirehashi, sei que marcamos as 21:00 e já são 21:20 hs me desculpe.  
  
- Não tem problemas Sr Winner, minha loja esta sempre aberta para o Sr.  
  
- As peças ficaram perfeitas Sr Kirehashi.  
  
- Obrigado, Sr Winner, fico feliz em saber que aprecia meu trabalho, devo confessar que me deu um certo trabalho restaurar estas peças.  
  
- É eu imagino que sim, mas elas ficaram ótimas, o Sr encontrou o que lhe pedi.  
  
- Sim chegou esta manhã.  
  
- Realmente é muito bonita.  
  
- É verdade ela foi confeccionada há muito tempo ninguém sabe exatamente a data, acreditasse que ela foi forjada a mais de 400 anos, os detalhes na lamina foram inscritos em uma língua antiga, não sabia que se interessava por este tipo de antiguidade Sr Winner.  
  
- Ah! Não é para mim é um presente a um amigo meu, ele gosta muitos de espadas, e ele viu um desenho dela em uma exposição de espadas raras ano passado quando fomos ao Japão. Não é a verdadeira mais e muita parecida.  
  
- Hã...Era sobre isso que eu queria falar, eu também fiquei muito surpreso, pois na verdade esta não é uma copia Sr Winner.  
  
- Como não?! A espada esta desaparecida a mais de 200 anos.  
  
- Na verdade são duas espadas distintas, apesar de serem muito parecidas, uma não tem nada haver com a outra, acreditava-se que era apenas uma, eu mesmo fiquei surpreso quando descobri.  
  
- Duas!?  
  
- Sim, ao que parecem elas foram confeccionadas pelo mesmo ferreiro, na época ele era o melhor forjador de espadas, mais cada uma foi confeccionada por um motivo diferente, as duas foram forjadas em honra a sua esposa que possuía pelo que diziam uma beleza surpreendente, uma antes de sua morte e recebeu o nome de Hikari que significa Luz e a outra após a morte dela de uma doença misteriosa e recebeu o nome de Yami que significa Trevas. Dizem que ele estava foram de si quando forjou a segunda espada, dizendo que os mortos caminhavam a sombra da noite, se alimentando do sangue dos inocentes, falam que ele tirou a própria vida depois que terminou as espadas. Logo após a sua morte as espadas desapareceram.  
  
- Er? Serio.  
  
- Claro que são apenas historias, mas...  
  
- Bam  
  
- Quem será à uma hora dessas.  
  
- Não... já são 23:30hs estou atrasado Sr Kirehashi, poderia mandar entregar essas coisas amanhã em minha casa, por favor.  
  
- Claro Sr Winner amanhã por volta das 09:00 hs eu peço para entregarem em sua casa.  
  
- Obrigada, e se o Sr não se incomodar poderia terminar de me contar sobre ela.  
  
- Claro será um prazer Sr Winner.  
  
- Click, Sim.  
  
- Eu vou indo em...  
  
- Boa noi...  
  
O antiquário abriu a porta revelando um rapaz alto muito atraente, o rapaz esperava encontrar apenas o antiquário aquela hora, ficou surpreso ao encontrar um rapaz um pouco mais baixo que ele de uma aparência angelical.  
  
"Quem é essa criatura tão bela, cabelos claros com a luz da lua, olhos tão azuis que refletem a pureza de sua alma, porque sinto como se os olhos dele me queimassem".  
  
Quatre olhava o jovem à frente como se estivesse hipnotizado, seus olhos percorreram com curiosidade o corpo a sua frente, calça e sapatos pretos, uma blusa de manga comprida dobrada até a altura do cotovelo de seda verde escura que realçavam os olhos e a palidez do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.  
  
Quatre se sentia analisado da mesma forma pelo rapaz alto, sabia que não estava tão elegantemente vestido como o outro, mas percebeu que o rapaz pareceu apreciar o que via. Quatre usava uma calça bege, sapatos pretos e uma blusa meia manga branca entre aberta no peito.  
  
"Por Alá, meu coração parece que vai explodir, nuca me senti assim antes, ele é ligeiramente, mas alto que eu, cabelos de um castanho escuro, uma franja a cobrir um dos olhos, olhos verdes como esmeraldas, a pele quase translúcida, lábios ligeiramente avermelhados como se ele fosse de porcelana. Porque ele me olha desta forma desconcertante, como se pudesse tocar minha alma, droga meu rosto esta quente, era só o que me faltava corar como uma garota, na frente de um rapaz que eu nem conheço, estou causando uma bela impressão".  
  
- Desculpe-me.  
  
- Não eu é que peço perdão por atrapalhar seu caminho.  
  
Trowa se afasta ligeiramente da entrada dando passagem ou adorável jovem a sua frente, que tinha a face ligeiramente avermelhada, como se estivesse com vergonha de alguma coisa.  
  
"Um anjo e o que me parece, com uma voz suave e aveludada, porque tenho essa sensação de paz, com apenas um simples olhar desse anjo".  
  
- Posso ajuda-lo meu jovem.  
  
- Perdoei-me pelo adiantado da hora, o Sr é o responsável pelo antiquário.  
  
- Sim sou o Sr Kirehashi, por favor, entre, não convém ficarmos a porta a esta hora da noite, Sr Winner tem certeza que não quer que lhe chame um táxi e muito perigoso o Sr sair sozinho.  
  
- Não se preocupe, estarei bem. Até breve Sr Kirehashi.  
  
- Será um prazer Sr Winner.  
  
- Então Sr?  
  
- Barton, Trowa Barton.  
  
- Em que posso ajuda-lo Sr Barton.  
  
No beco próximo ao antiquário  
  
- Hey Nenchu, até que horas a gente vai ficar aqui cara.  
  
- Porque ta com medo é.  
  
- Que isso cara, mas é que o riquinho esta lá dentro com o coroa a mais de 1 hora e nada dele sair.  
  
- Vamos esperar mais 10 minutos depois nós vamos procurar outra pessoa para ganhar um troco sacou.  
  
- Heh! Por mim tudo bem, hey a lá parece que alguém vai falar com o antiquário.  
  
- Vamos ver se nossa presa sai da toca.  
  
- O loirinho ta saindo vamos esperar ele se aproximar, o pegamos arrastamos para o fundo do beco.  
  
- Ele ta chegando presta atenção.  
  
- Agora!  
  
Quatre saiu do antiquário com os pensamentos presos no rapaz que deixará para trás no antiquário, ignorando por completo o perigo a sua espera.  
  
"Ele tinha a voz tão profunda e extremamente sex, o que eu estou dizendo ele é homem, muito bonito por sinal, além do que eu estou saindo com a Dorothy, tudo bem saindo não é a palavra correta, ela me convidou para sair, tomamos um sorvete juntos e ela me beijou, mas foi somente isso, Quatre vê-se para de ficar pensando bobagens, ele nunca vai olha-lo desta forma, você nem sabe o que ele achou de você, e já estou atrasado, acho que não vou nem passar em casa vou direto para o Deathscythe".  
  
- O que?!  
  
No Deathscythe:  
  
A música tocava alta, com todos curtindo o som da banda, e admirando o vocalista que era o desejo secreto de muitos homens e mulheres do clube. Ele vestia uma calca jeans escura desfiada na altura do joelhos, uma blusa preta e uma bota na mesma cor.  
  
(Time- Angels Cry)  
  
This time I wanna know  
  
What life means...  
  
...to live it again  
  
I'm looking forward, feel the  
  
Light shine in my eyes...  
  
And now I know, my instincts  
  
Were not wrong,  
  
And many things can be done  
  
I don't believe now  
  
That I'm dreaming alone  
  
Tempo - Angels Cry   
  
Dessa vez eu quero saber   
  
O que a vida me reserva...  
  
... vivo novamente  
  
Contemplando a luz brilhante  
  
diante de meus olhos...  
  
E agora eu sei, que meus instintos   
  
não estão errados,   
  
e muitas coisas podem ser feitas   
  
e não acredito que agora   
  
Eu estou sonhando sozinho   
  
Ninguém imaginava que enquanto cantava, a mente do vocalista estava a quilômetros de distancia.  
  
Oh, we're searching for the love  
  
That everyone's got,  
  
But can't see  
  
Oh, beyond the flesh and blood  
  
There's so much hidden behind  
  
As so much more we've gotta give...  
  
Oh, nós estamos procurando pelo amor   
  
que todos precisamos,   
  
mas não podemos ver.  
  
Oh, além da carne e do sangue   
  
escondido muito atrás da pele   
  
muito mais que nos podemos dar...   
  
"Droga cadê o Quatre, ele já deveria ter chegado a uma hora atrás, será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o loirinho, se alguém se meteu a besta com ele, terão que se ver comigo, ou meu apelido não é Shinigami".  
  
Sanity brings up the sadness  
  
that keeps your illusions locked  
  
in a little box  
  
Fright comes, you find yourself lonely  
  
in a cage of conclusions  
  
crowding your mind ...  
  
O bom senso trás a tristeza   
  
que mantem seus erros trancados  
  
em uma pequena caixa   
  
O susto vem, e você se encontra a sós  
  
em uma gaiola com as conclusões   
  
que tumultuam sua mente...   
  
Enquanto isso no antiquário:  
  
- A pessoa para quem trabalho gostaria de lhe falar, no entanto ele preza muito o sigilo e não gostaria que outros ficassem a par de seus negócios.  
  
- Entendo muitas pessoas prezam a discrição e não tenho nenhum problema quanto a isso, mas se não houver problemas para o Sr?  
  
- Yuy, Heero Yuy.  
  
- Se não houver problema para o Sr Yuy, gostaria de recebe-lo aqui se possível, qual seria o melhor horário para ele.  
  
- Ele prefere que seja após o por do sol se não for um incomodo, a loja fecha a que horas normalmente.  
  
- Geralmente eu a fecho ás 20:30 hs, hoje por um motivo especial fiquei aberto até as 21:00 hs para receber o Sr Winner. As 20:30 hs seria um bom horário para o Sr Yuy.  
  
- Seria perfeito obrigado.  
  
- Então amanhã ás 20:30 hs estarei aguardando o Sr Yuy.  
  
- Mais uma vez obrigado e tenha uma boa noite Sr Kirehashi.  
  
No beco:  
  
- Soltem-me! O que vocês querem?  
  
- Olha Nensei a coisinha fala e tem uma voz melodiosa Heh.  
  
- É o príncipe da família Winner e uma gracinha.  
  
Os dois bandidos devoravam avidamente com os olhos o jovem Winner, Quatre já sabia quais eram as intenções dos homens a sua frente, elas eram claras pela forma com que era observado, mas ele estava decidido a não facilitar a nenhum dos dois, se eles achavam que ele seria uma presa fácil estavam enganados, não iria permitir que tocassem nele de forma alguma.  
  
- Olha se vocês querem dinheiro levem o que quiser e me deixem em paz.  
  
- Ah! Mas nós vamos sim, mas sabe como é achamos que talvez o loirinho pudesse nos entreter um pouquinho, afinal não estamos fazendo nada mesmo e uma coisinha tão bonitinha deve nos favorecer um entretenimento bastante prazeroso.  
  
- Nunca!  
  
- Nensei vamos ter que dar um trato nele antes, mas cuidado para não ferir muito o nosso brinquedinho.  
  
- Heh.  
  
Os dois bandidos partiram para cima de Quatre, mas ele conseguiu se defender dando um soco no estômago de um e acertando um soco no rosto do outro.  
  
- Gah! Droga Nenchu ele me acertou no rosto.  
  
- Agh! É o loirinho saber bater Nensei, será que ele sabe lutar contra uma faca também.  
  
Os bandidos tiraram cada uma faca e investiram contra Quatre, ele deu um chute no braço de um fazendo com que ele derrubasse a faca em sua mão, mas ele não teve a mesma sorte com o outro que acabou atingindo de raspão o braço esquerdo de Quatre, não era um corte profundo, mas suficiente para que seu sangue escore-se. No momento que Quatre desviou o olhar para seu braço, um deles se posicionou a suas costas agarrando seus braços por trás, enquanto o outro o golpeava sem piedade no estômago.  
  
"Droga eu devia ter ouvido o Duo. Por Alá que alguém me ajude".  
  
Os bandidos bateram e chutaram Quatre, que caíra no chão.   
  
- Droga Nenchu ele desmaiou.  
  
- Não tem problema, assim teremos um divertimento sem interrupções.  
  
Trowa saíra do antiquário, com a intenção de retornar ao castelo para avisar Heero sobre sua conversa com o antiquário, ele pensava no jovem rapaz que deixará o antiquário a alguns minutos, quando sons e um cheiro que ele estava acostumado a sentir e provar lhe chamaram a atenção.  
  
"Quem era ele, Winner deve ser o sobrenome dele, não deve ser muito difícil descobrir o primeiro nome. Que sons são esses, alguém parece que esta sendo agredido, cheiro de sangue, o sangue de alguém foi derramado".  
  
- Vamos começar a nossa festinha.  
  
- Heh, eu quero ser o primeiro a me divertir.  
  
- Porque Nenchu, você tem sempre que ser o primeiro.  
  
- Porque eu e que mando.  
  
- Ta ta ta legal.  
  
- Me ajuda a tirar a roupa dele.  
  
- Tudo b... Aaaaaahhhhh!!!  
  
- O que foi Nensei?! O que? O que... O que... O que é você?!  
  
- Eu, eu sou o seu fim.  
  
- Não... Não ... Por favor,.... Por Deus... Nããããooo!!!!.  
  
- Ele não vai ajuda-lo agora.  
  
Trowa chegará ao local de onde os sons e o cheiro de sangue emanavam, o que viu deixou-o com raiva, o rapaz que a poucos instantes tomava seus pensamentos estava caído no chão com dois homens tentando tirar-lhe a roupa, ele sabia muito bem o que aqueles humanos pretendiam, como era possível que aquelas criaturas tinham a audácia de tentar ferir aquele anjo, tomado de uma fúria cega, ele partiu para cima daqueles humanos que tentavam macular com sua sujeira aquele anjo. Sem medir seus atos, Trowa agarrou com suas mãos o primeiro partindo-lhe o pescoço como se estivesse partindo uma folha de papel, o segundo virou-se para ver o que tinha acontecido com seu companheiro, o que viu o assustou, um rapaz alto segurava com uma mão o pescoço de Nensei deixando seu corpo cair de encontro ao chão , mas não era apenas isso que o assustou foi a cor de seus olhos vermelhos como o sangue e a fúria que eles mostravam, e quando o rapaz falou, foi como se estivesse na presença de um demônio de tão fria e cortante que eram suas palavras. Quando deu por si o rapaz com os olhos de sangue tinha atravessado seu peito com uma das mãos. Trowa soltou o corpo morto no chão, pegou um pano caído no chão e limpou o sangue de sua mão, ele olhou e tomou ciência do que tinha feito, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para esconder os corpos, ele sabia que ninguém daria falta desses dois humanos, pegando o celular ligou para Kimitsu dando algumas instruções pediu que alguém viesse e levasse os corpos, sem que Yuy tomasse conhecimento, mas tarde ele explicaria o que havia acontecido. Sua atenção se voltou para o anjo desacordado no chão.  
  
"Ele esta somente desmaiado, com algumas escoriações, o que preocupa e este corte no braço, fora isto esta bem, como alguém poderia tentar macular um anjo desta forma, miseráveis, Kimitsu logo chegará e dará um jeito nesses corpos, no momento você é minha maior preocupação, quando Heero souber... tenho que tira-lo daqui, mas para onde devo leva-lo, pense Trowa, o coreto na praça".  
  
Tomando o jovem anjo em seus braços, Trowa caminhou pelas sombras até chegar ao coreto na praça da cidade, no momento que o pegou em seus braços sentiu-se aquecido por dentro, e um ligeiro estremecimento percorreu o seu corpo.  
  
"O que é isso, porque me sinto assim, ele tem um corpo tão bonito, másculo e ao mesmo tempo suave, o cheiro de sua pele, o sangue, a muito tempo que não fico perto de um humano assim e esse sangue tudo está minando minha razão".  
  
Trowa chegou ao correto com Quatre desacordado em seus braços, felizmente ninguém os havia visto afinal eram quase 00:00 hs da noite, ele colocou Quatre deitado no banco a sua frente, aguardando que ele acordasse. Seu celular tocou e foi informado que os corpos haviam sido levados para o castelo, e enterrados conforme o ordenado. De repente o anjo começou a murmurar e gritou...  
  
- NÃO!  
  
- Tudo bem você está seguro agora.  
  
- Você?!  
  
- Eu estava indo embora, quando ouvi sua voz, achei que estivesse com problemas. Fico feliz que eu estivesse pó perto.  
  
- Eu... Eu é que agradeço, eu achei que pudesse com eles, mas me enganei, acabei desmaiando, eles... eles...q... queriam me...  
  
- Tudo bem eles não irão lhe fazer mal novamente nem incomoda-lo, e não conseguiram o que queriam fique tranqüilo, quando cheguei você ainda vestia suas roupas, não chore.  
  
- O.... Obrigado.  
  
Quatre começou a chorar e abraçou o misterioso jovem a sua frente, sem se dar conta do esforço que o outro fazia para ignorar o sangue de seus ferimentos.  
  
"Eu tenho que afasta-lo, o cheiro do seu sangue, posso ouvi-lo correr em suas veias, o coração dele está acelerado e sua respiração esta, mas controlada, devo me afastar antes que eu perca o controle".  
  
Trowa retira os braços em volta de sua cintura e se perde no olhar do anjo a sua frente, se sentindo ao mesmo tempo solitário e aquecido por esse olhar.  
  
- Me desculpe, eu não deveria tê-lo abraçado.  
  
- Tudo bem e melhor cuidar de seus ferimentos, eu o acompanho até sua casa se quiser.  
  
- Obrigado, mas eu fiquei de me encontrar com um amigo, já estou atrasado e se eu não aparecer ele vai ficar muito preocupado.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas deveria cuidar dos ferimentos primeiro, há uma loja logo ali você pode se limpar lá.  
  
- Você me salvou e eu ainda nem sei o seu nome.  
  
- Me desculpe, eu me chamo Trowa Barton, mas pode me chamar de Trowa.  
  
- Trowa é um lindo nome, eu me chamo Quatre Raberba Winner, mas meus amigos me chamam de Quatre, pode me chamar assim se quiser.  
  
- Certo Quatre.  
  
Trowa e Quatre caminharam até o mercado 24 hs, Quatre observava discretamente o rapaz alto ao seu lado Quatre tinha 1,65 cm enquanto Trowa era 15 cm mais alto que ele, ombros largos. Quatre imaginava como seria ter aqueles braços ao redor de si, as mãos de Trowa eram frias ele pode notar quando Trowa o afastou, tinha alguma coisa misteriosa no jovem ao lado, ele podia sentir uma vibração estranha nele. Quatre não conseguia imaginar o porque de se sentir tão intrigado, nunca imaginou se sentir atraído por outro rapaz, mas por algum motivo o jovem ao seu lado despertava sensações que ele nunca sentira antes.  
  
Trowa se sentia da mesma forma, ele sabia que era observado com extrema curiosidade pelo anjo ao seu lado, notará que ele repentinamente corara e ficou imaginando o que teria acarretado tal reação. Ele ficara intrigado com o jovem loiro e tentado a conhece-lo melhor, mas o que o outro faria se descobrisse o que na verdade ele é e o que havia feito com os homens que o atacaram..  
  
Trowa sabia que não poderia revelar sua verdadeira natureza, com o risco de colocar ele e os outros em perigo, alem do fato que sua verdadeira natureza chocaria e afastaria o rapaz ao seu lado e isso era o que ele menos queria no momento. Ele queria aproveitar cada instante ao lado de tão bela criatura.  
  
- Trowa você não vai entrar.  
  
- Hã... Eu acho que melhor eu ficar te esperando aqui fora.  
  
- Hã, tudo bem eu não vou demorar.  
  
- Quatre você por aqui há essa hora, Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com você, esta todo machucado, sujo e rasgado.  
  
- Oi Noin, é eu tive uns probleminhas, mas o Trowa me ajudou.  
  
- Trowa? Quem é Trowa.  
  
- Ele esta lá fora, ele não quis entrar.  
  
- Porque não?!  
  
- Eu não sei.  
  
Quatre não entendia o porque de Trowa não querer acompanha-lo isso o deixara chateado, não queria admitir mais se sentia seguro com Trowa ao seu lado, mesmo não o conhecendo direito. Trowa pode notar a tristeza nos olhos de Quatre e sabia que era o responsável, ele gostaria de ter entrado com ele, mas como faze-lo entender que ele era um ser das sombras e que não podia entrar nos lugares sem ser convidado a entrar, apenas lhe contando a verdade ele entenderia, mas essa era uma verdade que Trowa não sabia se algum dia Quatre estaria preparado para descobrir.   
  
Noin foi ate a porta da loja querendo saber quem era o jovem que ajudará seu amigo e disposta a faze-lo entrar, ela pode notar que era um rapaz muito atraente e parecia que o brilho da lua realçava ainda mais a beleza dele.  
  
- Oi você é o Trowa não é?  
  
- Como sabe o meu nome?  
  
Por um instante os olhos de Trowa se estreitaram e uma sombra pareceu cobrir o seu rosto, enquanto observava a mulher a sua frente, 1,70 de altura, cabelos pretos curtos, muito bonita.  
  
Noin deu um passo para trás no momento que o jovem se virou e a encarou, por um instante ela teve a nítida impressão que os olhos dele adquiriram um brilho avermelhado, mas logo balançou a cabeça descartando essa possibilidade, ela sentia como se a vida dela estivesse por um fio dependendo apenas da resposta que ela daria ao rapaz a sua frente.  
  
- O Quatre me disse o seu nome e que você o ajudou, meu nome é Noin, porque você não entra, pode entrar e ficar a vontade os amigos de Quatre são sempre bem-vindos.  
  
- Obrigado, eu aceito o seu convite.  
  
- Noin você teria uma camisa para me emprestar? Trowa você entrou?  
  
- Sua amiga me convidou a entrar, pelo que vejo você conseguiu tirar todo o sangue.  
  
- E, mas acho que vou ter que fazer um curativo no braço.  
  
- Pode deixar que eu faço Quatre, se não me engano tem uma blusa do Milliardo no armário do banheiro, ela vai ficar um pouco grande em você, mas acho que serve, Trowa fique a vontade se por acaso apareceu algum freguês você me avisa e eu venho atender, vem Quatre que eu vou cuidar deste ferimento.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu aviso.  
  
- Senta aqui Quatre e me conta tudo o que aconteceu enquanto eu cuido do seu braço.  
  
- Tudo?  
  
- Tudinho.  
  
- Ta bom.  
  
Quatre contou tudo o que tinha acontecido até agora omitindo, e claro todas as sensações desde que conhecera Trowa, Noin ouvia cada detalhe, mas ela sabia que Quatre não estava lhe contando tudo, ela pode notar que o loiro a sua frente estava fascinado pelo rapaz dentro da loja e que o outro também parecia estar fascinado pelo loirinho.  
  
- E foi isso que aconteceu.  
  
- Que bom que ele resolveu ir falar com o antiquário apesar de ser um horário um tanto quanto estranho não acha.  
  
- Acho que ele e novo na cidade e não deve saber que o antiquário estaria fechado.  
  
- Você sabe onde esse gato mora.  
  
- Noin! o que Milliardo vai dizer se a ouvir falando assim de outro rapaz.  
  
- Eu não vou contar você vai, alem do mais ele é um gato, e eu sei que você também já notou isso.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso!?  
  
- Não precisar ficar com vergonha Quatre, eu estava brincando, afinal você e a Dorothy estão saindo não é? Você sabe que o Duo vai ficar maluco quando descobrir o que aconteceu e se sentira responsável não é.  
  
- É eu sei, ele já deve estar preocupado com a minha demora, eu vou para lá assim que você terminar comigo.  
  
- Prontinho, veste essa camisa, ainda bem que ele esqueceu essa camisa aqui.  
  
- Por falar nisso não era ele que deveria estar aqui.  
  
- E eu sei, mas ele me pediu esse favor e eu não pude dizer não, sabe como eu sou não é, não consigo negar nada a ele. Agora chega de papo e vai logo embora, você vai sozinho ou o Trowa vai acompanha-lo.  
  
- Eu não sei, acho que vou convida-lo para conhecer o clube afinal ele não deve conhecer a cidade direito.  
  
- Como se houvesse muita coisa para ver não é. Diga ao Duo que eu vou vê-lo cantar amanhã, ainda não tivesse tempo de ir desde que ele começou a trabalhar lá.  
  
- Pode deixar que eu digo.  
  
- Podemos ir Trowa.  
  
- Claro, foi um prazer conhece-la senhorita Noin.  
  
- Por favor me chame apenas de Noin, e o prazer foi meu apareça quando quiser.  
  
- Você disse que tinha que ver um amigo não é.  
  
- Sim o Duo, ele trabalha no clube, você quer vir comigo.  
  
- Eu não sei Quatre , eu tenho que...  
  
- Desculpa você deve ter um monte de coisas para fazer e eu fico te prendendo sem motivo, muito obrigado por me ajudar.  
  
Trowa viu a tristeza no rosto de Quatre, quando recusará seu convite, não que ele não quisesse ficar mais algum tempo ao lado dele, mas ele tinha que falar com Heero ainda. Quando ele viu Quatre se afastando foi tomado por um sentimento de perda, como se uma parte dele tivesse sido tirada, quando deu por si, ele havia corrido até Quatre e segurado seu braço, virando seu corpo para que ficassem frente a frente, ele pretendia lhe dizer que o acompanharia até o clube, mas quando seus olhos e encontraram todas as palavras que iria dizer morreram sem sua boca.  
  
"Por que ele tem que ser assim tão bonito, tão puro, eu me sinto ligado a ele como nunca me sentia em relação a alguém antes".  
  
"Por que ele me parou, ele disse que não podia vir comigo, por que ele me olha assim como se conseguisse ver minha alma através dos meus olhos, por que eu não consigo me afastar dele, por que meu coração bate com tanta forca cada vez que nos olhamos".  
  
- Eu vou com você.  
  
- Que bom, você é novo na cidade não é Trowa.  
  
- E cheguei a pouco tempo, mas devo ir embora logo.  
  
- Entendo, você está hospedado onde?  
  
- No castelo a oeste da cidade.  
  
- O castelo dos Khushrenada!  
  
- Sim e lá mesmo.  
  
- E você está lá sozinh...desculpe.  
  
- Hum tudo bem, não duas outras pessoas vieram comigo. Temos assuntos na cidade por isso viemos.  
  
- Ah.. ta é aqui o clube. Vamos entrar.  
  
- Claro vamos.  
  
(Never Understand-Angels Cry)  
  
White gold, a morning came  
  
Sunny cold, reflecting light  
  
Unknown songs  
  
Fresh water gush licks the lime  
  
Sprinkling crowns of silence  
  
The face wet from the moistened dew  
  
Wind takes the sight  
  
Around the meadow  
  
Playing kindly  
  
Nunca Compreenda - Angels Cry  
  
Ouro branco, a manhã chega   
  
Fria e ensolarada  
  
Refletindo canções desconhecidas,   
  
O jato da água fresca limpando o cal   
  
que polvilha coroas do silêncio   
  
a face molhada pelo orvalho umedecido   
  
O vento faz um exame   
  
brincando em torno do prado   
  
amavelmente  
  
O som tocava alto no clube, o ambiente estava lotado e bastante animado, as pessoas dançavam ao som da banda, Trowa observava tudo com interesse quando ele estivera lá há uma semana o local não estava tão animado e ele se perguntava se o clube fazia sucesso, agora olhando os humanos a sua volta se agitando ao som do cantor em cima do palco, ele tinha que reconhecer que o local proporcionava a diversão proposta pelo Sr Yuki, alem do fato de que o vocalista cantava muito bem. Maya notará que o rapaz que estivera alguns dias atrás no clube falando com o gerente tinha acabado de entrar com o jovem Winner, ela imediatamente falou com o segurança do clube, indo até o escritório do gerente, avisa-lo de que um dos sócios do clube tinha acabado de chegar, Trowa notou que a humana tinha saído e se dirigia a sala da gerencia, ele sabia que provavelmente ela estava indo avisar ao Sr Yuki sobre sua presença ali. Quatre tentava abrir caminho entre as pessoas, mas estava quase impossível se locomover, Trowa notou a dificuldade de Quatre em abrir caminho entre os humanos, decidindo ajuda-lo a chegar até o palco o que parecia ser a sua intenção. Quatre olhou para o palco e acenou para Duo que havia notado sua presença ele percebeu a expressão de alivio no rosto do amigo para em seguida ver uma expressão de preocupação em seu rosto, ele sabia que provavelmente ele deveria ter notado os ferimentos em seu rosto. Quatre se sentiu um pouco constrangido pois sabia como deveria estar, as pessoas a sua volta parecia olhar discretamente para seu rosto, ele não sabia o que fazer, foi quando ele sentiu alguém colocar as mãos em seus ombros, ele virou o pescoço e viu que era Trowa, ele pressionava suas mãos guiando Quatre entre as pessoas no clube, Quatre ficará com o rosto vermelho quando notou que as mãos eram de Trowa. Trowa notara que o outro ficará vermelho e não pode deixar de sorrir, fazendo com que Quatre ficasse ainda mais vermelho. Ele notou que as pessoas pareciam olhar agora para Trowa, Quatre não sabia se a intenção era esta, mas ficou agradecido pelas pessoas não ficarem mais olhando para ele. Trowa sabia que os humanos o observavam com interesse, mas sua atenção estava voltada para o rapaz que suas mãos seguravam, ele notou quando Quatre acenou para o vocalista e a expressão de alivio e preocupação que se seguiu no rosto do amigo de Quatre, pode notar também a expressão de curiosidade quando o vocalista constatou que o amigo não estava sozinho.   
  
"O que aconteceu com o Quatre, ele esta com o rosto machucado eu sabia que não devia tê-lo deixado sozinho, quem é aquele o cara que esta com as mãos em seus ombros, ele é muito bonito, vou terminar esta canção e fazer uma pausa para falar com o Quatre".  
  
Desperation fills the air  
  
(in your heart lies the dust of the anger)  
  
madness knocking on my back  
  
(chiming bells have announced the new day)  
  
my courage lies someplace  
  
where time forgot to send me  
  
someday they will mark your sins  
  
like torture on your back  
  
Desespero enche o ar  
  
(em seu coração mentiras e raiva se encontram)   
  
a loucura bate em minhas costas  
  
(os sinos tocam anunciando um novo dia)  
  
minha coragem encontra-se em algum lugar   
  
onde o tempo esqueceu-se de mim  
  
e algum dia a prova de suas transgressões   
  
será como uma tortura em suas costas  
  
Trowa e Quatre conseguiram chegar ao palco, Duo piscou e sorrir para o jovem árabe, que retribuiu o sorriso deixando o rapaz alto de olhos verdes, repleto por um sentimento de posse em relação ao anjo loiro ao seu lado. Nesse instante o Sr Yuki se aproximou e cumprimentou Trowa.  
  
- Sr Barton, que surpresa não esperava encontra-lo no clube, por que não me avisou que viria, teria reservado lugares para o Sr e seu convidado, o Sr Yuy veio com o Sr.  
  
- Boa noite Sr Yuki, realmente eu não pretendia vir ao clube hoje, mas aconteceram contra-tempos que me levaram aqui hoje, e não o Sr Yuy não veio comigo, informei-lhe sobre as instalações e sugeri que lhe fizesse uma visita, tenho certeza que ele vira assim que possível.  
  
- Entendo por favor fiquei a vontade Maya as despesas do Sr Barton e de seu convidado são por conta do clube.  
  
- Não é necessário Sr Yuki.  
  
- De forma alguma Sr Barton e um prazer, com licença.  
  
Quatre ficou observando a conversa com entre Trowa e o gerente do clube ele nunca imaginou que Trowa era sócio do Deathscythe, então os negócios que ele viera resolver na cidade diziam respeito ao clube, ele notou que Trowa olhará para ele quando o gerente lhe perguntará por que não o avisou sobre sua ida ao clube, e ele lhe dissera que havia tido um contra-tempo, ele se sentiu envergonhado pois tinha certeza que atrapalhará a noite de Trowa e não queria de forma alguma incomoda-lo. Quatre abaixou sua cabeça para que não vissem a tristeza em seu rosto, Trowa mesmo não olhando diretamente para Quatre notou que ele ficara cabisbaixo quando ele falará que não pretendia ir ao clube, ele não queria que o jovem Winner pensasse que era um incomodo, ignorando completamente a multidão a sua volta ele levou uma de suas mãos ao queixo do loiro, fazendo com que ele levantasse a cabeça e encarasse seus olhos.  
  
- Não se preocupe, o que eu tinha que fazer, posso faze-lo quando chegar ao castelo, você não me atrapalhou em nada Quatre, fiquei feliz em conhece-lo e por ter sua companhia.  
  
No mesmo instante os olhos de Quatre brilharam e ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça em sinal de que havia compreendido, ele não sabia como Trowa soube o que o preocupava e como sabia sobre seus pensamentos. A única coisa de que tinha certeza é que gostaria de conhece-lo melhor.  
  
Continua.... 


	6. Capítulo IV

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo 4 - A Manhã e a Noite do Dia Seguinte  
  
Eram aproximadamente 08:00 hs da manhã o sol já despontava alto nas colinas. Mas Quatre já estava acordado, na verdade ele não pregara o olho a noite inteira, a noite anterior em sua opinião havia sido fantástica, quer dizer fantástica a partir do momento que conheceu o misterioso Trowa.  
  
"Por Alá o que esta acontecendo comigo, ora essa Quatre ele apenas te ajudou só isso, ele teria feito o mesmo por qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse na mesma situação. Mas a forma como ele me consolou, o calor que vi em seus olhos, aquilo foi real não foi. Droga eu me sinto tão perdido, o que vou dizer a Dorothy que não posso aceitar continuar a sair com ela, por que me sinto atraído por outro rapaz, e isso não é eu me sinto atraído por ele, atraído pelos seus olhos verdes, atraído pelos segredos que ele esconde".  
  
Quatre se levantou e caminhou até a janela do quarto, afastando a cortina para que pudesse ver o dia lá fora. Sentou-se na espreguiçadeira próxima a janela, abraçando os joelhos refletindo sobre a conversa que tivera com Duo ontem.  
  
- Muito bem Sr Winner pode começar a me contar tudo o que aconteceu com você e o Sr olhos verdes misteriosos.  
  
- Eu já te disse o que aconteceu lá no Deathscythe.  
  
Duo tinha acabado de tomar banho, seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo, ele vestia um roupão que Quatre havia lhe dado, enquanto aguardava Quatre lhe contar o que estava escrito em seus olhos e eles se recusava a admitir. Quando vira Quatre adentrar o Deathscythe respirou aliviado, Quatre costumava ser pontual em seus compromissos, mas a cada minuto de atrasado Duo ficava mais e mais apreensivo e quando o tempo de atrasado completou três horas, ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido com seu amigo. Vê-lo entrar naquele momento o encheu de um alivio que logo fora substituído por apreensão quando notará que ele estava um pouco abatido e com pequenas escoriações no rosto. Ele não soube como conseguiu cumprimenta-lo e não pular de cima do palco esquecendo a apresentação para verificar quem tinha feito aquilo com ele.   
  
Ficou intrigado também quando notou que Quatre estava acompanhado por um rapaz alto, que tinha suas mãos pousadas protetoramente nos ombros do amigo, o rapaz com uma franja cobrindo um dos olhos estava muito bem vestido, e era muito bonito. As pessoas principalmente as mulheres o observavam com interesse, viu quando Maya correu para a sala do gerente e logo depois o Sr Yuki aparecer, enquanto Maya apontava para o acompanhante misterioso do Quatre.  
  
Ele viu quando o Sr Yuki se aproximou e começou a conversar com o jovem misterioso, a forma como Quatre observava a conversa as expressões de surpresa e tristeza que passavam por seu rosto enquanto os outros dois conversavam, ele viu seu amigo abaixar a cabeça para logo depois vê-la erguida pelo moreno ao mesmo tempo em que ele dizia alguma coisa que levou novamente um sorriso ao seu rosto do jovem árabe.  
  
Duo terminou a canção e informou uma pausa de 30 minutos, assim ele poderia conversar com Quatre, ele desceu do palco e apontou para os fundos do palco de maneira que eles fossem em direção ao camarim onde poderiam conversar melhor, Quatre e Trowa foram à direção informada, assim que o seu amigo e seu acompanhante misterioso chegaram Duo fechou a porta. Ele tocou o rosto de Quatre olhou para suas roupas e perguntou o que tinha acontecido, os olhos de Quatre se encheram de lágrimas e ele abraçou o amigo que começou a chorar. Duo olhou para Trowa perguntando o que havia acontecido, Trowa contou o que tinha acontecido omitindo a parte de ter matado os humanos. Trowa observava o rosto do humano de olhos ametista, ele viu a raiva tornar seus olhos escuros e o sangue fluir mais rápido em suas veias.  
  
- Diga-me como eram os infelizes que eu juro que eles nunca mais vão ousar pensar em fazer alguma coisa contra você novamente.  
  
- Eu estou bem Duo e verdade o Trowa me ajudou, esqueça isso.  
  
- Não! Quem eles pensam que são ninguém fere mesmo amigos e fica assim eu vou até o inferno se necessário, mas esses desgraçados vão pagar por terem feito isso com você, eu e o Wu-Fei dissemos a você Quatre que você não deveria ir sozinho, droga a culpa é toda minha.  
  
Quatre enxugava as lágrimas que ainda teimavam cair em seu rosto, não queria que Duo se sentisse culpado, não gostava de ver seu amigo com raiva, ele podia senti-la, sabia como Duo era, uma pessoa muito bondosa que jamais faria mal a alguém, mas quando alguém mexia com uma pessoa próxima a ele, seu amigo mudava se transformando em outra pessoa, Quatre sabia que Duo seria capaz de matar os dois bandidos que o atacaram e ele não queria que seu amigo sujasse suas mãos com sangue.   
  
- Que isso Duo, por favor, pare.  
  
Duo olhou nos olhos azuis de Quatre ele sabia que seu amigo estava sentindo sua raiva, ele procurou se acalmar, não queria que seu amigo sofresse por causa de seus atos impensados. Ele acariciou os cabelos de Quatre e deu-lhe um beijo na sua cabeça. Trowa não sabia o porque, mas não lhe agradará nada ver o jovem loiro nos braços do outro, os dois pareciam ter uma cumplicidade que ele por algum motivo invejava. Trowa estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que não reparou a mão estendida a sua frente até que ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.  
  
- Trowa?  
  
- Hã? O que?  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- Estou sim Quatre, Hã muito prazer em conhece-lo...?  
  
- Duo Maxwell, mas você pode me chamar de Duo, uma vez que você ajudou o loirinho aqui, ele é como um irmão para mim.  
  
- O meu é Trowa Barton e não precisa me agradecer foi um prazer, quando Quatre me informou que estava vindo se encontrar com um amigo não imaginei que seria o vocalista da banda, você canta muito bem.  
  
- Obrigado Trowa. Bem eu tenho que voltar para o palco senão o gerente me mata, fique até o clube fechar Trowa aí a gente pode conversar melhor, né Quatre.  
  
- É seria legal, podemos ir para minha casa.  
  
- A que horas o clube costuma fechar.  
  
- Por volta das 05:00 hs às vezes, tem dia que fecha as 06:00 hs, agora são 02:45 hs.  
  
- Sinto muito não poderei ficar até o final, infelizmente eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas que ficaram pendentes antes do sol nascer.  
  
- E verdade Trowa eu já te incomodei demais hoje.  
  
- Hei! O que foi que eu disse não foi incomodo algum, façamos o seguinte eu fico até as 04:00 hs e depois eu vou embora ok.  
  
- Por mim ta legal né Quatre.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
- Bam  
  
- Sr Maxwell, posso saber o que o senhor esta fazendo aqui que não esta no palco.  
  
- Eu já estava...  
  
- Ele estava falando comigo Sr Yuki algum problema em relação a isso.  
  
- Sr Barton, me desculpe eu não havia visto o Sr. eu... Não...  
  
- Não precisa ficar nervoso Sr Yuki o Sr Maxwell já estava indo.  
  
- Claro como quiser Sr Barton eu...  
  
- Sei que não pretendia me incomodar, mas você já o fez lembre-se de não fazer o mesmo com o Sr Yuy ele não costuma ser tão... Paciente quanto eu.  
  
- Lembrarei-me disso Sr Barton.  
  
- Vamos então Duo, Quatre.  
  
Trowa na verdade acabara ficando até as 04:30 hs, acenando para Duo e deixando o loirinho triste pela sua saída. Duo ficara impressionado com a forma que Trowa tratada o Sr Yuki e a maneira como o mesmo reagiu, ele esperava levar uma bronca enorme quando o Sr Yuki veio procura-lo afinal a pausa de 30 minutos acabou se tornando uma pausa de uma hora, no entanto o Sr Yuki não comentou nada apenas pediu que isso não se repetisse.   
  
"O que eu poderia ter dito ao Duo nem eu mesmo sei direito quem ele é, porque... porque eu fico pensando nele o que há por detrás de seus olhos que me atrai tanto, melhor eu me arrumar logo o Sr Kirehashi vai mandar alguém entrar as peças e o presente do Duo, acho que vou tocar um pouco no jardim talvez isso me ajude a entender o que estou sentindo".  
  
Quatre se afastou da janela, trocou de roupa, pegou seu violino e saiu do quarto deixando Duo dormindo, eles passaram a madrugada inteira conversando, com Duo tentando descobrir alguma coisa a mais sobre Trowa, e a única coisa que Duo descobriu e que Trowa era um dos sócios do clube e que Quatre parecia um tanto quanto impressionado pelo moreno alto de olhos verdes.   
  
- Bom dia Mestre Quatre, como se sente está manhã.  
  
- Bom dia Rashid estou bem obrigado.  
  
- Pensei que o Sr fosse dormir mais um pouco, quer eu lhe sirva o café da manhã.  
  
- Não eu vou esperar o Duo levantar.  
  
- Do jeito que ele dorme, duvido que levante antes do 12:00 hs.  
  
- É talvez, mas eu não estou com fome agora, eu vou para o jardim, o Sr Kirehashi ficou de mandar alguém entregar umas pecas, me avise assim que o entregador chegar, por favor.  
  
- Como queira Mestre Quatre.  
  
Quatre foi para o jardim de sua casa, o lugar era repleto de verde e possuía muitas flores, sempre que Quatre ia para aquele lugar ele se sentia em paz, ele o pegou seu violino e começou a tocar uma musica suave condizente com suas emoções no momento.  
  
No antiquário:  
  
- Taiky vá até a casa da família Winner e entregue essas peças ao Sr Quatre, por favor.  
  
- Sim Sr Kirehashi, estou indo.  
  
- E não demore temos um monte de coisas para fazer, e hoje fecharei a loja meia hora antes.  
  
- Por que Sr Kirehashi.  
  
- Por que sim, você deveria ficar feliz sairá meia hora mais cedo, e não ficar perguntando coisas que não são de sei interesse, agora vá logo, disse ao Sr Quatre que as peças estariam em sua casa antes das 09:00 e já são quase 08:30hs.  
  
- Claro estou indo.  
  
- Ding Dong  
  
- Sim em que posso ajuda-lo.  
  
- Encomenda para o Sr Quatre Winner.  
  
- Obrigado entregarei a ele.  
  
No jardim Quatre ainda tocava, enquanto era observado pela janela de seu quarto, Duo acordará com o som do violino de Quatre, o amigo nunca se cansava de ouvi-lo tocar, as melodias que ele tocava eram sempre reconfortantes, pois refletiam sempre os sentimentos do loirinho, no entanto Duo se sentia um tanto triste neste momento, o som da melodia era carregada de uma melancolia, como se o loirinho estivesse triste, Duo notará que desde a noite anterior Quatre estava diferente, evasivo e pensativo, Duo tinha quase certeza que o misterioso rapaz de olhos verdes era motivo desta melancolia, Duo gostara de Trowa apesar de sentir uma coisa estranha em relação a ele, como se escondesse alguma coisa, e que ele fosse muito mais do que aparentava ser. Ele viu Rashid se aproximar de Quatre e lhe dizer alguma coisa, viu Quatre sorrir e dizer alguma coisa enquanto se levantava para seguir Rashid, Duo saiu da janela, ainda estava cansado, mas resolveu descer sabia que Quatre provavelmente o estava aguardando para tomar café, ele descansaria mais tarde quando fosse para casa. Ele vestiu uma calça jeans surrada e uma camiseta branca e saiu do quarto.  
  
- Bom dia Quatre, bom dia Rashid.  
  
- Bom dia Sr Maxwell  
  
- Bom dia Duo já acordou?  
  
- Pois é eu estava ouvindo uma melodia tão bonita que acabei acordando.  
  
- Desculpe Duo esqueci que o jardim fica perto da janela do quarto e te acordei.  
  
- Tem problema não Quatre, eu tinha que levantar mesmo afinal as refeições são horas sagradas e não podemos desperdiçar nenhuma delas.  
  
- Ta bom Duo.  
  
- Vou preparar o café da manhã Mestre Quatre.  
  
- Pode ir Rashid e obrigado.  
  
- Com licença Srs.  
  
- Vem Duo quero te mostrar uma coisa.  
  
- O que é Quatre?  
  
- Senta e fecha os olhos.  
  
- Oba surpresa, o que é.  
  
Quatre e Duo foram para a sala de leitura, Duo se sentou no sofá, enquanto Quatre foi até a entrada e pegou o presente de Duo, ele sabia que seu amigo ficaria extasiado com o presente, ele colocou o enorme pacote sobre as mãos de Duo.  
  
- Pode abrir Duo.  
  
- O que é isso Quatre.  
  
- Um presente foi isso que eu fui ver ontem no antiquário, e para você eu sei que você gostou quando fomos no Japão ano passado então eu resolvi comprar uma para você.  
  
- Então isso aqui é.  
  
Quatre ficou olhando seu amigo rasgar o embrulho, e abrir a tampa da caixa que estava a espada que ele comprará, Duo olhou para o que tinha dentro e não acreditou no que viu, dentro havia uma espada, ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para Quatre seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas e havia confusão em seus olhos, Quatre lhe sorriu ele sabia que o amigo não entenderia o porque dele ter lhe dado um presente uma vez que não era seu aniversário.  
  
- Quando fomos ao Japão na exposição de espadas japonesas, havia uma foto de uma espada lembra, você ficou falando nela a viagem inteira tanto que o Wu-Fei disse que se você dissesse alguma coisa a mais sobre ela, ele o jogaria do avião. Desde aquele dia eu resolvi que iria te dar uma de presente, um copia, uma vez que a original estava desaparecida.  
  
- É eu sei a foto dela era tão impressionante e a historia dela então, mas isso devo ter sido caro Quatre e não precisava ter gastado seu dinheiro mandando fazer uma igual à da foto, eu...  
  
- Que isso Duo você merece, além do que ela não foi tão cara assim, não para se ter à verdadeira.  
  
- Verdadeira!? Quer dizer que essa é a espada desaparecida, mas Quatre isso deveria estar em um museu.  
  
- Eu também fiquei surpreso quando descobri que ela é a verdadeira, mas o incrível e que não é apenas uma, mas duas.  
  
- Duas!? Como isso é possível na exposição falava que era uma espada única conhecida como Hikari que significa luz, que foi forjada em honra a esposa do ferreiro.  
  
- Eu sei o Sr Kirehashi de me explicar direito a historia, ele também ficou intrigado, ele disse que me explicaria depois caso eu quisesse, sei que não era a espada que você queira...  
  
- Que isso Quatre ela também e linda, obrigado mesmo.  
  
Duo abraçou o jovem árabe, ele ficou muito feliz com o presente, ele tirou a espada da caixa e retirou a bainha que era de um preto profundo a empunhadura da espada era da mesma cor, com pequenos entalhes e inscrições, quando ele retirou a espada da bainha, ele viu uma lamina reluzente e de um brilho perfeito, ela parecia brilhar apesar de não haver tanta luz assim dentro da sala, Duo passou o dedo pela lamina e acabou cortando o dedo nela, e deixando a espada cair, Quatre viu o amigo se cortar e foi pegar alguma coisa para cuidar do ferimento, o que eles não repararam é que o sangue de Duo havia sido absorvido pela lamina.  
  
- Pronto Duo, você não devia colocar a mão na lamina você pode se machucar.  
  
- Foi mal Quatre, foi um corte pequeno, melhor eu limpar a lamina né. Estranho a lamina não ta suja.  
  
- Talvez não tenha sujado afinal foi um corte pequeno.  
  
- Mas eu jurava que meu sangue escorreu pela lamina, deve ter sido impressão, vamos comer então eu to ficando com fome.  
  
- Vamos então.  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde.  
  
- Quatre eu já vou indo para casa.  
  
- Mas Duo, ainda são 17:00 hs.  
  
- Eu sei, mas eu tenho que fazer umas coisinhas em casa e quero descansar um pouco antes de ir para o Deathscythe, e você vê se trata de descansar, e nada de ir ao clube hoje.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Sem mais, obrigado pelo presente Quatre depois conversamos, ta legal.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Duo foi para casa, carregando seu presente em baixo do seu braço, ele viu um casal no correto, eles pareciam alheios a tudo a sua volta, como se no mundo existissem apenas para eles dois. Duo deu um sorriso triste, ele tinha 18 anos e nunca havia se apaixonado, ele tinha saído com algumas garotas e até mesmo alguns rapazes, mas nada muito serio apenas alguns beijos e abraços nada a mais, ele pensava se havia alguma coisa errada com ele. Mas ele já sabia a resposta, a verdade é que ele se recusava a amar. Ele chegou em casa colocou o presente de Quatre em cima da mesa, e foi para o quarto, tirou os sapatos e a camiseta e deitou-se.  
  
"Quem sabe um dia eu encontre alguém que realmente me faça perder a cabeça e me tire dessa solidão".   
  
Castelo dos Khushrenada 18:00 hs  
  
- Boa Noite Sr Yuy.  
  
- Boa noite Kimitsu. Trowa e Cathrine já se levantaram.  
  
- A Sta Bloom já se levantou, ela foi até o jardim, o Sr Barton ainda não saiu do quarto Sr Yuy.  
  
- Cathrine está lá fora há essa hora.  
  
- Sim Sr, mas o céu esta encoberto, por isso não tem problema.  
  
- Tudo bem me avise quando Trowa levantar, eu estarei no jardim com Cathrine.  
  
- Como desejar Sr.  
  
Trowa estava deitado em sua cama, na verdade ele quase não conseguirá dormir, ele ficava pensando no anjo loiro que conhecera, ele desejava ter ficado mais tempo com ele, mas ele tinha que voltar ao castelo antes que o sol nascesse ou teria problemas, ele já havia ficado tempo demais, levaria pelo menos quarenta e cinco minutos á uma hora até chegar ao castelo e o sol provavelmente já estaria nascendo uma vez que nesta época do ano o sol costumasse sair mais cedo, juntando o fato de que Heero deveria estar preocupado com sua demora, uma vez que não havia dito a ele que iria a outro lugar depois de visitar o antiquário, ficou surpreso ao sair do Deathscythe e encontrar o carro e Chold o chofer do castelo o esperando, Chold o informou que Heero o havia mandado busca-lo, Trowa perguntou se ele o estava esperando há muito tempo, ele disse que não que apenas há alguns minutos Heero pedira para vir busca-lo. Trowa ficou intrigado como Heero sabia que ele estaria no clube e a hora em que sairia. Ele não sabia o que diria a Heero quando chegasse ao castelo, na verdade não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse nos olhos azuis de Quatre em suas feições meigas e em sua voz baixa e suave. Quando chegara ao castelo Heero o aguardava na sala de leitura.  
  
- Heero!  
  
- Trowa... Não pretendo perguntar o por que de sua demora, apenas me responda se pretendia voltar ao castelo antes do sol nascer uma vez que faltam apenas uma hora para que isso aconteça e uma vez que você não foi de carro a cidade não acredito que você chegasse ao castelo antes do sol.  
  
- ...  
  
- Hn! A que horas marcou com o antiquário?  
  
- Ele o estará esperando ás 20:30 hs. Heero eu...  
  
- Então amanhã nós iremos ao antiquário, sugiro que descanse um pouco e logo mais à noite conversamos, isso se você achar que deve me dizer alguma coisa, se não me fale quando achar necessário acredito que Cathrine ainda deva estar acordada passe pelo quarto dela para desejar-lhe boa noite, ela estava preocupada com você.  
  
- Heero.  
  
- Sim  
  
- Como soube onde eu estava.  
  
- Eu sempre sei Trowa, afinal não existem muitos vampiros nessa cidade e muitos lugares onde você poderia estar.  
  
- Obrigado.   
  
- Não há de que.  
  
Trowa viu Heero se retirar para seus aposentos, ele ainda ficou alguns minutos antes de subir e ir até o quarto de Cathrine. Ele bateu na porta e esperou que ela respondesse, ela o mandou entrar, Trowa entrou no quarto dela, ela pediu que ele fechasse a porta e se aproximasse. Trowa caminhou até ela e percebeu que ela havia chorado.  
  
- Cathrine o que houve? Por que choras?  
  
- Snif desculpe Trowa eu fiquei preocupada, Heero havia me dito que você iria até a cidade falar com o antiquário, mas que você voltaria logo, então as horas foram passando e nada de você dar noticia, então alguém ligou e falou com Kimitsu, Heero perguntou se era você e Kimitsu negou eu pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Heero me falou que não deveria me preocupar que você sabe se cuidar.  
  
- Desculpe Cath eu não pretendia me demorar e que aconteceram algumas coisas, e acabei me demorando alem do que pretendia. Fiz você chorar e acabei aborrecendo Heero não é.  
  
- Na verdade é difícil dizer Heero nunca demonstra o que esta pensando, se eu fosse descrever como ele se sentia ele me parecia calmo, como se soubesse onde estava e o que estava fazendo, mas me diga o que aconteceu para que demorasse.  
  
Trowa ficara conversando com Cathrine, ele precisava conversar com alguém e contar o que havia acontecido e ele se sentia à vontade para faze-lo com Cathrine. Ela ouvia tudo com atenção e surpresa, ela ficara curiosa em conhecer o jovem de aparência angelical que conseguira chamar a atenção de Trowa, ela perguntara a Trowa se ele contara a Heero o que havia acontecido e ele lhe dissera que não.  
  
"Por que eu não contei a ele quando cheguei, Heero sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa, eu não posso ficar aqui pensando sobre o por que de eu não ter contado o que aconteceu. Levante Trowa Barton e encare seu destino, eu queria apenas ter certeza de qual é o meu destino".  
  
Heero foi até o jardim o céu realmente estava encoberto, parecia que iria chover mais tarde, ele viu Cathrine cheirando as rosas, ela parecia perdida em lembranças. Heero sabia que as rosas a lembravam de Treize, ele gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso, ele tentara entrar em contato com Treize, esperava apenas que sua mensagem chegasse até ele.  
  
- Cathrine.  
  
- Heero, boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite Cathrine, por que não colhe algumas rosas e as coloca em seu quarto.  
  
- Não tenho coragem de arranca-las elas são tão lindas e se as arrancassem logo murchariam e morreriam, enquanto se as deixar onde estão viveram por mais tempo e sempre que desejar eu posso vir aqui e admira-las.   
  
- E verdade.  
  
- Sr Yuy.  
  
- Sim Kimitsu.  
  
- O Sr Barton acaba de levantar.  
  
- Obrigado. Venha Cathrine nós iremos sair.  
  
- E aonde vamos Heero?  
  
- Ao antiquário.  
  
- Boa noite Heero, Cathrine.  
  
- Hihi... Boa noite Trowa.  
  
- Posso saber o porque do riso Cathrine.  
  
- Não é nada Heero, apenas me lembrei de uma coisa, vamos.  
  
- Ainda não, estou com fome, porque não nos alimentamos antes e depois vamos o dono do antiquário estará nos esperando apenas ás 20:30hs.   
  
No antiquário:  
  
- Muito bem Taiky, você já pode ir para casa.  
  
- Tem certeza Sr Kirehashi, não vai precisar de mim.  
  
- Não pode ir eu fecho a loja.  
  
- Boa noite então.  
  
- Boa noite.  
  
No castelo dos Khushrenada:  
  
- Trowa se importa de dirigir esta noite. É que Chold me pediu para dispensa-lo hoje, me parece que ele tem um compromisso. E não estou com vontade de dirigir.  
  
- De forma alguma Heero, vamos então.  
  
- Cathrine! Vamos?  
  
- Sim.  
  
Trowa, Heero e Cathrine entraram no carro uma Mercedes preta de vidro fume, e seguiram em direção a cidade. Trowa ficava pensando se encontraria Quatre novamente, o antiquário ficava no lado norte da cidade, ou seja, eles teriam que passar pelo correto para chegar ao seu destino. Heero observava discretamente o rosto de Trowa, a verdade e que ele estava curioso em saber o que havia acontecido de fato, ele poderia entrar na mente de Trowa e descobrir a verdade, mas ele não queria invadir a mente de seu amigo, ele sabia que ele contaria a verdade quando estivesse pronto para faze-lo, as informações que ele tinha já era suficientes no momento, saber o por que e como os fatos aconteceram seria explicado mais tarde e ele sabia disso. Eles chegaram ao antiquário na hora marcada. Trowa tentava se controlar para que as lembranças da noite anterior não obscurecessem sua razão dando lugar à raiva pelo que aqueles humanos tentaram fazer. Heero olhou para Trowa por um instante e ele sentiu suas emoções e viu seus pensamentos, a raiva, a preocupação e depois o alivio, ele viu o sangue, os corpos, e alguém loiro caído. Cathrine olhava para os dois a sua frente, Trowa absorto em seus pensamentos e Heero o observando, ela sabia que Heero havia descoberto alguma coisa, pois ele olhou em direção a um beco próximo de onde estavam. Ela não sabia se interferia ou não, ate que Heero olhou para ela, ela sabia que Heero descobriria cedo ou tarde, talvez mais cedo do que eles imaginavam. Então Heero resolver se manifestar.  
  
- Trowa se você não quiser que eu descubra o que aconteceu ontem, sugiro que controle suas emoções e bloqueie seus pensamentos. Vamos ou chegaremos atrasados.  
  
- Você esta bem Trowa.  
  
- Sim Cathrine não se preocupe, Heero tem razão eu tenho que me controlar.  
  
- Heero viu alguma coisa não foi Trowa.  
  
- Sim viu. Eu o senti em minha mente por um instante, sei que não foi sua intenção, a culpa foi minha eu me descuidei.  
  
- O que acha que ele viu.  
  
- Eu não sei Cathrine, realmente eu não sei.  
  
Heero caminhou em direção ao antiquário parou e ficou aguardando Cathrine e Trowa terminarem de conversar e se aproximarem. Trowa se aproximou e bateu na porta, logo o antiquário veio recebe-lo.  
  
- Boa noite Sr Barton e um prazer vê-lo novamente.  
  
- Boa noite Sr Kirehashi, este e o Sr Heero Yuy e a Sta Cathrine Bloom.  
  
- Sr Yuy Sta Bloom e um prazer conhece-los, por favor, entrem, sejam bem-vindos a minha loja.  
  
- Obrigado Sr Kirehashi.  
  
O antiquário se afastou e permitiu que seus visitantes entrassem, ele ficou muito impressionado com eles. O Sr Yuy parecia ser um rapaz bastante jovem apesar do olhar dele dizer o contrario, a Sta Bloom possui uma beleza impressionante como se ela houvesse sido esculpida em porcelana, de tão clara que era sua pele. Heero sabia que eles estavam sendo analisados pelo antiquário, ele já se acostumara com isso, afinal vampiros costumavam chamar a atenção.  
  
- Desculpe-me pelo horário Sr Kirehashi, mas como meu associado deve tê-lo informado não gosto de tratar de negócios rodeado de muitas pessoas.  
  
- Não a necessidade de se desculpar Sr Yuy, estou a seu dispor para o ajuda-lo no que precisar.  
  
- Obrigado. Eu coleciono espadas, é um hobby que adquiri há muito tempo, e soube através de contatos que o Sr tem em mãos uma espada antiga, que atende pelo nome de Yami.  
  
- Yami!?  
  
- Sim, ela possui a bainha e a empunhadura negra com entalhes e inscrições.  
  
- Ah sim sinto informar Sr Yuy, mas a espada que procura foi vendida a um cliente.  
  
- Vendida?  
  
- Sim um cliente havia me pedido para encontrar alguém que conseguisse produzir uma copia de Hikari, eu procurei e acabei encontrando uma espada semelhante a que meu cliente desejava, o homem que me vendeu disse que a espada era amaldiçoada, pois se chamava Yami que significa Trevas, ela foi entregue esta manhã ao cliente.  
  
- E quem é ele.  
  
- Desculpe Sr Yuy, mas não costumo informar o nome de meus clientes.  
  
Heero não sabia se matava o homem naquele momento, ele estivera tão perto de encontrar Yami, por anos ele não tinha noticias dela, até que encontrou um homem que sabia do paradeiro dela, e quando o encontrou foi informado que a havia vendido ao antiquário e agora isso, parecia que o destino estava tramando contra ele. Bem se o velho antiquário não queria informar por bem, Heero o obrigaria a faze-lo. Heero virou de costas para o antiquário e sentou em uma cadeira enquanto seus olhos se tornaram avermelhados, ainda sem olhar para o antiquário Heero disse para o antiquário lhe dizer a quem havia vendido a espada, Cathrine e Trowa ficaram surpresos quando o antiquário começou a dizer.  
  
- Muito bem Sr Kirehashi diga-me a quem vendeu Yami.  
  
- A espada foi vendida ao jovem Winner.  
  
- É quem é ele.  
  
- Quatre Raberba Winner, da família Winner foi ele quem a comprou.  
  
- Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
Trowa não soube o que fazer seu anjo havia comprado a espada, ontem quando se conheceram, por isso ele estivera ali ontem à noite. Cathrine olhava para Trowa afinal ele havia lhe contado o nome do rapaz que salvou, agora Trowa teria que dizer a Heero a verdade, sobre o que aconteceu ou mentir de alguma forma.  
  
- É a espada ainda esta aqui.  
  
- Não ela foi entregue essa manhã ao Sr Winner.  
  
- Onde ele mora.  
  
- Na mansão da Rua L4.  
  
- Trowa quero que descubra quem é ele, e se ainda esta com a espada, não quero saber como, apenas descubra se ele ainda a possui.  
  
- Esta bem Heero.  
  
- O Sr Winner disse que a espada era um presente para um amigo.  
  
- Um presente, não acredito será que ela vai ficar mudando de dono. Sabe me dizer para quem ele vai dar a Yami.  
  
- Não.  
  
- Droga!  
  
Heero pensava qual atitude tomar, ele precisava encontrar a espada antes que ela sumisse novamente. Os olhos de Heero voltaram ao azul cobalto de sempre, ele levantou da cadeira e agradeceu ao Sr Kirehashi por tê-lo recebido depois do horário, ele sinalizou para Trowa Cathrine para que fossem embora. Heero não conseguia acreditar que estivera tão perto e agora, teria que descobrir quem tinha a posse de Yami agora, ele se sentou no banco do motorista. Trowa ficou imaginando para quem Quatre teria dado Yami.  
  
"A quem Quatre pode ter dado a espada, Duo pareceu ser um amigo muito próximo, mas eles mencionaram um nome ontem... Wu-Fei, se ele foi amigo de Quatre tanto quando Duo é, ele poderia ser o novo dono da Yami, parece que terei outra oportunidade de ver o meu anjo".  
  
Trowa se sentou no banco do carona, Heero disse que iria dirigindo para casa, depois Trowa poderia voltar a cidade e descobrir algo sobre o tal de Quatre Winner.   
  
"Uaaahhh, que sono. Deixa-me ver que horas são. Nossa 21:20 hs, tudo isso cara eu dormi muito. Melhor eu tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa antes de ir para o Deathscythe, vamos ver o que tem na cozinha primeiro. Cara a geladeira ta pedindo socorro, tenho que me lembrar de fazer compras amanhã, acho que o jeito e tomar um banho e comer na Heavyarms".  
  
Duo saiu do banheiro ás 22:00 tomou um banho demorado trocou de roupa, colocando uma calça preta e uma camisa sem manga desfiada entreaberta na altura do peito, colocou um par de luvas sem dedos preta e calçou uma bota da mesma cor. Trancou a porta e saiu correndo ele tinha apenas 20 minutos para ir a lanchonete engolir alguma coisa e ir para o clube, na pressa acabou atravessando a praça sem olhar e quase foi atropelado por uma Mercedes preta de vidros escuros, ele olhou na direção do carro e pediu desculpas continuando a correr. Heero estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que por pouco não acabou atropelando o humano que passou correndo na frente do carro, ele freou o carro e olhou para o idiota que quase o fizera cometer uma tolice, o que viu lhe causou um arrepio e um estremecimento no corpo, ele balançou a cabeça e viu o humano se curvar como que pedindo desculpas e voltar a correr, Heero perguntou se os outros estavam bem. Trowa estava olhando para trás enquanto conversava com Cathrine e não havia prestado atenção ao que havia acontecido e nem quem havia passado correndo na frente do carro. Apenas percebeu por um instante que Heero havia ficado tenso, por algum motivo quando perguntou o que havia acontecido, Heero apenas disse que um humano idiota havia atravessado a praça correndo. Eles chegaram ao castelo e Heero disse a Trowa para que ele fosse até a cidade ver se descobria alguma coisa.  
  
- Trowa pegue o carro e volte a cidade, descubra quem é o humano que comprou Yami e se ele ainda a possui. Ofereça-se para comprar a espada, não importa o valor que ele pedir.  
  
- E se...  
  
- Se ele já tiver dado Yami, descubra quem é o novo dono, e a consiga de volta. Não me importa como, Yami não deve ficar com o humano.  
  
- Mesmo que isso sig...  
  
- Não. Se ele não quiser vende-la encontraremos um jeito de pegá-la, o humano não deve ser ferido. Não quero que sangue inocente seja derramado sem motivo.  
  
- Como quiser Heero.  
  
Cathrine apenas observava o dialogo entre eles, na verdade ela estava impressionada com as habilidades de Heero, nunca tivera a oportunidade de vê-lo utilizando seus poderes como no antiquário e agora com Trowa, ele havia conseguido obter as informações do Sr Kirehashi sem nem ao menos olha-lo nos olhos ele obedecera apenas o comando da voz de Heero e agora Heero respondia as perguntas de Trowa antes mesmo dele as completar.  
  
Trowa sabia que Heero não estava lendo sua mente não era necessário Heero sabia como Trowa pensava, eles trabalhavam juntos há décadas, Heero conhecia a forma como Trowa conseguia suas informações e Trowa sabia como Heero resolvia os problemas, a cada novo desafio e a medida em que as coisas aconteciam. Trowa pegou o carro e voltou a cidade, ele decidirá ir direto a casa de Quatre, não deveria ser muito difícil encontra-lo, e ele estava ansioso por isso.  
  
Na mansão da família Winner  
  
- Ding Dong  
  
- Boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite poderia falar com o Quatre.  
  
- Quem gostaria.  
  
- Diga que é Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
- Aguarde um instante verei se ele pode atende-la.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- Mestre Quatre, a Sta Catalonia veio vê-lo.  
  
- Dorothy? Obrigado Rashid eu vou atende-la na biblioteca.  
  
- Ola Dorothy.  
  
- Quatre como você está? Você ta todo machucado a Noin me contou o que aconteceu, você esta bem meu amor.  
  
- Eu estou bem Dorothy, foram apenas algumas escoriações nada demais, e como você está.  
  
- Estou chateada, nós nunca mais saímos juntos. O que esta acontecendo Quatre? Eu te pedi uma chance para demonstrar meus sentimentos por você, mas parece que você tem me evitado.  
  
- Desculpe-me não foi minha intenção Dorothy e que.  
  
- Eu sei você seria incapaz de magoar alguém de propósito, como também seria incapaz de fingir algo que não sente.  
  
- Dorothy...  
  
- Não... não diga nada. Eu gosto de você desde que você tinha quinze anos, e ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse encontrar alguém, mesmo que esse alguém não seja eu. Seria um erro eu tentar fazer você se apaixonar por mim.  
  
- Eu gostaria realmente de poder sentir por você o que você sente por mim Dorothy.  
  
- E eu sei, mas espero tê-lo como amigo.  
  
- Claro eu ficaria honrado.  
  
- Agora me conta o que realmente aconteceu.  
  
Trowa estacionou o carro na esquina da mansão onde Quatre morava, ele desligou o carro fechou seus olhos e mentalmente começou a chamar o nome do jovem loiro, Quatre estava falando conversando com Dorothy quando ouviu a voz de Trowa o chamando.  
  
- Então foi isso que aconteceu, fico feliz que alguém tenha aparecido para ajuda-lo e... Quatre você esta bem?  
  
- Hã o que?   
  
- E que você de repente ficou esquisito.  
  
- Não é nada é que eu tive a impressão de ouvir alguém me chamando.  
  
- Eu não ouvi nada, nossa olha a hora melhor eu ir andando, já esta ficando tarde.  
  
- Eu a acompanho até a praça, assim você não vai sozinha.  
  
- Tudo bem obrigada.  
  
- Rashid!  
  
- Sim Mestre Quatre.  
  
- Vou acompanhar Dorothy até a praça.  
  
- Não prefere que um carro a leve Sr.  
  
- Não é necessário Rashid. Vamos Dorothy.  
  
- Claro. Adeus Rashid.  
  
- Tenha uma boa noite Sta Catalonia.  
  
Trowa ficou aguardando Quatre, ele sabia que ele o havia escutado, ele viu o portão da casa de Quatre se abrir e o viu saindo na companhia de uma garota. Trowa saiu do carro e colocou sem plano em pratica. Quatre continuava a ouvir a voz de Trowa em sua cabeça como se ele o estivesse chamando, ele olhou em volta e não viu nada, Dorothy continuava a conversar com ele e ele apenas sorria. Quatre não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que ela estava falando, sua mente estava procurando o dono da voz em sua cabeça, foi quando ele o viu, na esquina parado perto do carro, parecendo conversar com alguém pelo celular. Trowa sabia que Quatre já o havia visto, ele se virou e olhou em sua direção sorriu e o cumprimentou curvando ligeiramente a cabeça e aguardou que se aproximassem. Dorothy observava com interesse o moreno parado na esquina, ele era realmente atraente ela o viu cumprimentar Quatre e o mesmo ficar com as faces vermelhas e os olhos brilhantes demonstrando alegria em ver o rapaz a frente.   
  
- Boa noite Quatre, senhorita.  
  
- Boa noite Trowa, e um prazer vê-lo.  
  
- O prazer e todo meu Quatre.   
  
- Essa e minha amiga Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy este é Trowa Barton foi ele quem me ajudou ontem.  
  
- E um prazer conhece-lo Trowa. Quatre você não me disse que seu salvador era tão bonito.  
  
Quatre não soube o que fazer ele tinha certeza que seu rosto estava quase da cor de pimentão, pois sentia-o queimando, ainda mais quando Trowa olhou para ele curvando seus lábios em um meio sorriso.  
  
- E um prazer conhece-la Sta Catalonia e obrigada a Sta também e muito bonita.  
  
- Imagine pode me chamar de Dorothy.  
  
- Como queira Dorothy.  
  
Trowa inclinou sua cabeça em uma mensura e beijou a mão de Dorothy, a deixando encantada. Quatre por algum motivo ficou com ciúme, sabia que não deveria afinal Trowa era apenas um amigo e ele estava apenas sendo educado, ainda assim ele sentia ímpetos de puxar a mão dela para que eles não se tocassem.  
  
- O que aconteceu Trowa?  
  
- Me parece que o carro ficou sem combustível, como raramente sou eu quem dirige o carro não me lembrei de verificar se o tanque estava cheio e acabei parando aqui. E o você faz por esses lados.  
  
- Eu moro naquela casa mais a frente. Você precisa de ajuda.  
  
- Não é necessário já liguei e pedi que viessem me buscar, agora é ficar esperando.  
  
- Por que não nos faz companhia até a praça, em pretendia levar Dorothy até lá para que ela não fosse sozinha.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Quatre ficou feliz em poder ver e falar com Trowa novamente. Dorothy ficou conversando com Trowa , tentando descobrir mais sobre ele, enquanto ele respondia as perguntas feitas por ela, Quatre apenas os observava, Trowa já estava ficando irritado com a curiosidade da humana e nas suas tentativas de chamar-lhe a atenção.  
  
"Como alguém consegue ser tão irritante, será que ela não percebe que não vou dizer nada sobre mim. Por que Quatre estava com ela, se não me engano a humana chamada Noin falou o nome dela ontem, será que eles são comprometidos, ele não me parece incomodado pelo fato dela demonstrar interesse em mim. E a personalidade dela não combina com ele".  
  
Os três já estavam próximos a praça e Dorothy não dava mostras de querer deixar Trowa e Quatre sozinhos, aproveitando-se do fato de Quatre não poder ver os seus olhos, Trowa olhou nos olhos de Dorothy e mentalmente ordenou que ele se despedisse e os deixa-se a sós.  
  
- Quatre eu vou indo daqui não precisa me levar ate a praça.  
  
- Tem certeza Dorothy.  
  
- Claro que sim Trowa foi um prazer conhece-lo, espero que possamos nos ver novamente.  
  
- Também foi um prazer conhece-la.  
  
Dorothy estendeu sua mão a Trowa ele tomou a mão dela e levou aos lábios, Dorothy sorriu para ele, depois ela se virou para Quatre e beijou o seu rosto se despedindo dos dois. Trowa olhou para Quatre e notou que ele estava ligeiramente vermelho.  
  
- Parece que ficamos sozinhos.  
  
- É verdade, será que já vieram buscar o seu carro.  
  
- Não sei... como esta o ferimento em seu braço.  
  
- Melhor obrigado por perguntar.  
  
- Você não vai assistir o Duo hoje no Deathscythe ?  
  
- Não o Duo falou que era melhor eu ficar em casa e descansar.  
  
- Entendo. Quatre posso te fazer um pergunta.  
  
- Hã claro, o que quer saber!  
  
- Vamos até o meu carro e lá conversamos.  
  
- Fiquei feliz em vê-lo novamente, engraçado eu estava casa conversando com Dorothy e tive a impressão de que você estava me chamando.  
  
- Verdade.  
  
- Sim e quando saí para acompanhar Dorothy, fiquei surpreso em encontra-lo.  
  
- Realmente a vida as vezes e capaz de nos proporcionar grandes surpresas Quatre algumas inesquecíveis.   
  
Ao se aproximarem do carro Trowa se virou para Quatre e seus olhos tinham um brilho avermelhado, mentalmente Trowa pediu que Quatre olhasse em seus olhos e respondesse suas perguntas.  
  
- Quatre você comprou do antiquário uma espada.  
  
- Sim ele me entregou a espada esta manhã.  
  
- Você ainda a tem.  
  
- Não. Ela era um presente a um amigo.  
  
- A quem você a entregou.  
  
- Ela pertence ao Duo agora.  
  
- Ao Duo! Ele tocou na lamina.  
  
- Ele cortou o dedo nela.  
  
- Então ela já tem um novo dono de sangue. Quatre eu vou libera-lo do meu controle agora, e você não se lembrara de nada do que falamos.  
  
Trowa cortou o controle mental que havia estabelecido com Quatre, por alguns instantes ele compartilhou dos pensamentos de Quatre, e o que ele viu era um reflexo do que ele mesmo estava sentindo: dúvida e desejo. Quando Quatre foi liberado sentiu-se um pouco tonto e foi amparado pelos braços fortes de Trowa. Ele se sentia ligado ao rapaz que o segurava, por alguns instantes ele sentiu como se o conhecesse, ele sentiu a solidão, a revolta que o corroíam por dentro, e quando ele levantou sua cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram por um momento ele viu a escuridão de sua alma. Trowa ainda tinha a sensação de estar ligado mentalmente a Quatre, se esquecendo de tudo a sua volta Quatre levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Trowa o acariciando fazendo com que Trowa fechasse seus olhos, ele podia sentir os dedos de Quatre correr por seus olhos, sua bochecha e se deter em seus lábios fazendo com que Trowa abrisse novamente seus olhos, ele se inclinou diminuindo a distancia entre a sua boca e a de Quatre . Quatre sentia seu coração pulsando cada vez mais rápido, e a medida que os lábios de Trowa se aproximavam, por instinto ele umedeceu seus lábios com a língua. Foi quando Trowa ouviu o barulho do outro carro do castelo se aproximando, fazendo com que ele se afastasse de Quatre, ele viu a decepção nos olhos de Quatre e sabia que a mesma estava refletida em seus olhos. Um dos empregados do castelo desceu do veiculo, e prendeu o carro de Trowa ao outro veiculo e aguardou que Trowa entrasse no carro para que eles retornassem ao castelo.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir agora.   
  
- Eu sei.  
  
- Gostaria de vê-lo novamente Quatre se você quiser.  
  
- Eu adoraria Trowa.  
  
- Tome este é o numero do meu celular, quando quiser falar comigo me ligue.  
  
- Obrigado eu ligarei.  
  
- Tenha bons sonhos Quatre.  
  
- Você também Trowa.  
  
Quatre viu Trowa entrar no carro e ir embora de volta ao castelo dos Khushrenada, ele caminhou de volta a sua casa, e foi direto para seu quarto pensando em tudo que havia acontecido, na sensação de conforto que sentiu nos braços de Trowa e no fato de que eles quase haviam se beijado, ele nunca pensará nesta possibilidade, de beijar outro homem ou se apaixonar por um.  
  
"Por Alá, o que esta acontecendo comigo eu acariciei o seu rosto, a sua pele tão fria, o que eu estava pensando quando fiz isso, a verdade e que eu não estava pensando, estava apenas deixando meus sentimentos guiar minhas ações, e por um momento me senti completo".  
  
- Sr Barton o Sr. está bem.  
  
- Sim Kenny.  
  
"Ficarei bem".  
  
Trowa chegou ao castelo e foi falar com Heero o que havia descoberto, Heero ouviu e não gostou de saber o que tinha acontecido, Yami tinha um novo dono e um dono de sangue. Heero disse que precisava pensar sobre o próximo passo, eles tinham perdido a chance de juntar Hikari e Yami novamente, por direito Heero era o dono de sangue de Hikari e por destino um humano era o novo dono de sangue de Yami, o tempo estava se esgotando e ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para conseguir Yami.  
  
- Trowa nós temos que pensar o que fazer, nós fomos descuidados permitindo que ela tivesse um novo dono, por enquanto vamos esperar, não podemos pegar Yami agora.  
  
- Acha que o humano corre algum perigo.  
  
- Por enquanto não, apenas se descobrirem que o novo dono de Yami é um humano.  
  
- E o que faremos?  
  
- Dê-me algum tempo para pensar, por enquanto é somente isso que podemos fazer. Neste meio tempo nem você e nem Cathrine devem deixar o castelo.  
  
- Tudo bem. Ainda vai precisar de mim Heero.  
  
- Não.  
  
- Então eu vou me retirar.  
  
- Pode ir Trowa tenha um bom descanso.  
  
- Obrigado você também.  
  
Trowa subiu as escadas e foi para seus aposentos, ele fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, ele caminhou até a janela e abrindo a cortina, não haviam estrelas no céu e uma chuva fina começava a cair, ele foi até a cômoda e retirou dela uma caixa comprida dentro dela havia uma flauta, um presente ganho de Cathrine no seu aniversário, Heero também o havia presenteado com uma Tantô [1]. Trowa pegou a flauta sentou-se no sofá e começou a tocar, ele não tocava há muito tempo, mas por algum motivo ele desejou faze-lo esta noite e enquanto tocava pensava em seu anjo.  
  
"Quatre por que fez isso, me tocar dessa forma, ainda posso sentir sua mão em meu rosto seus dedos contornando meus lábios, por Deus nunca desejei tanto beijar alguém, como desejei faze-lo contigo, se Kenny não tivesse chegado eu teria provado o sabor dos teus lábios, eu não deveria ter-lhe dito que gostaria de vê-lo novamente mesmo sendo este o meu desejo, mas não podemos, pois você e humano e eu sempre serei um vampiro".  
  
  
  
Continua...  
  
[1] Tantô = espada japonesa curta de 15 a 33 cm (no caso da de Trowa ela tem 16 cm) 


	7. Capítulo V

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo 5 - Quando a Luz encontra as Trevas  
  
O castelo dos Khushrenada se encontrava no mais absoluto silêncio, seus habitantes ainda não haviam acordado, afinal ainda eram 17:30 hs, mas uma pessoa, ou melhor, um vampiro não estava tendo um sono tranqüilo. Heero estava tendo um sono agitado, imagens e surros apareciam em seu sonho.  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
- Por que quer saber quem eu sou, se você já me conhece.  
  
- Eu não sei quem você é.  
  
- Não? Você me deseja e não sabe quem sou.  
  
- Mostre-me seu rosto e eu direi se te conheço.  
  
- Minha voz não basta para saber quem sou.  
  
- Uma voz nas sombras não é suficiente para me dizer quem és.  
  
- Eu sou muito mais que sombras Heero. Eu sou real.  
  
- Quem é você?  
  
- Pergunte a você mesmo quem sou.  
  
Heero acordou sobressaltado, o sonho o perturbará muito mais do que gostaria de admitir, quem era o dono daquela voz, ela dizia que se conheciam, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém que tivesse uma voz tão sedutora, ele sentia que conhecia o dono da voz escondida nas sombras.  
  
"Droga novamente esse maldito sonho se não me bastasse sonhar com o humano de cabelo comprido, agora mais essa, eu deveria ter passado com o carro por cima dele aquela noite, talvez assim a lembrança dele me deixasse em paz".  
  
Heero levantou e foi até o salão abaixo do castelo onde Hikari era guardada, ele tocou a redoma de vidro com sua mão esquerda, e uma porta surgiu permitindo a Heero entrar na redoma e pegar Hikari com uma das mãos. Heero saiu e ficou olhando para a lamina de Hikari.  
  
"Eu estive tão perto de encontrar a sua metade, e eu a perdi para um humano, mas nós a encontraremos e traremos de volta eu prometo".  
  
Heero passou os dedos de sua mão direita por sobre a lâmina cortando-o imediatamente seu sangue começou a escorrer por ela, ele afastou sua mão e fechou os olhos concentrando-se para fechar o corte, a lâmina de Hikari absorveu o sangue de Heero e por alguns instantes adquiriu um brilho avermelhado, enquanto olhava Hikari Heero se lembrou da cerimônia a que foi submetido para ser o novo dono de Hikari e poder ser o próximo shuhan dos Khushrenada.  
  
Veneza ano de 1745  
  
- Mandou me chamar Treize.  
  
- Sim Yuy sente-se, por favor, serei breve. Há dois dias eu o nomeei o novo guardião de Hikari e o incumbi de encontrar a outra metade, mas como você mesmo disse e o sacerdote Gabriel fez questão de lembrar apenas eu posso tocar em Hikari, uma vez que tenho o sangue dos Khushrenada e sou seu dono de sangue, então para que ela seja sua você devera ter o meu sangue. No momento é o sangue dos Peacecraft que corre em você e não posso permitir que toque em Hikari antes de livra-lo do sangue deles.  
  
- E como você fará isso Treize, uma vez que como você mesmo disse e o sangue de Relena que corre dentro de mim.  
  
- Há uma maneira, nada muito complicado, mas devo avisa-lo de que será doloroso.  
  
- E como será feito.  
  
- Primeiro, nós teremos que drenar todo o seu sangue e no processo iremos substituí-lo pelo meu. Isso deverá levar algumas horas.  
  
- Algumas horas?  
  
- Exatamente começaremos hoje à noite e o processo de drenagem e transfusão se estenderá pela manhã, como somos vulneráveis pela manhã faremos todo o processo na basílica, Trowa e William deverão estar conosco para que nada e nem ninguém atrapalhe. Digamos que eles serão nossos guardiões enquanto estivermos... Ocupados.  
  
- E a que horas começaremos.   
  
- Por volta das 00:00 hs.  
  
- Avisarei a Trowa que ele deverá nos acompanhar a basílica, já avisou Cathrine que ela irá conosco para o Japão dentro de cinco dias.  
  
- Ainda não, não sei se ela entenderá a necessidade de nos afastarmos, e de que no momento a vida dela corre perigo estando ao meu lado. Mas pretendo faze-lo assim que voltarmos da basílica amanhã.  
  
- Vou procurar Trowa e nos encontramos na basílica no horário combinado.  
  
- Estarei aguardando-os então.  
  
Heero saiu do escritório de Treize e foi procurar Trowa, Heero não deseja ser o próximo shuhan dos Khushrenada, mas se sentia honrado por Treize confiar nele a ponto de considera-lo como seu sucessor. Heero não tinha receio do que estava por vir, ele sabia que seria capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa que o destino colocasse em seu caminho. Heero encontrou Trowa algumas horas depois lendo na biblioteca, ele levantou seus olhos do livro assim que Heero se juntou a ele, em poucas palavras explicou tudo o que havia conversado com Treize há poucos minutos.  
  
- Então essa é a única maneira de você se tornar o guardião de Hikari?  
  
- É o que parece.  
  
- E dará certo Heero.  
  
- Sinceramente não sei Trowa e não me importo se esta for a única maneira de impedir que outros realizem a profecia que assim seja.  
  
- Heero o que é essa profecia? E por que o clã dos Khushrenada não quer que ela se realize.  
  
- Na verdade apenas poucos do clã não querem que ela se realize, outros acreditam que seria melhor que ela se realizasse, que assim nossa espécie não seria obrigada a se esconder, mas seriamos os governantes desta terra que nos teme.  
  
- Governar os humanos?  
  
- Sim Trowa imagine um mundo de trevas eternas, onde não o sol, mas a lua fosse o astro rei, um mundo onde não precisaríamos nos esconder da luz, pois a escuridão seria a única a existir. Quanto tempo acha que humanos sobreviveriam sem sucumbir e quanto tempo acha que nós sobreviveríamos após eles sucumbirem. Uma vez que o alimento se tornasse escasso, quanto tempo acha que levaria para a nossa espécie começar a se alimentar uns dos outros.  
  
- Pouco tempo, mas será que os outros não pensam nisso.  
  
- Não eles estão apenas preocupados em matar sua sede por sangue e apenas nisso que eles pensam e é apenas por isso que eles vivem, sobrepujar os humanos e caça-los como animais.  
  
- E a única esperança que temos esta em proteger Hikari e encontrar Yami, difícil acreditar que o destino desse mundo reside em apenas duas espadas.  
  
- Eu sei Trowa, eu também não entendo, pelo que Treize me disse somente entenderemos quando encontrarmos a outra metade.  
  
- E porque somente quem tem o sangue dos Khushrenada pode tocar Hikari.  
  
- Pelo que entendi Hikari foi forjada em honra a esposa do ferreiro, ele a forjou como uma forma de demonstrar seu amor por ela, teoricamente todos os sentimentos que ele sentia por ela foram transmitidos a espada, por esta razão ela recebeu o nome Hikari, pois era assim que ele considerava sua esposa a luz de sua vida, ele entregou a espada a ela como um presente em celebração ao aniversário de casamento deles, sendo que quando ela pegou a espada acabou cortando a mão na lâmina e a molhando com seu sangue.  
  
- Mas isso não explica o fato de que apenas quem tem o sangue dos Khushrenada possa... A menos que a esposa do ferreiro.  
  
- Exatamente Trowa, a esposa do ferreiro era estrangeira e Treize e um descendente direto dela e como o sangue dela foi o único a molhar a lâmina.  
  
- Apenas aqueles que descendem do sangue dela podem tocar Hikari.  
  
- Mas e o ferreiro? Ele podia tocar em Hikari não é.  
  
- Sim afinal foi ele quem a forjou.  
  
- E quanto a Yami? Apenas aqueles que descendem da esposa do ferreiro podem toca-la.  
  
- Não, pelo que Treize sabe, Yami não foi maculada com sangue, uma vez que ela somente foi forjada após a morte da esposa do ferreiro, mas não temos certeza disso, não existem muitas informações sobre ela. Apenas que após a morte de sua esposa, o ferreiro viveu um período de trevas e em meio a sua loucura acabou forjando Yami e transmitindo a ela todos os seus sentimentos de dor, solidão e escuridão por isso o nome de Yami.  
  
- Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não compreendo, a razão das espadas precisarem de um dono de sangue, e o por que da lâmina absorver o sangue do dono.  
  
- Bem Trowa, isso nem Treize conseguiu explicar e não creio que o saberemos tão cedo. Agora vamos não temos muito tempo.  
  
Heero voltou seus olhos para a espada em suas mãos e percebeu que ficara imerso em seus pensamentos por muito tempo, ele colocou Hikari em seu lugar e voltou para seu quarto, não era o momento para ficar preso em lembranças, ele tinha que encontrar um modo de conseguir Yami de volta. Heero trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto, no caminho encontrou-se com Trowa, ele notará que o amigo estava estranho, desde a noite em que foram ao antiquário, na verdade desde que ele retornará a cidade para obter mais informações sobre Yami com o Quatre Winner, por algum motivo Heero tinha a certeza que o rapaz era o motivo de Trowa se encontrar perdido em seus pensamentos. Trowa cumprimentou Heero, ele sabia que Heero já estava desconfiado e faltava muito pouco para ele descobrir o por que.   
  
  
  
- Heero porque você não sai um pouco.  
  
- Sair?  
  
- Sim Heero você está trancado neste castelo desde que chegamos a cidade.  
  
- Não é verdade eu fui ao antiquário.  
  
- Isso foi há duas semanas, e foi a única vez que colocou os pés na rua. Você nos deu permissão para sair do castelo há uma semana e, no entanto você continua trancado aqui todo esse tempo.  
  
Heero então se lembrou do humano que quase atropelara aquela noite, um rapaz com uma longa trança, vestido todo de preto, por algum motivo ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no humano e isso já o estava irritando. Ele sempre tivera controle sobre suas emoções e nos últimos dias passara a sonhar com o humano, com seu rosto ofegante devido à corrida e ao susto, ele se pegara tentando descobrir a cor de seus olhos, atrás do vidro eles lhe pareceram claros e ainda de um tom que ele não conseguiu identificar.   
  
- Sabe que não gosto do convívio com os humanos Trowa.  
  
- Eu sei Heero, mas ficar trancado também não resolve nada, não temos noticias dela há décadas, ela pode estar morta.  
  
- Não creio que os céus tenham me agraciado com tamanha benção.  
  
- Quem sabe, de repente o destino esteja ao nosso lado esta vez.  
  
- Ora ora Sr Barton andamos otimistas ultimamente, a que devemos tamanha mudança, que eu me lembre você costumava ser tão anti-social com humanos e vampiros quanto eu.  
  
- E que o nosso Trowa anda encantado com um humano em forma de anjo.  
  
- Cathrine!  
  
- Um humano!?  
  
- Heero eu pos...  
  
- Sabe que o convívio com humanos e proibido para nós, não creio que tenha dito a ele o que você é Trowa, nem você seria tão descuidado, nos alimentamos de humanos, o sangue dele é nossa sobrevivência, nós os matamos para que possamos viver.  
  
- Mas nós não matamos humanos e nem nos alimentamos deles a mais de 100 anos, a verdade e que nós os evitamos, nos escondendo nas sombras como se fossemos a caça e não o caçador.  
  
Heero podia sentir a revolta e o ódio de Trowa, ele também o tinha, mas diferente do jovem vampiro a sua frente, ele não costumava demonstrá-lo, quem o visse diria que Heero não possui emoções elas foram retiradas com seu sangue no dia em que se tornou um vampiro. Um dia que ele gostaria que nunca tivesse acontecido, os anos em que passou em companhia de Relena o transformara em um monstro sedento de sangue, matava os humanos apenas por diversão, se alimentava sem se importar se suas vitimas eram ou não apenas crianças.  
  
Ele vivia na mais completa escuridão, era temido por humanos e vampiros, até que conheceu Treize Khushrenada o shuhan dos Khushrenada, Treize conseguiu resgatar a razão em Heero. O fez enxergar que humanos também deviam ser respeitados, que não era por que o sangue deles era seu alimento que eles deviam ser tratados apenas como caça.  
  
- Heero por que trata os humanos desta forma.  
  
- Hn! Eles não passam de vermes, apenas alimento, nada mais que isso.  
  
- Em que ela o transformou, tanta raiva e sede, e verdade nos alimentamos do sangue deles, mas diferentemente de nós, eles possuem uma alma mortal, você também teve uma alma um dia não é Heero, você também já foi humano, um dia você também foi a caça antes de encontra-la, a sede por sangue pode destruir até mesmo o mais forte dos vampiros e se continuar desta forma não creio que chegue ate o final deste século. Não estou dizendo que você deva parar de mata-los, não tenha apenas mais compaixão pelas suas vitimas, afinal você poderia ter sido uma delas se ela não o tivesse tornado um de nós. Viva a sua imortalidade Heero, se você desejar mudar de ares, deixar a ela e o que ela chama de clã, me avise estarei deixando a França hoje mesmo.  
  
As palavras de Treize conseguiram chegar até Heero e naquela mesma noite ele foi embora.  
  
- Não precisa se exaltar Trowa, fiquei apenas surpreso em saber que um humano despertou a sua atenção. Ele deve ser muito especial afinal nunca o imaginei com um rapaz, não que isso faça diferença para nossa espécie, mas pelo que me lembro todos os seus [i]"relacionamentos"[/i] anteriores eram com parceiras e não parceiros. Então foi por este motivo que você demorou na noite em que foi falar com o antiquário e o que mais não me contou sobre aquela noite.  
  
- Eu não tenho nenhum relacionamento com o humano... Eu apenas o salvei de alguns bandidos.  
  
- Hn... Tudo bem meu amigo me desculpe, porque não me conta então o que aconteceu aquela noite quando conheceu esse anjo.  
  
Heero ouvia com atenção o relato do encontro de Trowa com o humano, ficou surpreso ao constatar a forma como Trowa reagia cada vez que dizia o nome do seu anjo. Uma enorme tristeza invadiu seu corpo, quando descobriu que seu amigo havia sem se dar conta se apaixonado, não queria estragar lhe a felicidade dizendo que o que ele sentia não havia esperanças de futuro. Um humano jamais amaria um vampiro, era impossível já vira isso acontecer antes, e sabia que Trowa seria incapaz de transformar o seu anjo em um deles jogando-o nas trevas.  
  
- Então quer dizer que você matou os humanos que tentaram violentar o Quatre não é isso.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Quebrando o pescoço de um e atravessando o peito do outro, então devo imaginar que os corpos que Kimitsu trouxe aquela noite e que foram enterrados na propriedade são deles não é.  
  
- Mas como soube?  
  
- Eu não nasci ontem Trowa, achou realmente que eu não descobriria, que não sentiria o cheiro do sangue deles. Vamos esquecer isso, o que está feito está feito não se pode voltar atrás, mas não quero que isso volte a acontecer no futuro, fez bem em ajuda-lo isso faz parte da sua natureza, apenas não mate ninguém da próxima vez.  
  
- Tudo bem me desculpe, reconheço que me excedi, isso não voltara a acontecer.  
  
- Certo e aonde você quer me levar Trowa.  
  
- Na verdade você já deveria ter ido afinal, você é o proprietário, o sr Yuki me perguntou por que você ainda não foi ver o clube.  
  
- Por que não tenho o menor interesse em conhecer o lugar.  
  
- O dono da Yami trabalha lá. Ele é o vocalista da banda, você deveria assistir ele canta muito bem, e ele é amigo do Quatre, foi ele quem deu a espada para o Duo.  
  
- Duo!  
  
- Duo Maxwell e o nome do dono da Yami.  
  
- Então foi por isso que você descobriu tão rápido o novo dono da Yami não é. O que sabe sobre ele Trowa.  
  
- Não muito apenas que ele trabalha lá há pouco tempo e que ganhou a espada do Quatre.  
  
- Descubra tudo o que puder sobre este tal de Maxwell, procure o Sr Yuki, diga que quero um levantamento de todos os funcionários do clube assim ficará mais fácil obter as informações, verifique também com o seu novo amigo humano, quero saber tudo sobre ele até amanhã à noite, assim saberei com quem estou lidando quando for ao Deathscythe amanhã não gosto de surpresas, fale ao Sr Yuki que irei lhe fazer uma visita. Cathrine.  
  
- Sim... Heero.  
  
- Vá com Trowa até o clube hoje obter as informações.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Trowa e Cathrine se dirigiram ao Deathscythe para conseguir as informações necessárias sobre o dono da Yami, Heero havia pedido que Cathrine acompanhasse Trowa, pois notará que ela andava um tanto triste, Heero sabia que Cathrine sentia a falta de Treize, afinal eles não se viam há quase duas décadas.  
  
O ultimo encontro deles fora no Egito, desde a saída de Veneza que os encontros entre eles estavam se tornando difíceis, antes eles costumavam ocorrer três a seis vezes por ano, mas agora... Há quase oito anos que eles não viam Treize. Heero sabia que Cathrine procurava não demonstrar sua tristeza, ele não compreendia os sentimentos dela, afinal ele nunca se apaixonara, se interessara ou sentira algo especial por alguém, como o que ela sentia por Treize e o que Trowa estava descobrindo agora, mas sabia o que era sofrer e via isso nos olhos de Cathrine a cada dia.  
  
- Acho que o meu destino viver minha imortalidade sozinho, eu preciso sair daqui. Kimitsu!  
  
- Sim Sr Yuy.  
  
- Eu vou sair, caso aconteça alguma coisa em minha ausência liguei para o meu celular.  
  
- Quer que prepare o carro Sr.  
  
- Não é necessário, acho que vou caminhar um pouco por ai, Ah vou levar Zheus comigo.  
  
- Zheus!?  
  
- Sim você não me disse que ele precisava de um pouco de exercício, então vou leva-lo para se exercitar um pouco não se preocupe ele ira me obedecer.  
  
- E pretende ir muito longe Sr.  
  
- Não se preocupe Kimitsu estarei de volta antes do sol nascer.  
  
Heero subiu para seu quarto trocou suas roupas por uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta da mesma cor passou pelo canil para levar Zheus consigo, Zheus era uma mistura de pastor alemão e lobo, tinha olhos azuis e o pelo todo negro, e não gostava nem um pouco de Heero, os únicos a que Zheus obedecia eram Kimitsu, Trowa e Cathrine, não que Zheus atacasse Heero ele somente não costuma obedecer a seus comandos na primeira vez em que ele as diz. Quando chegou ao canil Zheus olhou Heero e rosnou para ele, Heero olhou para Zheus e mandou que ele saísse, e como sempre Zheus o ignorou, Heero não estava com muita paciência e ordenou novamente que ele saísse sendo que dessa vez sua voz estava mais fria e num tom mais baixo e seus olhos estavam avermelhados, no mesmo instante Zheus passou por ele de cabeça baixa saindo do canil.  
  
- Ótimo, sabia que me obedeceria Zheus, Kimitsu me disse que precisava de exercícios então nós iremos dar um passeio e você vai me obedecer entendeu.  
  
Zheus olhou para Heero como que ouvindo suas palavras e rosnou para ele, Heero não tinha idéia de onde ir, sabia apenas que precisava sair e respirar o ar da noite, a noite estava agradável, o céu repleto de estrelas, a lua brilhando no céu, a brisa fresca da primavera em seu rosto, ele começou a correr deixando o destino guiar os seus passos.  
  
"Pois é plena segunda feira à noite, dia da minha folga, uma noite maravilhosa de primavera e eu não tenho nada para fazer. Quatre saiu com os pais, tudo bem que eles me convidaram, mas eu não estava muito a fim de ir ao teatro, o Wu-Fei esta treinando com o avô novamente, um dia desses ele vai ter um treco de tanto treinar, acho que esta na hora do Wu-Fei arrumar uma garota, o que eu faço, não estou a fim de ficar em casa hoje, já sei vou dar uma volta por ai talvez eu me inspire e escreva uma canção nova é isso".  
  
Duo foi para o quarto colocou uma calça preta de malha e uma camiseta sem manga branca, pegou um estojo colocou seu celular e um pequeno gravador dentro, pegou uma toalha pequena e saiu de casa, ele parou na rua e ficou pensando que direção tomar, sem saber por que olhou para o oeste na direção do castelo dos Khushrenada, ele havia ido naquelas terras muitas vezes quando pequeno, havia um pequeno vale lá, onde a luz da lua e as estrelas criavam um espetáculo único, e onde o vento nessa época carrega o perfume de rosas, pelo que se lembrava havia um roseiral no castelo, com rosas brancas, amarelas, mas as mais belas eram as rosas vermelhas, de um vermelho vivo, como se fossem banhadas a sangue, Duo costumava cuidar das roseiras quando pequeno, para que elas sempre cultivassem sua beleza, uma vez ou outra levava algumas delas para a irmã Hellen, mas depois que ela e o padre Maxwell morreram ele nunca mais viu as rosas ou foi ao vale sentir seu perfume.  
  
- Acho que vou lá hoje, não acho que os habitantes vão se incomodar, e qualquer coisa o Trowa mora lá, alem do mais eles nem devem saber como chegar ao vale, eles estão na cidade há apenas alguns meses.   
  
Duo fazia seu alongamento sem se dar conta das pessoas que passavam e o olhavam com admiração, atraente, simpático e dono de uma voz sedutora ele era o desejo de mais da metade dos habitantes solteiros e por que não dizer dos comprometidos também, mas por algum motivo ele recusava se entregar a alguém, ele tinha medo de amar e perder essa pessoa, pois todos que ele amará acabaram morrendo e o deixando sozinho, e ele não queria sofrer a dor da perda novamente, mas o que ele tentava ignorar e que o seu coração e a sua alma ansiavam se apaixonar e se entregar, e às vezes o destino tem uma maneira engraçada de resolver as coisas.  
  
- Droga! Cachorro idiota... Zheus onde você se meteu. Por que raios eu tive a estúpida idéia de trazer esse cachorro, nem sei onde eu estou, ainda devo estar nas terras dos Khushrenada, mas aonde. Zheus! Acredite Zheus quando eu te encontrar você vai se arrepender.  
  
Nos primeiros instantes de caminhada Zheus ficara ao lado de Heero, uma vez ou outra ele corria mais à frente e depois retornava, por isso Heero não se preocupou quando Zheus sairá em disparada, ele acreditava que o cachorro voltaria como das outras três vezes em que fizera isso, mas já fazia 30 minutos e nem sinal de Zheus.  
  
  
  
Clube Deathscythe:  
  
- Boa noite Sr Yuki, desculpe incomoda-lo ainda mais na sua folga.  
  
- Não há problema algum Sr Barton e sempre um prazer recebe-lo, fiquei surpreso com sua ligação é claro, mas em que posso ajuda-lo.  
  
- O Sr Yuy deseja saber o nome de todos os funcionários e seus dados.  
  
- E por que isso.  
  
- Rotina, o Sr Yuy gosta de saber quem trabalha para ele, e como ele pretende visitar o clube amanhã nada mais natural que ele tenha essas informações não acha.  
  
- Claro. Vamos entrar, por favor, senhorita sinta-se à vontade por favor.  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- Seu nome é.  
  
- Desculpe-me esqueci de apresenta-los Sr Yuki esta e a Sta Cathrine Bloom, Cathrine o Sr Yuki é o gerente do Deathscythe.  
  
- Encantado em conhece-la Sta, permita-me dizer-lhe que é uma mulher muito bonita.  
  
- Obrigada Sr Yuki.  
  
- Acho melhor começarmos logo não acha Sr Yuki.  
  
- Claro Sr Barton, vamos para minha sala.  
  
Duo caminhou em direção a terra dos Khushrenada, fazendo o mesmo percurso que ele fazia quando era pequeno, um pouco antes de chegar à entrada das terras havia uma pequena trilha escondida pela vegetação, como ela não era usada há anos, o mato havia crescido um pouco dificultando a passagem para quem não a conhecia, mas como ele sabia o caminho até o pequeno vale, ele não encontrou muita dificuldade, ele podia ouvir ao longe o som de um cachorro, mas o mesmo parecia estar muito longe dali, ele seguiu pela mata por aproximadamente meia hora, até que ele encontrou a trilha que subia a encosta do vale, ele prendeu a toalha na calça, passou sua mão pela alça do estojo e começou a subir a trilha, ele chegou no alto da encosta onde havia um pequeno descampado, ele olhou para o céu e viu as estrelas brilhando, Duo deu um pequeno sorriso e sentiu o fresco da noite e o perfume da dama da noite que descia pela encosta até o vale lá em baixo, ele sentou-se na borda da encosta e olhou o vale, ele podia ver a lua refletida no lago lá embaixo, apesar de ser noite havia uma certa claridade o suficiente para que ele pudesse apreciar a paisagem.   
  
"Realmente essa visão inspira qualquer um."  
  
Duo pegou seu gravador e começou a cantar uma música, como se ela estivesse vindo do fundo de seu coração e ela carregava tudo aquilo que ele estava sentindo no momento.  
  
  
  
Here I am seated alone the   
  
Side of a precipice   
  
the wait of that obtains   
  
To fill the emptiness in my heart   
  
Eye for the stars in the sky and   
  
I think that never I will be as   
  
Alive they and shining   
  
I am dying to the few and   
  
I do not know if exists somebody that   
  
Would feel my lack   
  
Estou aqui sentado sozinho a  
  
Beira de um precipício   
  
A espera de alguém que consiga  
  
Preencher o vazio em meu coração  
  
Olho para as estrelas no céu  
  
E penso que jamais serei como elas  
  
Vivas e brilhantes  
  
Estou morrendo aos poucos  
  
E não sei se existe alguém que   
  
Sentiria minha falta  
  
Ao longe Heero ainda procurava Zheus quando o vento veio carregando em suas asas o som de uma voz, carregada de tristeza, ele podia sentir a solidão através daquela voz, a mesma solidão que ele vinha sentindo, ele já ouvirá aquela voz antes, ele tinha certeza, então ele decidiu encontrar a pessoa dona daquela voz, e seguiu em direção que ele achava que a encontraria.  
  
No Deathscythe:  
  
- Bem acho que isso é tudo Sr Yuki.  
  
- Qualquer dúvida sobre qualquer um dos empregados, basta me procurar Sr Barton.  
  
- Acho que não será necessário. Estamos indo então, o Sr Yuy vira amanhã conhecer o clube.  
  
- Diga-lhe que ele não ira se arrepender, amanhã será a noite do desafio no Deathscythe.  
  
- Noite do desafio o que é isso.  
  
- Bem Sta Bloom é a noite em que o vocalista da banda é desafiado a cantar as musicas escolhidas pelos clientes e se o vocalista não souber cantar ele tem que atender a um pedido do cliente.   
  
- Que tipo de pedido os clientes pedem?.  
  
- Na verdade o vocalista nunca perdeu, ele parece conhecer todos os tipos de música, o clube realiza o desafio a cada quinze dias e o vocalista continua invicto.  
  
- Interessante. Nos veremos amanhã então Sr Yuki.  
  
- Sr Barton, Sta Bloom tenham uma boa noite.  
  
- O Sr também Sr Yuki.  
  
- Trowa vamos conhecer a cidade?  
  
- Conhecer a cidade?  
  
- Sim andar um pouco pelas ruas, tem tanto tempo que não faço isso, na companhia de alguém.  
  
- Claro por que não. E aonde a dama gostaria de ir.  
  
- Trowa!  
  
- Vamos dar uma volta então.  
  
Trowa estendeu seu braço a Cathrine num tom de brincadeira, ela sorriu se curvou e passou seu braço pelo dele, e começaram a caminhar pelas ruas da cidade, algumas pessoas olhavam para os dois, admirando-lhes a beleza, eles realmente formavam um belo casal, ela vestia um longo vestido florido e sandálias com salto e ele vestia uma calça marrom escuro, sapatos da mesma cor e uma blusa bege com as mangas dobradas um pouco acima dos punhos.  
  
- Trowa me desculpe por ter falado sobre o Quatre na frente do Heero.  
  
- Tudo bem Cathrine, eu teria mesmo que contar a ele, e como vimos ele já sabia.   
  
- É verdade. Como será que ele soube.  
  
- E impossível esconder as coisas de Heero, ele tem muito mais tempo que nós e muito mais experiência. E ele vive sempre alerta, então seria natural que ele descobrisse cedo ou tarde.  
  
- E verdade. Olhe Trowa um teatro, parece que sessão acabou, tem tanto tempo que não venho a um, será que podemos vir aqui outro dia.  
  
- Claro não vejo motivos para não faze-lo e melhor nós voltarmos para o castelo não acha, ainda temos que passar as informações sobre Duo Maxwell ao Heero.  
  
- Então vamos.  
  
Trowa e Cathrine caminharam de volta ao clube para pegarem o carro, mas eles não viram que um jovem loiro os acompanhava com olhos tristes. Quatre saia do teatro com seus pais e sua irmã, ele conversava com Iria sobre a peça que eles tinham acabado de assistir quando seus olhos viram, o rapaz alto de incríveis olhos verdes que vinha lhe tirando o sono do outro lado da rua, mas ele estava acompanhado por uma garota muito bonita, no momento que Quatre notou que eles estavam de braços dados uma infinita tristeza envolveu seu coração. Iria notou que seu pequeno irmão olhava para o casal que caminhava do outro lado da rua, toda a alegria de poucos minutos havia sido substituída por uma tristeza que transparecia em seus belos olhos azuis.  
  
- Quatre o que houve? Você está bem?  
  
- Hã? Desculpe-me Iria eu me distrai, sobre o que falávamos.  
  
- Você ficou triste de repente, o que aconteceu? Tem algo a ver com aquele casal caminhando do outro lado.  
  
- Eu...  
  
- Não precisa me dizer se não quiser, por que você não convida o Duo para ir lá em casa assim vocês podem conversar melhor, eu tenho achado ele um pouco triste.  
  
- E o Duo anda meio estranho, ele não quis vir conosco, vou ligar para ele de repente ele aceitar jantar conosco no Sandrock.  
  
Nobody perceives that the water to wet my face is not   
  
Rain falling, but my suffering   
  
For being alone here   
  
I am much more of whom   
  
I make look like   
  
To be and being alone never  
  
I will be able to show   
  
Who really I am   
  
Ninguém percebe que a água   
  
A molhar o meu rosto não é a  
  
Chuva caindo, mas o meu sofrimento  
  
Por estar aqui sozinho  
  
Eu sou muito mais do que aparento  
  
Ser e estando sozinho jamais poderei mostrar  
  
Quem realmente sou  
  
Ele se sentia inspirado a compor apesar da melancolia que a visão a sua frente proporcionava, ele se sentia sozinho, como nunca se sentirá antes, ele não ia aquele lugar há tanto tempo e então como há muito tempo não fazia ele começou a chorar.  
  
- Deus, por que me sinto tão só, por que tiraste eles de mim, eles eram minha família e minha vida, mesmo tendo a companhia de meus amigos e o carinho dos Winners ainda me sinto só. Toda vez que sinto o frio do crucifico em meu pescoço sei que nunca mais os verei. E dói tanto... tanto estar sozinho, eu... eu queria... queria encontrar alguém, alguém que me fizesse esquecer essa solidão que esta me matando por dentro.  
  
Duo estava chorando alheio a tudo a sua volta, ele não notou que alguma coisa se aproximava dele por trás, quando de repente alguma coisa molhada começou a empurrar seu braço ele, se assustou e abriu os olhos por instinto ele se levantou esquecendo-se de onde estava, nisso ele acabou escorregando e machucando o abdômen nas pedras da encosta tentando se apoiar e estava preste a cair quando sentiu alguém segurando seu braço, levantou sua cabeça e viu alguém olhando para ele. A pessoa o puxou para cima e ele foi colocado novamente em cima da encosta. Heero estava seguindo a voz que ele havia, ouvido quando chegou a base de uma encosta, ele havia visto Zheus correr a sua frente pensou em chamar o cachorro, mas resolveu não faze-lo ele começou a subir correndo a encosta temendo que Zheus atacasse, seja lá quem estivesse cantando, ele chegou a tempo de ouvir o humano começar a chorar e a falar com uma pessoa que ele não conversava há séculos, ele notou que Zheus estava se aproximando do humano de cabelos compridos, temendo que o humano se assustasse com sua presença ele achou melhor não chamar Zheus, mas o humano acabou se assustando quando Zheus se aproximou e tocou o seu braço. Heero previu o que acabaria acontecendo e conseguiu pegar o humano assim que ele despencou. Heero olhava a face do humano a sua frente ele já o havia visto antes, ele puxou o humano para cima até que ele estivesse seguro no alto da encosta.  
  
- Você está bem.  
  
- O...obrigado eu me assustei. Ele é seu.  
  
- Ele mora comigo, me parece que ele gostou de você.  
  
Zheus assim que Duo estava em cima da encosta, pulou em cima dele e começou a lamber a sua mão, Duo começou a fazer carinho nele, tentando ignorar a sensação de seu corpo em relação ao rapaz que acabará de salva-lo ainda podia sentir seus dedos frios em volta de seu braço. A voz profunda do estranho a sua frente causou um arrepio por todo o seu corpo e foi com dificuldade que respondeu a pergunta do estranho a sua frente. Heero podia sentir a confusão e um outro sentimento que ele não conseguiu identificar vindo do humano, ele se lembrará dele, era o humano que quase atropelara há duas semanas atrás e o responsável pela sua insônia nos últimos dias. Heero ficou feliz em encontra-lo novamente, talvez o destino estivesse ao seu lado dessa vez.  
  
No castelo dos Khushrenada:  
  
- Kimitsu onde esta Heero.  
  
- Sr Yuy saiu para dar uma volta pela propriedade Sr Barton.  
  
- Uma volta? E ele saiu a muito tempo.  
  
- Poucos minutos após a saída do Sr e da Sta Bloom.  
  
- Ele disse quando voltava.  
  
- Não, ele disse apenas que retornaria antes do sol nascer, acredito que ele retorne em breve, uma vez que Zheus foi com ele.  
  
- Zheus!? Neste caso ele já deve estar retornando.  
  
Na parte oeste da terra dos Khushrenada:  
  
- Quem é você e o que faz por aqui.  
  
- Eu costumava vir aqui quando pequeno, e como não vinha há muito tempo e a noite está tão bonita, resolvi vir hoje, eu me chamo Duo, eu trabalho no clube na cidade.  
  
- Duo Maxwell não é.  
  
- Como sabe meu sobrenome.  
  
- Por que teoricamente você trabalha para mim, eu sou o dono do Deathscythe.  
  
Heero não acreditava que pudesse encontrar o dono de Yami, a sua frente, então ele era o cantor de que Trowa falará, ele tinha que admitir realmente o jovem a sua frente tinha uma bela voz, além de ser muito atraente. Duo olhava para o rapaz a sua frente ele parecia ser apenas um pouco mais velho que ele, e, no entanto era dono do clube, então ele era o outro morador do castelo, ele achou o rapaz muito bonito, apesar do olhar e das palavras frias, era como se já se conhecessem. Heero se sentiu analisado pelo humano e apesar de estar acostumado, isso o estava incomodando.  
  
- Então gostou?  
  
- Hã?  
  
- Do que viu, você não está me observando.  
  
- Desculpe.  
  
- Venha melhor limpar seu ferimento para não infeccionar.  
  
- Ferimento?  
  
- Sim no seu abdômen, deve ter se machucado quando escorregou.  
  
Heero podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, isso significava que o humano a sua frente estava machucado, não era um ferimento que necessitasse de cuidados imediatos, mas ele por algum motivo, não queria deixa-lo imediatamente e queria vê-lo melhor em um lugar mais claro e não sob a luz da lua, ela dava ao humano uma aparência surreal que estava deixando Heero perturbado. Duo não sabia que havia se machucado e nem ao menos estava sentindo dor em algum lugar, apenas uma pequena queimação no abdômen, ele abaixou a cabeça e viu que realmente havia se machucado um pouco, mas não havia necessidade de algum cuidado especial, ele poderia cuidar do ferimento quando chegasse em casa, mas ele queria ficar mais tempo com o rapaz alto e descobrir mais sobre ele. Duo se abaixou e pegou seu gravador e o estojo.  
  
- Zheus vamos.  
  
Heero chamou Zheus, mas o cachorro apenas rosnou para ele e ficou ao lado de Duo. Duo olhou para o rapaz e pode ver que ele ao tinha muita paciência com o cachorro e o mesmo não parecia querer testar a paciência do rapaz de cabelos escuros, então Duo falou com o cachorro para segui-los e viu o rapaz a sua frente estreitar os olhos e começar a andar, com Zheus correndo a sua frente.  
  
- Vamos lá garoto, seu dono está falando com você.   
  
- Hn. Era o que me faltava.  
  
- Você ainda não me disse seu nome.  
  
- Heero Yuy.  
  
- O nome dele é Zheus não é.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Para onde estamos indo Sr Yuy.  
  
- Para o castelo.  
  
- Eu nunca vi você no clube.  
  
- Deve ser por que eu nunca estive lá.  
  
- Mas se você é o dono v...  
  
- Eu tenho um sócio que cuida dos negócios para mim.  
  
- Ah! o Trowa não é.  
  
- Ele mesmo.  
  
Duo tentava fazer o rapaz a sua frente falar, mas parecia que seria impossível isso acontecer Heero respondia a suas perguntas com o mínimo de palavras possíveis. Heero pensava como alguém podia falar tanto, mesmo não respondendo, a alguma das perguntas feitas a ele o humano continuava falando. Eles já podiam ver a torre do castelo de onde estavam, logo Heero iria satisfazer sua curiosidade e relação a cor dos olhos do humano.  
  
- Você conhece o vale abaixo da encosta.  
  
- Vale?  
  
- É lá embaixo na encosta existe um vale com um lago. Você não sabia?  
  
- Não foi a primeira vez que estive naquela parte da propriedade. O encontrei porque ouvi alguém cantando e vi Zheus correndo naquela direção e fiquei preocupado que ele atacasse alguém, ele não costuma ser tão cordial com estranhos.  
  
- Hã entendi, me desculpe pela invasão, não achei que fosse incomodar.  
  
- Hn, tudo bem, a música que você estava cantando, como se chama.  
  
- Na verdade eu ainda não pensei em um nome para ela, eu ainda não terminei de compondo, quando... eu.  
  
- Ela é muito bonita, apesar de estar carregada de tristeza.  
  
- Obrigado.   
  
- Bip.bip.  
  
- Sim Kimitsu?  
  
- O Sr está bem.  
  
- Estou sim.  
  
- É que Zheus acaba de chegar e o Sr não estava com ele.  
  
- É eu sei, ele saiu correndo na frente.  
  
- Teve algum problema com ele Sr.  
  
- Não nenhum problema.  
  
- O Sr Barton e a Sta Cathrine acabaram de chegar e esperam pelo Sr.  
  
- Avise-os que estarei ai em um minuto e que temos um humano como convidado.  
  
- Um humano senhor?  
  
- Sim, o encontrei num vale a oeste da propriedade.  
  
- Ele está bem?  
  
- Ele está bem, apenas um pouco machucado, eu o estou levando para cuidar do ferimento.  
  
- Certo avisarei sobre sua chegada e a do humano Sr.  
  
- Obrigado Kimitsu.  
  
- Sr Barton.  
  
- Sim Kimitsu onde esta o Heero?  
  
- O Sr Yuy disse que esta chegando, parece que Zheus veio correndo na frente. O Sr Yuy mandou avisa-lo que um humano esta vindo com ele.  
  
- Um humano? Vindo com Heero?  
  
- Me parece que ele se encontraram em alguma parte da propriedade e esta machucado, o Sr Yuy o esta trazendo para fazer um curativo.  
  
- Estranho Heero não costuma trazer humanos feridos, ainda mais para o castelo.  
  
- Será que existe algum outro motivo Trowa.  
  
- Talvez Cathrine. Heero nunca faz nada sem um bom motivo.  
  
- Chegamos entre por favor.  
  
- Sr Yuy.  
  
- Kimitsu este é Duo Maxwell. Maxwell este é Kimitsu ele trabalha para mim.  
  
- Sr Maxwell é um prazer conhece-lo.  
  
- Obrigado, também é um prazer conhece-lo Kimitsu, mas não precisa me chamar de Sr Maxwell, me chame de Duo apenas.  
  
- Desculpe Sr não creio que poderia. Sr Yuy o Sr Barton e a Sta Bloom o aguardam na sala de leitura.  
  
- Obrigado Kimitsu, poderia providenciar algo para limpar o ferimento do Maxwell.  
  
- Como desejar Sr Yuy.   
  
Duo seguia Heero pelos corredores do castelo ele sempre imaginara como ele seria por dentro, ele estava admirado com a beleza do lugar, havia quadros na parede, belos tapetes e moveis muito bonitos, o lugar era iluminado por lustres antigos, todos com velas dando ao lugar uma sensação aconchegante, ele se sentia um pouco estranho, a maneira como Heero o olhava o deixava desconcertado era como se Heero pudesse ver através dele, a cor dos olhos de Heero eram de um azul profundo, Duo jamais imaginara que existisse alguém com aqueles olhos, a profundidade que eles transmitiam era algo impressionante. Heero podia perceber a curiosidade da humano a suas costas as emoções dele eram tão claras, quando eles entraram no castelo e Heero viu a cor dos olhos de Duo ele agradeceu ao fato de conseguir controlar suas emoções, ele nunca encontrará alguém humano ou vampiro que tivesse aquela cor de olhos, a cor de ametistas, Heero imaginava que os olhos de Duo seriam ainda mais belos se vistos sob a lua do sol. Mas ele jamais os veria dessa forma.  
  
"O que estou pensando, como alguém pode ter olhos dessa cor, realmente ele não é um humano comum, ele possui um beleza quase irreal, sua voz, seu corpo... como seria toca-lo, e ouvi-lo suspirar de prazer. Droga o que estou pensando, ele é um humano e eu sou um vampiro, mas por que me sinto assim, como se algo dentro de mim estivesse queimando."  
  
- Bip.Bip.  
  
- Oi loirinho.  
  
- Oi Duo como você está.  
  
- Estou bem, mas não posso dizer o mesmo de você. O que aconteceu?  
  
- Por que acha que aconteceu alguma coisa Duo.  
  
- Por que você esta com uma voz esquisita, e por que eu te conheço muito bem, o que houve.  
  
- Você não quer jantar conosco Duo.  
  
- Desculpe Quatre eu não estou em casa agora.  
  
- Você está ocupado?  
  
- Mais ou menos, vamos fazer o seguinte, assim que eu chegar em casa eu tomo um banho e vou para sua casa, passo a noite e a gente conversa que tal.  
  
- Obrigado Duo.  
  
- De nada loirinho, eu logo estarei ai.  
  
Duo desligou o celular ele pode notar pela voz de Quatre que algo tinha acontecido, o jovem árabe parecia conter-se para não chorar, algo de muito serio tinha acontecido e Duo não conseguia imaginar o que. Duo olhou para Heero e notou que ele havia fechado suas mãos com força como se estivesse se controlando por alguma motivo, ele podia notar o corpo a sua frente a força que irradiava de Heero era uma sensação impossível de se ignorar.  
  
"Deus como ele é bonito, ele transmite tanta força, e os olhos dele então quando chegamos ao castelo e vi a cor de seus olhos pensei que fosse cair de tão profundo que eles são, parece que ele esta preocupado com alguma coisa, como alguém pode ter mãos assim, quando ele me segurou me senti aquecido por dentro, ainda posso sentir suas mãos no meu braço. Cara que mãos são essas como gostaria de senti-las novamente, pare Duo ele é seu chefe, não crie ilusões e você não precisa de ninguém, se ficar sozinho você jamais irá se machucar, mas mesmo sozinho eu me machuco, por que quero alguém que me faça me sentir aquecido e não mais sozinho."  
  
Heero tentara não prestar atenção na conversa, mas ele não pode evitar imaginar quem era a pessoa que recebia tanto carinho do humano, Heero tinha certeza de que se tratava de um homem loiro e o humano iria passar a noite na casa dele, sem perceber Heero fechou as mãos e vou tomado por um sentimento de posse em relação ao Duo.   
  
- Heero. Duo?  
  
- Oi Trowa como você está.  
  
- Bem obrigado, o que aconteceu.  
  
Duo contou a Trowa tudo que havia acontecido, Trowa ficara surpreso, não somente pelo fato de Heero ter ajudado Duo como também pelo fato de Heero tê-lo trazido para o castelo, para cuidar de um ferimento que não aparentava ser nada mais que um pequeno arranhão. Kimitsu apareceu com algumas ataduras e álcool para que Duo pudesse limpar o machucado. Kimitsu vez menção de querer cuidar dele, mas Duo recusou a ajuda.  
  
- Obrigado pode deixar que eu mesmo faço isso.  
  
- Tem certeza Sr Maxwell, eu posso...  
  
- Deixe-o Kimitsu se ele não deseja ajuda assim será feito, Maxwell e um convidado então devemos deixa-lo a vontade.  
  
- Er obrigado.  
  
Duo se sentia um pouco constrangido, na verdade ele não sabia o que fazer, Duo nunca sentira vergonha em tirar a camisa, mas por algum motivo ele ficou com vergonha de tira-la na frente de Heero, ele percebeu que Trowa olhava para Heero e a jovem de olhos tão claros quanto o de Quatre o observava com curiosidade. Cathrine notou que o rapaz de cabelos compridos parecia pouco a vontade principalmente após o comentário de Heero, o humano era realmente bonito, ela havia visto uma foto dele no clube, mas ele era muito mais atraente pessoalmente, Cathrine resolveu ajudar-lo, ela se levantou e foi até ele, ela se abaixou na frente de Duo e sorriu para ele como se o encorajasse a prosseguir, Duo retribuiu o sorriso e retirou sua camisa, na mesma hora suas faces ficaram vermelhas, quando Duo levantou seus olhos eles se encontraram com os de Heero, seus olhos pareciam ainda mais escuros quase negros, a intensidade de seu olhar era tanta que Duo teve que desviar os seus olhos voltando-os para a jovem que limpava seus ferimentos. Heero sabia que não deveria ficar olhando para o humano dessa forma, mas foi quase impossível desviar os seus olhos da visão do corpo a sua frente, o abdômen definido a longa trança caindo por sobre o ombro esquerdo, com alguns fios soltos, Heero imaginava como seria ter a visão daqueles cabelos soltos e como seria poder toca-los. Heero sabia que Trowa o observava, mas ele não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse Duo Maxwell.   
  
- Então seu nome é Duo Maxwell, não é.  
  
- Sim, mas pode me chamar de Duo e você como se chama.  
  
- Meu nome é Cathrine Bloom, mas pode me chamar de Cathrine, eles geralmente não são mal educados, mas acho que eles se esqueceram de nos apresentar Duo.  
  
- E verdade, você também é sócia do clube.  
  
- Não apenas Trowa e Heero, você trabalha lá não é.  
  
- Sim sou o vocalista da banda.  
  
- Prontinho Duo está limpo. Trowa disse que você canta muito bem e verdade.  
  
- Eu acho que sim pelo menos ninguém nunca atirou nada em mim e me mandou sair do palco, por que você não vai amanhã ao clube você vai gostar, amanhã é a noite do desafio do Deathscythe.  
  
- Noite do desafio?  
  
- É foi o Sr Yuki quem criou, ele disse que ajuda nas vendas tenho que admitir que nas noites de desafio e quando o clube fica mais cheio, acho que todo mundo quer me derrotar.  
  
- E como funciona Maxwell?  
  
- Bem o cliente escolhe uma musica, e eu tenho que cantar a musica escolhida, se por acaso eu não souber eu tenho que atender um pedido do cliente.  
  
- Um pedido? Qualquer um?  
  
- É. Se bem que eu nunca fui derrotado.  
  
- A sempre uma primeira vez para tudo Sr Maxwell. Pode ser que não tenha a mesma sorte amanhã.  
  
- Por que diz isso.  
  
- Nada em especial.   
  
- Por que não fica conosco para jantar Duo.  
  
- Obrigada Trowa mais o Quatre está me esperando.  
  
- Quatre? Ah o rapaz que você ajudou não é Trowa.  
  
- Sim e ele mesmo Cathrine.  
  
- Gostaria muito de conhece-lo Trowa me falou muito sobre ele.  
  
- Cathrine!  
  
- Desculpe, mas diga a seu amigo que ele é bem-vindo aqui e você também não é Heero.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Bem eu preciso ir muito obrigado por tudo, eu os aguardo amanhã no Deathscythe.  
  
- Estaremos lá Duo, mande lembranças minhas ao Quatre.  
  
- Pode deixar Trowa. Foi um prazer Cathrine.  
  
- O prazer foi meu.  
  
- Sr Yuy eu...  
  
- Vou acompanha-lo até a entrada Maxwell. Kimitsu!  
  
- Sim Sr Yuy.  
  
- Peça a Chold para levar o Sr Maxwell até a cidade, por favor.  
  
- Não é necessário Sr Yuy.  
  
- De forma alguma, e perigoso caminhar a noite Maxwell e é uma longa caminhada até a cidade.  
  
- Obrigado foi um prazer conhece-lo Sr Yuy.  
  
- O prazer foi meu, Maxwell.  
  
Heero estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar o humano, Duo aceitou o cumprimento, quando suas mãos se tocaram ambos sentiram um estremecimento como se uma pequena descarga elétrica tivesse passado entre eles, Heero olhava para os olhos do humano e se viu através dele, Heero notou que a respiração do humano se tornará mais pesada, ignorando o bom senso que o avisava a não se aproximar de mais do humano, Heero se aproximou do rosto do humano e sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
- Nos veremos em breve Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo sentiu seu corpo inteiro ficar arrepiado, ainda mais quando Heero afastou-se lentamente de seu rosto deixando apenas poucos centímetros entre seus lábios. Heero olhava para a boca próxima a sua lutando contra a vontade de tomar aqueles lábios entre abertos nos seus, Heero notou que a pele do humano havia se arrepiado toda devido a proximidade de seus corpos, ele podia sentir o calor do corpo humano a sua frente e o sangue quente correndo mais rápido em suas veias e antes que ele fizesse algo que se arrependesse mais tarde, Heero soltou o humano ele não podia esquecer que o humano tinha algo que ele queria. Chold abriu a porta do carro para Duo, ele entrou no carro e deixando o castelo e o estranho Heero Yuy para trás.  
  
- Trowa foi impressão minha ou o Heero ficou interessado no humano.  
  
- Não Cathrine eu tive a mesma impressão que você, mas não podemos afirmar nada em relação ao isso, pelo mesmo não ainda. Duo é o dono de Yami e Heero fará qualquer coisa para consegui-la.   
  
Heero ainda ficou alguns minutos observando o carro ir em direção a cidade, ele não podia negar o humano havia despertado nele sentimentos que ele achava que nunca teria, ele pensava por que motivos dissera daquela forma ao humano que se veriam em breve, a verdade e que Heero queria sentir o cheiro dele, quando eles estavam na encosta a cima do vale Heero pode sentir um aroma suave de flores emanando dos cabelos de Duo e o cheiro dele ainda se fazia presente mesmo depois dele ter ido. Heero balançou a cabeça e resolveu entrar ele ainda tinha que conversar com Trowa e Cathrine a respeito das informações que eles foram buscar.  
  
Duo chegou em casa ligou para o Quatre avisando que ia tomar um banho e iria para lá, Quatre avisou que estava mandando alguém ir buscar-lo. Duo desligou e foi para o banheiro, ele tomou um longo banho ele ficou pensando no misterioso dono do Deathscythe, ele ensaboava seu corpo e fechou os olhos imaginando como seria ser tocado por aquelas mãos.  
  
"Heero Yuy e um nome muito bonito, faz sentido ele é lindo, alto cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis como o cobalto, queria saber o que dizem aqueles olhos e o que ele estava pensando quando estava me olhando daquela forma. Agora não é hora para isso logo o carro que Quatre mandou vai chegar e eu não posso demorar."  
  
Duo saiu do banho e trocou de roupa, assim que terminou de se vestir o chofer dos Winners chegou, Duo o cumprimentou e entrou no carro indo em direção a mansão onde Quatre morava.  
  
- Boa noite Rashid.  
  
- Boa noite sr Maxwell.  
  
- Cadê o loirinho.  
  
- O mestre Quatre o está aguardando em seu quarto.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
- Toc toc. Quatre é o Duo posso entrar.  
  
- Entre Duo.  
  
Duo entrou no quarto, as luzes estavam apagadas e apenas o brilho da lua passava pela janela aberta, ele encontrou Quatre sentado na espreguiçadeira em frente a janela, olhando para o nada. Duo fechou a porta a trás de si e caminhou até o jovem árabe. Duo se sentou e viu o rosto dele molhado pelas lagrimas que ainda teimavam cair por seu rosto. Duo perguntou o que tinha acontecido para deixa-lo assim.  
  
- Eu não sei o que esta havendo comigo Duo, eu não deveria ficar pensando nele, mas quando eu o vi hoje com aquela garota tão bonita, eu me senti tão triste, eu não sei direito o que estou sentindo.  
  
- Você esta falando do Trowa não é.  
  
- Sim, é errado Duo, me sentir assim, eu nem o conheço talvez ele não sinta nada por mim, ainda sim eu quero conhece-lo.  
  
- Shhhh tudo bem, não podemos mandar em nosso coração Quatre, se você tem certeza do que sente por ele, vá em frente meu amigo, talvez descubra que o que você sente por ele, ele sente o mesmo por você.  
  
- Você acha?  
  
- Bem uma jovem muito bonita, ouviu falar muito bem de você através de um moreno de olhos verdes.  
  
- Trowa falou sobre mim? Quando? Com quem?  
  
- Calma eu estive no castelo dos Khushrenada hoje e Trowa estava lá e se a moça que você viu com ele tiver cabelos castanhos claros e estava com um vestido florido, não tem com que se preocupar ela apenas mora com eles.  
  
- Eles?  
  
- E uma longa historia, por que você não lava o rosto e a gente come alguma coisa e conversamos melhor.  
  
- Desculpe você ainda não jantou não é. Venha vamos ver o que o Rashid pode preparar.  
  
Os dois saíram do quarto e foram para a cozinha enquanto Duo comia, ele contou a Quatre tudo o que tinha acontecido aquela noite, Quatre ficou feliz em descobrir que a jovem que ele havia visto com Trowa era apenas uma amiga dele e de Heero Yuy o dono do Deathscythe, Quatre ficou curioso em descobrir sobre ele, uma vez que Duo contou o que sentiu quando estavam juntos.  
  
- E foi isso que aconteceu.  
  
- Nossa isso é realmente incrível Duo. E ele vai ao clube amanhã a noite.  
  
- Ele disse que sim, eu queria apenas saber o que ele quis dizer com que eu não teria a mesma sorte amanhã.  
  
- Talvez ele peça uma musica que você não conheça, e você vai ter que realizar um pedido dele.  
  
- Talvez, mas se eu perder o que será que ele vai me pedir.  
  
- Não deve ser nada de mais, afinal você não tem nada que ele queria, a menos que ele queria você.  
  
- Quatre!  
  
- O que pode ser uma possibilidade.  
  
- Não acredito nisso, estou condenado a viver sozinho.  
  
- Duo você não pode continuar a afastar as pessoas dessa forma.  
  
- Eu sei, mas venha vamos fala em como fazer o Wu-Fei arrumar uma namorada ele passa tempo demais treinando.  
  
Duo pensava nas palavras de Quatre, será que ele deveria realmente abrir seu coração e permitir que os sentimentos acordados por Heero ganhassem força, mesmo correndo o risco de sofrer novamente.  
  
Continua.... 


	8. Capítulo VI

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo 6 - O Prenuncio de um mal Antigo  
  
Heero entrou no castelo, Trowa e Cathrine ainda o aguardavam na sala de leitura, assim que ele entrou Trowa e Cathrine trocaram olhares o que não passou despercebido por Heero, ele sabia que seus últimos atos não podiam ser considerados habituais, Heero não costumavam ser tão prestativo e atencioso com desconhecidos e principalmente se eles eram humanos e, no entanto ele tratara Duo Maxwell com extrema cordialidade.   
  
- Então o que vocês descobriram com o Sr Yuki.  
  
- Pelo que sabemos aos 15 anos ele perdeu o tio que era o padre da paróquia quando a igreja pegou fogo.  
  
- E os pais dele.  
  
- Morreram quando tinha 01 ano de idade, ele foi criado pelo irmão de sua mãe.  
  
- Ele tem algum outro parente vivo.  
  
- Sim, mas eles nunca se interessaram por ele. Quando o padre morreu os Winner's cuidaram dele por um tempo.  
  
- Isso explica o fato da forte ligação entre Quatre Winner e Duo Maxwell.  
  
- O que mais descobriram?  
  
- Não muito apenas informações sobre idade, endereço e empregos anteriores.  
  
- Não ajuda muito. Trowa quero que descubra com Quatre o que puder sobre Maxwell.  
  
- Será feito Heero.  
  
Em algum lugar da Itália:  
  
- Você o encontrou?  
  
- Sim senhora, ele está na terra dos Khushrenada.  
  
- Como eu pensava, ele está sozinho.  
  
- Não, existem outros dois vampiros com ele, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e uma garota de cabelos curtos.  
  
- Trowa Barton e a mulher de Treize. Parece que encontrei minha caça. Alguma informação sobre as espadas.  
  
- Nada até o momento senhora.  
  
- Peça a Sally que venha aqui.  
  
- Como quiser.   
  
- Finalmente o encontrei Heero querido, e nada vai me afastar de você, nada.  
  
Relena segurava uma taça de vinho nas mãos, enquanto pensava no único vampiro que ela não conseguia esquecer, ela já havia se deitado com outros, mas nenhum deles conseguiu mantê-la interessada por muito tempo. Relena ainda lembrava dos beijos e caricias trocadas com Heero a voracidade com que ele matava suas vitimas a excitava, a forma com que ele a tomava a enchiam de prazer, e ele se fora, o único que se atreveu a deixa-la e o único que ela desejava de volta.  
  
"A querido Heero depois de 293 anos finalmente o encontrei, por que você se foi. Se naquela noite não tivesses saído sozinho você ainda estaria aqui ao meu lado? Se Treize Khushrenada não tivesse cruzado meu caminho, você ainda seria meu, eu te ensinei tanto, como se alimentar, como utilizar sua beleza para conseguir comida, e o que você fez, me deixou para se tornar o sucessor dele, seu escolhido. Mas eu vou tê-lo novamente ao meu lado e o clã dos Khushrenada ira pagar por me desafiar, eu prometo."  
  
- Chamou-me Relena.  
  
- Sim Sally, venha precisamos conversar.  
  
Sally já imaginava sobre o que Relena queria lhe falar, Sally sabia que estava sendo vigiada, os lacaios de Relena não eram muito espertos, eram facilmente descobertos e Sally matara alguns deles, não gostava de ser controlada por Relena. Relena andava desconfiada, desde o desaparecimento de Heero a mais de dois séculos e agora a aliança com os Romefeller a tornara ainda pior. Relena olhava a mulher a sua frente Sally era uma jovem muito bonita, esse fora um dos motivos para que Relena a torna-se um deles, no inicio Relena achava que Sally seria como ela, mas com o passar dos anos ela notara que Sally era diferente, parecia ter compaixão por suas vitimas, e esse não era o tipo de sentimento que um vampiro deveria ter, eles devem ser temidos e não temer, eles devem ser os caçadores e não os caçados, eles devem fazem com que os humanos se escondam e não se esconderem deles. Sua raça deveria ser a dominante e não a dominada, entretanto Sally estava teimando contra sua natureza e indo contra as suas palavras, por varias vezes Sally desobedeceu ordens suas ou mostrou resistência a elas. Desde a noite em que Heero havia aparecido quando Relena desejou toma-lo e Sally disse que ele havia feito sua escolha.  
  
- ... se quer viver ou morrer.  
  
- Já fiz minha escolha, mate-me logo.  
  
- Ah! Mas seria um desperdício se eu fizesse isso. O que você acha Sally.  
  
- Ele fez a escolha dele, ele prefere morrer a ser um de nós.  
  
- ... Então acho que posso...  
  
- Ele tem o direito a escolha, ele jamais será como nós, se não vier por vontade própria.  
  
- Você esta me desafiando Sally....  
  
Relena não podia ter esse tipo de comportamento dentro de seu clã, ainda mais se quisesse manter a aliança com os Romefeller, todos os vampiros que mandara atrás de Sally haviam desaparecido e Relena sabia que Sally tinha algo a ver com isso, a ultima informação que recebeu é que Sally havia ajudado uma criança que estava sendo perseguida por outro vampiro, e vampiros não ajudam humanos se alimentam deles.  
  
- Estou preocupada com você, me disseram que você tem negligenciado suas refeições, não é bom para seu organismo ficar sem comida.  
  
- Não se preocupe Relena eu estou me alimentando satisfatoriamente, pelo menos meu organismo não tem reclamado.  
  
- Sei... talvez tenha razão, eu queria saber se por um acaso viu Layos e Sins, eu pedi que fizessem uma coisa para mim e eles ainda não retornaram.  
  
- Não os vejo a um bom tempo, de repente ele se deparam com algum obstáculo que eles não imaginavam.  
  
- É talvez tenha sido isso. A propósito eu tenho novidades, encontrei um certo vampiro de olhos azuis como o cobalto que estava desaparecido.  
  
- Sabe onde Heero esta?  
  
- Sim, gostaria de vê-lo novamente Sally, vocês me pareciam muito amigos, pelo menos vocês viviam conversando, o que é uma coisa que sempre me intrigou, o que você tanta falava com Heero, Sally.  
  
- Nada demais Relena.  
  
"E não creio que você vá gostar de saber."  
  
Relena olhava Sally ela sabia que Sally estava mentindo, mas não tinha como descobrir, Sally não iria permitir que Relena lesse sua mente e Relena não poderia tentar descobrir sem que Sally soubesse que ela havia tentado entrar em sua mente, Sally aprenderá muito bem o que Relena ensinará. Principalmente a nunca confiar em ninguém, e Sally não confiava em Relena, ela sabia que Relena queria sua morte, e que o tempo estava se esgotando e que sua vida e a liberdade de Heero estavam ameaçadas, Sally tinha que chegar a Heero antes de Relena e avisa-lo.  
  
- Pretende ir até ele.  
  
- O que você acha Sally?  
  
- Que você não o deixaria escapar, e que ele já deve estar sendo vigiado. Para que ele não desapareça novamente.  
  
- Você realmente sabe como eu penso Sally e ainda assim...  
  
- Ainda assim?  
  
- Seria horrível se eu não pudesse confiar mais em você. Eu ainda posso confiar em você não é Sally?  
  
Sally ficou olhando para Relena, ela não sabia o que Relena estava tramando, mas tinha certeza de que seja lá o que fosse não seria nada agradável. Relena sabia que não podia confiar mais em Sally, ela a estava testando, testando sua lealdade ao clã.  
  
- Acho que você sabe a resposta Relena.  
  
Sally respondeu a pergunta e saiu da presença de Relena no momento em que Enrico um dos empregados chegava, ele olhou para Sally e deu a ela um sorriso e ela viu através dos olhos dele o que precisava saber, a Itália não era mais um lugar seguro.  
  
- Senhora.  
  
- Eles chegaram.  
  
- Sim aguardam apenas suas ordens.  
  
- Mate-a e o tragam para mim.  
  
- E os outros com ele.  
  
- Mate a todos.  
  
- Será feito.  
  
No castelo dos Khushrenada:  
  
Trowa e Cathrine decidiram jogar um pouco de xadrez, enquanto Heero decidiu ir até a torre mais alta do castelo, a escadaria que dava para torre, possuía janelas altas e largas permitindo que lua iluminasse os degraus, descartando assim a necessidade de iluminação. Heero abriu a porta da torre, ele costumava ir até ali quando precisava pensar ou queria ficar sozinho, o espaço na torre era suficientemente grande, Kimitsu havia se preocupado em arrumar o local, de maneira que Heero pudesse ficar confortável e protegido do sol caso ele decidisse permanecer na torre após o sol nascer, longas cortinas cobriam as cinco janelas da torre, um tapete cobria quase todo o chão da torre, uma cama enorme, algumas almofadas largas amontoadas em um canto no chão, um espelho e uma cômoda eram as mobílias do recinto. Heero abriu as cortinas permitindo que a lua entrasse, devido à posição das janelas, a cama ficava no centro dessa forma ela era totalmente iluminada pela luz da lua, enquanto tudo ao redor ficava mergulhado nas sombras. Heero caminhou até a cama e se deitou, ele se sentia confuso, por que o humano o atraia tanto, por que a necessidade de vê-lo novamente, ele tinha que se concentrar em conseguir Yami de volta, mas seus pensamentos teimavam em voltar ao humano.  
  
"Agora eu entendo o por que de suas lágrimas, a sua dor, sua solidão, aqueles que você mais amava foram arrancados de você, assim como a minha vida foi arrancada de mim. Quando o ouvi chorando e desabafando sua dor, senti dentro de mim a sua tristeza e descobri naquele momento, mesmo não sabendo quem era que nunca mais iria querer vê-lo chorar, se eu pudesse dar a você abrigo contra a solidão, mas eu mesmo vivo uma solidão eterna, e não sei se algum dia, eu poderei sair dela. Eu me pergunto todas as noites a razão de eu ainda estar aqui, a razão de você ter permitido que ela fizesse isso comigo, o por que de você ter deixado que ela tirasse minha alma. Eu queria saber o por que. Sei que os dias de calmaria estão se acabando, logo a noite se tornará mais escura, eu a sinto se aproximando de mim, estendendo suas garras sobre o meu pescoço. Eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria, o momento de confrontar meu passado e descobrir se a decisão de me tornar o guardião de Hikari e o sucessor de Treize estava correta."  
  
Duo estava deitado olhando para o teto por algum motivo ele não conseguia dormir, a imagem de Heero, e suas ultimas palavras ficavam voltando a sua mente.  
  
"O que ele quis dizer com nos veremos em breve, será que ele também está pensando mim agora? Eu também gostaria de vê-lo novamente, ele é o primeiro a ver através da minha muralha. Ele viu minha solidão e minha tristeza através de minha musica. Será que ele ira ao Deathscythe com Trowa e Cathrine amanhã? Será que ele vai me pedir uma canção? E se eu não a souber o que será que ele me pedirá em troca? Deus o que é isso que estou sentindo, seria desejo o que vi em seus olhos azuis? Como queria saber Heero o que você achou de mim, pois por algum motivo sua opinião se tornou importante para mim."  
  
Duo se levantou da cama não conseguia dormir, ele vestiu uma camiseta branca e saiu do quarto silenciosamente para não acordar Quatre. Duo tinha um quarto próprio na mansão dos Winners, mas como ele é Quatre costumavam conversar até alta madrugada, Duo sempre acabava dormindo no quarto do loirinho. Duo desceu as escadas e caminhou até a cozinha, pegou uma garrafa de água na geladeira e sentou-se numa cadeira, Duo bebia a água aos poucos, mas ele acabou deixando cair um pouco de água na camisa e molhando o crucifixo em seu peito, Duo pegou o crucifixo em suas mãos era a única lembrança que tinha de sua família. Iria se levantou para beber um pouco de água e encontrou Duo na cozinha olhando para algo em suas mãos.  
  
- Sente falta deles não é.  
  
- Iria! Sim eles foram muito bons comigo, ele não precisava tomar conta de mim, afinal todos haviam me virado as costas, ainda assim ele cuidou de mim como um filho. E por causa dele e da irmã Helen eu soube o que era ter uma família.  
  
- Sei que não somos sua família Duo, mas eu o considero como um irmão e sei que o Quatre também sente o mesmo.  
  
- Obrigado Iria, eu também considero vocês como irmãos, você e Quatre foram muito importantes para mim, quando eles morreram, não sei o que teria feito se vocês não estivessem comigo, você e sua família me ajudaram muito.   
  
- Como você mesmo disse, você faz parte de nossa família agora Duo. Agora e melhor irmos dormir ou vamos estar cheios de olheiras amanhã.  
  
- E verdade.  
  
Duo e Iria saíram da cozinha, ela deu um beijo no rosto de Duo e entrou no seu quarto, Duo decidiu ir para o quarto dele em vez de voltar para o quarto de Quatre, ele ainda queria pensar mais um pouco antes de se render ao sono. Duo foi ate a cômoda, pegou uma folha de papel e um lápis e continuou a compor a canção que não terminara.   
  
You it obtained what none   
  
Another one made   
  
It saw through the raised walls my return   
  
saw my weaknesses and did not condemn   
  
me for them  
  
Você conseguiu o que nenhum   
  
Outro fez  
  
Enxergou através das muralhas erguidas  
  
A minha volta, viu minhas fraquezas   
  
E não me condenou por elas.  
  
A cada linha Duo pensava em Heero, realmente ele havia pedido aquela noite aos céus por alguém que o resgatasse, que acariciasse a sua alma e o abrigasse da solidão.  
  
"Seria você Heero o anjo que os céus me enviaram, a pessoa a mudar meu destino."  
  
My heart called for somebody  
  
and you it answered its call and now   
  
I know that exactly being dark the night and   
  
I am seated the side of a precipice   
  
I am not but alone.  
  
O meu coração chamou por alguém  
  
E você respondeu seu chamado e agora  
  
Sei que mesmo estando escura à noite e   
  
Eu esteja sentado a beira de um precipício   
  
Não estou mas sozinho  
  
Duo olhava as estrelas pela janela, amanhã seria um outro dia, talvez seu destino estivesse mudando, para melhor quem sabe, pior do que estava não poderia ficar, foi com esse pensamento que Duo foi para cama e procurou dormir.  
  
Em uma parte da Itália:  
  
Sally tinha saído da casa onde estava, ela tinha se decidido ir até Heero, mas Sally ainda não sabia onde ele estava, ela precisava de informações e ela iria encontrar alguém que pudesse fornece-las. Então ela viu quem queria, Enrico saia da casa sozinho era a oportunidade que precisava, ela estava se preparando para ir atrás dele quando dois vampiros barraram seu caminho.  
  
- Você é quem chamam de Sally?  
  
- Quem são vocês?  
  
- Há uma pessoa que deseja lhe falar, poderia nos acompanhar.  
  
- Não costumo acompanhar estranhos, agora saiam do meu caminho e não lhes farei mal.  
  
- Não gostaria de saber quem é essa pessoa.  
  
- Se ela deseja tanto assim falar comigo então ela que venha ao meu encontro.  
  
- Você deveria se sentir honrada por ele desejar falar com você.  
  
- Não tenho tempo para perder com vocês.  
  
- Não deveria ser tão agressiva com as pessoas Sta Po, ainda mais quando elas trazem um convite meu.  
  
Sally viu os vampiros a sua frente curvarem suas cabeças e abrirem passagem para um homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, ela nunca o tinha visto antes, mas ele deveria ser um vampiro importante, pois os dois vampiros permaneciam de cabeça abaixada.  
  
- E quem é você?  
  
- Eu me chamo Treize Khushrenada e é uma prazer conhece-la Sta Po.  
  
Treize viu a surpresa expressa nos olhos da moça a sua frente, então essa era a mulher pelo qual Heero perguntará, Sally era realmente muito bonita. Treize havia prometido a Heero procurar por Sally, quando Relena chegasse a Veneza há 258 anos atrás, infelizmente quando Relena chegou a Veneza logo após a partida de Heero e dos outros Sally não estava com ela, mas ele ainda precisava saber se ela era realmente de confiança como Heero demonstrará. Sally não conseguia imaginar a razão do shuhan dos Khushrenada querer falar com ela, mas era uma ótima oportunidade de poder ajudar Heero, uma vez que Treize Khushrenada deveria saber sobre o paradeiro de Heero e ela havia perdido a oportunidade de arrancar de Enrico o paradeiro dele.  
  
- O que você quer de mim?  
  
- Apenas uma pergunta, mas é melhor sairmos daqui não tenho a menor intenção de encontra-me com Relena, e aqui não e o local apropriado para falarmos. Venha comigo   
  
Treize estendeu a mão a Sally para que ela o seguisse, Sally decidiu segui-lo não conseguiria ajudar Heero se ficasse ali. Sally aceitou a mão estendia a sua frente, eles caminharam algumas quadras, atravessaram a Ponte Vecchio até chegarem ao Palazzo Magnani Feroni [1]onde Treize e os outros estavam hospedados. Eles tomaram um elevador até a suíte de Treize.  
  
- William, Marco aguardem aqui.  
  
- Mas Sr...  
  
- Tudo bem William a Sta Po é minha convidada e convidados não costumam atacar seus anfitriões, não é mesmo Sally.  
  
- Claro não tenho motivos para ataca-lo Treize.  
  
- Como quiser Sr, se precisar de nós basta nos chamar.  
  
Sally viu os dois vampiros olharem para ela como se a ameaçassem antes de fecharem a porta atrás de si, realmente Sally não tinha motivos para atacar Treize em nenhum momento ele a tratou mal, o shuhan dos Khushrenada estava sendo gentil e cortês, muito diferente da imagem que Relena pregava ao seu clã. Treize observava Sally discretamente ele podia perceber que Sally era diferente do restante do clã, os olhos dela tinham um brilho diferente, como se Sally ainda conservasse sua humanidade.   
  
- Treize você sabe onde Heero se encontra?  
  
- Sei, Relena já descobriu o paradeiro dele não é.  
  
- Você já sabe então.  
  
- Sim ela colocou alguém atrás dele.  
  
- Então você sabe que ela mandou os caçadores atrás dele e deu ordens para que ninguém a não ser Heero sobreviva.  
  
Treize não imaginava que Relena tivesse mandado os caçadores atrás de Heero, eles não eram apenas caçadores, eram carniceiros, sedentos por sangue e morte, eles destruíam tudo que encontravam. Treize temeu pela vida de Cathrine, mesmo tendo Trowa e Heero como guardiões, Treize não sabia se eles seriam páreos para os caçadores, se eles chegassem até a cidade matariam a todos como Relena ordenará.   
  
"Louca, eu não vou permitir que ela consiga o que quer, eu preciso de tempo para chegar até eles, e tempo é algo que eu não tenho."  
  
- William! Marco!  
  
- Sim Sr Treize.  
  
- Preparem tudo vamos deixar a Itália imediatamente.  
  
- Mas Sr...  
  
- Agora! Vão!  
  
Os dois vampiros olharam um para outro não fazendo a menor idéia do que poderia ter acontecido para Treize desejar deixar a Itália rapidamente, seja o que fosse não era um bom sinal, eles saíram o mais rápido possível para providenciarem a saída deles, embora Treize ainda não tivesse dito o destino deles, eles sabiam que Heero estava envolvido.   
  
- Sally você vira conosco, e provável que Relena tenha mandado os caçadores mata-la antes de irem atrás de Heero.  
  
- Eu sei, eu estava atrás de Enrico para descobrir o paradeiro de Heero e poder avisa-lo.  
  
- Nos iremos ate ele, mas ele deve ser avisado o mais rápido possível. Provavelmente os caçadores deixaram a Itália apenas amanhã à noite, uma vez que a prioridade deles no momento é encontrar você Sally. O que nos favorece por enquanto, você deverá ficar escondida até sairmos, provavelmente Relena colocou alguém para seguir os seus passos.  
  
- Ela havia colocado dois de seus lacaios, mas eles tiveram uma morte prematura.  
  
- Tenho certeza que sim.  
  
- Sr Treize está tudo pronto.  
  
- Ótimo então vamos. Marco você seguira com Sally, enquanto William vira comigo, nos encontraremos no aeroporto em trinta minutos.  
  
- Como quiser shuhan.  
  
Eles saíram em carros separados sendo que cada um deles tomou direções diferentes, Treize não queria se arriscar a ser descoberto, provavelmente Relena sabia que ele se encontrava na Itália, ela nunca tentaria ataca-lo diretamente, mas isso não a impedia de atingi-lo indiretamente. Treize se sentia feliz e angustiado ao mesmo tempo, feliz por poder ver Cathrine depois de tanto tempo e angustiado por saber que ela corria perigo e que talvez ele não conseguisse chegar a tempo de ajuda-los. Treize pegou o celular e tentou se comunicar com Heero em Epyon, mas ele não conseguia comunicação com eles.  
  
"Droga eu não consigo falar com Heero, espero eu consiga chegar a tempo."  
  
Sally e Marco estavam a poucos minutos do aeroporto quando Marco notou que estavam sendo seguidos por dois carros, Marco olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e sinalizou para Sally. Sally olhou para trás e viu os dois carros, mas não soube dizer de quem eram, ela tentou identificar seus ocupantes e reconheceu o motorista do segundo carro.  
  
- O motorista do segundo carro é Pargan um dos criados mais fieis a Relena.  
  
- Os outros com ele provavelmente devem ser os caçadores. Temos que tentar despista-los.  
  
Marco saiu da pista que leva-la ao aeroporto, ele não poderia correr o risco de leva-los até Treize, assim que eles saíram da pista principal aumentaram a velocidade, os dois carros os seguiram e também aumentaram a velocidade diminuindo a distância entre eles. Marco e Sally entraram em uma rua estreita onde mal passava dois carros, um dos carros se aproximou e bateu com força na lateral do carro de Sally e Marco fazendo com que eles arrastassem a lateral do carro contra a parede. Marco pegou o celular e decidiu avisar a Treize para que ele não os esperasse . Treize e William conseguiram chegar sem problemas ao aeroporto e já estavam aguardando Marco e Sally há 10 minutos, Treize sabia que algo tinha acontecido a eles, quando o celular de William tocou.  
  
- Bip, bip.  
  
- Marco o que houve, onde vocês estão.  
  
- No momento estamos sendo perseguidos por dois carros, ao que parece Relena nos encontrou e ...  
  
O barulho de uma batida e tiros sendo disparados podiam ser ouvidos, os perseguidores de Sally e Marco atiravam contra os pneus do carro, tentando faze-los parar, um dos pneus traseiros havia sido atingido eles não conseguiriam prosseguir por muito tempo com um dos pneus furados. Treize olhava para William que parecia preocupado com seu irmão.  
  
- Marco!  
  
- Droga.. Sally fique abaixada... Eles não vão nos pegar tão facilmente.  
  
- Marco! Vocês estão bem.  
  
- William d... diga ao Sr Treize que... devem seguir para Epyon, nós os...   
  
- Irmão! Irmão!  
  
A ligação de Marco havia caído, William não sabia se seu irmão e Sally estavam bem, mas ele sabia que sua prioridade era a segurança do shuhan dos Khushrenada e era isso que faria mesmo que por dentro temesse pela vida de seu irmão.  
  
"Tenha cuidado irmão."  
  
- Vamos Sr Treize, nós precisamos ir.  
  
- O que aconteceu com Sally e Marco?  
  
- Eles estavam sendo seguidos, a ligação caiu e...  
  
- Tudo bem William eles ficarão bem, seu irmão sabe se cuidar. Vamos então.  
  
Treize e William deixaram a Itália em um avião particular de Treize, eles esperavam que Sally e Marco tivessem sorte e conseguissem escapar de seus perseguidores.  
  
Na cidade Epyon:  
  
Já era aproximadamente 08:00 da manhã de terça-feira, Quatre acordou e não viu Duo em seu quarto, Duo não costumava acordar cedo então onde ele poderia ter ido. Quatre se levantou e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e trocou de roupa, colocando uma calca de moletom e uma camiseta, Quatre esquecerá de avisar a Duo que Wu-Fei viria treina-los hoje. Quatre saiu do quarto e descer para ver se encontrava Duo.  
  
- Bom dia Rashid. Você viu o Duo? Ele não estava no quarto.  
  
- Bom dia mestre Quatre. Eu não o vi ainda, será que ele não dormiu no quarto dele? Eu posso verificar para o Sr.  
  
- Não é necessário Rashid eu mesmo verifico obrigado.  
  
Quatre foi até o quarto que era de Duo, abriu a porta de vagar e o encontrou deitado de bruços em cima da cama, Quatre foi até ele e o sacudiu levemente tentando acorda-lo, Duo se mexeu e deu um pequeno muxoxo, mas nada de acordar. Quatre sabia que Duo não acordaria facilmente, mas ele precisava uma vez que Wu-Fei logo chegaria, pensando nisso Quatre foi até o banheiro pegou um copo com água e jogou no rosto de Duo que acordou assustado olhando para Quatre.  
  
- Desculpe Duo, mas é que eu tentei te acordar.  
  
- O que houve? Que horas são?  
  
- São 08:15 hs. E que o Wu-Fei ta vindo para cá, eu esqueci de avisa-lo ontem.  
  
- É o que ele quer a essa hora, por favor, não diga que ele vem treinar.  
  
- E isso mesmo.  
  
- Não eu quero dormir, diga a ele para ir embora Quatre.  
  
- Desculpa Duo, mas nós temos que treinar.  
  
- Ta bom, eu tô levantando.  
  
- Duo por que você dormiu aqui ontem?  
  
- Por nada em especial Quatre e que ontem eu desci para tomar água e queria terminar a canção que eu tinha começado e se acendesse a luz iria te atrapalhar então eu vim para cá. Acho que não preciso mais lavar o rosto, você já me deu um banho né loirinho.  
  
- Talvez.  
  
Quatre e Duo riram, Duo caminhou ate o banheiro e lavou o rosto, como suas roupas estavam no quarto de Quatre eles tiveram que ir até lá para que Duo pudesse se trocar, neste instante a campanhia tocou.   
  
- Parece que nosso personal trainee chegou.  
  
- Duo!  
  
- Que foi? Vai dizer que não é verdade, pode ir descendo que eu já vou.  
  
- Ta legal.  
  
Quatre desceu e Duo foi para o quarto de Quatre se trocar, ele colocou uma bermuda e uma camiseta e desceu para se juntar a seus amigos.  
  
Três horas depois:  
  
  
  
- Qual é Wu-Fei, por que você não vai, se você ficar apenas treinando nunca vai arrumar uma garota.  
  
- Ta legal Maxwell, eu vou ao Deathscythe hoje, está bem assim.  
  
- Valeu Wuf.  
  
- Wuf? Quantas vezes eu já te falei que esses apelidos são ridículos.  
  
- Eu acho Wuf legal não é Quatre.  
  
- Ahá ahá é engraçado.  
  
- Ate você Quatre.  
  
- Desculpa Wu-Fei.  
  
- Bem gente eu vou para casa, vejo vocês no clube.  
  
No castelo dos Khushrenada:  
  
Uma pessoa caminha silenciosamente dentro do castelo, subindo a escada que da no andar superior onde ficam os quartos, a figura procurava por um quarto em especial, ela sabia que era arriscado entrar em seu quarto mesmo àquela hora da manhã, mas esse era o momento perfeito uma vez que ele era sensível àquela hora do dia. A figura parou em frente ao quarto que queria, ela teria pouco tempo para achar o que viera procurar, a figura abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, o quarto deveria estar na mais profunda escuridão, mas a cortina estava aberta permitindo a entrada do sol e a cama não havia sido mexida indicando que seu ocupante não havia dormido naquele quarto.  
  
"Onde ele poderia ter ido, não sei se isso é melhor ou pior, ele não devera entrar agora, ainda mais com a cortina aberta, melhor procura-la logo, já dei um jeito nos telefones, assim eles não serão contatados por ninguém."  
  
Kimitsu estava na cozinha arrumando, quando uma Heero apareceu.  
  
- Sr o que está fazendo aqui acordado?  
  
- Não se preocupe Kimitsu, eu não passei pelo sol se é o que quer saber, esqueceu que existe uma passagem que dá para dentro do castelo, sem que precise passar pelas escadarias e você foi de madrugada fechar as cortinas da torre.  
  
- Desculpe-me Sr eu esqueci. O Sr não voltou e achei que ficaria na torre até a noite por isso resolvi fecha-las ou o sol o atingiria pela manhã. Eu vou fechar as cortinas de seu quarto para que o Sr possa ir para lá se quiser.  
  
- Obrigado Kimitsu não sei o que faria sem você.  
  
- É minha obrigação servi-lo Sr e um prazer.  
  
- Eu sei. E eu agradeço por isso.  
  
Heero e Kimitsu começaram a subir as escadas, quando Heero sentiu algo estranho no ar, ele segurou o braço de Kimitsu impedindo-o de continuar a subir. Heero fechou seus olhos e dirigiu seus pensamentos aos quartos no andar superior tentando descobrir o que havia de errado. Heero sentiu a presença de um humano em seu quarto, ele entrou em seus pensamentos e descobriu o que ele queria.  
  
- Kimitsu há um humano em meu quarto.  
  
- Mas quem nenhum dos empregados a não ser eu tem permissão para ir aos quartos.  
  
- Venha vamos descobrir quem é nosso intruso.  
  
Heero subir as escadas e parou a porta de seu quarto ele sabia que as cortinas deveriam estar abertas, mas ele precisava entrar no quarto e deter o humano antes que ele conseguisse o que queria. Heero abriu a porta e o humano olhou para ele.  
  
- Quem é você e o que esta fazendo aqui?  
  
O humano estava parado perto da lareira, ele não imaginava que Heero fosse aparecer, ele sabia que não teria como enfrenta-lo, apesar da janela esta aberta, Heero parecia não se incomodar com a claridade. Heero apesar de não transparecer se sentia incomodado com a claridade do sol, mas ele não poderia permitir que o humano escapasse. Heero sabia que se não retirasse o humano da lareira ele fatalmente descobriria o que havia ido procurar. Heero fez menção de entrar no quarto quando Kimitsu o segurou.  
  
- Sr por favor não, o Sr pode se ferir por causa do sol. Deixe-me cuidar disso para o Sr.  
  
- Tem certeza Kimitsu.  
  
- Sim meu Sr.  
  
Kimitsu foi em direção ao humano, ele o conhecia ele estava trabalhando no castelo a pouco tempo, ele se chamava Steven, ele era um pouco mais alto que Kimitsu e bem mais novo. Baseado apenas na aparência Steven achou que pudesse derrotar Kimitsu, mas o que ele não sabia era que Heero costumava treinar com Kimitsu artes marciais. Steven avançou para cima de Kimitsu que conseguiu segurar seu braço e empurra-lo para fora do quarto, Heero segurou o humano com as mãos e o arrastou para fora do quarto, dando de cara com Trowa que levantara a pedido de Heero. Trowa estava dormindo quando sentiu os pensamentos de Heero pedindo que levantasse por que eles tinham um intruso, Trowa se levantou vestindo apenas a calça do pijama e saiu do quarto, encontrando com Heero segurando o novo empregado. Eles foram para a biblioteca, Heero se controlava para não partir o pescoço do humano, Heero disse que Kimitsu poderia ir, que eles cuidariam de tudo.  
  
- Muito bem, Steven quem o mandou?  
  
- ...  
  
- Podemos fazer do modo mais fácil ou do mais difícil. Tenho certeza que você sabe que do modo mais fácil será melhor para você e menos indolor.  
  
- Eles me mataram se eu contar.  
  
- Eu vou mata-lo se não me disser quem o mandou e pode ter certeza que você não vai gostar nem um pouco do tipo de morte que você terá humano.  
  
Heero tinha os olhos vermelhos como o sangue e suas mãos, estavam dispostas lateralmente nos braços da cadeira em que o humano estava sentado. Heero podia sentir o medo do humano, ele o viu em seus olhos, Heero olhou para Trowa e lhe disse mentalmente que descobrisse tudo que pudesse, mesmo que tivesse que mata-lo. Trowa concordou puxou uma cadeira e sentou em frente ao humano. Enquanto Heero saia da sala.  
  
- Bem Steven parece que nós vamos conversar um pouco.  
  
Uma hora depois Trowa saiu da biblioteca, Heero o aguardava.  
  
- Ele está vivo?  
  
- Sim, mas não creio que ele vá se lembrar de alguma coisa ou vá voltar a ter uma vida normal, depois do que fiz a ele.  
  
- O que você fez?  
  
- Ele se recusou a colaborar, e para consegui a informação tive que força-lo a me dizer.  
  
- Então você acabou com a mente dele. Tudo bem, você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa.  
  
- Sim e você não vai gostar nem um pouco Heero.  
  
  
  
Trowa contou a Heero tudo que havia descoberto, que Relena já estava ciente do paradeiro dele, ela tinha enviado Steven para conseguir informações da localização de Hikari e Yami. Steven havia danificado os fios telefônicos e colocado um dispositivo na área do castelo para impedir a utilização dos celulares, assim eles estavam sem comunicação desde de a noite anterior. Heero sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até Relena apareceu, e ele tinha que conseguir a posse de Yami o mais breve possível ou então tornar Duo Maxwell seu aliado.  
  
- O que faremos Heero?  
  
- Ela logo estará aqui, primeiramente peça a Kimitsu que providencie o conserto da linha telefônica, depois peça que ele vá até onde Steven colocou o dispositivo para bloquear os celulares e o destrua.  
  
- E quanto ao Steven?  
  
- Prenda-o em algum lugar até eu decidir o que fazer com ele. E não conte nada a Cathrine não quero que ela se preocupe, provavelmente Relena tentará mata-la para atingir Treize.  
  
- E provável, infelizmente não sabemos onde Treize anda ou quem Relena mandou atrás de nós.  
  
- E verdade, nós não sabemos que tipo de alianças ela firmou nos últimos tempos e quem serão nossos inimigos, por isso devemos ser cautelosos.  
  
- E quanto a Yami?  
  
- Esse é outro assunto que temos que resolver o mais rápido possível, no momento temos que descobri uma maneira de fazer Duo Maxwell nos entregará a espada voluntariamente.  
  
- E se ele não quiser entrega-la?  
  
- ...   
  
- Heero?  
  
- Pensarei nisso quando chegar o momento Trowa.  
  
- Certo vou fazer o que me pediu.  
  
Heero não queria pensar no que fazer caso Maxwell não quisesse entregar Yami, mas ele sabia que se isso acontecesse, ele teria que fazer alguma coisa. Trowa pode perceber a hesitação de Heero quanto responder a sua pergunta, ele sabia que de alguma maneira Duo havia tocado Heero por dentro de uma maneira que ele estava preso a Duo mesmo que não quisesse. Trowa passou a Kimitsu as ordens de Heero, e resolveu voltar a seu quarto uma vez que ainda era 13:15 hs e Heero não precisaria dele novamente.  
  
Em algum lugar sobre o Mar Adriático:  
  
- Sr Treize?  
  
- Pode dizer William não estou dormindo, não poderia faze-lo mesmo que quisesse.  
  
- O piloto informou que estaremos chegando em 6 horas.  
  
- Seis horas e ainda levaremos mais quatro horas para chegarmos a Epyon. Conseguiu entrar em contato com Heero?  
  
- Ainda não Sr.  
  
- Tudo bem quando nós aterrissarmos tentaremos novamente. Descanse um pouco agora e não se preocupe, eles nos alcançaram assim que puderem.  
  
- Eu espero que sim Sr.  
  
Na casa dos Winners :  
  
- Quatre to indo.  
  
- Já Duo, mas ainda está cedo.  
  
- E que eu tenho que passar no clube, o gerente quer falar comigo esqueceu.  
  
- Ah é, então nos vemos no clube.  
  
- Ta legal o Wu-Fei vai com você não é?  
  
- É ele ficou de passar aqui.  
  
- Você vai apresentar o Trowa para ele?  
  
- Duo!  
  
- Ahá haha to brincando Quatre tchau nos vemos mais tarde.  
  
- Tá.  
  
Quatre ficou vermelho com o comentaria do Duo, afinal Trowa era apenas um amigo embora ele gostasse que fosse diferente, Quatre ainda não havia se esquecido daquela noite em que eles quase haviam se beijado.  
  
"Será que ele pensa sobre isso, o Duo me disse que ele perguntou por mim, espero que possamos nos ver hoje a noite."  
  
Duo saiu da casa de Quatre e caminhou em direção ao clube, enquanto andava ele olhou em direção das montanhas a oeste da cidade onde ficava o castelo dos Khushrenada, ele pensou no rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos de um azul profundo, Duo ansiava pelo momento em que eles se veriam novamente.  
  
"Espero vê-lo de novo Heero."  
  
Duo chegou ao clube deu a volta e bateu na porta dos fundos sendo atendido pelo segurança do clube.  
  
- E ai tudo bem.  
  
- Tudo chegou cedo hoje Duo.  
  
- E que o Sr Yuki disse que queria falar comigo. Ele ta ai?  
  
- Ta lá no escritório.  
  
- Valeu.  
  
- Toc toc.  
  
- Entre.  
  
- Boa Tarde Sr Yuki queria falar comigo.  
  
- Boa Tarde Sr Maxwell, entre e sente.  
  
Duo ficou ouvindo o Sr Yuki falar sobre algumas mudanças que ele pretendia fazer no clube, mas a noticia que mais o alegrou foi saber que talvez Heero estivesse presente no clube esta noite, já que Trowa disse que Heero estava disposto a conhecer as instalações. Terminada a reunião Duo foi para o palco ensaiar com a banda, mais tarde ele iria para sua casa descansar e se prepara para logo mais a noite.  
  
No castelo dos Khushrenada:  
  
- Trimm Trimmm.  
  
- Boa Tarde poderia falar com o Sr Heero Yuy.  
  
- Quem gostaria?  
  
- Yukio Yuki gerente do clube Deathscythe.  
  
- Ele...  
  
- Quem é Kimitsu?  
  
- O Sr Yuki deseja falar com o Sr.  
  
- Tudo bem eu atendo.  
  
- Alo Sr Yuki, o Sr gostaria de falar comigo.  
  
- Sr Yuy, e um prazer falar com o Sr, como tem passado.  
  
- Muito bem Sr Yuki, mas não creio que me ligou para perguntar pelo meu estado.  
  
- Não eu... gostaria de confirmar sua vinda ao clube hoje.  
  
- Achei que Sr Barton já houvesse lhe dito que ia.  
  
- Sim é que gostaria de saber a que horas o Sr virá assim eu poderia lhe mostrar as instalações.  
  
- O desafio do Deathscythe começa as 23:00 não é?  
  
- Exatamente Sr Yuy.  
  
- Então por volta das 22:30 hs, acredito que seja tempo suficiente para me mostrar as instalações.  
  
- Claro Sr Yuy eu...  
  
- Então até lá Sr Yuki tenha uma boa tarde.  
  
Heero desligou telefone antes que o gerente do clube pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a voz do humano o irritava, alem do fato que Heero não havia descansado nada ainda, ele viu Kimitsu olhando para ele, Heero sacudiu a cabeça e foi para seu quarto deitar um pouco, mesmo que não conseguisse dormir.   
  
22:00 hs no Deathscythe:  
  
- Boa noite Sr yuki.  
  
- Boa noite Sr Maxwell. Preparado para o desafio desta noite.  
  
- Claro Sr Yuki ninguém ganha de mim.  
  
- A propósito Maxwell eu comentei esta tarde que o dono do clube viria esta noite então, por favor, nada de sair do palco e esquecer de voltar está bem. Quero que tudo dê certo está noite.  
  
- Não se preocupe Sr Yuki, eu darei o melhor de mim.  
  
- Assim espero.  
  
Era tudo que Duo queria ouvir que Heero estaria presente no clube está noite, ele havia terminado de compor a canção que ele havia começado quando ele e Heero se encontraram e dera a ela o nome In the Brightness of the Solitude - No Brilho da Solidão ele esperava que Heero gostasse da melodia, ele havia passado os acordes à banda e eles haviam ensaiado a tarde inteira, para que tudo saísse bem, o Sr Yuki estava nervoso, pois seria a primeira vez que encontraria com o dono, ele achara o Sr Yuy um tanto rude ao telefone, ele ficara feliz de todos os contatos referente ao clube terem sido feitos através do Sr Barton.  
  
"Então eu o verei novamente, ainda faltam algumas horas para o clube abrir, mal posso esperar para vê-lo novamente será que ele também se sente assim."  
  
Na terra dos Khushrenada:  
  
Já era a quinta vez Heero olhava para o relógio em seu quarto, parecia que as horas estavam se arrastando, ele ansiava pelo momento que encontraria novamente o humano. Heero ainda não havia se decidido se devia pedir ou não uma musica ao humano, ele não sabia se Duo conhecia todos os tipos de musica, pelo que Quatre havia dito a Trowa ainda não escreveram uma musica que Duo Maxwell não soubesse a letra, mas seria isso verdade, seria possível existir uma canção que o humano não conhecesse e se ela existisse Heero seria capaz de pedi-la.  
  
"Ainda são 22:00 hs o clube já está aberto, mas a banda começa a tocar apenas as 23:00 hs, será que ele já chegou. Combinei com o Sr Yuki chegarmos ás 22:30 hs para que eu verificasse as instalações, se bem que por mim elas poderiam ir para o inferno, estou pouco me importando com construções ou instalações, eu apenas quero vê-lo novamente. O sonho dessa tarde foi tão real, era como se realmente ele estivesse ao meu lado, mas ao abrir meus olhos, ainda me encontrava sozinho."  
  
Heero havia conseguido descansar algumas horas e havia sonhado com um certo humano de olhos violeta. No sonho Heero estava na encosta onde ele e Duo se conheceram, ele olhava para baixo observando o vale, realmente era um local reconfortante, Heero resolveu descer e ver o lago mais de perto, quando chegou lá embaixo ele tocou a água com os dedos e ouviu uma voz atrás de si, uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem.  
  
- A água está maravilhosa por que não toma um banho para se refrescar a noite hoje esta muito quente.  
  
- Não obrigado, não sinto calor.  
  
- Ah! Se quiser eu lhe faço companhia.  
  
- E por que eu iria querer sua companhia?  
  
- Por que eu quero livra-lo da sua solidão.  
  
Heero se virou e o viu sentado em uma rocha uma das pernas caídas ao longo da rocha e a outra dobrada em cima da rocha, ele sorria para Heero, esperando uma resposta. O humano estendeu sua mão e o chamou para ir até ele. Heero o olhava nos olhos e foi até ele tomando sua mão no mesmo instante o humano o puxou para mais perto de si enquanto deslizava pela rocha ficando em pé na frente de Heero. O humano acariciou o seu rosto, ele podia sentiu o calor daquela mão e fechou os olhos, Heero os abriu quando sentiu ser mergulhado dentro do lago, o humano ainda o segurava próximo ao seu corpo e o ouviu sussurrar em seu ouvido.  
  
- Não tema Heero eu o estou esperando para salva-lo da solidão.  
  
No mesmo instante Heero acordou mais ainda podia ouvir aquela voz e nesse instante Heero soube o que queria.  
  
"Sei que não é justo pedir-lhe essa musica, uma vez que você nunca deve tê-la ouvido, mas se eu quiser levar meu plano adiante essa é a única maneira."  
  
Heero se arrumou e desceu as escadas e encontrou Trowa e Cathrine na sala de estar se alimentando.   
  
- Boa noite Heero.  
  
- Boa noite Cathrine, Trowa.  
  
- Boa noite Sr Yuy.  
  
- Boa noite Kimitsu.   
  
- Deseja comer agora Sr.  
  
- Sim por favor.   
  
Kimitsu foi buscar uma taça com sangue para Heero. Heero se sentou e bebeu sua taça já era quase 22:20 da noite, faltava pouco tempo para Heero se encontrar com Duo novamente.  
  
- Trowa você quer dirigir hoje ou prefere que Chold nos leve.  
  
- Não vejo problema algum em dirigir até lá.  
  
- Então acho melhor irmos.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
- Sr Yuy.  
  
- Sim Kimitsu.  
  
- Telefone para o Sr.  
  
- E quem é?  
  
- Ele pediu para atende-lo sem disser seu nome.  
  
- Tudo bem. Cathrine, Trowa se importam de aguardar um instante.  
  
- De forma alguma Heero.  
  
- Aguardaremos o tempo que for necessário.  
  
- Vamos ver quem é então.  
  
- Alo!  
  
- Yuy!  
  
- T...  
  
- Não diga meu nome não quero que Cathrine saiba que sou eu.  
  
- Tudo bem, o que aconteceu não temos noticias suas a muito tempo. Onde você está?  
  
- Eu sei, gostaria de dizer que o motivo pelo qual estou entrando em contato são por que trago boas noticias, mas estaria mentindo. No momento estou a 15 minutos de Epyon.  
  
- Quinze minutos!?  
  
- Sim, estou indo encontra-lo Yuy. Peça a Trowa que leve Cathrine para algum lugar, preciso falar com você a sós.  
  
- Tudo bem nós estávamos de saída mesmo, pedirei para que eles saiam na frente.  
  
Heero sabia que Treize não estaria vindo sem uma razão muito forte, algo de muito grave deveria estar acontecendo.   
  
- Trowa, você e Cathrine podem ir na frente eu encontrarei vocês mais tarde.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa Heero.  
  
- Nada com que deva se preocupar Cathrine, apenas um imprevisto. Logo estarei com vocês.  
  
Heero falou mentalmente com Trowa o que estava acontecendo, que Treize estava a caminho.   
  
- Treize esta vindo para cá? Mas por que?  
  
- Não sei Trowa, mas deve ser algo importante ou ele não viria pessoalmente. Provavelmente sua vinda esta relacionada a Relena.  
  
- Entendo. Você ainda irá ao clube?  
  
- Não sei Trowa, vou ficar aguardando Treize chegar e depois verei o que fazer. Agora vá não quero que Cathrine fique mais desconfiada do que já está.  
  
- Tudo bem nós já vamos, se precisar me chame.  
  
- Eu chamarei e tome cuidado Trowa.  
  
- Tomarei.  
  
Heero viu Trowa e Cathrine saírem e ficou aguardando a chegada de Treize, avisou Kimitsu que prepara-se tudo para sua chegada, Heero se sentia frustrado, pois talvez não pudesse ver o humano essa noite.  
  
No Deathscythe:  
  
O clube já estava cheio como sempre principalmente nas noites de desafio do Deathscythe, Duo estava no camarim andando de um lado para o outro ele estava nervoso, não sabia se Heero já havia chegado ao clube. Duo havia arrumado-se com muito cuidado aquela noite, ele vestia uma calça preta que moldava com perfeição suas pernas, uma blusa de seda da cor de seus olhos aberta mostrando o tórax e uma bota preta. Seus cabelos estavam presos na costumeira trança amarrada na ponta por um laço preto.   
  
"Deus será que ele virá."  
  
- Toc toc.  
  
- Pode entrar.  
  
- Oi Duo!  
  
- Maxwell.  
  
- Quatre, Wu-Fei que bom vê-los.  
  
- Você esta bem Maxwell? Parece nervoso.  
  
- Um pouco acho que é normal, afinal eu nunca sei o que o pessoal vai pedir não é. Quatre você viu o Trowa por ai?  
  
- Não Duo, acabamos de chegar e viemos até aqui.  
  
- Tudo bem eles devem estar vindo.  
  
- Calma vai dar tudo certo, já não esta na hora de você ir para o palco.  
  
- É estou indo. E aí vocês vão pedir alguma musica?  
  
- Não nenhuma Duo.  
  
- Nem olhe para mim Maxwell, vim apenas por que o Quatre insistiu.  
  
- Ok ok, vamos então.  
  
Duo saiu do camarim com seus amigos e foi para o palco ele se sentia nervoso, como nunca estivera antes. Ele cumprimentou a banda e deu boa noite a todos os presentes, ele olhou para o recinto e não viu quem gostaria, não havia nenhum sinal de Heero ou dos outros.  
  
"Bem como dizem hora do show."  
  
Cathrine olhava para Trowa ela sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido, Heero não teria ficado se algo muito importante não tivesse acontecido. Na verdade seus amigos estavam estranhos desde que os virá a noite, Cathrine sabia que eles não lhe diriam nada para não preocupa-la mesmo que suas vidas estivessem correndo perigo e por algum motivo, Cathrine sabia que esse era o motivo de Heero ter ficado no castelo.  
  
Já haviam se passado quase vinte minutos desde que Treize havia ligado, quando Heero ouviu o som de um carro chegando. William desceu do carro e olhou ao redor para depois abrir a porta traseira, Treize saiu do carro no momento em que Heero saia do castelo para recebe-lo.  
  
- Boa noite Heero há quanto tempo não é.  
  
- Boa noite Treize. William.  
  
- Heero.  
  
- Vamos entrar a assuntos urgentes a tratar.  
  
No Deathscythe:  
  
Last night I dreamt that somebody loved me (The Smiths)  
  
Last night I dreamt  
  
That somebody loved me  
  
No hope but no harm  
  
Just another false alarm  
  
Last night I felt  
  
Real arms around me  
  
No hope no harm  
  
Just another false alarm  
  
So tell me how long  
  
Before the last one?  
  
And tell me how long  
  
Before the right one?  
  
This story is old I KNOW  
  
But it goes on  
  
This story is old I KNOW  
  
But it goes on  
  
Essa é a última noite que eu sonhei que alguém me amou   
  
Essa é a última noite que eu sonhei  
  
que alguém me amou   
  
Não existe nenhuma esperança   
  
É apenas outro alarme falso   
  
A última noite em que   
  
Senti alguém me abraçando  
  
Não existe nenhuma esperança   
  
É apenas outro alarme falso   
  
Sendo assim me diga quanto tempo  
  
antes da ultima vez?   
  
Diga-me quanto tempo antes do que é certo?   
  
Você sabe eu conheço esta história   
  
Pode ir  
  
Afinal você sabe que eu conheço essa história   
  
Trowa e Cathrine chegaram ao clube. Trowa desceu primeiro do carro e procurou por alguém suspeito, Cathrine olhou para Trowa que lhe sorriu e estendeu a mão para que entrassem. Trowa vestia uma calça verde escura e uma blusa branca, Cathrine usava um vestido preto de alças e sandálias da mesma cor. Assim que entraram no clube o Sr Yuki os recepcionou.  
  
- Sr Barton, Sr Bloom sejam bem-vindos. Onde esta o Sr Yuy?  
  
- O Sr Yuy vai demorar um pouco Sr Yuki, ele teve que resolver alguns assuntos, mas ele afirmou que logo estará conosco.  
  
- Ótimo, por favor, entrem e divirtam-se.  
  
- É o que pretendemos Sr Yuki obrigado. Vamos Cathrine.  
  
  
  
Duo já estava na segunda canção, realmente havia sido um pedido difícil, mas ele conseguirá lembrar a letra, ele viu o cliente ficar frustrado pelo fato de Duo ter conseguido cantar a musica pedida. Duo olhava na direção da entrada a cada 10 minutos na esperança de ver um certo rapaz atraente de olhos azuis como o cobalto, quando ele avistou Cathrine chegar seu coração deu um pulo e ele aguardou imensamente a entrada dele, no entanto apenas Trowa entrou atrás de Cathrine, Duo não sabia, mas era visível a tristeza em seu rosto. Quatre e Wu-Fei se olharam. Quatre podia sentir a tristeza vinda de Duo ele olhou na direção da entrada tentando ver alguma coisa, mas não era possível ter uma visão muito clara das pessoas entrando uma vez que sua estatura não ajudava muito. Quatre se virou para o palco novamente e Duo lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, Quatre sorriu de volta e sentiu uma presença atrás de si, uma presença que lhe causava um estremecimento e ansiedade fazendo seu coração pulsar de uma forma desenfreada, como uma pequena caricia ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado em sua mente, Quatre se virou e encontrou com os olhos verdes escuros do rapaz que esperava tanto encontrar. Wu-Fei ficou olhando para seu amigo e viu quando seu rosto adquiriu um tom avermelhado, ele olhou para o estranho a frente de Quatre, por algum motivo o estranho lhe causava um certo arrepio. Foi então que Wu-Fei notou a jovem ao lado do estranho ela olhava para ele como se soubesse o que estava pensando. Trowa achava que estaria preparado para encontrar Quatre novamente, mas assim que o viu sabia que não estava preparado, para Trowa seu anjo estava absolutamente maravilhoso, Quatre vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa de um cinza claro, realçando a brancura de sua pele e seus olhos claros. Trowa podia sentir as emoções fluindo de Quatre as mesmas que ele estava sentindo no momento, foi quando ele se lembrou de Cathrine a seu lado e resolveu falar, uma vez que eles ficaram quase cinco minutos apenas olhando um nos olhos do outro.  
  
- Boa noite Quatre.  
  
- Boa noite Trowa e bom vê-lo novamente.  
  
- O prazer é meu. Está é Cathrine Bloom uma amiga minha.  
  
- É um prazer conhece-la.  
  
- O prazer é meu, Trowa me falou tanto sobre você que eu acabei ficando curiosa.  
  
- Cathrine!  
  
- Ah me desculpe e quem é seu amigo.  
  
- Trowa, Cathrine. Este é Chang Wu-Fei. Wu-Fei este são Trowa Barton e Cathrine.  
  
- É um prazer conhece-los.  
  
Cathrine acenou para Duo no palco, por algum motivo Duo se sentiu mais tranqüilo ao vê-la, Cathrine olhou para Trowa falando mentalmente com ele.  
  
- Ele parece um tanto triste não acha.  
  
- Sim acho que ele esperava ver Heero conosco.  
  
- Não posso censura-lo uma vez que Heero disse que viria.  
  
- Ele logo estará conosco.  
  
- Acha que devemos disser isso a ele.  
  
- Vamos esperar ele dar uma pausa e falamos com ele.  
  
"Ele não virá, se ele viesse teria chegado junto com Trowa e Cathrine. Droga por que eu estou com vontade de chorar, ele não é nada para mim. A quem eu estou querendo enganar eu queria que ele viesse, queria vê-lo novamente."  
  
Duo sentia seu coração em pedaços, ele havia se preparado tanto para este encontro, havia planejado cantar sua nova canção, mas ele não viera, não estava ali.   
  
No castelo dos Khushrenada:  
  
Heero ouvia com atenção cada palavra de Treize, então Relena estava atrás dele e havia enviado os caçadores dos Romefellers, Heero havia dito a Treize para descansar um pouco, que Cathrine ficaria feliz em vê-lo novamente.  
  
- Onde Cathrine está Heero?  
  
- Ela foi ao clube com Trowa. Parece que hoje tem uma competição ou algo parecido.  
  
- E o que você esta esperando para juntar-se a eles? Quando liguei você me disse que estavam de saída.  
  
- E mais...  
  
- Você pode ir os caçadores não chegaram hoje, provavelmente eles partiram amanhã atrás de você. E pelo que posso perceber você quer ir ao clube não é.  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Se não se importa, eu ficarei no quarto de Cathrine esperando por ela, quero fazer-lhe uma surpresa.  
  
- Tudo bem, há um quarto preparado para William descansar, se precisarem de alguma coisa basta me chamar.  
  
- Não se preocupe.  
  
Heero pediu a Chold que o levasse até a cidade, durante o caminho Heero ficou pensando nas palavras de Treize, Sally e Marco estavam desaparecidos pelo que sabiam eles não haviam conseguido sair da Itália, Heero esperava poder vê-la novamente, ele a considerava uma amiga, apesar de nunca terem se falado muito, Heero se preocupava com a segurança dela. Foi quando ele ouviu uma voz triste cantando, a mesma voz que o levara ao vale a noite passada, a mesma canção, era como se o humano estivesse cantando para ele, o estivesse chamando. Heero pediu a Chold que fosse mais rápido, ele queria chegar logo ao clube.  
  
"Por que eu posso ouvi-lo tão longe? Por que sinto que ele está me chamando? Por que esta ligação com ele? Por que posso sentir sua solidão, a sua tristeza? Eu não entendo, o por que."  
  
  
  
I am much more of whom   
  
I make look like   
  
To be and being alone never  
  
I will be able to show   
  
Who really I am   
  
Eu sou muito mais do que aparento  
  
Ser e estando sozinho jamais poderei mostrar  
  
Quem realmente sou  
  
Duo havia resolvido cantar sua musica, talvez assim a dor em seu peito diminuísse. Quatre olhava para Duo, a canção que ele cantava era carregada de tristeza, era como se ele cantasse para alguém que não estava ali, como se chamasse por alguém.   
  
You it obtained what none   
  
Another one made   
  
It saw through the raised walls my return saw my weaknesses   
  
and did not condemn me for them  
  
Você conseguiu o que nenhum   
  
Outro fez  
  
Enxergou através das muralhas erguidas  
  
A minha volta, viu minhas fraquezas   
  
E não me condenou por elas  
  
Heero chegou na frente do clube, desceu do carro e disse a Chold que poderia ir, ele voltaria com Trowa e Cathrine. Ele viu o carro indo embora e olhou novamente para o clube, Trowa olhou para Cathrine e sorriu, Heero havia chegado.  
  
- Eu já volto.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Duo viu Trowa procurar e sair com o Sr Yuki, e em seu coração ele soube que Heero havia chegado e quando a porta da entrada se abriu, Duo o viu e sorriu.  
  
My heart called for somebody  
  
and you it answered its call and now   
  
I know that exactly being dark the night and   
  
I am seated the side of a precipice   
  
I am not but alone.   
  
O meu coração chamou por alguém  
  
E você respondeu seu chamado e agora  
  
Sei que mesmo estando escura a noite e   
  
Eu esteja sentado a beira de um precipício   
  
Não estou mas sozinho.  
  
Heero mal ouvia o que o gerente do Deathscythe falava, ele somente tinha olhos para o humano em cima do palco. Heero sem olhar para o gerente disse que fosse embora.  
  
- Sr Yuki, vá agora antes que eu me aborreça.  
  
Duo o viu caminhando entre a multidão, Heero emanava beleza e forca era como se todos abrissem caminho para que ele passasse. Duo o achou lindo todo vestido de negro, como se ele fosse a própria escuridão e ainda assim Duo podia ver os seus olhos e o brilho que eles emanavam. Heero olhava o humano admirando sua beleza e sensualidade, sim o coração do humano o havia chamado e Heero se sentia feliz por tê-lo escutado. Heero se juntou a Cathrine e os outros dois humanos que estavam com ela.  
  
- Heero por que demorou tanto?  
  
- Desculpe não achei que iria demorar tanto. Perdi muita coisa?  
  
- Talvez, mas achou que chegou a tempo.  
  
- Seus amigos são?  
  
- Este Quatre Winner e Chang Wu-Fei amigos de Duo. Quatre, Wu-Fei este é Heero Yuy.  
  
- Senhores e um prazer conhece-los.  
  
- Dizemos o mesmo.  
  
Quatre ficou impressionado, então este era o dono do Deathscythe, ele conseguia ser ainda mais misterioso que Trowa e as sensações que vinham dele eram estranhas, Quatre nunca encontrou alguém assim, ele olhou para Duo e sentiu que seu amigo estava feliz e ficou feliz por ele.  
  
- Bem gente vocês tem pedir uma musica que eu não conheça.   
  
Maya entregou um papel para Duo onde ela pedia uma musica, ela queria ter a chance de poder ficar a sós com aquele monumento.  
  
- Ta legal vamos ver o que diz esse papel. Humm deixa eu ver, desculpe Maya não foi dessa vez, eu conheço essa, tudo bem eu vou cantar mais essa e faremos um intervalo de 30 minutos ok.   
  
Who Wants to live Forever (Queem)  
  
There's no time for us   
  
There's no place for us   
  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,   
  
yet slips away from us   
  
Who wants to live forever   
  
Who wants to live forever ?   
  
There's no chance for us   
  
It's all decided for us   
  
This world has only one sweet moment   
  
Set aside for us   
  
Who wants to live forever   
  
Who wants to live forever   
  
Who dares to love forever   
  
Oh oo woh, when love must die   
  
But touch my tears with your lips   
  
Touch my world with your fingertips   
  
And we can have forever   
  
And we can love forever   
  
Forever is our today   
  
Who wants to live forever   
  
Who wants to live forever   
  
Forever is our today   
  
Who waits forever anyway ?  
  
  
  
Quem quer viver para sempre (Queem)  
  
Não há tempo para nós   
  
Não há lugar para nós   
  
O que é esta coisa que constrói nosso sonhos   
  
E mesmo assim escapa de nós   
  
Quem quer viver para sempre   
  
Quem quer viver para sempre?   
  
Não há chance para nós   
  
Isto tudo é decidido por nós   
  
Este mundo tem apenas um doce momento   
  
Desprezado por nós   
  
Quem quer viver para sempre   
  
Quem quer viver para sempre   
  
Quem ousa amar para sempre   
  
Quando o amor tem de morrer   
  
Mas toque minhas lágrimas com seus lábios,   
  
Toque meu mundo com a ponta de seus dedos,   
  
E nós podemos ter para sempre   
  
E nós podemos amar para sempre   
  
Para sempre é o nosso hoje.   
  
Quem quer viver para sempre   
  
Quem quer viver para sempre   
  
Para sempre é o nosso hoje.   
  
Quem espera para sempre de qualquer jeito?  
  
Enquanto Duo cantava ele olhava para Heero e os outros. Cathrine ficou triste por alguns instantes, realmente a musica tinha tudo a ver com eles, ela nunca imaginara viver para sempre, Cathrine sempre acreditou que se casaria, teria filhos e envelheceria junto ao seu amado e no entanto ela ainda estava ali, existindo mesmo depois de morta, se Treize estivesse ao seu lado talvez ela talvez não se sentisse assim, ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e viu Heero olhando para ela. Ela lhe sorriu e balançou a cabeça dizendo que estava tudo bem. Heero assentiu, ele gostaria de dizer que Treize a estava esperando, mas havia prometido não contar nada a ela. Heero ainda não sabia se deveria pedir a musica ao humano as chances dele conhece-la eram ínfimas, mas para ele conseguir o que queria ele teria que faze-lo.  
  
  
  
Continua....  
  
[1] O Palazzo Magnani Feroni e um hotel cinco estrelas localizado em Florença na Itália. 


	9. Capítulo VII

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo 7 - Sonhos Esquecidos   
  
Duo terminou de cantar e desceu do palco, ele decidiu ir até Heero, seu coração batia descompassado a cada passo que dava. Heero observou o humano descer do palco e vir em sua direção, Heero observou que Duo parava de vez em quando para falar com algumas pessoas, mas sem nunca desviar seus olhos do dele. Duo se sentia hipnotizado pelo olhar de Heero, mesmo que quisesse ele não se sentia capaz de desviar seu olhar do dele. Quando finalmente eles se encontraram frente a frente, Duo achou que o mundo ao seu redor não mais existia.  
  
- Boa noite Maxwell.  
  
- Boa noite Sr Yuy.  
  
- Me chame de Heero. Pelo que vejo você terminou sua canção.  
  
- Terminei ontem à noite, fico feliz que tenha vindo, então o que achou do lugar.  
  
- Interessante.  
  
- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.  
  
Duo não sabia o que fazer a presença de Heero a maneira com que o olhava o desconcertava, ele sentia sua face queimando. Heero achou encantador a maneira como o humano ficava sem graça, na concepção de Heero Duo estava extremamente sexy, a vontade dele era tirar o humano dali para que eles pudessem ficar sozinhos, mas Heero tinham um plano para por em pratica, seus desejos deveriam ser saciados em outra oportunidade.  
  
Em algum lugar na Itália:  
  
- O que! Como isso foi acontecer? Eu estou cercada por incompetentes será que eu tenho que fazer tudo eu mesma.  
  
Relena estava furiosa, ela não gostara nenhum pouco de saber que Sally havia escapado, era evidente que ela tivera ajuda, mas quem poderia tê-la ajudado a escapar. Pargan viu sua senhora andar de um lado para o outro, ele também não sabia como os dois vampiros haviam conseguido escapar, uma vez que ele e os caçadores os haviam encurralado em uma rua sem saída.  
  
Após a ligação cair, Marco conseguira colocar uma boa distancia entre eles e seus perseguidores, mas não o suficiente, para evitarem serem atingidos pelas balas. O carro foi alvejado, furando assim os pneus, fazendo com que capotassem, como estavam em um tipo de beco, o carro acabou ficando transpassado, o que dificultava a verificar se seus ocupantes ainda estavam dentro do carro. Marco olhou para Sally e viu que ela estava ferida na altura do peito e com o braço machucado, eles tinham que sair do carro antes que ele explodisse por causa do combustível vazando.   
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- Vou sobreviver se é o que quer saber.  
  
- Venha precisamos sair do carro ele pode explodir a qualquer momento e se isso acontecer morreremos queimados.  
  
Marco arrebentou o pára-brisa do carro e puxou Sally para fora, eles podiam ver os carros de seus perseguidores se aproximando, Marco tirou uma pistola da cintura e mandou Sally correr.  
  
- Corra o mais rápido que puder, estarei logo atrás de você.  
  
Marco esperou Sally se distanciar e atirou no combustível que estava vazando, provocando uma faísca fazendo assim com que o carro explodisse e fosse engolido pelas chamas, dando-lhes tempo para escaparem. Sally analisou o local e viu que eles estavam em um beco sem saída, havia um murro da altura de quase 5 metros à frente dela e ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que havia do outro lado, ela ouviu o barulho do carro explodindo olhou para trás e viu Marco se aproximando.  
  
- Acha que pode saltar?  
  
- Eu não sei, essa parede deve ter quase cinco metros.  
  
- Tudo bem eu te ajudo. Mas você deve fazer o que eu fizer.  
  
Marco e Sally deram alguns passos para trás, Marco passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura de Sally.  
  
- Corra, quando chegarmos próximo ao muro tome um impulso e deixe que sua natureza faça o resto.  
  
- Mas o que tem do outro lado da parede?  
  
- Provavelmente o rio Arno, não deve ser muito fundo. Esta pronta?  
  
- Sim. Alem do mais não podemos ficar aqui para sempre, logo o sol nascerá e o fogo não ira deter nossos perseguidores por muito tempo.  
  
Marco olhou para Sally e sorriu realmente ela era corajosa, alem de muito bonita. Eles correram e Sally fez o que Marco disse, eles tomaram impulso e saltaram o muro, realmente do outro lado havia um rio, Sally e Marco caíram no rio, segundos depois os caçadores conseguiram apagar o fogo e passar pelo carro, eles vasculharam o local e não acharam nenhum sinal de sua caça. Um deles foi a até a parede, saltou sobre ela e ficou no alto do muro, olhando ao redor.  
  
- Onde eles estão Lacroan?   
  
- Eles saltaram a parede, devem ter caído no rio. Devemos voltar agora ou ir atrás deles?  
  
- Temos que encontra-los, ela não deve escapar.  
  
- Não será possível encontra-la agora. O sol nascerá em algumas horas. Nós a acharemos não se preocupe.  
  
- Relena não gostara de saber disso. Ela deu ordens para que a matasse e não para que a deixasse escapar.  
  
O vampiro foi para cima de Pargan segurando seu pescoço com as mãos, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Pargan podia sentir Lacroan apertar seu pescoço como se fosse parti-lo, os outros vampiros riam e incentivavam Lacroan a mata-lo, quando um outro vampiro o impediu.  
  
- Solte-o Lacroan!  
  
- Eu não receberei ordens dele, Malckaczi.  
  
- Não... você recebe ordens minhas, e se não quiser que eu o mate agora solte-o.  
  
Lacroan soltou Pargan jogando-o no chão e o chutando, Malckaczi se aproximou de Pargan o olhou em seus olhos e dize-lhe mentalmente.  
  
- Volte a dar ordens a algum dos meus "homens" novamente e eu mesmo o mato. Não trabalhamos para os Peacecraft, a única razão de estarmos atrás dela e por que o clã Romefeller nos ordenou que caçássemos o próximo shuhan dos Khushrenada e apenas por isso entendeu.  
  
- Sim... não acontecerá novamente.  
  
- Ótimo.  
  
- Lacroan, Vladz sigam o rio e veja se descobrem onde ele vai dar, tentem encontrar alguma pista deles. Eu e os outros iremos atrás do próximo shuhan dos Khushrenada. Assim que a matarem nos encontrem em Epyon.  
  
Lacroan e Vladz pularam o muro e caíram no rio atrás de sua presa. Marco e Sally seguiram o rio por quase dois quilômetros e foram para a margem, faltavam pouco mais que quatro horas para o sol nascer, Marco olhou para Sally e percebeu que ela estava cansada, ela ainda não tivera tempo para se recuperar dos ferimentos e sabia que ela deveria estar sentindo dor, olhando ao redor eles avistaram algumas construções abandonadas, não eram perfeitas, mas era o suficiente para se protegerem do sol. Marco pegou a mão de Sally e a puxou para que ela o seguisse.  
  
- Como está?  
  
- Cansada, mas viva graças a você, obrigada.  
  
- Não me agradeça fiz apenas o que o shuhan me pediu.  
  
- Acha que eles estão nos seguindo?  
  
- Provavelmente sim, melhor você fechar seus ferimentos, você já perdeu muito sangue e nós ainda não iremos parar para descansar.  
  
- Você tem alguma idéia de como sairemos daqui.  
  
- Existem galerias por baixo da cidade caminharemos por ela pelo menos assim estaremos abrigados do sol até chegarmos a um outro local onde estaremos seguros.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Sally fechou os olhos se concentrou, fechando seus ferimentos, Marco e Sally descerem para um nível mais baixo do prédio onde estavam acessando ás galerias em baixo da cidade, muitos vampiros costumavam utiliza-las para se locomoverem durante o dia de um lugar a outro. Marco queria chegar assim que anoitecesse ao aeroporto, dessa forma eles poderiam seguir imediatamente para Epyon. Lacroan e Vladz chegaram a margem do rio Arno meia hora depois, eles olharam em volta havia muitos prédios ao redor era difícil saber em qual deles sua caça havia se escondido.  
  
- O que faremos Lacroan?  
  
- O sol nascerá em quatro horas, um dos dois estava ferido, ele devem ter parado por alguns instantes para fechar os ferimentos, temos apenas que achar o sangue e saberemos por onde seguiram.  
  
- Aquele é o prédio mais próximo eles devem ter seguido para lá.  
  
- Vamos então.  
  
Na cidade de Epyon no clube Deathscythe:  
  
Trowa estava curioso para saber como havia sido a conversa com Treize, Heero não deixava transparecer nada em seu rosto. Heero sabia que Trowa estava curioso para saber o que havia acontecido para levar Treize até Epyon, Heero achou melhor conversar com ele antes de voltarem ao castelo.  
  
- Trowa eu preciso falar com você, existe algum lugar aqui onde possamos falar sossegadamente.  
  
- Duo se importa se usar o camarim um instante?  
  
- De forma alguma Trowa, fiquem a vontade.  
  
- Quatre poderia fazer companhia a Cathrine por alguns minutos.  
  
- Claro será um prazer.  
  
- Heero!  
  
Heero olhou para Cathrine falando mentalmente com ela.  
  
- Tudo bem não se preocupe Cathrine nós já voltamos. Por que não pede uma musica para o Maxwell.   
  
- Eu... tudo bem.  
  
- Quando voltarmos talvez até eu peça uma canção. E veremos até onde se estende os conhecimentos musicais do Sr Maxwell.   
  
Heero e Trowa foram à direção ao camarim para conversarem, enquanto Cathrine ficava com os humanos, ela sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo ou Heero não chamaria Trowa para conversarem ali. Quatre pode perceber um pouco de preocupação da jovem ao seu lado, apesar dela estar sorrindo. Quatre olhou para Duo que ainda olhava na direção para onde Heero havia seguido com Trowa. Duo olhou para Quatre e entendeu o recado.  
  
- Muito bem Cathrine, o que a senhorita gostaria que eu cantasse?  
  
- Não sei Duo, eu não conheço muitas canções.   
  
- Que tal uma canção romântica, assim o Wu-Fei pode tirar você para dançar, se bem que como ele apenas treina e capaz dele pisar no seu pé, então é mais seguro se você dançar com o Quatre.  
  
- Maxwell!  
  
- O que eu to mentindo? Vai me dizer que você sabe como dançar com uma garota, sem pisar no pé dela?  
  
Cathrine pode ver o humano ficar envergonhado e com as faces vermelhas, realmente não seria uma má idéia dançar um pouco, embora ela quisesse que outra pessoa dançasse com ela. Wu-Fei viu que a jovem havia rido, ela era muito bonita, apesar de ter uma sombra de tristeza nos olhos.  
  
- Eu adoraria, mas que musica você cantaria?  
  
- Pode deixar comigo. Bem esta na hora de voltar para o palco e Wu-Fei vê-se não pisa no pe dela.  
  
- Saia daqui Maxwell.  
  
- Ahá há há.  
  
- Do que você esta rindo Quatre?  
  
- De nada Wu-Fei.  
  
- Bem pessoal esta música e especialmente para a bela jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis como o céu.  
  
Perhaps love -(John Denver)  
  
Perhaps love is like a resting place, a shelter from the storm  
  
It exists to give you comfort, it is there to keep you warm  
  
And in those times of trouble when you are most alone  
  
The memory of love will bring you home  
  
Perhaps love is like a window, perhaps an open door  
  
It invites you to come closer, it wants to show you more  
  
And even if you lose yourself and don't know what to do  
  
The memory of love will see you through  
  
Love to some is like a cloud, to some as strong as steel  
  
For some a way of living, for some a way to feel  
  
And some say love is holding on and some say letting go  
  
And some say love is everything, and some say they don't know  
  
Talvez o Amor - (John Denver)  
  
Talvez o amor seja como um lugar de descanso, um abrigo da tempestade  
  
Existindo para dar-lhe conforto, ele está lá para mantê-lo aquecido  
  
E nos dias em que os problemas aparecerem e você estiver sozinho  
  
A memória do amor trar-lhe-á o repouso  
  
Talvez o amor seja como uma janela, talvez uma porta aberta  
  
Convidado-o para entrar, querendo mostrar-lhe algo mais  
  
E mesmo se você se perder e não souber o que fazer  
  
A memória do amor lhe mostrara o caminho  
  
O amor é algo como uma nuvem, algo tão forte quanto o aço  
  
Algo para se viver, algo para se sentir  
  
Alguns dizem que o amor prende e outros que o amor liberta  
  
Alguns dizem que o amor é tudo, outros não saberiam dizer o que é o amor  
  
Wu-Fei estendeu a mão para Cathrine a convidando a dançar, ela tomou a mão dele aceitando o convite. Wu-Fei tomou passou uma de suas mãos pela cintura dela e segurou-lhe a outra mão entre a sua, tentando não pisar nos pés dela, para Wu-Fei ela parecia flutuar em seus braços, Cathrine estava se divertindo vendo o humano tentar não pisar em seus pés, e a musica que Duo escolhera era realmente muito bonita. Duo podia ver que Cathrine estava se divertindo, ele ficará preocupado quando Quatre olhara para ele e ele perceberá que ela estava preocupada com alguma coisa, mas agora ela estava rindo e parecia mais alegre.  
  
Perhaps love is like the ocean, full of conflict, full of pain  
  
Like a fire when it's cold outside, thunder when it rains  
  
If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true  
  
My memories of love will be of you  
  
Some say love is holding on and some say letting go  
  
Some say love is everything and some say they don't know  
  
Perhaps love is like the ocean, full of conflict, full of pain  
  
Like a fire when it's cold outside, thunder when it rains  
  
If I should live forever, and all my dreams come true  
  
My memories of love will be of you  
  
Talvez o amor seja como o oceano, cheio de conflito e dor  
  
Como um fogo frio por fora e como o trovão quando chove  
  
Se eu viver para sempre, e todo os meus sonhos se realizarem  
  
Minhas memórias de amor serão suas  
  
Alguns dizem que o amor prende e outros que o amor liberta  
  
Alguns dizem que o amor é tudo, outros não saberiam dizer o que é o amor  
  
Talvez o amor seja como o oceano, cheio de conflito e dor  
  
Como um fogo frio por fora e como o trovão quando chove  
  
Se eu viver para sempre, e todo os meus sonhos se realizarem  
  
Minhas memórias de amor serão suas.  
  
  
  
No camarim Trowa ouvia de Heero tudo que Treize havia lhe contado, a respeito de Relena, dos Romefellers, dos caçadores e o desaparecimento de Sally e Marco. Pelo que Trowa conhecia dos caçadores, eles estariam com problemas quando eles chegassem. Os caçadores eram os piores tipos de vampiros que poderiam existir de diferentes raças, matariam a qualquer um humano ou vampiro, apenas por diversão e sangue.   
  
- Trowa você sabe quem é o líder dos caçadores?  
  
- Um vampiro chamado Malckaczi ele á da raça Viesczy.  
  
- Viesczy?  
  
- Sim eles são originários da Polônia e da Rússia. Treize disse quantos caçadores Relena mandou atrás de nós   
  
- Ele não sabe. Não devem ser muitos, os Romefellers na iriam colocar todos os caçadores deles a disposição de Relena, acredito que devem ter mandado os melhores para acabarem conosco.  
  
- Malckaczi é um dos melhores caçadores deles, ele é conhecido por sua frieza e astúcia.  
  
- Precisaríamos descobrir quem são os outros e quantos são, se Sally e Marco estivessem aqui talvez eles pudessem nos dizer e assim saberíamos se precisaremos pedir ajuda.  
  
- Quando eles deveram chegar?  
  
- Se conseguirem escapar provavelmente amanhã á noite, droga deve ter um meio de impedirmos que eles entrem na cidade.  
  
- Mas qual Heero?  
  
- Eu não sei Trowa, eu não sei.  
  
Heero não conseguia parar de pensar nos humanos da cidade, eles não teriam chance caso os caçadores chegassem, todos sem exceção se tornariam alimento, Heero sabia que Trowa pensava a mesma coisa, não havia um meio de protegerem a todos.   
  
- Melhor voltarmos ou Cathrine ficara mais preocupada do que já está.  
  
- Treize ficara conosco?  
  
- Não sei Trowa, no momento ele esta no quarto de Cathrine aguardando seu retorno, parece que ele quer lhe fazer uma surpresa.  
  
- Tenho certeza que ela vai gostar, apesar dos problemas.  
  
- Pensaremos nisso depois, no momento temos que conseguir Yami de volta.  
  
- Você já sabe como vai fazer para o Duo lhe entregar a espada?  
  
- Eu tenho um plano.  
  
Heero e Trowa saíram do camarim e voltaram para a pista, quando eles chegaram Cathrine estava dançando com o humano de cabelos negros, enquanto ela e o loiro riam, eles se aproximaram e Trowa logo ficou ao lado de Quatre. Quatre se sentia confortável ao lado do moreno alto de olhos verdes e Trowa sentia uma tranqüilidade ao lado do jovem árabe. Trowa lembrou que os caçadores logo estariam na cidade e que talvez Quatre pudesse ser ferido ou pior morto. Quatre olhou para Trowa e sentiu uma certa preocupação vinda dele, por algum motivo Quatre podia sentir o que se passava com o moreno ao seu lado, ele podia perceber seus sentimentos mais fortes, principalmente quando eles eram direcionados a Quatre. E no momento Quatre podia sentir que Trowa por algum motivo estava preocupado com sua segurança.  
  
"Eu não posso permitir que aconteça nada a ele, sei que talvez não possamos impedir os caçadores de chegarem a cidade, mas no que depender de mim eles não tocaram nele, mesmo que eu precise morrer para que isso não aconteça."  
  
Trowa podia sentir os pensamentos de Quatre desde aquela noite em que estabeleceu um contato mental com o jovem árabe, Trowa podia senti-lo com mais facilidade e como se o elo mental ainda existisse entre eles, mesmo depois de Trowa tê-lo cortado. Trowa sabia que Quatre também podia perceber suas emoções mais fortes, Trowa jamais havia criado um elo assim com um humano, não que ele se incomodasse com essa ligação, ele até gostava dela, todas as vezes que Trowa fechava seus olhos e se concentrava no loiro, ele podia sentir sua presença e saber o que ele estava sentindo mesmo a distancia. E o alegrava saber que Quatre sentia por ele algo mais forte que uma simples amizade e gratidão.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa Trowa.  
  
- Não Quatre, eu estou bem por que?  
  
- Você parece preocupado.  
  
- Não há nada com que se preocupar. É apenas cansaço.  
  
- Você não dormiu bem?  
  
- Vamos dizer que algo me acordou e tirou meu sono.  
  
- Ah!  
  
Trowa sorriu para Quatre o deixando vermelho, Heero observava a conversa entre os dois, realmente eles estavam muito mais próximos do que Heero imagina, Heero já havia visto isso acontecer, era raro uma ligação mental entre humanos e vampiros sem a troca de sangue. Heero achava isso interessante e esperava que seu amigo soubesse como lidar com ela. Heero desviou sua atenção para o humano no palco, ele o intrigava e o sonho que ele tivera a tarde, deixara Heero ainda mais intrigado, o que o sonho poderia significar? Será que ele e o humano estavam ligados por causa das espadas?  
  
"Tirar-me da solidão, ambos vivemos uma solidão sem fim, ele enquanto vivo e eu morto. Morto por dentro, assim como minha alma e meu coração, enquanto ele esta morrendo aos poucos negando aceitar o que o coração dele pede. Por que eu posso ouvi-lo? Ouvir seu coração. Por que ele chama meu nome? Nos conhecemos apenas há 24 horas, mas é como se eu o conhecesse há anos."  
  
Em algum lugar na Itália nas galerias abaixo da cidade:  
  
Marco e Sally andavam há quase uma hora, até que Marco disse que eles poderiam para um instante para descansarem.  
  
- Vamos parar por 20 minutos e depois seguimos.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Sally se sentou em um canto, ela não fazia a menor idéia de onde eles estavam e para onde Marco pretendia leva-los, Sally tinha que confiar nele e confiança era algo que Sally não estava acostumada a ter. Marco pretendia chegar até o hotel onde eles estiveram antes de partirem, ele e William haviam deixado algumas coisas guardadas no subsolo do hotel caso ocorresse algum problema. Eles não estavam muito longe dali. Marco olhou para Sally ele estava curioso a respeito dela, afinal ela chamara a atenção do shuhan dos Khushrenada e tinha alguma coisa nela que ele não compreendia. Sally sentia que Marco a estava observando e decidiu saber o por que.  
  
- O que você quer saber?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Você fica me observando, então imagino que queira me perguntar alguma coisa.  
  
- Estava imaginando o por que deles estarem atrás de você.  
  
- Hum... é uma longa historia.  
  
- Temos tempo se você quiser contar.  
  
- Tudo bem. Você deve saber que Relena esta atrás de Heero não é.  
  
- Sim desde de Veneza, ela está atrás dele.  
  
- Exatamente, ela sempre odiou o clã dos Khushrenada, não sei o motivo, ela nunca me contou, mas ela sempre me dizia o quanto o shuhan dos Khushrenada era prepotente, que Treize achava que seu clã é superior aos outros, que ele não sabe o que é ser um vampiro, que trata os humanos como se fosse alguma coisa.   
  
- O Sr Treize nunca menosprezou outros clãs, e nunca disse que somos superiores.  
  
- Eu sei Marco, mas isso é o que ela acredita. Quando Heero desapareceu, Relena ficou louca e quando descobriu que Heero havia se unido aos Khushrenada, ela achou que Treize havia feito isso para afronta-la. Lembro-me que fiquei feliz em saber que Heero a havia deixado, Relena o estava transformando em um monstro, que matava sem distinção. Sei que nossa espécie e predadora, a natureza nos fez assim, não levando em conta o clã a que pertencemos, todos nos somos predadores, bebemos e caçamos o mesmo alimento, apenas agimos de forma diferente.   
  
- É verdade muitos de nós alimentam-se sem matar os humanos, muitos nem se alimentam de sangue humano. Embora outros eu não poderia dizer o mesmo.  
  
- Entre os Peacecraft é imperdoável um vampiro, poupar a vida de um humano e não se alimentar de seu sangue.  
  
- Foi isso que você fez? Poupou a vida de um humano?  
  
- Não de um, mas de muitos. Alem do fato de constantemente eu estar discordando dela, e isso é algo que Relena jamais suportou que desafiassem suas ordens ou discordasse de suas palavras.  
  
- E por que não foi embora, Sally?  
  
- E para onde eu iria? A verdade é que nunca desejei ser o que sou, um vampiro. Mas não foi me dada essa escolha, aconteceu comigo o mesmo que com Heero.  
  
- Então foi ela quem a abraçou?  
  
- Sim foi.  
  
Marco podia notar a tristeza nos olhos de Sally a cada palavra, ela nunca deveria ter sido abraçada, apesar de não ter mais uma alma humana, Sally ainda tinha uma consciência humana, era isso que ela tinha de diferente, a razão de Treize a tê-la ajudado e o motivo de Heero ter pedido para encontra-la. Eram poucos os que não perdiam a sua "humanidade" após se tornarem vampiros, eles sofriam, pois seus valores humanos não podiam ser mudados, e eles viviam em meio ao sangue e a vida que um dia tiveram.  
  
- Eu tinha tantos sonhos, planos, eu estava noiva, ia me casar construir uma família, quando tudo mudou.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Ele era lindo, filho de um homem muito rico, mas não possuía um nome, e naquela época não importava o tamanho de sua fortuna, se você não tivesse um nome, jamais seria aceito pela sociedade. Minha família já foi uma das mais ricas, mas meu pai, acabou perdendo grande parte de nossa fortuna no jogo após a morte de minha mãe, mas tínhamos um nome e isso era o que bastava para que fossemos aceitos. Quando o pai de John foi até nossa casa propor uma união entre nossas famílias, meu pai aceitou a nossa união, afinal eu já havia passado da idade de me casar e meu pai precisava de dinheiro. Eu mal o conhecia ainda assim aceitei me casar com ele a pedido de meu pai.  
  
Lacroan e Vladz chegaram até o prédio mais próximo ao rio, olharam ao redor e viram alguns mendigos, eles se aproximaram deles, para se alimentar e obter informações. Havia cinco humanos, Lacroan olhou para Vladz e sorriu, eles foram para cima de dois humanos e os mataram, mordendo com violência seus pescoços de forma que arrancam uma parte, os humanos não tiveram tempo de saber o que havia acontecido, mais seus gritos ecoaram pelo prédio abandonado e pelas galerias abaixo. Dois dos humanos conseguiram fugir correndo, o outro não teve a mesma sorte, foi impedido por Lacroan, enquanto Vladz bebia e devorava a carne de um dos humanos pegos.  
  
- Por acaso viu uma mulher loira passar por aqui.  
  
- Por favor, me deixe ir, eu...e..  
  
- Hum esse cheiro de medo é delicioso, mas estou disposto a deixa-lo partir se me disser o que quero saber.  
  
- E... ela e o homem desceram para o subsolo, devem ter descido para as galerias.  
  
- Um homem?  
  
- Si...sim havia um homem com ela. Deixe-me ir por..por favor.  
  
- Vladz o que você acha?  
  
Vladz olhou para o humano com os lábios e as presas cheias de sangue e carne, o cheiro de medo e o som do sangue fluindo mais rápido dentro do humano, misturado com o som das batidas aceleradas de seu coração eram um banquete maravilhoso para ser desprezado. Mas eles tinham um trabalho a terminar e os dois humanos que eles haviam pego eram suficientes para o momento.  
  
- Eh eh, por que não, ele nos disse o que queríamos saber.  
  
- Vá então antes que eu mude de idéia.  
  
Lacroan soltou o humano, que saiu correndo, o vampiro achava um absurdo dispensar dessa forma a comida, mas eles tinham que se apressar para seguirem os outros para Epyon, antes do sol nascer. Lacroan se aproximou do outro corpo ainda quente e terminou de saborear a sua refeição.  
  
- Você ia se casar com um homem que não amava por que seu pai lhe pediu?  
  
- Sim, meu pai estava doente na época, estava com tuberculose e não queria que eu ficasse sozinha, não era bom uma moça ser solteira e sozinha. Eu tinha uma amiga rica, eles também tinham nome, andávamos sempre juntas e um dia eu a apresentei a John, no mesmo instante percebi os olhares entre os dois, mas não me importei, pois não o amava, mas nunca imaginei que eles tentariam me matar para ficarem juntos.  
  
- Eles tent...  
  
No mesmo instante Sally e Marco se olharam, eles haviam ouvido o som de alguém gritando ao longe, um som abafado ecoando pelas galerias e souberam que seus perseguidores ainda estavam atrás deles, eles se levantaram e voltaram a correr tentando colocar uma distancia maior entre eles, provavelmente logo eles estariam atrás deles novamente, assim que terminassem de se alimentar.  
  
No castelo dos Khushrenada:  
  
Treize caminhava pelo quarto de Cathrine, ele podia sentir o perfume dela no ar, tanto tempo sem vê-la, mas ele a amava da mesma forma de quando a viu pela primeira vez, eles haviam passado por muita coisa juntos, fora difícil para Treize se manter afastado de Cathrine, mesmo sendo informado de seus passos e sabendo que Trowa e Heero estavam com ela a todo instante, Treize sentia que ela merecia uma vida melhor, ele sabia que ela tinha sonhos que nunca seriam realizados, por que ela era não era mais humana.  
  
- Cathrine se eu pudesse voltar e consertar as coisas jamais teria permitido que Ebro se aproximasse de você aquela noite. Sei agora que tudo era parte de um plano de Relena, um plano para destruir a mim e aos Khushrenada. Mas no que depender de mim Relena você nunca nos destruirá.  
  
Treize saiu do quarto e caminhou até o roseiral, colheu algumas rosas e as levou para o quarto de Cathrine colocando-as em um jarro, ele se deitou e aguardou pela chegada de sua amada.  
  
Na Cidade de Epyon:  
  
Cathrine conversava com Wu-Fei quando sentiu alguém a chamando, alguém que ela não ouvia há muito tempo, alguém que ela ansiava encontrar novamente, alguém que era o dono de sua alma imortal e de seu amor.   
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- Hã? Sim me desculpe Wu-Fei é que eu tive a impressão de ouvir alguém me chamando, mas não é nada.  
  
Heero havia se decidido a pedir uma canção a Duo Maxwell, ele então foi para mais perto do palco, pedir sua canção. Duo viu Heero se aproximando e seu coração começou novamente a bater desenfreado.  
  
"Ele está se aproximando, será que ele vai me pedir uma música?"  
  
Heero pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu a musica que ele queria, dobrou e entregou a humana que recebia os pedidos, deu um pequeno sorriso para Duo e voltou para junto dos outros. Maya pegou o papel, ela não acreditava que aquele rapaz com traços orientais e dono dos olhos e do corpo mais maravilhoso que já vira era dono do clube, ela entregou o papel ao Duo, notando que as mãos dele tremiam levemente e olhou para ele intrigada. Duo terminou de cantar e abriu a folha e viu o que Heero havia escrito.  
  
"Lembra quando disse ontem que há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo, e que você talvez não tivesse a mesma sorte hoje e que alguém talvez pedisse uma musica o qual você não conhecesse, espero sinceramente que isso aconteça e que não saiba a canção que lhe pedi, assim eu poderia pedir-lhe algo em troca."  
  
Duo olhou para o salão a procura de Heero e viu que ele e os outros haviam se sentado em uma mesa e que Heero o observava, Duo voltou os olhos para o papel e continuou a ler.  
  
"Essa é uma canção antiga de onde venho, minha mãe costumava canta-la para mim quando pequeno, ela se chama Canção dos Sonhos. Agora me diga Maxwell, você é capaz de cantar o que eu pedi?"  
  
Duo ficou olhando para a folha em suas mãos, olhou para a banda e voltou seus olhos para Heero, Duo nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa canção, pelas regras ele tinha cinco minutos para tentar lembrar ou descobrir a letra e canta-la senão ele teria que realizar o pedido da pessoa que solicitou a musica, ao que parecia Heero havia ido ao clube disposto a fazer-lo perder.   
  
- Gente, eu acabo de receber um pedido, e vou ser sincero, eu não faço a mínima idéia de que musica seja. Então pelas regras eu tenho direito a cinco minutos para tentar descobrir, senão finalmente eu terei sido derrotado e terei que atender ao pedido da pessoa que solicitou a musica. Então se me dão licença eu e a banda, vamos fazer uma parada de cinco minutos.   
  
Duo e a banda saíram do palco e foram para o camarim. Quatre ficou olhando eles se retirarem e ficou imaginando que musica Heero teria pedido a Duo. Trowa e Cathrine olharam para Heero, ele olhou para eles.  
  
- Eu pedi uma musica chamada Canção dos Sonhos.  
  
- Canção dos Sonhos?  
  
- Sim era uma canção que cantam no país onde nasci.  
  
- Onde você nasceu Heero?  
  
- No Japão Quatre.  
  
- Acha que Duo descobre a letra dessa canção Quatre?  
  
- Não sei Wu-Fei. Ela é muito antiga Heero?  
  
- Digamos que ela é antiga.  
  
- E aí gente alguém conhece essa musica.  
  
- Nunca ouvi falar Duo.  
  
- Nem eu cara.  
  
- Parece que aquele cara conseguiu Duo, o que será que ele vai pedir em?  
  
- Não faço a mínima idéia. Quanto tempo nós ainda temos?  
  
- Um minuto.  
  
- E aí vai assumir a derrota?  
  
- É o jeito, nenhum de vocês conhece e eu também nunca ouvi falar dela.  
  
- Então vamos voltar para lá.  
  
Duo e a banda voltaram para o palco, todos olhavam curiosos querendo saber se Duo finalmente havia sido derrotado, Duo foi até o microfone e olhou para Heero.  
  
- Pessoal gostaria de dizer a todos que... não faço a mínima idéia de que musica seja a Canção dos Sonhos, então acho que eu perdi e devo um pedido ao solicitante.  
  
Todo mundo olhou para Heero, afinal ele fora o único a conseguir ganhar o desafio do Deathscythe, todos queriam saber o que Duo teria que fazer para o rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis profundos. Duo olhava para Heero tentando descobrir o que ele pediria. Duo viu Heero olhar o relógio falar alguma coisa com Trowa e Cathrine.   
  
- Trowa, Cathrine está na hora de irmos.  
  
- Tudo bem Heero.  
  
- Quatre foi um prazer conhece-lo, venha um dia nos visitar.  
  
- O prazer foi meu Cathrine, e pode deixar eu irei, venha minha casa um dia, vocês são sempre bem-vindos.  
  
- Obrigada. Wu-Fei obrigada pela dança, eu gostei muito, apareça com Quatre também.  
  
- O prazer foi Cathrine.  
  
- Wu-Fei foi um prazer conhece-lo.  
  
- O prazer foi meu Barton, os amigos de Duo e Quatre também são meus amigos.  
  
- Obrigado. Quatre eu.. gostaria de falar com você novamente, posso visitá-lo amanhã?  
  
- Claro Trowa eu adoraria.  
  
- Estaremos esperando no carro Heero.  
  
- Eu já estou indo.  
  
Trowa e Cathrine acenaram para Duo e saíram. Heero pegou um pedaço de papel escreveu alguma coisa e entregou a Quatre.  
  
- Quatre poderia entregar isso ao Maxwell para mim.  
  
- Claro Heero pode deixar que eu entrego a ele. Você não vai fazer o pedido ao Duo?  
  
- Vou, esta escrito no papel o que eu quero dele. Wu-Fei foi um prazer conhece-lo.  
  
- Eu digo o mesmo Yuy.  
  
Heero virou-se para palco inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento e saiu do clube. Trowa e Cathrine aguardavam Heero do lado de fora com o Sr Yuki, Heero não estava com a menor disposição para falar com gerente, mas resolveu ser "educado" com o humano.  
  
- Sr Yuy, o Sr já vai? Ainda são quatro horas da manhã.  
  
- Acontece que temos alguns assuntos a resolver Sr Yuki.  
  
- O que o Sr achou das instalações?  
  
- Apropriadas, pretendo visitá-lo novamente sr Yuki, então se nos der licença.  
  
- Claro.. claro ligarei para o Sr para marcarmos outra visita.  
  
- Não é necessário, eu virei por conta própria. A propósito como ganhei o desafio e tenho direito a um pedido, Duo Maxwell terá uma folga extra amanhã, por tanto comunique a ele que estará livre para possíveis compromissos à noite.  
  
Heero entrou no carro e eles voltaram para o castelo, Heero pensava no que havia escrito para o humano, esperando que ele aceitasse seu pedido. Duo não sabia por que Heero havia ido embora, sem antes dizer qual seria o seu pedido. Como Heero o havia vencido, Duo resolveu dar por encerrado o desafio e deixou a banda tocando, Duo desceu do palco e foi em direção a Quatre e Wu-Fei.  
  
- É ai Quatre eles disseram por que foram embora?  
  
- Não Duo, mas Heero me pediu para entregar-lhe isso.  
  
Duo olhou para o pedaço de papel na mão de Quatre e o pegou, suas mãos estavam tremendo como da outra vez, ele desdobrou a folha e viu que Heero havia lhe escrito.  
  
"Não sabe como fiquei feliz quando não conseguiu cantar a musica que pedi, pode parecer estranho, mas gostaria de vê-lo novamente. Por isso ficaria grato se aceitasse encontrar-se comigo amanhã ás 18:00 hs para um jantar no castelo."  
  
"Um jantar? Ele quer me ver novamente, mas eu trabalho amanhã e não creio que o Sr Yuki vá me liberar, o que eu faço? Eu também quero vê-lo novamente."  
  
Quatre e Wu-Fei olhavam para Duo querendo saber o que Heero havia escrito.  
  
- E então Maxwell, o que o Yuy quer?  
  
- Hã?  
  
- O que ele pediu para você?  
  
- Ele me convidou para jantar com ele amanhã no castelo.  
  
- Jantar? Com ele? A sós?  
  
- Acho que sim Wu-Fei, por que você tem algum problema quanto a isso?  
  
- Eu? Não... você faz o que quiser da sua vida. Além do mais parece que o Quatre também tem um encontro amanhã.  
  
- Serio loirinho com quem?  
  
Quatre ficou com as faces vermelhas quando Wu-Fei disse que ele teria um encontro, ele apenas veria Trowa novamente e isso não podia ser considerado um encontro.  
  
- Não é um encontro Duo, Trowa apenas perguntou se poderíamos nos ver amanhã é somente isso.  
  
- Ver-te? Amanhã? E não é um encontro?  
  
- Mas Duo você não trabalha amanhã? Como você vai fazer para ir ao jantar com Heero?  
  
- Eu não sei Quatre.  
  
- Sr Maxwell.  
  
- Sr Yuki!  
  
- Amanhã você não precisa vir trabalhar, terá uma folga extra a pedido do Sr Yuy.  
  
- Serio? Obrigado Sr Yuki, o Sr não sabe como isso me alegra.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Duo estava impressionado Heero havia feito de tudo para que eles pudessem se encontrar amanhã até arrumar um jeito dele não ter que ir trabalhar, Duo mal podia esperar para que à noite de amanhã chegasse.   
  
Heero ficou calado durante todo o percurso para o castelo ele imaginava se o humano aceitaria seu convite, afinal ele não ficara para saber a resposta.  
  
"Será que ele aceitará meu convite? Saberei amanhã à noite, me resta apenas esperar e preparar tudo para recebe-lo."  
  
Enquanto isso na Itália:  
  
Marco e Sally correram pelas galerias por quase uma hora, quando Marco parou por um instante.  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- Nada queria saber se eles ainda estão atrás de nós, o sol nascerá em pouco tempo.  
  
- O que podemos fazer?  
  
- Sally você fica aqui, eu vou voltar e bloquear a passagem por onde passamos, isso nos dará algum tempo.  
  
- Mas como você vai fazer isso? Se por acaso se encontrar com eles, o que fará Marco? Não temos meios de nos defender deles, não agora, seria estupidez se arriscar dessa forma. Eles já devem ter voltado para onde Relena está.  
  
- Talvez Sally, mas não acho sensato nos arriscarmos a sermos seguidos. Espere-me aqui, se por algum acaso ouvir tiros, corra por aquele túnel à esquerda e siga em frente até encontrar uma bifurcação, siga pelo túnel da direita e não olhe para trás, vai encontrar uma escada de metal suba por ela e chegará ao subsolo do hotel onde estávamos há algumas horas atrás. Se tudo der certo nos encontraremos em breve, senão você deve partir para Epyon o mais breve possível, há dinheiro dentro de um armário perto da parede é o suficiente para que você chegue até Treize.  
  
- Marco!  
  
- Eu ficarei bem não se preocupe.  
  
Marco acariciou o rosto de Sally e voltou por onde eles vieram, Sally ficou olhando Marco voltar pelo túnel e torceu para que ele conseguisse bloquear a passagem antes que os caçadores o encontrasse.   
  
Lacroan e Vladz terminaram de devorar os humanos e seguiram por onde o humano havia dito que Sally e o outro vampiro foram, eles correram sem parar uma vez que sua caça estava muito à frente deles.  
  
Sally esperou Marco voltar, observando o local onde estava, um amontoado de lixo nos cantos, garrafas vazias, pedaços de madeira quebrada e um pedaço de metal partido. Ela pegou o pedaço de metal, passando um dos dedos pela lâmina descobriu que ele ainda parecia afiado, pelo formato Sally imaginou que aquele pedaço enferrujado de metal deveria ter sido algum tipo de facão usado por algum dos humanos que viviam pelas galerias como Marco a havia contado. Sally pensava em como ela e Marco haviam se entendido tão bem.  
  
"Como eu fui capaz de confiar nele a ponto de contar-lhe sobre o meu passado e confiar minha segurança em suas mãos. Faz tanto tempo que não converso assim com outro vampiro, que não me abro e abaixo as minhas defesas. A vida é realmente engraçada, há poucos instantes ele e eu, éramos inimigos e agora temos os mesmos algozes."  
  
Marco retornará pelo caminho que ele e Sally haviam passado há pouco tempo. Chegando ao local central onde havia três passagens, ele procurava uma forma de bloquear a passagem que levava ao subsolo do hotel e a Sally. Marco se sentia intrigado por ela tanto pela beleza como pela força de vontade, nenhum outro vampiro que conheceu despertou nele tamanha admiração, sua amiga Chris era valente sem duvida, mas ainda assim não poderia se comparar a Sally, Marco desejava conhece-la melhor, era verdade que a primeira impressão dele não havia sido das melhores Treize havia mandado ele e seu irmão há encontrarem a pedido de Heero, para Marco assim como para muitos outros os Peacecraft não tinham porque existir, sem leis e sem honra não eram reconhecidos pelos outros clãs, ainda assim continuavam a ser um mal a se espalhar, antes não reconhecidos agora um mal que não poderia ser ignorado.  
  
Perdido em seus pensamentos Marco não se deu conta de que o tempo estava passando e ele não tenha tempo a perder e cada segundo desperdiçado era precioso, infelizmente o tempo não costuma parar para ninguém e seus perseguidores se encontravam muito mais perto do que Marco imaginava. Havia muito lixo nas galerias abaixo da cidade, lixo trazido pelos próprios humanos que caminhavam por ali, como também o lixo jogado no bueiro pelos humanos acima das galerias e eram levados pela chuva, papéis, garrafas, pedaços de madeira apodrecida. Marco procurava por algo com que pudesse fazer uma fogueira o suficiente para mantê-los afastados por um tempo, reunindo alguns pedaços de papel e pedaços de madeira seca o que conseguiu encontrar. Marco amontoou na entrada principal por onde havia saído, procurou entre as garrafas alguma que tivesse bebida para usar como combustível uma vez que muitos mendigos costumavam ingerir álcool, enquanto procurava Marco não notou que era observado.   
  
Lacroan e Vladz já corriam há alguns minutos quando ouviram um barulho, diminuindo seus passos de forma a não serem percebidos eles viram um outro vampiro de cabelos ruivos procurar alguma coisa no chão, eles notaram o amontoado de lixo formado na entrada da passagem da direita e sabiam que a mulher que procuravam deveria ter seguido por ali.  
  
Lacroan fez um sinal para Vladz para que se aproximassem para atacar o vampiro que imaginavam ser o protetor de Sally, se esgueirando pela parede, Vladz rastejou ficando no alto da parede lateral como uma aranha, enquanto Lacroan seguiu pelo outro lado. Marco encontrou o que procurava quando percebeu duas presenças a suas costas, mas ele as notou tarde de mais, Vladz saltou sobre Marco o derrubando no chão e Lacroan também veio em sua direção, Marco conseguiu acertou um pontapé em Vladz o jogando contra a parede, se levantando foi acertado por Lacroan no rosto e no estomago, os olhos de ambos tinham o vermelho do sangue que adoravam e suas presas despontavam de suas bocas, os três se estudavam, Marco sabia que não tinha chances contra os dois vampiros a sua frente, ele tinha que garantir a segurança de Sally.  
  
- Onde está a mulher?  
  
- Não sei do que fala, por que me ataca?  
  
- Hn... o cheiro dela esta em você, ela não sairá viva da galeria, poupe-nos o trabalho de procura-la e o deixaremos viver.   
  
- Jamais direi onde encontra-la e não a alcançaram sem passarem por mim.  
  
- Tolo acha mesmo que pode enfrentar dois caçadores e viver. Mataremos você e a mulher e depois comeremos sua carne e beberemos seu sangue.  
  
- Tentem se forem capazes.  
  
Marco tirou a pistola do coldre e disparou acertando o olho direito de Vladz, o outro urrou pelo ferimento e partiu para cima de Marco em uma fúria cega. Sally havia se sentado em um canto à espera de Marco quando ouviu um tiro, no mesmo instante ela se levantou sabia o que deveria fazer, seguir pelo túnel e chegar ao hotel, mas ela não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que se Marco havia disparado sua arma era por que os caçadores o haviam encontrado e Marco estava lutando sozinho por ela e por sua vida. Vladz agarrou o pescoço de Marco com as mãos e o mordeu, Lacroan apenas assistia o outro beber o sangue do vampiro, ele achava que Vladz seria capaz de lidar com sua presa, Marco sentia seu sangue escorrer de seu pescoço, buscando em seu bolso direito Marco pegou uma pequena adaga e enfiou no ferimento à bala do vampiro fazendo com que ele o soltasse, no mesmo instante Lacroan foi à direção a Marco antes que ele pudesse se recuperar do ferimento no pescoço. Lacroan começou a bater em Marco o jogando contra a parede e o golpeando sem parar. Marco sabia que não sobreviveria se não pudesse fechar seus ferimentos, Lacroan havia pegou uma faca golpeava o corpo de Marco, abrindo mais e mais ferimentos em seu corpo, Marco perdia cada vez mais e mais sangue e já estava se sentindo fraco, quando Lacroan o suspendeu pelo pescoço com o braço esquerdo.  
  
- Teria lhe poupado todo este sofrimento se tivesse nos dito onde ela esta.  
  
- Mate-o logo Lacroan eu quero que ele pague pela dor que me causou.  
  
- Calma Vladz... como vê meu amigo quer que eu o mate, e devo concordar com ele, você foi uma presa valente devo admitir nenhum outro durou tanto tempo quanto você, me diga apenas que você para que eu possa mata-lo.  
  
- Marco Dufrés do clã dos Khushrenada. Vocês nunca a pegaram.  
  
- Khushrenada eu deveria saber, mas sinto dizer-lhe que ela logo se juntará a você.  
  
- Não conte com isso.  
  
- Ahhhhhh....  
  
Vladz, Lacroan e Marco não haviam notado a figura que se aproximou, somente a perceberam quando ouviram a voz suave e determinada, e no instante seguinte o braço que segurava o pescoço de Marco cair no chão cortado e Lacroan gritar devido à dor. Sally havia pegado o pedaço de metal quebrado que encontrara no chão e partido em direção de onde havia vindo o tiro, ela não poderia deixar seu mais novo amigo morrer sozinho pelas mãos de seus perseguidores, quando chegou viu um vampiro de longos cabelos loiros segurar Marco pelo pescoço enquanto o outro ferido no olho direito e de cabelos negros estar se recuperando de seus ferimentos e soube o que deveria fazer se Marco tivesse que morrer não seria sozinho. Marco retirou a mão que ainda apertava seu pescoço e a jogou no chão ele não podia acreditar que Sally havia ido atrás dele, ela pode ver a surpresa nos olhos dele.  
  
- Eu não poderia deixa-lo enfrenta-los sozinho.  
  
- Eu vou mata-la.  
  
- Terá que me pegar primeiro.  
  
Sally apontou o pedaço de metal na direção de Lacroan e ficou atenta aos movimentos do outro vampiro, Marco se levantou não havia tempo para ele fechar seus ferimentos eles precisavam sair dali primeiro, ele pegou a garrafa que queria, jogou um pouco do liquido sobre o amontoado de papeis e madeira e atirou a garrafa contra Vladz o molhando com o liquido, pegou o isqueiro e a cigarreira em seu bolso acendeu um cigarro e jogou contra Vladz que começou a queimar e a gritar partindo para cima deles, Marco deu três disparos contra Vladz que caiu no chão tentando apagar o fogo em suas roupas e corpo, Sally pegou o braço cortado de Lacroan e correu pela passagem seguida de Marco, quando Lacroan ia segui-los Marco jogou o isqueiro no amontoado de papeis que começou a queimar, eles podiam ouvir os gritos de Vladz e as imprecações de Lacroan contra eles.  
  
- Eu vou encontra-los e vou mata-los, eu sei para onde vocês vão, não pensem que podem se esconder dos caçadores, todos dos Khushrenada vão morrer, me ouviram todos.  
  
Sally e Marco correram até chegar ao local onde ele havia deixado Sally, ele parou um pouco e se concentrou para fechar seus ferimentos ele se sentia fraco, mas não havia tempo para perder, foi quando Sally cortou seu pulso e ofereceu um pouco de seu sangue a Marco.  
  
- Sally?  
  
- Beba você está fraco e não vai agüentar, mesmo tendo fechado seus ferimentos você perdeu muito sangue, eu não tenho o sangue dos Khushrenada, mas acredito que vai ajuda-lo a se recuperar senão se importa de tomar o sangue dos Peacecraft.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Marco tomou o pulso de Sally nos lábios e bebeu o sangue dela, apenas o suficiente para dar-lhe forcas para que seguissem, não ele não se importava em beber o sangue dela, pois ela havia arriscado sua vida indo de encontro a ele para ajuda-lo e isso valia muito mais que o sangue que corria nela.  
  
- Por que você não fez o que eu falei Sally?   
  
- Não achei justo você se divertir sozinho enquanto eu ficava aqui sem fazer nada.  
  
- Há há. E o que pretende fazer com o braço de Lacroan?  
  
- Não sei acho que vou acender uma fogueira com ele, não creio que ele vá precisar do braço novamente, como ele não é uma largatixa não creio que vá nascer um braço novo.  
  
- Ah há acho que não é melhor irmos agora, ainda temos um longo caminho.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Na cidade de Epyon na terra dos Khushrenada:  
  
Heero e os outros chegaram ao castelo, Trowa desceu do carro e ajudou Cathrine a descer, assim que ela desceu olhou para o castelo e sentiu um leve arrepio. Notando sua reação Heero olhou para Trowa.  
  
- Você está bem Cath?  
  
- Hã? Sim não é nada Trowa, acho que é apenas frio, vamos entrar.  
  
- Claro.  
  
Ao entrar no castelo eles sentiram a presença de um outro vampiro, Cathrine olhou para Trowa e Heero, não reconhecendo a presença. Treize sentiu a chegada de Heero e os outros e inibiu sua presença para que Cathrine não pudesse nota-lo, deixando o quarto de Cathrine, Treize desceu para encontrar-se com sua amada.  
  
- Esqueci-me de avisa-los que temos visitas esta noite.  
  
- Visitas? E quem seria Heero? Não costumamos receber muitos vampiros por aqui.  
  
- Talvez eu possa responder a sua pergunta Cathrine.  
  
Cathrine olhava para o alto da escada, ela não podia acreditar que Treize estava ali a sua frente depois de tanto tempo, Treize olhava para Cathrine ela estava ainda mais linda que da ultima vez que eles se encontravam, os olhos dela estavam banhados pelas lágrimas, ele podia sentir a alegria e a surpresa vinda de Cathrine, descendo as escadas Treize se aproximou de Cathrine tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo com que ela fechasse seus olhos e deixando as lagrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Notando que o momento devia ser apenas para os dois amantes, Trowa e Heero se retiraram para cuidar do humano que eles prenderam pela manhã deixando os dois a sós.  
  
- Treize!  
  
- Sim meu amor.  
  
- Como? Por que não me disse que viria?  
  
- Desculpe-me não era minha intenção causar-lhe lágrimas, pelo contrario esperava que nosso reencontro lhe trouxesse alegria.  
  
- Eu estou feliz Treize, não sabe como me alegra vê-lo novamente... eu snif... snif.  
  
- Shhhhh tudo bem eu estou aqui agora e não vou deixa-la.  
  
Treize enxugou as lágrimas de Cathrine e a abraçou confortando-a. Cathrine afundou o rosto no peito de Treize molhando sua roupa com suas lagrimas, ela se sentia feliz por tê-lo com ela, tanto tempo havia se passado, tanto tempo sem sentir a segurança de seus braços, o calor de seu corpo e agora ele estava ali a abraçando e passando a mão carinhosamente em suas costas para acalma-la.  
  
- Eu pensava em tomar um banho, mas acho que não será mais necessário.  
  
- Ah me desculpe molhei toda a sua roupa.  
  
- Tudo bem eu não me importo.  
  
Treize acariciava o rosto de Cathrine enquanto se inclinava para tomar os seus lábios, Cathrine fechou seus olhos em antecipação ao beijo, Treize tomou os lábios dela entre os seus a beijando suavemente, Cathrine entreabriu os lábios para que Treize aprofundasse o beijo o que ele fez prontamente a beijando com desejo e calor à medida que eles aprofundavam o beijo o desejo deles ia crescendo, Treize afastou gentilmente Cathrine e viu em seus olhos o mesmo desejo que ele sinta. A tomando nos braços Treize subiu as escadas e a levou para o quarto dela para que saciassem a saudade que sentiam do corpo um do outro.  
  
- Kimitsu!  
  
- Sim Sr Yuy.  
  
- Onde esta nosso prisioneiro?  
  
- Ele foi levado para o calabouço do castelo Sr.  
  
- Nos temos um calabouço?  
  
- Sim Sr Barton.  
  
- Poderia nos levar ate lá Kimitsu?  
  
- Claro Sr sigam-me.  
  
Passando pelos corredores eles seguiram até uma porta no final do corredor, Kimitsu a abriu e acendeu a toca que ficava na entrada clareando assim o ambiente permitindo que visse a escada a sua frente. Eles desceram até alcançarem o nível abaixo do castelo, o lugar era escuro e úmido, havia varias celas eles foram até onde o prisioneiro fora deixado. Steven estava sentado em um canto balançando o corpo para frente e para trás seus olhos não possuíam nenhum brilho como se sua mente não estivesse ali. Heero ficou observando o humano por algum tempo tentando saber o que faria com ele, até que se decidiu.  
  
- Kimitsu abra a cela e o traga para fora.  
  
- O que vai fazer Heero?  
  
- Pedirei que Chold o leve ate a estação na próxima cidade e o mande para o clã na Islândia ele não devera causar problemas por lá. Kimitsu vá com Chold e providencie para que alguém o receba Steven no aeroporto.  
  
- Sim Sr Yuy.  
  
- Melhor descansarmos um pouco Trowa amanhã será um dia cansativo e temos muito a conversar.  
  
Uma hora depois:  
  
- Então Kimitsu.  
  
- Ele chegará ao aeroporto em quatro horas, haverá uma pessoa o aguardando para leva-lo Sr Yuy.  
  
- Ótimo. Kimitsu!  
  
- Sim Sr.  
  
- Amanhã provavelmente teremos um convidado para jantar, gostaria que preparasse a torre para mim, por favor.  
  
- Perfeitamente Sr. O que devo preparar para o jantar?  
  
- Surpreenda-me Kimitsu, tenho certeza que Maxwell gostará do que você preparar.  
  
- O humano vira aqui amanhã Sr?  
  
- Sim tenho assuntos a tratar com ele. Ele virá as 18:00hs.  
  
- Estará tudo pronto Sr.  
  
- Obrigado. Se Treize precisar de mim estarei em meu quarto.  
  
- Bom descanso Sr.  
  
Treize acariciava o rosto de sua amada que repousava em seus braços, ela abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos de seu amado, eles haviam se amado como a tempos não faziam. Cathrine se sentia completa ao lado de Treize, ele beijou a testa dela e ela notou uma sombra de tristeza em seus olhos.  
  
- O que foi Treize?  
  
- Você é feliz Cathrine?  
  
- Porque a pergunta?  
  
- Eu às vezes penso que se eu não a tivesse abraçado, você...  
  
- Não! Não pense nisso, eu te amo e você me completa como ninguém jamais o fez, minha alma e meu coração te pertencem, sempre foi e sempre será assim.  
  
- Mas você tinha tantos sonhos, filhos, um casamento na igreja e o que eu posso te oferecer? Você se tornou um vampiro por minha causa, tivemos que nos separar para queriam me atingir através de você, você esta sempre em perigo por minha culpa.  
  
- Você me deu uma chance Treize, uma chance para conhece-lo, uma chance para ama-lo. Filhos? Sei que nunca os poderei ter, mas eu tenho você agora e isso me basta. Um casamento na igreja? Para que se sou feliz em tê-lo como amante, se eu tiver que morrer, então morrerei feliz em tê-lo conhecido.  
  
- Cathrine! Eu te amo e quero que seja muito mais que minha amante.  
  
Desprendendo-se dos braços de Cathrine, Treize se levantou mostrando sua nudez e caminhou até suas roupas pegando uma pequena caixa de veludo preto, Cathrine se sentou na cama, segurando o lençol de forma a cobrir o corpo. Treize retornou para sua amada e ajoelhou-se em sua frente tomando uma de suas mãos e entregando a pequena caixa a Cathrine.  
  
- Cathrine me daria a honra de se tornar minha esposa?  
  
- Treize!  
  
Treize sorriu e abriu a caixinha mostrando um lindo anel de ouro com um diamante e uma safira colocados lado a lado. Lagrimas caíam dos olhos de Cathrine e ela se jogou nos braços de Treize.  
  
- Sim eu aceito me tornar sua esposa.  
  
Treize colocou o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita de Cathrine e a beijou, ela seria sua esposa e ele a protegeria com sua vida, mesmo que seu destino fosse perecer pelas mãos dos caçadores ele lutaria por ela e não venderia de graça a sua derrota, havia outros a quem recorrer e ele recorreria a eles para preservar seu futuro e os dos outros.  
  
Continua.... 


	10. Capítulo VIII

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo 8 - Um Encontro ao Por do Sol  
  
O dia amanhecerá lindo, Duo mal conseguira dormir. Quatre o havia convidado para passar a noite em sua casa junto com Wu-Fei para que eles pudessem conversar, mas Duo preferiu ir para casa dizendo que queria dormir e acordar cedo para se exercitar e planejar o que vestiria para o jantar com Heero. Wu-Fei achou estranho Duo quer se preparar para um simples jantar, mas conhecendo o amigo como conhecia e observando as reações dele para com o misterioso Heero Yuy, Wu-Fei descobriu que seu amigo parecia estar gostando de Heero e que o outro parecia corresponder os sentimentos, Quatre e Trowa também pareciam estar encantados um com o outro, ele não aprovava as opções de seus amigos, mas como amigo as aceitava. Eram aproximadamente 09:00 hs da manhã, Duo olhou pela janela do quarto ela dava para a floresta ao lado do castelo dos Khushrenada o lugar onde ele jantaria logo mais à noite.  
  
"O que será que ele pretende, gostaria de conhece-lo melhor, mas parece que ele se esconde de alguma coisa, que ele é mais do que aparenta ser. Droga não tenho tempo para isso eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer."  
  
Duo se levantou e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho.  
  
No castelo dos Khushrenada:  
  
Heero levantou-se ele sabia que ainda era cedo demais para estar de pé, mas ele queria providenciar algumas coisas antes do jantar com o humano, ele desceu as escadas e foi procurar Kimitsu o encontrando na cozinha do castelo.  
  
- Bom dia Sr Yuy, já de pé a está hora.  
  
- Bom dia Kimitsu. Sim eu queria que você providenciasse algumas coisas para mim.  
  
- O que seria Sr?  
  
- Quero que mande alguém a floricultura e peça que entreguem um buquê com uma rosa vermelha e uma dúzia das mais brancas rosas que tiverem para o Sr Maxwell junto com este bilhete.  
  
- Será feito Sr. mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Sim como estão os preparativos para o jantar?  
  
- Está tudo sendo providenciado conforme suas instruções Sr Yuy.  
  
- Ótimo, me acordasse assim que Treize ou Trowa levantarem por favor.  
  
- Sim Sr.  
  
- Ah! E se chegar algum convidado que não seja humano, me avise.  
  
- O Sr será avisado Sr Yuy.  
  
- Obrigado Kimitsu.  
  
Heero voltou ao seu quarto, não que ele sentisse vontade de descansar, ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar sobre como seria o encontro com o humano. Ele havia pedido a Kimitsu que providenciasse uma pequena mesa de altura suficiente para que pudessem colocar suas pernas sob ela, que acrescentasse mais algumas almofadas e providenciasse para que o espelho fosse tampado. Heero esperava que o jantar desse-lhe a oportunidade de conseguir Yami de volta e de conhecer o humano melhor.  
  
"Por que me sinto tão atraído por ele? Cada vez que fecho meus olhos posso ver o seu rosto. Eu não posso deixar que o que sinto pelo humano me distraia do que devo fazer. É meu dever consegui-la de volta não importa a que preço."  
  
Eram aproximadamente 15:00 hs quando Trowa resolveu sair de seu quarto, ele não conseguira dormir direito devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Ele ficara tentando achar um meio de impedir a entrada dos caçadores na cidade, mas não obtivera sucesso. Ele foi até a biblioteca e deitou-se no sofá próximo a lareira enquanto pensava em seu anjo.   
  
"Quatre o que posso fazer para garantir a sua segurança? Se pudesse o traria para o castelo e o manteria comigo, assim teria a certeza de que estaria seguro por um tempo. Não posso impedir que os caçadores de entrarem na cidade, nem ao menos sei se sobreviveremos a eles por muito tempo. Mas não temos muitas informações sobre nossos adversários ou esperanças de que não sucumbiremos a eles."  
  
Na mansão Winner:  
  
Quatre estava deitado em seu quarto olhando pela janela, o céu estava claro e a tarde silenciosa. Wu-Fei tinha ido embora logo após o almoço e Quatre ficara sozinho, ele não havia comido muito, ultimamente não sentia fome e não conseguia deixar de pensar em Trowa. Mesmo distante ele sentia a presença do moreno de olhos verdes, ele sabia que Trowa estava pensando nele neste momento. Desde ontem à noite Quatre havia ficado intrigado com isso, era certo que possuía habilidades empáticas, mas elas nunca haviam sido tão fortes a ponto dele saber que Trowa pensava nele, que se preocupava profundamente com sua segurança, ele sabia que o moreno estava escondendo alguma coisa. Se levantando Quatre foi até a cômoda e pegou o cartão com o numero de Trowa, Quatre decidira que não importava o que Trowa escondia dele, ele queria conhecer melhor o rapaz que fazia seu coração pulsar apenas com um olhar.  
  
No Castelo dos Khushrenada:  
  
Trowa ainda estava deitado de olhos fechados ele podia sentir o seu anjo, ele parecia pensativo, um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios seu anjo pensava nele. Trowa estava esperando Heero se levantar para conversarem, Heero o havia dito que convidara Duo para jantar com ele esta noite na torre do castelo. Trowa sabia que Heero se sentia atraído pelo humano mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Trowa sabia que para Heero era difícil admitir os próprios sentimentos, ainda mais se eles fossem dirigidos a um humano, mas Heero estava sozinho há muito tempo e Trowa desejava que Heero pudesse se permitir viver esses sentimentos, mas sabia que seria quase impossível disso acontecer, ainda mais com a ameaça dos caçadores. De repente o celular de Trowa começou a vibrar.  
  
"Quem poderia ser? As únicas pessoas que tem o meu numero são Cathrine, Heero, Kimitsu e.... Quatre!"  
  
- Alô.  
  
- Trowa?  
  
- Quatre?  
  
- Toc, toc.  
  
- Entre.  
  
- Sr Yuy o Sr Barton já se levantou Sr.  
  
- Onde ele está?  
  
- Na biblioteca Sr.  
  
- Obrigado Kimitsu.  
  
- As flores foram entregues ao Sr Maxwell conforme solicitou.  
  
- Obrigado mais uma vez Kimitsu.  
  
- Não há de que Sr.  
  
Heero levantou-se e foi atrás de Trowa eles ainda precisavam conversar antes que a noite chegasse. Heero foi até a biblioteca falar com Trowa, quando ouviu o celular do amigo tocar e ele dizer o nome do jovem árabe. Heero resolveu deixar Trowa conversar com o rapaz loiro, desta forma Heero resolveu verificar os preparativos para o jantar.  
  
- Espero não estar atrapalhando. Mas você me disse que eu poderia ligar se quisesse.  
  
- Não Quatre você nunca me atrapalha. Eu estava pensando em você.  
  
- Eu sei, por isso liguei. Trowa eu...  
  
- Sim!  
  
Quatre não sabia o que dizer, ele desejava ver e conversar com Trowa novamente era uma necessidade que Quatre não sabia como explicar, mas como dizer a Trowa o que queria. Que desejava conhece-lo melhor, que precisava dele tanto quanto precisava do ar para viver. Trowa podia perceber que Quatre desejava falar-lhe algo, mas parecia criar coragem para faze-lo.  
  
- Eu... quero ver você... novamente Trowa... quero falar com você... eu... você... poderia...vir até minha casa...agora.  
  
- Quatre eu...  
  
Trowa também sentia a mesma necessidade que Quatre. Trowa precisava dele, precisava ver seu sorriso, sentir o seu cheiro, mas ainda era dia e ele não poderia sair. Ou poderia? Seria loucura, mas o amor não torna as pessoas loucas. Agora Trowa entendia, ele amava o jovem loiro e sabia que era correspondido.  
  
"Eu devo estar louco por pensar em sair agora para vê-lo, eu não posso, não agora."  
  
- Quatre eu também quero vê-lo, muito, mas eu não posso não agora. Eu tenho que resolver umas coisas agora com Heero.  
  
- Entendo...eu sint....  
  
- Não... não se desculpe. Eu posso ir a sua casa esta noite? Eu preciso... contar-lhe uma coisa.  
  
- Claro ficarei feliz em recebe-lo. A que horas então?  
  
- Hum... que tal ás 19:00 hs Duo virá jantar com Heero no castelo assim Heero não precisara de mim por enquanto e poderemos conversar tranqüilamente e você poderá me perguntar o que quiser.  
  
- Está bem nos veremos as 19:00 hs então. Até breve.  
  
- Até breve Quatre.  
  
Quatre desligou o telefone seu coração batia descompassado, por um momento ele achou que Trowa não quisesse vê-lo novamente, que ele havia se precipitado convidando-o para vir a sua casa. Mas Trowa também confirmara a necessidade de vê-lo, ainda que não fosse possível vê-lo imediatamente, eles se encontrariam logo mais à noite. Trowa ainda pensava sobre o que havia acontecido, ele quase sairá para encontrar com Quatre ignorando o fato de que poderia morrer saindo a essa hora do dia. Trowa sabia que Heero não o deixaria sair, ele sentira a presença do amigo na porta um pouco antes de começar falar com Quatre, Heero jamais permitiria que ele se arriscasse a tal ponto. Nunca em sua vida Trowa havia perdido a razão desta forma, a ponto de pensar em se arriscar sob a luz do sol apenas para ver um humano. Ele precisava conversar com Heero e tentar descobrir o por que de sentir-se assim em relação a Quatre. Heero já havia conversado com Kimitsu e verificado que tudo estava conforme havia sido planejado.  
  
- Esta tudo segundo suas especificações Sr.  
  
- Obrigado Kimitsu fez um ótimo trabalho, eu tenho certeza que Maxwell ira gostar.  
  
- Heero.  
  
- Bom dia Trowa nós podemos conversar agora.  
  
- Bom dia Heero. Sim já terminei de falar com Quatre.  
  
- Certo. Kimitsu nós estaremos na sala das armas.  
  
- Sim Sr Yuy.  
  
- Venha Trowa temos muito a conversar e muito pouco tempo para faze-lo.  
  
Heero e Trowa se encaminharam para a sala das armas. A sala das armas era o local onde Heero e Trowa colocaram todas os objetos e as espadas com exceção de Hikari que eles compraram ou adquiriram ao longo dos anos enquanto procuravam Hikari e Yami. Era um salão enorme com dezenas de espadas de todos os tipos e origens, uma verdadeira coleção. Havia espadas japonesas, chinesas, árabes, muitas delas haviam sido feitas sob encomendada especialmente para Heero, outras já haviam participado de batalhas e confrontos, mas todas estavam em perfeito estado de conservação. O salão também possuía uma infinidade de arcos e flechas dos mais diferentes tipos e tamanhos, do mais antigo até os dias atuais, capazes de disparar até três flechas ao mesmo tempo, havia também armas de fogo, pistolas, revolveres, espingardas e armas automáticas. Heero foi até um dos armários e pegou uma caixa de madeira de 90x45x25 (comprimento x largura x altura), o tampo da caixa era toda entalhada com desenhos e inscrições em árabe. Heero passou a mão por sob a caixa, a peça dentro dela havia sido feita a seu pedido, ele nunca imaginou que um dia fosse retira-la dali. Heero pegou a caixa e colocou-a em cima da mesa no centro do salão.  
  
- Sente-se Trowa.  
  
- O que é isso Heero?   
  
- Um presente para seu amigo, dê a ele quando encontra-lo novamente.  
  
- Um presente?  
  
- Sim, Trowa eu sei o sente pelo humano e sei que você gostaria de poder fazer algo para protege-lo quando os caçadores chegarem. Mas infelizmente não podemos fazer nada no momento, então dê isso a ele e o ensine a usa-lo.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Abra eu mandei fazer a muito tempo, nunca foi usada antes e acho que é perfeita para seu amigo.  
  
Trowa pegou a chave presa por uma corrente e abriu a caixa, ela era forrada em veludo negro por dentro onde havia duas Heath Scythe [b][1][/b] colocadas uma oposta a outra. Trowa observou-as e olhou para Heero, realmente eram armas muito bonitas, o metal delas brilhavam como se tivessem acabado de serem polidas o cabo delas era feito do mesmo material da lâmina, seria uma arma perfeita se o dono soubesse como usa-la.   
  
- Heero eu...  
  
- Hn não precisa agradecer Trowa seria um desperdício mantê-la guardada, quando ela pode ser útil a outros. Assim talvez seu amado tenha uma chance de se defender.  
  
- É tão visível assim?  
  
- Apenas um cego não veria que você gosta... não que você ama o humano. A ligação que vocês tem é algo raro.  
  
- Eu não entendo o por que de conseguir senti-lo apesar de estamos longe um do outro e de Quatre conseguir o mesmo.  
  
- Quando você uniu sua mente a de Quatre para obter informações sobre o dono de Yami o que sentiu naquele momento.  
  
- Eu senti suas emoções e me senti completo, como se eu tivesse encontrado uma parte de mim mesmo. Por alguns instantes eu me senti parte de Quatre.  
  
- Existem apenas duas maneiras de um vampiro e um humano manterem um elo mental por tanto tempo, sendo que o primeiro caso funciona apenas se o elo entre os dois não tiver sido quebrado. O primeiro é através do pacto de sangue, onde o vampiro dá ao humano o seu sangue de forma que o humano se torna seu escravo e faz suas vontades, enquanto eles estiverem ligados pelo sangue os pensamentos do humano serão sentidos pelo vampiro que forneceu o sangue, mas o humano não pode sentir os pensamentos do vampiro. O que não é o caso de vocês, o segundo é quando ambos partilham o sangue um do outro, ou seja, misturasse em uma taça o sangue do vampiro e o sangue do humano e cada um e em seguida cada um bebe uma parte do sangue misturado, sendo que neste caso os dois têm que sentir algo muito forte um pelo outro neste caso o elo mental permanece mesmo depois de quebrado isso enquanto os dois sentirem algo um pelo outro.  
  
- Mas eu não tomei o sangue de Quatre e ele também não bebeu o meu sangue.  
  
- Eu sei esse também não é o caso de vocês, e verdade que ambos tem um sentimento forte um pelo outro, mas não houve troca sanguínea entre vocês.   
  
- Existe uma outra maneira Heero.  
  
- Bom dia Treize. Bom dia Cathrine.  
  
- Bom dia Heero. Bom dia Trowa.  
  
- Bom dia Heero, Trowa. Kimitsu me disse que estariam aqui. Pelo que vejo Trowa mantém um elo mental com um humano mesmo depois de tê-lo quebrado não é isso.  
  
- Exatamente Treize.  
  
- É possível e raro. Diga-me Trowa seu amigo humano possui alguma habilidade empática?  
  
- Acho que sim, eu me lembro que o Duo disse alguma coisa sobre isso. Por que?  
  
- Você o ama?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Devo presumir que o humano sente o mesmo por você. Quando um vampiro se liga mentalmente a um humano com habilidades empáticas a ligação mental entre eles pode perdurar por algumas horas após o elo ter sido quebrado, mas se o humano em questão nutrir algum sentimento como o amor por um vampiro o elo permanecerá até a morte de um deles.  
  
- Isso significa que Trowa e Quatre estão ligados para sempre.  
  
- Exatamente Heero e à medida que eles, como direi aprofundarem o que sentem um pelo outro, o elo se tornará mais forte de forma que Quatre saberá quem você é Trowa, a menos que você diga a ele antes.  
  
- Você quer dizer...  
  
- Que se vocês se unirem sexualmente, o humano a que chama de Quatre saberá que é um vampiro, pois você estará abrindo sua mente totalmente a ele.  
  
- Entendo.   
  
- Mas não se preocupe se ele realmente o ama, isso não fará diferença, mas eu contaria logo a ele.  
  
- Não creio que seja prudente Trowa contar a Quatre o que ele é Treize. Isso iria complicar nossa estada nesta cidade.  
  
- Isso não fará diferença quando eles chegarem Heero. Quanto mais cedo ele souber melhor será para protege-lo.  
  
- Eu tenho certeza que Quatre entenderá Trowa, assim como o Duo.  
  
- Duo é o humano, dono da Yami não é isso.  
  
- Exatamente. Ele virá hoje ao castelo.  
  
- Já sabe o que fará para obtê-la de volta Heero.  
  
- Eu tenho um plano.  
  
- Hum.. aproveitando que vocês dois estão presentes Cathrine e eu, temos algo a lhes contar, querida quer ter a honra.  
  
- Rapazes, Treize me pediu para ser sua esposa e eu aceitei.  
  
- Parabéns Cathrine, parabéns Treize.  
  
- Obrigado Trowa.  
  
- Felicidades aos dois.  
  
- Obrigado Heero, eu gostaria de fazer uma comemoração, mas não creio que o momento atual nos permite tal celebração.  
  
- Treize me contou que os Peacecraft e os Romefeller formaram uma aliança e que os caçadores estão vindo para Epyon.  
  
- E verdade Cathrine e infelizmente não temos como impedi-los de entrarem na cidade.  
  
- Na verdade existe uma forma Heero, uma aliança.  
  
- Aliança?   
  
- Com o clã Maganac, eles não possuem admiração pelo clã de Relena e do Duque Dermail e eu acredito que eles nos ajudaram, uma vez que se os dois conseguirem o que querem todos os clãs serão prejudicados.  
  
- E como você pretende conseguir uma aliança com eles.  
  
- Vou enviar William para propor a aliança a Ahmad, isso manterá William distraído até termos noticias de Sally e Marco.  
  
- Eles ainda não fizeram contato Treize? Acha que ainda podem estar vivos?  
  
- Eu prefiro acreditar que sim meu amor. Sally e Marco poderão nos trazer mais informações.  
  
- Vamos torcer para que consigamos a aliança com os Maganac antes que os caçadores cheguem.  
  
- Sim, Trowa vamos esperar é apenas isso que podemos fazer no momento. Esperar e torcer para que tudo dê certo.  
  
Na mansão Winner:  
  
- Toc..toc..  
  
- Quatre.  
  
- Sim mãe.  
  
- Podemos conversar um pouco querido.  
  
- Claro entre.  
  
A mãe de Quatre entrou no quarto, ela sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com seu filho, ele não estava se alimentando direito nos últimos dias e em alguns momentos parecia ausente e pensativo. Suas melodias ao violino eram carregadas em alguns momentos de alegria em outros de tristeza e melancolia. Quatre sentou-se na espreguiçadeira próxima a janela, ele já se habituará a sentar-se ali e sua mãe sentou-se em sua cama.  
  
- Sim mãe o que quer me falar?  
  
- Venha sente-se aqui ao meu lado  
  
Quatre foi até sua mãe e deitou sua cabeça em seu colo, enquanto ela afagava seus cabelos. Sua mãe possuía cabelos longos até a cintura e lindos olhos azuis que refletiam todo o seu amor e bondade.  
  
- O que está havendo querido?  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Você não tem se alimentado direito Quatre. Você me parece ausente e triste algumas vezes. Eu sou sua mãe e sei quando algo não está bem com você.  
  
- Eu...  
  
- Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, o que perturba o seu coração.  
  
Quatre não sabia o que dizer, como contar a sua mãe que estava apaixonado, não. Não apaixonado, ele estava amando, como nunca amou em sua vida, mas como dizer que amava não uma garota, mas um rapaz assim como ele. A mãe de Quatre podia ver a dúvida estampada nos olhos de seu filho, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, seu filho estava amando isso era tão claro, mas ela sabia que havia algo mais, além disso. Ela ainda se lembrava da noite em que eles haviam ido ao teatro, o jeito que Quatre ficou quando viu um jovem e atraente casal passeando de braços dados do outro lado da praça, por um momento ela achou que seu filho observava a jovem de cabelos curtos e encaracolados, quando ela se ateve ao rapaz. O rapaz com as mesmas características do jovem que ajudou seu filho quando foi atacado, o rapaz chamado Trowa. O nome que ela acostumará a ouvir seu filho mencionar com Duo. Mas não era o fato de Quatre mencionar o nome do rapaz, mas a forma como ele o fazia, e quando ela ouvira sem querer Duo e seu filho conversando sobre o jovem rapaz e Quatre chorando por causa dele naquela mesma noite, ela teve a certeza de que Quatre amava o jovem Trowa.   
  
- Meu amor, se não quiser me contar o que te preocupa, eu vou entender. Pode me dizer quando estiver pronto.  
  
- Mãe eu... estou.. gostando de uma pessoa, mas não sei... se a senhora ou o papai irão gostar e eu...   
  
- Você gosta do rapaz chamado Trowa não é?  
  
- Como a senhora...  
  
- Eu sou sua mãe Quatre, acha que eu não percebi a forma como fala dele, o carinho escondido em cada palavra.  
  
- A senhora está desapontada comigo?  
  
- Como poderia, não vou dizer que era o que desejava, mas não podemos dizer ao nosso coração por quem se apaixonar, eu o amo e se você é feliz por amar esse rapaz então eu serei feliz. Mas seu pai não vai gostar de saber disso.  
  
- Eu sei, ele ficará desapontado.  
  
- É verdade, mas o tempo muda as pessoas e as torna flexíveis a aceitar o que não podem mudar. Apresente-o a seu pai como um amigo e dê a ele tempo para que se acostume e então lhe conte a verdade. Seu pai ficara triste por um tempo, mas vai aceita, pois ele o ama tanto quanto eu.   
  
- Obrigado mamãe.  
  
- De nada meu querido e agora me conte mais sobre esse rapaz.  
  
Quatre contou a sua mãe tudo o que sabia sobre Trowa e o que sentia por ele. Quatre se sentia mais leve após ter compartilhado com sua mãe seus sentimentos e duvidas. A mãe de Quatre ouviu tudo com interesse e ficou feliz em saber que o rapaz parecia corresponder o sentimento de seu filho. Quatre contara que Trowa viria esta noite para jantar com eles, mas infelizmente eles não poderiam ficar para jantar com o jovem.  
  
- Hoje à noite?  
  
- Sim, por que algum problema?  
  
- É que esta noite seu pai e eu temos um jantar de negócios fora da cidade e parece que Iria tem outro compromisso, eu ia perguntar-lhe se não gostaria de vir conosco para não jantar sozinho, mas parece que você terá companhia esta noite. Infelizmente não poderemos falar com ele, pois temos que sair em uma hora.   
  
- Eu não sabia, eu pedi-lhe que viesse a tarde, mas ele tinha algumas coisas para fazer.  
  
- Talvez seja melhor assim, desta forma vocês poderão conversar com mais tranqüilidade. Convide-o novamente outro dia.   
  
- Eu farei isso.  
  
- Agora eu tenho que me arrumar, senão seu pai ira se aborrecer.  
  
- Obrigado mamãe.  
  
- De nada meu querido.  
  
A mãe de Quatre se inclinou beijou a testa de seu filho e acariciou o seu rosto, deixando o quarto.   
  
"Obrigado Alá por me conceder uma mãe tão compreensiva e bondosa."  
  
Na terra dos Khushrenada:  
  
Treize havia instruído William para seguir para o Cairo para propor a aliança aos Maganac. Heero havia ido para o seu quarto se preparar para o jantar com Duo, enquanto Trowa foi se preparar para encontrar-se com Quatre. Trowa ainda estava pensando se devia ou não contar toda a verdade a Quatre sobre sua verdadeira natureza, ele ainda não estava certo sobre a reação que seu anjo teria. Trowa queria acreditar nas palavras de Cathrine de que Quatre aceitaria bem a verdade, mas é se isso não acontecesse.  
  
"Será que Quatre me aceitaria mesmo sabendo o que sou? Será que ele abraçaria as trevas para estar comigo? Seria certo eu macular sua pureza? Apenas por que o amo. O que eu devo fazer para protege-lo? Contar toda a verdade ou permanecer afastado, protegendo-o de longe? Eu poderia protege-lo sem que ele saiba do perigo que corre? Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta, eu decidirei quando encontra-lo e então saberei."  
  
Enquanto isso na cidade:  
  
Duo estava tomando banho, logo ele deveria se encontrar com Heero. Duo fora até o shopping comprar algumas roupas para o jantar com Heero. Não fora fácil encontrar algo que o agradasse, mas depois de andar por quase cinco horas e entrar em varias lojas e experimentar dezenas de roupas ele encontrará o que queria. Duo lavou seu cabelo com o seu xampu de flores preferido. Saiu do banho secou seus cabelos e escovou-os até que estivessem brilhando, trançou os longos fios castanhos dourados e os amarrou com um laço preto na ponta. Pegou a roupa que havia comprado e a vestiu, olhou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu. Assim que terminou o motorista que Heero havia ficado de mandar tocou a campanhia.  
  
- Sr Maxwell, o Sr Yuy me mandou busca-lo.  
  
- Sim vamos.  
  
Deus que tudo dê certo esta noite."  
  
Duo chegara no horário combinado, pois Heero havia mandado Chold busca-lo com a limusine. Duo ficara surpreso pela manhã quando recebeu um buquê de rosas brancas e uma vermelha no centro com um cartão com a letra de Heero.  
  
"Espero com ansiedade pelo momento em que poderemos conversar. Mandarei um carro apanha-lo ás 17:00 hs.  
  
Ass: Heero Yuy"  
  
Duo jamais havia visto rosas tão lindas e alvas como se fosse neve, o que fazia sobressair ainda mais o vermelho da solitária rosa vermelha enviada com o buquê, elas tinham um perfume tão doce. Duo as colocara em um vaso da mesma forma em que vieram com a rosa vermelha ao centro e as levou para seu quarto. Duo pensou em agradece-lo, mas se lembrou que não tinha o numero de Heero.  
  
"Agradeço a ele à noite quando nos encontramos."  
  
A limusine chegou ao castelo no horário combinado, Duo ficou surpreso quando viu o carro que Heero havia mandado para busca-lo, ele ficou parado por alguns instantes olhando surpreso para a limusine preta, Chold abriu a porta traseira para que Duo entrasse, muitas pessoas que passavam ficaram observando a limusine e Duo entrar dentro dela, elas ficavam imaginado para onde ele iria e quem havia mandado aquele carro para busca-lo. A limusine seguiu em direção as terras dos Khushrenada e parou em frente ao castelo, Chold desceu e abriu a porta para que Duo pudesse sair do carro, assim que ele o fez a porta da entrada principal do castelo foi aberta.  
  
- Boa noite Sr Maxwell, seja bem-vindo, o Sr Yuy o aguarda.  
  
- Boa noite, Kimitsu não é?  
  
- Exatamente Sr. venha comigo por favor.  
  
Duo seguiu Kimitsu pelo castelo que estava no mais absoluto silêncio, Duo se perguntava onde estariam Trowa e Cathrine. Kimitsu abriu uma porta que dava para uma longa escadaria que estava iluminada pela claridade lá de fora.  
  
- O Sr Yuy o aguarda no final das escadas Sr Maxwell.  
  
- É para eu subir essas escadas?  
  
- Sim Sr.  
  
- Obrigado Kimitsu.  
  
- Não há de que Sr Maxwell.  
  
  
  
Duo viu a porta atrás de si se fechar e começou a subir as escadas para se encontrar com Heero. A cada degrau ele sentia seu coração bater mais rápido, ele parou próximo a uma das janelas por onde a claridade entrava, Heero ouviu quando Kimitsu e Duo chegaram ao pe da escadaria, Heero sentiu a presença do humano que aguardava se tornar mais próxima a cada segundo, quando o sentiu parar na porta, Heero a abriu. Heero ficou admirando a beleza do humano a sua frente, ele usava uma calca vinho escura e uma blusa branca de linho amarada nos pulsos. Duo tentava esconder sua admiração ao ver Heero ele estava ainda mais belo que na noite anterior, ele usava uma calça preta e uma blusa azul royal que realçava a cor de seus olhos. Heero deu espaço para que o humano entrasse.  
  
- Entre Duo.  
  
Duo entrou na torre e ficou admirado com a beleza do lugar, tudo parecia ter sido preparado para um jantar intimo. Duo não pode evitar ruborizasse quando viu a cama no centro da torre sendo iluminada apenas pela claridade da lua que entrava pelas janelas, olhando ao redor viu uma pequena mesa coberta com uma toalha branca onde havia sido postos talheres para duas pessoas, havia dois castiçais onde velas iluminavam a mesa e as almofadas colocadas como assento. Heero observava com atenção o humano, ele percebeu que Duo havia corado quando viu a cama no centro da torre, ele também não pode deixar de pensar como seria levar o humano até ela e toma-lo como seu, no mesmo instante Heero sentiu uma pequena excitação incomodar seu baixo ventre e procurou mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos, afinal não o havia convidado ali para atira-lo em uma cama e satisfazer seus desejos pelo corpo do humano.   
  
Trowa viu o momento em que Duo chegou ao castelo, ele estava muito bonito.  
  
"Acho que Heero terá problemas em tentar ignorar Duo esta noite."  
  
Trowa pegou o presente que daria a Quatre, pegou o carro e partiu para casa de seu anjo. Treize e Cathrine decidiram ficar no quarto enquanto Duo estivesse no castelo, Cathrine achou melhor deixar Heero e Duo sozinhos para que pudessem se entender.  
  
- Gostou da decoração Duo.  
  
- Hã sim é muito bonito aqui em cima. Ah obrigado pelas rosas elas são lindas.  
  
- Foi um prazer envia-las, embora eu não creia que elas superem sua beleza.   
  
- Eu...  
  
- Hn Espero que goste da comida Kimitsu teve muito trabalho em prepara-la.  
  
- Tenho certeza de que deve estar ótima.  
  
- Gostaria de beber um vinho.  
  
- Sim obrigado.  
  
Heero caminhou até a mesa onde havia um balde com gelo e uma garrafa de vinho branco, ele a abriu e colocou o liquido nas taças oferecendo uma delas a Duo. No momento em que entregava a taça seus dedos tocaram os do humano e seus olhos se encontraram. Duo pode sentir uma eletricidade percorrer o seu corpo quando seus dedos tocaram o de Heero e seus olhos se encontraram. Duo levou a taça aos lábios, Heero observava cada movimento de Duo a forma como ele bebia o vinho, Heero podia sentir a proximidade de Duo, o perfume suave de flores que o cabelo de Duo emanava, ele imaginou tocando-os e desfazendo a longa trança, imaginando como seria sentir aquela cascata de fios castanhos a cobrir-lhe o corpo.  
  
- Heero eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.  
  
- Sim o que é.  
  
- A musica que você me pediu ontem, poderia canta-la para mim. Eu fiquei curioso em conhecer a letra.  
  
- Não creio que eu cante tão bem quanto você Duo. Eu poderia dar-lhe a letra mais ta...  
  
- Eu gostaria de ouvi-lo cantar... isso é se você quiser, tenho certeza de que canta muito bem.  
  
- E por que acha isso?  
  
- Eu... acho.. você tem uma voz sexy e...  
  
- Sexy?  
  
- Hum..hum.  
  
- Tudo bem, mas não diga que eu não avisei.  
  
Song of the Dreams - (Yoru no Yami)  
  
Dream one day to find a place   
  
That I can call my   
  
Dream one day to perhaps find a friend   
  
As well as I   
  
With the same dreams and ideals   
  
That helps me to raise it when I to fall   
  
That I stimulate to give me plus a step   
  
When I will be ready to give up   
  
Dream to find a love somebody   
  
that heats me in the cold of the winter   
  
has consoled me in the mornings of autumn   
  
Shelters me in the afternoons of spring   
  
and it loves me in the summer nights   
  
Dream to hold back my when   
  
Adult hope to leave I of being child   
  
Dream to be able to sleep under the moon and to have   
  
the certainty to see the sun to enter my   
  
window per the morning   
  
Dream never to lose my dreams   
  
Therefore while I to dream will know that I am alive  
  
Canção dos Sonhos - (Yoru no Yami)  
  
Sonho um dia encontrar um lugar  
  
Que eu possa chamar de meu.  
  
Sonho um dia talvez encontrar um amigo  
  
Assim como eu.  
  
Com os mesmos sonhos e ideais  
  
Que me ajude a levantar quando eu cair  
  
Que me incentive a dar mais um passo  
  
Quando eu estiver pronto para desistir  
  
Sonho encontrar um amor   
  
alguém que me aqueça no frio do inverno  
  
Console-me nas manhãs de outono  
  
Abrigue-me nas tardes de primavera  
  
E me ame nas noites de verão  
  
Sonho reter minha esperança quando  
  
Adulto deixar eu de ser criança   
  
Sonho poder dormir sob a lua e ter  
  
A certeza de ver o sol adentrar minha   
  
janela pela manhã  
  
Sonho jamais perder os meus sonhos  
  
Pois enquanto eu sonhar saberei que estou vivo   
  
Duo ouvia maravilhado Heero cantar, era uma canção linda repleta de sentimentos, o nome da canção estava certa. Ele nunca ouvira uma canção que falasse de forma tão bela e completa, sobre amizade, esperança, sonhos e amor. E a forma como Heero a cantava, ele tinha razão ele tinha uma voz maravilhosa, baixa e levemente rouca. Isso o estava deixando excitado e Duo não queria que Heero visse as evidencias em seu corpo, tentando fazer seu baixo ventre se acalmar Duo procurou pensar em outra coisa.  
  
"Por Deus que voz é essa. Calma Duo é apenas uma canção, ele esta apenas cantando como você pediu."  
  
Heero terminou a musica, ele podia perceber um brilho diferente nos olhos do humano. Ele reconheceu imediatamente o que era: desejo.  
  
"Não me olhe assim, você não sabe como desejo dar-lhe o que me pede, mas eu não posso fazer o que seus olhos e seu corpo me pedem."  
  
- Então o que achou da canção.  
  
- Ela é realmente muito bonita, estranho como ela não é conhecida.  
  
- Ela é muito antiga, minha mãe costumava canta-la para mim quando eu era mais jovem.  
  
- Não me parece tão velho.  
  
- Tenho muito mais idade do que aparento ter, Maxwell.  
  
Duo caminhou pela torre sob o olhar de Heero, ele parou enfrente ao espelho que estava tampado com um pano de linho branco.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- Um espelho.  
  
- Por que ele está tampado?  
  
- Eu pedi a Kimitsu que o fizesse.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Ele era de meu pai. Quando ele morreu uma amiga o enviou para mim, para me lembrar.  
  
- Lembrar?  
  
- Sim, me lembrar quem eu fui.   
  
" Que um dia eu podia me ver através dele e saber o que era."  
  
- É ele o faz lembrar do que costumava ser?  
  
- Digamos que o meu reflexo não é mais o mesmo.  
  
- Entendo.  
  
- Entende?  
  
- Sim você se tornou alguém de que não gosta e não consegue ver quem realmente é.  
  
- Digamos que você está 50% correto.   
  
Heero se aproximou de Duo sem que ele percebesse no momento em que Duo estava a ponto de puxar o pano que cobria o espelho quando Heero cobriu a mão de Duo com a sua e falou em seu ouvido.  
  
- Deixe como está, você não vai conseguir ver o que não existe.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Venha vamos jantar, Kimitsu ficara desapontado se a comida não for tocada.  
  
Heero puxou Duo pela mão ate a mesa e sentou-se a sua frente, levantando a tampa das travessas dispostas na mesa. Duo ficou surpreso pela qualidade da comida disposta na mesa e o cheiro maravilhoso. Heero olhava atentamente o rosto do humano atento a cada expressão.  
  
- Parece maravilhoso Heero, devo me lembrar de dar os parabéns a Kimitsu.  
  
- Sirva-se do que quiser.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Duo e Heero jantaram em silêncio de vez em quando trocavam olhares. Duo saboreava tudo com entusiasmo, mas ele notará que Heero mal tocava na comida. Heero na verdade não se sentia bem comendo, há muito tempo que ele não comia nada que não fosse sangue, mas era necessário, uma vez que Duo não podia saber o que Heero na verdade era.   
  
- Heero você não vai comer? Você mal tocou no seu prato.  
  
- Eu não estou com fome, eu prefiro observa-lo comer.  
  
Duo ficou vermelho no mesmo instante fazendo com que Heero sorrisse levemente. O humano ficará ainda mais atraente aos seus olhos.   
  
- Desculpe-me se o ofendi.  
  
- Não, eu não fiquei ofendido.. eu somente...  
  
- Somente...  
  
Pegando a garrafa de vinho Heero havia se aproximado mais de Duo contornando a mesa e sentando-se ao seu lado, com o pretexto de servi-lhe mais vinho. O coração de Duo começou a bateu mais forte devido à proximidade. Deixando-se levar por seus instintos Heero recolocou a garrafa no balde e levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto do humano e o acariciou aproximando o seu rosto. Heero colocará sua outra mão na cintura de Duo o deitando no chão, ele roçou seus lábios sobre o do humano como uma leve caricia como se pedisse ao humano uma permissão para beija-lo. Assim que Heero se aproximou Duo sentiu seu coração bater ainda mais forte o perfume de Heero estava tirando-lhe o raciocínio, ele fechou os olhos e sentiu uma mão segurar-lhe a cintura e deitar o seu corpo contra o chão no mesmo instante sentiu um leve roçar frio e macio contra seus lábios. Duo entreabriu os lábios esperando que Heero o beijasse, Heero olhou para o rosto do humano, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração descompassada a visão que teve o excitou de tal forma que ele sentiu seu membro endurecer. Então Heero vez o que queria fazer desde que o humano chegará. Heero cobriu os lábios de Duo com os seus em um beijo cheio de luxuria, ele explorou aquela boca quente com sua língua enquanto pressionava o corpo abaixo do si contra o chão. O contato com os lábios de Heero era frio ainda assim Duo sentia-se queimando por dentro, ansiando por um contato maior Duo passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Heero o aproximando mais de seu corpo de modo que pudessem aprofundar o beijo, suas línguas começaram a batalhar por espaço e quando Duo não conseguia mais respirar Heero se afastou ligeiramente dele. Olhando em seus olhos ele pode ver todo o seu desejo refletido nos olhos do humano, Duo viu a íris de Heero por um instante tornarem-se avermelhadas, Duo piscou por um momento e quando olhou novamente o azul cobalto dos olhos de Heero o observavam. Heero desceu para o pescoço de Duo passando sua língua por toda a sua extensão e distribuindo leves mordidas. Duo sentia a ereção de Heero em sua perna uma vez que seu corpo estava entre as pernas de Heero, mexendo-se levemente ele roçou sua coxa na ereção de Heero arrancando dele um gemido rouco.  
  
- Ahhhh.  
  
Heero estava louco para possuir o humano, jamais em sua vida sentira tamanha excitação ou desejo, quando Duo roçou-se contra seu membro ele não pode impedir-se de gemer, disposto a causar as mesmas sensações em Duo. Heero levou uma de suas mãos ao membro do humano o massageando levemente por cima da calça, fazendo com que Duo pressionasse seu corpo de encontro a sua mão e gemesse seu nome.  
  
- Ahhhh..... Heero.  
  
Duo sentia-se derreter nas mãos de Heero, a forma como ele massageava seu membro já intumescido por cima de suas roupas enquanto beijava seu pescoço o estava levando ao extremo. Duo desejava ser possuído por Heero, senti-lo dentro de si era a uma coisa em que podia pensar no momento a necessidade de pertence-lo era mais forte que a razão, ele o queria como nunca desejará ninguém em sua vida, Duo desejava ser amado por Heero tendo-o preenchendo seu corpo virgem quando o sentiu se afastar. Uma parte de Heero queria continuara e possuir o humano ali mesmo. Heero sentia as emoções do humano, ele sabia que o Duo o desejava da mesma forma que Heero desejava possui-lo, mas uma outra parte lhe dizia que seria errado toma-lo como seu possuindo seu corpo, sem que o humano soubesse realmente a quem estava se entregando.  
  
- Desculpe-me eu... eu não deveria... não tinha a intenção...  
  
- De que? Beijar-me ou fazer amor comigo?  
  
- Você não entende isso não deveria acontecer, isso não pode acontecer.  
  
- Por que? Você não me deseja?  
  
Heero viu a tristeza nos olhos do humano e o que ele menos queria era que o humano ficasse triste, mas como dizer a ele o que Heero representava, o que ele era sem que o humano o temesse e o rejeitasse.  
  
- Eu o quero como jamais quis alguém antes, mas não podemos, não seria certo faze-lo, não agora. Não enquanto... você não entenderia.  
  
- Entenderia se confiasse em mim e me dissesse.  
  
- Não. É melhor você ir para sua casa, estará seguro lá.  
  
- Seguro de que Heero?  
  
- De mim.  
  
- Eu não quero estar seguro, eu quero você e apenas isso.  
  
- Você não sabe o que me pede, não sabe o que eu sou.  
  
- Então me diga o que você é.  
  
- Eu...eu não posso, sinto muito. Chold o levará ate sua casa.  
  
- Não é necessário eu posso ir sozinho.  
  
Duo arrumou suas roupas e saiu descendo correndo as escadas enquanto as lagrimas rolavam em seu rosto, sentando-se nos degraus ele chorou com todas as suas forças, enxugando suas lagrimas, ele refez sua tranca e continuou a descer as escadas quando chegou ao final delas Kimitsu o aguardava. Heero sentiu a dor do humano, ele também a sentia, a tristeza, a solidão.  
  
"Por que? Por que eu o sinto? Não é certo... eu não posso desejar o que eu não posso ter. Não posso dar o que ele me pede, o que eu teria a lhe oferecer a não ser a escuridão."  
  
Duo sentia-se péssimo, ele tentava em vão evitar que as lágrimas continuassem a cair de seus olhos, ele não queria que o vissem chorar, mas não podia evitar a dor em seu peito era enorme, ele não entendia o por que de Heero o tê-lo afastado.  
  
"Por que? Por que Deus me permitiu conhecer o paraíso de seus lábios, para que ele me afastasse depois. Por que ele teve que me tocar e despertar as emoções do meu corpo. Por que dói tanto? Por que? Diga-me Deus por que?"  
  
Cathrine e Treize estavam na sala de leitura quando sentiram uma tristeza profunda, eles saíram e viram Duo de cabeça baixa enxugando o rosto, eles podiam sentir a tristeza vinda dele, mas havia mais alguém que estava sofrendo tanto quanto o humano. Cathrine olhou para Treize, ele beijou-lhe e testa e seguiu em direção a torre deixando-a para falar com o humano.  
  
- Duo?  
  
- Cathrine? Oi tudo bem?  
  
- Sim. Mas você não está muito bem não é, quer conversar.  
  
- Não eu acho melhor eu ir para casa.  
  
- Shhh venha comigo.  
  
Cathrine passou o braço pelas costa de Duo e o levou para a biblioteca, assim que entrou ela fechou a porta e o guiou até o sofá. Duo abaixou a cabeça e começou a soluçar, Cathrine se aproximou e o abraçou fazendo com que Duo começasse a chorar compulsivamente. Na torre Heero sofria com a dor do humano, ele se ajoelhará no chão, era tanta dor, que ele não sabia se era capaz de suportá-la. Treize entrou na torre e encontrou Heero curvado no chão sobre o próprio abdômen, Treize sabia que Heero sofria por não se permitir viver os sentimentos que o humano oferecia, sofria por desejar, amar e não aceitar que precisava do humano, tanto quanto o humano precisava dele. Heero merecia a felicidade e Treize pretendia faze-lo enxergar isso.  
  
- Heero.  
  
- ...  
  
- Vá atrás dele.  
  
- Eu não posso.  
  
- Por que não?  
  
- Você sabe o por que.  
  
- O que eu sei é que você gosta do humano mais do que quer admitir.  
  
- Por que acha que eu gosto dele? Ele não é nada para mim é apenas mais um humano que no momento possui uma coisa que eu preciso.  
  
- Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que isso é mentira. Você se importa com ele, sente sua dor, você o deseja, seus sentimentos são tão claros quanto sol pela manhã.  
  
- Vampiros não podem ver o céu pela manhã Treize ou já se esqueceu disso.  
  
- Hn... não eu não me esqueci, mas se você fechar seus olhos, você ainda poderá imaginar como é ver o sol e se você permitir-se aceitar o fato de que ama o humano mais do que qualquer coisa, então você poderá ver o sol pela manhã mesmo sendo um vampiro.  
  
- Eu não poderia ama-lo. O que eu poderia oferecer a ele? Dor? Escuridão? Duo merece muito mais, merece alguém que possa estar com ele todo o tempo e não um ser que vive nas sombras como eu.  
  
- E você perguntou a ele o que ele quer? Dê a ele a chance de escolher se quer viver ou não com um vampiro.  
  
- Está dizendo que eu deveria contar a ele o que sou.  
  
- Estou dizendo que deveria dar a ele a chance de escolher o que quer.   
  
- E se ele...  
  
- Pelo menos você terá dado a ele a chance de escolher e a você a oportunidade de conhecer a felicidade. O amor é capaz de muitas coisas Heero, até mesmo de enfrentar e aceitar o impossível. Mas isso caberá a você. Não desperdice as oportunidades que a vida lhe dá. Ela não costuma ser caridosa e quando o é traz o pacote completo.  
  
- Obrigado Treize.  
  
- Foi um prazer acho que Cathrine está conversando com ele neste momento se você correr ainda pode falar com ele. O que fez com o pobre do rapaz? Você não o agarrou não é?  
  
- Hn.  
  
- Há há vou tomar isso como um sim.  
  
Treize deixou a torre ele sabia que Heero tomaria a decisão correta. Treize tinha esperanças de que eles pudessem ficar juntos, assim como Trowa e o outro humano. Não seria fácil para nenhum deles, relacionamentos entre vampiros e humanos não era fácil, mas era possível ainda mais se eles se amassem como parecia ser o caso. Heero ficou pensando nas palavras de Treize.  
  
"Eu o amo. Mas será que há uma chance de ficarmos juntos? Eu não posso deixa-lo ir mesmo que eu o perca, ele deve saber."  
  
Heero desceu as escadas para falar com Duo, ele não perderia a chance que a vida lhe entregava, ele arriscaria contar-lhe a verdade sobre sua natureza, mesmo que isso o afastasse. Pela primeira vez Heero estaria sendo honesto para com seus sentimentos.  
  
Enquanto isso na cidade:  
  
Trowa dirigia em direção a casa de Quatre ele não sabia ainda o que fazer dizer a verdade sobre ele e os outros ou continuar a esconder a verdade e se afastar do anjo que trouxe luz a sua escuridão. Trowa parou em frente à casa de Quatre tomando coragem para tocar o interfone e anunciar sua chegada, assim que tocasse estaria abrindo as portas para começar a viver ou a sofrer. Trowa abriu o vidro da janela do carro e tocou o interfone.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Boa noite. Eu sou Trowa Barton, eu vim falar com Quatre.  
  
- Boa noite Sr Barton entre, por favor, o Mestre Quatre o aguarda.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Os portões da mansão dos Winner, abriu-se permitindo a entrada do carro de Trowa. Rashid avisou a Quatre sobre a chegada de Trowa. O coração de Quatre começou a bater mais forte, ele já sabia da chegada de Trowa ele sentira de alguma forma a presença dele, assim que a campainha tocou Quatre correu até a porta para atende-la.  
  
- Pode deixar Rashid que eu atendo.  
  
- Como quiser mestre Quatre.  
  
- Boa noite Quatre.  
  
- Boa noite Trowa seja bem-vindo.  
  
Trowa sorriu para seu anjo e entrou em sua casa, no momento em que o viu Trowa soube o que deveria fazer.  
  
Continua....  
  
[b][1][/b] Heath Scythe são as duas laminas do Sandrock usado pelo Quatre. 


	11. Capítulo IX

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo 9 - Descobrindo a Verdade  
  
No castelo na terra dos Khushrenada:  
  
Duo se sentia perdido, como Heero podia ter lhe mostrado as portas do paraíso para depois simplesmente fecha-las na sua cara. Cathrine sabia que Duo estava sofrendo muito e queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o humano em seus braços.  
  
- Duo? Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?  
  
- Por que Cathrine? Por que...ele tinha que me tocar... para depois me afastar desse jeito. Fazer-me sentir vivo novamente e... e...  
  
- Shhhh tudo bem. Heero está sozinho há muito tempo e é difícil para ele demonstrar suas emoções principalmente quando gosta muito de alguém como gosta de você.  
  
- Ele... ele..não gosta de mim.   
  
- Gosta sim, sei que quando ele descobrir o erro que cometeu ele vai vim falar com você. Existe muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre Heero e ele ainda não está pronto para contar. A questão é se você está preparado para o que Heero tem a lhe contar.  
  
- Eu sei... todos nós temos segredos que guardamos dentro de nós, mais às vezes temos que partilha-los e o que ele poderia me dizer que eu não pudesse entender. Acho melhor eu ir embora.  
  
A porta da biblioteca se abriu e Treize entrou, Duo levantou a cabeça era a primeira vez que via o homem a sua frente, ele possuía um porte elegante e aristocrático. Duo se afastou de Cathrine enquanto o homem se aproximava deles.  
  
- Como você está?  
  
- Bem obrigado?  
  
- Duo este é Treize Khushrenada. Treize este é Duo Maxwell.  
  
- É um prazer conhece-lo sr Maxwell.  
  
- O prazer é meu. Então você é o dono do castelo?  
  
- Digamos que ele pertence a minha família. Falei com Heero ele logo estará aqui.  
  
- Então eu preciso ir embora.  
  
- Duo espera.  
  
Duo se levantou e foi em direção a porta da biblioteca quando ela se abriu e Heero apareceu. Eles ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Heero podia ver toda a tristeza e magoa nos olhos violetas do humano a sua frente. Duo não estava preparado para encontrar com Heero novamente, logo novas lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Heero levou sua mão ate o rosto do humano enxugando as lagrimas que caiam, Duo tentou se esquivar de seu toque, mas Heero o segurou pelo o braço o trazendo de encontro ao seu corpo. Treize e Cathrine ficaram observando os dois, Heero olhou para eles que acenaram e deixaram a biblioteca pela porta lateral.  
  
- Eu sinto muito. Sei que nada do que diga agora o fará me perdoar. Mas peço que escute o que tenho a dizer.  
  
- Eu...  
  
- Por favor.  
  
Na mansão da família Winner:  
  
Quatre viu uma enorme caixa de madeira nas mãos de Trowa e olhou para ele esperando o moreno de olhos verdes falar alguma coisa, no entanto Trowa estava deslumbrado com a figura de seu anjo. Quatre queria impressionar Trowa e ficou feliz em descobrir que conseguira o seu intento. Quatre resolverá usar as roupas árabes que sua mãe trouxe na ultima vez em que esteve no país de seu pai. Ele usava calça marfim larga com uma blusa de linho do mesmo tom que mostrava um pouco a pele clara de seu tórax, uma faixa vermelha amarrada na cintura e sapatilhas brancas. Como Quatre havia acabado de tomar banho seus cabelos ainda estavam um tanto quanto úmidos. Trowa sabia que estava simplesmente devorado seu adorável anjo com os olhos, mas ele não pode se impedir de faze-lo, a seus olhos Quatre estava maravilhosamente sexy, ainda mais sorrindo daquele jeito como se estivesse planejando alguma coisa.  
  
" Como é possível ele estar ainda mais lindo que da ultima vez que nos vimos. O perfume de seus cabelos, um cheiro amadeirado, seria um pecado manchar tamanha beleza. Droga agora não. Eu tenho que pensar em outra coisa senão não vou conseguir dizer a verdade."  
  
Quatre observava Trowa com interesse atento as reações dele. E Quatre notou os olhos de Trowa se tornarem escuros e um brilho diferente em seu olhar, ele podia sentir suas emoções e o que descobriu o deixou feliz.  
  
" Então ele sente o mesmo que eu. Você me deseja não é Trowa, tanto quanto eu o desejo, então acho que você não vai se importar se eu der continuidade aos meus planos para essa noite não é mesmo."  
  
- Isso é para mim?  
  
- Hã? Sim é um presente.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Trowa aproximou-se de Quatre para entregar-lhe a caixa, ao tomar a caixa da mão de Trowa, suas mãos se encontraram e por um momento eles se perderam um no olhar do outro, até que por algum motivo Trowa sentiu da parte de Quatre um ligeiro estremecimento, como se ele estivesse surpreso com alguma coisa ou tivesse descoberto algo, mas a sensação desapareceu rápido demais para que ele pudesse identificar o que era. Quatre lhe sorriu e pegou a caixa das mãos de Trowa.  
  
- Obrigado, não sei o que é, mas e pesado.  
  
- Quer que eu leve para você?  
  
- De forma alguma. Venha vamos para a biblioteca.   
  
Na terra dos Khushrenada:  
  
Duo olhou para os olhos de Heero que pediam que o escutasse. O que ele tinha a perder ao escuta-lo, ele balançou a cabeça concordando em ouvi-lo. Heero sorriu e o coração de Duo falhou uma batida, enquanto pensava como ele podia ficar ainda mais lindo quando sorria. Heero se afastou e tomou as mãos de Duo entre as suas levando-o para fora da biblioteca. Heero decidira contar toda a verdade a Duo e para isso ele precisava mostrar-lhe Hikari, sendo assim Heero o estava levando a seu quarto. Eles começaram a subir a escada, Duo sentia a mão fria de Heero e pensava o por que de suas mãos serem sempre tão frias, mas não apenas a dele, Trowa, Cathrine e Treize também. De repente Heero parou diante de uma porta e a abriu ele se afastou da entrada e Duo viu que era um quarto muito bonito.   
  
- Entre, por favor, este é meu quarto. Eu preciso lhe mostrar uma coisa.   
  
Duo entrou o quarto era todo mobiliado com moveis antigos, uma cama grande cheia de almofadas, um tapete grosso de cor marrom cobria boa parte do chão em frente a uma lareira. Heero caminhou até a lareira pressionou a pedra cima dela e no mesmo instante a parede ao lado começou a se mover. Duo olhava admirado ele já tinha ouvido falar que alguns castelos possuíam passagens secretas, mas nunca imaginou que veria uma delas, logo uma escada apareceu e Heero pegou uma tocha na parede e a acendeu começando a descer as escadas.  
  
- Venha comigo Duo.  
  
Duo tentava imaginar o que Heero queria lhe mostrar, deveria ser algo muito importante para estar escondido. Heero começou a acender as tochas pregadas na parede para iluminar a escada de forma que Duo não se machucasse, Heero podia ver no meio da escuridão, mas ele sabia que o humano não podia faze-lo. Eles desceram pela escada de pedra até alcançarem uma espécie de salão. O salão estava na mais completa escuridão com exceção de um pequeno brilho no meio dele, à medida que se aproximavam do meio do salão o brilho começou a aumentar de forma que Duo pode ver que havia uma redoma de vidro e que havia uma espada suspensa dentro dela. Duo olhou e viu que Heero havia sumido, a tocha que ele trazia nas mãos estava presa na parede próxima a escada, Duo não sabia quando Heero havia desaparecido uma vez que ele estava à frente dele, mas sabia que não estava sozinho no salão, quando ouviu a voz de Heero.  
  
- A espada que está vendo se chama Hikari, ela me foi confiada há muito tempo pelo homem que conheceu há poucos minutos.   
  
Duo se aproximou da redoma para observar melhor a espada, ela se parecia muito com a espada que ele havia ganhado de Quatre.  
  
" Ela se parece muito com a espada que Quatre me deu, mas será possível que essa é a espada que o antiquário disse a Quatre."  
  
Heero podia ouvir os pensamentos do humano e como estava disposto a contar tudo sobre sua verdadeira natureza, Heero não escondeu que ouvira o que ele disse e respondeu a dúvida de Duo.  
  
- Sim ela se parece com Yami a espada que seu amigo lhe presenteou.  
  
- Como...  
  
Duo levou um susto quando Heero respondeu a sua dúvida, ele tinha certeza que não havia falado nada apenas pensado, então como poderia Heero saber o que ele havia pensado. Humanos não podem ler os pensamentos uns dos outros ou podiam?  
  
- Você pensou não foi Maxwell? Pensou como é possível Hikari ser tão parecida com a espada que o humano chamado Quatre lhe entregou.  
  
- Sim... mas você não poderia saber o que eu pensei Heero isso é impossível.  
  
- Existem muitas coisas neste mundo que parecem impossíveis, coisas que vocês humanos acham incompreensíveis, mas isso não as impede de serem verdadeiras.   
  
Na mansão da família Winner:  
  
Quatre caminhou em direção à biblioteca sendo seguido por Trowa no caminho eles encontraram com Rashid que por um momento ficou encarando o convidado de Quatre.  
  
- Rashid este é Trowa Barton. Trowa este é Rashid ele é um antigo empregado de minha família e um ótimo amigo.  
  
- É um prazer conhece-lo Rashid.  
  
- ...  
  
- Algum problema Rashid?  
  
Rashid observava o rapaz de olhos verdes ele sabia o que ele era, já ouvira historias sobre eles, mas o que ele fazia ali junto ao jovem Winner, seu mestre não deveria saber o que era aquela criatura. Trowa notará pelo olhar do empregado de Quatre que ele sabia que não era humano, Trowa não podia fazer nada no momento uma vez que não sabia o que o humano faria, se contaria a Quatre o que ele era ou se tentaria enfrenta-lo. Então mentalmente Trowa perguntou a Rashid o que ele faria.  
  
" Eu sei que já descobriu o que eu sou. A pergunta é... O que você vai fazer quanto a isso?"  
  
Rashid ouviu a voz do jovem em sua mente, ele também não sabia o que ele faria. Era seu dever proteger o jovem árabe, mas como o faria, se o atacasse o jovem Quatre certamente iria interferir e poderia sair ferido. Quatre sabia pela maneira que Trowa e Rashid se encaravam que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e se não interferisse logo todo estaria perdido.  
  
- Rashid.  
  
- Sim mestre Quatre.  
  
- Trowa é meu convidado e você deve recebe-lo como tal.  
  
- Mas mestr...  
  
- Eu sei não se preocupe, estaremos na biblioteca.  
  
- Como quiser Sr assim que o jantar estiver pronto mandarei avisa-lo. Sr Barton é um prazer conhece-lo, desculpe-me se o ofendi.  
  
- De forma alguma.  
  
" Não se preocupe não tenho a intenção de fazer mal a Quatre, preferiria morrer antes de faze-lo. Tem minha palavra que seu mestre estará seguro comigo."  
  
Rashid ouviu a voz de Trowa em sua mente e sorriu, curvou-se em um cumprimento e se retirou deixando-os a sós novamente. Quatre seguiu em frente e parou na frente da biblioteca, Trowa girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta para que Quatre entrasse e a fechou em seguida. Quatre colocou a caixa de madeira sobre a mesa e viu as inscrições na língua de seu povo que dizia:  
  
Quando os inimigos do Grande Deus do Deserto ameaçarem o seu povo ele lhes dará força e proteção na forma de duas foices, que serão como suas próprias mãos a destruir seus inimigos.  
  
"Quando os inimigos do Grande Deus do Deserto ameaçarem o seu povo ele lhes dará força e proteção na forma de duas foices, que serão como suas próprias mãos a destruir seus inimigos."  
  
Quatre abriu a caixa e olhou admirado para as duas Heath Scythe dentro dela, elas eram lindas eram um presente maravilhoso, embora Quatre não saber o motivo dele e nem como usa-lo. Quatre olhou para Trowa e sorriu.  
  
- Obrigado é são lindas Trowa. Mas eu não entendo o porque de você tê-las me dado.  
  
- Achei que talvez você precisasse delas um dia e como elas foram feitas pelo povo árabe achei que seria o presente perfeito, para agradeço-lo.  
  
- Agradecer-me pelo que?  
  
- Por você ser você e apenas isso.  
  
- Ah... mas eu não sei como...  
  
- Eu vou ensina-lo a usa-las.  
  
Quatre retirou as Heath Scythe de dentro da caixa, elas pareciam pesadas, no entanto quando Quatre as pegou elas eram tão leves que não pareciam feitas de aço. Quatre segurou-as nas mãos dobrando os braços as levantou fazendo com que as lâminas ficassem viradas para cima e olhou novamente para Trowa aguardando que ele lhe dissesse o que fazer. Trowa deu um pequeno sorriso e se aproximou de Quatre ficando a suas costas, colocou suas mãos por baixo dos braços de Quatre enquanto lhe dizia o que fazer.  
  
- A lâmina do seu braço esquerdo será sempre sua defesa, a lâmina do seu braço direito o seu ataque. A menos que você seja canhoto então você deverá mudar, o lado esquerdo passa a ser o ataque e o direito a defesa. Sendo que dependendo do ataque que você receber você deve utilizar as duas lâminas como defesa. Entendeu.  
  
- Hã... ta entendi.  
  
Quatre estava se sentindo quente por dentro, sentindo o hálito quente de Trowa em sua nuca e a proximidade de seu corpo. Ele tentava assimilar todas as informações que Trowa lhe dizia, mas era difícil o tendo tão próximo. Trowa procurava passar a Quatre de forma clara as informações de como usar as Heath Scythe, mas o perfume do jovem loiro o estava desconcentrando de sua missão. O corpo de Quatre emanava tanto calor e receptividade para com seu corpo que Trowa tinha dificuldade em saber o que estava dizendo.   
  
- Trowa?  
  
- Desculpe vamos ver... o posicionamento das lâminas. Primeiro se você estiver sendo atacado, manter sempre sua defesa erguida.  
  
Trowa levantou o braço esquerdo de Quatre com sua mão esquerda e puxou o braço direito para mais próximo da cintura do jovem loiro, quase como se Trowa o estivesse abraçasse por trás, isso fez com que às costas de Quatre encosta-se no tórax de Trowa fazendo com que o Quatre sentisse mais de perto o perfume almiscarado de Trowa. Trowa não sabia o por que de se torturar desta forma, pois era tortura ter tão próximo o corpo de seu anjo sem poder toca-lo de fato. Quatre virou ligeiramente o corpo para a direita e curvou sua cabeça de forma a poder olhar para Trowa que estava atrás de si. Quatre olhou para os olhos de Trowa e posteriormente para os lábios do moreno. Trowa seguiu a direção dos olhos de Quatre ele teve que fechar por um instante seus olhos quando Quatre roçou seu corpo contra o dele para poder olha-lo nos olhos e agora Trowa pensava se deveria ou não fazer o que aqueles olhos lhe pediam, decidindo-se Trowa passou seu braço direito pela cintura de Quatre o trazendo para mais perto e inclinou seus lábios na direção dos lábios de seu anjo. Quatre fechou os olhos, esperando pelo beijo de Trowa, ele sentia seu coração pulsar dentro do peito como se a qualquer momento ele fosse sair. Quando uma batida na porta fez com que se afastassem.  
  
- Mestre Quatre?  
  
Tentando normalizar sua respiração Quatre obrigou-se a responder o mais natural possível, mas sabia que não conseguiria, ele mal conseguia respirar, quanto mais conseguir falar não confiando em sua voz para faze-lo Quatre caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Rashid ficou preocupado como o jovem mestre não respondera, ele se preparava para entrar Quatre abriu a porta, ele parecia um pouco vermelho e respirava com dificuldades, olhou para dentro da sala e viu o rapaz de olhos verdes de costas guardando alguma coisa.  
  
- Esta bem Mestre Quatre?  
  
- Sim Rashid. Nós estamos... hã... Trowa estava me ensinado a usar meu presente.  
  
- Presente?  
  
- Sim ele me deu duas Heath Scythe lindíssimas.  
  
- Ah! O jantar está servido Sr.  
  
- Obrigado Rashid. Vamos comer Trowa, depois nós... continuamos.  
  
- Claro...  
  
Na terra dos Khushrenada:  
  
Duo olhava ao redor tentado localizar onde Heero estava, mas ele não conseguia enxergar nada alem da escuridão. Por que Heero usara a palavra humano para descrever Quatre e falava sobre os humanos como se ele não fosse um deles. Duo resolveu descobrir se Heero podia realmente saber o que ele estava pensando  
  
" Por que você fala como se você também não fosse humano."  
  
Heero ouvira a pergunta de Duo ele sabia que ele o estava testando, Duo queria saber se ele podia realmente ler seus pensamentos, bom então Heero teria que mostrar que podia isso e muito mais.   
  
- Hikari está comigo há muitos anos, quando obtive sua guarda uma missão me foi designada, eu deveria encontrar a outra metade. Encontrar a metade chamada Yami esse foi um dos motivos de ter vindo a Epyon.  
  
Duo não sabia se Heero não havia conseguido ler seus pensamentos ou se Heero o estava ignorando, o que Duo não sabia e que a principio Heero decidiu não responder a pergunta. Duo não ficou curioso em descobrir que Heero viera apenas para obter Yami, afinal elas eram um par, uma completava a outra.  
  
"Então foi apenas por causa da espada que ele veio a cidade."  
  
- Sim Maxwell foi esta a principal razão de minha vinda a esta cidade.   
  
- Então você é um colecionador?  
  
- Não este não foi o motivo pelo o qual eu a estava procurando. Entre os da minha espécie...  
  
- Sua? Espécie?  
  
- Entre nós há uma profecia que fala sobre uma escuridão eterna, onde o sol não brilha e o mal caminha livre sobre a terra.  
  
Duo ficava imaginando o que Heero queria dizer sobre sua espécie, ele podia ouvir a voz de Heero ás vezes próxima e no outro instante distante, sempre a sua volta como um predador ao redor de sua caça. Duo não estava entendo onde Heero queria chegar com essa conversa, mas algo dentro dele dizia que logo saberia. Heero sabia que o humano estava cheio de dúvidas e que o medo começava a se instalar nele, mas Heero não queria que Duo temesse, ele queria que confiasse nele.  
  
- Heero eu não entendo.  
  
- Logo você entenderá Duo, me deixe apenas terminar de lhe contar uma parte de minha historia e talvez você entenda o por que de tê-lo afastado na torre.  
  
- Está bem estou ouvindo.  
  
- Meu dever como o novo Shuhan dos Khushrenada é encontrar Yami e impedir que a profecia se cumpra.  
  
- Shuhan?  
  
- Em sua língua seria chefe ou líder de uma casa.  
  
- Ah! Mas...  
  
- Você entenderá não se preocupe.  
  
- Quando conheci Treize ele era o atual Shuhan dos Khushrenada, ele viu em mim muito mais do eu imaginava que era Treize me deu uma chance de recomeçar. Confiou em mim escolhendo-me como seu sucessor apesar de não pertencer a seu clã.   
  
- Clã? Vocês pertencem a alguma seita?  
  
- Não quando digo clã me refiro a minha espécie, somos diferentes de você e do restante da cidade...  
  
- Heero...  
  
- Deixe-me terminar eu lhe disse que tinha algo a lhe dizer... eu já fui como você um dia. Acordava pela manhã para ver o sol, dormia com a lua e as estrelas, minha única preocupação era se eu viveria o suficiente para ser o que meu pai queria que eu fosse. Então uma noite tudo mudou.  
  
Duo ouvia as palavras de Heero, e por algum motivo se sentia triste. Uma dor parecia corta-lhe o peito, quando Duo sentiu Heero atrás de si. Ele queria se virar para olha-lo nos olhos e ver o azul cobalto que tanto o fascinava e o enfeitiçava, mas não conseguia se mover a cada palavra ele sabia que Heero estava mais e mais próximo, quando ele parou a poucos centímetros de si. Heero sabia que tinha que continuar tinha que contar a Duo a verdade sobre ele e os outros, mas pela primeira vez tinha medo, medo de perder a chance de ser feliz de conhecer a felicidade através do humano. Heero sabia que Duo estava sentindo suas emoções, pela primeira vez Heero as estava libertando e compartilhando com alguém, ele teve ímpeto de abraça-lo, quando ouviu a voz de Duo.  
  
- E o que mudou Heero?  
  
- Encontrei meu destino na forma de uma jovem e ela me matou.  
  
- Ela feriu você tanto assim...  
  
- Não Duo ela me matou realmente. Eu morri no Japão há 303 anos atrás.  
  
- Isso é impossível... você não pode estar morto, eu ouço sua voz, eu sinto você atrás de mim.  
  
- Ainda assim eu estou morto.  
  
Duo não podia acreditar no que Heero lha havia dito, Heero não poderia estar morto.  
  
"Não isso não é verdade, mortos não andam, não falam."  
  
- Como pode me dizer uma coisa dessas...  
  
- É verdade Duo mortos não andam.   
  
- Então..  
  
- Os mortos podem caminhar se forem imortais como os vampiros.  
  
- Vampiros?  
  
Duo se virou para olhar para Heero e o que viu o fez levar suas mãos a boca e dar um passo para trás. O azul cobalto não existia, o que existia era um brilho avermelhado e presas saindo da boca de Heero. O choque atingiu Duo e Heero viu isso em seus olhos, duvida e medo. Heero continuou olhando para Duo que desviou o olhar.  
  
"Não...não é verdade. Vampiros não existem."  
  
Heero não sabia o que fazer ele o estava perdendo, estava perdendo a única pessoa que conseguiu faze-lo amar e desejar um futuro. Heero tentou se aproximar de Duo, mas ele ainda se sentia muito confuso para permitir que Heero o tocasse.  
  
- Duo..  
  
- Eu... quero ir embora.  
  
Dor e tristeza se abateram sobre Heero, quando ouviu Duo dizer que queria ir, ele tinha medo dele. Medo que ele o tocasse, Heero respirou fundo e quando falou sua voz sôo fria e desprovida de qualquer emoção.  
  
- Claro... Chold o levará.  
  
Heero seguiu em direção a escada sendo seguido por Duo que evitava olha-lo. Eles chegaram ao quarto de Heero e saíram. Um carro tinha acabado de estacionar a porta do castelo dele saíram duas pessoas. Cathrine e Treize conversavam na sala de leitura quando sentiram duas presenças, presenças essas que Treize reconheceu de imediato. Heero estava descendo as escadas quando sentiu as presenças do lado de fora do castelo Duo estava tão abalado que não notou que Heero havia parado e se chocou com ele quase caindo da escada se Heero não o houvesse segurado. Duo olhou para Heero e seus olhos tinham o mesmo azul profundo que o encantará a primeira vez que se viram. Heero viu nos olhos do humano não medo, mas apreensão, ele se afastou e continuou a descer a escada. Quando percebeu que Duo não o acompanhava parou e virou.  
  
- Desculpe-me...eu fiquei surpreso.  
  
- Tudo bem você não foi o primeiro e não será o ultimo humano a se assustar. Mas não precisa ter medo de mim.  
  
- Eu não...  
  
- Você está com medo Duo, eu posso sentir o cheiro dele emanado do seu corpo. Eu preciso lhe pedir um favor, mas esse não é o momento apropriado. Creio que você já teve surpresas suficiente por uma noite. Façamos uma coisa, eu o verei amanhã pela manhã em sua casa, sob a luz do sol.  
  
- Está bem. A que horas?  
  
- As 10:00hs da manhã.  
  
Duo sacudiu a cabeça concordando e terminou de descer a escada. Quando Duo e Heero chegaram ao pé da escada, encontraram com Treize e Cathrine que os aguardava, ambos olharam para os dois e souberam pela expressão em seus rostos que eles não haviam se entendido. Duo olhou para o casal como se nunca os tivesse visto antes. Eles e Trowa eram como Heero, eram vampiros como ele.  
  
"A mesma pele clara e pálida, as mãos frias, os gestos contidos. A áurea misteriosa a rodeá-los, eles também são como Heero, como saber quem deles é um vampiro e quem não é. "  
  
- Sr Yuy.  
  
- Eu sei Kimitsu, deixe que entrem e leve-os a biblioteca.   
  
- Como desejar Sr.  
  
- Treize você é Cathrine poderiam recepciona-los enquanto acompanho Maxwell até a porta.  
  
- Claro Heero. Maxwell foi um prazer conhece-lo.  
  
- Hã...eu digo o mesmo.  
  
- Duo?  
  
- Cathrine eu...  
  
Cathrine abraçou Duo que retribuiu o abraço enquanto ela sussurrava em seu ouvido.   
  
- Não tenha medo de nós Duo. E dê uma chance a ele, uma chance a vocês dois.  
  
Cathrine se afastou e beijou a face de Duo, deixando-o na companhia de Heero. Heero ficou olhando Cathrine se afastar com Treize e seguiu na direção a cozinha onde sabia que Chold deveria estar àquela hora. Assim que Heero entrou na cozinha os empregados que estavam jantando se levantaram.  
  
- Chold por favor, leve o Sr Maxwell até a casa dele.  
  
- Perfeitamente Sr Yuy.  
  
- Nos veremos amanhã então.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Heero viu Duo sair com Chold e uma lágrima rolou por seus olhos, nada jamais seria como antes, o humano sempre o temeria. Heero apenas esperava que Trowa tivesse mais sorte que ele.  
  
"Ele sempre me temerá, eu nunca serei mais do que a sombra de seus medos. Eu o perdi para sempre."  
  
Heero limpou o rosto e foi em direção a biblioteca era hora de reencontrar uma velha amiga.  
  
Na mansão da família Winner:  
  
Quatre pegou a mão de Trowa o obrigando a segui-lo, o sol nasceria em poucas horas e Trowa ainda não havia contado a Quatre sobre sua verdadeira natureza. Eles haviam jantado e conversado sobre diversos assuntos, mas evitado o principal motivo da ida de Trowa a sua casa. Quatre mostrara a Trowa o jardim onde costumava ficar sozinho e tocar seu violino. Quatre havia ficado encantado em descobrir que Trowa possuía uma flauta, foi quando teve a idéia de leva-lo a seu quarto e pedir que tocasse com ele. Trowa sentia a mão quente e delicada de seu anjo o puxando para segui-lo, Trowa não tinha a menor idéia para onde seu anjo o levava ate que começaram a subir as escadas e ele resolveu descobrir aonde iam.  
  
- Quatre para onde está me levando?  
  
- Para o meu quarto.  
  
Trowa parou no mesmo instante e ficou olhando para Quatre que se virou pelo fato de Trowa ter parado. Quatre simplesmente sorriu e puxou Trowa novamente.  
  
- Você me disse que possui uma flauta, eu tenho uma que comprei há muito tempo, mas nunca usei, então eu pensei que poderíamos tocar juntos. Você na flauta e eu no violino.  
  
- Eu não toco há muito tempo Quatre e nem sei se ainda me lembro das notas.  
  
- Tudo bem a certas coisas na vida que nunca esquecemos não importa o tempo que passe. Uma musica, uma historia algumas coisas não se apagam Trowa elas ficam para sempre.  
  
Quatre abriu a porta de seu quarto e permitiu que Trowa entrasse. Quatre caminhou até a janela e a abriu permitindo que a lua entrasse por ela, Trowa observava Quatre sob a luz da lua e nunca imaginou que veria tão bela visão. Quatre se virou e viu que Trowa o observava, seu coração sabia o que queria e ele faria o que seu coração pedia. Quatre caminhou até Trowa e o tocou com seus dedos. Trowa sentia a pele macia de seu amado, sua respiração descompassada ele não conseguiu resistir quando Quatre se aproximou deslizando suas mãos por seu tórax tomando seus lábios em um beijo suave e quente. Trowa sentiu as mãos de Quatre passarem por detrás de seu pescoço e passearem por seus cabelos. Trowa passou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Quatre e o puxou para mais perto fazendo com que seus lábios aprofundassem o beijo. Trowa invadiu a boca de Quatre com sua língua explorando o recanto morno de sua boca. Quatre pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o de Trowa fazendo com que suas ereções se tocassem enviando descargas por todo o seu corpo. Quatre já não conseguia pensar ou respirar, quando Trowa se afastou beijando-lhe o pescoço alvo.  
  
- Aahhh Trowa...por... favor.  
  
- O...o que....você quer meu anjo.  
  
- Faça-me seu...eu...quero..quero ser seu essa noite.  
  
- Quatre....  
  
Quatre afastou Trowa segurando suas mãos o puxou na direção de sua cama, virando Trowa o empurrou gentilmente sobre ela. Quatre começou a passar sua mão direita por dentro de sua blusa subindo e descendo-a do pescoço até o tórax, acompanhando sua respiração. A ereção de Trowa pulsava reagindo intensamente à visão de seu anjo que o estava seduzindo. Quatre caminhou até a cama inclinou-se tomando os lábios de Trowa entre os seus, pegando a ponta da faixa que rodeava sua cintura entregou-a a Trowa. À medida que Trowa puxava a faixa Quatre ia girando o corpo de forma que ela foi se desenrolando no momento em que outra extremidade da faixa foi liberada, Quatre segurou a faixa e a foi puxando até se aproximar novamente da cama e de seu amado. Quatre subiu na cama e ajoelhou-se colocando cada uma das pernas ao lado das pernas de Trowa. Mergulhando fundo no misterioso mar verde que eram os olhos de Trowa. Quatre o envolveu num abraço pleno de carinho. Com os lábios mornos e úmidos beijou-lhe a testa e o rosto, enquanto empurrava Trowa contra o colchão e deslizava suas pernas por sobre as pernas de Trowa ficando entre as pernas de seu amado. Quatre seguiu com seus lábios fazendo uma trilha de beijos até alcançar a boca que tanto desejava, fazendo-o antever uma madrugada repleta de sensações. Trowa segurou o corpo de seu anjo num forte abraço e girou seu corpo trocando as posições, seu anjo o estava levando a loucura, mas esse era um jogo que podia ser jogado a dois, disposto a levar Quatre ao mesmo estado de excitação em que se encontrava, Trowa deixou que suas mãos passeassem pelo corpo do anjo abaixo de si enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço. Trowa deslizou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Quatre descendo até alcançar o meio de suas pernas deslizando a mão suavemente por sobre a calça até roçar levemente o membro duro de seu anjo, Quatre tornou-se arfante denunciando-lhe a excitação fechando os olhos, mas Trowa queria ver o que diziam os olhos de Quatre.  
  
- Abra os olhos e deixe-me vê-lo. Quero ver o que sente através deles.  
  
Quatre abriu os olhos e fitou a íris verde de Trowa, ele sentiu as mãos fortes de Trowa em seu pescoço e em sua cintura, seus corpos apertados um contra o outro seus lábios tomados avidamente enlouquecidos pela paixão, as mãos afastaram o tecido da blusa em busca dos mamilos já enrijecidos. Quatre levantou os braços para que a blusa fosse retirada e atirada em algum lugar no chão do quarto, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo de Trowa Quatre puxou a blusa dele para fora da calças enquanto Trowa a desabotoava e a retirava, tendo o tórax de Trowa desnudo sobre si Quatre levantou seu corpo para tomar entre os lábios um dos mamilos de seu amado sugando-os com avidez. Trowa atirou sua cabeça para trás, sentir a língua quente de Quatre o estava enlouquecendo, seu membro estava tão duro que a calça o estava sufocando, disposto a dar o alivio que precisava, Trowa se afastou e abriu o cinto da calça para retira-la, quando sentiu as mãos de Quatre sobre as suas.  
  
- Deixe que eu faça isso.  
  
Quatre abriu lentamente o cinto de Trowa sem quebrar o contato visual com a íris verde esmeralda, deslizando lentamente o zíper, Quatre se aproximou de Trowa e deslizou sua língua por toda a extensão da barriga até o cós da calça do moreno, Trowa levantou a cabeça para o alto mordendo o lábio inferior para tentar controlar a excitação que percorria o seu corpo. Quatre olhou para seu amado e deu um pequeno sorriso, disposto a leva-lo ao extremo Quatre deslizou sua língua por sobre a cueca de Trowa enquanto baixava suas calças, Trowa abaixou sua cabeça para ver seu anjo acariciar sua masculinidade, Quatre levantou sua cabeça e sorriu. Trowa que o puxou para beija-lo, retirando seus pés das calças e as chutando para algum lugar. Trowa levou seu anjo novamente para cama e inclinou seu corpo sobre ele. Tomando-lhe os mamilos enrijecidos em seus lábios e acariciando o outro com as mãos bem devagar se deliciando em ver Quatre estremecer. Trowa levou seus dedos até a garganta de seu anjo, o leve toque frio provocando-lhe sensações incontroláveis. Mas Quatre queria muito mais afinal ele ainda estava vestindo suas calças e Trowa sua roupa de baixo. Quatre abandonou as costas de Trowa e levou suas mãos até as nádegas de Trowa, passando-as por dentro de sua roupa de baixo e a puxando para retira-la Trowa levantou levemente seu corpo a fim de facilitar o trabalho de Quatre. Trowa sentiu-se aliviado por ter seu membro liberto da peça de roupa que parecia estrangula-lo. Então ele resolveu ajudar Quatre com suas roupas e começou a retirar as calças do loirinho a jogando para fora da cama recebendo um sorriso do jovem anjo. Quatre levantou o corpo invadindo com sua língua a orelha de Trowa, arrancando um gemido dele.  
  
- Aahhh... Quatre.  
  
- Achei... que você... fosse.. deixar-me... vestido.  
  
- Não.. para o que... eu tenho em mente...  
  
- E o que...você pretende fazer  
  
- Você logo... vai descobrir.  
  
Trowa começou a beijar todo o corpo de Quatre ate alcançar-lhe o membro que já se encontrava úmido, ele passou sua língua por toda a extensão do membro ereto do jovem árabe o fazendo arquear os quadris em busca de um contato maior. Trowa sorriu e sem aviso engolfou o membro de Quatre em sua boca. Trowa subia e descia lentamente sobre o membro de Quatre quando Trowa aumentou a ritmo. Quatre começou a respirar mais pesadamente e Trowa sabia que seu anjo logo gozaria. O árabe sentiu como se todo o seu corpo estivesse ardendo e um estremecimento percorreu o seu corpo quando gritou o nome de Trowa e finalmente gozou.   
  
- Aahhh Trowa.  
  
Trowa continuou a chupa-lo até a ultima gota de sêmen, então procurou a boca de Quatre para beija-lo novamente e faze-lo provar sua própria semente. Quatre provou seu próprio gosto da boca do homem que o estava tomando como seu, ele achou o gosto estranho a principio, mas não desagradável. Trowa sentia que estava em seu limite, mas ele queria que a primeira vez de Quatre fosse especial. Trowa levou sua mão direita até a boca de Quatre, o jovem loiro a abriu e lambeu cada um dos dedos. Trowa retirou seus dedos e dirigiu-se até a parte interna das coxas de Quatre se aproximando da virgem entrada. Quatre abriu mais as pernas facilitando a exploração do moreno. Trowa olhou para o rosto de seu amado enquanto introduzia-lhe suavemente um dedo em sua entrada preparando-o para recebe-lo Quatre ofegou e tentou se afastar.  
  
- Shhh está tudo bem.  
  
Quatre tentou relaxar a invasão do dedo em seu corpo, Trowa movimentava o dedo lentamente dentro de Quatre afim de que ele se acostumasse. Logo um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro alargando a abertura estreita, logo Quatre começou a se empurrar contra os dedos de Trowa, querendo mais daquela deliciosa fricção, o membro de Quatre já despontava semi-ereto devido à intensidade das caricias. Então Trowa adicionou um terceiro dedo e Quatre começou a respirar mais forte e mais rápido à medida que sentia o êxtase se aproximando, Trowa o estava tocando em um ponto dentro dele que o fazia ansiar por mais, Quatre deseja sentir Trowa dentro de si.   
  
- Trowa... por favor...  
  
- Eu sei....  
  
Trowa via o rosto ruborizado de seu anjo, seus lábios entreabertos suplicando-o para preenche-lo com seu membro. Trowa retirou seus dedos e Quatre sentiu um vazio que logo foi esquecido quando Trowa abriu-lhe ainda mais as pernas e posicionou seu membro em sua entrada. Empurrando para frente sua ereção Trowa sabia que se não fosse cuidadoso poderia machucar seu amado e isso era a ultima coisa que queria, Trowa continuou a empurrar seu membro além da resistência inicial. Enquanto atacava o pescoço de Quatre com beijos e leves mordidas. Mesmo tendo-o preparado Quatre ainda era muito apertado, pois estava difícil entrar nele. Trowa empurrou-se mais, o apertado anel do músculo de Quatre o estava envolvendo impiedosamente, ameaçando levar Trowa ao clímax cedo demais. Arqueando o corpo e contraindo-se pelo prazer que o consumia, Trowa gemeu alto introduzindo-se por inteiro no corpo de seu amado, eles se encaixavam perfeitamente como se seus corpos houvessem nascido para essa união. Trowa esperou até que Quatre se acostumasse com o membro dentro dele. Quatre estava adorando a sensação de ter Trowa dentro de si, mas ele queria sentir a mesma sensação de quando Trowa o havia preparado movimentando os quadris Trowa soube que seu anjo estava pronto e começou a mover-se para frente e para trás a principio de vagar à medida que o prazer ia aumentando Trowa começou a aumentar o ritmo com que entrava e saia de Quatre quase retirando por completo o membro de dentro de seu anjo para logo depois entrar com ele todo novamente. Ambos gemiam tamanho o prazer que se anunciava.  
  
- Ahhh... Trowa... mais...forte.  
  
- Ahhh...Quatre...  
  
Era impossível pensar a forma como Quatre gemia o estava enlouquecendo. Trowa pousou a cabeça no peito de seu parceiro tentando conter o gozo que se aproximava. O corpo de Quatre tremia a cada estocada e quando achou que não pudesse suportar mais ele teve seu membro envolvido pelas mãos frias de Trowa que começou a masturba-lo com a mesma intensidade que o estocava. Quando Quatre sentiu seu membro se envolvido pelas mãos de Trowa, jogou sua cabeça para trás dando livre acesso ao seu pescoço, Trowa sentiu o sangue de Quatre pulsando mais rápido em seu corpo e a veia em seu pescoço se tornar mais visível ele se inclinou e passou sua língua em toda a extensão ele levantou levemente sua cabeça e fechou os olhos, o gozo estava se aproximando. Quando Trowa abriu seus olhos novamente eles estavam vermelhos e presas apareceram em sua boca, então seu olhar se encontrou com o a íris azul de seu anjo e o que viu refletido neles o vez chorar, ele esteve a ponto de tomar o sangue de seu anjo, o mesmo anjo que se entregava a ele sem saber o que ele era. Quatre levantou suas mãos e enxugou as lagrimas que caiam dos olhos de Trowa, ele o amava por isso se entregará a ele, sem medo ou reservas. Seus corpos estavam suados quando o membro de Trowa tocou no ponto sensível de Quatre ele arqueou o corpo para cima fazendo Trowa aprofundar-se ainda mais dentro dele fazendo com que Quatre derrama-se sua semente nas mãos de Trowa e contrair as paredes ao redor do membro de Trowa o levando a atingir o prazer e jorrar todo seu sêmen dentro do loirinho. Ambos gritaram o nome um do outro quando o orgasmo os atingiu. Trowa deixou seu corpo cair em cima de Quatre até que a respiração de ambos voltasse ao normal. Trowa retirou-se de dentro de seu anjo rolando para o lado, trazendo o corpo de Quatre para mais perto de si. Quatre descansou a cabeça no peito do moreno, ele se sentia cansado, tentou abrir os olhos, mas Trowa os fechou com um beijo enquanto lhe dizia mentalmente que descansasse.  
  
- "Durma um pouco"  
  
- "Você vai ficar?"  
  
Trowa se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz de seu anjo em sua mente pedindo-lhe para ficar. Trowa olhou para a janela o céu já estava começando a clarear logo seria dia e se ele quisesse chegar ao castelo antes do sol nascer ele teria que sair agora deixando seu anjo. Ele olhou para Quatre que o observava, Trowa beijou a testa de seu anjo, ele não poderia deixa-lo mesmo que quisesse.  
  
- Não se preocupe estarei aqui quando acordar.  
  
Quatre sorriu e levantou sua cabeça para beijar Trowa, ele ficaria com ele. Quatre acordou algumas horas depois com uma sensação de segurança o envolvendo abriu seus olhos e notou que dormia nos braços de Trowa. O quarto estava banhado pela uma claridade denunciando que o já era de manhã. Quatre levantou-se com cuidado para não despertar seu amado que ainda dormia, caminhou até a janela e fechou a cortina para que a claridade não acordasse Trowa. Foi para o banheiro tomou um banho, trocou-se e retornou ao quarto, foi até a cama e deposito um beijo suave sobre os lábios do moreno que dormia e deixou o quarto a fim de providenciar o café da manhã para ambos. No caminho para a cozinha encontrou-se com Rashid.  
  
- Bom dia Rashid.  
  
- Bom dia Mestre Quatre.   
  
Rashid ficou olhando para Quatre como se quisesse perguntar-lhe algo. Sorrindo Quatre resolver saber o que preocupava Rashid.  
  
- O que foi Rashid? Quer me perguntar alguma coisa?  
  
- É que o carro do Sr Barton ainda está lá fora e não vi quando ele foi embora.  
  
- Ele não foi embora Rashid, ele passou a noite aqui e eu sei que você sabe disso.  
  
- Desculpe Mestre Quatre minha indiscrição.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu preciso de sua ajuda para preparar o café da manhã.  
  
- Basta me dizer o que deseja e eu preparo.  
  
- Não eu gostaria de faze-lo senão se importa. Rashid você fez parte das tropas árabes que atuavam no deserto, na época da guerra não é?  
  
- Sim Mestre Quatre, quando eu era mais jovem.  
  
- O que você fazia?  
  
- Lutava com os outros pela libertação de meu país.  
  
- Cuidava dos feridos?  
  
- Sim era uma de minhas atribuições.  
  
- Fazia transfusões?  
  
- Sim, mas...  
  
- Ainda sabe como fazer?  
  
- Sim não é muito difícil.  
  
- Humm.  
  
- Por que a pergunta, Mestre Quatre?  
  
- Eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa.  
  
Quatre arrumava tudo em uma grande bandeja, não sabia se conseguiria levar tudo para o quarto sem derrubar alguma coisa. Ele sentia o olhar de Rashid sobre si, fora difícil convence-lo, quando Quatre lhe dissera o que queria, Rashid se negou permanentemente a faze-lo, ameaçando contar a seus pais o que acontecerá no quarto de Quatre na noite anterior. Rashid pudera ouvir os gemidos de ambos e sabia o que havia acontecido. Felizmente os pais de Quatre não haviam retornado na noite anterior como haviam planejado, Rashid sabia que o Sr Winner jamais permitiria tal relacionamento. Rashid não se preocupava pelo fato o jovem Quatre gostar de outro rapaz ou pelo fato deles terem dormido juntos, mas sim com o que o jovem havia se deitado, mas ao olhar para o rosto do jovem e ver a felicidade estampada em seus olhos. Rashid teve que ceder ao seu pedido, o rapaz no quarto de seu mestre havia mantido sua palavra e ele sabia que ele a cumpriria até o fim.  
  
- Deixe-me levar Mestre Quatre.  
  
- Obrigado Rashid.  
  
Trowa abriu os olhos e tentou lembrar-se de onde estava quando sentiu o cheiro de seu anjo impregnado em sua pele. Ele olhou ao redor e viu que estava no quarto de Quatre precisamente em sua cama. Trowa lembrou do aconteceu na noite anterior, cada beijo, cada caricia, cada gemido, então o choque o atingiu ao lembrar que possuirá seu anjo sem ao menos lhe ter contado o que era.  
  
"Como eu pude fazer isso? Como pude tomar seu corpo e sua pureza sem ao menos ter dito quem realmente sou. Quatre vai me odiar quando descobrir a que se deixou possuir."  
  
Quatre subia as escadas à frente de Rashid quando ouviu os pensamentos de Trowa, a culpa e a vergonha o estavam corroendo. Quatre não queria que Trowa se culpasse, ele não fizera nada que não desejasse fazer. Quatre abriu a porta do quarto e pegou a bandeja das mãos de Rashid.  
  
- Obrigado Rashid. Acho que posso levar daqui. Avise-me assim que Iria ou meus pais chegarem.  
  
- Como quiser Mestre Quatre.  
  
Quatre entrou e empurrou a porta com os pés para fecha-la, o quarto estava iluminado pelo abajur que deixara ligado antes de sair do quarto. Quatre colocou a bandeja sobre a cômoda sob o olhar atento de Trowa. Quatre virou-se e sorriu caminhando até sua cama, quando se inclinou para beijar Trowa foi impedido por ele.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Quatre... eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa.  
  
- O que é?  
  
Trowa tomou a mão de Quatre entre as suas o fazendo sentar-se a sua frente. Trowa abaixou a cabeça e tentou criar coragem para dizer o que precisava.  
  
- Quatre eu... eu não sou o que você pensa. Talvez quando eu dizer a verdade você venha me odiar e eu não posso culpa-lo por isso.  
  
- Trowa eu...  
  
- Não!  
  
Trowa tampou os lábios de Quatre com os dedos impedindo-o de falar o que queria.  
  
- Não me deixe continuar, você tem que saber a verdade. Eu deveria ter-lhe contado ontem assim que cheguei, mas não tive coragem. Quatre eu..  
  
Quatre silenciou Trowa com um beijo e acariciou-lhe o rosto com as mãos.  
  
- Não precisa me dizer nada Trowa, eu sei que você não é humano.  
  
- Mas como...  
  
- Eu já desconfiava que havia alguma coisa, mas eu não sabia o que era, então quando você chegou ontem eu descobri.  
  
- Então ontem quando...  
  
- Eu já sabia quem era.  
  
- Como descobriu?  
  
Quatre se aproximou de Trowa e recostou-se nele que o envolveu com seus braços e beijou seus cabelos.  
  
- Na entrada existe um espelho em cima da porta, quando me aproximei para pegar o presente que trouxe, não sei por que olhei para o espelho e você não estava refletido nele. Rashid viveu muitos anos no deserto e viu muita coisa antes de começar a trabalhar para minha família, quando eu era pequeno ele costumava me contar historias sobre seres que viviam nas sombras, se escondendo do sol, se alimentando de sangue. Seres amaldiçoados andando eternamente, sem alma, incapazes de refletirem sua imagem. Eu lhe disse ontem antes de virmos para o meu quarto que existem coisas que não esquecemos lembra.  
  
- Entendo e ainda assim você se entregou a mim.  
  
Trowa beijou o pescoço de Quatre acariciando seu abdômen por sob a blusa, fazendo com Quatre suspirasse.  
  
- Mmmmm... sim você sabe o que eu sinto por você.  
  
- Sim eu sei meu anjo.  
  
- Anjo?  
  
- Sim meu pequeno e adorável anjo.  
  
- Então você é meu maravilhoso, sexy, atraente e adorável vampiro.  
  
- Ótimo.  
  
A cada palavra Quatre distribuía beijos ao longo dos braços de Trowa, sim eles eram um só agora, sem segredos um para o outro. Uma só mente, alma e coração. Um anjo e um vampiro. Trowa ouviu em sua mente a voz de seu anjo lhe dizendo três palavras, apenas três palavras que o aqueceram por dentro.  
  
- "Eu te amo."  
  
- "Também te amo meu anjo."  
  
Afastando-se Quatre levantou da cama e caminhou até o armário e pegou um lençol e forrou o chão, foi até a cômoda e pegou a bandeja que trouxera.  
  
- Acho melhor comermos nosso café da manhã.  
  
- Na verdade não fará muita diferença.  
  
- Eu sei, mas preparei algo especial.  
  
Quatre sentou-se e estendeu a mão para Trowa senta-se com ele. Trowa levantou-se com o lençol enrolado em sua cintura e sentou ao lado de seu anjo. Quatre se ajoelhou pegou um dos copos da bandeja e uma jarra dourada assim que ele a destampou Trowa soube o que ela continha, antes mesmo que Quatre despejasse o liquido vermelho e viscoso no copo. Ele sentiu o cheiro adocicado e inebriante do sangue. Trowa olhou interrogativamente para Quatre que sorriu.  
  
- Achei que seria o alimento adequado depois de ontem. Não sei se vai gostar, como não sabia qual a sua preferência eu tive que fazer uma pequena doação. Espero que não fique desapontado.  
  
- Quatre! Você não precisava.  
  
- Eu sei, mas ficar sem comer o dia inteiro faz mal a saúde.  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Trowa beijou os lábios de Quatre com todo carinho que sentia por ele. Quatre despejou seu sangue no copo e entregou a Trowa. Ele bebeu o sangue de seu anjo, fazia muito tempo que Trowa não se alimentava de sangue humano e tomar o sangue de Quatre era realmente maravilhoso. Quatre observava Trowa tomar seu sangue ele nunca imaginou que a visão do moreno bebendo seu sangue pudesse ser tão erótica. Trowa bebeu todo o sangue do copo atento as reações de Quatre, ele podia sentir que seu anjo estava ficando excitado, sua respiração estava se tornando mais pesada e seu coração batia mais rápido, ele viu o brilho de desejo nos olhos claros de adorável anjo. Trowa deixou uma gota do sangue de Quatre escorrer de sua boca e deslizar por seu pescoço. Quatre viu o vermelho de seu sangue correr lentamente pela boca de Trowa e deslizar por seu pescoço até alcançar o tórax largo e definido de seu amado. Sem poder resistir Quatre foi até Trowa e passou sua língua pelo tórax do moreno fazendo o caminho de volta de seu sangue até alcançar os lábios tingidos pelo seu sangue. Trowa nunca imaginou que seu inocente anjo pudesse ser tão ardente, Quatre o beijava com paixão sua língua pedindo passagem, suas línguas se enroscaram e duelavam por espaço, Trowa puxou o corpo de Quatre para mais próximo do seu corpo e o deitou contra o chão, seu membro já estava desperto e ao deslizar suas mãos por entre as pernas de seu anjo ele soube o quanto Quatre estava excitado. Trowa beijava o pescoço alvo de Quatre enquanto passava a mão por todo o corpo do jovem abaixo de si.  
  
- Trowa...por favor...  
  
- O que você quer meu anjo?  
  
- Eu...preciso de você...  
  
Trowa começou a tirar as roupas de Quatre rapidamente quando uma batida na porta e a voz de Rashid os interrompeu.   
  
- Mestre Quatre?  
  
Quatre ficou olhando para a porta enquanto tentava encontrar sua voz. Quatre levantou-se frustrado e começou a arrumar suas roupas enquanto caminhava em direção a porta. Quatre a abriu enquanto Rashid o olhava, Quatre tinha marcas avermelhadas por todo o pescoço, o cabelo bagunçado e rosto estava ligeiramente corado denunciando o que ele estivera fazendo. Quatre podia imaginar como estava pela expressão no rosto de Rashid, ele ficou ainda mais vermelho.   
  
- Hã... o que foi Rashid?  
  
- Desculpe-me Sr, mas o Sr Maxwell está ao telefone e ele não me parece muito bem.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Duo?  
  
- Ele pediu para falar com o Sr.  
  
- Obrigado Rashid vou atender aqui no quarto.   
  
Continua... 


	12. Capítulo X

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo 10 – Se Rendendo ao Coração  
  
Duo não sabia o que fazer em alguns minutos Heero estaria em sua casa para conversarem, ele passará boa parte da noite acordado chorando, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, mas Duo não tinha certeza de querer ouvir o que Heero queria lhe falar. A descoberta de ontem o havia abalado muito mais do que gostaria.  
  
"Como isso pode acontecer? Como eu pude me apaixonar por algo que nem é humano? Eu preciso conversar com alguém, vou ligar para o Quatre".  
  
Sentindo que começaria a chorar novamente Duo pegou o telefone e discou para a casa de Quatre esperando que o loirinho pudesse falar com ele e ajuda-lo. Ao quarto toque Duo ouviu a voz de Rashid.  
  
Oi Rashid. Tudo bem? Eu poderia falar com o Quatre? Claro Sr Maxwell. Você está bem Duo? Nossa é a primeira vez que me chama assim Rashid... eu to legal, como diz o ditado vaso ruim não quebra. Vou chamar o mestre Quatre. Obrigado Rashid.  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram até Duo ouvir a voz do loirinho ao telefone, antes mesmo de atender a ligação do amigo Quatre já podia sentir a tristeza e a confusão do amigo. Ao que parecia o jantar com Heero não havia sido dos mais agradáveis. Assim que Quatre atendeu ao telefone Duo começou a chorar compulsivamente, não dando chances ao jovem árabe saber o que tinha acontecido.  
  
Duo por Alá o que aconteceu? Quatre...eu... Duo eu estou indo ai, tudo bem assim você me diz o que aconteceu. Ta...obrigado Quatre. De nada.  
  
Trowa olhava para seu amante ele podia sentir a dor de Duo através dele e a preocupação de seu anjo para com seu amigo, ao que parecia Duo e Heero não haviam se entendido. Quatre desligou o telefone e olhou para Trowa, ele tivera tanta sorte em poderem se entender e exteriorizar seus sentimentos um para com o outro, Quatre também esperava que Duo se entendesse com Heero. Trowa abriu os braços para seu pequeno anjo que se aconchegou a ele, descansando a cabeça em seu peito enquanto Trowa acariciava suas costas.  
  
Eu tenho que ver como ele está. Eu sei meu anjo, quer que eu vá com você? E perigoso para você sair a essa hora, o sol pode feri-lo. Eu sei, mas... Tudo bem fique aqui, pedirei a Rashid que não deixe ninguém entrar em meu quarto, assim você poderá descansar um pouco. Duo e Heero não se entenderam não é? Parece-me que não, ele não disse o que aconteceu ele não parava de chorar. Vou ligar para o castelo e falar com Heero, você vai ate a casa de Duo e vê o que aconteceu. Eu não vou demorar. Tudo bem.  
  
Quatre beijou os lábios de Trowa e se levantou deixando-o sozinho. Quatre desceu correndo as escadas encontrando com Rashid.  
  
Rashid eu vou até a casa do Duo. Vou avisar o motorista. Sim, por favor, e Rashid o Trowa ficará em meu quarto, se minha irmã ou meus pais chegarem não deixem que entrem. Diga que um amigo esta descansando lá. Como quiser mestre Quatre.  
  
Rashid comunicou o motorista da família, que levasse o jovem mestre a cidade, logo após acompanhou Quatre até a entrada onde o motorista já o aguardava. Quatre entrou no carro e pediu que o levasse até a casa de Duo o mais rápido possível.  
  
No castelo dos Khushrenada:  
  
Heero ainda estava deitado em sua cama pensando em tudo o que acontecerá na noite anterior. Ele sentia-se frustrado como ele pudera ser tão burro em se apaixonar por um humano, depois de ter avisado a Trowa para não faze-lo. Heero ainda se lembrava do olhar de Duo, o medo e o receio. Após a partida de Duo, ele fora para a biblioteca onde era aguardado.  
  
_______FlashBack  
  


* * *

  
Na noite anterior:  
  
Heero se sentia acabado era como se tivessem retirado todo o sangue de seu corpo, ele caminhou a passos lentos até a biblioteca, parou por alguns instantes tentando restabelecer o controle sobre suas emoções, mas não era fácil o humano havia conseguido penetrar em sua armadura de frieza, mas ele precisava adquirir o controle novamente, não por ele, mas pelo clã que era sua responsabilidade agora. Respirando fundo Heero entrou na biblioteca fazendo com que quatro pares de olhos caíssem sobre si. Treize observava Heero com atenção apesar da frieza de seu olhar e da falta de emoção em seu rosto, Treize sabia que Heero estava sofrendo demais por causa do humano. Heero se aproximou e a jovem que não via muito tempo se levantou. Sally ficou feliz de ver Heero novamente, seu olhar apesar de frio parecia-lhe diferente, mas ela não soube identificar qual seria a diferença. Ela se aproximou de Heero e sorriu para logo depois o abraça-lo, a reação inicial de Heero foi de surpresa, mas logo depois ele retribuir o abraço de Sally, ela sempre fora uma amiga, a única que o mantivera lúcido em meio à escuridão que se tornara sua vida. Heero se afastou acariciando o rosto de Sally.  
  
É bom vê-la novamente Sally. Eu digo o mesmo Heero. Também é bom vê-lo Marco. E um prazer vê-lo shuhan. Por favor, me chame apenas de Heero. Heero jamais ira se acostumar em ser chamado assim Marco, mas eu não o censuro. Realmente Treize eu acredito que não vá me acostumar tão cedo. Mas diga-nos Sally, Marco o que podem nos contar sobre nossos inimigos. Bem Heero eu não vou dizer que Relena nunca foi insuportável, mas agora eu diria que ela esta muito pior desde que você se foi, ela simplesmente culpa Treize por isso e deseja destruir o clã inteiro. Relena acredita que este é o único modo de faze-lo voltar para ela. Eu nunca retornaria para Relena. Eu estava cego ao me envolver com ela. E este é um erro que não pretendo voltar a cometer. Os Peacecraft se uniram aos Romefellers mediante a isso os caçadores estão a serviço de Relena, mas a lealdade deles se é que possuem alguma ainda é para os Romefellers. Marco tem idéia de quando eles chegaram? Eu achei que já os encontraria quando nós chegássemos, apenas dois deles vieram atrás de nós, Vladz e Lacroan que agora tem um braço a menos... Um braço a menos? Sim Cathrine, Sally cortou o braço dele quando salvou minha vida. Você Sally? O que eu podia fazer Heero. Marco estava disposto a arriscar sua vida para me salvar era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ele. E eu agradeço por isso. Parece-me que ficaram muito amigos Marco. Sim Sr Treize descobri que Sally é...especial.  
  
Marco olhou para Sally com carinho o que não passou despercebido por nenhum dos que estavam presentes na sala, isso fez com que Sally ficasse sem graça, mas ela retribuiu com um sorriso.  
  
Mas como dizia a menos que tenha acontecido alguma coisa ou eles estejam planejando algo os caçadores já deveriam estar aqui. Hum... isso que dizer que devemos espera-los a qualquer momento. Treize alguma noticia de quando William ficou de retornar? Acredito que William já deve ter se encontrado com os lideres do clã Maganac. Provavelmente já deve estar retornando com uma resposta, acredito que em quatro dias teremos noticias dele. Quatro dias...então esse é o tempo que temos que descobrir um meio de impedir a entrada dos caçadores na cidade. Acha que é possível Heero? Não sei Cathrine, mas não pretendo desistir tão facilmente, pelo menos não sem tentar. Talvez exista uma forma Heero? Que forma Treize? Mas você precisaria de Yami. Duo  
  


* * *

  
A simples menção no nome do humano fez o corpo de Heero estremecer e seus olhos se tornarem tristes por um momento. Não seria fácil convencer Duo, ele nem tinha idéia se Duo aceitaria recebe-lo pela manhã e ouvir o que tinha a lhe dizer. Cathrine ficou observando Heero, ela já vivia há muito tempo com ele e Trowa para saber quando eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa ou sentindo algo, mesmo que por uns poucos segundos os olhos de Heero tinham demonstrado dor algo que ela jamais havia visto nos olhos de Heero, ela sabia que ele estava sofrendo tanto quando Duo deveria estar. Ela olhou para Treize em buscar de apoio e ele apenas segurou suas mãos e balançou a cabeça enquanto lhe dizia mentalmente.  
  
"Esse é um assunto que somente Heero poderá resolver".  
"Mas ele esta sofrendo tanto".  
"Eu sei meu amor, mas é Heero e o humano que devem resolver o que  
sentem um pelo outro e não nós".  
  
Sally não sabia que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que Heero estava tendo problemas relacionados ao amor.  
  
"Então essa era a diferença em seu olhar. Ele está amando, finalmente ele descobriu o amor, mas quem será que o vez acordar para esse sentimento, que o esta fazendo sofrer".  
  
Eu fiquei de falar com Duo amanhã pela manhã. Eu...vou...expor a ele a situação e pedirei a Trowa que faça o mesmo com Quatre, os humanos tem o direito de saber o que esta para acontecer. Você vai sair a luz do sol? Heero você sabe  
  


* * *

  
Heero levantou sua mão direita a Treize o impedindo de continuar, sim ele sabia, mas se esse é o único meio de Duo ouvir suas palavra sem teme-lo, sim ele sairia à luz do sol.  
  
Eu sei Treize eu sei, mas é necessário. A que horas ficaram de se encontrar. Ás 10:00 hs. E o que dirá quando se encontrarem. Eu ainda não sei Cathrine, eu vou pensar nisso quando chegar o momento. Acho que não temos mais nada a conversar. Amanhã quando Trowa chegar discutiremos melhor o assunto. O Trowa não vai voltar Heero? Não sei Cathrine, mas não acredito que ele retorne esta noite é bem provável que ele passe a noite na casa de Quatre. Sally, Marco sejam bem-vindo Kimitsu já preparou acomodações para ambos, se me permitem eu tenho umas coisas a resolver. Claro Heero.  
  
Heero saiu da biblioteca e foi ao encontro de Kimitsu.  
  
Kimitsu por acaso Chold já voltou? Ainda não senhor. Avise-me assim que ele chegar, estarei no meu quarto. Como quiser Sr Yuy.  
  
Meia hora mais tarde:  
  
Toc...toc... Sim Kimitsu entre. Sr Yuy. Chold acaba de retornar. Obrigado Kimitsu eu vou sair com a moto se alguém perguntar por mim diga que estou descansando e não quero ser incomodado. Com quiser Sr.  
  
Heero se levantou colocou uma jaqueta preta e saiu pela janela de seu quarto, circundando a torre caminhou em direção a garagem onde pegou sua Kawazaki ZZR1200 negra e partiu em direção a cidade. A noite estava fresca, o vento balançava os cabelos de Heero, ele não se preocupara em pegar um capacete uma vez que não faria diferença se caísse e Heero queria sentir o vento em seu rosto, à medida que se aproximava da cidade Heero se sentia mais e mais triste e ele sabia que isso era devido ao humano. Ele chegou a praça principal da cidade e parou por alguns instantes observando um prédio de dez andares branco e bege do outro lado da praça, ele se dirigiu para o beco lateral do prédio onde parou sua moto e desceu. Devido ao horário não havia quase ninguém na rua àquela hora. Ele caminhou em direção aos fundos do prédio que dava para uma parte da floresta que circundava toda a cidade ele subiu pela escada de incêndio até o topo, se dependurou na marquise do prédio. Fechando os olhos procurou sentir a presença que procurava a localizando na primeira janela do lado esquerdo, ele observou e notou que a janela estava aberta. Heero se concentrou e deixou seu corpo flutuar, havia muito tempo que Heero não utilizava suas habilidades para poder voar. Ele alcançou a janela que desejava, dobrou uma das pernas e manteve a outra flexionada contra o parapeito da janela enquanto apoiava sua mão direita na parede sobre sua cabeça. Olhando para dentro do quarto ele viu quem procurava. Heero o viu dormindo por entre a cortina da janela e o observou por alguns minutos, o rosto liso manchado pelas lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos e rolavam por sua face. Heero podia notar que Duo soluçava e parecia sussurrar o seu nome. Heero estendeu sua mão como se quisesse toca-lo, mas sua mão foi impedida por uma barreira invisível que não permitia sua entrada, Heero queria se aproximar e tomar Duo em seus braços a fim de conforta-lo, mas ele não poderia entrar sem a permissão do humano. Heero podia sentir-lhe a tristeza, a duvida, o receio, toda a dor que Duo sentia, era como se seu peito fosse transpassado por pequenas agulhas em brasa, lagrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Heero.  
  
"Duo... eu te quero tanto... queria tanto adentrar tua janela e tomar-te em meus braços, confortar tua alma e alegrar teu coração. Sei que as lagrimas a verterem de teus olhos foram causadas pela minha imprudência, eu deveria saber que você ainda não estava pronto para conhecer a verdade, mesmo sendo você o Shinigami como diz o Quatre. Ah! Meu Anjo da Morte se eu pudesse mudar o passado..."  
  
Duo sentia o cheiro suave de madeira e almíscar, o mesmo cheiro dos cabelos de Heero, Duo sentia como se Heero estivesse próximo a ele o aquecendo e protegendo. Duo mexeu-se na cama e sussurrou o nome de Heero como se o chamasse.  
  
Heero.  
  
Heero ouviu a voz de Duo o chamando ele notou que a blusa que Duo vestia estava meio aberta revelando um ombro e parte do tórax definido. Ele sentiu uma contração quase dolorosa na virilha. Você poderia tê-lo possuído, disse uma voz em sua mente, e ele sabia que era verdade Duo teria se entregado a ele, mas Heero não poderia possuir o corpo de Duo sem contar-lhe a verdade sobre sua natureza, seria errado e Heero não queria errar, não com o humano. A cortina tocou o rosto de Heero levemente como uma caricia e Heero desejou que fosse a mão do humano a acariciar o seu rosto. Ele jogou seu corpo para trás e deu uma volta no ar antes de cair em pé no chão, ele levantou sua cabeça para a janela de onde pulará e a observou por alguns minutos antes de voltar para sua moto e retornar ao castelo. Duo acordou de repente e olhou para a janela, a cortina balançava devido à brisa da noite Duo caminhou até ela e a tomou em suas mãos levando-a ao nariz e sentindo o perfume de Heero. Duo olhou para o chão lá em baixo como se esperasse vê- lo, mas o que viu foram apenas sombras e o som de uma moto ao longe, em seu intimo Duo sabia que Heero estivera ali com ele.  
  
_______Fim do FlashBack  
  


* * *

  
Heero se levantou ele tinha que ir até a casa de Duo e não adiantava muito ficar na cama pensando sobre o que diria a ele. Ele abriu o armário e pegou uma calca jeans clara, uma blusa da cor de seus olhos, um óculos escuro, um sobretudo e luvas preta. Heero saiu do quarto e encontrou com Sally que o aguardava. Heero ficou surpreso em vê-la acordada.  
  
Bom dia Sally. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Bom dia Heero. Não eu gostaria de falar com você antes que saísse, se você não se incomodar. Claro vamos a sala de leitura.  
  
Heero seguiu na frente sendo seguido por Sally, ele imaginava o que Sally poderia querer falar com ele, chegando a porta da sala Heero abriu a porta e se afastou para que Sally entrasse. Ele indicou o sofá para que Sally sentasse enquanto Heero se dirigiu a cadeira quando Sally o chamou.  
  
Heero sente-se ao meu lado.  
  
Heero se aproximou novamente do sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Sally. Ela observou por alguns instantes o rosto do velho amigo. Sally estava disposta a ajudar Heero com a pessoa que o havia despertado para sentimentos tão profundos. Heero já tinha uma ligeira idéia sobre o assunto que Sally queria tratar com ele afinal ela era uma das poucas pessoas que o conheciam.  
  
O que quer saber Sally? Quem é essa pessoa por quem está apaixonado?  
  
Heero sorriu Sally continuava direta como sempre, ele sabia que ela estava apenas querendo ajuda-lo e ele não viu problemas em contar a ela o que estava acontecendo. Heero contou por alto sobre o que sentia por Duo e como o conheceu. Sally ficara encantada em ouvir como Heero se referia ao humano, havia tanto carinho e tristeza em sua voz, definitivamente Heero não estava apaixonado, ele estava amando, amando um humano.  
  
Isso é maravilhoso Heero. Você estar amando outro ser, eu sempre tive esperanças que você encontrasse alguém que fizesse descobrir o que é amar e ser amado. Não creio que eu e Duo compartilhamos os mesmos sentimentos Sally. Por diz isso? Ele alguma vez disse que não gostava de você? Ele não precisou me dizer isso ontem à noite quando descobriu o que eu era, eu pude ver em seus olhos. Heero nem sempre nossos olhos mostram o que vai ao coração, muitas das vezes deixamos nossa mente e o que aprendemos quando pequenos ditar nossas vidas e esquecemos de perguntar ao nosso coração o que ele vê. Eu sei o ele viu Sally. Algo que ele teme e que não quer que se aproxime, mas infelizmente eu preciso da ajuda dele e não sei se ele vai querer ajudar. Por que você não espera ele lhe dizer não primeiro antes de imaginar que ele o rejeitara. Eu vou tentar Sally. Ótimo eu espero conhece-lo em breve. Eu também espero que eu possa apresenta-lo. Então é melhor você ir não é bom deixa-lo esperando.  
  
Heero se levantou e beijou o rosto de Sally antes de sair. Sally observou seu amigo ir de encontro com seu destino ela somente esperava que o humano desse a Heero uma chance de se entenderem.  
  
No apartamento de Duo:  
  
Quatre chegou o mais rápido possível para falar com o amigo, ele pediu ao motorista que aguardasse e tocou o interfone sendo recebido pela voz chorosa de seu amigo.  
  
Duo. Sou eu. Sobe Quatre.  
  
Duo ficou feliz em ouvir a voz de seu amigo ao interfone, ele abriu a porta do prédio e foi para a porta esperar Quatre. Quatre chamou o elevador e apertou o botão para o décimo andar onde seu amigo morava, assim que o elevador chegou ao andar as portas se abriram e uma onda de tristeza chocou com seu corpo o desorientando por alguns segundos, ele saiu do elevador e deu de cara com Duo o esperando na porta de seu apartamento, assim que o viu Duo correu para os braços de seu amigo árabe que o recebeu com carinho.  
  
Tudo bem Duo eu estou aqui. Quatre  
  


* * *

  
Quatre levou Duo para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta com os pés caminhando em direção ao sofá, ele passava a mão pelas costas de Duo a fim de transmitir-lhe tranqüilidade. Duo se afastou e olhou para os olhos claros de Quatre que sempre o acalmavam, ele tentava encontrar as palavras para explicar o que havia acontecido no jantar com Heero.  
  
Então? Ontem...quando eu ..eu fui jantar...com...com... Com o Heero... É, ele...ele...Oh Deus...ele.. Ele o que Duo? Ele...ele não...não é... não é humano. ... E...e não é... apenas Heero...Trowa também não é humano. Eu sei Duo. Sabe? Sei. Ontem eu e o Trowa... nós ficamos juntos. Vocês o que? Nós passamos a noite juntos e eu me entreguei a ele. Quatre como pode.  
  
Duo se levantou do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro tentando assimilar o que Quatre havia dito. Que Quatre havia se entregado a Trowa mesmo sabendo que ele não era humano. Quatre podia sentir a descrença de Duo quanto ao fato de que ele havia se deixado possui por um morto-vivo. Quatre desejou que Trowa estivesse ao seu lado e imediatamente ouviu a voz e sentiu a presença de seu amante.  
  
"Eu estou com você meu anjo"  
"Trowa"  
"Não se preocupe"  
"Obrigado"  
  
Quatre se sentiu reconfortado em saber que Trowa e ele partilhavam suas emoções de forma que Trowa sabia tudo o que Quatre sabia e ambos sentiam a presença um do outro, mesmo estando separados. Quatre levantou-se e se aproximou de Duo.  
  
Você quer saber como eu pude o que Duo? Entregar-me a ele? Quatre ele não é humano. E qual a importância disso. Qual a importância? Por Deus Quatre o que você tem na cabeça. Eu o amo e sei que ele me ama. O que ele é ou deixa de ser não faz diferença para mim. Mas... Sem mas Duo. Diga-me o você sente pelo Heero? Eu... Duo feche seus olhos e me diga, não com sua mente ou baseado no que apreendeu quando pequeno. Responda-me com o seu coração, faz alguma diferença para você o que sente pelo Heero? O que você sente por ele mudou quando descobriu o que ele é?  
  
Duo fechou seus olhos e lagrimas começaram a cair por seu rosto, ele sabia a resposta, ele sempre soube nada mudou e nada mudaria, ele sempre amaria Heero independente do que ele fosse, mesmo que sua mente recusasse a aceitar o fato, seu coração já havia feito sua escolha. Duo abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos claros de Quatre.  
  
Não...não faz diferença. Então Duo por que não da uma chance a vocês dois. Eu...não..sei Quatre não é tão fácil O que você pretende fazer então? Ele ficou de vir aqui hoje. A que horas? Ele já deveria ter chegado, ele ficou de vir as 10:00 hs. Ele deve se importar muito com você, para vir à luz do dia. Por que? Vampiros não podem sair sob a luz do sol Duo, eles ficam fracos e vulneráveis se não tomarem cuidado podem até morrer. Morrer?  
  
Quatre viu o medo nos olhos de Duo, o árabe sabia que Duo não gostaria que Heero se ferisse por sua causa, vampiros não eram indestrutíveis eles tinham sua fraquezas assim como os humanos.  
  
- Não se preocupe tenho certeza que Heero tomará cuidado.  
  
Heero chegou ao prédio em que Duo morava, mas ficou alguns minutos dentro do carro pensando no que diria ao humano e também dando a Quatre algum tempo para conversar com Duo. Trowa ligara para Heero e informara que Quatre havia ido se encontrar com Duo. Heero ficara preocupado quando Trowa lhe contara o quanto Duo estava triste.  
  
"Heero?". "Trowa pelo horário e o fato de não ter passado a noite no castelo, presumo que você e Quatre se entenderam". "Sim Heero nós nos entendemos" "Fico feliz por vocês dois, já eu não posso dizer o mesmo a respeito de Duo e eu". "O que houve Heero?". "Digamos que ele não recebeu a noticia muito bem" "Eu sinto muito" "Eu também Trowa. A propósito Sally e Marco chegaram ontem à noite e trouxeram noticias, quero que converse com Quatre a respeito dos caçadores". "Sally disse alguma coisa sobre eles" "Não muito, mas a vinda deles é certa, estamos tentando encontrar um meio de impedir a entrada de deles na cidade, por isso se você puder estar no castelo logo mais à tarde para discutirmos o assunto". "Eu penso que posso voltar antes" "Eu estou indo conversar com Duo se você quiser eu o pego quando estiver voltando para o castelo" "Não é necessário eu estou de carro, mas você pode me ligar dizendo que está voltando para o castelo e eu o sigo de carro". "Tudo bem" "Você esta indo para a casa de Duo agora?". "Sim por que?". "E que Quatre acabou de sair para lá. Duo ligou muito transtornado e chorando e Quatre foi conversar com ele". "Ele ainda esta chorando... eu já estou a caminho em todo caso em posso esperar um pouco antes de me encontrar com ele". "Então quando você terminar de falar com Duo você me avisa" "Tudo bem então" "Não se preocupe Heero vai dar tudo certo você verá" "Eu espero que sim Trowa, eu espero que sim. Até mais tarde então".  
  
"Ele ainda esta chorando.. O que eu fiz para ele? Se eu soubesse que causaria tanta dor a ele jamais teria me aproximado dele".  
  
Quatre abraçou Duo novamente seu amigo finalmente havia entendido que o que ele sentia por Heero era muito mais forte que suas convicções religiosas. Heero achou que já era o momento de se encontrar com Duo ele ficara quase 15 minutos dentro do carro e apesar do carro ter todos os vidros escuros não permitindo a passagem da claridade, Heero já estava se sentindo incomodado. Ele bateu no vidro que o separava de Chold, o fazendo abaixar o vidro.  
  
Sim Sr Yuy. Chold toque o interfone e veja se Maxwell pode me receber. Sim Sr.  
  
Heero colocou os óculos e aguardou o retorno do motorista, ele estava meio apreensivo fazia muito tempo que Heero não enfrentava a luz do sol diretamente. Chold tocou a interfone e aguardou alguns segundos. Duo ouviu o interfone e seu coração começou a bater mais forte, Heero havia chegado, ele olhou para Quatre que sorriu. Duo se levantou e atendeu.  
  
Sim? Sr Maxwell? Sim sou eu. Sou o motorista do Sr Yuy ele pergunta se pode recebe-lo. ... Sr Maxwell? Desculpe-me peça a ele que suba, eu moro no décimo andar é o único apartamento do andar.  
  
Duo abriu a porta do prédio e voltou para o sofá junto de Quatre. Chold retornou ao carro e abriu a porta, Heero sentiu a claridade e saiu do carro, ele sentiu sua pele começar a formigar. Chold nunca tinha visto Heero sob a luz do sol, sua pele parecia ainda mais pálida.  
  
O Sr está bem Sr Yuy? Sim Chold não se preocupe, eu retornarei logo. Ele mora... Eu sei Chold obrigado.  
  
Heero entrou no prédio e chamou o elevador assim que ele entrou apertou o botão para o décimo andar, assim que o elevador parou no andar indicado ele saiu e caminhou até a porta do apartamento. Duo sabia que Heero já havia chegado e estava parado a sua porta o aguardando, ele se levantou e abriu a porta, assim que o viu seu coração bateu ainda mais forte, ele estava simplesmente maravilhoso de óculos escuros, sobretudo e luvas pretas. Quatre observava as ações de Duo e Heero ambos pareciam embevecidos, um com o outro como se o restante do mundo não existisse. Duo e Heero ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos que pareceram horas, quando Duo se afastou e esperou que Heero entrasse, no entanto Heero não demonstrou qualquer intenção de entrar.  
  
Não vai entrar Heero? Eu não posso entrar se não for convidado a faze-lo. Ah! Desculpe-me entre, por favor... Heero. Obrigado.  
  
Heero passou por Duo e avistou Quatre que se levantava para sair, afinal eles tinham que conversar sozinhos. Quatre tocou o braço de Duo e acenou para Heero que o cumprimentou com um movimento da cabeça. Duo ficou um pouco sem jeito quanto à situação, Heero então resolveu começar o assunto.  
  
Duo eu... sei que você deve ter se assustado ao descobri o que eu sou. Não o censuro por isso, talvez eu tivesse a mesma reação, tirando a parte de chorar. Uma vez que é algo que raramente fiz e faço, mesmo quando era humano. Mas quero que saiba que eu nunca iria machuca-lo.  
  
Duo olhava para Heero ele podia notar a dificuldade que Heero tinha em se expressar, não deveria estar sendo fácil para Heero estar ali. Heero ficou esperando alguma reação do humano como achou que Duo não responderia Heero ia continuar falando, quando Duo se manifestou.  
  
Eu sinto muito...minha reação foi a pior possível. Desde pequeno eu fui criado sob os ensinamentos da igreja uma vez que meu tio era padre e foi...foi difícil para mim...saber que você e os outros...especialmente você não era humano. Eu entendo. Acho melhor a gente se sentar para conversar.  
  
Duo foi em direção ao sofá enquanto enxugava algumas lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos. Ele sentou-se e bateu no sofá dizendo para a Heero que fizesse o mesmo. Heero caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Duo ficando de cabeça abaixa por alguns instantes. Tinha tantas coisas que Duo queria perguntar a Heero, mas ele sabia que haveria tempo para isso mais tarde.  
  
O que você quer de mim Heero?  
  
Heero se surpreendeu ao ouvir Duo perguntar o que ele desejava dele. O que ele poderia dizer que desejava ama-lo, toca-lo.  
  
"Eu desejo tanta coisa Duo se eu pudesse..."  
  
Eu preciso de sua ajuda Duo, para salvar o meu clã e proteger a cidade.  
  
Duo ficou surpreso de Heero lhe pedir ajuda, deveria ser algo realmente muito grave e importante. Duo balançou á cabeça disposto a ouvir o que Heero tinha a lhe falar.  
  
Diga-me como posso ajuda-lo.  
  
Heero não pode evitar sorrir ao ver que Duo estava disposto a escuta-lo.  
  
Duas horas depois:  
  
Eles deveram chegar a cidade a qualquer momento. Ainda não sabemos como vamos detê-los, mas estamos fazendo de tudo para encontrar aliados.  
  
Duo havia se levantado do sofá, não apenas a vida dele, mas de toda a cidade estava em perigo se os caçadores chegassem a Epyon. E ainda tinha a tal profecia sobre a escuridão eterna. Duo estava assustado ele jamais poderia imaginar que um dia isso pudesse acontecer, ele estar conversando com um vampiro em sua sala sobre o futuro de sua cidade e o futuro da humanidade. Heero sabia que era muita informação de uma vez, mas eles não tinham tempo e Duo precisava saber de tudo se quisesse que ele o ajudasse.  
  
Treize disse como Yami pode ajudar. Não ele não me falou. Hum. Eu posso pensar um pouco...acho que foi muita informação de uma vez só. Claro...hã nós podemos conversar amanhã. Amanhã? Pode ser hoje à noite, assim você não precisa sair à luz do sol e não precisa esperar tanto tempo. Afinal não temos muito tempo não é. Certo eu o vejo no clube então. Obrigado por me ouvir.  
  
Heero se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta quando Duo o deteve.  
  
Heero. Sim. Eu...não...não me importo...se você não é humano...eu...eu ainda gosto de...de você.  
  
Heero virou-se para Duo e o encarou por alguns minutos, seu olhar não tinha medo ou receio, apenas insegurança de não ser correspondido. Heero caminhou ate o humano e passou os dedos por sobre os lábios dele, como ele desejava toca-lo, mas ele não podia se arriscar a se envolver com Duo. Ele ainda era humano e ele sempre seria um vampiro.  
  
Eu sei...eu também gosto de você, mas seria arriscado para você se envolver comigo e por...gostar tanto de você e que não devemos nos envolver mais do que já fizemos. Mas... Não é melhor assim Duo.  
  
Heero beijou suavemente os lábios de Duo e saiu deixando o humano sozinho. Duo deixou-se cair onde estava dando vazão as suas lagrimas e a sua dor. Heero sentia a tristeza do humano, a mesma tristeza que corroia sua alma imortal.  
  
"Eu o fiz chorar e sofrer novamente, mas não posso arriscar sua vida, apenas para tê-lo ao meu lado".  
  
Heero saiu do prédio e informou a Chold que eles passariam em outro lugar para pegar Trowa.  
  
Na mansão Winner:  
  
Quando Quatre chegou em casa encontrou seus pais que haviam retornado da viagem. Rashid comunicou ao jovem árabe que sua mãe o havia ido procurar no quarto, mas Rashid a avisará sobre o jovem no quarto. Quatre agradeceu e foi ter com seus pais.  
  
Mãe, pai como foi de viagem? Quatre foi bem e como foi o jantar com seu amigo? Ótimo.  
  
A mãe de Quatre notou que seu filho tinha ficado vermelho quando mencionara sobre a noite anterior e que ele tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos como se estivesse irradiando felicidade. O pai de Quatre também notou algo diferente em seu filho mais não soube identificar o que.  
  
Rashid nos informou que ele está descansando em seu quarto? É Trowa não se sentiu muito bem ontem e passou a noite aqui, como eu não sabia o que tinha achei melhor que ficasse em meu quarto. Espero não ter agido mal meu pai? Não e sempre bom ajudar um amigo, ainda mais que ele já o fez uma vez por você não é. Sim. E Iria ainda não chegou. Ela ligou disse que chegará amanhã, parece que ela viajou com uns amigos ontem. Eu vou subir e ver se ele está bem. Sim meu filho e se ele estiver melhor diga que quero conhece-lo. Sim meu pai eu direi.  
  
Quatre se retirou e foi em direção ao seu quarto, quando entrou encontrou Trowa vestido e sentado próximo à janela. Assim que Quatre entrou Trowa sorriu e estendeu a mão para que ele se juntasse a ele. Quatre trancou a porta e tomou as mãos de Trowa sentando-se a sua frente e encostando suas costas no tórax do moreno. Trowa beijou o alto da cabeça de Quatre e o abraçou enquanto observava o jardim através da cortina.  
  
Eu tenho que ir. Eu sei. Heero vem busca-lo depois que conversar com Duo não é. Sim. Seu pai quer me conhecer. É ele quer saber como é meu salvador. Uma vez que ele nunca o viu. Então é melhor eu descer para conhece-lo antes de ir. Sim. Trowa... Não se preocupe eu não direi nada a ele. Obrigado.  
  
Quatre se levantou sendo seguido por Trowa. Trowa sentia que seu anjo estava um pouco nervoso que seu pai descobrisse sobre a relação deles. Trowa tocou as mãos de Quatre o fazendo sorrir, não havia como o pai de Quatre descobrir a menos que eles contassem e eles não o fariam pelo menos não agora. Quatre e Trowa sabiam que o Sr Winner não aceitaria muito bem o fato. Eles deixaram o quarto e desceram as escadas com Quatre à frente e Trowa a segui-lo assim que os viu entrar no escritório o pai de Quatre levantou-se da cadeira para recepcionar o jovem de olhar firme e serio tão diferente de seu jovem filho ainda assim eles se pareciam como se um completassem o outro, ele balançou a cabeça procurando ignorar tal pensamento.  
  
É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo meu jovem. O prazer é meu sr Winner.  
  
O Sr Winner sentiu um ligeiro arrepio ao tocar as mãos de Trowa ele puxou a mão e fitou o rapaz alto a sua frente. Trowa olhou para o humano como se não tivesse entendido a reação do mesmo. O pai de Quatre sorriu e procurou esquecer a sensação incomoda.  
  
Confesso que cheguei a duvidar que existisse, uma vez que apenas ouvir falar sobre você. Sente-se, por favor. Obrigado.  
  
Eles conversaram por um bom tempo e o pai de Quatre se impressionou com a inteligência e sagacidade do jovem, ele tinha uma cultura muito ampla para um rapaz tão jovem. Quatre também ficou surpreso com a inteligência de Trowa ele tinha conhecimento sobre os mais diferentes assuntos muitos adquiridos ao longo dos séculos, mas para Quatre isso era apenas um detalhe. Trowa olhou para o relógio já havia se passado duas horas e Heero logo estaria ali.  
  
Sr Winner infelizmente eu tenho que ir agora. É claro meu jovem foi um prazer conhece-lo, por favor, volte para nos visitar. Será um prazer. Eu o acompanho até a porta Trowa. Obrigado Quatre.  
  
Eles saíram do escritório e pararam na entrada quando Quatre pareceu lembrar de algo.  
  
Espera aqui. Quatre! Eu já volto.  
  
Trowa viu Quatre subir correndo as escadas. Quatre entrou em seu quarto e abriu a cômoda encontrando o que procurava ele deixou o quarto e desceu correndo as escadas. Trowa observou seu anjo parar a seu lado com o rosto corado e sorrindo, ele estendeu a mão lhe entregando uma pequena caixa.  
  
É para proteger seus olhos do sol. Obrigado.  
  
Trowa abriu a caixa e encontrou um óculos escuro com a armação em preto, ele retirou o óculos da caixa os colocando e olhando para Quatre que adorou achando que Trowa ficou ainda mais encantador.  
  
"Lindo é uma pena que esconda a cor de seus olhos".  
  
"Obrigado, tenho certeza que você também deve ficar encantador com eles".  
  
Quatre ficou corado e eles ficaram se observando por alguns instantes perdidos um nos pensamentos do outro quando Trowa notou uma presença humana os observando. No mesmo instante Quatre também notou seu pai que havia saído do escritório e os observava.  
  
Ficou muito bem Trowa. Obrigado Quatre eu te entrego depois. Tudo bem eu sei que deve ser horrível o brilho do sol nos olhos enquanto dirige. Bip...bip Alô? Tudo bem já estou indo. Era o Heero? Sim eles já terminaram eu tenho que ir. Sr Winner vou um prazer falar com o Sr. Hã digo o mesmo.  
  
"Um beijo meu anjo, eu ligo para você mais tarde".  
  
"Estarei esperando".  
  
O pai de Quatre ficou um tanto quanto surpreso em encontrar o jovem ainda em sua casa, ainda mais em encontra-lo olhando seu filho de uma forma tão intima e seu filho retribuindo o olhar da mesma forma como se estivessem em um mundo somente deles. Ele ficará alguns minutos os observando esperando que o notasse, mas eles não pareciam nota-lo então de repente eles começaram a falar sobre os óculos e notaram sua presença.  
  
"Deve ser impressão minha, eles são apenas amigos, assim como Duo e Wu- Fei".  
  
Trowa entrou no carro e saiu da mansão visualizando a Mercedes preta na esquina. Trowa se aproximou e ambos os carros seguiram em direção as terras dos Khushrenada. Duo se levantou e resolveu tomar um banho para relaxar não adiantava nada ficar chorando Heero havia feito sua escolha, mas isso não queria dizer que Duo tinha que aceita-la.  
  
"Eu vou faze-lo entender Heero que não importa o que diga. Não vai me fazer esquece-lo ou me afastar de você. Você vai descobrir que não é fácil esquecer o Shinigami".  
  
Heero e Trowa chegaram ao castelo encontrando Treize acordado. Eles foram até a biblioteca onde conversaram por horas e Heero expôs tudo o que havia acontecido.  
  
Então ele ficou de dar uma resposta hoje. Sim logo mais à noite no clube. Acha que Duo irá nos ajudar? Não sei Trowa ele pareceu propenso a faze-lo, mas devemos aguardar e não nos precipitarmos. Falaram sobre vocês? Sim Treize nós conversamos sobre nós. E? E eu...disse a ele que não deveríamos nos envolver mais do que havíamos feito. Não acredito que fez isso Yuy. Fiz mesmo que isso esteja me matando por dentro. Tudo bem eu sei que você vai descobrir que não é fácil ignorar o próprio coração. Bem se me derem licença vou descansar um pouco. Claro. Você deveria fazer o mesmo Trowa. Eu farei. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo Heero. William ligou, ele disse que os Maganac irão nos ajudar. Isso é uma ótima noticia Treize. E quando ele chega. William deverá chegar depois de amanhã com os lideres do clã. Eles desejam falar com o shuhan dos Khushrenada. Certo pedirei a Kimitsu que prepare acomodações para todos. Agora se me derem licença. Descanse e reflita um pouco Heero sobre sua decisão. Eu vou pensar Treize.  
  
Heero saiu da biblioteca e rumou para seu quarto, para ele não havia mais o que pensar, seus sentimentos por Duo nunca mudariam, mas ele não podia arriscar-se a ferir o humano em uma guerra que era sua. A relação deles não deveria seguir em frente e se fosse necessário ignorar Duo e deixar de vê- lo Heero estava disposto a faze-lo.  
  
No clube Deathscythe 23:30 hs:  
  
O clube estava lotado como sempre, as pessoas dançavam embaladas pela voz sensual e quente do vocalista. Duo sentia-se nervoso ele ficava olhando o relógio de cinco em cinco minutos, ate o momento Heero não havia aparecido segundo Trowa, Heero disse que chegaria um pouco mais tarde. Duo estava aguardando apenas a chegada de Heero para cantar a canção que havia escrito aquela manhã logo após a partida de Heero quando Duo fora para o quarto depois do banho. Duo havia pensado em tudo o que Heero dissera e para ele não fazia diferença se ele morreria ou não a única coisa que Duo não desejava era se afastar de Heero e ele queria que Heero entendesse isso. Duo não tinha medo do que podia acontecer com ele, ele tinha medo de nunca mais poder ver Heero, sentir o seu cheiro ou seu toque. Ele preferiria morrer se isso viesse a acontecer, a solidão era pior que a mão do inimigo. Quatre e Wu-Fei observavam Duo e sabiam que ele estava nervoso, por duas vezes ele esquecera a letra da musica e não parava de olhar para o relógio, eles haviam conversado um pouco à tarde. Quatre contou a Wu-Fei sobre ele e Trowa uma vez que eram amigos. A principio Wu-Fei não concordou muito com a decisão e as atitudes do amigo, mas como amigo ele sabia que deveria aceitar sua decisão mesmo que isso fosse contra o que ele acreditava certo, mas apesar de tudo Wu-Fei acreditava que Trowa era uma boa pessoa e parecia gostar muito de Quatre. Wu-Fei também sabia que Duo estava apaixonado pelo dono do clube como ele mesmo confessara, mas Heero parecia um tanto quanto temeroso em aceitar os sentimentos de Duo embora sentisse o mesmo pelo seu amigo. Alguma coisa estava faltando e Wu-Fei sabia que seus amigos não estavam contando tudo a ele, mas sabia que eles o fariam assim que se achassem prontos para faze-lo. Heero sabia que já deveria ter entrado ele estava sentado dentro do carro há quase uma hora apenas sentindo o coração de Duo e ouvindo sua voz. Heero sabia que o humano aguardava ansiosamente sua presença, decidido Heero resolveu não prolongar mais o inevitável e entrar de vez no clube. Duo sentiu a presença de Heero antes mesmo de vê-lo passar pela entrada, os cabelos escuros, o corpo bem feito coberto por uma calça preta e uma blusa cinza. Assim que Heero entrou e se aproximou de Trowa e os humanos, seu olhar encontrou o de Duo e então ele ouviu a canção que Duo escreverá para ele. Duo fechou os olhos e sentou-se ao teclado tomando fôlego ele começou a tocar as notas da canção que escrevera colocando toda a sua alma e o seu coração. Quatre podia sentir todo o amor e todo o carinho que Duo tinha por Heero.Quatre e Trowa sabiam que Heero também podia sentir, uma vez que os olhos de Heero não desviavam de Duo por um instante.  
  
[b]One soneto for loved mine (Yoru no Yami)  
  
Now that the light of sky gave to Place the darknesses to it of the night I wait it with the window of My room opened in the hope that you capsize  
  
It does not import me the words That you said me yesterday If I will have that to die today That he is for its hands Because already I am dying to Each minute that its hands Are`nt in my body  
  
Um soneto para meu amado (Yoru no Yami)  
  
Agora que a luz do céu deu Lugar as trevas da noite Eu o aguardo com a janela do Meu quarto aberta na esperança De que você virá  
  
Não me importa as palavras Que você me disse ontem Se eu tiver que morrer hoje  
  
Que seja pela suas mãos  
  
Porque já estou morrendo a Cada minuto que suas mãos Não estão no meu corpo  
  
A creature hidden in the shades With eyes of blue deep Colds as morning of winter and that still thus They heat my heart  
  
It does not import me the words That you said me yesterday If I will have that to die today That he is for its hands Because already I am dying to Each minute that its hands Are`nt in my body  
  
Uma criatura escondida nas sombras Com olhos de um azul profundo Frios como as manhãs de inverno E que ainda assim aquecem o meu Coração  
  
Não me importa as palavras Que você me disse ontem Se eu tiver que morrer hoje  
  
Que seja pela suas mãos  
  
Porque já estou morrendo a Cada minuto que suas mãos Não estão no meu corpo  
  
My soul and my body Belong to you come and take what already He is its Not necessary You to ask if can Possess my body I gave permission to you in the night where my eyes find its.  
  
He does not import me will have itself that to die If this it will be the only way to rescue Its soul, but I have an order That you an only time for me can smile  
  
Minha alma e meu corpo te Pertencem vem e toma o que já É seu Você não precisa perguntar se pode Possuir o meu corpo Eu te dei permissão na noite em Que os meus olhos encontram os seus.  
  
Não me importa se tiver que morrer Se essa for à única maneira de resgatar Sua alma, mas eu tenho um pedido Que você possa sorrir uma única vez Para mim  
  
It does not import me the words That you said me yesterday If I will have that to die today That he is for its hands Because already I am dying to Each minute that its hands Are`nt in my body  
  
He does not import me if tomorrow Not to arrive and that I never more see the brightness of the sun This night I only want that you he loves me So that I do not more only feel me  
  
Não me importa as palavras Que você me disse ontem Se eu tiver que morrer hoje  
  
Que seja pela suas mãos  
  
Porque já estou morrendo a Cada minuto que suas mãos Não estão no meu corpo  
  
Não me importa se o amanhã não Chegar e que eu nunca mais veja o brilho do sol Essa noite eu quero apenas que você me ame  
  
Para que eu não me sinta mais só  
  
[/b]  
  
Heero sentia-se a pior das criaturas como ele pudera rejeitar a única pessoa que realmente se dignara a ama-lo mesmo sabendo o que ele era. Duo dizia com todas as letras que preferiria a morte a viver sem tê-lo a seu lado, sem sentir o seu toque. Duo estava disposto a abdicar de sua alma humana apenas por um instante em seus braços, confiando cegamente no que sentiam um pelo outro. Treize estava certo era impossível ignorar o próprio coração ainda mais se ele estiva ligado ao humano. Heero decidiu que não podia mais perder tempo, ele estava disposto a arriscar, mesmo que perdesse sua vida ou fosse lançado ao inferno, ele arriscaria tudo para ter Duo a seu lado. Heero se afastou ele precisava providenciar algumas coisas antes de falar com Duo. Duo terminou a canção e abaixou a cabeça ele levantou-se e pediu um intervalo de aproximadamente vinte minutos, ele sabia que era muito tempo, mas ele precisava de um tempo para se recuperar. Duo olhou para o guitarrista que percebeu que Duo estava se segurando para não chorar, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Duo, mas sabia que o vocalista não era o mesmo há algumas semanas. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu, Duo tentou sorrir, mas era quase impossível ele desceu do palco e foi para o camarim quase correndo, assim que fechou a porta atrás de si despencou no chão chorando.  
  
"Por que? Por que você foi embora Heero? Por que eu tenho que gostar tanto assim de você?"  
  
Duo abraçou seus joelhos e afundou sua cabeça entre eles, o que ele não sabia é que alguém o observava e sofria ao ver tão belo rosto manchado pelas lagrimas. Heero sabia que Duo não havia notado sua presença no camarim, ele havia se retirado do salão para o camarim a fim de fazer uma ligação, uma vez que o som do palco não entrava no camarim, como ele não necessitava de luz para ver no escuro Heero não se preocupou em acende-la quando entrou. Ele estava se preparando para sair quando a porta se abriu e alguém entrou, ele já sabia quem era antes mesmo de sentir o perfume de flores da única pessoa que conhecia ter esse cheiro. Heero sentiu a presença do humano e sua dor e não queria que Duo sofresse, não quando já havia tomado sua decisão. Duo chorava compulsivamente, ele desejava Heero a musica que havia cantado a pouco era para ele e, no entanto Heero simplesmente deixara o salão pouco antes dela terminar, Duo não se importava quem Heero era. O que Duo queria era ser amado por Heero e sentir novamente o sabor de seus lábios.  
  
Heero... Não chore. Heero?  
  
Duo ouviu a voz de Heero na escuridão, mas como ele poderia estar lá se ele o vira sair do clube ou não. Duo sentiu o perfume de Heero e sua mão fria a enxugar-lhe as lagrimas que caiam, Duo levantou um dos braços para encontrar o interruptor e ligar a luz para ver o rosto de seu amado. Assim que as luzes se acenderam Duo piscou algumas vezes até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade e finalmente pode ver o brilho dos olhos azul cobalto com que sonhava todas as noites. Heero viu os olhos ametistas de Duo brilharem e um pequeno sorriso surgir em sua face, para logo depois ter seu corpo envolvido pelos braços do humano que tanto queria.  
  
Eu..eu pensei...que tivesse...tivesse ido...embora. Shhhh eu jamais poderia ir, não depois de ouvir sua canção. Você a ouviu? Sim Duo eu a ouvi e foi ela que me fez ver o quanto estava sendo tolo ao negar o que sinto por você. Heero.  
  
Heero pegou Duo pelos braços o erguendo do chão, acariciando o rosto dele enquanto Duo fechava os olhos sentindo o toque frio e suave das mãos de Heero.  
  
Eu nunca mais quero vê-lo chorar. Você é importante demais para mim. Heero...eu... eu...amo você.  
  
Assim que falou Duo ficou vermelho, ele tinha falado demais e se precipitado afinal ele e Heero não eram nada um para o outro pelo menos não ainda, eles se desejavam mutuamente é verdade, mas dizer que Heero sentia o mesmo que ele era algo totalmente diferente. Heero ficou surpreso ao ouvir Duo dizer que o amava e viu o humano ficar vermelho e abaixar a cabeça.  
  
"Amor? Será que é isso que sinto por ele? Essa necessidade de estar ao seu lado. Protege-lo de tudo. Desejar nunca mais vê-lo ele sofrer. Ansiar toca- lo, desejar viver por ele. Estar disposto a morrer para que ele viva. Será isso o amor?."  
  
Duo não conseguia olhar para Heero ele não fazia idéia do que ele poderia estar pensando. Duo se sentia envergonhado como pudera deixar seu coração falar sem pensar nas conseqüências.  
  
"Duo seu idiota por que você foi dizer que o amava. O que Heero vai pensar. E se ele não sentir o mesmo por mim? Se ele não me amar? Se ele apenas me desejar... ainda assim eu me entregaria a ele, mesmo que nunca mais o visse, mesmo que nunca mais suas mãos tocassem meu corpo, valeria a pena por que eu o amo".  
  
Heero levantou o queixo de Duo com uma das mãos de forma que seus olhos se encontrassem, ele imprensou o corpo do humano contra a porta e se inclinou em seu ouvido, dizendo quatro palavras que fizeram o coração de Duo bater mais forte e lagrimas caírem de seus olhos.  
  
Eu também te amo.  
  
Heero voltou seus olhos para os de Duo enquanto lágrimas cristalinas rolavam pelo belo rosto. Heero beijou cada uma delas fazendo com que Duo chorasse mais ainda. Heero o amava, finalmente ele não estava mais sozinho. Duo tinha alguém, alguém que se importava, alguém que completava sua alma, mesmo ele não sendo humano.  
  
Se você continuar a chorar desse jeito vai ficar desidratado. Ah há... Desculpe-me. Apenas se me der um beijo. Só um? Por enquanto  
  


* * *

  
Heero atacou a boca de Duo que se sentiu estremecer com o beijo excitante e exigente de Heero. Duo envolveu o corpo de Heero em um abraço apertado, demonstrando e urgência com a qual o desejava naquele momento. Heero ergueu o corpo de Duo fazendo com que o humano envolveu sua cintura com suas pernas. O beijou de Heero era tão profundo e arrebatador que Duo ficou sem ar por alguns instantes. Afastando seus lábios dos lábios do humano Heero começou a beijar a parte de trás da orelha de Duo deslizando sua língua pelo pescoço delgado. Duo se segurava nos ombros de Heero, ele estava tão duro que sentia que explodiria se não libertasse seu membro. Duo começou a beijar o rosto de Heero e invadiu a orelha do vampiro com ela dando pequenas voltas ao redor. Duo desceu seus lábios e começou a dar leves mordidas em toda a extensão do pescoço de Heero o fazendo arfar e endurecendo ainda mais o membro de Heero. Heero sabia que se não afastasse Duo agora, ele o possuiria ali mesmo contra a porta. Segurando Duo em seus braços, Heero caminhou ate o sofá e deitou o corpo de Duo nele e tentou se afastar, mas não era uma coisa fácil uma vez que Duo não o soltava. Tentando manter sua mente clara Heero procurou falar com Duo para que ele esperasse.  
  
Duo! .... DUO.  
  
Relutantemente Duo largou Heero que se afastou um pouco, pelo menos o suficiente para poder falar com Duo sem ter que toca-lo.  
  
O que foi Heero? Este não é o lugar e nem o momento, para fazermos isso. Não quero que sua primeira vez seja em um sofá. Eu não.. Shhhh... eu sei que não, mas perdoei-me por querer que ela seja perfeita. Mas... Acredite...você... não sabe o esforço que estou fazendo para não possui-lo aqui mesmo, mas eu quero faze-lo gemer e arder sob o meu toque a tal ponto que você acredite que morrerá se não me deixar possui-lo e quando eu o estiver fazendo, quando minha carne estiver tomando seu corpo quero faze-lo gritar o meu nome até que o ar se torne escasso em seus pulmões. Aahhh... Heero... Quero deitar-te em minha cama e deixar que a lua entre pela janela e banhe teu corpo despido. Quero amar-te por horas até que meu corpo sacie a sede que sente por ti.  
  
A cada palavra Heero ia beijando o rosto e o pescoço de Duo enquanto suas mãos apertavam e acariciavam o corpo do humano. Duo inclinou-se sobre o sofá levando Heero com ele. Heero esfregou sua perna na ereção de Duo o fazendo arquear o corpo e gemer. Duo sentia-se queimando Heero o estava levando a loucura, o fazendo desejar um contato maior de seus corpos quando Heero simplesmente parou e se levantou deixando Duo deitado no sofá.  
  
E isso é impossível aqui se tivermos que parar a todo o instante na expectativa de que alguém nos interrompa.  
  
Heero podia ver a frustração no rosto de Duo e não pode deixar de sorrir, ele mesmo sentia-se frustrado com a situação, mas como havia dito ele queria que à noite deles fosse perfeita.  
  
Eu virei busca-lo logo mais para leva-lo até sua casa. Mas você  
  


* * *

  
Heero se aproximou se ajoelhando na frente de Duo que havia se sentado. Heero levou sua mão aos lábios do humano o impedindo de continuar.  
  
Permita-me continuar.  
  
Duo cruzou os braços à frente do corpo e curvou os lábios em sinal de aborrecimento. Heero ficou olhando a expressão contrariada do humano, imaginando se Duo tinha idéia de como ficava ainda mais atraente quando aborrecido.  
  
Quero que pegue algumas coisas para passar o dia e a noite comigo no castelo. Não que eu acredite que você vá precisar delas. Heero!  
  
Duo ficou vermelho fazendo com que Heero sorrisse levemente.  
  
Quando eu sair vou dizer ao Sr Yuki que você não vira trabalhar amanhã, pois tem assuntos pendentes comigo. Eu pensei que... você...que nós  
  


* * *

  
Heero sorriu uma vez que o rosto de Duo estava ruborizado e ele encontrava dificuldade para disser o que queria, não que Heero não soubesse o que o humano queria saber. Duo sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e uma forte contração na virilha quando Heero sorriu.  
  
"Deus como ele pode ficar ainda mais bonito quando sorrir".  
  
Obrigado. Hã? Você também fica lindo quando sorri ou quando está emburrado. Heero! Para de ler meus pensamentos. Então não os dirija a mim quando estiver pensando. Hmph!  
  
Heero ficou observando os lábios avermelhados de Duo por alguns instantes, antes de erguer o seu corpo se aproximando e passando sua língua pelos lábios do humano fazendo com que Duo arfa-se e entreabrisse os lábios enquanto sussurrava o nome de Heero.  
  
Heero... O que?  
  
Heero continuou a passar sua língua pelos lábios do humano enquanto se inclinava sob o seu corpo o fazendo deitar-se novamente no sofá. Heero colocou um de seus braços por sobre a cabeça de Duo apoiando-se no braço do sofá enquanto mantinha uma das pernas apoiadas no chão e a outra entre as do humano. Heero sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas não pode evitar ele sentia necessidade de tomar aqueles lábios novamente, mas ele queria que Duo implorasse para que ele o fizesse. Heero parou e ficou apenas olhando nos olhos de Duo que estavam mais escuros devido à intensidade de seu desejo. Duo olhava para os olhos e a boca de Heero tão próxima a dele, ele queria pedir a Heero que o beijasse, mas não conseguia encontrar sua voz. Então ele pediu em sua mente que Heero o fizesse.  
  
"Beije-me Heero, por favor".  
  
Duo viu os olhos de Heero se tornarem mais escuro, quase negros e o ouviu em sua mente antes de Heero tomar seus lábios.  
  
"Tudo que você quiser Duo".  
  
Heero deitou seu corpo sobre Duo beijando-o avidamente enquanto sua mão acariciava-lhe a perna. Duo levou suas mãos as costas de Heero o mantendo próximo ao seu corpo. Alguém bateu na porta do camarim fazendo com que se afastassem, Heero acariciou o rosto do humano e se levantou para abrir a porta dando de cara com o Sr Yuki que estava pronto para brigar com Duo.  
  
Sr Maxwell posso saber o que...Sr Yuy?  
  
Os olhos de Heero se tornaram vermelhos por uma fração de segundos antes que ele falasse.  
  
Sr Yuki. Hã eu não sabia que o Sr estava falando com o Duo. É eu estava ele já está indo a propósito a partir de amanhã o clube estará fechado para obras. Mas... Sem mais você dará ao aviso hoje à noite. Sim Sr Yuy. Ótimo.  
  
Heero se virou para Duo e deu a ele um pequeno sorriso antes de passar pelo Sr Yuki e esperar Duo fora do camarim. O gerente olhou para Maxwell por alguns instantes o jeito como as roupas e o cabelo de Duo estava indicava perfeitamente o que eles estavam fazendo. Duo tinha uma ligeira noção de seu estado, se levantando ele procurou dar um jeito nas suas roupas e no cabelo, embora a ereção entre suas pernas fosse um pouco difícil de se esconder. Ele passou pelo Sr Yuki, olhou para Heero e voltou para o palco. A banda ficou surpresa ao vê-lo retornar com uma aparência muito melhor, eles acharam que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, uma vez que Duo ficara mais de uma hora no camarim. Quatre notou o brilho no olhar do amigo e soube que ele e Heero haviam se acertado. Quatre olhou para Trowa que sorriu. Trowa o havia impedido de ir atrás do amigo, uma vez que sabia que Heero havia ido para o camarim.  
  
Parece que eles se entenderam. Sim eles se entenderam.  
  
Heero voltou para junto de Quatre, Trowa e Wu-Fei.  
  
Trowa eu tenho que resolver umas coisas no castelo, eu volto mais tarde para buscar Duo ele passará a noite no castelo conosco. Quatre, Wu-Fei vocês também são bem-vindos ao castelo se quiserem dormir lá. Obrigado Yuy. Eu vou pensar.  
  
Heero deixou os três no clube e já estava saindo quando olhou para o palco novamente para observar o seu Shinigami no palco. Duo sorriu para Heero quando ele se virou e lhe disse mentalmente.  
  
"Volto logo para busca-lo".  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde:  
  
Já eram aproximadamente 04:45 hs e Duo estava no camarim com Quatre e Trowa. Wu-Fei tinha ido embora ele não queria ver Duo e Heero juntos, para ele ter visto Quatre e Trowa já era o suficiente por uma noite. Quatre ainda queria ficar um pouco mais com Trowa. Duo andava de um lado para o outro ansioso aguardando o retorno de Heero. Quatre sorria, ele estava feliz por Duo e Heero se acertado finalmente. Trowa abraçava seu anjo, ele também estava contente pelos dois, mas o fato de Duo estar andando de um lado para o outro já o estava incomodando.  
  
Duo e melhor você parar e se sentar antes que abra um buraco no chão. Eu não consigo Quatre. O Heero tá demorando. Será que ele mudou de idéia Trowa? Duvido muito Duo. Acalme-se Heero logo estará aqui. E você não quer vir conosco Quatre? Eu adoraria, mas não vai dar meu amor eu tenho que ir para casa hoje. Um outro dia eu prometo ir com você e passar a noite lá. Está bem.  
  
Trowa acariciou o rosto de Quatre que sorriu o beijando levemente os lábios de seu amante. Duo parou por um momento observando o amigo. Ele parecia tão feliz que Duo se perguntava se o mesmo aconteceria com ele e Heero.  
  
"Nunca vi Quatre tão feliz, encontrar Trowa foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter-lhe acontecido. Gostaria de saber se eu e Heero seremos tão felizes quanto esses dois".  
  
"No que depender de mim você será o humano mais feliz do mundo".  
  
Heero!  
  
Quatre e Trowa olharam para Duo quando o mesmo disse o nome de Heero. Duo se assustara ao ouvir Heero lhe respondendo mentalmente para logo depois ele entrar no camarim. Heero cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça Trowa e Quatre enquanto puxava Duo pela cintura e o beijava. Duo sentiu todo o seu corpo responder intensamente a presença de Heero.  
  
Demorei. Muito. Desculpe-me tive que providenciar algumas coisas antes de voltar. Vamos. Sim. Onde está seu outro amigo? Wu-Fei disse que tinha que acordar cedo para treinar, mas a verdade e que ele não queria ficar sobrando. Duo! E verdade Quatre. O Wu-Fei treina todo o dia.  
  
Quatre sacudiu a cabeça como se desistindo de tentar convencer Duo do contrario. Heero apenas olhou para o rapaz em seus braços e voltou sua atenção para o casal no sofá.  
  
Trowa você e Quatre viram conosco. Infelizmente Quatre tem que ir para casa hoje. Então podemos deixa-lo em casa. Não é necessário Heero eu posso ir andando. Não você vai conosco e o deixamos em casa depois. Não o quero andando sozinho. Mas Trowa  
  


* * *

  
Trowa calou Quatre com um beijo que fez o loirinho se derreter nos braços do moreno e tingir seu rosto de vermelho uma vez que eles não estavam sozinhos. Duo ficara impressionado com a forma com que Trowa beijou Quatre, ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Heero o apertou em seus braços enquanto mordia levemente seu ombro por sobre a blusa. Trowa afastou seus lábios e olhou para Quatre que se aconchegou em seus braços.  
  
Uau...esta bem você me convenceu. Essa era a minha intenção.  
  
Trowa segurou a mão de Quatre e os quatro deixaram o camarim, havia poucas pessoas no clube, apenas alguns funcionários e alguns clientes que sempre bebiam alem do necessário e tinham que se retirados do clube pelos seguranças e colocados dentro de táxis que ficavam perto do clube. Quando eles já estavam na rua e chegando no carro. Heero é parado pelo gerente do clube.  
  
Sr Yuy. Sim Sr Yuki. A respeito da obra no clube. Amanhã por volta das 10:00 hs a empresa contratada para a obra estará aqui. Já os informei sobre as instalações do clube em todo o caso se eles tiverem alguma duvida o chefe responsável pela obra deverá procura-lo, então gostaria que estivesse presente se possível. O nome do engenheiro responsável é Louis. Mais alguma duvida Sr Yuki. Não Sr Yuy nenhuma. Então tenha um bom descanso. Obrigado e os senhores também.  
  
Heero colocou sua mão carinhosamente na cintura de Duo para que prosseguissem e Duo colocou sua mão em cima da mão de Heero o que não passou despercebido pelo gerente do Deathscythe que sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto pensava.  
  
"Então o Duo esta realmente envolvido com o dono do clube como disse Maya. Hmpf e eu que achei que o Maxwell tivesse apenas um rosto e um corpo bonito, mas parece que ele também tem cérebro e vai muito longe".  
  
Heero já estava fechando a porta do carro do lado do motorista quando ouviu os pensamentos do gerente. Heero foi tomado por uma raiva insana de estrangular o humano. Trowa notou a raiva crescendo dentro de Heero apesar de seu semblante não demonstrar qualquer alteração. Heero abriu novamente a porta e tocou de leve o rosto de Duo.  
  
Lembrei-me de uma coisa. Aguardem somente um instante, por favor.  
  
Heero fechou novamente a porta do carro e retornou ao clube. Trowa olhou para Quatre e saiu do carro atrás de Heero. Quatre podia notar a preocupação de Trowa em relação a Heero seja lá o tivesse acontecido Heero estava indo fazer alguma coisa e Trowa o estava seguindo para impedir que Heero se excedesse. Duo não sabia o que estava acontecendo por algum motivo sabia que Heero não havia esquecido nada, ele pode ver através de seus olhos, era como se Heero estivesse se controlando por alguma razão e o fato de Trowa ter saído logo após Heero o deixara ainda mais cismado.  
  
Quatre você sabe o que aconteceu? Não tenho a mínima idéia Duo, mas acho que tem relação com o Sr Yukio. Acha que a gente devia ir até lá. Não é melhor a gente esperar.  
  
Duo ficou olhando para o clube.  
  
"Espero não tenha sido nada demais".  
  
Heero procurou pelo gerente dentro do clube, mas não o viu, um dos seguranças se aproximou de Heero querendo saber se podia ajuda-lo uma vez que parecia que o dono procurava alguém.  
  
Sr Yuy posso ajuda-lo.  
  
Heero olhou para o humano que estremeceu e recuou instintivamente, os olhos de Heero pareciam duas pedras escuras de raiva e quando falou sua voz soou ainda mais fria que o brilho em seus olhos.  
  
Onde está o Sr Yuki. Na...na sala...d...da gerência Sr.  
  
O segurança se afastou em todos os seus anos de trabalho ele jamais tinha encontrado alguém com um olhar que o fizesse se afastar e temer por sua vida. Ele tinha o dobro do tamanho do dono do clube, no entanto ele havia recuado apenas por causa do olhar que ele lhe dirigiu.  
  
"Sinto pena da pessoa que ousar enfrenta-lo se ele der vazão ao que vi em seu olhar. Seus olhos transmitiam morte a qualquer um que cruzar seu caminho".  
  
Trowa entrou no clube e viu o segurança pálido Heero deveria ter passado por ele. Trowa procurou sentir a presença de Heero dentro do clube e o localizou na sala da gerência . Trowa rumou o mais rápido possível para lá.  
  
"Espero que eu chegue a tempo".  
  
Heero chegou a sala da gerência sua vontade era derrubar a porta e trucidar o humano, mas ele sentiu que ele não estava sozinho, havia um outro humano com ele. Heero torceu a maçaneta e verificou que a porta estava trancada, mas Heero simplesmente quebrou a porta a empurrando enquanto torcia a maçaneta. O gerente estava com a funcionaria que trabalha no balcão na entrada do clube deitada no sofá com a blusa meio aberta e a saia levantada. Ele pode ouvir o gerente resmungar alguma coisa, mas ele parou assim que viu quem era. Heero somente olhou para os dois antes de ordenar a mulher que saísse.  
  
Saia.  
  
Maya se levantou arrumou suas roupas e saiu correndo, ela não queria ter que enfrentar o olhar do homem a sua frente. Assim que a mulher saiu Heero encostou a porta e antes que o gerente tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa Heero já o estava erguendo pelo pescoço.  
  
Nunca mais volte a ter nenhum pensamento a respeito dele novamente. Se eu descobrir que dirigiu qualquer um de seus pensamentos imundos a Duo eu te matarei da mesma forma e rapidez com que esmago insetos. Você me entendeu. S...sim Heero!  
  
Trowa ficara preocupado quando viu a mulher passar correndo por ele, isso queria dizer que o gerente estava sozinho com Heero. Quando Trowa chegou Heero segurava o Sr Yuki pelo pescoço. O humano tinha o corpo suspenso do chão e suas mãos seguravam o braço de Heero. O rosto quase sem cor demonstrava claramente que Heero o estava sufocando. Muito contra a vontade Heero largou o corpo do humano no chão. O gerente arfava tentando obter um pouco de ar. Heero olhou novamente para o humano e viu a marca de seus dedos impressos no pescoço do humano o que o fez sorrir por um instante. Heero virou-se e passou por Trowa saindo da sala. Trowa se abaixou próximo ao humano e o ergueu do chão.  
  
Está tudo bem Sr Yuki. E...e...esta. Deveria ter mais cuidado com quem anda Maya poderia tê-lo machucado seriamente. Pedirei que ela coloque uma compressa isso vai aliviar as marcas em seu pescoço. Obrigado.  
  
Trowa deixou que seus olhos voltassem ao tom verde de antes, quando ouviu a voz de Heero em sua mente.  
  
"Vamos Trowa. Maya já esta indo".  
  
"Estou indo Heero".  
  
Maya retornou a sala com um balde de gelo sem a expressão assustada de antes. Heero tinha encontrado com a humana e ordenado a ela que voltasse e cuidasse do gerente, para todos os outros o ferimento no pescoço do gerente do Deathscythe seria apenas um excesso entre o gerente e a funcionaria. Trowa saiu e deixou os dois sozinhos encontrando Heero parado na entrada. Duo e Quatre já estavam ficando preocupados Trowa e Heero já estavam a pelo menos vinte minutos dentro no clube.  
  
Quatre eles estão demorando muito não acha. E verdade Duo. Acho que devemos ir até lá. Então vamos.  
  
Quando Duo e Quatre saíram do carro Heero e Trowa apareceram e caminharam em direção ao carro. Quatre se aproximou de Trowa que sorriu e o tomou em seus braços o beijando. Duo ficou parado olhando para Heero que simplesmente sorriu e o abraçou. O fazendo entrar no carro novamente.  
  
Sinto pela demora, mas é que acabei demorando mais que o planejado. Tudo bem Heero? Claro. Vamos para a sua casa e depois deixaremos Quatre em casa.  
  
Heero ligou o carro e seguiu para a casa de Duo. Duo pediu que Quatre o ajudasse a pegar algumas roupas enquanto Trowa e Heero aguardavam no carro. Duo e Quatre subiram para o apartamento de Duo. Ele abriu o armário e escolheu algumas peças com ajuda do jovem árabe e as jogou em uma sacola de viagem, quando estava saindo Duo se lembrou de pegar uma coisa, ele voltou ao quarto e pegou a caixa que continha Yami. Ele passou a mão sobre a caixa por um instante e voltou para a sala onde Quatre o aguardava. Quatre viu o que Duo havia ido buscar.  
  
Acho que é melhor leva-la para junto da outra. É verdade. Duo, como vamos fazer para contar a Wu-Fei sobre Trowa, Heero e sobre o que esta para acontecer. Eu não sei Quatre, mas temos que faze-lo logo. Eu sei, acho que é melhor falarmos com ele amanhã pela manhã no templo. Tudo bem. Eu ligo para ele dizendo que queremos ter um treino no templo. Ele não vai acreditar. É eu sei, mas vai ser engraçado ver a cara dele quando aparecermos no templo. Há... há é verdade. Melhor irmos eles estão nos esperando. Eu sei. Eu estou com medo Quatre. E se... Não pense Duo apenas siga seu coração. Obrigado. De nada vamos.  
  
Heero já estava cansado de esperar em poucos minutos o sol nasceria e ele não se sentia muito disposto a enfrenta-lo novamente.  
  
O que eles estão fazendo afinal de contas. Eles já estão descendo. Eles estavam apenas conversando um pouco. Então você e Quatre estão unidos como Treize disse que aconteceria. Sim estamos. Eu sou capaz de sentir, ouvir e ver tudo que Quatre sente, ouve e vê e o mesmo parece acontecer com Quatre. E o que pretende fazer Trowa? Com o que? Você sabe sobre o que estou falando. Eu sei, mas não quero pensar sobre isso agora. Eu sugiro que comece a pensar antes que seja tarde. E você Heero? E na única coisa em que penso desde que resolvi aceita-lo em minha vida. Chegou a alguma conclusão? Não a nenhuma que me agrade plenamente.  
  
Eles viram Duo e Quatre sair do prédio. Heero viu Duo carregando a espada em uma das mãos enquanto na outra trazida uma sacola de viagem. Heero abriu o porta-malas e deixou Duo colocasse as coisas dentro e depois fechou o porta-malas.  
  
Vocês demoraram. Desculpe-me e que eu e Quatre ficamos... Fofocando? Heero!  
  
Duo socou o braço direito de Heero e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo fazendo bico. Heero sorriu e puxou Duo pela cintura o beijando avidamente. Duo passou suas mãos por detrás do pescoço de Heero aprofundando o beijo enquanto Heero empurrou Duo contra o carro fazendo Duo pressionar seu corpo contra o de Heero. Duo sentia que seu membro estava endurecendo e lembrou dos momentos que tivera com Heero no camarim e resolveu se afastar antes que começasse a abrir as roupas de Heero ali mesmo. Trowa e Quatre olharam um para o outro e sorriram, Trowa se ergueu e tocou a buzina do carro para lembrar aos outros dois que eles tinham que ir. Duo sorriu e Heero se afastou a contra-gosto e abriu a porta para Duo entrar e depois se sentou em frente à direção ligando o carro.  
  
Desculpe por interrompe-los Heero, mas o sol logo vai nascer. Eu sei Trowa.  
  
Heero dirigiu o carro até a mansão de Quatre parando a entrada do portão. Quatre desceu do carro acompanhado por Trowa  
  
Nos veremos amanhã meu anjo. Sim amanhã sem falta.  
  
Trowa acariciou o rosto de Quatre que lhe beijou a ponta dos dedos. Quatre acenou para Duo e Heero e passou pelos portões da mansão correndo até a entrada acompanhado pelo olhar atento de Trowa. Assim que viu seu belo anjo seguro dentro de casa Trowa entrou no carro para irem embora. O sol já estava nascendo quando eles chegaram ao castelo. Heero retirou as coisas de Duo do porta-malas e eles entraram sendo recebidos por Kimitsu que os aguardava.  
  
É bom vê-lo novamente Sr Maxwell. É bom vê-lo também Kimitsu. Está tudo pronto conforme solicitou Sr Yuy. Obrigado Kimitsu. Bem Duo eu espero que sua estada no castelo seja agradável. Obrigado Trowa. Eu tenho certeza que será. Heero eu estarei em meu quarto descansando se precisar basta me chamar. Obrigado Trowa. Não acredito que vá precisar de alguma coisa.  
  
Trowa caminhou para seu quarto enquanto Heero tomou a mão de Duo entre as suas e o levou para o quarto que havia pedido a Kimitsu que preparasse. O quarto ficava a frente do quarto de Heero, ele abriu a porta e mostrou a Duo onde ficaria. Duo olhou para Heero com uma expressão confusa, o quarto era muito bonito, havia uma cama grande cercada por um cortinado branco de renda, uma janela grande que dava para o roseiral, a mobília do quarto era antiga, tudo havia sido limpo e preparado com cuidado, mas Duo não entendia o por que de ter de ficar ali.  
  
Heero eu vou ficar aqui? Sim você vai descansar aqui hoje. Por que? Eu pensei que ficaria com você. Duo eu não conseguiria ficar muito tempo ao seu lado sem poder toca-lo. Mais eu quero que você me toque. É melhor não você deve estar cansado, hoje a noite será especial, então até lá você fica aqui. Mesmo se eu prometer ficar quietinho.  
  
Duo sentou-se na cama e olhou Heero com olhos tristes tentando convence-lo a deixa-lo dormir com ele. Heero se aproximou e beijou Duo por ele dormiria ali mesmo abraçado ao seu Deus da Morte, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria ficar perto de Duo sem toca-lo.  
  
Mesmo que você fique quietinho como diz, talvez eu não consiga resistir a tamanha beleza. Por isso você fica aqui e eu no meu quarto, nos vemos em poucas horas, se precisar de algo Kimitsu vai atende-lo prontamente e se precisar de mim estarei no quarto em frente. Mas eu preciso de você. E eu de você Duo, mas não agora. Descanse e nos veremos logo mais.  
  
Heero se levantou e deixou Duo sozinho no quarto. Sem alternativa Duo levantou-se e começou a explorar o quarto. Viu uma porta e a abriu ela dava para um banheiro, onde havia uma banheira grande o suficiente para duas pessoas, uma pia com armários embutidos na rocha e um grande espelho. O banheiro ao que parecia havia sido construído a ponto tempo havia uma janela não muito grande mais o suficiente para a entrada da claridade, Duo voltou para o quarto e resolveu arrumar as peças de roupa que trouxe no armário quando alguém bateu na porta.  
  
Entre. Sr Maxwell. Oi Kimitsu entre e me chame de Duo. Gostaria de comer alguma coisa Sr? Comer?  
  
No mesmo instante o estômago de Duo roncou o fazendo ficar vermelho devido aos acontecimentos das ultimas horas Duo não havia comido nada, a sua ultima refeição havia sido quase as 22:00 hs da noite anterior e havia se resumido a um sanduíche e um suco, no momento estava morrendo de fome. Kimitsu sorriu devido ao embaraço do jovem a sua frente, ele gostara do rapaz apesar de sua saída repentina na ultima vez em que esteve presente no castelo.  
  
Acho que estou realmente com fome, mas eu gostaria de tomar um banho antes. Perfeitamente. Gostaria que eu preparasse algo em especial. Não é necessário se incomodar com isso Kimitsu, eu como qualquer coisa. Não é incomodo algum Sr. ficarei feliz em preparar o que desejar. Obrigado, acho que uns sanduíches e um suco seriam bem-vindos. Vou providenciar então. Há toalhas no banheiro se precisar. Se me der licença. Claro obrigado.  
  
Duo abriu a sacola e pegou um pijama preto e um sabonete rumando para o banheiro, assim que entrou encostou a porta e ligou a água da banheira. Havia alguns sais na pia, Duo os pegou eles tinham o cheiro de frutas cítricas, Duo despejou alguns na água e aguardou que a banheira terminasse de encher, assim que terminou ele retirou suas roupas, soltou os cabelos e entrou na banheira a água estava morna o que ajudava a aliviar os músculos. Duo ficou pensando em Heero, ele desejava que Heero estivesse com ele, mas Duo tinha a certeza de que eles estariam juntos logo mais e o simples fato de pensar que eles se uniriam fez seu corpo se aquecer.  
  
" Ah Heero eu te quero tanto. Por que não podemos ficar logo juntos. Você pode me ouvir? Pode sentir o que eu sinto? Sente meu corpo se aquecer a simples menção do seu nome".  
  
Heero havia tomado um banho frio para tentar acalmar as sensações despertadas em uma certa parte de seu corpo pela presença do humano. Na verdade Heero estava tendo uma certa dificuldade para controlar seus instintos, como ele pudera trazer Duo para o castelo e coloca-lo no quarto em frente ao seu, isso era tortura. Heero havia colocado a calça do pijama verde e tentava em vão descansar um pouco.  
  
"Eu devo ser masoquista. Como eu posso tê-lo colocado no quarto em frente se eu o desejo em minha cama. Desejo sentir seu corpo quente contra o meu. Soltar seus cabelos e deixar que eles caiam por sobre o meu corpo. Droga se eu continuar a pensar nele vou precisar de outro banho frio".  
  
Heero tentou ignorar a sensação incomoda em sua virilha quando o ouviu e sentiu em seu corpo um calor relaxante, o mesmo calor que sentia quando estava perto de Duo. Era algo morno e tranqüilo que transmitia uma sensação de paz e conforto, algo que ele jamais sentira antes, mesmo quando era humano.  
  
"Sim eu sinto. Eu o sinto dentro de mim como uma chama a me aquecer. Um lugar para se ficar para sempre. Um lar. Eu o sinto Duo em cada fibra do meu ser. Pulsando... vivo.. pela primeira vez em séculos eu me sinto vivo novamente e tudo graças a você".  
  
Duo ouviu Heero em sua mente era como se ele estivesse ali a seu lado o abraçando e aninhando em seus braços. Duo estendeu sua mão como se acariciasse o rosto de Heero e por um instante sentiu o contato frio tocar seus dedos. Heero fechou os olhos por um segundo e sentiu um leve calor em seu rosto como se algo vivo o tocasse e ele soube que era Duo.  
  
"Heero foi teu rosto que toquei".  
  
"Sim foi meu rosto que teus dedos tocaram".  
  
"Mas como isso é possível?"  
  
"Por que você desejou faze-lo Duo".  
  
"Isso é impossível como posso tocar algo que esta além dessas paredes".  
  
"Lembra quando eu disse que existem coisas nesse mundo que achamos serem impossíveis, mas que ainda assim existem".  
  
"Lembro foi na noite em que descobri o que eras".  
  
"Eu não sei como explicar o por que de podermos nos tocar, mas sei que é real. Treize me disse uma vez que todos os seres no mundo possuem uma alma sendo mortal ou não e ás vezes essas almas se unem a outras para formar uma nova".  
  
"Quer dizer que nossas almas estão unidas como Trowa e Quatre?".  
  
"Sim estamos unidos, mas não da mesma forma eu diria que o que nos une é muito mais forte do que elo entre eles".  
  
"Então você sabe o que eu quero".  
  
"Sei e eu também desejo isso, mas...".  
  
"Sem, mas Heero eu quero estar em teus braços e dormir apenas isso".  
  
"... Está bem se vista e venha ao meu quarto eu o estou esperando".  
  
Duo sorriu e saiu da banheira para enxugar-se e ter com Heero ele dormiria nos braços de seu amado. Heero sentiu a alegria do humano ele também se sentia feliz, e por que não estaria ele teria em seus braços a pessoa que ama. Duo trocou de roupa, secou os cabelos com a toalha e refez a trança quando alguém bateu na porta.  
  
Entre. Sr Maxwell sua refeição. Ah! Obrigado Kimitsu parece delicioso, eu  
  


* * *

  
Duo não sabia como dizer a Kimitsu que queria levar a refeição para o quarto de Heero, pois não queria deixar Heero esperando. Heero sentiu a presença de Kimitsu e ouviu a conversa de ambos. Heero sabia que Duo não queria deixa-lo esperando, mas não sabia como expor isso a Kimitsu então resolveu ajuda-lo.  
  
"Kimitsu"  
  
"Sr Yuy"  
  
"Traga a refeição de Duo para meu quarto ele dormirá comigo".  
  
"Como desejar Sr".  
  
"Duo, Kimitsu trará sua refeição para meu quarto venha com ele".  
  
"Obrigado eu não...".  
  
"Eu sei está tudo bem".  
  
Parece que o Sr Yuy o aguarda. É desculpe te dar todo este trabalho. Não é problema algum Sr Maxwell. Chame-me de Duo, por favor. Está bem Duo.  
  
Duo sorriu e abriu a porta do quarto novamente para Kimitsu que pegou a bandeja e se dirigiu ao quarto em frente. Kimitsu bateu na porta e a abriu. O quarto estava com a cortina fechada e iluminado por algumas velas. Kimitsu deixou a bandeja sobre a cômoda e se retirou deixando Duo e Heero sozinhos. Heero estava sentado na beirada da cama e se levantou assim que Kimitsu deixou o quarto. Duo não conseguia desviar os olhos da visão a sua frente o peito descoberto de Heero revelava um corpo magnífico. Duo não pode evitar passar a língua por sobre os lábios, tal gesto não passou despercebido por Heero que também admirava a beleza do humano. A blusa do pijama semi-aberto revelava o tórax largo e trabalhado realmente Duo era uma belíssima imagem. Heero se aproximou ficando apenas alguns centímetros do corpo de Duo que respirava com certa dificuldade devido à excitação.  
  
Você fica muito bem nessa cor. O...obrigado. Tudo bem. Hã sim...tudo. Tem certeza de que quer ficar aqui Duo. Eu não sairia por nada nesse mundo.  
  
Heero sorriu e caminhou até a cômoda pegando a bandeja e a levando para cima da cama e sinalizando para que Duo se sentasse na cama.  
  
Venha você precisa comer.  
  
Duo procurou mover suas pernas e subir na cama seu corpo todo tremia devido à proximidade, todo o quarto estava impregnado pelo cheiro amadeirado de Heero a excitação era tanta que Duo sabia que sua ereção era evidente. Heero não estava muito diferente de Duo seu membro doía e a única coisa que Heero conseguia pensar era em soltar os cabelos do humano e marcar o corpo dele como seu. Heero partiu um pedaço do sanduíche e estendeu a Duo para que ele comesse. Duo abriu sua boca e permitiu que Heero o alimentasse. Heero sorriu e colocou o pedaço do pão na boca do humano tocando seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos fazendo com que Duo fechasse os olhos ao sentiu o contato frio. Duo mastigou cada pedaço dado por Heero sem quebrar por um instante o contato com os olhos azul cobalto. Duo pegou o copo de suco e sorveu cada gole como se cada gota fosse Heero. Tudo isso era loucura uma loucura da qual Heero não queria escapar. Duo devolveu o copo a bandeja e a colocou ao lado da cama no chão. Eles se olharam por um instante Heero levou a mão aos lábios do humano contornando-os com os dedos. Duo abriu seus lábios e passou a língua pelos dedos que o tocava. Heero fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque quente e úmido em seus dedos, os olhos de Heero se tornaram mais escuros e ele tocou a boca de Duo em um beijo quente e longo onde suas línguas batalhavam entre si. Ao se afastar Duo estava ofegante e o violeta em seus olhos estavam mais escuros. Heero acariciou a face do humano e deitou-se puxando o corpo dele para mais perto o fazendo deitar a cabeça em seu peito.  
  
Descanse agora Duo. Eu vou tentar.  
  
Duo fechou os olhos e alguns minutos depois já estava dormindo. Heero observou o rosto tranqüilo em seu peito por alguns minutos e depois fechou os olhos para descansar um pouco ansiando pela chegada da noite quando finalmente teria Duo para si.  
  
Algumas horas mais tarde na mansão da família Winner:  
  
Quatre já levantou Rashid? Não Sr. Eu tenho que ir até o escritório. Avise que quero falar com ele e que não saia de casa hoje. Como quiser Sr.  
  
Rashid viu o Sr Winner sair para o escritório, ele sentia que alguma coisa estava para acontecer com o jovem mestre. Iria viu seu pai sair nunca o tinha visto tão transtornado, ela sabia que Quatre era o motivo, mas ele não conseguia imaginar o que seu irmão poderia ter feito para fazer com que seu pai ficasse aborrecido. Iria resolver ir até o quarto de sua mãe falar com ela para descobrir o que havia acontecido. Ao chegar ao quarto de seus pais Iria ouviu o choro de sua mãe, ela bateu na porta e entrou.  
  
Mãe? Iria! O que houve? Por que chora? Onde está seu pai? Ele saiu para o escritório. E Quatre? Ele ainda dorme, acho que chegou tarde ontem. Ah Deus. O que houve mamãe? Seu pai...ele... Ele o que? Meu menino...seu pai...está muito aborrecido com Quatre. Por que? O que ele fez? Por Alá...seu pai vai mata-lo. Eu tive que impedir que seu pai o acordasse. Diga o que Quatre fez de tão terrível para que meu pai tenha tanta raiva dele. Alguém disse a seu pai...que viu Quatre ontem com o jovem que salvou sua vida. Trowa? E o que tem isso demais? Eles estavam se beijando Iria e seu pai acha que seu irmão desonrou a família. Deus não. Temos que protege-lo de seu pai Iria senão Quatre ficará ferido, sabe como seu pai é em relação à honra da família. Eu sei mãe eu sei.  
  
Quatre acordou com uma sensação estranha, seu peito doía e o ar estava carregado de tristeza e dor.  
  
"Por Alá o que está acontecendo. Por que tanta tristeza? Minha mãe, minha irmã. Eu tenho que descobrir o que está havendo".  
  
Quatre trocou de roupa e foi até o quarto de sua mãe onde podia sentir a tristeza mais forte, ele entrou no quarto e viu sua mãe e sua irmã chorando. Iria ouviu a porta se abrir e virou para ver quem era.  
  
Quatre! Iria o que houve?  
  
Quatre se aproximou e tocou rosto de sua mãe molhado pelas lágrimas.  
  
O que houve mamãe?  
  
A mãe de Quatre o abraçou e começou a chorar novamente. Quatre olhou para Iria como se perguntasse o que estava acontecendo. Iria não sabia o que dizer ao irmão, mas Quatre podia ver toda a tristeza em seus olhos. Trowa estava descansando quando uma sensação incomoda o acordou, seu anjo estava triste por algum motivo. Trowa sentou-se na cama e viu que ainda eram 11:00 hs.  
  
"O que houve Quatre?".  
  
Quatre ouviu a voz de Trowa em sua mente e se sentiu um pouco mais calmo.  
  
"Eu não sei. Minha mãe e minha irmã estão chorando, mas eu não sei por que motivo".  
  
"Você quer que eu vá até ai".  
  
"Não precisa Trowa não deve ser nada".  
  
"Não é isso que sinto vindo de você. Você está preocupado meu anjo eu posso sentir".  
  
"Eu estou com uma sensação esquisita como se algo fosse acontecer, mas eu não sei o que é".  
  
"Eu também sinto isso. Tem certeza que não precisa de mim".  
  
"Tenho se precisar eu te chamo".  
  
"Estarei esperando então".  
  
Trowa levantou-se e foi tomar um banho ele não estava gostando nada dessa sensação. Ele resolveu ficar acordado caso Quatre o chamasse e por algum motivo ele sabia que Quatre precisaria dele antes do final do dia.  
  
Na mansão da família Winner:  
  
Quatre pediu a Rashid que trouxesse um pouco de água com açúcar para sua mãe e foi avisado de que seu pai desejava lhe falar e que o tinha solicitado que não saísse de casa. Quatre sentia que alguma coisa grave estava acontecendo, algo relacionado a ele. Quatre esperou que sua mãe dormisse e deixou o seu quarto acompanhado de Iria.  
  
O que houve minha irmã? Eu...você saberá de uma forma ou de outra, então é melhor que saiba logo. Alguém contou a nosso pai que viu você e Trowa juntos ontem à noite. Sim estamos juntos, assim como Duo, Heero e Wu-Fei. Sim...mas alguém viu vocês dois se beijando e contou a nosso pai. Por Alá. Então é por isso que ele quer falar comigo e pediu para que não saísse de casa. Sim é por isso Quatre. Eu acho melhor você sair de casa e ir para algum lugar. Nosso pai não esta muito feliz com isso. Eu imagino, eu pretendia contá-lo com calma, mas...droga quem poderia ter visto. Quatre o que pretende fazer? Não sei Iria eu não sei. Esperar e ver o que acontece. Não é melhor avisar Trowa? Não eu conversarei com meu pai sozinho. Tem certeza Quatre? Sim é algo que tenho que fazer.  
  
Três horas depois:  
  
Duo acordou tentando lembrar onde estava quando sentiu que estava nos braços de alguém. O quarto de Heero ele havia dormido nos braços do homem que amava. Duo não fazia idéia de que horas eram, ele tentou se levantar sem acordar Heero, mas assim que se mexeu Heero abriu os olhos.  
  
Já acordou. Desculpe-me eu te acordei. Não se preocupe. Dormiu bem? Nunca dormi tão bem em minha vida. Que bom.  
  
Heero beijou Duo nos lábios e acariciou o rosto do humano o olhando por alguns instantes.  
  
Você fica lindo quando dorme sabia. Obrigado você também. Que horas devem ser? Acho que quase 14:00 hs. Está com fome. Um pouco. Vamos nos levantar então, temos muito a fazer. Tipo o que? Você saberá quando chegar a hora. Agora vá para seu quarto e se troque, depois pedirei a Kimitsu que prepare algo. Esta bem.  
  
Duo se levantou e foi para quarto que lhe foi reservado se trocar colocou uma calça jeans surrada, uma camisa preta e uma bota. Duo penteou o cabelo e quando saiu do quarto Heero já o aguardava, ele vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma camisa verde. Heero estendeu a mão para Duo que a pegou e eles desceram a escada e foram até a cozinha. Kimitsu ficou surpreso em encontrar os dois acordados.  
  
Sr Yuy? Kimitsu poderia preparar algo para o Duo comer. Perfeitamente Sr. E os preparativos para logo mais. Estão sendo providenciados Sr. Ótimo nós estaremos na sala de leitura. Sim Sr.  
  
Kimitsu trouxesse o que pareceu aos olhos de Duo um verdadeiro banquete, arroz, salada, peixe ensopado com batatas, vinho e uma mousse de chocolate, Heero ficou observando Duo comer tudo com vontade. Eles passaram a tarde toda na sala de leitura conversando um sobre o outro. Heero contou a Duo sobre como era sua vida como humano e como se tornará um vampiro e sua vida depois disso, o que fez Duo ficar com ciúmes e raiva da garota que o transformará. Duo contou como perdeu os pais que mal conhecerá, sua vida na igreja com seu tio e a irmã Hellen e como os perderá depois ficando novamente sozinho. Heero podia sentir a tristeza de Duo ao lembrar-se da morte deles.  
  
Você não está mais sozinho Duo. Você tem a mim agora. Eu sei.  
  
Heero acolheu Duo em seus braços e o beijou. Foi assim que Sally e os outros os encontraram. Heero sentiu as presenças, mas não estava disposto a se afastar de Duo por causa deles por isso não se preocupou em se afastar até que Treize pronunciou suas presenças na sala.  
  
Espero não estarmos atrapalhando.  
  
Duo se afastou assustado, mas não se afastou o suficiente, pois Heero não o permitiu mantendo-o preso em seus braços. Duo reconheceu Treize, Trowa e Cathrine, mas havia outros dois que Duo não conhecia e que o encarava com curiosidade. Sally viu o humano nos braços de Heero definitivamente era difícil de acreditar existir um humano com tamanha beleza. Nunca em sua vida como humana ou vampiro havia encontrado alguém com olhos tão belos e uma beleza tão exótica. Marco também ficou admirado com a beleza do humano a longa trança castanha pendendo por sobre o ombro e os olhos que lembravam ametistas não era de admirar que Heero houvesse se apaixonado. Marco estava curioso em saber quem era o humano que havia despertado o interesse do shuhan dos Khushrenada e realmente a beleza do humano não era algo que pudesse ser ignorada. Heero notou a surpresa e admiração de Sally e Marco pela beleza de Duo e isso o tornou enciumado ele não queria que ninguém além dele admirasse Duo. Heero se sentiu compelido a ficar trancado com Duo no quarto da torre afim de que apenas ele pudesse admirar a beleza de Duo. Trowa estava achando a situação um tanto quanto engraçada uma vez que eles estavam ali em pé há vários minutos e Heero não dava sinais de que apresentaria Duo a Marco e a Sally. Duo estava se sentindo incomodado com a situação e resolveu fazer alguma coisa para muda-la.  
  
Heero não vai me apresentar aos seus amigos? Hn  
  


* * *

  
Heero contra a vontade soltou Duo e se levantou ajudando Duo a fazer o mesmo. Duo se levantou e jogou a tranca para trás com um movimento de cabeça que deixou Marco deslumbrado. Marco nunca havia achado outro homem atraente antes, mas era quase impossível não achar o humano desejável. Heero notou o olhar de Marco o que fez seu olhar se tornar escuro o que não passou despercebido a Marco e os outros.  
  
Duo. Estes são Sally Po e Marco Dufrés. Sally, Marco este é Duo Maxwell. É um prazer conhece-lo Duo. Heero já havia me falado sobre você, mas não me disse que era tão bonito. Obrigado Sally tenho certeza que ele não teve a intenção. Marco também é um prazer conhece-lo. O prazer é meu Maxwell. Por favor, pode me chamar de Duo. Eu não poderia trata-lo desta forma tão pessoal seria um desrespeito para com o shuhan. Tudo bem Marco se Duo não vê problema quanto a isso eu não me oponho sei que vai saber respeita-lo. Neste caso é um prazer também Duo.  
  
Todos se sentaram na sala de leitura e conversaram por alguns minutos. Assim Duo ficou sabendo um pouco mais sobre Marco, Sally e Treize, pois da ultima vez em que esteve no castelo Duo não teve oportunidade de conversar muito com o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada e o noivo de Cathrine. Kimitsu aparece na sala e Heero se levantou para falar com ele.  
  
Sr Yuy está tudo pronto. Obrigado, Kimitsu eu vou pedir a Duo que se prepare enquanto isso você poderia providenciar alimento para mim e os outros. Claro Sr.  
  
Kimitsu deixou a biblioteca e Heero voltou para perto de Duo novamente sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
  
Espero que não tenha se esquecido de nosso compromisso esta noite.  
  
Duo ficou todo arrepiado ao sentir a voz de Heero tão próxima que não teve palavras para responder apenas acenou com a cabeça dizendo que não havia esquecido. Heero sentiu o corpo de Duo se arrepiar e estremecer em seus braços.  
  
Por que não sobe e se prepara, logo eu também irei para meu quarto me aprontar. Está bem. Aguarde-me que eu irei busca-lo em seu quarto. Tudo bem.  
  
Duo se levantou junto com Heero e pediu licença para se retirar. Heero o acompanhou até a porta o beijando de leve nos lábios antes de permitir que Duo subisse. Heero disse mentalmente a Kimitsu que Duo já havia subido. Heero ficou na sala apenas o tempo de se alimentar e subiu para o quarto a fim de se arrumar. Trowa e os outros ficaram surpresos com a pressa de Heero em subir e se aprontar todos sabiam que a noite era apenas deles e que os dois ansiavam por ela. Duo tomou um banho demorado, mas ficou na duvida sobre o que vestir. Duo acabou optando por vestir uma calça preta que se moldava ao seu corpo como uma segunda pele, uma blusa de um tecido transparente e uma bota da mesma cor escura da calça. Heero estava parado em frente ao armário sem saber o que usar, ele nunca se preocupará sobre o que vestir, mas essa noite ele queria estar bem vestido para seu anjo da morte. Heero optou por usar uma calça e uma camisa social ambas da cor preta, mas não colocou sapatos. Ele respirou fundo como se isso desse a ele coragem e foi até o quarto a frente buscar o dono de seus pensamentos. Heero bateu na porta o que fez Duo ter um sobressalto, ele sabia o que aconteceria, era o que ele mais desejava, ele sentia um pouco de medo afinal seria a sua primeira vez, mas ele sabia que Heero seria gentil. Duo foi até a porta e a abriu assim que viu Heero seu coração bateu mais forte ele estava lindo todo de negro, Heero teve a mesma impressão. Duo olhou Heero de cima em baixo e notou que ele não usava sapatos e olhou para ele surpreso.  
  
Eu também não devo usa-los? Seria melhor não, assim você poderá sentir melhor quando as tocar. Sentir melhor? Quando a tocar? Tocar o que? Você verá. Agora feche os olhos e se vire.  
  
Heero vendou os olhos de Duo com um pano branco e tomou suas mãos o conduzindo. Duo estava curioso em saber para onde Heero o estava levando. Eles pararam em certo momento e Duo pode ouvir o som de uma porta se abrindo logo o aroma de rosas entrou por suas narinas. Heero puxou Duo pela porta e depois a fechou. Duo sentiu algo sobre os seus pés, mas não soube identificar o que era ele ouviu o som da porta se fechando e o frescor da noite tocar o seu rosto, ele desejava saber onde estava uma vez que ele podia sentir a brisa da noite e o aroma perfumado de rosas. Heero se colocou atrás de Duo e retirou-lhe a venda esperando pela reação dele. Duo ficou sem palavras para descrever o que via, eles estavam na base da escadaria que levava a torre e todo o chão e as escadas estavam repletos de pétalas e de rosas vermelhas formando um caminho, tochas haviam sido acendidas ao longo de toda a escadaria. Era simplesmente lindo.  
  
Gostou? É lindo Heero, mas quantas rosas foram necessárias para... Não sei acho que foram dois ou três caminhões repleto delas. Mas deve ter custado uma fortuna. Elas valeram cada centavo pelo seu sorriso. Heero...eu não... Merece isso e muito mais. Venha vamos descobrir que surpresas elas nos reservam. Como se você já não soubesse aonde elas nos levaram. É eu sei, mas eu disse que essa noite seria especial se lembra. Sim disse.  
  
Heero tomou as mãos de Duo e começaram a subir a escadaria da torre. Entre as pétalas havia algumas rosas que não haviam sido despetaladas e em dado momento Heero se abaixo pegando uma delas, ele beijou a rosa e a entregou a Duo. Que a levou ao nariz aspirando seu perfume. Heero sorriu e continuou a subir assim que eles chegaram a porta do quarto na torre Heero parou e se virou para Duo.  
  
Feche os olhos.  
  
Duo fechou os olhos e Heero abriu aporta da torre puxando Duo para dentro. Duo ainda podia sentir o cheiro de rosas.  
  
Abra os olhos.  
  
Duo abriu os olhos e viu o chão da torre coberto por pétalas, mas diferente das pétalas que indicavam o caminho a torre elas eram brancas como a neve e todo o local próximo ás paredes era iluminado por velas dos mais diferentes formatos e tamanhos. Duo correu os olhos por todo o lugar até que eles pousaram na cama iluminada pela lua e coberta por pétalas vermelhas que em contraste com o tecido branco que cobria a cama e varias almofadas dava uma imagem romântica e exótica.  
  
Heero é lindo.  
  
Duo jogou-se nos braços de Heero e tomou seus lábios com paixão, Heero foi pegou de surpresa, mas não podia dizer que não havia gostado. Heero enlaçou a cintura de Duo com os braços o trazendo para mais perto de si. Duo se afastou e descansou sua cabeça no pescoço de Heero que acariciava suas costas e cheirava o perfume dos cabelos do humano.  
  
Heero? Hum... Você cantaria para mim novamente? Cantar?  
  
Na biblioteca:  
  
Trowa e os outros ainda conversavam sobre Heero e Duo quando Trowa sentiu uma dor forte no peito que o obrigou a fechar os olhos. Treize notou que Trowa estava sentindo dor. Quando de repente Trowa levantou-se e correu para a porta preocupando a todos.  
  
Trowa o que houve?  
  
Trowa parou na porta da biblioteca e olhou para Treize que havia perguntado o que havia acontecido, ele apenas pronunciou quatro palavras antes de se acometido por outra pontada de dor.  
  
Quatre precisa de mim.  
  
Após dizer isso Trowa saiu correndo da biblioteca em direção a garagem rumo a casa de seu anjo.  
  
Enquanto isso na torre:  
  
Heero se afastou um pouco olhando nos olhos de Duo que pareciam implorar- lhe para que cantasse. Heero riu por saber que mesmo que quisesse não seria capaz de negar nada a Duo. Ele puxou a cabeça de Duo novamente para descansar em seu pescoço.  
  
O que quer que eu cante?  
  
Duo ficou feliz por um instante achou que Heero não cantaria para ele, ele tinha a voz tão bonita que Duo não se importava com o que Heero cantasse poderia ser até mesmo uma canção de ninar com tanto que Duo pudesse ouvir a voz de Heero em seu ouvido.  
  
O que você desejar, eu apenas quero ouvi-lo cantar. Adorei quando o fez naquela noite.  
  
Heero não sabia muito bem o que cantar, ele nunca imaginou que cantaria para alguém ou que algum dia alguém pediria a ele para cantar apenas para ter o prazer de ouvir o som de sua voz. Ele pensou por alguns minutos até que decidiu cantar o que estava em seu coração na noite em que Duo foi embora do castelo e Heero foi vê-lo na mesma noite. Duo já estava achando que Heero não cantaria quando ouviu o som da voz baixa e sexy de Heero entrar pelo seu ouvido.  
  
[b]  
  
Je suis un démon (Yoru no Yami)  
  
Que certains disent que je suis un démon l'essence du mal approprié Mais une certaine heure dans sa vie mortelle Vous si trouvé avec le démon  
  
Car il peut savoir si je suis mal peut-être si jamais s'il asseyait pour vous parler avec moi découvre que nous ne sommes pas semblés de qui il imagine  
  
Eu sou um demônio ( Yoru no Yami)  
  
Alguns dizem que sou um demônio A essência do próprio mal Mas alguma vez em sua vida mortal Você se encontrou com o demônio  
  
Como pode saber se sou mal Se nunca se sentou para conversar comigo Talvez você descubra que somos muito mais parecidos do que imagina  
  
ceci n'a pas besoin d'avoir la crainte de moi ne va pas envahir sa maison sans son benção et règle que je ne peux pas casser  
  
Mais ceci ne gêne pas pour voir que j'il dormant pour le côté de est de la fenêtre de la salle et pour désirer que vous elle rêve de moi comme rêve avec vous tout les nuits mon Dieu de la mort peut-être  
  
Não precisa ter medo de mim Não vou invadir sua casa sem a sua benção Essa e uma regra que não posso quebrar  
  
Mas isso não me impede de vê-lo Dormir pelo lado de fora da janela do quarto E desejar que você sonhe comigo Como sonho com você todas as noites meu Deus da Morte  
  
Si je suis un démon je suis Mais vous qu'il ne voudrait pas connaître un démon si elle pourrait des prises il il paradis  
  
Se eu sou um demônio? Talvez eu seja Mas você não gostaria de conhecer um demônio? Se ele pudesse leva-lo ao paraíso  
  
[/b]  
  
Duo sorriu e olhou para Heero sim ele estava disposto a se envolver com um demônio se ele pudesse leva-lo ao paraíso e Duo tinha a certeza de que Heero o faria. Eles ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes quando Duo viu um longo espelho próximo à cama, o mesmo que estivera tampado a ultima vez que esteve ali. Duo se afastou de Heero sendo acompanhado pelo olhar dele. Duo ficou em frente a ele o observando era uma peça antiga feita de metal com suporte o que permitia que ele ficasse em pé, Duo passou os dedos pelos desenhos feitos com tanto cuidado no metal, realmente era uma peça linda o espelho tinha 1,70 de altura por 60 centímetros de largura o que permitia ter uma visão do corpo todo. Heero se aproximou por trás e o abraçou. Duo sentia Heero o abraçando por trás, embora a imagem no espelho refletisse apenas a sua imagem.  
  
A falta de meu reflexo o incomoda. Não! É... apenas estranho, eu o sinto, mas... Não me vê, pois o espelho não pode mostrar como realmente sou. É como você é realmente Heero. Você verá.  
  
Heero beijou-o na curva do pescoço com o ombro fazendo o corpo dele arrepiar-se deliciosamente. Heero contornou Duo e o puxou em direção à cama coberta pelas pétalas de rosas o fazendo deitar-se nela, deslizando os dedos pelos ombros de Duo, abriu num movimento lento sua camisa. Revelando o tórax definido, Heero reparou no crucifixo pendendo no pescoço de Duo. Duo olhou na direção dos olhos de Heero e levou as mãos ao objeto fazendo menção de tira-lo, mas foi impedido por Heero.  
  
Não é necessário. Mas... Um simples objeto não pode me ferir, pelo menos não mortalmente. Eu tinha um quando ainda era humano, mas me desfiz dele assim que me tornei o que sou. Mas não o trouxesse até aqui para falarmos sobre os pertences que tive no passado. Tem certeza Heero.  
  
Heero levou sua mão até o crucifixo e o tocou com os dedos. Diferente da ultima vez o objeto não o feriu. Ele havia mudado, como disse o sacerdote da basílica séculos atrás, seu coração havia mudado.  
  
Veneza 1745 – Basílica de São Marcos  
  
Heero havia acabado de acordar sentia-se um tanto fraco e desorientado, mas ao que parecia o procedimento havia dado certo, Heero já não possuía o sangue dos Peacecraft, ele tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo parecia não reagir.  
  
Não se esforce muito meu jovem. Sacerdote Gabriel. Sim, o Sr Khushrenada disse que deveria ficar enquanto se recupera. Hn. Que horas são agora? Esta quase na hora da missa das 10:00 hs. Hn. Esqueci-me que este lugar é uma basílica. Talvez por que se sinta bem dentro do templo. É um ser amaldiçoado a viver nas trevas confortável em uma igreja, isso é tão engraçado quanto um vampiro carregar uma cruz no peito. Por que um vampiro não poderia ter uma cruz? Acredite sacerdote é impossível. Eu sei como queimo, eu tinha uma foi um presente de meus avós e a primeira coisa que fez quando me tornei um vampiro foi queimar o meu peito como se estivesse em brasa. Ah, mas ela não pode feri-lo se o seu coração for puro. O poder que ela tem não vem da forma ou de seu significado, mas da fé que depositamos nela. Se você achar que queima ela queimará como a mais forte das chamas, mas se você acreditar na forca que ela representa ela pode restaurar sua alma. Sinto muito sacerdote, mas não creio que seja possível resgatar minha alma. Chagara o dia em que você não temera o que ela representa meu jovem. Hn... não creio que este dia chegue. Vai chegar Heero acredite em mim.  
  
Heero?  
  
Heero olhou para Duo ele havia ficado perdido em suas lembranças por um tempo. Duo olhava para Heero de alguma forma Duo sabia que era difícil para Heero lembrar certas coisas sobre seu passado, ele esperava poder faze-lo esquecer todas as coisas tristes pelas quais passará.  
  
Desculpe ela fica bem em você ainda mais se estiver usando apenas isso. Heero! Acho que estamos vestidos demais para a ocasião, não acha.  
  
Heero se levantou e começou a despir-se sobre o olhar atento de Duo, ele ficou admirado com a beleza de Heero ele era sem duvida perfeito, Heero caminhou a passos lentos em direção a cama fazendo Duo sorrir ele abriu sua calça permitindo que Heero a puxasse junto com sua cueca. Heero então começou a beijar a perna de Duo deslizando sua boca pelo corpo do humano, passando as mãos pelas coxas dele, então se inclinou, lambendo uma das coxas de Duo demoradamente, que em resposta se contorceu nervosamente, sentindo-se muito estimulado com a carícia. Heero terminou de abrir a camisa de Duo a jogando em algum lugar ele ficou admirando por alguns instantes o corpo despido, como um predador que observa sua caça. Duo olhou para o rosto de Heero e viu refletido em seus olhos o mesmo desejo que inflamava seu corpo, Heero olhava para Duo com excitação, inclinando seu corpo Heero o beijou intensamente. Eles beijaram-se com força, Heero controlava o beijo feroz, sugando os lábios de Duo inebriado pela maciez de seus lábios. O coração de Duo batia violentamente contra o peito de Heero ele mal conseguia respirar, sentindo que Duo precisava de ar Heero amansou o beijo faminto e separou seus lábios dos de Duo. Duo estava ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego.  
  
Desculpe-me esqueci que humanos precisam respirar. Tudo bem...eu... gostei Duo você poderia soltar seus cabelos?  
  
Duo levou sua mão a trança e começou a soltá-la ele sentia-se um pouco exposto afinal seria a primeira vez que soltava os cabelos para alguém. Duo balançou a cabeça fazendo com que um manto de fios castanhos dourados caísse por sobre os ombros. Heero ficou deslumbrado com a visão dos cabelos de Duo, nunca virá tamanha beleza em um humano, ele levou sua mão até os fios os tocando suavemente como se temesse estragar tamanha obra. Duo ficou encantado com o deslumbramento de Heero.  
  
Lindo como imaginei que seria.  
  
Heero beijou novamente Duo enquanto inclinava o corpo dele contra a cama. Ainda o beijando Heero trouxe uma de suas mãos até tocar o membro de Duo o fazendo ofegar e esquecer de tudo além da sensação das fortes mãos de Heero nele. A sensação era incrível; ele se empurrou sem hesitar nas mãos de Heero, precisando mais da maravilhosa fricção.  
  
Aahh!  
  
Duo fechou os olhos Heero retirou sua mão fazendo Duo abrir os olhos e soltar um protesto, mas quando viu que Heero começou a se inclinava para a parte de baixo de seu corpo ele não pode deixar de pensar..  
  
Por Deus não me diga que ele vai fazer o que penso que vai.  
  
Heero beijou o membro endurecido de Duo segurando-o pela cintura começou a sugá-lo com força e vontade, deixando Duo completamente enlouquecido. Duo começou a tremer e seu corpo foi tomado por espasmos fortes, conforme Heero intensificava a sucção.  
  
Oh Deus...aahhh... Heero  
  


* * *

  
Duo perdeu os sentidos momentaneamente quando a masturbação o fez atingir o gozo completo, seu sêmen esguichou forte na garganta de Heero que o sorveu até a última gota. Heero se aproximou dos lábios de Duo o beijando para que ele provasse da própria semente. Duo achou o gosto estranho, mas não era de todo ruim. Heero deitou ao lado dele que estremeceu ao sentir o corpo quente e trabalhado tocar o seu. Os lábios de Heero tocaram os dele novamente e Duo sentiu o fogo da língua dele dentro de sua boca, acariciando-o, uma das mãos tocando-lhe o mamilo enquanto a outra lhe tocava suavemente o membro o fazendo criar vida novamente. Seus lábios separaram-se e Duo sentiu-se abandonado quando a boca ardente passou a percorrer seu pescoço.A mudança da mão para a umidade da boca e a língua descendo até tocar o mamilo o fez gemer e arquear o corpo contra o dele, murmurando seu nome.  
  
- Heero  
  


* * *

  
Isso fez com que suas ereções se encontrassem enviando descargas elétricas pelo corpo de ambos. Heero apenas sorriu e começou a se inclinar em Duo, começando a unir seus corpos. Duo gemeu alto com a leve pressão que o membro endurecido de Heero começava a fazer contra sua intimidade, ansiando por senti-lo dentro de si.  
  
Calma, vai ser logo, mas antes eu preciso prepara-lo. Heero...por...favor.  
  
Duo se retorceu, gemendo quando os dedos desceram entre suas coxas separando-as. Heero introduziu devagar um de seus dedos em Duo. O choque o tornou rígido e Duo tentou se afastar.  
  
Calma, você precisa relaxar.  
  
Duo procurou relaxar e Heero tomou seus lábios enquanto deixava seu dedo escorregar bem para dentro de Duo e depois o tirou devagar.  
  
Aaahh! Você é tão apertado  
  
Heero lambeu seu dedo e então voltou a colocá-lo dentro de Duo que respirava com dificuldade logo Heero somou mais um dedo, movimentando agora os dois em pequenos círculos. Duo gritou ao sentir Heero o tocando em um ponto dentro de seu corpo e Heero se inclinou beijando-o e mordendo-lhe de leve os lábios. Duo arranhou os ombros de Heero em busca de apoio. Logo os dedos o deixaram sendo substituído pelo membro de Heero.  
  
Agora Duo – sussurrou ele fixando seus olhos nos dele. Vou faze-lo meu agora. Sim Heero, por favor, eu...eu quero ver como você realmente é Heero. Mostre- se para mim.  
  
Heero acariciou o rosto de Duo e permitiu que seus olhos se tornassem avermelhados e presas crescessem em sua boca, diferente da primeira vez que o viu a imagem de Heero como realmente era o excitou. Duo sabia que perante a igreja e as leis divinas o que estava fazendo era pecado se entregar a alguém do mesmo sexo mesmo que por amor, isso talvez até pudesse ser relevado, mas se entregar a um ser das trevas e permitir que possuísse seu corpo. Não havia o perdão para tal ato. Duo sabia que seu tio jamais o condenaria, mas ficaria triste com sua decisão. Mas o amor que sentia por Heero era mais forte que tudo aquilo que aprendera com padre Maxwell e a irmã Helen. Era a sua vontade pertencer a ele como também era sua a vontade de que Heero tomasse seu sangue, ele queria que sua entrega fosse completa. As mãos deslizaram para os quadris dele e o ergueram enquanto seus lábios se apoderaram dos dele abafando o grito de dor quando Heero o penetrou profundamente. O coração de Duo batia forte enquanto Heero se imobilizou sobre ele, esperando que a dor passasse. Heero secou com um beijo a lagrima que descia pelo rosto de Duo, o fazendo ama-lo ainda mais. O membro de Heero já se encontrava completamente dentro de Duo. Ele procurava controlar seus instintos, mas era quase impossível sentindo o corpo quente e macio sob si, seu membro estava sendo empalado impiedosamente pelo canal apertado do humano. Sua natureza pedia que o tomasse ferozmente, mas Heero temia machuca-lo. Duo queria pertencer a Heero completamente não apenas com o corpo e o coração, mas também com sua alma e seu sangue. Duo afastou o cabelo de seu pescoço e pediu a Heero que o mordesse. Heero podia sentir todo o amor de Duo por ele, podia ouvir claramente o coração humano de Duo e o que ele desejava uma união completa.  
  
Duo você não sabe o que me pede. Sim eu sei. Eu quero ser seu de todas as formas possíveis, quero estar ligado a você de forma que nossas mentes sejam uma só. Eu quero ser o único em sua vida Heero... para sempre.  
  
Heero tomou os lábios de Duo com paixão como se através de seus lábios pudesse transmitir todo o amor que o humano o fizera descobrir.  
  
Você já me pertence Duo no momento eu que meus olhos encontraram os seus aquela noite no penhasco. Você é e sempre será o único em mim.  
  
Heero começou a masturbar o membro de Duo na mesma intensidade em que o penetrava Duo sentia o êxtase com a mão fria de Heero tocando seu membro quente ainda sim ele sentia falta de alguma coisa, quando Heero sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
  
Você é meu a partir de hoje, teu corpo, tua alma, teu coração e teu sangue pertencem apenas a mim e a mais ninguém. Aahhhh...sim... Heero.  
  
Heero invadiu a orelha de Duo com sua língua e desceu ate o pescoço descoberto. Heero sentia que o prazer o dominava e faltava muito pouco para que ele e Duo alcançassem o gozo. Heero lambeu o pescoço do humano para logo depois cravar suas presas nele. Duo sentiu as presas de Heero rasgando sua carne e arqueou a cabeça para trás dando maior acesso a Heero que aprofundou suas presas aumentando assim a abertura por onde seu sangue escorria, Heero segurava com um braço o corpo de Duo contra si o impedindo de se afastar enquanto se apoiava no outro para não esmaga-lo com seu peso. Heero sorveu o sangue de seu amante, ele havia se esquecido do gosto adocicado, inebriante e fresco do sangue humano tão diferente dos animais.Duo não conseguia pensar, ele não podia negar que a mordida havia doido um pouco e se não fosse por Heero o estar segurando fortemente em seus braços ele teria se afastado, mas a dor logo foi esquecida, pois a sensação de ter seu sangue sendo sugado enquanto era possuído por Heero o excitou de tal forma que ele acabou alcançou o orgasmo arqueando o corpo para cima de forma que Heero entrou ainda mais fundo em seu corpo. Heero sentiu as paredes em volta de seu membro se fecharem ainda mais como se fosse estrangula-lo, deixando o pescoço de Duo, Heero tomou os lábios dele entre os seus enquanto se enterrava dentro dele alcançando o gozo e derramando sua semente dentro do corpo de seu amante. Duo sentiu um gosto levemente salgado dos lábios de seu amado e reconheceu como sendo seu sangue. Heero se afastou e olhou nos olhos de Duo que estavam nublados de prazer, prazer que ele proporcionara. Heero se retirou de dentro de Duo e o trouxesse para mais perto de si o fazendo descansar a cabeça em seu peito.  
  
Eu te amo Heero. Também te amo Duo.  
  
Duo sabia que como humano viveria menos tempo que Heero e ele não queria deixa-lo. Duo queria que Heero o transformasse em um vampiro como ele, se o preço para viver ao lado de seu amado por toda a eternidade era sua alma, Duo estava disposto a pagar o preço.  
  
Heero... Quando chegar o momento Duo, eu o farei como eu. Verdade! Sim. Estou sendo egoísta, mas não posso imaginar continuar a viver minha imortalidade, sem tê-lo ao meu lado.  
  
Duo levantou a cabeça e tomou os lábios de Heero eles eram um agora e quando chegasse o momento Duo seria como Heero vivendo na escuridão.  
  
Continua  
  


* * *

  
Gente desculpe a demora. Esse capítulo ficou monstruosamente enorme sinto por vocês que terão de lê-lo.  
  
Aguardo comentários.  
  
Agradeço a todos os que comentaram até agora e em especial a Dhandara e a Lú que me ajudaram. Dando suas opiniões.  
  
Até o próximo capítulo. 


	13. Capítulo XI

Lábios de Sangue  
  
Capitulo XI - Cor unum et anima uma (Um só coração e uma só alma)  
  
Duo desceu os lábios e começou a beijar o pescoço de Heero, descendo até seu tórax. O   
  
vampiro começou a arfar ao sentir a língua quente do humano em seu corpo.   
  
-Duo...Aahhh...é melhor você... descansar um pouco. Você...ahhh...deve estar   
  
cansado...pela perda...huuuuuuummmmm...de...sangue.  
  
Heero não conseguia articular as palavras de forma coerente, uma vez que ele não   
  
conseguia pensar com Duo beijando seu corpo daquela maneira lenta e constante. Duo   
  
levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
  
-Não me sinto cansado, além do mais você não tirou todo o meu sangue.  
  
-Não, mas tirei mais do que deveria, muito mais do que se você tivesse feito   
  
uma doação.  
  
-Não creio que vá sentir falta dele, além do mais foi por uma boa causa.  
  
-Duo!  
  
-Eu quero que me ame novamente Heero.  
  
-Você precisa descansar um pouco.  
  
-Não....  
  
-Mas...  
  
Duo recomecou a beijar o corpo de Heero enquanto falava.   
  
-Você... me... disse...que me amaria a noite inteira e ela mal começou.  
  
Os olhos de Heero tornaram-se escuros. Sim ele havia dito que amaria Duo até que seu   
  
corpo saciasse o desejo que sentia pelo humano, mas ele achava que o outro precisava   
  
descansar um pouco após o ato tão intenso que compartilharam, mas ao que parecia Duo   
  
não estava disposto a esperar. Heero rodou seu corpo ficando por cima dele, que o   
  
olhava com desejo.  
  
-Sim eu prometi. E vou manter minha palavra.  
  
-Ótimo.  
  
Duo sentia seu sangue pulsando e seu membro também já começava a doer   
  
terrivelmente. Heero o beijou avidamente, enquanto o garoto trançado fechava os olhos   
  
e se esfregava em Heero, selvagemente, o estimulando a passear suas mãos no corpo   
  
quente do companheiro. Duo sentia as mãos fortes de seu amor o acariciando, os lábios   
  
ávidos percorrendo seu pescoço. Ele cravou seus dedos nos ombros largos, emitindo   
  
gemidos e suspiros.   
  
Heero saboreava cada sensação despertada pelos gemidos de Duo. Eles haviam se   
  
amado a pouco, mas era como se estivessem se tocando pela primeira vez. O vampiro   
  
escorregou os dedos em direção ao membro de Duo recebendo como resposta um   
  
gemido surdo. Ansioso por tocá-lo e atormenta-lo, tanto quanto Heero fazia com ele, o   
  
humano mordeu a curva do pescoço de Heero ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava seus   
  
cabelos o puxando sobre si, para sussurrar em seu ouvido.   
  
-Eu preciso de você dentro de mim.  
  
A voz suave e rouca de Duo em seu ouvido, o pedindo para possuí-lo, fez com que o   
  
membro de Heero se endurecesse mais ainda. Ele levantou sua cabeça e observou com   
  
olhos famintos o corpo abaixo de si iluminado pelo luar. Sua boca procurou pelos   
  
mamilos de Duo, e quando os encontrou sua boca fechou-se em torno de um deles o   
  
sugando. Quando pegou o outro mamilo por entre os dedos e o massageou, Duo gemeu   
  
e arqueou o corpo contra o dele.   
  
O americano começou a descer sua mão para tomar o membro de Heero entre ela, mas o   
  
outro sabia que se permitisse que Duo o tocasse , não agüentaria muito tempo e ele não   
  
desejava isso ainda.   
  
Heero segurou as mãos de Duo e prendeu-as acima de sua cabeça permitindo-se   
  
explorar melhor o corpo do amante. Heero começou a beijar o pescoço do humano, que   
  
virou a cabeça pra trás, dando mais acesso as carícias do vampiro.   
  
-Heero...por favor...  
  
-O que você quer Duo?  
  
-Possua-me...agora?  
  
Seus olhos encontraram-se. Sem deixar de observa-lo um só instante Heero o penetrou,   
  
forte e profundamente. O corpo de Duo, ainda com os vestígios da união de seus corpos,   
  
recebeu o membro dele sem qualquer dor. O humano arqueou o corpo ao sentir o   
  
membro duro de seu amado dentro dele, abrindo os lábios em busca de ar.  
  
Heero aproveitou esse momento para tomar os lábios de Duo, e começou a   
  
movimentar-se dentro do corpo amado. Tendo suas mãos libertas, Duo levou-as até os   
  
cabelos de Heero e passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, fazendo aprofundar   
  
ainda mais o membro dentro de seu corpo. Heero continuou os movimentos dentro de   
  
Duo que levou sua boca até a orelha de seu amado a mordendo enquanto sussurrava.  
  
  
  
-Mais...rápido...por favor.  
  
Heero apoiou-se na cintura de Duo e aumentou o ritmo de seus quadris penetrando-o   
  
ainda mais profundamente e pressionando a próstata do humano uma vez atrás da outra.   
  
Duo sentia-se morrendo e indo para o céu a cada investida do membro dentro de si. O   
  
garoto trançado tinha seu membro pressionado entre os corpos e sentia que faltava   
  
muito pouco para alcançar o gozo, devido à fricção do corpo de Heero em seu membro,   
  
o que estava-o torturando maravilhosamente.   
  
Duo sentiu seu corpo começar a tremer e logo em seguida sentiu seu abdômen ser   
  
banhado por sua semente. Heero sentiu quando o outro alcançou o orgasmo, e as   
  
paredes fecharam-se ao redor de seu membro como se quisessem estrangula-lo. Ele se   
  
moveu ainda mais algumas vezes até que alcançou o gozo dentro do corpo de seu   
  
amante, fazendo com que seu fruto escorresse pela entrada de Duo.   
  
Sem mais forcas para se sustentar, Heero despencou por sobre o corpo de Duo enquanto   
  
sentia que o humano tentava normalizar sua respiração. Essa nova união havia sido tão   
  
profunda que ambos estavam tento dificuldade em normalizar seus pensamentos e suas   
  
emoções. Duo começou a beijar suavemente o rosto de Heero, abracando-o pela cintura,   
  
sentiu quando ele saiu de dentro de si, deitando-se de lado e o puxando.  
  
-Foi...  
  
-Maravilhoso.  
  
-Sim... Por Deus Heero! Eu achei que fosse morrer.  
  
-Eu me sentiria assim também se já não estivesse morto. Mas foi indescritível,   
  
sem dúvida.  
  
-Será sempre assim não é?  
  
-Enquanto estivermos juntos, tenho certeza de que será diferente a cada vez.  
  
Duo sentia-se cansado, seus olhos pesavam embora ele se recusasse a fechá-los. Heero   
  
notou que seu amante estava cansado e fechou os olhos dele antes de beija-lo   
  
suavemente nos lábios.  
  
-Durma um pouco agora.  
  
-Eu não estou cansado. Apenas satisfeito.  
  
-Sei.  
  
-Verdade...eu não vou dormir, apenas descansar meus olhos um pouco.  
  
-Tudo bem, então feche os olhos e deixe-os descansarem um pouco.  
  
Heero olhou para Duo este ressonava baixinho aninhado em seus braços. Desviando sua   
  
atenção, olhou para o céu estrelado lá fora e agradeceu por ter encontrado tamanho   
  
tesouro. Mas por algum motivo ele sentia que a sua felicidade estava preste a ter um   
  
fim. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o seu corpo e ele sabia o que isso significava.  
  
-Relena.  
  
********  
  
Enquanto isso na mansão dos Winner's:  
  
Trowa chegou a casa de Quatre na metade do tempo que costumava levar para ir até lá.   
  
Ele sentia que algo estava acontecendo, seu corpo inteiro doía, podia sentir toda a   
  
tristeza e dor de seu anjo, e não era apenas dor emocional, mas também física. Trowa   
  
sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele sabia que era a causa de Quatre estar sofrendo e   
  
passando por tudo aquilo. A raiva crescia de forma desmedida dentro dele. Ele apenas   
  
esperava chegar antes que algo realmente terrível acontecesse com seu anjo. Durante   
  
todo o percurso até a mansão dos Winner's, Trowa falava mentalmente com Quatre.  
  
[i]"Eu estou aqui meu anjo, você não está sozinho".[/i] Mesmo não obtendo nenhuma   
  
resposta do humano, Trowa tinha certeza de que era ouvido.   
  
Ele chegou a mansão e tocou o interfone. Não obtendo nenhuma resposta, ele tocou   
  
mais duas vezes enquanto a angústia crescia em seu peito. Por fim desceu do carro e   
  
olhou para o portão de ferro a sua frente, que deveria ter quase três metros e abria para o   
  
lado direito do muro.  
  
Trowa segurou o portão com ambas as mãos e começou a puxá-lo, forçando o sistema.   
  
O portão rangeu devido a força exercida e a caixa de força, que permitia abertura e o   
  
fechamento do portão, explodiu com um forte estrondo, fazendo o portão começar a se   
  
mover. Trowa empurrou o portão até o final retornou para dentro do carro, e dirigiu-se   
  
até a entrada da casa. Foi recebido por Rashid na entrada.   
  
Rashid não queria ter deixado o jovem mestre, mesmo ouvindo o interfone tocar. Seu   
  
mestre precisava dele, mas Quatre pedirá que verificasse quem estava chegando e ele   
  
obedeceu, Quando ele deixou a biblioteca, em direção a porta principal, ouviu um forte   
  
estrondo e correu até a porta para abri-la. Viu um carro preto se aproximar, imaginando   
  
como o mesmo teria passado pelo portão. Não ficou surpreso ao ver o Sr Barton   
  
descendo do veículo. Por um lado ele estava feliz que o jovem estivesse ali, por outro o   
  
receio de que o jovem mestre sofresse ainda mais quando seu pai descobrisse toda a   
  
verdade o impedia de permitir que o outro entrasse na casa.   
  
-Não creio que seja o melhor momento para uma visita Sr Barton.  
  
-Eu não estou de visita Rashid. Vim porque Quatre me chamou e não será   
  
você que vai me impedir de entrar.  
  
Rashid podia ver a determinação e o brilho avermelhado nos olhos de Trowa e afastou-  
  
se permitindo que este entrasse.   
  
-Como queria Sr. Entre.  
  
-Obrigado.  
  
-Eles estão na biblioteca.  
  
Trowa, assim que entrou ele pode sentir o cheiro, e notou o vermelho na roupa de   
  
Rashid, que não era muito, mas o suficiente para que soubesse de quem era o sangue. .   
  
Ele conhecia aquele sangue, o havia provado na manhã do dia anterior, naquela mesma   
  
mansão: o sangue do seu anjo de olhos claros como o céu na primavera e cabelos   
  
dourados como o trigo no campo.   
  
Quatre podia sentir a presença de Trowa. Ele sabia que seu amor estava a caminho. O   
  
loiro ouviu sua voz a dizer-lhe que não estava sozinho, ele queria responder, mas não   
  
encontrava forças para faze-lo, e foi com alivio que sentiu a presença de seu amor   
  
dentro da casa.  
  
[i]  
  
"Eu estou aqui meu anjo"  
  
"Trowa ele esta tão bravo"  
  
"Tudo bem nós o enfrentaremos juntos".  
  
[/i]  
  
Trowa caminhou até a biblioteca, onde podia ouvir os berros do pai de Quatre. Ele os   
  
estava ouvindo desde que deixará o castelo, mas não estava preparado para presenciar a   
  
cena que viu ao adentrar a sala. A figura de seu anjo caído no chão todo ferido e   
  
sangrando, com a cabeça baixa enquanto seu pai gritava com ele amaldiçoando o dia de   
  
seu nascimento. O pai de Quatre olhou para a porta e viu o rapaz que havia sido a   
  
desgraça de seu filho.   
  
-O que faz aqui?  
  
-Pai!  
  
-Cale-se Quatre. Eu nunca deveria ter permitido que entrasse em minha casa.   
  
Você seduziu e corrompeu meu filho.  
  
-Trowa não me seduziu pai, eu me apaixonei por ele.  
  
-Nunca mais repita isso novamente ou eu juro, Quatre, que farei como manda   
  
a lei de nosso povo.   
  
O pai de Quatre andava de um lado para o outro. Ele viu quando o rapaz de cabelos   
  
castanhos e olhos verdes deixou a porta e se aproximou de seu filho para toca-lo, e   
  
movido por uma raiva cega, ele se aproximou e puxou Quatre pelo braço, sem importar-  
  
se com seus ferimentos, arrancando um gemido de dor dos lábios do filho. Tudo o que   
  
ele conseguia pensar era em afastar aquele jovem de seu filho.   
  
-Não toque nele novamente!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa fez menção de continuar se aproximando, mas quando Quatre fez que não com a   
  
cabeça, e ele parou onde estava, tentando se controlar.  
  
[i]  
  
"Não Trowa fique onde está"  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Por favor, eu te peço"  
  
"Tudo bem, mas não vou permitir que ele o agrida novamente."  
  
"Eu estou bem não se preocupe".  
  
[/i]  
  
  
  
Quando seu pai o soltou, Quatre tentou se manter de pé.Ele cambaleou por um   
  
momento, mas conseguiu se manter ereto. Ele olhou para sua mãe e sua irmã, que   
  
choravam no canto, e sabia o quanto elas estavam sofrendo, principalmente sua mãe.   
  
Ele sentira a sua dor, quando seu pai o agredira, e ela não pôde fazer nada para impedí-  
  
lo, não era permitido as mulheres interferirem quando o homem da casa resolvia corrigir   
  
os filhos. Ela havia tentado interceder por ele, se colocando entre o filho e o pai.   
  
Quatre sabia o que realmente preocupava sua mãe: pelas leis de seu povo, seu pai   
  
poderia mata-lo por desonrar a família, ainda mais ele sendo o único filho homem. Por   
  
um instante ele pensou que seu pai realmente faria isso, quando confirmou a verdade   
  
sobre ter dormido com Trowa na noite em que seus pais haviam viajado.  
  
****  
  
Algumas horas atrás:  
  
Quatre estava em seu quarto aguardando o retorno de seu pai. Ele passará boa parte do   
  
tempo tentando descobrir quem poderia ter contado sobre ele e Trowa. Provavelmente   
  
alguém que estivesse no clube ontem à noite, mas a maioria das pessoas já haviam ido   
  
embora, quando eles ficaram mais próximos. Talvez alguém que estivesse passando na   
  
rua naquele momento. Quatre sempre procurava tomar cuidado para não demonstrar   
  
seus sentimentos em relação ao moreno em público, por isso sempre evitava tocar em   
  
Trowa nessas ocasiões, mas na noite anterior ele estivera tão preocupado com a demora   
  
deste e de Heero que simplesmente não o impedira de beija-lo, quando retornaram.   
  
Quatre podia sentir a tensão na casa inteira: sua mãe, sua irmã, Rashid e os outros   
  
empregados, todos aguardavam, um tanto quanto temerosos, o senhor da casa. Quatre   
  
olhou para o relógio, faltava pouco para às oito horas da noite e seu coração batia   
  
acelerado, o ar parecia sufoca-lo. Quatre levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a janela, a   
  
lua estava alta e o céu repleto de estrelas, e se não fosse pela angústia em seu peito, ele   
  
teria apreciado a paisagem. Por um momento, o loiro se lembrou de Duo e seu coração   
  
se alegrou pelo amigo.  
  
[i]  
  
"Espero que dê tudo certo desta vez. Que Alá proteja a você e Heero meu amigo".  
  
[/i]  
  
A batida na porta fez o coração de Quatre saltar dentro do peito. Respirando   
  
calmamente, ele caminhou até a porta, encontrando Rashid com uma expressão que   
  
jamais havia visto em todos os anos em que ele trabalhava para sua família.   
  
O mordomo, olhando para o jovem mestre, pensou que teria retirado Quatre de casa e o   
  
escondido de seu pai, se pudesse. Rashid sabia o quanto o senhor da casa estava furioso,   
  
ele havia visto quando o mesmo chegara, á alguns minutos e pedira que fosse buscar   
  
Quatre. O jovem sorriu, tentando confortar Rashid, mas sabia que não estava   
  
conseguindo, afinal, ele mesmo não se sentia tranqüilo e sabia que isso transparecia em   
  
seu rosto.  
  
-Meu pai já chegou Rashid?  
  
-Sim mestre Quatre. Ele pede que vá até a biblioteca para falar com ele.  
  
-Tudo bem.  
  
-Quatre.  
  
Quatre fechou a porta de seu quarto e começou a caminhar em direção a escada para ir a   
  
biblioteca quando ouviu a voz de Rashid o chamando pelo nome. Ele ficou surpreso,   
  
pois a muito tempo Rashid não o chamava apenas pelo nome. O mordomo costumava   
  
colocar a palavra mestre antes de seu nome desde que Quatre completara cinco anos.   
  
Quatre se virou e aguardou que Rashid falasse. Ele o viu se aproximar e falar na língua   
  
de seu povo.  
  
"Que Alá o proteja e o cubra com suas mãos, mesmo que a   
  
mão de seu pai se erga sobre você e faça jorrar o seu sangue,   
  
Alá está sempre com você. Pois você, jovem mestre, é um dos   
  
filhos de Alá... e Alá jamais abandona seus filhos.  
  
"Que Alá o proteja e o cubra com suas mãos. Mesmo que a mão de seu pai se erga   
  
sobre você e faça jorrar o seu sangue Alá está sempre com você. Pois você jovem   
  
mestre é um dos filhos de Alá e Alá jamais abandona seus filhos. ".  
  
Quatre balançou a cabeça e o abraçou tentando não chorar. Ele podia sentir Rashid o   
  
abraçando e acariciando suas costas. Sim, Quatre sabia o que o aguardava; as palavras   
  
que Rashid dissera eram claras.   
  
Quatre sabia que tinha que ser forte, sabia que tinha que enfrentar seu pai e faze-lo   
  
entender que o que ele sentia por Trowa não era errado. Poderia um sentimento tão   
  
grandioso como o amor errar? Seria errado acreditar e seguir seu coração mesmo que   
  
isso significasse magoar pessoas queridas? Não.   
  
Quatre sabia e sempre soube, que, no momento em que admitiu seus sentimentos e   
  
permitiu que o amor que sentia por Trowa ganhasse força, que ele estaria indo contra os   
  
costumes e leis de seu pai. Isso era inevitável.   
  
O jovem se afastou e acariciou o rosto do velho amigo, que cuidava dele desde de   
  
pequeno. Pequenas lágrimas caiam pelo rosto de Rashid. Quatre sorriu, ele sabia que   
  
não estava sozinho, Rashid estaria com ele, como sempre esteve.  
  
-Não se preocupe. Eu conheço meu destino Rashid, mesmo que meu pai não   
  
entenda, eu não o culpo e nem vou culpa-lo pelo o que ele fizer. Agora   
  
vamos.  
  
-Sim mestre Quatre.  
  
Quatre sorriu e seguiu Rashid até a biblioteca. Quando entraram na sala, sua irmã e sua   
  
mãe já estavam presentes, e seu pai estava sentado a mesa. Ele parecia cansado e   
  
zangado.   
  
Assim que a porta da biblioteca se abriu, ele levantou a cabeça e encarou o filho mais   
  
novo. Quatre havia sido sua maior alegria quando nascera, um filho homem para herdar   
  
tudo aquilo que ele construirá durante os anos, e agora ele era o motivo de sua tristeza.   
  
Se estivessem em seu país Quatre não estaria ali parado, a sua frente, aguardando que   
  
ele começasse a falar. Provavelmente se estivessem em seu país, ele estaria enterrando   
  
seu corpo neste momento. Era difícil encarar o rosto de seu filho e não se lembrar das   
  
palavras escritas na carta que receberá aquela manhã. Ele esperava que fosse mentiras,   
  
esse foi um dos motivos que não retirara Quatre de sua cama assim que leu a carta;   
  
mesmo que seu coração lhe dissesse que era tudo verdade, ele ainda tinha esperanças de   
  
que tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Quatre notou o esforço que seu   
  
pai fazia para se acalmar, bem como o modo que eleevitava encarar o seu rosto. Então   
  
Quatre resolveu iniciar a conversa.  
  
-O senhor queria falar comigo.  
  
-Sim queria...eu recebi uma noticia esta manhã que me deixou um tanto   
  
quanto perturbado e gostaria que você me esclarecesse.  
  
-E o que seria meu pai.  
  
-Diga-me Quatre qual o seu relacionamento com o rapaz que esteve aqui   
  
ontem.  
  
Quatre ficou alguns instantes em silêncio. Sua mãe e irmã o olhavam aguardando sua   
  
resposta. Elas desejavam que Quatre dissesse que eles eram apenas amigos, mas sabiam   
  
que ele jamais mentiria sobre seus sentimentos a cerca do rapaz. Reunindo sua coragem   
  
Quatre levantou sua cabeça e encarou seu pai.  
  
-Eu...eu o amo.  
  
Quatre viu o rosto de seu pai se transformar em uma máscara de dor e incredulidade ao   
  
ouvir suas palavras, enquanto levava a mão ao coração. Além disso, ele ainda pôde   
  
sentir sua tristeza e decepção.   
  
O pai de Quatre não podia acreditar nas palavras de seu filho. Quatre havia dito que   
  
amava o outro garoto. Como? Eles eram homens. Como seu filho poderia dizer que   
  
amava outro homem!  
  
-Quatre diga-me se aquele rapaz fez alguma coisa com você, contra sua   
  
vontade, e eu juro que ele se arrependerá por tê-lo...  
  
-Não! Trowa...não fez nada comigo que eu não tivesse consentido.  
  
-Por Alá. Então o que me contaram é verdade.  
  
-Não sei o que contaram meu pai. Apenas digo o que sinto por Trowa.  
  
-NÃO DIGA O NOME DELE NA MINHA FRENTE!  
  
O pai de Quatre se levantou, fazendo com que a cadeira caísse atrás de si, e bateu com   
  
as mãos na mesa, seu rosto transtornado pela ira. Ele caminhou em direção ao filho,   
  
sendo impedido por sua esposa, que se colocou entre os dois.  
  
-Ahmond! Por favor, eu te peço, não o machuque.  
  
-NÃO MACHUCA-LO! Eu deveria MATÁ-LO pelo o que ele acaba de me   
  
dizer, e você ainda quer defendê-lo mulher. Ele desonrou o meu nome,   
  
desonrou sua família e você me pede que não o MACHUQUE!!!!  
  
Lágrimas rolavam do rosto da mãe de Quatre, enquanto ela segurava seu marido pelos   
  
ombros, para impedir que ele tocasse em seu filho. Ele olhava para a esposa e para o   
  
filho que ela lhe dera. Ahmond segurou nos braços dela e olhou em seus olhos.  
  
-Diga-me que não sabia sobre o que Quatre sentia por esse rapaz, Ângela.  
  
A mãe de Quatre abaixou a cabeça incapaz de encarar o marido. Ele apertou o braço   
  
dela, para obrigá-la a encara-lo. Quatre aproximou-se e tocou o braço de sua mãe e   
  
olhou em seus olhos antes de responder por ela.  
  
-Eu contei a ela na tarde em que vocês não retornaram do jantar de negócios.  
  
Ele soltou os braços da esposa e virou-se de costas. Quatre abraçou sua mãe e repousou   
  
sua cabeça no pescoço dela, enquanto os dois choravam. Ahmond olhou para os dois   
  
juntos: seu filho era quase uma copia de sua esposa, os mesmo traços suaves, o mesmo   
  
tom de pele e cor de cabelos, apenas a cor dos olhos eram diferentes, enquanto de   
  
Quatre eram azuis como as safiras, o de Ângela eram verdes como o jade.  
  
-Diga-me que é mentira que você não se deitou com ele e eu procurarei   
  
esquecer tudo sobre o que falamos.  
  
-Ahmond como pode pensar que Quatre teria se deitado com o rapaz. Diga a   
  
ele, Quatre, que está enganado, você não faria isso, não é meu filho. Não na   
  
casa de seu pai.  
  
Quatre se afastou de sua mãe e olhou em seus olhos e ela soube que era verdade. Ele   
  
havia se entregado ao jovem chamado Trowa. Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos e se   
  
afastou caindo no chão ao ouvir as palavras de seu filho.  
  
-É verdade. Eu me deitei com ele na mesma noite.  
  
-AHMOND NÃO!  
  
Quatre não soube ao certo o que tinha acontecido, ele apenas ouviu sua mãe gritar antes   
  
de sentir que alguma coisa acertava seu rosto com fúria, fazendo com que perdesse o   
  
equilíbrio e caísse no chão. Ele sentiu seu pai agarrar o seu braço e jogá-lo em cima da   
  
mesa enquanto socava-o no peito e nos braços. Ahmond agarrou seu filho e jogou-o   
  
novamente no chão começando a chutá-lo como se assim pudesse fazer parar toda a dor   
  
que estava sentindo.   
  
Quatre sentia os chutes no estômago, nas pernas e nos braços. Ele sabia que seu pai não   
  
pararia enquanto não se acalmasse; sentia a tristeza e a dor dele, assim como a de sua   
  
mãe, sua irmã e de Rashid, que ficará na sala. Quatre podia sentir Trowa falando com   
  
ele, sentia que Trowa sabia o que estava acontecendo. Seu amor lhe dizia que estava a   
  
caminho, que ele não estava sozinho. O anjo loiro podia sentir a presença de Trowa   
  
ficar mais forte a cada minuto... logo seu amado estaria ali com ele. Quatre queria dizer   
  
a Trowa que podia ouvi-lo, mas a dor era tanta que ele não conseguia pensar em nada   
  
além dela, por isso não encontrava forças para responder.   
  
Ele não se movia mais e nem tentava se proteger da fúria de seu pai, quando notou,   
  
enfim, que já não era mais agredido. Ainda deitado no chão, podia sentir seu sangue   
  
escorrendo da boca e olhou para cima , só para ver seu pai com os olhos repletos de   
  
raiva sendo segurado por Rashid. Seu corpo inteiro doía. Quatre levou uma de suas   
  
mãos ao rosto dolorido, enxugando o sangue na manga de sua camisa branca. Depois   
  
tentou levantar-se, mas era quase impossível faze-lo, devido ás dores no corpo. Sua mãe   
  
e sua irmã fizeram menção de se aproximar para ajuda-lo, mas ele as impediu com um   
  
movimento de cabeça.   
  
E foi logo em seguida que eles ouviram o interfone tocando, uma, duas, três vezes   
  
seguidas e depois silenciar. Quatre olhou para Rashid e falou com ele para soltar seu   
  
pai, ele não estava mais sozinho Trowa havia chegado.  
  
-Tudo bem Rashid. Não se intrometa.  
  
-Mas mestre...  
  
-Por favor, deixe que meu pai faça o que achar melhor. Vá ver quem é, por   
  
favor.  
  
Rashid soltou o pai de Quatre contra a vontade, fora quase impossível tira-lo de cima do   
  
menino, tamanha a fúria em que se encontrava; Rashid sabia que ele seria capaz de   
  
matar o próprio filho.   
  
Ahmond olhou para Rashid, que saia da biblioteca, e depois olhou para Quatre, caído no   
  
chão, com o rosto sangrando, a blusa rasgada, o peito arroxeado e as lágrimas que caiam   
  
de seu rosto, se misturando ao sangue no chão. Sua vontade era de arrastá-lo para fora   
  
de casa, para que não visse mais o seu rosto.   
  
Quatre sentiu a presença de Trowa na sala e ouviu a voz dele em sua mente. Finalmente   
  
encontrou forças dentro de si para responder-lhe, enquanto ainda olhava para seu pai,   
  
mas teve que abaixar sua cabeça quando ele começou a falar.  
  
-Maldito foi o dia em que você nasceu.   
  
O pai de Quatre viu a porta se abrir e Trowa parado, olhando para seu filho no chão, o   
  
semblante uma mistura de dor e raiva por vê-lo naquele estado. Por um instante   
  
Ahmond pensou ter visto os olhos do rapaz mudarem do verde para o vermelho, mas ele   
  
não saberia dizer com certeza, tamanho era o ódio que tinha pelo rapaz que invadira a   
  
vida de seu filho e destruíra a paz de sua família. Somente o que conseguiu fazer foi   
  
perguntar a ele como se atrevia a voltar a sua casa.  
  
Quatre olhou para Trowa e sorriu, aumentando ainda mais a ira de seu pai, que se   
  
aproximou sem que percebesse e o agarrou-o pelo braço. Quatre olhou para seu pai, e   
  
viu que lágrimas caiam dos olhos dele . Era a primeira vez que via seu pai chorando.   
  
Ele nunca derramará nenhuma lágrima, mas naquele momento varias banhavam o seu   
  
rosto. Ahmond olhou para o moreno colocando Quatre atrás de si.  
  
-Você, eu quero que saia de minha casa e não volte a importunar mais o meu   
  
filho ou eu farei com que se arrependa seriamente de ter se envolvido com   
  
ele.  
  
Trowa olhou para o humano com desprezo. Ele não precisava ficar ali o ouvindo   
  
insultar a ele ou a Quatre, poderia simplesmente pegar seu anjo e tira-lo dali e não   
  
haveria ninguém que o impedisse de faze-lo. Mas não era isso o que Quatre desejava e   
  
por esse motivo ele se controlou para não faze-lo.  
  
-Eu somente sairei se Quatre me pedir para faze-lo e acredite nada que faça   
  
fará com que eu me arrependa por conhecido seu filho.  
  
Quatre tentou fazer seu pai entender seus sentimentos em relação a Trowa.  
  
-Pai... entenda, por favor, eu e Trowa nos amamos.  
  
Ahmond se virou para Quatre, que tentava se aproximar, mas ele o impediu como se o   
  
seu toque o ferisse e foi com infinita tristeza que Quatre ouviu o que seu pai lhe dizia.   
  
-Quatre, você desonrou o nome dessa família com seus atos, mas eu estou   
  
disposto a perdoa-lo se me prometer que não voltara a ver esse rapaz   
  
novamente.  
  
Quatre olhou para Trowa e para seu pai abaixando a cabeça por alguns instantes antes   
  
de responder.  
  
-Eu não posso mentir para o meu coração, pois assim estaria mentindo para mim   
  
mesmo. Eu já entreguei meu coração a Trowa e mesmo que eu quisesse não   
  
poderia jamais esquece-lo.   
  
-Tableft....  
  
Tableft....  
  
Ahmond bateu com as costas da mão no rosto do jovem árabe, o desconsertando e   
  
fazendo com que um filete de sangue voltasse a escorrer pelo canto esquerdo de seus   
  
lábios. Quatre levou a mão ao rosto, tendo os olhos banhados pelas lágrimas, quando   
  
seu pai disse algo que pareceu cortar seu coração ao meio.  
  
-A partir de hoje você não é mais meu filho.  
  
-Por Alá Ahmond, não faça isso.  
  
- Quieta mulher. – virando-se para Quatre continuou - Saia desta casa e   
  
esqueça que tem o nome Winner ou o meu sangue.  
  
-Pai...  
  
Ele olhou para o rosto de Quatre e viu tristeza e determinação através deles. Ele sabia   
  
que ele jamais mudaria de opinião, que continuaria a amar o outro rapaz. Ahmond   
  
pretendia bater-lhe novamente, por tudo o que via no olhar do loiro. Quatre fechou os   
  
olhos esperando o tapa que nunca veio. Ao abrir o olho ele viu Trowa a sua frente   
  
segurando o braço de seu pai. O moreno tinha os olhos vermelhos e o olhar frio, o que   
  
assustou Ahmond.   
  
Trowa não podia permitir que o pai de Quatre o ferisse ainda mais. Quando viu que o   
  
humano voltaria a bate-lo, não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar-se entre Quatre e seu   
  
pai.  
  
-Nunca mais volte a tocar nele novamente ou eu juro que o mato.  
  
-Trowa, não.  
  
Trowa sentiu a mão de Quatre sobre o seu braço e se afastou do humano, contra sua   
  
vontade, ele estava disposto a derramar o sangue daquele homem que se atrevera a   
  
machucar seu anjo.   
  
Quatre sabia que Trowa cumpriria a ameaça, mas, apesar de tudo, amava seu pai e sabia   
  
o quanto ele estava triste. Foi com surpresa, que Ahmond viu os olhos do rapaz se   
  
tornarem vermelhos como o sangue e que presas saiam de sua boca, e acabou se   
  
afastando assustado.   
  
-O que você é?  
  
-Pai...  
  
-Quatre você se apaixonou por um Glole? [b][1][/b]  
  
-Sim, ele se apaixonou por mim e eu por ele, no momento em que nos vimos.  
  
-Quatre como pode fazer isso? Diga que você não sabia o que ele era quando   
  
se envolveu com ele, quando se...  
  
-Eu sabia...eu sempre soube o que ele era.  
  
-  
  
-E mesmo assim você foi capaz de...  
  
Trowa abraçou Quatre por trás, seu anjo estava sofrendo tanto... O moreno sabia que ele   
  
não agüentaria muito tempo vendo o desespero e a dor nos olhos do próprio pai.  
  
O peito de Quatre doía terrivelmente, os sentimentos dentro da sala eram tantos que   
  
sentia como se suas forças estivessem sendo sugadas. Então de repente, o loiro   
  
desfaleceu, sendo amparado pelos braços de Trowa. A mãe de Quatre tentou se   
  
aproximar mais foi impedida por seu marido.  
  
-Quatre!  
  
Trowa olhou preocupado para o semblante de seu anjo, mas seu coração ainda batia,   
  
evidenciando que apenas havia desmaiado devido a tensão.  
  
-Ele apenas desmaiou.  
  
Trowa virou-se para sair. Não havia mais sentido permanecer naquela casa. Ele estava   
  
quase saindo quando ouviu a voz do humano.  
  
-Para onde vai levar meu filho?  
  
-Como disse a pouco, ele não é mais seu filho, portanto ele já não é mais   
  
responsabilidade sua.  
  
Trowa saiu da biblioteca carregando seu anjo desacordado nos braços. Rashid observava   
  
a cena de seu jovem mestre nos braços do rapaz e os seguiu. Ahmond caiu no meio da   
  
sala, sendo abraçado por sua esposa, que também não conseguia acreditar no que seu   
  
filho havia feito. Ela sabia que Quatre havia se apaixonado pelo jovem que o salvara,   
  
mas ela não sabia que o rapaz era um Glole e que seu filho, mesmo sabendo disso, se   
  
entregou a ele.   
  
Iria se levantou e foi atrás de Trowa, o encontrando na entrada da casa, colocando   
  
Quatre deitado no banco traseiro do carro. Ela achava um tanto quanto difícil de   
  
acreditar no que acontecera: que o jovem a sua frente não fosse humano. Sabia que   
  
deveria temê-lo, mas não conseguia, por algum motivo ela sabia que Trowa não era   
  
perigoso.  
  
-Você vai cuidar dele, não é?  
  
-Não se preocupe. Não tenciono fazer outra coisa que não seja cuidar do bem   
  
estar dele. Você e sua mãe serão bem-vindas ao castelo se desejarem visitá-  
  
lo.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
-Rashid, se lembra do presente que dei a Quatre na noite em que estive aqui?  
  
-Sim, eu me lembro.  
  
-Poderia trazê-lo, por favor.  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Rashid!  
  
-Sim, senhorita Iria?  
  
-Traga o violino de Quatre por favor, e algumas peças de roupa, apenas o   
  
suficiente para ele passar a noite, amanhã eu levarei o restante para ele.  
  
-Como quiser senhorita.  
  
Iria se aproximou do carro e ajoelhou-se a passando a mão gentilmente por sobre os   
  
cabelos do irmão, enquanto chorava. Ela sabia o quanto deveria ter sido doloroso para   
  
seu irmão ouvir o próprio pai renegando-o, bem como ela tinha certeza que Trowa   
  
cuidaria dele e faria de tudo para protegê-lo.  
  
-Trowa, eu peço que não guarde rancor por meu pai.  
  
Iria notou que os olhos dele ficarem levemente avermelhados e ele fechar as mãos   
  
tentando se acalmar antes de falar alguma coisa, embora não tivesse muito sucesso, uma   
  
vez que sua voz deixava transparecer toda a sua raiva.  
  
-Não me peça para perdoar um homem que seria capaz de matar o próprio   
  
filho, apenas porque ele não segue as mesmas regras e costumes ensinados   
  
por seu povo.  
  
-Eu sei disso. Mas se não por você, faça-o por Quatre. Eu sei que ele não iria   
  
querer que você tenha raiva pelo o que aconteceu.  
  
Trowa olhou com carinho para o jovem deitado no carro. Era verdade, Quatre não   
  
gostaria disso. Ele sabia que no coração do loiro não havia mágoa pelo que seu pai   
  
fizera.   
  
Alguns minutos depois, Rashid retornou, sendo ajudado por Trowa, que pegou a caixa   
  
com as Heath Scythe dos sbraços do mordomo, colocando-a no porta-malas, enquanto   
  
Rashid trazia o violino e uma pequena maleta nas mãos. Trowa fechou a porta traseira   
  
do veículo depois de verificar se Quatre estava devidamente acomodado. Sentou-se   
  
atrás do volante e antes de sair ele virou-se para Iria, a observando por alguns instantes.  
  
-Eu tentarei por Quatre. Amanhã providenciarei para que alguém conserte o   
  
portão.  
  
-Não será necessário Trowa.  
  
-Tudo bem.   
  
Trowa manobrou o carro e saiu da casa de Quatre em direção ao castelo, tendo todo o   
  
cuidado com a preciosa carga no banco de trás.   
  
No momento em que circundou a praça em direção ao castelo, alguns carros, todos da   
  
mesma cor negra, passaram pelo arco na entrada da cidade, em direção ao Garden Sank   
  
Hotel, como se estivessem em um cortejo fúnebre. Muitos moradores, que andavam   
  
pelas ruas, olharam curiosos, desejando saber quem eram os ocupantes dos veículos.   
  
Os carros pararam em frente ao hotel e um homem com longos cabelos ruivos desceu do   
  
primeiro carro. Contornando o veículo, abriu a porta traseira do lado esquerdo, de onde   
  
saiu uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados e a pele pálida como a lua. Muitos   
  
admiraram a beleza etérea da jovem. Ela olhou para o jovem de cabelos ruivos e   
  
acariciou o rosto do mesmo, enquanto lhe dizia suavemente.  
  
-Eu estou com fome.  
  
A jovem olhou ao redor e viu os rostos de admiração e curiosidade, enquanto pensava o   
  
quanto eles eram tolos. Um sorriso malicioso e perverso apareceu em seu rosto quando   
  
falou.  
  
-Traga-me sangue fresco.  
  
-Como desejar senhora.  
  
O ruivo seguiu por uma rua próxima ao hotel, desaparecendo na escuridão. A jovem se   
  
dirigiu ao prédio, juntamente com os ocupantes dos outros carros, entre eles um jovem   
  
de longos cabelos loiros e sem um dos braços.   
  
******  
  
Próximo á terra dos Khushrenada:  
  
Trowa olhava de vez em quando para o ocupante no banco detrás, que permanecia   
  
desacordado. Ele sentira algo estranho, ao cruzar a praça, mas estava tão preocupado   
  
com Quatre, que acabou por ignorar completamente a sensação incomoda, mas que, por   
  
algum motivo, ainda o perturbava. Ele olhou para o céu e negras nuvens cobriram a lua.   
  
Por um momento Trowa a imaginou vermelha como sangue e em seu íntimo soube o   
  
que isso significava.  
  
[i]  
  
" Nosso tempo acabou e ainda não estamos prontos para enfrentar o mal que está para   
  
ser libertado. Que Deus possa ter piedade das vidas que juramos proteger".  
  
[/i]  
  
Trowa olhou novamente para Quatre, pelo espelho retrovisor, e sentiu uma forte   
  
contração no peito: alguma coisa estava preste a acontecer. Alguma coisa que mudaria a   
  
vida de todos, principalmente a de seu anjo, e ele não desejava que nada de mal lhe   
  
acontecesse.   
  
O moreno dirigiu ainda por alguns minutos até avistar a torre do castelo. Assim que   
  
chegou e estacionou na entrada do casarão, Kimitsu apareceu solicito e prestativo como   
  
sempre. Trowa desceu do carro e abriu a porta de trás, retirando o jovem loiro com todo   
  
o cuidado. Kimitsu ficou um tanto quanto surpreso, em ver um jovem com um   
  
semblante tão sereno, tão machucado nos braços do vampiro.  
  
-Kimitsu providencie ataduras e tudo o que for necessário para que eu cuide   
  
dos ferimentos dele.  
  
-Sim, Sr Barton.  
  
-E providencie para que as coisas no porta-malas sejam levadas para o meu   
  
quarto.  
  
-Será feito.  
  
Trowa entrou no castelo e foi recepcionado por Cathrine e os outros que o aguardavam.   
  
Assim que ela viu o jovem loiro desacordado nos braços de Trowa, correu até ele.   
  
Quando viu o estado de Quatre, ela levou uma das mãos a boca e olhou para Trowa.   
  
Treize se aproximou e viu um rapaz loiro, muito bonito, com o rosto e o corpo todo   
  
machucado; não era muito difícil descobrir o que havia acontecido com o jovem   
  
humano.  
  
-Trowa o que houve?  
  
Trowa ficou alguns instantes em silêncio antes de responder. Treize pôde notar a   
  
dificuldade que o outro vampiro encontrava para responder uma pergunta tão simples,   
  
seus olhos estavam rasos de água. O humano precisava ser tratado, o que havia   
  
acontecido com ele poderia ser explicado mais tarde.  
  
-Isso não é importante agora, meu amor. O importante é cuidar dos ferimentos   
  
dele.  
  
-Sim é verdade, venha vamos para o seu quarto Trowa, eu o ajudo a cuidar de   
  
Quatre.  
  
-Obrigado Cathrine.   
  
Trowa caminhou para o seu quarto sendo seguido por Cathrine, que abriu a porta.   
  
Trowa entrou, depositando Quatre cuidadosamente sobre a cama, o que acabou   
  
arrancando um gemido dele mesmo estando inconsciente. O moreno acariciou   
  
suavemente o rosto de seu amante, e o beijou nos lábios. Alguém bateu na porta e logo   
  
depois ela se abriu, para Kimitsu que trazia algumas ataduras, algodão, álcool e outros   
  
apetrechos médicos.   
  
Trowa retirou a cuidadosamente a camisa de Quatre e pode ver a pele clara, repleta de   
  
manchas roxas. Após um exame minucioso, ele verificou que o estado do amante não   
  
era tão grave. Mas era claro que Trowa não havia gostado de ver o corpo de Quatre   
  
machucado. Tirando as escoriações, luxações e duas costelas quebradas seu anjo não   
  
estava tão ferido quanto aparentava a primeira vista, poderia ter sido muito pior e Trowa   
  
não queria pensar no que faria caso não tivesse chegado a tempo.   
  
Ele e Cathrine limparam os ferimentos de Quatre e fizeram os curativos necessários;   
  
não havia muito a ser feito a não ser esperar que Quatre acordasse e se restabelecesse o   
  
máximo possível. Mas a recuperação seria lenta e tudo o que não dispunham no   
  
momento era tempo. E era exatamente essa a maior preocupação de Trowa: quanto   
  
tempo levaria a recuperação física, mental e emocional de seu anjo. Logo uma batalha   
  
seria iniciada. Uma batalha em que as chances de vitória eram desconhecidas. A   
  
qualquer momento os inimigos chegariam e eles ainda não estavam prontos para detê-  
  
los.   
  
Cathrine saiu do quarto deixando Trowa perdido em seus pensamentos. A situação de   
  
Quatre não era reconfortante, mas também não era preocupante. Ela encontrou-se com   
  
Treize que aguardava no corredor. Ele podia sentir a tristeza de sua futura esposa, e só o   
  
que pôde fazer foi sorrir, assim que a viu, e abrir os braços, no qual ela se aninhou em   
  
busca de consolo. Cathrine havia ficado abalada pelo estado do humano, assim como   
  
Treize.   
  
Era a primeira vez que ele se encontrava com o jovem que havia conquistado o tão   
  
calado Trowa Barton, mas não podia culpa-lo, pois apesar do jovem humano ter o rosto   
  
machucado, não era difícil notar a beleza quase angelical do rapaz de cabelos dourados.   
  
Treize podia imaginar como Trowa estava se sentindo: impotente de não ter sido capaz   
  
de impedir e proteger quem lhe é mais precioso. Treize passara pela mesma sensação,   
  
por duas vezes: a primeira vez quando Ebro o obrigou a tirar a humanidade de Cathrine   
  
para impedir que ela morresse e novamente vinte e cinco anos depois quando o mesmo   
  
vampiro tentou raptá-la. Sim ele mais do que ninguém sabia o que Trowa estava   
  
sentindo.   
  
Treize beijou os cabelos de Cathrine e aspirou o perfume suave de rosas que tinham, em   
  
seguida, levantou delicadamente seu rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra   
  
permanecia em sua cintura. Ele sorriu e beijou-a com paixão, deliciando-se com o seu   
  
doce sabor. Cathrine sentiu-se inebriada pelo beijo. Quando Treize afastou-se   
  
ligeiramente, Cathrine ainda permaneceu alguns instantes com os olhos fechados. No   
  
momento em que abriu seus olhos, eles transmitiam todo o amor, carinho e segurança   
  
que ela sempre sentia ao lado de Treize.  
  
-Eu te amo.  
  
-Também te amo, meu senhor.  
  
-Cathrine eu não sou...  
  
Cathrine cobriu os lábios de Treize com os dedos recostando sua cabeça no peito dele.  
  
-Meu senhor, senhor da minha alma, senhor do meu coração. A cada dia, a   
  
cada anoitecer eu agradeço aos céus por você ter entrado em minha vida.  
  
-Cathrine...  
  
Cathrine levantou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos de seu futuro   
  
marido, ignorando as próprias que molhavam o seu rosto. Treize sorriu e acariciou o   
  
rosto da amada.  
  
-Eu não mereço você sabia.  
  
-Eu não concordo com isso, você merece muito mais Treize.  
  
-Se você diz, somente me resta concordar com sua vontade minha dama.  
  
*****  
  
Na cidade:  
  
-Eu tenho que ir Karl.  
  
-Fica mais um pouquinho vai.  
  
-Não eu tenho que de ir pra casa, meus pais devem estar preocupados. Nos   
  
vemos amanhã está bem.  
  
-Tudo bem eu te levo em casa.  
  
-Não precisa, eu posso ir sozinha.  
  
O casal se despediu com um beijo. A moça de cabelos negros correu, deixando o rapaz   
  
de cabelos curtos sentado no correto da praça. Do outro lado da praça a moça era   
  
observada por um par de olhos vermelhos. O rapaz se levantou e começou a caminhar   
  
em direção a sua casa, que ficava a poucos metros dali. Ele andava a passos curtos,   
  
apreciando a brisa noturna.   
  
Epyon era um bom lugar para se viver, cercado pelo verde, sem violência, um   
  
verdadeiro achado. Mesmos os becos da cidade não ofereciam perigo. Isso não significa   
  
que não houvesse a violência das grandes cidades, tinha, só que em escala quase nula.   
  
Esse foi um dos motivos que o levara a se mudar para Epyon, para fugir da correria e   
  
dos problemas das cidades grandes.   
  
Ele avistou a rua onde morava, que estava escura devido a dois postes defeituosos. A   
  
prefeitura deveria ter providenciado o conserto a tarde, mas até o momento não havia   
  
sido feito. De repente o rapaz sentiu uma sensação incomoda, como se estivesse sendo   
  
seguido e alguém o chamando. Ele olhou para trás procurando por alguém ou alguma   
  
coisa, mas não viu nada além de sombras e um brilho avermelhado, que nunca vira   
  
antes, no meio da escuridão. Ele se sentiu compelido a caminhar até aquele brilho.   
  
Quando começou a dar alguns passos, sentiu algo gelado tocar sem ombro o fazendo   
  
gritar.  
  
-Aahhhhh.  
  
-Calma Karl, sou eu Milliardo.  
  
O rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros reconheceu o dono da loja 24hs e sua namorada.   
  
Karl respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar devido ao susto. Noin olhava para Karl, que   
  
era seu vizinho, notando que o rapaz parecia um tanto pálido. Ela desviou o olhar para   
  
seu namorado, e eles aguardaram que ele se acalmasse. O rapaz olhou novamente para   
  
trás e não havia mais nada lá, apenas o escuro.  
  
-Você está bem Karl?  
  
-Hã? Sim... me desculpem eu me assustei, foi somente isso. É que a rua está   
  
um tanto quanto escura e pensei ter visto algo, mas acho que foi impressão   
  
minha.  
  
-Tem certeza que está bem?  
  
-Estou Noin, obrigado.  
  
-Você não deveria estar andando sozinho a essa hora.  
  
-É eu sei, mas é que eu estava com a Melissa.  
  
-Namorando, não é?  
  
-Há...há, é um pouquinho.  
  
-Quer que a gente te acompanhe até sua casa?  
  
-Não é necessário Milliardo, obrigado.  
  
-Tem certeza?  
  
-Tenho, podem ir. A gente se vê mais tarde, tchau.   
  
O rapaz se despediu e continuou a subir a rua sob o olhar do casal que estava descendo.   
  
Karl se virou e acenou para os amigos, que acenaram em resposta, se virando   
  
continuando seu caminho. Karl se virou para continuar a subir, e deu de frente com um   
  
rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos, e antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação ele foi   
  
engolido pela escuridão.   
  
Não muito longe dali uma jovem de cabelos negros caminhava para casa. Faltava pouco   
  
mais de três casas para chegar a sua, quando ela notou que a rua parecia mais escura que   
  
o habitual, mas ela procurou não dar muita importância ao fato. Foi quando ela avistou   
  
um homem bem vestido, sentado na árvore do jardim ao lado da sua casa. Ela nunca o   
  
havia visto antes. Assim que o jovem na árvore notou que a garota se aproximava, ele   
  
levantou e caminhou na direção dela, parando a poucos centímetros da moça. Ela   
  
sentiu-se estranha por um momento, como que enfeitiçada pela beleza do rapaz de   
  
cabelos longos a sua frente, a pele pálida, os cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, os olhos   
  
que não conseguiu identificar a cor e o brilho estranho. O rapaz sorriu e se aproximou   
  
mais da jovem, a tempo de segura-la nos braços quando a mesma desmaiou. O rapaz   
  
segurou sua vítima e desapareceu no meio da escuridão.  
  
*****  
  
No castelo na terra dos Khushrenada:  
  
Treize bateu na porta do quarto e entrou sem esperar uma resposta. Trowa estava em pé,   
  
na janela olhando a noite. Ele sentiu a presença do outro na porta, antes dele bater e   
  
entrar, mas não se virou para olha-lo. Treize se aproximou da cama onde o humano   
  
parecia dormir e observou seu rosto por um momento. Os traços suaves a pele clara, os   
  
cabelos loiros, enfim, o retrato de um anjo. O vampiro mais velho fechou os olhos por   
  
um momento, tentando encontrar os pensamentos do humano na cama. Trowa se virou e   
  
observou Treize. Ele sabia o que o outro estava tentando fazer, ele também tentara, mas   
  
não tivera resultado.  
  
-Eu já tentei e não conseguiu que ele me respondesse. É como se a mente dele   
  
não estivesse presente, embora eu saiba que ele me ouve.  
  
-Não se preocupe. Ele vai responder quando puder.   
  
-É eu sei, mas a espera é pior do que se soubesse que ele nunca mais   
  
responderia.  
  
-Há uma forma de ajudar na recuperação dele, mas não sei se você vai querer   
  
ouvir.  
  
-Se isso é para ajuda-lo estou disposto a ouvir.  
  
-Você poderia dar seu sangue a ele.  
  
-Meu sangue!?  
  
-Sim...duas ou três doses no máximo, apenas o suficiente para fortalecer e   
  
ajudar o organismo de Quatre a restabelecer-se mais rápido.  
  
-Mas como isso iria ajuda-lo Treize?  
  
-Não é uma prática muito utilizada pelo nosso clã, uma vez que os humanos   
  
que bebem o sangue de um vampiro acabam tornado-se dependentes dele   
  
após a quarta dose. Muitos clãs realizam esta prática a fim de manterem   
  
humanos como escravos de suas vontades.   
  
-Eu não poderia fazer isso com Quatre.  
  
-Eu sei Trowa, mas você dará a ele apenas o suficiente para ajudá-lo, não para   
  
escravizá-lo.   
  
-Mas...  
  
-Não se preocupe eu jamais ofereceria esta alternativa se ela prejudicasse o   
  
humano.  
  
-Eu sei Treize, desculpe-me.  
  
-Tudo bem, sei como deve estar se sentindo. Ele se sentirá diferente por   
  
alguns dias, mas depois que o corpo de Quatre absorver completamente seu   
  
sangue, ele estará como se nunca tivesse tomado-o.  
  
-Tem certeza?  
  
-Absoluta.   
  
-Você quer esperar que ele acorde para dar-lhe o sangue?  
  
Trowa fechou os olhos e pensou por alguns minutos nas possíveis conseqüências e   
  
resultados. Ele não queria contaminar Quatre com seu sangue, mas ele faria? Ele tinha a   
  
obrigação de que fazer alguma coisa para ajudar seu anjo a se recuperar mais   
  
rapidamente. Trowa ainda estava decidindo se aceitava ou não a idéia de Treize quando   
  
ouviu uma voz suave e cálida em sua mente, que aqueceu e acalmou seu coração.  
  
[i]  
  
"Trowa faça o que tiver que fazer"  
  
"Quatre eu não...  
  
"Você não vai me contaminar, portanto não há com o que se preocupar meu amor. Eu   
  
confio em você"  
  
"Está bem, eu farei".  
  
[/i]  
  
Trowa abriu os olhos e se virou para Treize.  
  
-O que tenho que fazer?  
  
-Se ele estivesse acordado seria mais fácil, bastaria darmos o sangue para que   
  
ele bebesse. Como não sabemos quando ele irá acordar sugiro aplicar o   
  
sangue diretamente.  
  
-Tudo bem, que seja.  
  
Treize sorriu e se concentrou procurando pela presença de Kimitsu dentro do castelo.   
  
Assim que o encontrou falou com ele mentalmente.  
  
[i]  
  
  
  
"Kimitsu."  
  
"Sim, Sr Treize."  
  
"Traga o que for necessário para se fazer uma transfusão."  
  
"Como quiser senhor Treize."  
  
[/i]  
  
Kimitsu parou o que estava fazendo e foi até aonde guardavam os medicamentos, em   
  
busca de seringas, agulhas e tudo o que fosse necessário para a transfusão. Alguns   
  
minutos depois ele batia na porta do quarto de Trowa. O moreno abriu a porta e voltou   
  
para junto de Quatre. Treize disse a Kimitsu o que eles pretendiam fazer e ele preparou   
  
tudo o que seria necessário.   
  
Assim que eles estavam prontos Kimitsu se aproximou de Trowa e tomou um de seus   
  
braços, dobrando a manga da blusa e amarrando um pedaço de elástico grosso para   
  
prender o fluxo de sangue, para em seguida introduzir uma agulha no braço esquerdo do   
  
vampiro e outra no braço direito de Quatre. Trowa olhou para o recipiente que recebia   
  
seu sangue, o mesmo que logo passaria para seu anjo. Treize observou a retirada do   
  
sangue e quando chegou a uma determinada quantidade ele informou a Kimitsu que   
  
começasse a transferir para Quatre. O sangue começou a subir por um tubo fino em   
  
direção a agulha enfiada no braço do humano. Trowa observava tudo em silêncio.  
  
-Já é o suficiente Kimitsu.  
  
O elástico e a agulha, foram retirados do braço de Trowa, mas o sangue continuava a   
  
escorrer, até o vampiro se concentrar e fazê-lo parar. Logo depois Kimitsu retirou a   
  
agulha do braço de Quatre, colocando um pedaço de algodão sobre o local e dobrando o   
  
mesmo.   
  
Trowa sentia-se cansado, e sabia que era devido aos acontecimentos e a ligação que   
  
tinha com Quatre, e isso não passou desapercebido por Treize. Não havia muito o que   
  
fazer agora a não ser aguardar.  
  
  
  
-Descanse um pouco Trowa.  
  
-Quando meu sangue começará a agir no organismo dele.  
  
-Em breve. Se ele não acordar em doze horas faremos o procedimento   
  
novamente.  
  
-E se ele acordar?  
  
-Então ele tomará o sangue da maneira tradicional.  
  
-Hn. Tudo bem, não temos outra escolha mesmo. Obrigado Treize.  
  
-Não foi nada Trowa.  
  
Depois que Treize e Kimitsu deixaram o quarto, Trowa se deitou ao lado de seu anjo, o   
  
puxando para mais perto de si, e o abraçando pelos ombros. Agora somente restava   
  
esperar e torcer para que tudo desse certo.  
  
******  
  
Enquanto isso na torre do castelo:  
  
Heero olhou Duo, que dormia em seus braços, e depois para janela. Em poucas horas o   
  
sol nasceria e ele não desejava está na torre quando isso acontecesse. Heero se levantou   
  
com cuidado para não acordar o humano e caminhou até a porta, abriu-a retornou a   
  
cama. Enrolou Duo nos lençóis, o tomando em seus braços. Ele saiu e desceu as   
  
escadas com seu amante adormecido.   
  
*****  
  
Treize foi até a sala de leitura, onde encontrou Cathrine e os outros conversando. Ele   
  
caminhou até ela e a beijou suavemente.  
  
-Oi minha adorada.  
  
-Como está Trowa?  
  
-Cansado, mas acho que ele estará melhor amanhã. Vamos subir?  
  
-Sim, vamos.  
  
-Sally, Marco, tenham uma boa noite.  
  
-Vocês também.  
  
-Boa noite Sr Treize, Cathrine.  
  
****  
  
Ao chegar lá embaixo, Heero manteve Duo preso junto ao seu corpo, com apenas um   
  
dos seus braços, enquanto abria a porta com o outro. Ele caminhou até a escada que   
  
levava ao andar superior, encontrando-se com Cathrine e Treize que subiam. Eles viram   
  
que Duo estava dormindo nos braços de Heero, com os cabelos soltos, sendo que uma   
  
parte caindo por sobre o ombro direito.  
  
-Olá Heero.  
  
-Cathrine, Treize... onde estão Trowa e os outros?  
  
-Sally e Marco ainda estão conversando e Trowa chegou com Quatre a algum   
  
tempo.  
  
-Quatre? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o humano?  
  
-Sim Heero aconteceu. Não sabemos os detalhes, Trowa não quis nos contar.   
  
Ele saiu pouco depois de vocês terem ido para a torre e voltou com Quatre,   
  
mas o fato é que parece que o pai de Quatre descobriu sobre os dois e não   
  
gostou muito.  
  
- Ele chegou ferido e desacordado nos braços de Trowa.  
  
- Ferido? E como está Trowa?  
  
-Cansado e aborrecido por não ter conseguido evitar o que aconteceu com   
  
Quatre.  
  
-Entendo. Eu vou...  
  
-Hee-chan...  
  
O rosto de Heero ficou ligeiramente vermelho quando Duo murmurou carinhosamente   
  
seu nome, enquanto esfregava o rosto em seu peito. Treize e Cathrine olharam para o   
  
humano e depois para Heero e não puderam evitar de rir.  
  
-Hee-chan?  
  
-Hn. Eu vou levar esse baka para o meu quarto antes que ele acorde. Depois   
  
vou passar no quarto de Trowa para ver como eles estão. Tenham um bom   
  
descanso.  
  
-Você também Hee-chan.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Boa noite Heero.  
  
Cathrine não pode evitar provocá-lo, chamando-o da mesma forma que o humano havia   
  
feito. Heero ficou novamente vermelho por causa de Cathrine, que foi puxada por   
  
Treize.   
  
Heero olhou para Duo e sorriu. Ele não podia negar que havia gostado da forma como o   
  
humano o chamou enquanto dormia. Ele terminou de subir as escadas e entrou no seu   
  
quarto colocando Duo na cama. Heero beijou seus lábios delicadamente para não   
  
acorda-lo e ganhou um suspiro satisfeito. Deixando o quarto, foi em direção ao aposento   
  
de Trowa. Ele bateu na porta e entrou encontrando o companheiro deitado, com Quatre   
  
em seus braços.   
  
Trowa viu Heero se aproximando e olhou para seu anjo que ainda dormia. Heero podia   
  
ver os ferimentos no rosto do humano quando parou ao lado da cama.  
  
-Como ele está?  
  
-Ainda desacordado.  
  
-Ele já fez algum contato mental?  
  
-Sim, apenas uma vez antes de eu injetar meu sangue nele.  
  
-Você deu seu sangue a ele?  
  
-Treize disse que o ajudaria a se recuperar mais rapidamente.  
  
-Hum...já ouvi falar sobre isso. Notou alguma mudança?  
  
-Até o momento não. Treize disse que não seria uma melhora imediata, mas   
  
será muito mais eficiente se deixarmos por conta do próprio organismo dele.  
  
-O que pretende fazer agora?  
  
-...  
  
-Trowa?  
  
-Eu não sei Heero. Mantê-lo aqui comigo, pra começar... O pai dele não vai   
  
aceita-lo de volta, não depois que ele descobriu o que eu sou.  
  
-Ele sabe sobre sua verdadeira natureza?  
  
-Sabe.  
  
Heero respirou fundo e começo a andar pelo quarto enquanto pensava. Ele se aproximou   
  
da janela e olhou para o céu que começava a clarear. Trowa observava Heero quando se   
  
lembrou da sensação incomoda na volta ao castelo.  
  
-Heero.  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Lembrei-me de uma coisa que senti quando estava voltando.  
  
-Então você também sentiu.  
  
-Nosso tempo acabou.  
  
-Sim, ela está próxima. Eu posso sentir isso.  
  
-Na cidade.  
  
-Sim. Amanhã conversaremos com Treize e os outros. William deverá chegar   
  
ao final do dia com os Maganac. Começarei os treinos com Duo pelo meio   
  
da manhã. Infelizmente é apenas isso que podemos fazer no momento.  
  
-O que acha que ela fará quando descobrir sobre Duo?  
  
-Nada não vou permitir que ela se aproxime dele. Descanse agora, falaremos   
  
logo mais.  
  
Heero deixou o quarto de Trowa e encostou-se na porta. Ele não permitiria que ela se   
  
aproximasse da única coisa boa que acontecera em sua imortalidade, mesmo que   
  
precisasse prende-lo dentro do castelo. No que dependesse dele, ela jamais tocaria no   
  
humano.  
  
[i]  
  
"Eu sei o que ela fará se descobrir sobre Duo: vai tortura-lo lentamente e depois   
  
mata-lo por ter se aproximado de mim. Ela me julga sua propriedade e matará   
  
qualquer um que fique no seu caminho. Qualquer um.  
  
[/i]  
  
Heero foi para o seu quarto e fechou a porta, observando por alguns minutos a figura   
  
que dormia em sua cama. Ele se aproximou e deitou-se ao lado, puxando seu amor para   
  
mais perto. Duo resmungou alguma coisa e logo em seguida se aconchegou ao corpo do   
  
outro, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço de Heero.  
  
[i]  
  
"Amanhã eu me preocupo com isso. A única coisa que desejo agora é adormecer ao   
  
lado do meu Shinigami e somente isso. Eu vou protejo-lo custe o que custar. Ela jamais   
  
tocará em você...eu prometo".  
  
[/i]  
  
  
  
Heero beijou os cabelos de Duo e procurou dormir um pouco. Brevemente ele teria que   
  
levantar e começar a se preparar para o confronto com Relena. Um confronto que ele   
  
sabia ser inevitável.  
  
Continua.....  
  
  
  
Agardecimentos a Dhandara pela ajuda e a Lien Li pela betagem.  
  
  
  
Obrigado a todos os comentários. Estou aguardando mais.  
  
  
  
[b][1][/b] Glole é a forma como são conhecidos os vampiros na Turquia e nos paises   
  
Árabes. 


	14. Capítulo XII

Lábios de Sangue

Capitulo 12 – Luz nas Trevas (Hikari no Yami)

Duo acordou tendo com uma sensação de relaxamento e satisfação que há muito tempo não sentia. Ele abriu os olhos sentiu os braços de Heero o abraçando, ele ficou observando por alguns minutos o vampiro que ainda dormia. 

_"Ah! Heero você não sabe o que fez comigo. Tornou-me prisioneiro do seu amor e de seus carinhos. Se você soubesse o quanto fica bonito dormindo, parece um anjo"._

Duo saiu dos braços do vampiro e levantou-se devagar a fim de não acordar seu amado. Heero se mexeu na cama o fazendo parar por um instante para ver se ele acordava, como Heero não fez nenhum outro movimento, o humano procurou por suas roupas mais não as encontrou.

"Droga elas devem estar na torre do castelo. O que eu vou vestir, eu não posso andar por ai sem roupa".

Duo foi até a cômoda e abriu uma das gavetas a procura de algo que pudesse usar, ele encontrou um pijama azul marinho e o vestiu, caminhando silenciosamente deixou o quarto. Duo ficou pensando se trocava de roupa ou permanecia com o pijama, ele decidiu por ir para o quarto que lhe havia sido preparado para ele e trocar de roupa. Duo tomou um banho lavou os cabelos, secou e trançou os fios, vestiu um short lilás, uma blusa vermelha e uma bota preta.

"Bem acho que essa roupa ta legal, depois que eu comer alguma coisa, eu vou dar uma passada na casa do Quatre, para a gente conversar com o Wu-Fei e eu tenho que voltar antes que Heero acorde".

Duo deixou o quarto e tentou se lembrar de onde ficava a cozinha o que não foi muito difícil, pois parecia ser o único lugar da casa de onde se podia ouvir vozes. Todo o restante do castelo estava mergulhado no mais absoluto silêncio. Assim que abriu a grande porta ele viu um número considerável de humanos ouvindo Kimitsu que o cumprimentou a sim que o viu.

- Bom dia sr Maxwell.

- Duo.

- Bom dia Duo.

Duo sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa de mármore que ficava no centro da cozinha, sobre ela havia algumas verduras, frutas, panelas, talheres e pratos dispostos todos juntos. 

Kimitsu se aproximou de Duo enquanto o grupo que recebia instruções de Kimitsu os observava. Os humanos na cozinha haviam sido trazidos para proporcionar uma melhor recepção aos convidados que chegariam mais tarde, muitos estavam acostumados a trabalhar com vampiros, outros era a primeira vez que veriam um. Kimitsu os estava instruindo a cerca de como deveriam se portar na presença deles, não encara-los, não falar com eles apenas se lhes fosse dirigida à palavra, mesmo assim alguns deles não puderam evitar olhar com curiosidade e admiração para o rapaz que entrou tentando imaginar se a beleza surreal dele se devia ao fato de que ele talvez fosse um vampiro.

- Gostaria de tomar seu café da manhã agora.

- Hum eu gostaria de esperar o Hee-c...o Heero acordar mais acho que ele não vai comer o mesmo que eu não é?

- Provavelmente não, apenas se fosse para agrada-lo Duo.

- Então eu vou comer agora mesmo, pois eu estou pensando em ir até a cidade antes que ele acorde, mas não precisa se preocupar comigo Kimitsu você me parece um tanto quanto ocupado.

Duo olhou em volta e notou que era observado pelos empregados na cozinha e ficou um tanto constrangido, os únicos empregados que conhecia no castelo eram Kimitsu e o motorista Chold, as poucas vezes em que estivera no castelo, eles foram os únicos que Duo havia visto até então. Kimitsu notou que os novos empregados olhavam para o rapaz a sua frente com extrema curiosidade e alguns como que encantados com sua beleza, ele sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação e os empregados procuraram desviar o olhar, mas não totalmente. Kimitsu não queria que os demais ficassem admirando o companheiro de seu senhor, pois com certeza isso traria problemas se Heero percebesse a curiosidade e o interesse dos demais empregados no jovem.

- De manhã é sempre assim. Acho que não conheço metade dessas pessoas.

- Não apenas quando vamos receber hospedes, muita das pessoas que está vendo chegaram essa manhã.

- Ah! Teremos visitas, humanos ou....

- A maioria será humana.

Duo se virou e encontrou Heero encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados o observando ele vestia apenas à parte de baixo do pijama deixando a mostra o físico perfeito do vampiro para o deleite dos olhos do humano, seus cabelos estavam ainda mais rebeldes dando-lhe um ar sexy e descontraído. O vampiro caminhou lentamente até seu amante sob os olhares dos empregados que o observavam admirados pela beleza e palidez de sua pele, eles já não tinham duvidas quanto quem era o vampiro. O magnetismo e força que emanavam de sua presença eram impressionantes.

Heero ignorou por completo a presença dos demais humanos na cozinha ele tinha apenas consciência do humano de cabelos trançados e olhos que o fariam caminhar até o inferno se necessário, olhos esses que irradiavam o brilho do desejo. Duo ofegou ao ter seus lábios capturados pelos de Heero. O cheiro do humano penetrou nas narinas do vampiro o fazendo esquecer-se de onde estavam. Quando acordou e não encontrou o humano ao seu lado ele preocupou-se pensando onde Duo poderia estar já bastava o susto que tinha levado de madrugada, ele procurou sentir–lhe a presença do humano no castelo e ficou mais tranqüilo quando a encontrou na cozinha.

Duo era tão inebriante que ele seria capaz de passar a manhã inteira apenas provando os lábios macios e saboreando o corpo quente, mas os dois tinham muito, a fazer e o tempo estava correndo. A contra-gosto Heero libertou os lábios do humano que permaneceu por alguns segundos com os olhos fechados e os lábios entre abertos, quando Duo abriu os olhos, Heero viu a íris violeta enevoada pelo desejo. Desejo esse que sabia transparecer em seus olhos, sem desviar seu olhar do humano o vampiro dispensou Kimitsu.

- Kimitsu poderia deixar-nos a sós.

- Perfeitamente senhor.

Kimitsu ordenou aos demais empregados que também deixassem a cozinha, ele fechou as duas portas que davam acesso à cozinha a deixando para o humano e o vampiro que se observavam. 

******

Trowa estava deitado com um anjo adormecido em seus braços, o vampiro acariciava os fios loiros, ele havia dado a segunda dose de seu sangue durante a madrugada e passara todo esse tempo velando o anjo adormecido esperando por uma reação de que ele fosse acordar e nada havia acontecido até o momento. O vampiro já estava começando a se desesperar quando ouviu a voz suave o chamando.

- Trowa.?

- Meu anjo como você está?

- Confortável eu diria.

Trowa se permitiu rir o que encantou o humano, ele olhou dentro dos olhos verdes que estava marejado pelas lágrimas. Trowa nunca imaginou que pudesse se sentir tão leve ouvindo a voz suave de seu anjo, ele queria aperta-lo em seus braços e tomar os lábios rosados entre os seus, mas tinha medo de machuca-lo uma vez que não tinha certeza se a transfusão havia funcionado. Quatre acariciou o rosto de seu amado, ele conhecia a vontade dele, ela também era a sua, ter acordado nos braços fortes de Trowa tinha sido para si como ter acordado no paraíso.  Ele levantou um pouco o corpo que parecia um pouco menos dolorido e tomou os lábios do vampiro entre os seus da forma que ambos desejavam. Trowa sentiu os lábios macios contra os seus pedindo passagem e ele a concedeu, o vampiro sentiu a língua quente do humano adentrar sua boca, explorando a região dentro dela, suas línguas se entrelaçaram criando uma dança única entre elas. Quatre sentiu uma fome crescer dentro si, uma fome de ter seu corpo possuído pelo vampiro, uma fome que não parecia querer deixa-lo pensar. Tudo que conseguia pensar era em ter Trowa dentro de si, pertencer a ele, ser dele. O humano levantou mais o corpo se colocando sobre o vampiro sem separar os lábios, Trowa podia sentir a necessidade de Quatre, sabia que não era apenas uma necessidade de seu anjo, mas a influência de seu sangue no corpo dele. O vampiro procurou refrear as ações do humano, mas ele não estava obtendo muito sucesso ainda mais com ele o beijando de uma forma quase faminta.

- Quatre.

- Hum..

- Quatre pare esse não é você.

- Eu não quero parar Trowa, eu o quero...eu preciso

Quatre comeu a beijar o peito de Trowa arrancando gemidos baixos dele e despertando uma certa parte do corpo do vampiro. Trowa sabia que se não fosse mais enérgico acabaria sucumbindo à vontade de Quatre que naquele momento também era a sua. O vampiro segurou os braços do humano com força e girou seu corpo de forma que o humano estava agora embaixo de si pressionado contra a cama. Quatre gemeu ligeiramente, não de dor mais de prazer uma vez que teve seu membro friccionado contra o membro do vampiro que também se encontrava excitado. Trowa também gemeu e por um momento quase desistiu de tentar impedir os avanços do humano, ele fechou os olhos e procurou ordenar os pensamentos, Quatre começou a lamber o queixo do vampiro como um gato o fazendo abriu os olhos, ele sorriu maliciosamente e sacudiu a cabeça entendendo. Trowa afrouxou o aperto nos braços do humano e notou que havia marcado a pele alva se recriminando, ele beijou as marcas e abaixou seu corpo sobre o de Quatre que ofegou com o peso do vampiro sobre si pressionando sua ereção.

- Aahhhh....desculpe-me acho que.... me deixei levar, não imaginei que seria assim.

- Tudo bem meu anjo, não posso disser que não tenha gostado, mas você ainda esta se recuperando. Pelo menos suas costelas parecem curadas.

- Acho que sim pelo menos não sinto nenhuma dor.

- E quanto ao resto?

- Meu corpo já não doe tanto quanto antes, mas ainda incomoda um pouco, não muito acho que poderíamos...

- Não somente quando você estiver sem nenhuma dor.

- Esta bem então. Eu posso esperar alguns dias.

Trowa acariciou o rosto de Quatre e o aconchegou em seu peito, o humano havia acordado e ficaria bem, isso era tudo que importava agora. Quatre aspirou o cheiro de Trowa se sentindo em paz junto ao vampiro seu coração ainda estava triste pelo que havia acontecido, a briga com seu pai e a tristeza de sua mãe ainda habitavam seus pensamentos, mas ele sabia ter feito a escolha certa ficando com Trowa, ele não saberia viver mais sem o vampiro.

******

O vampiro acariciou o rosto humano descendo sua mão pelo pescoço até alcançar-lhe o tórax, ele passou o dorso dos dedos por dentro da barra da blusa e abriu dois dos botões. Duo começou a respirar mais profundamente ao sentir o toque frio em sua pele. Heero se ajoelhou em frente ao humano abrindo-lhe as pernas e atacando seu pescoço com os lábios enquanto suas mãos passeavam entre as pernas humanas. Duo abriu ainda mais as pernas e trouxe Heero para o meio delas com os braços, ele começou a gemer ao sentir Heero lamber seu peito e massagear o meio de suas coxas por cima da roupa. Seu membro se encontrava preso dentro do short, ele desejava se unir a Heero novamente ele podia sentir seu membro endurecer a cada instante que sentia os lábios frios tocarem sua pele. 

Duo começou a ondular seus quadris esfregando seu membro endurecido contra o corpo de Heero. O vampiro levantou a cabeça e sorriu, ele sentiu o membro duro do humano contra seu abdômen, ele também se sentia assim, tudo em que conseguia pensar era em enterrar sua carne dentro da intimidade quente e apertada do humano.  Ele puxou a cabeça do humano até que seus lábios se encontrassem, o beijo foi intenso e selvagem como se há muito tempo não se tocassem e precisassem do contato para manter-se vivos.

Heero começou a mordiscar o pescoço e o nódulo da orelha enfiando sua língua nela. Duo sentia seu corpo em chamas, ele precisava de Heero dentro dele, como precisava do ar para viver, e o fato de que a qualquer momento alguém pudesse entrar na cozinha e vê-los em tal estado somente aumentava a excitação. 

- Aahhh... Heero.....hhhuuummm.

- O que é Duo?

- Al...alguém...alguém pode entrar...Oh! Deus... eu quero...eu...eu preciso de você.

- Eu também, mas você tem razão alguém pode entrar e não quero que ninguém alem de mim tenha a visão que tenho diante de meus olhos.

Heero se afastou e Duo tentou recuperar o fôlego e ajeitar a roupa, mas Heero o tomou nos braços e o depositou sobre a mesa coberta por uma toalha de linho branca. Duo ficou surpreso ao ser colocado sobre a mesa e olhou para Heero sem entender. O vampiro apenas sorriu e o beijou novamente sugando os lábios do humano como se fosse um fruto maduro e saboroso. Afastando-se um pouco sussurrou em seu ouvido o fazendo arrepiar-se por inteiro ao ouvir a voz grossa tão de perto.

- Se alguém ousar nos interromper, pode ter certeza que não vivera o suficiente para se desculpar.

Duo sentiu-se excitar ainda mais ao imaginar o que eles fariam sobre a mesa, ele arranhou as costas de Heero e passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

- Faça... amor comigo Heero...eu preciso...eu quero você.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem Shinigami.

Heero desabotoou a blusa de Duo lentamente passando suas mãos sobre os músculos fortes do humano que jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando o corpo com as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa. Heero substituiu as mãos por seus lábios descendo-os até o umbigo o preenchendo com sua língua. 

- Oh! Meu... Deus... Heero...

- O que foi... meu amor.

- Eu não posso esperar mais. Por favor me possua.

Heero retirou as pernas de sua cintura e olhou ao redor procurando por algo que pudesse utilizar como lubrificante, ele abriu um dos armários e encontrou o que buscava, quando retornou a mesa Duo havia se livrado das botas, do short e soltado os cabelos. A visão de Duo nu sobre a mesa, os cabelos envolvendo-lhe os ombros e o membro semi-ereto entre as longas pernas fez com que ele endurecesse ainda mais, ele se aproximou e mostrou o vidro de azeite.

- Kimitsu sempre me diz que esse azeite é muito bom.

- Espero que ele tenha razão.

- Logo saberemos. Você me parece uma iguaria muito saborosa.

- Verdade. E por que você não verifica.

- Ah mais eu pretendo fazer isso.

Heero depositou o vidro de azeite sobre uma cadeira e derrubou tudo sobre a mesa no chão, o barulho de panelas, talheres e pratos caindo no chão irradiou pela cozinha inteira. Duo tinha certeza que o castelo inteiro tinha ouvido o barulho de pratos quebrando, mas isso não pareceu importar a nenhum dos dois, no momento a única coisa importante era que eles precisavam um do outro. Duo aguardou que Heero se aproximasse e usou os pés para livrar o vampiro da calça do pijama, Heero ajudou o humano na tarefa de despi-lo chutou o pijama para o lado assim de estava fora delas. Heero inclinou o corpo de Duo sobre a mesa e começou a beijar-lhe o corpo começando pelas pernas. Ele pegou a perna direita e começou a beijar e a morde-la levemente, fazendo o mesmo com a esquerda, a cada mordida Duo procurava por ar à medida que os lábios de Heero se aproximavam de suas coxas ele arfava, seu membro já começava a gotejar e os gemidos do humano já se tornavam mais altos. Heero viu o membro de Duo duro e a umidade se formando na ponta ele inclinou-se e passou a língua na ponta do membro absorvendo o liquido branco. Ao sentir a língua de Heero tocar-lhe o membro ele não teve como evitar gritar o nome do vampiro que o estava tomando.

- Heero!

Heero sorriu e pegou o vidro de azeite, mas Duo o tomou de suas mãos lhe dando um sorriso malicioso. O humano o abriu e derramou um pouco em sua mão envolvendo os dedos de sua mão esquerda, ainda olhando para o vampiro a sua frente apoiou seu pé direito no peito largo dele. Heero começou a arfar ao perceber o que Duo estava fazendo, Duo apoiou a mão direita sobre a mesa e começou a introduzir o próprio dedo em sua entrada se autopreparando para receber Heero. Ele deslizou seu dedo em sua intimidade e começou a ondular os quadris no mesmo ritmo em que enfiava o dedo dentro de si. Heero nunca pensou que teria uma visão tão erótica diante de si, ele segurou o tornozelo do humano para dar-lhe melhor apoio. A íris azul cobalto começou a avermelhar com o olhar violeta preso ao seu, Duo adicionou mais um dedo dentro de si, sua língua passou sobre os lábios secos enquanto aumentava os movimento dos dedos e dos quadris. A ponta dos dedos tocou sua próstata e ele jogou sua cabeça para trás, sentia que não conseguiria se manter apoiado por muito tempo em apenas um dos braços. O vampiro colocou a perna direita do humano ao redor de sua cintura enquanto segurava a cintura do humano com uma das mãos. 

Duo sentiu a mão de Heero em sua cintura e olhou novamente para o vampiro que o olhava com desejo e fome. Heero tinha olhos apenas para a figura humana que transpirava e ofegava, ele queria lamber todo o corpo a sua frente cada gota de escorria pelo tórax humano. O vampiro retirou os dedos do humano do canal apertado no qual desejava se enterrar e beijou a boca humana com uma fome que não acreditava ser possível. Duo beijou o vampiro com a mesma vontade, suas bocas e suas línguas pareciam brigar por espaço disputando uma o lugar da outra. Heero apartou o beijo e começou a beijar e a morder levemente o humano enquanto ambos sussurravam um o nome do outro.      

- Duo...

- Heero...

Duo afastou o corpo de Heero e derramou o vidro de azeite em suas mãos, ele não podia mais esperar para ter Heero dentro de si, ele alcançou o membro ereto do vampiro e começou a espalhar o azeite nele. Heero teve que se segurar na borda da mesa ao sentir a mão quente em seu membro, espalhando o azeite em toda a extensão de forma lenta e forte, ele estava quase gozando tamanho o prazer que aquelas mãos lhe proporcionavam.  

Heero segurou as mãos de Duo as colocando sobre a mesa, ele colocou as pernas humanas sobre os ombros inclinando o corpo humano sobre a mesa. Duo ao sentir as pernas serem levantadas apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. O vampiro segurou a cintura humana com uma das mãos enquanto com a outra direcionava seu membro para a entrada do humano, ele colocou a cabeça na entrada e começou a forçar passagem para o canal estreito, segurando a cintura humana com ambas as mãos.

O humano sentiu o membro do vampiro forçar passagem para seu corpo lentamente evitando machuca-lo, Duo começou a mover seu corpo para junto de Heero para que ele o empalasse, mas Heero não queria entrar de uma única vez no humano ele queria que sua entrada naquele corpo sedoso, fosse lenta e angustiante, mas sua decisão mudou ao ouvir a voz humana transformada pelo desejo.

- Heero... por favor.

- Calma... nunca ouviu dizer.... que a pressa...é inimiga da perfeição.

- Mas... eu o quero dentro de mim.... agora.

- E você me terá meu amor.

Sem esperar mais Heero o penetrou com uma única investida, fazendo o humano arquear as costas. O vampiro ficou olhando o corpo molhado pelo suor estendido sobre a mesa, ele começou a afagar o membro do humano para faze-lo esquecer da dor momentânea, o humano começou a arfar e arquear o corpo em resposta ao afago, mas ele queria observar a íris violeta enquanto o tomava.

- Duo abra os olhos, eu quero que olhe em meus olhos enquanto tomo seu corpo.

Duo abriu os olhos e viu a íris azul que tanto amava. Heero começou a se movimentar dentro do corpo de Duo que se deixou cair sobre a mesa, ele apertou a toalha embaixo de si com as mãos a cada investida do membro de Heero em seu corpo. O gozo veio se aproximando denso e forte a cada investida, durante todo o tempo eles mantiveram seu olhar preso um no outro. Heero trouxe sua mão para tocar o membro negligenciado de Duo que ofegou esquecendo tudo ao seu redor a não ser a sensação da mão de Heero em seu membro. Duo tentou articular as palavras mais elas pareciam pressas a sua garganta, foi quando ouviu a voz de Heero em sua mente.

"Me diga o que você quer Duo.

_Mais forte..._

_O que mais você quer..._

_Mais rápido..._

_Eu farei"._

Heero aumentou o ritmo de seus quadris e investiu com mais força e mais profundamente no corpo do humano da forma como Duo havia pedido, ele sabia que faltava muito pouco para que o humano alcançasse o êxtase, mesmo antes de sentir o aumento da umidade na ponta do membro. A tensão que tomou o corpo sobre a mesa o tornando mais ofegante, espasmos tomaram o corpo humano e ele derramou sua semente nas mãos do vampiro enquanto gritava seu nome.

- Heero!

Ao alcançar o gozo o corpo humano tornou-se mais apertado e pressionou a parte do vampiro dentro de si. Heero sentiu as paredes se estreitarem alcançou o gozo ofegando o nome do amante antes de desmoronar sobre ele.

- Duo!

Heero retirou-se de Duo e o ajudou a se sentar sentindo o fruto de seu amado escorrer pelo canal. Duo abraçou Heero encostando sua cabeça no ombro do vampiro, ele deu uma olhada na bagunça em que se encontrava a cozinha, pratos quebrados em meio a panelas, talheres, frutas e verduras assim como o vidro de azeite que acabou caindo no chão. Heero também viu e pensou no trabalho que teriam ao limpar a cozinha. Quando seus olhares se encontraram ambos começaram a rir.

- Não era bem isso que em pretendia quando vim procura-lo.

- Também não era minha intenção ser possuído em cima de uma mesa no meio da cozinha embora não possa dizer que não tenha apreciado, mas acho que teremos que limpar tudo antes que alguém resolva entrar.

- É verdade se bem que poderíamos pedir a Kimitsu e os empregados cuidarem de tudo e irmos para o quarto o que acha.

- Nem pensar Heero com que cara eu iria encarar Kimitsu se ele ver a cozinha nesse estado. E o que fizemos na mesa.

- Tenho certeza que ele não diria uma palavra e não deixaria ninguém faze-lo. Além do mais duvido que ele não sabia o que nós fizemos, e se o barulho da louca se espatifando no chão não lhe deu uma idéia nossos gemidos esclareceram a situação perfeitamente.

Duo ficou vermelho era verdade não havia como negar o que eles tinham feito, mas isso não significava que eles tivessem que deixar a evidencia de sua paixão sobre a toalha da mesa ou no piso do chão. Duo desceu da mesa e recolheu suas roupas começou a se vestir sendo acompanhado por Heero. O vampiro sabia que eles tinham que pelo menos diminuir a confusão que haviam causado.

Eles recolheram os cacos dos pratos e do vidro de azeite jogando-os no lixo, as panelas e talheres foram colocados dentro da pia, as frutas e verduras dispostas sobre a bancada ao lado da pia. A toalha da mesa foi levada para a copa por Heero que a colocou na maquina de lavar, enquanto Duo passava um pano no chão em meia hora a cozinha estava parcialmente apresentável. Duo levou o pano para a copa e depositou-o dentro de um balde com água, ele cruzou os braços e sorriu satisfeito, Heero colocou as cadeiras no lugar e abraçou o amante.

- Satisfeito?

- Sim.

- Venha vou pedir a Kimitsu que lhe prepare algo para comer.

- Não é necessário. Eu posso fazer isso alem do mais Kimitsu já esta ocupado o suficiente.

- Tem razão. Então façamos o seguinte eu preparo o seu café da manhã enquanto você sobe e me espera em meu quarto aí você poderá me dizer o por que de ter levantado tão cedo.

- Vai fazer meu café da manhã Hee-chan.

- Duo não me chama assim.

- Assim como?

- Você sabe como.

- Mas Hee-chan e tão bonito.

- Mas tarde conversamos sobre isso.

Heero se abaixou pegou as botas de Duo e caminhou até a porta da cozinha a abrindo e puxando Duo com ele, eles caminharam juntos até a escada, Heero entregou as botas a Duo e o beijou ele acompanhou com o olhar até o humano chegar ao andar superior e foi atrás de Kimitsu o encontrando com os novos empregados na sala principal do castelo. Os humanos tremeram na presença do vampiro que os olhava com o olhar frio e sem emoção.

- Kimitsu.

- Sr Yuy.

- Acho que precisaremos de pratos novos.

- Será providenciado Sr.

- Os lideres do clã Maganac chegarão essa tarde, espero que tenha instruído os empregados sobre eles.

- Os empregados foram avisados Sr.

- "timo.

- Devo providenciar o café da manhã do Sr Maxwell.

- Não é necessário Kimitsu eu mesmo o farei.

- O Sr?

Heero pode notar a surpresa na voz do empregado e não pode deixar de sorrir internamente antes de responder com a voz menos fria que o habitual.

- Sim Kimitsu eu vou preparar o café da manha de Duo, eu estou morto não invalido.

- Desculpe-me Sr eu não quis...

- Eu sei Kimitsu venha talvez eu precise de sua ajuda já faz alguns séculos que eu não cozinho.

- Sim Sr Yuy.

Kimitsu dispensou os empregados para que eles realizassem as tarefas que lhe haviam sido designadas e seguiu Heero até a cozinha encontrando-a em um estado bem melhor do que havia imaginado. Heero sorriu ao notar a surpresa no rosto humano.

- Duo não achou justo que tivesse que limpar a bagunça que fizemos.

- Não teria me incomodado Sr.

- Eu sei mais nós achamos melhor deixa-la parcialmente organizada.

- Devo me lembrar de agradecer ao Sr Maxwell mais tarde.

- Pode chamá-lo de Duo Kimitsu sei que ele se sente melhor assim e não me ofendera por trata-lo dessa forma. Assim como pode me chamar apenas de Heero.

- Eu sei Sr, mas não penso que deva trata-lo dessa forma.

- Que seja, então me diga o que eu deveria preparar para ele.

- Vai depender do que ele gostaria de comer Sr.

- Eu me esqueci de perguntar a ele? O que você costuma comer no café da manhã?

- Eu Sr?

- É talvez me desse uma idéia do que preparar e do que poderia agrada-lo.

- Tenho certeza que ele gostara de qualquer coisa que preparar Sr.

- Eu sei, mas gostaria de fosse algo especial.

- Tenho certeza de que será Sr.

- Eu não sei...

Heero caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira passando os dedos no local onde há poucos instantes ele havia possuído o humano. Kimitsu observou o vampiro perdido em seus pensamentos, o olhar se tornar menos frio enquanto lembrava de algo, ele ficou surpreso ao ouvir a voz sempre fria em um tom suave e cheio de duvidas.

- Eu nunca pensei que me apaixonaria por um humano. Eu...sempre evitei me aproximar deles com medo de feri-los ou mata-los. Eu tenho receio de que não poder protege-lo Kimitsu, receio que ela me encontre e descubra sobre Duo. Descubra que ele é importante para mim. Eu não teria mais por que viver se algo acontecesse a ele.

Kimitsu se aproximou e tocou o ombro do vampiro o olhando nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe Sr tenho certeza de pode protege-lo e se em algum momento duvidar disso confie no amor que sentem um pelo o outro. E o amor lhe dará forças para protege-lo.

Heero olhou para Kimitsu e se permitiu sorrir sim ele tinha razão, o que sentia pelo humano era mais forte que qualquer coisa, ele seria capaz de atravessar o inferno, desafiar as leis do céu, enfrentar uma horda de caçadores tudo que fosse preciso para proteger Duo.

- Obrigado Kimitsu.

- De nada Sr.

- Bem acho melhor começar a preparar alguma coisa para Duo comer.

- E já sabe o que fazer Sr.

- Sim eu sei.

Duo tomou um outro banho, na verdade ele não desejava tomar outro banho, pois queria continuara a sentir cheiro de Heero em seu corpo. A loucura que eles haviam cometido na cozinha o deixava excitado apenas em lembrar, ele nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida, mas ele sentia como se essa felicidade estivesse preste a acabar e ele não queria isso.

Heero estava terminando de preparar a refeição matinal para o humano quando teve uma sensação estranha de que alguém o estava chamando, ele fechou os olhos e tentou descobrir o que era. Duo estava terminando de se vestir quando sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, ele se apoiou na porta e tentou respirar, mas a dor ainda persistia, então ele ouviu uma voz, apenas um sussurro suave, mas que acalmou as batidas de seu coração e diminuiu a dor em seu peito. A voz falava em uma língua que ele nunca ouvira, mas que ainda sim lhe parecia familiar e parecia chamar o seu nome, ele abriu a porta do quarto e parou no corredor a voz parecia vir do quarto de Heero. 

Heero ouvia nitidamente alguém o chamando, mas ele tinha dificuldade para entender o que ela dizia, ela falava em uma língua muito antiga, uma língua entendida apenas pela sua espécie. Kimitsu achou estranho o fato de Heero ter parado e fechado os olhos, achou mais estranho ainda o fato de que quando ele os abriu eles estavam vermelhos. Heero rapidamente deixou a cozinha e seguiu em direção de onde o chamado parecia partir: de seu quarto, ou melhor, do salão em baixo do castelo. Quando chegou ao nível dos quartos Heero viu Duo parado a porta de seu quarto, ele se aproximou do humano o tocando no braço sentindo a pele fria e a sua dificuldade em respirar. Duo sentiu o toque antes mesmo de Heero o toca-lo fisicamente, era como se seus sentidos tivesse sido ampliado, ele podia perceber tudo a sua volta a presença de cada um dos habitantes do castelo, ele podia ouvir suas mentes, ouvir seus corações e o sangue correndo em seus corpos, ele poderia distinguir de olhos fechados que eram os humanos e quem eram os vampiros.

Heero podia sentir a confusão na mente de Duo, ele se encontrava ofegante e começou a tremer, o vampiro abriu a porta de seu quarto tomando o humano em seus braços o carregou para dentro, depositando-o na cama voltou para fechar a porta. Heero se aproximou de Duo e sentou-se ao seu lado passando a mão em seu rosto.

- Duo você está bem?

Duo levou alguns minutos para responder ele olhou para a íris azul que estava repleta de preocupação. Sim ele se sentia bem agora que Heero estava com ele, seu corpo parou de tremer e sua respiração se normalizou.

- Sim eu estou bem Heero, mas foi estranho.

- O que foi estranho?

- Eu pude sentir a presença de todos no castelo, pude ouvir seus corações, o sangue correndo por seus corpos, poderia até mesmo dizer onde estavam e se eram humanos ou não sem precisar abrir os olhos.

- Você sentiu as presenças? Mas apenas vampiros podem fazer isso.

- Foi assustador, fora uma voz que parecia chamar o meu nome, mas eu não entendia nada do que ela falava, apenas sabia que ela vinha daqui.

- Uma voz.

- Sim! Você a ouviu?

- Sim por isso que eu subi. 

- Você sabe de quem é?

- Não, mais sei de onde ela vem. Venha comigo.

Duo se levantou da cama e acompanhou Heero que abriu a passagem que dava acesso a parte mais baixa do castelo, uma luz clara parecia irradiar e iluminar as escadas. Heero desceu na frente seguido por Duo que segurava sua mão a medida que descia a claridade parecia aumentar. Assim que chegaram ao salão notaram que a luz irradiava das espadas dentro da redoma de vidro, Heero olhou para Duo que parecia tão surpreso quanto Heero. A luz não era constante uma hora Hikari brilhava e no outro Yami, a luz parecia oscilar entre uma e outra. Duo olhava fixamente para elas quando algo pareceu vibrar em sua mente, ele olhou para Heero e depois para as espadas, Heero sentiu a mesma coisa.

- Heero você esta ouvindo?

- Sim estou.

- As espadas estão conversando?

- Eu diria que sim Duo.

- Como isso é possível.

- Eu não sei, mas temos que descobrir.

Heero soltou a mão de Duo e se aproximou da redoma de vidro a tocando com sua mão esquerda, mas ela não se abriu. Então uma voz ressoou em suas mentes.

"Quando o herdeiro estava só trouxe a luz com ele e apenas as trevas era suficiente para romper o lacre. Mas o escolhido foi encontrado e as trevas vieram com ele. Uma vez unidas à luz as trevas e trevas a luz somente pelos dois: Herdeiro e escolhido o lacre será rompido, e trevas e luz se encontraram".  

Duo caminhou até Heero e parou ao seu lado, ele levantou sua mão direita e Heero a sua esquerda e ambos tocaram a redoma, uma porta surgiu dando a eles acesso as espadas, eles entraram na redoma e cada um pegou a espada que o destino havia lhes confiado. Eles saíram da redoma, com as espadas que pareciam pulsar em suas mãos, O vampiro olhou para o humano e tocou a lâmina com os dedos cortando-os e deixando o sangue escorrer por ela, o humano imitou os movimentos do vampiro alimentando sua espada com o seu sangue. As espadas irradiaram um brilho avermelhado e por um momento eles se sentiram unidos às espadas, compartilhando com elas, seus segredos e sua historia. 

- Duo.

- Hã?

- Você esta bem?

- Sim o que foi isso.

- Acho que foi o espírito de Hikari e Yami. 

- Espírito? Das espadas? 

- Não é tão estranho assim Duo. Quando um ferreiro faz uma espada ele coloca a sua alma nela e dependendo de como ela é feita ela adquire uma alma própria, pelo menos foi o que aprendi durante o tempo em que as procurei.

- Mas por que a estamos sentindo agora? Você alguma vez a ouviu falar com você?

- Não essa foi a primeira vez que ouvi. Não sei muito sobre elas, e nem o que representam na profecia, a profecia não é muito clara a esse respeito.

- O que a profecia diz exatamente?

Heero tentou se lembrar do que já ouvira sobre a profecia, quando se lembrou de uma conversa há quase dois séculos atrás no Japão. 

******

"1805 Oeste do Japão – Cidade de Chikara" 

Heero tinha conseguido pistas de alguém que conhecia a profecia, um humano chamado Kakinuki **[1]**. A profecia era guardada por sua família a gerações, segundo as informações o humano saberia explicar mais sobre as espadas. Heero tinha ido sozinho deixando Trowa cuidando de Cathrine em Londres, apenas outros dois vampiros o acompanhavam, ele preferia agir sozinho, mas achou melhor levar outros com ele. Eles chegaram a aldeia onde o humano morava ao cair da noite, há muito tempo que Heero não vinha a sua terra natal. Ele lembrou-se de seu pai e da vida que costumava levar quando humano, agora ele vivia na escuridão vendo o medo nos olhos dos humanos, ele perguntou a uma menina se ela sabia onde estava o homem que procurava, a menina apontou para o final da aldeia. Uma mulher se aproximou e puxou a menina correndo com ela nos braços, Heero olhou para a mulher assim como os outros moradores da vila com seu olhar que não transmitia emoção alguma. Ele podia ouvir os humanos fechando suas portas e janelas trancando-se em suas casas, podia ouvi-los chamando de Oni **[2] **sim eles eram demônios. Heero olhou para a casa e bateu ele ouviu uma voz o convidando a entrar.

- Entre e seja bem-vindo.

Heero entrou a casa deixando os outros dois vampiros o esperando do lado de fora, a casa era iluminada por uma vela. Um humano que aparentava ter aproximadamente 80 anos estava sentado em um futon. Ele se aproximou do velho e o cumprimentou em sua língua, o velho sorriu e sinalizou para que ele se sentasse, o vampiro sentou-se em frente ao humano.

- Você veio saber a respeito das espadas que livraram o mundo da escuridão não é? 

- Como soube que viria?

- A lenda fala sobre a vinda do herdeiro de sangue.

- Sobre a minha vinda?

- Aquele que recebeu o sangue do herdeiro, aquele que é conhecido como um demônio, o que tem a lua como guardiã e a solidão por companhia, sabedoria e coragem regem seus passos, mas dor e solidão governam seu coração. 

- Como sabe tudo isso?

- Seus olhos refletem a dor dentro de você.

Heero olhou para o velho ele acertara sobre seus sentimentos. Acertara sobre sua personalidade, ninguém jamais o descrevera tão perfeitamente, seu coração e sua mente era um mar de dor e solidão, mas não fora até ali para o velho falar sobre ele que estava sentindo, ele precisava encontrar a outra espada e era o que faria.

- Diga-me como posso encontrar a outra espada que fala a profecia.

- Você conhece a profecia jovem?

- Um mal será libertado, a humanidade caíra na escuridão eterna e os demônios da noite governaram os fracos e deles se alimentaram então a terra será coberta por trevas e sangue.

- Sim, mas ainda há outra parte, uma que revelarei agora e outra que apenas as espadas conhecem e que lhe será revelado quando elas estiverem juntas.

- Conte-me então o que preciso saber.

- Uma na luz foi criada e pela luz será guiada, a outra nascida das trevas e pelas trevas não se pode guia-la. A mão que as guiar, luz ou trevas o mundo encherá, mas não é a mão, mas o coração que ditara o caminho que a elas trilharam. Duas elas são e um eles deverão ser, encontrar a elas somente não há de bastar, o escolhido não nascido devera ser encontrado antes que a luz que se apague, pois se escuridão o tomar a terra em trevas eternas caíra.

- Escolhido não nascido? Então alguém que ainda não nasceu será o guardião de uma das espadas?

- Sim, ainda não chegou o tempo do escolhido vir ao mundo. Você é o herdeiro de uma delas, a outra deve ser encontrada e dada ao escolhido, você será o guardião das duas enquanto não chegar a hora do escolhido nascer, mas deve encontra-la logo, pois o mal também, esta a procura dela. 

- Quem a procura?

- Você sabe a resposta, o mal que o segue pelos séculos, o clã não reconhecido pelos outros. Se eles a encontrarem não haverá lugar na terra para os humanos se esconderem.

- O clã Peacecraft.

- Sim. Encontre o escolhido antes deles, antes que ela traga o escolhido para as trevas. 

- Como saberei quem ele é?

- Seu coração o encontrará, é seu o destino de encontra-lo, e de se tornarem um só.

- Então eu me unirei ao escolhido?

- Um só corpo, uma só mente, um só espírito deveram ser.

- Você sabe quem é o escolhido?

- Sim, ele me é tão claro quanto às estrelas que vejo no céu. O coração do escolhido responderá ao seu, pois ambos vivem na dor e na solidão, suas almas hão de se completar e seus destinos se uniram.

- Diga-me quem é o escolhido. 

- Não adiantaria lhe dizer quem é. Você não deve saber quem ele é até que o momento de se encontrarem chegue. E você não lembrara de nada depois que sair.

- Então por que eu vim, se não lembrarei o que diz a profecia.

- Lembrara no momento certo, assim como saberá que o mal quer o escolhido para si. Proteja o escolhido ou a humanidade caíra em trevas.

- Diga-me como saberei qual espada entregar ao escolhido.

- Apenas o sangue pode doma-las, e somente seu dono pode comanda-la. Um trato assinado em sangue elas fazem, com seu sangue Hikari foi banhada.

- Por que Hikari? Se ela é a luz e pela luz ela devera ser guiada eu não deveria ser o dono dela.

- Luz não necessita de luz para ver, mas as trevas precisam da luz para sobreviver. Luz para iluminar as trevas e Trevas para encontrar a luz. Elas encontraram seus donos, não somos nós que as encontramos. Agora vá, você pode tentar encontra-la, mas ela não será achada se não quiser.

*******

Duo estava ficando preocupado Heero estava perdido em pensamentos há quase cinco minutos, ele tocou o braço do vampiro sussurrando seu nome. Heero olhou para o humano, ele tinha acabado de lembrar das palavras do velho, ele acariciou o rosto do humano, sim eles eram um agora. A profecia havia se cumprido até agora. Os olhos de Heero se escureceram ao lembrar das palavras de que o escolhido deveria ser protegido, Duo era o escolhido e o mal o queria para si. Relena e seu clã representavam o mal da profecia, os olhos de Heero se tornaram vermelhos, a vida de Duo estava em perigo, ele não deixaria que Relena tocasse no humano. Duo achou estranho o fato dos olhos de Heero terem mudado de cor e seu olhar transmitir dor, ele havia lembrado de alguma coisa que o estava fazendo sofrer, e ele não desejava vê-lo sofrer. Duo se aproximou de Heero e encostou sua cabeça no peito largo do vampiro que o abraçou, ele olhou para Hikari em sua mão direita e para Yami não direita do humano até que ouviu a voz suave de Duo.

- Heero o que foi?

- Não foi nada.

- O que você lembrou?

- Eu....

Heero não queria dizer o que havia lembrado, mas ele não precisava Duo sabia, ele havia visto as imagens na mente do vampiro, como o ancião havia dito aquela noite há quase dois séculos atrás eles estavam unidos em corpo, mente bastava apenas unirem seus espíritos, mas apenas quando chegasse o momento. Duo levantou o rosto e beijou os lábios do vampiro enquanto falava mentalmente com ele.

"Não se preocupe amor, eu confio em você para me proteger. E nenhum mal vai me alcançar enquanto estivermos juntos".

Heero largou a espada no chão e estreitou o corpo do humano entre seus braços. Duo largou sua espada e passou os braços por de trás do pescoço do vampiro correspondendo à profundidade do beijo. Eles se afastaram e Heero se perdeu nos olhos do humano, sim ele o protegeria era seu destino faze-lo e mesmo que não fosse ele o faria, pois era seu desejo.

- Acho que você deve comer um pouco, depois nos vemos se conseguimos descobrir algo mais sobre as espadas.

- Está bem.

Eles colocaram as espadas novamente dentro da redoma e subiram para o quarto do vampiro, Heero fechou a passagem, vestiu uma calça e uma blusa, pegou a mão de Duo entre as suas para descerem para a cozinha, mas Heero parou assim que ouviu Duo falar sobre o árabe.

- Aí! Eu tenho que ligar para o Quatre a gente tinha ficado de falar com o Wu-Fei. Se bem que o loirinho já devia ter ligado já são quase onze horas que estranho.

Heero olhou para o humano tentando decidir se contava ou não a Duo sobre Quatre, ele achou melhor que seu amante recebesse a noticia por ele, mas antes ele procurou saber se Trowa estava acordado, pois ele tinha certeza que Duo iria querer ver o árabe assim que recebesse a noticia. 

Trowa tinha os olhos fechados com Quatre aninhado em seu peito, ele poderia ficar ali para toda a eternidade, ele ouviu a voz de Heero em sua mente, o vampiro olhou para o anjo em seus braços que abriu os olhos ele também havia escutado.

"Sim Heero ele está acordado, pode trazer o Duo".

Duo recomeçou a andar mais foi seguro por Heero, ele olhou para o vampiro sem entender, ele ainda não compreendia muito bem os pensamentos que vinham de Heero, mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com Quatre.

- O que houve Heero?

- Quatre chegou ontem à noite quando estávamos na torre..Trowa o trouxe.

- O que aconteceu com Quatre?

- O pai de Quatre descobriu sobre eles e não reagiu bem a isso.

- Deus ele...

- Sim Duo o pai dele o agrediu.

- Oh meu Deus. Como ele esta? Cadê ele?

- Ele esta no quarto de Trowa, venha eles estão acordados.

Heero conduziu Duo até o quarto de Trowa e abriu a porta. Eles encontraram Quatre sentado endireitando o cabelo, Trowa havia se levantado e se vestido. Duo viu o loirinho com o rosto machucado e a pele marcada ele correu até a cama abraçando o loirinho em quanto chorava, Quatre podia sentir a tristeza de Duo, ele acariciou as costas dele balançando-o levemente como se embalasse uma criança.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Tudo bem Duo, eu estou bem.

- Não esta não você tá todo machucado, como ele teve coragem. Por que Rashid não fez alguma coisa.

- Duo o que ele poderia ter feito?

- Eu não sei, mas ele não deveria ter feito isso com você.

- Você conhece as leis de meu povo Duo, sabe que meu pai e minha família vivem por essas leis. E eu as quebrei quando me apaixonei por outro homem.

- Leis estúpidas...ele não deveria...você sempre foi tão doce...sempre tão gentil...ele não podia ter feito isso com você.

- Não o odeie Duo. Não fará bem a você também o considera como a um pai.

- Não ele não é um pai, nenhum pai pune seu filho por seguir seu coração.

- Duo olhe para mim.

Duo levantou a cabeça e olhou os olhos claros de Quatre, eles transmitiam tanta paz e bondade, mesmo depois de tudo o que havia sofrido. Quatre enxugou os olhos de seu melhor amigo e beijou sua testa trazendo sua cabeça para encostar-se a seu ombro. Heero e Trowa assistiam a tudo em silêncio ambos admirados pela força do jovem humano.

- Se você ficar triste com ele eu terei que ficar triste também, triste por saber que meu pai jamais entendera e aceitara o quanto eu sou feliz por conhecer Trowa, por deixa-lo me amar e por ama-lo. Um dia eu sei que ele compreendera que não se pode escolher a quem se ama. Eu já o perdoei pelo o que ele fez e peço que faça o mesmo.

- Eu vou tentar. Como ele soube?

- Alguém deixou uma carta contando que me viu aos beijos com Trowa.

- Uma carta? Mas quem poderia tê-la escrito?

- Eu não sei e não me importa.

- Como não importa alguém o prejudicou Quatre, seu pai poderia...

- Esta tudo bem, esqueça.

- Mas...

- Sem mais a gente tem uma conversa com o Wu-Fei hoje não é.

- É, mas eu vou falar com ele e você fica aqui.

- Não ficamos de falar com ele junto e é o que faremos.

- Mas você não deve...

- Quatre não acha melhor você..

- Não eu não estou incapacitado, as dores não são fortes, e eu tive um bom enfermeiro, não acho que deva ficar deitado nessa cama até que não sinta nada. 

- Então vocês dois tomam o café da manhã e eu mandarei Chold leva-los ao templo mais tarde.

- Mas Heero...

- Quatre tem razão Trowa se ele pode andar é melhor que ele e Duo falem com o humano Wu-Fei, nós temos que conversar, o clã Maganac chega essa tarde e outros assuntos devem ser discutidos antes disso.

- Está bem nós desceremos logo.

Duo se soltou dos braços do loirinho e o beijou na testa saindo do quarto de Trowa acompanhado por Heero. Trowa olhou para Quatre que procurava se levantar da cama com uma certa dificuldade, o vampiro se aproximou para ajuda-lo o humano sorriu ao ver o vampiro o amparando, assim que se viu de pé o lençol caiu a seus pés revelando sua nudez e o fazendo ficar vermelho devido ao olhar de luxúria nos olhos verdes. Trowa achava encantador a forma como Quatre ficava vermelho, nem parecia o mesmo Quatre que o agarrara há poucos minutos. O vampiro caminhou até o guarda roupa procurando algo com que pudesse vestir seu anjo, uma vez que tinham estaturas diferentes então se lembrou de procurar na maleta que trouxera ontem. Quatre caminhou até Trowa que tinha colocado a maleta em cima da mesa, o humano o abraçou por atrás deslizando suas mãos pelos braços do vampiro.

- Quatre.

- Eu te amo Trowa prometa que vai ter cuidado.

Trowa se virou olhando nos olhos do humano que pareciam tristes e apreensivos, ele não entendia o que Quatre queria dizer sobre ele tomar cuidado. Quatre não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas de repente sentira um calafrio e uma sensação estranha a respeito do vampiro que amava, como se algo de muito ruim fosse acontecer em breve.

- O que houve meu anjo?

- Eu não sei é que...eu não consigo explicar, mas de repente me senti como se algo horrível fosse acontecer conosco, algo que..

- Shhhh não diga nada, nada vai acontecer comigo ou com você. Estaremos sempre juntos Quatre não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça e terei cuidado por nós dois.

- Mas..

- Sem mais ou meio mais. Estaremos sempre juntos.

- Sempre.

Trowa capturou os lábios do humano descendo suas mãos fortes pelas costas de Quatre o puxando para perto de si, ele sentia o mesmo que Quatre a sensação de perigo, a sensação de algo estava para acontecer, algo inexplicável e aterrador. Ele se afastou do humano acariciando o rosto claro, o vampiro deu um sorriso e mostrou a maleta ao humano.

- Sua irmã me deu ontem, ela ficou de trazer outras hoje.

- Devo agradecer a Iria depois. 

Quatre pegou uma calça azul clara e uma camisa branca de mangas compridas, Trowa o puxou e mostrou-lhe o banheiro com uma banheira para duas pessoas Quatre virou-se para o vampiro e deu um meio sorriso.

- Você me acompanha.

- Com prazer.

Duo estava sentado na cozinha com o rosto corado, pois estava sentado em frente a Heero e no mesmo local que havia sido possuído pelo vampiro há algumas horas atrás. Heero observava o rosto do humano que parecia envergonhado e que estava evitando encarar Kimitsu que dava ordens aos empregados. Quando o antigo empregado os viu chegando à cozinha, o mesmo os agradeceu por terem organizado a cozinha, Duo ficou tão vermelho que Heero teve que rir e o abraçou o puxando para sentar-se antes que o humano tivesse um treco, tamanha a vergonha.

Quando Duo viu a mesa arrumada e com uma variedade surpreendente de comida ele olhou para Heero encantado, o vampiro havia dito que iria preparar seu café da manhã, mas não era um simples café da manhã parecia mais um banquete. Havia leite, suco, café, chá, torradas, panquecas, biscoitos, bolos e pães dos mais variados. Heero via a surpresa e a incredulidade nos olhos humanos, Duo se levantou e beijos os lábios de Heero suavemente, depois encostou sua testa na dele e esfregou a ponta de seu nariz no do vampiro. Duo podia ver o calor nos olhos de Heero que havia ficado desconcertado com o carinho, ele abraçou o humano pela cintura o fazendo sentar em seu colo.

- Obrigado Hee-chan a mesa esta maravilhosa, jamais vi um café da manhã mais completo que esse nem na casa do Quatre.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Heero começou a beijar o pescoço do humano o mordendo levemente arrancando um gemido do humano que sentiu seu desejo crescendo, sabia que deveria parar Heero antes que eles ocupassem a mesa da cozinha novamente, mas o desejo pelo vampiro era tão forte que Duo sentia sua vontade sendo minada ainda mais quando sentiu o carinho das mãos de Heero no meio de suas pernas. Duo gemeu e instintivamente abriu mais as pernas, ele sentiu a protuberância em baixo de seu traseiro e sorriu se esfregando desavergonhadamente nele e arrancando um gemido rouco de Heero. Eles haviam se esquecido completamente de onde estavam quando ouviram uma voz soar levemente divertida acompanhada de um riso baixo.

- Vocês deveriam procurar um quarto. Esse tipo de coisa não é para ser feita na cozinha e na frente dos empregados.

Duo pulou assustado do colo de Heero ficando com o rosto vermelho ao perceber o que haviam feito, ele viu que alguns empregados davam pequenos sorrisos o que indicava que eles tinham ido longe demais. Duo fechou a blusa que não se lembrava de quando tinha sido aberta e puxada de dentro das calças, ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo que tinha alguns fios soltos da trança. Ele olhou para Trowa e Quatre parados próximos a porta, o vampiro de olhos verdes tinha um olhar divertido e Quatre ria com as faces vermelhas, isso fez com que Duo desejasse que a terra se abrisse e ele fosse tragado por ela. 

Heero simplesmente resmungou algo e olhou na direção dos empregados que pararam de rir e fugissem do olhar frio que o vampiro de olhos azuis como o cobalto lhes dirigia. Ele se levantou e tentou colocar as mãos na cintura do humano que recuou.

- Não Heero é melhor ficar bem longe de mim, viu o que você fez.

- Eu não fiz nada foi você quem começou. Alem do mais quem mandou ser tão delicioso.

- Heero.

Duo gemeu o nome de Heero ainda sobre a influência do desejo que parecia queimar seu corpo. O vampiro se aproximou e o sentou na cadeira sussurrando em seu ouvido de forma que apenas o humano pudesse ouvir.

- Melhor você ficar sentado assim fica mais fácil esconder a evidencia de seu desejo. Vou deixa-lo com Trowa e Quatre por alguns minutos preciso de um banho frio antes que eu ceda tentação de toma-lo novamente sobre a mesa, eu já volto.

Heero beijou o pescoço de Duo e mordeu o nódulo de sua orelha, o humano ofegou e mordeu o lábio inferior, ele também sentia que precisava de um outro banho frio. Ele viu o vampiro passar por Trowa e Quatre e se encaminhar para o quarto, os outros dois se sentaram a mesa com um Duo vermelho e sem graça, o loiro começou a rir e Duo jogou uma fatia de pão no amigo rindo junto com ele. Trowa observava os dois humanos rirem e teve que dar um meio sorriso que morreu antes mesmo que tomasse forma ao ouvir Kimitsu o chamando mentalmente o que não passou despercebido a Quatre.

_"          _

- _Sr Barton, Makoto _**[3****] **_disse que tem algo a lhe falar. Parece que um dos homens viu algo estranho noite passada._

- _Peça que ele vá até o escritório já irei falar com ele._

- _Sim senhor._

_"_

Trowa se levantou sendo observado por Quatre e Duo,  ele acariciou o rosto do primeiro e se desculpou.

- Eu tenho que resolver uma coisa agora, não poderei lhes fazer companhia.

- Algum problema Trowa?

- Nada com que deva se preocupar meu anjo. Não esqueça de falar comigo antes de sair.

- Está bem.

Trowa beijou os lábios de Quatre deixando os humanos a sós. Quando chegou na biblioteca encontrou o empregado responsável pela segurança do castelo, ele era um homem de cabelos pretos lisos, olhos escuros, alto e com um físico proporcional ao seu 1,90 mts e com a função que ocupava. O humano assim que viu o vampiro se curvou a fronte em sinal de respeito, Trowa curvou-se ligeiramente em cumprimento.

- Diga-me o que aconteceu.

Quatre e Duo conversavam na cozinha sobre como contariam verdade a Wu-Fei sobre Heero, Trowa e os outros.

- Acha que ele vai acreditar Quatre?

- Não sei acho que sim, mas aceitar é algo totalmente diferente.

- Mas ele precisa saber.

- Sim precisa isso se ele já não desconfiar que existe algo de estranho em Trowa e Heero.

- É ele sempre foi muito perspicaz.

- É verdade e sempre foi justo mesmo que chegue ao extremo.

- É verdade. Bem o tempo ta passando é melhor a gente ir logo. Tem certeza que você ta legal para ir Quatre?

- Tenho Duo não se preocupe.

- O que acha da gente almoçar no Sandrock ou no Heavyarms e antes que diga alguma coisa eu pago.

- Ok se bem que não ache que vá ter fome depois dessa comida toda.

- Que isso Quatre sempre existe lugar para o almoço mesmo depois desse café da manhã maravilhoso que o Hee-chan fez.

- Hee-chan?

- Mm meu Hee-chan.

- Duo quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer para não me chamar assim.

Antes mesmo de ouvir a voz grave do vampiro dentro da cozinha Duo sentiu a presença dele e teve que rir, ele se virou e sorriu para o vampiro que se aproximava com uma expressão seria no rosto, mas que era denunciada pelo calor nos olhos.

- Ah Hee-chan é tão bonitinho né Quatre.

Quatre teve que rir da expressão de Heero que sacudiu a cabeça e puxou a trança do humano arrancando um grito assustado pelo surpresa de ter ser cabelo puxado.

- Heero!

- Baka.

Heero deu um meio sorriso e se sentou de frente para Quatre e ao lado de Duo.

- Cadê o Trowa?

- Ele disse que tinha que resolver umas coisas Hee-chan.

Heero olhou para o humano que mostrou a língua se levantando.

- A gente vai até a cidade conversar com o Fei.

- Tudo bem tomem cuidado na cidade.

- O que você quer dizer Heero?

- Apenas que tomem cuidado Quatre. Os dois.

Heero olhou para Duo com uma expressão que ele não conseguiu identificar. Quatre achou melhor deixar-los sozinhos e procurar por Trowa para avisa-lo que estavam saindo, ele o encontrou saindo da biblioteca.

- Trowa nós já estamos indo.

Makoto estava se preparando ara deixar os dois a sós quando Trowa pediu que ele esperasse.

- Com licença Sr.

- Espere Makoto quero que você e Aliandro acompanhem Quatre e Duo até a cidade.

- Como quiser Sr.

- Trowa?

- É necessário meu anjo.

Trowa passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Quatre o beijando no alto da cabeça, ele precisava contar a Heero o que acabara de descobrir sabia que assim que ele soubesse não deixaria que Duo voltasse a cidade, não podia culpa-lo sentia-se da mesma forma em relação a Quatre. Mas sabia também que não poderia impedir os humanos de irem o máximo que poderia fazer era enviar dois de seus melhores homens. Makoto e Aliandro enquanto fosse dia os humanos eram suficientes para protege-los. 

Quatre e Trowa encontraram Heero e Duo na entrada principal, eles saíram e encontraram duas Mercedes pretas paradas na entrada assim como os dois homens que Trowa encarregara de proteger Duo e Quatre enquanto eles estivessem na cidade. O vampiro de olhos azuis olhou para Trowa procurando uma explicação a qual foi dada mentalmente.

  _"_

_É necessário para a segurança deles_

_Descobriu algo?_

_Sim e você não vai gostar_

_"_

Duo notou que alguma coisa havia acontecido, mesmo que a expressão de Heero continuasse a mesma, ele sentia que algo o estava preocupando e a presença daqueles dois homens junto ao segundo carro os aguardando não melhorava em nada essa sensação.

- Heero?

- Duo, Quatre esses são Makoto e Aliandro eles vão acompanha-los a cidade e se encarregaram de...

Duo e Quatre notaram a pausa feita por Heero ele parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou mudando de idéia no ultimo instante. Heero não queria preocupar os humanos ainda mais Duo que parecia um tanto quanto apreensivo, sabia que o humano agora por um motivo que ainda não sabiam como, podia sentir claramente sua presença, seus pensamentos e sentimentos mais fortes. Mas a apreensão que sentia vir do humano se devia a algo que Heero não conseguia descobrir, Duo estava estranho desde que o encontrara caído no chão do quarto não se lembrando sobre o que havia acontecido. E depois que as espadas entraram em contato com eles, o humano ficou ainda mais estranho. E ainda havia o cheiro que ele encontrou quando voltou ao quarto na madrugada, um cheiro que sabia conhecer, mas que não conseguia lembrar. O vampiro tentou esquecer o assunto por enquanto, Duo escondia algo isso era certo, ainda assim o vampiro se obrigou a sorrir e continuou.

- Eles se encarregaram de que vocês voltem antes do sol se pôr.

Duo riu sabia que Heero havia mentido que estava escondendo algo, mas não iria perguntar, pois se o fizesse também teria que contar o que achava que tinha acontecido de madrugada e não queria se preocupar com isso no momento. Sabia que a preocupação de Heero se devia a algo importante e que o vampiro estava lutando entre a vontade de deixa-lo ir até a cidade e a vontade de mantê-lo no castelo e antes que a ultima prevalecesse ou que traísse a si mesmo contando tudo ao vampiro Duo pretendia estar a caminho da cidade, pois sabia que se contasse que o que achava ter acontecido o vampiro o trancaria dentro do castelo e sabia que isso não o manteria seguro.

O humano beijou o vampiro na bochecha se fingindo magoado e puxou Quatre pela mão em direção ao primeiro carro onde Chold os aguardava com a porta aberta. Quatre acenou para Trowa antes de ser empurrado para dentro do carro. Duo sentou-se ao lado de Quatre no banco traseiro sem olhar novamente para Heero que acreditava ter magoado o humano com suas palavras. Makoto e Aliandro entraram no carro de trás e ligaram o veiculo seguindo o primeiro carro. Quatre olhou para Duo que piscou um olho para o amigo colocando metade do corpo para fora da janela com o carro em movimento enquanto berrava para o vampiro.

- Heero!

Heero olhou para o humano dependurado na janela do carro que havia diminuído a velocidade.

- Eu ainda sei ver as horas. Voltaremos antes que tenham a chance de sentirem nossa falta.

Duo jogou um beijo para o vampiro que sorriu. Quando os vampiros se preparavam para entrar no castelo, Duo se colocou novamente para fora da janela e berrou.

- Eu te amo Hee-chan.

Heero resmungou e Trowa começou a rir enquanto o humano permanecia com metade do corpo para fora da janela a longa trança caída por sobre o ombro enquanto mantinha um sorriso nos lábios. Heero sorriu e começou a entrar enquanto dizia baixinho quase como um sussurro que ainda sim sabia que o humano ouviria em seu coração.

- Eu também te amo Baka.

Duo voltou para dentro do carro e sorriu enquanto suspirava sim ele havia escutado as palavras em seu coração e isso o encheu de alegria e gozo. Quatre também sorria contagiado pela alegria de Duo. Duo abraçou Quatre e beiju seu rosto ele sentia-se leve e cheio de esperança como nunca estivera antes, mas então seu coração se comprimiu e Quatre sentiu a dor de seu amigo.****

- Duo?

- Eu estou bem Quatre.

Quatre notou os olhos marejados e Duo levar a mão ao peito segurando a camisa com força, não ele não estava bem, então ele viu Duo começar a soluçar. Ele viu através dos olhos do amigo o que o afligia, ele sabia e partilhava de seu sofrimento, eles estavam trilhando um caminho sem volta, um caminho que poderia ser tirado debaixo de seus pés a qualquer momento, um caminho onde a única certeza e que não estavam sozinhos nele. Quatre trouxe a cabeça de Duo para repousar em seu colo retirando a franja de sua testa.

- Vai dar tudo certo Duo.

- Não... não vai e você sabe disso. Eu...eu não contei algo a Heero, eu deveria ter falado, mas eu... sabia que se dissesse ele não me deixaria ir a cidade falar com Wu-Fei.

- O que você não disse a ele?

- Eu nem tenho certeza se realmente aconteceu Quatre, embora uma parte de mim diga que aconteceu mesmo que eu tente negar isso.

- Você pode me contar Duo.

- Se eu contar a você Trowa vai saber e contara a Heero.

- Acho que Heero já sabe, pelo menos Trowa esta contando algo a ele neste momento e acho que ele não gostou do que ouviu.

Duo olhava para o amigo que falava com um olhar distante. Quatre e Trowa partilhavam de uma ligação ainda mais forte que ele e Heero, não havia segredos entre os dois ainda mais agora que Trowa havia partilhado uma parte de seu sangue com o humano a ligação entre eles se tornou mais forte. Mas Duo não queria contar ele sentia arrepios apenas em lembrar, ele nem ao menos tinha certeza se realmente havia acontecido ou se ele havia imaginado o fato, a questão era que ele tinha uma ligeira sensação que ele recordara apenas por causa da espada e isso o estava incomodando, ele sentia-se vigiado pela criatura de olhos dourados. Quatre podia sentir a confusão do amigo algo o tinha abalado profundamente, ele podia sentir lhe o medo, a confusão.

- Duo se você contar talvez você se sinta melhor.

Duo pensou por alguns instantes ele precisava contar a alguém ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

- Ontem depois que eu e Heero nos entendemos. Eu acordei a noite. Você sabe que como às vezes eu acordo no meio da noite com fome ou sede.

- É eu sei, você consegue acordar ás três da madrugada se empanturrar de comida e cair num sono tranqüilo depois.

- É..bem não foi muito diferente ontem, o dia estava quase clareando, acho que deveria ser quase quatro da manhã. Eu acordei nos braços de Heero e....

***Flashback***

Duo acordou desorientado sentindo uma mão descansando em sua cintura e a maciez dos cabelos de Heero em seu pescoço. Ele reconheceu o lugar como o quarto de Heero, ele ficou pensando como chegará até ali, ele apenas lembrara que sucumbiu ao sono após ter seu corpo tomado novamente pelo vampiro, lembrar das caricias e da forma como havia sido possuído fez com que começasse a ficar excitado, mas ele se sentia com fome também. 

Duo tinha o péssimo habito de levantar para comer algo de madrugada às vezes ele comia uma fruta e tomava um copo de leite, mas hoje ele sentia-se faminto e sabia que sua refeição tradicional de madrugada não resolveria. Ele decidiu desceu e procurar algo na cozinha, mas primeiro ele tinha que deixar a cama sem acordar o vampiro. Ele segurou o pulso da mão que descansava em sua cintura e ergueu devagar o braço, mas antes que tivesse a chance de saber o que tinha acontecido se viu preso contra a cama com o peso de Heero sobre si.

- Heero eu pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Ainda é noite vampiros dormem de dia. E aonde pensa que ia mocinho?

- Eu tô com sede Heero.

- Sede.

- Hum... hum.

- Eu ia beber água na cozinha e fazer uma boquinha. 

- Boquinha há essa hora?

- Eu tô com fominha.

- Fominha...eu também tô com fominha.

- É.

- Hum...hum.

Duo viu o olhar de Heero ficar escuro e soube exatamente a que tipo de fome o vampiro se referia. O vampiro começou a beijar o corpo do humano enquanto prendia seus braços sobre a cabeça. O vampiro começou a explorar o corpo do humano com a língua, percorrendo toda a superfície, do pescoço a clavícula, os braços, os mamilos, ele sentiu a respiração do humano se tornar mais pesada e ele começar a gemer baixinho, os sons roucos produzidos pelo humano enviavam descargas por todo o seu corpo estimulando seu membro que se tornou desperto. Duo sentiu o membro de Heero se pressionar contra sua coxa, ele também se sentia da mesma forma, ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto dizia.

- E você gostaria de algo em especial. Eu sou um ótimo cozinheiro.

- Hn eu prefiro comer o cozinheiro.

- Aahhh...

- Inteiro.

- Oh... meu.... Deus Heero.

Alguns minutos depois:

- Heero eu Tô fome.

- Se você esperar mais uma hora Kimitsu já terá acordado e você poderá tomar o café da manhã.

- Até lá eu já terei morrido de fome.

- Tudo bem eu vou pegar alguma coisa para você comer na cozinha, afinal eu acabei de devorar um prato delicioso e nada mais justo que você também coma alguma coisa.

Heero se levantou e procurou pela calça do seu pijama, Duo começou a se levantar enquanto dizia.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não precisa fique. Eu volto em alguns minutos, mantenha a cama aquecida e tente não dormir.

- Eu não estou com sono.

- Sei.

- Não demora.

Heero beijou o humano e seguiu em direção a porta antes de sair deu uma olhada para o humano deitado na cama com um sorriso nos lábios, os cabelos soltos caindo por sobre um dos ombros. Ele se ordenou a sair do quarto e procurar algo que o humano pudesse comer. Duo viu Heero saindo do quarto, ele estava meio sonolento depois de fazer amor com o vampiro, mas havia prometido se manter acordado. Ele olhou para janela e viu a lua no céu, se levantou não se importando com sua nudez e se aproximou da janela olhando para fora. O céu estava repleto de estrelas, o vento estava fresco arrepiando a pele, fios de seu cabelo esvoaçavam no vento e ele teve que segurar os fios que caiam por sobre o rosto. Duo olhou para baixo na direção do inicio da floresta, mas não viu nada além de sombras e escuridão estava retornando para a cama quando um brilho dourado chamou sua atenção, ele retornou o procurando, mas o brilho havia sumido, ele forçou a vista tentando ver alguma coisa mais não viu nada, sacudindo a cabeça ele voltou para a cama se enfiando embaixo dos lençóis.

Duo fechou os olhos por um instante e não viu a nevoa escura vir pela janela e se espalhar pelo chão do quarto se detendo próxima à cama. Duo sentiu que havia alguém com ele no quarto, mas por algum motivo não conseguia abrir os olhos com medo do que veria, ele se forçou a abri-los e viu ao pé da cama uma mulher de cabelos cacheados até os ombros, os fios tão claros que Duo poderia jurar que eram brancos, os olhos de um tom dourado que pareciam brilhar. Duo pensou em pronunciar o nome de Heero, mas antes que tivesse a chance a mulher já havia se aproximado e coberto seus lábios com as mãos frias. Ele ouviu a voz da mulher em sua mente, um som suave que até pareceria agradável se não o tivesse arrepiado e enchido de terror.

"É você o escolhido. Hum o cheiro do medo tão doce quanto o sangue quente a correr em seu corpo. Sssshhh não tema não vou mata-lo, minha senhora pediu-me apenas para encontra-lo".

A mulher lambeu o pescoço de Duo o fazendo tremer. A mulher começou a cheirar o corpo do humano dando um sorriso. Duo sentia-se paralisado, ele queria afasta-la, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Sabia que a mulher não era humana, ele sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, tamanho o ódio por não poder afasta-la de si. A mulher deslizou a mão fria pelo rosto e desceu pelo tórax do humano se detendo no abdômen.

_"Hum você tem o cheiro de um vampiro em seu corpo, você se deitou com ele há pouco. Diga quem ele é, não eu posso descobrir... sim é ele o vampiro que ela procura é dele o cheiro em seu corpo. Ela não vai gostar disso humano. Ela não terá nem a metade da piedade que eu teria com você"._

Duo viu as presas da mulher crescerem ele sabia o que ela pretendia, mesmo que ela não tivesse ordens para mata-lo sabia que ela o faria, mas ele não pretendia permitir isso. No salão abaixo do castelo Yami começou a irradiar um brilho dourado que se espalhou pelo salão. Duo percebeu que tinha o controle sobre seu corpo novamente e empurrou a mulher para o chão com toda a força. Ele conseguiu sair da cama e correu para a porta mais a mulher se colocou entre ele e a saída, Duo começou a recuar ele pretendia chamar Heero mentalmente, mas antes que tivesse tempo de terminar de pronunciar o nome do vampiro a mulher segurou o seu rosto o obrigando a olhar dentro de seus olhos. Duo sentiu-se tonto e caiu desacordado no chão.

A mulher deixou o quarto tão silenciosamente quanto chegou, segundos depois Heero entrava no quarto encontrando Duo caído no chão.

***Fim Flashback***

- Quando acordei não me lembrava de nada apenas que tinha ido até a janela ver o céu.

- E Heero o       que disse quando o encontrou no chão caído?

***Flashback***

- Duo! Duo!

- Hum

- Duo fala comigo.

- Hee-chan?

- Graças a Deus. O que houve Duo?

- Não sei. Eu vi a lua e me levantei para ver o céu e não me lembro o que aconteceu. O que houve?

- Eu encontrei você caído no chão eu o ouvi me chamar.

- Eu te chamei?

- Sim meu amor, sua voz parecia tão assustada e você não terminou de pronunciar o meu nome. 

- Eu não me lembro. Eu não sei Hee-chan, mas me abraça, por favor.

- Sim Duo.

Heero tomou o humano nos braços o carregando para a cama e o abraçou fortemente. 

***Fim Flashback***

- E foi isso.

- Sem dúvida não era humana. Ela...

- Sim ela teria me matado Quatre ontem.

- Heero não vai gostar de saber.

- É eu sei.

Duo ficou calado e fechou os olhos sentindo Quatre segurar sua mão. Ele não queria falar sobre o terror que havia sentido, onde a única coisa em que pensava era em não perder o vampiro agora que a felicidade havia invadido a sua vida. Eles já se encontravam na cidade, passando pelo correto da praça, se levantou e enxugou o rosto ele olhou para a cidade e apesar do dia claro ela lhe pareceu escura.

Enquanto isso no castelo:

Heero estava em seu quarto deitado na cama lutando contra a vontade de ir atrás de Duo na cidade. Ele estava com raiva e apesar de saber ser impossível estava morrendo de dor de cabeça. Heero tentava se acalmar sabia que de nada adiantava culpar Trowa pelo que aconteceu não havia sido culpa dele, mas sua de não ter previsto que isso pudesse acontecer. 

"Por que eu não me lembrei? Ele poderia estar morto agora. Eu fui negligente com sua segurança achando que estaria seguro atrás das paredes desse castelo. Não cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes". 

Heero sabia que tinha que se desculpar com Trowa, mas ele não e sentia a vontade para faze-lo no momento. Ele fechou os olhos pensando no que acontecera há poucos minutos.

******

Heero e Trowa entraram após a partida de Quatre e Duo para a cidade. Heero sinalizou a Trowa que o seguisse até a sala de leitura para conversarem, Trowa o seguiu sabia que a conversa não seria nada agradável. Eles entraram na sala e Trowa fechou a porta. Heero se sentou no sofá e Trowa se sentou na poltrona em frente a ele.

- Muito bem Trowa qual o motivo de Makoto e Aliandro terem ido com eles.

- Primeiro eu vou contar o que Makoto me disse assim você compreendera o motivo de tê-los mandado.

- Está bem conte.

- Um dos empregados um humano chamado Niida ele estava fazendo a ronda em volta do castelo, como sempre. Ele disse que por volta das cinco horas ele viu algo se movendo perto da parte oeste do castelo, quase no inicio da floresta.

- À parte oeste do castelo é onde fica o meu e seu quarto.

- O que ele viu exatamente?

- Ele disse que teve a impressão de ter visto as sombras da floresta tomarem forma e se moverem em direção ao castelo. Ele vasculhou o inicio da floresta, mas não viu nada, quando se virou ele acha que viu uma nevoa escura entrar pela janela do seu quarto. Ele disse que a iluminou com a lanterna, mas não viu nada e achou que foi impressão, ele contou a Makoto que achou que deveria saber.

- As sombras da floresta tomaram forma? Nevoa escura? O cheiro em meu quarto!

- Cheiro?

- De madrugada Duo sentiu fome eu fui até a cozinha prepara algo para ele, eu o ouvi me chamar quando cheguei no quarto ele estava desacordado no chão. Mas Duo e o quarto estavam impregnados com um cheiro estranho, no momento que o senti eu sabia que conhecia o cheiro, mas não consegui me lembrar ao que pertencia. Droga!

Heero se lembrou de encontrar Duo caído no chão. Ele havia ouvido o humano o chamar, na verdade a voz dele ecoou em sua mente por um segundo, o humano não havia chegado a pronunciar o seu nome apenas as três primeiras letras antes de se calar, mas ele havia sentido o medo presente nelas, sem pensar em mais nada correu para o quarto encontrando o humano caído no chão. Ele se aproximou dele e sentiu um cheiro estranho, um cheiro que conhecia, mas que não estava presente no quarto antes e o mesmo cheiro cobria o corpo do humano. 

Heero se lembrou ao que pertencia o cheiro, ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro como se fosse um animal enjaulado. Ele olhava para Trowa como se fosse mata-lo, como ele pode não contar o que havia acontecido, como pode permitir que Duo e Quatre fossem a cidade, mas o que mais o enraivecia era como ele havia sido tão burro a ponto de não ter lembrado o que aquele cheiro significava. Trowa sabia que Heero estava furioso seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sedentos, nunca ele havia visto o vampiro dessa forma, ele sentia que a qualquer momento Heero partiria para cima dele.  

- Por que não me contou isso antes deles partirem.

- Sabia que se contasse não o deixaria ir.

- Mas é claro que não. Você não tem idéia do que você fez, se tivesse me contado isso antes.... eu deveria mata-lo por isso.

- Eu sei disso Heero, mas...

- Sem mais, você não tem noção do fez Trowa. Eu vou para o meu quarto antes que eu faça algo com que vá me arrepender depois.

Trowa viu Heero saindo da sala batendo a porta, sabia que o amigo estava aborrecido sem falar que estava com raiva dele. Trowa olhou para o relógio era quase duas horas da tarde em poucas horas o clã Maguanac chegaria, ele pensava se havia tomado a decisão certa ao deixar que eles fossem apenas acompanhados apenas pelos dois humanos.

******

Heero se levantou saindo do quarto de nada adiantaria ficar ali se sentindo culpado. Medidas tinham que ser tomadas e ele precisava se desculpar com o amigo. Trowa ainda estava na sala de olhos fechados se indagando se agira corretamente, talvez Heero tivesse razão, talvez devesse ter impedido os humanos de irem a cidade.

"Será que eu tomei a decisão certa quanto a isso".

_"Tomou Trowa"._

- Heero!

Ele viu o outro vampiro entrando e se sentando novamente no sofá. 

- Peço que me desculpe Trowa eu não tinha o direito de trata-lo dessa forma.

- Eu é que peço desculpas deveria ter te contado antes deles saírem.

- Não você agiu certo, eu não teria permitido que Duo fosse se soubesse disso. Eu sinto como se tivesse falhado em protege-lo.

- Você seria incapaz de falhar com ele Heero.

- Não sei. Mas isso não importa agora o importante e saber onde eles se escondem e se Duo sabe de alguma coisa eu o achei um tanto estranho quando saiu.

- Acha que ele lembra sobre o que aconteceu?

- Acho que ele se lembrou e não quis me dizer.

- O que acha que o empregado viu?

- Um necro **[4]**.

- Necro? Mas eles não haviam sido todos mortos?

- Parece que nem todos. Os Necrófagos **[5]** são um clã muito mais antigo que o nosso e diferentemente de nós não se alimentam de sangue, apesar de o beberem. O que me intriga é o que eles vieram fazer aqui, eles não gostam de vampiros tanto quanto nós não gostamos deles.

- Acha que eles se uniram aos Peacecraft?

- Talvez... não quero nem imaginar o que Relena prometeu a eles.

- É eu também não. 

Enquanto isso na cidade:

O carro com Duo e Quatre parou em frente ao templo Shenlong, o segundo carro parou logo atrás deles. Makoto e Aliandro desceram do veiculo e caminharam até o primeiro, eles olharam em volta e somente depois abriram as portas do primeiro veiculo permitindo que Quatre e Duo saíssem do carro. Duo tentava se costumar, ele teria pulado do carro assim que o mesmo parou, mas Chold pedira que esperassem os seguranças observarem a região por alguns instantes verificando se era seguro.

- Acho que não que vou me acostumar com isso.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma.

- Você já passou por isso Quatre?

- Sim quando era pequeno eu quase fui seqüestrado então meu pai resolveu reforçar a segurança. Eu andava acompanhado por minha mãe, Rashid e um grupo de seis homens.

- Nossa.

- Você acaba se acostumando, esse foi um dos motivos que levaram meus pais a vir para Epyon. Eles queriam um lugar seguro e tranqüilo para criar a mim e Iria.

- Melhor para mim que acabei conhecendo um amigo.

Eles subiram as escadas que davam acesso ao templo tendo Makoto à frente e Aliandro atrás deles. Quando chegaram no topo Quatre sentia-se um pouco cansado e Duo parou com ele até que se recuperasse um pouco, então eles viram o chinês segurando sua espada vir correndo até a entrada recepciona-los. Ele estava suado o que significava que estava treinando, pareceu preocupado e aliviado em vê-los.

- Oi Fei, tudo em cima.

- Maxwell, Winner e bom vê-los como está Quatre eu soube do que aconteceu.

- Do que você esta falando Wu-Fei.

- Que seu pai o expulsou eu sinto muito.

Quatre e Duo se olharam e ficaram tentando imaginar como Wu-Fei havia descoberto. Quatre abaixou a cabeça e ficou imaginando quem mais saberia disso na cidade. Duo olhou para o amigo de cabeça baixa e virou-se para Wu-Fei.

- Como soube Wu-Fei?

- Bem eu fui até a cidade comprar algumas coisas para o meu avô e me encontrei com Noin, estávamos conversando sobre o desaparecimento de Karl e Melissa.

- Como assim desaparecimento?

- Não estão sabendo parece que eles não voltaram para casa ontem.

- Eles podem ter fugido juntos.

- Não Noin me disse que ela e Milliardo encontram com Karl ontem ele estava indo para casa e parecia assustado. Alem do mais outras pessoas também sumiram.

Duo e Quatre se olharam e Wu-Fei estranhou o olhar que um lançou para o outro. Duo se lembrou da pergunta inicial que havia feito a Wu-Fei.

- Mas não é isso que quero saber no momento. Como soube de Quatre?

- Como em dizia eu estava....

- Fofocando com a Noin.

- Conversando Maxwell.

- Se você diz.

- Há há.

- Você também Winner.

- Desculpe Wu-Fei.

- Bem eu estava CONVERSANDO com a Noin.

Duo teve que prender um riso ele adorava provocar o chinês sempre tão serio, mas o que ele disse a seguir fez seus olhos se escurecerem de raiva.

- O que?

- O que o que Maxwell, você não estava prestando atenção no que eu disse.

- Duo?

- Você disse Dorothy?

- Sim eu falava com a Noin quando a Dorothy chegou e perguntou se eu sabia o que havia acontecido com o Quatre. Eu disse que não e ela disse que tinha ouvido dizer que seu pai havia lhe expulsado de casa por que descobriu sobre você e Trowa.

- Ela não tinha como saber isso. A não ser. 

Duo saiu correndo escada abaixo, Quatre ainda tentou detê-lo, mas seu corpo não permitiu, Aliandro saiu atrás de Duo, mas ele corria muito rápido tomado pela raiva. Quatre olhou para Wu-Fei e eles foram atrás de Duo que já havia desaparecido. Chold viu Duo passar correndo em direção a cidade, o templo ficava a dez minutos a pé da cidade, mas Duo fez o percurso na três, ele parou na praça olhando ao redor procurando pela garota, ele a viu saindo do mercado 24hs, ele correu até ela a segurando bruscamente pelo braço, a garota gritou assustada, chamando a atenção de Milliardo dentro do mercado que saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Diga, foi você não foi.

- Solte-me você esta me machucando.

- Eu pretendo machucar ainda mais.

- Duo solta ela.

- Não se mete Milliardo.

Duo gritava com Dorothy seus olhos brilhando perigosamente. Milliardo jamais havia visto o rapaz tão furioso, ele não sabia o que a garota havia feito, mas sem dúvida deveria ser algo muito grave ou ele não a trataria dessa forma. Aliandro se aproximou para ajudar a moça, mas foi impedido pelo olhar do jovem, ele tinha visto aquele olhar apenas em vampiro, mas o olhar do jovem de cabelos compridos no momento era tão frio e perigoso quanto o da espécie a quem servia.

- Você tem idéia do que você fez sua louca.

- Louco é você.

- Duo solta ela.

Duo olhou e viu Quatre descendo do carro junto com Wu-Fei que tinha sua espada presa na cintura. Dorothy arregalou os olhos ao ver Quatre, ela não esperava encontra-lo ali, ela podia ver a marca arroxeada no rosto do garoto que gostava. Milliardo olhou para o loiro, ele tinha ouvido por sua namorada a historia sobre o herdeiro Winner, conhecendo o pai de Quatre como conhecia, ele podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido e as marcas no rosto do rapaz não desmentiam o fato de que ele havia levado uma surra.  Duo puxou a garota com os dois braços a colocando em frente a Quatre ela desviou o olhar mais Duo segurou o rosto dela com forca marcando a pele branca a obrigando a encara-lo. 

- Agora diga que você não foi à causadora disso.

Dorothy olhou nos olhos claros do árabe e Quatre soube, sim havia sido ela, movida pelo despeito e amor não correspondido, ela escrevera a carta e deixara em sua casa de modo que a mesma fosse dada a seu pai. Lágrimas caíram do rosto da menina e Quatre olhou para Duo que ainda esperava uma resposta dela, ele apertou mais o braço dela e ela gemeu de dor, Quatre notou que o braço da garota estava marcado. Foi quando ela respondeu baixinho.

- Foi... fui eu quem contou a seu pai. Eu sinto muito Quatre.

- Ora sua.

A raiva de Duo era tanta que ele ergueu o braço para bater nela, Milliardo se aproximou para impedir, ele não podia culpar Duo por querer bater nela, mas seria covardia e sabia que quando voltasse a razão Duo se arrependeria depois. Wu-Fei viu a raiva transbordar dos olhos do amigo e soube o que Duo iria fazer antes que percebesse ele havia se posto ao lado dele e segurado seu braço antes que ele comete-se a loucura que estava pronto a praticar.

Duo olhou para Wu-Fei seus olhos transmitiam toda a raiva e indignação, se Wu-Fei não o conhecesse há muito tempo o olhar dele o teria feito recuar, seu amigo vivia pelas emoções, alegria, dor, raiva, ele as vivia plenamente e as sentia tão profundamente quanto era possível. Wu-Fei já havia visto Duo com raiva, ele era capaz de derrubar um homem com o dobro de seu tamanho se fosse necessário, ele faria qualquer coisa por qualquer pessoa, pois era de sua natureza ser assim, como era de sua natureza proteger os que ama e querer que a justiça fosse feita, mesmo que tivesse que usar as mãos.

Rashid estava voltando para a mansão dos Winner quando viu um certo tumulto em frente ao mercado, ele pretendia passar direto quando seu olhar pousou sobre o jovem mestre parado observando de perto a confusão. Ele se aproximou para ver como o jovem estava. 

Duo respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, as pessoas já estavam ao redor os observando, esperando pelo desfecho da discussão. A garota chorava copiosamente, ele soltou o braço dela e notou a marca roxa ao redor do braço o fazendo praguejar internamente. Todos viram a marca no braço dela, ele havia perdido a cabeça, ele puxou o corpo dela contra o peito a abraçando e consolando. Ele sentiu a menina abraça-lo e ele começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- E sinto muito Dorothy. Sinto por tê-la machucado, por você ter machucado Quatre. Por ele não poder ama-la como você deseja. A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixonar, simplesmente acontece e não podemos fazer nada para mudar isso.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Quatre que sorria. Era verdade eles haviam se apaixonado por alguém do mesmo sexo e que nem mesmo era humano, e ainda sim amavam de todo o coração. Wu-Fei suspirou aliviado, aquele era o amigo que conhecia, num momento pronto a arrancar a cabeça da garota e no outro pronto a consola-la. 

Quatre prestava atenção no amigo quando uma voz familiar o chamou, o fazendo se virar com os olhos marejados.

- Mestre Quatre.

- Rashid.

Quatre abraçou o empregado que o recebeu de braços abertos como um pai recebe um filho que não vê há muito tempo. O jovem árabe chorou abraçado ao velho amigo.

- Você está bem mestre Quatre?

- Estou Rashid não se preocupe. Como esta minha mãe e Iria?

- Sua mãe está muito triste, ela não para de chorar. Iria está bem, ela pretendia ir até o castelo levar algumas roupas, mas não quis deixar sua mãe sozinha.

O olhar de Quatre demonstrou a tristeza que sentia em ouvir tais palavras, ele não queria que sua mãe sofresse por sua causa.

- Eu lamento. E meu pai como esta?

- Ele se culpa por tê-lo agredido mestre Quatre. Ele acha que falhou como pai. O Sr Barton esta cuidando bem de você?

- Sim ele está Rashid.

Quatre ficou pensando nas palavras de Rashid. Ele queria visitar sua mãe e sua irmã, mas sabia que não deveria procura-las no momento. Eles ainda ficaram algum tempo ali. Rashid os acompanhou, pois Duo fez questão de ir com Dorothy ao posto médico da cidade para que ela fosse examinada pelo médico. Duo conversou com Rashid que contou tudo o que havia acontecido na noite passada, ele ficou surpreso em ver o jovem tão bem depois do que havia acontecido. Duo achou melhor não contar a forma como Quatre havia sido medicado. Dorothy e Quatre conversaram, mas nada precisava ser dito Quatre já a havia perdoado, ele era incapaz de guardar rancor por alguém. O médico passou uma pomada para aliviar a dor da região e amenizar o arroxeado do braço. Eles se despediram da garota que foi levada de carro por Chold até a casa dela há pedido Duo e Quatre. Duo convidou Rashid para ficar com eles mais algum tempo enquanto Quatre estava na cidade e ele aceitou ficar mais alguns minutos, pois ele deveria voltar a mansão, ele havia saído apenas para receber uma encomenda pessoal no posto do correio da cidade, que necessitava de sua assinatura.

Duo sentia-se esgotado demais para contar qualquer coisa a Wu-Fei no momento e eles não teriam tempo suficiente para conversar com ele antes que escurecesse, então ele teve uma idéia que cochichou no ouvido de Quatre que riu e balançou a cabeça. Wu-Fei olhou para os dois que o encaravam sorrindo.

- O que é?

- Wu-Fei você vai com a gente ao castelo.

- Por que?

- Por que a gente quer conversar com você e tem que ser lá.

- Por que tem que ser lá.

- Nada de desculpas, você vai com a gente. Vai ter uma festa hoje no castelo. 

- Festa?

- É.

Wu-Fei não queria dizer que não queria ir ao castelo, pois assim teria que dizer que não se sentia muito a vontade perto de Trowa e Heero embora nem ele mesmo soubesse o porque, mas os amigos insistiam tanto aguardando uma resposta. Eles estavam caminhando em direção ao Heavyarms para comerem alguma coisa, pois já passava das quatro da tarde e Duo estava com fome, quando avistaram varias carros pretos circundando a praça e seguindo em direção a terra dos Khushrenada. O clã Maganac havia chegado, Duo, Wu-Fei, Rashid, Quatre e os dois seguranças olharam para o cortejo de carros, muitas pessoas que andavam na rua pararam para observavam os carros, nunca haviam visto tantos carros, eram quase quinze no total. 

Os carros passavam um atrás do outro, seus ocupantes observavam através do vidro negro os humanos parados. Eles inibiram suas presenças no caso de haverem vampiros por perto eles passariam despercebidos. Em um dos carros um homem de cabelos negros e traços fortes, perguntou algo a um outro vampiro de cabelos castanhos escuros, que estava ansioso para chegar ao castelo.

- William ainda falta muito para chegarmos ao castelo dos Khushrenada?

- Não senhor logo chegaremos.

Noin segurava duas caixas contendo comida ela parou para ver o cortejo, ela estava indo entregar um pedido por que um dos entregadores não apareceu, quando viu a movimentação de carros.

Duo sentiu uma sensação estranha, uma sensação de que era observado, a mesma sensação de pânico da noite anterior, ele olhou ao redor e seu olhar parou no hotel que ficava a poucos metros dali. Na janela lateral do terceiro andar que dava para outro prédio, um par de olhos dourados o observava. Duo sentiu o medo percorrer cada célula do seu corpo, ao ouvir a voz que pertencia aos olhos que o observava.

"Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, humano". 

O homem do carro negro sentiu uma presença forte, vampiros estavam muito próximos deles. Ele olhou mais atentamente e viu um humano que não via há muito tempo. Um humano de sua terra e que possuía o mesmo sangue que ele quando era humano.

- William circule a praça e volte eu quero verificar uma coisa.

- Senhor eu...

- Agora.

- Sim Sr Auda.

William sinalizou para o motorista circundar a praça e voltar entrando mais na cidade. Um dos ocupantes do terceiro carro a frente, perguntou mentalmente o que ele pretendia fazer.

_"Auda o que você esta fazendo?"_

_"Eu quero verificar uma coisa."_

_"O que você quer verificar?"_

_"Não creio que deva explicações para meus atos Ahmad."_

_"Ele tem razão Ahmad o que Auda faz não é de sua conta. "_

_"O shuhan dos Khushrenada nos aguarda e não devemos nos atrasar para encontra-lo Abdul"_

_"Deixe Abdul eu os encontrei no castelo, peça desculpas a Heero por mim"_

Duo sentiu seu peito doer. Quatre sentiu a dor de seu amigo e olhou para ele, Duo se curvou sendo amparado por Makoto e Wu-Fei. Noin estava se encaminhando para o hotel a fim de entregar o pedido quando viu que Duo parecia estar passando mal, ela ficou parada por alguns instantes pensando se ajudava o amigo ou se fazia à entrega e voltava para vê-lo.

Quatre se aproximou do amigo ele ainda mantinha os olhos presos na janela do terceiro andar do hotel. Quatre acompanhou seu olhar e viu os olhos dourados os observando, Quatre pode notar o brilho dourado e a maldade naqueles olhos. A criatura olhava diretamente para eles e parecia sorrir, Wu-Fei olhou na direção que Quatre olhava e sentiu um forte arrepio percorrer o seu corpo, seja o que fosse que os observava sabia que não era humano. 

Uma outra figura se aproximou da janela, olhando com interesse para os humanos na rua, seu olhar se deteve no humano de cabelos compridos e os olhos da cor de ametistas. A jovem se virou para a criatura e perguntou quem era o humano, a resposta não a agradou, embora ela tenha sorrido.

- Quem é o humano que você esta atormentando?

- Ele é o escolhido pela espada. O humano sob a guarda do vampiro que procura. O humano que se deita com o shuhan dos Khushrenada.

- Então esse é o humano que roubou meu Heero. Ele é lindo... não é...

- Sim ele é, sua pele é macia.

- Ele deve ser bem saboroso não acha?

- Sim.

- Você o quer?

- Sim.

- A carne dele será sua quando eu o matar. Será um presente ao meu Heero. Agora deixe-o ir.

- Sim senhora.

Noin viu que os outros haviam ajudado Duo e sua pele pareceu ficar mais rosada, mas todos pareciam observar alguma coisa na lateral do hotel. Duo sentiu seu peito parar de doer e conseguiu se manter de pé, a criatura de olhos dourados havia sumido, apenas uma jovem muito bonita de cabelos compridos, a pele pálida e traços suaves ficara na janela. Ela o olhava com desprezo e quando a voz dela foi ouvida em sua mente ele pode sentir toda a raiva que ela tinha.

"Você se apossou de uma coisa que me pertence humano. E eu o quero de volta. Ninguém fica entre mim e Heero, humano. Ele me pertence e voltara a ser meu, como sempre foi". 

Noin decidiu ignorar o fato de cinco pessoas estarem paradas olhando para o prédio, ela perguntaria aos meninos depois, ela também precisava conversar com Quatre sobre o que havia acontecido entre ele e o pai e se ele realmente havia sido expulso de casa. Ela estava se preparando para entrar quando viu que Duo se aproximou e começou a berrar com alguém, ela abriu a porta e ficou parada na entrada do hotel. Ela não percebeu que a recepção estava escura e sombria e que uma figura de olhos vermelhos a observava todo o tempo.

O carro circundou a praça e parou a poucos metros de onde Duo e os outros estavam. O vampiro observava com atenção. Ele assim como os outros dois vampiros no carro podiam sentir a presença dos vampiros vindo do hotel. Ele notou que o humano de cabelos compridos caminhou determinado até o edifício. Ele observava com curiosidade os humanos principalmente o homem mais velho que estava parado atrás de um jovem loiro.

Duo caminhou até próximo ao hotel e olhou para a jovem que mantinha seus olhos presos no humano. Ele não desistiria de Heero quem era ela para dizer que Heero pertencia a ela, se ela achava que ele iria desistir do vampiro por medo dela, ele mostraria que ela estava enganada. Ele e Heero se amavam e ele ninguém iria atrapalhar o amor deles. Duo olhou para a jovem e gritou para que ela e todos ouvissem.

- Ele não pertence a você e ele não voltara para você por que ele não quer e eu não vou deixar. Eu amo o Heero e vou lutar por ele, mesmo que eu tenha que enfrentar você e todo o seu clã. Eu não vou desistir dele por você nem por ninguém.

Auda e William ficaram surpresos ao ouvir o humano gritar com a jovem da janela a quem William reconheceu imediatamente. Eles ficaram ainda mais surpresos ao saber que o humano falava do shuhan dos Khushrenada. Auda se virou para William e perguntou sobre o humano.

- William você o conhece?

- Não senhor nunca o vi.

- Ele falava de Heero não é?

- É o que parece senhor.

- Interessante.

Auda ficou em silêncio imaginando que ligação teria o jovem humano e o novo shuhan dos Khushrenada. A jovem se surpreendeu por um instante, ela não esperava que o humano a enfrentasse, será ele não fazia idéia de que ela era capaz. Não ele sabia, ela viu em seus olhos que ele sabia o que enfrentava, sabia do que ela seria capaz e ainda assim a desafiava, ela riu divertida. Tamanha beleza e coragem, ele seria uma aquisição valiosa ao clã. Ela se permitiu falar com o humano normalmente, e eles ouviram uma voz suave que nem de longe lembraria o demônio que ela realmente era.

- Veremos meu caro. Se for capaz de enfrentar a mim e aos meus caçadores. Então eu decidirei se o mato ou ...

- Ou o que?

- O transformo em meu escravo.

A jovem riu e deixou a janela, por um segundo o coração de Duo bateu apressadamente. Ele ouvira direito, ou aquele demônio estava pensando em transforma-lo em um vampiro para ficar ao lado dela como fizera com Heero. O corpo de Duo começou a tremer e ele berrou o mais alto que pode enquanto a ouvia rir em sua mente.

- Nunca. Eu nunca serei seu escravo, eu preferiria a morte a deixar que você faça comigo o que fez com Heero. Você nunca tocara em mim ou nem tocara nele novamente. Se tocar nele, eu juro que enfio uma estaca no meio do seu peito e corto sua cabeça.

Ele apenas pode ouvir a risada dela e sua voz enquanto dizia.

"Veremos Duo Maxwell quem vencera eu ou você". 

Auda olhou para William e sorriu, o humano tinha coragem, além de ser muito bonito. Ele podia sentir a força do humano, ele tinha que concordar com a jovem sobre torna-lo um vampiro ele seria uma ótima aquisição a qualquer clã que o abraçasse. Wu-Fei ficou estarrecido ao ouvir a conversa entre a bela jovem e seu amigo. Ele não havia compreendido muito bem, mas sabia que tinha algo a ver com as pessoas do castelo e que seus amigos estavam envolvidos. Quatre tocou Duo no braço, o corpo inteiro dele tremia, ele olhou e viu que muitas pessoas o olhavam, ele respirou fundo e decidiu que seria melhor voltarem para o castelo. Foi quando ele notou Noin parada na porta, ele ia gritar para que ela se afastasse, mas a jovem foi puxada para dentro.

- Ahhhhhhh.

Sem pensar Duo correu em direção à porta sendo seguido por Makoto. Quatre viu o momento que Noin foi puxada para dentro do hotel e Duo correu seguido pelo segurança, ele sentia seu coração bater forte. Sua amiga estava em perigo e ele não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Wu-Fei viu Duo correr desesperado quando viu Noin sendo puxada ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia apenas que ela estava em perigo e que Duo e o segurança também estariam.

Auda viu um vampiro puxar a mulher para dentro do edifício e o humano simplesmente correr na direção dela seguido por outro, ele não imaginou que o humano pudesse entrar  num edifício repleto de vampiros para ajudar a jovem, o que ele pretendia morrer. Auda não viu o humano carregando qualquer objeto que ele pudesse usar para enfrentar o vampiro que pegara a jovem humana, muito menos o que o seguia. Eles certamente seriam mortos, mas ele não pretendia ficar parado e sentir a presença do humano desaparecer ou permitir que a jovem da janela o abraçasse. 

- William, você e Nathanaell vão ajudar o humano.

- Sim senhor Auda.

Continua...

Agradeço a todos os comentários mandados e todos os pedidos pedindo um novo capítulo.

Agradecimentos especiais á:

Lien minha beta e suas idéias que ajudam pacas.

Kary, Dhandara, Misao e Evil por suas opiniões que me incentivam muito.

A Bra Briefs, Shinigami, Hina Minamino, a Lú, a May MacAllyster, a Daphne que sempre me mandam emails.

Gente se eu esqueci de alguém me perdoe.

**[1]**Kakinuki significa sinopse, resumo.

**[2] **Oni significa demônio, diabo.****

**[3] **Makoto significa Verdade

**[4] **Necro designativo de morte

**[5]** Necrófago o que se alimenta de animais ou substancias em decomposição. 


	15. Capítulo XIII

Lábios de Sangue

Capitulo 13 – Um Encontro com o Mal

Duo se atirou para dentro do hotel sem pensar sobre as conseqüências de seus atos, a única coisa em que pensava era que não deixaria que Noin virasse alimento para criaturas como Relena. Quando entrou o local estava na mais completa escuridão, sabia que não estava sozinho, mas a única coisa que conseguia ouvir era sua própria respiração e seu coração batendo descontroladamente. Ele estava parado no meio do lobby do hotel, deveriam ter funcionários na recepção, mas não havia nada alem de silêncio e escuridão, a única claridade visível e a que vinha da entrada. Ele começou a caminhar devagar em direção as escadas que davam para a parte superior do hotel, quando a porta atrás de si se abriu de súbito clareando o ambiente. Makoto tinha acabado de entrar no hotel, atrás daquele que deveria proteger. Duo quase gritou de susto, ele colocou a mão contra o peito e pretendia dizer-lhe para não fazer isso novamente, pois o havia assustado, mas antes que tivesse a chance de dizer, algo o agarrou por trás e o jogou por cima do balcão da recepção. Suas costas bateram contra o vidro da parede e ele caiu no chão atrás do balcão.

Sons de tiros foram ouvidos do lado de fora. Quatre fez menção de querer entrar, mas Rashid colocou a mão em seu ombro o impedindo de ir até lá. Ao ouvir os tiros Wu-Fei correu em direção ao hotel segurando sua espada nas mãos, ele não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que Duo precisava de ajuda e isso era o suficiente para ele. Antes que Wu-Fei entrasse Quatre o chamou.

- Wu-Fei!

Wu-Fei parou e olhou para Quatre que tinha o olhar preocupado e indeciso como se estivesse indeciso sobre alguma coisa. Ele viu um carro preto parado a poucos metros de Quatre e Rashid, viu quando dois homens saíram de dentro do veiculo, vestidos com ternos pretos e usando óculos escuros. Um deles tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e outro cabelos pretos e com barba espessa, ambos traziam nas mãos uma espada e uma besta. Quando voltou seus olhos para Quatre os dois homens haviam desaparecido. Ele procurou ignorar o fato e prestar atenção ao que Quatre que lhe dizia.

- Tenha cuidado com o que se esconde na escuridão. E não confie em seus olhos apenas o que diz seu coração.

Wu-Fei achou estranhas as palavras do árabe, mas decidiu atentar para o que elas diziam, sabia que ele não as diria se não fosse importante, ele correu e parou, os dois homens que tinha visto saindo do carro há poucos instantes já estavam na porta do hotel se preparando para entrar. Quatre percebeu que os dois homens que simplesmente tinham aparecido na entrada do hotel haviam passado por Wu-Fei, na verdade ele não os viu completamente, mas conseguiu notar dois vultos passarem e pararem na entrada do hotel, devido ao sangue de seu amado em seu corpo. Ele franziu o cenho como eles haviam chego antes de Wu-Fei a entrada uma vez que o chinês estava muito a frente deles, foi então que sentiu a presença deles e soube o que eram e por que estavam ali. Os homens entraram e Wu-Fei olhou para Quatre que sacudiu a cabeça como se dissesse que estava tudo bem, que ele poderia seguir os homens que tinham acabado de entrar, o chinês entrou no hotel e a cena que viu não era das melhores.

Makoto atirou no vampiro que tinha agarrado Duo por trás e o jogado por cima do balcão, no entanto o lugar estava escuro demais e o vampiro se movia muito rápido. Ele não conseguiu atingi-lo, ele recarregou a pistola e procurou se aproximar do balcão para ver se o rapaz estava bem, mas um vampiro de cabelos pretos pulou na sua frente bloqueando o caminho, ele sabia que não podia muito contra a criatura, ainda assim era seu o dever de proteger o rapaz, ele descarregou o pente da pistola no peito do vampiro. O vampiro colocou a mão no peito e caiu Makoto suspirou e mal deu um passo o vampiro estava de pé novamente rindo enquanto o ferimento em seu peito cicatrizava.

- Humano tolo achou que isso iria me matar.

Duo se levantou do chão seu corpo doía e suas costas estavam cortadas pelo vidro, morrendo de raiva, ele se levantou e olhou na direção de Makoto onde um vampiro o estava segurando pelo pescoço. Duo começou a tatear o chão com as mãos procurando por algo que pudesse usar para ajudar o segurança e a ele mesmo. O vampiro que agarrara Duo pela cintura voltou a se esconder nas sombras e ficou observando de longe os movimentos do humano. Podia sentir o cheiro de sangue das costas do humano, mas ele tinha ordens de não feri-lo gravemente, apenas de provoca-lo para ver suas reações, no entanto eles não tinham ordens à cerca do outro humano que entrara com ele. Ele olhou para o vampiro que agarrara o humano pelo pescoço ao que parecia, teria sangue fresco e carne quente para o café-da-manhã fora à humana levada a presença de Relena.

Duo encontrou alguns lápis de madeira, ele pegou alguns e colocou no bolso da calça. Eles não causariam muito dano, mas causaria algum tipo de dor e isso já era o suficiente. Então sua mão passou por cima de um pedaço de caco de vidro quebrado, abrindo um corte superficial em sua mão, sabia que as criaturas já deviam ter sentido o cheiro de seu sangue. Ele sorriu e agarrando o pedaço de vidro, pulou sobre o balcão cravando o espelho nas costas do vampiro que soltou o segurança. O fato de ter segurado o vidro com força nas mãos fez aumentar o corte fazendo sua mão sangrar. Duo procurou ignorar a dor e recuou quando o vampiro se virou.

O vampiro olhou para Duo com seus olhos vermelhos transbordavam de raiva, ele se encaminhou em direção ao humano disposto a mata-lo ignorando as ordens de Relena que os havia mandado apenas testa-lo. Duo recuou um passo pelo olhar do vampiro sabia que seu pescoço estava no menu da criatura, no entanto a criatura parou e sorriu, Duo sentiu algo atrás de si e parou de recuar, algo frio tocou seu pescoço e ele girou o corpo socando o ar atrás de si. Uma risada fria ecoou na escuridão logo acima de sua cabeça ele olhou para o alto e sentiu alguém caindo sobre si. O vampiro que havia atacado Makoto se voltou novamente para atacar o humano, mas antes que tivesse tempo para processar o que estava acontecendo teve sua cabeça cortada pela lâmina de uma espada. O segurança viu quando a cabeça do vampiro voou, pela velocidade e precisão do golpe soube que seu salvador era um vampiro, o outro de cabelos castanhos escuros que o acompanhava se abaixou e perguntou como estava.

- Você está bem?

- Sim obrigado. Quem são vocês?

O homem de cabelos e barba preta caminhou em direção ao vampiro que tinha imprensado o humano de cabelo comprido contra o chão, ele podia sentir o cheiro do sangue e soube que o humano estava ferido. Duo dava socos no lado do corpo do vampiro que apenas ria, sua mão doía e o sangue escorria por ela, o vampiro parou de rir ao sentir outras duas presenças dentro do hotel e olhou na direção da entrada e viu dois vampiros que não conhecia, um outro humano com um rabo de cavalo ajudando o outro humano que seu parceiro atacava. Ele notou a cabeça do vampiro caída no chão. Duo sentiu seu corpo se erguido e o vampiro segurar seu corpo contra o dele segurando-o pelo pescoço. Duo olhou na direção da entrada e viu Wu-Fei junto a Makoto e outros dois homens que identificou com sendo vampiros pelos olhos avermelhados caminhando em sua direção. Duo pegou um dos lápis e enfiou no olho do vampiro que o segurava. O vampiro gritou e o jogou contra as escadas. Duo bateu as costas com força e sentiu uma dor aguda. Wu-Fei viu quando Duo foi jogado com violência contra a escadaria e correu para ajuda-lo. Duo se levantou com dificuldade, ajudado por Wu-Fei, vários fios de seu cabelo havia escapado da trança por causa da luta, ele procurou recuperar o fôlego fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando os abriu o lobby estava repleto de vampiros que bloqueavam a saída, a situação não estava nada boa.

No castelo dos Khushrenada:

Heero estava apreensivo, ele sentia que algo estava acontecendo. Duo estava em perigo ele sabia disso, ele sentia isso. O vampiro se levantou deixando o quarto decidido a encontrar Duo, assim que abriu a porta deu de cara com Trowa que parecia tão apreensivo quanto ele. Trowa sabia o que estava acontecendo, havia sentido o medo e a preocupação de Quatre. O que e quem haviam encontrado e o que Duo havia feito e onde ele se encontrava no momento. Ele tinha que avisar Heero sobre isso, mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de faze-lo Kimitsu apareceu no topo da escada.

- Senhor Yuy.

Ele não precisou dizer o que queria. Eles haviam sentido as presenças. O clã Maganac havia chegado. Heero olhou para Trowa ele precisava saber se Duo estava bem. Trowa sacudiu a cabeça e saiu.

- Eu já sei Kimitsu. Avise a Treize, por favor.

- Sim senhor.

Na cidade:

Eles se agruparam no centro do lobby, cada um com as costas viradas para o outro formando um circulo. O vampiro de cabelos castanhos escuros entregou seu sabre a Duo que o aceitou de bom grado.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

- Duo você tem idéia do que você fez.

- Desculpa Wu-Fei não queria que você descobrisse dessa forma.

- Como vamos sair daqui?

- Da mesma forma que entramos.

- Mais a entrada esta ocupada no momento.

- Eu não saio daqui sem a Noin.

- A humana já deve estar morta.

- Que seja eu não saio sem o corpo dela.

- Maxwell!

- Eu não vou deixar Relena ficar com o corpo dela.

De repente um grito foi ouvido no andar de cima. Duo sem pensar correu em direção as escadas Wu-Fei tentou detê-lo, mas um vampiro se colocou na sua frente. Estava tudo escuro, no entanto Duo continuou a subir as escadas, ele sabia que estava sendo guiado por alguma coisa. Ele segurou firmemente o sabre com a mão direita, pois a esquerda estava coberta de sangue. Duo sentia um cheiro podre no ar. O cheiro de carne estragada, ele abriu uma porta no terceiro andar. Ele viu o corpo de Noin caído no chão e correu até ela, soltou o sabre e se curvou pra verificar se ela ainda estava viva, foi com alivio que ele sentiu o pulso dela. Então ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Ela ainda esta viva. Não se preocupe.

Duo estendeu a mão para pegar o sabre, mas ele não estava mais no lugar, estava nas mãos da criatura que o visitara no castelo. Dois vampiros com longos cabelos ruivos o seguraram pelos braços o afastando de Noin, então ela apareceu. Os cabelos compridos e claros, vestindo um vestido claro de um tecido suave. Ela tocou o rosto de Noin e sorriu para Duo.

- Se afaste dela.

- Por que? O que você vai fazer se eu não me afastar. Vai me matar Duo.

No castelo:

Heero e Treize estavam em um dos salões do castelo que possuía uma mesa redonda com dez lugares, os dois lideres do Maganac Abdul e Ahmad assim como outros quatro vampiros que vieram com eles estavam reunidos ao redor da mesa. Heero havia estranhado a ausência de Auda um dos lideres do clã Maganac.

- Onde esta Auda?

- Ele ficou na cidade por algum motivo.

- Auda pediu desculpas, mas parece algo chamou sua atenção e ele decidiu ver o que era.

- Ele é um irresponsável, afinal...

- Ahmad os assuntos de Auda não nos dizem respeito. Sinto pela ausência de meu irmão Heero.

- Tudo bem. Creio que vocês gostariam de descansar um pouco antes de conversarmos, assim quando Auda chegar conversaremos melhor.

- Que seja. Viajar de dia não me agrada muito.

- Tenho certeza de que não agrada a nenhum de nossa espécie Ahmad.

Ahmad resmungou e respondeu com desagrado a Abdul.

- Auda não parece se incomodar com isso.

Abdul ignorou o comentário de Ahmad como costumava fazer para evitar discussões sem sentido típicas do irmão e voltou sua atenção do shuhan dos Khushrenada. A seus olhos Heero era exatamente o que o vampiro enviado pelos Khushrenada havia dito, sério, olhos frios e inteligentes e uma força que parecia envolve-lo. Heero era sem dúvida em sua opinião um vampiro que merecia seu respeito, mesmo sendo tão jovem. Abdul se curvou ligeiramente a Heero enquanto falava.

- Heero nós agradecemos sua hospitalidade.

- Fico feliz em recebe-los Abdul.

Ahmad não sabia o por que de Treize Khushrenada ter escolhido um vampiro tão jovem e que ainda por cima pertenceu ao Peacecraft. Pelo que conhecia do antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada, ele era um vampiro inteligente e distinto, mas em sua opinião havia errado seriamente em colocar Heero Yuy como o novo shuhan de seu clã. Se o que o mensageiro havia dito fosse verdade Ahmad não se sentia ainda confiante na liderança de Heero a frente dos Khushrenada. Ahmad decidiu saber se o novo shuhan dos Khushrenada havia pelo menos encontrado a figura que falava a profecia, senão a vinda dele e dos outros tinha sido inútil.

- Diga me apenas uma coisa Heero. O escolhido que diz a profecia foi encontrado pelo seu clã.

- É verdade William não soube nos dizer isso, quando foi nos procurar.

- Sim ele foi encontrado.

- E onde esta ele?

Heero não estava gostando nem um pouco da maneira como Ahmad falava, com sarcasmo, arrogância, como se estivesse entediado com alguma coisa e como se falasse com um vampiro qualquer. Heero não queria dizer que não sabia onde Duo estava, sabia que isso seria apenas mais um motivo para Ahmad reclamar e no momento Heero não estava com disposição para aturar o humor de Ahmad, mesmo Treize já o tendo prevenido quanto a isso. Treize sabia que algo estava acontecendo uma fez que Trowa não estava presente e Heero parecia um tanto preocupado.

- Duo teve que resolver alguns assuntos Ahmad, mas ele devera estar conosco mais tarde.

- Não me diga que ele esta "descansando" do sol enquanto nós estamos conversando. Não sabia que os vampiros do seu clã tinham esse costume, quer dizer quando Treize era o shuhan do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada nunca vi isso acontecer.

Heero teve que se controlar para não responder o que queria, Ahmad deliberadamente estava dizendo que Duo estava se escondendo do sol por ser um vampiro. E que os vampiros do clã dos Khushrenada haviam se tornado covardes devido a sua liderança. Abdul olhou para Ahmad o repreendendo ele estava ofendendo o shuhan dos Khushrenada com suas insinuações. Ele se virou para Heero e se curvou em sinal de desculpas.

- Perdoe meu irmão shuhan. Ele não teve a intenção de faltar-lhe com respeito.

- Ele teve Abdul. Esta claro que seu irmão não compartilha de sua opinião a meu respeito, e que a nova liderança dos Khushrenada o desagrada. Mas esta tudo bem, embora eu diga que os membros do meu clã enfrentariam a luz do dia no momento que quiserem e quando for necessário.

- Então você me diz que não é necessário que o escolhido esteja presente para nos receber.  

- Ahmad!

- Seria se ele vive sob leis dos Khushrenada.

- Então...

- Se permite terminar Ahmad. Duo não esta presente, por que não pedi a ele que estivesse e ele AINDA não conhece as leis dos Khushrenada pela simples razão dele não ser um vampiro, mas humano.

- O escolhido é um humano!

- Sim Duo é humano e quando Auda chegar e estivermos todos presentes ele será apresentado. Enquanto isso vocês poderão descansar da viagem se me dão licença.

Heero se retirou do salão deixando Treize e os outros sozinhos. Ele pode ouvir a voz de Ahmad reclamando sobre o fato do escolhido ser um humano. Ele chamou Kimitsu e pediu que mostrasse os aposentos aos convidados, ele foi para seu quarto, sua mente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse em Duo.

"Onde você esta Duo? O que esta acontecendo? Por que sinto como se o estivesse perdendo?"

Enquanto isso no hotel da cidade:

Duo tentou se soltar os braços das mãos dos vampiros que o segurava, um deles lambeu sua mão esquerda que estava ensangüentada e sorriu. A criatura se aproximou e colheu o sangue que escorria da mão do humano se mantendo ao seu lado. Relena se aproximou e passou a mão pelo rosto do humano e por seus cabelos. Ela foi para trás de Duo e segurou a longa trança nas mãos. Duo se mexeu e sentiu que seu cabelo ser puxado para trás com violência o fazendo emitir um gemido que causou um sorriso no rosto de Relena. Ela ficou novamente em frente ao humano e entregou algo a criatura que sumiu na escuridão do quarto.

- Tenho que admitir que você foi corajoso Duo, mas burro. Eu não tenho a menor pretensão de deixa-lo ir.

- Vai me matar?

- Não sei. Eu tenho paixão pelas coisas belas, e você é belíssimo Duo. Tanto quando o meu Heero.

- Ele não é seu!

Relena riu e se afastou se aproximando de Noin novamente. Duo a olhava com raiva, sabia que apenas um milagre os tiraria dali com vida. Ele estava com medo, queria pensar em Heero mais não conseguia a criatura de olhos dourados parecia controlar sua mente, confundindo seus pensamentos. Ele sentia medo, medo que seus amigos pagassem pela sua imprudência, medo de não voltar a ver Heero novamente, mas ele não daria a Relena o gosto de saber o que ele estava sentindo. Mas Relena sabia, ela podia sentir o cheiro do medo no humano e isso a excitava.

- Eu sinto seu medo. E isso me excita. Eu poderia torna-lo um de nós, poderia dar-lhe o que quisesse. Bastaria apenas me pedir.

- Eu não quero nada de você sua bruxa.

- Não deveria ser tão rápido em sua decisão Maxwell. Façamos um trato.

- Não existe nada que eu queira de você.

- Nem a vida de sua amiga. Você se arriscou tanto vindo até aqui por ela.

Relena levantou o corpo de Noin e lambeu o pescoço da humana, suas presas cresceram e pressionaram a carne da jovem desmaiada. Ela precisava trazer o humano para seu lado, era o único meio de reaver Heero e conseguir trazer o escolhido para as trevas. Duo sabia que se não fizesse algo Relena mataria Noin.

- Que trato?

Relena sorriu e soltou o corpo de Noin no chão se aproximando de Duo. Ela se inclinou em seu ouvido e sussurrou algo. Duo fechou os olhos e lágrimas rolaram por eles, ele não poderia fazer isso, mas se não aceitasse Noin morreria. Não havia meio de saber se Relena cumpriria sua parte no trato, não... ele sabia ela nunca o cumpriria, mas no momento ele precisava aceitar o acordo. Relena sabia que o humano aceitaria apenas por causa da humana, mas esse seria apenas o começo, o humano pertenceria a ela assim como Heero. Ela lambeu o nódulo da orelha de Duo perguntando.

- Então você aceita humano?

- Eu não tenho escolha não é.

- Não se quiser sair vivo daqui com ela.

- Meus amigos sairão comigo.

- E por que eu os deixaria ir.

- Por que senão eu não aceito o seu trato.

Relena se afastou e olhou nos olhos do humano. A beleza deles era impressionante, ela jamais encontrara outro humano com olhos tão belos, ela precisava tê-lo. Ela tocou os músculos do braço do humano, deslizando suas mãos, pelo corpo firme. Duo teve que se controlar para não tremer em repulsa. Ela inclinou sua cabeça para frente e beijou o pescoço dele, enquanto segurava sua cintura com as mãos, Duo tentou se afastar, mas os vampiros o mantinham preso, ela cravou suas unhas na cintura dele o fazendo gritar. E ela tomou os lábios dele entre os seus. Lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos do humano. Ele estava traindo Heero permitindo que ela o tocasse. Ele não correspondeu ao beijo, mas isso não a impediu de invadir-lhe a boca com sua língua.

Do lado de fora do hotel:

Trowa e os outros estavam se aproximando da cidade, ele precisava chegar a tempo ou ele jamais poderia encarar Heero novamente. O carro voava pela estrada, procurando chegar o quanto antes. Quatre podia sentir Trowa se aproximando, ele se virou em direção à praça no centro da cidade, ele levou sua mão ao peito. Quatre podia sentir que a situação para os amigos dentro do hotel não era das melhores, o árabe notou o carro parado a poucos metros dele, podia sentir a presença não-humana dentro do veiculo. Rashid ainda segurava o ombro do jovem árabe e olhou na direção que o pequeno mestre olhava. Então um carro preto surgiu da praça e um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Quatre. O árabe olhou para Rashid.

- Trowa chegou.

- Acha que eles ainda...

- Sim Rashid Duo e os outros ainda estão vivos.

Assim que o carro parou, Trowa desceu e tomou o árabe em seus braços, ele cumprimentou Rashid e olhou para o hotel, ele podia sentir as presenças dentro do edifício. Trowa então se voltou e olhou na direção do carro preto, ele soltou-se de Quatre e caminhou até o carro. Quando estava a poucos metros o vidro do carro baixo e um homem de cabelos negros o cumprimentou. Trowa o recolheu como sendo um dos lideres do clã Maganac.

- Auda.

- Você deve ser o Sr Barton eu presumo.

- Sim, por que....

- Melhor ajudar o humano dentro do hotel, ele não durara muito, não enquanto estiver com Relena.

- Ela esta com Duo?

- Sim no terceiro andar, ela esta para fazer algo terrível.

Duo sentiu que ela começava a abrir sua blusa, sabia o que aconteceria, e não poderia impedir. Relena deixou os lábios do humano e sorriu ao ver que ele chorava mesmo mantendo o olhar frio e cheio de ódio. Ela continuou a abriu a blusa dele sem desviar seus olhos dos do humano, a criatura procurou chamar a atenção de Relena, mas ela a ignorou deliciada com o tormento que via nos olhos do humano.   

- Tão lindo.

- Senhora...

- Cale-se não vê que estou ocupada.

- Mas....

Trowa correu para a lateral do prédio, todas as janelas do terceiro andar estavam fechadas, se Duo estivesse realmente naquele andar e com Relena ele não tinha muito tempo. Quatre seguiu Trowa.

- Ele esta na primeira janela. Foi onde ela apareceu.

- Você a viu?

- Sim, era Relena, eu sei por que você a conhece e...

- E o que eu sei você sabe. Marco!.

Trowa gritou pelo vampiro que correu até onde ele estava. Trowa olhou para a janela, se ela estava naquele quarto, isso significava que a varanda do terceiro andar pertencia aquele aposento. Ele olhou para a varanda, ela possuía duas portas de madeira que deveriam abrir para fora, mas seria possível, arranca-las. Trowa indicou a varanda a Marco.

- Acha que é possível arrancar aquelas portas daqui?

Marco olhou por alguns segundos. Usando uma determinada força seria possível arranca-la, ainda mais se tivesse ajuda.

- Sim, mas vou precisar de ajuda.

- "timo eu, você e François iremos arranca-la e vamos torcer para que Relena ainda tenha aversão pela luz. Aliandro!

- Sim Sr Barton.

- Quero que você e Christine quebrem aquela primeira janela do terceiro andar ao meu sinal, quebraremos ao mesmo tempo a janela e a porta da varanda.

- Sim senhor.

Marco pegou dentro do carro um arco com três disparadores, ele armou e disparou contra a porta da varanda. As três flechas acertaram o alvo, na ponta de cada uma estava presa uma corda. Marco pegou uma ponta, François uma e Trowa pegou a outra. Aliandro e Christine fizeram o mesmo na janela, ao sinal de Trowa eles começaram a puxa-las. A janela começou a ranger, assim como a porta da varanda, tanto a janela como as portas começaram a se partir e despencaram. A porta da varanda voou para o chão, e a janela lateral do quarto teve o mesmo fim. Trowa disse aos humanos que se afastassem para que não fossem atingidos pela porta que caia.

Relena se virou para olhar a mulher que a atrapalhava. A criatura se curvou e se escondeu nas sombras novamente, Relena voltou seu olhar para o humano. Um barulho foi ouvido despertando a atenção de Duo, logo depois uma claridade inundou o quarto, Relena se afastou quando um brilho cegou seus olhos, ela berrou e se escondeu nas sombras, os outros dois vampiros que o seguravam também se esconderam. Duo olhou para a janela que havia sido puxada pelo lado de fora, ele olhou para o peito e viu o que a havia assustado. Ele se levantou ignorando as dores no corpo, pegou Noin no colo e saiu correndo pelas escadas. Ele ainda pode ouvir a voz de Relena em sua mente antes de deixar o quarto.

_"Não adianta se esconder humano. Eu já tenho o que preciso e logo você será meu assim como Heero voltara para mim."_

Quando Duo chegou no térreo encontrou Wu-Fei e os outros lutando com um dos vampiros a luta parecia estar equilibrada, mas eles tinham que sair dali. Duo tentou falar com Quatre sabia que o amigo poderia ouvi-lo, o sangue de Trowa ainda estava em seu organismo, mas se surpreendeu ao ouvir Trowa. Quando o vampiro de olhos verde tinha chegado? Ele, Marco e outros dois vampiros estavam pegando algumas armas no porta-malas do carro ignorando a multidão de humanos que se aglomeravam na rua. Milliardo viu que Quatre estava junto ao hotel, com outras pessoas que nunca tinha visto. Ele decidiu verificar o que estava acontecendo, pois segundo a balconista do Heavyarms sua noiva tinha ido até o hotel fazer uma entrega a pelo menos quarenta minutos e não havia retornado. Pessoas estavam desaparecendo da cidade e ele temia que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido a Noin. 

Trowa se preparou para ir até o hotel, fazer o que Duo havia pedido, ele olhou para o humano loiro, ele ficou grato por Quatre não ter entrado, quando ouvira pelo árabe que Duo estava dentro do hotel e que Relena também estava lá dentro, ele temeu pelo humano, foi com felicidade que ouviu a voz de Duo na mente de Quatre. Ele e os outros correram para a entrada do hotel e fizeram o que o humano havia pedido. As pessoas da cidade estavam achando estranho o fato de que havia tanto barulho vindo de dentro do hotel, tiros e urros jamais ouvidos, como se feras terríveis estivessem lá dentro. Milliardo se aproximou de Quatre.

- Quatre o que esta havendo?

Quatre olhou para Milliardo como ele diria que Noin estava lá dentro, na cova de criaturas vis e cruéis. Milliardo podia sentir que algo de grave estava acontecendo não apenas dentro do  hotel, mas também com a cidade, desde que aquela noite em que aquelas pessoas chegaram a cidade coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo.

- Não se preocupe tudo acabara bem. Eles logo saíram.

- Noin esta lá não é?

- Sim, Duo vai traze-la com ele.

Milliardo olhou novamente para o hotel e aguardou, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que podia confiar nas palavras do jovem árabe.

William viu o humano no alto da escada, dois vampiros estavam se esgueirando pelas paredes para ataca-lo o humano não podia vê-los por causa da pouca luminosidade do local. Ele chutou um dos vampiros que tinham lhe dado um soco e armou sua besta. E disparou contra os dois que caíram, quando as estacas perfuraram seus corpos. Duo olhou para os vampiros que haviam caído e que urravam de dor, ambos possuíam estacas presas em suas costas, ele olhou para o vampiro que o havia salvado e agradeceu com a cabeça.

Então o barulho de vidro quebrando foi ouvido, as cortinas que bloqueavam as janelas do hotel foram arrancadas por fora. A claridade da rua penetrou no lobby e eles viram quatro outros vampiros parados do lado de fora, os outros vampiros recuaram um pouco. Duo começou a descer as escadas, mas um vampiro saltou em sua frente, no entanto a cruz que Duo carregava começou a brilhar como tinha acontecido há poucos instantes. Os vampiros começaram a se dispersar e voltar para as sombras e Duo gritou enquanto descia correndo as escadas.

- Agora todos para fora.

Todos saíram do hotel. Duo carregava Noin em seus braços. Ele se ajoelhou no chão e tomou o pulso dela, que batia levemente, ele viu Milliardo se ajoelhar sua frente preocupado com o sangue que via nas roupas de Noin, ele procurou por algum ferimento quando notou o estado do amigo. Duo que estava com a mão ensangüentada, o rosto cortado, marcas de mãos no pescoço e a blusa semi-destruída era de Duo o sangue e não de Noin. Duo acariciou o rosto da amiga, seu olhar encontrou o de Milliardo que queria perguntar o que havia acontecido, no entanto Duo deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça.

- Depois eu explico. Cuide dela agora.

- Obrigado Duo.

- Foi um prazer.

Milliardo se levantou levando Noin com ele. Duo se levantou com ajuda de Marco e chamou Milliardo novamente que parou e se virou

- Milliardo! Fique longe do hotel. Diga a todos da cidade para fazerem o mesmo.

- Por que!

- Apenas faça o que eu digo depois.

- Ok.

- Você esta bem Duo?

Duo olhou para si mesmo e para Milliardo que levava Noin nos braços e sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Estou obrigado Marco.

Quatre correu para Duo e o abraçou, Duo gemeu e caiu assustando o jovem loiro. Duo sorriu e olhou novamente para o hotel. Ele voltou seu olhar para os outros dois vampiros que os havia ajudado, o de cabelos castanhos escuros estava agora abraçado a Marco.

- Vamos embora.

Eles se levantaram e caminharam em direção aos carros. Marco e William se aproximaram de Trowa e dos outros.

- William é bom vê-lo novamente.

- Digo o mesmo Trowa.

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Sim Duo este é William Dufrés irmão de Marco.

- Fico feliz que você e seu amigo tenham parecido. Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Não nos agradeça Duo. Deve agradecer ao Sr Auda, se ele não tivesse resolvido ficar na cidade não estaríamos aqui.

- Onde ele esta?

- Naquele carro.

Duo caminhou até o carro seguido por William, Quatre, Marco e Rashid. Quando se aproximou, a porta do carro se abriu e um homem alto de cabelos e olhos escuros saltou. Ele olhou para os humanos se detendo alguns instantes em Rashid que o reconheceu.

- Obrigado por sua ajuda.

- Não há de que. Seria um desperdício permitir que ela o abraçasse. Alem do mais jamais vi um humano enfrenta-la dessa maneira, foi interessante.

- Acho que perdi a cabeça.

- Mas trouxe a humana de volta. Eu sou Auda e é um prazer conhece-lo humano.

- Obrigado eu sou Duo Maxwell é um prazer.

Duo apertou a mão de Auda, que tinha a mesma temperatura fria das mãos comum a espécie. Rashid ficou observando Auda, Quatre notou que eles se conheciam, mas não saberia dizer como. Rashid se aproximou e estendeu a mão a Auda que o abraçou.

- Já faz muito tempo Rashid.

- Sim faz Auda.

Rashid se afastou e disse que voltaria para a mansão.

- Rashid mande lembranças a minha mãe e minha irmã.

- Eu mandarei jovem mestre.

- Diga que eu as amo. E não deixe que elas ou meu pai venham à cidade.

- Farei isso.

Quatre ficou olhando Rashid caminhou em direção ao lugar que um dia chamara de lar. Trowa abraçou Quatre que se apoiou no amante. Chold tinha amarrado um pedaço de pano ao redor da mão de Duo. Duo estava cansado, dolorido e com fome. Ele apenas queria chegar ao castelo tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir. Ele pensou em Heero e no que ele deveria estar pensando neste momento. Então ele ouviu a voz preocupada do vampiro em sua mente.

"Duo o que houve?" 

_"Heero! Eu estou bem."_

_"Não esta eu posso sentir isso"._

_Eu conto assim que chegar esta bem."._

_"Mas..." _

_"Eu te amo Heero"._

_"Também te amo Duo. Volte logo estou esperando"._

Duo agradeceu Chold e chamou os outros.

- Vamos retornar ao castelo Heero esta esperando.

- Heero está muito preocupado com você Duo.

- Eu sei. Ele já me disse.

- Então é melhor nós irmos andando ou daqui a pouco Heero aparece por aqui.

- Acho que ele teria um infarto se estivesse vivo.

- Tenho certeza ainda mais quando vir seu estado.

Duo entrou no carro com Quatre e Trowa os demais seguiram cada um em seus respectivos carros.

Alguns minutos mais tarde

Heero já não sabia mais o que fazer andava de um lado para o outro esperando Duo e os outros, ele havia informado Kimitsu para ficar a posto, pois sabia que Duo estava machucado embora desconhecesse a extensão dos ferimentos. Foi então que sentiu varias presenças se aproximando do castelo entre elas a do humano que tanto o preocupava. Quatre olhava para Duo que tinha a cabeça encostada e olhava para a paisagem fora do carro, ele havia perguntado a Duo o que tinha acontecido dentro do hotel, mas seu amigo havia se recusado a dizer. Duo tinha o olhar triste, e não parava de sussurrar o nome de Heero como se fosse uma prece. Assim que Duo avistou a torre do castelo, ele ficou tenso, começando a ajeitar suas roupas que estavam sujas de sangue e rasgadas, não havia muito o que fazer. Heero saiu do castelo aguardando a chegada dos carros, ele viu o carro em que Duo e Quatre haviam deixado o castelo à tarde e se sentiu mais aliviado ao sentir que o humano estava dentro dele.

Antes que o carro tivesse parado Duo abriu a porta do carro e saltou ele parou alguns instantes olhando para Heero que abriu os braços, Duo correu e se jogou nos braços do vampiro soluçando. Heero teve que se controlar ao ver o estado do humano, a mão ferida, a blusa rasgada à calça impregnada de sangue. Sua mente foi assolada dos piores pensamentos possíveis. Duo fundou o rosto no peito forte do vampiro. Heero tinha o semblante preocupado e ficou ainda mais carregado ao ouvir as palavras sussurradas de Duo.

- Me perdoa Heero.

- Duo perdoa-lo pelo que?

- Me perdoa...eu...eu não...

Heero afastou o rosto de Duo e olhou em seus olhos, ele gentilmente enxugou as lágrimas claras que caiam dos belos olhos. Duo se sentia perdido, culpado e sujo, ele desviou seus olhos da íris azul cobalto, não poderia encara-lo, não era digno de faze-lo, em seu coração Duo sentia como se tivesse traído Heero.

Auda viu o momento em que o humano se jogou nos braços do vampiro. Pelas descrições de William o vampiro que estava abraçado ao humano o confortando deveria ser o novo shuhan dos Khushrenada. Quatre desceu do carro e ficou parado observando os dois, ele via seu amigo soluçando nos braços de Heero. Trowa parou atrás de seu anjo colocando as mãos em sua cintura, beijando os fios claros. Heero podia sentir o medo, a alegria, a tristeza e a apreensão de Duo. Ele tinha que saber o que havia acontecido. Duo precisava dele, e o humano era sua prioridade, ignorando todas as leis de seu clã que diziam que ele tinha que receber o ultimo do membro do Maganac. Heero passou os braços por baixo dos joelhos de Duo pegando-o no colo o levou para seu quarto. Trowa olhou para Auda que vinha em sua direção.

- Eu sinto muito Auda. E que Heero.... se preocupa muito com Duo. Ele não queria trata-lo dessa forma.

- Não se preocupe Trowa o shuhan dos Khushrenada não me ofendeu. O humano necessita de cuidados e sei que Heero saberá cuidar disso. Eu gostaria de descansar um pouco.

- Claro venha um dos empregados mostrara seus aposentos.

- Obrigado. A propósito você é Quatre Raberba Winner não é. Filho de Ahmond Winner?

Quatre olhou para Auda imaginado como o vampiro conhecia seu nome e seu pai. O vampiro sorriu e tocou o rosto de Quatre sob o olhar de Trowa. O vampiro olhou para Trowa e sorriu retirando a mão do rosto do jovem humano.

- Como sabe quem sou?

- Eu o conheço desde que era pequeno Quatre.

- Você conhece Rashid também não é?

- Sim o conheço.

Quatre olhou para Auda com atenção e viu nos olhos do vampiro algo que jamais imaginou ser possível. Ele levou a mão aos lábios e olhou para Trowa que havia compreendido. Auda achou interessante a ligação entre o vampiro e o humano, era obvio aos seus olhos que eles possuíam laços muito fortes, assim como o humano de cabelos longos e shuhan dos Khushrenada.

- Por Alá. Você é parente de Rashid não é?

Auda ficou admirado com a percepção do humano. Ele lembrava que seu irmão mais novo o havia dito o quão extraordinário era o jovem árabe. Suas habilidades em sentir as emoções das pessoas eram simplesmente impressionantes.

- Sim eu sou o irmão mais velho de Rashid.

- Incrível.

- Conversaremos melhor mais tarde meu jovem. Agora desejo descansar um pouco.

Auda passou a mãos sobre a cabeça de Quatre e seguiu um dos empregados para dentro do castelo. Treize chegou com Cathrine que abraçou Quatre, ela esteve preocupada com o jovem árabe e ficou feliz em saber que estava bem. Quatre sentiu a preocupação de Cathrine e retribuiu o abraço dela.

- Eu estava muito preocupada com você.

- Obrigado, mas eu estou bem agora.

- Fico feliz por isso. Ficamos muito preocupados quando o vimos chegar nos braços de Trowa ontem.

Quatre ficou vermelho e Cathrine beijou-lhe o rosto. Ele olhou para o vampiro de cabelos castanhos que possuía um olhar sincero e um porte elegante, nunca o havia visto antes, se bem que era a primeira vez que estava no castelo onde viviam. Trowa sentiu a curiosidade do amante e viu o olhar do jovem árabe sobre Treize e os apresentou, mesmo que intimamente Quatre já soubesse quem o outro era.

- Quatre este é Treize Khushrenada. Treize este é Quatre Raberba Winner.

- O antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada. É um prazer conhece-lo.

- O prazer é meu Quatre. Fico feliz de finalmente conhece-lo e em melhor estado que ontem.

- Concordo, obrigado por dar a Trowa a solução necessária para ajudar em meu restabelecimento.

- Foi um prazer Quatre. Eu não poderia deixar de ajuda-lo sei o que ele estava sentindo. Foi o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

- Ainda assim obrigado.

- Como está o Duo?

- Fisicamente os ferimentos não foram muito graves, mas emocionalmente...

- Como assim Quatre?

- Ele esta muito abalado e se culpa pelo que aconteceu e veio repetindo o nome de Heero o caminho inteiro.

- Mas o que aconteceu lá dentro Trowa?

- Nem eu sei Treize. Pelo que Makoto disse Duo ficou quase vinte minutos no andar de cima com Relena.

- Muita coisa pode ter acontecido nesse meio tempo.

- Vamos esperar que Heero consiga fazer com que Duo fale o que houve.

Quatre olhou para Trowa que o abraçou ele também queria saber o que Relena havia feito a Duo para deixa-lo tão perturbado emocionalmente, mas sabia que Heero seria capaz de faze-lo falar.

Kimitsu abriu a porta do quarto para que Heero entrasse carregando Duo em seus braços, o empregado foi até o banheiro e encheu a banheira, para que o jovem pudesse se limpar de todo o sangue. Heero colocou Duo sentado sobre sua cama afastando os fios que haviam se soltado da trança, o humano ainda chorava isso fazia com que o vampiro se sentisse ainda mais culpado. Duo não sabia como contaria a Heero o que Relena havia proposto e o que ela havia feito com ele, ele sentia se culpado por ter permitido que ela o tocasse daquela maneira, ele sabia que Heero estava sofrendo, via isso nos olhos azuis dele. Heero se levantou para ver se Kimitsu já havia preparado o banho de Duo quando o humano segurou sua mão.

- Por favor eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

O vampiro olhou para o humano acariciou o rosto dele suavemente e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Kimitsu poderia nos deixar a sós, por favor, se eu precisar de alguma coisa eu o chamo.

- Sim senhor Yuy.

Heero aguardou que Kimitsu saísse e se voltou para Duo que tinha a cabeça baixa, ele sentou-se ao lado de Duo segurando a mão quente e tremula entre as suas. Ele levantou a cabeça do humano com a outra mão olhando dentro da íris violeta. O humano não precisava contar nada, pois Heero já sabia ou pelo menos achava que sabia, seus corações eram um só. Mas Heero sabia que Duo precisava colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo. O vampiro puxou o corpo do humano levemente de forma a faze-lo descansar sua cabeça em seu colo enquanto passava as mãos sobre os fios macios e longos do cabelo humano.

- Eu me encontrei com ela. Ela disse que você pertence a ela e vai voltar para ela Heero.

- Ela não pode me ter, pois eu já pertenço a você Duo, nada do que ela diga ou faça me fará voltar para ela.

- Eu entrei no hotel atrás de Noin. Eu não pensei...apenas...apenas reagi. Aconteceu o mesmo quando eu ouvi Noin gritar no andar de cima e antes que eu pudesse pensar que seria uma armadilha eu já me encontrava no andar de cima. Foi quando a encontrei frente a frente.

Heero sentiu o corpo humano estremecer ao mencionar o encontro com Relena. Sua vontade era ir até o hotel arrancar a cabeça dela e queimar o corpo para ter certeza que ela nunca mais faria mal a alguém. Mas o que ouviu dos lábios do humano era muito pior do que poderia imaginar, como ela pudera se atrever a toca-lo ainda mais propor algo tão sórdido. Seus ouvidos se recusavam a ouvir tais palavras, aquilo não poderia ser verdade, Duo parou de falar ao notar a tensão de Heero, ele começou a chorar e sua angustia aumentou ao ouvir Heero pedir que repetisse o que havia falado.

- Ela.... disse o que?

- Ela disse que a única forma de eu e Noin sairmos vivos do hotel, seria se....se...se em...em pertencer...pertencer a ela. Por que... você..você logo...me abandonaria...assim que...que vocês...se reencontrassem.

- E o que...você disse?

- ....

- Você iria concordar não é.

- Eu não vi outro meio de salvar Noin, eu...eu sabia que se...dissesse não...ela nos mataria.

- E o que faz pensar que ela não o teria feito mesmo assim.

- Eu sinto muito..eu tentei te chamar...mas eu não conseguia pensar...aquela criatura estava lá...ela entrou em minha...mente...ela me dizia para...aceitar o trato de Relena...

Heero gentilmente colocou a cabeça de Duo sobre a cama, se levantando, o vampiro foi até o armário pegou uma toalha deixando-a sobre a cama, ele acionou o mecanismo que liberava a porta para o salão onde as espadas estavam guardadas, sem se virar para Duo que chorava sobre a cama, encolhido como uma criança indefesa, ele falou para o humano tentando manter sua voz calma embora soubesse que não havia conseguido.

- É melhor você tomar um banho para limpar...o sangue em sua pele eu volto em alguns minutos para ajuda-lo a cuidar dos ferimentos.

Heero desceu as escadas sem olhar para Duo. Duo não conseguia parar de pensar que merecia isso, fora sua culpa Relena ter feito o que fez, era por sua culpa Heero tê-lo afastado dessa forma. Ele se levantou procurando ignorar a dor em seu corpo e em sua alma caminhou até o banheiro, retirou suas roupas, ele jamais as usaria novamente, cada vez que as visse lembraria do que havia feito, lembraria de como havia traído Heero, no entanto o que ele não podia imaginar é que ele faria algo ainda muito pior, e de livre vontade pelo menos em parte.

Heero tentava entender como ele não soubera disso. Por que ele não havia percebido...então se lembrou das palavras do humano, quando ele disse aquela criatura, ele deveria estar se referindo ao Necro, de alguma maneira ele estava controlando Duo, mas o vampiro não sabia como, ele não conhecia muito a cultura dos Necros. Ele imaginava que os Necros haviam sido todos destruídos a muito tempo, mas ao que parecia um deles ainda existia.  O vampiro ficou por quase vinte minutos sentado na escada no meio da escuridão, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantava ficar ali, não havia sido culpa de Duo, ele não poderia enfrentar sozinho Relena e o Necro. O humano precisava dele, sua raiva não deveria ser direcionada a Duo, mas a mulher que ousara tocar nele. Mas Heero pretendia faze-la pagar por isso. Ele se levantou e foi ver como o humano estava.

Duo havia terminado o banho, ele colocou uma calça verde escura, ele estava olhando suas costas, elas não estavam muito feridas, apenas alguns cortes que ardiam, mas nada muito preocupante, os ferimentos em sua cintura feitos pelas unhas de Relena, também não eram algo que o preocupasse, mas o corte da mão sim. Ele sentiu a presença de Heero atrás de si, se virando seu olhar encontrou o do vampiro, mas ele desviou o olhar não querendo encara-lo. Heero sentiu a raiva crescer ao ver os cortes nas costas de Duo, as marcas no pescoço claro, as marcas na cintura, ele se aproximou e viu que Duo desviou o olhar sabia que o humano se sentia culpado pelo acontecido e ele pretendia mostrar a ele que estava enganado.

- Venha Duo vamos cuidar desses machucados.

Duo caminhou até Heero cabisbaixo e sentou-se de costas para o vampiro que começou a cuidar dos machucados nas costas. Duo tentou não tremer ao sentir a mão fria de Heero, ele sempre se sentia assim cada vez que o vampiro o tocava. Heero notou que a respiração de Duo havia se alterado ele deu um meio sorriso. Terminando de cuidar das costas ele se ajoelhou no chão na frente do humano, para cuidar dos ferimentos da cintura, ele desinfetou e cobriu-os com um curativo, depois passou para a mão ferida, havia um corte um pouco profundo, mas não estava mais sangrando. Heero aplicou uma injeção que fez Duo grunhir.

- Eu vou precisar dar alguns pontos.

- Pontos?

- Sim é um corte feio, eu apliquei uma anestesia não vai doer eu prometo.

Heero deu alguns pontos e cobriu o machucado.

- Pronto eu sugiro que evite usar essa mão por algum tempo.

- Tudo bem.

- Duo.

- Hã.

- Você não teve culpa pelo que houve.

- Tive sim. Se eu não fosse tão precipitado isso não teria acontecido.

- E sua amiga estaria morta.

Duo começou a chorar novamente se levantou e caminhou até a janela, enquanto dizia sem parar que a culpa era sua. Heero tentava a todo custo fazer Duo entender que não havia sido culpa dele, mas de Relena. Entretanto Duo não queria ouvir o que o vampiro tinha a dizer, era sua culpa, ele não havia pensado e isso quase custara sua vida e a dos outros.

- Duo me escute.

- Não foi minha culpa Heero.

Heero resolver fazer a única coisa que sabia que faria com que Duo se calasse. O vampiro se aproximou do humano o abraçando por trás, suas mãos fortes deslizaram pelo corpo humano suavemente, enquanto seus lábios desenhavam a curva do pescoço e o contorno dos ombros. Heero virou o humano para si e beijou os lábios macios sedutoramente Duo tentou se afastar mais Heero o manteve preso junto a si, enquanto sua língua adentrava a caverna úmida e quente. Duo se sentia com falta de ar, Heero o estava seduzindo com suas mãos e seus lábios. O humano sentiu o vampiro massagear suas nádegas com as mãos fortes e suspender seu corpo como se não pesasse mais do que uma pena. Duo passou suas pernas ao redor da cintura do vampiro enquanto era carregado por ele para o leito.

Heero depositou Duo suavemente sobre a cama ciente de que as costas do humano estavam machucadas. Duo sentiu-se reclinado sobre a cama e estava preparado para sentir um pouco de desconforto devido as machucados quando Heero deitasse sobre ele. No entanto isso não aconteceu. O vampiro não se deitou sobre o corpo humano, mas permaneceu ao seu lado, a mão deslizando sinuosamente sobre as curvas do Deus da morte. Havia tanto carinho em cada um dos gestos do vampiro, tanto amor, tanto cuidado. Heero podia ouvir o humano ofegar e gemidos roucos escapar da garganta do humano, ele mordiscou a orelha humana sussurrando em seu ouvido enquanto despia Duo de suas roupas.

- Você é meu. E não há nada que ela ou alguém possa fazer para mudar esse fato. Você me pertence Maxwell desde do dia em que eu fui incumbido de encontrar o escolhido. E ninguém toca no que me pertence, nem mesmo os Peacecraft. Não importa o que tenha acontecido isso não muda o que eu sinto por você e nunca mudara. E eu pretendo mostrar isso a você. 

- Heero...

- Shhhhhh não diga nada.

Heero selou os lábios dele com um beijo. Ele se deitou de lado colocando Duo na sua frente seu braço direito passou por baixo do corpo do humano, diminuindo a distancia das costas do humano do seu peito. Heero sentia a pele quente de Duo contra si, sua mão começou a brincar com o mamilo direito do humano, o puxando levemente, enquanto sua mão esquerda massageava e apertada a carne macia das nádegas humana. A todo instante Heero dizia o que sentia por Duo, a cada nova caricia, a cada beijo.

- Mesmo que você viesse a se perdei eu o encontraria. Mesmo que você viesse a me esquecer eu o faria se lembrar de mim. Mesmo que você colocasse os céus e o inferno entre nós eu os atravessaria para estar com você.

Duo sentia como se estivesse renascendo pelas mãos do vampiro em seu corpo e pelas palavras dele sussurradas em seu ouvido, ele sentiu Heero levantar sua perna esquerda e apóia-la atrás das pernas do vampiro, isso fez que ficasse exposto a Heero que começou a penetra-lo com o dedo, eles estavam tão juntos que era quase impossível dizer onde começam e onde terminam um ou o outro. Um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro, Duo começou a acompanhar os movimentos do dedo dentro de si, Heero tocou na próstata do humano com os dedos e fez com que Duo gemesse alto e jogasse a cabeça para trás, o vampiro retirou seu braço debaixo do corpo do humano e atacou-lhe o pescoço, juntando um terceiro dedo a entrada do humano.  O membro de Duo já se encontrava excitado de tal forma que sua semente já gotejava na ponta, Heero com cuidado curvou-se sobre o humano e lambeu a ponta do membro. Ao sentiu os lábios frios do vampiro em seu membro quente Duo gritou o nome de seu amante, enquanto sem piedade Heero o massageava por dentro com os dedos. Heero se encontrava tão excitado quanto o humano. Duo o podia sentir duro atrás de si, mas Heero queria levar o humano ao limite antes de se enterrar dentro dele. Novamente o vampiro começou a sussurrar no ouvido do humano.

- Mesmo que eu viesse, a saber, que perderia minha vida ficando ao seu lado, eu ficaria cada momento que me restasse contigo, pois minha vida não teria sentido se eu te deixasse. Mesmo que eu tivesse que te esquecer, eu não conseguiria, pois me lembraria a cada segundo de teu rosto, do teu cheiro, pois tua imagem e sua essência estão impressas em meu corpo e minha alma como uma parte de mim mesmo. Mesmo que eu tivesse que sofrer as piores dores do inferno e passar pelas piores provações impostas pelo céu eu o faria por você, por que não há dor ou prova pior do que ficar sem você ao meu lado.

Novas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos humanos, e Heero as colheu uma a uma. Retirando os dedos do corpo humano, o vampiro deitou-se de costas na cama, trazendo o humano para sentar-se em seu colo. Duo entendeu o que Heero queria que ele fizesse. Duo ergueu o corpo e posicionou o membro do vampiro em sua entrada. Heero deu apoio a Duo segurando sua cintura enquanto o humano descia lentamente seu corpo sobre o falo grosso. Quando Heero estava completamente dentro de Duo ele ergueu seu corpo e tomou os mamilos do humano entre os lábios Duo jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a erguer e abaixar o corpo, apoiando as mãos sobre os ombros largos do vampiro. Heero passou sua língua pelos peitorais de Duo, enquanto o ajudava a cavalga-lo. Eles começaram movimentos cadenciados, Heero tomou o membro de Duo em sua mão o manipulando com a mesma intensidade que Duo subia e descia seu corpo sobre seu membro, seus gemidos e suspiros se elevaram e ambos alcançaram o gozo. Duo se deixou cair nos braços de Heero apoiando sua cabeça na curva do ombro do vampiro, enquanto sentia a semente dele escorrer dentro de si.

Duo ergueu a cabeça dos ombros de Heero o olhando nos olhos. O que eles haviam partilhado era único e Relena jamais poderia destruir isso. Heero viu nos olhos de Duo que seu amante humano já estava bem, ele beijou o pescoço de Duo, suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas humanas, se detendo na carne macia abaixo da cintura. Duo sentiu as mãos de Heero acariciando suavemente suas costas e descendo para sua bunda, ele sorriu maliciosamente e contraiu seu canal apertando o membro do vampiro que ainda estava dentro de si. Heero gemeu ao sentiu seu membro pressionado, afastando seus lábios do corpo do humano encarou os olhos ametistas que estavam escuros. Duo começou novamente a subiu e a desceu sobre o membro de Heero que já se encontrava excitado novamente. Mais uma vez eles se renderam ao que sentiam um pelo outro e mais uma vez alcançaram o gozo ainda mais forte que o primeiro.

Alguns minutos mais tarde:

Duo descansava a cabeça no peito de Heero enquanto o vampiro passava as mãos sobre os cabelos soltos. Uma batida na porta os despertou, o vampiro os cobriu com o lençol e mandou que entrasse. Kimitsu apareceu trazendo uma bandeja, com comida. O estomago de Duo roncou fazendo Heero rir e Duo ficar com o rosto vermelho. O empregado colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa do quarto e se voltou para Heero.

- Trouxe algo para o Duo comer, achei que talvez ele estivesse com fome.

- Obrigado Kimitsu, creio que estava certo.

- Sua refeição também se encontra na bandeja senhor.

- Obrigado, mais alguma coisa?

- Sr Barton manda avisa-lo que esta tudo pronto para a reunião.

- Diga que desceremos em alguns instantes.

- Sim senhor.

Kimitsu saiu do quarto e  Heero se levantou, Duo se espreguiçou na cama enquanto via o vampiro caminhar até a mesa e trazer a bandeja deixando apenas sobre a mesa uma jarra de prata trabalhada. Duo sentou-se na cama cobrindo a parte de baixo de seu corpo com o lençol, seus cabelos estavam soltos e caiam sobre os ombros. Heero ficou observando-o comer distraidamente, ele precisava dizer a Duo que ele deveria estar presente na reunião com os Maganac. Duo sentia o olhar de Heero sobre si, mas ele estava com tanta fome que não conseguia tirar os olhos da comida, mas quando o vampiro chamou seu nome ele levantou a cabeça.

- Duo eu preciso que você esteja presente na reunião com os Maganac.

Duo ficou olhando para o vampiro sem entender por que ele tinha que estar presente ele nem ao menos era um vampiro ou membro do clã dos Khushrenada. Heero notou a dúvida nos olhos humanos que pareciam indagar o por que da presença dele ser necessária.

- Você é a pessoa de que fala a profecia, o escolhido para empunhar a Yami. Os lideres do Maganac conhecem essa parte da profecia. Eu disse a eles que o havia encontrado e eles querem saber que é ainda mais quando lhes disse que o escolhido era humano.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir.

- Tem.

- Então eu tenho que me arrumar né, pelo menos para causar uma boa impressão.

- Não creio que seja necessário. Você já é encantador da maneira como é.

- Hum Hee-chan.

- Duo!

- Que?

Duo sorriu e Heero não pode se impedir de fazer o mesmo, o humano conseguia tirar-lhe do serio com aquele olhar inocente e malicioso ao mesmo tempo. Ele beijou os lábios do humano e se levantou caminhando até o armário, Duo ficou observando com olhos gulosos o corpo do vampiro que desfilava nu diante de seus olhos, ainda de costas para o humano Heero sorriu, ele podia sentir o olhar de Duo sobre si e os pensamentos nada castos do humano.

- Duo para com isso a gente tem que descer para a reunião antes que eu ofenda ainda mais o clã dos Maganac com nossa demora, fora o que eu já fiz com Auda.

- Desculpe não pude evitar você é tão gostoso Hee-chan.

De repente Duo assimilou as palavras que Heero havia dito. Ofender o clã com a demora e o que ele havia feito com Auda. Auda? Sim ele se lembrou o vampiro que havia mandado William o irmão de Marco e o outro vampiro para ajuda-lo. Duo havia sentido pelo jeito como Trowa e os outros haviam tratado Auda que o mesmo deveria ser alguém importante, mas nunca imaginou.

"Seria possível" 

Heero tirou algumas peças de roupas do armário e ouviu a pergunta feita na mente humana. Então ouviu Duo perguntar-lhe algo que julgou que o humano já soubesse.

- Heero o Auda é alguém importante?

Heero olhou para Duo antes de responder não era possível que Duo não soubesse quem Auda era, ou não. Pelo olhar de Duo ele realmente não tinha idéia de quem o vampiro que o havia ajudado era.

- Auda é um dos lideres do clã Maganac Duo. Junto com Ahmad e Abdul.

- Serio! Ai meu Deus, e eu tratei ele como uma pessoa... quer dizer um vampiro qualquer, ele deve achar que eu sou um idiota alem de entrar em um prédio repleto de vampiros ainda não o tratei como deveria.

- Não se preocupe Duo, você não tem obrigação de saber as leis dos clãs uma vez que você não é um de nós. E mesmo que você pertença ao clã dos Khushrenada você...

- O que?

Duo interrompeu Heero ele havia ouvido direito, Heero tinha dito que ele fazia parte do clã, mas como isso a possível.

- Eu pertenço ao seu clã?

- Sim você e Quatre.

- Mas nós não somos vampiros?

- Você não precisa ser um vampiro para pertencer ao clã Duo, mesmo que vocês não tenham passado pelo juramento. Você e Quatre já são considerados membros do clã dos Khushrenada, pelo menos no que diz respeito a mim e a Trowa.

- Ah! Eu não sabia disso.

- Eu ia contar a você mais tarde. Agora temos que descer você vai tomar banho suponho.

- Sim você me faz companhia?

- Não perderia isso por nada, vá para o banheiro eu irei em seguida assim que me alimentar.

- Ok.

Heero esperou que Duo fosse para o banheiro para derramar o conteúdo da jarra em um dos cálices que Kimitsu havia trazido. Ele bebeu o sangue deixando que o liquido vermelho e espesso descesse pela sua garganta, como um delicioso vinho, após se deliciar com seu alimento esvaziando todo o conteúdo da jarra Heero foi até o banheiro tomar um banho com seu adorável deus da morte.

Na cidade:

- Foi suficiente?

- Sim senhora foi o bastante para o feitiço.

- Quando será feito?

- Hoje enquanto ele ainda está fraco será o melhor momento para pegá-lo.

- "timo eu o quero. Ele conseguiu despertar minha curiosidade.

- Entendo, o humano é realmente...

- Realmente? 

- Curioso.

- Sim ele é tanto quanto o meu querido Heero. Alexius! Alexian!.

- Sim senhora.

- Caçe-os que não sobre nada dessa cidade patética, mas não os mate ainda, vou precisar desses humanos, tragam-me alimento e novos escravos.

Relena riu enquanto observava a lua no céu, em breve eles chegariam então todos na cidade estariam a sua mercê. Tolos humanos, ela não conseguia entender como ele podia se preocupar com seres tão desprezíveis que não eram nada além de alimento para sua espécie. Mas o humano de cabelos compridos e olhos ametistas, ele era diferente, havia algo nele que despertava os mesmos sentimentos que ela tivera ao encontrar Heero, no entanto eles também eram diferentes. 

"Hoje a noite Duo Maxwell você será meu, assim como Heero foi um dia."

 

No castelo dos Khushrenada:

Ahmad andava de um lado para o outro na biblioteca reclamando em sua língua como aquele garoto tinha a audácia de faze-los esperar dessa forma. Abdul e Auda apenas olhavam para Ahmad que esbravejava para qualquer um ouvir o quanto o novo shuhan dos Khushrenada era descortês.

- Como Treize pode tê-lo colocado como o novo shuhan de seu clã.

- Calma Ahmad, Heero deve estar resolvendo alguma coisa importante.

- Tolice o ele deveria ter de importante a fazer que não seja nos receber devidamente.

- Você não entenderia se eu explicasse de qualquer forma.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa Auda?

- Por que eu haveria de saber alguma coisa Abdul?

Abdul olhou para Auda tentando compreende o que ele queria dizer com isso. Auda não havia dito a eles o que tinha feito ficando na cidade, ele apenas dissera com um sorriso que tinha encontrado com um velho conhecido e aproveitou para conhecer a cidade. Ahmad reclamou por quase dez minutos sobre Heero e Auda simplesmente dissera que havia achado Epyon seus habitantes e protetores interessantes aumentando assim as reclamações do outro líder dos Maganac. E agora ele praticamente afirmara não afirmando que Heero tinha assuntos importantes a tratar.

Na sala de leitura ao lado da biblioteca Trowa, Quatre e os outros podiam ouvir o vampiro reclamar, mas apenas Treize, Trowa e Quatre pareciam entender o que Ahmad falava. Trowa sabia que Heero estaria com problemas sérios assim que aparecesse. Treize simplesmente sorria, ele achava engraçada a atitude de Ahmad, ele havia encontrado o vampiro apenas duas vezes e ele não havia mudado nada continuava tão pretensioso e arrogante quanto sempre foi.

Quatre estava conversando com Sally que ainda não o conhecia pessoalmente. Ela havia ficado encantada com o jovem árabe, não era sempre que se via um humano com uma aparência tão angelical, sem contar que o árabe era extremamente educado e gentil, bem diferente de Ahmad que continuava a esbravejar agora a respeito do comportamento de Auda.

Heero e Duo deixaram o quarto e desceram encontrando-se com Kimitsu que avisou que Treize e os outros estavam na sala de leitura e os lideres do clã Maganac se encontravam na biblioteca conversando. Heero olhou para Kimitsu o que ele estava ouvindo estava longe de ser uma conversa ou que parecia Ahmad estava reclamando, como tinha feito desde que havia chego ao castelo. Heero procurou se controlar, ele não podia se indispor com o clã dos Maganac, pelo menos não nesse momento, embora sua paciência estivesse se esgotando.

Ao chegarem na sala de leitura, todos do recinto voltaram seus olhos para o casal que entrava. Sally estava admirada os dois formavam um casal extremamente atraente, ambos tanto o humano quanto o vampiro eram espécimes de extrema beleza e um parecia completar o outro. Duo parecia um pouco nervoso, ainda mais quando ouvindo alguém reclamar alto sobre alguma coisa que ele não conseguia entender, uma vez que ele parecia falar em árabe.  Heero mantinha a mão de Duo presa a sua quando entrou na sala e perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Ele está reclamando a muito tempo?

Treize não pode se impedir de rir. Ele sabia que Heero não se importava nem um pouco com os ataques de Ahmad. Trowa deu um meio sorriso, enquanto Quatre, Cathrine e Sally apenas olharam um para o outro. Treize resolveu responder, mesmo sabendo que Heero não estava nem um pouco preocupado se Ahmad estava irritado.

- Eu diria que a uns bons minutos.

- Hn. Então é melhor começarmos logo. Duo, Quatre, Sally geralmente humanos e vampiros que não tenham sido convidados, sejam inimigos ou pertençam a um clã não reconhecido pelos demais clãs não podem participar de reuniões como esta onde lideres de outros clãs estão presentes. Se vocês já pertencerem ao clã conforme dizem nossas leis, não que vocês já não o sejam perante nós, qualquer um de vocês poderiam participar dela.

- Mas Heero.

- Calma Cathrine deixe Heero terminar.

- No entanto de acordo com lei do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada um membro do clã pode adotar um humano ou um outro vampiro como membro enquanto sua apresentação não for devidamente feita e o juramento selado ou ele renegue ao outro clã ao qual faz parte. Sendo que o vampiro fica responsável pelas ações do seu protegido e passível de sofrer as punições cabíveis quando necessário.

- O que isso significa?

- Que se por um acaso Duo em algum momento você fizer algo que possa ser considerado uma traição ao clã. É Heero quem sofrera as conseqüências uma fez que você ainda não pertence ao clã segundo as leis do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada.

Duo olhou para Heero apreensivo que apertou mais forte a mão entre a sua sorrindo e prosseguindo a conversa.

- Mas como uma ameaça se abate sobre a cidade de vocês e Sally renegou e recebeu proteção do antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada. Vocês poderão participar da reunião.

- Então nós poderemos participar da reunião?

- Sim Sally vocês podem. Acho que não preciso dizer por quem cada um foi adotado. Em todo caso. Quatre você esta sob a responsabilidade de Trowa. Sally sob a de Treize e Duo sob a minha.

- Heero é melhor avisa-los sobre o Ahmad.

Heero grunhiu, mas sabia que Treize tinha razão, sabia que o líder do Maganac faria objeção quanto a presença dos três a reunião e que faria de tudo para tornar a presença deles desagradável, mas Heero não estava disposto a deixar que Ahmad se portasse com desrespeito a Duo ou aos outros. No entanto deveria avisa-los sobre isso.

- O clã Maganac é composto por três lideres: Ahmad, Abdul e Auda. Treize você poderia falar um pouco sobre os três. Você os conhece a mais tempo.

- Claro Heero. O primeiro é Abdul conhecido como lâmina da paciência, ele é o mais sensato, nunca da uma resposta imediata sem avaliar com calma as circunstancias. 

- O segundo é Ahmad conhecido como lâmina da coragem, é ele o mais difícil dos três, como poderia dizer ele não é muito cortês principalmente com humanos. Por isso caso ele diga algo que os ofenda de alguma forma ignorem e deixe que qualquer um de nós rebata suas palavras, pois ele não vai se dirigir diretamente a nenhum de vocês apenas indiretamente.

- O ultimo é Auda conhecido como lâmina da sabedoria, dos três ele é o mais aberto a mudanças e a dialogo, ele costuma basear suas decisões na avaliação que faz das pessoas.

- Auda foi aquele que me ajudou não foi Heero?

- Foi Duo. Bem eu vou pedir que vocês aguardem aqui quando o momento de falarmos sobre a ameaça que é os Peacecraft chegar, eu pedirei a Marco venha busca-los.

Heero beijou Duo e saiu sendo seguido por todos os vampiros com exceção de Sally que permaneceu na sala com Quatre e Duo.

Na biblioteca do castelo:

- Você  também é outro que não conhece nada sobre cortesia Auda.

- E suponho que você saiba Ahmad. Ao meu ver você não sabe nada sobre diplomacia ou educação. Uma vez que já esta esbravejando a quase 1 hora sobre o quão indelicado foi o shuhan dos Khushrenada para com você, no mínimo você deve ter feito alguma coisa que o desagradou, pois não estou vendo Abdul reclamar. E pelo que vi de Heero ele me parece um vampiro digno e valoroso.

- Vocês dois são iguais. Não ....

Uma batida a porta vez com que Ahmad parasse de falar, então um de seus homens entrou informando que o shuhan dos Khushrenada os estava esperando. Ahmad pretendia dizer alguma coisa, mas Abdul o repreendeu mentalmente para que ficasse quieto. Auda apenas sorriu e seguiu o humano sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois lideres do Maganac.

Na cidade:

Relena andava de um lado para o outro, no subsolo do hotel onde estava aguardando que o Necro terminasse o feitiço. Seus vampiros haviam retornado com comida, não era a quantidade que gostaria, mas era satisfatória pelo menos. Heero havia mandado vampiros para proteger os humanos e mantê-los longe do edifício, restringindo assim seus passos, no entanto ela sorriu, mesmo tendo que permanecer dentro do prédio e tendo seus passos vigiados. Lacroan havia deixado a cidade a dois dias em pouco tempo ele chegaria com os caçadores e então tudo estaria terminado.

"Heero querido, você não pode me impedir de conseguir o eu quero. De levar os Peacecraft ao lugar que lhe é de direito, de governar esses humanos que você tanto preza. A começar pelo humano que é seu amante, o humano da profecia. Ele será meu... e depois dessa noite a alma e o sangue dele pertenceram a mim".

- Está tudo pronto senhora.

- Comecemos então.

Relena caminhou até o Necro que estava parada em frente a uma mesa com uma cuia  dourada. Relena olhou com curiosidade para os itens dispostos sobre a toalha branca na mesa, uma cuia dourada, um pequeno vidro com o sangue do humano, um boneco com cabelos humanos presos em uma trança. Havia uma bandeja, uma cálice, um outro vidro pequeno com um liquido escuro como pinche, um punhal e uma vela. O Necro passou o punhal a Relena que cortou o pulso despejando seu sangue dentro da cuia.

- É suficiente.

Relena se concentrou para fechar o corte, enquanto a mulher despejava algumas gotas do liquido negro dentro da cuia e algumas gotas do sangue humano, sendo a maior quantidade do sangue de Relena. O Necro misturou os três líquidos enquanto proferia algumas palavras na própria língua. Relena não compreendia o que o Necro dizia, a língua deles era muito antiga e apenas alguns poucos vampiros a conheciam. O Necro acendeu a vela e aproximou da cuia fazendo com que seu conteúdo se incendiasse. Relena se afastou assustada, ela não gostava do fogo, assim como muitos de sua espécie. O Necro sorriu e molhou a mão esquerda e o peito do boneco na cuia o colocando na bandeja, derramando uma parte do liquido no cálice que ofereceu a Relena para que bebesse.

- Tome e o chame em sua mente.

Relena fechou os olhos e bebeu o que lha havia sido oferecido, enquanto pensava no humano de olhos ametista, sussurrando seu nome, o chamando para vir até ela.

"Duo...Duo...venha até mim Duo. Escute minha voz e obedeça as minhas palavras".

 __

No castelo dos Khushrenada:

Duo se sentou junto a Quatre. Seus olhos se tornaram turvos por um momento e uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo a partir do peito como um calafrio, ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando ignorar a sensação de dormência. Quatre percebeu uma sensação estranha vinda de Duo, ele parecia estar passando mal, seu rosto parecia um pouco vermelho e seu olhar parecia um tanto vago. Duo sentia o ferimento em sua mão queimando, sua vontade era de arrancar o curativo e coça-la, ele pareceu ouvir uma voz o chamando, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele procurou fechar os olhos. Sua respiração se tornou pesada o lugar todo parecia sufoca-lo, ele precisava sair, precisava ir a algum lugar, um lugar que sabia que estaria bem. Quatre não estava gostando da sensação que vinha de seu amigo, ele estava suando e uma sombra escura parecia ter coberto o brilho que sempre via irradiar de Duo.

Sally notou que alguma coisa estava errada com o humano, ele tinha o rosto banhado por uma fina camada de suor. Ele mantinha os lábios abertos como se estivesse tendo dificuldades para respirar e o jovem árabe o olhava como se não gostasse do que estava vendo.  Quatre tocou o rosto de Duo o chamando, mas o amigo parecia em transe, ele sacudiu e chamou o amigo tentando obter sua atenção.

- Duo!

Duo abriu os olhos assustados e olhou para o jovem árabe. Confuso, levou sua mão ao rosto e sentiu que estava molhado.

- O que houve?

- Eu é que pergunto. Você de repente ficou estranho Duo, parecia distante. O que houve?

- Eu não sei eu de repente me senti estranho, sufocado e sonolento, parecia que não é nada...apenas nervosismo. Acho que eu estou sentindo falta de cantar no clube.

Quatre olhou para Sally nem dos dois parecia muito convencido quanto ao que Duo havia dito, era certo de que algo tinha acontecido, mas Quatre ficou mais tranqüilo, uma vez que a sombra que parecia cobrir seu amigo havia se dispersado.

Relena abriu os olhos se sentindo frustrada, ela tinha quase conseguido fazer a mente do humano responder a ela e então de repente ele pareceu despertar. Ela se sentia cansada era difícil alcançar a mente dele tão longe, parecia haver uma barreira entre eles, a impedindo de alcança-lo devidamente.

- As espadas o estão protegendo.

Relena olhou para a criatura com raiva, ela não desejava explicações, mas resultados.

- Eu não quero saber por que. Eu o quero aqui. Faça com que isso aconteça ou eu a mato e ai sim seu clã terá sido extinto para sempre.

- Sim senhora.

O Necro se curvou e por um instante seus olhos se tornaram negros como a noite, perdendo a cor dourada.

O clã do khushrenada já se encontrava no salão onde se daria a reunião quando o clã Maganac entrou. Era um salão diferente do ocupado a tarde quando o novo e o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada falaram com Ahmad e Abdul e outros vampiros do clã Maganac. A salão era muito maior é possuía uma mesa oval com vinte lugares disposta no centro. O clã dos Khushrenada estava representado: pelo atual shuhan do clã Heero Yuy, o seu antecessor Treize Khushrenada e os vampiros Trowa Barton, Cathrine Bloom, Marco e William Dufrés, François Le Bian e Christine Blanc. O clã Maganac era representado por seus três lideres: Abdul, Ahmad e Auda e os vampiros Nathanaell, Hadi **[1]**, Khuzaymah **[2]**, Muhammad **[3]**, Majidah **[4]** e Samira.

O clã Maganac entrou no salão e se sentou a mesa. Auda procurou pelos dois humanos, mas não os encontrou no salão, notou que havia três lugares vagos a mesa no lado onde o clã Khushrenada estava sentado. Um lugar ao lado do novo shuhan do clã, um ao lado do antecessor shuhan e outra ao lado do vampiro chamado Trowa. Assim que o clã Maganac sentou-se Heero resolveu dar inicio a reunião.

- Senhores, senhoras, eu agradeço a vinda do clã Maganac até aqui. O assunto como sabem é sobre a ameaça chamada Peacecraft. Eles se uniram aos Romefellers em busca da realização da profecia. Como todos sabem a realização dela acarretara na extinção dos humanos e conseqüentemente na da nossa espécie, uma vez que o que nos alimenta se extinguir, nós não teremos com o que nos alimentar. A não ser nos voltando contra nossos próprios irmãos e uma vez que tivemos acabado com eles, não nos sobrara nada alem de uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

Heero fez uma pausa observando com atenção as expressões nos rostos de cada um ao redor da mesa. Todos pareciam pensar no significado de suas palavras, não havia duvidas de que o destino reservado aos vampiros seria ainda mais negro que a escuridão em que viviam, caso não detivessem as pretensões dos Peacecraft e dos Romefellers.

Abdul ouviu atentamente as palavras do shuhan dos Khushrenada, sim eles tinham que ser detidos, mas a profecia dizia que enquanto o escolhido não fosse abraçado pelas trevas a profecia não se realizaria. Pelo que lembrava da conversa que tivera com Heero à tarde. O escolhido já havia sido encontrado e estava sobre a proteção do clã dos Khushrenada, mas o escolhido seria confiável? Essa era uma dúvida que o incomodava desde que descobrira que o escolhido era um humano. Humanos são facilmente envolvidos pelas trevas. Eles são frágeis e manipuláveis, ele já fora humano um dia e sabia o quanto seria fácil para um vampiro corromper um humano e traze-lo para as trevas.

- Heero você nos disse essa tarde que os Khushrenada encontraram o escolhido que fala a profecia. Onde ele está?

- É verdade onde está o humano responsável pelo destino dos humanos e da nossa espécie.

- Um humano?

Heero sabia que eles tocariam no assunto. Ele podia ver preocupação nos olhos de Abdul, ironia nos de Ahmad e curiosidade nos olhos de Auda. De certa forma Duo era o responsável pelo destino de sua espécie e da dos humanos, mas ele não desejava que seu amado carregasse tal fardo, no entanto sabia que seria impossível restava a ele proteger Duo para que Relena não se aproximasse dele novamente.

Auda ficou curioso quando ouviu seus irmãos falarem que o escolhido era um humano, imediatamente seu olhar se voltou para Heero, apenas lhe restava saber qual dos dois humanos que vira era o que a profecia falava, mas ele tinha a ligeira idéia de qual deles seria. Quando Heero começou a falar Auda prestou atenção, a reunião pareceria que seria bem interessante, ele queria saber qual seria a reação de seus irmãos ao ver o escolhido se ele fosse realmente quem imaginava.

- Ele está aguardando em outro salão enquanto falamos. Assim que....

- Desculpe interrompe-lo shuhan dos Khushrenada, mas eu desejaria conhecer o humano antes de continuarmos a falar e antes de nos colocarmos a disposição de seu clã.

- Sim temos que saber se o humano é confiável e digno de....

- Ele é Ahmad e não permitirei que diga o contrario.

- Como...

- O que meu irmão quer dizer shuhan é que os humanos são facilmente manipuláveis, não temos a intenção de acusar o humano. Tenho certeza de que sua confiança nele é merecida e justificável.

Heero inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente e concordou, ele não podia deixar que seus sentimentos por Duo interferissem, ele não desejava criar uma batalha entre os Maganac e os Khushrenada.

- Antes eu gostaria de dizer que outro humano e um de nossa espécie também participaram da reunião.

- É quem são eles Heero?

- O humano mora na cidade e sabe sobre nós. Ele já é considerado como um membro do clã dos Khushrenada.

- Mais ele não é ainda?

- Não Abdul nenhum dos três são. Ainda, por isso eles não participaram desde o inicio da reunião.

- Entendo.

- E quem é o vampiro?

- Ela é uma amiga. Ela pertencia ao clã Peacecraft.

- O que?

- Ahmad contenha-se.

- Poderia mandar chama-los Heero?

- Marco por favor vá busca-los.

Marco se levantou e foi buscar Duo e os outros.  Abdul olhou para auda que até o momento não havia dito muita coisa. Auda o olhou por um momento e depois voltou seus olhos para Ahmad que olhava para Treize com um olhar reprovador. O antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada apenas curvou a cabeça levemente não havia duvidas de que seu irmão de sangue conversava mentalmente com o outro vampiro.

Duo olhou para o relógio eram aproximadamente dez horas da noite. Ele estava na janela observando a noite, as vozes de Quatre e Sally conversando chegavam ao seu ouvido quase em um sussurro sua mente estava longe da sala. Então ele ouviu o chamado de Quatre e olhou para o loiro.

- Marco está vindo.

Alguns instantes depois o vampiro entrava na sala.

- Heero mandou chamá-los.

Duo olhou para Quatre e Sally saindo da janela e seguindo o outro vampiro até onde se encontravam os dois clãs. Marco e Sally podiam sentir o nervosismo de Duo e a calma de Quatre, o jovem árabe tentava encoraja-lo.

- Vai dar tudo certo Duo tenha calma.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu estou um pouco nervoso.

- Não se preocupe Duo. Heero está sentado ao seu lado.

- Obrigado Marco, mas é que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- O que você esta sentindo Duo.

- Eu não sei explicar Sally.

- Tente novamente senhora.

Relena fechou os olhos e se concentrou no humano de olhos ametistas novamente. A imagem dele se formou nítida em sua mente, e novamente ele o chamou.

"Duo venha até mim. Não pode resistir ao meu chamado  seu destino me pertence".

O Necro tinha os olhos fechados e recitavam antigos encantamentos de seu clã dando a Relena mais força para trazer o humano até ela. Vampiros e Necros eram inimigos, mas a criatura precisava dela para alcançar seu intento.

Duo sentia frio e sua mão e peito parecia queimar, a mesma sensação incomoda que tivera a poucos minutos voltara. Ele deu um sorriso e tentou ignorar a voz em sua mente.

- Eu vou ficar legal. E melhor a gente entrar logo antes que achem que nós fugimos.

- Heero me mandou avisa-los de que há uma cadeira vaga ao lado de cada um daqueles que são seus "tutores" vocês deveram se sentar ao lado de cada um deles.

- Tá. Quantos vampiros há na reunião Marco?

- Oito contando comigo do clã dos Khushrenada e nove do clã Maganac.

- Nossa fico feliz de não ser o prato principal da reunião.

- Duo!

- Que?

- Realmente Duo você não é o prato principal essa noite, mas é o assunto principal.

- Acho que preferia ser o prato. Bem o Shinigami está pronto que venham os vampiros.

Marco e Sally riam. Quatre, no entanto olhou para o amigo, ele não estava muito certo sobre o que Duo havia dito, ele tinha a mesma sensação incomoda de instantes atrás e a sombra escura que vislumbrara cercando o amigo havia voltado. Mas Duo estava certo eles tinham que entrar para participar da reunião, o clima dentro do salão pelo que podia sentir através de Trowa estava um tanto tenso. Marco abrir a porta do salão e eles entraram.

No momento em que entraram no salão vários pares de olhos se voltaram para a entrada. O que eles viram foi dois humanos, um com uma rara beleza exótica e outro com uma beleza suave e angelical acompanhados por uma mulher bonita e com o olhar humano jamais visto em outro vampiro.

Marco seguia na frente seguido por Sally e os humanos, cada um deles ocupou o lugar que lhe era reservado. Heero olhou para Duo que sorriu depois correu os olhos pela mesa abaixando a cabeça, ele podia sentir o nervosismo do humano e algo a mais e isso o incomodou alguma coisa estava errada, mas ele não conseguia saber exatamente o que. Era a segunda vez aquela noite que ele sentia essa sensação vinda do humano. Heero notou que Duo mantinha a cabeça abaixada e que todos observavam Duo o deixando desconcertado, tentando conforta-lo Heero tomou a mão do humano por sob a mesa. Duo sentiu-se mais tranqüilo ao sentir a mão de Heero segurando a sua e a sensação que o incomodava o deixou o fazendo sentir-se mais relaxado.

Novamente Relena perdeu o contato com o humano. Enraivecida ela jogou o cálice no chão. Algo interrompeu seu contato com o humano, algo forte. O Necro olhou para a jovem não adiantava dizer a ela que enquanto o vampiro estivesse perto do humano, seria quase impossível traze-lo.

Quatre sentou-se ao lado de Trowa. O vampiro olhou nos olhos do árabe e depois olhou para Duo, ele também viu a sombra que cobria o humano desaparecer assim que ele se sentou ao lado de Heero.

"Quatre o que houve?" 

_"Não sei, mas alguma coisa parece estar tentando se aproximar de Duo"_

_"Você fala da sombra não é?"_

_"Sim o que você acha que é?"_

_"Não sei meu anjo, depois descobriremos."_

Quatre sorriu para seu amante e correu seus olhos pelo o clã Maganac, avaliando cada um deles, seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Auda que sorriu. O jovem árabe ficou vermelho e retribuiu o sorriso antes de ouvir a voz do vampiro em sua mente.****

"O que você achou do meu clã, jovem príncipe?" 

_"Eu ainda não tenho uma idéia de como são ainda."_

 Auda sorriu e olhou para o vampiro ao lado do humano. Trowa o encarava com um olhar frio, que fez com que Auda sorrisse ainda mais antes de falar com o vampiro.

"Não se preocupe meu jovem, minhas intenções para com o humano não vão além de curiosidade. Não pretendo me intrometer no que me pertence. Fique tranqüilo."

_"Eu sei disso."_

_"Mais não confia. E isso é sábio de sua parte". _

Abdul mantinha sua atenção presa aos humanos ambos tinham aparências marcantes, mas o humano sentado ao lado do shuhan doa Khushrenada possuía uma beleza impressionante quase selvagem e a força e vitalidade que emanavam sem sombra de dúvida peculiar a raça. O outro humano pelo que pudera perceber tinha conseguido a atenção de Auda, ele tinha uma aparência angelical e uma forte sensibilidade parecia emanar do jovem loiro. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz irritada de Ahmad.

- Bem agora que temos a presença dos humanos. Poderia nos dizer agora qual deles é o que fala a profecia.

Duo não gostou do tom irritado do outro vampiro, certamente ele deveria ser Ahmad um dos lideres do clã Maganac, como Treize havia dito para que eles não se incomodassem com as atitudes do vampiro Duo procurou ignorar a pergunta deixando que Heero a respondesse. Heero sentiu Duo ficar tenso e seu olhar se tornar ligeiramente mais escuro a pergunta de Ahmad. Sua vontade era a de dizer algumas verdades ao líder do Maganac, mas em sua posição ele deveria aturar certas atitudes. Heero soltou a mão de Duo e se levantou. Duo olhou para o vampiro e depois para Quatre buscando apoio. Quatre sorriu e piscou.

- O humano de que falei é o que esta a meu lado, Duo Maxwell. Duo.

Ao ouvir seu nome Duo se levantou sob os olhares de todos. A tensão dele era evidente. Heero procurou acalma-lo falando com ele mentalmente.

"Não se preocupe eu estou aqui com você. Ninguém ira ofende-lo ou faze-lo mal."

_"Eu sei, mas eu não me sinto muito confortável. Com todos eles olhando para mim"._

_"Imagine que esta no clube cantando para uma platéia de mortos-vivos"._

Duo olhou para Heero e sorriu seria uma platéia interessante. Eles se sentaram novamente. Ahmad notou o olhar entre o humano e o shuhan dos Khushrenada. Não havia dúvida de que os dois tinham algum tipo de relacionamento, então era por isso que o novo shuhan havia defendido com tanta convicção a lealdade do humano. Mas apenas por que o humano era seu amante não significava que ele era confiável, quando tivesse que enfrentar uma horda de vampiros, ao seu ver os humanos não são confiáveis e nunca seriam. Faltava coragem a eles.

- Não a duvidas quanto à beleza dele, mas é quanto a sua coragem. Acha que ele é confiável Heero.

- Eu confiaria a minha vida ao humano.

Ahmad olhou para o humano e depois para Heero. Ele virou-se para Abdul esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas foi Auda quem se pronunciou.

- Humano você sabe sobre a profecia?

Duo olhou pra Heero que sacudiu levemente a cabeça em sinal de que ele deveria responder. Duo se virou para Auda o olhando nos olhos. O vampiro sorriu e Duo respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Sim Hee..o shuhan dos Khushrenada me contou sobre a profecia.

Auda notou a parada do humano ao responder e ele ficar corado por alguns instantes. O humano era simplesmente adorável, mesmo que ele não o tivesse conhecido na cidade ele teria conseguido sua simpatia naquele momento. Havia sinceridade, inocência e simplicidade em seus olhos e isso bastava para ele, mas sabia que não seria suficiente para convencer os outros. Como prova disso ouviu Ahmad se pronunciar com a voz carregada de ironia.

- E o shuhan contou o que você terá de enfrentar humano? Ou ele omitiu esse detalhe para "preserva-lo".

O olhar de Heero se tornou frio quando encarou Ahmad. O vampiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha por causa do olhar do atual shuhan dos khushrenada jamais havia encontrado um vampiro que tivesse um olhar capaz de faze-lo sentir-se desconfortável dessa forma. Ele olhou para o humano seu olhar parecia semelhante ao do vampiro ao seu lado, mas menos perigoso. Duo tentava se manter calmo, diante do líder do Maganac. O vampiro tinha acabado de insinuar que Heero o havia enganado não contando a ele sobre a real situação, apenas por que eles eram amantes.

- Sim ele me disse o que eu enfrentaria.

- Com todas as palavras?

- Eu nunca minto. Heero me falou sobre os caçadores, os Peacecraft e sobre o que se trata a profecia.

- Não estou "duvidando" de você humano, ou de Heero, mas sua raça é facilmente manipulável. É muito fácil para um vampiro corromper e "destruir" uma alma humana.

- Duo conhece os riscos Ahmad. Eu não permitiria que ele participasse... se não achasse que ele pode enfrenta-los tanto quanto qualquer um de nós.

A voz de Heero estava carregava de uma fria advertência para que moderasse suas palavras, mas Ahmad procurou ignorar e continuou a falar se dirigindo agora a Heero.

- Sua confiança no humano e baseada em que Heero? Na capacidade dele ou no fato do humano ser seu amante.

- Ahmad!

Ahmad ignorou Abdul e olhou pra o humano que tinha o rosto vermelho e os olhos tão frios quanto o de Heero. Auda se dirigiu a Ahmad mentalmente, mas ele simplesmente ignorou o aviso dado pelo vampiro.

"Não provoque Heero ou o humano Ahmad você pode se arrepender por isso".

Heero levantou-se seus olhos estavam com um brilho avermelhado e sua voz estava tão fria que Duo e Quatre tiveram que se controlar para não tremer devido a intensidade da fúria do vampiro de olhos azuis. Treize tentou acalmar Heero seria imprudente cair nas provocações de Ahmad, era evidente o que Ahmad estava tentando fazer.

_"Heero controle-se. Ahmad está apenas tentando provoca-lo. Ele percebeu o que sente por Duo e vai tentar de todas as maneiras faze-lo dizer algo que não deve. Não é a você que ele quer atingir, mas ao humano. Deixe que Duo o enfrente essa é a única maneira"._

Heero fechou os olhos tentando controlar a vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Ahmad do pescoço. Duo colocou sua mão sobre a de Heero tentando acalma-lo. O vampiro olhou para a mão quente sobre a sua e olhou nos olhos de Duo que pedia silenciosamente para que se acalmasse. Heero se sentou e Duo olhou para Ahmad. Seus olhos estavam escuros quando ele encarou o vampiro que sentiu um certo desconforto com a intensidade do olhar do humano que parecia promete-lhe a morte. Quatre conhecia aquele olhar, sabia que Duo estava furioso.

- A confiança de Heero não é baseada no que... fazemos juntos. Embora eu não acredite que isso seja de sua conta. E eu não tenho medo de morrer Ahmad, se o tivesse não estaria em uma sala repleta de mortos-vivos.

- Palavras corajosas humano, mas você dirá a mesma coisa quando se encontrar frente a frente com um vampiro que deseja mata-lo. Humanos são fracos e dispensáveis. Não servem para nada alem de suprir nossa necessidade de alimento. Apenas o que corre em sua veia é precioso para nós.

Duo olhou para o vampiro. Bem se ele era dispensável por que então tanto preocupação sobre sua fidelidade, senão precisava dele não tinham por que se preocupar se ele passasse para o outro lado. Auda olhou para o humano e depois para Heero que olhava para Ahmad como se fosse mata-lo. Talvez ele devesse dizer a seu irmão que o humano já entrara em um covil repleto de vampiros dispostos a mata-lo e sobrevivera, mas antes que pudesse falar algo o humano se pronunciou.

- Se a única valia que tenho é meu sangue. Não vejo por que minha confiança deva ser comprovada. Eu tenho apenas uma palavra Ahmad e ela nunca volta atrás. Se eu tiver que enfrentar uma horda de vampiros eu o farei, por que Heero confia em mim. Quanto a você não tenho o menor interesse em mudar sua opinião sobre os humanos, apenas se lembre quando não restar mais humanos no mundo de que você teve a chance de batalhar ao lado de um, mas foi descortês demais para aceitar a ajuda dele.

Duo sussurrou algo no ouvido de Heero, se levantou e deixou a sala sob os olhares de todos. Heero ficou olhando para Duo até que ele deixou a sala. Depois olhou para Ahmad, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, suas presas saiam de sua boca e sua voz estava tão fria quanto a escuridão em que viviam os da sua espécie.

- Mesmo que não seja da sua conta Ahmad. Eu irei lhe dizer apenas uma única vez. Duo não é meu amante, mas meu companheiro e logo que essa batalha terminar eu o farei meu esposo. Então nunca mais volte a se dirigir a ele dessa forma na minha presença ou eu o mato por isso.

Dois dos vampiros do clã do Maganac Madijah e Hadi se levantaram, mas Abdul olhou para eles que tornaram a sentar-se. Ahmad estreitou o olhar, mas não disse uma única palavra. Heero continuou a falar agora se dirigindo agora a todos os membros do clã Maganac. 

- Os senhores sabem sobre a ameaça que cairá sobre nós, cabe a vocês decidirem se nos ajudam ou não. O clã dos Khushrenada os enfrentará com ou sem sua ajuda.

Heero se levantou e deixou o salão alguns minutos depois da saída do humano e encontrou Duo em pé na escada falando com um dos empregados. Ele não gostou da forma como o outro humano olhava para Duo e quando a humana fez menção de tocar o rosto de seu companheiro os olhos de Heero adquiriram um brilho perigoso, ainda mais quando ouviu os pensamentos do empregado.

Treize esperou que Heero saísse antes de falar, a tensão dentro do salão era quase palpável.

- Acho que vocês deveriam pensar sobre o assunto, nós iremos deixa-los a sós para que possam tomar sua decisão.

Treize se levantou sendo seguido pelos demais membros do clã. Eles deixaram o salão em silêncio, Quatre não pode impedir-se de olhar para trás e seu olhar encontrou com o de Abdul que curvou a cabeça ligeiramente. Auda esperou que os Khushrenada deixassem o salão e olhou para seus irmãos antes de falar com a voz irônica.

- Eu lhe disse para não provoca-los Ahmad. 

Ahmad o olhou com desprezo e se preparava para levantar quando Abdul o mandou ficar.

- Fique Ahmad temos que conversar. Os outros podem ir.

Os vampiros saíram ficando apenas Abdul, Ahmad e Auda no salão. após eles saírem Abdul se voltou para Ahmad.

- O que pretendia com isso Ahmad?

- Eu não fiz nada, não tenho...

- Tem culpa sim. Você deliberadamente provocou essa situação. Sei que não gosta dos humanos, embora não entenda o porque, você já foi humano ou esqueceu-se disso.

- Não eu não me esqueci. E por lembrar que sei como os humanos não são confiáveis, eles são fracos e covardes.

- Não os julgue apenas por seus olhos Ahmad você ira se arrepender.

- O que quer dizer Auda?

- Nada é apenas um conselho.

- Detesto quando você faz isso.

- O que?

- Você sabe de alguma coisa, mas não conta nada a ninguém.

- Você deveria conversar e observar mais antes de atacar as pessoas com palavras Ahmad. O que você achou do humano Abdul?

- Ele mostrou ser digno de confiança. Ele poderia ter dito qual era seu verdadeiro relacionamento com shuhan e nós o teríamos respeitado por isso, mas ele não disse nenhuma palavra sobre sua posição e deixou que Ahmad o tratasse como um simples "capricho" de Heero. Isso mostrou que ele pensa na posição do shuhan antes de pensar em si mesmo. E ele mostrou coragem ao enfrenta-lo Ahmad, mesmo você deveria reconhecer isso.

- Está bem ele tem uma língua afiada e um pouco cérebro por trás daquela beleza. Não admira Heero tê-lo escolhido como companheiro.

- Não foi apenas por causa da beleza Ahmad. Se você observasse com atenção veria que há muito mais que isso no humano.

- Auda tem razão Ahmad.

- Humpf, eu não preciso perguntar a decisão de vocês, ela já é bastante clara.

Heero se aproximou, colocando-se deliberadamente entre os dois, Heero passou um braço ao redor do ombro de Duo e o puxou para junto de si. Depois disso dirigiu-se a mulher numa voz tão baixa e tensa que até mesmo Duo teve dificuldades para ouvir.

- Eu me considero um vampiro justo e paciente mais você esta exagerando.

A mulher engoliu em seco e recuou ao notar os olhos vermelhos e as presas na boca do rapaz de cabelos curtos.

- Eu não fiz nada Sr eu juro.

- Heero deixa...

Heero ignorou e voltou-se a dirigir a mulher que tremia e chorava, ela não havia feito nada. Ela tinha visto o rapaz de cabelos compridos pela manhã na cozinha na companhia do jovem loiro e o acha lindo ela teria ficado a manha toda a admira-lo se Kimitsu não a tivesse manda-lo para sair da cozinha. Mas quando o rapaz saiu do salão apressado e esbarrara com ela fazendo os lençóis que carregava caírem ela resolvera perguntar quem ele era ignorando os avisos que Kimitsu havia dado para não se aproximar dele sob forma alguma. Agora tendo o vampiro a sua frente sabia que tinha cometido um erro terrível. Ela apenas queria saber o nome dele e saber se ele lhe daria uma oportunidade. Ele havia sido tão educado e gentil com ela

- Se eu não fosse justo e paciente Kimitsu teria muito trabalho em juntar as partes separadas do seu corpo e limpar o seu sangue do chão.

A cor desapareceu completamente do rosto da mulher.

- Mas eu ser paciente o único trabalho que Kimitsu terá será o de acompanha-la para fora desse castelo. Isso lhe parece justo o suficiente.

A mulher assentiu silenciosamente. Duo sentiu um enorme alivio por não ter acontecido nada mais serio, ele não tinha duvidas de que Heero fizesse realmente o que havia dito.

- Heero não precisava fazer isso nós estávamos apenas conversando...embora eu tenha adorado saber que sente ciúmes.

- Você estava conversando já não posso dizer o mesmo dela. E quem estava com ciúmes?

- A cena que você fez indicava isso.

- Não foi uma cena de ciúmes e sim de possessividade.

- Existe diferença?

Heero puxou-o para si e Duo pode sentir os lábios frios na curva do pescoço.

- Sim há.

- E qual seria?

O abraço tornou-se ainda mais apertado, mas os braços de Heero não provocavam qualquer sensação sufocante pelo contrario Duo sentia-se protegido no meio deles. Fechando os olhos ele aproveitou aquele momento.

- Não tenho por que sentir ciúmes, eu confio em você.

- Hum.

- Mas ninguém toca no que me pertence. E você me pertence Duo.

Heero olhava nos olhos de Duo e inclinou-se para beija-lo levemente nos lábios, fazendo com que Duo sentisse uma onda de calor percorrer-lhe o corpo. Treize e os outros encontraram Duo e Heero na escada  se beijando, mas eles tinham plena consciência de que se não parassem os dois logo estariam se amando na escada. Trowa pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois. Duo se afastou de Heero que o manteve junto a si. os lábios de Duo estavam vermelhos e sua respiração descompassada sem contar que seu rosto estava vermelho. Cathrine sorriu e resolveu brincar com os dois.

- Por que vocês não fazem isso em um quarto.

- A gente não estava fazendo nada.

Quatre teve que rir da cara de Duo que ficou ainda mais vermelho. Heero apenas deu um meio sorriso e sussurrou algo no ouvido do humano antes de morde-lo na curva do pescoço fazendo Duo gemeu.

         - Huuummm Hee-chan. 

Risadas foram ouvidas e Duo escondeu o rosto no ombro do vampiro. Ele tinha esquecido completamente que os outros estavam ali os observando e por Deus ele havia gemido na frente deles. Christine olhava para o humano junto ao novo shuhan dos Khushrenada ele era simplesmente lindo. Nunca havia visto Heero tão a vontade com um humano como o que estava em seus braços. Heero ignorou os olhares de todos e passou os braços por baixo dos joelhos de Duo o erguendo em seus braços pego de surpresa Duo gritou, mas Heero simplesmente ignorou os protestos do humano que pedia que o colocasse no chão.

- Heero!

- Senhores se me derem licença.

- Claro.

- Me coloca no chão Heero.

Heero continuou a subir as escadas com Duo em seus braços enquanto eram observados pelos outros. Mas antes que eles chegassem ao topo da escada a porta do salão se abriu e um dos vampiros do clã Maganac apareceu. Heero parou colocando do Duo no chão. Treize olhou para ele que sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho que teremos que deixar nossa... conversa para depois.

Duo riu e acariciou o rosto do vampiro, o que Heero lhe havia proposto estava longe de ser uma conversa.

- Tudo bem eu tenho que ir também?

- Não vá para o quarto eu conto os detalhes a você mais tarde.

- Ok eu vou manter o local aquecido.

- Conto com isso.

Heero beijou Duo e desceu as escadas sendo acompanhado pelo clã de volta  ao salão. Duo continuou seu caminho até o quarto, mas parou antes de entrar nele.

Na cidade:

A criatura de cabelos brancos e olhos dourados pegou o punhal cortando a própria mão, o sangue escuro escorreu por ela e a criatura deixou que caíssem na terra sob os seus pés. Relena observava com atenção o que o Necro fazia.

- Pelo sangue de meus ancestrais, pela herança do meu clã. Criaturas que vivem na escuridão da terra. Vivam pelo meu sangue e obedeçam as minhas vontades.

De repente ao som das palavras da criatura o chão onde o sangue tocou começou a se mover como uma onda, e o Necro sorriu causando um arrepio em Relena.

No castelo dos Khushrenada:

O olhar de Duo se tornou vazio e ele retornou descendo as escadas. Ele passou por Kimitsu que o cumprimentou, mas Duo parecia alheio a tudo e nem mesmo olhou ou respondeu a Kimitsu que achou estranha a atitude do rapaz.

Na cidade:

A criatura pegou o frasco que continha o sangue de Duo e espalhou sobre o chão desenhando um circulo com uma estrela de cinco pontas ao centro.

- Trevas que governam a noite. Seres que vivem na escuridão traga o humano protegido pelo vampiro, sintam o cheiro de seu sangue e o aprisionem. E que ele seja abraçado pelo mal que combate. Não se detenham por nada... eu quero o humano, matem todos que se puserem em seu caminho.

O chão se moveu como se tivesse vida. Arrastando-se a uma velocidade incompreensível, em poucos instantes a criatura formada de areia e sangue alcançou a terra dos Khushrenada e encontrou o humano.

No castelo:

Heero e os outros ouviam atentamente as palavras de Abdul acerca da decisão do clã Maganac. Uma parte de si estava contente e aliviado pelo fato de que os Maganac haviam concordado em ajuda-los, mas uma outra parte de sua mente não estava prestando atenção às palavras de Abdul. À mente de Heero se encontrava distante, algo o incomodava, uma sensação fria e aterrorizante que jamais sentira, algo de terrível se aproximava. Algo vil...e mal. Quatre começou a se sentir mal, ele tremia e suava, seu coração parecia que estava sendo comprimido por uma mão fria e malévola. Uma maldade sem limites era o que sentia, uma maldade com um único propósito. Ele olhou para Heero pronunciando uma única palavra, antes de desmaiar nos braços de Trowa.

- Duo.

Kimitsu seguiu Duo e o viu saindo do castelo caminhado na direção da cidade, ele teve a intenção de chamá-lo, mas antes que o fizesse o rapaz havia sumido, como se tivesse sido tragado pelo chão. Ele correu para dentro do castelo Heero precisava saber o que havia acontecido.

Na cidade:

O Necro sorriu e olhou para Relena. O brilho dourado de seus olhos mais escuro que o habitual.

- Ele está vindo.

Relena sorriu deliciada, logo o humano estaria em seus braços e ela o tornaria seu, mesmo contra a vontade do coração dele. Depois que o fizesse nada a impediria de realizar os seus planos ou cumprir seu destino.

No salão do castelo:

Trowa aparou Quatre. Ele também havia sentido, seja lá o que fosse, era incrivelmente poderoso. Trowa olhou para os demais que pareciam tão perturbados quanto ele, ao que parecia todos haviam tido a mesma sensação.  Heero se levantou Duo estava em perigo, o que quer que fosse a criatura capaz de causar tamanha sensação viera com um único objetivo, o humano. Treize viu Heero se levantar e sair apressado sem pronunciar uma única palavra,  Cathrine estava segurando seu braço, ela tremia apavorada, ele a abraçou e beijou-lhe o rosto antes de se levantar e ir atrás de Heero. Antes que Kimitsu tivesse a chance de bater na porta Heero a abriu e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, mesmo sabendo que Duo não estava lá, no entanto as palavras de Kimitsu o deterá.

- Alguma coisa o levou senhor.

Heero parou e olhou para o empregado, seus olhos de um vermelho escuro. Sua mente dizia que era impossível. Como assim algo o levará? O vampiro se aproximou perigosamente do empregado. Kimitsu teve o instinto de se afastar, jamais vira o vampiro tão frio e perigoso. Era quase impossível não tremer diante de sua presença, mesmo trabalhando há quase 20 anos para Heero, essa era a primeira vez que temia por sua vida. A voz de Treize trouxe Heero a razão.

- Heero não faça isso.

Ele parou de nada adiantaria machucar Kimitsu, isso não o faria se sentir melhor, ao contrario ele se arrependeria amargamente por isso mais tarde, o humano sempre havia sido leal a ele e ao clã. Heero fechou os olhos por um momento se acalmando e quando os abriu a íris azul cobalto reluzia fria como sempre.

- Diga o que viu Kimitsu.

Kimitsu contou o que havia acontecido e o que havia visto. As palavras do empregado não faziam sentido para Heero, a única certeza que tinha era de que tudo deveria ser obra de Relena. Abdul e Ahmad haviam deixado o salão assim que o shuhan dos Khushrenada a deixara, seguido por Treize. Auda ficara ao lado de Trowa e Quatre que continuava desmaiado. Abdul olhou para Ahmad que assentiu com a cabeça, já imaginavam que criatura havia levado o humano, havia apenas uma criatura capaz de provocar aquela sensação. Abdul não sabia como tal ser poderia existir, eles somente podiam ser invocados e comandados por um clã de que deveria estar extinto a mais de um século. Abdul se aproximou de Heero tocando seu ombro. O vampiro o olhou com os frios e sedentos.

- A criatura que levou o humano se chama Αίμα **[5]**, mas apenas os Necros podem invocar tais criaturas. E os Necros estão extintos a mais de um século.

- Não. Há um Necro com Relena.

- Um Necro?

Abdul se mostrou surpreso os Necros não eram vistos a muito tempo pelo seu clã.

- O que sabe sobre essa criatura Abdul? Ela levou Duo e tenho certeza que Relena a essa altura já deve está com ele.

A pergunta de Heero o fez refletir por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Eles obedecem apenas aos Necros, pois são invocadas através do sangue deles.

- Como o derroto?

Heero olhou para Abdul aguardando uma resposta. Abdul olhou para Ahmad que se aproximou dizendo:

- A única forma de destruir a criatura e matando o Necro que a invocou.

- Então o Necro morrera essa noite.

Heero foi até o seu quarto, sabia que para enfrentar a criatura e o Necro precisaria de Hikari, mas como tira-la da redoma se a mesma agora somente poderia ser aberta com a presença dele e de Duo. Ele desceu as escadas parando em frente à redoma, Hikari brilhou reagindo a sua presença. O vampiro estendeu sua mão direita e fechou os olhos confiando na voz dentro de si. Hikari emitiu um brilho claro em resposta. Quando Heero abriu os olhos a espada encontrava-se em sua mão.  Ele subiu as escadas chegando ao quarto e encontrando Treize. Ele olhou para o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada e sacudiu a cabeça, ambos deixaram o quarto. Quando desceram Heero se virou para Kimitsu.

- Kimitsu mande....

- O carro está pronto senhor.

Heero olhou para o humano e deu um sorriso colocando a mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou para Trowa que havia deixado Quatre em seu quarto na companhia de Sally e Cathrine.

- Trowa você e os outros ficam aqui eu e Treize iremos até a cidade atrás de Duo.

- Heero...

- Não você sabe o que fazer caso algo aconteça.

- Como quiser.

- Espere Heero.

Heero e Treize pararam. Auda veio até eles com sua espada.

- Eu irei com vocês.

Heero assentiu e os três partiram em direção a cidade para encontrar Duo. O pensamento de Heero voou até o humano, mas ele não conseguiu alcança-lo.

"Duo por favor esteja bem".

Na cidade:

Uma densa neblina começou a vir da floresta, logo toda a cidade estava mergulhada em uma nevoa fria onde nada podia ser visto ou ouvido. Os vampiros do clã dos Khushrenada que estava na cidade a mando do shuhan sentiam que algo vindo das terras dos Khushrenada se aproximava. Era rápido, frio e malévolo.

Relena estava sentada na cama aguardando à chegada do humano. Suas mãos deslizaram sobre o cetim vermelho que cobria a cama, logo ela estaria deitada nela com o humano. Tal pensamento a fez sorrir, imaginado o que faria com ele, fazia algum tempo que não se deitava com um humano.

Um tremor no chão despertou sua atenção e a voz do Necro se fez ouvir.

- Ele chegou.

O chão se ergueu em uma coluna, e braços surgiram da terra, junto com olhos frios e dourados. A criatura feita de sangue e areia se aproximou do Necro e colocou o humano desacordado a seus pés.

- Bom trabalho. Agora voltem de onde vieram e aguardem.

A criatura se desfez no chão e o Necro se abaixou acariciando o rosto do humano. Relena se aproximou observando com atenção, intrigada com o interesse do Necro no humano. Relena sabia que Mirla a estava ajudando por interesse próprio. O Necro desejava algo do humano, mas não sabia em que o humano poderia ser-lhe útil. O Necro pegou o humano no colo e o levou até a cama, passando por Relena em silêncio, ela deixaria o vampiro realizar o que queria isso não iria interferir em seus planos.

- Dê isso a ele vai acorda-lo e mantê-lo sob seus comandos. Ele achara que está com o vampiro e não com você.

Relena pegou o vidro negro das mãos do Necro e colocou próximo ao nariz de Duo. O humano se remexeu e abriu os olhos. A mente de Duo estava confusa, ele olhou em volta tentando lembrar de onde estava, ele não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido. Heero lhe havia feito uma proposta maravilhosa e eles estavam indo para o quarto, quando ele teve que voltar ao salão. Ele havia beijado Heero e se encaminhado para o quarto, mas ele chegara no quarto?. Uma voz o chamou e ele viu o vampiro a sua frente, algo lhe dizia que Heero estava diferente, mas ele não sabia dizer o que era.

- Você está bem Duo?

- Eu...acho que sim.

Relena sorriu se aproximando da cama, deslizando suas mãos pelo tórax do humano. Duo sentiu um ligeiro arrepio algo não estava certo, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir seu pescoço ser atacado pelos lábios de Heero. Relena beijou o pescoço do humano que gemeu o nome de Heero, ela sorriu. Seu plano estava dando certo, o humano pensava que era Heero e não ela quem o estava beijando, suas mãos começaram abrir a blusa dele enquanto seus lábios se encontraram com os de Duo.

Heero e os outros pararam a entrada da cidade, pois seria impossível continuar com a neblina. Heero desceu do carro, segurando a espada nas mãos, ele olhou para Treize e para Auda, era evidente que não queriam que entrasse na cidade, mas ele não desistiria de Duo.

- Onde você acha que o levaram?

Heero pensou por um momento não havia muitos lugares onde Relena pudesse ter levado Duo. O local mais provável seria o hotel, ele se virou para Treize e Auda e sua voz saiu fria, mas Treize notou a preocupação escondida nas palavras.

- O hotel da cidade. Eu irei na frente, vocês dois ficam na retaguarda, não é  necessário que todos nós entremos.

Os dois vampiros concordaram e Heero correu desaparecendo na nevoa. Seus passos eram guiados pelo seu coração e pela espada em suas mãos. Em poucos segundos se encontrava em frente ao hotel. Ele entrou tentando perceber a presença dentro do edifício. Mas não era fácil, algo parecia bloquear sua percepção. Ele retirou Hikari da bainha e entrou.  

Duo sentiu a língua adentrar sua boca, seu coração gritava algo estava errado, ele deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo do vampiro. Girando seu corpo ele imprensou-o contra o colchão seus lábios deslizaram pelo pescoço alvo. E Duo o ouvir gemer extasiado pela caricia. Relena se sentia excitada, o humano era bom, quente, viril. Suas mãos agarraram as nádegas firmes do humano e ela se esfregou nele. As mãos dele acariciam as pernas pálidas de Relena. Ela o queria dentro de si, ela precisava ser possuída por ele, pois quando ele o fizesse seria dela para sempre.

O Necro olhou para cima, o vampiro havia chegado. Ele viera atrás do humano. Ela olhou para a cama onde o humano, já se encontrava sem a blusa. O humano beijava Relena como se ela fosse o seu amante vampiro, pois era ele quem o humano via. No momento em que eles consumassem o ato, a alma do humano estaria perdida. E ele não poderia mais empunhar a espada.

Heero sentiu que estava cercado, não podia sentir as presenças, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que eles estavam ali. Ele estendeu o braço direito ao lado do corpo, enquanto mantinha o esquerdo junto a si segurando a bainha da espada. Ele se ajoelhou ligeiramente afastando a perna direita para trás, ele fechou seus olhos e deixou que seus instintos o guiassem.

Alexius e Alexian haviam recebido ordens de Relena para manter Heero afastado até que tudo houvesse terminado e o humano fosse dela. Havia pouco mais de dez vampiros. Relena os havia avisado para não subestimar o shuhan dos Khushrenada, mas eles não a ouviram, ele era apenas um contra doze, eles poderiam detê-lo, mas estavam enganados.

Heero não tinha tempo a perder quanto antes acabasse com eles, mais rápido ele encontraria Duo e voltariam ao castelo. Sua voz soou fria e potente no silêncio em que se encontrava o hotel.

- Venham eu não tenho tempo a perder com vocês.

Assim que terminou de pronunciar essas palavras três vampiros foram para cima de Heero. Ele parou o golpe de um deles com a bainha da espada, enquanto cortava a cabeça de um deles e as pernas de outro. O terceiro recuou, mas não rápido o suficiente para escapar da espada do shuhan do Khushrenada. Logo os três jaziam mortos, com suas cabeças reparadas do pescoço e o sangue se espalhando pelo chão.

Alexius e Alexian sentiram a presenças dos três vampiros desaparecerem. O vampiro de olhos azuis não era um vampiro que deveria ser subestimado, pois mesmo com a magia do Necro os ajudando, bloqueando a visão e percepção do vampiro ele derrotara três dos seus em poucos instantes. Eles mandaram os outros sete para derrotar Heero.

- Veremos se ele é capaz de derrota-los de uma única vez.

Relena sentiu as mãos do humano passarem pelo seu corpo, acariciando o meio de suas pernas, os lábios dele em seu ombro, abaixando as alças de seu vestido. Ela sentiu a presença de Heero, não havia tempo a perder, ela precisava apressar o humano, faze-lo dizer as palavras. Ela girou o corpo sentando no colo do humano e prendendo suas mãos no alto da cabeça. Ela esfregou-se contra o membro intumescido do humano, que abriu os lábios em busca de ar enquanto dizia o nome do vampiro.

- Aaahhhh Heero...

- O que é Duo?

- Eu...

- Diga.

Relena continuava a esfregar-se contra a ereção do humano presa dentro das roupas. Ela tinha que faze-lo falar. Ela deslizou seus lábios pelo tórax de Duo prendendo um de seus mamilos entre os dentes, sua língua deslizando ao redor enquanto sugava o bico. Duo arqueou o corpo em resposta a caricia, mesmo se rendendo ao prazer que a caricia provocava, sentia que faltava algo. A voz fria do vampiro chegou aos seus ouvidos causando-lhe uma sensação estranha, como se fosse a primeira vez que a ouvia.

- Diga-me o que quer humano.

A palavra pareceu soar em sua mente. Humano? Heero nunca o tratava assim, não depois de terem se tornado amantes e ainda mais quando estavam na cama. Relena viu o humano piscar e seus olhos por um instante mostraram um brilho. Ela estava perdendo o controle sobre ele. O Necro sentia que o humano logo sairia do transe, se Relena não se apressasse logo, ela não conseguiria. O laço entre o humano e o shuhan dos Khushrenada era forte demais, e quanto mais perto os dois se encontravam, mas resistente ao seu feitiço o humano se tornava.

Heero estava em pé no lobby do hotel. Ao seu redor os corpos de todos os dez vampiros mortos. Ele os havia derrotado em poucos minutos. Os dois vampiros restantes ficaram surpresos ao ver Heero derrotar a todos, sabiam que não poderiam detê-lo, eles recuaram deixando Heero sozinho. Heero sentiu que fora deixado sozinho e abriu os olhos, ele tentou chamar Duo e finalmente conseguiu senti-lo por alguns segundos, o suficiente para saber onde ele estava. Heero não conseguia encontrar um caminho para o subsolo do hotel e sabia que isso era obra do Necro, ele ouviu a voz de Treize e Auda o chamando na entrada no hotel, mas não respondeu. Ele precisava encontrar um meio de chegar até Duo.

Então Hikari começou a brilhar intensamente, Heero e os outros tiveram que fechar os olhos por causa do brilho. A luz saiu do hotel dissipando a nevoa. Logo o hotel e a cidade estavam livres da nevoa. Hikari parou de brilhar e eles abriram os olhos. Heero pode então ver o local que levava ao subsolo do hotel.

- Fiquem aqui.

O Necro sentiu seu feitiço ser quebrado. A espada da luz havia vencido seu feitiço.

- Senhora ele esta vindo atrás do humano.

Relena sentiu Heero se aproximar, ele as havia descoberto. Ela se afastou do humano soltando seus braços, mas permanecendo junto a Duo que continuava deitado e os olhos fechados. Segundos depois Heero apareceu na escada. Seu olhar estava escuro e vermelho, ver Duo ligeiramente ofegante, semi-nu deitado na cama de cetim vermelho o encheu de uma raiva insana. Sem que notasse Heero se aproximou e segurou Relena pelo pescoço, com a espada transpassada no abdômen dela.

Ela gritou de dor ao sentir a espada de Heero entrar em seu corpo. A lâmina queimava como fogo, ela olhou nos olhos azuis que se encontravam vermelhos. Ela não o via há muito tempo, mas ele continuava tão belo quanto a primeira vez que o vira. Ela ignorou a dor em seu abdômen e tocou a face inexpressiva e fria de seu antigo amante. Heero sentiu o toque de Relena em seu rosto e isso o enojou, ele girou o pulso torcendo a lâmina da espada dentro dela.

- Argh....

- Eu vou mata-la.

- Faça e o humano também morre.

Heero virou a cabeça para trás e viu o Necro junto a Duo com o punhal sobre o coração dele. Heero olhou para Relena com raiva e puxou a espada com força. Ela gemeu de dor, mas se concentrou para fechar o ferimento, antes que perdessem todo o sangue. Heero soltou o pescoço de Relena, mas segurou o braço dela o torcendo para trás. Ela gemeu deliciada, mas parou ao sentir a lâmina em seu pescoço. 

- Heero...

- Vá embora e não volte Relena.

- Eu estava com saudades Heero querido.

- Mande ela se afastar de Duo.

- Por que eu faria isso? Sabe agora eu entendo o que você viu nele. Ele é tão...ardente na cama. Aahhh

Heero torceu o braço de Relena com força. Ela jogou sua cabeça para trás encostando-a no ombro do vampiro. Ela virou o rosto para a face pálida e bela, passando sua língua pelo queixo de Heero, mas parou assim que sentiu ele pressionar a espada mais fortemente em seu pescoço.

- Ok. Solte-me e eu solto o humano.

- Por que eu confiaria em você?

- Por que senão você não vai sair com ele vivo.

- Solte primeiro.

- Você tem tão pouca confiança em mim? Depois de tudo o que fomos um para o outro.

- E por conhece-la que eu digo para soltá-lo primeiro.

- Deixe-o Mirla. Teremos outra chance.

Heero se aproximou da cama e jogou Relena no chão. Ela se levantou e ajeitou o cabelo. Olhando para o vampiro que passava a mão suavemente no rosto do humano, o olhar dela se tornou escuro e avermelhado. Ela jamais havia visto a expressão de carinho no rosto do vampiro. Será que ele amava o humano tanto assim?

Duo abriu os olhos e seu corpo tremeu diante do olhar de carinho de Heero. Sim ele conhecia aquele olhar, o cheiro, o frio das mãos dele em seu rosto. Ele olhou em volta e encontrou o olhar de Relena sobre si. No mesmo instante ele se sentou e olhou com assombro onde estava. Heero pegou a blusa de Duo e entregou a ele. Duo olhou para Heero confuso, como chegara até ali e o que havia acontecido para estar semi-despido daquela forma e na frente de Relena e da outra criatura.  Heero se levantou e olhou para Relena, que não tirava os olhos de Duo.

- Nunca mais toque nele Relena. Deixe a cidade agora e eu não a matarei por ter tocado no que me pertence. Volte ou se aproxime dele novamente e eu a mato.

Relena ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Ela não poderia enfrenta-lo agora, não sozinha. Não sem a presença dos caçadores. Ela voltaria para tomar o humano e reaver Heero.

- Está bem eu irei. Por hora.

Os olhos de Heero se estreitaram perigosamente e ela recuou. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e os dois vampiros de cabelos ruivos apareceram. Ela olhou uma ultima vez para Heero deixando o subsolo, acompanhada pelos vampiros e o Necro. Duo ficou olhando Relena se retirar, mas antes de sair ela o olhou e sorriu enquanto lhe falava mentalmente.

"Tive momentos maravilhosos, espero que possamos continuar em breve. Você é ainda melhor do julguei humano. Ardente, viril e...quase perfeito, não tanto quanto Heero, mas ainda assim fez com que me sentisse deliciada. Você ainda será meu assim como Heero".

Heero ouviu o que Relena dizia a Duo e não gostou, ele emitiu rosnado baixo, os olhos vermelhos como o sangue e as presas ornando sua boca. E Relena se virou para o vampiro com um sorriso e subiu. Heero estendeu a mão para Duo que a segurou incerto. O vampiro viu a preocupação e confusão nos olhos do humano.

- Vamos para o castelo. Eu lhe digo o que aconteceu depois.

Duo se levantou da cama e subiu as escadas, acompanhado pelo vampiro, eles chegaram ao lobby do hotel, onde Relena estava parada sendo impedida por Treize e Auda de partirem. Era a primeira vez que Auda via Relena Peacecraft, ela era uma jovem muito bonita, mas a maldade era visível em seus olhos e em seu sorriso.  Mesmo que sentisse vontade de mata-la ali mesmo, Heero havia permitido a ela uma saída segura da cidade, mesmo sabendo que ela retornaria.

- Deixe-a ir Treize.

Treize e Auda permitiram que ela e os outros saíssem. Ao chegar na rua, ela viu os outros vampiros do clã dos Khushrenada, eles haviam se juntado próximo ao hotel assim que a nevoa se dissipou e que sentiram a presença do shuhan dos Khushrenada no hotel. Heero ordenou que eles trouxessem um dos carros para Relena e que a acompanhassem até que deixasse a cidade. Ele a viu partir e antes que o carro que os levava passasse pela praça da cidade sentiu o Necro em sua mente.

"Ainda nos veremos novamente Heero Yuy, shuhan dos Khushrenada. E eu terei o que quero". 

_"O que você quer?"_

"Vingança".

A voz do Necro sumiu de sua mente e ele puxou Duo para seus braços. Ela dissera vingança, mas contra quem? Eles tinham conseguido algum tempo até que Relena voltasse com os caçadores. Ele sentiu Duo tremer em seus braços e algo quente cair em seu pescoço, ele levantou a cabeça do humano e viu que ele chorava. Ele estava seguro agora e no momento era tudo o que importava. Heero se virou para dois vampiros de seu clã.

- Cyrus traga o carro parado na divisão da cidade e da terra dos Khushrenada. Paul você e os outros verifiquem se há mais alguém dentro do hotel e depois queime-o.

- Sim senhor Yuy.

Em alguns instantes Treize, Auda, Heero e Duo seguiam para o castelo, enquanto labaredas saiam de dentro do hotel destruindo com suas chamas os corpos dos vampiros e dos humanos mortos por Relena. A batalha se aproximava e logo a luta pela sobrevivência de ambas as espécies começaria.

Continua...

**[1] **Hadi significa guiado à direita

**[2] **Khuzaymah significa nome árabe Velho Kutaiba****

**[3] **Muhammad significa Louvou****

**[4] **Madijah significa Poderosa, Nobre.

**[5] **Αίμα significa sangue em grego


	16. Capítulo XIV

Lábios de Sangue 

Capitulo 14 – Lagrimas, Dor e o Último Amanhecer

No castelo:

Trowa encontrava-se sentado na cama ao lado de Quatre. Este estava desacordado a pelo menos uma hora, lentamente acariciava o rosto do humano. A íris verde refletia preocupação, jamais imaginara que o humano pudesse ser afetado daquela forma pela criatura que os Maganac falavam... mas era de se esperar. Como vampiro, jamais vira humano algum com uma empatia tão poderosa quanto à de Quatre, e agora que ele partilhava de suas emoções podia perceber a real extensão de suas habilidades.

Mas o que aconteceria a essa empatia caso Quatre se tornasse um vampiro? Até onde sua habilidade empática evoluiria?

Já ouvira falar de vampiros empáticos... mas jamais encontrara com nenhum, pelo que sabia estes alimentavam-se da força vital dos humanos, assim como de seu sangue. Quatre seria assim caso se tornasse um deles?

Sentiu a consciência de Quatre despertando e empurrou seus pensamentos para o mais fundo de sua mente, na esperança de que dessa forma o humano não pudesse lê-los. O humano abriu os olhos e encontrou o vampiro a olhá-lo com preocupação. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava na cama do quarto de Trowa. Procurou sentar-se, sendo ajudado pelo vampiro.

- E Duo?

- Heero, Treize e Auda foram atrás dele, já devem estar voltando. Você está bem?

- Sim... só um pouco cansado. Quanto tempo...?

- Pouco mais que uma hora.

- Oh!... O que era aquilo que eu senti Trowa? Como.... alguma coisa... pode... pode ter tanta maldade?

- Não sei meu anjo.

Trowa abraçou Quatre que tremia. O humano, de alguma forma; ainda sentia a presença da criatura... era como se estivesse ali, ao lado deles, por toda parte. Quatre afundou o rosto no peito de Trowa abraçando-o e buscando a segurança que sempre sentia quando o vampiro o abraçava. Lembrava-se do terror que invadiu seus sentidos ao sentir a criatura. Não queria lembrar do que viu e sentiu quando a criatura levou Duo embora... foram pouco mais que alguns minutos, mas o suficiente para abatê-lo.

Trowa sentiu que Quatre acalmava-se. O corpo humano já não tremia, afastou-o ligeiramente, recebendo um sorriso. Sentiram as presenças; Trowa levantou-se e estendeu a mão para o humano antes de falar:

- Chegaram...

Quatre tomou a mão de Trowa balançando a cabeça e deixando a cama. Oscilou por um momento, sendo amparado imediatamente por Trowa. A voz do vampiro denotava preocupação ao dirigir-se ao humano.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Estou... você não conseguirá manter-me no quarto de qualquer forma.

Quatre respondeu rápido, sabia que Trowa tencionava deixá-lo ali caso não estivesse em condições de descer. Trowa olhou para o loiro por alguns segundos; sabia que Quatre recusaria-se a ficar no aposento até ver o amigo com os próprios olhos, e ter certeza de que este estava bem. Ainda assim não pôde evitar pensar em algumas formas deveras interessantes de manter o humano no quarto, claro que acompanhado.

- Acha mesmo que não?!.

Trowa sorriu maliciosamente e Quatre sentiu as maçãs do rosto quente ao ver as imagens que passavam pela mente do vampiro... é... vendo dessa forma certamente o vampiro conseguiria mantê-lo por um bom tempo dentro quarto. Saíram e desceram as escadas para encontrarem-se com os amigos.

Duo entrou no castelo abraçado por Heero. Todos aguardavam a chegada de todos,ansiosos por notícias e pelo estado do humano. Duo olhou para Quatre, o amigo parecia um tanto quanto pálido e observava-o ansioso e preocupado, dirigiu-lhe um sorriso, depois olhou para Heero com um pedido mudo nos olhos. O vampiro balançou a cabeça e virou-se para os demais.

- Vamos nos retirar agora. Treize, Auda obrigado pela ajuda. Trowa mais tarde mande alguns homens a cidade e verifiquem se não sobrou nada do hotel. Peça que verifiquem também sobre a obra no clube, diga que quero tudo pronto até o final desta semana. Ela não tardará a voltar.

- Será feito Heero.

- Treize convoque o clã, que todos cheguem em uma semana.

- Será feito Yuy.

- Abdul, Ahmad, Auda; conversaremos melhor amanhã.

Os lideres do Maganac curvaram-se. Heero seguiu em direção a seu quarto em companhia de Duo que mantinha-se calado. O vampiro ainda não havia dito a ele o que realmente acontecêra, como ele havia ido parar no hotel em companhia de Relena e do Necro e o porquê de estar semi-despido. Antes que chegasse ao alto da escadaria parou virou-se para Trowa novamente.

- Trowa peça a Kimitsu que vá até meu quarto mais tarde.

- Direi a ele Heero.

Heero olhou Duo e acariciou-lhe o rosto pálido, continuando a subir. Abriu a porta e aguardou que o humano entrasse, antes de fechá-la. Duo caminhou até o meio do quarto parando próximo a mesinha, tocou a renda que cobria a mesa e sem olhar para Heero, falou com a voz calma, que não refletia verdadeiramente seu estado no momento.

- O que aconteceu Heero?

O vampiro aproximou-se e tomou Duo pela mão, fazendo-o encará-lo. Acariciou-lhe o rosto e beijou-o suavemente, antes de puxá-lo até a cama e faze-lo sentar-se a seu lado.

- Do quê você se lembra?

Duo pensou por alguns instantes. Não sabia exatamente dizer o que era ou não real, tinha uma leve idéia do que acontecêra, mas não a certeza de quê o que pensava realmente tivesse acontecido. Quando falou sua voz era incerta.

- Não sei direito. Lembro-me de sua proposta. De você ter me beijado e descido as escadas para voltar a falar com os Maganac. Lembro de continuar a subir as escadas e ir para o quarto, mas não lembro-me de ter entrado nele.

- E você não entrou. Lembra-se de ter passado por Kimitsu?

Duo pensou um pouco, lembrava-se fracamente de ter ouvido Kimitsu perguntar-lhe algo, mas não podia afirmar com certeza.

- Não sei... eu tenho a vaga lembrança dele ter me perguntado algo, mas não consigo saber se isso aconteceu ou se eu imaginei tudo.

- Entendo...

Heero ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que Duo achou que não fosse contar-lhe o que aconteceu. Mas Heero recomeçou a falar.

- Você passou por ele quando desceu as escadas, depois simplesmente saiu do castelo. Kimitsu achou estranha sua atitude, pois você agia como se fosse um boneco, não possuía nenhuma expressão no seu rosto e parecia estar sendo guiado por algo. Ele seguiu-o e viu quando você simplesmente desapareceu, do nada. Ele veio me avisar, mas eu já sabia que você não mais se encontrava no castelo.

- Mas como aconteceu? Eu não me lembro.

- O Necro de alguma forma consegue controlá-lo Duo. Eu não sei como ela faz isso, mas é fato de que ela consegue entrar em sua mente e controlá-lo, principalmente quando não estamos juntos. Quatre contou-me que aconteceu uma coisa estranha enquanto vocês e Sally aguardavam na biblioteca.

- Sim eu me lembro disso.

A sensação de dormência, as dores na mão e no peito, como se estivessem sendo passadas no fogo. A voz em sua mente dizendo para encontrá-la. A sensação de sufocamento.

- Era o Necro?

- Era... o nome dela é Mirla, pelo menos é assim que Relena a chama.

- E como eu cheguei lá?

- Mirla criou um Αίμα para leva-lo até Relena.

- Um Αίμα? Relena?

- Sim um Αίμα; pelo que Abdul disse é uma criatura que vive nas profundezas da escuridão, são servos dos Necros, e são invocados por seu sangue.

- Nossa! Difícil de acreditar que isso seja possível, mas como é você que esta dizendo...

- Eu já disse a você que existem muitas coisas neste mundo que parecem impossíveis, coisas que vocês humanos acham incompreensíveis.

- É eu sei... E o que Relena tem a ver com tudo isso?

Heero teve que controlar-se ao ouvir aquele nome, ainda se perguntava por que não a matara de uma vez, sabia que Relena voltaria, se a tivesse matado estaria livre para sempre. Mas sabia o porquê..., mesmo ela sendo um monstro seria incapaz de matá-la desarmada, mesmo tendo atrevido-se a tocar no que lhe pertencia. Além do mais o Necro poderia ter ferido Duo seriamente, e jamais se perdoaria se algo assim acontecesse. Duo olhou para o vampiro e acariciou-lhe o rosto fazendo-o retornar sua atenção a ele. Heero beijou a palma da mão de Duo e o humano sorriu.

- Heero por que eu estava deitado naquela cama semidespido, e o que Relena quis dizer sobre eu ser....

O rosto de Duo ficou vermelho, não precisava repetir as palavras de Relena. Heero as ouvira na mente de Duo. Então Duo teve um sobressalto ao relembrar as palavras.

FlashBack

_"Tive momentos maravilhosos,e espero que possamos continuar em breve. Você é ainda melhor do julguei humano. Ardente, viril e... quase perfeito, não tanto quanto Heero, mas ainda assim fez com que me sentisse deliciada. Você ainda será meu, assim como Heero"._

FimFlashBack

- Oh! Meu Deus...

Duo levantou-se da cama passando a mão pelos cabelos. Seus olhos, ao se virar para Heero mostravam incredulidade. Sua voz saiu temerosa :.

- Não diga que eu... que ela... que nós....

Heero levantou-se e puxou Duo novamente para sentar-se a seu lado. Duo sentou-se e Heero contou a ele como o encontrara e o porquê de Relena o tê-lo levado de volta ao hotel. Duo olhava-o estarrecido, não acreditava no que o vampiro estava a lhe dizer. Como pudera beijá-la, tocá-la e permitir que ela fizesse o mesmo com ele.? Sentou-se sujo por saber que a tocara e deixara-se tocar. Heero podia sentir todas as emoções que passavam por Duo;, o nojo, a descrença, a tristeza... e por fim a aceitação dos fatos.

- Eu preciso de um banho! Tirar os vestígios daquela bruxa do meu corpo.

Heero balançou a cabeça e caminhou até o banheiro enchendo a banheira com água quente. Ouviu alguém bater à porta e mandou que Kimitsu entrasse.

- Sr Yuy...?.

- Poderia trazer minha refeição, e alguma coisa para Duo comer Kimitsu?.

- Perfeitamente Sr.

- Obrigado.

O empregado retirou-se ,e Heero se virou para retornar ao banheiro e terminar de preparar a banheira. Seus olhos escureceram ao encontrar Duo parado a porta deste. Duo esperou Kimitsu sair e Heero virar-se; havia ficado olhando para a banheira e pensando em uma forma de tornar o banho ainda mais interessante. Soltou o cabelo e ficou apenas com a calça; o zíper aberto e o polegar descansando displicentemente na cueca preta, enquanto mantinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Esfrega minhas costas Hee-Chan?

Heero sorriu e caminhou em direção a Duo abraçando-o pela cintura, enquanto dizia com a voz rouca.

- Será um prazer...

Duas horas depois:

Duo tinha a pele ligeiramente irritada de tanto esfregar-se. Ele e Heero haviam tomado banho juntos, ou pelo menos tentado, uma vez que essa não era exatamente a intenção do humano quando propôs que o vampiro se unisse a ele na banheira. No inicio até que Duo tentou limpar-se dos vestígios de Relena, mas ao sentir as mãos de Heero na base da sua espinha não conseguiu , conter-se, e entre beijos e caricias fêz com que o vampiro o possuísse dentro da banheira. Então logo após a sessão, e Duo já se achar livre dos traços de Relena em seu corpo, ambos se sentaram-se no chão, com Duo devorando o jantar trazido por Kimitsu e Heero bebendo sua costumeira refeição.

- Prova só um pedacinho Heero.

- Não Duo, eu me sinto satisfeito com a minha "comida". Além do que eu não me sinto bem comendo esse "tipo" de comida.

- O que você sente?

- Sinto-me enjoado.

- Enjoado? Todos os vampiros sentem o mesmo quando comem comida "normal"?.

- Nem todos. Alguns habituaram-se a comer o que você chama de comida normal. Outros sentem-se como eu. Além do quê nossos corpos não utilizam mais esse "tipo" de comida.

- Ah...! E por quê?

- Por que estamos mortos Duo. E mortos não digerem comida.

- Mas você comeu na primeira vez que jantamos juntos. Ou pelo menos comeu um pouco.

- Era necessário. Seria estranho você ser convidado a um jantar e seu anfitrião não tocar na comida, você pensaria que havia algo de errado com ela.

- Verdade. Mas se vocês não a digerem o que acontece com ela?

- Acho que você não vai querer saber.

- Por quê?

- Termina seu prato Duo.

- Ah! Heero... vai, conta.

- Tem certeza, acho melhor você terminar sua comida.

- Não! Conta!.

- Ok..., depois não diga que eu não te avisei. Ela fica dentro de nosso corpo até apodrecer.

- Argh!

Duo afastou o prato enojado. Heero deu um meio sorriso antes de falar.

- Eu disse para terminar antes.

- É... eu sei.

Duo olhou triste para o restante da comida no prato, enquanto pensava que deveria ter seguido o conselho de Heero e não insistindo em saber o porquê deles não alimentarem-se com comida normal. Mas se os vampiros não digeriam a comida, o que acontecia com o sangue que bebiam? Duo virou-se para Heero confuso.

- Hee-chan, e quanto ao sangue que vocês bebem?

Heero estreitou os olhos diante do apelido pelo qual o humano insistia em chamá-lo, pretendia falar sobre isso, mas a expressão confusa na face de Duo desconcertou-o e ele viu-se respondendo a pergunta sem nem mesmo perceber.

- É diferente quando bebemos sangue. Quando nos tornamos vampiros nosso organismo modifica-se, afim de habituar-se à nova _"dieta básica"._

Duo sorriu ao ouvir Heero falar sobre dieta básica. Nunca imaginara-se discutindo hábitos alimentares com um vampiro.

- Quando bebemos sangue, ele nos satisfaz da mesma forma que a "comida normal" satisfaz os de sua espécie. Nosso organismo transforma o sangue que bebemos em nutrientes que alimenta nosso corpo.

- Então quando você me tornar um vampiro, eu nunca mais vou poder comer chocolate?

Heero viu o olhar triste de Duo. O humano tinha o semblante de uma criança que aguarda a autorização do pai para brincar... Seria justo abraçá-lo?

_"De quantas coisas ele terá que abrir mão apenas para tornar-se um vampiro. Não será muito egoísmo de minha parte privá-lo do mundo e das coisas que gosta, apenas para tê-lo comigo?"_

Duo notou que o olhar de Heero modificara-se, ele parecia ponderar sobre o assunto. Duo olhou para a janela do quarto; lá fora estrelas brilhavam na imensidão do céu, começou a pensar sobre todas as coisas que não poderia fazer depois que permitisse que Heero o abraçasse. Todas as coisas que não mais poderia comer.

_"Não ver o sol. Não comer como agora. Esconder-me por causa de humanos como eu... Mas..."_

O olhar de Duo voltou-se para Heero, ficou a admirar a íris azul cobalto que tanto amava. Uma palavra ecoou em sua mente e ele sorriu.

_"Troca"._

Não... Ele não estaria perdendo, mas trocando uma coisa pela outra. Uma vida solitária, por outra onde a solidão não mais existiria, pois estaria com Heero. Abrir mão de algumas coisas? Talvez. Mas ele ganharia outras, muito melhores. Teria o vampiro com ele, seriam um só. Duo acariciou o rosto frio de Heero e aconchegou-se junto a ele.

- Acho que posso abrir mão de certas coisas. Não será tão ruim assim, afinal eu vou ganhar algo muito melhor que chocolate.

Os olhos de Heero escureceram ao ler a mente de Duo e abriu os braços, abraçando o corpo do humano que se aconchegou entre eles..

- Verdade...? E o que seria?

- Você não sabe Hee-Chan?

- Hn...

- Hum..., se bem que um vampiro coberto de chocolate deve ser uma delícia.

Duo olhava-o nos olhos, um brilho travesso irradiando da íris ametista. O vampiro passou os braços por sob as pernas do humano; ergueu-se do chão com Duo em seus braços.

- Acho que podemos providenciar isso.

Os olhos de Duo escureceram enquanto Heero depositava–o na cama e deitava-se a seu lado. Duo colocou as mãos no peito de Heero enquanto sorria diante do olhar avermelhado e predador do amante. Puxou o corpo de Heero e sussurrou roucamente em seu ouvido.

- Seria maravilhoso... Você por um acaso conhece algum vampiro disponível no momento? que seja sexy, ardente e capaz de enlouquecer um humano apenas com um olhar Hee-Chan?

Heero gemeu quando o humano sussurrou em seu ouvido, segundos antes de senti-la invadida por uma língua quente. Quando conseguiu encontrar sua voz esta saiu extremamente rouca.

- Talvez...

Heero afastou-se e olhou-o com os olhos vermelhos. A boca de Heero estava quase encostada na do humano. Duo não conseguia desviar os olhos da boca do vampiro, aproximou-se e tomou os lábios frios. Heero aprofundou o beijo, pressionando os lábios quentes sobre os dele impetuosamente. Duo passou os braços pelas costas do vampiro abraçando-o fortemente, enquanto retribuía o beijo com ardor. Logo as roupas foram jogadas ao chão. E por toda a noite suspiros e gemidos preencheram o quarto.

Na cidade de Park Lakers

A noite já estava alta e Relena andava de um lado para o outro. Pensando em como estivera perto de conseguir trazer o humano para seu lado. Como estivera perto de conseguir o que queria.

_"Por tão pouco... Se Heero não tivesse aparecido ele teria sido meu, e agora eu não estaria aqui aguardando. Mas falta pouco... muito pouco Heero querido."_

Um vampiro de cabelos ruivos apareceu silenciosamente ao lado de Relena. Este tomou sua mão e beijou-a. Ela acariciou o rosto do vampiro e voltou seu olhar para um humano que caminhava por perto, desconhecendo o mal que o rondava.

- Alexius, alguma noticia de Lacroan?

- Sim minha senhora.

- Então diga de uma vez.

- Eles chegarão esta noite

Sorriu..., sim era tudo o que desejava saber, logo ela conseguiria o que queria. Logo o mundo a conheceria, ela seria sua dona, a rainha de todo o mundo. Todos curvariam-se aos Peacecraft. E nem mesmo os Khushrenada poderiam opor-se a ela. Em pouco tempo veria Heero novamente e teria o prazer de estar com o humano de olhos ametistas. O humano que se atrevera a tornar-se amante do que era seu por direito.

Relena virou-se um sorriso maligno no belo rosto.

- Alexius..., você e seu irmão; encontrem Mirla e tragam-na aqui.

- Senhora... acha prudente confiar nela?

- Não..., mas ela serve aos meus propósitos.... Agora encontrem-na e tragam-na até mim.

- Como desejar senhora.

O vampiro de cabelos ruivos saiu tão silenciosamente quanto chegou. Relena caminhou silenciosamente até o humano que examinava as ruínas da construção, assim que percebeu que ele a notara sorriu docemente para ele.

_"Nada como uma refeição fresca ao acordar... Os humanos são tão tolos..."_

Alguns minutos depois, quando a noite já havia caído, o Necro chegou; acompanhada por Alexius e Alexian. Relena limpava os lábios, sujos de sangue com um lenço branco. O corpo de um jovem que não deveria ter mais que vinte oito anos encontrava-se no chão, sem vida. Passou por cima do corpo e caminhou em direção a Mirla. Ao sinal de Relena ambos retiraram-se e a deixaram a sós com o Necro.

Mirla abaixou a cabeça, sem desgrudar os olhos do corpo já sem vida. Relena notou o olhar e sorriu. Caminhou novamente em direção ao corpo e ergueu-o com uma das mãos, voltando seus olhos para a criatura de cabelos brancos e olhos dourados. Sua voz era sarcástica e maliciosa.

- Você o quer Mirla?

- ...

Relena arrastou o corpo e jogou-o aos pés do Necro, que levantou a cabeça. Relena então, caminhou em direção a construção em que ela e os outros vampiros encontravam-se no momento. As ruínas de uma escola para moças, destruída pelas chamas já a alguns anos. Sentou-se em uma poltrona que fôra forrada com um lençol imaculadamente branco.

- Pegue-o. Eu sei que você o quer. É seu. Não tenho nenhuma utilidade para ele no momento..., embora eu suponha que ele ainda esteja fresco demais para o seu gosto.

- Obrigada senhora...

- Ah! Por favor..., não me agradeça Mirla. Você não é tão subserviente assim. Sei que não gosta de nós..., embora ainda não entenda o por quê de acompanhar-nos. as todos temos nossos segredos não é mesmo?. Todos querem alguma coisa. A pergunta é: O que você quer Mirla?

O Necro mostrou surpresa para com a pergunta. Era a primeira vez em anos que Relena perguntava-lhe diretamente o que queria. Por um instante Relena pôde sentir confusão e raiva vindas do Necro..., mas a sensação sumiu tão rapidamente quanto aparecêra.

- O que a senhora deseja de mim?

Relena sorriu..., seu riso ecoando por todo o local. Sabia que não teria sua questão respondida, e a verdade era que não queria saber a resposta. Nada que aquela criatura pensasse ou desejasse era de seu interesse; apenas a conclusão de seus planos tinha importância..., todo o resto era dispensável.

Viu o Necro abaixar-se para examinar o corpo... o olhar de satisfação, ao imaginar como aquele corpo ficaria saboroso após a devida decomposição. Um banquete digno de uma criatura como um Necro. A voz de Relena fêz-se ouvir... a jovem levantou-se e começou a caminhar para fora da construção, Mirla continuou a examinar o corpo, despindo-o de seus trajes; enquanto ouvia as palavras de Relena.

- Alexius disse-me que os caçadores chegarão esta noite. Eu quero que você veja qual o dia em que devemos retornar a cidade. Eu quero que a nossa vitória... a minha vitória seja completa. Devemos pegar o humano e trazê-lo para nosso lado, e devemos... não...

Relena parou e olhou para o Necro que mantinha agora o cadáver suspenso no ar com os fios do próprio cabelo. Este, parecia ter vida própria. Em segundos todo o corpo estava envolto pelos fios. Então o cabelo de Mirla voltou a aparência de sempre. Relena sorriu e continuou a aproximar-se do Necro.

- Eu quero destruí o clã dos Khushrenada. Seu clã Mirla, tinha o conhecimento de ver o futuro nos astros do céu..., sei que herdou essa habilidade de seu clã. Então veja quando devemos atacá-los.

Mirla caminhou até o pátio e olhou para o céu. As estrelas brilhavam claras, comum naquela época do ano. Um vento frio soprava, balançando o cabelo de ambas as criaturas. Os olhos do Necro brilharam e, de repente o vento parou, como se o ar e tudo o mais a volta houvesse parado. Relena sentiu um ligeiro arrepio, mas não importou-se. Sempre que o Necro fazia uso de suas habilidades isso acontecia.

Mirla estava a olhar as estrelas já a alguns minutos quando um barulho, e várias presenças chamaram a atenção de Relena fazendo-a sorrir. Um vampiro com longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis aproximou-se, seguido por Lacroan. O caçador sem o ante-braço esquerdo preparou-se para dizer alguma coisa, mas o outro impediu-o, segurando sua garganta e olhando-o silenciosamente. Relena olhou para o caçador;este curvou-se silenciosamente. Ela sorriu e voltou sua atenção para o Necro. A voz de Mirla soou baixa ao pronunciar sua previsão.

- Daqui a três semanas. No quarto dia da terceira semana, quando Urano entrar na casa de Câncer, uma lua nova clareará o céu à noite. Nessa noite o clã dos Khushrenada sucumbirá aos caçadores, na cidade que juraram proteger.

- Mas a lua nova não aparece no céu à noite!

- Ela surgirá sobre a cidade de Epyon. Daqui a três semanas.

- Tem certeza Mirla?

- Sim.

Mirla caiu no chão, enquanto Relena batia as mãos deliciada. Não notou o sorriso que se formou no rosto do Necro, mas o vampiro de cabelos negros sim. Ele não confiava nos Necros... quando soube que Relena Peacecraft tinha um como aliado, achou melhor providenciar algo caso a criatura resolvesse voltar-se contra eles. E o fato de vê-la sorrindo indicava que ela não havia contado tudo acêrca de sua previsão a Relena.

Relena olhou para o Necro que retirava-se, levando o cadáver consigo.

_"Três semanas... em três semanas nos veremos novamente, e você voltará para mim como deve ser. E o humano será nosso brinquedinho"_

Relena começou a rir sob o olhar de Malckaczi que apenas acompanhava a saída do Necro com o olhar. Algo dizia-lhe que o Necro não era confiável assim como a previsão que fizera.

05:00 hs de Segunda-Feira - Cidade de Epyon:

Estavam no início da terceira semana, e até o momento nenhum movimento de Relena ou dos caçadores. Heero não sabia se ficava contente ou preocupado com isso. Encontrava-se acordado, com Duo adormecido em seus braços. O calor do corpo humano junto ao seu fazia-o sentir-se vivo; mas por quanto tempo teria-o assim? Por quanto tempo a tranqüilidade permaneceria?. Havia tanto a ser protegido e não tinha tempo ou a certeza de que tudo daria certo. Mas haviam conseguido algum progresso com relação ao treinamento de Quatre e Duo.

Duo praticara com Heero luta corporal e o manejo com a espada. O humano já conseguia movê-la com uma habilidade incrível.

No entanto, o poder de Yami e Hikari ainda era um mistério, não conseguiram descobrir muita coisa, apenas que de alguma forma, agora; tanto ele quanto Duo estavam ligados a elas e que Yami despertava no humano habilidades que o mesmo até então desconhecia possuir.

A ajuda do humano chamado Wu-Fei havia sido de suma importância. Ele permitira que colocasse se um gongo gigante no alto do templo, que seria acionado assim que os caçadores chegassem. O chinês também treinava Duo e Quatre pela manhã , enquanto que Auda encarregava-se da tarefa à noite; o líder do Maganac insistira em ajudar os dois nesse sentido.

_"Auda possui muito respeito . assim como uma grande admiração por você e Quatre. O que não me deixa surpreso, a exceção de Ahmad, você conquista a todos com seu jeito. Até mesmo Relena. "_

Heero franziu o rosto ao lembrar-se dela. Sabia que voltaria; Relena não era o tipo de criatura que desistia das coisas facilmente, ainda mais quando cismava com alguma coisa. Como cismara com Duo. Heero olhou para o humano que dormia tranqüilamente em meio aos lençóis, os cabelos soltos, a face tranqüila... acariciou o rosto do outro, que ronronou...

- Hee-Chan...

Heero não gostava de admitir, mas apreciava a forma como Duo o chamava, apesar de detestar quando o humano fazia isso na frente dos outros.****

Em alguns minutos o sol nasceria, e ele renderia-se ao sono enquanto seu Deus da Morte acordaria. Muito em breve eles dormiriam e acordariam juntos... quando Duo fosse abraçado. E se tornasse um vampiro. Com cuidado Heero retirou o humano de seus braços e levantou-se da cama. Caminhou até a janela O céu começava a clarear, viu uma sombra no céu, sinal de que o período de tranqüilidade estava no fim.

_"Está próxima..., a hora da batalha aproxima-se. Será que estamos preparados ? Eu gostaria de saber"._

Duo abriu os olhos no instante em que sentiu-se não estar mais nos braços de Heero. Observou com os olhos ainda sonolentos a figura do vampiro parado na janela observando o céu, sabia o que o preocupava, também estava preocupado. De alguma forma sabia que os caçadores chegariam logo e a cidade ficaria a mercê deles. Pensar em todas as pessoas da cidade, seus amigos, conhecidos, aqueles que se tornaram sua família o preocupava, mas Heero havia dito para não se preocupar-se. Eles não estariam sozinhos, eles defenderiam a cidade dos caçadores. Mesmo que perdessem a vida no processo.

Duo levantou-se devagar e caminhou até Heero. Este deu um meio sorriso ao sentir a aproximação do humano. Sabia que ele não ficaria adormecido por muito tempo depois que saísse da cama. Cada vez que afastava-se, mesmo que por alguns minutos Duo acordava e saia a sua procura. Sentiu os braços do humano o envolvendo pela cintura, enquanto sentia seus lábios macios e quentes no ombro.

- Vendo a vista Hee-Chan?

- Hn... logo vai amanhecer e eu terei que descansar. Enquanto você estará acordado.

- Por pouco tempo.

Heero virou-se e encarou os olhos ametistas do humano. Havia tanta certeza em seu olhar, tanta confiança em seu sorriso, como negar tal pedido? O vampiro acariciou o belo rosto ; estefechou os olhos ao sentir a carícia. A pele quente arrepiando-se ao toque frio. Heero abraçou Duo também pela cintura fazendo-o repousar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Sim... por pouco tempo. Em breve você estará comigo na escuridão.

- Para sempre Heero.

- Para sempre.

Duo intensificou o aperto de seus braços na cintura de Heero. Logo ambos seriam um só na escuridão da noite, ele também seria filho dela, assim como Heero e os outros. Heero olhou para Duo fazendo-o sorrir.

- Venha... você ainda tem algumas horas de sono antes de levantar. E eu quero adormecer com você em meus braços.

Duo balançou a cabeça e soltou-se de Heero que fechou as cortinas do quarto, fazendo-o mergulhar na escuridão. Ele aguardou que Heero tomasse sua mão e o guiasse até a cama, pois não conseguia enxergar nada.

- Heero!?

Duo gritou o nome do vampiro ao ser erguido repentinamente do chão. Passou automaticamente os braços em torno do pescoço de Heero que o beijou, antes de depositá-lo cuidadosamente na cama.

- Assustei-o?

- Não... apenas me pegou de surpresa. Por quê...?

Heero silenciou-o com um beijo, e deitou-se a seu lado. Apartou o beijo e segurou o corpo do humano junto ao seu.

- Vampiros conseguem mover-se no escuro, e não gostaria que se machucasse batendo em alguma coisa do quarto.

- Ok. Uãããããã....

- Com sono?

- Um pouquinho.

- Durma e eu juntarei-me a você logo.

- Bons sonhos Hee-Chan.

Em poucos instantes o humano ressonava, adormecido. Heero beijou sua testa, e fechou os olhos preparando-se para descansar. Na escuridão do quarto sua voz soou baixa e carinhosa.

- Você também meu Shinigami.

07:30 hs da manhã de Segunda-feira

Duo acordou reconfortado, sentindo a maciez dos fios cor de chocolate em seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos e afastou-se delicadamente dos braços que o seguravam para ligar o abajur da cabeceira da cama. Ficou o por alguns minutos observando o sono tranqüilo do vampiro adormecido. Depositando um beijo suave nos lábios de Heero Duo levantou-se e começou sua rotina diária. Tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupa e deixou o quarto, caminhando até a cozinha, onde encontrou Quatre já sentado a sua espera. Duo sorriu , deu um beijo na testa do amigo e sentou-se a seu lado.

- Eu pensei que hoje conseguiria estar na cozinha antes de você.

- Sinto muito Duo, mas você nunca vai conseguir essa proeza.

- Você se engana, eu vou sim.

Virando-se Duo e Quatre olharam para a porta da cozinha que se abria, Kimitsu entrou e cumprimentou os dois jovens sentados a mesa.

- Bom dia Kimitsu.

- Bom dia Sr. Winner.

- Bom dia Kimitsu.

- Bom dia Sr. Maxwell.

- É Duo, Kimitsu, por favor, já basta o Rashid me chamando assim.

- Desculpe-me Sr...

- Retire o senhor e estamos quites.

Kimitsu olhou alguns instantes para Duo não era fácil para ele dirigir-se tão informalmente a alguém, ainda mais se tratando do companheiro do shuhan dos Khushrenada. Quatre notou a dificuldade de Kimitsu e levantou-se caminhando até ele e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe com isso Kimitsu. Continue tratando-o como achar melhor ou até que se habitue a trata-lo de outra forma. Ele não vai se incomodar, eu garanto.

- Obrigado Sr. Winner.

- De nada.

Duo notou os dois conversando baixo e levantou-se, fingindo-se de indignado.

- Ei! O que vocês estão cochichando?

- Nada Duo. Anda, vamos logo que o Wu-Fei já deve estar esperando a gente.

- Mas eu ainda não tomei meu café da manhã.

- E nem vai, a gente ficou de comer no templo esqueceu?.

- Foi?

Quatre riu da cara do amigoe começou a puxá-lo para fora da cozinha, enquanto acenava para Kimitsu. O empregado sorriu ao ver os dois jovens saírem, um reclamando sobre ter de comer no templo e o outro tentando convencê-lo de que aquilo seria agradável. Eram jovens especiais, e sentia-se feliz por seus senhores terem-nos encontrado. Voltou a seus afazeres, o castelo estava repleto de membros, dos dois clãs e mais alguns chegariam a noite.

Duo e Quatre chegaram ao templo com meia hora de atrasado;Wu-Fei já os aguardava aborrecido. Tomaram o café da manhã que conseguiu surpreender e agradar ao americano. Seguiram com seus hábitos diários de treinamento. Na hora do almoço Duo propôs que fossem a cidade, pois tinha que pegar algumas coisas em seu apartamento e ir a um outro lugar que não quis contar aos amigos.

11:30 hs

Estavam almoçando no Heavyarms, onde Duo teve a chance de encontrar novamente com Noin e Milliardo. Desde o incidente no hotel não havia conseguido encontrar-se com o casal. Wu-Fei a pedido de Heero havia explicado aos dois os fatos acêrca dos visitantes do hotel. Eles ficaram surpresos e um tanto incrédulos ao ouvir o chinês falar da existência de vampiros. Mas apenas Noin recusou-se a aceitar a história, Milliardo mostrou-se mais aberto e acreditou na historia sem tecer nenhum comentário.

Duo, Quatre e Wu-Fei acharam estranho o fato, mas não deram muita importância a isso. Pelo contrário , mostraram-se felizes em contar com o apoio do loiro, dono do mercado 24hs da cidade. Noin havia chegado a perguntar ao noivo o motivo deste acreditar sem questionamentos na historia contada pelos rapazes; no entanto Milliardo apenas dissera-lhe que tinha seus motivos, e com um beijo mudou habilmente de assunto.

Ao ver os três entrarem na lanchonete e sentarem-se em uma das mesas, Milliardo aproximou-se.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde Milliardo.

- Sente-se com a gente.

- Obrigado Quatre.

- Como vocês estão? Eu não o tenho visto muito Duo.

- É eu andei meio ocupado. E como vão as coisas?

- Bem...ah... eu posso perguntar-lhes uma coisa?

- Claro, diz ai.

Milliardo parou de falar assim que viu Noin caminhando em direção a mesa. Ela se aproximou e sorriu.

- Há quanto tempo não os vejo. Duo, Quatre.

- Oi Noin como vai?

- Bem Quatre obrigada, e você como está?

- Bem.

- E você Duo o que anda fazendo? Deixe-me adivinhar... procurando vampiros...

A morena riu, mas parou ao notar o olhar de Milliardo sobre si. O rapaz estava sério, na verdade nos últimos dias seu noivo não estava de muito bom humor no que se referia ao assunto, ela achava que ele estava dando crédito demais aquilo. Duo e os outros notaram a tensão que formou-se entre Noin e Milliardo, mas não disseram uma única palavra. Para fugir do olhar de Milliardo, Noin resolver pegar os pedidos dos rapazes.

- Desculpe Duo. Vocês já fizeram o pedido?

- O de sempre pra mim Noin.

- Ok e vocês?

- Eu quero um especial da casa.

- Certo Quatre, e você Wu-Fei?

- O de vegetais, por favor.

- Ok eu trago em alguns minutos.

- Vai querer alguma coisa Milliardo?

- Não Noin obrigado, eu tenho que voltar ao mercado em alguns minutos. Mas você pode me levar um lanche depois não é?

- Eu vou pensar.

Milliardo sorriu e viu Noin seguir em direção ao balcão gritando os pedidos. Então voltou-se para os outros três. Quatre sem saber o por quê sentia uma estranha sensação vinda do amigo.

- Eu queria saber se eles vão voltar...

Duo e Quatre olharam um para o outro, não precisavam perguntar a quem ele se referia. Milliardo havia sido direto na pergunta e pegou-os desprevenidos. Wu-Fei olhou para os amigos, embora nem ele soubesse a resposta a pergunta de Milliardo. Foi Duo quem respondeu, sua voz saiu baixa e ele olhou para os lados antes de falar, como se por algum acaso estivessem sendo observados.

- Sim. Nós não sabemos quando, mas é certo que sim. Heero diz que Relena não vai desistir tão facilmente e eu também acredito nisso.

Milliardo abaixou a cabeça por alguns instantes e depois levantou-se olhando para cada um deles como se tivesse tomado uma decisão importante.

- Se precisarem de minha ajuda basta pedir. E meu dever ajudá-los.

Noin voltou com os pedidos e Milliardo voltou-se dando-lhe um beijo rápido, antes de deixar a lanchonete, sob o olhar confuso dos quatro. Todos almoçaram em silêncio, cada um tentando imaginar o que Milliardo quiz dizer com aquilo. Após o almoço Duo disse que iria resolver algumas coisas e que se encontraria com Quatre mais tarde;saiu sem dar maiores detalhes. Quatre ainda tentou fazê-lo desistir, mas ele disse que estaria de volta antes que o sol tivesse se posto. Quatre concordou e voltou ao templo com Wu-Fei para conversarem.

14:00 hs loja do Phill - Cidade de Park Lakers

Duo estava deitado de olhos fechados... uma ligeira ardência e dor o incomodavam na altura do quadril, mas ele sabia que era por uma boa causa. Abriu os olhos e olhou o relógio, ficara de voltar a Epyon antes do sol se por e Heero acordar, não queria que o vampiro soubesse que havia saído da cidade. Mexeu-se, e recebeu um tapa e um olhar zangado.

- Desculpe Phill.

- Se você se mexer não vai ficar direito.

- Ok.

As palavras de Milliardo ainda o incomodavam, o que o loiro quis dizer sobre ser seu dever ajudar.? Duo fechou os olhos tentando imaginar um motivo para que Milliardo tivesse se mostrado tão solícito para dar cabo de Relena. Tudo bem que os vampiros do clã dela quase mataram Noin e sabia que os dois estavam noivos, mas havia mais alguma coisa que ele não conseguia associar.

_"Droga está tão claro e ao mesmo tempo eu não consigo ver a relação. "_

Duo mexeu-se novamente e ouviu um resmungo e algumas imprecações nada agradáveis por parte de Phill. Duo murmurou uma desculpa e decidiu pensar sobre o assunto mais tarde ou seria capaz de sair dali com um ferimento grave no quadril.

14:30 hs Cidade de Epyon loja de Ervas

Quatre estava na loja de ervas da cidade comprando algumas coisas, Duo tinha-lhe dito que era aniversário de Kimitsu, e eles deveriam fazer alguma coisa especial, uma vez que este tratava-os tão bem. Quatre concordou e decidiram fazer um jantar. Já haviam planejado com Heero e Trowa de manterem Kimitsu ocupado longe da cozinha a noite para que pudessem preparar tudo. Quatre ficara encarregado da parte salgada do jantar e Duo da sobremesa, ele estava distraído escolhendo as ervas certas para fazer o molho quando teve uma sensação familiar. Levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor, encontrando o olhar de sua mãe e de Rashid. Imediatamente os olhos de Quatre ficaram inundados de lágrimas, fazia tanto tempo que não a via.

Ângela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao encontrar seu filho na cidade. Ele parecia feliz e rodeado de uma aura tão pacifica e clara; parecia mais alto e um tanto magro para seus olhos. Toda a noticia que tinha dele vinham de Rashid e de Iria. Ela queria ter ido visitá-lo no castelo como sua filha havia feito tantas vezes, mas não queria contrariar a vontade de seu marido. Caminhou até Quatre com os olhos repletos de emoção e abraçou-o chorando.

- Meu menino. Você está bem Quatre?

- Sim mamãe. Não sabe como me alegro em vê-la.

- Eu também meu querido.

Ângela afastou-se para olhar nos olhos de seu filho. Passando as mãos pelos fios loiros, ela o abraçou novamente tentando apagar a saudade que tinha do filho. Quatre abraçou-a com carinho, podia sentir toda a alegria que esta emanava por encontra-lo e a tristeza pela súbita separação.

- Eu queria muito ter ido visitá-lo, mas...

- Eu sei mamãe.

- Você vai ficar muito tempo na cidade?

- Estou esperando o Duo voltar de Park Lakers, para retornarmos ao castelo. Daqui a algumas horas Heero e Trowa irão acordar e....

Quatre ficou ligeiramente vermelho e sua mãe sorriu. Ela já aceitara o fato do filho estar se relacionando com um Glole... não que isso a agradasse, mas seu filho estava visivelmente feliz e isso bastava para seu coração de mãe.

- Será que podemos conversar um pouco antes de ir ?

- Claro mamãe eu adoraria.

- Pode ir Rashid, Quatre me ajudará se for necessário.

- Eu a deixarei em casa depois Rashid, não se preocupe.

- Como quiser senhor.

Rashid deixou a loja em direção à mansão Winner, enquanto Quatre e sua mãe terminavam as compras. Logo depois foram para o restaurante.

16:00 hs. Cidade de Park Lakers

Duo estava voltando para a cidade de Epyon, faltava pouco mais de duas horas para o sol se pôr. Chold informara que eles chegariam a tempo. Duo suspirou aliviado, tudo o que ele não precisava era de um atraso, atrasara-se e muito no mercado comprando algumas coisas e no shopping comprando um presente para Rashid. O carro no momento estava passando pelas ruínas de uma antiga escola de moças.

Duo sorriu ao lembrar-se que uma vez estivera lá com Quatre e as moças do internato ficaram alvoroçadas com a presença deles. Era uma pena que a escola tivesse queimado, Duo sentiu um arrepio ao olhar na direção norte das ruínas parecia que havia alguém ali.

- Pare o carro Chold.

- Mas senhor, vamos nos atrasar e...

- É apenas um minuto.

Chold parou o carro e Duo desceu. O lugar estava deserto, mas mesmo assim parecia que estava repleto de alguma coisa, algo ligeiramente familiar e maligno. Duo sentiu um dor em seu peito e recuou, um sussurro chegou ao seu ouvido trazido pelo que ele achava ser o vento, mas não estava ventando. Um silêncio sepulcral parecia preencher todo o lugar. Duo virou-se correndo para o carro, precisava falar com Heero.

- Para cidade Chold o mais rápido que puder.

Chold balançou a cabeça e ligou o carro, também não sentiu-se bem naquele lugar, alguma coisa parecia vigiá-los. Em pouco menos de uma hora chegaram a Epyon. Duo ligou para Quatre avisando de seu retorno à cidade e o árabe informou-o que estava no restaurante. Duo pediu que Chold retornasse ao castelo e que entregasse suas compras a Heero sem que Kimitsu visse e que omitisse a parte que ele havia ido a outra cidade. O motorista assentiu com a cabeça e ficou de voltar em pouco tempo para buscá-los.

16:45 hs Restaurante Sandrock

Duo entrou no restaurante e seguiu até a mesa onde mãe e filho conversavam. Quatre notou que Duo parecia um pouco preocupado.

- Dona Ângela como vai?

- Bem Duo, e você?

- Estou bem.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Duo?

- Não nada Quatre, não se preocupe.

Duo sorriu e começou a conversar com a senhora Winner. Mas mesmo ele aparentando estar bem Quatre sabia que algo havia acontecido. O árabe procurou não preocupar-se certo de que Duo falaria quando achasse necessário.

Eles já estavam conversando há quase meia hora Duo olhou para o relógio faltava pouco para as 17:10 hs da tarde, quando seu celular tocou. Olhou para o número no visor e sorriu. Quatre e sua mãe aguardaram que Duo atendesse a ligação uma vez que o americano era quem estava falando no momento. Pelo sorriso do amigo Quatre sabia exatamente quem havia ligado.

- Oi, já acordou?

- Já onde vocês estão?

- Na cidade.

- Sozinhos?

- Não estamos falando com a mãe do Quatre.

- Quando vocês voltam?

- Daqui a alguns minutos.

- Quer que eu vá busca-los?

- Não é necessário Heero, o Chold ficou de pegar a gente.

- Não se demorem, logo vai anoitecer e eu o quero no castelo.

- Tá bem, já estamos indo.

- Estou com saudades.

- Eu também Hee-Chan.

Duo riu ao ouvir Heero reclamando sobre o apelido. Ele olhou para Quatre rindo e desligou o aparelho depois de mandar um beijo para Heero.

- Heero queria saber onde estávamos. Ele disse que o Trowa também já se levantou e perguntou por você.

- Eu sei... ele virá nos buscar no lugar de Chold.

- Então ele passou a frente do Heero. Ele deve estar com mais saudades que o Hee-Chan.

Quatre ficou vermelho e olhou para sua mãe que sorriu. Duo voltou ao assunto que conversavam antes do celular tocar. Meia hora depois levantaram-se para deixarem o restaurante, ao saírem encontraram Trowa parado junto ao carro na porta do mesmo.

Quatre e Duo trocaram olhares e riram. Trowa aproximou-se de Quatre e abraçou-o beijando-o suavemente nos lábios , deixando-o ainda mais vermelho, por estar na frente de sua mãe. Depois o vampiro voltou-se para a humana que era a mãe de Quatre e cumprimentou-a.

- Senhora Winner... e bom vê-la.

- Eu digo o mesmo Trowa. Fico feliz por estar cuidando bem de meu filho.

- A segurança dele é minha maior preocupação.

- Estou certa que sim.

Quatre sorriu e Trowa abraçou-o.., por algum motivo a cena fez o coração de Ângela doer. Quatre sentiu a dor de sua mãe e aproximou-se dela tocando-a no rosto preocupado. Esta olhou nos olhos do filho e por um instante eles lhe pareceram vermelhos como sangue. Ofegou e afastou-se assustada. Quatre recuou sem entender.

Trowa estreitou os olhos, ele pôde sentir por alguns instantes o medo da humana, mas o que ela temia? O que ela teria visto em seu próprio filho que a assustara?. A voz de Duo fez com que a mãe de Quatre piscasse e olhasse novamente para o filho.

- A senhora está bem dona Ângela?

- Sim Duo foi... um... mal estar, apenas isso.

- Tem certeza mãe?

- Tenho querido. Eu preciso apenas descansar um pouco.

- Nós a levamos.

Quatre abriu a porta do carro para que sua mãe entrasse, ele podia sentir que sua mãe estava escondendo algo, mas o que poderia ser? Ela estava bem até que...

_"Quando nos abraçamos, ela começou a passar mal. E quando ela olhou em meus olhos ela recuou com medo, medo de mim, mas por que?"_

_"Não se preocupe anjo". _

_"Trowa o que acha que aconteceu?"_

_"Não sei meu anjo...realmente eu não sei"_

A voz de Trowa calou-se em sua mente. E ele observou sua mãe pelo espelho retrovisor do carro. Ela estava calada respondendo por monossílabos as perguntas feitas por Duo. Ele voltou sua atenção a estrada que levava a sua antiga casa.

Ângela Winner sentia seu coração comprimido, sua preocupação era em relação a seu filho. Ela não entendia o por quê de ter visto o que viu, pareceu tão real, o vermelho espalhando-se pelo azul claro nos olhos de Quatre... que ela se assustou.

_"Por Alá o que foi aquilo?. Por que os olhos de meu filho estavam vermelhos como sangue...? vermelhos como os olhos de Trowa... como os olhos dos Gloles"._

Quando o carro parou Trowa desceu do veículo junto com Quatre. Trowa abriu a porta e estendeu a mão à mãe de Quatre para a ajudá-la a descer do carro, esta aceitou a gentileza e segurou a mão fria do vampiro. Fora do carro olhou para Trowa e beijou-o no rosto, surrando em seu ouvido.

- Cuide dele e faça o que achar correto.

Trowa olhou para a humana sem entender. A mãe de Quatre pegou as sacolas de suas mãos, beijou-o novamente no rosto e o aconselhou-o a tomar cuidado. Passou pelos portões e encontrou-se com Rashid que vinha em sua direção. Entregou-lhe as sacolas e voltou-se novamente para o filho, sorrindo tristemente. Quatre olhou para sua mãe sentindo uma sensação estranha. Trowa abraçou-o e olhou para a humana, tentando adivinhar o que ela quisera dizer com aquelas palavras. Duo pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois. Quatre deu um sorriso para Trowa e caminhou até o veiculo sentando no banco do carona.

- Você está bem Quatre?

- Estou Duo não se preocupe. Não é nada... eu espero.

As ultimas palavras foram nada mais do que um sussurro, mas Trowa ouviu-as, muito bem. Podia sentir que seu anjo estava perturbado com alguma coisa. Ele estivera assim desde o inicio da semana, apesar do sorriso suave. Percebia a apreensão através dos olhos claros e o elo que possuíam fazia-o sentir as emoções de Quatre, mesmo quando o loiro tentava esconde-las.

Também podia sentir que algo estava para acontecer. Alguma coisa no ar parecia dizer-lhes que a tranqüilidade estava acabando. Ele nunca sentira isso e sabia que isso devia-se a sua ligação com o humano. A habilidade empática dele de alguma forma fazia-o perceber coisas que nunca sentira. Era como se tudo ao redor falasse com o humano, o prevenisse ,através de sensações, e elas estavam aumentando. E não gostava nada do que elas pareciam querer dizer.

A viagem de volta ao castelo foi feita em silêncio. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

20:00 hs No castelo do Khushrenada

Heero encontrava-se na biblioteca com Treize e Auda procurando entre os livros algo que pudesse ajuda-los. Muitos dos livros da biblioteca datavam de eras antigas. Escrito por clãs tão antigos quanto a terra, em línguas que já não eram mais ouvidas ou faladas. Muitos dos livros que preenchiam as estantes da biblioteca, o mundo jamais havia visto ou imaginado sobre sua existência. E era neles que esperavam encontrar algo a respeito da profecia.

- Acha que encontraremos algo Treize?

- Eu espero que sim Heero. Fui um tolo em não me lembrar que talvez houvesse algo entre os livros daqui.

- Estávamos muito preocupados para nos lembrarmos deles.

- E verdade.

Heero sentiu a presença de Duo aumentar e soube que este ele estava chegando. Quando Chold chegara e entregara os pacotes de Duo, soube imediatamente que o humano havia ido até a outra cidade sem avisá-lo. Alguns minutos depois Duo entrou, acompanhado por Quatre e Trowa, o humano de cabelos compridos caminhou até ele sorrindo. Duo abraçou Heero, beijando-o nos lábios, o vampiro segurou-o pela cintura puxando-o para perto de si, quando de repente Duo gemeu, fazendo Heero olhar para ele preocupado.

- Ai!

- O que foi? você está machucado?

- Não, é apenas uma coisinha que eu fiz, mas em alguns dias vai ficar bom.

- O que você fez?

- Depois eu mostro.

- Por que não agora?

Heero olhou para Duo desconfiado,o humano sorriu maliciosamente, aproximou-se do ouvido de Heero e falou calmamente.

- É que eu teria que tirar a roupa pra te mostrar Heero, e não creio que você vá me deixar fazer isso na frente de tudo mundo... Ou quer?

Duo afastou-se e olhou nos olhos do vampiro com um olhar travesso. Heero balançou a cabeça e beijou-o no pescoço, antes de falar.

- Não, você é meu. E apenas eu posso vê-lo sem roupa.

- Possessivo...

- Sou. Agora é melhor você e Quatre irem fazer seja lá o que for na cozinha. Eu mandarei Kimitsu até a outra cidade...

- Não!

Duo gritou e todos olharam em sua direção. Heero olhou para Duo que olhou para todos e depois para Heero.

- Ela está lá.

Heero ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, ponderando sobre o que Duo havia acabado de dizer. Quando falou sua voz saiu fria e perigosa, mas Duo sabia que ele não tinha o que temer.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, ela está.

- Então por que ela não veio? O que ela espera? O que você acha Treize?

- Não sei Heero, talvez ela esteja aguardando os caçadores.

- Ou esperando por outra coisa.

Heero voltou-se para Auda, o que Relena poderia estar esperando? Ela estava planejando alguma coisa para estar simplesmente esperando. Pelo que conhecia de Relena, ela não era conhecida por sua paciência, nem por ficar esperando. Ela simplesmente ia atrás do que queria sem esperar ou pensar em suas ações. Então por que agora? O que havia mudado desde a época em que andava com ela na escuridão? O que era? Sabia que a resposta era clara, mas não conseguia chegar nela. Heero sentiu a mão de Duo em seu braço e olhou para o humano colocando sua mão sobre a dele e a apertando.

- Vá com Quatre para a cozinha e peça a Kimitsu que venha até aqui, pedirei que faça algo para mim.

- Não quer ajuda?

Heero balançou a cabeça e levou a mão de Duo aos lábios.

- Não mude o que vocês planejaram por causa disso.

- Está bem.

Duo e Quatre saíram da biblioteca no momento em que Ahmad e Abdul entravam. Abdul cumprimentou os humanos, mas Ahmad simplesmente os ignorou. Quatre teve que puxar Duo antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa a respeito das atitudes de Ahmad. O segundo líder do Maganac simplesmente tinha o prazer de tratá-los mal e ignorá-los completamente e, sua atitude havia piorado completamente desde que Auda resolvêra treina-los. Não conseguia entender o por quê da atitude do vampiro, ele era tão diferente dos outros dois lideres.

Abdul olhou para o irmão com um olhar de censura. Sabia que não podia mudar as atitudes de Ahmad e ficava tranqüilo pelo fato de Heero não parecer incomodar-se com a forma como Ahmad tratava Duo, mas sabia que essa atitude do shuhan dos Khushrenada se devia apenas ao humano. No íntimo Heero se controlava para não tomar uma atitude nada agradável à cerca de seu irmão.

Auda era exatamente o oposto de Ahmad, sempre tratava os dois humanos com educação e gentileza. Quando Auda lhe disse que se oferecera para ajudar no treinamento dos humanos, concordara imediatamente. Sabia que Auda havia se afeiçoado aos dois humanos, principalmente ao árabe. Era difícil de acreditar que o jovem loiro fosse da mesma etnia que eles, que pertencesse ao povo do deserto. Quando o loiro se aproximara demonstrando curiosidade sobre o clã Maganac Abdul ficara mais do que disposto em responder a suas perguntas; o humano era extremamente inteligente e mostrava-se muito interessado, ficara tentado a perguntar se o humano não gostaria de pertencer ao clã Maganac. Ele discutira a idéia com Ahmad e Auda, o primeiro não quis nem ao menos cogitar a possibilidade, o segundo disse que seria uma ótima aquisição ao clã e ele mesmo teria feito o convite, se não achasse que o loiro estava mais propenso a permanecer ao clã dos Khushrenada.

Heero voltou-se para Auda após a saída dos humanos, seu instinto lhe dizia que Auda tinha uma idéia do porquê de Relena ainda não os ter atacado.

- O que acha que ela poderia estar esperando Auda?

- Seria difícil afirmar, mas ela tem um Necro com ela, e os Necros são conhecidos por praticar magia e fazer adivinhações e eles não costumam errar em suas previsões.

- Uma previsão?

- Sim, do melhor dia para atacar.

Heero começou a caminhar, sentando-se na cadeira enquanto ponderava sobre a informação. Havia lógica nela, se o Necro pudesse realmente predizer o melhor dia para que fossem atacados, eles certamente estavam prestes a entrar em uma batalha que já estava fadada a derrota. Mas eles não seriam derrotados, não sem lutar. Heero levantou-se, a determinação brilhando em seus olhos.

- Que seja. Estaremos prontos para quando eles atacarem e no que depender de mim, não seremos derrotados pelos caçadores, Relena ou pelo Necro.

Treize sorriu, sabia que Heero não desistiria, conhecia-o tempo suficiente para sabê-lo. Não foi por acaso que o escolhera como seu sucessor, ele possuía a calma, a coragem, a inteligência e a determinação necessária para conduzir o clã. Levando-os a vitória. Abdul olhou Ahmad que deu de ombros, mas um sorriso permeava seus lábios. Heero havia conseguido o respeito de Ahmad, era impossível não ver o porquê de Treize tê-lo tornado o novo shuhan dos Khushrenada. Auda olhou para seus irmãos e sorriu, mesmo que o Necro tivesse previsto a derrota deles, eles não seriam derrotados, não enquanto acreditassem na vitória e estivessem determinados a conseguí-la.

22:00 hs

Duo e Quatre estavam terminando de colocar a mesa, enquanto conversavam com Cathrine e Sally, quando Trowa entrou na cozinha. O vampiro de olhos verdes olhou para a mesa posta sorrindo, eles haviam feito um ótimo trabalho, a comida parecia deliciosa aos olhos. Duo sorriu com as mãos na cintura.

- O que achou Trowa?

- Parece delicioso Duo. Vim porque Heero quer saber se pode deixar que Kimitsu volte

- Pode sim..., nós já terminamos né Quatre?

- Sim Duo. Espero que Kimitsu aprecie a comida.

- E não se esqueça do presente.

- Vocês compraram um presente?

- Duo comprou quando foi a Park Laker, mas eu ainda não sei o que é.

- E nem vai saber Quatre. Confie em mim o Kimitsu vai adorar.

- Eu espero.

Cathrine e Sally riram da expressão no rosto do humano, que dizia claramente não acreditar no gosto do amigo na escolha de presentes. Trowa avisou mentalmente a Heero que eles já haviam terminado na cozinha e que aguardavam Kimitsu.

_"Heero, eles já terminaram"._

_"Está bem direi a Kimitsu que prepare alguma coisa para os humanos, assim eles jantarão juntos"._

- Kimitsu você poderia ver alguma coisa para o Quatre e o Duo jantarem? acho que eles já devem estar com fome.

- Sim Sr. Yuy.

- Eu vou acompanhá-lo, desejo falar com eles antes, e parece-me que todos se encontram na cozinha.

- Perfeitamente senhor.

- Senhores se me derem licença. Treize poderia vir conosco, por favor?

- Claro Heero.

Treize despediu-se dos lideres do Maganac seguindo Heero e Kimitsu. Os lideres do Maganac fizeram uma mesura à saída dos dois vampiros, voltando sua atenção ao assunto que discutiam.

Trowa sentiu a presença dos vampiros e do humano que aguardavam aproximar-se da cozinha. Cathrine correu para apagar as luzes enquanto Duo acendia as velas do bolo que havia feito. Assim que a porta da cozinha abriu eles começaram a cantar, felicitando Kimitsu pelo aniversário. O empregado ficou surpreso ao receber a comemoração não sabendo como reagir. Duo e Quatre puxaram-no para a mesa, colocando-o sentado em frente ao bolo.

Heero olhou para Treize que balançou a cabeça sorrindo ao pensar que apenas eles pensariam em fazer uma festa em um momento tão critico, mas a comemoração também servia para amenizar a tensão que havia se instalado no castelo nos últimos dias. Com a chegada de vários vampiros ao castelo e perspectiva do confronto inevitável com os caçadores.

- Feliz aniversário Kimitsu.

- Obrigado Sr. Maxwell.

- Parabéns Kimitsu.

- Obrigado Sr. Winner.

- A gente queria agradecer por ter tornado nossa estada no castelo confortável e por tudo que tem feito por nós.

- É um prazer servi-los senhor.

Heero tocou o ombro do humano antes de falar.

- Você trabalha há muitos anos para mim Kimitsu e eu o tenho como um amigo. Sei que falo por Trowa e Cathrine que você é um dos humanos mais confiáveis que já trabalhou para nós. Não saberíamos o que fazer sem você.

- Obrigado Sr. Yuy.

- É verdade Kimitsu, você sabe o quanto é difícil para nossa espécie confiar inteiramente em um humano, mesmo naqueles que trabalham para o clã. No entanto você conquistou nossa confiança, dedicando anos de sua vida a nós. Eu ainda me lembro quando vim morar com Heero e Trowa, você fez de tudo para que eu me sentisse a vontade longe de Treize e eu nunca o agradeci por isso. Obrigada.

Cathrine deu um beijo no rosto do humano. Ele sorriu e tomou a mão dela beijando-a.

- É uma honra servi-la Sta.Bloom.

- Bem Kimitsu eu não o conheço há tanto tempo quanto Heero e os outros, mas pelo que ouvi deles e o pouco tempo que convivemos aqui neste castelo, você conseguiu meu respeito. Que você tenha ainda mais 50 anos pela frente.

- Obrigado Sr. Khushrenada.

Kimitsu ficou emocionado ao saber do carinho dos vampiros para quem trabalhava há anos. Tinha tanto tempo que havia abandonado a família para servi-los, e saber que eles o consideravam digno de sua confiança e amizade era algo que jamais poderia imaginar. Heero abraçou Duo pela cintura, ele e Quatre haviam proporcionado a todos a oportunidade de agradecer a Kimitsu a dedicação dele durante vinte anos.

Eles ficaram na cozinha durante algum tempo, sentando-se a mesa com os humanos enquanto eles jantavam e conversavam. Era visível no olhar do empregado a alegria pelo carinho demonstrado. A refeição e o presente foram apreciados por Kimitsu que elogiou a comida feita por Quatre e Duo.

Duo ficou tentado a fazer Heero provar um pouco do bolo que havia feito, mas se lembrou da conversa que tivera com ele há algumas semanas e desistiu. Algumas horas depois eles encontravam-se deitados no quarto, em poucos minutos o sol nasceria e um novo dia começaria.

05:40 hs de Terça-Feira

Quatre estava deitado entre seus braços, o rosto corado, a pele clara suada. Haviam acabado de fazer amor de forma lenta e apaixonante. Havia sido tão diferente das outras vezes, era como se fosse um adeus a forma como haviam se entregado um ao outro. Como se não fosse haver um amanhã para nenhum dos dois. Uma sensação estranha surgiu no inicio da semana e ela estava se tornando mais forte, ambos sabiam que algo aconteceria em pouco tempo.

Quatre estava quieto desfrutando da sensação de estar nos braços do vampiro. Sempre sentia-se seguro e tranqüilo quando Trowa o abraçava, mas não estava sentindo-se assim agora. Algo o perturbava e sabia que Trowa também sentia isso, alguma coisa aconteceria na noite seguinte, algo que talvez os ligasse ou os separasse para sempre, e ele desejava que fosse a primeira opção.

Trowa olhou para a janela aberta o sol estaria nascendo em alguns minutos, sentiu o humano mover-se em seus braços, levantando-se com o lençol enrolado na cintura. Quatre caminhou até a janela olhando para o céu que começava a clarear, ele sentia uma tristeza tão profunda que apenas percebeu que chorava quando uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos e caiu em sua mão.

Trowa sentia um desespero e tristeza profundas vinda do humano. Levantou-se e, ignorou a própria nudez abraçou seu anjo, viu o rosto manchado por pequenas lágrimas. O vampiro enxugou-as com os dedos sem que seus olhos se desviassem, ele o amava profundamente e faria qualquer coisa para que Quatre não sentisse essa tristeza. Mas ele não sabia que tristeza era essa. O que os aguardava que o fazia sofrer daquela forma?

- Por que esta chorando?

- Eu...eu não sei. Eu não sei o que estou sentindo Trowa. Dói tanto.

- Eu sei. Eu a sinto meu anjo, mas o que o entristece dessa forma?

- Eu sinto como se não fosse vê-lo mais. Eu...

- Shhhhh eu estou aqui com você, e não vou deixa-lo Quatre, nunca.

- Eu tenho que ver meu pai.

- Seu pai?

- Sim eu preciso pedir perdão a ele, não creio que poderei faze-lo amanhã.

- Não fale assim Quatre. Você fala como se não fosse....

Quatre calou os lábios de Trowa com um beijo suave, ele descansou a cabeça no ombro do vampiro enquanto observava o sol nascer no alto das montanhas. Ele procurou não pensar em nada, sabia que Trowa veria seus pensamentos e não queria preocupa-lo mais do que ele já estava preocupado. Sentia-se feliz por saber que Trowa não podia ver seus sonhos ou ele saberia o que o entristecia.

- É tolice minha. Esqueça o que eu disse. Não há nada com o que nos preocuparmos, é apenas a expectativa pela luta.

Trowa não disse nada apenas segurou a cabeça de Quatre contra o peito enquanto assistia ao espetáculo do amanhecer, fazia tanto tempo que não via o sol nascendo. Seus olhos reclamaram do brilho da manhã e sua pele começou a irritar-se com o calor. Quatre sentiu o desconforto de Trowa e puxou-o, retirando-o da janela e da presença do sol. Trowa parou para fechar a cortina, Quatre agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de poder ver o sol nascer essa manhã.

14:00 hs Cidade de Epyon

Quatre encontrava-se em frente a sua casa, ele ligara antes falando com sua mãe e perguntando se poderia falar com ela e seu pai. Ela dissera que ele seria bem-vindo a sua casa. Quatre tentava criar coragem para entrar, ele olhou para Chold através do espelho do carro, o motorista notou a tensão no rosto do jovem e deu um sorriso, tentando encorajá-lo.

Quatre retribui o sorriso e balançou a cabeça, de nada adiantaria adiar o inevitável, ele viera falar com seus pais avisá-los sobre o perigo que a cidade corria. E faria tudo que se propôs a fazer. 

Chold apertou o interfone identificando-se, logo os portões da residência dos Winners abriu-se e eles atravessam a propriedade até a entrada. Assim que o carro parou e Quatre desceu do veiculo a porta da frente abriu-se e sua mãe veio recepcioná-lo.

- Quatre meu filho. Como você está?

- Estou bem mãe. E a senhora?

- Com saudades. Eu falei... com seu pai como pediu.

Quatre notou a pausa e a tensão na voz de sua mãe sabia que seu pai ainda não o havia perdoado, mas ele não se deteria por isso.

- Ele não aceitou me receber não é?

Ângela balançou a cabeça tristemente. Ela tentara convencer Ahmond a receber Quatre e ouvir o que ele tinha a falar, ela acreditou que depois de tanto tempo sem ver o filho, seu marido o receberia. Mas se enganara ele nem ao menos a deixou terminar, bastou pronunciar o nome de Quatre para que ele se alterasse e disse que não tinha nenhum filho com esse nome.

- Está tudo bem mamãe, mas eu preciso falar com vocês assim mesmo.

- Mas ele não o receberá querido.

- Não me importa, eu não vim por mim mãe. E não vou deixar esta casa antes de falar com meu pai.

Ângela sorriu e abraçou-o levando-o para dentro eaté o escritório onde seu marido encontrava-se no momento. Bateu na porta e entrou, assim que recebeu permissão para fazê-lo. No momento em que Ahmond viu Quatre, seu tornou-se triste e saudoso, e Quatre pôde sentir que seu pai sentia sua falta, no entanto logo a saudade deu lugar a mágoa e ele levantou-se da cadeira, batendo a mão no tampo da mesa com força.

- O que faz aqui? Eu disse que não era bem-vindo...

- Eu sei o que disse, mas eu não sairei antes de terminar o que vim fazer.

16:00 hs castelo dos Khushrenada

Trowa não conseguiu dormir desde que Quatre saira para ir falar com os pais, ele oferecera-se para acompanhá-lo, mas Quatre disse que era melhor que ficasse. Sabia que Quatre tinha razão, se ele fosse o humano certamente ficaria com mais raiva e ele não desejava atrapalhar Quatre em seus planos.

Ele ainda se sentia intrigado, sentia que Quatre estava escondendo algo dele. O humano havia acordado assustado nas ultimas noites e recusava-se a falar no assunto cada vez que era questionado. A mente de Quatre andava repleta de perguntas e dúvidas, e Trowa não conseguia descobrir do que se tratavam, sempre que tentava sondar a mente do humano, suas intenções eram notadas por Quatre. E o humano procurava esconder seus pensamentos dele.

Trowa olhou para o relógio faltava pouco mais de duas horas para o por do sol, se Quatre não chegasse logo, ele iria atrás dele. Mas não foi necessário meia hora depois ouviu a voz de seu anjo em sua mente.

_"Trowa você deveria estar dormindo"_

_"Não consegui dormir. E como foi?"_

_"Difícil...mas eu falei tudo que queria. Eles foram avisados a procurar abrigo no clube como Heero disse e a não irem para outra cidade"_

_"Você está bem?"_

_"Sim eu acho. Estarei aí em alguns minutos e o porei para descansar"_

_"Acha que consegue?"_

Quatre riu e uma risada cristalina ecoou na mente de Trowa.

_"Você vai descobrir em alguns minutos Sr. Barton"_

_"Está bem não demore muito ou irei atrás de voc"._

_"Eu sei"._

Quatre cortou sua ligação mental com Trowa massageando as têmporas, uma dor de cabeça o estava incomodando. Sua fonte fora à conversa que tivera com seu pai. Ahmond ficara surpreso ao vê-lo enfrentá-lo e acabara por ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, por alguns instantes eles haviam ficado em silêncio tentando digerir o Quatre lhes dissera em pouco mais de uma hora.

Felizmente ele pudera contar com a ajuda de Rashid, sabia que ele saberia como lidar com os vampiros caso fosse necessário. Quatre dissera que assim que ouvissem o gongo do templo soar eles deveriam dirigir-se para o clube.

Heero havia dito que seus pais teriam uma ajuda especial. Heero deixara de prontidão alguns vampiros para ajuda-los caso necessário, mas disse a Quatre que não dissesse nada a eles por enquanto. Quatre esperava que a ajuda não fosse necessária, mas ficara agradecido mesmo assim.

Trowa lhe explicara que sua família agora gozava da proteção do clã, mesmo que os considerassem como inimigos. Uma vez que Quatre agora era considerado um membro do clã a família dele partilhava dessa proteção mesmo que a desconhecessem ou não concordasse com ela. Ela apenas seria ignorada ou revogada se eles atentassem contra o clã.

Como prometido Quatre chegou em alguns minutos e realmente conseguiu fazer com que Trowa descansasse, uma vez que ele mesmo procurou descansar um pouco para ver se a dor de cabeça passava.

Quando acordou Quatre conversou com Duo a respeito da conversa que tivera com seus pais. Telefonaram para Wu-Fei e pediram que avisasse Milliardo. O chinês ficou de avisá-lo e disse que o gongo do templo já estava preparado para fazer soar o sinal assim que os caçadores fossem avistados. Concordaram em deixar que Milliardo falasse com o pessoal da cidade. Algumas horas depois Wu-Fei avisou-os de que Milliardo espalhou um boato que milícias estariam dirigindo-se a cidade e que todos deveriam dirigir-se ao clube assim que ouvissem o sinal. Não adiantava contar a verdade, muito não acreditariam e isso causaria ainda mais tumulto, apenas as pessoas mais antigas acreditariam, afinal não era a primeira vez que a cidade de Epyon ouvia falar de vampiros.

Duo riu da historia inventada por Milliardo, mas esperava que todos obedecessem. Sabia que dificilmente todos o fariam, mas se pelo menos mais da metade da cidade obedecesse eles já conseguiriam muito.

17:30 hs Quarta-Feira - cidade de Epyon:

Wu-Fei encontrava-se no templo com seu avô treinando, mas não conseguia concentrar-se no treinamento, pela primeira vez não conseguia entrar em estado de meditação. Alguma coisa incomodava-o, uma sensação estranha no ar, como se algo terrível estivesse para acontecer. Nataku percebeu que seu neto não estava conseguido treinar e não podia censurá-lo, algo estava impedindo que eles treinassem, uma grande maldade aproximava-se deles.

- Wu-Fei.

Wu-Fei abriu os olhos e olhou para seu avô por um momento. O ancião não disse uma única palavra, ela não era necessária bastava olhar para o céu. A noite estava caindo muito rápido, rápido demais, ele se levantou e correu até a parte mais alta do templo. De lá era possível avistar toda a cidade, desde a ponte que ligava as duas cidades ladeadas pelo rio, até a entrada e o final de Epyion. A terra dos Khushrenada, o castelo no alto da colina, a floresta a cercar toda a região e a estrada de ferro.

Ele olhou para o céu e o que viu o assustou uma lua nova brilhava sobre a cidade iluminando-a. Ele olhou novamente para a estrada de ferro, o trem se movia mais rápido que o habitual e pelo horário ele estava adiantado uma hora o que não era muito comum.

_"A não ser..."._

Wu-Fei sabia que poderia estar se precipitando, mas ele acreditava que estava agindo certo, sem esperar mais ele foi até o gongo que Heero havia providenciado que fosse colocado no alto do templo. Ele fez o gongo soar três vezes torcendo para que houvesse tempo para que todos buscassem abrigo. Ele desceu e pegou sua katana, antes de dirigir-se em direção a cidade, olhou para seu avô, eles haviam conversado e o ancião dissera que estaria seguro no templo. O velho curvou-se e sorriu vendo o neto seguir em direção a seu destino.

Castelo dos Khushrenada

Duo estava trocando de roupa, ele vinha se sentindo mal há algumas horas. Olhou para o céu, o tempo estava estranho, parecia que a cada minuto o céu ficava mais e mais escuro. Ele sentiu Heero aproximar-se, desde de manhã ele estava conseguindo sentir a presença dele, diferenciar as presenças humanas das dos vampiros, sabia que isso se devia as espadas, mas não sabia o por que de estar se manifestando novamente.

Da ultima vez que isso aconteceu Relena e a criatura haviam aparecido.

Quatre também sentia que algo aconteceria hoje, todos estavam de sobreaviso de alguma forma eles sabiam que hoje seria o dia da batalha. Heero aproximou-se de Duo abraçando-o pela cintura, sentia que o humano não estava sentindo-se bem. A verdade é que nenhum deles estava.

- Sente-se melhor?

- Um pouco, mas...

- Eu sei, a noite está chegando muito depressa.

- E não é somente isso Heero.

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei.

Heero beijou a curva do pescoço de Duo. O humano estava lindo, todo vestido de preto, a calça de um tecido leve, uma blusa sem manga que moldava-se ao tronco perfeito, com um longo zíper na frente. Duo virou-se para Heero sorrindo e admirando-lhe a beleza máscula e selvagem. Ele vestia-se com uma calça preta e uma blusa igual a sua da cor vermelha. Duo havia lhe comprado de presente no dia em que fora a Park Laker. Abraçavam-se quando ouviram o gongo soar pelo vale. Duo olhou para Heero e vampiro sorriu o beijando-o nos lábios, tentando confortá-lo.

- Nós venceremos Duo.

- Eu espero que sim Heero.

A porta do quarto abriu, dando passagem a Trowa e Quatre.

- Eles chegaram shuhan.

- Vamos.

Heero acionou a entrada que levava as espadas, descendo pelo caminho com Duo atrás dele, abriram a redoma, ambas reluziram diante da presença de seus guardiões. Cada um tomou a espada que lhes fora reservada pelo destino, olharam-se e banharam cada uma com o próprio sangue, um brilho avermelhado cobriu-as. E seguiram em direção a batalha que os aguardava.

Quando conseguiram chegar a cidade elesta encontrava-se tomada pelos caçadores. Eles haviam chegado no trem que passava pela cidade, assim que desceram atacaram os habitantes que não haviam refugiado-se no clube. Heero dividiu os vampiros dos dois clãs de forma que pudessem ajudar os humanos que ainda encontravam-se na cidade. Heero procurou não demonstrar surpresa, ao notar a quantidade de caçadores que haviam, eles os excediam dez vezes em número.

- Christine.

A vampira correu em direção a Heero assim que o mesmo a chamou, ela já havia derrubado alguns caçadores que vieram na direção deles assim que os viram.

- Sim shuhan.

- Você, William e mais quatro ajudem os humanos que estão sendo atacados.

- Sim shuhan.

- Trowa pegue alguns dos nossos e mantenha os caçadores longe do clube. Quatre, Cathrine vocês vão com ele.

- Está bem Heero.

Heero acompanhou com o olhar a ida deles em direção ao clube, alguns caçadores haviam adiantado-se e bloqueavam o caminho para o clube ao notar que os humanos corriam para lá. Eles não eram muitos, mas para simples humanos eram suficientemente fortes e perigosos.

Heero olhou para céu intrigado, ao ver uma lua nova brilhante no manto escuro da noite, ela não deveria estar ali. Virou-se para Duo que lutava com dois caçadores junto a Wu-Fei, correu na direção deles, mas foi impedido por alguns caçadores, a batalha não havia começado nada bem.

Como eles haviam conseguido avançar tanto?, eles já estavam quase no meio da cidade. Uma boa parte da cidade já encontrava-se completamente destruída. Haviam subestimado Relena, e o preço disso era que estavam sendo derrotados pelos caçadores. Quase não haviam tido tempo de ajudar os humanos a refugiarem-se no clube, alguns não puderam ser salvos, haviam sido pegos pelos caçadores e os vampiros que acompanhavam Relena.

Ela apenas olhava com satisfação os vampiros sob o comando de Heero recuarem. Eles pereceriam essa noite; todos do clã do Khushrenada e quem se opusesse a ela sucumbiriam aos Peacecraft. Ela viu o humano de olhos ametistas ao lado de Heero, ele lutava com coragem e destreza, mas logo ele seria dela, logo ela faria com que a profecia se cumprisse. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, nada poderia dar errado, não com a previsão de Mirla. Ela olhou para o Necro que não tirava os olhos do humano, Relena não sabia o por quê do interesse do Necro no humano, pelo olhar da criatura sabia que ela tinha planos para ele. Planos que ela não contava e que não envolviam os Peacecraft.

Malckaczi havia dito para não confiar na previsão de Mirla.

FlashBack

Há três semanas atrás na cidade de Park Laker:

Malckaczi aproximou-se de Relena e beijou sua mão, ela a conhecia apenas pelo quê ouvira falar dela. Ela era muito bonita, mas seus olhos transmitiam falsidade e malicia. No entanto isso era extremamente atraente a seus olhos.. Relena sorriu para o líder dos caçadores, era deveras muito atraente, longos cabelos negros , os olhos extremamente azuis, a pele pálida. A maldade em seus olhos era cativante. O Duque Dermail havia lhe falado dele quando ofereceu os caçadores a ela, mas era a primeira vez que o via.

- Então você é Malckaczi , ouvi falar muito de você.

- Não tanto quanto eu... de você Relena.

- Eu pensei que vocês tivessem vindo atrás de Heero aquela noite, uma vez que apenas Vladz e Lacroan retornaram.

- Sim deveríamos ter vindo e acabado logo com isso, mas o clã solicitou nosso retorno.

- Entendo, não achei que o Duque Dermail fosse manda-los realmente a Epyon apenas por que eu pedi. Sei que ele tem seus próprios planos.

Malckaczi olhou para Relena, ela era exatamente o que Lacroan lhe disse. Obcecada pelo novo shuhan dos Khushrenada, Heero Yuy e cega em relação a tudo que tinha relação a ele, mas inteligente o suficiente para saber que não podia confiar em ninguém, no entanto ela mantinha um Necro com ela.

- Posso perguntar-lhe algo?

- Claro, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá responder.

- Vampiros e Necros são inimigos naturais, tanto quanto humanos e vampiros. E ainda assim você mantém um junto a você.

- Sim, Mirla tem servido-me muito bem esses anos a todos.

- Onde a encontrou?

- Quando estava na Grécia. Fiquei surpresa ao encontra-la, a ultima de seu clã, ela sabia que eu procurava Heero e disse que me ajudaria.

- Ela não disse o por quê de querer ajuda-la?

- Não ela mantém para si seus próprios planos. Mas sei que tem relação com o humano da profecia.

- Então você sabe que tudo que ela fizer será apenas para seus próprios propósitos, e se ela tiver que ajuda-la para alcançar o dela, ela o fará.

Fim-FlashBack

Sim ela sabia que não tinha a lealdade do Necro que assim que ela conseguisse o que queria voltaria-se contra ela, mas ela a mantinha a seu lado, por um único motivo. A prazer de não saber o que o Necro poderia fazer a ela e por que acreditava que manter seus inimigos por perto, era o meio mais fácil de saber o que estes planejavam.

- Venha Mirla vamos ver a luta de outro lugar. Você poderá continuar a admirá-lo mais tarde, apenas continue a entrar na mente dele de forma que Heero não o encontre. Malckaczi fará o resto.

O Necro seguiu Relena depois de lançar um ultimo olhar ao humano de cabelos compridos. Ela sorriu ao pensar que faltava pouco tempo, para que conseguisse realizar seus planos e obter sua vingança.

Heero olhou para o lado procurando Duo, os caçadores haviam conseguido separa-los. Estava claro que essa era a intenção desde o inicio. Sem que notassem os caçadores os haviam empurrado em direção a um antigo deposito no meio da cidade. Ele viu Relena afastar-se e moveu-se para ir atrás dela, mas três caçadores colocaram-se em seu caminho e ele a perdeu de vista. Ele matou os caçadores transformando-os em pó em poucos segundos e tentou localizar Duo no meio da batalha, no entanto ele não conseguia sentir-lhe a presença nitidamente.

Sabia que ele ainda estava dentro da construção, mas não sabia exatamente onde. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o do líder dos caçadores o vampiro chamado Malckaczi, ele era realmente forte já tinha conseguido matar vários de seus homens. O caçador sorriu e simplesmente desapareceu de sua vista, ele ouviu uma voz em sua mente, ela soou sarcástica e maldosa.

_"Procurando o humano Heero? Eu o estou vendo ele luta muito bem para um humano. Mas será que ele é capaz de me vencer ou ele sentira o fio de minha espada?"_

_"Se tocar nele eu o mato."_

_'Terá de encontra-lo primeiro não acha?. E não me parece que você consiga encontra-lo"._

O caçador começou a rir e isso irritou ainda mais Heero. Saber que o líder dos caçadores estava atrás de Duo servia apenas para faze-lo arrepender-se por não ter matado Relena na noite em que ela seqüestrou Duo.

Heero começou a avançar matando os caçadores que se interpunham em seu caminho. Procurou concentrar-se na presença de Duo e conseguiu encontra-lo do outro lado da construção. Começou a avançar para lá e mais caçadores colocaram-se em seu caminho, tentando impedi-lo de chegar até o humano. Heero procurou por Trowa e Treize, mas não os viu. Seu olhar encontrou Quatre que lutava com um caçador de cabelos pretos e olhos acinzentados, o humano estava concentrado na luta e parecia bastante cansado, não podia culpa-lo, estavam lutando há quase três horas até mesmo ele começava a sentir-se cansado.

Quatre sentia-se esgotado, nem sabia como ainda não tinha deixado as Heath Scythe caírem de suas mãos, todo seu corpo inteiro doía. Seu braço tinha um ferimento que estava sangrando, mas tinha que se concentrar para não acabar ganhando outro do caçador à sua frente. O vampiro era um lutador habilidoso, mas a todo o momento ele tentava entrar em sua mente para dizer-lhe que iria morrer e isso o estava exaurindo mais do que a luta em si.

Eles moviam-se em círculos cautelosamente atacando com as armas a procura de uma brecha. Vladz ficou surpreso por encontrar-se frente a frente com um humano de aparência tão frágil, mas o caçador o tratou com respeito, não por sua espécie, mas pela bravura que via nos olhos do humano. Esquivando-se da lâmina da Heath Scythe, Vladz empurrou para o lado o golpe e enfiou a espada profundamente na barriga do humano, girando a lâmina cruelmente. Quatre gritou e caiu.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Agora humano – zombou o caçador levantando a espada. Vou mostrar-lhe como nos livramos dos de sua espécie.

Vladz apontou a espada para os olhos do humano que viu a lâmina baixar lentamente. Quatre não podia fazer nada a não ser olhar para o caçador que sorria e esperar a morte. Vladz olhou para o humano de olhos fechados, e recolheu a espada. Ergueu o corpo ferido de Quatre pelo colarinho da camisa. Quatre olhou nos olhos do caçador, este tinha a íris vermelha e as presas surgiam lentamente em sua boca, ele sabia o que o caçador pretendia. Lia isso em seus olhos, e já havia visto aquilo acontecer em seus sonhos. O caçador sentiu o corpo do humano tremer ligeiramente e sorriu.

- Seria um desperdício dispensar tamanho banquete.

Sem mais uma palavra o caçador mordeu o pescoço de Quatre retirando seu sangue. Quatre sentia a dor da mordida, as presas rasgando sua pele clara, seu sangue esvaindo-se do corpo e a única coisa que passava em sua mente era o rosto de Trowa.

Todos estavam em uma luta acirrada. Heero finalmente havia localizado Duo que agora lutava com dois caçadores ao lado de Auda. Um filete de sangue escorria da testa do humano para o belo rosto. Nada muito grave. Quatre já não tivera a mesma sorte. O caçador que havia visto o humano lutar a poucos instantes conseguira feri-lo gravemente com a espada, mas isso não havia sido o suficiente para o caçador, ele erguera o corpo ferido do árabe e o mordera, deliciando-se com o sangue humano.

Heero tentava chegar até Quatre, mas os caçadores não permitiam, parecia que a cada dois caçadores mortos oito ocupavam seu lugar. Eles estavam dispostos a separa-los um dos outros de forma que não pudessem se ajudar. Heero podia sentir a vida se esvaindo do jovem loiro sabia que em minutos Quatre estaria morto.

- Aaaaaaargggghhhhh!

Trowa ouviu o grito e sentiu a dor de seu amante, seus olhos vagaram pelo local a procura dele. Distraindo-se recebeu um corte no ombro do caçador com quem lutava. Empunhou sua espada girando-a e decepando a cabeça do caçador que o ferira, ouvia seu anjo repetir seu nome mentalmente.

_"Trowa..."_

_"Quatre onde você está? Fale comigo meu anjo"_

_"Trowa...eu...eu...sinto muito..."_

_"Não Quatre, por favor, fale comigo. Quatre!"_

A ligação entre eles estava diminuindo, ele já não podia senti-lo, seu anjo estava morrendo.

Duo estava tentando acabar com os caçadores que pareciam querer leva-lo para fora da construção ele tentava encontrar Heero, mas não conseguia senti-lo. Sentia apenas a presença da criatura de cabelos brancos e olhos dourados, sabia que o fato de não conseguir sentir Heero era por causa dela. Ele não conseguia entender o por quê dessa criatura ter tanta influência sobre ele. Ele não estava conseguindo concentrar-se na luta e acabara recebendo um ferimento na testa que agora estava sangrando, felizmente Auda aparecera e o ajudara antes que o caçador o ferisse mais gravemente.

Ele olhou procurando Wu-Fei e Quatre, mas não conseguiu encontrá-los, os caçadores haviam conseguido separá-los, virou-se aplicando um golpe com Yami e cortando o braço do caçador que havia acabado de dar-lhe um soco no rosto. Assim que terminou de cortar a cabeça do caçador seus olhos encontraram uma imagem que o fez gelar por dentro e enche-lo de raiva. Um caçador tinha suas presas fincadas no pescoço de Quatre e o sangue de seu amigo escorria pela pele alva do pescoço, manchando-o de vermelho. Um grito escapou de sua garganta e ele empurrou outro caçador, que tentava segurá-lo, correndo em direção a Quatre antes que fosse impossível salvá-lo.

- Quatre!

Trowa olhou procurando o humano de cabelos loiros e tentando se acalmar-se, quando ouviu o grito de Duo. Seus olhos olharam para o humano e viu para onde o mesmo corria. O choque o tomou ao ver o corpo inerte de seu anjo nas mãos de um caçador que bebia seu sangue, deliciado com o sabor quente e inebriante dele. Os olhos de Trowa tornaram-se vermelhos e suas presas cresceram, em uma velocidade sobre-humana alcançou seu anjo antes de Duo que havia se adiantado na mesma direção.

O caçador sentiu a presença do outro vampiro e largou o corpo do humano segundos antes de uma espada quase lhe acertar o pescoço. Ele sorriu e passou a língua pelos lábios sujos com o sangue do humano, enquanto dizia sarcasticamente ao vampiro do clã dos Khushrenada.

- Delicioso o pequeno.

Trowa olhou-o com raiva enquanto o caçador ia em outra direção. Trowa sentia o corpo quase frio de seu amado em seus braços. Quatre estava morrendo, ele não poderia permitir isso, já não saberia viver sem a presença alegre e doce do jovem árabe. O humano havia se tornado sua vida. Havia apenas uma chance para salvá-lo, apenas uma escolha. Uma escolha egoísta. Lágrimas de sangue caíram de seu rosto pálido, lágrimas de dor, pois estaria negando a Quatre sua morte. Negando à alma do árabe um lugar no paraíso.

Auda viu o jovem árabe nos braços de Trowa, assim como um caçador que aproximava-se dele por trás. O vampiro parecia estar alheio ao perigo e não podia censurá-lo por isso, podia sentir sua dor. Sabia o quanto eles se amavam, havia visto isso nos poucos momentos em que os vira juntos, e nos momento em que conversara com o jovem humano. Auda acabou com os dois caçadores com quem lutava e moveu-se em direção a Trowa e o humano.

Trowa olhava para o corpo inerte de Quatre em seus braços. Este abriu os olhos e encontrou a íris vermelha no lugar das esmeraldas. Um frio aterrador parecia querer abraçá-lo. Ergueu sua mão e passou-a no rosto pálido, enxugando as lágrimas vermelhas dos olhos do vampiro. Tentou pronunciar o nome de seu amado, mas não encontrava forças para fazê-lo. Sabia que estava morrendo, podia sentir a morte aproximando-se. Fria e silenciosa, mas não desejava morrer; não agora que havia encontrado Trowa; não agora que havia encontrado seu amor.

Haviam ficado tão pouco tempo juntos. Seis meses. Era o tempo em que conheciam. A noite em que o vampiro havia salvo sua vida. A noite em que apaixonara-se por um ser das trevas, um ser de olhos cor de esmeraldas. Não, ele não queria morrer, ele queria viver. Viver ao lado de Trowa, mas eles não estavam mais ligados e ele já não tinha forças para dizer ao vampiro que ele tinha sua permissão, que ele deveria fazer. Que ele deveria fazer a escolha por ele.

Auda matou o caçador atrás de Trowa segundos antes deste tentar cortar a cabeça do vampiro de cabelos castanhos. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado, tocando-lhe o ombro e falando com o vampiro.

- Se você não quiser perdê-lo para sempre faça.

- Eu não posso condenar a alma dele dessa forma.

- Poderá viver a eternidade de seus dias apenas com a lembrança dele?

Trowa fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Não, ele não poderia. Ele abriu os olhos novamente e fez o que deveria fazer. Suas presas perfuraram o pescoço de Quatre sugando o restante de sua vida e de seu sangue, enquanto lágrimas de sangue caiam de seus olhos. Sentiu Quatre ofegar de dor, e manteve o corpo do humano junto a si, até que tomasse todo seu sangue. Auda manteve-os seguros enquanto Trowa sugava a vida de seu amante.

Quatre sentia o restante de sua vida deixando seu corpo através dos lábios de Trowa. O frio aumentou e o medo instalou-se em seu coração, que a cada segundo diminuía o ritmo. Ele tentou pronunciar o nome de seu amado, mas nada saiu de seus lábios; duas pequenas lágrimas cristalinas deixaram seus olhos. Sentiu algo denso sendo despejado em seus lábios e ouviu através da nevoa que se tornara sua consciência a voz de Trowa.

- Beba meu anjo.

Quatre bebeu devagar o que lhe era oferecido; logo uma necessidade instalou-se em sua mente e ele sugou com mais vontade o liquido colocado em seus lábios. Logo a dor se fez presente em seu corpo. Como se milhares de agulhas transpassassem seu corpo e suas entranhas fossem puxadas de um lado a outro do corpo. Ele segurou com força os braços que o segurava, enquanto palavras de conforto eram ditas em seu ouvido.

- Está tudo bem. Logo estará terminado meu anjo.

Trowa ergueu seus olhos e seu olhar encontrou com o do caçador que ferira seu anjo. Uma raiva insana apossou-se dele. Depositando com cuidado o corpo de seu amado no chão, Trowa pegou sua espada e falou com Auda antes de partir para cima do caçador que sorria.

- Cuide dele por mim Auda.

O líder do Maganac sacudiu a cabeça e agachou-se, segurando o corpo do jovem nos braços. Auda chamou William e Christine mentalmente para o ajudá-lo, até que o jovem recobrasse a consciência. Olhou para o rosto do rapaz que agora possuía a mórbida palidez de sua espécie.

Heero viu Trowa partir para cima do caçador que ferira Quatre. Enquanto o árabe ficava com Auda, William e Christine. Olhou para Duo que havia feito menção de ir até o jovem árabe quando o viu sendo mordido pelo caçador, mas o humano olhou em outra direção e mudou sua direção inicial ao ver que Trowa chegara antes dele a Quatre.

Duo viu o caçador morder Quatre. Sua raiva cresceu e este correu em sua direção antes que pudesse ser tarde demais, mas sua atenção foi desviada para outro canto onde Wu-Fei, Sally e Marco encontravam-se encurralados. E estavam perdendo. Os caçadores eram muitos e eles poucos. Viu Trowa correr na direção de Quatre e alcançando-o, então decidiu ajudar os outros. Duo pegou uma clava e partiu para onde Wu-Fei e os outros haviam sido encurralados. Três contra quinze não parecia ser uma luta muito justa.

De longe Heero derrubou outros dois caçadores. Viu Duo pegar uma clava e partir para ajudar Sally. Heero agora tinha a completa noção do porquê Duo autodenominar-se Deus da Morte. O vampiro jamais vira qualquer humano lutar com tamanha força, em pé de igualdade e com tamanha voracidade. Se ele não o conhecesse poderia jurar que Duo era um vampiro. Viu o humano girar a clava no ar e acertar a cabeça de um caçador enquanto com a outra mão descia Yami no outro que estava a seu lado, partindo-o caçador ao meio. Por um instante o humano olhou em sua direção, como que soubesse que ele o observava e por um momento o vampiro acreditou que os olhos de Duo estavam quase tão vermelhos quanto os seus.

Duo sentiu um arrepio de reconhecimento e olhou para Heero que observava-o, deu um sorriso ao saber que o vampiro estava bem, então voltou sua atenção ao grupo de caçadores que atacava. Tinha conseguido abrir a brecha necessária para que Wu-Fei atacasse o caçador a sua frente aplicando um golpe com as pernas e derrubado-lhe a espada, e cortando-lhe a cabeça. Sally e Marco atacaram os outros três caçadores à esquerda deles conseguindo assim saírem do cerco em que se encontravam.

Em pouco mais de dez minutos conseguiram acabar com os quinze caçadores e logo, mais deles correram em sua direção. Duo olhou para Wu-Fei segundos antes de bloquear um golpe de espada que quase lhe atingiu o abdômen, deu um meio sorriso ao chinês que tinha um corte no braço direito e um ferimento na perna esquerda. Depois voltou sua atenção a outro lugar. Wu-Fei seguiu a direção que Duo olhava e viu Quatre nos braços de Auda, voltou seu olhar para Duo e viu a tristeza em seus olhos enquanto este balançava a cabeça. A tristeza passou pelos olhos negros do chinês ao saber o que estava acontecendo ao amigo naquele instante, ele estava para se tornar um vampiro como os outros.

Duo olhou novamente na direção de Auda que estava ajoelhado junto a Quatre enquanto William e Christine defendiam-os dos caçadores que aproximavam-se deles. Olhou na direção oposta e avistou Heero que lutava agora com oito caçadores, junto com Treize e Ahmad. Em outra direção Abdul e outros dois vampiros do clã Maganac batalhavam com os caçadores, que ainda os excediam em número.

Duo voltou sua atenção para seus adversários antes que acabasse perdendo a cabeça. Wu-Fei já o havia defendido de dois caçadores que investiram contra o americano.

Wu-Fei olhou para Sally que lutava com duas espadas contra dois caçadores, ele ficara fascinado com a mulher quando a vira, mas ao saber que Sally era um vampiro ficara um tanto desconcertado por sentir-se atraído por ela e mais ainda saber que ela sentia-se da mesma forma em relação a ele.

Decidiu ajudá-la antes que se ferisse. Sally estava encontrando dificuldades em derrotar os caçadores que tentavam matá-la, ela precisava de um tempo para fechar as feridas que tinha no corpo, mas não conseguia, sendo atacada a todo instante. Um terceiro caçador apareceu e ele quase a feriu seriamente se uma espada não tivesse se colocado em seu caminho. Pôde ouvir a voz do humano de cabelos negros e não pode impedir-se de dar um sorriso.

- Preste atenção mulher, antes que acabe morta.

- Caso tenha se esquecido Wu-Fei eu já estou morta. Ainda assim obrigada pela preocupação.

- Mulher...

Sally deu um ligeiro beijo na face de Wu-Fei antes de voltar sua atenção ao caçador que ela havia derrubado com um chute e um soco, quando o chinês a ajudou. Wu-Fei sentiu um ligeiro arrepio ao ver o sorriso nos lábios de Sally e as palavras desta. Sabia que sua face deveria estar ligeiramente corada depois do beijo em seu rosto. O que ela tinha na cabeça para beija-lo no rosto no meio de uma batalha? Ele notou que ela sangrava e sabia que isso não era muito bom. Meteu-se na luta dela com o caçador, falando por sobre o ombro.

- Eu cuido dele enquanto você fecha seus ferimentos.

Sally olhou para Wu-Fei por uns instantes antes de concentrar-se. Não sabia o porquê, mas gostara da forma como o humano dirigira-se a ela chamando-a de mulher. Não era uma forma carinhosa, mas ainda assim sentira-se bem com isso. E vê-lo perder a paciência havia tornado isso um prazer indescritível.

Duo guardou Yami em sua bainha e no momento lutava aplicando golpes com as mãos e os pés da forma como Auda havia lhe ensinado. Duo chutou o rosto do caçador com sua perna esquerda e depois aplicou um golpe de cima para baixo no queixo dele com a palma da mão aberta. Ele ouviu o caçador urrar de dor e levantar-se rapidamente para ergue-lo no ar e joga-lo contra a parede.

Duo não conseguiu evitar que o caçador o jogasse contra a parede. Suas costas bateram com força e ele gemeu de dor, antes de ser novamente erguido e receber um golpe no estomago.

- Eu vou mata-lo humano.

- Você...terá de pegar...um número e aguardar sua vez.

Duo respirava com dificuldade, mas conseguiu aparar o golpe com as mãos. Usou a parede como um apoio e saltou, desferindo um golpe no rosto do caçador, e antes que o mesmo levantasse ergueu-o e bateu a cabeça dele na parede antes de usar a adaga que o caçador trazia nele mesmo, cortando-lhe a cabeça. O corpo do caçador transformou-se em pó no mesmo instante. Procurou pelo caçador que havia machucado Quatre.

Trowa ainda lutava com o caçador que ferira Quatre. Assim que Duo o localizou correu para ajuda-lo, pois era também seu desejo acabar com o responsável por ferir seu melhor amigo. Ele viu que dois caçadores aproximavam-se sorrateiramente de Trowa.

Trowa lutava com Vladz que defendia-se de seus ataques, a raiva o cegava e ele não conseguia encontrar uma brecha na defesa do caçador que apenas ria. Ele estava tão distraído com o caçador que não percebeu que outros dois aproximavam-se de suas costas.

Os caçadores olharam um para o outro e aproximaram-se do vampiro. Um deles ergueu uma adaga para atingir o coração dele pelas costas, mas foi impedido por uma espada, que lhe decepou-lhe o antebraço.

Duo chegou a Trowa no momento em que o caçador iria atingi-lo com uma adaga. Girou Yami e cortou o antebraço do caçador fazendo-o largar a adaga e urrar de dor pelo golpe.

- Aaaaaaarrrgghh.

Duo chutou-o no estomago e empurrou-o conseguindo uma abertura para atacar o outro caçador que desviara-se de seu golpe. O caçador que teve o antebraço cortado olhou-o com ódio, mas Duo cortou-lhe a cabeça antes que este pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. O segundo caçador olhou-o com a mesma raiva no olhar e suas palavras estavam carregadas de ódio.

- Eu vou mata-lo humano. Vou corta-lo pedaço por pedaço enquanto ainda respira, me deliciando em ouvi-lo berrar enquanto o faço.

Duo olhou cinicamente e riu irritando ainda mais o caçador.

- Isso seria impossível, uma vez que eu Sou a Morte. E ela é vida para mim.

Com isso Duo segurou a espada com as duas mãos e partiu para cima do caçador que recuou um passo, incerto diante da determinação e fúria que via nos olhos claros e belos do humano. Duo aproveitou-se da reação do caçador para impulsionar seu corpo dando um salto e parando atrás deste. O caçador virou-se para acertar o humano, mas sua espada resvalou apenas no braço do humano abrindo um corte que logo começou a sangrar. Duo ignorou a dor e o sangue escorrendo do ferimento e elevou a perna chutando o rosto do caçador e depois girando o corpo acertando-o com dois golpes rápidos e consecutivos. O caçador ainda tentou pronunciar algo, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta, logo ele caia dividido em duas partes, na cabeça e no tronco segundos antes de se tornar pó.

Duo instantaneamente foi agarrado por trás por outro caçador que mordeu-o no pescoço. Gritou com a dor da mordida.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo levantou a espada e enterrou-a no lado direito do caçador, girando o pulso e torcendo Yami dentro do caçador que o soltou segurando o próprio ferimento.

Heero viu o momento em que o caçador mordeu seu amado e sentiu seu peito comprimir-se, sentiu sua dor e, distraído foi atingido no ombro. Segurou a garganta do agressor, quebrando-lhe o pescoço com as mãos. Segurou o caçador pelo cabelo e cortou sua cabeça, que tornou-se pó em suas mãos. Voltou seus olhos para Duo, que agora colocava a mão no pescoço.

Duo retirou a mão do pescoço e olhou para o vermelho em suas mãos. A raiva cresceu em seu íntimo e sua espada começou a brilhar, olhou para o caçador com raiva e sua voz soou fria quando gritou.

- Você me mordeu!

O caçador já havia fechado o ferimento e partiu pra cima do humano novamente. Duo pegou uma corrente que encontrava-se no chão, esta possuía uma bola de metal na extremidade. Enrolou a ponta dela no braço e girou a corrente jogando-a na direção do caçador que desviou-se do golpe. Repetiu o movimento e acertou lateralmente a bola de ferro na cabeça do caçador que gemeu de dor e cambaleou por um momento. Então puxou a bola e jogou-a novamente, mas o caçador prendeu-a no braço e puxou a corrente trazendo o corpo de Duo contra ele. Quando viu que o caçador o puxava, Duo posicionou Yami de forma que esta atravessasse o corpo do caçador antes que seu corpo se chocasse com ele. O humano olhou-o nos olhos enquanto dizia.

- Ninguém além do shuhan dos Khushrenada tem permissão para me tocar, morder ou beber meu sangue.

Os olhos de Duo brilharam perigosamente enquanto girava a espada com a mão direita. O caçador ainda tentou acertar o humano com a adaga que tinha escondida, mas Duo conseguiu segurar sua mão, no entanto não conseguiu impedir que esta aranhasse seu rosto. Duo soltou Yami no corpo do caçador e levou sua mão as costas pegando a adaga de prata que Auda havia lhe presenteado ecortou a cabeça do caçador. O corpo imediatamente desfez-se e Duo segurou a espada segundos antes desta cair.

Sentia-se cansado, estava perdendo muito sangue devido aos ferimentos, mas não pararia de lutar, precisavam fazer os caçadores recuarem.

Ele olhou para Heero que lutava com dois vampiros e parecia ter dificuldades em vencê-los. Olhou para Trowa que lutava com Vladz, o vampiro virou-se para ele.

- Vá ajudar Heero.

Duo balançou a cabeça em acordo. Deixaria que Trowa se vingasse por Quatre. O humano soltou a corrente que ainda encontrava-se presa em seu braço e foi até Heero.

Heero não conseguia encontrar uma brecha para atacar os vampiros que eram lacaios de Relena. Eles eram idênticos na aparência e na forma de lutarem, seus gestos e golpes possuíam a mesma precisão e simetria, sendo quase que impossível aparar os golpes. O vampiro queria ajudar Duo, mas não conseguia livrar-se dos dois vampiros ruivos. Heero nem ao menos sabia como Duo estava. Por algum motivo não conseguia sentir a presença dele e isso estava angustiando-o, não sabia se era devido ao cansaço, ou se por alguma coisa que os impedia de se comunicarem. Mas estava quase certo de que era a ultima opção. Foi com alivio que ouviu a voz suave dele ao seu lado.

- Precisa de ajuda Hee-Chan?

- Duo!

- Você não achou que aquele insolente que teve a ousadia de me morder iria conseguir derrotar o Shinigami não é?

- Isso jamais passou pela minha cabeça.

- Mentiroso.

- Hn.

Duo ficou ao lado de Heero para lutarem juntos. Os vampiros de cabelos ruivos olharam um para o outro, Duo aproveitou e investiu contra o que estava a sua direita, o vampiro mal teve tempo de apartar o golpe do humano, mas conseguiu esquivar-se. O vampiro da esquerda foi atacado por Heero.

Trowa não teve tempo de agradecer a Duo pela ajuda. Dissera apenas que ajudasse Heero. Ele simplesmente continua atacando o caçador tentando em vão derruba-lo. Vladz se divertia com o vampiro, ele sentia as emoções sem controle do outro, ao que parecia o humano era muito importante para o vampiro do clã dos Khushrenada, maldosamente resolveu divertir-se com isso. Chutou o vampiro no estomago e atingiu-o no rosto, com um soco que o jogou a alguns metros. O sangue escorreu dos lábios do vampiro que tinha os olhos avermelhados, a raiva não permitia que Trowa pensasse claramente e reagisse aos golpes.

- Eu não sabia que o humano era seu brinquedinho. Se soubesse eu teria cuidado dele com mais carinho.

Trowa levantou-se e partiu para cima de Vladz após ouvi-lo falar de Quatre daquela forma, mas o caçador desviou-se facilmente e conseguiu segurar o vampiro por trás e restringir-lhe os movimentos. O moreno tentou soltar-se, mas não conseguiu. O caçador riu e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do moreno, lambendo seu pescoço, antes de sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

- Ele era tão apetitoso quanto parecia? Ou eu deveria dizer isso de você?.

O caçador torceu o braço de Trowa para trás deslocando-o e fazendo largar a espada. Trowa tentou não gemer devido à dor. O caçador riu deliciado, ao sentir o corpo do vampiro junto a si, ele era atraente, a seriedade quebrada pela raiva em seu rosto. Trowa ficou tenso ao sentir o caçador descer os lábios por seu pescoço, elevou uma das pernas e chutou o rosto do caçador obrigando-o a soltá-lo. O caçador riu e passou a língua pelos lábios, pegando a espada de Trowa. Aproximou-se lentamente do moreno que recolocava o braço no lugar.

- Sabe que você é muito bonito?, acho que vou brincar um pouquinho com você antes de matá-lo. Uma pena que seu amiguinho humano esteja morto..., poderíamos brincar juntos.

Trowa olhou-o com raiva. E partiu para cima, mas não tinha como defender-se, o caçador era forte e ele estava desarmado. E o fato de não conseguir controlar suas emoções serviam apenas para tornar seu adversário ainda mais poderoso. Trowa estava com tanta raiva que não percebeu uma presença ligeiramente familiar e, no entanto diferente aproximar-se. O caçador estava a ponto de atingir Trowa com sua espada quando a lâmina reluzente de uma Heath Scythe aparou o golpe e uma voz fria foi ouvida.

- Não ouse tocar nele.

Trowa levantou os olhos e encontrou um olhar frio e vermelho como o sangue. Quatre tinha recobrado a consciência a poucos instantes e ao abrir seus olhos a primeira visão que teve foi de Auda. O líder do Maganac ficou aliviado ao ver o jovem árabe recobrar a consciência, o azul de seus olhos estava ainda mais claro, como se isso pudesse ser possível. Quatre sentia-se estranho. Todos os seus sentidos pareciam alertas.

Por um momento sentiu-se tonto pela gama de emoções e o cheiro que impregnava o ar. Um cheiro que ele não sabia o que era, mas que despertava nele uma vontade insana de alimentar-se dele. Mas o que mais o afetou foi uma raiva descomunal, uma raiva que sabia existir dentro de si, alguém se sentia como ele e de alguma forma ele conhecia o outro ser que sentia a mesma coisa. Sua mente tentou se lembrar do que o fazia se sentir vivo, completo, mas a pergunta correta não era o que, mas quem. Fechou os olhos tentando lembrar-se e uma cor veio a sua mente.

_"O verde das esmeraldas. Manchas pelo vermelho do sangue...o cheiro... sangue... é esse o cheiro que tolda meus sentidos. Sangue quente...sangue humano. Humano? Eu...sou humano...não...eu não sou..não mais.. Sangue... não...não pense no cheiro...não pense nele. Pense em outra coisa...verde...o que ele me lembra? Esmeraldas...não pense no cheiro...raiva...raiva insana e descontrolável...Quem? Quem... se sente assim? O verde...o verde de seus olhos...olhos de quem? Os olhos dele... dele..é ele...o que sinto é um reflexo do que ele sente...Trowa"._

Quatre abriu os olhos e estes tornaram-se vermelhos. As emoções do vampiro eram fortes e esmagadoras. Quatre levantou-se, e seu olhar vagou pelo lugar procurando o causador das emoções que sentia, encontrou-o caído, e à mercê do caçador que o atacara anteriormente. Auda apenas olhava para o jovem vampiro, ele podia sentir suas emoções, ele ainda não sabia como escondê-las, elas eram claras em sua mente. Raiva. Era apenas isso que existia, uma raiva gigantesca e que era alimentada por alguém.

A raiva de Quatre cresceu ainda mais ao vê-lo caído no chão, sem pensar pegou as Heath Scythe que Trowa havia lhe dado na noite em que se entregara a ele, na noite em que ele ainda era humano. Auda ergueu-se assim que viu a íris do jovem tornar-se avermelhada e a raiva transparecer no rosto angelical. Ele viu quando o árabe partiu em direção ao vampiro de olhos verdes.

- Quatre!

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Quatre ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado. Com uma habilidade que Trowa não imaginou possível, Quatre moveu as duas lâminas da Heath Scythe e arrancou o braço de Vladz sem que o mesmo notasse ou sentisse dor. O árabe deu um pequeno sorriso que não foi compreendido pelo caçador, até ouvir a voz do novo vampiro.

- Acho que você perdeu uma coisa.

O caçador olhou na direção que o vampiro loiro indicava com os olhos e viu seu braço cortado no chão, segundos depois ouviu a voz fria do árabe e o som de lâminas cortando o ar rapidamente.

- Não se preocupe não sentirá falta dele por muito tempo.

A cabeça do caçador rolou no chão, caindo próximo a seus pés, em seguida virou pó. Quatre olhou para o corpo do caçador que ainda mantinha-se de pé e cortou-o ao meio, passando por cima do monte de pó que havia se formado.

- Isso é pelo que fez a mim e a Trowa.

Trowa por um instante não conseguiu reconheceu em Quatre a imagem de seu anjo. Ele estava repleto de raiva, um reflexo do ele mesmo sentia, no entanto em Quatre esse sentimento parecia ganhar proporções incompreensíveis. Mas quando o loiro agachou-se a sua frente com o mesmo sorriso suave em seu rosto, soube que por detrás da íris vermelha seu anjo ainda existia.

- Quatre você esta bem?

- Estou com fome. O cheiro...eu...eu sinto fome Trowa.

Trowa abraçou Quatre por um instante. Ele podia sentir a fome do loiro crescendo, forte e esmagadora. O cheiro do sangue humano impregnado no ar apenas dificultava as coisas.

- Você precisa controlar-se Quatre. Acha que consegue? Você precisa.

Quatre fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e quando abriu-os a íris azul já havia retornado a seus olhos. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sabia que precisava controlar-se e ignorar a fome que crescia dentro de si, para o bem de seus amigos e dele mesmo. Sabia que se perdesse o controle os outros teriam que intervir. E ele não queria de forma alguma machucar seus amigos. Trowa sabia o esforço que Quatre estava fazendo para manter-se controlado e ignorar seus novos instintos.

Trowa recuperou sua espada. E procurou controlar suas emoções, agora que Quatre estava a seu lado, precisava controlar-se, pelo bem de Quatre. Olhou para o árabe sentindo que a ligação entre deles retornara, estavam ligados pelo sangue agora.

Duo e Heero estavam muito feridos, os lacaios de Relena eram ótimos lutadores e exímios espadachins. Por mais que atacassem, os ferimentos que haviam causado aos dois era ínfimo comparado ao deles. Por duas vezes Heero teve que ajudar Duo. O humano estava no limite de suas forcas e parecia que a qualquer momento iria desmaiar, e para pior a situação os caçadores ainda os excediam em número.

Duo sentia que a qualquer momento perderia os sentidos; todo seu corpo doía. Sua roupa estava ensopada com seu sangue e ele não tinha mais noção do que fazia; apenas seguia a voz em sua mente que mandava-lhe continuar lutando. Por duas vezes Heero o havia salvo de perder a vida, quando simplesmente não tivera forças para brandir a espada. Sentia a preocupação de Heero, assim como as presenças a seu redor, que mesmo sem olhar tinha consciência de onde estava cada uma delas.

A ligação entre Heero e ele havia se fortalecido quando começaram a lutar juntos, mas isso não era o suficiente para derrotar seus inimigos. Então, de repente; sem que esperassem algo aconteceu.

Mirla começou a sentir a energia e virou-se para Relena, que apenas ria deliciada ao ver que o humano de tranças estava extremamente ferido e os vampiros do clã dos Khushrenada e do clã Maganac continuavam em desvantagem.

- Senhora.

Relena estava tão feliz por ver que estavam ganhando que não ouviu a voz do Necro ao seu lado. Mackaczi olhou para o Necro e depois para Relena que a ignorava completamente. Mirla tentou chamar a atenção dela novamente, conseguindo finalmente sua atenção.

- Senhora temos que ir.

- O que? Ir? Você esta louca. Estamos...

- Vamos morrer se não formos agora.

- O que quer dizer criatura?

Mirla olhou para o líder dos caçadores e apontou na direção de shuhan dos Khushrenada e do humano, como se isso explicasse suas palavras. No entanto nenhum dos dois compreendeu o que o Necro quis dizer, mesmo depois dela pronunciar as outras palavras.

- Eles ativaram o poder delas.

- De quem?

- As espadas. Mande-os recuar antes que todos morram.

Mirla virou-se e preparou-se para sair. Relena segurou seu braço, mas o soltou imediatamente diante de seu olhar. Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera ela sentiu medo do Necro e do que viu através dos olhos dourados. Mackaczi olhou para o Necro que já se encontrava quase fora da construção e sentiu um arrepio familiar. A criatura tinha muito mais poder do que aparentava e ela sabia muito mais sobre a profecia e as espadas do que havia dito a Relena.

- Vamos Relena; é melhor fazer o que ela disse.

- Mas...estamos ganhando.

- Teremos outras chances de derrotá-los vamos.

Mackaczi puxou Relena pelo braço, enquanto ordenava mentalmente aos caçadores que recuassem. No entanto nem todos obedeceram, a maioria estava convencida de que estavam ganhando e não deveriam recuar. Alexuis e Alexian recuaram imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de Relena.

_"Alexuis, Alexian recuem e encontrem-se comigo do lado de fora."_

Assim que saíram todo o lugar foi inundado por uma luz brilhante e intensa. Similar a luz do sol. Gritos e urros foram ouvidos, e depois apenas o silêncio.

Algumas horas mais tarde, no castelo dos Khushrenada:

Eram aproximadamente 09:45hs da manhã de quinta-feira. Quatre levantou-se, sabia que deveria estar dormindo, mas ainda não se acostumara ao novo habito de dormir quando deveria estar acordando. Seu estomago roncou, ainda estava com fome. Levantou-se com cuidado para buscar comida. Sem fazer barulho deixou o quarto e os braços de seu amante. Caminhou pelo corredor silenciosamente descendo as escadas. Parou e sentiu as presenças na cozinha. Humanos. Humanos tinham sangue. Sangue quente. Alimento para saciar sua fome. Silenciosamente entrou no recinto, seu olhar observando com atenção o movimento dos empregados que desconheciam a ameaça que agora ele era. Seria tão fácil pegar o que queria.

Quatre se sentiu mal por vê-los como um meio de saciar sua fome. Eles eram pessoas e não comida exposta no supermercado. Ele desejou sair, mas suas pernas se recusaram a mover-se, fechou os olhos claros por alguns momentos e quando abriu-os estes estavam vermelhos. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios deliciado.

Kimitsu estava dando algumas ordens quando algo o fez virar em direção a entrada da cozinha. Ele viu o jovem árabe parado na porta observando o movimento dos empregados na cozinha. Ele viu a íris vermelha e lembrou-se que o mesmo não era mais humano, algo no olhar do árabe o fez imaginar o por que do loiro estar ali. Sabia o que estava acontecendo ao rapaz. Era a fome dos vampiros. O empregado caminhou cautelosamente até o vampiro.

Quatre viu Kimitsu vir em sua direção, mas tudo o que conseguia assimilar era que o empregado tinha o que era necessário para controlar sua fome. Suas presas cresceram. Sabia que deveria refrear sua fome, mas esta era mais forte. A fome não o deixava pensar, lágrimas vermelhas, lágrimas de sangue começaram a cair de seus olhos e ele os fechou.

Kimitsu o mais silenciosamente que pôde ordenou que todos retirassem-se da cozinha pela outra porta sem movimentos bruscos. Temia que acontecesse uma tragédia. Era visível o esforço que o rapaz fazia para controlar-se, mas parecia que sua vontade perdia para a fome. Quando o loiro abriu os olhos novamente ele soube quem havia vencido.

Trowa acordou imediatamente ao sinal de perigo que estava no ar. A fome de Quatre o acordara, levantou-se e correu para a cozinha antes que seu anjo se condenasse. Quatre começou a avançar lentamente em direção a Kimitsu como um caçador avança em direção a sua presa certo de que ela não tem como escapar. Kimitsu não se movia, sabia que seria inútil fazê-lo naquele momento.

De repente o jovem parou e segurou a cabeça com ambas a s mãos. Quatre queria gritar, queria fugir, queria se alimentar, mas algo o impedia. Uma voz. Uma voz em seu intimo. A voz que acalentara sem sono. A voz que lhe dizia que era errado. Que ele deveria controlar seus instintos, controlar sua fome. Que a sua vontade e não a de seus instintos é que deveria prevalecer. Trowa entrou na cozinha vendo Kimitsu parado a poucos centímetros de Quatre. O vampiro de olhos verdes olhou para Kimitsu falando mentalmente com ele enquanto avançava em direção ao loiro.

_"Recue devagar Kimitsu"_

O empregado começou a recuar devagar como Trowa ordenara. Quatre notou o movimento e fez menção de segura-lo, quando um par de braços fortes segurou-o pela cintura. Trowa indicou com o olhar que Kimitsu podia sair, aguardou que o empregado saísse e sussurrou no ouvido de Quatre.

- Acalme-se Quatre. Você precisa acalmar-se para que eu possa ajuda-lo. Pare de pensar na fome que esta sentindo.

- Trowa...

- Eu estou aqui meu anjo.

- Eu... eu quase...

- Eu sei... esta tudo bem agora. Venha, vamos para o quarto.

Trowa pegou Quatre no colo, e o árabe encostou a cabeça o ombro do moreno soluçando. Trowa virou-se para sair e encontrou Heero na porta da cozinha, o vampiro mantinha as mãos nas costas obviamente escondendo algo, mas que ele já desconfiava o que era. Ele olhou para o loiro em seu colo que chorava lágrimas vermelhas. Passou por Heero em direção ao quarto ouvindo as palavras dele em sua mente.

_"Permaneça no quarto junto com Quatre até que ele se controle. Ele é um perigo para si mesmo e os outros."_

_"Está bem"_

_"Eu ou Treize levaremos a refeição de vocês. Quatre não deve ter contato com nenhum humano até que aprenda a conter-se. Você entende não é Trowa.?"_

_"Sim Heero."_

Trowa continuou a subir as escadas, trancando-se no quarto junto com Quatre. Heero esperou que o moreno e o loiro estivessem no quarto para sair da cozinha. Seguiu em direção a sala das armas e recolocou a adaga de prata em seu devido lugar. Saindo encontrou-se com Kimitsu no caminho para a escada, este trazia uma vasilha pequena com alguns panos. O empregado entregou os objetos a Heero e olhou-o por um momento. O vampiro respondeu a pergunta que o humano não conseguia pronunciar.

- Eu senti seu medo e as emoções de Quatre. Ele ainda não as controla devidamente.

- O senhor...

- E sim, eu faria se fosse necessário Kimitsu. A segurança dos humanos do castelo é de minha responsabilidade. Não ficaria feliz com o que tivesse que fazer e nem Trowa, mas o faria se fôsse necessário. Ele entenderia e aceitaria com o tempo.

- Eu entendo senhor.

- Quatre ficara confinado no quarto com Trowa, nenhum humano deverá ter contato com o loiro até que eu diga que pode.

- E as refeições deles?

- Serão feitas no quarto e entregues por mim ou Treize.

- Como quiser shuhan.

Heero seguiu em direção a escada para voltar ao quarto, mas deteve-se, virou e chamou por Kimitsu que retornou do caminho para a cozinha.

- Você está bem?

- Sim senhor.

- "timo, nunca mais faça isso de novo Kimitsu, ele o teria matado sem pensar.

- Eu sei senhor.

Heero viu o empregado caminhar em direção a cozinha e seguiu para seu quarto. Ao entrar encontrou Duo deitado na cama os olhos sonolentos e a voz cansada.

- O que houve Heero?

Heero aproximou-se com uma vasilha de água e panos limpos; sentando-se na cama passou a mão nos cabelos de Duo, estes estavam molhados e grudados na testa. Beijou-lhe a testa verificando que esta ainda estava quente, indicando que o humano ainda tinha febre. Com um olhar preocupado, Heero mergulhou o pano na vasilha torcendo-o um pouco e colocando-o sobre a testa de Duo, para ajudar a febre a ceder.

- Não foi nada. Eu apenas... fui trocar a água e pegar panos limpos. Não se preocupe.

Duo olhou pra Heero, sabia que o vampiro estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas sentia-se cansado demais para tentar arrancar a verdade dele. Fechou os olhos novamente tentando ignorar os ferimentos e a dor em seu corpo. Heero observou-o fechar os olhos, rendendo-se ao sono. O vampiro ficou olhando para seu amante, as marcas da batalha em seu próprio corpo já haviam sumido, mas as do corpo de Duo ainda estavam ali, visíveis. Sem contar a febre que não cedia havia dois dias.

Há dois dias atrás eles haviam lutado para defender a cidade. Dois dias em que perderam muito mais do que ganharam. Ele ainda não entendera o que havia acontecido; uma hora eles estavam lutando e perdendo, então do nada alguns caçadores começaram a recuar e, então uma luz ofuscou a todos, gritos e urros terríveis e quando conseguiram abrir os olhosos caçadores haviam sumido e Duo encontrava-se caído no chão. Todos que lutavam do clã Maganac e dos Khushrenada estavam vivos , seus oponentes haviam virado pó.

_"Será que eles sabiam o que aconteceria? Mas quem os teria avisado? Alguém sabia o que aconteceria, que eles seriam destruídos. Mas quem?"_

Heero inconscientemente sabia que as espadas tinham algo haver com isso, pois sentira um calor terrível irradiar de Hikari segundos antes da luz ofuscar seus olhos. Mas por que ele e os outros não haviam sido atingidos por ela? Eles também eram vampiros, assim como os caçadores. Apenas Duo e Wu-Fei deveriam ter saído vivos de lá, nem mesmo o jovem árabe deveria ter escapado, uma vez que não era mais humano.

Heero lembrou-se de Quatre na cozinha sendo amparado por Trowa. Sabia que não era culpa dele, mas de sua nova natureza. O humano havia perdido sua humanidade e sua vida. Abraçado em meio à luta por Trowa, que fôra incapaz de deixar que o humano se fosse. Agora, ele estava condenado a viver como um vampiro, uma decisão da qual não havia participado. Não podia culpar seu amigo, ele teria feito o mesmo por Duo, caso se encontrassem em uma situação semelhante, mas diferente de Quatre e Trowa o assunto jamais havia sido discutido entre eles.

O humano jamais havia manifestado interesse em tornar-se um vampiro, como Duo havia feito, na primeira noite deles juntos. Agora era tarde demais. Agora ele teria que aprender a lidar com sua natureza, seus instintos e suas vontades. Pelo bem dele mesmo e dos outros. Sabia que Trowa faria de tudo para ajudar Quatre a controlar-se e aprender, mas sabia que não seria fácil. Um descuido, e tudo estaria perdido; e ele teria que fazer o que manda a lei do clã. Heero olhou para Duo que gemeu ao tentar virar-se na cama, caminhou até o amante e deitou-se junto a ele, velando seu sono.

Duas semanas depois

Trowa olhou para a face adormecida de Quatre. Já haviam se passado duas semanas, desde que seu anjo deixara de ser humano e se tornara um vampiro. Duas semanas em que estavam trancados no quarto sob as ordens de Heero, para a segurança dos humanos no castelo. Ele se lembrava do dia em que se virou e encontrou Heero na porta, as mãos nas costas. Ele sabia por que o shuhan dos Khushrenada estava lá. Ele viera fazer o que era seu dever. Matar Quatre caso ele ferisse alguém, ele viu a adaga nas costas do vampiro de olhos azul cobalto ao passar por ele. Não podia recriminar Heero por isso, era o dever dele pensar na segurança dos humanos sob a responsabilidade do clã.

Nos últimos dias Quatre já tinha mais controle sobre sua fome. Havia sido difícil para o árabe. Eles faziam suas refeições no quarto, elas eram trazidas por Heero ou Treize como o shuhan havia dito que seria. Apenas na ultima noite a refeição fôra trazida por Auda com a permissão de Heero. O líder do Maganac ficara fazendo compainha a Quatre por algumas horas, enquanto Trowa descia para conversar com Heero a pedido deste. Trowa passara os dias, ensinando a Quatre sobre a natureza da espécie a qual o árabe agora fazia parte. Ensinara seus costumes, suas leis, hábitos, tudo que ele precisava saber sobre a espécie e para sobreviver a ela.

Desde que Quatre se tornara um vampiro, eles não haviam se tocado. O contato entre eles não ia além de abraços, nos quais Trowa acalentava o sono de Quatre. Ele sentia falta do corpo de seu amante, de seus beijos, as caricias que trocavam quando estavam juntos. Quando Quatre ainda era humano.

A ultima vez que haviam feito amor, foi no dia anterior a sua morte como humano e seu renascimento como vampiro. Era estranho pensar sobre isso, a única coisa que as duas espécies tinham em comum era o sangue. Ambas as espécies precisavam dele para viver, mas para cada um ele representava uma maneira diferente de vida.

O sangue para alguns representa a morte, para outros ele simboliza o renascimento.

Morte para a vida humana. Renascimento como um vampiro. Perde-se um e ganha-se outro. Perde-se o sangue humano e a alma. Ganha-se o sangue amaldiçoado dos vampiros e a imortalidade que ele trás. Viver quando já se está morto. O que realmente significa a imortalidade? Senão apenas caminhar na escuridão e ver todos a sua volta morrerem. Que gloria existe nisso?

Quatre remexeu-se na cama e abriu os olhos claros. Encontrou a íris verde esmeralda de Trowa observando-o e sorriu, esticando seu braço para acariciar o rosto do outro vampiro.

- Bom dia, ou deveria dizer boa noite?

- Como está acordando agora seria certo dizer bom dia.

- Acordado há muito tempo?

- Não. Estava admirando sua beleza.

- Huuummm. Obrigado.

Quatre levantou-se e tomou os lábios de Trowa entre os seus. Trowa passou os braços ao redor da cintura do árabe puxando-o para perto. Sentiu a língua de Quatre invadir a sua aprofundando o beijo. Sentira tanta falta de Trowa, falta de seus carinhos..., seus beijos. Sua mão deslizou pelos ombros dele e apartou o beijo, descendo seus lábios pelo maxilar do vampiro de olhos verdes e atacando o pescoço deste com leves mordidas e lambidas. Trowa gemeu ao sentir os lábios de Quatre em seu pescoço, apertou a cintura do pequeno e deitou-o na cama afastando-se ligeiramente para encarar os olhos de seu amado. Os olhos de Quatre brilhavam como duas safiras cristalinas, ele sorria enquanto seus dedos desenhavam círculos imaginários no peito de Trowa.

- Eu te amo tanto Trowa.

- Eu também te amo.

- Faça amor comigo. Faz tanto tempo.

- Sim faz.

- Ame-me.

- Eu farei.

Trowa inclinou-se sobre Quatre, beijando-o, suas mãos acariciando a pele pálida e fria, em leves apertos, que foram descendo pelo corpo de Quatre. O árabe deslizava suas mãos pelos ombros largos de Trowa descendo pelas costas dele e detendo-se firmemente nas nádegas puxando-o de encontro a seu corpo que já encontrava-se excitado. Ambos gemeram entre os lábios um do outro, ao terem suas ereções imprensadas uma contra a outra. Quatre começou a mover seu corpo contra o de Trowa, fazendo com que este afastasse seus lábios dos do árabe, Quatre sorriu ao vê-lo de olhos fechados à cabeça jogada levemente para trás.

Trowa estava perdendo-se nas sensações do corpo de Quatre movendo-se abaixo dele. O árabe segurava-o fortemente e movia-se cada vez mais rápido. Abriu os olhos e encontrou a luxúria nos olhos claros. Moveu seu braço para as costas e segurou uma das mãos de Quatre retirando-a de uma de suas nádegas. Moveu seu outro o braço fazendo o mesmo. Segurou os braços de Quatre no alto da cabeça do loiro, mordendo a extensão destes.

Quatre gemeu deliciado ao ter os braços presos por Trowa e sentir os lábios dele em seus braços, inclinou sua cabeça para trás dando acesso a seu pescoço pálido que logo foi atacado com luxúria pelos lábios de Trowa. A medida que a excitação aumentava, Quatre gemia mais alto. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu a íris azul havia se tornado vermelho.

Trowa viu a mudança da cor nos olhos de Quatre. Azul cristalino pelo vermelho profundo sabia que seus olhos também tinham adquirido a mesma cor intensa, ele se via através dos olhos de Quatre. Podia ver a luxúria e o desejo refletido neles. Quatre moveu sua perna, passando-a pela cintura do moreno de forma que a distancia de seus corpos diminuísse. Um sorriso malicioso que prometia as maiores perversões iluminou os lábios pálidos do loiro e a voz com que falou soou altamente erótica a seus ouvidos.

- Por quanto tempo você ainda pretende me manter vestido?.

Trowa gemeu e sorriu fazendo Quatre morder o lábio inferior diante de seu olhar sensual e pecaminoso. A voz do moreno soou rouca e sexy ao falar em seu ouvido antes de morder-lhe a orelha.

- Não por muito tempo.

- "timo.

Trowa beijou Quatre selvagemente enquanto soltava os braços do loiro e percorria o corpo abaixo de si com as mãos. Sua mão pousou na calça do pijama que este vestia, deslizando por dentro da peça de roupa e alcançando o membro já ereto do loiro. Quatre ofegou entre os lábios de Trowa ao sentir a mão deste começar a estimular seu membro com vontade.

_"Por Alá!."_

_"Gosta disso meu anjo?."_

_"Sim.... muito, mas gosto ainda mais quando o tenho dentro de mim. Me possuindo, me amando."_

_"Quatre..."_

_"Me possua Trowa..."._

_"Sim"_

Trowa retirou a mão do membro de Quatre e levantou-se da cama, livrando-se das roupas rapidamente. Quatre continuou deitado, passando uma das mãos sobre o próprio peito enquanto mordia a ponta de um dos dedos. Ao ver o moreno sem roupa, sorriu e ajoelhou-se na cama chamando-o com o dedo. Trowa sorriu e foi até o loiro que atacou-o com os lábios e jogou-o na cama , subindo nele.

- O que acha de brincarmos um pouquinho?

- Do que você quer brincar?

- Hummm devorar o vampiro?

- E como se brinca disso?

- Você não sabe? Pensei que pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

Trowa não acreditou no que viu nos pensamentos de Quatre. Seu anjo havia

tornado-se um demônio com uma mente maravilhosamente pecaminosa. Ergueu o tronco deslizando as mãos pelas costas do loiro, alcançou as nádegas de Quatre por dentro da calça do pijama e apertou-as, deslizando o dedo por entre os dois pedaços de carne macia. O loiro inclinou seu corpo para frente empinando as nádegas de forma a abri-las ainda mais, atacando com voracidade os lábios de Trowa enquanto uma de suas mãos insinuava-se por entre as pernas do moreno para alcançar seu membro.

Trowa ofegou ao sentir a mão de Quatre em seu membro movendo-se na mesma velocidade que seu dedo entre as nádegas do loiro. Como era possível sentir tanto prazer?. Ele estava enlouquecendo com Quatre montado em cima dele estimulando-o, enquanto atacava seus lábios, seu pescoço e inundava seus pensamentos.

Ele alcançou a entrada de Quatre e começou a circunda-la com o dedo fazendo o loiro ofegar. Quatre abandonou o pescoço de Trowa jogando a cabeça para trás; sem aviso segurou a mão de Trowa e empurrou-se contra o dedo em sua entrada.

- Aaahhhhh....

- Quatre.....

Trowa sentiu seu membro endurecer ainda mais nas mãos do loiro, ao sentir as paredes apertadas do canal de Quatre esmagarem seu dedo. O loiro começou a movimentar-se por sobre o dedo invasor, sem esquecer de estimular o membro de Trowa. O moreno rasgou a calça com a mão livre recebendo um sorriso do loiro. Um segundo dedo juntou-se a exploração, alargando a entrada de Quatre.

Quatre rebolava sobre os dois dedos de Trowa sentindo que não agüentaria muito tempo aquela maravilhosa tortura. Ao sentir os lábios de Trowa ao redor de seus mamilos, sugando-os esqueceu-se de continuar a estimular o membro do moreno. Trowa sentia que logo gozaria, mas ele desejava faze-lo dentro de seu pequeno anjo. Retirou os dedos de Quatre e posicionou-se de forma a que seu membro ficasse a entrada do loiro.

Sem esperar Quatre empalou-se com o membro duro e grosso de Trowa, jogando a cabeça para trás. Trowa teve que controlar-se para não gozar no momento em que sentiu seu membro penetrar profundamente em Quatre. Olhou para o loiro, certo de que este tinha se machucado, mas tudo o que viu em seu semblante foi prazer.

_"Mova-se comigo Trowa...,_ _me leve ao paraíso"_

_"Sim meu anjo"_

Começaram a movercem, os movimentos cadenciados, sem desviarem o olhar um do outro. Com essa união estavam completando-se, fechando o elo que os unia. Fortalecendo a ligação psíquica que havia se formado entre eles. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e mais fortes. Espasmos transpassaram os dois e eles partilharam das sensações que sentiam, amor, luxúria, desejo e paixão. Com um grito onde cada um invocou o nome do amado, ambos alcançaram o ápice do prazer.

Quatre deixou-se cair por sobre o corpo de Trowa, incapaz de manter-se depois do orgasmo que o atingira. Sentia o gozo de Trowa escorrer por sua entrada, assim como sentia sua semente escorrer por entre ele e Trowa.

Trowa levou sua mão ao abdômen para provar da semente de Quatre. O loiro levantou a cabeça sorrindo, e beijou-o, provando-se nos lábios de Trowa em um beijo repleto de carinho e cumplicidade. Quatre apartou o beijo descansando a cabeça no ombro do outro.

- Eu te amo.

- Também te amo meu anjo.

- Que tal um banho?

- Seria maravilhoso.

Algumas horas e muitas sessões de amor no banheiro depois, Quatre e Trowa encontravam-se limpos e deitados na larga cama, quando uma batida interrompeu um beijo que haviam iniciado. Olharam-se, e Quatre sorriu frustrado, o beijo estava tornando-se interessante.

- Entre.

A porta abriu-se e Heero entrou seguido, por Duo. O humano havia insistido em segui-lo, duas semanas haviam se passado e ele ainda não tivera a chance de ver o amigo. Em vão Heero tentou fazer Duo esperar mais um pouco, mas o humano havia sido teimoso em relação a sua decisão. Agora que havia se recuperado dos ferimentos desejava saber como Quatre estava, agora que o loiro era um vampiro. Assim que Duo viu Quatre seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas ao ver o rosto pálido e a beleza realçada pela imortalidade.

Quatre pôde sentir a tristeza de Duo, levantou-se da cama caminhando até o amigo, tinha tanto tempo que não o via, todas as noticias que tinha dele eram passadas por Heero, Trowa e os que eram permitidos a vê-lo nas ultimas semanas.

Parou ao sentir o cheiro de sangue vindo humano, sabia aquela seria a sua maior prova, seus instintos lhe diziam que Duo era uma refeição apetitosa. Criada apenas para satisfazer sua necessidade.

Duo viu que seu amigo tinha receio de aproximar-se. Sabia que Quatre não ficava frente a frente com um humano há duas semanas, e ele era o primeiro a vê-lo. Mesmo na atual condição do amigo sabia que ele jamais o machucaria, Duo pôde ouvir a voz de Heero em sua mente.

_"Duo não aproxime-se muito. Lembre do que eu lhe disse"_

_"Ele não vai me machucar Heero."_

_"Você não tem como saber"_

_"Eu sei que ele não vai. Ele ainda é meu amigo"._

Sem que esperasse Quatre viu-se abraçado por braços fortes, enquanto sentia lágrimas quentes e cristalinas caírem em seu rosto, ele sentia o coração batendo junto ao seu e o sangue fluindo no corpo que o abraçava. Afastou-se ligeiramente, olhando nos olhos claros de Duo e tudo o que viu neles foi alegria, não havia medo em suas emoções, apenas felicidade por vê-lo. Quatre sorriu, enquanto lágrimas vermelhas caiam de seus olhos claros, era tudo que ele precisava encontrar.

- Obrigado Duo.

- De nada loirinho.

Ambos riram e abraçaram-se novamente. Tanto Heero quanto Trowa relaxaram, ambos olhando os dois amigos abraçados no meio do quarto. Heero sorriu e dirigiu-se aos dois, beijou e acariciou o rosto de Duo, antes de tocar o ombro de Quatre.

- Nós o aguardamos lá embaixo Quatre, assim que você e Duo terminarem de conversar.

O vampiro de olhos azul-cobalto olhou para Trowa que levantou-se da cama. Quatre sorriu e olhou para Trowa que veio em sua direção. O vampiro de olhos verdes beijou suavemente seus lábios antes de sair do quarto e deixar os dois amigos sozinhos. Seu anjo havia conseguido, ele agora era um deles, a fome ainda persistia, ela sempre estaria presente, mas ele já não era controlado por ela. Agora ele a controlava.

Continua....

Espero que me desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas sabem como é em amo essa fic e escrever capítulos pequenos dela e como se eu estivesse cometendo um sacrilégio.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão.

Agradecimentos a todos os que me mandaram reviews. Em especial a Goddess of Death GW, KaiLi Syaoran-Lover, e a mami Evil que está na estrada.

A sis Lien por ter me ajudado esse tempo todo.

A Tia Daphne por ter me aturado.

Espero que gostem do capitulo e aguardo comentários.


	17. Capítulo XV

**Nota da Autora:** Gente eu geralmente costumo fazer comentários ou avisos, apenas ao final dos capítulos, mas esse era especial e decidi por fazer isso logo de inicio.

Assim todos ficam avisados e não vão me culpar por não ter avisado antes de lerem. Bem meu aviso é o seguinte, o capitulo ficou extenso demais, muito mais do que costuma ficar, me foi sugerido dividi-lo em dois, mas eu não saberia onde dividi-lo e bem...eu também não estava a fim de faze-lo, pois eu ando com alguns problemas no meu pc e não sei quando poderia postar o restante (fora alguns outros problemas que não vem ao caso). Então para não correr o risco, decidi por postar tudo de uma única vez.

Então me perdoem pelo tamanho, mas como um monte de gente me ameaçou de morte, pois a fic não era atualizada há algum tempo, mim vai dar um mega capitulo para todos os que me enviaram email exigindo atualização, e eu sei que fã que é fã não se importa se o capitulo fica grande, mas sabe como é tem sempre alguém para reclamar.

Todos os capítulos são escritos em fonte Times New Roman, tamanho 12, alinhamento justificado, folha A4 (apenas para constar o número de folhas). O total de paginas desse capitulo é de 110 paginas nessa configuração, mas o site geralmente muda a configuração e o capitulo pode ter um acréscimo de folhas. Eu reescrevi esse capitulo acho que umas três vezes...então me dêem um desconto ok.

Então estejam avisados e divirtam-se. E eu aguardo comentários ok, afinal se não houverem comentários, mim não sabe se a fic agrada e portanto não tenho incentivo para atualiza-lo mais rápido.

Lábios de Sangue

Capitulo 15 - Enfrentando os Desafios

Duo e Quatre acompanharam com o olhar a saída de Heero e Trowa do quarto. O americano sorriu para o loiro e puxou o amigo para sentarem na cama, Quatre podia sentir ainda mais claramente as emoções do amigo e a mais forte entre elas era curiosidade pela forma como ele estava reagindo a sua nova natureza. Sorriu ao imaginar que Duo jamais mudaria, ele seria sempre terrivelmente curioso desde pequeno os traços mais marcantes no amigo eram sua espontaneidade, curiosidade e beleza e nada havia mudado em relação a isso e talvez nunca mudasse. Duo ajeitou-se na cama e olhou por alguns segundos o rosto de Quatre, ele não havia mudado muito em sua aparência, a não ser a pele que adquirira um tom um pouco mais pálido que o normal. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava diferente do Quatre que conhecia, a palidez da morte parecia que havia realçado a beleza angelical do amigo, e apesar dele ainda parecer à própria imagem de um anjo, era perceptível em seus olhos claros uma força selvagem e indomável. Duo suspirou e sorriu, mesmo que a força que via através dos olhos de Quatre, não fosse visível quando humano, sabia que ela sempre estivera lá, adormecida dentro dele e não tinha porque temer sua nova imagem

- Então me conta como se sente Quatre.

Quatre sorriu antes de responder, apesar de ser uma pergunta simples, era um tanto quanto difícil respondê-la imediatamente. Mesmo tendo ficado confinado no quarto com Trowa por duas longas semanas, em nenhum momento realmente parara para pensar em sua atual situação. Teoricamente ele agora estava morto, era um vampiro, um ser que nunca imaginou existir além das histórias contadas por Rashid e um ser que jamais imaginou se tornar. A imagem que se habituara a ver durante 17 anos quando humano havia morrido, juntamente com sua humanidade e sua alma humana, sua humanidade havia dado lugar a uma criatura que não sabia se podia realmente controlar. Então o que deveria dizer? Para responder a pergunta feita por seu melhor amigo. O jovem loiro fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, ponderando sobre o que sentia no momento, e no que sentira ao longo das duas semanas, ao abrir os olhos um sorriso brilhava em seus lábios, e com a voz calma e suave de sempre responder a Duo.

- Comparado há duas semanas a atrás quando eu não conseguia nem ao menos pensar direito, sem que a palavra sangue e fome andassem juntas. Eu me sinto bem, mas em relação ao ser que me tornei...

Quatre fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, podia ver a preocupação nos olhos do amigo e segurou a mão dele entre as suas, antes de continuar.

- Acho que vai levar algum tempo até me acostumar.

Duo sentiu as mãos frias de Quatre segurando as suas, e apertou-as procurando passar-lhe confiança apesar de não conseguir senti-la realmente, ele estava com medo, sabia que não deveria preocupar-se tanto, mas era impossível não faze-lo. Quatre era o irmão que nunca tivera, era sua família e vê-lo em tal estado era preocupante, mesmo vendo em seu rosto tão pálido o mesmo sorriso calmo e reconfortante que sempre o acalmava.

- Eu entendo. Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você Quatre. Eu pensei...pensei que você...

Quatre balançou a cabeça e soltou as mãos de Duo. Sentiu um ligeiro arrepio ao lembra-se de como tudo acontecera e do quão perto estivera de perder definitivamente sua vida, não que não estivesse morto agora, mas sabia que era completamente diferente.

- Eu também achei por um momento, mas se formos pensar direito eu realmente morri naquele dia.

Duo sorriu tristemente passando a mão pelo rosto pálido e frio do amigo. Todos que enfrentaram a batalha contra os caçadores haviam passado por muitas dificuldades, muitos vampiros do clã perderam a vida e outros ficaram feridos. Ele mesmo ficara gravemente ferido, permanecendo por quase duas semanas deitado na cama e sendo cuidado por um Heero preocupado e nervoso, a febre que o acometera cedera há alguns dias, mas seus ferimentos ainda necessitavam de alguns cuidados. No entanto não era isso que o preocupava, mas sim o fato de Heero andar um tanto estranho nos últimos dias.

Quatre podia sentir claramente as emoções de Duo, também sentia o mesmo que o amigo, nesse momento. Cansado, confuso e com medo, embora seu medo tivesse um motivo completamente diferente do americano. Ele tinha medo da criatura que havia se tornado, medo do que aprendera a sentir e desejar, medo da natureza selvagem que se escondia dentro de seu corpo, uma natureza sedenta e incontrolável. Quatre desejava saber como seus pais reagiriam quando soubessem o que ele se tornara, mas o que mais o preocupava era o fato de não saber por quanto tempo conseguiria ignorar seus novos instintos sem ferir alguém.

Duo viu o semblante preocupado de Quatre, podia imaginar suas preocupações, não havia como comparar seus temores aos do amigo, seus problemas, dúvidas e temores não eram nada comparados ao do árabe. Pelo que sabia e que Auda lhe explicara sobre os vampiros, todos possuíam dentro de si uma natureza com o qual lutava a cada segundo, uma natureza que desejava apenas uma coisa: sangue. Quatre não tivera muito tempo para pensar ou dominar sua nova natureza, e eles ainda estavam longe de se considerarem livres dos caçadores e das armadilhas de Relena, que se encontrava escondida em algum lugar da cidade como restante de seu bando.

Quanto tempo eles teriam até que ela os atacasse novamente? Ou até que chegassem reforços e se juntassem a ela? Pelo que sabia Heero havia enviado vários vampiros para procurá-la, no entanto nenhum rastro dela e dos outros, fora encontrado. Duo fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sua mente fervilhava com perguntas sem respostas, ele levou a mão esquerda a testa e sentiu-a quente, gemeu levemente diante do desconforto que isso lhe causava, fazendo Quatre olhá-lo preocupado. Quatre estava mergulhado em reflexões quando o leve gemido de Duo, despertou-o para o fato de que ele não estava muito bem.

- Você está bem Duo?

Duo deu um sorriso brincalhão e balançou a cabeça, não estava se sentindo bem, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir e seu corpo parecia estar pegando fogo, mas estava se sentindo tão bem há poucos minutos. No entanto agora se sentia um pouco dolorido e os ferimentos ardiam, apresentando um calor característico de que estava inflamado, não entendia como isso era possível, uma vez que há apenas dois dias atrás eles pareciam estar bem e cicatrizando.

No entanto sabia que isso não era verdade, não havia sido honesto com Heero a cerca de seus ferimentos, eles haviam piorado há dois dias apesar de não apresentar a quentura que sentia nesse momento, sabia que o vampiro logo descobriria, e não entendia o porque dele ainda não tê-lo feito. Era Heero quem sempre fazia os curativos em seu corpo, apesar de não tê-lo deixado fazer isso nos últimos dias, não sabia explicar o porque de não o ter deixado cuidar de seus ferimentos. Sabia apenas que isso nada tinha a haver com o fato de que não queria sobrecarregar Heero o fazendo cuidar si, mas sim pelo fato de que vinha se sentindo estranho na companhia dele, alguma coisa havia mudado desde a batalha com os caçadores, e não sabia explicar exatamente o que ou o porque de sentir-se assim em relação ao amante.

E agora se não bastasse estava novamente com febre, e não tinha mais como evitar que Heero soubesse, tinha certeza de que ficaria preocupado e não queria causar mais preocupações ao vampiro além das que ele já possuía. Quatre olhou profundamente nos olhos de Duo e tocou a testa do amigo com as mãos frias, seus olhos se arregalaram, como não notara antes que Duo estava ardendo em febre.

- Por Alá Duo, você está ardendo em febre.

- Eu estou legal Quatre...não precisa.

- Como não. Você não está bem, e sabe muito bem disso.

Quatre se levantou alarmado indo até o banheiro buscar uma toalha úmida, ao retornar obrigou Duo a se deitar na cama, o jovem vampiro colocou a toalha na testa de Duo e sentou-se ao seu lado acariciando o rosto dele. Não era nada bom o fato de Duo estar com febre, pelo que Trowa lhe dissera, tinha poucos dias que a febre cedera, pelos cálculos isso deveria ter mais ou menos uns três dias. E ela voltara novamente, isso apenas significava uma coisa que Duo estava doente, da mesma forma que ficava quando era pequeno.

_"Que Alá nos ajude"._

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Na sala de leitura:

Cathrine e Sally conversavam com Trowa sobre Quatre, mas o vampiro de olhos verdes não estava participando plenamente da conversa, mesmo que o assunto lhe agradasse, no momento ele tinha sua atenção dividida entre elas e o shuhan dos Khushrenada. Trowa olhava para Heero discretamente, embora soubesse que o outro sabia que era observado, haviam deixado Duo e Quatre sozinhos há quase uma hora para que pudessem conversar, e desde que deixara os dois Heero se manteve calado, perdido em pensamentos. Havia algo de estranho com Heero nos últimos dias, o shuhan andava estranho, quase irreconhecível, parecia ainda mais frio e ameaçador que o habitual, algumas vezes tinha a ligeira impressão de ver outro através dos olhos dele...um outro Heero ainda mais aterrador que o que se encontrava agora em silêncio.

Heero podia sentir o olhar de Trowa sobre si, o observando tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo com ele, manteve os olhos fechados procurando acalmar-se, queria evitar se aborrecer com o amigo e acabar por cometer uma tolice, apenas porque não conseguir conter seu atual estado de irritação. Sabia que os outros já haviam notado que algo estava acontecendo, que estava diferente em suas atitudes, não poderia lhes dizer que estava lutando com um inimigo invisível, mas real e que estava perdendo. Seus pensamentos foram atraídos por uma sensação, uma lembrança dispersa e confusa, alguma coisa o estava incomodado, desde que deixara o quarto de Trowa, no entanto não sabia o que podia ser, tinha certeza apenas que a sensação incômoda tinha relação com Duo.

O humano estava tendo um restabelecimento difícil era verdade, mas vinha melhorando satisfatoriamente, a prova disso era que a febre que vinha tendo há quase duas semanas finalmente havia cedido. Ainda assim não podia deixar de se preocupar com o amante de olhos ametista, os ferimentos dele apesar de estarem sendo devidamente cuidados, apresentavam uma ligeira inflamação que segundo o amante havia sumido. Não sabia qual era o real estado dos ferimentos nos últimos dias, pois Duo não o deixara verificar, por isso tinha que confiar em sua palavra, não conseguia entender o porque do americano não deixar que continuasse a cuidar dele, ou talvez não quisesse encarar o fato de que Duo sabia que algo estava acontecendo com ele. Assim como ele sabia que algo estava errado, e que o humano estava escondendo algo.

_"O que ele estaria escondendo?"._

Heero procurou clarear sua mente e tentar ver o que estava errado, repassar cada um de seus passos desde que deixara o quarto a algumas horas, foi então que lembrou de algo, no quarto de Trowa pouco antes de sair, precisamente quando tocou o rosto de Duo, sua pele estava um pouco quente e corada demais. Seus olhos se abriram e um brilho avermelhado reluziu neles por alguns instantes, juntamente com uma ligeiramente irritação ao descobrir que fora tão descuidado por não perceber o que estava diante de seus olhos.

_"Droga...ele está com febre novamente"._

Heero se levantou imediatamente e deixou a sala em silêncio, precisava verificar se suas suspeitas eram reais, esperava ansiosamente que estivesse errado, embora soubesse que não estava.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Heero subiu as escadas rapidamente e entrou no quatro de Trowa sem bater. Encontrando Duo dormindo sob a cama de Trowa. Quatre estava debruçado sobre ele acariciando-lhe o rosto, tocando no que era seu, imediatamente seus olhos se avermelharam escurecendo de tal forma que estavam quase negros. Quatre podia sentir a força dos sentimentos de Heero e o quanto o ciúme estava correndo o vampiro por dentro, se permitiu sorrir antes de virar-se para a porta e encontrar o vampiro com o olhar mais mortal que já vira antes. Imediatamente sua natureza gritou para que se defendesse da ameaça que emanava dos olhos de Heero, foi com muito esforço que se obrigou a ignorar. Heero o encarava como se estivesse preste a mata-lo apenas por estar tocando em Duo e sabia que se o enfrentasse perderia antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Heero sabia que não deveria estar sentindo-se assim em relação a Quatre, afinal ele era apenas amigo de Duo, quase como um irmão, mas não conseguira refrear de imediato o sentimento de posse em relação ao humano, sabia que Quatre também procurava se conter diante de seu instinto de preservação. Ele fechou os olhos momentaneamente controlando-se, assim como Quatre fizera a pouco, não sabia durante quanto tempo conseguiria controlar-se, ela vinha ganhando força dentro de si a cada dia, mas ele tinha que se manter no controle ou acabaria machucando alguém. Quatre podia sentir a força que Heero fazia para se controlar, notou a fome no vampiro a sua frente e estreitou os olhos antes de voltar-se e olhar para o semblante adormecido de Duo, ele mexeu na franja grudada na testa, antes de beija-lo e se levantar.

Heero estreitou os olhos sabendo que eles apresentavam novamente um brilho avermelhado, embora mais brando Quatre mantinha sua mente aberta lhe dizendo claramente como o via, assim como o que via através da íris vermelha. O loiro parou ao seu lado, entregando-lhe a toalha que estivera usando para ajudar a febre ceder, ele precisava ir a cidade buscar sua mãe, ela saberia melhor do que eles como cuidar de Duo. Não era a primeira vez que Duo ficava doente, não era exatamente da mesma causa, mas a febre que não cedia e voltava já era algo comum e um tanto peculiar à saúde de Duo e precisava dizer isso a Heero. Embora não soubesse exatamente como explicar o fato, procurou falar da forma mais clara e calma possível a fim de que ele pudesse esclarecer a necessidade de buscar ajuda.

- Duo está com febre...novamente, ele acabou de adormecer. Heero....eu queria permissão para ir buscar minha mãe na cidade.

- Sua mãe!?

Quatre balançou a cabeça e olhou novamente para Duo, que transpirava e gemia baixinho. Heero não entendia o porque de Quatre querer trazer a mãe dele ao castelo e qual a ligação com Duo estar com febre. Ele poderia cuidar do humano sozinho. Heero se aproximou da cama tocando a testa quente de Duo, com as mãos frias, o humano ardia em febre, o que o fez ficar preocupado e ignorar o possessividade escutando o que Quatre tinha a dizer.

- Porque Quatre? Você sabe o que ele tem?

- Não precisamente, mas não é a primeira vez que Duo fica doente e tem febre, por algum motivo, quando Duo adoece, independente do motivo, ele fica com febre e ela não costuma ir embora tão facilmente. É assim desde que éramos pequenos, ele ficava com febre ela cedia e voltava dois, três dias depois como se nunca tivesse ido embora, os médicos sempre disseram ser uma debilidade anormal do organismo dele. Por isso que Duo sempre tinha o maior cuidado para não adoecer, eu acho que minha mãe pode ajuda-lo agora, pelo que notei os ferimentos de Duo estão inflamados e eles não vão se curar completamente se a febre ficar indo e vindo.

Quatre notou o cansaço de Heero ao ouvi-lo dizer que os ferimentos de Duo estavam inflamados novamente, o vampiro a sua frente estava debilitado emocionalmente. Ao falar sua voz soou cansada, mas havia nela uma pontada de esperança.

- Está bem Quatre. Peça a Kimitsu que vá até meu quarto, vou levar Duo para lá. Peça a Trowa que o acompanhe até a cidade.

- Está bem.

Quatre notou o semblante preocupado de Heero, a dor que transparecia em seus olhos por não poder fazer nada por Duo, ele aproximou-se lhe tocando o ombro e sorrindo.

- Ele ficara bem Heero não se preocupe. Ele não contou a verdade, pois sabia como você ficaria e não desejava deixa-lo preocupado.

- Eu sei Quatre, mas seria impossível não descobrir.

Quatre notou uma leve ironia nas palavras de Heero, assim como uma certa frieza, mas sabia que era melhor ignorar. Ele saiu do quarto deixando-os sozinhos, sentiu uma certa apreensão ao deixar o quarto, era a primeira vez em duas semanas que deixava o aposento, e não sabia como reagiria, ainda mais estando sozinho. Mesmo que Heero não tivesse dito para ir com Trowa, ele teria pedido ao outro vampiro que o acompanhasse, ainda não estava muito seguro quanto a sua atual natureza. Desceu as escadas com certo receio, torcendo para que não encontrasse nenhum humano pelo caminho, o fato de não ter atacado Duo em seu quarto não significava que agiria da mesma forma com outro humano, sabia que conseguira se controlar com o amigo, pois o mesmo não sentira medo ao ficar com ele, mas não sabia se teria a mesma força de vontade caso sentisse, o doce aroma do medo.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Trowa sentiu as emoções de Quatre em sua mente e deixou a sala onde conversava com Sally e Cathrine para encontrar seu amante, podia sentir a insegurança e o receio dele em machucar alguém, encontrou-o quando chegava ao pé da escada. Ele descia a escada devagar, procurando ficar atento às presenças no castelo, assim que seus olhares se encontraram, o loiro, desceu rapidamente o restante dos degraus. Quatre sentiu-se mais aliviado ao ver Trowa ao final das escadas e desceu quase correndo os degraus que faltavam, jogando-se nos braços do amante e afundando o rosto em seu peito, deveria saber que ele estaria ali a sua espera. Trowa sorriu ao sentir o leve tremor no corpo de Quatre enquanto o abraçava, afastando-o ligeiramente de si apenas para poder beija-lo e acalma-lo.

Trowa sabia que Quatre ainda estava um pouco inseguro a respeito de sua nova natureza, e isso era comum nas primeiras semanas, ainda mais para alguém que ficara trancado no quarto por duas semanas, sem contato nenhum com os humanos. Sabia que seu apoio seria essencial a Quatre durante esse período de adaptação, e ele estava disposto a ajuda-lo a vencer seu receio.

- Obrigado Trowa.

- De nada meu anjo. Duo...ele não está nada bem não é. Venha vamos avisar Kimitsu e ir procurar sua mãe.

- Andou lendo meus pensamentos?

Quatre sorriu e falou num leve tom de fingida indignação, Trowa beijou-o suavemente na testa participando da brincadeira.

- Não sabia que tinha que pedir permissão. Mas não preciso lê-los para saber o que pensa.

- Eu sei.

- Acha que sua mãe vai ajudar Duo?

- Eu espero que sim...mas eu...

- Não se preocupe Quatre sua mãe não vai se recusar a recebe-lo, não importa a criatura que você tenha se tornado.

- Eu espero que não...não sei se suportaria se isso acontecesse Trowa. Não quero que ela tenha medo de mim...ou do que me tornei.

- Ela não terá amor. Quer ligar para ela e pedir para encontra-lo em algum lugar?

- Talvez seja melhor.

Trowa seguiu na direção da cozinha, para procurar Kimitsu, enquanto Quatre ligava para sua antiga casa. Ouviu o som de chamada três vezes antes que a voz de Rashid fosse ouvida do outro lado da linha, ele sentiu-se um pouco mais calmo ao ouvir a voz do fiel empregado.

- Rashid..

- Mestre está?

Quatre teve que sorrir ao ouvir a voz preocupada de Rashid do outro lado, mas sinceramente não sabia o que dizer a ele quanto a sua real situação, por isso decidiu omitir uma parte da verdade pelo menos até que soubesse realmente o que dizer. Rashid achou o silêncio de Quatre um tanto estranho, o jovem mestre nunca se demorava tanto a responder algo tão simples, parecia que ele estava procurando uma resposta a sua pergunta, que não deveria ser assim tão difícil, a menos que ele tivesse algo a esconder.

Sabia que a batalha não havia sido fácil, muito moradores da cidade haviam morrido e alguns se encontravam desaparecidos, entre eles a senhorita Iria, mas não achava que seria o melhor momento para dizer isso ao jovem mestre. O senhor Winner decidira ele mesmo procurar pela filha, embora em sua opinião achasse que o patrão deveria recorrer ao jovem mestre e seus amigos.

Quatre pode sentir uma certa preocupação vinda de Rashid e ela não tinha nada a ver com sua pessoa, ele ficou preocupado, pois não sabia ao certo como estava a sua família após a batalha. Trowa lhe havia dito que estavam bem e tinha certeza de que ele não mentiria para ele, então o que preocupava Rashid no momento?

- Rashid como estão meus pais?

- Estão bem mestre Quatre.

- E minha irmã?

Quando Rashid ficou em silêncio Quatre pode sentir claramente as emoções dele, ele fechou os olhos e tentou descobrir o que havia acontecido, sem que realmente quisesse sua mente entrou na de Rashid lendo seus pensamentos. O que descobriu o assustou terrivelmente, sua irmã havia sumido, sentiu como se algo dentro dele houvesse se partido e sabia que se ainda estivesse vivo seu coração estaria doendo. Mas um outro sentimento invadiu seu corpo, algo que seria pela primeira vez, quando vira o amante sendo atacado pelo caçador que obrigou Trowa a abraça-lo. Quatre procurou manter a calma, embora sentisse que estava longe de conseguir, tentou falar o mais calmamente possível, embora a seus ouvidos sua voz houvesse saído fria e áspera demais.

**- **O que houve com Iria?

Rashid sentiu um ligeiro arrepio ao ouviu a voz ao telefone, ela nem de longe lembrava a do jovem mestre e, no entanto sabia que a voz baixa e desprovida de calor pertencia ao jovem Quatre.

- Ela simplesmente não apareceu ao encontro marcado com seus pais. Ela disse que iria até a cidade e voltaria em poucos minutos, pois s senhora Winner desejava visitá-lo no castelo jovem mestre, mas a senhorita Iria não apareceu e ninguém da cidade a viu.

- Eu estou indo até ai.

Quatre desligou o celular sentindo a raiva crescer dentro de si, quem teria pegado sua irmã? Havia apenas uma resposta a sua pergunta, e ela não lhe era agradável, não haveria perdão se a tivessem machucado, os faria pagar por isso. Sentiu braços circundarem sua cintura e tentou reagir instintivamente, pronto a matar quem quer que fosse, sua mente não estava racionalizando direto, tudo que ouvia era que deveria matar quem se colocava em seu caminho. Matar quem mexera com sua família. Matar simplesmente por que fazia parte de sua natureza faze-lo.

Ao sentir que o mantinham preso fortemente, tentou se soltar, mas a pessoa em si era muito mais forte que ele, tentou se debater, no entanto apenas fez com que o aperto ao seu redor aumentasse. Sentiu suas unhas crescerem e estava a ponto de usa-las quando a voz de Trowa sussurrando em seu ouvido, penetrou em seus sentidos e finalmente percebeu sua presença. Era o vampiro de olhos verdes quem o mantinha seguro, e quem sussurrava ao seu ouvido, era ele quem tentava acalmar sua raiva dizendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

- Nós vamos encontra-la meu anjo, não se preocupe.

Trowa pode sentir as emoções de Quatre crescerem da cozinha, e apressou-se na direção do loiro sabia o que havia acontecido, e o fato de não conseguir falar com ele mentalmente lhe mostrava que Quatre ainda não conseguia controlar-se. E isso definitivamente era um problema. As emoções do seu anjo estavam descontroladas internamente e temia que ele acabasse machucando alguém e ao ver seus olhos vermelhos, a face bela transfigurada pela raiva, apenas serviu para que se preocupasse quanto a atual condição de seu anjo.

Talvez ele ainda não estivesse pronto para ser um deles, talvez devesse tê-lo deixado morrer e não o abraçado por egoísmo, nem todos conseguiam se adaptar a nova natureza e temia que isso acontecesse a Quatre. Precisava alcançar a mente de seu anjo, antes que fosse impossível alcança-lo, sentiu a presença de Heero nas escadas apenas a observa-los, sabia que ele não tomaria nenhuma atitude por enquanto, não enquanto houvesse alguma chance de trazer Quatre a consciência.

Heero se encontrava em seu quarto olhando para Duo, quando sentiu as emoções de Quatre. Achava que o jovem já havia aprendido a se conter, mas se enganara, alguma coisa detonara uma raiva incontrolável e crescente no novo vampiro. Uma raiva que deveria ser detida o quanto antes, ele beijou a testa de Duo e deixou o quarto, a cena que presenciou não era das melhores. Trowa tentava manter Quatre em seus braços, enquanto procurava alcançar sua mente.

Desejava que Trowa pudesse faze-lo recuperar a razão, se conseguisse o jovem talvez tivesse uma chance, podia entender a batalha interna de Quatre, ele já passara por ela, não era nada fácil ignorar os instintos de sua natureza. Mas Duo tivera confiança em Quatre, e ele não poderia estar enganado quanto ao amigo, precisava acreditar que Quatre conseguiria se conter e que Trowa o alcançaria. Pois se ele não o fizesse teria que matar os dois, pois sabia que Trowa nunca permitiria que ele matasse Quatre.

A raiva crescia dentro do jovem vampiro e Trowa procurava acalma-lo, pois sabia que ela de nada ajudaria no momento, apenas o tornaria perigoso para quem se colocasse em seu caminho. Quando circundou o corpo de Quatre com seus braços, sentiu uma ligeira resistência, mas segurou-o firme, sussurrando em seu ouvido de forma que o jovem loiro soubesse que era ele quem o estava abraçando, e que ele não era seu inimigo. Após alguns minutos de resistência, finalmente sua voz o alcançou, pode sentir Quatre se acalmar lentamente e o soltou, feliz por ter conseguido alcança-lo. Sentiu a presença de Heero ao lado deles, seus olhos estavam escuros e mantinham-se presos a Quatre que não sabia como encara-lo.

- O que houve?

A voz fria de Heero fez com que Quatre levantasse a cabeça, e um brilho avermelhado aparecer por alguns segundos em seus olhos azuis, mas ele foi imediatamente suplantado pela escuridão nos olhos de Heero. Quatre abaixou a cabeça diante do olhar de Heero. O vampiro de olhos azul cobalto notou a pequena reação de Quatre, era como um desafio, sabia que Quatre não o fizera de propósito, era apenas uma reação instintiva de sua natureza e sabia que ela não aconteceria novamente.

Trowa se adiantou colocando-se instintivamente entre Quatre e Heero, sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas não pudera evitar, isso apenas deixava claro que se em algum momento alguém tentasse ferir o jovem vampiro atrás de si, ele se interporia independente de quem fosse. Heero deu um meio sorriso diante disso e afastou-se ligeiramente deixando claro a Trowa que não pretendia ferir o loiro de forma alguma e que entendia a posição do amigo. Quatre colocou a mão sobre o braço de Trowa e se colocou na frente de Heero, curvando a cabeça em sinal de respeito ao líder do clã.

- Me perdoe Heero.

- Não há o que perdoar Quatre, sei que não foi sua intenção me desafiar, você ainda tem muito a aprender e sei que não será fácil, mas tenho certeza de que Trowa será um ótimo instrutor.

- Heero eu...

- Tudo bem Trowa...eu respeito sua posição e sua decisão, mas espero que entenda a minha caso chegue à hora.

- Eu entendo.

Heero balançou a cabeça voltou novamente seus olhos para Quatre.

- Então?

- Minha irmã desapareceu Heero.

- Entendo...levem William, Marcos, Alan e Christine com vocês, podem precisar de ajuda. Se precisarem de algo, basta chamar. Espero que a encontre...bem.

Quatre notou a pausa, mas não deixou de sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, ele se virou para Trowa que sacudiu a cabeça e segurou sua mão se encaminhando na direção da saída. Heero soltou um suspiro e começou a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto, ele encontrou Treize e Auda nas escadas, mas passou por eles sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Os dois apenas o acompanharam com o olhar, ouvindo a porta de um dos quartos se abrir e fechar silenciosamente. Eles haviam presenciado a desenrolar dos fatos e sabiam que não deveria estar sendo nada fácil, para nenhum deles.

Cathrine e Sally apareceram no corredor e olharam para os dois outros vampiros na escada, o que parecia todos haviam sentido as emoções de Quatre no castelo, pelo menos no que se refere aos vampiros.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Enquanto isso na cidade de Epyon:

O senhor e a senhora Winner estavam procurando já algum tempo por noticias da filha, mas parecia que ela havia simplesmente desaparecido, e não sabiam mais onde procura-la, sabia que a cada segundo que ela se encontrava desaparecida era um segundo a menos de vida que possuía, se é que ela ainda estava viva. Ahmond olhou para sua esposa, ela estava cansada sabia disso, mas havia insistido em acompanha-lo, ele tocou o rosto dela, tão parecido com o de Quatre, talvez devesse ter ouvido Rashid e ter pedido ajuda ao filho e seus amigos, sabia que eram vampiros, mas também sabia que não eram como os outros ou seu filho não teria se envolvido com um deles.

Zechs se aproximou dos Winners, havia recebido a noticia de que a irmã de Quatre havia sumido e estava disposto a ajudar no que fosse necessário, ainda mais sabendo que algumas pessoas também haviam desaparecido à tarde. Noin havia lhe dito que havia um certo movimento junto à floresta que circundava a cidade e tinha quase certeza de que as pessoas desaparecidas haviam sido levadas para lá. Sabia o quanto seria perigoso prosseguirem sozinhos na busca, e acabara por ligar para o castelo, Heero havia deixado claro que se precisassem de ajuda, além dos vampiros que ele deixara na cidade, deveriam ligar e a ajuda seria providenciada no mesmo instante.

O vampiro líder do clã que ocupava o castelo da cidade havia pedido que o informasse sobre qualquer movimentação estranha, pois vários caçadores haviam fugido e ele não pretendia deixa-los a solta. Como nada ocorrera nas duas últimas semanas, imaginara que talvez eles houvessem ido embora, mas nos últimos dias, várias pessoas haviam desaparecido e todas na cair da noite. Quando ligara e pedira para falar com Quatre soube que o mesmo já se encontrava a caminho. Agora ele precisava apenas convencer os pais de Quatre a esperarem um pouco antes de se aventurarem sozinhos pela floresta que logo estaria mergulhada ainda mais na escuridão que se encontrava.

- Senhor Winner!

- Marquise algum noticia?

Zechs cumprimentou os dois e sacudiu a cabeça em afirmativa, imediatamente teve os braços seguros pelo pai de Quatre.

- Diga-me por favor, alguém a viu?

- Noin me disse que viu um movimento junto à floresta, e um menino disse que a viu sendo carregada por um homem, talvez ela tenha sido levada para lá, algumas pessoas também confirmaram que a viram na companhia de um rapaz ruivo, mas não é nada certo.

- Mas já é mais do que tínhamos antes Zechs.

- Eu sei, eu falei com alguns dos homens que Heero deixou. Três deles desapareceram próximos à floresta, ao seguir algumas pistas, tudo indica que as pessoas desaparecidas, foram levadas na mesma direção.

- Então temos que ir atrás deles.

- Devemos esperar senhor Winner.

O pai de Quatre virou-se para Zechs, com raiva e desespero. Como ele podia lhe pedir para esperar, esperar o que? Que sua filha fosse morta ou pior transformada em um deles, ele não podia esperar, ele não queria esperar, precisava salvar sua filha de qualquer maneira. Não suportaria que algo acontecesse a ela, não depois de ter perdido seu filho...depois de tê-lo renegado.

- Eu não vou esperar, minha filha está em perigo.

- Eu entendo senhor Winner, mas o senhor não sabe o que pode encontrar. O senhor também pode ser morto se for sozinho, aguarde apenas alguns minutos, a ajuda está a caminho.

- Que ajuda?

- Eu liguei para o castelo, e soube que Quatre e outros estão vindo à cidade. Ele já sabe o que aconteceu.

- E você acha que ele poderá ajuda-la? Se não fossem por eles, os que levaram minha filha nunca teriam vindo para cá, e eu ainda a teria junto de mim, assim como meu filho.

- Ahmond...

A mãe de Quatre segurou no braço do marido, sabia que ele sentia a falta de Quatre, embora nunca fosse admitir, sabia que se entrassem na floresta corriam o risco de não retornarem, mas ela também sabia que o tempo de sua filha estava se acabando. Algo lhe dizia que tinham que ser rápidos ou perderiam Iria para sempre. Ahmond olhou nos olhos de sua esposa, sabia que não deveriam prosseguir, mas também sabia que não poderia esperar, ele tocou a mão dela, virando-se para a mulher que lhe agraciara com dois filhos.

- Você fica aqui Ângela.

- Não..se você for eu irei com você Ahmond, não deixarei que vá sozinho.

Zechs olhou para os pais de Quatre, sabia que ele não seria convencido tão facilmente, respirando fundo, olhou para a mãe de Quatre antes de se pronunciar, segurando a espada que trouxera com ele, certo de que não aguardariam a chegada de Quatre.

- Ele não ira sozinho senhora Winner, eu irei com seu marido.

- Zechs...

A mãe de Quatre segurou a mão do jovem e a beijou, mas ela não os deixaria entrar sozinhos, mesmo contra a vontade deles, ela os acompanharia.

- Então seremos três.

- Ângela.

- Nada me fará mudar de idéia Ahmond.

Ahmond olhou para esposa, podia ver a determinação nos olhos dela, sabia que ela seria capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa pela segurança dos filhos. Ele deu um sorriso e tomou a mão dela.

- Está bem seremos três então.

- Eu diria oito.

Eles se viraram para ver cinco vampiros, carregando espadas e bestas parados próximos a eles. Heero havia entrado em contato com os vampiros que deixara tomando conta da cidade e os mandara acompanhar os pais de Quatre no caso deles decidirem ir atrás da filha. Zechs olhou para eles, sabiam que pertenciam ao clã de Heero, pois já os tinha visto diversas vezes à noite na cidade, sempre vindos do castelo. O vampiro de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis se aproximou de Zechs, uma vez que o loiro era quem se mostrara mais suscetível à presença deles na cidade.

- Eu sou Adrian, esses são Lian, Claus, Elisa e Peter.

Adrian o líder do grupo apresentou os outros quatro vampiros, um de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes, outro de cabelos loiros curtos e olhos azuis, uma ruiva de olhos amendoados e o último de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos escuros.

- O shuhan nos mandou ajudá-los, enquanto os outros não chegam.

- Shuhan?

Lian o vampiro de cabelos escuros como a noite e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, se virou para pai de Quatre respondendo a pergunta dele.

- Heero Yuy o líder do clã dos Khushrenada, o shuhan dos Khushrenada como é conhecido.

- Entendo...obrigado pela ajuda.

- Vamos será melhor irmos antes que o sol se ponha por completo. Fiquem por perto e atentos ao menor ruído.

Eles seguiram em direção ao limite da cidade e da floresta que a cercava, seguindo na direção onde foram vistos movimentos durante a penumbra da tarde, alguns minutos após entrarem, dois carros negros entraram na cidade, vindos da terra dos Khushrenada. Quatre estava apreensivo, alguma coisa estava para acontecer, mas ele não sabia dizer exatamente o que, não...na verdade ele não queria aceitar o que estava para acontecer.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Trowa podia sentir a mente de Quatre povoada por diversos tipos de pensamentos e imagens, muitas não conseguia entender, pois elas passavam rápido demais para que pudesse assimila-las perfeitamente. Outras ele conseguia compreender perfeitamente, embora não conseguisse entender a razão delas, ao que parecia Quatre conseguia ver muito além de seus olhos imortais. Ele conseguia captar as emoções mais fortes e transformá-las em imagens, som e cheiro, seu anjo estava despertando para suas habilidades como um vampiro e as compartilhava através do elo que mantinham.

Eles pararam ao limite da floresta e da cidade, Quatre ignorava os olhares de alguns dos moradores sobre si, assim como seus pensamentos, ele tinha que manter sua mente clara para encontrar seus pais e sua irmã. Trowa aproximou-se de Quatre o segurando por trás pelos ombros, sabia o quanto era difícil no inicio, ignorar as mentes ao redor, as vozes humanas, elas eram capazes de enlouquecer qualquer um se não soubessem como bloqueá-las. Enquanto Quatre não aprendesse como faze-lo, iria precisar ajudá-lo bloqueando-as ele mesmo, e foi o que fez ao tocá-lo e segurá-lo junto a si. Quatre deu um sorriso agradecendo-o, já estava se irritando ao ouvi-las em sua mente, tão altas e claras, falando sobre os mais diferentes assuntos.

_"Obrigado...acho que estava a ponto de explodir se elas continuassem"_

_"Eu sei meu anjo, mas não deve deixar que elas o aborreçam. Com o tempo você aprendera a ignora-las e bloqueá-las"_

_"Eu sei, nunca pensei que humanos pudessem ser tão irritantes" _

_"Eles não são Quatre...você era um deles há pouco tempo"_

_"Eu sei e não entendo como você os agüenta"_

_"Esse não é você falando Quatre, mas sua natureza vampiresca. Acalme-se e você vai aprender a aprecia-los tanto quanto os apreciava quando era um deles"_

_"Eu vou tentar Trowa"_

_"Ótimo...agora vamos encontrar seus pais e sua irmã"_

Quatre sacudiu a cabeça e apontou na direção que haviam seguido.

- Eles entraram na floresta há alguns minutos.

_- _Eu sei, não devem estar muito longe.

_- _Temos que encontrá-los logo.

_- _E nós vamos.

Trowa olhou para Quatre e depois para os outros, antes de começarem a correr tornando-se, em segundos nada além de vultos na floresta, muitos dos humanos que os observavam se surpreenderam ao vê-los desaparecer rapidamente na floresta. Trowa ia à frente, mas mantinha sua atenção em Quatre enquanto seguiam na direção que acreditavam terem seguido os outros. Podia entender a apreensão de seu anjo a medida em que adentravam na floresta, as sensações de perigo eram impossíveis de serem ignoradas, podia notar que a percepção de Quatre havia evoluído consideravelmente após ele ter se tornado um vampiro.

Mesmo que isso já fosse esperado, por sua parte, não podia deixar de se surpreender quanto ao grau de evolução, pois ele estava adquirindo habilidades que não possuía quando humano, ou que se encontravam adormecidas. De alguma forma através de Quatre era como se pudesse, assistir em câmera lenta o que acontecia com os três humanos e os cinco vampiros em algum lugar dentro da floresta. Eles tentavam encontrar as presenças humanas, algo que não seria difícil, uma vez que a cidade a cada instante ficava para trás, mas por algum motivo não sentiam nada, além da sensação inegável de que eram observados...observados pela mesma criatura que parecia bloquear as presenças que procuravam.

Quatre parou de repente, o que fez Trowa parar assim como os outros. Quatre procurava analisar as imagens que inundavam sua mente, conhecia o lugar que via os pais sendo atacados e mortos pelas criaturas das trevas que agora se tornara. Ele fechou os olhos procurando manter-se calmo, pois sabia que o que via não era real, pelo menos não ainda, de alguma forma, tinha certeza que o que via eram fragmentos do que viria a acontecer senão encontrasse-os a tempo.

- Por aqui.

Trowa e os outros seguiram Quatre, por dentro da floresta deixando que o loiro os guiasse. Quatre tinha certeza de onde se encontravam seus pais e os outros, não poderia estar enganado, estavam a apenas alguns metros à frente deles, próximo a clareira, onde costumava brincar com Duo quando pequeno, lembrava claramente do dia em que quebrara a perna ao escorregar de uma rocha tentando acompanhar o americano que se sentira culpado e o carregara nas costas até chegarem em casa.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Zechs não estava gostando nada da situação, em que se encontravam, haviam adentrado muito na floresta, pelo que entendera sobre o que Adrian e Lian falavam, os vampiros não estavam conseguindo sentir nenhuma presença ao redor e isso era estranho. De fato eles não conseguiam ouvir coisa alguma, e deveria haver os sons habituais dos animais da floresta, como roedores, e outros animais, mas a floresta inteira estava repleta de um silêncio sepulcral. Esse silêncio foi quebrado por uma risada, que causou arrepios nos humanos, fazendo seus corações dispararem e colocou os vampiros em alerta, em segundos se encontravam cercados por dez caçadores que haviam aparecido das sombras da floresta.

Os humanos se viram cercados pelos vampiros do clã dos Khushrenada, que tinham como dever proteger os humanos sob a guarda do clã, no entanto não seria fácil resistir aos caçadores, ainda mais com alguma coisa a bloquear seus sentidos. Inesperadamente o chão sob seus pés começou a ruir, e se não fosse pelo reflexo dos vampiros os humanos teriam caído nas garras dos caçadores sob o chão, isso fez com que momentaneamente se separassem.Sabiam que tinham alguma chance se permanecessem juntos, e os caçadores também sabiam disso, mas não pareciam dispostos a deixa-los juntos por muito tempo. Elisa e Claus foram agarrados e tiveram a cabeça cortada e o corpo desmembrado em segundos. Adrian bloqueou o golpe de um caçador com sua espada, enquanto atingia outro com uma estaca disparada da besta que levava consigo.

Era muito arriscado permanecerem na floresta, eles precisavam voltar e buscar reforços, ou acabariam todos mortos e tinha um dever para com o shuhan dos Khushrenada, ele jurara manter vivos os pais do humano abraçado há pouco tempo. Adrian viu Lian e Peter se defenderem, assim como os dois homens humanos, que protegiam a mulher junto a eles, os caçadores simplesmente recuaram, certamente para investir contra eles novamente. Precisavam aproveitar a trégua para tentar deixar a floresta. Adrian se virou para o humano mais velho, mas mantendo-se atento a qualquer ataque.

- Temos que voltar, eles são muitos.

**- **Minha filha.

**- **Eu sinto, mas não conseguiremos salvá-la se morremos.

**- **Eu...

**- **Ele tem razão senhor Winner.

**- **Ahmond!!!!!!

Um caçador havia se aproximado sorrateiramente, e conseguira enfiar uma adaga de prata no coração de Peter, que se encontrava ao lado da senhora Winner, fazendo com que o sangue espirra-se em seu rosto. Mas não fora isso que a fizera gritar o nome do marido, mas sim a voracidade com que o vampiro havia sido atacado e morto, pois um outro caçador o agarrara pelo pescoço cravando suas presas nele. Lian tentou ajuda-lo, mas Peter foi arrastado pelos caçadores que o atacaram.

Quatre pode ouvir o grito de sua mãe ecoando por entre as árvores e a escuridão da floresta, ele aumentou sua velocidade e já podia vê-los ao longe, bem como aos caçadores que se esgueiravam aproximando-se dos outros dois vampiros do clã, que acompanhavam Zechs e seus pais. Trowa notou que os caçadores estavam procurando matar Adrian e Lian para deixar os humanos sozinhos e a mercê deles, assim eles poderiam divertir-se caçando os humanos, uma vez que eles não representavam uma ameaça a eles.

Trowa fez um sinal e eles dividiram-se em três grupos. Quatre e William seguiram pela direita, Trowa e Christine pela esquerda, enquanto Marcos e Alan continuaram a seguir em frente, atacariam os caçadores ao mesmo tempo e em direção diferentes. Eles os interceptaram no mesmo instante em que os caçadores chegaram ao grupo de humanos e vampiros.

Quatre nem ao menos pensou ou tremeu, ao manejar suas Heath Scythe, quando um caçador de cabelos avermelhados esticou o braço para tocar sua mãe, a primeira lâmina atingiu precisamente os dedos do caçador, milésimos de segundos depois a segunda lâmina decapitou-o antes que ele tivesse proferido algum som, ou tivesse assimilado a perda dos dedos da mão direita.

- Não toque nela!!!!

Ângela Winner sentiu apenas um vento passar ao lado de seu braço esquerdo, antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ela foi puxada pelo braço por Adrian, que a protegeu com o próprio corpo. Não havia muita luminosidade, mas a claridade da lua passando por entre as folhas da copa das árvores, foi o suficiente para que ela pudesse visualizar, entre os braços do vampiro que a segurava o rosto de seu filho. A face pálida e fúnebre, não era preciso perguntar-se a que se devia sua palidez, ela sabia exatamente o porque, seu coração sabia há quase duas semanas a verdade sobre seu estado. Ele agora era um ser da noite, um filho dela, filho da mesma escuridão que permeava a floresta, ela levou sua mão aos lábios, incapaz de impedir as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

Trowa investiu contra os dois caçadores que atacaram o pai de Quatre, apartando com sua Wakizashi o golpe que certamente feriria mortalmente o humano. Ahmond não pode impedir habilmente o ataque dos caçadores contra si, tentara se aproximar da esposa, mas foi afastado do grupo pelo ataque dos caçadores. Pode ver que Zechs não se encontrava em uma situação melhor que a sua, os malditos Gloles vinham de todas as partes, ele havia conseguido deter o ataque da espada de um deles, mas sabia que a espada do outro o atingiria mortalmente no peito, bem no coração.

Foi com surpresa que viu o golpe ser bloqueado por alguém, não reconheceu de imediato a pessoa que o ajudara, mas ela era certamente bem-vinda. Ahmond levantou-se com a ajuda de uma mulher muito bonita, pela palidez de sua pele e o frio de sua mão, soube que era um Glole, assim como o rapaz que o salvara. O mesmo rapaz que roubara seu filho e a honra de sua família.

Ele olhou para sua esposa que se encontrava nos braços do vampiro de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis, ela olhava para algum lugar, as mãos nos lábios e as lágrimas manchando seu rosto, por um momento, achou que estivesse ferida, mas ao seguir o olhar dela soube que não era esse o motivo de suas lagrimas, reconheceu o filho lutando com um caçador. Havia precisão e autoridade em seus golpes, assim como uma aura surreal que parecia circunda-lo, jamais o vira lutar com tamanha habilidade e rapidez, era quase impossível acompanha-lhe os movimentos. Foi quando perceber o brilho avermelhado em seus olhos, quando o caçador conseguiu feri-lo no braço, mas antes que o caçador pudesse vangloria-se de seu feito, Quatre o matara atravessando-o o corpo com uma das Heath Scythe que segurava e depois a subindo partindo o caçador ao meio, como faca quente em manteiga.

Zechs agradeceu ao ser ajudado pelos dois vampiros que chegaram na companhia de Quatre e Trowa, se eles não houvessem chegado, sabia que não estaria tentando respirar agora. Ele tinha um corte nas costas, causado pelas unhas afiadas de um dos caçadores que decidira fatia-lo, mas nada muito grave ou que necessitasse de uma imediata atenção.

- Você está bem?

Ele olhou para o vampiro de cabelos estranhamente claros e balançou a cabeça concordando, não se sentindo capaz de falar no momento, o vampiro sorriu e voltou sua atenção ao redor. Eles não se encontravam seguros, não enquanto permanecessem na floresta, eles precisavam tomar uma decisão voltar ou continuar a adentrar a floresta.

- Trowa.

Trowa não ouviu o chamado de Alan, preocupado em observar seu anjo que havia sido ferido, o vampiro olhou para Trowa e depois para o novo vampiro do clã dos Khushrenada, ficara surpreso ao ver sua habilidade em luta. O jovem era um grande guerreiro quando humano e melhor agora como vampiro, em sua opinião havia sido uma maravilhosa aquisição ao clã, mesmo ela não tendo sido planejada. Quatre sentiu a raiva crescer ao sentir o corte em seu braço, e simplesmente deixou que seu instinto agisse por ele ao atacar o caçador, um estranho contentamento o atingiu ao ver o corpo dele cair cortado ao meio. Virou-se para a mãe e abaixou a cabeça ao ver o rosto coberto pelas lágrimas, incapaz de encará-la, Alan matara os dois caçadores que ainda estavam vivos voltando e voltou sua atenção a Trowa que olhava para ao seu anjo, ele se aproximou verificando o ferimento em seu braço, podia sentir a tristeza preencher-lhe a mente.

- Você está bem?

- Estou Trowa.

Quatre levantou a cabeça e sorriu, se concentrando para fechar o corte em seu braço, ele se virou para os outros ignorando o olhar de seus pais e de Zechs que ficara surpreso ao ver que Quatre agora era um vampiro como os outros.

- Iria e os outros estão em uma gruta aqui perto, mas temos que ser rápidos ou iremos perde-los.

Quatre começou a caminhar na direção que ficava a gruta, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de seu pai.

- Nós iremos com....

Ahmond calou-se ao ser interrompido por Quatre, não foi apenas pelo fato dele ter lhes dito para voltarem para a cidade, mas sim pela maneira fria com que o fez sem se voltar, ele não se parecia em nada com seu filho sempre educado e gentil.

- Não...vocês voltaram agora. Nós iremos sozinhos.

Quatre não desejava ser tão rude, mas não podia deixar que os sentimentos por seus pais o atrapalhassem agora, ele precisava ir resgatar sua irmã e não podia ficar se preocupando com eles enquanto fizesse isso. Trowa sabia como seu anjo se sentia e concordava com ele, estavam para entrar em um lugar repleto de caçadores e se encontravam em menor número, quanto menos pessoas tivessem com que se preocupar melhor. No entanto não poderia deixar os humanos voltarem sozinhos, eles iriam precisar de proteção para chegar a cidade, e a teriam no que dependesse dele. Eles eram oito vampiros, então mandaria três retornarem, um para cada humano, assim cada humano teria um vampiro para protege-lo.

- Christine, Lian e Alan vocês retornaram com os humanos, cada um de vocês é responsável pela segurança deles.

- Está bem.

- Adrian, William e Marco vocês virão comigo e Quatre até onde se encontram os humanos desaparecidos, nosso dever é resgatá-los e não derrotar os caçadores. Vamos entrar, encontrar os humanos e retira-los de lá. Nada de atos heróicos ou vinganças pessoais, estamos em menor número.

Todos sacudiram a cabeça em acordo e Trowa olhou pra Quatre que não esboçara nenhuma reação, pois foi era a ele que se referira quando falara sobre vinganças pessoais. Quatre sabia perfeitamente que quando Trowa falara era a ele que dirigia as palavras e sabia que o amante tinha razão. Ele balançou a cabeça suavemente, não faria nada que colocasse em perigo os humanos e os outros, entrariam e sairiam, mesmo que tivessem que ocultar suas presenças e entrar despercebidos.

Eles correram na direção indicada por Quatre, deixando os humanos e os outros três para trás, Quatre se permitiu virar e sorrir para sua mãe antes que se tornasse um com a escuridão da floresta. Ângela Winner sorriu ao ver que o filho, lhe sorriu antes de desaparecer.

- Melhor irmos.

Todos concordaram e cada um dos vampiros tomou em seus braços, um humano com o intuito de carrega-los, dessa forma deixariam mais rapidamente a floresta, mesmo Zechs e Ahmond, tendo protestado veemente ao serem retirados do chão e carregados, os vampiros simplesmente os ignoraram. Em questão de minutos se encontravam, no meio da cidade, vivos e seguros. Assim que chegaram outros vampiros do clã os cercaram e Lian convocou mais três para retornarem com eles para a floresta para ajudar os outros que ficaram.

Eles viram os vampiros adentrarem a floresta novamente, e Zechs se voltou para o casal Winner que se encontrava abraçado, seria melhor se aguardassem em outro lugar que não fosse o meio da cidade. Tinha certeza de que eles precisavam de algum tempo sozinhos, para assimilar o fato de que o filho mais novo deles estava morto.

- Venham vamos esperar, no Heavyarms. Eles retornaram logo.

Ahmond sorriu e caminhou com sua esposa em direção da lanchonete seguindo Zechs que evitava olhar na direção da floresta e pensar se eles voltariam com as pessoas desaparecidas.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Na floresta:

Eles encontraram a gruta em poucos segundos e de sua abertura podiam ouvir o som de risos, assim como choro e vozes implorando que os deixasse viver, eles haviam inibido suas presenças, mas não estavam tão certos de que funcionaria. Até o momento não haviam sido atacados, mas isso não significava muito, os caçadores poderiam estar simplesmente aguardando que entrassem, para atacá-los. Mas não poderiam se deter, não depois de terem chegado até ali e ouvido os pedidos de clemência que sabiam não seriam atendidos. Eles se esgueiraram entrando na gruta, sem saberem que eram observados por olhos dourados e malignos, que se afastou assim que viu os vampiros entrarem na gruta.

Trowa seguia na frente seguido por Adrian, Quatre, William e Marco, podiam ouvir as vozes aumentarem à medida que entravam na gruta, ao que parecia estavam descendo cada vez mais fundo. Chegaram a uma divisão, e delas podiam sentir perfeitamente as presenças humanas, e as dos caçadores, havia sete humanos e vinte caçadores, enquanto eles eram apenas cinco. Os humanos estavam todos reunidos em um único lugar, enquanto os caçadores estavam dispersos dentro da gruta, pelo que sentiram cinco caçadores se encontravam junto aos humanos no túnel à esquerda deles, enquanto os outros no túnel da direita. Trowa sinalizou para William e Marco para que ficassem na entrada do túnel da direita, enquanto ele e os outros seguiriam pelo da esquerda.

No caso dos caçadores surgirem pelo túnel da direita, eles deveriam avisá-los imediatamente e não tentar enfrentá-los, mas sabiam que assim que chegassem até os humanos, os caçadores viriam sobre eles como cães raivosos. Eles entraram no túnel de onde sentiam vir às presenças humanas, procurando não fazer nenhum ruído que pudesse alertar os caçadores de suas presenças, à medida que avançavam, podia distinguir uma tênue luz, que aumentava à medida que se aproximavam. Ao chegarem ao final do túnel, notaram que se encontravam em um nível elevado do solo, podiam ver os humanos acuados em um canto enquanto os caçadores os atormentavam, era estranho que os humanos ainda estivessem vivos, não que isso não os alegrasse, mas era um fato estranho em se tratando dos caçadores, a menos é claro que os humanos estivessem sendo reservados para algum outro propósito que lhes era desconhecido.

Quatre procurou sua irmã entre os humanos e pode vê-la encostada na parede, ela não parecia muito bem, mas o importante era que estava viva. Ele olhou para Trowa e sorriu. O vampiro de olhos verdes estava feliz por ver que a irmã de seu anjo estava viva, agora eles precisavam encontrar um meio de retirar os humanos dali. Infelizmente não havia uma maneira sutil de faze-lo sem revelarem suas presenças, e sabiam que assim que o fizesse, os outros caçadores viriam imediatamente.

Eles ouviram um movimento atrás deles e se prepararam para o caso de terem que lutar, se respirassem teriam respirado aliviados, ao ver que eram apenas Christine, Alan e Lian que haviam conseguido encontra-los. O número havia mudado e as chances a favor deles haviam aumentado, Trowa elaborou um plano, já havia se demorado além do que parecia seguro. Mentalmente ele passou aos outros o que tinha em mente, tudo dependeria da rapidez de cada um e da sincronia deles, se conseguissem realizar o tinha em mente, sairiam da gruta sem alertarem os outros caçadores.

_"Somos cinco contra cinco, temos que derrotá-los o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível, nosso sucesso dependera da sincronia de todos. Adrian você fica com o caçador de cabelos negros da esquerda, Lian você fica com o caçador ao lado também à esquerda, Christine você fica com o loiro junto da humana de cabelos ruivos, Alan você fica com o que se encontra à direita e tem um tapa olho do lado direito, eu fico com o de cabelos longos ao centro, Quatre você fala com os humanos e começa a retirá-los em silêncio."_

Quatre ia retrucar, mas decidiu por concordar com o plano de Trowa assim como os outros cada deles, se posicionou de forma com que fossem rápidos em seus ataques. Um dos humanos, um homem de cabelos castanhos claros, viu os vampiros se arrastando pelo teto saindo da abertura no alto, ele ia dizer alguma coisa, quando o vampiro entrou em sua mente o mandando ficar em silêncio.

_"Estamos aqui para ajuda-los, fique quieto de forma a não revela nossa presença, tudo estará terminado em alguns segundos.". _

O humano sacudiu a cabeça e procurou se manter em silêncio, e evitar olhar na direção de onde se encontravam os vampiros, ele olhou para seus companheiros, presos com ele e notou que até o momento nenhum deles havia notado os vampiros.

Trowa e os outros se arrastaram pelas paredes da caverna, silenciosamente, cada um se posicionando sobre o caçador que deveria acabar, a um sinal do vampiro de olhos verdes, todos atacariam, tudo deveria terminar em milésimos de segundos. Um dos humanos, uma mulher de cabelos curtos e esverdeados, viu os vampiros no alto e por pouco não colocou tudo a perder ao revelar suas presenças, o rapaz que os notara anteriormente rapidamente tampou-lhe a boca, para que ela não gritasse. Mas todo seu cuidado foi em vão, pois um dos caçadores percebeu os pensamentos da mulher e olhou na direção segundos antes de ter a cabeça decepada.

Ao notar o olhar da mulher em sua direção, Trowa mentalmente deu a ordem, imediatamente cada um dos vampiros acertou seu alvo, e como haviam planejado tudo não durou mais do que milésimos de segundos. Os humanos começaram a berrar, assim que perceberam o que havia acontecido, Quatre procurou fazer sua parte, mas não era nada fácil acalmar os humanos, no entanto ele conseguiu com que ficassem quietos.

- Senão querem morrer sugiram que se calem, até chegarmos a cidade, não vai demorar muito para que os outros chegarem até aqui.

Diante do brilho avermelhado e das palavras frias ecoando com autoridade em suas mentes, os humanos se calaram, temendo irritar ainda mais o vampiro de aparência angelical. Quatre balançou a cabeça, inervado diante das atitudes dos humanos, era difícil aceitar que já fora um deles e pela primeira vez conseguia entender as atitudes de Ahmad em relação a eles. Tão fracos e ....

_"Quatre pare...eles podem ser tudo isso, mas ainda assim, eles têm o direito de viver, assim como nós. Você e eu já fomos como eles, talvez não tão medrosos, mas já fomos humanos. Não esqueça disso e não os menospreze". _

Quatre teve os pensamentos interrompidos, pela voz de Trowa em sua mente, sabia que o amante tinha razão, embora não fosse fácil aceitar, não depois de ter se tornado um vampiro e experimentado as dádivas de sua nova natureza. Natureza essa que insistia em se rebelar a cada segundo, ele não se virou para Trowa, mas procurou responder-lhe, mesmo sabendo ser desnecessário, pois o outro certamente já conhecia seus pensamentos, antes mesmo que eles ganhassem forma.

_"Eu sei...me desculpe...vou procurar manter isso em mente". _

Enquanto os outros procuravam retirar rapidamente os humanos em silêncio, Quatre se moveu no meio dos humanos desesperados pela liberdade, até sua irmã que se encontrava encostada no canto, agachou-se procurando algum sinal que justificasse a letargia dela e encontrou no lado esquerdo do pescoço, uma mordida. O sangue seco indicava que havia sido feita já algum tempo. Talvez no momento em que fora seqüestrada pelos caçadores, mas se eles a morderam, então porque não a mataram? Trowa havia se agachado ao lado de Quatre e concordou mentalmente com o amante que isso era muito estranho.

_"Isso não condiz com os hábitos deles. Eles não costumam desprezar tal oportunidade, matar e se alimentar e apenas no que pensam."_

_"O que estarão armando?"_

_"Não sei meu anjo e não temos tempo para descobrir agora"_

Quatre balançou a cabeça em acordo, não era o momento para tentarem descobrir o motivo, precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível, os outros caçadores já deveriam ter tomado conhecimento quanto à morte de seus companheiros, não que se importassem realmente uns com os outros. Mas o fato era que se os caçadores estavam mortos, alguém os matara e o fizera em busca dos humanos, que haviam seqüestrado. Quatre se levantou tomando Iria em seus braços apesar dela ser mais alta que ele, não parecia pesar mais do que uma pluma. Ele e Trowa pularam alcançando a abertura por onde entraram e seguiram pelo mesmo caminho que os levara aos humanos, estavam quase na bifurcação entre as duas cavernas, podiam ouvir as vozes de William, Marco e outros três vampiros que procuravam manter os caçadores dentro da outra passagem até que todos saíssem.

Trowa seguia na frente de Quatre, e não viu quando o amante foi agarrado pelas pernas, eles já estavam quase deixando passagem quando aconteceu, apenas ouviu o grito em sua mente, mas não pode fazer nada para segurá-lo.

_"Trowa!!!!"._

Quatre não soube como tudo aconteceu, apenas teve o reflexo de soltar Iria e a empurrar na direção de Trowa ao sentir que algo lhe agarrara as pernas e o puxava para baixo, sabia que ele cuidaria de sua irmã, mentalmente pediu que o amante a salvasse e não olhasse para trás.

_"Tire-a daqui Trowa, por mim"_

_"Não vou deixa-lo Quatre"._

_"Você precisa...vá, por favor...os outros humanos precisam de vocês para saírem. Vocês precisam ir. Não olhe para trás meu amor."._

_"Quatre!!!!!"_

_"Vá!!!"_

Trowa sentiu uma dor horrível em seu peito, estava divido entre atender o pedido de Quatre e se embrenhar no buraco por onde o amante fora arrastado. Por fim acabou por atender o pedido dele quando alguns caçadores começaram a sair pelo buraco por onde seu anjo caíra, à vontade de matá-los era imensurável, Trowa se conteve apenas em matar rapidamente os dois que saíram, antes de carregar Iria em seus braços e sair da gruta ordenado que os outros fizessem o mesmo.

Trowa evitou olhar para trás como Quatre lhe dissera sabia que se o fizesse, voltaria para busca-lo, sabia que o amante não estava morto, ainda podia senti-lo, mas por quanto tempo ele viveria, ainda deveria haver oito caçadores vivos na gruta. E o fato de que nenhum deles o estarem seguindo, significava que eles deveriam estar lutando com seu anjo nesse momento. Trowa procurava ver o que acontecia através de Quatre, mas não via nada além do vermelho rubro do sangue.

- Trowa onde está Quatre?

William e Marco estranharam o fato de Trowa não ter respondido, quando perguntaram por Quatre, era visível a preocupação e a dor em seus olhos, por isso nenhum deles fez qualquer outro comentário quanto à ausência do mais novo vampiro do clã. Eles conseguiram chegar a cidade, com todos os humanos a salvo. Trowa se permitiu olhar para a floresta a suas costas, ainda carregando a irmã de seu amado nos braços, podia senti-lo ainda vivo, embora seus pensamentos estivessem preenchidos de uma raiva quase insana. Ele olhou para os outros ao seu redor, e para os humanos que os agradeciam, chorando felizes pela chance de vida que haviam conseguido.

- Eu vou leva-la até os pais dela. William, Marco e Christine vocês retornam ao castelo, os outros ficam até o inicio da manhã e depois voltam ao castelo.

- Trowa você não vai...

- Não...

Christine viu Trowa começar a caminhar com a humana nos braços, ela fez menção de entrar na floresta novamente, mas parou ao ouvir a voz fria de Trowa em sua mente.

_"Faça o que eu mandei Christine, minha paciência já está no limite, não me obrigue a descontar em você minha raiva"._

Ela virou-se completamente arrepiada, diante da força das palavras de Trowa, que nem ao mesmo parou de caminhar ao pronuncia-las, sabia que se o desobedecesse ele a alcançaria antes mesmo que pudesse se afastar. Christine se juntou a William e Marco seguindo até o carro para voltarem ao castelo, deixariam o outro carro para que Trowa voltasse. Trowa alcançou o lugar, onde sentiu a presença dos pais de Quatre, entrou no mercado sem precisar ser convidado, não era a primeira vez que entrava na loja, já estivera ali uma vez, na companhia de seu amado, no dia em que se apaixonara por Quatre.

Os pais de Quatre levantaram-se no instante que viram o vampiro de olhos verdes, entrar com a filha deles desacordada em seus braços, eles se aproximaram preocupados por vê-la desmaiada temendo que estivesse morta. Trowa pode ouvir seus pensamentos e os tranqüilizou.

- Ela está bem, apenas um pouco fraca devido à perda de sangue, que não deve ter sido pequena, mas não foi o suficiente para matá-la.

A mãe de Quatre pode notar uma ligeira tristeza no tom de voz do vampiro, ela olhou e não viu Quatre junto a ele, seu filho deveria estar ali, a menos que algo houvesse acontecido a ele. Ângela levou a mão aos lábios, aproximando-se do vampiro que havia entregado sua filha ao seu marido, queria perguntar a ele sobre o filho, mas temia ouvir a resposta. No entanto Trowa balançou a cabeça, diante da pergunta muda escrita nos olhos verdes da humana. Ele viu as lágrimas caírem do rosto da humana e sabia que elas também caiam por seu rosto, embora em uma tonalidade vermelha. Trowa sentiu braços o envolvendo e por alguns instantes não retribuiu o gesto, não até que sentiu a mão da mulher acariciar seu rosto o enxugando. No momento era tudo o que precisava, alguém para partilhar sua dor, alguém que a entendesse tão bem quanto ele.

Zechs notou a ausência de Quatre e não pode deixar de sentir-se triste, ele se aproximou para falar algo, mas sua pergunta morreu em seus lábios, antes que tivesse a chance de pronuncia-la, a visão que via parada do outro lado da porta, era estarrecedora para não dizer mórbida. Trowa ainda abraçava a mãe de Quatre, quando sentiu, uma sensação familiar e quente, nenhuma palavra apenas à sensação de paz, a mesma que sentira ao encontrar Quatre a primeira vez. Soltando-se dos braços da humana, virou-se para encontrar, seu anjo, a pele clara como a lua, agora se encontrava banhada de um vermelho escuro...vermelho do sangue dos caçadores.

Ele abriu a porta o olhando, procurando por algum ferimento grave, mas não encontrando nada além do sangue a escorrer por todo o seu corpo, os fios loiros se encontravam vermelhos e grudados um nos outros, dando-lhe uma aparência estranha. Era como se Quatre houvesse mergulhado em uma piscina cheia de sangue de caçador, ele caminhou até seu anjo, ignorando os olhares aterrorizados dos humanos. Trowa tocou a face manchada de Quatre sujando os dedos com o sangue que o cobria. Quatre ainda segurava em cada uma das mãos a Heath Scythe pingando sangue, parecia não querer larga-las ou apenas temia faze-lo.

Trowa deslizou as mãos pelos braços de seu anjo, sem desviar seus olhos do dele, a íris azul clara, ainda se mantinha escondida atrás da íris peculiar aos vampiros, ele sentiu uma ligeira tensão nos braços de Quatre e deteve suas mãos sobre as deles. Procurou deixar sua mente em contato com a de Quatre, pronunciando apenas quatro palavras, que tiveram o poder de recuperar, o azul de seus olhos.

_"Você está seguro agora"._

Quatre soltou as Heath Scythe e abraçou Trowa, sendo confortado por ele que o abraçava com carinho, ambos sentiam-se confortados pela presença um do outro, sabendo que não precisavam de mais nada. Quatre sentiu um toque em seu braço, e afastou-se ligeiramente dos braços do amante, para encontrar os olhos de sua mãe a observa-lo, envergonhado de sua aparência ele abaixou a cabeça para tê-la erguida pela mão dela em seu queixo. Ele viu sua mãe sorriu e logo depois se encontrava abraçado por ela. Ela não se importava pela aparência dele no momento, ou pela nova natureza do filho o importante era que ele estava ali, e mesmo que seu corpo apresentasse um frio mórbido e seu rosto e vestes estivessem cobertas de sangue, Quatre seria sempre seu filho e nada mudaria isso. Nem mesmo a morte.

- Meu filho...meu pequeno Quatre.

- Mãe...eu.

Ângela podia ver a dúvida e o receio nos olhos do filho, ele temia que ela o rejeitasse por causa de sua nova natureza, mas ela seria incapaz de faze-lo.

- Você sempre será meu filho Quatre, independente do que você tenha se tornado.

- Mamãe...

Ângela sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Quatre, que segurou a mão dela levando-a aos lábios frios. Ela olhou em volta e notou os olhares dos curiosos, não podiam ficar ali, precisava limpar o sangue em seu filho, precisava conversar com ele e saber o que acontecera para que ele houvesse se tornado um vampiro.

- Venha vamos limpá-lo lá dentro.

Ângela começou a puxar o filho, mas Quatre não se moveu, apenas ficou a olhar o pai que o encarava na porta da loja de Zechs. Ele poderia ouvir claramente seus pensamentos, mas procurava não faze-lo, não queria saber o que seu pai achava, sobre ele agora haver se tornado um Glole. Ahmond olhava para o jovem que renegara como filho, podia ver o sangue escorrendo por suas roupas e corpo, a criatura a sua frente em nada o lembrava seu filho, sabia o que ele havia se tornado, o brilho avermelhado que vira em seus olhos na floresta, não fora apenas uma impressão ou uma miragem causada pela escuridão. Sabia que inevitavelmente isso acabaria por acontecer, e talvez houvesse precipitado o inevitável, ao expulsá-lo de casa e o jogado nos braços do vampiro de olhos verdes.

Mas o que mais o incomodava não era isso, mas o fato de realmente, não se importar com a nova natureza de Quatre, na verdade sentia-se conformado e até mesmo satisfeito que o filho agora tivesse a chance de viver a eternidade ao lado da pessoa que escolhera amar. Sabia que o olhar desafiador com que seu filho o encarava, era apenas um meio de se resguardar de suas palavras rudes, as mesmas que não conseguia esquecer desde que o mandara embora. Surpreso notou que chorava, da mesma forma que o fizera quando tomara a decisão mais difícil de sua vida, ele desceu os poucos degraus da entrada da loja, parando a apenas alguns centímetros de seu filho. Sorriu e abriu os braços, fechando-os ao redor do corpo de Quatre que se jogara neles assim que soube que seu pai o perdoara.

Quatre não queria olhar seu pai de uma forma tão desafiadora, mas não queria ouvi-lo disser as mesmas palavras duras que ainda o faziam chorar por dentro. Não deixaria que ele o machucasse novamente, ninguém o machucaria assim nunca mais, podia sentir a presença de Trowa atrás de si e em sua mente, o confortando e dizendo para não se preocupar. Mas ele não precisava se preocupar, ele era forte agora não era? Enfrentara sozinho, oito caçadores e sobrevivera, como as palavras de um simples humano poderiam feri-lo?

_"Não somos imunes ao sofrimento e dor Quatre. Palavras machucam e ferem tanto quanto um ferimento físico. E independente do que aconteceu entre vocês, a opinião de seu pai ainda é importante para você."_

_"Ele não é mais meu pai, e eu já não sou mais filho dele. Esqueceu que ele me renegou como filho? E mesmo que ele não houvesse me renegado, o filho dele morreu semanas a trás."_

_"Esqueceu que eu sinto o mesmo que você sente? Não há segredos entre nós Quatre, não importa o que você diga, seu cor...._

_"Meu coração está morto Trowa, ele deixou de bater quando me tornei um vampiro através de você"._

Quatre ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de se desculpar, não queria acusar Trowa pelo seu atual estado, não era culpa do amante, quando aceitara se envolver na batalha sabia das conseqüências. Assim como sabia que Trowa ainda se culpava por tê-lo abraçado.

_"Me desculpe...eu não quis dizer isso"._

_"Eu sei meu anjo, mas não se pode negar a verdade não é. Eu o transformei no que você é agora, eu o tomei a decisão de abraça-lo, mesmo tendo sido uma decisão..."_

_"Não foi egoísmo meu amor, pelo contrário...foi por amor que você me deu uma nova natureza e não vou negar que me sinto atraída por ela, mas não mais do que me sinto atraído por você. Mas meu coração está morto e eu não sou mais nada para esse homem" _

_"Seu coração pode estar morto, mas sua alma está viva. Você não deixou se ser quem é por se tornar um vampiro Quatre, você apenas despertou para um novo mundo, mas você ainda é o mesmo Quatre por quem me apaixonei. Não o julgue precipitadamente, para não se arrepender depois meu anjo"._

Quatre voltou sua atenção para o humano que um dia chamara de pai, ele viu que o mesmo chorava, e sentiu como se algo dentro dele se quebrasse, a primeira vez que o vira chorar fora quando o mesmo lhe batera e o expulsara de casa. Mas por que ele chorava agora? Ele viu que seu pai vinha em sua direção e não pode deixar de tremer em expectativa, nem mesmo quando lutava contra os caçadores, sentira tanta apreensão como agora, mas havia algo nos olhos de seu pai que lhe dava esperanças que nem ao menos imaginar ansiar. No entanto Trowa havia sido capaz de perceber em seu intimo, o quanto ele desejava o perdão e a compreensão de seu pai, no fundo sentia-se culpado por ter magoado o homem a sua frente.

Quatre viu o pai sorrir e abrir os braços para ele, lágrimas vermelhas começaram a rolar por seu rosto enquanto se jogava nos braços de seu pai, sentiu os braços se fecharem a sua volta e não pode impedir-se de soluçar ainda mais ao ouvir o pai pedindo-lhe perdão.

- Perdoe-me filho...por todo mal que lhe fiz.

- Pai....

Quatre não tinha palavras, embora elas não fossem necessárias no momento, saber que havia sido perdoado era o suficiente, seu pai aceitara a escolha que fizera ao decidir viver com Trowa. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos do pai que sorria, afastando uma mecha da testa do filho, e enxugou-lhe as lágrimas vermelhas, voltando a abraça-lo. Seu filho estava de volta, um pouco diferente era verdade, mas ainda assim seu filho, seu herdeiro.

- Venham vamos limpá-lo e ver como está sua irmã.

Quatre sorriu e balançou a cabeça, olhando para Trowa que sacudiu a cabeça os seguindo, mentalmente ele disse a Zechs para convidar Quatre a entrar em sua loja, uma vez que seria a primeira vez que ele entraria nela como um vampiro. Zechs entendeu e sacudiu a cabeça, abrindo a porta da loja e convidando o amigo a entrar.

- Venha Quatre, entre e seja bem-vindo...acho que há algumas roupas minhas lá dentro.

- Obrigado Zechs.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Nas terras dos Khushrenada:

Heero estava sentado na cama, ao lado de Duo que ardia em febre, sentia uma vontade insana de matar alguém, ver Duo sofrendo era como se tivesse uma estaca de prata enfiada em seu peito. Ele não podia fazer nada para aliviar-lhe a febre, em todos esses anos de existência, nunca tinha visto nada parecido, nem Treize ou os lideres do Maganac tinham idéia do porque da febre ter voltado do nada. Restava apenas esperar que Quatre e Trowa retornassem com a mãe do jovem loiro, antes que resolvesse descontar em alguém sua frustração.

Duo abriu os olhos febris encontrando o olhar preocupado de Heero, ele estendeu o braço tocando a face fria do vampiro, que lhe segurou a mão a esfregando contra o rosto. Duo deu um ligeiro sorriso, sentia-se tão fraco e cansado, fazia tanto tempo que não tinha essas recaídas, como pudera ter sido tão descuidado com seus ferimentos, deveria ter dito a Heero para procurar a mãe de Quatre logo de inicio, mas acreditou não ser necessário. Nunca entendera o porque de sempre ficar assim, nem mesmo os médicos quando era pequeno tinham uma explicação para o que acontecia com ele, como se debilidade anormal explicasse alguma coisa.

Isso apenas significava que os médicos não tinham noção alguma do que acontecia com ele. Perdera as contas de quantos médicos visitara, a quantidade de tratamentos que fizera para descobrir o motivo que levava seu corpo a não corresponder aos tratamentos usuais, para fazer a febre ceder definitivamente, mesmo quanto não havia um motivo aparente para ela. Era tudo tão estranho, apenas a mãe de Quatre conseguia faze-la ceder, através de ungüentos, banhos de imersão e remédios naturais. Duo sentia a garganta e a boca seca, quase não tinha forças para falar, assim sua voz saiu quase inaudível para que um ser humano comum pudesse ouvir, mas perfeitamente clara para que um vampiro pudesse escutar.

- Eu estou com sede.

- Eu vou pegar um pouco de água para você.

Heero beijou a mão de Duo e se levantou para pegar um pouco de água, no jarro trazido por Kimitsu, ele ajudou Duo a levantar um pouco para tomar a água e depois colocou o copo sobre a cabeceira. Duo voltou a se acomodar, segurando a mão de Heero e a esfregando contra o rosto, enquanto fechava os olhos, sentiu algo gelado colocado em sua testa e deu um pequeno sorriso, Heero havia trocado o pano em sua testa por outro.

- Eu sinto muito...por ficar assim.

- Tudo bem Duo, não me importo em cuidar de você. Quero apenas que você fique bom.

- Quatre foi buscar a mãe dele?

- Sim...eles devem voltar em pouco tempo, enquanto isso eu farei o possível para cuidar de você.

- Eu sei Hee-chan.

Heero acariciou a face corada de Duo antes de beijar-lhe suavemente nos lábios, procurava ignorar a sensação de fome dentro de si, já havia passado da hora de sua refeição, mas não se importava não sairia do lado de Duo até que o mesmo ficasse bom, mesmo que tivesse que negligenciar suas refeições como vinha fazendo há quase duas semanas. Heero pode sentir as presenças de Christine e dos outros retornando ao castelo, mas não sentiu as de Trowa e Quatre, alguns minutos se passaram até que sentisse a presença de Treize e Cathrine a porta do quarto.

Ele levantou-se silenciosamente para não despertar Duo que finalmente adormecera, não era necessário que Treize lhe dissesse que algo grave acontecera, mesmo assim, ele abriu a porta para encontrar o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada acompanhado de Cathrine.

- O que houve?

Cathrine olhou para Treize diante do tom frio e impessoal da voz de Heero, nas últimas semanas não estava mais reconhecendo o amigo, mas com tanta coisa acontecendo temia aborrece-lo ainda mais perguntando alguma coisa. Tentara se enganar imaginando que o mau humor de Heero era causado pelo estado de saúde debilitado de Duo, mas sabia que não era isso. Tinha quase certeza de que Treize sabia o que se passava com Heero, a forma com que ele o olhava, não deixava dúvidas quanto a isso, mas Treize se recusava a dizer o que estava acontecendo. Era como se temesse despertar alguma coisa em Heero, mas ela não sabia dizer o que.

- Ao que parece Quatre está morto. Ele foi pego pelos caçadores e não temos noticias dele.

- E Trowa?

- Ainda está na cidade, acredito que deve estar falando com os pais de Quatre. Tenho certeza de que ele trará a humana.

- Hn...

Heero abaixou a cabeça olhando de lado para a porta atrás de si, se Quatre estivesse realmente morto, sabia que Trowa deveria estar sofrendo muito, e dificilmente lembraria de falar com a mãe de Quatre ou traze-la ao castelo. Heero levou a mão à testa a coçando ligeiramente, tentando afastar a irritação pela noticia inesperada, ignorando o olhar de Treize e Cathrine, virou-se entrando no quarto e trancando a porta. Cathrine ainda tentou falar alguma coisa, mas Treize a impediu balançando a cabeça e a levando para o quarto deles, não convinha perturbar Heero neste momento, ele precisava ficar sozinho e se acalmar, para o bem dele e dos outros.

- Treize o que ele tem? Heero parecia tão estranho.

Treize sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Cathrine, antes de abraça-la ignorando sua pergunta.

_"Ele está pendendo o controle para ela....e isso não é bom"._

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Cidade de Epyon - Mercado 24 hs -Uma hora depois:

Quatre havia se lavado no pequeno banheiro da loja, e vestido uma blusa e uma calça limpa, devido ao porte de Zechs as roupas ficaram alguns números acima das medidas de Quatre, que enrolou as mangas e as pernas da calça, fazendo com que Trowa sorrisse ligeiramente de sua aparência.

- Não ria Trowa.

- Desculpe Quatre, mas você está encantador.

- Sei...

_"Você quer dizer engraçado, eu pareço um bonequinho de pano"_

_"Não deixa de ser encantador, meu anjo"._

Quatre sorriu e olhou para seus pais, que os observavam em silêncio, ele caminhou até eles tocando o rosto da irmã que ainda estava desacordada, ele olhou para Trowa que sacudiu a cabeça dizendo que ela estava bem.

- Ela ficara bem, devera acordar amanhã com uma ligeira fraqueza, nada demais.

Quatre sorriu e afastou os fios que caiam por seu rosto. Então ele deu um tapa em sua própria cabeça, como tudo isso acabara por esquecer completamente de Duo, e de que Heero ficara aguardando o retorno deles.

- Droga eu me esqueci completamente. O Heero deve muito aborrecido e preocupado.

Quatre olhou para Trowa que também havia esquecido completamente de Duo e de Heero, sabia o quanto Heero deveria estar nervoso a cerca da demora deles. Ele se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e caminhou até o amante, beijando-lhe a testa antes de sair da loja, para ir buscar o carro. Quatre voltou-se para os pais que olhavam sem entender.

- Mãe você poderia vir comigo até o castelo? O Duo não está muito bem.

- Ele está doendo?

- Está com febre, como de quando ele era pequeno.

- Entendo.

Ângela olhou para o marido, como se pedisse permissão para ir, apesar de Duo não ser um Winner, ele era considerado como um filho por eles. Ahmond beijou a esposa e acariciou o rosto de Quatre.

- Vá querida, Duo e como se fosse um filho para nós, e ele precisa de você. Eu levarei Iria para casa, não se preocupe.

- Eu vou precisar pegar algumas coisas em casa antes.

- Nós podemos deixa-los em casa, senhora Winner.

Trowa havia retornado e encontrava-se parado na entrada, eles poderiam deixar o pai e a irmã de Quatre em casa, e depois ir à direção do castelo, havia ligado para o castelo a fim de informar Heero quanto ao retorno deles. Pela informação passada por Treize, o japonês se encontrava trancado no quarto com Duo e não parecia disposto a conversar com ninguém no momento, ao que parecia a noticia de que Quatre havia caído durante a busca pela irmã, não o agradara em nada. Trowa tranqüilizou Treize dizendo que Quatre estava bem e afirmara que estariam de volta em breve e que avisasse Heero de que estavam levando a mãe de Quatre com eles.

_"Quatre...precisamos ir logo, Treize disse que Heero se trancou no quarto com Duo e pelo tom de voz dele isso não pareceu uma boa coisa"._

_"Heero anda estranho não é"_

Trowa balançou a cabeça em afirmação, todos haviam notado que Heero não andava em seus melhores dias, agindo quase como um animal enjaulado, apesar do mesmo semblante indecifrável de sempre. Ele parecia irradiar uma áurea que os afastava, e fazia temerem aborrece-lo, às vezes seus olhos sempre frios, pareciam ligeiramente insanos, e por diversas vezes ele parecia lutar com alguma coisa dentro de si. Em todos os anos que conviveu com Heero, essa era a primeira vez que sentia medo dele, ou do que ele poderia ser capaz de fazer, se desse vazão ao que via reluzir em seus olhos. Quatre procurou apressar os pais e depois de alguns minutos seguiam em direção a sua antiga casa, para buscar o que seria necessário para ajudar Duo.

No castelo:

Heero olhava para Duo, o americano estava tremendo por causa da febre, ele colocara alguns cobertos sobre ele, mas sem sucesso, se ainda estivesse vivo poderia aquece-lo com o calor do próprio corpo.

_"Mas eu estou morto...e calor é a última coisa a existir em meu corpo"._

Heero ouviu uma batida na porta, e em seguida a voz de Treize em sua mente, ele estava pronto para expulsá-lo, quando ouviu o nome de Quatre e a informação de que eles estavam vindo junto com a humana, que ajudaria Duo. Heero deixou-se escorregar para o chão caindo ao lado da cama, olhando pesaroso para Duo que tinha a face banhada pelo suor e o corpo sacudido pelos tremores. Ele esperava apenas que eles chegassem antes que não conseguisse se controlar, e acabasse fazendo uma loucura.

Treize retornou para seu quarto, encostando-se na porta assim que passou, felizmente Cathrine não se encontrava no aposento, sentia-se exausto, invadir a mente de Heero, em seu atual estado fora um erro. Por pouco não teve sua mente, ferida por Heero, a força do novo shuhan dos Khushrenada havia crescido, muito nos últimos tempos, aliado a natureza que o vampiro mantinha escondida dentro de si. Mas ao que tudo indicava o vampiro, já não conseguia ou já não se preocupava mais em controlar seus instintos. A ligação que ele mantinha com Duo, era muito mais importante do que suponha, o humano havia se tornado como uma âncora, um meio para ele mantivesse controlada sua natureza selvagem. Natureza esse que Treize vira apenas uma única vez e de não desejava vê-la novamente, mas o que mais temia era que se Duo não se recuperasse viesse a perder não apenas o humano, mas também o vampiro de olhos azul cobalto.

_"Isso não é nada bom"._

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Na mansão Winner:

Quatre achou estranho voltar a sua casa, depois que deixara de ser humano. Rashid o recebera com a mesma formalidade e o carinho de sempre, embora houvesse demonstrado surpresa ao vê-lo agora como um vampiro. Quatre sentira claramente a surpresa no antigo empregado e amigo, procurou sorrir deixando claro a Rashid que estava tudo bem, que havia sido seu desejo tornar-se um vampiro, ele olhou momentaneamente para Trowa que mantivesse calado. Levaria algum tempo até que Trowa deixasse de se culpar por tê-lo abraçado, mas estava disposto a mostrar ao amante que estava mais do que feliz em poder compartilhar a imortalidade com ele. Deixou Rashid na companhia de Trowa e seguiu com os pais rumo as escadas.

Os pais de Iria a colocaram no quarto, não havia muito que fazer a não ser aguardar que ela acordasse como Trowa dissera. Ângela Winner providenciou tudo que era necessário para ajudar Duo, algumas ervas e raízes, ela sempre mantinha um pequeno estoque em casa para o caso de Duo ter uma recaída, ela voltou ao quarto da filha onde seu marido e seu filho se encontravam sentados a observando dormir, jamais imaginou que os veria junto novamente, pelo menos não assim.

- Eu estou pronta querido.

- Está bem mãe, vamos.

Quatre se levantou e abraçou o pai evitando chorar, Ahmond se afastou do filho beijando-lhe a testa e depois o olhando nos olhos claros.

- Você será sempre bem-vindo a sua casa meu filho.

- Obrigado papai.

- O rapaz que o acompanha também é bem-vindo, sempre que desejar.

- Direi a ele, eu tenho que ir agora.

- Vá eu ficarei aqui cuidando de sua irmã, levem Rashid com vocês, ele sempre ajudou a cuidar de Duo, ele será útil também.

- Está bem...devo voltar pela manhã meu senhor.

- Eu sei querida, demore o tempo que for necessário, espero que Duo se recupere.

Ângela beijou o rosto do marido e depois o rosto da filha adormecida, acariciando lhe suavemente antes de deixar o quarto. Eles desceram as escadas da mansão, encontrando Rashid e Trowa conversando, o semblante de Rashid indicava que Trowa o havia informado a cerca de como Quatre se tornara um vampiro. Quatre podia sentir a dor de Trowa e sorriu o beijando no rosto e voltando-se para Rashid que o olhava com carinho, o empregado era como um segundo pai para si.

- Eu já disse Rashid que está tudo bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, é meu destino ficar ao lado de Trowa e mesmo que não o fosse eu procuraria mudar meu destino para ficar ao lado dele.

- Compreendo jovem mestre.

- Agora vamos Duo precisa de nós.

- Rashid você virá conosco.

- Sim minha senhora.

Eles entraram no carro seguindo em direção ao castelo, precisavam cuidar de Duo o mais rapidamente possível, durante o trajeto até o castelo Trowa decidiu perguntar a mãe de Quatre se ela sabia a razão da doença de Duo ou os meios para curá-lo.

- Senhora Winner.

- Me chame de Ângela.

- Ângela, você sabe o que Duo tem?

- E difícil dizer precisamente a origem da doença de Duo. Quatre deve ter dito que quando pequeno Duo costumava adoecer muito, geralmente tinha altas febres que o debilitavam, mas tudo piorou muito logo após o incêndio da igreja. Os médicos nunca souberam explicar o fato dele não ter uma recuperação normal, alegando ser uma anomalia do organismo dele.

- E a senhora não acredita nisso?

- Não..acho que a origem dessa debilidade é outra, apesar de não fazer parte do mesmo povo que meu marido, aprendi muito quando vivi com eles, sua sabedoria, cultura, misticismo e medicina. Assim como aprendi com meus pais que muitas vezes o que não podemos ver nos causa mais mal, que do o que vemos.

- Não compreendo mãe?

- Quatre você melhor do que ninguém sabe o que se passa com Duo, você esteve ao lado dele quando ele perdeu o tio.

- Sim...eu sei...Duo sempre se culpou por não estar na igreja aquele dia, ele ficou em nossa casa, porque tinha brigado com o padre Maxwell. Se eles não houvessem brigado, Duo não teria fugido e se refugiado lá em casa, e talvez houvesse morrido no incêndio junto com o padre e a irmã Hellen.

- Você sabe da culpa, da solidão, da tristeza...tudo que o Duo sentia e sentiu durante todos esses anos.

- Sim eu sei.

- Um semblante sempre alegre, às vezes esconde uma tristeza profunda e um mal adormecido.

- Mal!?

- Como diz o ditado a mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que julga a nossa vã filosofia. Nem sempre podemos ver a verdade diante de nossos olhos, pois muita das vezes ela se esconde dentro de nós. Duo não é o escolhido a toa, há um motivo para que eles tenham se reencontrado.

- Como assim se reencontrado?

Quatre e Trowa se entreolharam sem entender o que a humana queria dizer, sobre se reencontrarem. Ainda mais que Ângela não deu a eles tempo suficiente para que pudessem imaginar a que ela se referia.

- Vocês saberão quando chegar o momento. O que poderia curar Duo definitivamente, esta descrito em um livro muito antigo, talvez mais antigo que as escrituras sagradas.

- Que livro é esse?

- Não sei ao certo quem o escreveu Trowa, sei apenas que nele estão descritas centenas talvez até milhares de fórmulas, encantamentos... e profecias.

- Profecias!?

- Sim...talvez o que buscam esteja nesse livro.

Trowa olhou por alguns segundos através do espelho retrovisor para a humana sentada no banco traseiro, as palavras dela, pareciam fazer sentido e ao mesmo tempo pareciam ser muito confusas, mas se lembrava de que Treize procurava um livro na biblioteca. Ele dissera que o mesmo poderia ajudá-los a respeito da profecia, talvez fosse o mesmo livro do qual a humana falava. Por alguns momentos era como se ela adivinhasse seus pensamentos, outro que ela falava sobre o passado, ele olhou para Quatre que se encontrava a seu lado, através dele soube o porque das palavras da humana. O jovem loiro olhou para Trowa e sorriu, desde pequeno aprendeu a conviver com sua empatia assim como aprendera a conviver com as habilidades de sua mãe tão diferente da sua.

Ângela Winner algumas vezes podia predizer o futuro, assim como o passado, soube através de Rashid que sua mãe vinha de uma família que acreditava na cura das ervas e do destino guiado pelas estrelas. Eles cultuavam a noite e por isso eram considerados demônios, por suas crenças e modo de vida. Dela herdara o dom de poder sentir as emoções dos outros e agora como vampiro acabara por despertar uma outra habilidade que o ajudara a encontrar sua irmã.

Estavam quase próximos ao castelo, cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos, quando Trowa se manifestou novamente.

- Ângela você sabe como é o livro?

- Uma vez minha mãe me disse que ele era claro como o dia, suas folhas negras como a noite e suas letras vermelhas como o sangue. Um símbolo prateado como a lua guarda seu lacre e uma chave dourada como o sol o abre. Simples e invisível aos olhos dos que não sabem o que procurar, visível como uma estrada aos que sabem que caminho tomar.

- Branco com um símbolo prateado e folhas negras!?

- Sim, mas eu nunca o encontrei e nem sei se ele realmente existe, meu povo nunca o viu realmente, talvez seja apenas uma lenda, mas...

- Algumas lendas sem tem seu fundo de verdade.

- Exato.

- Então teremos que varreu a biblioteca novamente e verificar se tal livro não existe mesmo.

- Acha que ele está na biblioteca Trowa?

- Talvez meu anjo, Heero me disse uma vez que lá existem livros de eras antigas e culturas tão antigas quanto a Terra. Talvez o encontremos lá, uma vez que sabemos o que procurar.

Quatre sorriu e virou-se para sua mãe que também sorria, era verdade eles agora tinham uma descrição do que procuravam e se a lenda fosse verdadeira e o livro realmente existisse, ele estaria lá. Eles avistaram a torre do castelo e ao parar o carro diante da entrada encontraram Treize os esperando, junto com Sally e Cathrine. Eles desceram do veiculo e os vampiros se aproximaram, Treize meneou a cabeça e cumprimentou seus visitantes.

- Sejam bem-vindos.

- Muito obrigada.

Treize observou a humana por alguns instantes, antes de dizer que Heero os aguardava no quarto.

- Ele está em seu quarto, acho melhor irem logo, antes que ele fique ainda mais impaciente do que já está.

- Sim...Treize você poderia acompanhar a mãe de Quatre até o quarto, enquanto nós procuramos um livro na biblioteca.

- Livro?

Quatre se aproximou de Treize colocando um de seus dedos sobre sua testa o fazendo fechar os olhos, através do contato passou toda a conversa que tiveram durante a vinda ao castelo, tudo não durou mais do que alguns milésimos de segundos. Assim que Quatre afastou o contato se desfez, Treize sentiu-se tonto por alguns segundos, e abriu os olhos que tinham um brilho avermelhado indicando uma ligeira irritação. Treize procurou acalmar-se e seus olhos voltaram a tonalidade clara e tranqüila de sempre, ele olhou para Trowa que se encontrava tão surpreso quanto ele sobre o que Quatre fizera. Em seguida Treize olhou para o jovem vampiro que corou sussurrando um pedido de desculpas acompanhado de uma rápida explicação para seu ato.

- Desculpe...eu...eu achei que seria mais rápido do que explicar. E eu...não pensei...no que fazia, simplesmente....

Treize sorriu balançando a cabeça, de fato nada teria sido tão rápido ou eficiente quanto o que Quatre fizera e sabia que ele ainda tinha muito que aprender e que não o fizera por mal, mas apenas para ganhar tempo.

- Tudo bem Quatre, mas não faça isso sem o consentimento da outra pessoa isso pode...

Houve uma pausa nas palavras de Treize que sorriu antes de continuar, o olhar culpado do jovem árabe, fez com que Trowa se colocasse a seu lado imediatamente. O vampiro de olhos verdes, sabia que Treize não estava aborrecido com a atitude de Quatre apesar de seus olhos a principio tivessem transmitido uma ligeira irritação. Mas Treize era conhecido por nunca se irritar, e resolver tudo o mais diplomaticamente possível, antes de partir por outros caminhos bem diferentes de sua costumeira polidez e sensatez.

- Digamos ser um tanto, doloroso para ambos, ainda mais se for repelido e você oferecer resistência, o que geralmente acontece.

- Desculpe-me.

- Está tudo bem, mais tarde eu ou Auda juntamente com Trowa o ajudaremos a explorar suas habilidades vampirescas, mas por hora vocês têm coisas a fazer.

Treize voltou-se para sua amada que permanecia a seu lado segurando-lhe a mão para acalma-la podia ver que ela estava um pouco tensa e não desejava vê-la assim. Cathrine sentiu-se mais calma ao ter a mão beijada por Treize e ver seu olhar sempre doce, ela sorriu diante de seu pedido incapaz de negar-lhe alguma coisa.

- Minha amada, peço que se junte a Trowa e Quatre e os ajude.

- Esta bem meu senhor.

- Sally gostaria de pedir o mesmo a você.

- Irei com prazer Treize.

Treize sorriu e se afastou indicando que os humanos entrassem, ele os levou até o quarto de Heero, sendo observados pelos vampiros que se encontravam no castelo. Enquanto isso Trowa e os outros seguiam para a biblioteca a fim de procurarem o livro que talvez tivesse a cura para Duo e a resposta que procuravam a cerca da profecia.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Heero sentiu as presenças de Trowa e Quatre assim como a de dois humanos, olhou para Duo e agradeceu intimamente pela chegada deles, não sabia se conseguiria continuar a vê-lo dessa forma por muito mais tempo e não fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Ele levantou-se e destrancou a porta, trocando depois o pano sob a testa de Duo por outro mais fresco aguardando que eles viessem cuidar do americano, ouviu uma batida na porta e logo depois a ouvir se abrir, Heero se levantou encarando os dois humanos atrás de Treize.

A mãe de Quatre sentiu um leve tremor diante do olhar frio do vampiro a sua frente, o olhar dele era não apenas frio, mas ligeiramente cruel e insano, havia tanta força em seu olhar que era quase impossível permanecer encarando-o por muito tempo. Rashid queria colocar-se ao lado de sua senhora, mas sentia-se incapaz de se mover, o olhar do vampiro o paralisara, era a primeira vez que sentia tal medo, o olhar frio e penetrante parecia explorar sua mente. Treize colocou-se diante do olhar de Heero de forma que o vampiro desviou automaticamente seu olhar dos humanos.

- Heero estes são Ângela Winner a mãe de Quatre e Rashid Kurama irmão de Auda. Senhora Winner este é Heero Yuy o shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada.

Heero voltou novamente seu olhar para os dois, meneando a cabeça cumprimentando os humanos, que retribuíram o gesto ambos surpresos com a diferença clara em seu olhar, a força e a frieza continuavam presentes em seus olhos, mas a sensação de medo que eles empregavam havia sumido. Heero olhou para Treize friamente, o fazendo simplesmente arquear as sobrancelhas, o atual shuhan simplesmente virou-se e se aproximou de Duo ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama. Ele acariciou a face do humano que tinha o rosto quente e avermelhado, com a voz cansada e fria o que não transmitia em nada o que sentia realmente, dirigiu-se à humana sem virar-se para observa-la.

- Pode ajuda-lo?

A mãe de Quatre se aproximou da cama tocando o rosto do jovem que considerava como um filho, ela voltou seus olhos para o vampiro, vendo através da íris azul cobalto carinho, dor e preocupação com o jovem enfermo na cama. Ela sorriu colocando a mão no ombro do vampiro, sem se importar se isso seria um erro. Heero deu um ligeiro grunhido ao sentir à mão da humana em seu ombro, mas procurou conter-se diante do gesto, ele manteve seu olhar preso ao corpo adormecido na cama, a ouvindo falar suavemente.

- Eu farei o possível para isso, Duo é como um filho para mim, não se preocupe ele ficará bem.

- Obrigado.

- De nada senhor Yuy.

Heero levantou-se dando espaço à humana para que ela se aproximasse mais e cuidasse de Duo. Sabia que ele estava em boas mãos agora, sentia-se esgotado, mas não o deixaria até que o mesmo estivesse bem, aproximou-se de Treize que notava o cansaço em seu rosto.

- Porque não descansa um pouco, Heero eu ficarei aqui com ele.

- Não quero deixa-lo sozinho.

- Ele não estará sozinho.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero ficar, descansarei quando ele estiver melhor.

Treize meneou a cabeça, sabia que não conseguiria faze-lo mudar de idéia. O antigo shuhan do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada, sabia o quanto Heero estava cansado, o mesmo não vinha descansando e nem mesmo se alimentado direito desde a batalha com os caçadores. Se Duo não estivesse ligado a Yami através do sangue, já teria dito a Heero para dar ao humano seu sangue para ajuda-lo em sua recuperação, mas isso impossibilitaria Duo de usar a espada da qual era guardião e no momento isso não era nada aconselhável. Treize dirigiu-se a humana que ainda verificava as condições de Duo.

- Do que precisa enquanto os outros procuram o livro?

- Livro?

Heero olhou para a Treize sem entender o que o outro quis dizer, o vampiro explicou sobre o que falava, dizendo ao final que havia uma chance de que tal livro se encontrasse na biblioteca do castelo. Heero sacudiu a cabeça diante dos fatos, era verdade que antes da batalha todos no castelo haviam, se empenhado em procurar o livro que talvez os ajudasse a entender a profecia, mas não haviam encontrado nada, porque não sabiam exatamente o que procurar e a biblioteca possuía prateleiras repletas de centenas de livros, no entanto tendo uma discrição ficaria mais fácil encontra-lo.

Ângela Winner olhou para os vampiros diante da pergunta, e depois se virou novamente para Duo enquanto Heero ouvia os fatos à cerca do livro, assim que sentiu os olhos se voltarem para ela novamente. Ela voltou-se para eles com os olhos preocupados, o que foi notado rapidamente por Treize. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não o fez, a febre de Duo estava muito alta, bem mais do que costumava ficar quando o mesmo era pequeno, se não fizessem nada para abaixa-la logo, Duo teria sérios problemas em seus órgãos internos e poderiam acabar por perder o rapaz. Ela olhou para Rashid que compreendeu imediatamente a situação, ele voltou-se para os vampiros dizendo-lhes do que precisariam para amenizar um pouco a febre.

- Precisamos resfriar o corpo dele, e preparar um banho de imersão com as ervas que trouxemos isso vai ajudar por enquanto.

- Certo, há uma banheira no banheiro, podemos enche-la com água fria e depois preparamos o banho de imersão.

Treize mostrou o banheiro e Rashid começou a encher a banheira, Heero aproximou-se novamente da cama ajudando a humana a despir o humano, mentalmente pediu que Kimitsu esquentasse um pouco de água. Rashid começou a macerar as ervas que haviam trazido, juntamente com um óleo que Treize não conseguiu identificar do que seria. Assim que a banheira estava cheia Heero carregou Duo em seus braços até o banheiro sendo acompanhado pela humana. Assim que o corpo quente tocou a água fria, Duo abriu os olhos e gemeu, seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Heero, podia ver a preocupação nos olhos do vampiro. Ele tentou dizer-lhe alguma coisa para aplacar a dor que via nos olhos azul cobalto, mas o vampiro não o permitiu, cobrindo os lábios do humano com os dedos, enquanto falava-lhe mentalmente.

_"Está tudo bem Duo, estamos tentando baixar a febre, não se preocupe"._

Duo balançou a cabeça e sentiu que outra pessoa o molhava, levantou ligeiramente a cabeça que se encontrava alojada na curva do braço de Heero e viu a mãe de Quatre, sua face ficou vermelha ao notar que estava nu diante dela. Ângela sorriu e continuou a molhar o corpo de Duo com a ajuda do vampiro, sabia que o rapaz estava envergonhado, por estar nu diante dela, mas ele era como um filho e não pode impedir de brincar com ele diante de seu constrangimento.

- Não se preocupe querido, você não tem nada que eu não tenha visto antes, além do mais, não é a primeira vez que lhe dou banho.

Duo deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto seu rosto adquiria um tom avermelhado mais forte e sua voz saia ligeiramente cansada mais divertida.

- Mas eu tinha quatro ou cinco anos de idade, e eu cresci muito desde então.

- Mas ainda continua minha criança, assim como Quatre.

Duo sorriu diante do olhar de carinho da mulher que considerava como uma mãe, ela o havia ajudado mais do que poderia imaginar, acolhendo-o como a um filho, jamais poderia pagar o bem que ela fizera em sua vida. Heero olhou para Duo e viu uma pequena lágrima deslizando por seu rosto, podia sentir os sentimentos do humano, a gratidão e o amor que ele sentia pela humana. Ela estivera presente nos momentos mais difíceis da vida de Duo, dando conforto, apoio e carinho para que ele se tornasse a pessoa que era hoje. Podia notar que para a humana, a recuperação de Duo era muito importante, tanto quanto o que sentia por ele, podia sentir a dor e o medo dela em perde-lo, ou de não conseguir curá-lo. Assim como a revolta por não ter conseguido encontrar uma cura para a debilidade dele, mas pelo que Treize dissera isso estava preste a ser resolvido.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Na Biblioteca:

Auda entrou na biblioteca e encontrou Trowa, Quatre, Sally e Cathrine vasculhando as prateleiras da biblioteca, não tinha idéia do que eles procuravam, mas sabia que deveria ser algo importante diante do empenho que tinham em retirar os livros. Ele estava a ponto de perguntar o que procuravam quando, Treize entrou e se aproximou, respondendo a pergunta que via nos olhos de um dos lideres do Maganac.

- Eles estão procurando por um livro que talvez ajude Duo a se recuperar.

- Entendo. Ele está muito mal?

Auda viu Treize balançar a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para os outros vampiros que agora retiravam os livros das prateleiras simplesmente os jogando para o lado sem recoloca-los no lugar, alguém certamente teria um certo trabalho em arrumar a biblioteca mais tarde. Mas era por uma boa causa, ele arregaçou as mangas da camisa de seda que usava e olhou sorridente para o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada, disposto a ajudar na busca. Faria o que pudesse para ajudar o humano de cabelos longos, ele o havia cativado, havia tanta força nele que ás vezes tinha que se obrigar a lembrar de que o jovem não era um vampiro. Não se lembrava de ter encontrado um humano, com tamanha garra e força como a do jovem companheiro do shuhan do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada. Duo possuía uma áurea poderosa ao seu redor o que não é muito comum nos humanos, nem mesmo o jovem árabe, o protegido de seu irmão, com suas habilidades empáticas, possuía uma áurea de tão grande magnitude.

Desde que o encontrara desafiando Relena, sentira-se intrigado pelo que sentia emanar do humano de olhos exóticos, algumas vezes tinha a impressão de ver algo em seus olhos, quase como uma chama avermelhada. A essência do que os mais antigos acreditam formar um vampiro, para poucos não basta o sangue para criar, porque se assim fosse não haveria os que simplesmente já nasceram vampiros. Outros necessitam serem criados pelo que nos alimenta, mas alguns poucos como um grão no imenso deserto, precisavam apenas ser despertados para sua verdadeira natureza ou como alguns dizem o despertar pelo sangue.

O que acreditava ser o caso do humano, a mesma centelha de força que via em Heero parecia emanar de seu jovem amante, a mesma força, a mesma coragem, e sabia que se daria o mesmo despertar, tinha quase certeza de que Heero não fora criado, mas sim despertado. Despertado para o que ainda viria a se tornar, podia perceber assim como Abdul que o novo shuhan dos Khushrenada ainda não tinha despertado por completo em sua natureza, mas que ela se daria muito me breve.

- Encontrei!!!!

Auda teve seus pensamentos cortados pela voz suave de Quatre, gritando alegremente ter encontrado o que procuravam, viu o jovem loiro se aproximar de Trowa e entregar-lhe um livro de capa branca, enquanto o vampiro de olhos verdes o abraçava e beijava-lhe carinhosamente a testa. Treize se aproximou e viu o livro nas mãos de Trowa, não se lembrava de algum dia tê-lo adquirido, mas isso não importava no momento o que importava era de que o livro havia sido encontrado.

- Ótimo leve-o para sua mãe Quatre, depois que Duo estiver curado estudaremos o livro e descobriremos mais sobre a profecia.

Ele balançou a cabeça em acordo e se dirigiu ao quarto de Heero na companhia de Trowa, eles estiveram procurando o livro por quase duas horas, quando por acaso decidira verificar novamente uma das prateleiras que ficara sob sua responsabilidade. Ele tinha quase certeza de que olhara e não vira o livro onde o achou, mas quando decidiu verificar novamente o livro simplesmente estava lá. Trowa também não entendia o que poderia ter acontecido, o importante era que o haviam encontrado o restante seria visto e desvendado depois com mais calma. Os outros decidiram por começar a recolocar os livros em seu devido lugar com a ajuda de alguns dos empregados humanos que Treize chamou mentalmente, de nada adiantaria segui-los, somente podiam esperar que tudo desse certo.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

No quarto de Heero:

Duo se encontrava mergulhado dentro da banheira que havia sido aquecida, o cheiro de ervas podia ser sentido por todo o aposento, se sentia como se estivesse dentro de uma sopa, se lembrava vagamente do odor das ervas que Heero esfregava em seu corpo. Sentia-se bem melhor, apesar de ainda estar com febre, ela havia cedido a uma temperatura satisfatória agora e o mal estar era mais ameno.Olhou disfarçadamente para o vampiro, que se mantinha calado não conseguia saber o que Heero pensava, pois não conseguia identificar as emoções expostas nos olhos azuis cobalto. Repentinamente notou que o olhar de Heero se alterou por alguns segundos, e pode identificar apenas alivio quando seus olhares se encontraram segundos antes de ouvirem a porta do quarto se abrir à voz de Quatre dizendo ter encontrado.

- Encontramos mãe.

- Que Alá seja louvado.

Duo estava a ponto de perguntar a Heero o que estava acontecendo, sabia que tanto o vampiro como Rashid e a senhora Winner estavam aguardando impacientemente alguma coisa, embora o vampiro parecesse estar com uma certa dificuldade em manter-se calmo. Achou estranho o fato de Heero ter pedido a mãe de Quatre e Rashid para deixarem o banheiro e se manterem no quarto. Mas o que mais estranhou foi o brilho avermelhado nos olhos do vampiro, quando o mesmo acompanhou a saída deles do aposento, se não o conhecesse poderia jurar que Heero iria se levantar naquele instante e atacar os dois.

Heero ouviu as vozes sussurradas do humano chamado Rashid, assim como a da mulher, sabia muito bem o que falavam, apesar de ser apenas sussurros incompreensíveis aos ouvidos de Duo eles eram perfeitamente claros para si. Eles falavam sobre o fato de ter pedido aos humanos que o deixassem sozinho com Duo, e o fato dele ter assustado as visitas com seu olhar esfomeado. Mas tivera que manda-los sair ou de fato os teria matado, ele conseguia controlar adequadamente seus instintos com na presença de Duo, mas não estava conseguindo manter-se da mesma forma com a presença dos outros humanos. E antes que fizesse algo pelo qual se arrependeria amargamente pediu, não os assustou o suficiente para que saíssem sem pestanejar.

A porta do banheiro se abriu a Quatre colocou a cabeça para dentro, seu olhar era dirigido a Heero que balançou a cabeça indicando que podia entrar, o loiro sorriu e entrou sentando-se na frente de Duo.

- Como se sente Duo?

- Melhor.

Quatre arqueou as sobrancelhas fazendo Duo sorrir antes de voltar a falar.

- Ok...já tive dias melhores, mas o banho ajudou muito.

- Que bom...Heero, Trowa e minha mãe estão lendo o livro.

- Então o encontraram.

Quatre balançou a cabeça, ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia como. Heero o olhou e levantou-se o deixando sozinho com Duo. Ele notara que Quatre desejava que ele saísse, embora em seu intimo sua vontade era ficar ao lado de Duo, mas se resignou a deixa-lo sobre a responsabilidade de Quatre, precisava verificar se o livro serviria realmente para ajudar seu amante. Assim que deixou o banheiro encontrou os humanos e Trowa conversando, eles pararam assim que ouviram a porta se abrir e ele caminhar na direção deles.

- Então?

Heero não desejava que sua voz saísse tão fria, mas não pode impedir, podia sentir o cheiro do medo no ar e ele era como o doce aroma de uma refeição suculenta. Trowa olhou para Heero e depois para a mãe de Quatre, a humana tremia levemente diante do olhar de Heero, ele aproximou-se dela passando o braço por sobre seus ombros e dizendo-lhe que estava tudo bem.

- Está tudo bem, ele não vai feri-la enquanto eu estiver aqui. Eu juro.

Ângela balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção ao vampiro de olhos azul cobalto.

- Encontramos algo que vai ajuda-lo, talvez até mesmo livrá-lo para sempre dessa...debilidade.

Ela pode ver um brilho claro nos olhos frios, havia calor e esperança neles, bem diferente de segundos atrás, ela evitou recuar quando o vampiro se aproximou e se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz desprovida de frieza.

- Verdade! O que é necessário então.

- Não é algo muito comum, mas pelo que encontramos um emplasto de ervas e alguns itens é o suficiente.

- Temos tudo que é necessário?

- Sim Heero, alguns das ervas Ângela trouxe com ela, outras pedi a Kimitsu que verificasse, outras Auda disse que tinha, precisamos apenas de algumas gotas de seu sangue para preparar o emplasto.

- Meu sangue!? E porque?

Heero notou os olhares entre os três, não entendia o porque de seu sangue ser necessário, pelo balançar de cabeça da humana, ele sabia que ela dissera a Trowa para não lhe revelar o que sabia. Ele poderia se quisesse sondar a mente dela, mas sabia também que Trowa saberia e se colocaria entre eles e não desejava causar nenhum dano a eles. Trowa olhou para a mãe de Quatre ao ouvir Heero perguntar o porque de seu sangue ser necessário, ela lhe dissera o motivo e achara estranho o que ouvira, mas não ousara retrucar. Sabia que Heero havia notado a troca de olhares entre eles, e que o outro poderia simplesmente descobrir a verdade se ele quisesse, mas tinha certeza de que ele não o faria, pelo menos não por enquanto. Heero não estava assim tão mudado a ponto de ferir a ele e a humana.

- Tudo bem, se precisam do meu sangue para curar Duo que seja.

Heero caminhou até a cama e pegou a tigela que continha um pouco de água, que estivera usando para umedecer a tolha que usara para tentar abaixar a febre de Duo, ele foi à janela e jogou fora a água, pegou um pequeno punhal na gaveta da cômoda e cortou o pulso esquerdo despejando seu sangue na tigela.

- Diga quando for o suficiente.

- Apenas o necessário para servir de base para o emplasto.

Heero balançou a cabeça e deixou que seu sangue esvaísse até que tivesse o suficiente, pouco mais de meio copo, depois se concentrou para fechar o corte, entregando a tigela à humana no instante em que Kimitsu entrou trazendo o que faltava para o preparo. Eles entraram no banheiro para prepararem o emplasto, deixando ele e Trowa sozinhos no quarto.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Uma hora depois:

Heero já estava cansado de esperar, estivera olhando pela janela observando a lua clara e pálida por quase meia hora, sentia-se um pouco cansado e sentou-se na cama para descansar, alguns minutos depois sentiu a mão de Trowa em seu braço e abriu os olhos sem se lembrar de os ter fechado.

- Você precisa se alimentar Heero, não conseguira manter-se assim por mais tempo e você sabe disso meu amigo.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Não pode continuar a mentir para você e para os outros. Todos nós já notamos que você não está bem, e que ela o está consumindo por dentro.

- Eu posso mantê-la sobre controle.

Trowa estreitou os olhos, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de se levantar e voltar a falar.

- Você melhor do que ninguém deve saber que ela não pode ser controlada, nessas condições. Você apenas a está tornando mais forte, e colocando a si e aos outros em perigo. Você é o shuhan do clã, e como tal conhece as leis que nos rege...não nos obrigue a cumpri-las.

Os olhos de Heero avermelharam e ele deu um meio sorriso, antes de menear a cabeça em acordo, sabia que Trowa estava certo, conhecia as leis do clã melhor do que ninguém afinal, muitas delas ele mesmo criara para proteger o clã e os humanos. E sabia que estava sujeito a elas tanto quanto qualquer outro vampiro do clã. Heero viu Trowa ir para o banheiro no momento em que Kimitsu saia, ele se levantou e seguiu o empregado até a cozinha para se alimentar um pouco. Trowa entrou no banheiro vendo Duo coberto pelo emplasto, o humano tinha o corpo inteiro coberto por uma pasta escura, ia falar alguma coisa, quando sentiu a presença de Heero deixar o quarto, deu um meio sorriso, sabia que ele o ouviria. Mas o fato do outro se alimentar iria apenas amenizar a situação e não resolve-la, por hora essa era a melhor opção.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Um mês depois:

Duo saiu do banheiro sem nada a cobrir seu corpo, a não ser os cabelos, olhou para Heero que se encontrava ainda deitado, o amante parecia tão cansado, ainda assim ele sorriu maliciosamente caminhando devagar em direção a cama. Lembrou-se que há dois dias atrás a mãe de Quatre viera e lhe aplicara o emplasto feito com o sangue do vampiro, ele tivera que ficar coberto com o emplasto por quase duas horas, nas quais não viu Heero, apenas depois quando retirara o remédio e deitara na cama para descansar conforme as instruções da senhora Winner e que vira o vampiro. Heero chegara e ficara o observando em silêncio, até que estendeu a mão na sua direção pedindo silenciosamente que se deitasse a seu lado, o vampiro retirara as roupas e se deitara, puxando-lhe o corpo para se aconchegar nele.

Na manhã seguinte acordara sem febre e recuperado de suas forças e milagrosamente seus ferimentos estavam cicatrizados, mas desde então Heero não o tocava, nem um carinho, beijo, nada. Parecia que o vampiro tinha medo em faze-lo, no entanto Duo estava mais do que disposto a mostrar ao amante que estava recuperado, e desejava ser tocado e amado por ele.

- Heero.

O vampiro ouviu o humano o chamando, mas não o olhou, no entanto isso não fez com que Duo o deixasse em paz. O humano se aproximou subindo na cama e rastejando sobre ela, colocando seu corpo sobre o de Heero, que o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas tentando ignorar o humano que se acomodava sobre seus quadris. Ele olhou friamente para o humano que tinha os cabelos soltos e um olhar lascivo, Duo se inclinou sobre ele deslizando suas mãos sobre o peito nu do vampiro.

- Heero.

- O que você quer Duo?

Duo ficou um tanto surpreso, como também confuso pela forma como Heero o estava tratando nos últimos dias. Ele ficara acamado por quase um mês e em nenhum momento o vampiro o havia deixado sozinho por mais de alguns minutos, mas agora que ele havia se recuperado Heero mal o tocava e parecia sempre cansado como agora. Heero viu a tristeza e a confusão nos olhos ametistas de Duo e incomodou-se por isso.

Ele não queria faze-lo sofrer, mas também não poderia esquecer o quanto o humano havia sofrido durante a batalha, e o quão dura havia sido sua recuperação, sem contar que não queria machucá-lo em seu atual estado. Duo viu que Heero estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e decidiu que talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo sozinho e deixar seu desejo para depois. Ele acariciou o rosto de Heero com a ponta dos dedos, com um sorriso triste em seu rosto, começou a desenhar círculos imaginários sobre o tórax do vampiro, que tentava ignorar a resposta de seu corpo ao toque quente em sua pele.

- Eu queria...queria fazer amor com você Heero...mas acho que não é um bom momento...não é ? Está... acontecendo alguma coisa?

- ....

Duo olhou para o rosto vampiro que apesar de olhá-lo nos olhos parecia não o estar vendo realmente.

- Por que você não fala comigo? Me diz o que está acontecendo?

- Não está acontecendo nada Duo. Eu estou apenas cansado.

- Cansado....ou você não me deseja...mais?

Os olhos de Heero se escureceram diante das palavras do humano, ele também o queria e muito, mas fazia muito pouco tempo que Duo havia se restabelecido adequadamente da batalha e de seus ferimentos e temia machuca-lo, o humano havia pegado uma gripe na última semana e não queria que ele tivesse uma recaída, mesmo a mãe de Quatre tendo afirmado que isso não ocorreria, não queria arriscar. Quase o perdera e ainda se culpava por não ter conseguido impedir que o mesmo se ferisse. A lembrança do que havia acontecido a Quatre o incomodava, o mesmo poderia ter acontecido a Duo, e o que ele teria feito caso o humano tivesse perdido a vida pela sua negligência em protege-lo.

Ele sentiu os lábios do humano em seu peito e a sensação dos quadris se movendo sensualmente sobre si, ele fechou os olhos tentando ignorar as sensações maravilhosas que Duo lhe causava. Quando as mãos do humano se dirigiram ao cós de sua calça, imediatamente Heero segurou as mãos de Duo o jogando contra o colchão quase com violência. O olhar assustado e confuso de Duo foi o que despertou sua sanidade.

Duo não queria acreditar que Heero não mais o desejava, o corpo do vampiro dava sinais claros do contrário. Por isso ele ousou tocá-lo e tentar fazer com que o vampiro reagisse ao seu toque, mas nunca imaginou que o vampiro pudesse agir dessa forma, quase selvagem e tão violenta. Duo ofegava confuso, e por um instante viu no brilho avermelhado, um Heero que não conhecia e por um segundo isso o assustou, havia tantas coisas refletidas naquele olhar frio e predatório. Desejo, luxúria, força, violência...insanidade, ele tentou manter sua voz firme, mas sabia que ela traía o que sentia no momento. Medo.

- Heero?

Heero fechou os olhos e soltou Duo rolando na cama. Ele tinha que se controlar, não podia se deixar levar pela insanidade sabia que era ela quem o estava controlando, já estava há muito tempo sem se alimentar devidamente e isso era um erro. A fome estava ganhando forças dentro de si e isso era perigoso para o humano deitado na cama. Sentira o medo dele, por um segundo o assustara... por um segundo deixara que o vampiro de séculos atrás tomasse conta de seus atos...por um segundo estivera prestes a machucar o ser mais precioso de sua vida.

- Desculpe-me, mas... não agora Duo.

Duo fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando não pensar e se acalmar do susto, lembrou-se que Quatre dissera para tomar cuidado com Heero, para não confronta-lo em suas decisões.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Na noite anterior:

Duo estava retornando da casa de Quatre, ele fora visitar o senhor e a senhora Winner na companhia do amigo, haviam passado momentos agradáveis, mas Duo sentia-se triste e Quatre pode perceber isso. O jovem loiro não sabia como aliviar com a tristeza do amigo, mas ele precisava dizer-lhe uma coisa e sabia que o mesmo não entenderia no momento.

- Duo.

Duo ouviu a voz de Quatre soar tensa e olhou para o amigo, ele tinha o olhar preocupado e parecia querer lhe dizer algo, e não sabia como, tinha certeza de que era algo relativo a Heero. O vampiro andava estranho, parecia evitar-lhe a presença e ao mesmo tempo parecia não querer que ele se afastasse, havia sido difícil convence-lo a deixa-lo sair com Quatre.

- Pode dizer Quatre...e sobre o Heero não é.

- Sim...não me peça para explicar, apenas evite contrariar Heero ou irrita-lo está bem.

Duo olhou confuso para Quatre que acariciou seu rosto, antes de voltar seu olhar para a lua, ficando pensativo por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

- Apenas faça isso, para o seu bem e o dele. Tudo ficará bem novamente, mas você tem que ter paciência e prudência...ou ambos perderam muito mais do que estão preparados para perder.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Ainda não compreendia as palavras de Quatre, mas elas lhe pareceram mais claras do que na noite anterior, ainda assim sentia-se incapaz de fazer o que o amigo lhe dissera. Ele observou Heero em silêncio notando que o mesmo, parecia ainda mais pálido que o normal, bem como podia notar a força que o vampiro fazia para se controlar de alguma coisa.

- Você está tão pálido. Você tá passando mal?

- Hn...eu estou morto Duo. Minha palidez e mais do que normal.

Duo arregalou os olhos diante das palavras de Heero, o medo e a preocupação que sentia se transformou em indignação. Ele podia até aceitar o fato de que Heero não queria fazer amor com ele no momento, mas o sarcasmo na voz do vampiro o enraiveceu. O humano saiu da cama, procurando suas roupas vestindo-se sob o olhar sedento de Heero. Ele olhou para o vampiro que ainda se encontrava na cama. Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos de Duo, e ele se odiou por elas, virou-se de costas para o vampiro enquanto fazia sua trança. Ele estava com raiva de Heero que não se abria com ele, raiva de si mesmo por não conseguir faze-lo falar e raiva por simplesmente desejar o seu toque.

_"Vampiro idiota. Eu não vou chorar na sua frente."_

Duo enxugou o rosto e virou olhando exasperado para o vampiro. Heero sorriu intimamente diante da fúria que reluzia nos olhos ametistas do humano, o tornando ainda mais desejável a seus olhos.

- Idiota. Eu sei que você esta me escondendo alguma coisa. Acho que eu sou burro? Você está mais pálido do que o normal Heero. E você anda cansado, vampiros não ficam cansados. E eu não vou aceitar que você me faça de bobo ouviu.

- Duo...

- Não!!!! Eu quero uma explicação decente e agora...não vou aceitar a desculpa de que está cansado...está cansado de que?

- Estou apenas cansado Duo como já disse. E eu não tenho que ficar justificando ou explicando minhas palavras, acho que você é suficientemente inteligente para entende-las.

O choque nublou os olhos do humano por um instante, sentiu as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. Heero nunca havia sido tão estúpido, então por que agora, com a voz tremida ainda tentou insistir, mas as palavras do vampiro apenas o feriram ainda mais.

- Por que Heero? Uma caricia é apenas o que eu queria...um beijo nada mais. Você está tão cansado assim, que não possa me fazer um afago?

- Não...

- Então porque?

- Talvez por que eu não esteja afim.

A dor apareceu nos olhos de Duo, que começou a tremer diante das palavras frias do vampiro. Imediatamente a dor assolou seu coração e a insegurança dominou sua mente.

_"Ele não me quer...não me deseja mais, eu não passei de um capricho para ele."_

Heero leu a mente de Duo, sabia o que humano estava sentindo. Ele não desejava faze-lo sofrer, a dor em seus olhos era insuportável, mas não podia fazer nada agora. Sabia que poderia machuca-lo e se odiaria se o fizesse. Levantou-se da cama aproximando-se do humano o abraçando pela cintura.

- Eu o quero Duo... meu desejo por você continua o mesmo, talvez ainda maior, mas no momento não me sinto bem.

O olhar de Duo se modificou, tornando-se preocupado no mesmo instante.

- O que você está sentindo?

- Sinto-me um pouco cansado apenas isso.

- Cansado?

- Sim.

- Porque?

- Esqueça Duo.

Heero beijou a testa de Duo e se virou para deixar o quarto, mas antes que o deixasse um vaso de vidro se espatifou contra a porta a apenas alguns centímetros de sua cabeça, Heero parou por um segundo sentindo todas as emoções do humano a suas costas. Mesmo desejando se virar e provar o quanto o pensamento de Duo estava errado, o vampiro deixou o quarto sem se virar escutando os gritos do humano enquanto caminhava na direção das escadas.

- Vampiro idiota e mentiroso.

Duo se deixou cair no chão do quarto chorando, sabia que Heero estava mentindo, mas não sabia porque. Era evidente que estava escondendo algo, o que vira em seus olhos o assustara, mas estaria disposto a prosseguir assim mesmo se ele o quisesse. Duo o amava independente do outro Heero que parecia existir dentro do vampiro, uma determinação brotou dentro de si. Iria descobrir o porque de Heero andar tão estranho, nem que tivesse que amarrá-lo e obrigá-lo a confessar, descobriria a verdade, mas não nesse momento.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Todos no castelo pareciam ter ouvido os gritos de Duo, pois assim que entrou na biblioteca todos se viraram para olhar o vampiro de olhos azul cobalto. Heero ignorou os olhares de todos sentando-se em uma das poltronas observando em silêncio a lareira crepitar. Cathrine olhou para Treize que balançou a cabeça, o vampiro podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo com Heero. A fome o estava consumindo, a palidez aumentara e o novo shuhan dos Khushrenada se tornara irritadiço e por diversas vezes vira no olhar dele o mesmo vampiro que acompanhava Relena na antiguidade.

O clima estava tenso e silencioso, parecia que todos temiam dizer alguma coisa que pudesse irritar o vampiro que se mantinha imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Vários minutos se passaram até que Heero desviou o olhar para a porta, no mesmo instante em que ela se abriu e Duo apareceu. O humano ficou parado na porta vasculhando a sala, ele tinha o olhar magoado e olhou diretamente para Heero assim que o localizou sentado próximo a lareira.

Duo pensara no que poderia fazer a respeito da atual situação e achou que o melhor seria se ele se afastar do vampiro por algum tempo, ele ainda mantinha seu apartamento e iria para lá por enquanto. Sabia que a cidade não era o lugar mais seguro, Relena ainda se encontrava escondida em algum lugar, assim como os caçadores remanescentes, mas não conseguira pensar em nenhuma outra possibilidade na última meia-hora. Duo pigarreou tentando limpar a garganta, respirou fundo e se dirigiu verbalmente a Heero da porta.

- Eu estou indo embora.

Duo não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos antes de bater a porta e sair correndo em direção a saída. Todos olharam para Heero que parecia petrificado. As palavras de Duo martelavam em sua mente sem piedade, e a visão da lágrima caindo dos olhos do humano era como uma estaca cravada em seu peito.

_"Ele vai embora..embora... para onde? Eu não posso deixar...ele não pode ir"._

Heero se levantou imediatamente e saiu da sala correndo a tempo de ouvir a porta da frente do castelo bater com violência, ele correu na direção da saída. Precisava alcança-lo...precisava impedir-lo de ir, não podia permitir que o humano fosse embora, que o deixasse, mas ao chegar na porta teve apenas tempo de ver o carro seguindo em direção a cidade levando o humano embora. Heero sentiu como se algo dentro dele estivesse morrendo e se deixou cair no chão berrando nome do humano.

- DUUUUUOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo sentiu as lágrimas banharem seus olhos e seu corpo ser sacudido pelos soluços ao ouvir o vampiro berrar seu nome. Havia tanta dor em sua voz, tanta tristeza, tanta solidão. Chold apenas olhou pelo espelho retrovisor do carro ao ouvir o rapaz chorar, ele parecia sofrer tanto, não sabia o que havia acontecido para que ele desejasse voltar para a cidade. Ouvira Kimitsu tentar convence-lo a ficar, mas o rapaz não mudara de idéia, apenas disse que era o melhor para os dois no momento.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Heero ficou ali caído na entrada da porta, pela primeira vez em séculos seu rosto se manchava pelo vermelho de suas lágrimas, ele sentiu o toque em seu ombro e recusou-se a virar, seu olhar ainda se encontrava perdido na estrada que levava a cidade. Todos ouviram a voz do vampiro gritar o nome do humano. Quatre imediatamente correu para a entrada seguido por Trowa, ele ficara chocado ao ouvir Duo dizer que ia embora. Havia tanta mágoa nos olhos de Duo e tanta tristeza nos olhos de Heero, que Quatre teve que se amparar em Trowa para não sucumbir à carga de sentimentos entre os dois.

Quando chegaram na entrada encontraram Heero prostrado no chão. Quatre olhou para o amante que sacudiu a cabeça antes de acompanha-lo com o olhar. Em poucos minutos um segundo carro seguia na direção da cidade, tentando alcançar o carro que havia saído há algum tempo. Trowa sabia que Heero estava chorando, em todo tempo que se conheciam nunca o havia visto chorar, não sabia o que havia acontecido entre os dois, mas tinha certeza que ambos estavam sofrendo com isso.

- Quatre foi atrás dele..não se preocupe.

Heero enxugou as lágrimas se levantando, passou pelo vampiro de olhos verdes, pronunciando apenas algumas poucas palavras, mas que foram suficientes para sentir a dimensão da tristeza de Heero.

- Não acho que ele voltará. Ainda assim agradeça a Quatre quando ele voltar e peça... que alguém fique de olho nele.

Trowa se virou vendo Heero entrar passando direto por Treize e os outros.

_"Espero que consiga traze-lo de volta meu anjo". _

_"Eu também espero Trowa"_

Quatre ouviu a voz de Trowa em sua mente, ele também desejava que pudesse fazer Duo voltar, mas sabia o quanto o amigo podia ser teimoso quando colocava uma idéia na cabeça. Duo havia compartilhado com ele seus temores na volta da casa de seus pais na noite anterior, e mesmo ele tendo dito ao amigo que Heero o amava acima de qualquer coisa, isso não tranqüilizou o americano. Duo precisava sentir que era amado, a perda de seu tio e da irmã Hellen a quem Duo considerava uma mãe o havia abalado muito, o tornando uma pessoa insegura em relação a se prender alguém.

Heero havia sido a primeira pessoa com quem Duo se relacionara, a primeira pessoa a conseguir chegar no coração do americano, e sentir a indiferença de Heero para com ele o estava destruindo por dentro. Ele queria contar ao amigo a real situação do shuhan dos Khushrenada, mas Trowa não permitiu, não cabia a eles contar, mas sim a Heero, mesmo sabendo que ele jamais faria isso. Tanto que ele deixara a situação chegar a esse ponto, e agora Duo havia deixado o castelo, partindo com o coração aos pedaços e faze-lo voltar sem revelar a verdade não seria nada fácil. Duo podia ser bem teimoso e orgulhoso quando queria.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Cidade de Epyon:

Duo acenou para Chold que o deixara na entrada de seu antigo prédio, nunca imaginou que voltaria ali, seu coração parecia que estava sendo esmagado por uma mão invisível, era tanta a dor que ele achava que desmaiaria a qualquer instante.

_"Eu não vou chorar por ele...eu não posso...eu...Oh Deus...dói tanto...tanto.."_

Duo reuniu o pouco de suas forças e abrir a porta, caminhou até o elevador e entrou acionando o botão que o deixaria em seu andar, o prédio inteiro estava mergulhado na mais completo silêncio e escuridão, parecia que não havia ninguém além dele o que deveria ser verdade. Muitos haviam partido para outras cidades e outros decidiram morar, mais próximo a cidade e longe da floresta que ficava aos fundos do prédio, Duo estava tão deprimido que nem ao menos se ligou a esse fato. Tudo que desejava era cair em sua antiga cama e chorar.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Em alguma parte da floresta:

_"Ele voltou à o previsto. Talvez seja a hora de fazer-lhe uma visita."_

Mackaczi observou a criatura sorrir e logo em seguida, deixar silenciosamente a caverna, ele não sabia o que ela planejava, mas era certo de que tinha planos muito diferentes dos de Relena, ele olhou para Relena que parecia ignorar por completo as atitudes da criatura que julgava controlar. Eles haviam perdido os humanos da gruta, para os vampiros do clã dos Khushrenada, tinha que admitir que o shuhan deles era um vampiro habilidoso, forte, inteligente, alguém que representava um desafio digno dele. Seu desejo era enfrenta-lo logo, mas o Necro dissera a Relena que ela deveria aguardar por enquanto, ele apenas imaginava aguardar o que?

_"Lacroan! Venha aqui"_

O caçador deixou o corpo sem vida do humano que devorava e se aproximou ao ouvir o chamado mental de Mackaczi, o caçador de cabelos negros apenas o olhou enquanto via o outro limpar o rosto sujo de sangue. Mentalmente lhe deu algumas ordens, não queria que Relena soubesse de seus passos, ele pretendia descobrir o que a criatura planejava fazer tão silenciosamente.

_"Vá e siga o Necro, descubra o que ela planeja e depois me conte. Tenha cuidado para que ela não saiba que está sendo seguida."_

_"Sim Mackaczi_ ".

O caçador deixou a gruta seguindo os rastros do Necro, ocultando sua presença de forma que ela não soubesse que era seguida, não demorou muito para ele encontrasse seu rastro e descobrisse que se dirigia a uma parte especifica da cidade.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

No apartamento de Duo:

Duo havia tomado um banho e colocado uma roupa limpa, ele não ligou as luzes do apartamento, não parecia haver sentido em faze-lo, ele olhou para as sombras formadas pela claridade vinda da lua, atravessando a janela da sala. Abaixou a cabeça pensando em Heero, lágrimas continuavam a cair de seus olhos, e ele já não fazia questão de esconde-las, não havia motivo ou razão para isso, estava sozinho ali.

_"Sozinho...novamente". _

_"Não está sozinho humano"._

Duo se arrepiou todo ao ouvir a voz em sua mente, levantou-se rapidamente, olhando ao redor, procurando pela criatura que falara com ele, sabia a quem pertencia a voz, ela era a única que conseguia paralisá-lo de medo. Duo não conseguia ver nada, mas sabia que ela estava ali, seu coração batia descompassado, e praguejou mentalmente por ter sido tolo o suficiente para ir para casa e não para o templo como havia sido sua intuição inicial. Ele pode ver a criatura aparecer por detrás da cortina, como não notara que ela havia entrado pela janela, ele tentou recuar, mas seus pés pareciam pregados no chão. Como ela entrara sem ser convidada?

Mirla sorriu diante do medo reluzindo nos olhos do humano, ele tinha olhos tão lindos, uma alma tão pura e inocente, ela tinha planos para ele, planos que mantivera guardados até o momento. Mas ela precisava especificamente do humano para que seus planos fossem realizados, e faria qualquer coisa para isso, até mesmo dar ao clã dos Khushrenada uma vantagem contra seus inimigos.

- Não precisa me temer Duo.

- sabe meu nome? Como entrou aqui?

- Eu não preciso ser convidada como os outros, embora eu viva pelas mesmas "regras", no entanto eu tenho os meus meios. E quanto à outra pergunta eu sei tudo sobre você Duo, seu passado...seu presente e ...seu futuro.

Duo sentiu como se o mundo rodasse ao vê-la pronunciar seu nome, a forma como ela dissera que o conhecia, havia alguma coisa naquela criatura que o amedrontava muito mais do que Relena e os caçadores, e o fato dela saber seu nome parecia contribuir para que seu corpo tremesse ainda mais. Ele a viu sentar-se no sofá o olhando com curiosidade, por um segundo ela olhou em direção a janela e o sorriso em seu rosto sumiu, para logo depois retornar ainda mais sinistro que antes.

- Eu me chamo Mirla e pertenço a um clã que foi extinto há séculos pelos vampiros. Somos mais antigos que os humanos e os vampiros, embora não sejamos...muito diferente deles em algumas coisas, agora em outras....

Duo não queria nem imaginar o que Mirla quis dizer, quanto a ser diferente ao igual aos vampiros e nem ela o porque dela se referir a seu clã como se ele ainda existisse, entre tanto tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela poderia ser ainda mais perigosa e cruel que os vampiros. Duo conseguiu fazer suas pernas reagirem e se moveu sentando-se na cadeira próxima a mesa, procurou dar segurança a sua voz, perguntando o que ela desejava dele, mas falhou miseravelmente em seu intento.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Seu sangue.

Mirla sorriu ao ver o humano ofegar e o rosto ficar pálido, no mesmo instante, a única coisa em que concordava com Relena, era de que os humanos eram tolos, apesar do humano a sua frente ser diferente dos demais. Ela já poderia ter tomado dele o que queria há muito tempo, mas o ciclo ainda não estava completo, no momento o sangue dele não lhe era útil. A profecia ainda não havia se cumprido, o humano ainda não havia se voltado para as trevas. Ela tinha o conhecimento da profecia, o que muitos não sabiam era que o seu clã, era a causa da existência dela, e como a única sobrevivente, o conhecimento foi passado a ela, para que a mesma fosse capaz de cumpri-la.

Porém havia o livro onde a profecia era descrita, assim como muitas artes de seu clã, o livro de folhas negras e letras vermelhas como o sangue. Tivera que tomar cuidado ao invadir a mente do novo vampiro do clã dos khushrenada, mas tivera que faze-lo pra que encontrasse o livro, sabia que o mesmo seria usado em beneficio do humano e essa era sua intenção desde o momento que o levara até lá. Por enquanto não havia nenhum mal que ele ficasse em poder dos vampiros, depois encontraria um modo de pegá-lo.

Ela sorriu fazendo o humano assustar-se, se ele ao menos soubesse o verdadeiro significado, a verdadeira ameaça ainda estava por vir, e que tudo dependia de seu sangue. O sangue corrompido do pelo sangue daqueles que foram responsáveis pela extinção do seu clã. Todos os vampiros eram responsáveis pelo extermínio dos Necros, e todos sem exceção iriam pagar a seu tempo, no momento ela precisava apenas convencer o humano a sua frente a ajuda-la.

Duo não esperava uma resposta tão direta, ela poderia tê-lo matado num instante e sabia disso, mas o que não entendia era o porque dela lhe dizer tudo isso? O porque dela não tê-lo matado e pego o que precisava? Seria fácil para uma criatura como ela, não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso, mas então porque lhe contar o que queria dele? Seria mais simples matá-lo e pegar o que desejava, não havia ninguém para impedi-la agora.

- Porque ainda não me matou?

- Não é a hora...falta pouco para que o momento chegue, e ele chegará, tenha certeza...Duo.

- Porque eu?

- Porque você está na profecia...você é a profecia.

- Você conhece a profecia!?

- A conheço melhor do que ninguém...assim como sei sobre as espadas e seus guardiões.

- Mas...

- Há seu tempo....você terá companhia em pouco tempo. Sugiro que não permaneça aqui...não é seguro, vá para o templo da cidade, estará seguro lá. Ela não o deixara vivo se o encontrar, os motivos dela são diferentes dos meus, no momento sua sobrevivência é importante para mim. Quando seu amigo chegar, peça que o leve ao templo.

Duo ficou olhando para a criatura que se levantou e desapareceu da mesma forma que veio, ele correu para o quarto para pegar algumas coisas, não sabia o que ela queria dizer com tudo isso, mas achou melhor fazer o que dissera. Duo pegou suas coisas e tomou o elevador para deixar o prédio, assim que chegou na rua, o carro que trazia Quatre parou na porta. Quatre olhou para Duo que tinha o rosto pálido, ele parecia mais aterrorizado do que triste, podia sentir o medo dentro dele, bem como o fato de que ele parecia surpreso, com alguma coisa. Ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto de Duo, imediatamente seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e ele viu tudo que havia se passado no apartamento do amigo. Duo sentiu uma ligeira vertigem e foi amparado por Quatre que o segurou em seus braços, também se sentia meio tonto, não imaginou que ao tocar Duo pudesse ver o que havia acontecido há poucos instantes com ele.

- Vamos para o templo ela disse estará mais seguro lá.

Duo não o contradisse, apenas se deixou ser colocado dentro do carro, fechando os olhos e tentando assimilar a conversa com a criatura em seu apartamento e não impediu que um pensamento cruzasse sua mente.

_"Porque eu simplesmente não morri junto com eles"._

Quatre olhou para Duo, ele ouvira seus pensamentos, e gostaria de poder confortá-lo, mas sabia que nada do que fizesse aliviaria seu coração, apenas Heero poderia faze-lo e no atual estado do shuhan, achava isso um tanto quanto impossível. Quatre decidiu ligar para Wu-Fei afim de que ele os encontrasse na entrada do templo, não poderia passar pelos arcos sem permissão dele ou do avô.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Em alguma parte da floresta:

Lacroan seguiu a criatura e viu o momento em que ela entrou no prédio, procurou sentir-lhe a presença e subiu até o andar onde ela se encontrava, ele pode ver a pessoa que ela viera encontrar, o humano da profecia. Ele não ficou para ouvir o que conversavam, a criatura invadira facilmente sua mente e ele tivera que partir antes que ela terminasse o que viera fazer, precisava avisar Mackaczi sobre isso, antes que a criatura viesse atrás dele, como disse que faria.

Ele conseguiu chegar em poucos segundos até o local onde se encontravam escondidos, assim que sentiu a presença de Lacroan, Mackaczi se afastou deixando a caverna e seguindo em sua direção. Relena ainda se encontrava entretida, torturando o humano que havia capturado, ela descontava nele a frustração de terem perdido os outros da gruta e o fato de que a cidade estava ainda mais vigiada pelos vampiros do clã dos Khushrenada.

- O que descobriu?

- A criatura foi atrás do humano, que fala a profecia.

- O que ela queria com ele?

- Eu..eu não..

- Você não ficou para descobrir!?

- Ela disse que viria atrás de mim, assim que terminasse de falar com o humano, falou que eu deveria ir para lhe contar onde estava, antes que eu não pudesse faze-lo.

- Então ela sabia que eu o havia mandado atrás dela. Fez bem Lacroan, quero que faça outra coisa para mim.

- Sim meu senhor.

- Pegue outros dois e deixem a cidade, comunique o ocorrido ao Duque, pergunte a ele o que ele deseja fazer.

- Eu irei senhor.

- Ótimo, vá antes que a criatura volte.

Lacroan afastou-se rapidamente e reunindo dois caçadores deixou o esconderijo, não desejava encontra-se com a criatura, sabia que ela o mataria assim que o visse, eles conseguiram chegar a cidade e partir sem serem vistos. Em alguns dias, eles chegariam ao seu destino na Inglaterra, lar do clã Romefeller.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Duas semanas depois - No templo Shenlong:

Três figuras noturnas chegaram a entrada do templo da cidade, precisavam de permissão para ultrapassar os arcos da entrada no templo, por ser um lugar sagrado, eles aguardavam que o ancião que cuidava do templo respondesse ao contato mental feito por Treize. Em poucos minutos o mestre Chang aproximou-se da entrada e se curvou diante do rapaz de aparência aristocrática, que o havia chamado, sabia que não precisava temê-los, podia ver em seus olhos bondade, apesar de serem criaturas das trevas.

- Sejam bem-vindos ao templo Shenlong...ele está sempre aberto para vocês e aos do seu clã.

Treize curvou-se ligeiramente diante do velho em sinal de respeito, podia sentir a força do homem a sua frente, força essa que não havia sido apagada pelo avanço da idade, o humano a sua frente era sem dúvida alguém a ser respeitado.

- Eu sou Treize Khushrenada, e obrigado por nos receber. Perdoe-nos pelo avançado da hora e por eu ter penetrado em sua mente sem seu consentimento.

- Eu sou Chang Eichi **1** e é um prazer recebe-los. E não se desculpe, você me mostrou os motivos de sua vinda meu jovem, não deve se desculpar por querer ajudar. Eu permiti que falasse comigo então não há razão para desculpas.

- Entendo...esta é Sally Po.

Treize estendeu a mão a Sally que se aproximou e se curvou ao humano, o mestre do templo tomou-lhe a mão fria a levando aos lábios, admirando a beleza singular. Era visível nos olhos dela, um brilho diferente dos outros, se não fosse, pela palidez de sua pele, e pela escuridão ao seu redor poderia dizer que a jovem a sua frente ainda era tão humana quanto ele.

- Prazer minha jovem.

- O prazer é meu senhor.

- E está é Cathrine Bloom minha noiva.

Cathrine tomou a mão de Treize sorrindo para ele e se curvando da mesma forma que Sally fizera, e da mesma forma teve a mão beijada de forma respeitosa pelo ancião. A jovem a sua frente era bela como a noite, a leveza e beleza de seus traços, era como se houvesse sido esculpida em porcelana. Apesar da aparência frágil, podia ver em seus olhos, uma força e coragem que não condizia com sua suave aparência, certamente seria uma esposa perfeita para o jovem que as acompanhava.

- Muito prazer minha jovem.

- O prazer é meu senhor Chang.

- Ela será uma esposa perfeita, uma boa escolha meu jovem.

- Eu sei senhor, não poderia escolher outra que não fosse ela.

Cathrine sorriu e se aproximou beijando a face do humano que retribuiu o sorriso, ela olhou para Treize que sorria para ela, sabia o quanto sua noiva era especial, e o quanto dependia da coragem e força dela. O mestre do templo segurou no braço de Cathrine e ofereceu o outro a Sally que o segurou.

- Venham ele está trancado em seu quarto no momento, mas ficara feliz com a visita de vocês.

Treize meneou a cabeça e seguiu atrás deles, ele viera visitar e conversar com Duo a respeito de Heero, depois que o humano havia deixado o castelo o estado do vampiro de olhos azul cobalto piorara. Ele se tornara agressivo e ainda mais fechado, trancando-se no quarto da torre e não saindo de lá por nada, o único a quem recebia e mantinha contato era Kimitsu, apesar de achar perigoso que o humano fosse até Heero no estado em que o mesmo se encontrava.

A situação se tornara insustentável e por fim decidira conversar com Duo, mesmo que tivesse que arrasta-lo de volta, o convenceria a voltar para Heero, sabia que o único capaz de faze-lo voltar à razão era o humano de cabelos compridos. Eles subiram pelo caminho que levava ao templo, com Sally e Cathrine conversando com o mestre do templo, quando a atenção de Sally se voltou para o outro lado do caminho, onde um humano de cabelos negros praticava com uma katana. Ela parou momentaneamente e se desculpou.

- Eu...acho que vou agradecer a uma certa pessoa, se me permitir Treize.

- Vá Sally...agradeça-o em nome do clã, a ajuda que ele nos deu.

- Eu farei isso Treize.

Cathrine olhou para Sally e sorriu balançando a cabeça, a vampira beijou o rosto do humano e desapareceu na vegetação e nas sombras do templo, o humano ficou observando por alguns instantes antes de sorrir e continuar o percurso até o alto. Ela não iria atrapalhar-lhe o treinamento, achava que seu neto andava se dedicando por demais aos treinos.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Sally se aproximou silenciosamente de Wu-Fei que treinava, acompanhava com interesse o treinamento do humano, que se encontrava concentrado no que fazia. Ela podia ver os músculos se flexionando, a medida que ele empulhava a katana, podia ouvir o coração batendo o sangue bombeando mais forte pelo corpo. Ele transpirava vitalidade e virilidade, sendo sempre tão sério e tão concentrado.

_"O que seria necessário para quebrar sua concentração dragão". _

Wu-Fei podia sentir que alguém o observava, mas não conseguia descobrir quem era, sabia apenas que isso lhe causava um certo desconforto e um arrepio a se alastrar pela espinha, a mesma sensação que sentia na presença daquela mulher. Desde a batalha não conseguia tira-la da cabeça, sua beleza, sua coragem o haviam impressionado, mas ela era uma criatura da noite, um ser condenado a viver na escuridão dos dias.

_"Concentre-se no seu treinamento e esqueça dela"._

_"Pensando em mim...Wu-Fei"._

Wu-Fei abriu os olhos ao ouvir a voz dela em sua mente, ela estava ali, podia senti-la, mas como ela entrara, ela não poderia ter passado pelos arcos da entrada do templo sem permissão, a menos que seu avô tivesse a deixado entrar.

- Apareça mulher.

- Não é educado se dirigir a uma dama dessa forma sabia. Eu tenho um nome dragão.

- Assim como eu. O que quer aqui?

Sally apareceu caminhando na direção de Wu-Fei que respirava com dificuldade, o suor escorrendo por seu corpo fazendo com que a blusa se moldasse ao corpo. Ele viu a vampira sorrir maliciosamente e sentiu um calafrio transpassar-lhe o corpo, ela parecia ainda mais bela desde a última vez que a vira. Vestida em um vestido da cor de seus olhos, os fios loiros caindo por sobre os ombros desnudos, por alguns segundos ele se viu desejando-a e praguejou disposto a recomeçar o que fazia, mas teve sua katana segura pela mão dela, que havia se aproximado sem que notasse.

- Você parece nervoso...Wu-Fei.

Sally disse o nome do chinês devagar, acompanhado por um sorriso, podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo, sabia que sua presença o incomodava, bem mais do que ele desejaria admitir. Ela retirou a katana de suas mãos e andou ao redor dele como um predador ao redor de sua caça.

- Você ainda não disse a que veio?

- Treize, veio com Cathrine falar com Duo a respeito de Heero e eu vim acompanha-los, mas quando o vi me lembrei que precisava agradece-lo pela a ajuda durante a batalha.

- Não precisa me agradecer.

- E se eu quiser agradece-lo?

Sally se aproximou mais, sussurrando as últimas palavras no ouvido do humano, que fechou os olhos, procurando respirar direito, ela sorriu e colocou a katana no chão, antes de contornar os ombros de Wu-Fei com os braços, e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Então você não sente nada quando eu te toco assim?

Enquanto falava Sally deslizava a mão pelo tórax do humano, chegando no cós da calça branca de Wu-Fei, o chinês sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha, mas não deixaria que a Onna soubesse que estava apreciando seu toque. Ele preferiria arder em chamas a confessar que se sentia atraído pelo ser das trevas que o tocava ousadamente.

_"Ela não pode saber. Eu não posso estar gostando...disso. Por Nataku!!! Ela é uma criatura da noite!!!"_

- Suponho que você também não gosta disso, não é?

Sally habilmente contornou o corpo de Wu-Fei, dando-lhe uma rasteira que o fez cair no chão, para logo em seguida se inclinar sobre ele, sussurrando novamente em sua orelha, um sorriso malicioso se formou em seu rosto, ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e as mãos fortemente, como se assim pudesse controlar o que sentia. Mas ela não desejava que ele se controlasse, pelo contrário desejava que ele perdesse o controle, podia ver através da máscara de equilíbrio e serenidade que o chinês sempre mantinha, que ele era um homem vigoroso e ardente. E era isso que ela desejava despertar nele.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Dentro do templo - No quarto de Chang Wu-Fei:

Duo se encontrava deitado na cama, já havia passado-se duas semanas desde que deixara o castelo, e voltara a cidade. Acabara vindo para o templo, seguindo o conselho do Necro, que dizia que estaria mais seguro ali, sabia que a criatura tinha razão quanto a isso, mas não conseguia sentir-se seguro longe de Heero. Até o momento não tivera noticias dele, Quatre sempre vinha visitá-lo, mas não trazia muitas informações a cerca do vampiro dono do seu coração, parecia mais que o amigo estava lhe escondendo algo.

_"Eu sinto tanto sua falta Heero". _

Duo deixou que uma lágrima caísse, e fungou tentando não chorar, era sempre assim, bastava pensar no vampiro para que começasse a chorar de saudades, em alguns momentos desejava ter a mesma ligação que Quatre e Trowa mantinham, assim saberia como estava o shuhan dos Khushrenada. Por outro lado ele temia, que se tivessem tal ligação, descobrisse que era verdade o que seu tolo coração insistia em lhe dizer, que Heero ainda não o procurara porque havia cansado se dele, afinal vampiros deveriam achar os humanos cansativos depois de um tempo.

_"Ele se cansou de você...essa é a verdade..a mais dura e fria verdade"._

Duo tentou ignorar a voz em sua cabeça, tinha alguns dias que a vinha ouvindo e sempre a ignorava, mas ela sempre voltava e insistia que o vampiro apenas o usara, achava que estava ficando louco. Parecia que conhecia a voz, ela o lembrava a si mesmo, embora soasse ainda mais triste e amarga, ele sacudiu a cabeça e a ignorou novamente se recusando a ouvi-la.

_"Não deveria ter se entregado a ele...eu não o fiz, mesmo sentindo o que você sente por ele e ainda assim...."_

Duo abraçou o travesseiro sem entender o que ela dizia, deixou que as lágrimas viessem, não as impediria, talvez se as deixasse sair livremente, elas aliviassem a dor em seu peito, e a saudade que preenchia sem coração.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Antes mesmo de chegarem próximo ao quarto onde Duo se encontrava, Treize e Cathrine puderam sentir as emoções do humano. Havia tanta tristeza, muito mais do que quando Duo fora embora durante o jantar com Heero no castelo, onde o vampiro mandara o humano embora. Na noite em que Heero revelara a verdade sobre o que era. Cathrine não pode mais continuar e parou, derramando uma lágrima vermelha, por seu rosto pálido, as sensações emanadas pelo humano que vieram procurar eram muito fortes.

Ela soluçou ao ser abraçada por Treize, que percebera que sua amada não estava sentindo bem, ele também se sentia afetado pelas emoções de Duo, embora conseguisse assimila-las adequadamente. Entendia a tristeza do humano, sentira algo semelhante quando Ebro quase tirara a vida de Cathrine e se viu obrigado a abraça-la para não perde-la, no entanto o que o humano sentia era infinitamente superior ao que ele sentira séculos atrás. As emoções de Duo eram fortes, e similares se não iguais as que Heero já não conseguia controlar. Treize afastou-se ligeiramente de Cathrine olhando em seus olhos, limpou o sangue de suas lágrimas, com um lenço branco de seda, antes de beija-la suavemente na testa e coloca-la sob os cuidados do mestre do templo.

- Melhor que você não entre comigo, minha querida.

Treize olhou para o ancião, pedindo silenciosamente que a levasse, o humano meneou a cabeça concordando e segurou as mãos frias da jovem entre as suas.

- Venha minha jovem, vou mostrar-lhe o templo. Ele é um dos mais antigos, de todo o país.

Cathrine balançou a cabeça e seguiu o humano, voltando-se para Treize que apenas sacudiu a cabeça, vendo-a se afastar, ele virou-se e seguiu na direção do aposento onde encontraria o humano.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Enquanto isso do lado de fora:

- Não pode mentir para sempre Wu-Fei.

Ela deslizou sua mão, pelo tronco do chinês, deliciando-se com os músculos tencionados, ela poderia muito bem usar os encantos de sua natureza, mas não desejava que ele a desejasse apenas, por que utilizara suas habilidades como vampira. Ela correu as mãos pelo abdômen, até alcançar o que desejava, ela sorriu ao sentir a prova de seus avanços, ela apertou ligeiramente a ereção entre as pernas de Wu-Fei, o fazendo arfar.

_"Oh... ela é boa... diabolicamente boa..."_

- Diga ao Duo que eu volto...depois.

Sua mente se encontrava dispersava para tudo que não fosse, a sensação da mão fria da mulher em seu corpo, pode ouvi-la dizer algo a respeito de Duo, mas não foi capaz de assimilar suas palavras. Então de repente tudo cessou: os toques, o calor, os arrepios...Wu-Fei só teve tempo de ver a vampira sumindo entre as folhagens, voltando-se apenas para piscar o olho, num gesto de pura malícia. Por alguns segundos, antes que ela desaparecesse na escuridão da noite, ouviu a voz doce e melodiosa dela soando sedutoramente em sua mente.

_"Em uma outra oportunidade, de onde paramos...eu prometo"._

Wu-Fei se encontrava arfando pesadamente, seus cabelos se encontravam soltos, e nem se lembrava de quando eles haviam sido soltos, mas os fios negros, caiam por sobre os ombros, emoldurando-lhe o rosto ligeiramente corado e suado. Sally havia conseguido transpassar as barreiras que levara anos para construir, através dos treinamentos e da meditação, seu membro doía em necessidade, necessidade essa que sabia que não seria satisfeita.

_"Maldição....eu preciso de um banho frio...urgentemente". _

Wu-Fei levantou-se do chão, ajeitando suas roupas o melhor que pode, o tempo estava frio demais para um banho frio, mas este se fazia necessário, assim como algumas horas extras de meditação e treinamento para reassumir o controle. Não iria deixar que aquela mulher o corrompesse, mulheres são fracas e volúveis, guerreiros são fortes...fortes e sozinhos. Wu-Fei sentiu-se repentinamente cansado, mas não era um cansaço físico, e sim emocional, e tudo por culpa dela, que o fizera recordar de lembranças tristes.

_"Maldita."_

Exasperado ele passou por Cathrine e seu avô que sorria levemente, o ancião havia presenciado em parte a conversa de seu neto e da mulher que chegara para visitar Duo, conhecia seu neto melhor do que ele mesmo, e percebeu assim que a criatura chegou que Wu-Fei sentiu-se incomodado pela presença dela. Sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com o fato dela ser uma criatura da noite, mas pelo fato de que ela era uma mulher, uma bela mulher por sinal. Seu neto acreditava que mulheres eram fracas, mas ele sabia o quanto uma mulher podia ser forte, apenas os tolos acreditavam que mulheres não nasceram para batalhas, e infelizmente seu neto, ainda não havia descoberto como uma mulher pode ser forte quando quer. Mas talvez a criatura da noite, pudesse faze-lo enxergar isso, e até mesmo acalentar o coração solitário de seu neto.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Dentro do templo:

Treize parou em frente à porta, onde sentia a presença humana que procurava, ouviu suaves soluços, que pareciam estar sendo abafados, bateu na porta e entrou, antes que o ocupante do quarto se pronunciasse. Duo ouviu batidas na porta e procurou enxugar as lágrimas, foi com surpresa que viu Treize entrar, não esperava que o antigo shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada viesse vê-lo. Duo sentou-se rapidamente ao imaginar o motivo de sua visita, se Treize se encontrava ali, somente poderia significar uma coisa...Heero.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com Heero?

- Posso me sentar?

Duo ficou envergonhado por não ter sido educado, não convidando o vampiro a sentar-se, mas deixando Treize em pé, seu rosto ficou vermelho imediatamente e desculpou-se constrangido.

- Desculpe...por favor sente-se. Veio sozinho?

Duo inclinou a cabeça levemente, enquanto aguardava o vampiro se acomodar, ficou ainda mais vermelho, diante do olhar de Treize sobre si, o vampiro apenas o observava em silêncio com um sorriso nos lábios, ele nunca chegara a conversar com o antigo shuhan do clã. Sentia-se sempre envergonhado em sua presença, e nem ao menos sabia o motivo, pois Treize o tratara sempre com respeito, diferentemente de Ahmad. Costumava conversar mais com Cathrine e Sally, Quatre, Trowa, Auda e Kimitsu. Parecia que os outros temiam se aproximar e ofender Heero com isso. Treize sentou-se na cama em frente a Duo, o rosto do humano estava com a face avermelhada indicando que estava envergonhado, nunca tivera a chance de conversar muito com o humano, geralmente mantinha-se distante.

Não porque temia ofender Heero ou algo parecido, mas porque não tinha o que conversar com Duo, assim como não o fazia com Quatre, admirava a coragem dos dois assim como a força de vontade de ambos. No entanto às vezes tinha impressão de que o humano, parecia acanhado em sua presença e o fato de Duo estar sempre em companhia a Heero ou conversando com Cathrine ou qualquer outro, não lhe permitia tentar descobrir a razão disso, mas agora precisava conversar com ele e o motivo era Heero, precisava ajuda-lo antes que fosse impossível faze-lo.

- Você deve imaginar o motivo de minha visita.

- Está relacionado a Heero não é.

Não era exatamente uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação, Duo sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Heero, não conseguia entender ou explicar, mas sabia que algo estava transformando o vampiro de olhos azul cobalto. Treize ficou feliz em saber que não precisaria alongar demais a conversa, uma vez que os fatos eram claros e falavam por si mesmo.

- Sim, basicamente as atitudes que ele vem tendo há algum tempo, e que pioraram depois que você partiu.

- Entendo.

- Você é muito importante para Heero, talvez bem mais do imagina.

Treize viu Duo abaixar a cabeça e falar desanimado, mas para si mesmo do que para ele.

- Eu achava isso, mas agora...não acho que seja verdade. Ele nem ao menos veio me procurar depois que eu parti...é como se eu nunca houvesse existido para ele...e talvez nem tenha mesmo significado nada para Heero...talvez tenha sido apenas uma aventura...que se estendeu demais.

- Duo, eu conheço Heero há muito tempo, não tanto quanto Sally o conhece, talvez ela seja a melhor para falar sobre ele, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza de que Heero se importa com você, ele o ama mais do que a própria vida. E seria capaz de desafiar as leis do clã por você.

- Eu...

- Compreendo que você deva estar triste com as atitudes dele, que talvez ele lhe tenha dito ou feito algo que o magoou muito, mas acredite quando eu digo que ele não o fez porque quis. Heero jamais o machucaria de propósito.

- Então porque Treize? Porque ele me deixou partir? Porque não veio atrás de mim....

Duo soluçou deixando que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, sentia-se tão cansado, tão sozinho. Precisava tanto de Heero, de seus afagos, seus beijos, seu conforto, sua proteção. Duo nem ao menos notou que Treize havia se levantado, até que o sentiu sentar-se ao seu lado e o abrigar em seus braços dando-lhe conforto. Treize possuía séculos de existência, enquanto o humano que chorava em seu ombro tinha pouco mais que alguns anos, a seus olhos Duo era ainda uma criança recém nascida, aprendendo a caminhar com as próprias pernas. Duo se afastou ligeiramente após sentir-se mais calmo, ele murmurou um muito obrigado envergonhado diante da carência que sentia e do conforto que recebera dos braços do vampiro. A primeira conversa que tinha com o vampiro e acabava chorando em seu ombro. Treize sorriu e afastou a franja dos olhos do humano, olhando dentro da íris ametista, ainda o mantendo em seus braços.

- No momento Heero não pode responder por seus atos, infelizmente ele acabou se descuidado em um determinado assunto o que acabou por mudá-lo.

- Como assim Treize?

Duo olhava confuso para o antigo shuhan do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada, se afastando ligeiramente dele, não entendia em que Heero poderia ter se descuidado para torná-lo ainda mais frio e distante.

- O que você sabe sobre Heero? Ou sobre o passado dele?

Duo parou um pouco para pensar, a verdade era que Heero não lhe contara muito sobre a época em que viveu com Relena, o vampiro apenas contara por alto sobre essa época especifica em sua vida, se atendo mais a sua vida após seu encontro com Treize. Embora em alguns momentos, o vampiro omitisse alguns fatos nada agradáveis de sua imortalidade.

- Heero nunca pareceu muito disposto a falar sobre ele ou seu passado, geralmente ele sempre fazia a conversa girar em torno da minha vida. Eu sei que ele se tornou um vampiro, por culpa da Relena e que passou algum tempo ao lado dela.

Duo torceu o nariz ao pronunciar o nome dela, demonstrando claramente que o fato em si, não o agradava nem um pouco. Treize sorriu diante do gesto do humano. Duo tentou lembrar de tudo quanto sabia e percebeu que não sabia quase nada a respeito de Heero.

- Na verdade acho que ele me contou apenas o que achou que eu deveria saber, e percebo agora que não é muito. Na verdade acho que talvez não o conheça tão bem quanto imaginava, mas fica difícil pensar nisso quando...

- Quando se está apaixonado.

- Sim...estar ao lado dele, receber seu carinho era o suficiente para mim.

Treize sacudiu a cabeça em acordo, entendia perfeitamente o que Duo queria dizer, quando se esta com quem se ama, geralmente não há necessidade de perguntas, a simples companhia é suficiente. Podia entender o porque de Heero não falar sobre seu passado, sabia o quanto era difícil para o japonês falar sobre si, ou sobre as coisas que fizera.

- Eu imaginava isso, você não seria capaz de reconhecer o Heero de antes, o estado em que ele se encontra agora, nem chega perto do que ele foi um dia. Quando o conheci era impossível dizer a cor de seus olhos, pois eles eram sempre vermelhos e sedentos por sangue. Heero matava qualquer um que cruzava seu caminho, sem motivo ou razão, apenas pelo prazer de faze-lo.

_"Eu sei...eu conheci sua natureza...."_

Duo piscou ligeiramente ignorando a voz, ele não podia saber...não havia como.

- Você se acha preparado e disposto a ouvir sobre o passado de Heero?

- Sim eu quero saber mais sobre ele. Independente do que ele tenha sido ou feito.

Treize deu um sorriso e sentou-se novamente na cama em frente ao humano, não seria nada fácil, mas era necessário que Duo soubesse quem era Heero.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

Algum tempo depois:

Duo levou a mão aos lábios ao ouvir de Treize o que ele sabia sobre o passado de Heero, agora entendia o porque dele não querer lhe contar tudo sobre seu passado. Era horrível demais, não era à toa que os vampiros eram temidos, e existiam tantas lendas e contos terríveis sobre eles. A cada palavra de Treize sobre o verdadeiro passado de Heero, mais e mais Duo compreendia o motivo dele ser tão temido e o fato do vampiro ter escondido a verdade sobre isso. Era nauseante, para não dizer cruel a forma como Heero matara tantas pessoas por causa da sua natureza, movido pela fome que atormenta a cada instante os da sua espécie.

Treize podia ver o choque nos olhos de Duo, assim como a repulsa diante da verdade sobre o passado e a verdadeira natureza de Heero, ele não desejava estar revelando algo tão particular, mas era a única maneira. Não deveria haver segredos quanto à natureza de Heero, ela sempre estaria presente, e se o humano tomasse conhecimento dela, Heero não precisaria esforçasse tanto para esconde-la e talvez encontrasse um pouco de paz para sua alma.

Duo não havia percebido que voltara a chorar, por algum motivo ele sentia uma dor terrível em seu peito, era como se ele houvesse presenciado os fatos contados por Treize, que tivesse passado por ele mesmo achando que isso era impossível. Eles ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, Duo tentando assimilar tudo que ouvira e Treize dando-lhe algum tempo para faze-lo, sabia o quanto havia sido difícil para o humano, ouvir em pouco mais de uma hora quase dois séculos de dor e crueldade praticados por alguém que se ama.

_"Você sabe o que tem que fazer."_

Sim ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, sempre soubera, mas tinha medo. Duo se levantou da cama, e foi até a janela olhando para a lua lá fora, havia tanta coisa em sua cabeça, mas apenas uma certeza em seu coração, independente de quem ou o que Heero tinha sido no passado, amava o vampiro e faria qualquer coisa para ajuda-lo. Duo virou-se para Treize respirando fundo antes de falar.

- O que posso fazer para ajuda-lo?

Treize sorriu e soube que havia feito a coisa certa, apesar das lágrimas havia determinação nos olhos do humano, ele faria o que fosse necessário para ajudar Heero, até mesmo arriscar a própria vida, e talvez fosse isso mesmo que tivesse que fazer. Pouco tempo depois deixou o quarto, e foi procurar sua amada encontrando Cathrine conversando com o mestre Chang, ao sentir Treize se aproximando Cathrine levantou-se, sendo abraçada por ele.

- E então?

- Ele me pediu para levar um recado a Heero e providenciar algumas coisas, em dois dias se Heero aceitar seu convite, eles deveram se encontrar novamente.

- Espero que ele aceite.

- Eu também minha amada.

Treize se virou para o humano curvando-se ligeiramente.

- Mestre Chang muito obrigado.

- O prazer foi meu jovem.

Treize sorriu e deixou o templo em companhia de Cathrine, entraram no carro que os aguardava e seguiram em direção ao castelo, por alguns segundos Treize olhou para trás franzindo o cenho, a presença que sentiu não o agradou nem um pouco. Ao aproximarem-se da cidade pediu que Chold parasse o veículo por alguns instantes, mentalmente falou com o líder dos vampiros que guardavam a cidade.

_"Adrian"_

_"Senhor Khushrenada"_

_"No templo há um humano que deve ser protegido, ele é o escolhido da profecia e também o companheiro do shuhan. Ele é o jovem de cabelos compridos, presos em uma trança"_

_"Entendo senhor, ele terá minha atenção pessoal". _

_"Obrigado"._

- Vamos Chold temos que entregar um recado importante.

- Sim senhor Khushrenada.

Chold religou o carro e seguiu a toda a velocidade para ao castelo. Cathrine pode ouvir a conversa de Treize com Adrian, e virou-se para ele um pouco apreensiva, há alguns instantes ao passar pela entrada do templo sentira algo desconfortante, mas não soube identificar imediatamente o que a fizera sentir-se assim.

- Treize?

- Eu senti a presença dela junto ao templo, ela não pode entrar no templo, mas está a espreita aguardando uma chance para chegar até ele. Mas não vou permitir que isso aconteça, já tolerei por demais a presença dela.

- O que vai fazer?

- O que já deveria ter feito antes.

- Treize...

- Não se preocupe minha amada, tudo acabará bem. Eu prometo.

Treize beijou as mãos de Cathrine que encostou a cabeça em seus ombros, eram raras às vezes que o vira irritado como agora, sabia que seu amado planejava alguma coisa, mas não conseguia saber o que, uma vez que ele não lhe permitia ver o que planejava. Apenas esperava que ele tomasse cuidado, não gostava de Relena e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo por eles, até mesmo mais.

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

De volta ao templo por volta das quatro da manhã:

Duo não conseguia dormir, olhou para a outra cama vendo Wu-Fei dormir tranqüilamente.

_"Queria conseguir dormir como ele"._

Silenciosamente Duo levantou-se e deixou o quarto, caminhou pela escuridão até chegar ao lado de fora, subiu até o gongo o ponto mais alto do templo, sentou-se observando toda a região ao redor. A luminosidade da lua lhe permitia observar até certo ponto da cidade, podia vê-los se esgueirando pela escuridão, tentando passar despercebidos pelos vampiros do clã de Heero. Suavemente o nome do vampiro ganhou seus lábios, se perdendo no vento.

- Heero...

Treize havia ido embora há algumas horas, levando consigo um recado para Heero. Duo agora entendia o que estava acontecendo com o vampiro. Ele não se alimentava direito e por vezes nem isso fazia, desde que caíra doente após a batalha contra os caçadores e isso o debilitara, fazendo com que seu passado e sua natureza viessem à tona. Segundo Treize a única coisa que faria com que Heero tivesse uma recuperação rápida, embora não fosse completa seria se o vampiro bebesse uma grande quantidade de sangue, precisamente sangue humano.

_"Bem se é de sangue humano que ele precisa. Eu sei onde conseguir algum"_

(O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O)

No vale na terra dos Khushrenada - dois dias depois:

Duo se encontrava sentado em cima de uma pedra, aguardando a chegada de Heero, enviara um convite formal ao vampiro apesar de saber que Treize entregara seu recado, esperava apenas que o vampiro de olhos azul cobalto aceitasse o convite, senão ficaria a noite inteira ali sozinho no escuro. Não que estivesse tudo escuro, a lua se encontrava brilhando no céu e iluminava perfeitamente o vale nessa época do ano, o que lhe permitia ver ao redor, ainda sim se sentia desconfortável ali na escuridão. sentia como se alguém o observasse e não tinha certeza de que era Heero, tinha a ligeira impressão de que alguém o seguira desde que deixou o templo na cidade. Duo olhou para o céu lembrando-se da primeira vez que encontrara Heero.

_"Foi ali em cima a primeira vez que nos vimos....quando ele impediu que eu caísse aqui embaixo e me machucasse seriamente"._

- Você vem? Não é Heero.

Heero observava de longe o humano, que se encontrava sentado na pedra, a lua iluminando os cabelos castanhos, a longa trança caindo por sobre o ombro, ele parecia um anjo de tão belo, a face triste, os olhos preocupados, podia ouvir seus pensamentos, também se lembrava do encontro deles há quase dez meses atrás. O momento em que descobrira que não seria capaz de viver, sem conhece-lo profundamente. Treize lhe dissera sobre o desejo de Duo em vê-lo pessoalmente para conversarem, e apesar de sentir-se contente com a vontade do humano em vê-lo não manifestou nenhuma intenção de faze-lo até receber no inicio da tarde um convite formal de Duo para se encontrarem ali aquela essa hora.

Não sabia o que o humano pretendia, e levara quase a tarde toda decidindo se aceitava ou não seu convite, no final a saudade e o desejo pelo humano venceram sua teimosia e ele se encontrava ali o observando há quase uma hora desde que Duo chegara ao vale. Duo olhou novamente para o relógio, marcara oito horas com Heero e já eram quase dez da noite, seu coração começou a afligir-se, o vampiro não viria encontrar-se com ele, Duo não pode impedir de soluçar. Ele havia planejado tudo com cuidado, seguindo as informações dadas por Treize e para que?

_"Ele não vem..não vem..."_

Heero podia sentir a preocupação dar lugar a tristeza e não pode mais permanecer onde estava, ouvir o soluço de Duo, e as lágrimas percorrendo seu belo rosto foram demais para ele, caminhando lentamente ele deixou que Duo notasse sua presença. Ele se aproximou seu olhar frio e levemente avermelhado, podia ouvir as batidas do coração do humano, que haviam aumentado consideravelmente ao notar sua presença. Heero se aproximou tocando o rosto de Duo com certa reverência, antes de afastar-se dele, encostando-se na parede da encosta que levava ao vale onde se encontravam.

- Você me chamou Duo...e eu vim. O que você quer?

Duo mordeu o canto dos lábios, um tanto incerto quanto a seus planos, o toque de Heero em seu rosto foi gentil, quase como uma caricia, mas as palavras dele estavam tão frias quanto o brilho irradiando em seus olhos. Ainda assim ele decidiu levar seus planos adiante, procurando ignorar a insegurança crescendo em seu peito, Duo respirou fundo e sorriu maliciosamente, procurando dar a sua voz a mesma malicia que transmitia em seu sorriso.

- Sabe Heero me disseram que você tem negligenciado sua alimentação e isso não é bom, mesmo para um vampiro. Então eu decidi que vou cuidar de suas refeições de agora em diante.

Os olhos de Heero brilharam, enquanto via Duo deixar a pedra e caminhar para a toalha colocada no chão próxima as rochas do lago. O humano rastejou e sentou-se sobre os joelhos.

- Esqueci de uma coisa.

Duo sorriu e olhou para o lago, antes de se levantar e colocar o braço na água fria retirando uma jarra prateada. Duo retornou a toalha, a água escorrendo por seu braço enquanto sacudia a jarra na frente dos olhos de Heero.

- Sabe o que é isso Heero?

- Posso imaginar.

- Sabe de onde veio ou quer que eu lhe mostre?

Como Heero continuou calado, Duo destampou a jarra e colocou um de seus dedos dentro dela, assim que retirou o dedo ele estava envolto pelo vermelho denso do sangue, ele manteve o dedo suspenso sobre a boca da jarra, as gotas de sangue pingando. Duo se mantinha atento ao olhar do vampiro preso a seu dedo, Heero acompanhava com o olhar Duo levar próprio dedo coberto de sangue a boca.

- Tá fresquinho. Você não quer um pouco...Heero.

- Duo.

A voz de Heero saiu baixa e ligeiramente rouca. Era evidente a força que fazia para se controlar diante do sangue e do erotismo da cena. Duo sorriu e continuou a falar prestando atenção no brilho avermelhado que começava a ser apresentar na íris azul cobalto.

- Treize me disse que sangue fresco ou melhor sangue...humano para ser especifico vai fazer maravilhas por você....Hee-Chan.

Heero fechou os olhos tentando ignorar o cheiro do sangue e não percebeu que o humano sorria com satisfação. A voz de Duo o despertou de seus pensamentos e o vampiro abriu os olhos.

- Eu me esqueci...de trazer o copo Heero.

Heero teria rido da situação se não estivesse preocupado demais em ignorar o cheiro de sangue fresco. O rosto do humano parecia realmente preocupado por ter se esquecido de um mísero copo. Duo mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava aparentemente aturdido pelo esquecimento do objeto. O humano então olhou para o vampiro, seu olhar agora era altamente malicioso assim com o sorriso em seus lábios. O vampiro sentiu um arrepio que se alojou em seu membro diante do sorriso que ele jamais vira nos lábios do humano.

- Você se importa de me usar como um cálice...Heero.

Unindo os gestos as palavras, Duo retirou a blusa que usava e virou a jarra sobre o peito, deixando que um filete de sangue caísse sobre ele. Imediatamente os olhos de Heero ficaram vermelhos enquanto ele via o líquido vermelho escorrer pelo peito claro de Duo. O humano tampou a jarra e se inclinou sobre a toalha passando os dedos sobre o sangue e o espalhando sobre o tórax e abdômen.

- Melhor você se apressar Heero, sangue estraga rápi....

Antes que terminasse de falar Heero já estava sobre ele lambendo seu corpo, nos lugares que o sangue havia tocado. Heero levou os dedos sujos de sangue de Duo aos lábios os sugando. Duo tentava se controlar e não ficar tão excitado até que Heero bebesse a jarra toda. Heero já não pensava logicamente seu único pensamento era, quão maravilhoso era o gosto do sangue em sua boca e a sensação de bebe-lo no corpo do humano. O vampiro pegou a jarra a destampando e a virando na boca. O liquido vermelho escorria pelos lados. Ele sentia a presença de Duo abaixo de si arfando e o observando.

O contraste da pele pálida com o sangue rubro escorrendo pelo canto esquerdo dos lábios de Heero. Excitou Duo que gemeu, ele se ergueu apoiando-se em um dos cotovelos, com uma das mãos interceptou o sangue que escorria com o dedo, o manchando de vermelho e o levando aos lábios. Heero retirou a jarra da boca ao ver Duo provando o sangue a colocando ao lado. Ele sorriu e se inclinou sobre o humano permitindo que ele continuasse a provar o sangue, com a língua. Duo lambeu o canto esquerdo da boca de Heero, limpando o sangue. O vampiro gemeu e segurou o rosto de Duo entre suas mãos.

Os olhos de Heero estavam vermelhos e brilhavam perigosamente, por um instante Duo ficou com medo. Treize o havia prevenido que seria perigoso levar seu plano a diante, Heero estava há muito tempo sem provar sangue e a fome provavelmente o deixaria descontrolado após provar o sangue humano. Heero olhava para Duo como se o visse pela primeira vez, ele deixou seus olhos correrem pelas formas másculas e belas do humano, quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente Heero passou a língua pelos lábios, da mesma forma quando se está prestes a se degustar um prato suculento. Ao ouvir a voz fria de Heero, Duo tremeu ligeiramente.

- Nunca lhe avisaram para não provocar um vampiro com fome. Ainda mais quando se está repleto de tão maravilhoso alimento.

- Heero...

- Você cheira a sangue. Sangue quente.

Heero começou a lamber o pescoço de Duo o inclinando sobre a toalha. Duo sentia as mãos fortes de Heero em sua cintura o mantendo preso contra o chão. Enquanto sugava o lóbulo da orelha. As mãos de Heero subiram a um dos mamilos de Duo o apertando e beliscando. O vampiro desceu seus lábios até um dos mamilos, pressionando uma de suas presas no bico já excitado. Duo gemeu ao sentir a presa ser pressionada contra o mamilo.

- Aaahh Heero.

O vampiro sugou o mamilo com voracidade, enquanto afundava suas presas no peito do humano, sugando o sangue que saia do local. Duo gritou de dor, e Heero invadiu a boca do humano com seus dedos. Enquanto Heero lhe falava mentalmente.

_"Eu vou dar o que você deseja Duo e você vai aprender a não brincar comigo novamente."_

Duo jamais imaginou que ficaria tão excitado. Heero agia com uma ligeira violência e selvageria que jamais vira, a sensação do vampiro bebendo seu sangue, enquanto sugava seus dedos era excitante, ligeiramente dolorosa, mas altamente prazerosa. Heero deixou o peito de Duo e retirou seus dedos da boca do humano, ele se colocou ao lado de Duo e com as mãos rasgou a calça dele o deixando apenas de cueca. Duo sabia que a fome que via nos olhos de Heero deveria assusta-lo, mas isso apenas o fez ficar ainda mais excitado, na expectativa do que o vampiro faria com ele. Heero notou a protuberância escondida pela peça de roupa, e deslizou suas mãos para dentro da cueca manipulando o membro quente do humano com suas mãos frias.

Duo arqueou o corpo em resposta a caricia, se movendo no mesmo ritmo que a mão em seu membro. Então de repente Heero retirou sua mão e Duo protestou diante disso. Heero retirou com violência e impaciência última peça que cobria o corpo humano.

O vampiro sorriu maliciosamente se inclinando e aproximando seu rosto do humano, parando apenas a poucos centímetros dos lábios deste. Duo arfava pesadamente denunciando seu estado de êxtase. Heero contornou o rosto e os lábios de Duo com a ponta dos dedos e depois fez o mesmo com a língua. Ela deslizou pelo rosto, queixo, pescoço, algumas vezes de forma lenta e sinuosa, outras vezes de forma rápida e precisa. As mãos de Heero trabalhavam no corpo de Duo com a mesma sincronia que sua língua. Apertando e acariciando a pele macia e sedosa do humano. Duo sentia-se derreter ao ser tocado de uma forma tão erótica e densa, mesmo não tendo seus lábios tomados pelo do vampiro, sentia que o ar faltava em seus pulmões.

Ele sentiu os lábios de Heero na curva atrás de sua orelha, enquanto o ouvia sussurrar algo que não compreendia, mas que o deixava quente.

- Vhcyze ehm phzencrne, mnze...aznepsa mnze. **2 **

Heero sentia o corpo de Duo se rendendo ao seu toque, notou a dificuldade que o humano tinha em conseguir respirar. O humano ainda cheirava a sangue, uma parte de sua mente lhe dizia que ele tinha que se controlar, para não possui-lo da forma como sua natureza exigia, de forma rápida e selvagem, mas a outra lhe dizia para possui-lo com ardor e violência. O vampiro percebeu que a respiração do humano se tornou mais descompassada quando ele sussurrou-lhe no ouvido na língua antiga dos vampiros que o humano lhe pertencia.

O humano era dele. Sua propriedade. Sua posse. Ninguém a não ser ele podia toma-lo, podia fazer o que ele fazia agora. Mas ela havia se atrevido a tocá-lo, maculando a pele dele com seu cheiro e seus toques. Mas não aconteceria novamente, nunca mais alguém o tocaria, pois ele iria marca-lo como seu. Colocaria em Duo sua marca e todos que a vissem saberiam que Duo lhe pertencia. Heero sentou-se sobre as pernas e puxou o corpo do humano para que ele fizesse o mesmo. O rosto de Duo estava suado e corado, seu peito se levantava acompanhando sua respiração acelerada. A voz fria do vampiro soou levemente autoritária ao pedir que o humano soltasse os cabelos.

- Solte-os.

Duo puxou a ponta de sua trança sobre o peito e retirou o elástico que a prendia, desmanchando as mechas longas. Ele balançou a cabeça e os fios caíram soltos por sobre os ombros o envolvendo como um abraço. O olhar de Heero em si era intenso, ele sentia-se queimando por dentro e achava que seria capaz de alcançar o gozo apenas com o olhar do vampiro. Heero se levantou e se livrou das roupas lentamente na frente de Duo exibindo seu membro ereto. Duo sentiu a garganta seca diante da visão do corpo de Heero.

Heero se aproximou e se posicionou atrás de Duo de joelhos, sua mão desceu gentilmente sobre os fios, afastando a massa castanha de fios do pescoço alvo, o beijando com reverência. Seus lábios tocaram a curva do pescoço descendo pelos ombros. Com as mãos Heero trouxe os braços de Duo ao alto fazendo com que ele segurasse em seu pescoço. Duo sentiu os lábios frios de Heero junto a sua orelha e se arrepiou. A voz do vampiro soou rouca e quente em seu ouvido.

- Meu pai costumava dizer que devemos tomar cuidado com o que nos pertencem, evitar que outros se apropriem do que é nosso. Marcando...de forma que se for roubado, podemos provar nossa posse...nosso...meu...meu direito sobre você humano.

- Heero...

- Shhhh, você é meu....e apenas meu...e ninguém toca no que é meu. Eu soube que você me pertencia no momento em que o vi... no momento em que você fugiu assustado e eu fui atrás de você...

_"Você é meu humano desde o momento em que o vi...eu quis provar o seu sangue"_

Duo abriu o olho assustado com a voz em sua mente, ela parecia ser de Heero, mas se Heero ainda falava com ele. Como era possível? Duas vozes tão parecidas... intimamente sabia que a voz que ouvia em sua mente pertencia ao vampiro, mesmo ela soando estranhamente em sua cabeça. Heero se encontrava perdido no cheiro do humano junto ao seu corpo, a sensação de familiriariedade assaltando suas lembranças.

- ....no momento em que minhas presas rasgaram seu pescoço e eu provei o seu sangue...eu soube que estaríamos juntos... E agora vou marcá-lo para que saibam a quem você pertence. Você confia em mim?

- Com todo o meu coração.

- E eu com o que restou da minha alma.

Duo sentia seu coração doer em expectativa, à medida que Heero proclamava a posse dele sobre si, o coração de Duo batia mais forte, embora não entendesse o porque, sentia que era verdade...inconscientemente sabia que sempre estivera esperando pelo vampiro. Esperando que ele o tomasse...o marcasse como seu...o declarasse como sua propriedade. Tentando imaginar o que Heero faria a iria marca-lo seu, mas ele não precisava imaginar, já sabia o que aconteceria.

Heero colocou Duo sentado sobre suas pernas e depois as abriu, fazendo com que Duo abrisse as próprias pernas e ficasse com o traseiro próximo ao seu membro que endureceu ao sentir aquela região tão de perto. Duo sentiu Heero afastar novamente seu cabelo e posicionar a sua mão direita de forma que ela ficasse na cintura dele. Duo inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para a direita ao sentir os lábios deslizarem pelo seu pescoço, certo de que logo sentiria as presas de Heero perfurando a carne. No entanto os lábios de Heero continuaram a seguir o caminho do ombro, descendo pelo braço até parar em seu pulso.

Heero flexionou o braço de Duo e o virou ligeiramente de forma que o pulso esquerdo do humano ficasse voltado para ele. Duo batalhava com sua mente, uma parte entendia e a outra não compreendia o que Heero estava fazendo. O corpo do vampiro estava colado a suas costas, ele podia sentir o membro dele pressionar seu traseiro, e as formas másculas perfeitamente encaixadas ao seu corpo, da mesma forma que as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixam perfeitamente. Duo sentiu o braço direito do vampiro envolver sua cintura, com a mão segurando seu corpo alguns centímetros acima de seu membro. Ele pretendia perguntar o que ele planejava fazer, mas uma dor alucinante irradiou de seu pulso.

Heero pressionou suas presas no pulso de Duo, pode ouvir o grito de dor saindo dos lábios do humano, sabia o quanto uma mordida naquele lugar poderia doer. Ele sentiu o corpo do humano tentar se afastar, mas ele o manteve preso junto a si. Ele deslizou sua mão até alcançar o membro do humano e começou a manipula-lo de forma que ele esquecesse a dor. Ele podia sentir as lágrimas caírem em seu braço e o soluçar começar a se transformar em ofego à medida que manipulava o membro quente em sua mão.

Heero evitava beber o sangue quente que escorria do pulso de Duo, mas era quase impossível resistir ao sabor inebriante dele, ele provou um pouco do liquido quente e espesso antes de retirar suas presas do pulso, passando a língua suavemente para evitar que o sangue continuasse a sair. O vampiro molhou seus dedos no liquido vermelho e denso, e o trouxe até seu nariz aspirando o perfume estimulante que possuía. Heero passou a ponta da língua provando-lhe o sabor novamente, mas parou logo em seguida, ele tinha outros planos a iguaria em seus dedos. Ele fez com que Duo inclinasse o corpo ligeiramente para frente de forma que ficasse exposto a seus olhos. Podia ver a entrada rosada tão claramente como se estivessem em seu quarto, a escuridão da noite iluminada apenas pela claridade da lua sobre eles não era nada para seus olhos de vampiro.

Duo abriu os olhos sem se lembrar de quando os tinha fechado, e teve a visão de Heero com a mão coberta pelo sangue que escorria de seu pulso. Ainda não conseguia entender o que ele pretendia, mas ver a mão do vampiro se encaminhando para suas costas, o fez descobrir sua intenção. Ele ainda sentia dor apesar dela agora ser apenas uma vaga sensação de dormência em seu pulso esquerdo, a estimulação em seu membro não o deixava pensar claramente na dor. Quando sentiu um dedo invadir-lhe a intimidade, procurou elevar um pouco o corpo de forma que Heero pudesse prepará-lo melhor.

O dedo de Heero deslizava facilmente dentro do canal apertado do humano, facilitado pelo sangue. Um segundo dedo foi adicionado ao canal, logo três deles se moviam em pequenos círculos. Duo ofegava. A mão em seu membro ainda se movia devagar acompanhando a subida e a descida de seu corpo. Os quadris de Duo acompanhavam os movimentos dos dedos de Heero dentro de si. Eles tocavam repetidamente sua próstata o fazendo ansiar por um contato maior e mais profundo, sem que percebesse Duo pronunciava o nome do vampiro quase com desespero enquanto se segurava com força na cintura do vampiro.

- Heero...Heero....Heero...

Heero podia sentir o desespero de Duo. O humano ansiava pelo alivio e pela união completa de seus corpos. Uma união que ele também desejava. Heero retirou os dedos de dentro de Duo, mas manteve sua outra mão no membro do humano o acariciando, ele pegou o pulso de Duo reabrindo a ferida com as presas colhendo mais um pouco do sangue que voltara a escorrer do pulso, cobriu seu membro com o ele. E ergueu ligeiramente o corpo de Duo e posicionando seu membro na entrada do humano. Duo pressionou-se contra a cabeça e desceu sobre o membro grosso e inchado devagar sentindo o membro alargando o canal estreito, o preenchendo.

- Oh! Deus.

Heero procurou deixar que Duo comandasse a descida. O vampiro se concentrou fazendo as unhas da mão esquerda crescerem, passando o dedo mindinho sobre a palma da mão abrindo um corte por onde seu sangue começou a escorrer, ele tomou o pulso de Duo cobrindo-o com sua mão e a apertando por alguns segundos sobre o pulso do humano. Duo sentiu uma ligeira queimação em seu pulso, mas o fato de estar completamente preenchido por Heero o fez esquecer de tudo que não fosse a plenitude de estar unido a ele. Heero soltou o pulso de Duo e trouxe sua cabeça até que seus lábios se tocassem o beijando. O sangue havia coagulado no local e uma pequena cicatriz se formara no pulso do humano, uma cicatriz que significava a sua posse sobre o Duo.

_"Ela nunca deveria ter sumido". _

Heero procurou ignorar a voz, olhando para o pulso do humano novamente. Aos olhos de qualquer humano, a marca no pulso não significava absolutamente nada, mas no mundo dos vampiros a cicatriz representava que o humano tinha um dono. Que Duo pertencia a um vampiro e qualquer um que ousasse tocar nele, teria que se entender com ele.

Duo se encontrava completamente preenchido pelo membro de Heero. Ele sentiu o vampiro soltar seu pulso e enrolar seu cabelo no braço o puxando para trás e tomando seus lábios com força, ele sentia seu cabelo doer na raiz tamanha à força com que eram puxados. Automaticamente Duo segurou o braço que agarrara seu cabelo. Sentindo ser preenchido ainda mais fundo pelo membro dentro de si, uma vez que seu corpo foi puxado para trás, no ângulo em que se encontrava o membro de Heero tocava sem piedade sua próstata.

- Aaaahhhhh Heerrooo

O vampiro sorriu ao ver o humano gritar seu nome, o corpo dele era tão quente e tão cheio de vida. Uma vida que um dia tirara...

_"O que?...."_

Relena tirara sua vida e não ele tirara a vida do humano, ele estava ali....vivo...preenchido por seu membro. Relena tirara sua vida...sua alma, da mesma forma como ela estava tentando fazer com Duo agora, mas o humano era dele....sempre fora. Seu e ninguém toca no que é seu. Enraivecido Heero começou a manipular o membro de Duo no mesmo ritmo em que entrava nele. Forte e rápido.

Duo sentia como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio, tamanha a força com que Heero entrava nele. Sabia que ficaria todo dolorido, mas não trocaria de forma alguma o prazer que sentia no momento por nada neste mundo. O vampiro o estava possuindo com uma certa violência era verdade, mas não o estava machucando além do necessário, sabia que por detrás da natureza selvagem que parecia ter assumido o vampiro no momento, estava o Heero que conhecia e amava. E sabia que a última coisa que ele faria seria machucá-lo propositalmente.

Heero puxou ainda mais o cabelo de Duo de forma que o pescoço dele ficasse exposto a seus lábios. Ele beijou o pescoço, subindo até a orelha do humano a preenchendo com sua língua, ele sentiu o humano ofegar, sabia que faltava pouco para o humano gozar, mas ele não desejava que ele o fizesse. Em sua mente o humano era seu, e deveria fazer o que ele quisesse e no momento que ele quisesse. Ele apertou a cabeça do membro de Duo o impedindo de gozar.

- Não... você o fará apenas quando eu quiser.

- Heeeroo.

Heero soltou o cabelo de Duo pegando o elástico que antes prendia os cabelos longos do humano, prendendo-o no membro do humano de forma que pudesse ficar com as mãos livres, ele saiu de dentro do humano o virando no chão e entrando-se novamente nele com violência. Duo arqueou as costas ao ser penetrado de forma tão bruta, mesmo já estando lubrificado, foi impossível não gemer de dor. Ao ser virado com força contra o chão e penetrado novamente. O vampiro ergueu as pernas do humano colocando-as sobre seus ombros e se enterrando ainda mais dentro do humano, suas investidas eram quase violentas como se quisesse atravessar o corpo que apesar de tudo gemia extasiado.

Heero diminuiu a força de suas investidas e olhou ao redor, sentindo uma presença, mas ela desaparecera rapidamente da mesma forma que surgira. Duo sentia que iria explodir, mas seu membro estava amarrado o impedindo de se libertar, e à medida que Heero entrava e saia de seu corpo fazia apenas que a excitação aumentasse. Ele precisava gozar..precisava se libertar...ou enlouqueceria de prazer. Duo sentiu-se observado por um instante e sentiu Heero diminuir as investidas em seu corpo. Ele gemeu e enterrou as unhas na terra tentando manter sua sanidade.

- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Duo gritou ao sentir Heero lamber a cabeça de seu membro, ele balançou sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, era muitas sensações, muito prazer para que pudesse assimilar... sentia que estava pendendo sua sanidade em meio à torrente crescente de prazer. O vampiro sorriu ao ver o humano sacudir a cabeça de um lado a outro, os fios grudados no rosto suado, podia sentir todas as sensações do humano, ele encontrava-se perdido no prazer que sentia. Heero segurou os tornozelos do humano abrindo-lhe as pernas e se inclinando sobre o corpo deste, fazendo seu membro ir ainda mais fundo dentro do humano. E pressionando o membro amarrado do humano entre seus corpos.

- Heeeerrooooo....por...por...favor....aaahhhhhhh.....Ah! Deus......Hhheeerrrooo.... eu não...eu não..posso...Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.

Heero sorriu e diminuiu as estocadas, começando a beijar uma das pernas de Duo descendo, até chegar ao abdômen que tremia ligeiramente, sugou o umbigo adentrando-o com a língua antes de abocanhar a cabeça do membro do humano sugando como uma fruta madura. O corpo de Duo tremia de excitação, mas o vampiro não parecia dar mostras de aliviar seu tomento, ele parecia disposto a levá-lo ao limite da insanidade. Duo sentia dificuldades em respirar, seu coração batia tão forte que era como se ele estivesse tentando sair de seu peito, lágrimas de prazer caiam de seus olhos que se encontravam fechados.

Heero abandonou o membro inchado do humano se contentando apenas em observar lhe o rosto corado e suado, as pequenas lágrimas deslizando pela bela face. Sabia que não deveria privá-lo por mais tempo, uma vez que ele mesmo já não agüentava mais, sentia-se tão excitado que chegava a ser doloroso, e a visão do abandono do humano em baixo de si, o rosto afogueado, a boca entreaberta, os fios grupados no pescoço suado, o fizeram endurecer ainda mais dentro do canal apertado, ele aumentou a velocidade das investidas e soltou a outra perna do humano que tremia por inteiro.

Automaticamente Duo abraçou a cintura de Heero com sua perna. O vampiro dirigiu suas mãos para o meio das pernas de Duo liberando o membro do humano do elástico que o prendia. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram presos, um no outro por alguns segundos, mas uma investida e o humano gozou forte sobre o peito de Heero que colheu com os dedos o gozo do humano.

- Heeerrooo...

Duo sentir espasmos por todo o corpo, nunca imaginou que teria um gozo tão intenso. Ao sentir o gozo de Duo contra seu peito Heero o provou com os dedos, sentindo o canal se fechar em volta de seu membro o esmagando, o fazendo gozar violentamente dentro de Duo gritando seu nome.

- Duuuuuuooooooo.

Duo ouviu o grito do vampiro e a semente deste preenche-lo. Heero caiu sobre o corpo do humano sem forças tamanho o prazer que experimentara, obrigou-se a erguer o corpo com os braços, olhando para o rosto do humano que mantinha os olhos fechados. Duo ainda tremia ligeiramente e tinha dificuldades em voltar a realidade. Ele sentiu o carinho em seu rosto e se obrigou a abrir os olhos encontrando a íris azul cobalto repleta de preocupação. Duo deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação e levantou o tronco com certa dificuldade para beijar o rosto de Heero. O vampiro o beijou erguendo o corpo para sair de dentro do corpo humano, e ouviu um pequeno gemido que reconheceu ser de dor, fazendo aumentar ainda assim sua preocupação.

- Você está bem?

Duo balançou a cabeça incapaz de se comunicar verbalmente no momento. Ele abraçou Heero deslizando as mãos nas costas do vampiro, podia sentir a preocupação na voz dele. Estava todo dolorido era verdade, um pouco machucado também, mas completamente satisfeito, sabia que mal conseguiria se mover no dia seguinte, mas isso não tinha a menor importância no momento. Estaria disposto a fazer o mesmo, quantas vezes fosse necessário, ainda mais se o resultado final fosse o mesmo. Heero se moveu pegando o humano no colo, Duo tentou refrear um gemido, mas foi incapaz de faze-lo.

- Ai!

- Eu o machu....

Duo elevou sua mão até tocar os lábios frios de Heero, balançando a cabeça a repousando na curva do pescoço do vampiro.

- Não...

Heero parou olhando para o rosto de Duo sem acreditar em suas palavras, Duo sorriu beijando o pescoço do vampiro e passando seu braço direito por trás das costas do vampiro.

- Tudo bem...um pouquinho, mas foi.... maravilhoso, incrivelmente maravilhoso Heero.

- Mas eu....

- Shhhhhh...eu adorei cada segundo Hee-Chan.

- Eu poderia tê-lo matado Duo.

- E eu morreria feliz. Um pouco de dor durante o sexo pode ser estimulante sabia.

O sorriso brilhante do humano o fez sorrir, ele entrou na água com o corpo em seus braços até que a mesma chegasse a sua cintura. Colocou-o de pé dentro do lago abraçando-o com um dos braços pela cintura, o observou por alguns instantes antes de acariciar o belo rosto.

- Você é louco sabia.

- Huumm...e é por isso que você me ama.

- Não é apenas por isso.

Ambos riram e Heero tomou os lábios de Duo entre os seus, sim ele o amava por diversos motivos e sabia que continuaria a amá-lo independente do que viesse a acontecer, suas almas estavam ligadas para sempre. Heero lavou Duo retirando o vestígio de sangue sobre seu corpo, o americano apenas sorria, deliciado com o cuidado do vampiro, havia valido a pena arriscar sua vida, para resgatar Heero. Sabia que conseguiriam enfrentar qualquer desafio desde que estivessem juntos.

Continua....

**1** Eichi significa inteligência, sagacidade e sabedoria

**2 **Tradução da sopa de letrinhas - Você me pertence, meu...é apenas meu.

Olha eu novamente.....

Agradecimentos a Mami...

Aos que esperavam ardentemente a continuação da fic....mil desculpas gente, mas sabe como é sem inspiração os capítulos não saem.

Agradecimentos especiais a Denise, a Mila, a Goddess, e a todos os fãs de Lábios de Sangue.

Apenas para constar os capítulos podem demorar um pouco, mas eles virão com certeza.

Aguardo comentários.


	18. Chapter XVI

Lábios de Sangue

Capitulo 16 - Um Brinde aos Mortos

Northhampton – Inglaterra – Castelo de Newtype:

Faziam apenas alguns dias que Lacroan havia chegado ao castelo e comunicado ao senhor Romefeller, conforme o ordenado por Mackaczi há quase duas semanas atrás; sobre os últimos acontecimentos em Epyon. Não queria ter-se demorado tanto em chegar a seu destino mas fora difícil deixar a cidade. Esta encontrava-se, desde a batalha, fortemente protegida pelos vampiros do clã dos Khushrenada. Ele e outros dois caçadores haviam ficado, por quase uma semana procurando um meio de deixar a cidade, até que conseguiram, depois de alguns dias, partir desapercebidos, entre os humanos que começavam a deixar a cidade; fugindo para outros lugares. Como se os mesmos pudessem escapar do fim. Agora, junto a seus companheiros aguardava apenas o momento em que o Duque daria a ordem contra os Khushrenada, e poderia voltar para matar alguns humanos e vampiros.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Na torre norte do Castelo de Newtype:

Romefeller já estava há alguns bons minutos pensando acêrca do que Lacroan lhe informara ao chegar. Observando o mar agitado que se expandia até o horizonte. Não havia ficado satisfeito diante das notícias trazidas por um de seus caçadores. Imaginava que o clã dos Khushrenada já houvesse sido subjugado, e que todos já se encontrassem mortos. E não que ainda vivessem. Entretanto, deveria imaginar que o pupilo de Treize Khushrenada, o antigo shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada; não havia escolhido um vampiro qualquer para ocupar seu lugar. Seu sucessor tinha que ter a mesma perspicácia e habilidade para manter o clã forte e unido, assim como seu antigo líder. Deixando a janela, caminhou aborrecido pelo luxuoso aposento, detendo seu olhar no corpo sem vida da mulher sobre o sofá. Ela havia sido uma deliciosa refeição e distração na noite anterior.

O pensamento de que humanos eram ao mesmo tempo tão frágeis e tão fortes, desviou seus pensamentos por alguns instantes. Eles eram uma contradição que o divertia cada vez, que resolvia testar a força de suas almas. Mas o fim era sempre o mesmo. Todos, sem exceção cediam a alguma coisa. Dinheiro... poder... amor. Era fácil corrompê-los a sua vontade; apenas dando-lhes o que desejavam. E assim como os humanos; muitos dos de sua espécie possuíam as mesmas fraquezas. Aproximou-se do corpo nu e sem vida; tocando-lhe suavemente a pele pálida e fria pela morte. Deleitou-se em acariciar os seios fartos e frios, cravando os dedos na carne, até que perfurasse a pele, do corpo vazio de sangue. Sorriu diabolicamente sugando os dedos; cujas unhas detinham pedaços da carne da mulher. Afastou-se; resoluto de que deveria tomar logo uma decisão. Afinal não haveria outra oportunidade de destruir Treize e seu clã, como a que se apresentava agora. No momento a ambição de Relena pelo atual shuhan dos Khushrenada era uma vantagem para os Romefeller, e se tudo corresse como desejava, Treize Khushrenada não sobreviveria nem mais uma noite; e poderia simplesmente assumir seu lugar junto aos outros.

- Tsubarov!

Ao ouvir seu nome, um homem de cabelos brancos e óculos entrou; curvando-se ligeiramente para seu mestre, que agora se encontrava sentado junto à janela, observando o anoitecer. Aguardou as ordens que lhe seriam dadas.

- Traga Lacroan até aqui, e mande que os caçadores se preparem.

- Senhor!

Romefeller olhou para o outro e sorriu diabolicamente. Podia ver-lhe os pensamentos, e sabia, que assim como os outros, estes compartilhariam alegremente de sua decisão. Voltou o olhar para a lua pálida, deixando que seus pensamentos se voltassem para Treize Khushrenada e seu desejo em destruí-lo.

- Que você e os outros se preparem para ir a Epyon. Não quero que os Khushrenada sobrevivam nem mais uma noite sob o mesmo céu que os Romefeller.

Os olhos de Tsubarov brilharam malignamente. Nada lhe causaria tanto prazer que cumprir tais ordens. À muito que Treize Khushrenada era um estorvo a ser retirado do caminho de glória dos Romefeller. Uma expressão malévola surgiu em sua face pálida e maldosa, antes de responder:

- Assim será feito senhor, o outro falou com infinito prazer, e curvando-se novamente, deixou o aposento silenciosamente.

O rosto de Tsubarov transmitia um sorriso sombrio e malévolo. Não desejava pertencer ao clã dos Khushrenada quando o restante dos caçadores chegasse a Epyon.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Epyon - Terra dos Khushrenada:

Quatre olhou para o amante que encontrava-se deitado na cama, de olhos fechados. Haviam acabado de fazer amor, e nunca sentira-se tão feliz como agora. A sensação de paz era reconfortante; para não dizer estimulante. Voltou os olhos para a lua que irradiava no céu, imaginando se Duo e Heero haviam finalmente feito as pazes. Sentira o conflito dentro de Heero. A vontade que o shuhan tinha em atender ao convite recebido no início da tarde, e a vontade de ignorar os sentimentos que sentia para com o humano que amava. Era frustrante ver Duo definhando e não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Gostaria de ter dito algumas palavras para Heero, afim de fazê-lo enxergar a idiotice que vinha fazendo e a forma egoísta em que vivia desde que havia deixado Duo partir.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir o abraço ao redor de sua cintura. Estava tão mergulhado em suas reflexões que não percebêra Trowa despertar e caminhar até ele, até que o sentiu envolver-lhe a cintura.

Trowa despertara no momento em que Quatre havia deixado seus braços e ido para a janela. Entendia seus pensamentos, e compartilhava de sua opinião; embora discordasse do fato de que deveriam ter pressionado Heero. Conhecia-o tempo demais, para saber que nada o faria mudar de opinião. A menos que este assim o desejasse. Mas sabia que o mesmo cederia assim que estivesse frente a frente com Duo. Afinal ele amava o humano mais do que qualquer coisa. Mesmo que o plano elaborado por Treize e Duo, a seu ver; fosse perigoso. sabia que Heero era forte o suficiente para conter sua natureza e impedir-se de ferir Duo.

- Eles estão bem meu anjo. Tenho certeza de que fizeram as pazes.

Quatre sorriu diante das palavras de Trowa. Queria realmente acreditar nisso. Que Duo e Heero haviam feito as pazes depois de longas e angustiantes semanas. Isso sem contar que esperava que o plano de Treize desse certo, e que Duo não acabasse morto por Heero; pois tinha certeza de que se isso ocorresse, Heero certamente sucumbiria, e os outros; que dependiam dele e de Duo, iriam logo depois. Apertou as mãos nos braços de Trowa antes de responder, sem desviar os olhos do brilho pálido que se anunciava na colina ao longe.

- Eu espero... é tão triste vê-los separados... ainda mais sabendo como se amam. Isso nunca acontecera conosco não é? Digo... nos separarmos...

Trowa apertou Quatre contra si. Sabia das dúvidas que permeavam a mente do amante, pois elas também eram as suas. Por diversas vezes se perguntara o quão frágil eram os sentimentos que os uniam. O amor é poderoso em suas diferentes facetas, mas também é frágil ao enfrentar certas particularidades que a vida apresenta. Ainda mais dado à suas naturezas diversas, por vezes tão incontroláveis. Ainda assim; em seu coração residia a esperança de que o que nutriam um pelo outro era forte o suficiente para enfrentar o que se fizesse presente entre eles.

- Nunca meu anjo. Eu sempre estarei com você. Estamos unidos para sempre.

- Para sempre.

Quatre sorriu ao sentir o beijo suave na nuca. Era tão profundo o que partilhavam. Não se sentia invadido por isso, mas completo. Como jamais se sentira. Não havia segredos entre eles. Partilhavam um com o outro o mais profundo de suas almas imortais. Sabia que ainda tinham muito o quê aprender, e que o elo que mantinham não era algo fácil. Muitas vezes era doloroso, como quando suas emoções se encontravam fora de controle. Trowa, mais do que ninguém tinha pleno conhecimento disso. A natureza de Quatre era selvagem, bem mais do que imaginava ser possível. Quem poderia imaginar que ao torná-lo vampiro, despertaria esse lado desconhecido em seu anjo. Sentia-se esgotado a cada vez que seu amado sucumbia ao seu lado selvagem, e ele tinha que ajudá-lo a controlar-se, ou trazê-lo de volta à razão, quando o mesmo ignorava-o mentalmente; repelindo-o de sua mente. Entendia que para Quatre tudo ainda era muito novo, e que o controle só viria com o tempo.

Quatre esfregou a cabeça contra o tórax de Trowa, enquanto observavam juntos a noite dar lugar a um novo dia. Não sabia o que faria se Trowa não fosse tão paciente com ele. O desgaste que lhe causava a cada vez que perdia o controle, enchia-o de pesar. Era tão difícil controlar a vontade de destruir tudo a sua frente. Era tão fácil perder o controle sobre suas emoções. Tão simples ignorar as advertências do amante. Tão fácil repeli-lo de sua mente. Sempre se achara uma pessoa calma e equilibrada, mas agora descobria que não era tão fácil assim ser o mesmo Quatre de quando era humano. Entendia que os vampiros, por natureza; eram seres regidos pela vontade. Pelo prazer. Fosse do sangue ou do corpo. Era ela quem comandava suas atitudes. Alguns a mantinham livre, dando a ela o que desejasse. Como faziam os caçadores, que matavam e se alimentam conforme desejassem, sem se preocuparem com a voracidade de sua natureza. Outros a mantinham sob controle; vigiando-a a cada instante, e matando somente quando necessário. Alimentando-se de diversas formas, e apenas o suficiente para sobreviverem. Como Trowa, Heero e os outros.

Mas não era nada fácil. Era uma batalha a cada segundo. Apenas um simples descuido e sucumbiam. Ainda mais diante da suave e constante lembrança da sensação do sangue escorrendo por sua garganta. Tão quente e espesso. Isso enchia-o de vontade. Quando este então, vinha carregado pelo néctar do medo, tornava-se uma iguaria quase que impossível de se ignorar. Trowa lhe explicara que o sangue adquiria um sabor diferente; dependendo da forma como era colhido. Se fosse oferecido de livre vontade, era ligeiramente mais líquido e levemente salgado mas se fosse tomado de alguém, carregado pelo pavor; tornava-se espesso, encorpado e ligeiramente adocicado. Uma verdadeira iguaria para um vampiro com fome.

Quatre estalou a língua diante das imagens e do sabor que invadiam sua mente, provenientes das lembranças do amante. Trowa deu um meio sorriso, e esfregou o nariz na orelha de seu anjo, para desviá-lo de seus pensamentos. Não era bom que ficasse pensando em comida àquela hora da manhã. Virou Quatre para si, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz, notando o brilho avermelhado dar lugar ao azul claro de seus olhos.

- Venha meu anjo sedento, logo o sol vai nascer e isso não é hora para pensar em comida.

- Está bem.

Quatre sorriu e deixou-se ser conduzido para a cama. Porém sua mente tinha outros planos quanto a dormir. Afastou-se do amante correndo e, deitando-se na cama, sorriu maliciosamente para Trowa. Viu o moreno balançar a cabeça e cobrir seu corpo com o dele, beijando-lhe os lábios de forma ardente e faminta. Independente das dificuldades que tinham quanto a manterem o elo que os unia, nenhum dos dois estava disposto abrir mão da dádiva que descobriram. Ambos tinham certeza de que aprenderiam e usufruiriam perfeitamente dessas dádivas, dada pela vida. Aprenderiam a buscar forças desse elo e tornarem-se mais fortes pelo que sentiam crescer um pelo outro. Afinal, tinham toda uma eternidade para aprender; e o tempo já não era um fator importante, Detinham-no na palma de suas mãos.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0

No vale :

O céu já começava a avermelhar, indicando o nascer de um novo dia; quando Heero e Duo resolveram deixar o lago e voltar ao castelo; após uma nova sessão de amassos e carícias. Caminharam em direção à suas roupas. Ou pelo menos do que sobrara delas. Duo olhava para o estado em que Heero deixara sua calça, fazendo-o franzir o rosto. Não havia jeito de vesti-las novamente. Nem mesmo a peça íntima havia resistido ao ataque de Heero, e não poderia sair por aí sem roupa.

Heero olhou para Duo, que segurava os pedaços do que um dia deveria ter sido uma calça, nas mãos. Rindo suavemente aproximou-se e, abraçou-o pela cintura ouvindo seus pensamentos; e tinha que concordar que não seria bom ele ficar andando por aí apenas com as roupas de baixo, ou sem elas; uma vez que não fazia idéia de onde as mesmas haviam ido parar. Mas pelo que se lembrava havia-a partido em duas metades.

- Heero; eu estou sem roupas.

- Eu não me importo. Poupa trabalho.

Heero mordeu levemente a pele arrepiada, deliciando-se em ver Duo ofegar, embora as palavras seguintes o enchessem de ciúme e possessividade:

- Mesmo se os outros me virem assim?

Duo abriu os braços, exemplificando sua nudez, ganhando um resmungo de Heero:

- Eu não disse isso.

Heero afastou-se, pegando a jarra que outrora continha do sangue de Duo e jogou-a dentro do lago, a,fim de lavar os resquícios de sangue. Pegou a toalha e a sacudiu antes de voltar para perto do humano e enrolá-lo nela.

Duo ficou observando o vampiro enrolá-lo firmemente na toalha, tendo o cuidado de esconder o máximo possível de sua pele. Logo em seguida seus pés deixaram o chão, ao ser erguido nos braços pelo outro.

O vampiro pegou um Duo confuso no colo e começou a seguir em direção ao castelo; com o humano nos braços.

- Heero!

- O quê?

- Você vai me carregar até lá? Eu posso andar Hee-Chan.

Heero rolou os olhos e simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça diante da forma carinhosa com que Duo insistia em chamá-lo.

- Eu sei que pode andar, mas assim eu posso ter seu corpo bem pertinho.

Duo sorriu e beijou a face do vampiro. Por algum motivo, olhou para as árvores e sentiu um ligeiro arrepio; segurando-se instintivamente nos braços de Heero. O vampiro sentiu o receio de Duo e procurou sentir algo. Sabia que alguém os observara durante o ato sexual, mas estava tão concentrado em Duo que não dera importância a isso. Mas agora ao lembrar-se do fato, irritou-se com a invasão de um momento tão deles.

- Está tudo bem Duo.

Duo sabia que estava seguro. Heero jamais deixaria que alguém o tocasse ou machucasse; mesmo assim não pôde impedir-se de tremer ao imaginar quem os estaria observando. Poderia ser apenas impressão sua?

- Você sentiu?

- Sim... alguém estava nos observando.

- Acha... que...

Heero deu um meio sorriso ao ver Duo corar. Não precisava dizer nada para que soubesse o que o mesmo pensava. Sacudiu ligeiramente a cabeça, visivelmente aborrecido pela invasão de sua intimidade. Sabia muito bem quem os observara. Podia sentir-lhes a presença claramente; ainda mais agora que se sentia bem disposto fisicamente.

- É provável. Espero que tenham aproveitado, pois não haverá uma nova oportunidade.

_ "Sugiro que vá antes que resolva matá-la por seu atrevimento"._

Heero dirigiu seus pensamentos, advertindo-a de que não seria tolerante, quanto à permanência dela ali. Se estivesse sozinho, já teria ido atrás dela, mas não colocaria Duo em perigo, deixando-o para ir caçá-la; por mais que fosse seu desejo fazê-lo.

Duo olhou para o rosto de Heero, que parecia concentrado em algo; lembrou-se das palavras de Mirla em seu apartamento. A conversa tida com a criatura ainda permeava seus pensamentos, e nos últimos dias de forma ainda mais constante. Embora ainda não houvesse encontrado um significado mais claro para o que ela havia dito.

- Heero... o que você... acha que a Mirla quis dizer...

Heero voltou sua atenção para o humano, olhando-o surpreso ao ouví-lo pronunciar o nome do Necro. Sabia que Duo jamais o faria sem um motivo, ainda mais sabendo do pavor que ele possuía pela criatura.

- Quando você se encontrou com ela?

- Você não soube que ela...

Heero não deixou Duo terminar o que dizia, deixando-o confuso. Quando ouvira-o falar o nome da criatura imaginou que ele estivesse se referindo a algum outro assunto, e não que ele houvesse se encontrado com ela em algum lugar. Como não ficara sabendo que o Necro havia-o procurado? E quando isso ocorreêra?

- O que aquela criatura fez?

Heero parou de repente. Os olhos reluzindo em uma irritação rubra ao ler a mente de Duo. Seus olhos estavam escuros e irritados, e Duo aconchegou-se nos braços do vampiro por instinto, como se assim pudesse acalmá-lo. Não sabia que Heero desconhecia a ida de Mirla a seu apartamento. Imaginara que Trowa ou Quatre houvesse dito algo a ele. Mas ao que parecia nenhum deles havia comentado o ocorrido, restando-lhe o dever de relatar o que houvera.

- Quando eu deixei o castelo... eu fui direto para meu apartamento, pois era o único lugar para onde em poderia ir, uma vez que não queria ir para o templo ficar com o WuFei. E ela foi ou já se encontrava lá... não sei. Embora somente a tenha notado quando saí do banho e fui para a sala. Encontrei-a junto à janela.

Heero olhou dentro dos olhos do amante, vendo todo o medo e pavor causado pelo encontro com o Necro. Sua raiva e irritação deram lugar à preocupação pelo seu estado, e se ela o havia ferido de alguma forma? Se isso houvesse acontecido, ela pagaria seriamente pelo seu feito, pois não a deixaria partir uma segunda vez.

- Ela machucou você? Fez alguma coisa?

Duo sorriu e balançou a cabeça, aconchegando-se ainda mais n os braços do vampiro.

- Não...mas ela disse coisas que me assustaram...

Heero recomeçou a andar apertando mais fortemente Duo em seus braços, ao sentí-lo tremer ao mencionar o ocorrido. Durante o percurso até o castelo ouviu pacientemente suas palavras; embora sentisse vontade de entrar na floresta, encontrar a criatura e matá-la friamente por ter se atrevido a perturbar Duo. Sua mente encontrava-se dividida entre o que ouvia, e o fato do porquê ninguém haver-lhe dito que o Necro havia ido procurar Duo. Esta poderia tê-lo matado se quisesse, e agradecia intimamente o fato de não ser essa sua intenção ao procurá-lo; pois certamente Duo não seria páreo para ela. Se houvesse sido avisado do encontro, não teria permitido que o humano ficasse nem mais um segundo na cidade. Mesmo que Treize houvesse cuidado da segurança dele no tempo em que haviam ficado separados. Ainda assim tinha o direito de saber sobre o ocorrido.

Duo observava atentamente o rosto de Heero, enquanto contava-lhe o encontro com a criatura. Podia notar que; apesar da expressão fechada em seu rosto, seus olhos denunciavam a gama de sentimentos que o preenchiam no momento, e entre eles divisou: raiva, preocupação e dúvida. A voz de Heero soou ligeiramente fria, embora percebesse que ela tinha uma nota de preocupação, quanto ao significado do que a criatura desejava dele.

- Ela disse o que porquê de precisar do seu sangue?

Duo demorou algum tempo para responder, divagando sobre o porquê de seu sangue ser necessário ao Necro. Se não estava enganado, ela lhe dissera que ainda não era o momento, mas que o mesmo chegaria. Mas que momento seria esse? E o que aconteceria quando ele chegasse?

- Não... o que você acha Heero?

- Não sei...

Heero ponderava sobre as palavras de Mirla. A criatura parecia saber de muito mais coisas acêrca da profecia, que eles. E parecia aguardar alguma coisa; e que a mesma era inevitável; e que aconteceria em um futuro próximo. Pelo que Abdul lhe contara, os necros detinham o dom de prever o futuro, e como Mirla era a única ainda viva, deveria deter o mesmo dom de seu clã. Ela então deveria deter o conhecimento de saber o que aconteceria a Duo que a ajudaria a alcançar o que ela lhe dissera ao deixar a cidade, na companhia de Relena. Vingança. Ela dissera que buscava vingança. Mas vingança contra quem? Contra ele? O clã? ou contra todos os vampiros? Heero deixou suas divagações para outro momento, quando estivesse com os lideres do Maganac, e pudesse indagar-lhes mais acêrca do Necro, uma vez que estes, pareciam,conhecer melhor tais criaturas.

- Vamos falar sobre isso depois. Quando descobrir o porquê de ninguém ter me contado sobre a visita dela a você.

- Você não vai brigar com ninguém, vai?

Heero manteve-se calado e Duo não sabia ao certo o quê pensar. O vampiro não disse que não o faria, mas também não disse o contrário.

Não levaram mais que alguns minutos para chegarem ao castelo. E lá, encontraram apenas os humanos responsáveis pela segurança do castelo acordados. Makoto, assim que os viu inclinou-se, em cumprimento a Heero. Este meneou a cabeça, sem se importar com a forma em que se encontravam. Duo por sua vez, escondeu o rosto envergonhado, contra o peito de Heero. Afinal, chegar com os cabelos em desalinho, enrolado numa toalha e nos braços de Heero que não vestia nada, além das calças não dava margem para muitas especulações; a não ser a de que haviam se embolado em algum lugar e ficaram sem as roupas.

Entraram silenciosamente por uma das entradas secretas, localizada na face oeste do castelo, e saindo por uma passagem, em uma das paredes próxima às escadas da sala principal do castelo. Este encontrava-se mergulhado no silêncio, embora Heero sentisse que alguns de seus ocupantes ainda encontravam-se acordados. Duo bocejou, mal prestando atenção no caminho que tomaram. Não que houvesse conseguido ver algo tamanha era escuridão, mas se não estivesse tão cansado, por certo indagaria Heero, sobre quantas passagens secretas existiam naquele castelo.

Heero queria o mais rápido possível, saber sobre o porquê de não terem lhe comunicado sobre os fatos contados por Duo, mas decidiu por ir diretamente para o quarto. Quando levantasse, dali a algumas horas procuraria sanar suas dúvidas e obter algumas respostas. Por hora sua atenção estava direcionada a um humano que já demonstrava sinais de cansaço, e pretendia fazê-lo descansar a seu lado; antes que tivesse de se levantar.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0

Junto ao Vale:

Mesmo depois do claro aviso, um par de olhos vermelhos ainda permaneceu por algum tempo no mesmo lugar; apenas observando o humano ser carregado pelo shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada. Em sua mente indagava-se como o outro pudera fazer aquilo. Heero pertencia unicamente a ela. Ela lhe dera a dádiva da imortalidade. O tornara imortal como os seus. E o que ele fizera em retribuição? Traíra-a, unindo-se a Treize e seu clã. E agora tomava outro como seu amante. Um humano que deveria servi-lhe apenas de alimento, e que ainda por cima se atrevera a amar. Não podia negar que o humano era lindo, quase tão lindo e perfeito quanto seu amado Heero. Relena fechou os olhos ao lembrar-se das sensações provocadas pelo toque do humano em seu corpo, quando o mesmo se encontrava preso pela magia do Necro, e pensava estar nos braços de seu amante vampiro.

Encostou-se à arvore observando o céu com certa tristeza; o que não lhe era característico. Em alguns minutos seria dia e não desejava estar ali quando o sol chegasse. Olhou para o Necro, que a observava em silêncio. A criatura era uma tola se achava que não conhecia seus passos, ou que desconhecia o fato de que fôra visitar o humano sem seu consentimento. Não era tola como Mirla ou os outros imaginavam. Não teria resistido ao tempo se o fosse, mas deixaria que pensassem assim. No momento, sua mente tinha outras coisas com que se atormentar. E ela não era uma delas. Nem a mais importante.

- Vamos Mirla, logo irá amanhecer.

- Sim minha senhora.

Deixou que a criatura encobrisse seus rastros, e em poucos minutos chegaram ao esconderijo na floresta, seguras do sol. Relena encaminhou-se até o local onde ficava seu leito, observando Mirla afastar-se e esconder-se em algum recanto mais afastado e escuro da gruta. Voltou seu olhar para Alexius e Alexian que encontravam–se adormecidos... juntos, como se fossem amantes, e não irmãos. Deitou-se entre eles fechando os olhos, e relembrando o que vira há poucas horas. Ofegou ao lembrar-se do momento em que o vira possuir o humano. A forma como ele o tomou... quase tão parecida com a forma como que ele a possuía; apenas com a diferença de que com ela nunca havia sido por amor, e sim por necessidade. A necessidade de suas naturezas vampirescas.

Por um momento quase revelara sua presença, extasiada com o que assistia. Nunca imaginara que ao seguir o humano, fosse presenciar seu antigo amante fazendo amor com seu novo companheiro. Pelo que Mirla havia-lhe contado, o humano e Heero estavam brigados e viu nisto a chance de aproximar-se de Duo e trazê-lo para seu lado. Mas ao vê-los juntos, e o que o humano fôra capaz de fazer para acalmar a natureza selvagem que tanto amava em Heero, dando-lhe de seu próprio sangue, e arriscando a própria vida... pois tinha certeza de que Heero poderia muito bem tê-lo matado... sentiu uma raiva insana do humano, e um desejo ainda maior de possuí-lo.

O cheiro de seu sangue era divino, e espalhou-se rapidamente pelo ar, tal qual o perfume das flores em um campo florido na primavera. Sentiu com prazer a fome com que Heero sorvera cada gole, como se fosse ela mesma a fazê-lo. A forma selvagem com que Heero proclamou sua posse sobre o humano irritara-a imensamente. Seu desejo era matar o humano no mesmo instante, mas sabia que nunca seria páreo para Heero no estado em que o mesmo se encontrava. Acompanhou com inveja cada carícia e toque entre eles. As palavras, os gemidos e ofegos. Nunca o teria de volta. Não enquanto o humano vivesse. Sentiu algo deslizar por seu rosto e levou as mãos aos olhos. Era a segunda vez que chorava, desde que se tornara um vampiro e isso não a agradava.

Lágrimas simbolizavam uma fraqueza que não desejava admitir. Fraqueza esta, que tinha um nome, que ela não conseguia exorcizar de sua alma desde que o abraçara, a mais de trezentos anos. Ele era seu maior ponto fraco e sabia disso. Mas o humano era o ponto fraco dele, e iria usá-lo para trazê-lo de volta para si. Mas primeiramente precisava esmagar o humano; fazê-lo pagar por fazer Heero apaixonar-se por ele. Por fazê-lo amá-lo, quando ele deveria amar apenas a ela. Odiava-o, por ele ter conseguido o que ela jamais conseguira... alcançar o coração frio do vampiro de olhos azul cobalto. E o odiava ainda mais por fazê-la desejar estar em seu lugar.

Enxugou as lágrimas vermelhas e ergueu os olhos, ao sentir-se observada. Encontrou Mackaczi observando-a a alguns metros, e sorriu quando o viu caminhar em sua direção parando à sua frente. Olhou durante alguns segundos para a mão estendida com certo escárnio, antes de aceita-la, e ser puxada para os braços do caçador com força. Tocou sua face, antes de deixá-lo beijar-lhe o pescoço. Lembrou-se que ele lhe havia dito que em breve atacariam e exterminariam para sempre o clã dos Khushrenada. Sorriu maliciosamente ao senti-lo descer a mão por seu pescoço e colo antes de segurar um de seus seios, e descesse os lábios por sobre ele sugando-o. Fechou os olhos e imaginou que fosse não ele, mas Heero a sugá-los, da mesma forma que ele o fizera com o humano. Deixou que Mackaczi a carregasse para seu leito e a despisse. Viu com prazer a íris vermelha carregada pela luxúria. Sabia que ele a desejava, e permitiria que a tivesse, apenas para saciar sua própria vontade naquele momento.

Houve um tempo, quando ainda era jovem e humana, que seu desejo era outro, mas agora seu desejo era e sempre seria apenas Heero, e enquanto não o tivesse novamente em seus braços se conformaria em saciar sua vontade com Mackaczi ou com qualquer outro que despertasse seu interesse.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0

Na tarde seguinte:

Duo abriu os olhos de forma sonolenta. Parecia que havia sido atropelado por um caminhão tanque... duas vezes seguida. Deu um meio sorriso ao lembrar-se do porquê de sentir-se dolorido, e embora a dor incomodasse absurdamente, o causador dela seria sempre muito bem vindo para repetí-la em seu corpo. Franziu o rosto ligeiramente mediante o desconforto. Todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam; até mesmo aqueles que nem fazia idéia que tinha. Tentou mover-se lentamente; mas um aperto em sua cintura indicou-lhe que não sairia, a menos que removesse o braço que mantinha-o preso; ou se acordasse o dono do mesmo. Suavemente, segurou a mão fria, e depois o pulso do vampiro, soltando-se. Lentamente, e procurando não fazer barulho, sentou-se na cama; o que se mostrou um erro no mesmo instante, ao sentir certas regiões doerem.

_" Merda vai ser um dia daqueles."_

Virou-se para olhar o amante, que dormia placidamente. A sensação que tinha era de que Heero estava dormindo, mas sabia que não podia confiar nisso. Sendo assim, levou a mão à frente do rosto do vampiro balançando-a, mas não obteve nenhuma reação. Então levantou-se cuidadosamente da cama, caminhou até o armário do vampiro e pegou uma roupa emprestada, uma vez que não tinha nada para vestir, e não sabia se em sua partida deixara algo para trás. Estava tão distraído que não notou ou mesmo sentiu que era observado.

Duo analisou as roupas penduradas, e abriu algumas gavetas, escolhendo uma calça de moletom e uma camisa sem mangas, estas serviriam até que voltasse ao apartamento e buscasse suas roupas. Precisava apenas encontrar uma peça íntima, que foi encontrada na segunda gaveta da direita. Satisfeito fechou a porta com cuidado, mas ao virar-se soltou as peças assustado:

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, tinha dado de cara com Heero.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0

Quatre abriu os olhos ao ouvir o grito. Sabia que era Duo e que o grito partira do quarto de Heero. Procurou captar alguma outra emoção que indicasse que o amigo precisava de ajuda, ou estivesse em perigo, mas teve seus pensamentos mudados, quando Trowa beijou-lhe o ombro desnudo fazendo-o deitar-se novamente em seus braços.

- Não se preocupe, ele está bem.

- Mas...

- Você ouviu Heero. Duo apenas não o viu e assustou-se.

Quatre aconchegou-se no peito do amante, dando um meio sorriso antes de gemer diante do aperto que Trowa deu em sua cintura.

- Aiiii...

- Sua mãe nunca lhe disse que é feio bisbilhotar o quarto dos outros?

- Eu queria apenas saber o que eles...

Trowa calou Quatre com um beijo. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia mostrar a ele o que deveria estar acontecendo no quarto ao lado.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Heero deu um meio sorriso diante do grito, avisando mentalmente os seguranças que caminhavam pelo corredor, bem como Trowa, que estava tudo bem, e que não havia necessidade de se preocuparem. Ele não estava dormindo quando Duo acordara. Na verdade passara boa parte do tempo após irem para a cama simplesmente observando o amante em seu sono, pensando no que ele fizera para resgatar sua sanidade, e como isso poderia ter causado-lhe a morte.

Duo sentia seu coração bater forte, e procurou controlar a respiração, tentando acalmar-se:

- Droga Heero! Você quer me matar de susto? Disse, reclamando de forma brincalhona.

Duo ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha, olhando para o vampiro que não respondeu e simplesmente percorria seu corpo com olhos ávidos. Corou diante daquele olhar, que parecia desnudá-lo; embora já se encontrasse nu. Por algum motivo recuou, sendo imprensado pelo vampiro contra o armário. Fechou os olhos diante da carícia que a mão fria fêz por seu rosto e pescoço; tremendo ligeiramente diante da proximidade do corpo de Heero. Sentiu-o moldar-se a si, enquanto invadia-lhe a mente, fazendo-o gemer diante das palavras proferidas de forma rouca. Embora não pudesse imaginar como isso era possível.

_"É impossível dormir sem você ao meu lado. Pode-se dizer que você acostumou-me mal. Eu adoraria saborear seu corpo novamente, e repetirmos o que fizemos ontem, mas temo que você não agüente, e detestaria ser responsável por uma recaída. Vou contentar-me em simplesmente beijá-lo, e descer para trazer-lhe o café da manhã. Depois que estiver devidamente alimentado, pensarei se vou tomá-lo novamente ou não." _

Duo sentiu seus lábios serem esmagados por um beijo ardente, e teve que se segurar em Heero para não cair; quando suas pernas simplesmente não suportaram o peso de seu corpo. Se ele não iria possuí-lo agora, certamente seus lábios e mãos tinham outra opinião a respeito. Mal registrou que foi erguido e colocado novamente na cama, até que abriu os olhos e se viu sozinho no quarto, com apenas a voz de Heero soando em sua mente.

_"Descanse mais um pouco meu amor. Ainda faltam algumas horas para que o sol se ponha, e dado o horário em que nos deitamos, você deve descansar um pouco mais." _

Duo sorriu ligeiramente, agarrando-se, ao travesseiro de Heero tentando impregnar-se ainda mais com seu cheiro. Olhou para o calendário por sobre a cômoda, notando a data em que se encontravam. Seus olhos entristeceram rapidamente ao notar que faltavam poucas semanas para o aniversário deles. Fazia tanto tempo que não ia visitá-los, e embora a saudade apertasse seu peito, não se lembrava da razão de parar de ir vê-los. Costumava fazê-lo quase todos os dias. Então, de repente; os dias viraram semanas, as semanas viraram meses e os meses viraram anos. Então simplesmente deixara de vê-los, e isso o machucava; tanto quanto ir visitá-los e lembrar que nunca poderia estar realmente com eles novamente.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Heero encontrava-se na cozinha há apenas alguns segundos quando seu olhar voltou-se para o teto, e seus pensamentos para o humano em seu quarto, ignorando o que Kimitsu dizia-lhe. Podia sentir a tristeza de seus pensamentos, e o quanto ele sofria por eles. Olhou para Kimitsu, pedindo-lhe que preparasse algo especial, decidindo-se por retornar aos braços de seu amante rapidamente. Não desejava que ele se sentisse assim. Havia-lhe dito que ele jamais precisaria sentir-se sozinho novamente, e cumpriria sua promessa.

Subiu rapidamente as escadas, entrando no quarto silenciosamente. Encontrou Duo agarrado a seu travesseiro. O rosto escondido de seus olhos, mas sabia que o outro chorava. Sutilmente deitou-se na cama e tomou-o em seus braços.

Duo não havia ouvido Heero entrar, embora seu coração lhe dissesse que o vampiro estava ali com ele. Foi com surpresa e alegria que o sentiu puxá-lo para seus braços, e deixou que ele o acalentasse e fizesse esquecer, mesmo que por alguns minutos a dor da saudade que sentia. Agarrou-se a Heero tal qual um homem deixado à deriva no imenso mar. O vampiro era sua tábua de salvação. Sem ele sabia que afundaria, e não desejava afogar-se na tristeza; não depois de encontrá-lo e descobrir a alegria de amar e ser retribuído.

- Quer conversar?

Duo balançou a cabeça contra o peito de Heero, negando-se a falar. Tudo o que desejava no momento era ficar ali, abraçado; e sentir que ele o amava e que ficariam juntos.

Heero pôde ouvir os pensamentos de Duo e beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam suavemente pelas costas do humano.

_"Então chore o que tiver que chorar meu amor. Estarei aqui para enxugar suas lágrimas por você."_

Duo rendeu-se ao pranto, diante das palavras de Heero em sua mente. Há quanto tempo não chorava por eles dessa forma? Há quanto tempo negava à sua alma, tamanho alívio? Mal se lembrava da última vez em que realmente chorara como agora... por eles. Sofria todos os dias sua perda, e aprendera a mascarar sua dor através de sorrisos e piadas. O único que chegara a verdadeiramente ver sua alma completamente, fôra o vampiro que acalentava-o nos braços, murmurando as palavras de conforto de que seu coração precisava.

Afastou-se ligeiramente do corpo frio, olhando na íris azul cobalto que o observava com preocupação, e tocou com a ponta dos dedos a face fria do vampiro. Memorizando cada traço frio do belo rosto. Heero podia ver a alma de Duo através dos olhos embaçados pelo pranto. Era como se olhasse para dentro de si mesmo. Uma parte sua, refletida na alma humana. Os mesmos sonhos perdidos, as mesmas dúvidas e anseios. Tantas perguntas não respondidas, tantas escolhas não feitas. Tocou os lábios vermelhos com os dedos frios, traçando com a ponta destes cada detalhe, que era capaz de descrever de olhos fechados.

Aproximou-se mais de Duo, descendo seus lábios, sobre os do humano, que tremia levemente. O beijo foi lento e suave. Sugou os lábios de Duo, mordiscando-os; antes de adentrar a caverna úmida e quente, sugando-lhe a língua, e enroscando-se nela. Sentiu Duo ofegar por entre seus lábios, e buscar apoio em seus braços. Podia sentí-lo render-se a ele,. Render-se ao amor que sentiam. Abandonando a tristeza e a dor, de forma que esta passou a ser, apenas um mero resquício, de um pensamento esquecido.

Apartou o beijo, tendo o prazer de ver Duo com os olhos fechados, e os lábios vermelhos e inchados pelo beijo. Ao vê-lo abrir os olhos, pôde mergulhar e afogar-se no amor refletido neles. Sua face corava, diante da paixão que sentia crescer dentro do humano. Tão desejável, doce e ardente. E ao mesmo tempo inocente entregue e com tantos segredos a desvendar.

Duo respirava com dificuldade. O beijo havia sido a coisa mais doce e ardente que já sentira. Nunca imaginara que um beijo tivesse tamanha força. Perdera-se naquele beijo. Era como se dentro dele algo morresse para ganhar vida. Como se sua dor houvesse sido retirada. Mal se lembrava que pensamento que tinha antes de Heero beijá-lo daquela forma, ainda mais íntima que o amor que desfrutavam na cama.

E ao abrir os olhos; que fechara quando o prazer toldou-lhe a razão, encontrou-se mergulhado na escuridão dos olhos de Heero, que mesmo frios; transmitiam vida e calor, capaz de aquecer-lhe o mais profundo de sua alma. Podia ver o amor que sentia e dava apenas à ele. O amor que ele estivera guardando em sua alma imortal, para dar a ninguém mais que sua outra metade. Era estranho que a metade que parecia faltar em sua vida, viesse de uma criatura fadada a vagar nas trevas e na obscuridade das eras. De um ser que se imagina estar morto. Morto não apenas fisicamente, mas também em alma. E no entanto a alma de Heero era tão profunda e acolhedora. Tão quente, em contraste com seu corpo frio e sem vida. Acariciou o rosto de Heero suavemente, deixando que seu coração falasse.

- Eu te amo Heero. Com toda a minha alma... eu pertenço a você.

- Duo...

Heero abraçou Duo com mais força, diante das palavras ditas. Fechou os olhos com força negando-se a deixar que as lágrimas deixassem seus olhos. No entanto não foi capaz de fazê-lo. Duo havia penetrado em sua alma. Havia visto o que ninguém jamais observara. E agora dizia que lhe pertencia, quando na verdade era ele quem pertencia ao humano. Fôra o humano quem o resgatara da escuridão dos dias, e lhe mostrara o brilho claro da luz. Mostrara-lhe o amor e a vida; mesmo após a morte. Afastou-se, não se importando que o outro visse seu rosto manchado pelo vermelho de suas lágrimas. Não havia e nunca haveria segredos entre eles. Não necessitavam de máscaras, não precisavam esconder seus sentimentos um do outro. Partilhavam dos mesmos sonhos, dúvidas e anseios. Não desejavam nada, além de estarem juntos até o final dos tempos. Ou até que a morte, verdadeiramente os viesse abraçar.

- Eu te amo com o que restou de minha alma... e pertenço a você.

Duo sentiu seu coração parar e sorriu. Enxugou as lágrimas vermelhas, que escorriam pela pele pálida de Heero:

- Alguém já disse que você fica uma gracinha quando chora?

Heero estreitou os olhos, antes de dar um meio sorriso e imprensar o humano contra o colchão, disposto a castigá-lo pela piada. Os gritos e risadas de Duo preencheram o quarto, em meio aos pedidos de desculpas que não foram ouvidos, mas sim silenciados pelos lábios de Heero sobre os seus. Talvez fosse bom mostrar ao humano que haviam limites para certas coisas, e que conhecia muitos meios eficientes de mantê-lo calado.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Algumas horas mais tarde:

Quatre encontrava-se na biblioteca conversando com Auda e Abdul, sobre o clã Maganac e sobre quando eram humanos. Ele e Trowa haviam se levantado a algumas horas. Pouco antes do sol se esconder por completo. Haviam se amado maravilhosamente, e bastava pensar no que haviam feito para que sentisse vontade de sair e encontrá-lo para amarem-se novamente. Mas infelizmente teria que aguardar que o mesmo retornasse da cidade, uma vez que havia saído para resolver assuntos. Era fato de que alguns caçadores pareciam estar rodeando perto da cidade, como se buscassem algo. Compartilhava com o amante da mesma opinião; de que Relena deveria estar aprontando alguma coisa. Ela não mostrava suas presas já à algum tempo. Tempo demais em sua opinião. A calmaria que vinham vivendo nos últimos dias incomodava-o. Sabia que algo estava para acontecer em breve. Ela deveria estar apenas aguardando alguma coisa, e tinha plena certeza de que não seria nada favorável a eles.

Pelo que ouvira de Treize e Trowa, duvidava muito que ela houvesse desistido de Heero... ou de Duo. Ao que parecia a outra tinha verdadeira obsessão pelo atual shuhan dos Khushrenada... e verdadeiro ódio de Treize, por ter dado a Heero a chance de se unir aos Khushrenada. As palavras de Mirla no apartamento de Duo e o aviso que esta dera de que Relena não desistiria dele, não deveria ser ignorado. Mesmo que a criatura tivesse seus próprios interesses em seu amigo.

Olhou para os líderes do Maganac, procurando prestar atenção ao que diziam. Pelas informações que deram, outros membros do clã deveriam chegar em poucas horas, e outros em poucos dias; bem como vampiros do clã dos Khushrenada e de outros clãs, que compartilhavam da mesma opinião... de que Relena deveria ser detida. Assim que todos estivessem reunidos, começariam a caçada. A ela e aos caçadores que ainda existiam. A cidade encontrava-se quase deserta. Muitos haviam deixado a cidade. Apenas alguns que entendiam da situação decidiram por permanecer e tentar ajudar. E sua família não era uma delas. Havia conseguido, a muito custo, convencê-los de que era melhor partirem. Até Rashid havia concordado, após o pedido de Auda para que fossem. Partiram buscando refúgio em outros lugares, acompanhados pelos vampiros que Heero enviara para a proteção deles. Mas haveria lugar seguro o suficiente, caso Relena conseguisse seu desejo? Era apenas uma questão de tempo. Tempo esse que sentia escorrer por seus dedos, como água. Esperava apenas que os outros chegassem logo.

Quatre teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma presença. Deu um meio sorriso ao sentir a presença humana aproximar-se da biblioteca. Antes mesmo que a porta se abrisse já sabia quem era. Estivera aguardando ansiosamente que o mesmo decidisse abandonar a cama, e o vampiro que mantinha-o nela por alguns minutos, e pudessem conversar. E foi com felicidade que viu Duo entrar na biblioteca.

Duo levantara há alguns minutos, sentindo-se dolorosamente ainda mais dolorido; mas maravilhosamente satisfeito. Havia deixado Heero trocando-se no quarto e resolvêra descer um pouco, antes que o vampiro conseguisse fazê-lo voltar para a cama novamente... não exatamente para descansar. Não que o fato de ser possuído repetidas vezes pelo vampiro o aborrecesse... longe disso. Achava maravilhoso ter um amante tão insaciável, e brilhantemente criativo na cama. Mas sabia também que seu corpo humano merecia o devido descanso após tantas atividades seguidas. Aliado ao fato de que um certo loiro deveria estar subindo pelas paredes, para saber se estava tudo bem com ele. Além do quê, sempre poderia voltar para os braços do vampiro ou ser raptado por este em algum momento, caso o mesmo se sentisse sozinho.

E também não queria estar presente quando Heero resolvesse indagar Treize e os outros quanto à visita de Mirla a seu apartamento. Tinha ciência de que ele não havia esquecido e dificilmente deixaria de descobrir o porquê de ninguém ter-lhe contado o ocorrido. Ele mesmo gostaria de saber porque ninguém contara a Heero. Afinal seria impossível esconder tal fato por muito tempo.

Duo vagou os olhos pela sala, e sorriu ao ver Quatre, mas o olhar malicioso que o mesmo lhe lançou o fêz corar. Podia ouvir os comentários sarcásticos e maliciosos de Quatre em sua mente... como se o amigo não fizesse nada parecido. Desde que o outro havia despertado para algumas de suas habilidades vampirescas, sempre que possível colocava-as em prática, e a que ele mais vinha utilizando era o contato mental, embora Trowa o houvesse proibido de utilizá-la desnecessariamente. Ele e Duo a usavam sempre que possível, embora conseguisse conversar melhor com Heero que com o amigo; dada sua ligação com o vampiro e as espadas.

Duo caminhou até o loiro, cumprimentando os dois lideres do clã Maganac que se encontravam presentes.

- Auda, Abdul; boa noite.

- Boa noite Duo, fico feliz que tenha retornado.

- Digo o mesmo Auda.

- Imagino que sim.

Duo sorriu ficando vermelho. Era incrível a capacidade com que vinha corando, a cada vez que alguém fazia um simples comentário, mesmo sem nenhuma cotação maliciosa. O que não parecia ser o caso de Auda no momento. Ele não tinha a mesma percepção para avaliar as fisionomias dos vampiros, como tinha com as outras pessoas. Estes pareciam dizer uma coisa e pensar outra, e conseguir não deixar isso transparecer em seus olhos.

Abdul balançou a cabeça levemente, de forma repreensiva diante do comentário de seu irmão de sangue. Parecia que o mesmo se divertia em atormentar o humano. Tanto quanto o jovem loiro, mas compartilhava da mesma opinião. De que era bom ver o humano novamente. Havia notado as mudanças que ocorreram no jovem shuhan dos khushrenada e sabia que tais mudanças não eram benéficas a ele. O retorno do jovem humano, certamente traria um bem ao jovem vampiro, tanto quanto ele o era para o humano, que parecia transbordar de felicidade. A ligação que o humano de olhos ametistas, tinha com Heero era forte. Podia-se notar apenas olhando para os dois juntos. Eles eram o que seu povo costuma chamar de _Almarquinaq_** 1**, algo muito diferente do que os povos acreditam ser almas gêmeas, ou metade de um todo. Eles partilhavam de uma única alma. E mesmo que a relação do loiro e do outro jovem vampiro de olhos verdes fosse intensa e profunda, compartilhando suas mentes e sentimentos, suas almas eram únicas, porém separadas. Individuais, apesar de unidas.

Bem diferente do jovem escolhido pela profecia, e o shuhan responsável por sua guarda. Quantos ansiavam pelo quê eles tinham encontrado? Quantos jamais conheceriam a dádiva e o tormento de ser uma única alma? Fôra poucos que encontrara que tinham essa mesma benção e maldição. O equivalente a uma gota do imenso oceano. Deu um sorriso triste ao pensar que já faziam séculos que não conhecia a dádiva do amor. A dádiva de estar amando, e ser amado em reciprocidade. Poucos eram os imortais que tinham a dádiva de encontrá-lo. Seja em um humano ou em um da própria espécie. E era por isso que lutava. Lutava para que outros tivessem essa chance. A mesma chance que a vida lhe dera, e perdera pela inexperiência de seu coração.

Olhou para Auda, que se divertia em atormentar os dois jovens. Ele havia sido uma maravilhosa aquisição ao clã Maganac, e mesmo que muitos houvessem se oposto a sua decisão quanto a torná-lo um dos lideres do clã, acertara ao fazê-lo. Mesmo contra o gosto de seu irmão Ahmad. Auda sempre demonstrara curiosidade por sua espécie, e quis o destino que eles se encontrassem e ele o abraçasse. Tornando-se seu irmão de sangue.

Duo nunca imaginaria que Auda fosse pior do que Quatre. Apesar de sua posição como um dos líderes do Maganac, ele agia como um deles, em relação a dizer coisas que deixariam quaisquer um desconcertado, pela capacidade de arrancar a verdade, através de perguntas sutis e maliciosas. Sem perceber, acabara por revelar bem mais do que gostaria sobre o que ocorrera no vale. Sabia que irremediavelmente acabaria por contar a Quatre o que ocorrera, mas não que revelaria a Auda e a Abdul. Se bem que não achava que o outro estivesse prestando atenção ao que dizia.

Quatre notou que Duo estava vermelho como um pimentão, e achou melhor parar de atormentá-lo antes que alguém lhe arrancasse o couro, por fazer Duo confessar sua intimidade.

- Ok Duo, nos contentamos com isso. Não quero que Heero me mate, por fazê-lo contar mais do que devia.

- Agradeço sua consideração.

Duo deu um sorriso sarcástico, antes de voltar seu olhar para a lareira, sentindo-se melancólico. Precisava ocupar sua mente com algo, ou acabaria retornando aos pensamentos que o atormentavam. Olhou para a camisa azul escura que vestia, o que o fez lembrar-se de que precisava buscar algumas roupas.

- Quatre, você se importaria de ir comigo a cidade? Eu preciso pegar algumas roupas. As de Heero ficam um pouco largas em mim.

- De forma alguma. Nos acompanha Auda, Abdul?

- Claro, deve ser mais interessante que ficarmos no castelo aguardando algo acontecer.

- Agradeço o convite Quatre, mas terei de recusar, tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com Treize.

- Entendo, neste caso seremos apenas eu e Auda a acompanhá-lo Duo.

- Ótimo, vou avisar Heero que iremos à cidade. Onde está Trowa? Ainda não o vi.

- Ele foi à cidade resolver umas coisas.

- Ah! Então é por isso que você aceitou ir comigo.

Duo riu diante da expressão de Quatre, que ficara ligeiramente mais pálido, como se houvesse sido pego mentindo. Ele ainda tentou negar, mas Duo não permitiu que ele terminasse com seu gostinho pela vingança por ter sido atormentado pelo amigo e Auda.

- Não negue loirinho, seus olhos dizem claramente que você aceitou apenas por que era vantajoso para você.

- Não pode me censurar por isso.

- Tem razão, mas posso atormenta-lo. Ah! isso eu posso.

Quatre sorriu ironicamente enquanto via Duo sair novamente da sala em direção aonde Heero se encontrava. Ele e Auda despediram-se de Abdul, seguindo até onde se encontrava Kimitsu que rapidamente providenciou um carro para levá-los a cidade. Em poucos minutos Duo retornou, dizendo que não poderiam demorar, mas não se ateve a detalhes, o que não impediu Auda e Quatre de imaginarem a razão. Certamente se Duo demorasse além do esperado, por certo acabariam por retornar ao castelo na companhia de Heero que com certeza iria buscar o amante na cidade.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0

Heero deixou o quarto após a saída de Duo. Planejava falar com Treize, mas achou melhor aguardar o retorno de Trowa e Quatre. Afinal o assunto também dizia respeito aos dois e não tencionava fazer as mesmas perguntas várias vezes, quando poderia fazê-lo uma única vez. No momento estava propenso a procurar Abdul e indagar-lhe mais sobre o Necro, precisava estar apto a confrontá-la quando fosse necessário, e tinha certeza de que o momento chegaria.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

No dia seguinte:

Duo e Quatre haviam retornado da cidade há algumas horas. Na verdade haviam se demorado além do que previam, ao encontrarem com Zechs e ficarem conversando. Depois acabaram indo para a casa do árabe que se encontrava vazia, e aproveitaram para pegar algumas coisas e fazerem um lanche, e não foi surpresa alguma que Heero e Trowa aparecessem, perguntando o que faziam sozinhos ali, com o risco de serem atacados. Duo corou diante do sermão. Na verdade eles não pretendiam demorar-se tanto, mas acabaram esquecendo-se de que haviam saído escondidos do castelo, e ficado quase cinco horas fora. Duo interrompeu seus pensamentos e voltou seu olhar para Heero que o observava, levou a mão à garganta diante dos pensamentos que invadiam sua mente atordoando-o. Viu um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios de Heero, segundos antes de ouvir a ordem em sua mente.

_"Corra."_

Duo levantou-se e deixou a sala correndo, diante da ordem que não aceitaria uma contestação. Todos estranharam o comportamento do humano. Catherine que se encontrava sentada ao lado de Heero, virou-se para perguntar se ele sabia o que havia acontecido a Duo, mas o vampiro de olhos azuis cobalto não se encontrava mais a seu lado ou na sala.

Duo passou correndo por alguns vampiros em direção à porta de entrada. Apesar de sorrir, ele tinha ciência de que precisava deixar o castelo antes que Heero o alcançasse, ou certamente o vampiro faria com ele o que havia lhe mostrado mentalmente, por ter desobedecido a suas ordens, ter saído castelo e tê-lo feito ir atrás dele. Mas infelizmente ao abrir a porta, Heero já se encontrava do lado de fora esperando-o, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Vai a algum lugar?

Duo recuou e mordeu os lábios, sentindo a excitação tomar conta do corpo.

- Ia.

- Você foi lento demais.

Duo deu um sorriso malicioso e aproximou-se lentamente do vampiro, tendo o prazer de ver a íris azul cobalto avermelhar-se diante de suas palavras, ditas de forma baixa e sugestiva:

- E o que pretende fazer quanto a isso?

- Tenho muitas idéias de castigá-lo, e se bem me lembro ainda lhe devo um castigo pela fuga de vocês essa tarde.

- Não achei que se lembrasse.

- Não costumo me esquecer das coisas Duo, e eu prometi que iria castigá-lo mais tarde.

Duo riu alto, ao ser puxado para fora, ser erguido nos braços do vampiro e ter os lábios tomados de forma ardente e sugestiva. As imagens que povoaram sua mente na biblioteca e que o haviam deixado febril retornaram, e esse se viu gemendo pelo que Heero prometia fazer com ele. A madrugada prometia ser longa e prazerosa.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Três dias depois:

Wufei olhava com desgosto para o aparelho de som ligado. Não conseguia entender como os dois conseguiam lutar, com aquela porcaria tocando. Ou eles estavam realmente concentrados ou faziam isso apenas para irritá-lo. Mas ao ver Quatre quase acertar Duo com uma nas Heath Scythe no peito soube que a segunda opção era a mais acertada.

- Duo, concentre-se direito. Sua guarda está baixa demais, Quatre poderia abrir um rombo no seu peito.

- Eu estou me concentrando.

- Não parece.

Duo bufou e procurou não ligar para a batida da música, mas sim para as armas que seu amigo vampiro, manejava tão bem. Como se fosse uma extensão dele mesmo. Sua camisa novinha tinha agora um rasgo de quase vinte centímetros de largura do lado esquerdo, na altura do peito. Olhou para Quatre que parecia se divertir, uma vez que tinha um sorriso malicioso, nos lábios ligeiramente pálidos.

Quatre podia sentir a irritação de Duo; mas ele não tinha culpa se o amigo havia se descuidado e aberto à guarda, que permitiria que um caminhão passasse por ela. Além do quê, a decisão de irem para perto da floresta e trazerem o rádio com um cd de música havia sido idéia de Duo. Ele apenas concordara de que seria um ótimo modo de irritar Wufei, uma vez que eles haviam ido buscar o amigo logo cedo, dizendo que precisavam retomar os treinamentos.

- Wufei tem razão Duo, eu poderia tê-lo ferido seriamente.

- Então se concentre para não fazê-lo, e eu me preocupo em não deixar você me acertar.

- E mais fácil eu fazer isso do que você impedir-me de acertá-lo.

- Huuummm... nossa... alguém ficou tão pedante depois que se tornou um vampiro, que nem consigo ver o anjinho que quase tinha um ataque ao acertar um golpe mais forte em alguém.

Duo viu os olhos de Quatre estreitarem-se, assim como um lampejo avermelhado cobrir as íris azuis como o céu, por meros segundos. Uma risada foi ouvida:

- O anjinho morreu e eu não provocaria o demônio se fosse você.

Duo estreitou os olhos, diante das palavras suaves e do aviso escondido nelas; depois começou a rir, ignorando os olhares surpresos de Auda e Wufei, mediante o diálogo entre os dois. Rapidamente analisou sua posição em relação a Quatre, e se teria tempo de acertá-lo, antes que o mesmo reagisse. Posicionou-se melhor, andando em círculos e fazendo Quatre fazer o mesmo:.

- Se eu tivesse medo de demônios, não me deitaria com um; e nem aguardaria ansiosamente que ele me tornasse um. Respondeu-lhe da mesma forma suave.

Quatre estreitou os olhos, ao amparar o golpe de Duo, que lhe abriu um corte de quase um centímetro em seu braço direito. Duo havia se tornado mais rápido no ultimo meio segundo, e sabia que não deveria provocá-lo da mesma forma que o amigo evitava fazê-lo. Mesmo que ele houvesse se tornado um vampiro, e Duo continuasse humano, sabia que não deveria subestimá-lo. Procuraram se concentrar melhor no que faziam, e quase já não ouviam mais a voz de Auda e Wufei a uns bons minutos, preocupados apenas nos movimentos um do outro. Quatre sorriu ligeiramente ao notar que o treino havia evoluído de nível em pouco mais de meia hora, embora talvez, ele pudesse tornar o treino mais acirrado. Conseguiu quebrar a defesa do amigo e empurrá-lo para longe, enquanto mentalmente expunha sua idéia.

_"O que acha de irmos para outro lugar e lutar como se deve? duvido que Wufei ou Auda permitam isso, se continuarmos aqui." _

_"Como se deve!." _

_"Sim, se quisermos ser fortes, devemos lutar como se nossas vidas dependessem disso. E não iremos conseguir se ficarmos ouvindo Auda e Wufei berrar conosco, cada vez que acertarmos um golpe um no outro." _

Duo ponderou por alguns segundos e sorriu, balançando a cabeça, segundos antes de Quatre desaparecer por completo, e ele resolver segui-lo.Wufei viu o olhar de Duo e Quatre tornarem-se sombrios antes dos dois simplesmente correrem de suas vistas em direção a floresta, sem dar-lhe tempo de pará-los.

- Quatre! Duo! Voltem aqui.

Auda viu Quatre e depois Duo correrem sumindo na floresta. Havia notado uma certa tensão entre os dois, mas não imaginava que iriam levar a sério o que via reluzindo em ambos os olhares. Parecia que eles haviam se esquecido completamente de que eram amigos e que estavam apenas fazendo treinamento e não uma luta que terminaria apenas com um deles morto. Viu que a cada golpe desferido contra seu adversário, eles se concentravam mais e mais na luta, esquecendo por completo de que não estavam sozinhos. Viu quando o humano de cabelos negros gritara o nome dos dois, e que ambos o ignoraram. Deveria ter imaginado e tentado pará-los, no entanto ficara maravilhado pela forma como ambos lutavam juntos, quase em sincronia; e deixara que escapassem, mas o treino se é que ainda poderia chamar assim há muito havia tornado-se outra coisa.

Concentrou-se nas presenças dentro do castelo buscando por uma delas. Virou-se para o humano que ameaçava seguir os outros dois dentro da floresta e o deteve, segurando-lhe o braço e balançando a cabeça. Ele não deveria seguir sozinho. Não conseguiria impedir os outros dois. Estes ouviriam apenas a uma pessoa. Mentalmente focalizou sua atenção na presença com que desejava falar e em poucos segundos obteve permissão para contato.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Trowa ouvia Heero conversar com a pessoa que ele aguardava, quando sentiu um toque em sua mente, seguida de uma sensação de infinita e estranha alegria. Ele afastou-se um pouco, dando ao vampiro que o contatava permissão para entrar em sua mente e falar com ele.

_"Trowa acho melhor você e Heero virem aqui agora mesmo." _

_"O que houve Auda?" _

_"Duo e Quatre levaram o treino um pouco a sério demais e sumiram dentro da floresta. Temo que se não forem detidos, acabem se machucando." _

Trowa ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, procurando sentir à presença de Quatre, e notando que era dele as sensações estranhas de alegria e contentamento. Podia sentir a alegria e prazer que ele sentia, era como se ele estivesse em uma caçada e não queria nem imaginar quem era a presa.

_"Quatre.." _

Tentou alcançá-lo mentalmente, mas seu amante bloqueou-lhe os pensamentos, ignorando seu chamado. Irritado, acabou praguejou e chamando a atenção de Heero, que voltou-se para ele, ao notar que algo estava errado. Havia notado que a presença de Duo estava se afastando do castelo. Sabia que ele e Quatre haviam marcado um treino com Auda e o humano chamado Wufei, e não entendia o porquê deles se afastarem tão rapidamente do castelo. Mas parecia que Trowa sabia o motivo.

- O que está havendo Trowa?

Trowa olhou para Heero e para o outro homem que havia chegado já á algumas horas, mas que somente naquele momento havia sido recebido por Heero. Voltou seu olhar para o shuhan, sabendo de antemão que a notícia não o agradaria.

- Auda disse que Duo e Quatre levaram o treinamento à sério demais. E ele teme que ambos se machuquem.

- _Ez vzch irnz mafhkou_.** 2**

O homem de cabelos negros viu os olhos de Heero avermelharem-se, e este dizer algo na língua dos vampiros, e que se não estava enganado era uma ameaça clara quanto ao que pretendia fazer aos dois a quem Trowa se referia. Recuou temeroso, diante da frieza e força que sentia vir do vampiro. Não imaginava quem eram os dois, mas era certo de que Heero não ficara muito satisfeito com a notícia que recebera acêrca deles. Voltou-se para o vampiro, ao ouví-lo falar com ele, e meneou a cabeça, antes de desaparecer, afim de cumprir suas ordens.

- Hugh encontre-os. Um deles é meu companheiro, sendo assim não será difícil rastreá-lo. Proteja-o, mas não os machuque.

Trowa viu Hugh desaparecer e olhou para Heero, temeroso quanto a sua decisão. Não achava ser uma boa idéia mandar Hugh atrás de Quatre e de Duo. Heero ouviu os pensamentos de Trowa ao olhar dentro de seus olhos. Ignorando sua expressão de dúvida, pôs-se a caminho de onde seus amantes deveriam estar.

_"Não se preocupe com Hugh, mas no que eu vou fazer com eles quando os encontrar." _

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Vários minutos depois - Em uma parte da floresta:

Duo respirava pesadamente, e mesmo que fosse impossível ocorrer o mesmo com Quatre, este parecia ter a mesma dificuldade em respirar que ele. Olhou para o estado de suas roupas e para as do amigo. Ambos se encontravam machucados, e com sangue escorrendo proveniente dos golpes de suas armas. Sabia que Quatre poderia muito bem fechar os cortes que deixavam o sangue escorrer por seu corpo, mas o vampiro havia optado por não fazê-lo, visto que o amigo humano não possuía a mesma vantagem. Cada um aguardava que o outro desse o próximo passo. Sabiam que haviam extrapolado no treinamento, haviam deixado que a adrenalina corresse livremente e lhes toldasse a razão, mas não estavam dispostos a voltar atrás.

Quatre olhou para seu estado e para o de Duo. Haviam se excedido. Ele mais ainda, quando deixara que seu sangue fervesse pela batalha, mesmo que a idéia de que deveriam lutar como se fossem realmente inimigos tivesse partido dele. Embora soubesse que se ainda fosse humano, já teria parado a luta há muito tempo, quando a mesma tornou-se violenta demais. Sentira Trowa em sua mente procurando-o, e o bloqueara. Assim ele levaria algum tempo até encontrá-los, dado o fato de que havia aprendido a esconder sua presença e a de Duo, há dois dias atrás, quando resolveram deixar o castelo desapercebidos, e irem a cidade; sem que Trowa e Heero soubessem. Entretanto os amantes os haviam encontrado em sua casa poucas horas depois, e levaram a maior bronca de suas vidas. Mas o fato de haver descoberto mais sobre suas novas habilidades havia valido a pena. Mas tinha consciência que era questão de minutos até que fossem encontrados, e sabia muito bem que seus respectivos amantes não ficariam nem um pouco felizes aos vê-los, e acabariam por levar muito mais que um simples sermão deles.

- Vamos levar mais do que uma bronca quando nos acharem.

Duo deu um meio sorriso diante das palavras de Quatre. Realmente... Heero e Trowa certamente teriam um ataque quando os vissem. Como se não bastasse a fuga de dois dias atrás. Tudo bem que recebêra um castigo maravilhoso, mas havia prometido ao vampiro nunca mais fazer aquilo. E agora faziam uma dessas. Certamente levariam uma surra ou algum castigo e dessa vez duvidava que acabaria no meio do mato com Heero possuindo-o.

- Eles vão dizer que tentamos nos matar.

- E não estarão tão longe da verdade, não é?

Duo arqueou a sobrancelha, diante das palavras de Quatre. Embora estas tivessem um fundo de verdade. Eles realmente haviam quase se matado há alguns segundos atrás, quando Duo alcançara Quatre e por pouco ele não perdera a vida, quando uma das Heath Scythe de Quatre quase o degolara. Talvez o treinamento houvesse escapado de suas mãos, quando resolvêra aceitar a proposta de Quatre e correra atrás dele floresta adentro, ignorando os gritos de Wufei e Auda.

- Tem razão. E estamos num impasse agora.

Quatre sorriu, com os olhos avermelhados brilhando, ao lembrar-se dos gritos de Wufei minutos atrás. Mas a verdadeira lembrança que o fez começar a rir, quase levando-o as lágrimas era bem diferente, e vinha de bem antes deles imaginarem que vampiros existissem.

- Lembra aquela música que você fez quando começamos a treinar e que costumávamos cantar, com o falso argumento de que era para nos envolver na luta? O que irritava Wufei, dizendo que isso apenas tirava nossa concentração?

Duo abaixou as duas espadas e começou a rir, sentindo todo o corpo protestar. Sim, ele lembrava muito bem daquele dia. Wufei quase tivera um ataque quando ele começara a cantar, e do nada, Quatre o acompanhara criativamente, para desespero do amigo chinês. Mas de fato isso o animou no dia, e cada vez que estavam tensos durante o treino de luta, eles a cantavam para coordenar os movimentos ou simplesmente para irritar o amigo... fazia tanto tempo.

- Lembro sim, mas não foi apenas eu, quem fez a letra, você também ajudou.

- O que acha de a cantarmos agora?

Duo balançou a cabeça em acordo, seria bom para se soltarem e não acabarem se matando.

- Legal... mas pode ser ela não surta o mesmo efeito de antes, e acabemos perdendo ainda mais o controle.

- É possível.

Duo apoiou-se nas espadas, sorrindo ao fazer o pedido sincero.

- Promete não me matar?

- Vou tentar... eu prometo.

Duo sorriu, diante do sorriso cínico do amigo, mas sabia que ele faria o possível, para não machucá-lo seriamente. Duo fincou as espadas no chão e retirou o que restara de sua camisa, vendo Quatre fazer o mesmo com a dele. Respirou fundo, e deu um passo a trás empunhando as espadas, procurando lembrar-se da letra. Quatre sorriu ao ouvir o amigo começar a cantá-la, procurando encontrar um ritmo, até que investisse contra ele em uma das frases.

**_Você acha que pode me deter? _**

**_Me ferir e até machucar. _**

**_Hn, vou mostrar o quanto eu mudei, _**

**_e que não sou mais só um garoto. _**

**_Eu sei lutar, _**

**_Eu sei bater _**

**_e você vai ver como eu sou bom. _**

Quatre amparou o golpe de Duo, chutando-o no alto do abdômen com força. Este recuou um pouco diante da dor, mas conseguiu impedir que uma das lâminas de Quatre cortasse sua barriga de um lado ao outro, ao ampará-la com Yami, ao mesmo tempo em que girou a outra espada e tentou acertar o vampiro no braço. Quatre amparou o golpe da outra espada de Duo, com a outra lâmina, impedindo que o atingisse no braço esquerdo. Torceu o pulso levemente, fazendo a lâmina da espada de Duo escorregar e encaixar na curva de sua Heath Scythe, prendendo-a.

**_Lutar? Bater? _**

**_As bonecas de minha irmã, causam mais _**

**_dano que a carícia que você diz ser um soco. _**

**_Vou te ferir e machucar. _**

**_Portanto cresça garotinho, porque aos meus _**

**_olhos, você ainda tem muito que aprender _**

**_até conseguir pensar em me derrotar. _**

Duo sorriu sarcasticamente diante das palavras cantadas por Quatre, de forma cínica. Wufei teria um ataque se soubesse que eles ainda usavam essa música, se é que poderia se chamar à letra de musica. Era apenas uma troca educada de insultos como Quatre dissera certa vez. Apenas algo para descontraírem juntos. Uma letra criada, há muito tempo, quando nem imaginavam que um dia precisariam realmente utilizar as técnicas ensinadas por Wufei.

Duo usou o joelho para acertar as costelas de Quatre fazendo-o grunhir, e se afastar. Correu na direção do loiro girando o corpo por cima do vampiro, segundos antes de Quatre cortar o ar a sua frente, passando uma das lâminas a milímetros do seu rosto. Um filete de sangue escorreu por sua face indicando que não havia sido rápido o suficiente e que a ponta dela o acertara, mas ficou feliz em saber que Quatre também não havia sido rápido o bastante para evitar que Yami, lhe cortasse as costas. Viu os olhos dele tornaram-se rubros diante da dor, quando o mesmo girou o corpo parando a lâmina da Heath Scythe a centímetros de seu pescoço fazendo-o respirar mais pesadamente.

Eles ficaram olhando-se por vários segundos, mas que pareceram horas. Duo se encontrava em uma posição que o deixava a mercê de Quatre, e no momento não sabia se lidava com seu amigo ou com a natureza sombria dentro dele. Quatre sorriu diante da vantagem, sua língua passando pelas presas em sua boca. O cheiro do sangue de Duo chegava a suas narinas, como um verdadeiro afrodisíaco que não merecia ser ignorado devido ao delicioso aroma.

- Você tem um sangue deliciosamente cheiroso.

Duo estreitou os olhos diante das palavras de Quatre, antes de dar um meio sorriso e provocá-lo.

- E o sabor é ainda melhor, mas você não vai ter a chance de saber.

- Acha mesmo?

Sem saber como, Duo viu-se jogado no chão com força, o que o fez gemer de dor diante da violência inesperada. O ar deixara seus pulmões violentamente e deu-se conta de que tinha um loiro de olhos vermelhos sobre seu corpo a centímetros de sua bochecha. Ofegante diante da surpresa do ataque, Duo olhou nos olhos de Quatre, advertindo-o quanto aos pensamentos que ele deixava transparecer em sua mente.

- Se me lamber, o Heero vai te matar.

- Não se você não contar a ele...se bem que...

Duo viu os olhos de Quatre fraquejarem entre o vermelho e azul, fazendo-o imaginar o que ele não completara, entretanto não teve tempo para divagar sobre isso, quando viu Quatre aproximar-se mais de seu rosto, Duo arregalou os olhos quando Quatre lambeu o sangue em sua bochecha, então tão de repente quanto o atacara, Quatre já se encontrava junto a suas Heath Scythe amparando o golpe de espada de um homem de cabelos negro-azulados. Duo sentou-se a tempo de ver Quatre facilmente desarmar o homem e atacá-lo, prestes a cortar-lhe o braço e a cabeça, pelos movimentos fluidos de seu corpo.

- QUATRE NÃO!

Duo mal teve tempo de pegar Yami e tentar detê-lo, quando se surpreendeu com o fato do desconhecido ter conseguido segurar as lâminas com os dedos.

Quatre estreitou os olhos diante do que vira. O homem à sua frente não podia ser humano; ele era forte, possuía um cheiro desagradável, que lhe causava um certo desconforto com sua simples presença. Entretanto ele não seria derrotado por um mero desconhecido. Tinha suas habilidades, o que lhe ajudava a não depender apenas de suas armas, durante um combate. Concentrou-se, invadindo a mente do homem a sua frente, podia sentir a dor dele, a dor causada em sua mente pela invasão, mas mesmo assim ele não soltou as lâminas. Seus olhos reluziram perversamente imaginando qual seria o melhor meio de destruir a mente dele, estava a ponto de pôr em prática que o decidira, quando sentiu a presença e a voz de Trowa em sua mente.

_"Quatre pare. Ele não é seu inimigo" _

_"Ele me atacou." _

Trowa parou, sentindo-se atordoado, pela força dos pensamentos e emoções de Quatre. E demorou-se um pouco em respondê-lo.

_"Por Deus Quatre! Você e Duo desapareceram, e pelo que sei, estavam quase se matando, ele tinha ordens de encontrá-los." _

Quatre ignorou a voz de Trowa em sua mente, deliciando-se em causar dor ao homem. Notou que os olhos do outro mudaram, tornando-se afilados e maiores. A íris mudou do castanho claro, para ligeiramente dourado, enquanto as unhas de sua mão cresciam, bem como um pêlo escuro começava a cobrir todo seu corpo. Mal registrou quando o homem ou criatura que não sabia o que era, conseguira arrancar as Heath Scythe de suas mãos e o agarrara pelo pescoço. Duo viu a transformação do outro homem, que agora tinha o dobro de seu tamanho. Agarrou a espada e partiu para cima da criatura, antes que esta matasse Quatre. Entretanto a criatura amparou o golpe da espada, e o jogou para longe facilmente. Duo bateu com o corpo no chão violentamente, rolando alguns bons metros de onde Quatre estava. Ele pôde apenas ouvir a voz de Quatre chamando seu nome, enquanto se recuperava da dor que assolava cada músculo do corpo.

- Duo!

Quatre viu o amigo voar longe, caindo no chão com violência. Suas presas cresceram e ele segurou a mão que apertava seu pescoço, apoiando-se nela e jogando seu corpo para trás, pra cima e depois para frente chutando o rosto da criatura o que segurava, enquanto usava sua mente para causar-lhe ainda mais dor. Ele viu os dentes da criatura crescerem, bem como o rugido de dor diante do ataque físico e mental. A criatura sentia sua mente queimando pela invasão mental do vampiro, o que o fez soltá-lo e segurar a cabeça que parecia explodir. Ao ser soltou Quatre aproximou-se de Duo, tocando o amigo, que balançou a cabeça dizendo estar bem. Seu pescoço doía, mas não era nada, comparado ao que faria à criatura por tê-los atacado e ferido. Levou a mão ao pescoço, concentrando sua mente em atacar a criatura, mesmo que isso o levasse ao esgotamento. Mataria-a antes de sucumbir.

Duo olhava para a criatura que os olhava com raiva. Olhou para as mãos dela que tinham dobrado de tamanho, bem como as presas enormes que saiam dos lábios, mergulhados na espuma branca que saía da boca. A criatura parecia um animal raivoso o que não duvidava que fosse exatamente isso que sentia no momento. Procurou levantar-se apoiando-se em Quatre, que mantinha seu olhar preso a criatura que urrava ensandecida. Não sabia o que o amigo estava fazendo, mas certamente era algo bastante doloroso, dada a forma com que a criatura urrava e segurava a cabeça que havia se alongado como as mãos. A criatura viu o humano amparar-se no vampiro, que o olhava com a mesma raiva. Embora houvesse um toque de perversidade em seus olhos avermelhados. A invasão a sua mente doía muito, causando-lhe confusão e raiva mas não deixaria o vampiro sair-se bem:.

- Olha Duo, acho que temos um cachorro gigante como adversário.

A criatura rosnou e abriu mais a boca, mostrando uma fileira de dentes longos e afiados, que fez Duo engolir seco, ao imaginar o quanto de carne aquela criatura poderia arrancar dele com apenas uma mordida. A criatura socou o chão com ambas as mãos, abrindo uma cratera, antes de uma voz gutural replicar as palavras irônicas de Quatre, fazendo Duo sentir todos os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiarem-se diante da voz sinistra que tinha a criatura, e não podia contestar; esta tinha a aparência de um cão, embora mais selvagem.

- E olha, ele tem dentes grandes.

- Bem mais que você vampiro, e vou adorar estraçalhá-lo.

- Vai precisar de mais que uma fileira de dentes desenvolvidos para acabar comigo totó.

Duo olhou de soslaio para Quatre que já parecia ter se recuperado do golpe, e trocava farpas com a criatura que parecia não mais um cachorro selvagem, mas uma criatura enorme, como nos filmes de monstros. Duo manteve a espada erguida, ao ver a criatura avançar com incrível velocidade contra eles, diante das palavras de Quatre. Duo engoliu em seco, pronto a contra atacar, mesmo que sentisse cada pêlo em seu corpo reagir à figura sinistra que investia contra eles. Firmou Yami com ambas as mãos, pronto a atravessar o peito da criatura, ciente de que não sairia ileso do combate. Quatre juntou suas costas a de Duo, empunhando as Heath Scythe que havia recuperado, pronto a fatiar o cachorro gigante. Os olhos de Quatre estreitaram-se e ele manejou as lâminas de suas Heath Scythe, de forma separar os braços do corpo da criatura de forma que ela não tivesse tempo de ferir Duo ou a ele mesmo:

- Parem! Ouviram a voz de Heero, e a criatura parou a poucos centímetros de Yami e das Heath Scythe, ao ouvir a ordem.

Heero não sabia se matava Duo e Quatre, se torturava os dois, ou se deixava Trowa castigar o amante, enquanto ele se encarregava de Duo. O estado em que os dois se encontravam não era dos melhores. O cheiro de sangue impregnava o lugar, mesmo com a brisa suave e qualquer vampiro os encontraria facilmente. Ele viu Hugh a poucos centímetros do fio da espada de Duo e das lâminas das Heath Scythe de Quatre e não precisava ser um gênio para saber que ele os estava atacando.

- Recue Hugh. Duo abaixe a espada. Quatre detenha-se suas Heath Scythe.

Hugh recuou com um ligeiro rosnado, retornando à sua aparência normal em segundos. Duo abaixou a espada e olhou para Heero que tinha os olhos vermelhos, e olhava para ele e Quatre com verdadeira irritação. Quatre quebrou o contato mental com a criatura a contragosto, abaixando as Heath Scythe e voltando a aparência angelical de sempre. Trowa adiantou-se para ficar ao lado do amante, mas Heero ergueu a mão impedindo-o de aproximar-se dos dois. Ele queria explicações antes, e as teria; de uma forma ou de outra.

- Expliquem-se.

A voz fria e imperiosa de Heero fez os dois voltarem-se um para o outro. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer. Não diante da irritação que sentiam vir de Heero. Hugh olhou para o loiro e para o outro de cabelos longos, aguardando que dissessem algo, mas parecia que nenhum dos dois parecia saber por onde começar. Quando chegara há algumas horas, não imaginava que teria que começar a trabalhar tão cedo, embora não houvesse sido difícil encontrar o rapaz de olhos ametistas como Heero pedira. O humano tinha o cheiro do vampiro impregnado no corpo inteiro. A voz fria de Heero cortou-lhe os pensamentos e fez Duo e Quatre pularem internamente.

- Ainda estou aguardando. E Hugh, que eu me lembre eu pedi que os encontrasse; não que lutasse com eles.

Heero deu um passo a frente fazendo Quatre e Duo recuarem, diante de sua voz que soara ainda mais fria. Hugh deu um passo a frente diante da acusação, afinal o loiro o atacara e o humano tentara ferí-lo.

- Eu o encontrei como ordenado, o vampiro ia mordê-lo e me atacou. O que queria que fizesse? Ficasse olhando?

Heero direcionou seu olhar a Quatre, que recuou. O loiro olhou para Trowa, que tocou o braço de Heero, fazendo olhá-lo de soslaio. Ele não tencionava ferir Quatre, apenas porque não acreditava que o vampiro fosse capaz de morder o amigo realmente, mas Hugh não teria dito tal coisa se não os houvesse achado numa posição que indicasse tal fato. Heero olhou para Duo ao vê-lo entrar na frente de Quatre, como se fosse interceder a seu favor. Duo enfrentou o olhar de Heero, colocando-se entre ele e o amigo, dando um passo na direção do vampiro; olhando para Hugh com os olhos irritados diante da posição em que o mesmo os colocara. Sua voz soou tremida, o fazendo praguejar mentalmente, afinal ele estava na frente do amante e não de um desconhecido que iria machucá-lo.

- Nós nos... empolgamos um pouco Heero, mas não foi...

- Nada de mais!

Duo calou-se diante das palavras de Heero que soara ligeiramente sarcástica. Heero aproximou-se de Duo, ficando a apenas poucos centímetros dele. Os olhos do vampiro percorreram seu corpo, notando cada corte, arranhão e machucado proveniente do nada de mais que não completara. Deixou o amante lentamente, e aproximou-se de Quatre que sustentou-lhe o olhar, apesar de sentir cada pêlo de seu braço arrepiar-se, diante da análise do shuhan em seu corpo. Trowa deu um passo, ao ver Heero seguir na direção do amante, e parou diante da voz em sua mente.

_"Não vou feri-lo Trowa, não se preocupe. Embora ache que não apenas ele, como também Duo, mereçam um castigo adequado desta vez." _

Duo virou-se para Heero vendo-o fazer com Quatre o mesmo que fizera com ele. Embora seus olhos não tivessem a mesma centelha de luxúria que aparecera há poucos instantes quando o vampiro percorra seu corpo com o olhar. Olhou para Trowa, que balançou a cabeça, diante da pergunta silenciosa. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que Heero planejava fazer. Sentira ímpetos de; colocar-se ao lado do amante, e o faria se Heero não lhe houvesse dito de que não feriria Quatre.

Auda assistia a cena ao lado do humano Wufei, que não conseguia acreditar no que os amigos haviam feito a si mesmos. O estado deles estava bem pior do que quando sumiram por entre a vegetação da floresta, e não queria nem imaginar como terminaria se não houvessem sido encontrados.

Heero afastou-se de Quatre após o termino da análise, e voltou-se para Duo; agarrando o braço do humano com força, fazendo-o gemer ligeiramente em desconforto pelo aperto. Heero lançou um olhar para Trowa que meneou a cabeça. Duo foi arrastado na direção de alguns arbustos, longe dos olhos dos outros, lançou um último olhar para Quatre, que recebia o mesmo tratamento por parte de Trowa, arrastando-o para algum lugar.

Duo foi arrastado por Heero por alguns metros antes de ser solto, e notar que tinha um novo arroxeado no braço. Massageou o local suavemente, enquanto Heero permanecia de costas, mas parou e escondeu o braço assim que o vampiro se virou, despejando sua raiva e irritação:.

- Vocês poderiam ter se matado sabia?

- Heero... reconheço que fomos um pouco longe demais, mas...

- Mas... o que? Se Hugh não houvesse aparecido, o que vocês fariam? E não me diga que estavam treinando.

Duo calou-se e abaixou a cabeça, erguendo-a quando sentiu um toque em seu braço.

Heero estava observando o rosto de Duo, aguardando uma resposta satisfatória à sua pergunta, quando notou o braço e a marca que causara no amante, ao segurá-lo com força e arrastá-lo com ele. Aproximou-se, tocando-lhe o braço e beijando suavemente a marca arroxeada que causara. Estivera tão nervoso que não contivera sua força.

- Sinto muito.

Duo sorriu diante do pedido de desculpas do amante por tê-lo marcado. Sabia que o fizera sem querer, diante da irritação que ele e Quatre causaram. Deslizou sua mão sobre a de Heero cobrindo-a:

- Não, eu que peço desculpas. Nós acabamos perdendo o bom senso. E concordo que poderíamos ter nos matado.

Heero balançou a cabeça concordando por hora. Puxou o humano para seus braços, perdendo-se no calor do corpo junto a si; correndo a mão pela longa trança silenciosamente, deixando que Duo repousasse a cabeça em seu ombro, abraçando-o pela cintura. Sabia que Quatre e Duo jamais se feririam de propósito, mas com os ânimos alterados pela adrenalina achava meio difícil que ambos se contessem por completo, o que poderia ter causado um dano muito maior um ao outro. E jamais se perdoaria se deixasse isso acontecer.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Quatre se deixou ser arrastado por Trowa, enquanto via o mesmo ocorrer com Duo. Sabia que estavam bem encrencados dessa vez.

Trowa soltou Quatre, e olhou dentro dos olhos claros do amante antes de abraçá-lo. Deveria o estar repreendendo, mas estava tão feliz por ele estar bem e ileso. Quer dizer, parcialmente. Livre da raiva de Heero que não se contivera. Quando Auda comunicou-os mentalmente de que Quatre e Duo haviam se enganchado fervorosamente na batalha, que havia desaparecido na floresta e que alguém deveria detê-los, preocupou-se. Ainda mais quando Heero mandou Hugh atrás dos dois. Sabia que ele não iria ferí-los, mas sabia também que os dois certamente atacariam Hugh, e conseqüentemente o mesmo iria se defender, mesmo que isso fosse ir contra as ordens de Heero e o que encontraram certamente era o esperado. Trowa soltou Quatre, e olhou para o amante, que não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com a situação dele, ou do que Heero poderia ainda vir a fazer, fato esse que não saia de seu pensamento. Sabia que certamente Heero não deixaria passar em branco essa segunda vez. Entretanto, outra coisa o perturbava. O fato de Quatre ter enfrentado Hugh, expondo Duo ao perigo, mesmo o amante sabendo o que o outro era. Porque sabia muito bem, que Quatre tinha conhecimento do que Hugh era.

- Droga Quatre, Hugh poderia tê-los matado sabia?

- O cachorro gigante!

Trowa olhou friamente para o amante, diante da gracinha que não vinha em boa hora, em sua opinião.

- Ele não é um cachorro, mas um Lycan**3**.

- Lycan! É uma raça de cachorro?

- Quaatreee...

Quatre calou-se diante do tom de Trowa. Ele sabia o que era um Lycan, e sabia que não havia chances de sair ileso se lutasse com um.

- Desculpe. Não parei para pensar que ele era um.

- Isso não justifica o que você e Duo fizeram.

- Não pretendo me justificar.

Trowa olhou para o amante, que sustentava seu olhar... fazendo-o, mesmo a contra gosto sorrir. Seu anjo estava se tornando impossível... e maravilhosamente impetuoso. Mesmo contra sua vontade isso o excitava, e sabia que Quatre tinha ciência disso.

Quatre sabia que por hora estava perdoado, e resolveu desculpar-se pelo ocorrido, uma vez que tinha sua parcela de culpa.

- Seremos menos... afoitos, da próxima vez.

- Duvido que Heero permita uma próxima vez.

Quatre sorriu e beijou o amante com paixão, excitado pelo cheiro dele. Trowa apertou os braços de Quatre afastando-o, quando o mesmo tentou entrar dentro de suas roupas. Não estavam distantes o suficiente para que não fossem ouvidos. E mesmo que Quatre acreditasse, não o havia perdoado completamente.

- Mais tarde, em ainda pretendo castigá-lo.

- Mal posso esperar... por isso.

- Não é esse tipo de castigo que tenho em mente.

- Veremos.

Quatre sorriu maliciosamente e Trowa balançou a cabeça, passando o braço sobre os ombros do amante e voltando para perto dos outros que os aguardavam.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Heero afastou-se de Duo, acariciando-lhe o rosto suavemente. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido, ciente de que precisavam juntar-se aos outros e retornar ao castelo, pois ainda tinha assuntos a resolver, e não podiam demorar-se mais.

- Vamos. Deixei Treize resolvendo assuntos que são de minha competência, e não devo me demorar mais do que já o fiz.

- Desculpe Hee-chan.

Duo olhou-o com culpa, fazendo o vampiro sorrir carinhosamente para ele.

- Está tudo bem, apenas prometa que se você e Quatre resolverem se matar novamente, não irão para tão longe.

- Eu prometo amor.

Heero segurou a mão de Duo e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que fizera ao arrastar o humano com ele. Quando chegaram, encontraram todos já reunidos e Heero resolveu apresentar Duo a Hugh de uma vez.

- Duo, este é Hugh Montcheps, seu guardião, quando eu não estiver por perto. Hugh este é Duo Maxwell, será sua responsabilidade a segurança dele.

- Sim meu senhor.

- Mas Heero!

Duo olhou para o homem que os atacara a pouco, e que Heero colocara sob sua segurança. Heero sorriu diante da confusão de Duo, e olhou para Quatre que pareceu não gostar da notícia:

- Ele atacou Duo, e vai colocá-lo sob a guarda de um Lycan?

- Lycan!

Duo olhou para Heero, que encarava Quatre com severidade. Heero não havia gostado do tom de Quatre ao referir-se a Hugh. Já ouvira tal tom antes. Soava preconceituoso e raivoso. Não eram poucos os vampiros que não simpatizavam com a espécie de Hugh; ele mesmo já fora como Quatre, até que Treize mudara seu pensamento quanto aos Lycan's.

- Sim Quatre eu vou. Tem algo contra isso?

Quatre estreitou os olhos olhando para Hugh com desprezo, antes de voltar seu olhar para Heero e responder de forma fria.

- Não vejo necessidade de responder.

- Eu vejo. E sugiro que acate minha decisão, e não volte a me desafiar novamente. Acho que vocês dois já aprontaram muito essa semana, para que eu releve mais alguma coisa.

Quatre viu o olhar de Heero, tornar-se frio e amedrontador. Meneou a cabeça ligeiramente virando-se para retornar ao castelo, sendo seguido por Trowa. Heero continuou a observar Quatre, antes de voltar seu olhar para Duo de forma mais branda. Sabia que teria problemas com Quatre e Hugh, mas esperava que ambos tivessem bom senso em não perturba-lo, e resolvessem suas pendências de uma vez.

Duo olhou para Heero, que sorriu ligeiramente para ele. Podia ver nos olhos do vampiro que a atitude de Quatre não o agradara e por um momento achou que Heero fosse fazer alguma coisa quanto à atitude do amigo. No entanto parecia que o japonês deixaria passar por enquanto a insolência de Quatre. Duo voltou sua atenção ao homem que Heero dissera chamar-se Hugh e que seria seu guardião, quando Heero não estivesse com ele. Lembrou-se que Quatre dissera que Hugh era um Lycan, mas não fazia idéia do que isso significava. Sua atenção voltou-se para Heero, quando o ouvir explicar-lhe o que Hugh era.

- Duo, Lycan é uma outra palavra, usada para lobisomen.

- Lobisomens existem!

Auda riu diante da expressão de assombro de Duo que ficou vermelho, olhando para o homem de cabelos negros que o encarava com curiosidade. Heero abraçou o amante pela cintura, balançando a cabeça, antes de responder de forma sarcástica, o que fez Duo ficar emburrado:

- Sim Duo, lobisomens existem. Mas não o coelhinho da páscoa ou Papai Noel.

Hugh suprimiu um riso, o que não foi seguido por Auda, que se permitiu rir abertamente da expressão de Duo diante das palavras de Heero. Wufei arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da descoberta da existência de seres que não imaginava existirem, além da literatura e obras de ficção. Ficava imaginando que outra criatura fantástica ainda iria encontrar em sua vida.

Duo tentou soltar-se de Heero. Não precisava do vampiro para passar por idiota. Sabia que não deveria ter ficado surpreso, afinal ele dormia com um vampiro, mas foi inevitável não fazê-lo. Entretanto, Heero não precisava tirar sarro de sua ingenuidade dessa forma, muito menos na frente dos outros. Tentou se soltar, mas o vampiro mantinha-o preso pela cintura firmemente.

Heero procurou manter uma expressão neutra e não sorrir diante da atitude de Duo, que tentava em vão soltar-se de seu abraço, e era excitante, para não dizer estimulante para sua libido, vê-lo tão emburrado.

- Desculpe Duo, você não tem obrigação de saber sobre certas coisas.

- Hn.

Duo afastou-se de Heero assim que o mesmo o soltou; caminhando até o homem ou Lycan que seria seu guardião. Sabendo agora sua identidade, não podia culpá-lo por atacar Quatre; uma vez que ele desconhecia os fatos que causaram a cena em que ele os encontrara. Ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa ou criatura, e se ele iria ficar por perto, era natural que procurasse manter uma certa amizade com seu protetor.

- Muito prazer em conhece-lo Hugh, e lamento se o atacamos, não sabíamos que era amigo.

Hugh sorriu e apertou a mão do rapaz, analisando-o melhor. Podia notar como era belo. Com os fios longos ligeiramente dourados emoldurando um rosto atraente, com olhos de um violeta singular. Era jovem demais em sua opinião, mas entendia os motivos de Heero tê-lo tomado por companheiro. O humano a sua frente não era alguém que se pudesse ignorar, tamanho o magnetismo que parecia exercer inconscientemente. Saberia Heero o efeito que seu companheiro causava nos de sua espécie?

- O prazer é meu. E não se preocupe, vocês apenas tentaram se proteger, é natural a qualquer raça que se sinta ameaçada.

Duo sorriu e puxou a mão, sentindo-se estranho. Recuou temeroso, e por algum motivo agarrou-se a Heero, que entendeu completamente o que ocorrêra, embora tal fato houvesse sido esquecido por ele. Entretanto sabia que Duo estaria em segurança. Felizmente Lycan's costumavam ser fieis a suas parceiras, e sabia que a família de Hugh chegaria em alguns dias.

_"Não precisa ter medo. Jamais o colocaria em perigo, apesar de Quatre ter insinuado, que o faria." _

_"Eu sei. E que..." _

_"Eu entendo."_

Heero acariciou a mão que Duo usara para cumprimentar Hugh e olhou para o Lycan que meneou a cabeça desaparecendo logo em seguida. Duo olhou para o amante que o puxou para que voltassem ao castelo. Mais tarde, quando estivessem a sós contaria a Duo mais acêrca dos Lycan's e que não precisava temer Hugh. Este não lhe faria mal ou ousaria tocar nele. Entretanto tinha assuntos a tratar também com um certo loiro de olhos azuis, que estava precisando de um conselho quanto a não tocar no que não lhe pertencia. Auda, Wufei e os outros seguiram de volta ao castelo, cada um conversando sobre o ocorrido e mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos acêrca do que Duo e Quatre haviam feito.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Algumas horas depois:

Duo despertou lentamente, sem saber quando havia adormecido. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de estar conversando com Heero acêrca dos novos habitantes do castelo. À tarde, a parte do clã Maganac que era aguardada chegara. Era estranho caminhar entre tantos vampiros e saber que você seria um belo banquete para qualquer um deles. Depois de certo tempo, decidira ir para o quarto. Desconfortável por ser um dos poucos humanos entre eles; e embora todos soubessem que era companheiro do shuhan dos Khushrenada, olhares lascivos em sua direção eram notados, o que o deixava um pouco constrangido. Wufei despediu-se dele e de Quatre poucos minutos depois, dizendo não se sentir confortável no castelo, e visto que eles não iriam treinar mais naquele dia, ele retornaria ao templo; enquanto ainda estava claro. Duo sorriu maliciosamente ao lembrar-se de que Sally insistira em acompanhar Wufei, e o amigo não soube como evitar a companhia dela, chegando a ficar vermelho quando ela segurara-o pelo braço, levando-o consigo. Parecia que ela estava mais do que disposta a quebrar a barreira erguida ao redor do chinês. Não que duvidasse que ela conseguisse. Na verdade acreditava que Wufei estava mais do que propenso a aceitar os avanços dela, independente do que ela era.

Duo espreguiçou-se, acariciando a marca em seu pulso; sentindo um estranho formigamento.Uma sensação de relaxamento fez-se presente ao tocar a marca que simbolizava a posse de Heero sobre ele. Há alguns dias atrás, quando Heero o consolara a respeito da saudade que sentia de seu tio e da irmã Helen, partilharam algo profundo ao unirem seus lábios; e a sensação ainda permeava em sua mente, dando-lhe uma paz que não conseguia entender. Ambos haviam confirmado, o quanto estavam unidos, e o quanto pertenciam um ao outro. Não apenas em corpo, mas no mais profundo de suas almas. Coçou o pescoço ligeiramente, franzindo o rosto diante da dor, bem no lugar que Heero o mordera quando fizeram amor. Sentiu um pequeno espasmo no baixo ventre ao lembrar-se da forma como fôra possuído, ao deixar-se morder novamente por Heero, o que parecia estar se tornando um ritual entre eles. Que o deixava esgotado, mas prazerosamente satisfeito.

_"Acho melhor parar de deixá-lo me morder, ou vou acabar sem sangue, ou pior; sem poder me levantar durante algum tempo." _

Aconchegando-se mais as cobertas, Duo pensou no que Heero havia lhe contado sobre Lycan's e sobre seu novo guardião. Era estranho pensar que existiam criaturas tão estranhas no mundo, mas como Heero mesmo havia dito, tudo na vida é baseado em fatos, e a maioria deles muito mais reais do que se gostaria que fosse. Heero lhe disse que Hugh estaria sempre por perto, mas que ele jamais o veria, a menos que pedisse ao Lycan para se mostrar a ele. Seu amante disse que queria vê-lo seguro, mas que respeitaria sua privacidade mantendo Hugh por perto, mas escondido. Duo ergueu o corpo olhando para o relógio sobre a lareira, já passava da meia-noite, e já tinha algum tempo que não via Heero. Não fazia a menor idéia onde o amante se encontrava. Embora ainda fosse cedo demais para se recolher, Heero não costumava deixá-lo sozinho durante muito tempo. Por certo ele deveria estar ocupado, visto que a chegada de outros vampiros ainda era aguardada durante a madrugada.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Enquanto isso na sala das armas:

Heero encontrava-se sentado na espreguiçadeira junto à janela. Sentia-se ligeiramente irritado e cansado, e embora soubesse que era um cansaço mental e não físico, isso não diminuía o mal estar de estar ali. Seu desejo era de estar junto a Duo, desfrutando do prazer de sua presença e seu corpo, e não ali no escuro, cuja única iluminação era proveniente do brilho pálido da lua a passar pelas janelas abertas, aguardando que Quatre viesse falar com ele conforme suas ordens. Sabia que a demora dele se devia a Trowa. Certamente o amigo temia que ele pudesse ferir seu amante, e não podia mentir dizendo que a idéia não lhe passara pela cabeça e lhe soava tentadora depois de descobrir que Quatre se atrevera a lamber a bochecha de Duo, provando de seu sangue.

Sangue esse, que pertencia apenas a ele. O único que podia prová-lo e sentir seu sabor doce nos lábios. A porta da sala abriu-se, revelando o vampiro que aguardava, podia sentir a presença de Trowa do lado de fora, e deu um meio sorriso diante disso. Mesmo tendo avisado-o de que não o queria por perto quando resolvesse discutir o assunto com Quatre, este se mantinha próximo; mesmo contrariando suas ordens. De certo modo já aguardava por isso.

- Aproxime-se Quatre.

Quatre deixou o amante que insistira em acompanhá-lo, aguardando-o do lado de fora. Mesmo contra a vontade. Havia sido difícil convencê-lo a deixá-lo entrar sozinho na sala das armas. Não acreditava que Heero fosse matá-lo de fato. Talvez agredí-lo ou outra coisa qualquer... mas não matá-lo. Bem como sabia que o shuhan do clã saberia que ele tocara seu amante, mesmo que nem ele ou Duo terem comentado algo a respeito, sabia que Heero teria essa conversa com ele. Às vezes, saber sobre fatos futuros podia ser uma coisa extremamente desagradável, mesmo já se estando preparado para ele.

A irritação, para não dizer raiva; que sentia emanar de Heero, era poderosa o suficiente para que seus passos se tornassem receosos à medida em que se aproximava. Heero mantinha o olhar preso a ele, e apesar de saber os fatos futuros, não sabia de tudo. Procurou manter os olhos em Heero; mas mesmo assim não conseguiu ver o momento em que este deixara o lugar em que se encontrava para estar a seu lado com Hikari a centímetros de seu pescoço. A voz de Heero soou fria, fazendo-o tremer ligeiramente mesmo contra a vontade.

- Volte a tocar nele novamente, e o mato.

Quatre sentiu-se como um garotinho perdido no meio da floresta à noite. Cercado de animais perigosos. Obrigou-se a subjugar o medo que sentia e controlar seus pensamentos. Não desejava que Trowa invadisse a sala temendo por sua vida. Heero sorriu ligeiramente, abaixando a espada e aproximando seu rosto de Quatre, que evitava olhar nos olhos do japonês.

_"Olhe para mim Quatre." _

Quatre obrigou-se a obedecer à ordem dada em sua mente, e olhou nos olhos de Heero, que se encontravam tão vermelhos que pareciam, duas esferas negras, tamanha a intensidade de seu olhar e da fúria que via reluzindo nelas. Caiu no chão devido à força que emanava de Heero, sentindo-se subjugado e fraco, tentou dizer algo, mas suas cordas vocais pareciam paralisadas, e não soube ao certo o que aconteceu, apenas ouviu a voz de Trowa soando na sala, antes de ver-se livre da pressão que ameaçava sufocá-lo completamente:

- Heero por favor... poupe-o.

Heero olhou para Trowa que encontrava-se ajoelhado a seu lado, pedindo pelo amante. Olhou para o loiro que se encontrava caído no chão, apertando a própria garganta e deu-se por satisfeito. Não pretendia ir além do que já fizera, mas Quatre tinha que ser castigado e aprender que deveria manter seu lugar. Os olhos de Heero adquiriram novamente o brilho azul frio de seus olhos, e ele voltou ao lugar em que se encontrava sentado a pouco, vendo Trowa rastejar e abraçar Quatre, que mantinha os olhos presos em Heero, enquanto lágrimas vermelhas manchavam seu rosto pálido. Diferente do tom anterior, a voz de Heero adquiriu um tom mais brando, quase paternal ao dirigir-se aos dois.

- Quatre, você tem um potencial que muitos de nós não tem. Isso o torna arrogante, uma vez que ainda é jovem em nosso meio, e ainda não aprendeu a controlar devidamente sua língua e habilidades.

- Heero... eu...

- Silêncio... e escute-me.

Quatre meneou a cabeça descansando-a contra o peito de Trowa, que mantinha o olhar em Heero, que podia ver-lhe o sofrimento pelo que havia causado, não apenas ao árabe, mas ao amigo também, visto que ambos partilhavam as mesmas emoções. Levantou-se, caminhando até os dois, e ajoelhando-se na frente deles, notando o olhar de medo na íris azul clara de Quatre, bem como uma centelha de rebeldia. Sorriu ligeiramente, acariciando a face pálida com carinho e vendo-o fechar os olhos ante o gesto. Olhou para Trowa com a mesma atenção e sentou-se à frente deles, uma cena de fato estranha para quem entrasse e os visse.

- Duvido que você venha a mudar muito, e nem peço que o faça; senão você não seria a pessoa por quem Trowa se apaixonou.

Quatre virou-se para o amante que lhe sorriu, e voltou sua atenção para Heero; ouvindo suas palavras com atenção, pois sabia que ele não voltaria a repetí-las.

- Tudo o que peço é que tenha apenas mais paciência. Não é fácil ser o que somos. Nossas paixões nos queimam por dentro, nos atormentam e o que nos difere dos animais é nossa capacidade de medir nossos atos. Você é forte, não precisa demonstrar isso a ninguém. É impetuoso, mas não precisa desafiar a todos para mostrar isso. Viva calmamente cada dia, porque cada ato impensado causa dor, e não é apenas você quem sofre. Porque Trowa sofre com você.

Quatre balançou a cabeça em acordo. Sabia que Trowa sofria com ele, mas quando sua natureza vinha à tona toldando-lhe a razão, o amante desaparecia de sua mente por completo e tudo em que pensava era em saciar suas vontades e paixões.

- Eu sinto muito.

Heero meneou a cabeça, vendo o olhar culpado que Quatre dirigia ao amante; e mesmo sabendo que o outro sentia-se realmente culpado, apenas desculpas não resolveriam a situação deles. Quatre necessitava de disciplina, e um certo controle sobre suas emoções. O que sabia, viria somente com o tempo.

- Eu sei. Assim como sei que você deverá aprontar outras, antes que aprenda a se conter, e não o censuro. Mas houve uma época em minha vida, que eu teria dado tudo para que alguém me guiasse além das mortes que minhas mãos trouxeram. Muitos não têm a mesma sorte que você Quatre. Você tem Trowa para ajudá-lo, e a mim se desejar, e espero que você reconheça isso.

Quatre olhou novamente para o amante, segurando-lhe a mão suavemente, fazendo Trowa levá-la aos lábios, sorrindo diante dos pensamentos do seu anjo.

- Eu sei Heero, o quanto faço Trowa sofrer com minhas atitudes e vou procurar me controlar mais daqui por diante.

- Eu espero que sim... pelo bem dos dois. Mas não serei tolerante no que concerne a Duo. Se tem algo que jamais admitirei é que toquem nele. Independente de quem seja. Sei que são amigos há muito tempo, quase como irmãos, mas...

- Não podemos controlar o que sentimos, por quem amamos. É nossa fraqueza e nossa força.

Heero sorriu, por não precisar terminar de dizer. Sabia que Quatre entenderia, que o que sentia por Duo era forte demais, para que conseguisse controlar sua natureza em protegê-lo e seu ciúme quando alguém o toca.

- Sinto se o machuquei, não foi minha intenção fazê-lo, mas lembre-se. Você é forte, mas tornasse fraco se não souber usar sua força.

- Lembrarei-me disso Heero.

- Ótimo. Outra coisa... tente não ofender Hugh, ele é leal a mim e não ao clã. Lycan's e vampiros não são os melhores amigos, então não o irrite e ele não fará o mesmo com você. É natural que não goste dele, eu era como você quando o conheci, mas ele conquistou meu respeito e eu sua lealdade.

- Tentarei... eu prometo.

- Duo continuará a ser seu melhor amigo, não se preocupe. Eu ainda confio em você para protegê-lo quando for necessário.

Quatre piscou confuso e Heero sorriu deixando-os a sós. Sabia como Quatre se sentia em relação a Hugh. Era natural a antipatia que os vampiros tinham com Lycan's. Além de que o jovem loiro tinha ciúmes de perder a amizade de Duo, visto que seu melhor amigo teria agora um guardião pessoal. Entretanto, isso não significava que Quatre não mais o protegeria, e esperava que com o tempo ele descobrisse que Hugh era alguém com quem poderia contar, mesmo pertencendo a uma espécie que alguns vampiros odiavam.

Trowa olhou para o amante acariciando-lhe o rosto ternamente. Por alguns momentos temeu que Heero o matasse. Sabia o quanto o mesmo se tornara possessivo em relação a Duo, ainda tinha em mente a conversa dele quanto à visita de Mirla ao humano. E por alguns momentos não apenas ele como Treize, ficaram receosos quanto ao fato de Heero não perdoá-los por não haver contado a ele o acontecido.

0.0.0.0.0.0 FlashBack 0.0.0.0.0

Alguns dias antes:

Trowa havia retornado da cidade após a verificação pedida por Heero. As notícias não eram de todas agradáveis, embora não pudesse dizer exatamente se ele ficaria contente ou descontente com elas. Ao encontrá-lo pela manhã achou-o um tanto quanto irritadiço, e imaginava que a reconciliação com o humano amenizaria o humor do amigo. Mas parecia que ele continuava no mesmo estado de humor de quando partira para encontrar com Duo no lugar combinado. Caminhou em direção a biblioteca onde, segundo Kimitsu; Heero o aguardava. Estranhou o fato de entrar e encontrar Treize e Quatre em um silêncio estranho. Heero voltou-se para Trowa ao sentir-lhe a presença, indicando ao mesmo que se sentasse com um simples olhar em sua direção. Ele o viu cumprimentar o amante com um beijo, antes de sentar-se ao lado do mesmo.

Heero estivera aguardando o retorno de Trowa, para que pudesse enfim colocar às claras a razão de ninguém tê-lo informado da visita do Necro a Duo nas semanas em que ficaram afastados. Heero sentou-se na poltrona vermelha, olhando para cada um deles silenciosamente. Havia prometido a Duo que seria benevolente ao ouví-los, e procurou não se aborrecer, ou soar irritado ao indagá-los quanto ao assunto que não saia de seus pensamentos.

- Eu quero saber o porquê de não ter sido informado da visita do Necro à Duo?

Os anos ao lado de Heero, haviam ensinado muito a Treize quanto a respeito das reações do vampiro. Tanto que pudera sentir que Heero, se continha ao perguntar sobre Mirla. Sabia muito bem que Duo tinha algo a ver com isso, e agradecia ao fato do humano ter tanta influência sobre Heero. De outra forma tinha certeza de que ele simplesmente não teria perguntado, mas exigido uma explicação. E tal ato não seria nada indolor, visto que Heero não retornaria a seu estado normal tão cedo, uma vez que sua real natureza havia aflorado há poucos dias. Trowa olhou para Quatre que segurava sua mão preocupado, diante das sensações que sentia emanar do shuhan do clã. Ambos voltaram seu olhar ao ouvirem a voz de Treize soar calma, ao explicar o porquê de não terem contado a ele.

- Você não se encontrava em seus melhores dias Heero. Quando Quatre me informou sobre a visita de Mirla a Duo, achei por bem não lhe trazer mais preocupações.

Heero estreitou os olhos diante das palavras de Treize. Considerava-o mais que um amigo, e era por isso que o simples fato dele não ter-lhe contado incomodava-lhe tanto. Entretanto sabia que o mesmo tinha razão. Não conseguiria nem imaginar o que seria capaz de fazer se houvesse descoberto tal fato antes. Por certo teria ido atrás da criatura e colocado a si mesmo em perigo. Ainda assim, sua natureza se recusava a aceitar o fato. Deveria ter sido informado.

- Acho que cabe a mim decidir com o que devo ou não me preocupar. Ainda mais quando diz respeito a Duo, que é minha responsabilidade. Acharam realmente que eu não saberia?

- Na verdade, eu esperava que demorasse um pouco mais.

- Hn...

Heero balançou a cabeça, levantando-se diante do tom sarcástico de Treize. Bufou, olhando pela janela; procurando não deixar que sua natureza prevalecesse sobre sua sanidade. Não queria que os esforços de Duo em trazê-lo de volta à razão fossem em vão.

- Nunca mais me escondam nada sobre ele. Se ele espirrar eu quero ter conhecimento. Se alguém o visitar, ou falar com ele quero ser o primeiro a saber. Falou sem se virar.

Heero voltou seu olhar frio para os três, que menearam a cabeça diante da frieza e força emanada dos olhos avermelhados. Sabiam que não seriam poupados uma próxima vez, e nem queriam imaginar o que Heero faria.

- Quanto a Mirla, eu mesmo cuidarei dela, no tempo devido. Por se atrever a procurá-lo.

0.0.0.0.0.0 Fim-FlashBack 0.0.0.0.0

Heero havia deixado bem claro, que não aceitaria mais nenhum tipo de segredo em relação a qualquer coisa que ocorresse com Duo, independente de seu estado físico ou emocional. Trowa não havia ficado satisfeito quando a isso, e não podia censurá-lo, talvez agisse da mesma forma com Quatre se o mesmo recebesse uma visita tão perigosa e ardilosa. Ele não havia deixado claro o que faria a respeito, mas dissera que tal ato do Necro não ficaria impune, e não desejaria estar na pele dela, quando Heero a encontrasse. O amigo não costumava quebrar seus juramentos e o japonês jurara perante Treize e os outros de que Mirla pagaria por ter se atrevido a aproximar-se de Duo. Mas antes descobriria o porquê dela ter tanto interesse nele. E contra quem era sua vingança.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0.

Num dos quartos - No andar superior do castelo:

Duo fechou os olhos; cansado de esperar por Heero de olhos abertos. Não havia muito o que fazer, e não queria ter que deixar o quarto e ir procurá-lo; certo de que ele deveria estar ocupado; uma vez que não se encontrava com ele. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia pegar a televisão em sua casa, trazê-la para o castelo e instalá-la no quarto. Pelo menos teria alguma coisa para fazer quando estivesse sozinho. Sentia-se um pouco sonolento, mesmo já tendo cochilado um pouco, e deixou que o tique-taque do relógio o embalasse, não percebendo o abrir e fechar da porta do quarto, nem a figura que sorrateiramente aproximou-se da cama.

- Ai!

Duo gritou e virou-se, dando de cara com Heero. Olhou para o vampiro que sorria sadicamente, e remexeu-se incomodado, olhando para a mordida dada pelo outro. Aquilo havia doido; não muito é verdade, mas o bastante para incomodá-lo e assustá-lo, uma vez que estava quase dormindo e não notara o vampiro entrar e subir na cama. Virou a cabeça para o amante, que ainda se encontrava com a boca na região que havia literalmente mordido. Heero andava com umas manias estranhas, mas não menos eróticas quando se encontravam na cama. Morder seu corpo era apenas uma delas. Parecia que o amante havia adquirido o hábito de marcá-lo, para depois lambê-lo completamente, e não apenas na parte mordida, mas todo o conjunto que vinha com ele. Sorrindo maliciosamente Duo apoiou o rosto nas mãos, observando Heero que olhava para sua coxa, como se fosse comê-la a qualquer momento.

- Tá querendo arrancar um pedaço meu é?

- Talvez.

Heero sorriu maliciosamente, antes de lamber a parte avermelhada, proveniente da mordida que dera na parte externa da coxa de Duo. Não havia resistido à tentação de mordê-lo. Ainda mais ao vê-lo placidamente descansando na cama, com a coxa a mostra. Nos últimos dias era quase que impossível resistir a tal vontade, mas procurava sempre tomar cuidado para não feri-lo. Afinal não queria tirar um pedaço de sua deliciosa carne. O vampiro começou o ritual de lambê-lo completamente; detendo-se na tatuagem que o humano havia feito a alguns meses atrás, antes que enfrentassem os caçadores. Nela estava literalmente escrito a quem Duo pertencia, embora o apelido Hee-Chan pudesse, em sua opinião; ter sido omitido. Mas havia sido uma forma carinhosa de Duo expressar que o amava de corpo e alma. Não que tivesse alguma dúvida. Ouviu Duo gemer, e sorriu cobrindo o corpo menor com o seu, detendo-se na mordida do pescoço. Lambeu a marca, fazendo-o ofegar, e o coração bater mais rápido. Sorriu ligeiramente, antes de chupar a região. Extraindo mais gemidos.

- Eu vou fazer amor com você.

- Eu sou seu para fazê-lo.

Duo abraçou Heero, deixando que o vampiro tomasse posse de seu corpo. Entreabriu as pernas, acomodando-o sobre si, sentindo-o seduzir e tomar posse do que lhe pertencia. Sorriu diante da promessa em sua mente, de que não o morderia novamente. Pelo menos não no pescoço. Bem, ele não se importava onde Heero o mordesse, contanto que ele continuasse a amá-lo da mesma forma selvagem e apaixonada que sua natureza pedia. Ele não tinha do que reclamar.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Em algum lugar na floresta:

Mackaczi ouviu atentamente as informações dadas por um de seus caçadores, que havia acabado de retornar da cidade, e sorriu diante do que o mesmo lhe contara. Dispensou-o rapidamente, caminhando até Relena que se deliciava com o sangue de um dos poucos moradores que os caçadores haviam conseguido capturar. Observou o Necro fazer o mesmo ritual com os corpos sem vida que lhe eram entregues por Relena. Vendo-a deixar a gruta arrastando o corpo enrolado nos fios brancos de seu cabelo, afim de escondê-lo em algum lugar até que pudesse devorar a carne putrefata. A existência dela o intrigava, assim como sua real intenção ao permanecer junto a Relena. Podia notar por seu olhar que a criatura apenas a tolerava, e parecia aguardar por algo que ainda descobriria o que era. O episódio dela indo visitar o humano, amante do shuhan dos Khushrenada; não fora esquecido por ele, e a verdade era que ainda não entendia o interesse dela nele, visto que ela poderia muito bem tê-lo matado ao visitá-lo. Mas o simples fato dela não tê-lo feito e nem trazido-o a Relena, comprovava que ela tinha interesses pessoais em relação ao humano que diferenciavam dos Peacecraft e dos Romefeller.

Diferente dos vampiros ela não estava presa à regra de que não podia entrar sem ser convidada. Por descender de uma linhagem diferente dos vampiros, ela podia entrar em qualquer lugar que desejasse e poderia muito bem trazer o humano até eles se fosse de sua vontade fazê-lo. Sabia que a criatura tinha certo poder mental sobre o humano, quando o mesmo se encontrava longe de Heero Yuy, havia-a visto atormentá-lo durante a batalha. E Relena lhe havia confidenciado as tentativas frustradas em agarrar o humano e trazê-lo para seu lado. Então se ela possuía tamanho poder, porque permanecer ao lado de Relena? E porque não simplesmente tomar o humano?

Relena jogou o corpo sem vida para longe, vendo a voracidade com os caçadores devoravam o corpo sem vida, arrancado pedaços de carne, como leões famintos. Ela viu Mackaczi acompanhando Mirla com o olhar e sorriu diabolicamente. Achava engraçado a preocupação dele para com a criatura, bem como achava engraçado a forma como Mirla acreditava que não conhecia suas intenções. Sabia o que ela buscava, e esse era um dos motivos porquê a mantinha por perto. Queria saber como ela executaria sua vingança contra aqueles que foram responsáveis pelo extermínio de seu clã. Podia imaginar a raiva que ela tinha contra os da sua espécie. A necessidade que tinha em vingar-se. Podia sentir sua raiva cada vez que tinha que obedecer a cada uma de suas ordens. A cada vez que a humilhava e a culpava por algo que dava errado. Mantê-la a seu lado a fazia ficar ciente do perigo que corria. Sabia que ela poderia matá-la no momento em que quisesse, mas não era totalmente vulnerável ao Necro. Havia um pequeno detalhe que a criatura ignorava a seu respeito, e não tinha a menor intenção de contar-lhe antes do necessário.

Relena caminhou até Mackaczi, tocando-lhe o braço gentilmente, e ganhando sua atenção. Sorriu sedutora, deslizando os dedos frios pelo braço do líder dos caçadores. Sua pele arrepiou-se diante da luxúria que via em seus olhos e lembrou-se dos momentos compartilhados em seus braços há alguns dias. O prazer que tivera com ele fôra fantástico e a fez esquecer por alguns momentos o desgosto de ver o humano nos braços de seu antigo amante, mas mesmo após tão maravilhoso ato, o vazio fez-se presente como sempre. E a sensação de solidão que a acompanhava desde que Heero partira sufocou-a. Ainda assim ela se permitia viver o prazer que ele poderia oferecer-lhe. Como todos os outros com quem se deitava, e eram incapazes de permanecer imunes ao prazer que ela podia e sabia como proporcionar.

- Não se preocupe com ela. Mirla é tão perigosa quanto eu ou você.

Mackaczi estreitou os olhos diante das palavras de Relena, que acompanhava a figura do Necro sumir na escuridão. Por seus olhos podia ver que ela não ignorava por completo as atitudes dela e sabia muito bem como se precaver contra o que Mirla estivesse planejando. Pegou a mão dela, quando esta deslizava por seu tórax, levando-a aos lábios, antes de lhe contar a informação que pedira que descobrisse.

- Encontrei a pessoa que pediu. E parece ser quem você esperava.

Relena não poderia ter recebido melhor notícia. Então era realmente ele. Seus olhos não a haviam enganado. Era reconfortante encontra-lo depois de tanto tempo, quando imaginou que todos já estivessem mortos. Uma vez que fez questão de matar a todos. Mackaczi viu os olhos de Relena brilharem e avermelharem-se ao ouvir o que lhe era contado. Ouvi-a gargalhar alto, fazendo com que os outros olhassem para eles. O sorriso que permaneceu nos lábios pálidos dela era assustador, para não dizer demoníaco. O que o fez sorrir. Não queria ser o humano, quando ela resolvesse visitá-lo, pois tinha certeza de que ela o faria em breve.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Duas semanas depois – Terra dos Khushrenada:

Zechs desceu do carro e caminhou lentamente até a porta do castelo. Era a primeira vez que ia até ali desde que o castelo voltara a ser habitado. Olhou ao redor, notando o quanto o jardim era belo e bem cuidado. Muito diferente de alguns anos atrás, quando ninguém habitava as terras dos Khushrenada. Respirando fundo, tocou a campainha, observando a vegetação ao redor com curiosidade, e aguardando que fosse atendido. Não sabia ao certo se o que descobrira seria de alguma utilidade ao clã dos Khushrenada, mas como Duo havia lhe dito que qualquer informação era útil, decidira ir vê-lo e contar o que descobrira há algumas semanas. Olhou para o cone em sua mão e o pequeno embrulho que trazia, erguendo os olhos assim que a porta se abriu e se viu perante um senhor com traços orientais que parecia examiná-lo minuciosamente.

- Pois não?

- Boa tarde, eu me chamo Zechs Marquise e gostaria de falar com Duo Maxwell , se possível.

- Sinto muito senhor, mas o senhor Maxwell ainda está descansando no momento.

- Eu poderia aguardar que acordasse, eu realmente preciso falar com ele.

- Não creio que...

- Algum problema Kimitsu?

Zechs ouviu uma voz suave e olhou pela porta entreaberta, vendo um homem de porte elegante parado alguns metros atrás. Pela tez pálida e o fato dele parecer incomodado pela claridade que passava pela porta, soube imediatamente que o homem a encará-lo de longe era um vampiro. Kimitsu virou-se e curvou-se ligeiramente em sinal de respeito. Treize meneou levemente a cabeça, mantendo seus olhos presos no humano à porta. Lembrava-se de já o ter visto mais de uma vez na cidade, e pelo que sabia ele era amigo de Duo e Quatre, e em sua opinião atuara de forma magnífica durante a batalha contra os caçadores na cidade. E sabia que muito se devia ao humano a encará-lo. Treize voltou sua atenção a Kimitsu ao ouvi-lo falar-lhe.

- Ele deseja falar com o senhor Maxwell, senhor Khushrenada.

Treize ouviu a explicação de Kimitsu pensando durante alguns segundos, sobre o que fazer. Pelo que sabia Heero e Duo haviam se recolhido no inicio da madrugada e deveriam levantar-se somente em algumas horas. Olhou para o humano novamente, sentindo-o repleto de dúvidas quanto a sua vinda. Ao que parecia, ele se indagava sobre o real valor da informação que trazia. Se ela seria importante a eles ou se apenas se precipitara. Curioso, decidiu que talvez devesse receber o humano e ouvir o que o mesmo tinha a dizer.

- Seria apenas com Duo? Ou eu poderia ouví-lo?

Zechs ficou surpreso ao ouvir o homem que atendera a porta, chamar o outro de Khushrenada. Ele deveria ser apenas pouco mais velho que ele. E era estranho saber que possuía o mesmo nome das terras ao redor do castelo, uma vez que não se tinha noticias de parentes ou herdeiros a mais de um século. Seria ele o dono da propriedade? Pelo que sabia, as terras estavam na família dos Khushrenada a séculos, e no museu da cidade havia um pouco da historia do castelo e seus habitantes. Mas nada que denunciasse que a mesma pertencia a vampiros. Quantos anos deveria ter então o vampiro que lhe sorria agora, aguardando sua resposta? Zechs balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, ao dar-se conta de que simplesmente ficara observando o vampiro, ao em vez de respondê-lo. Deixaria para depois sua curiosidade, quanto a identidade de seu anfitrião.

- Não senhor. Se puder me escutar eu ficaria agradecido, embora não saiba se será de grande ajuda o que descobri recentemente.

- Isso nós veremos, quando me contar o que sabe. Deixe-o entrar Kimitsu. Receberei o senhor Marquise na biblioteca.

- Perfeitamente senhor.

Kimitsu afastou para que Zechs pudesse entrar. Treize caminhou até o humano sorrindo-lhe ligeiramente, e estendendo-lhe a mão fria, que foi prontamente aceita. Não pudera evitar ler de a mente do humano, quando o mesmo ficara encarando-o, uma vez que seus pensamentos eram dirigidos a si tão abertamente.

- Eu sou Treize Khushrenada, e eu sou ainda mais velho do que você imagina.

Zechs sorriu envergonhado, havia se esquecido completamente que tais criaturas podiam facilmente ler-lhe os pensamentos.

- Eu sou Zechs Marquise, e me desculpe por meus pensamentos.

- Não há porque se desculpar, é uma curiosidade normal; acredite-me.

- Eu espero não o estar incomodando, o sol ainda não se pôs e...

Treize interrompeu-o gentilmente com uma das mãos, não havia necessidade de pedir-lhe desculpas, visto que já há algum tempo, encontrava-se acordado, perambulando pelo castelo.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estava acordado há algum tempo, além do mais você veio até aqui por um motivo, e acredito que seria desagradável retornar a cidade sem antes ter podido falar com alguém a respeito.

Zechs sorriu sarcasticamente diante das palavras do vampiro. Ao que parecia ele parecia ter um certo conhecimento quanto ao assunto que o levara ali.

- Pensei que vampiros não lessem a mente dos outros sem permissão.

Treize sorriu diligentemente, antes de abrir a porta da biblioteca e permitir que Zechs entrasse seguindo-o logo em seguida.

- Há vampiros que fazem muito mais, do que apenas ler mentes sem permissão meu caro. Mas devo-lhe desculpas. Raramente faço isso. Entretanto confesso que fiquei curioso. E tal ato apenas foi para assegurar-me se de fato deveria recebê-lo, ou pedir que retornasse à noite.

Zechs sorriu diante da resposta polida. Havia simpatizado com o vampiro, e realmente não se sentiu incomodado pelo fato dele ter lido sua mente. Duo já havia lhe falado um pouco acêrca dos habitantes do castelo, entre eles o antigo shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada e ele era exatamente como o amigo o descreveu. Educado, sagaz e carismático.

- Tudo bem. Na verdade não me incomodou e nem ao menos saberia que o fez, se não me houvesse dito.

- Certos contatos mentais são indolores e imperceptíveis, quando se sabe como fazê-lo. Venha, vamos nos sentar.

Treize conduziu Zechs pela biblioteca, indicando que se sentasse em uma das poltronas. Zechs aguardou que Treize se sentasse para fazer o mesmo. Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o ambiente, se surpreendendo com a quantidade de livros presentes nas estantes.

Treize sorriu diante do olhar admirado do humano, e aguardou que o mesmo terminasse a exploração visual, antes de iniciarem o assunto que o levara ao castelo.

- Então me diga, o que queria contar a Duo?

Zechs acomodou-se melhor, depositando o que trouxera a seus pés, e voltando sua atenção ao vampiro que o observava. Ainda tinha duvidas quanto à natureza do que viera contar, e sobre o que descobrira ao acaso se é que poderia afirmar assim tal fato.

- Quando Duo me explicou mais sobre os vampiros que atacaram a cidade e que se encontram escondidos na floresta...os...

Treize meneou a cabeça respondendo a palavra que Zechs não conseguia lembrar-se, o fazendo balançar ligeiramente em acordo.

- Caçadores.

- Isso... sobre eles, Relena e seu clã, eu achei o nome Peacecraft familiar, embora não entendesse o porquê. Então me lembrei que há algumas semanas um parente distante faleceu, deixando-me algumas pinturas, e coisas de família que chegaram poucos dias antes da batalha. E com todos os problemas na cidade e outras coisas, não tive muito tempo para verificar o que havia recebido como herança. Entretanto, anteontem decidi verificar, os pertences deixados para mim. E encontrei uma pintura que me chamou a atenção.

Zechs pegou e abriu o tubo que trazia, retirando de dentro dele uma pintura antiga, e desgastada pelo tempo. Um leve odor de bolor e cinzas preencheram o lugar, indicando que a mesma havia sido queimada e não era manuseada já a algum tempo. Levantou-se e estendeu a pintura sobre a mesa próxima, revelando a imagem de três jovens. Treize levantou-se para ver melhor a pintura, e seus olhos estreitaram-se, em reconhecimento a duas delas, embora apenas uma delas lhe causasse irritação. Aproximou-se, tocando a pintura com os dedos. A pintura estava faltando algumas partes que haviam sido destruídas pelo fogo, mas não havia dúvidas quanto à identidade da jovem ao centro. Apesar dos olhos demonstrarem doçura, era perceptível para ele uma criatura habituada às trevas, ver a maldade escondida em olhos tão jovens, e o pintor que retratara a jovem soube captar perfeitamente essa maldade.

Desviou seus olhos para os outros dois jovens e virou-se para o humano. A imagem do outro jovem retratado na pintura era idêntica a do humano ao seu lado. Zechs balançou a cabeça, quando o olhar do vampiro voltou-se para si. Ele também ficara surpreso ao ver seu rosto quando jovem retratado na pintura. Cada traço e detalhe. Como se ele mesmo houvesse posado para aquela pintura antiga. A semelhança era impressionante e assustadora. Ainda mais sabendo quem era a jovem na pintura. Tentou não soar tão assustado, mas Treize pôde sentir perfeitamente que o fato do humano ver seu próprio rosto em uma pintura que deveria ter séculos de existência não o agradava em nada. Ainda mais ao lado de quem se encontrava.

- Ele é Milliardo Peacecraft irmão mais velho, de Relena Peacecraft e Austin Peacecraft.

- Impressionante. Então você pertence à linhagem de Relena?

- É o que parece.

Treize deu um meio sorriso diante do ar de desagrado do humano ao afirmar tal fato. Não podia censurá-lo. Ele também não gostaria de descobrir que pertencia a família de uma mulher morta há séculos, e que era um verdadeiro demônio.

- Imaginava que todos os parentes dela estivessem mortos?

- Nem todos. Ao que aparece Milliardo teve uma filha antes de morrer. E de certa forma agora entendo o porquê de muitos de minha família, pelo menos da parte materna, optarem pela mudança do sobrenome, ou simplesmente deixarem de mencioná-lo. Mesmo eu, embora não soubesse até então o motivo, também o evitava. Raramente uso o sobrenome Peacecraft, uma vez que meu pai optou por não esconder tal fato. Na verdade são poucos os que conhecem meu nome. Acostumei-me a ser chamado de Zechs Marquise ou apenas Milliardo. Sempre perguntei o porquê de meus pais não me chamarem por Milliardo Peacecraft, mas sim por Marquise, ou pelo apelido de batismo, e agora depois de tantos anos, venho a entender o motivo.

Treize continuou a observar a pintura, antes de responder, as palavras do humano.

- Não os censuro por isso. De certa forma eles deveriam saber algo quanto a ela, e de alguma forma tentaram preservá-lo.

- Imagino que sim, mas isso não torna tudo mais agradável.

Treize meneou a cabeça, em acordo. Nada poderia tornar o assunto mais agradável e até mesmo poderia imaginar a razão pela qual os pais do humano houvessem omitido durante anos tal fato.

- É impossível censurá-lo por sentir-se desconfortável com isso. Creio que qualquer um que a conheça desejaria não ter parentesco com ela.

Zechs deu um meio sorriso, tendo que concordar com Treize. Tal parentesco em sua opinião, poderia ter continuado desconhecido para ele, pois não fazia a mínima questão de ter sua pessoa ligada a Relena. Procurando esquecer o aborrecimento que isso lhe causava, voltou sua atenção a pintura, procurando lembrar-se do que descobrira em sua pequena pesquisa acêrca da obra.

- Não faz idéia de como foi terrível descobrir isso, ainda mais agora. Mas o fato é que a pintura foi feita em 1647, e foi um presente pelo aniversário de 16 anos dela, a idade que ela tinha quando a pintura foi feita.

- E Milliardo?

- Ele tinha 19 anos e Austin 12 anos. Pelos diários que li, Milliardo e Relena eram muito unidos apesar da diferença de idade entre eles. Há uma dedicatória dele atrás da pintura, pelo menos o que o fogo não destruiu.

Treize virou a pintura encontrando o que havia sobrado que um dia havia sido uma dedicatória.

_"A minha doce irmã. _

_Uma pequena lembrança de seu irmão, que a distância se torne menor..." _

Não havia o resto, todo o restante havia sido queimado, ele varreu os olhos notando que havia alguma coisa escrita embaixo, garranchos que parecia haverem sido feitos com pressa. Quase não se dava para notar devido ao tom claro, havia apenas uma pequena parte, como o final de uma frase.

- Há mais uma coisa escrita aqui.

Zechs olhou para o local onde Treize havia apontado, quase não dava para enxergar, apenas se soubesse onde procurar e prestasse muita atenção. Ainda assim tinha que forçar seus olhos, para entender o que havia sido escrito. Virou-se ao ouvir a voz calma de Treize ler a pequena frase, tentando imaginar o que ela significava.

- Livrar a alma de minha doce irmã.

Treize ficou em silêncio ponderando o que isso significava. Não tinha dúvidas que o autor era Milliardo e que o mesmo se referia a Relena, mas o que exatamente ele estaria querendo dizer quanto a livrar a alma de sua doce irmã? Saberia ele o monstro que sua irmã havia se tornado? Não havia muito que pudesse ser lido e que esclarecesse suas dúvidas, talvez apenas a própria Relena pudesse esclarecê-lo. Mas jamais a procuraria para perguntar-lhe tal coisa. Voltou sua atenção a Zechs, e não era necessário ler sua mente para saber que o humano, pensava o mesmo que ele. Outro fato que o intrigava era; porque da pintura estaria queimada?

- Você saberia dizer porque a pintura foi queimada?

Zechs voltou seu olhar a dedicatória, balançando a cabeça em negação.

- Não. Eu entrei em contato com minha tia, mas ela também não soube dizer, tudo que ela me disse foi que nunca gostou da pintura, mas que meu tio tinha verdadeira fascinação por ela e pela história da jovem na pintura.

- História?

Zechs caminhou até onde estivera sentado e pegou o outro embrulho que trouxera consigo, entregando-o a Treize, que o segurou, olhando para o que parecia ser um pequeno caderno. Abriu-o folheando as folhas antigas e desgastadas pelo tempo. A maioria delas se encontravam preenchidas por uma letra firme e delineada. Ao que parecia, seu dono, não o preenchera até o final, pois havia varias páginas em branco. Voltou seus olhos ao humano, quando o ouviu revelar a identidade do dono do diário.

- Este diário pertenceu a Sir Michael Peacecraft, o pai de Relena.

Treize ficou surpreso, e sentou-se novamente, sendo acompanhando por Zechs, que continuou a falar.

- Eu li algumas partes, e nele, ele fala parcialmente sobre ela. Foi quando me lembrei que em 1695 o Conde de Bright, irmão mais velho de Sir Michael mudou seu sobrenome Peacecraft, adotando para si o sobrenome Marquise. Como uma forma de tentar esconder e esquecer as atrocidades e dores ligadas ao nome Peacecraft.

Treize meneou a cabeça. Lembrava-se bem dessa época; e do terror que acometera a nobreza inglesa. Naquela época ele procurava alguém que pudesse sucedê-lo no clã e ficara frustrado ao não encontrar nenhum vampiro digno de fazê-lo.

- Se me lembro bem o nome Peacecraft causou muita dor no século XV, embora eu não saiba como essa associação foi feita na época. Logo o nome Peacecraft caiu no esquecimento, embora ainda causasse terror. Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais ela deseja tanto que a profecia se realize. Quer que seu nome seja novamente reconhecido e temido.

Zechs e Treize ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Cada um tentando assimilar o que conversavam. Não era um assunto agradável, mas não havia como não desejar saber mais sobre ele. Depois de algum tempo Zechs ouviu a pergunta do vampiro e demorou-se alguns segundos antes de responder-lhe.

- No diário diz como ela foi abraçada?

- Não... apenas fala de como ela andava estranha, como se houvesse sido possuída.

- Entendo. Naquela época isso era algo muito comum. A maioria das pessoas desconhecia nossa espécie. Muitos poucos na verdade acreditavam em nossa existência. E mesmo tendo-se passado tanto tempo, e o mundo e a sociedade tenham evoluído, hoje em dia costumam associar tais mudanças repentinas com drogas, bruxaria e seitas.

Zechs deu um meio sorriso e pegou o diário das mãos de Treize, localizando a parte onde Sir Michael falava sobre a possível possessão de sua jovem filha. Entregando novamente o diário ao vampiro que leu o relato angustiado do humano.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

16 de Junho de 1648

_"Já faz quase um mês, que minha jovem filha está doente, e temo que sua doença nada tenha a ver com motivos naturais. Ela anda cada vez mais distante e estranha, sua pele antes corada e repleta de vida, apresenta uma estranha palidez, quase mórbida. Seus olhos antes bondosos, agora me causam pavor. Não deveria haver tanta maldade refletida neles. Ou eles sempre foram assim e eu apenas me neguei a observá-los melhor? O que aconteceu para que o véu que cobria meus olhos, revelasse agora o ser que chamava de filha?_

_Relena passa seus dias, trancada no quarto, e recusasse a comer a dias. Vive a esconder-se da claridade do dia, como se o mesmo a ferisse. No entanto parece que a noite se tornou sua companheira e ela vaga pela escuridão da casa; enquanto todos nós dormimos. Posso senti-la caminhar silenciosamente por cada cômodo, como um terror noturno a nos espreitar. Ouvi ontem um dos empregados contar a Sophie que as vestes de minha filha se encontrava manchada de sangue, como também ouvi que alguns animais haviam sido mortos e o sangue deles sumira completamente. Não sei o que passa, mas temo que o demônio tenha tomado o corpo de minha doce filha, por isso decidi procurar o padre. Talvez ele descubra o que aconteceu com a minha pequena Relena."_

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Treize pulou algumas páginas, onde o pai de Relena apenas fazia menção de outros assuntos, não pertinentes a mudança da filha. Deteve-se na narração da visita do padre, voltando então a ler em voz alta.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

_"O padre veio vê-la essa tarde, e pediu-me que o deixasse sozinho com ela. Disse -lhe que como não ia à igreja, precisava se confessar, e havia chamado o padre para vê-la. Ela deu-me um estranho sorriso que tremo somente em lembrar, mas aceitou a visita. Entretanto, passado-se alguns minutos pude ouvir uma risada que me encheu de terror, bem como a voz do padre que recitava trechos da bíblia como se quisesse exorcizar o mal. Abri a porta, temeroso do que encontraria, para vê-lo passar por mim com o rosto lívido, como se houvesse a pouco estado perante o próprio satanás. Ele sussurrou algumas palavras antes de deixar minha casa, como se tentasse fugir de alguma coisa, voltei meus olhos para minha filha que sorria para mim, como se soubesse meus pensamentos. Não queria acreditar no que o padre me dissera, de que a jovem no quarto não era mais minha filha, que de minha doce Relena não havia sobrado nem sua imagem." _

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Treize sentiu presenças se aproximando e parou a leitura, segundos antes da porta da biblioteca abrir-se, dando passagem a Heero e Duo. Eles entraram na biblioteca, encontrando Zechs e Treize em silêncio. Duo sorriu, ignorando o clima pesado na sala, e deixou os braços do amante, aproximando-se do amigo, que se levantou assim que o americano se aproximou. Abraçaram-se, e Heero cumprimentou o humano com um aceno de cabeça. Heero olhou para Treize, sentindo que algo estava acontecendo. Ele viu um pequeno caderno na mão do antigo shuhan, e pelo estado supôs que o mesmo fosse bem antigo. Duo olhou para Heero, que olhava para Treize e depois para Zechs. Eles haviam deixado o quarto a pouco, quando receberam o recado de Kimitsu, informando que Zechs encontrava-se na biblioteca com Treize, e que o amigo viera vê-lo.

- Kimitsu disse que você veio falar comigo Zechs. Aconteceu alguma coisa na cidade?

Zechs sacudiu a cabeça diante da preocupação do amigo. Felizmente a cidade andava tranqüila e completamente deserta. Pelo menos quando o sol ainda brilhava no céu, o que não se podia dizer quando a noite caia, trazendo sons estranhos e diabólicos.

- Lembra que eu comentei que tinha recebido algumas coisas do meu tio que morreu na Inglaterra, há algumas semanas antes da batalha?

- Lembro sim, você disse que tinha um monte de coisas antigas fedendo a mofo.

Zechs sorriu ao ver Duo franzir o nariz, ao mencionar a conservação das peças que recebera. Ele mesmo tinha náuseas apenas em lembrar-se do estado de conservação de muitas delas. Embora algumas em particular estivessem bem conservadas, indicando um manuseio assíduo por parte de seu tio. A pintura, o diário eram apenas alguns desses itens.

- Isso mesmo. Bem, eu resolvi dar uma olhada e encontrei algumas coisas.

- Alguma coisa de valor?

- Bem, depende do que você chama de valor.

- Do tipo que você pode vender e consegui uma boa grana.

Heero apertou a cintura de Duo que riu, voltando-se para o amigo que também ria, aliviando a sensação perturbadora de alguns instantes.

- Ahahahhahahah, eu acho que ainda não cheguei lá.

Treize tomou a palavra, indicando com o braço o que o humano havia trazido com ele.

- Bem, seu amigo descobriu coisas curiosas sobre o passado de uma determinada pessoa, e seu parentesco com ela.

Heero olhou para Treize e depois para o humano, voltando seus olhos para a mesa que tinha a pintura ainda exposta. Aproximou-se dela, deixando Duo. Imediatamente seus olhos avermelharam-se, ao reconhecer Relena. Tornando sua voz fria e desprovida de sentimentos menos a raiva.

- É Relena, não é?

Zechs sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo arrepiarem-se, diante da voz do vampiro. Não era algo a que estivesse acostumado, e parecia que ele estava prestes a descontar sua raiva em alguém. Duo tocou o braço de Zechs e piscou, indicando que estava tudo bem. Embora ouvir o nome de Relena ser pronunciada pelos lábios de seu amante o houvesse aborrecido.

- Sim é ela.

Duo olhou para Heero e depois para Treize quando o ouviu confirmar. Aproximou-se da pintura, vendo a imagem de Relena, juntamente com a imagem de Zechs. Abriu os lábios e voltou-se para o amigo, com os olhos surpresos diante da semelhança.

- Zechs é você!

Zechs balançou a cabeça em desagrado, revelando a identidade do jovem retratado na pintura.

- Não... é Milliardo Peacecraft, o irmão mais velho de Relena. E meu antepassado.

- Você é parente da Relena! Cara eu sinto muito por você.

Zechs riu diante do tom debochado de Duo. Apenas ele para quebrar o clima que se instalara. Realmente não era a coisa mais agradável de se afirmar, mas era a verdade, e agora entendia claramente o porquê de tantas coisas. Uma delas, a carta de sua avó a sua mãe, falando acêrca de um de seus antepassados.

0.0.0.0.0.0 FlashBAck 0.0.0.0.0.0

Doze anos atrás – cidade de Bride – Inglaterra:

Um jovem de cabelos loiros, caminhava silenciosamente pela casa. Não se sentia à vontade vivendo lá, mas seu pai lhe dissera que partiriam em alguns dias para uma nova cidade, em outro país onde poderiam recomeçar a vida, sem a lembrança triste do que acontecêra a sua mãe. Sabia que seu pai encontrava-se na cidade, resolvendo alguns assuntos e foi até o quarto principal, onde sua mãe costumava costurar a beira da janela. Sentia tantas saudades dela. Seu sorriso, sua alegria, seus afagos antes de dormir. Antes dela partir, ali era um lugar repleto de vida, mas após sua morte tornara-se um lugar sombrio ao cair da noite. A maioria dos empregados fora demitida, e apenas alguns deles ainda permaneciam na casa, embora seus serviços fossem ser dispensados na manhã seguinte.

Viver ali era quase como viver em um sepulcro. Era como se algo maligno ronda-se cada cômodo da casa. Abriu a porta do armário, ajoelhando-se perante ele. Vasculhou no fundo do mesmo, encontrando uma grande caixa com antigas cartas. Retirou-a com cuidado, abrindo-a e depositando as cartas de sua mãe no chão. Durante horas leu cada uma delas, detendo-se em especial na carta enviada há alguns anos por sua avó a ela. Ao ouvir o som dos cavalos se aproximando, recolocou rapidamente as cartas dentro da caixa, colocando a de sua avó no bolso do colete que vestia. Fechou o armário com cuidado retornando a seu quarto e fechando a porta. Correu rapidamente até a cômoda e abriu uma das gavetas, depositando nela a carta que retirara dos pertences de sua finada mãe, segundos antes que a porta de seu quarto se abrisse permitindo a entrada de seu pai.

Richard Moreau olhou para o filho com cuidado. Havia recebido a notícia de que o mesmo passara o dia todo fechado no quarto de sua esposa. Temia que ele houvesse descoberto algo que não deveria, uma vez que não havia se desfeito das coisas de Margareth. Sobretudo as cartas que ela mantinha com a mãe. Ao lembrar-se da esposa falecida há apenas dois dias, sentiu seu peito doer de saudade, mas no momento não podia permitir-se sofrer sua perda. Em breve partiriam, cumprindo a promessa feita a ela, de que levaria Milliardo para longe, onde ninguém os conhecesse ou pudesse contar sobre eles. Respirando fundo sorriu aproximando-se de seu único filho.

- Já arrumou suas coisas?

- Sim.

- Partiremos depois de amanhã ao amanhecer.

Aproximou-se do filho, acariciando os fios dourados herdados de sua esposa, os olhos azuis perspicazes pareciam buscar respostas que jamais viriam. Não dele. Muito menos de algum parente próximo. Zechs buscava nos olhos de seu pai, respostas para suas dúvidas. Embora desejasse partir, não entendia o porquê dele desejar fazê-lo com tamanha rapidez. Viu quando o pai momentaneamente olhou ao redor antes de deixá-lo sozinho, dizendo ter coisas a resolver. Aguardou que saísse, para que pudesse abrir a gaveta da cômoda e pegar a carta, começando a lê-la. Não sabia que sua avó mantinha contato com sua mãe. Na verdade nem sabia que possuía uma avó. Sua mãe, bem como seu pai jamais mencionara-lhe sobre qualquer parente. Dizendo sempre que não tinham mais parentes vivos, por parte materna e ainda assim, tinha em mãos uma carta daquela que dizia ser sua avó. Subiu em sua cama, lendo mentalmente o conteúdo da carta.

_"Querida Margareth, _

_É triste saber que o passado nos espreita. E que alguns fantasmas nunca adormecem por completo, mas apenas se escondem na obscuridade de nossas mentes, nos confrontando a cada segundo como uma maldição. _

_Temo que o pior deles, ainda venha a se revelar a nós e o que mais tememos venha a nos arrastar novamente para o mar de dor e sangue que cobre nossos antepassados. _

_Temo por Zechs que nada tem a ver com o mal nascido a eras, mas que assim mesmo vem manchar suas inocentes mãos com o horror do que tentamos esquecer e esconder, e que no entanto se encontra ainda mais vivo do que antes. _

_Peço que deixe a Inglaterra o quanto antes, leve o menino para longe, para um lugar aonde ela não possa encontrá-lo. A semelhança dele com um de seus antepassados, há de pesar sobre sua vida, uma vez que ela já sabe sobre sua existência. _

_Ignoro como ela veio a descobrir, uma vez que a linhagem a muito se perdeu entre as eras, embora haja aqueles que nunca a esqueceram completamente. _

_Diga a Richard que o tempo se esvai rapidamente. E que cabe a ele revelar toda a verdade ao menino, antes que ele venha a descobrir da pior maneira possível. _

_Não tenho mais tempo... ela virá procurar-me logo... eu posso sentir. Apenas espero que esta carta encontre seu destino, antes que eu venha a encontrar o meu. _

_ De sua mãe, com amor..." _

0..0..0..0...0...0Fim-FlashBAck 0.0.0.0.0.0

- Zechs?

Zechs piscou os olhos confuso. Havia se perdido em pensamentos, e não ouvira Duo chamá-lo. Lembrava-se bem que pouco antes da meia-noite daquele mesmo dia, haviam deixado a casa com apenas a roupa do corpo, que se resumira ao pijama que vestia. Seu pai parecia assustado, quando irrompeu em seu quarto e o tomara-o nos braços, levando-o para fora, onde um carro já os aguardava. Pôde ouvir gritos que vinham de dentro da casa, da direção oposta pelo qual saiam. Lembrou-se que se agarrara a ele com pavor, e que ele simplesmente dissera que tudo ficaria bem, que ela jamais o encontraria.

Duo olhava para Zechs que tinha o olhar perdido, e sua mente parecia mergulhada em lembranças. Havia-o chamado algumas vezes, sem obter qualquer reação do amigo que parecia não ouví-lo.

- Você está bem?

Zechs balançou a cabeça e procurou sorrir, antes de explicar a razão de ter ficado mergulhado em lembranças.

- Estava me lembrando da noite em que eu e meu pai partimos para Epyon. Lembro-me de ter sido acordado por meu pai, e que o empregado que o seguia ateou fogo em meu quarto e por todo o caminho que percorremos até os fundos, por onde deixamos a casa. Lembro dos gritos ecoando da parte da frente, e da imagem da casa em chamas, enquanto o carro percorria rapidamente a estrada deixando tudo para trás. Nunca entendi o que havia acontecido àquela noite, e meu pai nunca quis falar sobre o assunto.

- Acha que era...

- Relena? Talvez. Lembro que meu pai disse as seguintes palavras: Tudo ficara bem, ela jamais o encontrará.

Zechs ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes. Procurando afastar a sensação aterrorizante que o acometera anos atrás e que sempre o acometia, a cada vez que se lembrava do episódio. Olhou para Duo, que tocara seu braço e lhe sorria de forma compreensiva. Zechs tocou a mão em seu ombro sorrindo, voltando a falar.

- Embarcamos assim que chegamos a cidade, com apenas a roupa do corpo. Viajamos por dias, antes que chegássemos aqui. Perdi a conta de quantos trens, ônibus e aviões tomamos para encobrir nosso rastro e apenas agora percebo isso. Até o nome meu pai mudara, me fazendo prometer que jamais diria meu nome a alguém, apenas meu nome de batismo.

- Acho que entendo o que ele tentou fazer.

- Proteger-me.

Duo sorriu, balançando a cabeça e abraçando-o pelos ombros. Olhou para Heero que manuseava um pequeno caderno, ouvindo a explicação de Treize de que se tratava do diário do pai de Relena, alheio ao diálogo que ele tinha com Zechs. Era estranho pensar que Relena possuía um passado como qualquer outro. Que ela nem sempre fôra o ser vil e diabólico que conhecia, e que ouvia os outros vampiros comentar. Mas que um dia fôra humana. Não que a imagem retratada na pintura a fizesse parecer mais humana ou bondosa. Na verdade, a seus olhos a jovem retratada lhe parecia tão má quanto a imagem atual, embora de forma mais branda. Lembrou-se das palavras que seu tio dizia. Todos nascem com o mal dentro de si, mas apenas alguns permitem que esse mal tome forma.

- Tio...

As palavras deixaram suavemente seus lábios, que sentiu seu peito doer diante das lembranças de seu tio. Era tão duro pensar nele. Afastou-se de Zechs, caminhando até a janela. No segundo seguinte sentiu a mão de Heero pousar em sua cintura fazendo-o abandonar momentaneamente os pensamentos tristes. Virou-se, encontrando a íris repleta de compreensão e carinho, e sorriu; agradecido pelo amor do vampiro.

Heero estava lendo o diário, quando sentiu repentinamente seu peito apertar-se, e sua mente encher-se de uma profunda tristeza. Imediatamente soube que esta vinha de Duo. Ouvira-o mencionar tristemente o padre, e entendia seu sofrimento. Embora tal sentimento o houvesse desconcertado por alguns segundos. Jamais imaginou que o amante carregasse tanta dor dentro de si. Nos poucos segundos que sua mente ligou-se a de Duo, pôde sentir e ver completamente seus mais profundos segredos. A dor, a culpa por não estar com eles no dia em que morreram. A solidão que o consumira durante anos.

Não pôde evitar olhá-lo com carinho e compreensão. Entendia o que ele sentia, embora soubesse que de nada adiantaria se continuasse a sofrer dessa forma. Já havia perdido a conta das pessoas que vira morrer durante os séculos. Jovens brilhantes. Mulheres. Homens. Crianças. Enquanto ele se encontrava fadado a percorrer os séculos, vivendo na escuridão dos dias, quando tudo o que desejava era poder dar descanso à sua alma. No entanto, agora havia encontrado uma razão para viver. Havia encontrado um sopro de vida, quando já não mais acreditava que isso era possível. Já se estando morto. Carinhosamente, e ignorando a presença de Treize e do outro humano, Heero puxou Duo para um canto, tocando-lhe a face macia e angustiada.

- Deixe-o descansar meu amor. Sua alma não terá paz se não o deixar partir.

- Eu...

Heero sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Se Duo continuasse a carregar esse sofrimento em seu coração, isso continuaria a acabar com ele.

Duo abraçou Heero fortemente, soluçando. Queria esquecer. Queria deixar seu tio e a irmã Helen descansarem, mas não conseguia. Achava que não tinha esse direito. Não quando deveria estar na igreja com eles. Não deveria ter brigado com seu tio, apenas porque não queria conhecer o restante da família, que não quisera saber dele quando fôra deixado sozinho. Procurou refrear o choro, olhando nos olhos de Heero. Ele estava certo. Sabia disso. Mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Entretanto achava que talvez esse fosse o momento de fazê-lo; mesmo que em seu coração fosse incapaz de pensar nisso.

- Eu vou tentar.

- Você não está mais sozinho. Eu estou, e sempre estarei com você.

- Eu sei.

Heero beijou Duo de forma suave, fazendo-o esconder o rosto em seu peito. Este afastou-se envergonhado, ao lembrar que se encontravam na biblioteca com Treize e Zechs, e não sozinhos. Estes encontravam-se silenciosos, observando o casal; fazendo Duo corar ainda mais:

- Bem Zechs; o que mais você pode nos contar sobre a bruxa? Falou com um sorriso zombeteiro, quebrando o clima, e retornando ao assunto que trouxera o amigo ao castelo.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Quatro horas depois:

Zechs estava retornando a pé para a cidade. Seu carro enguiçara antes que a houvesse alcançado. Não gostava de andar pelo escuro. Não com tantos caçadores a solta e sem uma arma para se defender. Mas não tinha escolha agora. A cidade estava mais próxima do que se tentasse retornar ao castelo. Decidiu que seria melhor ir correndo. Colocou o diário no bolso do casaco, enquanto segurava o tubo com a pintura de Relena. Não queria correr o risco de alguém roubá-los. Já podia ver a cidade ao longe, e se pudesse alcançá-la sabia que estaria parcialmente seguro. Entretanto soube que não seria assim tão fácil.

O simples fato de não conseguir ouvir nenhum som, além do seu coração era um problema, ainda mais estando tão próximo à floresta. Deveria haver inúmeros animais e insetos que geralmente fariam algum tipo de som. Sentiu-se observado, e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao ouvir seu sobrenome ecoar na escuridão. Sabia que deveria continuar a correr mas parou, virando-se ao sentir algo assoprar em seu ouvido. No entanto não encontrou ninguém, mas ao virar-se novamente para frente deu de cara com Relena que sorria, acompanhada de dois rapazes ruivos.

- Faz tanto tempo que não encontro um parente.

- Relena..

- E vejam, ele também me conhece.

Os ruivos sorriam e Relena abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao ver o medo nos olhos do humano. Desde que o vira na cidade soubera que ele era um descendente de sua família. Não tinha como estar enganada, ele era a cópia perfeita de seu irmão. E estivera procurando-o há tanto tempo. As informações que Mackaczi lhe dera eram verdadeiras afinal, e lhe fôra muito útil que o mandasse vigiá-lo e seguí-lo. Informando o momento em que o mesmo estaria sozinho e longe de proteção. Não havia sido difícil danificar o veículo que ele usava, e deixá-lo no meio do caminho, e a mercê de sua vontade.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu não mordo.

Relena riu, aproximando-se de Zechs. Ela retirou o cone de seus braços, jogando-o longe, antes de tocar-lhe o braço que encontrava-se incapaz de se mover. Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés sussurrou no ouvido dele, falando sarcasticamente e aumentando o pavor que ele sentia.

- Quero dizer..., muito forte.

Zechs ofegou ao sentí-la afastar a gola da camisa e deslizar a língua por seu pescoço, antes de se afastar. Tentou se mover, mas suas pernas não obedecia-lhe. Pareciam pregadas no chão. Relena notou e sorriu, balançando o dedo em sinal de negativa.

- Você não vai se mexer até que eu queira. Não se preocupe não tenho a intenção de matá-lo... ainda. Faz muito tempo que não encontro alguém da família. Não mais do que conversar com um humano antes de devorá-lo... Milliardo. Não se importa se eu o chamar assim não é? Soube que costuma usar seu nome de batismo, como é mesmo?

Relena fingiu pensar durante algum tempo, antes de dizer o nome que já conhecia a muito tempo.

- Zechs Marquise, se me permite dizer Milliardo; é muito mais bonito irmão.

Zechs conseguiu encontrar coragem para retrucar. Não podia permitir que ela o dominasse completamente. Embora não soubesse como conseguiria livrar-se dela.

- Eu não sou seu irmão.

- Ah, eu sei disso tolinho.

Relena sorriu e abraçou Zechs segurando-o pela cintura e repousando a cabeça em seu peito ouvindo o coração dele bater acelerado. Podia sentir o medo em cada poro de seu corpo, como um doce aroma convidando-a para um banquete maravilhoso. Mas antes tinha algumas coisas a perguntar à imagem de seu irmão. Ainda abraçada a ele, respirou o perfume de seu corpo, reagindo a força que emanava dele, tão parecida com a de seu real irmão.

- Você é apenas uma casca semelhante a ele. A essência é totalmente diferente. Embora não menos agradável. Além do mais, Milliardo está morto a séculos. Coitado, achou que eu pudesse ser salva... ahahahahahahaha como se eu precisasse ser salva de alguma coisa.

- Você o matou?

Zechs ficou chocado ao descobrir que Relena matara o próprio irmão. Embora tal fato tenha passado por sua cabeça, ouví-la confessar causara-lhe surpresa. Relena afastou-se e riu da expressão de incredulidade do humano. Ele era tão adorável. Tanto quanto seu querido irmão, ao descobrir o que ela havia se tornado.

- Claro que sim, porque não o faria? Eu lhe dei a chance de ser como eu, mas ele não quis, não viu a dádiva que eu lhe ofereci.

Zechs pôde notar a raiva imperando na voz outrora suave. Parecia que o fato de Milliardo negar-se a compartilhar com ela a imortalidade a aborrecia, apenas ela para achar que tal coisa fosse algo fabuloso.

- Dádiva? Você chama de dádiva isso o que você é?

Relena estreitou os olhos, para logo em seguida suavizar o olhar e sorrir ironicamente, retrucando as palavras do humano.

- E o que eu sou? Não precisa responder... eu sei... hunpf... como Milliardo você não vê a magnitude do que somos. Se eu tivesse sido paciente, ele estaria ao meu lado hoje, mas como dizem o tempo é o melhor professor, e eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Zechs olhou para Relena, tentando imaginar ela como humana. A imagem da doçura e inocência, mas apenas se olhasse superficialmente, sem encarar-lhe os olhos azuis que certamente como agora deveriam transmitir toda sua maldade. Afinal não há como se esconder uma semente ruim, mesmo que se tente durante algum tempo. Ainda assim como ela pudera matar o próprio irmão? E pelo que lêra, era seu ente mais querido.

Relena olhou para a cópia de seu irmão e sorriu. Os humanos eram tão simples de se decifrar. Podia ver-lhe os pensamentos através dos olhos claros. Sempre tão curiosos, mesmo diante da morte. Os humanos se mostravam curiosos quanto ao seu executor.

- Você quer saber não é? Eu posso ver em seu olhar e ler sua mente facilmente. Você quer saber como é, e porque o matei. Tudo bem vou... satisfazer a sua curiosidade Zechs.

Zechs sentiu um arrepio ao ouví-la pronunciar o seu nome devagar. Relena jogou os cabelos para trás e caminhou até os dois ruivos que juntaram os braços como uma cadeira onde ela se acomodou, olhando para o humano, pouco antes de fechar os olhos procurando se lembrar de seu passado. Ao abrir os olhos ela tinha uma expressão irônica e sua voz saiu suave e calma, o que não lembrava em nada o demônio que era.

- Papai já estava desconfiado que alguma coisa estava errada, e não poderia estar mais certo. Embora sua suposição sobre o que estava acontecendo comigo e os motivos em si estivessem completamente errados. Mas não posso culpá-lo. Ele foi sempre tão ignorante em certos assuntos.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Inglaterra 1648 – Norte de Northhire's :

Uma mulher de cabelos claros, e olhos de um azul cristalino, aguardava ansiosa a chegada de seu marido. Ela estava preocupada com o bem estar de sua única filha, que há alguns dias, se recusava a deixar a escuridão do quarto. A porta da frente abriu-se e ela ouviu passos apressados vindo até onde se encontrava. Levantou-se da cadeira ,encontrando o marido antes que o mesmo entrasse na sala de leitura. Michael notou o semblante preocupado da esposa. Recebêra o recado dela no banco e viera correndo para casa. Já ciente de que a situação não era das melhores.

- Onde ela está?

- No quarto. Não quis se levantar novamente e se recusa a abrir as cortinas. Eu estou preocupada Michael. Ela não quer sair do quarto de jeito nenhum.

Ele olhou preocupado para cima, imaginando o que poderia ter acarretado tal comportamento em sua única filha. Relena sempre fôra cheia de vida. Adorava passear, fazer compras. E agora mal saía de casa. Quanto mais do quarto. Voltou sua atenção a esposa, ao ouví-la supor o motivo da mudança comportamental de Relena.

- Seriam saudades de Milliardo?

Michael demorou-se alguns instantes antes de responder, meditando sobre tal possibilidade. Não acreditava que as atitudes da filha se dessem por causa da partida de Milliardo há algumas semanas. Lembrava-se bem, que Relena sentira a partida do irmão mais velho, mas conformara-se com isso. Visto que ela não permanecera trancada no quarto por mais do que algumas horas na manhã seguinte a partida dele.

- Não sei o que pensar, mas não creio que haja ligação.

- Ela não é a mesma desde àquela noite; em que foi a festa na companhia de Josephine.

Michael procurou lembrar-se da noite ocorrida à quase três semanas atrás. De fato, quando Relena voltara da festa parecia um tanto quanto pálida e estranha, e havia ficado acamada durante alguns dias. Adormecida na verdade. E quando acordara, começara a agir estranhamente. Ainda assim não consiguia imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido na festa para que acarretasse tamanha mudança na filha.

- Acha!

- Não sei querido. Realmente eu gostaria de encontrar um motivo.

- Vou falar com ela.

Michael caminhou em direção as escadas, detendo-se ao chamado da esposa, que se lembrara de algo ocorrido pouco antes da chegada do marido.

- Tenha cuidado querido... Relena está ainda mais estranha. Ela me assustou hoje. A forma como me olhou quando fui ao quarto para vê-la...

Michael notou a dificuldade da esposa, em terminar de falar. Não sabia o que havia acontecido nas poucas horas em que esteve ausente. Mas era certo de que havia preocupado seriamente sua mulher. Sophie não sabia ao certo como explicar, e temia estar imaginando coisas. Embora o medo que vira nos olhos do filho caçula, e o que vira nos olhos de Relena, não pudessem ser meras ilusões.

- Diga querida.

Ela olhou para cima, antes de voltar seu olhar ao marido e voltar a falar. Tinha a sensação de que eram observados, e que tudo o que diziam era ouvido pelas paredes da casa.

- Ela pareceu que estava pronta a me atacar. E hoje à tarde, quando Austin foi vê-la, ele disse que ela tentou mordê-lo.

Michael franziu o rosto diante do que ouvira e balançou a cabeça antes de seguir seu caminho até o quarto da filha. Bateu na porta ouvindo a permissão para entrar. Como vinha ocorrendo nos últimos dias, encontrou Relena deitada na cama. As cortinas fechadas e o quarto iluminado apenas por velas. Sentou-se na beira da cama, olhando nos olhos da filha que o encarava em silêncio. Não conseguia mais ver através de seus olhos sua doce filha. Sua doçura parecia que havia dado lugar a outra coisa. Algo de que não gostava. E por algum motivo sentiu medo dela e do sorriso quase perverso com que ela agora o encarava. Pôde ouvir a voz suave, carregada de ironia e sarcasmo.

- Está com medo de mim papai?

Michael sentiu um calafrio estranho, e obrigou-se a sorrir e responder, mesmo que por dentro sentisse exatamente o contrário do que dizia.

- E porque diz isso querida? Porque deveria temer minha própria filha?

Estranhamente, teve a impressão de ouvir a voz dela em sua mente, dizendo-lhe conhecer a verdade de seus pensamentos. Viu-a sorrir, e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, tamanha a sensação que passou por seu corpo e mente. Relena torceu os lábios em um sorriso irônico, antes de sentar-se e responder.

- E o que seus olhos me dizem.

- Não tenho porque teme-la... você é minha doce filha.

Relena não pôde deixar de rir da tolice que ouvia. Será que ele não percebia que não era mais a mesma?

- Doce? Ahahahahahahahah papai... tão tolo...

Michael estreitou os olhos diante da resposta, mas antes que pudesse repreendê-la, ouvia-a perguntando:

- Quando Milliardo volta?

- Está assim por causa da viagem de Milliardo?

- Não, mas não creio que você gostaria ou esteja preparado para saber papai.

Michael levantou-se imediatamente, ao ver um ligeiro avermelhado substituir o azul claro dos olhos de sua filha por meros segundos. Piscou, e quando voltou a olhá-la não havia sinais do que achara ter visto, e Relena apenas o encarava com um olhar estranho. Seguiu até a porta, sem dar as costas à filha, que parecia divertir-se com seus atos.

Relena sorriu ao ouvir o pai gaguejar, e pôde ver o medo espelhado em seus olhos.

- O... o padre virá vê-la essa tarde. Sua mãe diz que você precisa se confessar, já que se recusa a ir a igreja para fazê-lo.

- Acha que ele vai me perdoar de meus pecados?

- Releena...

- Eu estou cansada e com fome.

Relena sorriu, olhando para o pai. Os olhos presos em seu pescoço. Passou a língua pelos lábios e ele não teve certeza do que viu, devido à pouca claridade no quarto, mas por alguns segundos achou que os dentes haviam crescido, como se fossem duas presas. Deixou o quarto, ouvindo a risada de Relena, e encostou-se na porta, obrigando-se a afastar-se. Embora a risada ainda continuasse a ecoar em sua mente.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Tempo atual:

- Ele trouxe o padre e se o mesmo não houvesse trazido uma cruz, teria sido um petisco saboroso. Mas eu tive outros petiscos com que me satisfazer àquela noite. Afinal alimentar-se do sangue de animais, não é tão agradável e saboroso quanto o sangue humano. Os empregados da casa foram os primeiros, mas foram poucos para a minha fome. Eu queria mais, muito mais do que alguns humanos, então eu parti para minha família. Austin foi o primeiro, depois mamãe. Enquanto papai me olhava paralisado pelo medo, sem acreditar que sua doce filha se tornara um demônio. Quando o sangue de mamãe se extinguiu em meus lábios foi a vez de papai.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Inglaterra 1648:

Michael não podia acreditar que o demônio a sua frente fosse sua filha. A pela clara de seu rosto manchada pelo sangue de sua esposa. O rosto doce e inocente, agora encontrava-se transfigurado pela perversidade, brilhando nos olhos vermelhos e nas presas em seus lábios. Não se sentia capaz de fugir daquele olhar maldoso, e logo pôde sentir as presas dela em seu pescoço. Sendo incapaz de afastá-la. Ouviu um grito, que não soube dizer se era o seu, antes que mergulhasse na escuridão.

Relena segurava com força o corpo inerte de seu pai. O sangue descia por sua garganta. Quente e espesso. Nunca provara algo tão maravilhosamente doce. Nada poderia comparar-se a tal sabor. Nem mesmo os doces que costumava provar, feitos nas mais requintadas docerias da cidade, igualavam-se em sabor ao que provava neste momento. Entretanto ela desejava mais de tal magnífico sabor. A fome que sentia parecia aumentar a cada gota que esvaia-se do corpo junto ao chão. Seus olhos avermelhados, voltaram-se para o retrato por sobre o piano. Se ao menos ele estivesse ali, ela poderia provar de seu gosto, e até mesmo torná-lo como ela, da mesma forma que o jovem de cabelos negros fizera com ela na festa onde estivera com Josephine. Então ela sentiu no meio da fome, uma nova fonte de alimento. Quente e viva.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Tempo atual:

Relena olhava com divertimento para o humano, que se encontrava agachado no chão,vomitando. Olhou para os gêmeos, vendo-os rir com prazer, diante da repulsa do humano.

Zechs sentia-se nauseado diante das palavras de Relena, quanto ao que ela fizera a própria família, e o que sentira ao banquetear-se com o sangue deles.

Relena olhou para o humano, sentindo a fome apertar sua garganta como uma garra fria. Lembrar-se de seu passado deixava-a com mais fome. Olhou para Mirla, falando com ela mentalmente, ordenando que trouxesse comida para ela, enquanto terminava de contar a seu "parente" o que ocorrêra depois. A criatura afastou-se sorrateiramente, e ela olhou na direção do castelo, sorrindo antes que a escuridão ao redor encobrisse sua forma. Relena viu-o limpar os lábios na manga da camisa e sorriu, jogando as madeixas loiras por sobre os ombros, retornando ao relato de seu passado, como se contasse um filme qualquer.

- Milliardo chegou naquela hora. Ele viera fazer-nos uma surpresa e não posso dizer que não fôra em boa hora. Deixei o corpo de papai no chão, em frente à sala que tinha nosso retrato e me escondi, para que não me achasse até que eu assim desejasse.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Inglaterra 1648:

Milliardo abriu a porta da casa com uma estranha sensação. A casa encontrava-se mergulhada num estranho e mórbido silêncio. Mesmo pelo avançado da hora, deveria haver alguém ou algum empregado acordado. Entretanto, parecia que havia entrado em um cemitério. Diante do total silêncio e semi-escuridão. Caminhou no escuro, sentindo-se observado. Virou-se, ao pensar que havia alguém a suas costas, mas não havia ninguém. Pensou ouvir uma risada e caminhou até onde achava que ela estava. Parou em choque ao ver o corpo de seu pai no chão e correu até ele, notando-lhe o corpo ainda quente, indicando que morrera há pouco. Agarrou o corpo contra si chorando, imaginando onde estaria os outros. Soltou-o e olhou ao redor, levantando-se e correndo até as escadas, para encontrar o corpo de sua mãe, também sem vida, caída ao pé da escadaria.

Seu grito ecoou pela casa, encontrando somente o silêncio. As lágrimas nublaram seus olhos e ele correu ao quarto de seus irmãos menores, temendo o que iria encontrar. Ao chegar ao quarto de Austin, encontrou-o ainda na cama, a face tão pálida e tranqüila que achou que este estava apenas dormindo, mas ao aproximar-se, notou que suas roupas encontravam-se manchadas por sangue. Indicando que ele fôra morto enquanto dormia.

- NÃO!

Deixou seu corpo cair, chorando diante da tragédia que acometera sua família. Que tipo de monstro entrara e matara seus pais e irmão? Sua mente obrigou-o a erguer-se e procurar por sua irmã. Correu para o quarto onde esta dormia, não a encontrando. Imediatamente seu coração alegrou-se, com a possibilidade dela ter escapado da tragédia, e correu para seu quarto, no intuito de buscar a espada que ganhara em seu último aniversário. O assassino ainda poderia encontrar-se na casa, e não pretendia deixá-lo partir antes que pagasse pelo que fizera. Pegou uma vela e desceu cautelosamente as escadas, procurando Relena pela casa. Seguiu na direção da cozinha, não encontrando nada além de corpos sem vida. Pegou junto ao fogão um pedaço de madeira em brasa, que iluminaria melhor seu caminho que uma vela. Em cada cômodo que percorria a apreensão o assaltava. Não tinha esperanças de encontrar sua doce irmã. Chegou na sala do piano que se encontrava escura e acendeu a lareira, chorando sua dor, até que uma voz suave e maldosa o fez virar-se.

- Não chore irmão.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Tempo atual – Terra dos Khushrenada:

Quatre encontrava-se inquieto. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Podia sentir a morte rondando a seu redor. Ela gritava pela vida de alguém próximo. Fechou os olhos, sentindo seu peito comprimir-se, e suas presas feriram seus lábios, diante das imagens que invadiram sua mente, sufocando-o. Trowa sentiu as sensações de Quatre e correu até o amante que se tornara silencioso na última hora. Estavam conversando tranqüilamente quando Quatre simplesmente calara-se, e saíra de seus braços indo até a lareira que se encontrava apagada. Sua cabeça pesava como se fosse tivesse toneladas, e teve que se apoiar na parede de rochas sobre a lareira. Trowa segurou as mãos pálidas de Quatre que tremia diante do que sentia. Não conseguia compreender o que acontecia, mas já havia sentido as mesmas sensações antes, e sabia que logo teria uma resposta.

Heero entrou na sala, seguido por Duo. Eles estavam no quarto conversando sobre o que haviam descoberto sobre o passado de Relena, quando receberam o chamado mental de Trowa há poucos instantes, quando Quatre convulsionou em seus braços atordoado.

O loiro abriu os olhos que tinham perdido toda a cor e o brilho, causando arrepios em Duo que agarrou-se ao braço de Heero sem entender. Trowa olhou dentro das orbes brancas, como se visse através de um espelho. Era como se em seus braços segurasse um zumbi, e não seu amante vampiro. Podia ver o que se passava com ele e o que o mesmo enxergava através de suas novas habilidades ainda inexploradas. Voltou-se para Heero que tinha o semblante fechado e aguardava o desfecho do que acreditava ser uma visão de Quatre. Já havia ouvido falar de vampiros que tinham a habilidade de ver o curso do tempo. Fatos que se desenrolavam no mesmo instante, como se assistissem a um filme. Em sua maioria, quando humanos; possuíam um dom empático que lhes permitia sentir as emoções ao redor. Alguns, quando tinham uma empatia elevada, tinham a capacidade de ver trechos de um futuro próximo, isso quando aprendiam a conviver com suas novas habilidades sem enlouquecerem, o que não esperava ser o caso de Quatre. Pois certamente Trowa sofreria com o amante, o peso de carregar tal habilidade antes que pudesse controlá-la.

- Zechs...

Duo soltou-se de Heero indo até Quatre ao ouví-lo murmurar o nome do amigo que há poucas horas deixara o castelo.

- O que tem o Zechs, Quatre?

Quatre fechou os olhos, ofegando em dor, antes de abri-los revelando a íris azul claríssima repleta de dor e preocupação, revelando o que acreditava ser o que acontecia a poucos quilômetros do castelo.

- Relena está com ele. Ela vai torná-lo um de nós.

- Hugh!

Ao ouvir o nome de Relena, Heero voltou-se imediatamente para a porta. No mesmo instante em que o Lycan, aparecia respondendo ao chamado.

- Encontre o humano que esteve a pouco no castelo. Avise-me assim que achá-lo.

Hugh desapareceu rapidamente, procurando seguir o cheiro do humano que vira deixar o castelo a pouco mais de uma hora atrás.

Trowa abraçou Quatre, que balançou a cabeça em sinal de que se sentia melhor. De fato, sua cabeça pesava menos, embora se sentisse esgotado pelo que vira. Voltou seu olhar para Duo, sorrindo fracamente. Duo meneou a cabeça e ergueu-se indo até Heero que dava ordens a alguns vampiros. Correu até o quarto, indo de encontro às espadas, resgatado-as de sua câmara. Se Relena ousasse abraçar Zechs ela pagaria caro por fazê-lo.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Tempo atual:

Relena parou ao ouvir a voz de Zechs carregada de asco e descrença. Os humanos eram tão tolos.

- Como pôde matá-los dessa forma?

- Matando. O que acha que somos Zechs? Anjos? Até eles matam, o que dirá nós; que somos predadores por natureza.

Relena riu acompanhada dos outros vampiros. Zechs olhou para os outros. Tendo a real dimensão do que Relena realmente era, e do mal que representava. Ouvindo-a continuar a contar o que acontecêra àquela noite, quando matara a própria família.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Inglaterra 1648:

Milliardo olhou para irmã indo até ela, mas parando ao notar-lhe as vestes manchadas de sangue. Sua consciência o fez oscilar e ele recuou, sem acreditar em seus pensamentos. Não podia ser verdade. Aquela não podia ser sua Relena. Sua doce e amada irmã. Relena sorriu diante da descrença que via nos olhos de seu irmão. Rapidamente livrou-o da espada, jogando-o contra a parede mais próxima, e vendo-o rastejar até o canto, procurando afastar-se dela.

- Eu tive tantas saudades irmão. Não sabe como desejei vê-lo novamente.

- O que é você? O que fez a meus pais e irmãos?

Relena olhou-o com fingida surpresa, ao agachar-se em frente ao irmão, inclinando a cabeça levemente.

- Não me reconhece Milliardo? Sou eu, Relena.

- Não... não... não pode ser.

Milliardo tampou os ouvidos, balançando a cabeça em negação. A criatura que sorria malevolamente não podia ser Relena. Ou o sangue a cobrir-lhe as vestes e manchar-lhe o rosto pálido seria dos corpos sem vida espalhados pela casa escura e silenciosa. Aborrecida como uma criança mimada e sem paciência, Relena segurou com força os pulsos do irmão mais velho, fazendo-o encará-la, sem desviar o olhar de seus olhos vermelhos.

- Eu sou ela. E sim, o sangue é de todos da casa. Eu estava com fome, o que queria que eu fizesse? Eu estava tão sozinha Milliardo. Fique comigo.

Relena soltou os pulsos do irmão e abraçou-o; fingindo soluçar como uma criança. A criança que costumava acordar assustada no meio da noite, com pesadelos e corria para o quarto do irmão mais velho, para que ele a protegesse dos monstros da noite. O mesmo monstro em que ela se tornara. Com o ouvido colado ao peito de Milliardo podia ouvir o coração dele batendo rapidamente. O sangue fluindo pelo corpo quente, convidando-a a prová-lo. Ela deslizou as mãos pelo peito forte do irmão, inclinando-se ligeiramente em direção a seu alvo. Não deixando que este notasse sua real intenção. A de alimentar-se dele.

Milliardo abraçou a irmã ao ouvi-la soluçar. Não sabia o que fazer. A criança em seus braços afirmava ser sua irmã, e a responsável pela morte de todos. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo a ela, ou o porquê dela ter dito que estava com fome. Afinal os outros não eram alimento a serem devorados. Ele fechou os olhos chorando, sentindo-a mover-se sutilmente em seus braços. Afrouxou o abraço, abrindo os olhos e gritando diante da dor em seu pescoço.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

- Eu me alimentei dele, e pela primeira vez eu chorei. Minhas primeiras lágrimas vermelhas, ao ver o olhar de pena dele quando conseguiu afastar-me. Embora não houvesse muito a ser feito. Eu não pretendia realmente exceder-me, mas o sangue é como um doce, que quanto mais se prova, mais se quer.

Zechs olhou surpreso para Relena ao ouví-la confessar que chorara. Por alguns míseros segundos vislumbrou o arrependimento em seu olhar. Arrependimento por tê-lo de fato matado e não o abraçado, como era seu real desejo. Ela havia se deixado levar pela fome de sangue. Relena balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos que a atormentavam, não era mais como aquela menina. Era forte, e todos se curvavam a sua vontade, ou pereciam por suas mãos.

- Ele conseguiu nesse meio tempo, afastar-se de mim e ir até a lareira. Pegou a tocha que deixara nela e tacou fogo na sala onde estávamos. O fogo começou a consumir a sala em segundos, e eu o vi por entre as chamas, segurar o retrato de nós três juntos ao peito e jogá-lo pela janela. Em pouco tempo a casa inteira ardia em chamas, mas apenas uma pessoa saiu ilesa de dentro dela. E acho que você já imagina quem foi.

Zechs meneou a cabeça, imaginando como alguém conseguia mudar tão rapidamente de humor. Uma hora demonstrando dor e arrependimento, em outro apenas sarcasmo e malícia.

- Dias depois eu fui levada à corte, onde morava um tio, por parte paterna. Ele recebeu-me como uma filha de fato. Embora soubesse o que eu era. Uma vez que fez preparativos para que eu viajasse e chegasse apenas à noite em sua casa.

- Porque ele a recebeu se sabia o que era?

Relena surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a pergunta do humano. Não esperava que ele fosse perguntar-lhe algo. Zechs a viu fechar os olhos e estender os braços rodopiando como se dançasse alguma musica silenciosa, como se estivesse em um baile. Parou abruptamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos, ao respondê-lo.

- Ele nunca soube. Talvez ele não acreditasse realmente, ou quem sabe estivesse apenas curioso. Quem sabe?. Em todo caso, sentia-me culpada por não ter conseguido trazer meu irmão para meu lado, e procurei aprender e controlar minha natureza.

Relena viu o olhar de incredulidade, e os pensamentos do humano, quanto a não acreditar que ela aprendera a controlar-se. Relena aproximou-se de Zechs erguendo-lhe o corpo, com um dos dedos em seu queixo, deixando-o na altura de seus olhos.

- Sim, eu aprendi; e encontrei outros como eu. O fato de não me importar em matar, como alguns, não significa que eu não conheça minha natureza. E sim que sou fiel a sua vontade.

Relena soltou Zechs rindo sarcasticamente, abraçando um dos gêmeos, que lhe beijava suavemente o pescoço pálido, fazendo-a virar-se e beijá-lo com ardor. Relena afastou-se ao sentir a presença de Mirla e sorriu; deslizando a língua pelas presas diante da entrada que iniciaria o banquete a ser-lhe servido.

Mirla jogou os corpos desacordados de dois humanos. Deveriam ter entre trinta e quarenta anos. Zechs os conhecia de vista. Se não estava enganado, pertenciam ao castelo. Virou o rosto nauseado, ao vê-la morder o pescoço de um deles com voracidade, enquanto o outro era devorado pelos outros quatro vampiros ao redor.

Relena manteve os olhos presos ao humano, enquanto alimentava-se com o sangue fresco do humano em seus braços. Soltou-o, dando-o a Mirla, que acabou por terminar de sugar o restante do sangue, antes de preparar o corpo do mesmo para alimentá-la quando este alcançasse o estágio perfeito de putrefação.

Relena aproximou-se de Zechs lambendo-lhe o rosto, e limpando o sangue que manchara seus lábios na camisa clara que o humano vestia.

- Onde estava? Ah sim... vamos encurtar um pouco a história. Não temos a noite inteira não é mesmo? Bem, eu vivi alguns meses na corte e aprendi muito no tempo em que estive lá, mas o que me surpreendeu foi o que descobri mais tarde. Que Milliardo possuía um filho. O engraçado é que eu jamais descobriria, se a vadia com quem ele se deitara, não houvesse tomado conhecimento de meu tio e o tivesse procurado. E talvez nem houvesse me tornado quem sou. Quem vai saber? Mas voltando ao assunto... parecia que a visita de Milliardo era para contar-nos que iria se casar, pois havia se enamorado e engravidado a tal moça. Não é preciso adivinhar que ela não era bem-vinda por mim.

Relena olhou com rancor para Zechs ao lembrar-se da jovem. Longos cabelos castanhos, olhos de um verde profundo. A pele clara como a dela. Seu tio ouvira a história e se convencêra de que era verdade. Após as devidas investigações. Ainda lembrava-se do rosto dela, e de como ela tentara tornar-se sua amiga. Tão tola por achar que a aceitaria. Relena afastou as lembranças do encontro com Emanuelle de sua mente, atendo-se apenas ao que achava que o humano deveria saber sobre seu passado.

- O desaparecimento repentino dela e da criança que carregava, seria apenas um detalhe facilmente a ser resolvido por mim e alguns amigos que fiz, se meu tio não houvesse desconfiado de minhas intenções àquela tarde, quando a convidei para um passeio, junto ao bosque da propriedade.

Relena se lembrava bem que fora por pouco que não conseguira matar Emanuelle. Infelizmente seu tio Alfred já desconfiava de sua natureza, visto que seu pai, através de uma carta enviada a corte lhe confidenciara sobre seu estranho estado, poucos dias antes de falecer. Avisado de seus atuais hábitos estranhos, e comprovando o mesmo com sua permanência ao recebê-la em sua casa. Não demorou muito para que ele se precavêsse contra a verdade que ele supunha entender. Na verdade, achara estranho encontrar tantos objetos sagrados pela casa, visto que a família não costumava ser tão religiosa. Aliado ao fato de estar sempre acompanhada por perto, não lhe sendo permitido jamais, estar sozinha realmente.

- Meu tio possuía uma mente mais esclarecida que meus pobres pais. Afinal ele vivia na corte. Onde fatos estranhos eram mais comuns que na pequena localidade onde morávamos. Ele tinha conhecimentos sobre certos fatos da vida, e sobre os da minha espécie, bem como conhecia pessoas que tinham conhecimentos mais profundos sobre nossos hábitos, e que tinham apenas um objetivo. Caçar-nos. Ainda existem muito deles espalhados pelo mundo. Descendentes dos primeiros caçadores de vampiros. Embora sejam outros tempos. E eles tenham se tornado mais discretos, Suas armas mais modernas e seus métodos mais eficientes.

Naquela noite ela havia tido o desprazer de enfrentar um deles; mas ele fora estúpido por achar que conseguiria matá-la tão facilmente. Se outros não houvessem aparecido, certamente agora não estaria olhando para Zechs neste momento.

- Meu tio ajudou-a a fugir, e tentou matar-me, ao ver o que eu era. Como retribuição eu não descansei, até que encontrei cada um daqueles que tinham o sangue dos Peacecraft correndo nas veias, matei-os um a um. Até mesmo Emanuelle. Embora não a tenha matado eu mesma, e sim assistido com prazer sua morte. Mas não matei a criança de meu irmão. Por algum ato divino ela me escapou, e dela surgiu uma nova descendência. Mas com o mesmo sangue que corre em suas veias. Há doze anos eu cheguei perto de encontrá-lo Milliardo, mas seu pai fugiu com você no meio da noite. Então descontei minha raiva nos empregados da casa. Você ouviu os gritos deles não foi? Enquanto você e seu pai fugiam covardemente pelos fundos.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

O relato sobre o passado de Relena fôra surpreendente, para não dizer, ao mesmo tempo macabro. A carnificina que ela promovera apenas para matar a mulher e o filho de seu irmão. Sentia seu coração batendo fortemente, e sabia que ela não o pouparia. Afinal ela estivera atrás dele por anos, e agora que o encontrara iria satisfazer sua vontade.

Cansada de tantas lembranças, Relena gesticulou para Alexius e Alexian que foram até Zechs e o fizeram levantar-se. Segurando-lhe os braços para trás. Ela deleitava-se diante dos pensamentos de Zechs. Podia sentir o pavor diante da inegável constatação do que faria com ele.

- Como dizem... quem espera sempre alcança não é?

Relena olhou para os gêmeos que soltaram o humano, deixando a mercê da vontade de sua senhora. Zechs sentiu as presas de Relena pressionadas contra seu pescoço, e tentou inutilmente empurrá-la e impedi-la. Mas ela era muito mais forte que ele. As presas afiadas perfuraram sua pele e podia ouví-la em sua mente, à medida em que sentia sua vida sendo sugada pelos seus lábios frios.

_"Tão delicioso, tão quente e denso."_

Mirla olhou para a mata e depois para Relena, no mesmo instante em que um uivo soou perto deles. Relena sentia-se deliciada ao provar-lhe o sangue. Fazia tanto tempo que não provava do sangue de um dos seus, que ficou tentada a tomá-lo até a última gota. Podia sentir-lhe a resistência e sorriu. Havia decidido. Ele seria como ela. Como deveria ter sido desde o início. Se ele não houvesse se rebelado contra sua vontade, e ela não fosse ainda muito jovem para entender as dádivas de sua nova natureza. Quando a inexperiência trabalhou contra ela, ao tentar trazê-lo para seu lado. Mas não pretendia cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Conhecia suas habilidades e sabia como tirar proveito delas. Apenas mais um pouco e ele seria dela pela eternidade.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Relena afastou-se abruptamente, gritando mediante a dor que repercutiu em seu braço esquerdo. Segurou o braço ferido, olhando furiosamente para o responsável por seu ferimento. Ao ver-se livre de Relena, Zechs precipitou-se para o chão, sendo entretanto, seguro por uma criatura semelhante a um cão gigante, que amparou-lhe a queda súbita.

Quatre segurava em sua mão uma arma semelhante a um bumerangue, de formato circular. Da lâmina afiada, escorria o sangue de Relena. Ele sorriu maliciosamente diante da raiva em seus olhos; por não ter percebido suas presenças, e nem o golpe que a atingiu. Olhou ao redor e Mirla colocou-se a seu lado, assim como os outros vampiros. Concentrou-se em fechar o corte, mantendo o olhar raivoso no vampiro de cabelos loiros, até desviá-los ao ouvir a voz de seu amado.

- Afaste-se Relena.

- Heero.

Relena olhou para o atual shuhan dos Khushrenada com algo que Duo vislumbrou ser carinho. Entretanto, qualquer sentimento que ela pudesse estar sentindo no momento em que olhara para Heero, foi substituído por ódio no momento em que o olhar dela encontrou o seu. Por meros segundos Duo sentiu pena dela; entretanto foi apenas o tempo de ver seu amigo caído nos braços de Hugh, para que se lembrasse quem realmente ela era. Aproximou-se de Zechs que parecia desacordado, temendo que houvessem chegado tardiamente em salvá-lo dos planos dela. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, no mesmo instante em que Quatre fazia o mesmo, e avaliava o estado do amigo.

Quatre ignorou a presença de Hugh, verificando se Zechs estava bem, sorriu ao constatar que ele ainda era humano, com um pouco de sangue a menos, mas estava vivo, e ficaria bem.

- Ele está bem.

Duo sorriu e voltou seu olhar para Relena, que olhava para Heero como se assim pudesse fazê-lo notá-la. No entanto, o vampiro apenas tinha olhos para o humano, que agorapreenchia sua existência imortal. Heero olhou para Mirla falando com ela mentalmente, embora seu desejo fosse outro no momento.

_"O que você quer Mirla? Sei que seu desejo não é o mesmo de Relena."_

_"Já disse uma vez, eu quero vingança." _

_"Contra quem? E porque procurou Duo?". _

Heero viu a criatura sorrir e voltar seu olhar para Duo que sentiu calafrios ao ver o olhar dourado sobre ele. Ele oscilou quando sua mente foi invadida por ela, sentindo a escuridão tentando engolfá-lo. Heero olhou para Duo, ouvindo as palavras dela, e voltou-se para a criatura segurando Hikari; lançando-a na direção do Necro, que cortou o contato, invocando silenciosamente o Αίμα que outrora havia trazido o humano até ela e que colocou-se no caminho da espada. O Αίμα desfez-se no mesmo instante, levantando uma nuvem de poeira, com o cheiro acre de sangue. Quando a mesma se desfez Relena e os outros já haviam desaparecido, encobertos pela magia de Mirla.

Heero voltou-se para Duo que ofegava, amparado por Trowa. Por segundos ficou indeciso entre ir atrás dela e voltar, mas sabia que Zechs necessitava de cuidados e Duo encontrava-se enfraquecido por causa de Mirla. Ele já tinha parte da resposta que queria e como a criatura mesma dissera, ela iria ter com ele em breve, restava apenas aguardar sua vinda.

- Vamos retornar ao castelo. Trowa, providencie para que os corpos sejam enterrados devidamente e que a cidade receba mais proteção ainda hoje. Reúna todos os humanos da cidade no clube. Eles estarão seguros lá.

Trowa meneou a cabeça desaparecendo juntamente com Quatre, que lançou um último olhar à Duo que sorriu, antes de amparar-se em Heero, que recebia Hikari das mãos de Treize.

Heero voltou sua atenção ao amante, prendendo as espadas a suas costas e tomando-o nos braços, recebeu um olhar emburrado, mas não menos agradecido do humano, que o abraçou pelo pescoço, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Vamos para casa... eu cuidarei de você.

Duo sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo a presença de Heero envolvê-lo completamente, o livrando do cansaço mental que Mirla lhe causara. Mais tarde perguntaria, sobre o que Mirla poderia querer falar com o amante. Por hora, tudo o que desejava era descansar e saber como Zechs ficaria.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Uma semana depois:

Quatre caminhava pelo corredor, vindo do quarto que Zechs vinha ocupando desde o encontro com Relena, em direção a seu quarto; visto que o dia estava prestes a amanhecer. O amigo estava completamente recuperado graças os cuidados de Kimitsu e dos conhecimentos de Treize; que por insistência do mesmo acabara por permanecer no castelo após sua recuperação. Os dois haviam se tornado , e não era raro encontrar Treize jogando xadrez com Zechs na biblioteca. Quatre parou ao sentir a presença desagradável a poucos metros a sua frente.

- Vejam se não é o anjinho sem presas.

Os olhos de Quatre avermelharam, e olhou com desdém para Hugh que sorria sarcasticamente, e que agora era a sombra de Duo sempre que o mesmo não estava na companhia de Heero. O que significava que tinha que cruzar com o Lycan, sempre que desejava falar com o amigo. Duo não sabia se ria ou gemia de frustração, a cada vez que Hugh e Quatre se encontravam e começavam a trocar farpas e insultos. Não entendia a implicância que Quatre tinha com o Lycan, mas podia entender a de Hugh em relação ao amigo. Afinal ter sua mente invadida e quase destruída não deveria ser nada agradável.

Hugh, apesar de calado; era uma ótima pessoa ou criatura em sua opinião. Possuía um vasto conhecimento em literatura e música e por alguns segundos imaginou que isso pudesse criar uma amizade entre ele e Quatre, que possuía a mesma paixão. Entretanto, bastou mencionar o fato ao amigo para acabar tendo que ouvi-lo reclamar e tecer comentários nada agradáveis sobre o Lycan. certo de que o outro podia ouví-los. Uma vez que Hugh estava sempre por perto, mesmo que não o vissem. Ao final de três horas, seus ouvidos doíam e sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Cansado e sem ânimo para rebater as palavras de Quatre, o deixara, alegando que Heero o aguardava. O que não era uma mentira em si, mas uma meia verdade, dado ao fato de que o amante estava ocupado com os outros membros do clã. Mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar ouvindo Quatre reclamar de Hugh e vice-versa. Os pensamentos de Duo foram interrompidos por um rosnado abafado e a voz de Quatre soando sarcasticamente.

- Guarde sua língua entre os dentes totó, ou posso me esquecer, invadir sua mente e destruí-la, até que não reste nada dela. Se bem que não há muito o que destruir.

Duo colocou a mão no rosto, antevendo mais uma sessão de palavras e insultos, ainda mais quando Hugh aproximou-se de Quatre com as unhas já transformadas em garras. Quatre olhou para Hugh com desprezo, deixando-o ainda mais irritado, ao simplesmente se afastar resmungando algo que fez o Lycan rasgar o tapete a poucos centímetros dos pés do vampiro.

- Quieto totó.

Duo ouviu a risada de Quatre e olhou para Hugh com tristeza. Seu amigo parecia outra pessoa, ainda mais quando cismava em atormentar o Lycan com suas palavras. Iria ter uma conversa com Quatre sobre isso, mas no momento sua preocupação era outra. Hugh tentava se controlar em não matar o vampiro. Havia prometido a Heero e Trowa que não encostaria um dedo ou garra no loiro, mas não sabia durante quanto tempo iria suportar suas palavras. Em outro tempo o vampiro não teria terminado nem a primeira palavra. Mas devia sua vida a Heero bem como sua lealdade, embora fosse um dos poucos de sua espécie que ainda serviam aos vampiros.

- Perdoe-me por Quatre, ele geralmente não é assim. Embora tenha mudado muito depois que se tornou um vampiro.

Hugh olhou para o humano que lhe tocara o braço gentilmente, e meneou a cabeça ao vê-lo sorrir. O humano era diferente do que imaginava. Quando recebera o recado de Heero em Londres, pedindo que viesse a Epyon, com a missão de proteger uma pessoa, não imaginava que a mesma fosse ser o amante do vampiro. Nem mesmo quando o encontrara na floresta com o vampiro com cara de anjo, imaginou ver tão bela criatura, que se não reconhecesse o cheiro, jamais diria ser humana.

- É difícil Duo, seu amigo sabe como ser desagradável.

- Tenho certeza de que serão amigos ainda. Assim que Quatre cair em si. Você gostaria dele como humano, realmente ele era um anjinho. Às vezes me pergunto como Trowa o agüenta.

- O amor torna tudo possível.

Duo olhou surpreso para Hugh, antes de vê-lo desaparecer repentinamente. Duo sorriu ao ver Heero, junto às escadarias vindo a seu encontro. Realmente Lycan tinha razão..., o amor torna tudo possível.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Algumas horas depois:

Heero olhou para o amante que não parava quieto desde que haviam se deitado há algumas horas.

- Durante quanto tempo você vai ficar se remexendo na cama?

Duo virou-se para Heero, com o semblante cansado e aborrecido.

- Eu não consigo dormir Heero.

- Mas você não disse que estava cansado?

- Eu tô cansado; mas não consigo dormir.

- Há alguma coisa te incomodando?

Duo abaixou a cabeça, sem saber como dizer. Vinha pensando nisso já a algum tempo e achava que seria a melhor solução no momento, mas não queria incomodar Heero com o mesmo assunto novamente. Ainda assim sabia que alguma coisa tinha que ser feita.

- Não há um meio de você dispensar o Hugh? Quer dizer, ele não precisar ser meu guardião em tempo integral né?

Heero estreitou os olhos diante do pedido e bufou. Já deveria ter imaginado que eles deveriam continuar brigando, mesmo que longe de seus olhos.

- Porque? Quatre e ele ainda continuam brigando?

Duo balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, aninhando-se nos braços do amante de forma cansada.

- Eles vivem discutindo a cada vez que se encontram. Isso já tá me irritando. Pior que eu vejo que Hugh faz um esforço tremendo para não voar no pescoço de Quatre, que parece divertir-se com isso.

Heero meneou a cabeça, disposto a colocar um basta nisso e tranqüilizar o amante.

- Não se preocupe, darei um jeito nisso amanhã. Agora descanse um pouco.

- Mas eu...

Heero levou sua mão até a nuca do amante e apertou-a em um ponto que fez o humano apagar na hora. Ajeitou o corpo de Duo na cama, esticando-se ao lado dele, observando-o ressonar. Tocou a face serena com carinho, permitindo-se sorrir diante da face tranqüila que este apresentava. Sabia que Duo estava esgotado, e que não vinha descansando devidamente nos últimos dias. Estava dormindo pouco mais que três horas por dia, ficando acordado até quase amanhecer fazendo-lhe companhia, e levantando algumas horas depois do sol ter se levantado para treinar. E as brigas entre Quatre e Hugh apenas o desgastavam ainda mais. Uma vez que sabia que ele procurava amenizar as discussões. Teria uma conversa com Trowa, e conseqüentemente com Quatre e Hugh. Isso não podia continuar assim.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Dois dias depois:

Duo olhou para Quatre, que mesmo abraçado a Trowa, tinha o semblante fechado; e depois para Hugh que possuía a mesma expressão. Levou a mão aos lábios, reprimindo uma risada diante da situação. Não sabia o que Heero havia dito aos dois, mas de certa forma havia resolvido o problema. Pelo menos eles não trocavam mais farpas a cada vez que se viam. Apenas um ligeiro ar de desagrado. Mas se obrigavam a aceitar a presença um do outro em silêncio. Duo olhou para o relógio e sorriu. Estava quase na hora. Levantou-se, atraindo a atenção de Quatre que arqueou as sobrancelhas. Torcendo, de forma egoísta; que Duo tivesse algo a fazer que o obrigasse a levar Hugh com ele.

Duo sorriu e deixou a sala na companhia de Hugh que agradecia o fato de não ter que continuar a olhar para o vampiro com cara de anjo. Não entendia o porquê de Heero ter ordenado aos dois, de que eles teriam que; pelo menos uma vez ao dia, estar na mesma sala sem trocarem uma única palavra. Em sua opinião era desnecessário ter que suportar o vampiro com cara de anjo, mas Heero havia deixado bem claro sua decisão quanto a isso.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0.. FlashBack 0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Hugh havia recebido o recado de Heero e foi encontrá-lo no jardim. Assim que o viu, curvou-se ligeiramente, rosnando ao sentir a presença do vampiro loiro, que não escondia o ar de desagrado. Heero olhou para os dois e sacudiu a cabeça. Na noite anterior, após fazer Duo adormecer, pensou numa forma de fazer com que Quatre e Hugh se entendessem. No entanto não conseguira imaginar nada além de fazerem tolerar a presença um do outro.

- Soube que continuam se agredindo verbalmente; mesmo depois de minhas ordens.

Quatre voltou seu olhar vermelho para Hugh que simplesmente mostrou os dentes para o vampiro, sentindo seu corpo inteiro arrepiar diante da voz de Heero novamente.

- Eu deveria matá-los e me poupar do trabalho de ter que repreendê-los cada vez que o fizerem, mas infelizmente outros sentiriam a falta de vocês. Então vou fazer outra coisa. A partir de hoje, independente do que sentem um pelo outro, vocês vão ficar uma hora no mesmo ambiente, sem trocarem uma única palavra um com o outro. Se quiserem agir como crianças, serão tratados como tal.

- Mas Heero...

- Sem mais Quatre! Não quero ter que repetir.

Quatre calou-se diante do tom de Heero, ao lembrar do que ele fizera com ele a alguns dias trás na sala de armas. Quando este quase o matara por tocar em Duo. Hugh meneou a cabeça, vendo pelo canto dos olhos Quatre fazer o mesmo antes de se retirar.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0.. Fim-FlashBack 0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

Duo parou assim que deixou a sala, voltando-se para Hugh; antes que o mesmo resolvesse desaparecer de suas vista.

- Hugh; há alguma chance de você me deixar ir sozinho à cidade?

- Nenhuma, a menos que Heero me peça para deixá-lo sozinho.

- Entendo. Neste caso eu tenho algumas coisas a fazer e assuntos a resolver na cidade. Gostaria que me deixasse sozinho a sua maneira.

Hugh sorriu e desapareceu das vistas de Duo segundos depois. O humano sorriu, imaginando como alguém com a estatura de Hugh conseguia se locomover tão rapidamente. Caminhou pelo castelo, procurando por Kimitsu encontrando-o na cozinha, dando algumas ordens aos demais empregados. Assim que Kimitsu o ouviu chamá-lo aproximou-se, curvando-se ligeiramente em respeito, ao companheiro do shuhan.

- Kimitsu.

- Sim senhor Maxwell?

- Será que tem algum problema se eu pegar algumas rosas do roseiral?

- De forma alguma senhor. Eu posso providenciar para...

Duo ergueu uma das mãos:

- Não... não se incomode. Eu mesmo gostaria de colhê-las. Eu sempre levo rosas para ela, quando vou visitá-la.

Kimitsu estranhou as palavras, mas não as demonstrou. Simplesmente sorriu, respondendo de forma polida.

- Perfeitamente senhor.

- Poderia me arrumar um vaso para colocá-las?

- Perfeitamente.

Kimitsu abriu um dos armários, retirando um vaso de cristal, que entregou a Duo que sorriu, e dirigiu-se ao jardim, nos fundos do castelo. Haviam varias rosas. Todas lindas. Mas ele sempre levava as vermelhas para ela, pois geralmente eram as mais belas e perfeitas. Duo colheu seis das melhores rosas e colocou-as no vaso. Ao retornar encontrou alguns lírios e colheu-os também, caminhando até a cozinha para avisar que iria à cidade e que demoraria um pouco para voltar. Heero estava ocupado no momento e não queria atrapalhá-lo pedindo que fosse com ele, afinal o vampiro já tinha coisas demais com que se preocupar, ainda assim tinha que avisá-lo de sua saída.

- Kimitsu pode avisar Heero, quando este terminar a reunião que eu fui à cidade e devo demorar um pouco? Mas para que ele não se preocupe? Estarei bem. Hugh irá comigo.

- Eu darei o recado senhor.

- Obrigado.

Duo saiu do castelo e pediu que Chold o levasse a cidade e o deixasse lá. Mais tarde ele daria um jeito de voltar. Ou ligaria pedindo que fossem buscá-lo. Mas estava mais propenso a caminhar um pouco.

..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..0...0...0..0..0..0..

O carro cruzou a cidade deserta e silenciosa. Era estranho pensar que um dia ela já fora repleta de gente. Com crianças correndo pelas ruas. Afinal não passava das nove da noite. Ainda muito cedo para que todos dormissem, e no entanto era o que parecia acontecer. Se não fosse a presença dos vampiros do clã, caminhando pela rua deserta e pelo clube que se encontrava iluminado. Mal se lembrava a última vez em que cantara. Haviam acontecido tantas coisas nos últimos meses. O carro parou diante do sinal de um dos vampiros que interceptara o veículo. Após ver seu ocupante, o vampiro meneou a cabeça permitindo sua passagem. Duo suspirou profundamente quando o carro parou em frente ao cemitério da cidade. Desceu do veículo com a sacola que trouxera, sentindo um estranho estremecimento tomá-la.

- Obrigada Chold, você pode ir.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que o espere senhor?

- Tenho, obrigado.

Chold meneou a cabeça partindo. Duo assistiu o carro afastar-se, e caminhou até os portões do cemitério, abrindo-os. Ouviu o ranger dos portões ecoar pelo silêncio da noite. Ligou a lanterna, caminhando silenciosamente por entre os túmulos, até encontrar aqueles que viera visitar. Ofegou ao ver as lápides, sentindo as lágrimas acumularem em seus olhos. Fungou, limpando-as na manga da jaqueta e sorriu antes de dirigir-se a seus entes queridos.

- Oi Tio. Já faz um bom tempo que não venho, e eu peço desculpas por isso. Mas aconteceram tantas coisas e..., eu... eu acho que eu fiquei com vergonha também.

Duo suspirou e sentou-se em frente ao túmulo de seu tio, começando a retirar as ervas daninhas que haviam se acumulado, pelo tempo que não ia vistá-los. Ficou ali durante vários minutos, apenas executando a tarefa que sempre fazia quando vinha vê-los, sem importar-se que suas mãos ficariam sujas ou feridas. Com cuidado limpou as lápides, retirando o mato, e colocando o jarro de rosas vermelhas no túmulo da irmã Helen e o buquê de lírios brancos, no túmulo do tio. Tocou as letras gravadas na lápide, sentindo novamente as lágrimas se formando nos olhos.

**_"Ao meu amado tio, que me foi como uma luz, recebendo-me como um filho quando ninguém mais o fêz. Que o Senhor Deus recebera-o com o mesmo carinho com que cuidou de mim. De seu amado sobrinho Duo Maxwell. 1950 a 2000"._**

Duo ofegou e chorou diante do túmulo, sem importar-se se Hugh estaria o observando ou não. Sentiu a velha dor apertar-lhe o peito de forma esmagadora, e abraçou a lápide como se esta fosse seu tio, e não um simples objeto de concreto.

- Tio eu... eu... queria tanto... que... que estivesse aqui... você e a irmã Helen.

Duo calou-se durante vários minutos. Ouvindo apenas seu soluçar ecoando ao redor. Procurando enxugar as lágrimas que sempre o brindavam neste dia. Fazia quase quatro anos que eles haviam morrido, e as lembranças daquela noite ainda o atormentavam, as vezes. Não tanto agora, porque tinha Heero. Deu um meio sorriso ao lembrar-se do vampiro. Já podia até mesmo imaginar o choque de irmã Helen se a mesma fosse viva, quando descobrisse que além de estar envolvido com alguém do mesmo sexo, o mesmo também era um ser das trevas. Ainda assim não negaria o que sentia por Heero. Tocou a marca em seu pulso, encarando as lápides, como se estivesse encarando seu tio e a irmã Helen. Corou :

- Tio... irmã Helen... u conheci uma pessoa. Ela é um dos motivos d'eu não vir a algum tempo. Não que ele impeça de vir, mas é que as coisas não são mais como costumavam ser. Aconteceram tantas coisas nesses últimos meses, que talvez vocês nem acreditassem, ou talvez sim... eu não sei.

Um vento começou a soprar levemente fazendo Duo arrepiar-se. Olhou para os lados sentindo-se desconfortável. Mas sabia que não estava completamente sozinho na escuridão do cemitério, Hugh deveria estar em algum lugar, embora sentisse que a presença em si não vinha dele. Era algo parecido como quando acordava no meio da noite, assustado por algum pesadelo, e seu tio vinha lhe fazer companhia até que voltasse a dormir protegendo-o de seus medos. Ou quando irmã Helen o embalava em seus braços, cantando hinos e sussurrando que não havia nada a temer, pois não estava sozinho. Abraçou o corpo soluçando, sentia tanta saudade deles. Eles eram o que mais perto tivera de um pai e de uma mãe. Considerava os Winner como sua família, mas não era a mesma coisa quando eles estavam vivos e morava na igreja.

- Eu conheci alguém... e o amo muito. Tanto que estou disposto a abandonar tudo aquilo que me ensinaram apenas para estar com ele... ser como ele.

Duo sorriu tristemente, encarando a lápide da irmã Helen, ao saber que jamais concretizaria o sonho dela em vê-lo casado e com filhos.

- É não é uma garota... como a senhora vivia dizendo que eu encontraria irmã... eu até tentei encontrar a tal garota que me faria feliz e que eu desposaria como minha esposa... mas acho que não era o meu caso.

Duo fechou os olhos e os abriu com um sorriso, diante da sensação que o preencheu. Procurou enxugar os olhos, não desejando que ele os visse manchado pelas lágrimas. Sua voz adquiriu um tom mais alegre e suave ao falar de Heero, deixando que seu coração demonstrasse aos dois, todo o carinho que tinha pelo vampiro.

- E apesar... dele não ser alguém que vocês aprovariam, ele é... alguém especial... gentil e sensível para respeitar esse momento e manter-se afastado, mesmo eu sentindo sua presença.

Heero deu um meio sorriso ao saber que fôra descoberto e aproximou-se de Duo, que se levantou e abraçou-o:

- Tio, irmã Helen, este é Heero Yuy, a pessoa de quem falava. Heero estes são tio Maxwell e a irmã Helen.

Duo apresentou-o aqueles que fizeram parte de sua vida e que tiveram influência no que ele havia se tornado.

Heero curvou o corpo ligeiramente diante dos dois túmulos, em sinal de respeito. Quando soube que Duo havia deixado o castelo para ir a cidade, resolvera seguí-lo. Ainda mais quando Kimitsu lhe dissera que ele levara algumas rosas vermelhas e alguns lírios brancos. Duo andava calado demais em sua opinião, e agora sabia o porquê. Quando chegou, dispensou Hugh, e ficou observando-o conversar com os túmulos a sua frente. Sentiu-se estranho por invadir um momento tão especial dele. Mas agora sabia que havia feito a coisa certa.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. E quero que saibam que Duo está em boas mãos.

Duo ofegou, abraçando Heero diante de suas palavras. O vampiro abraçou-o, deixando que ele chorasse sua saudade e sua dor. Voltou seu olhar para uma árvore próxima vendo dois vultos luminosos sorrindo-lhe em aprovação. Meneou a cabeça ao homem que possuía os mesmos olhos de Duo e para a mulher de cabelos castanhos que possuía o ar mais bondoso e cálido que já vira. Heero voltou seu olhar para Duo, que ainda soluçava um pouco, acariciando-lhe a face. Eles estavam livres para seguir em frente, assim como Duo, que finalmente os havia deixado partir em paz.

- Eles estão em paz agora. Vamos para casa.

Duo deixou que Heero o levasse, sentindo seu coração mais leve. Sim; ele havia finalmente os deixado partir. Havia dado à sua alma e à deles o descanso que mereciam. Ainda assim no próximo ano, se ainda vivesse; os visitaria novamente e dessa vez, não estaria sozinho.

Continua...

**1 **Almarquinaqeu inventei a palavra, então se ela existir, perdoem-me se possuir algum outro significado que não o proposto na fic.

**2 **Ez vzch irnz mafhkou significado da sopa e letrinhas: Eu vou matá-los.

**3** Lycan outro termo para lobisomem.

Até que enfim terminei.

Depois de milênios atrasado, eis que surge mais um capítulo.

Gente desculpe a demora, sinceramente. mas sabe como é. Yoru tem andado meio ocupada, e sinceramente meia desmotivada. De vez em quando bate uma depressão que ninguém merece.

Mas o cap saiu, né.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão.

A sis Dee pela ajuda e apoio.

A mami por seu maravilhoso apoio.

A sis Litha por seu incentivo e ajuda.

E a todos os fãs que me imploraram por mais um cap. Espero que tenha atendido a todos.

Aguardo comentários, quem sabe outro cap não vem antes.


	19. Chapter XVII

Lábios de Sangue 

Capitulo 17 – Uma ajuda do Inimigo

Em alguma parte da floresta na cidade de Epyon – Algumas semanas depois:

Era quase meia-noite e o silêncio imperava sinistramente no meio da floresta. Mirla olhou para o céu estrelado, sorrindo malignamente; em poucos dias chegaria o momento em que todos os elos se uniriam. Começaria então o surgimento de uma nova ordem e o inicio de sua vingança.

- Poderia me dizer o motivo de seu sorriso Mirla?

Relena se encontrava encostada em um canto, sorvendo em sua taça, o sangue trazido por Lacroan e que fôra generosamente oferecido por Romefeller. Há alguns dias, ele e os caçadores haviam chegado de Northhampton a mando do Duque, e se encontravam escondidos nas grutas, localizadas no centro da floresta. Faltavam poucos dias para o início do solstício de inverno; o momento perfeito para a realização da profecia, que acarretaria finalmente; na ascensão do clã Peacecraft. Havia notado que Mirla andava ainda mais reclusa, desde a última investida contra Heero, que resultara na evacuação completa da cidade.

Poucos humanos haviam permanecido, e sua maioria eram simpatizantes do clã Khushrenada, e por isso eram guardados pelos vampiros leais a Heero, que caminhavam todas as noites pelas ruas desertas, procurando manter seguro o perímetro ao redor do castelo e do que restara da cidade; obrigando-a a permanecer refugiada na floresta.

Relena aproximou-se de Mirla sorrindo, antes de tomar-lhe o braço e começar a caminhar pela floresta, afastando-se do atual esconderijo. Sabia que a criatura tinha planos para com Heero; afinal a ouvira falar com humano semanas atrás, quando tentara abraçar seu descendente. A criatura seria muito tola se imaginasse que não havia notado o que se passava. Voltou sua atenção para a voz de Mirla, acompanhando o olhar dela por entre a copa das árvores.

- O dia se aproxima... ascensão, morte... renascimento. O dia em que os humanos conhecerão a noite eterna e os vampiros governarão absolutos.

- Falta pouco para o inicio de sua vingança não é?

Mirla olhou para Relena, sorrindo falsamente; antes de menear a cabeça. Ela viu Relena sorrir, e olhar para a escuridão da noite. Sabia que ela havia invadido a mente do humano, ao mesmo tempo em que ela mesma o fizera e sabia o que a soberana do clã Peacecraft ouvira o que havia dito ao atual shuhan dos Khushrenada. Que obteria sua vingança através do humano que o mesmo tomara por amante. Ajudando-os a desvendar a profecia. Não que fizesse alguma diferença Relena saber o que dissera a eles, uma vez que não pretendia partilhar de seu conhecimento ou da conversa com ela.

- O que você vê ou acha que sabe, é apenas uma ponta de um imenso iceberg Relena Peacecraft. O conhecimento ilusório que possui de nada adiantará, se eu não a guiar para a estrada que deve tomar.

Relena olhou para o Necro suavemente e sorriu diante das palavras da criatura, soltando-se dela e tomando novamente o caminho da gruta. Antes porém, deixou que sua voz ecoasse pela escuridão da floresta. Sem ao menos se virar para visualizar o efeito de suas palavras.

- Apenas os tolos desconhecem a própria força e eu levei muito tempo Mirla; para ser o que sou. Acredite, não sou tola como pensa. Não se atreva a subestimar-me novamente... detestaria ter de matá-la antes do tempo.

Mirla sorriu ironicamente antes de vê-la desaparecer por completo na escuridão. As ameaças de Relena eram-lhe uma pequena diversão. Se a líder do clã Peacecraft ao menos pudesse imaginar a verdade, ou tivesse o mínimo de percepção, saberia que suas ameaças nada significavam para si. A criatura começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a terra dos Khushrenada. Tinha assuntos a tratar lá. Uma densa escuridão começou a formar-se ao seu redor, à medida que caminhava. Deixou que seus pensamentos se tornassem palavras, embora sua voz não passasse de um horripilante sussurro.

_"Apenas os tolos se vangloriam de sua própria força. No final veremos quem matará quem, Relena." _

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Castelo Khushrenada – 02:00hs:

Trowa encontrava-se sentado na cadeira junto à pequena mesa ao canto do quarto. Assim que chegara ao castelo, há pouco mais de uma hora atrás; havia ido direto procurar o amante. O que o mesmo havia feito o deixara desconcertado, para não dizer decepcionado. Tivera de usar de todo o autocontrole que possuía para não deixar transparecer sua frustração e descontentamento na frente de Heero, enquanto se encontravam na cidade, verificando os últimos avanços dos mandantes de Relena. Por isso ficara chocado, uma vez que não esperava que Quatre pudesse fazer algo do tipo. Ofender deliberadamente à família de Hugh; apenas para irritá-lo.

Sabia da antipatia que o amante possuía em relação ao Lycan. Já havia visto outros vampiros agirem da mesma forma e ainda pior com os da espécie de Hugh. Podia entender isso. Era algo natural a espécie deles. Vampiros e Lycan's, por muitos séculos haviam sido inimigos sem motivo algum. Eles apenas não conseguiam ser tolerantes um com o outro. Mas acreditava que com Quatre poderia ser diferente. Muitos dos de sua espécie, haviam conseguido adquirir certa tolerância e até mesmo simpatia pelos Lycan's. E pelo que Heero lhe contara, nos tempos primórdios da humanidade, os mesmos haviam servido como guardiões dos Vampiros. 

Quase como protetores, o mesmo trabalho que os humanos prestavam a eles agora, há muitos séculos atrás, eram desempenhados por Lycan's. Heero não soube explicar ao certo o que ocorrêra para que os humanos tomassem o lugar dos Lycan's como colaboradores ou servos, como muitos diziam. Pelo que parecia, a história havia se perdido no tempo e nem mesmo Hugh soube explicar-lhe o motivo real. Mas alguma coisa acontecêra para quebrar essa aliança, distanciando-os e tornando ainda maior a intolerância entre eles.

Quatre olhou para o amante sentindo-se ainda mais miserável. Podia sentir o quanto Trowa estava decepcionado com ele. Havia falhado novamente com o amante ao não ouví-lo e deixar-se levar pela natureza rebelde, como o amante de olhos verdes sempre lhe dizia. Queria que o outro pudesse perdoá-lo, mas não sabia como chegar até ele. Trowa não havia dito muito ao chegar da cidade, apenas lhe dirigira um olhar indignado e tomara-o pelo braço, literalmente arrastando-o para o quarto que compartilhavam. Na verdade, dissera uma única palavra, que fizera seu coração partir-se ao meio, fazendo com que uma lágrima vermelha manchasse seu rosto pálido.

_"Parabéns." _

Não era uma congratulação por algum feito que merecia uma comemoração e sim a constatação de um feito que não merecia nada além de repulsa e desgosto. Tentara abraçá-lo e pedir-lhe perdão, mas Trowa o evitara, deixando-se cair na cadeira, onde permanecia há quase uma hora, olhando para a noite através da janela. Abaixou a cabeça, não se dando conta de que lágrimas vermelhas banhavam abundantemente seu rosto, até que sentiu o toque frio em sua face. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os de Trowa que rapidamente havia ido para cama, ao notar que Quatre chorava. Havia sentido a angústia do amante, bem como ouvira as súplicas de sua mente, implorando por seu perdão.

Não sabia se o perdoaria de todo. Mesmo que o amasse, não conseguia tolerar certas atitudes do amante, e o que o mesmo fizera com Hugh era a mais grave de todas. Sabia que Duo havia dito para Quatre pedir desculpas a Hugh e pelo que sabia o mesmo ainda não o havia feito.

O loiro desejava atirar-se nos braços de Trowa e ter certeza de que o amante o perdoara, mas estava com medo de que o mesmo o rejeitasse. Olhou para ele e viu através de seus olhos, resignação e um pedido; o mesmo que Duo o fizera prometer e ainda não cumprira.

Meneou a cabeça em acordo; levantando-se da cama. Enxugou o rosto, limpando o vermelho que lhe tingira a face pálida e mesmo a contra à gosto, pediria desculpas ao Lycan.

Viu Trowa sorrir, acenando do lhe através do espelho, dizendo-lhe mentalmente que lhe daria uma chance de reparar o que fizera. Se ele fosse capaz de passar por sua intolerância e pedir desculpas a Hugh, obteria seu perdão. Quatre deixou o quarto disposto a procurar o Lycan; esperava apenas poder encontrá-lo logo, e não irritá-lo novamente.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Nem bem Quatre fechara a porta de seu quarto e Duo o agarrara, puxando-o para o quarto que o amigo compartilhava com Heero. Ouviu a proposta dele e teve que se controlar para não rir. Aquilo era em sua opinião, ridículo e impossível de ser feito, e não tinha a menor intenção de ajudá-lo no que se referia a isso.

Duo olhou exasperado para Quatre, que simplesmente o ignorava, fingindo que não havia ouvido seu pedido. Não sabia como alguém conseguia ser tão cabeça dura. Às vezes não sabia quem era pior, o loiro ou Hugh. Não havia pedido nada demais ao amigo; na verdade achava que andava muito condescendente com o vampiro loiro, uma vez que Heero já o havia advertido que deveria ser mais firme com Quatre quando o assunto envolvia Hugh. Não queria admitir, mas depois do que acontecêra no final da tarde, teve que dar o braço a torcer quanto ao fato de que deveria se esforçar mais para fazer Quatre e Hugh desenvolverem, pelo menos; certa tolerância um com o outro.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0 FlashBack ..0.00..0.00..0.0.00.0.

Duo entrou na sala de leitura e não acreditou no que encontrou. Havia saído apenas por poucos minutos para pegar algo no quarto deixando Quatre e Hugh sozinhos, uma vez que estavam no momento tortura, como o amigo vampiro apelidara os momentos em que ele e Hugh tinham de ficar na mesma sala por uma hora, sem trocarem uma única palavra, mas apenas ficarem ali se aturando mutuamente. Cada um estava sentado em um dos sofás, distantes o suficiente um do outro; não tanto quanto desejavam, mas o quanto lhes era permitido, dado o tamanho da sala.

Havia achado que os dois ficariam quietos, mas ao ver a sala completamente bagunçada, o estado dos dois e dos móveis, que não haviam escapado certamente da fúria de Hugh; percebera tardiamente seu erro. Quatre possuía um considerável machucado em um dos braços. A camisa outrora branca, encontrava-se manchada pelo sangue do vampiro, que até o momento não fechara os ferimentos causados pelas garras de Hugh que se encontrava em sua forma primal, como Heero lhe dissera uma vez.

- Qual de vocês vai me contar o que houve?

Duo olhou para os dois, que continuavam a se encarar como se estivessem prontos a pular um na jugular do outro. O que não duvidava que pudesse acontecer se alguém não interviesse. Quatre mordeu o canto dos lábios, perfurando-o com uma de suas presas, procurando acalmar-se. Se o amigo humano não houvesse entrado, teria dado um jeito no cachorro crescido, mesmo sabendo que estava errado, uma vez que fôra ele quem provocara o Lycan com suas palavras. Ofendendo-o da melhor maneira possível. Há algum tempo havia aprendido como fazer Hugh perder a paciência.

Quando humano jamais pensaria, ou mesmo faria algo assim. Mas era quase impossível conter sua natureza, quando se tratava de atormentar o Lycan. Não conseguia tolerar a presença dele, mesmo que houvesse sido ordem de Heero. Cada vez que via Hugh, seu sangue fervia de raiva e repulsa. Era algo completamente irracional, mesmo Trowa havendo lhe dito que era algo natural a espécie, e que muitos poucos conseguiam ter certa tolerância aos Lycan´s.

Hugh sentia todos os pêlos de seu corpo eriçados, todo seu ser gritava para estripar o vampiro com cara de anjo; fatiando-o devagar, como se fosse um pedaço de carne. Não sabia como o outro havia descoberto sobre sua família, mas não permitiria que o mesmo ofendesse seu filho ou sua esposa. Eles chegariam em poucas horas, graças ao shuhan dos Khushrenada, e a única coisa que no momento, o impedia de partir para cima do vampiro era o humano que se colocara entre os dois, ao notar que ambos o ignoravam.

Duo colocou-se no meio dos dois, disposto a resolver o impasse antes que Heero retornasse da cidade. Não queria que o amante se aborrecesse e resolvesse cumprir com sua palavra, matando o Lycan e Quatre. Sabia que ele o faria se necessário, mesmo que isso fizesse sofrer não apenas a ele.

- Bem, ou vocês começam a falar ou a gente espera o Heero; e quero ver o que ambos vão dizer a ele.

Duo olhou para os dois procurando manter certa autoridade no olhar; entretanto ambos não pareciam temer a ameaça. Hugh foi o primeiro a se manifestar, retornando a sua forma humana e recuando, depois de alguns segundos. Duo sorriu e voltou seu olhar para Quatre que bufou, tratando de fechar o ferimento e se encaminhando para o sofá que fôra todo rasgado pelas garras do Lycan, quando o mesmo investira contra ele, quando dissera que a esposa do mesmo deveria ser uma cadelinha cega ou estar no cio para se envolver com ele.

- Eu... me descontrolei, sinto muito.

Duo olhou para Hugh que recolhia as coisas espalhadas pelo chão e tentava arrumar a sala. Olhou para o amigo, que parecia indiferente ao que havia acontecido, mas que também procurava arrumar a bagunça que haviam causado. Sabia que Quatre deveria ter dito algo de sério para provocar Hugh, a ponto de fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Sabia que o Lycan preferiria morrer a não cumprir as ordens de Heero. Voltou seu olhar para Quatre, procurando dirigir seus pensamentos ao amigo, certo de que ele o ouviria.

_"Vai me contar ou vou ter que descobrir sozinho?" _

Quatre voltou seu olhar para Duo vendo através dele o quanto o mesmo sentia-se magoado por ter traído confiança que depositara nele ao deixá-los sozinhos. Seu olhar desviou-se para Hugh e ele pode sentir sua natureza agitar-se em rebeldia. Contrariado, fechou os olhos procurando controlá-la, ao menos uma vez.

Duo não sabia se Quatre contaria, mas ao vê-lo olhar para ele e abaixar a cabeça arrependido, soube que obteria uma resposta:

_"Eu... falei mal da mulher dele."_

- Eu esperava tudo, menos isso. , a resposta que ouviu o deixou desconcertado, para não dizer triste

Quatre se assustou com o tom frio de Duo, mas não podia censurá-lo. Sabia e sentia o quanto o outro estava decepcionado com ele, para não dizer magoado.

Hugh olhou para o humano e o vampiro que se encaravam. Mesmo sabendo que o outro não merecia sua consideração, decidiu deixá-los a sós para conversarem, uma vez que sabia que os dois eram amigos.

Duo viu Hugh desaparecer, como sempre fazia e soube que estava sozinho com Quatre. Não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia. Estava muito decepcionado com o loiro, jamais imaginara que o mesmo fosse capaz de algo tão feio.

- Estou decepcionado Quatre. Achei que vocês poderiam... que teriam... um mínimo de maturidade para ficarem sozinhos, apenas o tempo d'eu ir ao quarto e voltar. Ou pelo menos medo o suficiente para não desobedecer às ordens de Heero quanto a se atracarem por aí.

- Eu sei... não há desculpas para o que fiz.

- Não há mesmo. O que você espera que eu diga a Heero, quando ele vir o estado dos móveis? Que Mirla esteve aqui e lutamos com ela por nossas vidas? Ou conto a verdade? Que você não foi incapaz de ignorar, seja lá o que sente em relação a Hugh e partiu pra baixaria?

- Você pode dizer o que quiser Duo. Não quero que tenha problemas por minha causa.

Duo coçou o pescoço bufando, antes de caminhar até o amigo. Sabia que Quatre estava arrependido a sua maneira. Nunca deveria ter dito que Hugh era casado e tinha um filho, e que Heero estava tentando trazê-los de Londres, para que pudessem ter um momento juntos, antes da batalha decisiva. Havia achado que talvez, Quatre se sensibilizasse; mas se enganara. O amigo havia usado isso para magoar e ofender Hugh novamente.

- Você vai pedir desculpas a ele.

- O que?!!!

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ou pede desculpas ou eu conto tudo pro Heero e pro Trowa, como se ele ainda não soubesse não é?, Garanto que ele está bem mais decepcionado com você do que eu. E duvido também que ele diga algo a Heero, apenas para te proteger.

Duo viu os olhos de Quatre avermelharem-se e a batalha interna que o mesmo travava quanto ao que acabara de ouvir. Sabia que Duo tinha razão. Podia sentir a decepção de Trowa. O mesmo havia, mesmo à distância; tentado impedí-lo, mas como sempre, o ignorara. Sua natureza lutava contra as palavras do amigo humano, mesmo sabendo que o que o mesmo pedia era o mais certo a se fazer. Duo sorriu e ficou feliz ao vê-lo menear a cabeça, mesmo estando aborrecido por ter que fazer isso.

0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.Fim-Fashback0.0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Há poucos dias tivera uma idéia e decidira pô-la em prática, antes que os dois se matassem ou acabassem ferindo alguém no processo. O que estivera a pouco de acontecer; quando havia decidido pegar as partituras no quarto e compartilhar sua idéia. Entretanto não tivera tempo para falar com os dois juntos, pois assim que terminaram de arrumar a sala, o que lhes tomara quase três horas, Heero chegara e como sempre Hugh desaparecêra, diante da presença de Heero, no mesmo momento Trowa puxara o amante para algum lugar, certamente para ter certa conversa, quanto às atitudes do loiro.

Conseguira encontrar Quatre por um acaso, quando o mesmo deixava o quarto; um tanto desanimado, para não dizer aborrecido. Então, antes que o loiro fugisse o puxara para seu quarto, aproveitando que Heero o deixara sozinho por alguns minutos. Explicara por alto o que desejava e agora olhava para Quatre com o melhor olhar de cachorrinho pidão que conseguia fazer. Sabia que essa era a única forma de conseguir atingir o coração morto do amigo.

Quatre bufou diante do olhar, desviando os olhos de Duo dizendo-lhe mentalmente que não cederia. Já não bastava ter que pedir desculpas a Hugh? E ainda tinha que fazer isso? Olhou novamente para o outro, sentindo-se amolecer, diante da tristeza fingida presente no olhar do amigo humano. Sabia que Duo ainda estava chateado pelo incidente ocorrido à tarde na sala de leitura. Além do quê; nunca fôra capaz de negar nada a ele, quando o mesmo o olhava dessa forma. Como se acabasse de se perder de seu dono e quisesse um canto seguro para ficar.

Duo viu Quatre desviar o olhar num sinal claro de que iria fraquejar, dando-lhe a certeza de que havia conseguido, precisava apenas de uma afirmação verbal.

- É um favor que você me faria Quatre.

Os olhos de Quatre ficaram ligeiramente avermelhados, antes que olhasse novamente para o amigo, bufando. Deu um aceno de cabeça em acordo. Não estava muito certo, mas não poderia se negar a ajudar Duo, ainda mais quando o mesmo fazia aquela expressão... de que você seria meu amigo se me ajudasse.

- Não prometo nada, além do quê, duvido que ele tenha inteligência suficiente...

- Quatre...

- Ok... ok... apenas diga quando e estarei lá.

Duo sorriu ao ver Quatre deixar seu quarto na mais completa expressão de aborrecimento e enfado. Não sabia ao certo se sua idéia daria certo, mas iria tentar a todo custo. Deixou-se cair na cama, imaginando o que Heero acharia de sua proposta. O amante estava ocupado com seus deveres e não haviam tido muitas oportunidades, ao longo do dia; para conversarem. Nos poucos instantes que tiveram na parte da tarde, haviam se amado; deixando qualquer outro assunto para depois. Mal podia esperar para vê-lo e contar-lhe as novidades.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Meia-hora depois:

Quatre vagava pelos corredores do castelo atrás de Hugh. Pelo que Kimitsu havia dito, o Lycan estivera vasculhando os arredores do castelo, mas já havia retornado e se encontrava em seu quarto. Relutantemente, era para lá que se dirigia. O empregado havia dito que o mesmo deveria estar com a família que chegara a poucos instantes de Londres. Deveria ser por isso que o cachorro crescido não se encontrava junto a Duo, quando o mesmo o puxara para o quarto propondo-lhe tamanho absurdo.

A idéia proposta pelo amigo ainda martelava em sua mente. Não queria ter cedido tão facilmente, mas não havia como voltar atrás agora. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia no final, mesmo que sua natureza o estivesse incomodando. Trowa havia concordado mentalmente e estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pelo amante, mesmo que fosse se sujeitar a pedir desculpas ao Lycan ou fazer algo em sua companhia.

Quatre chegou à área onde os empregados que não eram vampiros dormiam, localizando rapidamente o quarto de Hugh; disposto a acabar logo, com seu martírio. Estalou o pescoço e bufou antes de bater na porta. Levou pouco mais de alguns segundos, antes que a porta fosse aberta, para revelar uma miniatura de Hugh, mas com olhos ligeiramente esverdeados.

- Onde está seu pai?

O menino recuou diante da voz fria e do olhar avermelhado. O loiro a sua frente era um deles, um vampiro. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, a porta foi escancarada e seu pai colocou-se a sua frente, empurrando-o ligeiramente para trás.

Hugh se encontrava no banheiro vestindo-se; após um banho relaxante, quando sentiu o cheiro dele. Sua raiva cresceu, ao ouvir o tom com que o vampiro se dirigira a sua cria. Não permitiria que o mesmo fosse até ali e maltratasse seu filho.

Quatre sorriu ironicamente, ao ver Hugh postar-se a frente do menino que deveria ser seu filho, pois mesmo pequeno possuía o mesmo cheiro desagradável do outro. Algumas palavras nada agradáveis começaram a dançar em seus lábios, mas se obrigou a ignorá-las. Recuou um pouco para o corredor, procurando não deixar que sua irritação falasse por ele.

- Vim pedir-lhe desculpas pelo que disse à tarde. Vou procurar não envolver outros em nossas discussões.

Hugh olhou surpreso para Quatre ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Podia sentir sinceridade em suas palavras. Olhou para o filho, que se encontrava abraçado a sua perna e meneou a cabeça, vendo então Quatre virar-se e partir. Fechou a porta. Pegando o filho no colo, olhou para as partituras que Duo lhe entregara e pedira que estudasse. Há principio achou que a idéia do humano era totalmente sem propósito e inútil, mas agora, depois que o vampiro viera, a idéia não lhe parecia assim tão absurda.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Sala de Leitura – 03:30hs :

Heero olhava atentamente a sala. Os móveis eram diferentes, tinha certeza disso. Algumas coisas pareciam fora de seu lugar habitual e tinha certeza absoluta de que a parede antes era de um tom mais claro de bege, embora não houvesse indícios de que a mesma fora pintada. Voltou seu olhar ao mensageiro que chegara há alguns minutos, atento ao recado que recebêra.

- Foi esse o recado que recebeu?

- Sim Shuhan, ele exige ouví-lo pessoalmente.

Heero meneou a cabeça ligeiramente, sendo deixado sozinho pelo outro vampiro. As noticias não eram nada agradáveis a seu ver. Faltavam poucas semanas para a realização da profecia e eles nem ao menos ainda a entendiam completamente e como se não bastassem tantos imprevistos, ainda teria que ir a Irlanda pessoalmente.

Nas últimas semanas, Relena havia aumentado as investidas, obrigando-o a evacuar a cidade, antes que os humanos que ainda insistiam em permanecer, perecessem pelas mãos dos caçadores. Alguns dos que estavam decididos a lutar haviam sido trazidos para o castelo. O restante que permaneceu na cidade, estavam no clube; junto com os vampiros que a guardavam. Mas boa parte havia partido, tendo sido acompanhados até os limites da cidade e embarcados em segurança para outro lugar.

Mas há três dias, tivera que aumentar o número de vampiros na cidade, a fim de manter seguro o perímetro ao redor do castelo e os poucos habitantes que ainda restavam; uma vez que pelo que sabia, os caçadores do clã Romefeller haviam chegado. Pelas informações enviadas pelos poucos batedores que conseguiram retornar da floresta, o número de caçadores ultrapassava suas expectativas, o que o levara a fazer novas alianças. E era por uma delas que teria de deixar o castelo na próxima noite. E como se não bastasse, a visita sorrateira de Mirla o preocupava. Ela havia aparecido do nada, pouco antes de chegar ao castelo. Na verdade, era como se ela o estivesse esperando.

O que ela lhe havia dito mentalmente, mesmo não fazendo sentido; o incomodara terrivelmente. Queria ter falado com Trowa, mas o outro parecia distraído e um tanto nervoso e sabia que Quatre estava envolvido. O vampiro loiro era o único atualmente capaz de provocar tal reação em seu amigo. Não queria nem imaginar o que Quatre havia aprontado dessa vez, mas pelos sentimentos que sentiu vir de Trowa quando estavam na cidade, a coisa deveria ter sido séria; pois por meros segundos, o olhos do amigo ficaram vermelhos e raivosos, para depois voltarem ao verde; carregados de certa decepção.

Treize entrou na sala, encontrando Heero a observar o criptar da lareira. O mensageiro enviado à Irlanda **[1** havia chegado há poucas horas, com notícias nada agradáveis. Não esperava que ele houvesse se recusado a receber os vampiros em nome de Heero. Entretanto, deveria ter imaginado; dadas às circunstâncias atuais. O líder do clã Noventa apenas ouviria a Heero e não a seus mensageiros. Afinal, o general era um dos poucos que ainda viviam pelas regras dos poucos naturais ainda existentes.

Na verdade tinha que agradecer o fato do general querer ao menos conversar com Heero, mesmo o japonês não sendo um deles. Não eram todos os naturais que aceitavam falar diretamente com um renascido, expressão essa usada apenas pelos naturais para se referirem a todos aqueles que recebem o abraço de sangue e não são completamente puros.

Logo após passar a Heero a liderança do clã havia recebido uma carta de Noventa falando sobre seu desagrado ao saber que ele havia dado a um renascido a liderança do clã Khushrenada. Por isso não estranhara o fato dele não ter aparecido a "posse" de Heero; na verdade poucos foram os Shuhan que aceitaram seu convite.

Entretanto, aceitava e respeitava a opinião dos demais clãs; mas sabia que era a escolha mais certada dada a aproximação dos dias em que a profecia se cumpriria. Heero tinha um importante papel nela e sabia que os outros como ele entendiam isso, embora não aceitassem abertamente sua escolha. Agora, o simples fato de Noventa solicitar a presença de Heero, era um grande passo e se o mesmo aceitasse a aliança, em breve outros clãs se uniriam a eles.

Treize olhou para Heero, que havia se levantado do lugar em que ser encontrava. Sabia dos motivos que ele tinha ao relutar em partir, ainda mais com o tempo tão escasso; mas felizmente, ou infelizmente; as atuais circunstâncias obrigavam-no a fazer o que não desejava. O que no momento era deixar Duo.

- Está tudo pronto.

Heero voltou o olhar para Treize, meneando a cabeça ligeiramente. O antigo Shuhan havia se encarregado de preparar sua ida, assim que soube pelo mensageiro, que Noventa desejava sua presença. Suspirou cansado, antes de agradecê-lo, embora não desejasse partir.

- Obrigado Treize. Partirei amanhã à noite. Quero passar essa noite com Duo. Não tivemos muito tempo para conversarmos hoje. E ainda não contei a ele que tenho que viajar; dentre outras coisas.

- Entendo. Mandarei um telegrama avisando Noventa de sua chegada.

- Espero apenas que minha ida não seja em vão.

- Tenho certeza de que não será. O apoio de Noventa é fundamental no momento.

- Eu sei. Alguma notícia quanto ao restante dos integrantes do clã Maguanac?

- Segundo Auda, os últimos integrantes de seu clã acabaram que chegar. Soube também que a família de Hugh chegou há pouco.

Heero meneou a cabeça ligeiramente. Treize olhou para o rosto de Heero. Apesar da expressão inexpressiva de sempre, conhecia-o a tempo suficiente para saber que algo mais o preocupava. Além da viagem imprevista.

- O que lhe preocupa?

Heero deu um meio sorriso, diante da percepção de Treize de que algo mais o incomodava. Talvez o antigo Shuhan soubesse o significado do que Mirla lhe dissera.

- Mirla veio aqui. Na verdade, ela estava me esperando.

Treize olhou surpreso para Heero. Era estranho pensar que a criatura havia vindo até o castelo. Ao que parecia ela desejava falar com o vampiro de olhos azul cobalto e viera até ele. Pouco se importando se isso seria um risco a sua vida; ou não acreditando que eles fossem capazes de ferí-la.

- O que ela queria?

- Não sei exatamente, ela apenas disse que o solstício de inverno se aproxima.

- O solstício de inverno?!

Heero meneou a cabeça em acordo, imaginando o que isso significava realmente. O Necro não teria vindo ao castelo e dito isso sem nenhum propósito. Na noite em que ajudaram o humano chamado Zechs, ela havia lhe dito novamente que desejava vingança e também que os ajudaria a desvendar a profecia. Se ela lhe dissera que o solstício de inverno estava se aproximando, isso deveria ter alguma relação com a profecia.

- Acho que o fato do solstício de inverno estar se aproximando deve ter alguma relação com a profecia, mas não tenho certeza. Não tive a chance de pedir a Trowa que procurasse informações sobre isso.

- Você pode ter razão. Mirla descende de um clã que tinha ligação direta com magia. Não seria errado imaginar que determinados eventos naturais contribuam para determinadas magias.

Heero ponderou acêrca das palavras de Treize. Fazia sentido. Os conhecimentos de magia dos Necros eram conhecidos, temidos e contados em muitos livros antigos. Um dos lideres do Maguanac havia contado muitos relatos sobre o clã extinto. Suas magias, encantos e previsões. Ele havia conversado com Abdul, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que pudessem usar contra Mirla de forma eficiente, uma vez que sabiam que ela era muito forte.

O árabe não conseguira lembrar de nada que fosse letal contra o Necro, mas ficara de procurar em sua terra natal. Haviam humanos que tinham vastos conhecimentos. Talvez um deles soubesse de algo. Abdul havia mandado Muhammad e Madijah ao Paquistão há alguns dias a procura de um certo homem que diziam, conhecer profundamente a cultura dos Necros. Esperava apenas que eles retornassem com algo concreto antes de iniciada a batalha que decidiria o destino dos humanos e dos vampiros.

Heero olhou para o relógio sobre a lareira e levantou-se. Já era tarde e Duo deveria estar esperando-o no quarto. Deixaria esse assunto para quando retornasse.

- Acho que vou me recolher.

Treize meneou a cabeça em acordo, também iria recolher-se. Ele e Catherine não haviam tido muito tempo juntos e precisava compensá-la de alguma forma.

- Também foi me recolher. Tenha um bom descanso Heero.

- Igualmente Treize.

Treize acompanhou-o com o olhar, sentando-se na cadeira ocupada pelo vampiro a pouco. Seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos ao acompanhar a dança das chamas. Não havia sido honesto com Heero. Conhecia em parte o significado da chegada do solstício de inverno, que aconteceria em pouco mais de vinte dias. O solstício combinava com a data em que elas nasceram há séculos atrás: Yami e Hikari e também com um outro evento que ocorrêra há muito mais tempo; séculos antes da humanidade ter conhecimento sobre sua espécie. Em breve, eles veriam a extinção completa da humanidade ou o início de uma nova era. Sinceramente desejava que fosse a última opção. Embora seus instintos lhe dissessem para se preparar para o pior.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Duo sorriu ao sentir a presença de Heero aproximar-se do quarto e rapidamente acendeu as velas, retornando para a cama, sorrindo assim que viu o vampiro adentrar o quarto. Heero deu um meio sorriso diante da penumbra em que se encontrava mergulhado o aposento. Duo encontrava-se maravilhosamente deitado na cama, aguardando-o. Trancou a porta, aproximando-se do amante e tomando-lhe os lábios com fome, como se não o fizesse a muito tempo e lhe fosse imprescindível fazê-lo. Duo agarrou-se ao amante entregando-se ao ósculo com ardor, enquanto sua mente fazia um pedido ao amante, que se afastou rapidamente; diante do que ouvira.

Heero olhou para o amante, um tanto confuso, procurando analisar e ver sentido no pedido feito pelo humano, bem no meio do beijo. Esperava um pedido ardoroso de que o tomasse rapidamente, ou que o despisse, mas não isso. Em sua opinião era ilógico o que o humano lhe pedia, uma vez que se o atendesse, Duo ficaria impossibilitado de usar Yami por alguns dias. E no momento não era aconselhável que o mesmo não pudesse empunhar a espada destinada a ele. Então porque apenas dizer-lhe não e acabar com o assunto? Olhou para Duo, que mordia levemente os lábios, aguardando sua resposta. Sentia ímpetos de dizer-lhe não e mandá-lo esquecer tal loucura e voltar a beijá-lo como desejava, mas era quase impossível negar algo.

- Duo?!!

Duo inclinou-se para frente, tomando a mão fria do vampiro entre as suas, procurando reforçar seu pedido.

- Por favor Heero. Eu quero saber como é.

Heero olhou para a mão de Duo, que estava pressionando levemente a sua, antes de voltar o olhar para o amante, tentando fazê-lo mudar de idéia, embora soubesse que era algo quase que impossível, quando o humano cismava com alguma coisa.

- E não pode esperar até que chegue o momento, em que eu o abraçarei?

- Não seria a mesma coisa. Você vai beber todo o meu sangue antes de me dar o seu não é?

Duo olhou para Heero com o olhar mais pedinte que conseguiu. Ele queria saber como era tomar o sangue de Heero. Sentí-lo correr em seu corpo.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, beber sangue vampiro traz conseqüências e não estarei aqui caso aconteça algo.

- Hã?!

- Eu tenho que ir para a Irlanda. O líder do clã Noventa não aceitou falar com os mensageiros que mandei. Ele solicita minha presença e precisamos da ajuda dele para podermos deter Relena.

- Ah...

Duo não gostou do que ouviu, mas sabia que Heero não se ausentaria se não fosse necessário.

Sorriu acariciando o rosto do amante, procurando persuadi-lo a atendê-lo.

- Mais um motivo para que faça o que pedi.

Heero sacudiu a cabeça. Dar seu sangue a Duo não era tão simples quanto o mesmo imaginava e não estaria por perto, caso o amante sofresse sob a influência de seu sangue. E não se referia as mudanças drásticas de humor ou dor. Os efeitos de sangue vampiro em um corpo humano, não eram completamente conhecidos. Alguns reagiam de forma diferente a ele e muitos efeitos não eram imediatos, alguns levavam horas. Outros pouco mais de dois dias. Precisava dissuadi-lo dessa idéia.

- Você não poderá empunhar Yami durante o tempo em que meu sangue estiver em seu corpo, e se...

Duo cortou o amante rapidamente. Já havia pensado em tudo isso, mas não tinha a mínima intenção de voltar a atrás.

Heero viu o amante levantar-se e caminhar até a janela do quarto, olhando para a lua resplandecente no céu. Viu-o virar-se para si, sorrindo suavemente, como se assim pudesse convencê-lo. O que não estava nem um pouco longe da verdade.

- Eu sei disso, mas eu posso usar qualquer outra arma neste meio tempo. Além do quê, eu sei que você dará ordens a Hugh e a vários outros vampiros para ficarem de olho em mim, enquanto estiver fora. E duvido que eles se arriscariam a despertar sua ira ou contrariá-lo.

- A família de Hugh está aqui. Quero que ele tenha algum tempo com eles, então ele não ficará mais responsável por você por enquanto. Além do quê seria arriscado mesmo assim, algo...

- Por favor Hee.

Heero suspirou passando a mão pelos fios desordenados. Finalmente concordando com um menear de cabeça. Repentinamente seu corpo caiu sobre a cama, ao ser abraçado por Duo, que se jogara em seus braços ao vê-lo concordar.

Duo sentou-se em frente ao vampiro, sorrindo e aguardando em expectativa. Heero aproximou-se do amante lentamente, tocando-lhe o rosto suavemente. O fato de que nas próximas horas estaria deixando-o para trás aborreceu-o terrivelmente. Essa viagem não estava em seus planos, ainda mais nesse momento.

Não desejava deixá-lo, mas era inevitável sua ida a Irlanda. Precisava encontrar-se com o general Noventa, que segundo Treize; seria capaz de ajudá-lo contra Relena e Romefeller. Há alguns dias havia enviado William e Marco em seu nome, entretanto, os dois haviam retornado informando-o de que nem ao menos foram ouvidos e que somente obteriam ajuda se fosse pessoalmente pedí-la. Não pretendia ficar fora nem uma semana, ainda assim era como se estivesse partindo por muito mais tempo que isso. Heero procurou esquecer sua viagem e concentrou-se em Duo, informando-o sobre o que viria a acontecer.

- Você deverá sentir um gosto amargo, mas não sei dizer o quanto... em alguns segundos sentirá uma dor pungente por todo o corpo, que não deverá levar mais do que alguns minutos. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- Quero. Eu quero provar seu sangue Heero.

Heero circundou o corpo de Duo, posicionando-se atrás dele, abraçando-o pela cintura, enquanto seus lábios deslizavam suavemente pelo pescoço delgado do humano. Suas mãos viajaram pela cintura do outro, suavemente fazendo-o inclinar-se contra ele, de forma a tomar os lábios cheios dele entre os seus. Imperceptivelmente Heero passou a ponta de uma de suas presas em sua língua, abrindo um corte e permitindo que seu sangue saísse por ele.

Duo sentiu seu corpo queimar diante do beijo. As mãos de Heero deslizavam suavemente sobre seu abdômen e quadril, tranqüilizando-o. Sua língua tocou a de Heero, sentindo algo quente e amargo.

_"Beba de meu sangue Duo." _

Duo começou a sugar a língua de Heero, à medida em que o sangue fluía abundantemente. Sentiu o amargor em seus lábios e garganta e não imaginou que fosse tão forte; a ponto de embrulhar-lhe o estômago. Era muito pior do que qualquer coisa que pudesse imaginar. Nem mesmo se fosse fel seria tão amargo o gosto em seus lábios. Abriu os olhos, atordoado pelo sabor forte que queimava-lhe as entranhas, encontrando a íris escura de Heero a encará-lo. Procurou segurar-se no vampiro, à medida em que o gosto do sangue do mesmo penetrava em seus sentidos. Fechou os olhos com força, quando uma dor começou a alastrar-se por seu corpo, como se o rasgasse por dentro. Seus lábios foram abandonados e um grito escapou por eles, quando a dor sobrepujou seus sentidos.

- Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Em sua mente podia ouvir Heero, dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, que a dor logo passaria, mas o amargor em seus lábios, parecia aumentar junto com a dor. Heero sentia a dor de Duo, mas havia sido escolha do humano. Tomar sangue vampiro não era algo agradável, ainda mais quando se é humano. Ficara surpreso pelo fato de Duo não o ter afastado ao sentir a primeira gota toca-lhe a língua. Não eram poucos os vampiros que davam seu sangue aos humanos de forma a escravizá-los, como também não era algo bonito de se ver. Quando Quatre tomou o sangue de Trowa a dor e o desconforto, foram minimizados pela inconsciência e debilidade física causadas por seus ferimentos na época. Mas Duo encontrava-se acordado e em plena capacidade física.

_"Ficará tudo bem. Logo você não sentirá mais dor." _

Duo procurou manter sua mente ligada às palavras de Heero e sentiu que a dor parecia amainar, no exato momento em que começou a sentir várias outras presenças no castelo. Heero viu Duo sorrir e ao vê-lo abrir os olhos vislumbrou um brilho avermelhado neles.

- Como se sente?

Duo fechou os olhos momentaneamente, pensando sobre como se sentia no momento. Todo o cansaço do dia havia desaparecido por completo. Era como se tudo houvesse evaporado. Sentia-se desperto e estranhamente quente por dentro. Como se fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Ou enfrentar qualquer inimigo. O medo que há poucos instantes assolava sua mente, pela proximidade do dia da realização da profecia, agora parecia nunca ter existido. Seria assim que Heero se sentia todo o tempo?

Heero acompanhava silenciosamente a reflexão de Duo quanto a como o mesmo se sentia com seu sangue vampiro percorrendo cada célula de seu corpo humano. Ele mesmo encontrava-se curioso em saber qual era a sensação dentro do humano. A mente de Duo encontrava-se clara, bem como o reflexo de seus pensamentos no belo rosto.

O fato de um humano não abraçado beber sangue vampiro, não acarretava grandes mudanças. Pelo menos não permanentes ou prejudiciais a curto prazo. Alguns adquiriam certa força física. Outros se tornavam depressivos, obsessivos e até mesmo dependentes do vampiro do qual beberam o sangue. Entretanto, tudo dependia da capacidade mental do respectivo humano e do sangue vampiro tomado.

Diferentemente do que muitos achavam, o sangue vampiro é diferente em cada individuo. Variando em seu sabor. Podendo tornar-se mais amargo de acordo com a força de seu doador. Vampiros de presença forte têm a tendência de possuir o sangue mais amargo e raramente dão seu sangue a humanos, de forma a não matá-los. O que certamente poderia ocorrer. Quando tal ato se fazia necessário, procuravam diluir o sangue em vinho, diminuindo assim seu sabor, sem alterar entretanto; sua eficácia ou força.

Não era uma prática comum entre vampiros desse tipo, entretanto vampiros cuja presença fosse fraca, utilizavam-se desse método de controle para com humanos. Mas ainda assim já haviam ouvido sobre casos em que humanos tornaram-se loucos durante o período, chamado por muitos, de controle. Na verdade o que ele temia era que Duo, devido à viagem, não conseguisse suportar sua ausência. Uma vez que eram amantes, os sentimentos de Duo seriam triplicados. Desejo, necessidade de estar perto, tudo. Heero voltou sua atenção ao humano ao ouví-lo responder-lhe.

- Eu me sinto bem. Revigorado, estranhamente desperto e...

- E?

Duo sorriu maliciosamente inclinando-se em direção a Heero, que também lhe sorria, ciente de como exatamente o humano se sentia, uma vez que os olhos ametistas não faziam à mínima questão de esconder.

- Excitado.

Heero inverteu suas posições rapidamente, deixando que suas mãos percorressem com familiaridade o corpo do amante, excitando-se ao ouvi-lo ofegar com suas caricias. Vendo os olhos violetas repletos de desejo e luxúria.

- Acho que posso resolver isso.

Heero tomou os lábios de Duo, sentindo-o corresponder prontamente. Podia sentir que o humano não era o mesmo de sempre. Seus pensamentos eram mais claros a ele, assim como os seus ao humano. Não existiam barreiras mentais entre os dois. Era como se fossem um só. Sabia que não era a primeira vez que compartilhavam tal sensação, entretanto; esta lhe parecia mais nítida agora.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Algumas horas depois:

Heero abriu os olhos que havia fechado há pouco mais de alguns minutos. Podia sentir a inquietação de Duo, que se encontrava acomodado em seus braços. E mesmo que soubesse o que o afligia, desejava que o mesmo lhe dissesse seus temores, de forma a aliviá-los.

- O que foi amor?

- Nada.

- Nada?!. Eu posso ouvir seus pensamentos se chocando dentro de sua cabeça.

Duo sorriu suavemente, antes de contar ao vampiro o que de fato o incomodava.

- E que eu... queria estar com você.

- E você está Duo.

- Não completamente...

Heero abraçou o humano acariciando-lhe suavemente as costas. Ele também desejava que estivessem juntos completamente, mas ainda não era chegado o momento e não poderia precipitar-se apenas para saciar o desejo de ambos.

- Você estará em breve; não duvide disso.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria estar com você completamente.

Duo afundou o rosto no peito do amante, deixando que o mesmo o confortasse. Sabia que Heero desejava tanto quanto ele que pudessem estar juntos completamente. Serem um só na escuridão e não cada um vivendo a metade de um dia, sem a companhia um do outro. Heero se cansava por manter-se acordado boa parte do dia, apenas para fazer-lhe companhia e ele mesmo sentia-se esgotado cada vez que tinha que levantar cedo, após ficar a noite inteira acordado ao lado do vampiro. Se ele fosse como Heero e não mais humano, estariam juntos; partilhando a noite e dormindo pelas manhãs. Heero afastou-se um pouco de Duo, encarando-o com suavidade os olhos ametistas, partilhando de seus pensamentos, confirmando-lhe o que já era uma certeza.

- E estará quando for o momento certo, mas não agora. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não posso, mesmo desejando ardentemente abraçá-lo neste momento.

- Eu sei.

- Eu entendo o que sente. Eu sinto o mesmo, por isso acredite não vai escapar de mim. O farei como eu, assim que nos casarmos.

- Vamos nos casar?

Heero deu um meio sorriso diante do tom debochado de Duo, apertando-o ainda mais contra si. Nunca haviam conversado sobre isso. Na verdade, ele nem mesmo fizera um pedido formal, apenas dissera que o tomaria por esposo, tão logo tudo terminasse, nem ao menos fazia idéia se Duo aceitava seus planos, acêrca do casamento.

- Vamos... tão logo tudo isso termine, o farei meu pela eternidade. Eu nunca lhe perguntei diretamente...

Duo olhou para Heero, vendo o que preenchia sua alma, e sorriu endireitando-se na cama. Ele já havia pensado sobre isso. Mesmo que Heero nunca o pedisse em casamento o aceitaria como marido. Por isso que não fizera objeção quando o mesmo simplesmente dissera que o tomaria por esposo; sem nem ao menos pedi-lo formalmente.

Heero segurou as mãos de Duo. Criando coragem, olhou nos olhos do amante, vendo-o sorrir como se o encorajasse a continuar.

- Eu... nunca... perguntei... se você...

- Que eu?

- Você... quer se casar comigo?

Duo sorriu balançando a cabeça suavemente. Sentia seu coração bater descompassado, incapacitando-o de falar qualquer coisa. Nunca imaginou que ouvir tal pedido o faria sentir-se tão pleno e aquecido por dentro.

Heero sorriu suavemente. Podia ver que o amante não conseguia, falar devido à emoção. Não precisava de palavras. Bastava ver nos olhos de Duo, o quanto ele desejava isso.

- Tem certeza? Porque se tiver alguma dúvida, sugiro que...

Duo jogou o corpo para frente, agarrando e beijando fortemente o vampiro. Não havia dúvidas em seu coração. Ele pertencia a Heero e sempre pertenceria. O desejo de ser como ele, era apenas para que pudessem estar juntos para sempre. Livre das cadeias de sua mortalidade

- Não tenho dúvidas. Não vai livrar-se de mim tão fácil. E se o fizer eu o mato. Pode ter certeza disso.

- Não se eu te matar primeiro.

Duo sorriu ao ter o pescoço levemente mordido pelo vampiro. Sim ele morreria pelas mãos de Heero, apenas para poder viver a eternidade a seu lado. Sangue para morte e renascimento. Um ciclo passado pela maioria dos vampiros. E que em breve ele também passaria.

- Em breve.

Duo aconchegou-se nos braços de Heero com um sorriso nos lábios; diante da afirmação de que estariam juntos na escuridão dos dias. Heero beijou o topo da cabeça do humano, olhando através da janela. Sua voz não passando de um sussurro perdido no ar; embora a certeza de suas palavras não pudesse ser contestada.

- Em breve.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Na noite seguinte:

Duo acordou sentindo-se maravilhosamente confortado nos braços de Heero. Encontrou o olhar do amante sobre si e sorriu suavemente, tendo seus lábios tomados com ardor. Tinha poucas horas desde que haviam se amado, na verdade, quase não haviam deixado o quarto o dia todo. Permanecendo juntos na cama o máximo que puderam. Heero havia se ausentado apenas durante alguns minutos à tarde, segundo o vampiro; para providenciar sua "guarda pessoal" enquanto estivesse fora.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompido, ao sentir os lábios do amante, sugando-lhe sedutoramente os lábios, antes de deslizar suavemente pelo pescoço. Ele ofegou dentro dos lábios do vampiro, quando o mesmo retornou aos seus lábios, beijando-o como se desejasse sufocá-lo tirando-lhe o ar. Procurou sufocar suas lágrimas, mas ainda assim sua angústia transpareceu claramente ao amante.

Heero podia sentir a angústia de Duo crescer. Estava no momento de se separarem, algo que nenhum dos dois desejava fazer e ainda assim era imprescindível. Relutante deixou os lábios do humano, acariciando-lhe o rosto. A dor dançando em seus olhos mediante a separação.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Eu sei. Eu vou me vestir.

- Não é necessário que se levante.

- Eu quero ir com você até a entrada do castelo e me despedir de você.

- Serão apenas alguns dias, não se preocupe. Mal vai notar minha ausência.

- Duvido... você nem foi e já sinto sua falta.

- Estarei de volta em breve, você vai ver.

Duo meneou a cabeça obrigando-se a levantar, mesmo que desejasse permanecer ali com o vampiro. Heero acompanhou-o com o olhar, sabendo o que o outro sentia. Ele mesmo desejava trancar-se no quarto com o humano e ignorar o mundo além daquelas paredes. Ainda sim o dever parecia falar ainda mais alto. Deixou a cama começando a se arrumar para a viagem, que seria longa e entediante. Em poucos minutos desceram juntos a escadaria do castelo. A maioria dos empregados encontrava-se dormindo, menos Kimitsu que se encontrava acordado e pronto para qualquer necessidade.

- Faça uma boa viagem senhor.

Heero meneou a cabeça diante do desejo de boa viagem do antigo empregado, apertando suavemente a mão de Duo, quando o mesmo tremeu diante do inevitável. Kimitsu havia providenciado que sua bagagem já se encontrasse em um dos carros e os vampiros que fariam sua proteção acompanhando-o a Irlanda, já se encontravam a postos do lado de fora do castelo, aguardando apenas a ordem para partir. Do lado de fora uma suave chuva caia, tornando a noite ainda mais fria para o início de inverno.

A entrada do castelo encontrava-se, um tanto quanto movimentada, dado o avançado das horas. Vários vampiros encontravam-se reunidos, a espera do Shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada. Entretanto, apenas alguns deles o acompanhariam até a Irlanda. Os outros haviam sido cuidadosamente escolhidos pessoalmente por Heero, para cuidar de Duo durante sua ausência. Ele não desejava sobrecarregar Hugh, uma vez que a família do mesmo chegara há pouco tempo. Desejava dar-lhes algum tempo a sós. Os lideres do clã Maguanac também se encontravam na entrada do castelo, em sinal de respeito a sua partida.

Duo olhou ao redor, vendo vários vampiros curvarem-se diante da presença de Heero e até mesmo a ele. Podia ouvir-lhes o pensamento claramente. O respeito deles para com Heero e por ele; por ser o companheiro do vampiro. Heero lhe havia dito que colocaria vampiros a sua disposição. Que eles o manteriam seguro. Que não seria responsabilidade única de Hugh selar pela sua segurança. Sabia que Quatre e Trowa cuidariam de sua segurança pessoal dentro do castelo. Era por esse motivo que os dois encontravam-se ali fora, no meio daquela chuva fria e triste. Heero havia lhe dito que conversara com os dois e os mesmos estariam responsáveis 24 hs por ele.

Duo sentiu o toque frio do amante em seu rosto e ambos perderam-se um no olhar do outro. Heero abraçou fortemente o humano, ignorando os olhares dos outros sobre eles. Tudo de que tinha ciência era do corpo de Duo em seus braços. Sem conseguir conter-se mais, esmagou os lábios do amante, como se esta fosse a última vez em que se veriam.

Duo ofegou, agarrando-se ao japonês; desejando ardentemente que o vampiro não tivesse realmente que ir. Podia sentir o sangue de Heero percorrendo seu corpo, deixando-o quente diante da proximidade com seu amante vampiro. As palavras deixaram seus lábios, antes mesmo que pudesse compreender o que dizia.

- Ez tze phzencrne, snze... pzles ethrzxvlhien. **[2**

Os olhos de Heero avermelharam-se diante das palavras ditas pelo humano, na língua antiga dos vampiros. O tom rouco, unido à submissão implícita nas palavras o aquecera, enchendo-o de possessividade. Duo ofegou, inclinando o pescoço retirando a longa trança e jogando-a por sobre o ombro direito.

- Me morda, para que eu carregue a sensação durante tua ausência.

- Duo...

- Que saibam que meu sangue e minha alma te pertencem.

Os vampiros ao redor ouviram o pedido do humano e abaixaram a cabeça em sinal de respeito ao Shuhan e seu companheiro humano. Heero olhou para os vampiros, vendo-os um a um abaixarem suas frontes em sinal de respeito. Suas presas cresceram e seus lábios desceram sobre o pescoço do humano, mordendo-o, perante todos. Quatre levantou a cabeça ligeiramente e ofegou ao ver o amigo sendo mordido por Heero. Ele viu Duo fechar os olhos e agarrar-se ao amante enquanto o mesmo sorvia o sangue quente de seu corpo. Ele sentiu o abraço de Trowa, amparando-o diante das emoções fortes que vinham dos dois. Não haviam dúvidas de que estavam destinados um ao outro. A conexão entre eles era ainda mais forte que a dele com Trowa. Por alguns segundos sentiu inveja deles, mas tal sentimento passou tão rapidamente quanto veio.

Duo sentiu suas forças falharem, quando Heero afastou-se dele. Seus olhos encontraram-se e Duo tomou-lhe os lábios frios e pálidos bebendo seu sangue da boca do outro. Seu corpo gritava pelo vampiro e por alguns segundos achou que sucumbiria a torrente de emoções que assaltavam sua mente. O sangue de Heero o tornava ainda mais fraco ao vampiro. O desejo por ele crescia a cada segundo que estavam juntos.

Heero podia sentir os sentimentos de Duo crescerem dentro dele, pois eles eram um reflexo do que ele mesmo sentia pelo humano.

Relutantemente afastou-se antes que não conseguisse partir. Virou-se, entrando num dos carros, sem voltar o olhar ao amante. Sabia que se o fizesse não partiria e no momento era seu dever encontrar o general Noventa. Duo abraçou-se, sentindo o frio assolar seu corpo. Sentiu braços ao redor dele e olhou para o amigo, ao ouví-lo pronunciar seu nome.

- Duo.

Ele levou a mão ao pescoço, sentindo o sangue escorrer pela mordida. Olhou para longe, vendo o carro que levava Heero partir, seguido por outros. Seu corpo tremeu quando levou o próprio sangue aos lábios. Afastou-se do abraço, caminhando de volta ao castelo, murmurando para si mesmo, deixando que o vento frio carregasse suas palavras cheias de melancolia.

- Eu estou bem.

0.0.0.0.00..00..000.0.0.0.

Heero fechou os olhos, tentando não se afogar na saudade que já preenchia seu peito. Olhou para Christine, William e Marcos que o acompanhavam no carro, mesmo tendo deixado algumas ordens na parte da tarde, não conseguia sentir-se tranqüilo. Uma das muitas ordens era que Quatre, substituiria Hugh, permanecendo vinte e quatro horas ao lado de Duo. Não desejava correr o risco que Mirla fizesse uma visita ao amante durante sua ausência. As palavras dela semanas atrás, não lhe saiam da cabeça. Havia compartilhado de seus pensamentos quando ela invadira a mente de Duo na floresta, quando eles foram ao resgate do humano chamado Zechs.

Ela dissera que procurava vingança e que o sangue de Duo era o meio para que ela alcançasse seu intento. Mirla havia tentado de alguma forma dominar a mente de Duo e sabia que se não estivesse por perto a criatura teria conseguido fazê-lo. O controle que ela parecia exercer sobre seu amante não era de modo algum estranho, na verdade estranho era o fato dela não tê-lo feito até o momento, parecia que ela estava jogando com eles. Ela poderia muito bem ter feito contato com Duo, quando ela fora ao castelo na noite passada, mas ao perguntar ao amante se ela tentara vê-lo, Duo negou.

Se ela desejava o sangue de Duo, ela poderia simplesmente tê-lo tomado completamente na primeira vez em que se encontraram, pois sabia que Relena e seus caçadores não seriam páreo para a criatura.

Mirla era sábia e muito mais forte que muito deles. O conhecimento de todo o seu clã a fazia ainda mais perigosa, para não dizer malévola. Ele tivera tempo para colher algumas poucas informações acêrca dos Necros e o que descobrira o surpreendera de certa forma. Ainda não compreendia como uma espécie tão poderosa, não apenas em força como em conhecimento, havia sido completamente dizimada pelos vampiros. Pelas informações que obtivera, os Necros haviam sido dizimados a mais de 5.000.000 anos. Sendo o clã dos necros tão antigo quanto à humanidade. Na verdade, muitos acreditam que eles são ainda mais antigos. Antes mesmo da existência do primeiro homem.

Nunca fôra uma pessoa que freqüentasse a igreja ou tivesse interesse sobre o céu e o inferno, mas se fosse verdade que os necros eram ainda mais antigos que o próprio homem e os vampiros, quem os criara? Teria Deus criado tal criatura e dado à ela tamanho poder e maldade? Não conseguia acreditar em tal coisa. Talvez apenas ela pudesse responder as suas dúvidas, embora não tivesse a menor intenção de debatê-las com ela. O que lhe interessava no momento era saber onde Duo se encaixava na vingança dela

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Em algum lugar da floresta:

Mirla sorriu diante do que via escrito nas estrelas. O shuhan dos Khushrenada estava deixando a cidade e mesmo que o vampiro houvesse cuidado para que o humano fosse protegido, o mesmo ficaria desprotegido sem a presença do jovem líder do clã dos Khushrenada. Ela poderia fazer-lhe uma visita naquela mesma noite se quisesse. O humano despertava-lhe um estranho sentimento de perversidade que lhe agradava. Ver o medo reluzindo naqueles olhos claros lhe era inebriante. O humano possuía verdadeiro pavor de sua presença; o que lhe causava excitamento. Poderia tê-lo destruído a muito, mas isso a impediria de obter sua vingança. O tempo de matá-lo chegaria, tudo que precisava era ter paciência e aguardar o desenrolar dos eventos.

O solstício de inverno estava se aproximando e se não ajudasse o Shuhan dos Khushrenada, Relena conseguiria seu intento, o que a impossibilitaria de alcançar sua vingança. Mesmo que ajudar um vampiro a desagradasse, era vital fazê-lo. Iria esperar o vampiro Heero Yuy retornar de sua viagem. Sabia que as engrenagens do destino estavam conspirando para ajudá-lo e ele retornaria brevemente para o lado do humano.

Mirla voltou seu olhar para Mackaczi, que a observava a distância. Ele era forte, inteligente, mas não prendia sua atenção, da mesma forma que o Shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada. Podia ver o desejo do saber nos olhos azul cobalto do vampiro, assim como podia sentir a força escondida em seu olhar frio. Ele era um ser a ser temido, como também respeitado; mesmo que fossem inimigos o admirava, por sua natureza selvagem. Ele era capaz de controlar sua fome por sangue e seu desejo pela carnificina como ninguém. Mas se ele desse vazão a sua verdadeira natureza, seria magnífico em sua crueldade.

Sabia que havia sido isso que Relena vira nele quando o mesmo ainda era humano. Fôra a beleza. A natureza dele era perfeitamente visível a quem se atrevesse a encarar seus olhos e enxergar sua alma. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia visitar seu amante. Sabia que isso o faria ficar ainda mais raivoso e de certa forma isso fazia parte de seus planos. Deixou que sua presença se unisse a escuridão ao redor e desapareceu nas sombras sob o olhar de Mackaczi, que estreitou os olhos ao perceber que a criatura escapara de sua percepção.

0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0

Aeroporto de Pecantus – 25km da cidade de Epyon

Heero desceu do carro acompanhado por Marco e William. Pegariam um dos Learjet do clã até a Irlanda, parando apenas em Eire para reabastecerem. Alguns vampiros subiram na frente, para verificarem a segurança, enquanto Christine lhe fazia companhia, atenta a qualquer coisa suspeita. Passaram-se alguns segundos antes que pudesse subir.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas junto à janela, com Christine a sua frente e William e Marcos a suas costas, deixando a poltrona ao seu lado vaga. Estavam apenas aguardando que os demais se encarregassem de colocar as bagagens dentro do avião, enquanto aguardavam a autorização para deixar a pista. Passaram-se aproximadamente trinta minutos, até que obtivessem autorização da torre para decolar. Olhou para a poltrona vaga, desejando que Duo estivesse com ele e não os quinze vampiros que o acompanhavam.

Fechou os olhos, procurando descansar um pouco. A viagem seria longa e de nada adiantaria ficar pensando no amante, se não poderia tocá-lo e sentir-lhe o cheiro tão cedo. Colocou a mão no bolso do sobretudo que vestia, sentindo algo frio tocar-lhe a ponta dos dedos. Retirou o objeto, vendo a cruz de Duo. Não tinha o costume de usá-la, deixando-a geralmente dentro da gaveta na cômoda do quarto. Sorriu ternamente ao imaginar quando o amante a havia posto em seu sobretudo. Abriu a pequena corrente colocando-a ao redor do pescoço e fechando-a. Deixou que cruz o acalmasse, voltando a fechar os olhos e pensar no amante humano.

0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0

Castelo dos Khushrenada – algumas horas depois:

Duo revirou-se na cama, abrindo os olhos. Sentou-se desanimado por não conseguir dormir. Quando Heero partira, acabara retornando para o leito, ficando ali sozinho, agarrado ao travesseiro do japonês, usando-o para sufocar seu pranto. Não era como se o vampiro nunca mais fosse voltar, mas não conseguia controlar suas emoções. A necessidade que sentia de Heero era sufocante, seria esse um dos efeitos de que o amante falara? Quatre havia vindo e ficado com ele durante algumas horas, até que Trowa viera buscá-lo, senão certamente o loiro insistiria em passar a noite ali.

Hugh também viera com a família, saber se precisava de algo, mas dissera ao mesmo que não deveria se preocupar com ele, mas com a própria família, aproveitando o pouco tempo que tinham, antes que outra batalha acontecesse. Ele sorriu ao vê-lo torcer o nariz, quando dissera que Quatre já estivera ali, e qualquer coisa o chamaria. Ficara encantado com o menino, quase uma copia fiel de Hugh. A esposa era uma mulher bonita e muito simpática. Longos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes acinzentados. Pelo que parecia, ela era humana e não um Lycan. O que era estranho, uma vez que Heero lhe havia dito que Lycan´s não se misturavam há outras espécies, mas ao que parecia isso não significava nada, quando o amor resolvia por em prática seus dons.

Duo sentiu uma estranha sensação engolfá-lo. Ela lhe era conhecida, apesar de não conseguir distinguir o que era. Algo o fez olhar para a janela e seus olhos imediatamente se encheram de terrível pavor.

0..00..0.0.0.00..0.0

Quatre sentia uma sensação estranha. Era como se algo estivesse para acontecer ou já estivesse acontecendo. Imagens estranhas e desconexas invadiam sua mente, mas não conseguia assimilá-las de forma, a saber, o que elas significavam realmente. Sabia que eram imagens de um futuro próximo, mas ao mesmo tempo, elas não eram iguais às visões que já tivera. Era como se algo interferisse em sua percepção. Apertou o peito diante do desconforto, ciente de onde ele vinha. Sua mente gritou pelo amante, no mesmo instante que um pedido de socorro ecoou em sua mente repentinamente e desapareceu. Sem pensar dirigiu–se rapidamente ao quarto vizinho, onde Duo estava e infelizmente pelo que sentia não estava sozinho.

Duo lutou contra o controle da criatura, mas ela era muito mais forte. Mesmo que o sangue de Heero percorre-se seu corpo, não possuía controle sobre o mesmo, aliado ao fato de que sempre sentira verdadeiro pavor por Mirla. Sabia que ela conhecia seu medo, podia ouvi-la rir em sua mente, dizendo que não havia ido ali para matá-lo, mas apenas para se divertir um pouco com o medo dele.

Segundo ela, seu medo a alimentava muito mais que as carnes putrefadas dos corpos dispensados por Relena. Havia perdido novamente o controle sobre seu corpo, mas sua mente de alguma forma se recusava a sucumbir, embora sentisse que era apenas questão de segundos. Procurou ignorar as palavras de terror de Mirla e chamou por Quatre o mais forte que conseguira antes que tudo não passasse de inconsciência.

Mirla sorriu ao sentir o esforço do humano ao pedir por ajuda. Podia sentir uma certa força emanando dele e imaginava se o vampiro que era seu amante havia lhe dado seu sangue. Ouviu-o chamar por um nome e riu mediante o esforço inútil do humano. Ninguém seria capaz de passar pela barreira que bloqueava a entrada do quarto. Apenas alguém com um poder mental forte, poderia fazê-lo e não havia ninguém no castelo com tanto poder assim. Talvez apenas o Shuhan dos Khushrenada fosse capaz, mas o mesmo não se encontrava presente no momento. Ela olhou para o corpo do humano, imaginando que coisas terríveis poderia fazer para que tivesse terríveis pesadelos, e deixasse Heero aborrecido o suficiente para que o mesmo ousasse desafia-la.

Ela olhou para a porta, sentindo um imenso poder mental. Olhou deslumbrada, quando um vampiro de aparência angelical atravessou sua barreira sem dificuldades ou danos, além de alguns cortes nos braços e rosto.

Quatre viu Duo estirado na cama e a criatura próxima demais para seu gosto. Sua voz soou fria até mesmo para seus ouvidos:

- Afaste-se dele.

Mirla sorriu suavemente diante da ameaça do vampiro loiro. Os olhos dele reluziam como dois rubis, mas ele não seria uma ameaça para a força dela. Ergueu a mão para tocar o humano e mal notou o que a lançara contra a parede, até ver que o vampiro se encontrava agora, junto ao corpo inconsciente do humano. Seus olhos reluziram perigosamente de raiva, ao constatar que fôra o vampiro que a enfrentara. Usou sua mente para sobrepujar o vampiro, não preparada para encontrar uma forte resistência. Seus olhos arregalaram-se em deleite ao perceber que o vampiro a sua frente era um psíquico, e um dos mais fortes, apesar de jovem.

Quatre tocou o rosto de Duo suavemente, procurando falar com ele, assegurando-o de sua presença ali.

_"Eu estou aqui Duo, ela não fará mal a você. Eu prometo." _

Ela sorriu ao notar que ele nem ao menos deveria fazer idéia do quão era forte. Pelo que se lembrava o vampiro loiro havia sido abraçado há pouco mais de alguns meses e não deveria ainda ter controle e conhecimento total quanto a suas habilidades. Ela forçou a resistência e sorriu, ao ser novamente jogada contra a parede dessa vez do outro lado do quarto. Seu sangue começou a escorrer por seu ouvido, devido ao esforço mental para tentar invadir a mente dele. Ela estava certa. Ele a havia atacado com sua mente ainda não treinada. Uma gargalhada escapou de sua garganta diante do desafio que o mesmo seria quando aprendesse a usar suas habilidades.

Quatre levantou-se, sentindo a raiva tomar o controle de sua mente diante do sarcasmo do Necro e sua risada. Podia ouvir Trowa tentar arrombar a porta, mas sabia que o Necro impedia a entrada dos outros com seus poderes. Encontrara a barreira ao tocar a porta. Não parecia ser algo físico ou mágico, ainda assim era firme o suficiente para manter qualquer um fora do quarto. Havia conseguido entrar sem saber ao certo como o fizera. Apenas fechara os olhos, tentando ver a barreira e transpassá-la. À medida que girava a maçaneta, podia sentir; como se facas afiadas, passarem por seu corpo, cortando-o.

Entretanto não permitiria que isso o impedisse de chegar a Duo. Assim que entrou, a porta foi novamente selada e a primeira coisa que viu foi o Necro e não tivera dúvidas em atacá-la ao vê-la junto ao corpo de Duo, inconsciente sobre a cama. Ouvira o chamado mental dele enquanto aguardava o retorno de Trowa que estava verificando a segurança ao redor do castelo. O amante havia sido informado que Makoto e os outros haviam visto algo suspeito. Estava apenas aguardando seu retorno para dar uma ultima olhada em Duo, antes de se recolher, quando Duo chamou por ajuda. Não pensou duas vezes antes de ir até ele. Afinal era sua responsabilidade cuidar dele e mantê-lo a salvo, enquanto Heero não retornasse. Não importava o que acontecesse, manteria sua palavra perante Heero, protegendo Duo; mesmo que lhe custasse sua vida.

0.00.0..0.00.0..00..

Não sabia à quanto tempo estavam assim, mas sua cabeça doía terrivelmente por estar indo contra a criatura e a única coisa que o impedia de sucumbir era a certeza de que se falhasse Duo estaria à mercê de Mirla. Morreria antes que permitisse que algo de ruim acontecesse ao amigo. Procurou forçar sua mente a sustentar a barreira e resistir ao ataque. Se Trowa estivesse com ele sabia que conseguiria resistir, mas já a algum tempo que não conseguia sentir o amante, ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o Necro, tentando sobrepujar sua mente. Era como se estivessem longe do castelo, ou de qualquer outra coisa viva.

Mirla sabia que não conseguiria sobrepujar a mente do jovem vampiro. Ele era persistente, além de forte e não desistiria a menos que morresse. Poderia fazê-lo se desejasse, mas desejava saber até onde iam as habilidades mentais dele. Era a primeira vez que se encontrava com um vampiro dessa magnitude e o desafio de enfrentá-lo novamente a deixava excitada. Levantou-se. Caminhando até a janela, olhou para o loiro que sabia chamar-se Quatre.

Quatre viu a criatura levantar-se e caminhar na direção da janela, por onde certamente ela deveria ter entrado. O Necro virou-se para ele sorrindo, enquanto passava a língua sobre os lábios pálidos, como se deliciasse alguma coisa. Ela deixou que sua voz soasse irônica e maldosa, deliciando-se com o efeito que suas palavras causaram no vampiro loiro, que estava prestes a sucumbir.

- Você será um oponente poderoso quando aprender sobre suas habilidades.

Quatre estreitou os olhos diante das palavras dela, forçando sua mente a manter resistência quanto à invasão em sua mente. Sabendo que não suportaria manter a barreira mental contra ela, por muito mais tempo. Se sucumbisse teria sua mente completamente destruída por ela.

- Até lá; eu o deixarei viver.

Mal terminou de ouvir suas palavras e sentiu como se um peso enorme houve sido retirado de sua cabeça. Seu corpo ficou leve e mal conseguiu sustentar-se diante da repentina sensação de alívio que o assaltou ao não mais sentir a presença de Mirla em sua cabeça. Olhou para Duo, desfalecendo logo em seguida, certo de que o amigo estava seguro.

Trowa entrou no quarto assim que a barreira se desfez. O quarto encontrava-se escuro, com Quatre caído no chão e Duo inconsciente na cama, ele deixou que Adrian verificasse se Duo estava bem, enquanto ele ia até o amante. A mente de Quatre parecia vazia, mas ele sabia que sua consciência estava ali. Olhou para o vampiro de cabelos castanhos, querendo saber sobre Duo. Heero havia mandado que ele permanecesse no castelo, deixando outro como responsável pela segurança da cidade.

- Ele está bem, apenas inconsciente. O que será que aconteceu aqui?

Trowa olhou para o amante abraçando o corpo inerte e olhando através da janela, observando a lua pálida por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Eu também gostaria de saber.

0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0

Na manhã seguinte:

Duo acordou sentindo a cabeça doída, mal se lembrava do que acontecêra na noite anterior. Tinha a ligeira lembrança que Heero havia partido para a Irlanda, para encontrar-se com o shuhan do clã Noventa, depois que ele partira retornara ao quarto e tentara dormir um pouco, mas depois disso tudo parecia um borrão. Era como se sua mente houvesse bloqueado os fatos ocorridos logo após a saída de Quatre de seu quarto. Tentou levantar-se mais uma mão gentilmente o impediu. Olhou para o lado, vendo a esposa de Hugh sentada na beirada da cama.

- Como se sente?

- Terrivelmente cansado. O que houve?

A porta abriu-se e Hugh entrou, sorrindo ao ver o humano desperto. Estava vindo do quarto de Quatre, certo de que o humano gostaria de saber como o amigo estava depois de enfrentar o Necro. Ficara surpreso ao saber que o vampiro loiro, havia resistido à criatura, embora isso não fosse tão surpreendente dado a força mental que o mesmo possuía. Hugh beijou suavemente a esposa no rosto, permanecendo de pé. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos do humano, sentindo a força do Shuhan dos Khushrenada correndo por dentro do corpo frágil.

- O Necro veio a seu quarto ontem à noite.

- Mirla?

O corpo de Duo tremeu ao pronunciar o nome dela, as imagens da noite anterior voltaram com força a sua mente, lembrava-se da presença dela, suas palavras horripilantes e que gritara o nome de Quatre, pedindo ajuda. Hugh podia ver o medo nos olhos ametista. Sabia que ele se lembrara do que ocorrêra, embora soubesse que ignorava o fato de que Quatre quase morrera ao enfrentar o Necro.

- O que houve depois? Eu sei que desmaiei... ela... fez algo?

- Quatre a enfrentou.

- Quatre?

Hugh balançou a cabeça concordando, inconscientemente seus olhos se voltaram para a parede, precisamente na direção do quarto do vampiro loiro. Pelo que sabia Quatre ainda não havia recobrado a consciência, embora Barton lhe houvesse dito que o mesmo estava bem, apenas muito cansado pelo confronto. Afinal era a primeira vez que o vampiro com cara de anjo, enfrentava uma criatura com um poder mental tão forte. Duo notou que o olhar de Hugh voltou-se para o quarto de Trowa e Quatre e temia que algo terrível houvesse acontecido ao amigo.

- Ele está bem?

- Ainda está inconsciente, mas Barton afirma que ele está bem. Quatre conseguiu quebrar a barreira que o Necro criou para impedir que entrássemos em seu quarto. Ele a enfrentou por mais de três horas. Mas não sabemos exatamente o que houve com vocês. Quando conseguimos entrar, ambos estavam desmaiados.

Duo cobriu os olhos com um dos braços, tentando lembrar-se do que poderia ter acontecido a eles. Uma lembrança vaga, de Quatre falando com ele, preencheu-lhe a mente. Sim ele se lembrava, mesmo em sua inconsciência de que Quatre falara com ele mentalmente. Ele deixou que uma lágrima escapasse por seus olhos, imaginando o risco que seu amigo enfrentara para mantê-lo a salvo.

- Senhor?

Hugh viu lágrimas percorrerem o rosto humano, antes que o mesmo afastasse o braço e se sentasse na cama, com o semblante triste.

- Ele quase morreu por minha causa. Ele teria dado a sua vida, para que ela não me fizesse mal. Eu não fui forte o suficiente para resistir por causa do meu medo. E Quatre quase morreu.

- Ele é seu amigo e tenho certeza de que ele nem ao menos cogitou a idéia de não protegê-lo. Não por ordem do Shuhan, mas porque era a vontade dele fazê-lo.

Duo olhou para Hugh e sorriu. Era verdade. Ele mesmo daria sua vida por Quatre caso fosse necessário, eles se conheciam há muito tempo, eram quase como irmãos. A ligação deles era ainda mais profunda que com Wufei. Quatre havia sido seu primeiro amigo verdadeiro. Ainda se lembrava de seu primeiro dia de aula, quando começara a estudar na escola da cidade vizinha, graças a bolsa de estudos que seu tio havia conseguido para ele.

Ele era o garoto novo numa escola, onde poucos podiam estudar, apenas os privilegiados. Filhos de políticos importantes e dos ricos da cidade. E ele não passava de um órfão, que vivia com um padre e uma freira na igreja da cidade vizinha. Por isso, todos implicavam com ele; tanto por sua aparência, pois mesmo sendo ainda muito novo, seus olhos chamavam atenção, bem como por suas roupas simples, bem diferente dos demais alunos do St. Gabriel. Apesar disso Quatre veio até ele, quando todos o ignoravam, procurando manter-se longe do garoto pobre ou rato de rua como o chamavam.

- Quatre foi meu primeiro amigo. Quando eu vim para Epyon, morar com tio Maxwell, eu tinha mais ou menos três anos. Ele havia sido transferido para cá e eu vim com ele. Eu... nunca tinha estudado em uma escola com outras crianças. Tio Maxwell foi quem me ensinou a ler e escrever nas escrituras, embora eu não fosse muito aplicado. A irmã Hellen era a responsável pela igreja, ate que meu tio assumiu. Foi ela quem me fez realmente querer aprender para ser alguém na vida.

Hugh sentou-se ao lado da esposa, ouvindo o humano contar como ele e vampiro loiro haviam tornado-se amigos. Podia sentir em cada uma de suas palavras o carinho que o mesmo sentia por Quatre. Ele nunca tivera alguém que pudesse chamar de amigo, alguém com quem contar, que não tivesse medo dele, por causa do que ele era. Um Lycan. Sophie tomou a mão do marido, sorrindo para ele, sabia como o marido deveria estar se sentindo ao ouvir o jovem falar da amizade dele com o vampiro chamado Quatre.

Pelo que Hugh havia contado, o vampiro e seu marido, eram quase como inimigos, devido a antipatia que o vampiro sentia por ele, desde o primeiro encontro dos dois. Sabia do sentimento de intolerância e repulsa dos vampiros pelos Lycan´s e vice-versa. Não conseguia entender o motivo e Hugh também nunca explicara exatamente como surgiu esse sentimento entre as duas espécies, uma vez que eles já haviam sido os guardiões dos vampiros, séculos atrás. Ela voltou seu olhar ao humano quando o mesmo parou de falar. Tomou a liberdade de sentar-se próximo a ele e tomá-lo em seus braços, deixando que o mesmo chorasse.

Ela sabia o que era perder alguém. Se não fosse por Hugh ela estaria sozinha ou até mesmo morta. Se ele não a houvesse protegido há muito tempo atrás e mesmo que a aparência normal dele a houvesse assustado a princípio, acabara por se apaixonar por ele e ficara feliz ao descobrir que era retribuída em tal sentimento.

0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0

Aeroporto de Eire – Doze horas após a partida da cidade de Epyon:

Heero olhou para o relógio. Faltavam ainda oito horas para chegarem a Irlanda. Estavam reabastecendo o jato para que pudessem continuar a viagem. Estalou os músculos do pescoço. Sentia-se cansado. A viagem havia sido massacrante, para não dizer angustiante. Sentia que algo havia acontecido ao amante, mas não conseguia saber o quê. Sabia que se algo grave houvesse ocorrido Treize já teria entrado em contato. Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar que algo havia acontecido a Duo. Ainda faltavam trinta minutos, antes que pudessem decolar. A sala de espera parecia-lhe sufocante demais para que permanecesse ali por mais tempo. Levantou-se, fazendo um gesto com as mãos, indicando que Marcos e William ficassem. Desejava um tempo a sós.

Os irmãos se levantaram no mesmo instante que o Shuhan. Dispostos a segui-lo aonde fosse, mas quando o mesmo indicara que ficassem, voltaram a se sentar, vendo-o sair pela porta da aérea vip onde se encontravam.

Heero caminhou pelo corredor, seguindo em direção ao saguão. Pegando o celular em seu bolso, discando para Trowa no castelo, disposto a saber se estava tudo bem e livrar-se da angústia que preenchia seu peito. A ligação foi atendida apenas no quinto toque.

- Trowa o que houve?

Trowa deu um sorriso cansado ao ouvir a pergunta de Heero. Ficara em dúvida se deveria atender ou não, mas sabia que se não atendesse o amigo continuaria a ligar até conseguir falar com ele. Tocou a face pálida do amante, caminhando até a janela, para que sua conversa com Heero não perturbasse Quatre. Sabia que não adiantava mentir e havia prometido nunca mais esconder nada que envolvesse Duo, pois tinha certeza de que o outro já deveria imaginar que algo havia acontecido ou ele não teria feito tal pergunta, antes mesmo de qualquer outro cumprimento.

- Mirla esteve aqui ontem a noite.

Os olhos de Heero avermelharam-se no mesmo instante. Deveria ter imaginado que aquela criatura traiçoeira aproveitaria sua ausência para procurar Duo e atormentá-lo. Suas unhas perfuraram a palma de sua mão direita e ele procurou acalmar-se, antes que perdesse o controle sobre sua natureza.

Trowa podia sentir a raiva de Heero através de seu silêncio. Ele mesmo ficara descontrolado por não ter podido ajudar Quatre quando o mesmo estava frente ao Necro. Tudo o que ele pudera fazer foi investir inutilmente contra a maldita porta que o separava do amante. Nem mesmo as garras de Hugh havia causado algum dano a porta de madeira. Ele voltou seus olhos para Quatre, que continuava imóvel sobre a cama. Nem uma única reação desde que o encontrara desmaiado junto a Duo e ainda assim sabia que o amante estava bem, mesmo depois do que acontecêra.

- Duo está bem, não se preocupe Heero.

Heero deixou que sua mente relaxasse ao ouvir isso. Sabia que Trowa não mentiria para ele. Ainda assim sabia que algo estava errado. O amigo parecia atormentado. Conhecia-o suficiente para saber que algo o incomodava e sabia que Quatre deveria estar envolvido. O loiro havia jurado proteger Duo durante sua ausência. Ainda se lembrava de suas palavras quanto pedira a ele e a Trowa que se responsabilizassem pela segurança de Duo.

0..00.0..0.00.0. FlashBack 0..0.0.0.00..0.0.

Heero estava na sala de armas, aguardando a presença de Quatre e Trowa. Havia deixado Duo dormindo e mentalmente havia pedido a presença dos dois ali, mesmo com o avançado das horas. Mas era que a família de Hugh havia chegado a pouco e não queria que o mesmo perdesse momentos valiosos, apenas porque ele era o guardião pessoal de Duo. A porta abriu-se revelando a presença dos dois, que se aproximaram. Eles estranharam o chamado àquela hora da madrugada, mas de forma alguma faltariam a ele.

- Vocês devem saber que partirei para a Irlanda em poucas horas.

- Sabemos Heero.

Heero voltou seu olhar especialmente para Quatre, que imaginava ligeiramente o motivo do outro os ter convocado tão tarde.

- Eu quero pedir que cuidem pessoalmente da segurança de Duo durante minha ausência. Eu já comuniquei Hugh essa tarde, que ele está dispensado de ficar ao lado de Duo durante todo o tempo.

- O faremos com prazer Heero.

Heero meneou a cabeça ligeiramente, surpreendendo-se por Quatre ajoelhar-se a sua frente. Mas as palavras dele o fizeram sentir-se tranqüilo, sabendo que o loiro jamais faltaria para com sua palavra.

- Duo está seguro. Eu prometo pela minha vida. Nenhum mal acontecerá a ele.

0..00.0..0.00.0. Fim- FlashBack 0..0.0.0.00..0.0

- O que houve com Quatre?

Trowa levou algum tempo, antes de responder. Fechou os olhos, procurando sufocar a dor da incerteza.

- Ele enfrentou o Necro, sozinho; por quase três horas. Não sabemos o que houve exatamente, mas o encontramos junto a Duo, desmaiado. Duo está bem. A esposa de Hugh e ele estão com ele no momento, mas Quatre ainda não recobrou a consciência.

Heero ficou em silêncio, imaginando como o amigo deveria estar se sentindo. Se ele estava dessa forma, era porque Quatre; ainda não havia feito contato mental com Trowa, o que poderia significar muitas coisas. Dentre elas que Mirla havia destruído a mente do loiro. Mas se isso fosse verdade, Trowa também teria sido atingido; uma vez que a ligação deles era forte e compartilhavam seus pensamentos e dores. A menos que o Necro houve quebrado tal elo entre eles, durante o confronto; então a mente de Trowa teria sido poupada. Mas não acreditava que fosse esse o caso. Sentia-se culpado por isso, mas sabia que mesmo que não houvesse feito o pedido a Quatre e Trowa o loiro protegeria Duo, mesmo que lhe custasse a vida.

- Tenho certeza de que ele está bem Trowa. Quatre é forte, você sabe disso. Ele irá acordar em breve. Ainda não conhecemos as habilidades de Quatre, mas tenho certeza de que se ele resistiu a ela, é porque pode enfrentá-la. Como supomos antes, Quatre é um psíquico, e por ter conseguido enfrentar Mirla por tanto tempo, indica o quanto é bastante forte. Deveria se orgulhar dele.

- E me orgulho, mas...

- Eu entendo meu amigo, mas Quatre ficara bem, você verá.

- Obrigado Heero, acho que precisava ouvir isso.

- De nada meu amigo. Eu tenho que ir, mas ligarei em breve.

Heero desligou o celular pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. Quando seus olhos voltaram-se para a vitrine próxima, caminhou até ela, imaginando se deveria realmente fazer o que vinha martelando em sua mente já há alguns dias. Estava prestes a desistir quando uma moça sorridente veio atendê-lo, o fazendo decidir-se afinal.

- Posso ajudá-lo senhor?

- Creio que sim.

0.0.0..00..00.0..0

Alguns minutos depois:

Heero deixou a loja acompanhado por Marco e William, que vieram a sua procura, informando-o de que estava na hora de ir. Ele teria de passar novamente por ali, quando estivesse retornando a Epyon, então pegaria o que havia comprado. Sua mente voltou-se novamente aos acontecimentos ocorridos em sua ausência. Sabia que Quatre ficaria bem, já havia conversado com Auda sobre as habilidades do loiro e ambos concordavam que o jovem árabe possuía as habilidades de um psíquico.

Era raro encontrar um deles atualmente. A maioria enlouquecia ou se tornava recluso. O que dificultava saber sobre as reais habilidades e força de um psíquico. Mas não duvidava de que Quatre fosse forte... muito forte na verdade. Quando ainda humano, o jovem árabe já possuía habilidades empáticas e após passar para a imortalidade tais habilidades apenas tendiam a aumentar e evoluir para novos planos. Como a de conseguir ver fragmentos dispersos do futuro. Se ele aprendesse como controlar suas habilidades tinha certeza de que aprenderia muito. Não queria ser egoísta, mas esperava que ele pudesse aprendê-las logo, de preferência antes que o solstício de inverno chegasse.

0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0

Aeroporto Wicklow na Irlanda – Vinte horas depois:

O jato aterrissou uma hora antes do horário previsto para a chegada. O comandante do jato desejou boas-vindas aos tripulantes, que procuraram verificar se o perímetro do lado de fora era seguro. Heero deixou seu aposento, tão logo Marcos e William o comunicaram que o era. Não que houvesse alguma ameaça em sua vinda à Irlanda, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de que estavam em uma batalha constante e seus inimigos não eram poucos ou desconhecidos. O transporte que os levaria até o local do encontro já havia sido providenciado, e os aguardava na saída oeste do aeroporto. Meneou a cabeça, acompanhando-os no pequeno ônibus que os deixaria na porta da aérea de desembarque.

Heero desceu, passando pelas portas de desembarque e caminhando lentamente pelo saguão do aeroporto, sendo seguido pelos vampiros que o acompanhavam. Podia notar os olhares curiosos e as perguntas feitas nas mentes dos humanos presentes. Não podia culpá-los por isso. Deveria ser estranho ver a figura de um rapaz que mal deveria ter completado 19 anos, cercada por homens das mais diferentes idades e aparência. Sabia que sua aparência não demonstrava sua real idade e às vezes lhe era estranho lembrar de seu rosto, quando ainda era humano e saber a idade que tinha.

Irritado com os olhares, murmurou algo inaudível aos ouvidos humanos, mas que foi perfeitamente ouvido pelos vampiros que o rodeavam. Em segundos eles se dispersaram, permanecendo apenas Marcos e William a seu lado. Chegaram à entrada, onde Christine já os aguardava. Heero entrou no carro preto seguido pelos irmãos Drufês e Christine, que ficara responsável pela direção.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00..0.0.0

A algumas horas de Dublin – Próximo a cidade de Cork :

Fazia uma manhã fria e nebulosa, bem condizente com a época do ano. Haviam deixado o aeroporto em Dublin**[3** há pouco mais de duas horas e seguiam em direção a propriedade onde se daria o encontro com o general. Não era exatamente onde o clã Noventa costumava ficar, mas apenas uma das inúmeras propriedades pertencentes ao clã Noventa, assim como o clã Khushrenada, que possuía inúmeras propriedades espalhadas nas mais diferentes partes e regiões do mundo.

Heero olhou para o mar revolto, pensando que seria uma paisagem belíssima de se observar, se seu coração não estivesse tomado pela intranqüilidade. Estavam numa estrada que beirava o mar, distanciando-se cada vez mais de qualquer lugar habitável. Seguiam as coordenadas dadas por um dos membros do clã Noventa, antes de deixarem Epyon. Sua chegada era aguardada apenas ao cair da noite, mas decidira-se por terminar logo o que viera fazer; dirigindo-se ao local de encontro assim que chegara à Irlanda. Pôde ver ao longe, montanhas estranhamente verdejantes para a época em que se encontravam, quando a neve já deveria ter ocupado boa parte da montanha à frente.

Deixou um resmungo cansado escapar de seus lábios, imaginando o quanto Duo ficaria fascinado pela paisagem ao redor. Ele mesmo tinha certeza de que ficaria, se no momento seu coração e alma, não estivessem partidos pela distância de seu amado. Deixou que seus dedos tocassem por sobre a camisa de seda negra, a cruz que Duo lhe dera como um presente poucos dias depois deles terem dormidos juntos pela primeira vez. De alguma forma sentiu-se momentaneamente confortado por ela, como se naquele momento fosse a pele de seu amante humano que tocasse.

Havia ligado novamente para Trowa tão logo chegara à Irlanda e ficara feliz em saber que o loiro já havia acordado e estava bem; apenas com uma raiva gigantesca e morrendo de vontade de ir atrás do Necro e matá-la. Pelas informações de Trowa, o Necro havia deixado bem claro que havia poupado Quatre, para que ele ficasse mais forte e pudessem se enfrentar novamente. Abdul e Auda estavam-no ajudando a aumentar suas habilidades mentais e Duo parecia disposto a ajudá-lo a matar o Necro; uma vez que os dois estavam treinando arduamente. Não queria nem imaginar o que ambos estavam planejando. Ainda se lembrava da ultima vez em que ambos haviam se deixado levar pelo treinamento. Tencionava ter falado com o amante, mas ligaria para ele novamente mais tarde, uma vez que o mesmo estava ocupado.

Decidiu-se por afastar suas preocupações e voltar sua mente ao que o levara a Irlanda. Uma aliança com o clã Noventa. Procurou ter em mente os conselhos que Treize gentilmente lhe dera acêrca do general. Como tentar não se exaltar, uma vez que não se encontrava em "casa" **[4**. Ouví-lo com atenção, procurando entender sua posição, quanto ao fato de ser o novo shuhan dos Khushrenada, mesmo não sendo um natural como a maioria dos Shuhans. Heero massageou a têmpora, sentindo uma ligeira irritação começar a incomodá-lo.

- Chegamos Shuhan.

O veiculo da frente parou e os vampiros desceram, verificando a área ao redor. Heero olhou sem interesse para o local em que chegaram. William abriu a porta do veículo, aguardando que o Shuhan descesse. Todos os vampiros que vieram com ele deixaram os carros e se posicionaram do lado de fora, aguardando apenas que o líder da casa deles deixasse o carro do meio. Heero ajeitou as luvas negras, aguardando a presença que se aproximava rapidamente. Em pouco segundos, um vampiro de estatura mediana e cabelos brancos surgiu apressadamente pelo caminho de pedra, que certamente deveria levar a entrada da casa.

Heero meneou a cabeça para William, indicando que deveria deixar o outro vampiro vir até ele. Os demais deixaram que o vampiro passasse, ignorando o olhar do mesmo quando este passou por eles. O vampiro parou em frente à porta do carro de Heero, curvando-se respeitosamente;

- Desculpe-nos senhor Yuy, imaginávamos que chegaria apenas no inicio da noite, o vampiro falou, desculpando-se por não haver ninguém para recebê-lo, quando chegara. Embora sua chegada não fosse prevista para antes do cair da noite.

Heero meneou ligeiramente a cabeça, pouco se importando se sua chegada ocorrêra antes do horário informado. Deixou o veículo, fazendo o outro recuar, intimidado pela presença dele; mas sem que isso o fizesse levantar a fronte, uma vez que seria falta de respeito olhar o rosto de um Shuhan, a menos que lhe fosse dada permissão. Mesmo que o vampiro a sua frente não merecesse seu respeito. Havia sido instruído por Noventa de que Heero Yuy deveria ter o mesmo tratamento respeitoso dado a um Shuhan natural **[5**.

- O general está descansando, mas os aposentos destinados ao senhor, já foram devidamente preparados para recebê-lo. Eu me chamo Draynas Kothenos e estarei a sua disposição, caso necessite de algo, senhor Yuy.

- Entendo.

Draynas sentiu seu corpo tremer, diante da voz fria do novo Shuhan dos Khushrenada. Algo bem diferente e mais forte do que sentira, quando o mesmo deixara o carro que o trouxera. Já havia ouvido falar do vampiro chamado Heero Yuy. Na verdade não havia um único vampiro que já não houvesse ouvido o nome dele. O único há vários séculos, a tornar-se um Shuhan, mesmo não sendo um natural como os demais. Um Kryniano's**[6 **como costumavam chamar. Ainda assim, a força que sentia vir dele, era tão ou ainda mais forte que a de muitos naturais. Parecia que sua simples presença, exigia de todos ao seu redor, não apenas submissão, como também respeito; para não dizer admiração.

Heero parou, voltando-se para Draynas com irritação. Os pensamentos dele o estavam aborrecendo terrivelmente. Deixou que sua voz ecoasse na mente do outro, fazendo com que o vampiro do clã Noventa se curvasse dolorosamente diante do que sentia.

_" Suas indagações a meu respeito me aborrecem." _

Draynas assustou-se, curvando-se rapidamente diante de Heero, quase tocando seu rosto no chão. Não poderia imaginar que seus pensamentos poderiam ser tão facilmente lidos, pelo outro e causar-lhe tamanha irritação. Podia sentí-la em cada porro arrepiado de seu corpo e temeu que ele lhe causasse alguma dor, além da que sentia ao ter a voz fria e impiedosa ecoando em sua mente.

- Perdoe-me senhor. Não imaginei...

- Nem o faça. Desejo descansar o quanto antes.

- Perfeitamente senhor.

Draynas tratou de conduzi-lo rapidamente aos aposentos destinados a ele e aos demais vampiros que o acompanhavam. Não desejava irritá-lo mais do que já o havia feito. Sentia que se o fizesse não sairia ileso mentalmente e a mente uma vez destruída, jamais poderia ser recuperada.

0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0

Cidade de Epyon – Castelo dos Khushrenada:

Quatre esquivou-se do golpe de Duo e Auda, desviando o corpo para a esquerda e saltando para cima. Levou a mão as costas, pegando as armas com que Auda lhe havia presenteado. Jogou os bumerangues circulares em direção a Auda, que se desviou do ataque. Duo se jogou no chão, escapando delas quando as mesmas retornaram a mão de seu dono. Aproveitou que já se encontrava estirado no chão para descansar um pouco. Estavam treinando há quase cinco horas sem parar, mas parecia que Quatre não estava nem um pouco cansado, ou disposto a parar no momento.

Ahmad havia aparecido mais cedo, para a surpresa de todos; uma vez que o vampiro do clã Maguanac não tinha o habito de levantar-se antes do anoitecer. Mas parecia que os últimos acontecimentos, haviam mudado a rotina de todos no castelo, ou pelo menos da maioria deles. O árabe havia dito a eles que Quatre tinha chances de conseguir usar a mente para controlar pelo menos duas armas ao mesmo tempo e o loiro não estava propenso a parar até que conseguisse ao menos fazer os bumerangues circulares obedecerem a suas ordens.

- Quatre, não se esforce demais; tudo tem seu tempo de aprendizado.

- Quando aquela cadela morrer, eu me esforçarei menos. Mas não antes de ter o sangue dela escorrendo em minhas mãos.

Duo sorriu diante das palavras do amigo. Compartilhava de seus sentimentos em relação a Mirla. Levantou-se, disposto a não descansar enquanto não ajudasse Quatre a pelo menos deixar o Necro com um braço a menos. Investiu contra o vampiro, usando uma das armas que pegara na sala de armas, uma vez que usar Yami estava fora de cogitação.

Quatre segurou a lâmina de Duo com os dedos, poucos segundos da mesma atingi-lo na altura do pescoço. Sorriu chutando o humano, mas encontrou apenas o vazio, uma vez que Duo pulara para fora de seu campo de ataque a tempo de evitar o golpe. Abdul notou que Quatre não estava se concentrando nas armas que escolhera controlar, havia achado a opção dele em escolher o presente de Auda como suas armas mentais uma sábia escolha, mas parecia que o mesmo ainda não estava atento ao fato de que deveria torná-las uma extensão dele. Esse era o único caminho para que o jovem vampiro conseguisse controlá-las com perfeição.

- Procure manter sua mente focada em seus inimigos e suas armas. Lembre-se de que elas devem ser, não apenas uma extensão de você, mas uma extensão de sua própria mente. Quando aprender a fazer isso, poderá controlar qualquer outra. Tem que aprender a ver em todas as direções e ter sua mente focada em cada uma delas.

Quatre procurou analisar e guardar as palavras de Abdul, que os observava, ajudando no treinamento. Ele se desviou de outro golpe de Duo e esquivou-se de Auda que havia se aproximado sem que notasse. Sentia sua mente fatigada. Havia proibido Trowa de ajudá-lo, sob pena de não falar mais com ele. Afinal, desejava tornar-se forte o suficiente para não ter que depender sempre do amante. Cansando-o com o esforço mental que a ligação entre eles causava aos dois.

A ligação mental era estafante e não queria que Trowa continuasse a se cansar por sua culpa. Tinha que aprender a desenvolver suas habilidades. Conhecer cada uma delas com perfeição. De outra forma jamais conseguiria derrotar Mirla. Quatre sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si. Raiva pelas palavras dela, de que não o mataria até que ficasse forte. Raiva por não saber a extensão de suas habilidades e raiva simplesmente porque ela fazia parte dele.

Duo sentiu algo dentro de si agitar-se, uma sensação aterrorizante de perigo se aproximando. Abdul viu surpreso, as armas de Quatre; que até o momento, estavam fincadas no teto, tremerem ligeiramente, soltando-se e partindo em direção ao humano, que não imaginava o perigo que se aproximava dele. Antes que fosse tarde demais, jogou-se contra o humano derrubando-o no chão, a tempo de evitar que as lâminas afiadas do bumerangue o atingissem mortalmente. Quando Duo saiu do caminho as lâminas continuaram seu percurso parando a milímetros do rosto de Quatre, antes de caírem inertes no chão, fincando-se com força no mármore.

Ele olhou para Duo que sorriu, deixando-se cair no chão. Nem ao menos soube como havia feito, mas havia conseguido. Por meros segundos conseguira controlá-las com sua mente. Olhou para Duo que havia ido até ele e o abraçou fortemente. O esforço de todos havia sido recompensado.

Abdul e Auda sorriram ao ver que haviam conseguido. Agora tinham apenas que ajudar o jovem árabe a entender e fortalecer o que descobrira. Sabiam que não tinham muito tempo, mas sentiam que agora haviam conseguido despertar um guerreiro forte, que se tornaria quase imbatível com o tempo.

0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sede provisória do clã Noventa – aproximadamente 19:30hs:

Heero deixou o banho que havia tomado, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Disposto a falar com o amante antes do encontro com o general. Há pouco mais de meia hora, havia sido avisado de que o mesmo o receberia em duas horas. Soltou um grunhido aborrecido, em saber que ainda teria que esperar duas horas. Já estava cansado e aborrecido pelos acontecimentos ocorridos à tarde. Estava se controlando para não esganar alguém naquele momento. Não sabia como alguém poderia ser tão estúpido para cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Discou para o celular do amante, torcendo para que o mesmo não estivesse ocupado para atendê-lo. Devido a diferença de fuso horário, Epyon estava adiantado em duas horas em relação a Irlanda. Voltou seu olhar para noite fria, ouvindo alguém bater na porta. Ordenou que entrasse, antes de voltar os olhos e ver que se tratava de Christine. Estava pondo de perguntar o que queria quando a ligação foi atendida do outro lado. Christine estava a ponto de dizer algo, quando Heero ergueu a mão para que se calasse. Ela observou que o olhar dele mudara, era quase como se os olhos sempre frios estivessem sorrindo e sabia quem era o causador de tal feito.

0.0.0.0..00..0.0.0

Castelo Epyon – aproximadamente 21:30hs:

Duo estava esparramado na cama, completamente entediado. Já havia ligado e desligado a tv umas centenas de vezes, não encontrando nada que mantivesse sua atenção. Estava a ponto de ir atrás de Quatre e voltar a treinar com o amigo, que havia parado apenas por alguns minutos na parte da tarde, e isso por que Trowa o obrigara, porque senão o loiro estaria treinando sem parar, desde que despertara. Quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ele voou em cima do aparelho ao ouvir a musiquinha. Estivera esperando por aquela ligação a tarde toda, uma vez que Trowa dissera que Heero havia perguntado por ele e não quisera atrapalhá-lo ao saber que estava treinando.

- Hee... tô com saudades.

0.00..00.0.0..0

Heero sorriu ao ouvir a voz manhosa. Ele também estava com saudades do humano, tanta que nem sabia do que mais sentia falta, se da voz, de seu corpo ou do cheiro dele.

- Eu também meu amor. Liguei porque soube do que aconteceu. Você está bem?

Duo agarrou o travesseiro do amante, sentindo-se afortunado diante da preocupação presente na voz fria do vampiro. Sentiu todos os pêlos do corpo arrepiarem-se, excitando-o. Com o sangue de Heero em seu corpo, ouvir a voz dele penetrando em seus ouvidos estava deixando-o terrivelmente quente. Fazendo-o responder de maneira quase maliciosa. Como se estivesse segurando um gemido.

- Huuum... tô sim. Quatre me protegeu.

Heero sentiu uma leve contração diante do tom arrastado de Duo. Olhou de lado para Christine, que mantinha-se a distância, dando-lhe a privacidade de que precisava.

- Eu sei... Quatre é forte.

- Mas quase morreu por minha causa.

- Por causa de Mirla, não sua. Ele está bem agora. Não se preocupe com ela, terá o que merece por ter se atrevido a incomodá-lo.

- O que vai fazer a ela?

- Nada que ela não tenha pedido.

Duo tremeu diante do que Heero dissera. Não queria nem imaginar o que ele faria ao Necro. Conversaram durante algum tempo. Contou ao amante como havia sido o treinamento e o quanto Quatre havia avançado, não descansando um segundo se quer desde a manhã. Contou que Treize estava lhe ensinando a língua dos vampiros a pedido seu; o que fez o amante surpreender-se, uma vez que não era uma língua fácil de ser compreendida. Embora soubesse que de alguma forma Duo parecia ter facilidade em compreender a escrita bem mais do que a pronúncia. Ele fez o humano sorrir deliciado diante das coisas maravilhosas que faria com ele assim que voltasse, pedindo perdão depois de mais de meia hora de conversa, avisando que tinha de desligar e preparar-se para o encontro.

- Eu sei... desejo boa sorte no encontro.

- Não se preocupe, se não obtivermos o apoio de Noventa darei um jeito; mas Relena não vencerá.

- Confio em você amor. Eu te amo.

- E eu a você; nos veremos em breve.

Heero desligou o celular, voltando-se para Christine que se aproximou. Ela trazia um recado pessoal do general Noventa.

- Senhor o general pede para falar-lhe antes do inicio da reunião, no jardim atrás da propriedade.

- Ele disse o motivo?

- Não senhor.

- Avise-o de que o encontrarei lá em alguns minutos.

Christine curvou-se e retirou-se, deixando Heero com seus pensamentos. O vampiro imaginou qual seria assunto que o general desejava tratar com ele. Tratou então de vestir a roupa que separara a pouco, deixando o quarto após alguns minutos. Uma mulher humana, de cabelos castanhos; o aguardava assim que saiu, informando que o levaria até o jardim onde Noventa se encontrava. Assim que chegou ao local, o general levantou-se, indicando que se sentasse com ele à mesa.

Noventa não sabia ao certo como iniciar a conversa. A verdade era que o jovem vampiro a sua frente não era exatamente o que imaginava que fosse e o incidente ocorrido na parte da tarde o surpreendeu um pouco. Quando foi informado que o atual Shuhan dos Khushrenada chegara pela manhã, bem antes do horário previsto, pedira que Draynas o recebesse e o tratasse com o mesmo respeito aos demais naturais e Shuhans que costumava receber. O mesmo tratamento que era apreciado por todos, mas que de alguma forma pareceu ter ofendido o jovem a sua frente.

Isso mudara a imagem que havia formulado do novo Shuhan do clã Khushrenada. Não queria admitir, mas pelo pouco que ouvira e vira de Heero, acreditava que Treize havia escolhido bem seu sucessor. Por isso não poderia encontrar-se com Heero, antes que o mal-estar ocorrido fosse consertado. Por isso ele mesmo resolvera propor um encontro, quebrando o protocolo que geralmente seguia em encontros como esses.

Heero olhou para Noventa, ciente de que o mesmo o observava. Ponderou por alguns segundos e decidiu-se por ele mesmo iniciar a conversa.

- Peço desculpas ao que fiz a seu servo.

Noventa sorriu meneando a cabeça em negação antes de se pronunciar. Se havia algum culpado certamente era ele por achar que Heero era como os outros, quando na verdade Treize já lhe havia dito antes que Heero era diferente deles e não se referia apenas a sua posição como Shuhan.

- Não, eu que peço que me desculpe. Deveria ter dito a Draynas para que perguntasse suas necessidades e as suprisse, mas arrogantemente eu o julguei como os demais e supus o que você necessitava. Peço que me perdoe por minha arrogância.

Heero ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Sentia que as palavras de Noventa eram verdadeiras, mas isso não o impediu de falar o que realmente pensava e sentia. O que acontecêra a tarde o enraivecera, por imaginar que ele aceitaria de bom grado o que lhe fôra oferecido. Talvez em outra época ele até viesse a aceitar os costumes que alguns Shuhans costumavam achar agradável. No entanto seu coração e sua alma, bem como seu corpo pertenciam a uma única pessoa.

- Imagino que outros devam achar agradável, partilhar a cama com uma jovem humana, ou até mesmo um rapaz. No entanto eu prefiro decidir por mim mesmo, com quem eu quero me deitar.

Os olhos de Noventa avermelharam-se, diante da ironia nas palavras verdadeiras de Heero. Não poderia culpá-lo por dizê-las. Ele mesmo se sentiria revoltado se algo semelhante ocorresse com ele. Na verdade, sentia-se enojado na maioria das vezes; quando algum Shuhan vinha vê-lo e tinha que oferecer uma jovem ou jovem humano para satisfazer-lhe às necessidades na cama. Mesmo muitos deles sendo comprometidos, não pareciam se importar de deitar-se com humanos apenas para satisfazer seus desejos pela luxúria. Noventa curvou-se ligeiramente:

- Durante sua estadia, isso não acontecerá novamente... eu lhe prometo.

Heero resolveu aceitar as desculpas, afinal de nada adiantaria não aceitá-las, ainda mais quando o líder do clã Noventa se mostrava realmente culpado, para não dizer arrependido. Duvidava muito que o mesmo gostasse dessa prática. Por certo, os conselheiros dele eram que deveriam ter dado tal sugestão, embora soubesse que tal prática não era nada incomum entre os clãs. Pelo que sabia apenas o clã Khushrenada não tinha tais costumes, isso porque Treize abolira o mesmo logo após a morte do antigo líder do clã.

- Aceito suas desculpas e espero que seu servo, esteja bem. Não desejava realmente machucá-lo, mas achei que havia sido bem claro ao recusar da primeira vez.

- Draynas está bem. Creio que ele pensará duas vezes antes de voltar a insistir novamente. Mas corrija-me se estiver eu enganado... há alguém em especial... que o fez recusar os jovens que enviei a seu quarto?

Noventa notou que o jovem tocou inconscientemente algo encoberto pelas vestes, bem na altura do peito fazendo-o sorrir ao imaginar que estava certo. Heero meneou a cabeça, disposto a compartilhar com o outro; uma vez que o mesmo havia conquistado seu respeito, ao pedir-lhe desculpas pelo acontecido.

- Há alguém... alguém que foi capaz de quebrar o gelo ao redor de minha alma e me fazer viver novamente.

Vivo. Fazia tanto tempo que não sabia o que tal sensação significava que ouvi-la dos lábios pálidos do outro lhe causou uma sensação estranha de conforto e saudade.

- Entendo... eu já não sei mais o que é se sentir vivo... desde que perdi minha esposa.

- Eu lamento.

Noventa balançou a cabeça sorrindo. Há anos que não pensava nela e ainda assim sabia que Silvia morava em seu coração imortal. Sua finada esposa havia sido a melhor coisa que lhe acontecêra em sua imortalidade e a única razão de ainda continuar vivendo era que havia prometido a ela que jamais se esqueceria de seu amor. Era tão raro encontrar vampiros fiéis a seus amados. Os mesmos costumavam cansar-se facilmente, levados pela natureza insaciável e desenfreada, buscando sempre novos amantes como se isso pudesse saciá-los plenamente.

Conhecia poucos que realmente conheciam o significado do amor, da fidelidade e da plenitude de ser amado. Treize era um desses poucos. Ainda conseguia se lembrar da felicidade dele ao encontrá-lo em Sevilha e ouví-lo contar que a jovem Catherine retribuía seus sentimentos, embora a tristeza dele ao ser obrigado a abraçá-la para não perdê-la, não minimizasse sua alegria por completo. E agora parecia que encontrava outra alma, alcançada pelo amor.

- Poderia me dizer quem é essa pessoa?

Heero ponderou cerca de alguns segundos, antes de revelar. Não gostava muito de falar sobre sua vida, mas sentia que o homem a sua frente era alguém que acreditava no sentimento que o havia libertado da escuridão. Sendo assim, não via mal algum em falar sobre o amante, uma vez que; se obtivesse a ajuda de Noventa, o mesmo viria a conhecer o humano que preenchia sua alma.

- O nome dele é Duo... Duo Maxwell.

- Ele é...

- Ainda é humano.

- Ainda?

- Pretendo abraça-lo tão logo consigamos deter Relena e Romefeller. O sangue dele não pode ser alterado, pois ele é o guardião de Yami.

- A segunda espada da profecia.

Heero meneou a cabeça ligeiramente. Noventa ponderou sobre o que ouvira, ainda mais surpreso com o líder do clã dos Khushrenada. O antigo e sanguinário vampiro Heero Yuy, fiel e apaixonado por um simples humano. Levantou-se, já com uma decisão formada em sua mente. Já havia feito sua escolha. Faltava apenas ouvir seus conselheiros. Embora soubesse que eles teriam a mesma opinião que ele a respeito do atual Shuhan do clã Khushrenada.

- Acho melhor entrarmos. A reunião logo deve começar. Espero um dia poder encontrar seu Duo.

- Seria um prazer apresentá-lo.

Noventa sorriu meneando a cabeça. Eles seguiram juntos pelo corredor, em direção ao salão onde os demais membros aguardavam o inicio da reunião, onde decidiriam seu apoio ou não ao clã Khushrenada.

00000..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Cidade de Epyon – Em algum da floresta – aproximdamente 02:15hs.

Mackaczi havia falado com Relena a respeito do Necro, mas a garota não quis dar-lhe ouvidos. A ela, parecia que a criatura não oferecia perigo a causa. No entanto, ele sabia do que um Necro era capaz. Ele comunicara a Romefeller, através de Lacroan sobre o Necro que acompanhava a fundadora do clã Peacecraft. Mesmo já sabendo quanto às habilidades da criatura, havia sido instruído a não subestimá-la. Não que tivesse intenção de fazê-lo. Não era tolo a esse ponto, mas também não era alguém que tinha o hábito de temer alguma coisa, ou ficar apenas esperando que investissem contra ele. Não seria o líder dos caçadores se temesse criaturas da escuridão como Mirla.

- Não pense demais Mackaczi. Isso pode causar-lhe dor de cabeça.

O líder dos caçadores olhou para a criatura, que havia aparecido sorrateiramente. Seus olhos avermelharam-se diante do sarcasmo de suas palavras e não pôde deixar de perguntar diretamente a ela o que realmente desejava, acompanhando Relena. Ficando sob as ordens da mesma, uma vez que poderia muito bem matá-la com um simples pensamento.

- O que está buscando, indo atrás do humano?

- Quer mesmo saber Mackaczi?

Mirla sorriu ironicamente para o líder dos caçadores,. Não que tivesse intenção de responder-lhe, mas o vampiro era cuidadoso quando estava perto dela, o que a divertia de fato. Ele não atraia sua atenção como o vampiro de olhos azul cobalto, o Shuhan do clã Khushrenada, ainda assim; Mackaczi era tão forte quanto o outrora sanguinário vampiro Heero Yuy. Sendo assim, era divertido brincar com o Viesczy**[7** fazendo-o ser cada vez mais cauteloso em relação a suas ações.

- O que faria se eu compartilhasse com você meus planos? Contaria a Relena ou seria fiel a Romefeller? Pois pelo que sei aquele velho, é fiel apenas a sua cobiça e ganância, assim como a maioria de vocês.

Mackaczi estreitou os olhos diante das palavras do Necro. Ao que parecia ela sabia que a ajuda que oferecia a Relena não era uma boa vontade de Romefeller, e sim um meio de alcançar seu verdadeiro objetivo, o antigo líder do clã dos Khushrenada. Treize Khushrenada.

- Creio que você sabe minha resposta.

- Eu sei, mas isso não me impede de perguntar, afinal vampiros são imprevisíveis. Poderiam me surpreender se quisessem.

O Viesczy sabia que o Necro estava sendo demagógica e que não acreditava que os vampiros fossem de fato imprevisíveis, ou que pudessem surpreendê-la. Sabia que não arrancaria nada da criatura e portanto não podia ficar perdendo seu tempo dialogando com a mesma, uma vez que ela jamais confidenciaria seus planos a um vampiro.

Mirla sorriu ao ver Mackaczi afastar-se. Olhou para as estrelas encobertas parcialmente pelas nuvens. Muito em breve a ascensão e queda de todos eles começaria. Tinha apenas que ser paciente, faltava muito pouco para que pudesse dar início a seus planos.

_"Muito pouco."_

000..0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0

Irlanda – Sede provisório do clã Noventa – aproximadamente 04:55 hs.:

Noventa estava reunido com seus conselheiros e dois outros Shuhans que o estavam visitando no momento e que havia solicitado que participassem do encontro. Estavam discutindo acêrca da reunião ocorrida há poucas horas com o shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada. A reunião não havia saído exatamente como imaginava, mas o resultado a seu ver já se encontrava definido. Heero expôs claramente a ameaça que a união de Relena Peacecraft e o Duque Dermail, o Shuhan do clã Romefeller representavam; não apenas a eles, mas a todos; humanos e vampiros.

Não queria nem imaginar caso um dos dois obtivesse vitória. O fato das espadas da profecia bem como seus guardiões se encontrarem sob a guarda do clã Khushrenada trouxe certo alívio a muitos dos presentes à reunião. Embora o fato de saberem que o guardião de Yami era um humano, trazer certa contenda entre alguns deles e o Shuhan Heero Yuy. Sabendo de antemão sobre o relacionamento entre o humano e o Shuhan dos Khushrenada, não achou estranho o fato do mesmo procurar não se exaltar, afirmando que o humano Duo Maxwell era digno de confiança. Incapaz de ser corrompido pelas artimanhas de Relena ou Romefeller.

Pelo pouco que viu de Heero, sabia que o mesmo não depositaria sua confiança no humano, baseado apenas no que sentia pelo mesmo. Não costumava ter tanta desconfiança nos humanos, como seus irmãos vampiros, embora soubesse e até mesmo entendesse que muitos não eram confiáveis. Muitos se deixavam seduzir pela imortalidade não se importando se tinham que vender suas almas, ou se feriam alguém. Noventa ergueu sua mão, fazendo todos se calarem. Não havia tempo a perder em discussões inúteis; quando o tempo lhes era escasso.

- Senhores, acho que o Shuhan dos Khushrenada foi bastante claro quanto a ameaça que paira, não apenas sobre nós vampiros, mas sobre toda a humanidade. Não creio que ficando fora desta batalha estaremos sendo cautelosos, mas sim covardes e até mesmo omissos.

- Acha mesmo Noventa, que é real a ameaça que ele nos falou? O Kryniano's poderia estar exagerando quanto aos planos de Romefeller, afinal não acredito que o Duque se uniria a uma garota cujo clã nem ao menos existe.

O burburinho na sala aumentou consideravelmente, diante do comentário de Amadeos, o Shuhan do clã Dhanylhos. Ele olhou para o ruivo, vendo que muitos de seus conselheiros compartilhavam da mesma opinião, embora não se pronunciassem. Havia notado a antipatia de Amadeos em relação a Heero, pelo mesmo ser um Kryniano's e não um natural como ele e Kathiene do clã NightRose. Não podia culpá-lo, quando ele mesmo nutria tal preconceito e antipatia por Heero, sem nem ao menos tê-lo conhecido até esse momento. E talvez ainda continuasse a tê-lo se não houvesse ocorrido o incidente com Draynas à tarde.

Kathiene olhou para o shuhan do clã Dhanylhos, balançando a cabeça diante do tom preconceituoso com que o mesmo se referira ao novo Shuhan do clã Khushrenada. Ela já conhecia Heero de vista. Séculos atrás, havia aceitado o convite de Treize quando o mesmo enviou-lhe um convite para a "posse" do novo Shuhan dos Khushrenada. Ficara surpresa diante da escolha de Treize, uma vez que Heero lhe pareceu estranhamente perigoso; não muito adequado para ser o novo líder do clã Khushrenada. Assim, quando viera visitar o amigo Noventa, procurando um conselho, ficara surpresa em saber que o vampiro de quem muitos falavam o havia procurado.

Mas o que mais a surpreendera era ver o quanto o jovem vampiro havia mudado. A estranha áurea de perigo e selvageria que a assustara e a fizera indagar se Treize havia escolhido o sucessor certo, ainda se encontrava, rodeando Heero. Entretanto, apesar dela manter a mesma força, não lhe parecia assim tão ameaçadora quanto antes, embora pudesse sentir que o jovem que estivera em sua presença a poucas horas, vivia em uma corda bamba, sempre no limite, pronto a deixar sua natureza escapar, fazendo-a desejar nunca ser inimiga dele.

- Não acredito que o Shuhan dos Khushrenada perderia seu tempo, procurando Noventa, se a ameaça da qual ele falou não fosse real Amadeos. Concordo com Noventa, quanto ao fato de que não podemos nos omitir e fingir que nada está acontecendo. Devemos tomar logo uma decisão, seja ela qual for e independente de nossas desavenças ou preconceitos.

Amadeos olhou para Kathiene com desprezo diante de suas palavras, já deveria imaginar que ela ficaria ao lado do jovem mandante de Treize, uma vez que sabia que ela ainda nutria amores pelo antigo Shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada, embora nunca houvesse sido retribuída. Ele olhou para Noventa, já ciente de que o mesmo apoiaria Heero Yuy, mesmo que o desagradasse o fato de ajudar um Kryniano's. Sabia que tinha que fazê-lo. Ajudá-lo lhe era menos desagradável quanto ter que deixar que Romefeller tivesse sucesso em algum de seus planos.

- Imagino que não há o que decidir, uma vez que é clara a decisão de vocês.

Noventa sorriu, agradecendo mentalmente as palavras de Kathiene. Sabia que ela era a única a fazer Amadeos mudar de idéia quanto a alguma coisa. Sabia que a ajuda dela era movida primeiramente pelo amor que sentia por Treize, em segundo pela gravidade do que estavam prestes a enfrentar. Talvez em breve outros se juntassem a eles. No momento, a união dos três ao clã Khushrenada já era bastante favorável e lhe dava a esperança de uma vitória, mesmo que fosse a duras penas.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Castelo Khushrenada – Uma semana depois – Por volta das 14:45hs:

A maioria dos moradores do castelo estavam ocupados, em suas funções. Duo, Quatre e Trowa, estavam treinando do lado de fora, sendo assistidos por Abdul e Ahmad que resolvera juntar-se a eles depois de alguns dias. Todos haviam levantado cedo, coisa que desagradou Ahmad o suficiente para que passasse boa parte da manhã reclamando, ainda assim seus conhecimentos havia sido de grande ajuda.

Hugh se encontrava em companhia da família, embora dedicasse por conta própria algumas horas para ficar de olho no humano, companheiro do Shuhan. Mesmo que Heero o houvesse liberado de fazê-lo, estava em seu coração o desejo de mantê-lo a salvo. Havia se afeiçoado ao humano, diante de sua simplicidade e simpatia para com ele e sua família, bem diferente do vampiro loiro que sempre que tinha a chance, o atormentava com suas palavras venenosas.

O telefone ecoou no silêncio do castelo durante alguns minutos, antes que Kimitsu o atendesse. Ele estava dando algumas ordens aos demais empregados quando ouviu o aparelho ressoando e se apressou para atender.

- Castelo Khushrenada.

- Kimitsu.

O empregado sorriu ao ouvir a voz de seu senhor, depois de tanto tempo. Não tinham notícias de Heero há quase três dias e todos sem exceção, estavam ansiosos para saber o resultado de sua viagem e seu retorno, Duo principalmente.

- Senhor, é bom ouvi-lo.

- Digo o mesmo, deverei chegar hoje de madrugada e gostaria de pedir-lhe um favor Kimitsu, dentre eles de que não avisasse Duo sobre isso.

- Certamente senhor, ele ficaria feliz em ter noticias suas senhor. Ele anda um tanto quanto melancólico sem noticias.

- Eu sei, mas eu tive que tratar de alguns assuntos que tomaram meu tempo além do desejado.

- Compreendo senhor. O que gostaria que eu fizesse?

- Nada muito trabalhoso, apenas escute.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Duo esticou-se no chão, cansado e sonolento. Já era alta madrugada e ainda estava ali, pensando. Havia sido um dia exaustivo e também muito produtivo. Quatre já conseguia controlar os bumerangues circulares, de forma a fazer com que os mesmos, o obedecessem habilmente. Havia sido um avanço significativo em pouco mais de uma semana. Agora o loiro tinha apenas que aprender a manter o controle sobre elas ao mesmo tempo em que enfrentava os adversários. Uma vez que a mente de Quatre se dispersava quando o mesmo tinha que manter o foco em mais de uma coisa por vez.

O máximo que havia evoluído nesta questão, era que o loiro conseguia se defender de mais de um adversário e usar os bumerangues circulares, sem que isso sobrecarregasse sua mente por completo. Na maioria das vezes, o amigo literalmente sucumbia e desmaiava de exaustão no meio do combate.

Levantou-se, caminhando para o banheiro, disposto a tomar outro banho e dormir. Afinal não havia muito que fazer nesses últimos dias com Heero ainda em viagem e sem dar notícias. Ligou a água, enquanto se despia e soltava os cabelos. Testou a temperatura, sentindo a pele arrepiar-se diante do calor morno e agradável. Entrou na banheira com cuidado, deixando que a água o acalmasse. Não sabia por que se sentia tão sonolento. Era verdade que estava cansado, mas não se sentia tão cansado assim antes do jantar. Fechou os olhos, tentando ordenar sua mente que não adormecesse, embora não conseguisse manter os olhos abertos. Por isso mal notou o barulho no outro cômodo.

0..0.00..0.0.00.0.0

Heero entrou no quarto, ansioso para ver Duo. Inibira sua presença, querendo fazer uma surpresa ao amante, que desconhecia sua chegada. A tarde havia telefonado para Kimitsu e dado algumas instruções. Ficou agradecido quando chegou e o empregado informou-o de que seguira todas elas, principalmente a de colocar um sonífero na bebida de Duo, na hora da janta. Sentiu a presença humana no banheiro e caminhou até lá, tendo o prazer de vê-lo dormindo dentro da banheira cheia de água àquela hora da madrugada, imaginando que o encontraria na cama há essa hora.

Aproximou-se, com medo de que o humano pudesse escorregar e se afogar. Deveria ter imaginado que algo assim pudesse ocorrer e praguejou por seu descuido. Tomou-o com cuidado nos braços, excitando-se diante da visão do corpo nu e molhado em seus braços. Calmamente, voltou ao quarto depositando o amante na cama com cuidado e envolvendo-o nos lençóis, antes de pegá-lo novamente e caminhar em direção a porta, deixando o quarto para trás e seguindo em direção a torre.

Kimitsu já aguardava o vampiro na entrada das escadarias, acompanhando-o até a torre e ajudando-o a levar Duo até lá. Abrindo-lhe a porta e fechando-a tão logo o vampiro passou por ela.

Heero sorriu, ao notar que Kimitsu havia afastado os lençóis de forma que ele poderia depositar Duo na cama e simplesmente cobri-lo depois, sem ter que se preocupar em ele mesmo afastar os lençóis brancos de seda da cama, antes de depositar o amante nela. Ele retirou os lençóis que envolviam o americano, deitando o corpo macio sobre os lençóis macios, vendo-o remexer-se, antes de acomodar-se.

Heero sorriu, caminhando até a tina de água quente que Kimitsu havia providenciado. Despiu-se, entrando na água morna e tomando um relaxante banho, enquanto observava o humano dormir sob o efeito do sonífero. Mergulhou na tina, lavando os cabelos antes de sair e enxugar-se. Caminhou até o cabideiro, vestindo uma calça leve, antes de se encaminhar até suas roupas e retirar um pequeno pacote da calça descartada no chão. Depois sentou-se na poltrona, de frente ao leito, disposto a observar o amante dormir.

0..0.0.0.0.0...0.0

Três horas depois:

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando Duo remexeu-se na cama sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem. Bochechou, tentando lembrar-se do que havia acontecido e piscou os olhos não reconhecendo o lugar onde estava. Aquele não se parecia com seu quarto. Procurou se sentar, esfregando os olhos, sentindo-se bem menos cansado.

- Cansado?

Duo virou-se ao ouvir a voz do amante, vendo-o sentado numa poltrona ao lado da cama, sorrindo para ele.

- Heero... quando voltou?

O vampiro deixou o lugar onde estava à quase quatro horas, caminhando até o humano que lhe sorria de maneira convidativa. Tocou a face dele com carinho, vendo-o fechar os olhos para voltar a abrí-los tão logo ouviu sua voz novamente.

- Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa.

- Acho que conseguiu.

Duo puxou o vampiro para si, tomando-lhe os lábios e depositando toda sua saudade no beijo. Heero abraçou o corpo humano, trazendo-o para si de maneira selvagem e faminta. O humano ofegou quando o vampiro começou a percorrer seu corpo de maneira desenfreada e voraz, sendo virado e imprensado na cama rapidamente, antes que sentisse Heero sobre si, beijando e sugando-lhe o pescoço, ao mesmo instante em que uma das mãos do vampiro, apartava suas pernas, tocando- lhe a intimidade de maneira ávida e apressada.

A entrega foi rápida e não menos prazerosa. A saudade de tanto tempo afastados não lhes permitiu que fossem menos afoitos e apressados ao se entregarem ao prazer, ou os impediu de deixarem marcas em seus corpos, embora as de Heero sumissem em poucos instantes, enquanto as de Duo permaneceriam ainda durante alguns dias, antes que começassem a desaparecer.

0.0..0.00..0.00.0..00.0

Duo suspirou, satisfeito nos braços de Heero, se permitindo desfrutar da sensação de aconchego que apenas o vampiro era capaz de lhe causar. Mordiscou a pele pálida, ouvindo o vampiro rir, antes do mesmo levantar seu queixo, roubando-lhe um beijo.

- Eu trouxe um presente para você.

- Presente?

- Sim nada muito especial... eu comprei no aeroporto de Eire e achei que você gostaria.

Duo olhou para Heero, vendo-o pegar algo no chão e estender para ele, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos diante do que o vampiro dissera ser nada especial.

- Abra.

Heero sorriu ao ver os dedos de Duo tremerem ao pegar a pequena caixa e abrí-la. Ele sorriu ainda mais ao vê-lo levar uma das mãos a boca, ameaçando chorar diante do que via depositado dentro da caixa de veludo negra.

- Heero... é... é lindo, mas não precisava.

- Eu sei, mas eu quis, afinal você não pode andar por ai, como se não estivesse comprometido. Eu sou um cara antiquado.

Duo sorriu ofegando, quando Heero depositou a aliança em seu dedo, fazendo o mesmo com o vampiro. Ele estendeu a mão olhando com prazer o aro grosso, com pequenas escritas em prata, e forçou a vista tentando ler, jogando-se nos braços do amante, quando compreendeu o que as letras diziam.

- Gostou?

- É lindo... possessivo, mas lindo amor... obrigado.

- Você é meu. Da mesma forma que eu sou seu.

- É o que está gravado no seu?

- Sim.

Duo deitou sua cabeça no peito de Heero, olhando para a aliança em seu dedo. Nela estava escrito meu pela eternidade, enquanto a de Heero dizia seu pela eternidade na língua dos vampiros. O vampiro tinha razão quanto a isso, eles pertenciam um ao outro como iguais. A possessividade que sentia pelo vampiro era a mesma que a do amado por ele. Embora achasse que Heero era ainda mais possessivo. O que não lhe incomodava nem um pouco, ao contrário; isso o fazia sentir-se ainda mais desejado pelo vampiro de olhos azul cobalto.

Heero estreitou o corpo de Duo contra si, beijando suavemente o alto da cabeça do amante, diante do olhar embevecido. Havia sido uma escolha acertada. Comprar as alianças. Sentia-se como se precisasse de algo para mostrar a todos que Duo pertencia exclusivamente a ele. Um aviso a quem se atrevesse a tocá-lo, de que Duo possuía um dono. Apesar de que a marca que fizera em seu pulso lhe confirmar isso. Embora não que se considerasse dono do humano realmente. Duo era livre e desejava que ele continuasse assim. Confiava no amante e no que o mesmo sentia por ele. Mas sua natureza sentia necessidade de provar aos olhos alheios que Duo era dele.

Duo desviou os olhos da aliança, esfregando o rosto no peito desnudo do amante; sentindo-se imensamente feliz com o presente. Não era como se houvesse ganho na loteria, mas muito melhor. Não conseguia esconder o sorriso, achando-se tolo por agir como uma adolescente apaixonada. Embora o fato de estar apaixonado fosse verdade.

Heero abraçou Duo forte, sorrindo antes de retrucar :

- Você não é um tolo amor. Mas fico feliz em saber que gostou da aliança.

- Adorei, mal posso esperar para mostrar pro Quatre. Porque não disse que chegava hoje?, Eu teria preparado uma surpresa. E porque não me ligou esses dias? E como foi tudo?

- Desculpe... não pude ligar. Noventa e os Shuhans do clã Dhanylhos e NightRose concordaram em nos ajudar. Por falar nisso, o general quer conhecê-lo.

- Eu?!!!

- Sim, eu contei sobre nós, e ele ficou curioso em conhecê-lo.

- Ficarei feliz em fazê-lo. Quando eles chegam?

- Daqui a cinco noites. Não achei que o Conde Amadeos, fosse nos ajudar. Ele não ficou muito feliz em me conhecer. Segundo Noventa, eu tenho que agradecer a Marquesa Kathiene do clã NightRose por isso.

- Ela é bonita?

- Hã?

- A marquesa? Ela é bonita?

Heero sorriu, deitando-se sobre o amante ao ver o olhar enciumado dele ao referir-se a marquesa, Duo tinha cada uma.

- Não sei, estava preocupado demais em conseguir o apoio de Noventa, para reparar nela, mas a humana que levaram ao meu quarto tinha o corpo atraente.

Heero sorriu enviesado ao notar que o rosto de Duo ficou vermelho de indignação. Ele segurou os abraços do amante quando o mesmo começou a socá-lo, acusando-o de estar se divertindo com outras mulheres, enquanto ele ficava ali morrendo de saudades do vampiro, como um idiota. Heero sorriu abertamente diante da resistência do amante em ouví-lo, calando-o da maneira que melhor conhecia, beijando-o com ardor até que ficasse sem ar. Duo acalmou-se depois de alguns minutos, ouvindo com atenção a historia por completo, sentindo-se enojado ao saber dessa prática entre os clãs e feliz por Heero ter sido fiel a ele.

Não conseguia nem imaginar pensar seu Heero nos braços de outra ou de outro. Suspirou deleitado ao ouví-lo em sua mente, afirmando que ninguém se comparava a sua beleza. Que ninguém possuía seu cheiro ou lhe era tão desejável quanto ele. Ficou envaidecido diante do olhar de luxúria do vampiro sob seu corpo e ofegou quando o mesmo disse que tinha certa promessa a cumprir. Corou ao lembrar-se das coisas que o amante disse que fariam quando voltasse e gemeu deliciado o nome do amante diante da caricia por entre suas pernas.

- Heero...

0.00.0.0.0..00.0..0.0

No dia seguinte:

Heero levantou-se pouco depois das três da tarde. Sentia-se cansado, mas tinha que falar com Treize e os outros, informá-los sobre o que acontecêra na Irlanda. Ele deixou Duo dormindo na torre, sem coragem para acordá-lo, ao notar o quão tranquilamente o humano dormia. Foi até o quarto, trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas atrás de Kimitsu pedindo-lhe que providenciasse acomodações e alimento para pelo menos quinhentos vampiros no mínimo.

Ele foi até a cidade verificar como andavam as coisas. Notou que muitos vampiros de seu clã haviam desaparecido e as notícias que tivera não eram das melhores. Sabia que teria que reforçar a segurança na cidade para que os outros conseguissem chegar ao castelo em segurança. Pouco depois das quatro da tarde resolveu retornar ao castelo, encontrando Treize e os lideres do Maguanac despertos, apenas aguardando sua chegada.

Contou a eles sobre o apoio de Noventa e dos clãs Dhanylhos e NightRose, o que deixou Treize surpreso, diante da aceitação de Amadeos em ajudá-los e aliviado por saber que em poucos dias teriam reforço.

- Então eles chegarão em alguns dias.

- Exatamente Auda, pedi a Kimitsu que providencie acomodações e alimentos. Espero apenas que tudo dê certo. Os caçadores estão avançando lentamente em direção ao castelo, acredito que é apenas questão de semanas até que consigam ocupar a cidade por completo.

- Adam disse que muitos dos nossos desapareceram e o que foi encontrado de alguns era muito pouco para podermos identificar.

- Relena não se dará por vencida e vai continuar a investir contra nós de maneira lenta e incisiva. No entanto, não estou disposto a ceder ou recuar. Quanto mais ela matar dos nossos mais homens mandarei atrás dela.

- Falta muito pouco para o solstício de inverno; acha que Mirla vai contactá-lo logo?

Os olhos de Heero avermelharam-se diante do nome do Necro. Até o momento, a criatura não havia entrado em contato, mas sabia que o faria em breve e tinha alguns planos em relação a ela.

- Não sei; mas tenho certeza de que deverá aparecer logo. Afinal ela parece ter tanto interesse quanto nós em que Relena não obtenha sucesso.

Treize meneou a cabeça em acordo. Não podiam negar que Mirla os estava ajudando apenas por interesse próprio; embora esse lhes fosse desconhecido por completo. Ainda assim, deveriam estar preparados para o que quer que ela pudesse fazer contra eles.

Heero estava para perguntar algo quando a porta abriu. Sorriu ao ver Duo passar por ela e se encaminhar para ele, que o recebeu em seus braços, ignorando a presença dos demais. Sabia que o amante havia acordado a poucos minutos, pois o mesmo lhe havia contactado mentalmente, informando que iria tomar banho e comer algo antes de procurá-lo.

- Tudo bem?

Duo não pôde deixar de perguntar. Havia notado que o amante parecia pensativo e gostaria de ter a mesma habilidade de Quatre e assim poder ler a mente do vampiro. Heero meneou a cabeça, beijando o amante suavemente antes de dirigir-se ao ouvido de Duo e sussurrar algo que o fez corar e sacudir a cabeça em acordo. Pediram licença em silêncio aos demais, deixando a sala de mãos dadas, em direção a floresta ao redor do castelo.

0.00.0.0.0..00.0..0.0

Algumas horas depois:

Duo remexeu-se na cama incomodado. Haviam acabado de retornar da floresta onde haviam se amado maravilhosamente em meio ao mato, como dois adolescentes apaixonados.

- Você acabou comigo Heero... minhas costas estão me matando.

- Não o ouvi reclamando.

- Como poderia? Sendo tão maravilhosamente possuído por trás... acho que você arrancou algumas mechas do meu cabelo... minhas costas tão coçando e latejando.

- Deixe-me ver.

Duo se virou, deixando que Heero visse suas costas. Estas estavam vermelhas e irritadas, com pequenas bolhas avermelhadas. Não parecia ser nada grave, mas de certo bastante incômodo.

- Está meio avermelhado... acho que não deveríamos ter deitado naquela moita.

- Deitado?!!!! Que eu saiba você me jogou no chão e montou em cima de mim.

- Sua culpa, meu erro.

- Minha culpa?!!!

- Sim; quem manda ser tão desejável? Não consegui conter meus instintos de possuí-lo.

- Heero...

- Vou ver se Kimitsu tem algo que possamos passar em suas costas; enquanto isso tome um banho.

Heero beijou-o suavemente, antes de deixar o quarto e descer a procura de Kimitsu. Duo sorriu, antes de erguer os olhos e ver Mirla parada junto à janela, o que fez com que seu sangue se esvair do rosto, deixando-o pálido e trêmulo.

00...0.00..0.00.0..0.00

Heero não havia demorado muito para encontrar Kimitsu. Disse a ele por alto o que havia ocorrido e do que precisava. Estava apenas aguardando que o empregado prepara-se a solução quando sentiu uma presença inconfundível que fez seu sangue ferver. Com uma calma que estava longe de sentir, deixou o empregado, encaminhando-se para o quarto onde deixara o amante.

- O que quer?

Mirla aproximou-se do humano lentamente, antes de responder-lhe a pergunta, sabia que logo Heero estaria ali com eles e não poderia demorar-se.

- Você sabe o que eu quero.

Duo tremeu antes de responder, tendo o desprazer de vê-la sorrir.

- Meu sangue.

- Exato. Vamos fazer um trato. Você me dá seu sangue e eu os ajudo a desvendar a profecia antes do solstício de inverno.

- Solstício de inverno?

- Sim, quando a profecia se tornará real, ou não.

Duo ficou em silêncio. Sabia que não deveria concordar com a criatura, mas não via outra escolha para ajudar os outros. Havia ouvido Treize comentar com Heero que a data descrita na profecia se aproximava e ela se daria dali a doze dias exatamente.

- Quanto do meu sangue?

Mirla sorriu, causando arrepios em Duo, que tentava em vão não tremer, mesmo que tivesse ciência de que ela desvendava seus pensamentos.

- Todo ele.

- Mas eu...

- Morreria? Sim, mas não acha que é um pequeno preço a ser pago pela segurança daqueles que ama?

- Eu...

Duo levou a mão ao peito fechando-a. Olhou para Hugh, que se encontrava caído no chão. O Lycan havia invadido o quarto ao sentir o cheiro do Necro ao passar por ali. Entretanto fôra facilmente derrubado pela criatura que não fez anda além de olhá-lo nos olhos, antes que o mesmo fosse arremessado contra a parede, caindo inconsciente. Sua mente fervilhava, em busca de uma resposta, embora nenhuma o agradasse. Se aceitasse o acordo, nunca mais estaria com Heero. Mirla aproximou-se, levantando o rosto do humano. Podia ver-lhe os sonhos, ânsias e temores, através da íris violeta.

- Não se preocupe, não desejo seu sangue agora. Você precisará estar vivo, para que possa impedir a profecia, além do quê, o mesmo não me serviria neste momento. Mas um dia, eu o procurarei e você me entregará seu sangue de livre vontade.

- Quanto tempo?

- Porque quer saber? Pelo vampiro?

- Heero... prometeu...

- Fazê-lo como ele, uma criatura das trevas.

- Como sabe?!!

Mirla sorriu, correndo as unhas longas pela face clara e amedrontada. O humano lhe era tão previsível. Sempre o fora.

- Já disse que sei muito mais sobre você do que você mesmo sabe.

- Eu...

Heero chegou ao quarto e não gostou nada do que viu. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos como sangue e suas presas cresceram além do que Duo jamais vira antes; assustando-o pelo que viu flamejar nos olhos do amante e da voz imperiosa e cortante.

- Afaste-se dele Mirla. Duo não lhe entregará nada. O sangue dele pertence a mim e a mais ninguém.

Mirla afastou-se e sorriu sarcasticamente, curvando-se em falso respeito. Ele estava bem perto daquilo que fôra antigamente. A época em que ele caminhava com Relena, sedento por sangue e destruição.

Heero aproximou-se da cama, colocando-se entre Duo e a criatura que se mantinha distante, com a fronte curvada. Ela ergueu a cabeça ligeiramente, sorrindo ironicamente, enquanto as palavras eram cuspidas de seus lábios pálidos.

- Heero Yuy, filho de Yamada Yuy e Takito Muhara. Morto no ano de 1700, por Relena Peacecraft. Atualmente o Shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada.

Heero agarrou a garganta de Mirla sem que a mesma houvesse percebido seu movimento. Ela ofegou diante da força que emanava do vampiro de olhos azul cobalto. Sabia que ele tinha forcas para matá-la simplesmente com as mãos se quisesse; embora soubesse que a força dele não se restringia a força física apenas.

- Dê-me apenas um único motivo para não matá-la. Você já me incomodou e perturbou o que me pertence vezes demais.

O Necro ofegou ao sentir o aperto intensificar-se e seu sangue começar a escorrer pelas garras presas em sua garganta. Ainda assim, sorriu maldosamente, esforçando-se para que as palavras saíssem de maneira esganiçada.

- Você precisa de mim para desvendar a profecia.

Relutantemente Heero a soltou. A criatura caiu no chão sorrindo ainda mais, antes de segurar a garganta. Ela olhou para a porta, vendo o vampiro loiro e sorrindo mais ainda ao ver o olhar de raiva em seus olhos vermelhos. Ele e Trowa haviam sentido a presença e ouvido a voz de Heero, mas não esperavam encontrar o Necro ali. Trowa olhou para Heero um tanto quanto surpreso, diante da fisionomia que nunca vira no rosto dele. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse realmente. O vampiro segurou o amante pelo braço ao notar que o mesmo tinha a intenção de enfrentar a criatura. Mirla voltou seus olhos para Heero e depois para o humano atrás dele.

- O guardião e o escolhido. Irônico vê-los juntos novamente.

Heero estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se de Duo e acolhendo-o em seus braços, diante das palavras insinuosas de que ele e Duo já haviam se encontrado antes dele vir a Epyon.

Duo agarrou o braço de Heero, apertando-se diante das palavras dela. Algo em seu íntimo o incomodou; aceitando como verdade o que a criatura dizia.

Mirla levantou-se, deixando que sua presença desaparecesse na névoa negra. Deixando que sua voz ecoasse no quarto antes de desaparecer por completo.

- Encontre-me amanhã a meia-noite. Na entrada dos túmulos localizados a leste do castelo.

Heero voltou-se para Duo com o semblante fechado. Por pouco não cedêra a vontade matá-la, mesmo sabendo que a criatura era necessária para pudessem desvendar a profecia por completo.

- Heero.

O vampiro olhou para o humano, mudando o semblante carregado diante da voz temerosa do amante; estendendo os braços ao redor do corpo amado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Duo deixou-se ser abraçado por Heero, vendo Trowa abaixar-se junto a Hugh e verificar se o Lycan estava bem. O moreno sorriu para ele, antes de deixá-los a sós, levando Hugh e Quatre para fora do quarto. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, apenas observando a noite lá fora, indagando-se o que Mirla havia queria dizer quanto ao fato deles estarem juntos novamente.

0..0.00.0.0..00.0..0

Noite seguinte – Por volta da meia-noite – Faltando doze dias para o solstício de inverno:

O vento uivava forte quando Heero chegou ao local de encontro com a criatura, no horário combinado. Encontrou-a sentada sobre um dos túmulos, que guardavam os antepassados e descendentes da família de Treize. Tanto humanos quanto vampiros. Embora sua maioria fosse humana. Mirla sorriu ao ver Heero chegar e não perdeu tempo; iniciando a conversa que trouxera o vampiro até ela.

- A profecia se inicia no solstício de inverno, no cair da primeira hora de quando a profecia foi criada.

- Primeira hora?

Mirla meneou a cabeça caminhando por entre as lapides, detendo-se em uma delas, antes de voltar-se a Heero.

- Sabe o porquê da profecia iniciar-se neste dia? Ou do porquê dela ocorrer aqui nesta cidade?

- Tem a ver com as espadas e o ferreiro. Ele morava nessa região há muitos anos atrás não é?

Mirla sacudiu a cabeça em negação. Como já imaginava, os vampiros não tinham a mínima idéia do real motivo de tudo. Embora isso não a surpreendesse, e sim a aborrecia.

- Não é esse o motivo. Eles foram apenas um dos caminhos que levam a porta, mas não a chave que a abre.

Heero olhou para a criatura sem entender. Pelo que sabia, as terras dos Khushrenada há muito tempo atrás, possuíram outro nome. O sobrenome do ferreiro que criara Yami e Hikari. Pelo que conhecia da profecia tudo girava em torno delas e do ferreiro. Mesmo que não entendesse o porquê disso. Mirla olhou para Heero, sorrindo ironicamente antes de voltar a falar.

- Sabe a razão dessas terras pertencerem aos Khushrenada?

Mirla não aguardou que Heero respondesse, simplesmente apontou para um local, aguardando que o vampiro viesse até ela. Heero caminhou até o Necro mediante o sinal para que se aproximasse. O nome que viu escrito na lápide o surpreendeu de certa forma. Uma vez que não esperava encontrar o tumulo que jazia a sua frente. Na verdade nunca acreditara que o mesmo existisse. Voltou-se para a criatura que havia se afastado e retornado para junto do túmulo de pedra, que parecia encantá-la de alguma forma.

- Você não esperava encontra-lo aqui não é? Vladz Draskuneinzh Khushrenada, nascido no inicio das eras, filho de Nellian Lanzconesk e Mickaels Khushrenada, irmão do Duque Dermail, atual shuhan do clã Romefeller.

Mirla sorriu dançando ao redor do tumulo de pedra, fascinada com tanta ironia, quanto a história do vampiro do qual falava. Ela parou, agarrando uma das pontas o tumulo e olhando para Heero sinistramente antes de continuar a falar sobre o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada.

- Bravo, feroz, corajoso, valoroso... morto... forte, mas não o bastante para me vencer.

Um trovão ecoou ao longe, sempre completamente ignorado por eles. Heero estreitou os olhos diante do que ouvira e do sorriso cínico de Mirla, que se curvara em falsa reverência diante do túmulo. Sabia que Treize vinha procurando o tumulo há séculos, e já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes mandaram revirar a propriedade atrás do tumulo que guardava os restos imortais do primeiro Shuhan do clã Khushrenada. O vampiro natural, que era o pai de Treize. Então fôra Mirla que o havia matado, o que significava que ela era ainda mais velha que muitos deles. Heero voltou sua atenção ao Necro, ciente de que Treize não gostaria de finalmente descobrir o que havia ocorrido ao pai.

- Tão perto e ainda assim jamais o encontraram não é? Imagino o quanto Treize Khushrenada ficará feliz em saber onde o corpo do pai dele está, depois de tantos séculos a sua procura.

- Como sabe...

- Que estavam à procura do corpo? Eu poderia dizer, até mesmo contar como o matei, mas acho que temos outros assuntos a tratar do que falar do corpo de um vampiro morto.

Heero meneou a cabeça. Sabia que o que Mirla tinha a contar sobre a profecia, no momento era mais importante que qualquer outra informação que pudesse obter acêrca de Vladz Draskuneinzh Khushrenada.

- Continue.

Mirla se aproximou, ignorando as presenças daqueles que a haviam seguido até ali. Eles eram míseros caçadores a mando de Mackaczi, que desejava descobrir seus passos. Como se isso fosse interferir em seus planos. Procurou inibir a presenças deles, para que Heero não os sentisse. Não desejava perder seu tempo assistindo a uma luta cujo final já lhe era conhecido. Os mandantes enviados pelo líder dos caçadores, eram como recém-nascidos na presença de um lobo faminto. Presas fáceis a alguém como Heero Yuy.

Ela voltou seu olhar para o céu, antes de voltar o olhar para o vampiro que a aguardava em silêncio. Recitou algumas palavras e logo as sombras ao redor se agruparam, mostrando a ambos, o que já começava a contar sobre a profecia.

- Há muito tempo atrás, numa era onde seres como vocês, Romefeller, Peacecraft e outros ainda não caminhavam neste mundo, criaturas de extrema beleza e pureza caminhavam por entre os humanos.

- Você fala de anjos?

- Não... falo de uma época bem depois da criação deste mundo. Depois da grande destruição e renovação do homem. Refiro-me aos primeiros humanos nascidos após a destruição de tudo. Falo de um ser que não conhecia a maldade ou a luxúria. Imagine um recém nascido no ventre de sua mãe, o que ele seria sem o contato com o mundo externo?

- Puro.

Mirla sorriu deslizando o dedo pela parede ao redor do tumulo, detendo seus olhos nas figuras esculpidas na pedra, contando a história de eras passadas.

- Imagine o mesmo recém nascido, exposto à maldade e a luxúria daqueles que conheciam a luz, mas preferiram abraçar a escuridão de seus corações. Imagine toda a inocência e pureza corrompida pelo desejo da imortalidade. O que ele seria?

- Está dizendo que somos a prole dos humanos corrompidos?

- Seria muita pretensão de vocês se achassem isso, estou dizendo que vocês... vampiros foram os responsáveis pela criação da profecia e de sua própria desgraça.

- Nós?!!

Mirla fez um gesto com as mãos antes de voltar-se para Heero, mostrando os túmulos a cercá-los, dizendo cada um dos nomes daqueles que haviam sido enterrados ali. Cerca de vinte túmulos, sendo dois deles, sem lapide. Os mesmos que contavam a história dos Khushrenada. Heero ouviu cada um dos nomes, detendo-se na frente dos dois túmulos sem lapide, cujo nome Mirla ainda não havia proferido.

- E esses dois. Quem são?

Heero viu Mirla sorrir e não responder a pergunta, mesmo sabendo que ela sabia a resposta. Ele voltou sua atenção ao Necro ao ouví-la voltar a falar, caminhando até onde a criatura se encontrava bem ao centro sob a abertura da abóbada que cercava a área dos túmulos.

- Você sabe por que alguns de vocês são chamados de naturais? Os naturais são aqueles que não nasceram pelo sangue, mas que já vieram ao mundo, dotados da imortalidade.

Mirla mostrou a Heero nas sombras, o nascimento de uma criança. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos e a pele translúcida. Quando o menino abriu os olhos para encarar a mulher que lhe dera a vida notou que ele tinha os olhos rubros. Assustando não apenas a mulher, mas o homem a seu lado. Heero voltou-se para Mirla que meneou a cabeça diante da constatação de como nasciam à maioria dos naturais.

- A maioria nasceu de mulheres humanas. Muitos acreditam ser uma anomalia genética, mas quem poderia afirmar de fato como eles surgem? Os primeiros foram criados por uma força superior e seus descendentes receberam a carga genética deles. Mas apenas a cada duas gerações é que humanos dão a luz a um natural. Que se desenvolve como um humano comum sem a necessidade de sangue, embora a sede esteja presente. Ela não é incontrolável, pelo menos não até serem abraçados.

Mirla sorriu ironicamente, deleitada com algo que apenas ela sabia. Era a segunda vez que sentia que Mirla lhe escondia algo a respeito dele, e pela segunda vez não teve chances de perguntar-lhe antes que a criatura voltasse a falar, fazendo-o prestar atenção ao que dizia.

- Esses naturais corromperam o homem, ao entrar em contato direto com ele. Que vislumbrados pela imortalidade, convenceram os naturais a abraçá-los, o tornando um de vocês. Entretanto o homem não estava preparado para suportar a maldade de seu coração e a Terra foi amaldiçoada por permitir que andassem por ela.

Heero caminhou ao redor, notando que havia novamente parado em frente aos túmulos sem lapide, por alguma razão isso o incomodava. O que Mirla dizia fazia certo sentido, embora não entendesse o que isso tinha haver com a profecia em si.

- Você diz que nós somos culpados pelo surgimento da profecia, mas como isso é possível?

- Os Necros existiam há mais tempo que vocês. Mas sua cobiça, medo e inveja nos destruíram. Vocês nos caçaram como se fossemos ratos em um labirinto e porque? Porque nos temiam, como ainda me temem.

Heero estreitou os olhos diante das palavras carregadas de ódio. Não conseguia nem imaginar como Mirla conseguia andar com Relena e os caçadores e até mesmo estar ali ajudando-o; carregando tanto ódio contra os de sua espécie.

- O que o extermínio de seu clã tem há ver com a profecia?

- Nós criamos a profecia. Ela existe apenas para reunir as peças, para que tudo se encaixe e nós tenhamos nossa vingança.

- Como?

- A vida é um equilíbrio de forças. O bem contra o mal. A alegria contra a tristeza. A dor contra o prazer. Se Relena ou Romefeller obtiverem sucesso, esse equilíbrio estará rompido, uma vez que a humanidade não sobrevivera à fome deles. Nem mesmo vocês viverão. Não que suas existências sejam importantes, mas o fato é que vocês precisam dos humanos para viver e eu preciso de vocês vivos, para obter minha vingança por completo.

Heero voltou-se para o céu, ponderando sobre as palavras dela. Sua mente voltou-se para a floresta ao redor e ele estreitou os olhos, olhando na direção dela, fazendo Mirla sorrir.

- Você os sente, mesmo eu tendo bloqueado a presença deles.

- Eles não são tão discretos quanto querem parecer.

- Você é um dos poucos que conhece sua força e os limites de sua habilidade, embora as esconda de todos.

Heero ignorou as palavras de Mirla, voltando sua atenção ao assunto que o levara ali. Sabia o que era. Conhecia bem suas habilidades. Apenas não se utilizava delas, por que nunca encontrara um adversário a altura e não acreditava que necessitasse delas para vencer um combate normal.

Mirla sorriu diante do espetáculo que apenas ela parecia entender. Ele havia crescido tanto ao longo das eras. Tudo graças a Treize Khushrenada. Se o vampiro de olhos frios houvesse permanecido ao lado de Relena, tinha certeza de que ela não estaria viva e ele não teria se tornado o que era agora. Alguém a se temer por completo. Era a primeira vez que encontrava um vampiro que lhe causava admiração e temor. Sentimentos bem diferentes do ódio que carregava pela espécie dele. Não pôde esconder sua satisfação ao falar sobre ele, mesmo sabendo que ele era seu inimigo.

- Eu sempre soube que você era diferente. Mesmo antes de Relena encontrá-lo naquele dia.

Mirla sorriu ironicamente diante do que transparecia nos olhos do vampiro, respondendo-lhe a pergunta não formulada.

- Sim eu estava lá. Eu sei tudo sobre vocês. O que foram, são e se tornarão ao longo dos anos.

Heero estreitou os olhos, ciente de que a criatura falava não apenas dele, mas também de Duo. Embora não entendesse o que ela queria dizer. Ao que parecia ela os andava vigiando muito mais do que gostaria de supor. Sentiu sua natureza rebelar-se ao ouví-la falar dele. Como se o conhecesse plenamente.

-Sua força física e frieza escondem sua verdadeira natureza. Aquela que Relena tanto ama. Você poderia me derrotar facilmente se quisesse. Mas diferente de mim, você não utiliza sua força para provocar o mal ou dor desnecessária. Apenas quando tocam no que lhe pertence.

Os olhos de Heero tornaram-se rubros quase negros, quando deu um passo em sua direção, fazendo Mirla tremer deliciada pela força que emanava dos olhos frios do vampiro. Era incrível que alguém com tamanha força se sujeitasse a pedir ajuda ao invés de exigir, com suas habilidades.

- Vocês já puderam ver a escrita na lâmina?

Heero resmungou algo diante da mudança de assunto, procurando lembrar-se da inscrição nas lâminas. Elas haviam aparecido uma única vez, durante a batalha contra os caçadores. Lembrava-se de ter visto a inscrição segundos antes de um calor terrível irradiar de Hikari, pouco antes de o lugar mergulhar em uma luz ofuscante. Estivera tão preocupado com o amante e com os resultados da batalha que não se lembrou de averiguar o que a inscrição dizia, ou se Duo também a havia visto. A verdade era que as espadas ainda lhe eram um verdadeiro mistério.

Mirla observou em silêncio o atual shuhan dos Khushrenada. Não esperava realmente que ele soubesse mais sobre Hikari e Yami do que ela já havia permitido que lhe fosse revelado. Entretanto, já era chegado o momento dele desvendar por completo as espadas e seu poder, de outra forma jamais veria realizados seus intentos.

- Cada uma das espadas possui uma determinada finalidade. Você, bem como o humano já devem ter sentido a essência delas.

- Sim, já sentimos.

- E ouviram suas almas.

Heero estreitou os olhos, mas meneou a cabeça em acordo; tornando a ouvir a voz da criatura ecoar sombria na noite.

- Cada uma possui três verdades distintas quanto a sua natureza e finalidade e todas elas estão relacionadas entre si através da lâmina, da bainha e empunhadura. Entretanto apenas a inscrição da bainha e o Kanji na empunhadura são visíveis, quando elas não manifestam seu poder. A inscrição da lâmina aparece apenas quando as espadas estão juntas a seus guardiões e quando os mesmos estão em perigo.

Sim, Heero se lembrava que a inscrição na lâmina apareceu no momento em que estavam prestes a sucumbir, enquanto o kanji na bainha e empunhadura estavam sempre presentes, embora não entendesse seu real significado.

- Como o próprio nome já diz Yami simboliza as trevas e o Kanji em sua empunhadura representa o escuro ou a total ausência de luz. A bainha fala sobre sua natureza o que todos nós buscamos de uma forma ou de outra, embora para muitos o significado em si varia de acordo com o que buscamos.

- Luz.

Mirla deu um meio sorriso diante das palavras de Heero acêrca da inscrição na bainha de Yami.

- Sim, Trevas para encontrar a Luz, assim como é necessário a Luz para clarear as trevas.

- Hikari.

- Exato. Ela simboliza a Luz e o Kanji em sua empunhadura representa a total ausência de escuridão. Capaz de clarear a mais negra das noites ou guiar a mais perdida das almas.

- E quanto às lâminas?

- Ambas simbolizam a passagem através de um único meio. O que é tão imprescindível a ambas as espécies, embora de maneira reversa.

- Sangue.

- Sangue para a morte ou sangue para o renascimento.

- Você se refere à passagem da vida mortal para a imortal. O caminho trilhado por aqueles que um dia foram humanos e se tornaram vampiros através do sangue.

Mirla sorriu, diante da percepção de Heero. Ele estava mais perto de descobrir o segredo do que imaginava.

- De certa forma. Yami representa a escuridão e morte pelo sangue. Enquanto Hikari representa o renascimento; a saída da escuridão para a luz através do sangue.

Heero meneou a cabeça em entendimento. Fazia certo sentido o que Mirla dizia. Tanto vampiros quanto humanos necessitam de sangue para sobreviver. Embora de maneiras diferentes. Sendo que a passagem de humano a vampiro poderia ser representado por um círculo, num determinado ciclo; sangue para a morte. Perde-lo para deixar de se mortal. Sangue para renascimento. Recebe-lo para tornar-se imortal. Mirla olhou para Heero ao ouvi-lo perguntar:

- O que mais há nelas, para saber?

- A empunhadura delas possui três finas linhas. Vermelho, dourado e branco em Hikari, Vermelho, prata e branco em Yami. Você sabe o que essas três linhas significam Heero Yuy?

- Sangue, luz e renascimento. Sangue, trevas e morte.

- Exato.

Mirla sorriu sarcasticamente ao perceber que Heero já compreendia em parte as espadas e cada parte delas.

- Sabe porque a linha branca possuiu significados diferentes para cada uma?

Heero ponderou durante alguns segundos acêrca de tudo o que ouvira de Mirla até o momento, chegando a conclusão que a criatura esperava dele.

- O branco significa a ausência total de alguma coisa. Então seria correto pensar que ela poderia ter dois significados simbolizando um ciclo, onde se termina um para começar outro.

- Exato.

- E quanta a profecia em si? Pelo que sei, ela possui três partes e você me diz que vocês criaram a profecia; mas nos culpa pelo surgimento dela.

- Se sua espécie não houvessem nos temido e nos destruído, não teríamos porque nos vingar. Mas tem razão, a profecia tem três partes, como é mesmo?

Heero grunhiu aborrecido diante da ironia de Mirla. Sabia que a criatura estava dizendo apenas o que ele deveria saber, nada além disso. E não parecia dizer nada diretamente, mas utilizando-se sempre de ironia e enigmas, como agora.

Mirla olhou o vampiro, divertindo-se com seu aborrecimento. Estava disposta a contar-lhe tudo o que fosse necessário, mas via que ele poderia descobrir por si só. Por isso indicaria apenas o caminho, deixando-o com suas divagações; uma vez que sabia que ele descobriria a verdade ao final delas. Olhou para ele, deixando que o mesmo falasse sobre a primeira parte da profecia, o que aumentou o aborrecimento do vampiro de olhos azul cobalto.

- A primeira parte fala sobre um mal que será libertado. Quando a humanidade cairá na escuridão eterna e os demônios da noite governarão os fracos e deles se alimentarão. Então a terra será coberta por trevas e sangue.

- Exatamente. E a segunda fala sobre as espadas e sobre você e seu amante humano.

- Porque?

Mirla deu de ombros antes de sorrir, formando um desenho na terra. Heero aproximou-se dela, vendo que ela desenhava um símbolo. Um círculo, com escritas num dialeto desconhecido, com duas estrelas de cinco pontas sobrepostas numa cruz invertida ao centro. Ele sabia que já o havia visto em algum lugar, mas não conseguia lembrar-se de quando ou onde.

- É familiar a você?

Heero meneou a cabeça, vendo-a apagar o símbolo com um simples varrer da mão, de sobre a superfície e voltar a se aproximar, sentando-se a sua frente sem o sorriso irônico de sempre.

- A segunda parte da profecia diz que uma na luz foi criada e pela luz será guiada. A outra nascida das trevas e pelas trevas não se pode guiá-la. A mão que as tomar, luz ou trevas o mundo encherá, mas não é a mão, mas o coração que ditará o caminho. Duas elas são e um eles deverão ser. Encontrar a elas somente não há de bastar. O escolhido não nascido, deverá ser encontrado; antes que a luz nele se apague, pois se a escuridão o tomar, a terra em trevas eternas caíra.

- Duo.

- Na época, ele ainda não havia renascido.

- Renascido?!!!

Havia surpresa na voz do vampiro e sabia que o mesmo realmente não havia notado, ou deveria dizer; se lembrado do humano que tomara por amante mais uma vez.

- Você acredita quê; quando morremos a alma volta ao inicio, a fonte que a criou e permanece lá, esperando uma chance de retornar? Ainda mais se ela tem motivos fortes para renascer novamente? Não é incomum você achar que conhece alguém, mesmo nunca tendo-o visto antes, embora saiba que a conhece?

- Então...

- É a segunda vinda dele, embora não se lembre... ainda. Vocês poderiam muito bem terem se esbarrado antes.

_"Não tem medo de mim.?" _

_"Tenho, mas temo muito mais, ignorar o que sinto aqui dentro."_

Heero piscou incerto, diante das vozes em sua mente. Sabia que uma delas pertencia a ele. Numa época em que mal conseguia distingui alguma coisa que não fosse sua sede por sangue. A outra lhe era estranhamente familiar. Embora não conseguisse se lembrar a quem pertencia.

Mirla acompanhou com o olhar a expressão de dor que tomou o rosto do vampiro, sem que o mesmo notasse. Ela gostaria de poder atormentá-lo mais um pouco, acêrca de seu passado sangrento, mas não tinha tempo para entreter-se com a confusão dele.

Heero abriu os olhos ao ouvir o Necro voltar a falar, deixando-o ainda mais confuso sobre o que ela quisera dizer sobre ele já ter encontrado Duo. Obrigou sua mente a focar-se na conversa, perdendo parte do que ela havia dito sobre a terceira parte da profecia.

- A maioria dos sortilégios e encantamentos se concentrou entre os celtas, que tinham o costume de adorar, advinha a que povo?

Heero fazia certa idéia a que povos ou deuses os celtas deveriam cultuar, bem como imaginar o que eles haviam aprendido com eles. Mirla torceu os lábios num sorriso falso, antes de voltar a falar sobre os celtas.

- Pode se dizer que eles tinham certa familiaridade com a magia de meu clã. Eles aprendiam rápido para meros humanos.

- Imagino.

- Como sabe, o solstício de inverno tem a noite mais longa do ano, o que é propício para o início da profecia, uma vez que os astros se encontram em perfeito alinhamento com uma determinada estrela.

- Que estrela?

- Mhorthyus.

Um relâmpago cortou o céu iluminando-os, como se fosse dia. O vento tornou-se mais forte, anunciando o início de uma tempestade. Heero ignorou os trovões que haviam começado a alguns minutos e estavam aumentando, disposto a sanar suas duvidas, mesmo que significasse ficar encharcado pela chuva.

- Mhorthyus?!

- Exato. Na cultura dos celtas Mhorthyus, a décima terceira estrela, da constelação de Necrythos, que segundo os magos, seria a constelação do inicio do fim. Ou deveria dizer, a estrela da destruição.

Heero fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Já havia ouvido falar de Mhorthyus. Se não estava enganado, quando estava à procura de Yami, numa cidade ao sul da Irlanda. Um velho de aparência estranha, o havia advertido sobre a busca de Yami e Hikari, dizendo-lhe que ambas eram a chave para guiar o inicio da destruição.

0.0.0.0.0.0..0.00.0.0.0.0.FlashBack0...0.00..00..00.

Sul da Irlanda – Província de Kellhys – 1850:

As construções rústicas e pobres do local pareciam contribuir para o estado de desolação da região. Estava seguindo outra pista, quanto ao paradeiro de Yami; enquanto Trowa permanecia na Turquia com Catherine. Não tinha certeza se dessa vez encontraria alguma informação que o levasse a outra espada, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar uma pista, ainda mais quando parecia que havia sido levado até onde se encontrava.

Continuou a caminhar entre as vielas escuras, a procura de um determinado endereço. Mas parecia que estava apenas dando voltas e mais voltas, sem chegar a lugar algum. Parou aborrecido, disposto a retornar a cidade e ao hotel onde estava hospedado, deixando seu regresso à Turquia para a noite seguinte. Recomeçou a andar, quando um sussurro o fez parar novamente. Olhou para o beco a poucos metros. Um velho de aparência estranha encontrava-se poucos metros a sua frente. Mesmo na escuridão podia ver que os lábios do mesmo não se moviam, mas ainda assim podia ouvir o som de sua voz.

- Mhorthyus se aproxima. O inicio do fim está próximo. Você não deve continuar sua busca, ou condenara todos a destruição.

Ele não gostou nada da forma como a voz daquele velho penetrava em seus ouvidos, mesmo o humano não movendo os lábios. As palavras dele não faziam sentido, bem como a resposta dada a sua pergunta.

- Quem é Mhorthyus?

- A mensageira de Necrythos. O senhor daqueles que não mais existem.

Heero deu um passo à frente, detendo-se ao ouvir um grito a suas costas. Voltou-se para atrás não vendo nada. Quando voltou seus olhos novamente na direção do velho, o mesmo havia sumido.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0 Fim- flashback 0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Mirla viu o vampiro abrir os olhos e sorriu. As peças finais estavam se encaixando. Faltava muito pouco para que o fim se aproximasse. Apenas doze dias.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Castelo Khushrenada:

Duo entrou no salão, que havia sido preparado por Kimitsu; conforme seu pedido. Velas iluminavam parcialmente o salão, em sua maioria ao redor do piano. Quatre meneou a cabeça assim que viu o amigo entrar, todo vestido de negro; como se fosse a própria morte, carregando displicentemente sua guitarra.

Duo sorriu ao amigo, correndo os olhos por sua roupa. Parecia que o negro estava em alta aquela noite. Quatre vestia uma calça negra e uma camisa vermelha contrastando com a pele pálida exposta na altura do peito. Hugh vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa branca rendada nos punhos, lembrando em muito as roupas usadas no século XV.

Duo olhou através das portas abertas do terraço em direção ao céu escuro cortado pelos relâmpagos. Em poucos minutos começaria a chover. De certo modo sentia-se como a tempestade a começar do lado de fora. Não sabia ao certo porquê. Se pelo fato do sangue de Heero ainda percorrer seu corpo, ou pelo do fato do vampiro neste momento estar na companhia de Mirla em algum lugar nas terras ao redor. Tocou a marca em seu pescoço feita a poucas horas, antes de Heero sair para encontrar o Necro, sentindo a veia próxima a ela queimar.

Duo afinou a guitarra, olhando Hugh afinar o piano, sob o olhar aborrecido de Quatre, que segurava seu violino, olhando a partitura que ele havia entregado ao vampiro na noite anterior. Duo tocou a primeira nota, sentindo a música fluir por seu corpo, ouvindo em poucos segundos os acordes do violino de Quatre. Havia composto uma música para guitarra, piano e violino, de forma que pudesse integrar e unir Quatre e Hugh através da música. Aliado ao fato de que precisava fazer alguma coisa para acalmar sua mente da saudade que sentia de seu trabalho no clube.

Quatre olhou para o amigo, que tinha os olhos fechados e parecia carregado pelo acordes da guitarra. Olhou para o Lycan que esperava a deixa para entrar e tocar, quando ouviu a voz rouca de Duo ecoar pela sala.

**Renaissance** - Renascimento (by Yoru no Yami) **[8 **

**In the darkness of night **

**I hear a sound and feel **

**A cold touch in my soul**

Na escuridão da noite

Eu ouço um som e sinto

Um toque frio em minha alma.

**Someone in my dreams says **

**That this is the night **

**The night all my wildest dreams will arise **

**Burning me from inside like fire **

**And even when I succumb to my insanity **

**I'll revive as a pure being by the touch of your hand **

Alguém em meus sonhos diz

Que esta é à noite

À noite em que meus desejos mais insanos virão à tona

Queimando-me por dentro como o fogo

E mesmo sucumbindo a minha insanidade,

eu renascerei puro pelo toque de suas mãos

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Heero voltou sua atenção em direção ao castelo. Alguma coisa o queimava por dentro. Tão forte que sentia como se estivesse sendo esmagado por dentro. O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio foi Duo. A visão dele, parado no salão, na parte mais alta do castelo, vestido de negro como a noite, um verdadeiro anjo da morte, cantando, chamando-o a abraçá-lo e consumir sua frágil alma mortal. Mirla olhou para o Shuhan e sorriu, deliciada com tão peculiar e rara ligação. Ela não se enganara ao pensar que ele e o humano estavam predestinados a serem um só em todas as suas vidas até a morte.

- Ele o está clamando a abraçá-lo.

Heero virou-se para ela, sentindo a dor aumentar. A voz do humano parecia queimá-lo por dentro e o desejo de atendê-lo fazia sua natureza agitar-se.

- Como sabe?!!!

Mirla sorriu diabolicamente, fechando os olhos. Sentindo o curso do tempo ajustar-se aos dois naquele momento. Eles sabiam tão pouco deles mesmos. Tão ignorantes e ainda assim atraentes de se observar e estudar.

- A ligação entre vocês é forte. Eu posso sentí-la através de você. Posso ouví-lo chamar através da tempestade... a alma dele pede..

Mirla parou, analisando melhor e ignorando o olhar de fúria de Heero, que não se sentia feliz em saber o quanto a criatura parecia ver sobre ele e Duo. Nunca imaginara que o Necro detivesse tamanho poder. Conhecimento sim, visto que ela detinha o conhecimento de toda a sua espécie, mas o que ela demonstrava estava além de sua compreensão. Voltou sua atenção para ela, ouvindo-a falar:

- Ele exige que você o abraçe. Que o torne como você e você também deseja fazê-lo. Deseja partilhar a imortalidade dos dias com ele, embora o temor que tenha quanto a isso sobrepuje o desejo de abraçá-lo.

Mirla olhou para Heero, ciente de que ele não se sentia satisfeito por ela saber sobre seus sentimentos em relação à transformação de Duo em vampiro. Se ele soubesse que tal temor era proveniente de uma outra história já vivida. Se ele soubesse que ele poderia muito mais do que imaginava.

- Você deseja ir até ele agora, mesmo que sua mente lhe diga que ficar é mais importante. Sua natureza não lhe permite deixar de ouví-lo e desejar estar com ele.

- Como...

- Quer que lhe mostre? Mostre-lhe como estar com ele, mesmo estando aqui comigo?

Heero recuou um passo diante da satisfação que sentia vir do Necro. Ela parecia ter tanto prazer em mostrar-lhe algo que lhe parecia impossível. Duo estava longe demais dele para que pudessem estar juntos fisicamente. Ou estaria enganado?

- Isso é impossível!!!!

Mirla gargalhou ironicamente, observando-o como se lidasse com uma criança que está aprendendo a engatinhar.

- Nada nesse mundo é impossível para aqueles que sabem o segredo sobre todas as coisas. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso Heero Yuy, Shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada.

- Mostre-me.

Mirla moveu-se rapidamente, deliciada com a chance que se apresentava. Sabia que ele poderia matá-la, mas não o temia. Ainda não era chegado o momento e ele tinha sede de saber sobre os dons que ela possuía. Uma alma tão forte e curiosa. O guardião perfeito. Como dizia a profecia.

- Você deu seu sangue a ele à alguns dias.

Heero estreitou os olhos, mas nada disse. A visita dela ao amante ainda não lhe saia da cabeça e a vontade de matá-la era mais forte que tudo, mas havia prometido a Duo ouví-la e não matá-la. Querendo ou não precisavam dela para desvendar a profecia.

Mirla sorriu ainda mais, antes de ajoelhar-se diante do vampiro e desenhar na terra ao seu redor o símbolo de seu clã.

- Finque sua espada no início do circulo.

Heero fincou Hikari no início do circulo formado por Mirla. Uma luz dourada percorreu o desenho, afastando a criatura que levou a mão ao peito como se houvesse sido atingida por algo. Ele a olhou, notando o filete de sangue a escorrer pelos lábios pálidos, o qual ela colheu de forma divertida, apesar dos olhos dourados demonstrarem dor.

- Seu sangue tornou o elo entre vocês ainda mais forte, é por isso que suas almas podem se ouvir dessa forma. Mesmo que ele não possa empunhar Yami, a mesma está ligada a Hikari, sustentando a ponte formada pelo sangue, entre os dois. Feche seus olhos e veja-o com sua alma imortal. Ele sentirá sua presença como se você estivesse realmente com ele. Mas não dê o que ele lhe pede. Ainda não é o momento. Não deve abraçá-lo agora, ou a profecia será completada.

Heero fechou os olhos conforme a criatura disse, deixando que sua alma encontrasse Duo. Ele se viu percorrendo como o vento toda a terra dos Khushrenada; como se houvesse alçado vôo. Em segundos avistou o castelo imponente, na parte mais alta da região. Viu o terraço e através das janelas a figura de Duo.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Duo fechou os olhos, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte. A melodia do violino de Quatre penetrava em seus sentidos, despertos pelo sangue de seu amante em seu corpo. Sentia as presenças vampirescas ao seu redor, bem como a sensação desconfortante de que era vigiado por olhos malignos.

Quatre olhou para o amigo, que parecia mergulhado em pensamentos sombrios. Não sabia exatamente que efeitos o sangue de Heero ainda estavam causando em Duo; mas era certo de que ele não parecia bem.

Duo sentia a presença de Heero tocando-o suavemente, como se ele estivesse ali com ele, acariciando-lhe o pescoço, roçando as presas na veia por onde fluía seu sangue. Podia ouvir-lhe a voz rouca confirmando-lhe o desejo, ecoando em seu coração, dizendo que o atenderia a seu tempo, mas não antes. Duo virou-se para Quatre. Seus olhos flamejando como labaredas, enquanto sua voz alcançava tons ainda mais altos e desesperados, sobrepondo à tempestade. Era quase como um chamado a Heero, pedindo, implorando que o mesmo o abraçasse de uma vez.

**Touch me like you wish to be touched **

**Christen me with your lips on my neck **

**Drink my blood **

**Until no humanity is left of me **

**Grant me immortality through your blood, **

**And make me a vampire like you **

Toque me como desejo ser tocado

Batiza-me com seus lábios em meu pescoço

Beba do meu sangue

até que não exista mais nada de humano dentro de mim

Conceda-me a imortalidade através do seu sangue,

e me torne um vampiro assim como você

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Auda sentiu algo dentro de si agitar-se, diante da voz melodiosa que ecoava pelo castelo, clamando para que sua alma mortal fosse tirada. Olhou para Abdul que sentia a mesma sensação, diante da música. Ela ressoava na mesma sintonia que a tempestade a cair fora do castelo. Na verdade ela parecia ainda mais forte e impiedosa que os relâmpagos a cortar o céu escuro.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

**This is the night I'll lose my soul, **

**And the last time I'll see the light **

**After this night I'll lose my dreams, **

**To live my immortality with you **

**Because today I'll become a vampire only for you **

Essa e a noite em que perderei minha alma,

e a última vez que verei a luz

Depois dessa noite terei perdido os meus sonhos,

para viver minha imortalidade ao seu lado

Por que a partir de hoje eu me tornarei um vampiro somente por você

**Grant me immortality **

**Through your blood so that I can be like you **

**This is the night I'll lose my soul, **

**And the lat time I'll see the light **

**Because from this night on **

**I'll lose my dreams, **

**To live my immortality by your side **

Conceda-me a imortalidade

através do seu sangue para que eu seja como você

Essa e a noite em que perderei minha alma,

e a última vez que verei a luz

Porque depois desta noite

terei perdido os meus sonhos,

para viver minha imortalidade ao seu lado

Quatre sentia como se algo o possuísse a tocar mais rápido e mais forte, tal qual a força emanada pelos trovões a clarearem o salão onde se encontravam, que outrora era iluminado apenas pelo brilho pálido das velas. Olhou para Hugh que tocava o piano tão bem quanto ele e a contra a gosto tinha que concordar que o Lycan era realmente um ótimo pianista. Seu olhar voltou-se para Duo que iniciou o solo de guitarra. As notas vibravam com intensidade, dor e desejo. Não havia dúvidas quanto ao que Duo sentia e pedia. E a última estrofe cantada com tamanha paixão, para não dizer loucura simbolizava perfeitamente o desejo do amigo.

**Because from this moment on, **

**I'll be a new person only for you **

Por que a partir de hoje,

eu serei uma nova pessoa somente por você

Duo sentiu a corda da guitarra partir e ferir-lhe o dedo. Sua respiração encontrava-se pesada e ele elevou a mão ao pescoço, sentindo algo quente escorrer por ele. Ao olhar sua mão, a mesma encontrava-se coberta de sangue. Levou os dedos aos lábios, provando do líquido vermelho, como se fosse uma deliciosa iguaria.

Quatre moveu-se rapidamente até Duo ao sentir o cheiro de sangue. Seus olhos arregalaram-se diante do ferimento no pescoço do amigo. Era como se ele houvesse sido mordido por alguém, mas estavam apenas eles ali e não havia nenhuma outra presença. Tocou o braço de Duo, que parecia petrificado, sorvendo do sangue que escorria pelos dedos delgados. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele teve a nítida impressão de ver o vermelho dos vampiros no lugar das ametistas. Quatre o viu tentar balbuciar algo antes de desmaiar em seus braços.

Hugh se levantara no instante que o vampiro loiro fora na direção do humano. Por alguns instantes sentiu-se confuso diante do cheiro que emanava dele. Não era o cheiro de um ser humano, era mais parecido com o cheiro dos vampiros, o que seria impossível uma vez que Duo não era um deles.

0.00.0..0.0..00..0.0.0..0

Heero abriu os olhos, sentindo o gosto do sangue de Duo em seus lábios. Levando a mão as presas, viu o vermelho do sangue humano em seus dedos. Olhou para a criatura com os olhos vermelhos, enquanto retirava Hikari do chão e caminhava na direção da mesma. Não tinha certeza do que havia acontecido, mas obteria suas respostas mesmo que tivesse que matar o Necro.

Continua...

**[1 **Não faço idéia se o General Noventa é irlandês, mas na minha fic ele é. Então se alguém souber a nacionalidade dele, ignorem o que eu escrevi.

**[2** Eu te pertenço, seu pela eternidade

**[3** Dublin é a capital da Irlanda

**[4** Quando os vampiros se referente à casa, não significa moradia física, como ter um lar ou propriedade, mas pertencer ou estar junto ao clã ao qual pertence.

**[5** Na sociedade vampiresca, acreditasse que apenas vampiros naturais, podem ser shuhan. Vampiros que foram abraçados, ou seja, já foram humanos, não tem esse direito e não são tratados com respeito por outros clãs regidos por naturais. Embora o caso de Heero seja único, sendo ele o primeiro a tornar-se um shuhan, mesmo não sendo um natural como Noventa, Romefeller e Treize.

**[6** Krynianos é como os naturais chamam os renascidos que se tornam shuhan.

**[7 **Viesczy para quem não lembra (ver cap 7 de LS) teoricamente é uma raça de vampiros originários da Polônia e da Rússia.

**[8 **Essa canção é um resumo da letra original, que se chama abraça-me, ambas escritas por mim.

Agradecimentos a todos os emails enviados. Desculpas pela demora, mas mim andava meio ocupada e sem disposição.

Aguardo comentários sobre o andamento da fic.

Agradecimentos a Dhandara pela revisão.

A mami pela paciência e incentivo.

E aos fãs que não me deixam desistir, sem o qual já teria parado de escrever a muito tempo.

Agora um pouco de como seria as espadas e o que significa cada parte:

_Yami _

**Inscrição na lâmina: **Sangue para a morte

**Inscrição na Bainha: **Trevas para encontrar a Luz

**Kanji na empunhadura : ** Escuro _Hikari _

**Inscrição na lâmina: **Sangue para renascimento

**Inscrição na Bainha: **Luz para clarear as trevas

**Kanji na empunhadura : ** Luz

**1 .** Bainha **(Saya)**. A bainha é feira de madeira escura e envernizada.

**2.** Guarda **(Tsuba)**. A guarda protege a mão quando segura a espada.

**Hikari – **Ouro

**Yami** - Prata

**3.** Punho ou Empunhadura **(Tsuka)**. O cabo da lâmina é encaixado no punho. O punho é feito de madeira, tem anéis _(fuchi_ e _kashira) _ em ambas extremidades. Coberto por fitas de couro preta e um conjunto de fita fina flexível em três cores. As linhas deverão acompanhar o contorno da empunhadura.

**Hikari: **

**Vermelho - ** Simbolizando o sangue

**Dourado- ** Simbolizando a Luz

** Branco- ** Simbolizando o Renascimento

**Yami**:

** Vermelho - ** Simbolizando o sangue

**Prata- ** Simbolizando as Trevas

** Branco- ** Simbolizando a Morte

Eu coloquei o Branco para renascimento e morte simbolizando um ciclo onde começa um termina o outro.

Colarinho (**Habaki)**. Para prevenir que a lâmina balance dentro da bainha e/ou sair acidentalmente.

**Hikari - ** Ouro

**Yami – **Prata

**5.** Espaçadores ou Arruelas **(Seppa)**. Mais um dos itens que firmam a lâmina ao punho.

**Hikari - ** Ouro

**Yami – **Prata

**6.** Anéis ou mangas **(Fuchi)**. Além de adornar, conferem firmeza na amarração do punho.

**Hikari - ** Ouro

**Yami – **Prata

**8.** Anel da base **(Kashira)**.

**Hikari - ** Ouro

**Yami – **Prata


	20. Capítulo XVIII

Lábios de Sangue

Capitulo 18 - Lágrimas e Sangue

Quatre suspirou aliviado ao ver Duo finalmente se remexer. Já tinha quase duas horas que o amigo humano estava desacordado e sem dar mostras de que iria acordar. Assim que Duo desmaiara, ele e Hugh o colocaram deitado no sofá que ficava próximo à lareira. Não sabiam o que havia acontecido exatamente, tudo parecia irreal demais para ser descrito em poucas palavras.

Seu olhar cruzou com Auda rapidamente e sem saber o porquê acabou por desviar seus olhos.

Auda e Abdul haviam aparecido pouco tempo depois de Duo desmaiar, como se houvessem pressentido que algo não estava certo. Mesmo assim ambos os lideres do clã Maguanac não tinham nenhuma explicação plausível para o que havia acontecido.

Quatre sentiu as mãos de Trowa em seu pescoço e sorriu cobrindo-as com as suas. Assim que o amante aparecera contara o que havia acontecido embora o mesmo já soubesse de tudo através da ligação que mantinham.

Trowa ainda não compreendia o que havia acontecido, pelo que vira através de Quatre e pelo que o mesmo lhe contara, de alguma forma Heero estivera ali há poucas horas e mordera Duo bebendo de seu sangue, mas isso era impossível uma vez que o vampiro deveria estar com Mirla neste momento.

Entretanto era impossível negar a presença dele ali. Mesmo que ela agora não passasse de um pequeno resquício. E se não bastasse ainda havia a marca de uma mordida no pescoço de Duo, provas mais do que concretas de que alguém havia mordido o humano há pouco tempo.

Trowa deixou seus pensamentos de lado, ao notar que Duo parecia prestes a acordar.

Duo sentia-se estranhamente cansado. Sua mente parecia mergulhada em névoas e ele tinha a estranha sensação de que estava deixando algo passar desapercebido. Forçou seus olhos a abrirem deparando-se com Auda a observá-lo. Ele levou sua mão direita até a cabeça que doía terrivelmente, não se recordando do que havia acontecido, a não ser que parecia que um caminhão o havia atropelado.

- O que houve?

Quatre voltou seu olhar ao amigo ao ouvir a voz cansada, aproximando-se e tomando-lhe a mão, antes de sentar-se na beirada do sofá, encarando-o em silêncio por alguns segundos.

_"Trowa o sangue de Heero em Duo..."_

Trowa meneou a cabeça, diante da indagação não terminada de Quatre em sua mente, ao que parecia o efeito do sangue de Heero no corpo de Duo havia passado, uma vez que o mesmo parecia à beira de um esgotamento, o que era bastante natural dado aos últimos acontecimentos.

- Você não se lembra? – perguntou Quatre preocupado.

Duo olhou estranhamente para Quatre, vagando seus olhos ao redor, deparando-se com um pequeno grupo a observá-lo. Lembrava-se de que estava ali tocando, uma música que comporá. Lembrava-se de que o tempo estava instável, com trovões soando como se anunciassem uma terrível tempestade. Nada condizente com a suave garoa que parecia cair do lado de fora do castelo.

Uma dor repentina obrigou-o a levar sua mão direita ao peito. Era como se alguma coisa estivesse apertando seu coração, e instintivamente soltou sua mão esquerda das mãos do vampiro levando-a ao pescoço, lembrando-se nitidamente da sensação dos lábios de seu amante, sugando seu sangue.

Um ofego doloroso escapou de seus lábios, quando a letra de sua música penetrou no mesmo instante em sua mente. O desejo...o pedido que fizera a Heero para que o mesmo o abraçasse, sentindo que sua alma sangrava, assim como seu coração a cada nota tocada. Lembrava-se que pedira desesperadamente que o vampiro o tornasse uma criatura da noite como ele, lembrava-se do desespero de sua alma, clamando para que o outro atendesse seu pedido. Ao mesmo tempo em que sua consciência o lembrava de que não era o momento ainda.

Lembrava-se do sangue dele percorrendo seu corpo, tomando-o como se o possuísse, retirando sua sanidade, e alimentando um canto obscuro de sua mente, que lhe dizia que o momento a muito já havia passado. Algo como uma lembrança longínqua de algo que se recusava a lembrar.

Quatre tomou o rosto de Duo em suas mãos, diante do olhar de dor que escurecia os olhos sempre tão vividos do amigo. Ele parecia mergulhado em lembranças que de alguma forma lhe causavam dor e desespero.

Duo sentiu o toque frio em seu rosto e se deixou mergulhar nos olhos azuis do amigo vampiro. Trowa amparou Quatre à medida que o amante mergulhava na mente de Duo, o fazendo fechar os olhos diante da força que parecia emanar inconscientemente do humano a sua frente.

Desvendando o que se passava no mais profundo de sua mente. Os olhos de Quatre avermelharam-se momentaneamente diante dos sentimentos do amigo, e seu rosto comprimiu-se diante da dor de seu passado, sentindo-se mergulhar cada vez mais na mente do outro.

Lembranças ainda mais antigas que o passado que conheciam dele. A morte dos pais, depois do tio, o incêndio, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Pensamentos enterrados no mais profundo da alma do humano parecia a ele como um filme passado a toda velocidade.

Seus lábios tremeram, e sentiu algo quente escorrendo por sua face, dando-se conta de que chorava involuntariamente, descobrindo pela primeira vez como Duo realmente se sentia em relação a seu próprio passado.

Quatre queria sair da mente do amigo, mas parecia preso nela. Sua mente gritou ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Trowa sofrer com ele, tentou inutilmente se libertar, até que braços o empurram para longe, fazendo-o cair do sofá e cortar a ligação mental que formara com o amigo sem se dar conta.

Duo olhava ofegante para as próprias mãos. Ele havia reunido o que lhe restava de forças para empurrar Quatre para longe dele, sentia-se ainda mais exaurido do que antes, mas não guardava nenhum rancor para com o amigo. Havia ouvido o apelo angustiado do loiro, para sair de sua mente e sabia que o mesmo não mergulhara tão fundo intencionalmente. Ele apenas não sabia como quebrar a ligação que se formara entre os três.

Olhou para Quatre estendendo-lhe a mão trêmula, tocando-lhe a face pálida tão logo o amigo estava ao alcance de seus dedos. Limpou o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas antes de confirmar o que o outro já sabia.

- Eu me lembro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Algumas horas depois:

Já havia amanhecido, mas o sono não dava mostras de que iria aparecer. Duo levantou-se com muito custo da cama, caminhando até a janela para olhar o novo dia que despontava. Abraçou o corpo sentindo-se fraco, encostando-se na parede para evitar cair, Trowa havia lhe dito que o efeito do sangue de Heero já havia passado em seu corpo, e que era natural sentir-se cansado e levemente entorpecido, mas não era exatamente por essa razão que seu coração parecia querer parar. Mas sim pelo fato de que amante ainda não havia retornado do encontro com Mirla e já era de manhã.

Encostou a cabeça na janela, suspirando levemente antes de refazer o caminho de volta a cama quente, não adiantaria nada ficar ali na janela, se mal tinha forças para manter-se de pé. Sabia que o amante retornaria assim que seu assunto com o Necro estivesse terminado, tinha apenas que esperar, e não deixar que a angústia em seu peito aumentasse.

Duo se enrolou nas cobertas descansando a cabeça no travesseiro, sentia frio apesar de saber que o quarto estava aquecido. Entretanto sabia que seu desconforto não passaria até que tivesse o vampiro a seu lado.

_"Venha logo Heero."_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Em alguma parte da floresta:

Mirla arrastava-se pela floresta procurando evitar os primeiros raios de sol, enquanto pensava na conversa que tivera a pouco com o atual shuhan dos Khushrenada, ela havia sido bem mais interessante do que imaginara que seria. Entretanto o que mais a fascinara foi descobrir, que a cada dia a ligação do vampiro com o humano se tornava mais forte, bem como os dois se tornavam um só. O que significava que apesar de faltar pouco para que pudesse obter sua vingança, os dois seriam um obstáculo poderoso contra ela, principalmente quando o vampiro resolvesse abraçar o amante.

Temera que o vampiro atendesse ao pedido que o outro fizera. Quando o ensinou a contatar o humano à distância através das espadas, não esperava que o mesmo conseguisse faze-lo tão facilmente. Mas não deveria se surpreender por isso, afinal a ligação deles se tornava forte a cada encontro.

Um sorriso malévolo ornou-lhe o rosto pálido, ao lembrar-se da mentira que contara ao vampiro a cerca do passado deles, ao dizer que era a segunda vinda do humano, não pudera evitar mentir-lhe, afinal eles descobririam a verdade há seu tempo. Mas ver o olhar de raiva nos olhos do vampiro cada vez que mencionava a ligação dele e do humano a deleitava.

O vampiro possuía tanto ciúme e possessividade em relação ao humano, que lhe era impossível deixar de provocá-lo quanto a seu conhecimento sobre ambos. Se ele ao menos pudesse imaginar o quanto ela conhecia deles. Tinha certeza de que o vampiro não se contentaria apenas em matá-la, mas também se certificaria de causar o máximo de dor possível.

Algo digno de sua verdadeira personalidade. Gostaria de saber por quanto tempo ele ainda a controlaria e o que aconteceria quando a deixasse livre. Desejava apenas poder vê-lo em sua plenitude e maldade.

Mirla chegou ao esconderijo, vendo-o repleto de caçadores. Sentiu sua raiva aumentar imaginando por quanto tempo ainda os ajudaria, se bem que seus atos agora dependiam apenas do que o shuhan dos Khushrenada faria com a informação que dera a ele, mas tinha certeza de que o vampiro faria bom uso. Afinal tudo caminhava de acordos com seus planos, mesmo a desconfiança de Relena e do líder dos caçadores. Logo todos pereceriam e apenas os Necros governariam a terra.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Na Terra dos Khushrenada:

Heero caminhava lentamente em direção ao castelo, sua mente meditava em tudo que Mirla havia lhe dito a cerca da profecia e da maneira de detê-la, não confiava na criatura, mas sabia também que ela não tinha motivos para mentir não em relação a isso uma vez que o Necro deixara claro, que isso iria favorecê-la mais tarde. Levou a mão ao pescoço sentindo-se cansado, e imediatamente lembrou-se do amante e do acontecera há apenas algumas horas.

Levou a mão aos lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto do sangue dele em sua boca, e a sensação de suas presas perfurando-lhe a carne. Fechou os olhos sentindo-se acalentado pela lembrança da presença dele, seu cheiro, seu calor, seu sangue...seu amor. Duo era essencial a sua sanidade, via isso a todo instante, havia feito um esforço tremendo para não abraçá-lo naquele momento Não apenas por conta de seu pedido, mas também por conta de sua natureza. Pode sentir o desejo dele preenchendo-lhe a alma, o desejo de que o tornasse uma criatura das trevas.

O desejo dele era tão forte que parecia alimentar a parte obscura de sua natureza, não sabia como havia conseguido não atendê-lo, uma vez que esse era o desejo de ambos. Sua mente o chamava de tolo a todo instante, mas sabia que havia tomado à decisão certa, o tempo de abraçá-lo chegaria, precisava apenas ser paciente.

Não adiantaria nada se precipitar quanto a isso. Duo pertencia a ele, e ele pertencia ao humano, se amavam e logo que toda essa luta acabasse o tomaria por esposo e viveriam juntos a eternidade de seus dias. Tinha apenas que ser paciente e não se deixar levar pela selvageria e nem pelos apelos do amante. Se abraçasse Duo agora tudo estaria perdido, como Mirla dissera e mesmo não gostando tinha que dar-lhe razão quanto a isso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .Flashback o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hikari se encontrava pressionada contra o pescoço do Necro, que rosnava de dor, diante do olhar frio do vampiro, que queria respostas. Sentia a sede dele em atender o amante e não sabia como o mesmo havia conseguido resistir ao apelo do humano que desejava ser abraçado. Podia sentir seu conflito interno, embora a expressão em seu rosto não demonstrasse nada além de frieza e um resquício de maldade. Um sentimento tão primitivo, e ao mesmo tempo tão inebriante.

- Como isso foi possível? Porque elas possuem tanto poder?

- Não são as espadas, elas praticamente não têm poder algum sozinhas, mas unidas a seus guardiões...

Heero notou que Mirla deixou a continuação da frase incompleta, sentia que a criatura escondia algo mais. Algo que parecia importante demais para que deixasse de descobrir o que era, entretanto não tinha tempo para isso, descobriria mais tarde o que ela escondia, no momento tinha outras coisas mais importantes para arrancar do Necro.

- Continue.

Mirla sorriu sarcasticamente, tinha ciência de que o vampiro a sua frente não era tolo como Relena. Yuy tinha conhecimento de que não lhe estava contando tudo, mas apenas o necessário a seus planos. Sabia que cedo ou tarde ele iria desvendar por si mesmo a teia que ela tecia ao redor dele e do amante, mas quando descobrissem a verdade, já seria tarde demais.

-Elas os escolheram porque ambos são fortes, em corpo, mente e espírito. O poder delas é ilimitado quando unido há seus guardiões, isso enquanto seus corações soarem em harmonia com elas, por isso em hipótese nenhuma deve abraçá-lo agora. Se o fizer a união dele com Yami se enfraquecera.

Heero olhou-a penetrantemente, antes de tentar sondar-lhe a razão, embora sua mente já lhe mostrasse os motivos claramente.

- Por quê?

- Vocês estão unidos a Yami e Hikari, através de seu sangue, se você o abraçar agora ele não poderia empunhar Yami até que a banhe com o sangue dele novamente. E até que a harmonia deles seja novamente a mesma, vocês perderam um tempo que não possuem. Você já deve ter notado como elas reagem a cada um de vocês?

Heero afastou-se retirando a espada do pescoço pálido do Necro, que levou a mão ao ferimento, olhando-o com infinito desprezo, fazendo o vampiro estreitar os olhos obrigando-a a desviar o olhar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. Fim_Flashback o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sim ele já havia notado que Hikari ficava mais pesada, quando seu humor se encontrava instável, ou quando sua natureza se encontrava no limite que ele impôs a si mesmo, para controlá-la. Havia notado também que isso geralmente ocorria quando tinha algum desentendimento com Duo, ou acontecia alguma coisa com o humano que ele poderia ter evitado e não o fez.

Da mesma forma como o amante não pode empunhar Yami nos dias em que seu sangue fluía pelo corpo do amante. Pelo que Treize lhe contara Duo ficara com a mão machucada, quando simplesmente se esquecera e pegara a espada para colocá-la em outro lugar e sentira uma dor profunda, que lhe impossibilitara de usar a mão direita por algum tempo.

Sabia que estavam ligados as espadas, mas não imaginava o quanto, pelo menos não até agora, em que conseguira alcançar Duo dessa forma, mordendo-o e deliciando-se com seu sangue, mesmo a distância.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez que ouviram as espadas e ambas lhes contaram um pouco de sua história e os sentimentos do ferreiro que as forjou. O amor dele pela esposa, seu desespero pela morte dela, sua loucura ao forjar Yami e a razão de se ter de criar um laço de sangue com elas.

Sangue significa vida, o ferreiro havia se dedicado à forja-las, havia dado seu suor e seus mais profundos sentimentos. Por isso, era necessário que a pessoa que estivesse disposta a empunhar as espadas desse algo que equivalente, ou seja, um peso uma medida.

Eles jamais poderiam ter os meus sentimentos que o ferreiro, mas no momento que estavam dispostos a dar seu sangue, algo tão precioso a ambos, eles haviam adquirido o direito de empunhá-las. Talvez elas tenham visto atrás de seu sangue o coração deles, e achado que eles possuíam a mesma gama de sentimentos que o ferreiro a forjá-las. Amor, medo, raiva, alegria, desespero, tristeza.

Cada um deles carregava sua gama de sentimentos, escondidos no mais profundo de suas almas, algo que nem eles sabiam, mas que as espadas haviam visto dentro deles.

Era uma surpresa que Yami houvesse se aguardado tanto tempo, até que aceitasse um dono. Não podia imaginar o que ela havia visto na alma de Duo, quando o mesmo deixou seu sangue banhá-la. Quão obscura poderia ser a alma do humano, para que Yami o aceitasse?

Quando estavam ligados por seu sangue, havia conseguido descobrir um pouco mais sobre o amante, conhecia seus temores, melhor que ele mesmo, conhecia sua alegria e principalmente a dimensão de seu amor por ele. Algo que sempre em que pensava o desconcertava, por não acreditar que um dia pudesse desfrutar de um sentimento tão magnífico. Não gostaria nem de imaginar o que seria perdê-lo.

Heero abriu os olhos e avistou o castelo ao longe, deixou que sua mente descansasse de tais pensamentos, sorrindo ao saber que em breve teria o humano em seus braços. Deixaria suas dúvidas para depois, no momento tudo que desejava era tê-lo em seus braços e sentir o calor de seu corpo. Utilizou-se de suas habilidades para chegar mais rápido e ir ter com seu amado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O vampiro entrou no castelo, encontrando Kimitsu que meneou a cabeça ao vê-lo. Passou direto pelo empregado tendo um único pensamento em mente: Seu amado. Caminhou no castelo silencioso até seus aposentos e abriu a porta do quarto sorrindo ao ver Duo enrolado nas cobertas, abraçado ao seu travesseiro.

Viu-o abrir os olhos e sorrir ternamente, antes de sentar-se. Podia ver o cansaço em seu rosto, mas o sorriso dele ao vê-lo parecia apagar todo o sinal de cansaço, parecia-lhe ainda mais brilhante do que quando o deixara na noite anterior.

Podia sentir-lhe o cansaço minar-lhe as poucas energias que tinha e sabia o que tinha de fazer para fazê-lo descansar adequadamente. Fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando lentamente até a cama subindo nela, e acomodando o corpo humano em seus braços. Duo aconchegou-se ao corpo do vampiro, deixando que as palavras dele o embalassem.

- Durma um pouco, eu estou aqui agora.

Duo fechou os olhos sentindo-se leve. Heero estava com ele, não precisava mais manter-se acordado, o vampiro velaria seu sono e estaria ali quando acordasse. O vampiro acariciou o rosto do amante depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios, pouco antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer com ele.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Enquanto isso em alguma parte da floresta:

Relena abriu os olhos, assim que sentiu a presença dela na caverna. Ela havia se demorado dessa vez, as informações que os caçadores que Mackaczi mandara atrás do Necro eram lhe perturbadora. Deveria ter desconfiado que Mirla estivesse ajudando Heero, a criatura não escondia o fato de que detestava os vampiros, e já havia dito inúmeras vezes que seu único objetivo era vingança aqueles que exterminaram seu clã.

Ainda assim não conseguia compreender o que levava o Necro a ajudar Heero, ainda não via qual a relação dele em sua vingança. Relena deixou seu leito caminhando até onde o Necro deveria estar, era hora de terem uma conversa e mostrar a Mirla seu lugar.

Mirla pressentiu a presença de Relena antes mesmo da líder do clã Peacecraft adentrar na caverna onde se encontrava. Sabia muito bem o motivo dela vir procurá-la, por certos os caçadores que a vigiavam já deveriam ter relatado o que estivera fazendo, embora isso não a preocupasse nem um pouco. Relena não possuía meios de ameaçá-la embora fingisse sempre que a garota tinha algum tipo de controle sobre ela.

- Sua conversa com Heero foi proveitosa?

- Muito.

Relena estreitou os olhos diante do sarcasmo na voz de Mirla. Sabia que a criatura tinha muito mais poder do que demonstrava, mas não era tola ou burra a ponto de subestimá-la ou covarde a ponto de temê-la. Ela caminhou lentamente na direção de Mirla colocando-se a frente dela, sorrindo ironicamente, colocou as mãos no bolso do vestido, retirando um colar envolto num lenço branco, que fez o Necro afastar-se imediatamente.

- Você não sabia que eu tinha isso não é? Achou realmente que eu não conhecia seus passos? Tudo que você faz, e porque eu permito que faça. Nada, além disso. Eu poderia tê-la detido há muito mais tempo se assim desejasse.

Mirla rosnou, deixando sua face desfigurada pelo ódio, que sentia por todos os vampiros. Nunca imaginou que Relena tivesse isso em seu poder, não sabia como ela o havia adquirido, mas não podia fazer nada por agora.

O que a líder do clã Peacecraft carregava era um objeto o qual não tinha a menor intenção de enfrentar. Relena sorriu diante da passividade da criatura, sabia muito bem o que tinha nas mãos, ela mesma sofria por carregá-lo consigo, sabia exatamente o poder que ele tinha principalmente contra o Necro.

- Acho que não tenho de lembrá-la de seu lugar.

- Não senhora.

- Ótimo. Acho que era isso que você queria.

Mirla curvou-se lentamente a Relena, sem esconder o olhar de ódio. Suas unhas arranhavam a terra sob seus dedos, como se as afiassem. Relena aproximou-se mais fazendo a criatura rosnar e desviar o olhar, ela jogou algo a sua frente, erguendo-se e saindo da caverna. Mirla manteve a cabeça afastada até a vampira partir, olhando para o livro que ela jogara, deixando um sorriso maquiavélico transformar seu rosto.

_"Tola, você nem faz idéia do que acaba de me entregar."_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Castelo Khushrenada aproximadamente 17:30hs:

Duo abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo-se descansado. Suspirou desfrutando do conforto dos braços de Heero, não desejando sair dali. Respirou o perfume do amante, deixando que suas mãos corressem pelo peito escondido sob as roupas, antes que apertassem o tecido, diante de uma estranha tristeza, sorrindo diante da voz que lhe preencheu a alma.

_"Não há razões para tristeza, eu estou e sempre estarei aqui para você."_

Heero abriu os olhos, acariciando o rosto do humano, a tristeza que sentira vir dele o despertara, e antes mesmo que abrisse seus olhos, deixara claro ao amante que não havia motivos para sua tristeza, mesmo que o humano não soubesse a razão dela. Duo sorriu fechando os olhos diante da caricia, rendendo-se quando o vampiro tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo terno.

Ele sentiu seu corpo incendiar-se, sendo preenchido por um sentimento que não conseguia descrever, mas que fez com que lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos, diante da alegria e plenitude que sentia. Afastaram-se lentamente mantendo o olhar preso um no outro.

Heero enxugou as lágrimas do rosto do humano, respirando profundamente, procurando assimilar os sentimentos que o preenchiam, era algo tão profundo e pleno que parecia sufocá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que parecia dar-lhe forças para superar qualquer obstáculo que se apresentasse. Sentia-se revigorado ao lado do humano e cada vez mais vivo.

O vampiro percorreu com a ponta dos dedos, a face de Duo, fazendo-o sorrir e segurar-lhe a mão depositando um beijo, antes de ouvi-lo dizer às palavras que eram sempre capazes de transformá-lo por completo e faze-lo sentir-se a mais sortuda das criaturas.

- Eu te amo.

Heero fechou os olhos abraçando o humano, sentindo cada célula de seu corpo reagir a essas palavras. Ele afundou o rosto contra os cabelos macios do amante, deixando que seus lábios percorressem-lhe o rosto até chegar ao ouvido dele, deixando que sua voz mostrasse a Duo o que ia em seu coração.

- Eu te amo, mas do que poderia um dia chegar a imaginar. Amo-te tanto que sinto que seria capaz de morrer, se não o tiver ao meu lado, pois você se tornou minha sanidade. Sinto que a cada dia esse amor, cresce mesmo quando acho que seria impossível amá-lo mais do que já o amo.

Duo ofegou apertando os braços de Heero, e escondendo o rosto contra o peito do vampiro, sentindo o corpo estremecer a cada palavra dita pelo mesmo. Eram raras as vezes que o amante o desconcertava, ao dizer-lhe de maneira tão profunda o quanto o mesmo o amava. Sabia disso a cada gesto e a cada toque, mas ouvi-lo dizer o quanto significava para o vampiro era indescritível.

- Você é como uma luz em meio à escuridão em que vivo. Estou preso a você e nunca antes me senti tão livre. Livre de minhas máscaras...de minha solidão. Seu amor me torna forte, tanto que seria capaz de qualquer coisa, pelo simples fato de saber que você me ama. Ama-me pelo que sou e por quem sou.

Heero afastou-se de Duo olhando em seus olhos, vendo a face do outro banhado pelas lágrimas. Ele limpou-lhe o rosto beijando-lhe os olhos, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios lentamente, deixando que sua mente terminasse de dizer-lhe a dimensão de seu amor.

_"Amo-te não como os poetas o cantam em seus versos, amo-te muito mais do que a razão poderia compreender. Não apenas pelo que és, mas pelo fato de você estar disposto a estar comigo na minha escuridão, onde sei que não estarei mais só."_

Duo afastou-se olhando nos olhos azuis do amante, tocou-lhe a face pálida e fria com carinho deixando que um sorriso brotasse em meio às lágrimas de alegria, nunca antes sentiu tanta certeza quanto a suas decisões como agora, ao encarar os olhos de Heero.

Olhos que na maioria das vezes demonstravam nada além de frieza, mas que com ele irradiavam sempre calor e amor, mesmo quando obscurecidos pela personalidade distante do companheiro. Ao lado do vampiro o futuro não importava, o futuro poderia parecer incerto para a maioria das pessoas, mas para ele havia uma única certeza, o de que estariam juntos, o resto não importava.

Heero adoraria permanecer mais tempo ali com Duo, mas tinha coisas a resolver e uma delas era encontrar Treize e contar a cerca de sua conversa com Mirla. Ele acariciou os fios longos e soltos do cabelo do amante, enrolando uma mecha na mão, antes de solta-la e vê-la deslizar pelo rosto dele como se fizesse uma caricia.

- Temos que nos levantar, preciso conversar com Treize.

- Eu sei.

Duo sentou-se se sentindo ainda meio cansado o que não passou despercebido por Heero, que sabia que o amante sofria os efeitos da ausência de seu sangue vampiro.

- Você ficara melhor depois de se alimentar.

Duo meneou a cabeça procurando levantar devagar, sendo amparado rapidamente pelo vampiro que o viu cambalear ao ficar de pé, levando-o até o banheiro, ao sentir o humano levar a mão à boca, meio nauseado.

Em pouco mais de meia hora ambos deixaram o quarto. Heero fazia questão de manter um braço ao redor da cintura de Duo que agradecia o fato mentalmente, nunca em sua vida acho que passaria tão mal.

Nem mesmo o banho frio parecia ter conseguido aliviar a náusea que sentia, e pensar em comida tinha apenas a capacidade de aumentar o embrulho desagradável em seu estomago. E não estava a fim de voltar ao banheiro e tentar retirar seu estômago pela boca como já o fizera na frente do vampiro, lembrar do fato o fazia sentir-se pior, apesar do amante apenas lhe sorrir, informando que era assim mesmo. Que ele poderia comparar isso a um processo de desintoxicação.

Heero sabia que era perfeitamente normal Duo se sentir assim, após a fase chamada controle, por isso afirmava ao amante que o mesmo se sentiria melhor após comer algo leve. Eles chegaram à cozinha onde Kimitsu já os aguardava, havia pedido mentalmente ao empregado que preparasse um caldo quente para o amante tomar, por isso não foi surpresa alguma que quando sentaram a mesa. Uma caneca fumegante já se encontrasse esperando-os.

- Tome isso vai lhe fazer bem.

- O que é isso?

- Apenas um caldo leve, vai dar-lhes forças, aquece-lo e acalmar seu estômago o suficiente para que coma algo mais substancioso.

Duo aspirou à fumaça quente deliciando-se com o cheiro apesar do seu estômago ter se contraído rapidamente. Ele assoprou bebericando o conteúdo da caneca devagar sob o olhar atento do vampiro, que fazia sua refeição matinal em outra caneca.

Duo surpreendeu-se pelo fato de realmente seu estômago ter se acalmado com o liquido quente, bem como a sensação de conforto que o preencheu à medida que terminava de tomar o caldo, que por sinal era delicioso.

Heero viu a face de Duo tornar-se um pouco mais corada, ao termino da caneca e sinalizou para que Kimitsu trouxesse o resto do desjejum, que consistia de algumas frutas, suco e pães. Duo comeu um pouco de cada um, sorrindo diante do olhar de aprovação do vampiro, que apenas o aguardava termina-la.

A porta da cozinha abriu-se permitindo a entrada de Wufei, que meneou a cabeça diante da presença de Heero. O chinês ainda possuía algumas reservas quanto a estar no castelo, mas sabia que era o melhor uma vez que a cidade se encontrava vazia em relação a presenças humanas.

Heero sabia que o humano a poucos metros deles, ainda não se sentia confortável com os da sua espécie e não o censurava, por isso simplesmente beijou Duo na testa, antes de se retirar da cozinha sob o olhar surpreso do chinês.

Duo sorriu sinalizando para que Wufei se sentasse no lugar que Heero ocupava a pouco, para acompanhá-lo no desjejum, apesar de praticamente já ser quase quatro da tarde. Viu o amigo sentar-se e pegar uma fruta, enchendo o copo que Kimitsu colocara na mesa assim que viu o chinês entrar na cozinha, com suco e deu ao amigo. Eles permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo, até que Duo fez uma pergunta que teve a capacidade de fazer o chinês querer matá-lo.

- Como ta a Sally?

Duo riu quando Wufei cuspiu praticamente o suco na mesa, diante da pergunta maliciosa que fizera, aumentando seu riso ao ver que o amigo se controlava para não xingá-lo. Ele tinha o tempo livre no momento e não havia melhor forma de passá-lo do que atormentando o chinês, uma vez que havia notado o interesse de Sally no amigo, e a forma como a mesma o afetava. Iam ser momentos bastante divertidos, com certeza.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Duas horas depois – Na biblioteca:

Treize meditava sobre o que o Heero lhe contara sobre a conversa com Mirla. Estava surpreso com tudo o que ouvira, ainda mais ao ouvir o que o vampiro de olhos frios dissera ter encontrado. Estivera procurando há tempos pelo túmulo de seus antepassados, e nunca poderia imaginar que os mesmo estivessem num lugar como descrito pelo outro. A informação dada por Mirla os ajudaria e muito para se prepararem para a batalha que estava por vir.

Não discordava do atual shuhan do clã quanto ao fato de que Mirla escondia algo e não contara tudo que sabia. A informação que a criatura passara os ajudava há entender um pouco a cerca da profecia, mas ainda não os permitia desvenda-la completamente, mas sabia que isso era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Tinha consciência de que o Necro sabia disso, ao que parecia ela possuía certo interesse em Heero, bem como em Duo, embora não conseguisse visualizar a razão. A mesma por diversas vezes deixara claro suas intenções, em relação a sua vingança, mas não entendia onde Duo se encaixava nela.

Heero voltou seu olhar a Treize, ponderando sobre as palavras do Necro em relação a seu passado e a ligação dele com Duo. Algo o incomodava desde a primeira vez que a criatura deixara claro, suas intenções de vingança e sua obsessão para com o sangue de Duo.

Mirla não era como eles. Não necessitava do sangue para sobreviver, corpos mortos lhe eram uma iguaria, muito mais saborosa do que sangue fresco e quente. Ainda assim ela desejava o sangue de Duo para sua vingança, deixando claro como um desafio de que o obteria a seu tempo. Não que tivesse alguma intenção de permitir que ela se aproximasse de Duo, ou obtivesse seu sangue.

O sangue dele pertencia única e exclusivamente a ele e a mais ninguém. Sentiu seu sangue se agitar e procurou acalmar sua natureza. A aproximação eminente da batalha estava fazendo sua natureza se agitar, e isso não era nada bom em sua opinião. Atitudes desmedidas eram desnecessárias e se não procurasse se acalmar, sua natureza iria subjugar sua razão colocando todos em perigo. E isso era o que menos desejava.

Treize voltou seu olhar a Heero lembrando-se de outro assunto que desejava tratar com ele, mas esquecera-se por completo até agora, tinha certeza de que o japonês ficaria de certa forma contente pela noticia.

- Esqueci-me de avisar. Noventa enviou um mensageiro, ele devera chegar a Epyon dentro de três dias.

- Três dias?

O antigo shuhan sorriu discretamente, quando Kimitsu o chamou informando que um mensageiro desejava falar com o shuhan dos Khushrenada, decidiu pessoalmente atender o mensageiro enviado por Noventa. Uma vez que Heero se encontrava com o Necro, ficando aliviado por saber que o Marechal chegaria bem antes do que esperavam. Por isso sabia exatamente como o outro deveria estar se sentindo, apesar da expressão de seu rosto e sua voz não demonstrarem nada além da habitual frieza. A vinda dos clãs Noventa, NightRose e Dhanylhos antes do momento esperado era muito bem-vinda.

Heero ainda estava surpreso com a noticia que Treize lhe contara, afinal não esperava que Noventa chegasse tão rápido a Epyon, era certo que os esperavam daqui a alguns dias, mas imaginava algo em torno de uma semana. Mas de certa forma isso o tranqüilizava um pouco.

- O mensageiro chegou ontem à noite pouco depois que você saiu para encontrar-se com o Necro. Como não estava, tomei a liberdade de recebê-lo em seu nome.

- Obrigado.

Treize meneou a cabeça embora tal agradecimento fosse desnecessário, afinal ele fez apenas o que deveria fazer, diante das circunstancias, afinal de certa forma ele era um subordinado do shuhan dos Khushrenada, apesar de saber que Heero jamais o veria dessa forma. Sempre o tratando como se ele ainda fosse o shuhan do clã, embora não se sentisse assim, afinal ele colocara alguém hábil em seu lugar, e não poderia sentir-se mais do que aliviado por ter acertado em sua escolha. Não conseguia ver nenhum outro que não fosse o japonês, na liderança do clã.

Heero voltou sua atenção a Treize meneando a cabeça diante do que o outro lhe dizia, ponderando sobre o que faria quando os outros chegassem, tinha que conversar com Duo a cerca de algumas coisas, afinal querendo ou não seu amado assim como ele, eram os guardiões das espadas destinadas a impedir a profecia. Tinha algumas providencias a tomar quanto à chegada dos outros clãs ao castelo, entretanto teve seus pensamentos cortados por Treize que parecia adivinhar-lhes os pensamentos no momento.

- Já pedi a Kimitsu que preparasse tudo, não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso.

Treize viu Heero menear a cabeça, ouvindo-o suspirar de aliviado compartilhando do mesmo sentimento ao ouvi-lo falar.

- Parece que eles chegaram a tempo.

- Felizmente algo a menos para nos preocupar.

- De fato...eu...

_"Hee você ainda vai demorar muito?"_

Heero parou de falar e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes deixando um sorriso preencher seu rosto, diante da voz do amante em sua mente, perguntando quanto tempo ainda ele se manteria ocupado, antes que pudesse lhe dar atenção. Infelizmente ainda tinha que falar com Trowa e os lideres do clã Maguanac, antes que pudesse dar atenção a Duo como o mesmo merecia e desejava.

_" Infelizmente sim meu amor, mas prometo compensá-lo mais tarde. Não se preocupe."_

Treize deu um meio sorriso diante do silêncio de Heero e da mudança repentina na expressão de seu rosto, sabia que havia uma única pessoa capaz de tal transformação no vampiro a sua frente e imaginava que o mesmo deveria estar falando com o humano mentalmente. A ligação entre os dois o surpreendia, uma vez que ela parecia tornar-se mais forte o que lhe era interessante e intrigante, uma vez que a ligação deles era completamente diferente da de Trowa e Quatre, mesmo quando o loiro ainda era humano.

Há tempos que vinha pensando sobre isso e até agora não encontrara um motivo para explicar o que ocorria com Heero e Duo, não sabia se a ligação deles se dava pelo período que o sangue de Heero corria no corpo do humano, embora houvesse notado que a ligação deles se iniciara bem antes de ambos terem dormido juntos. Às vezes imaginava que ela se devia as espadas, uma vez que eram os guardiões delas e ambas possuíam um elo, ainda assim sentia que não era isso que os unia tão plenamente.

A lembrança da conversa que tivera a pouco com o atual shuhan dos Khushrenada o vez atentar para outra alternativa, uma que Mirla não dissera diretamente, mas que deixara implícita. De que ambos já se conheciam, embora parecesse que nenhum dos dois se lembrava. Era apenas uma teoria, mas se houvesse fundamento em suas suspeitas, muitas coisas podiam ser explicadas, embora nunca antes houvesse visto algo semelhante.

A porta da biblioteca se abriu permitindo a entrada de outros quatro vampiros que eram aguardados. Treize levantou-se cumprimentando Abdul, Auda e Ahmad. Trowa curvou a cabeça em sinal de respeito à Treize, que sorriu voltando seu olhar para Heero que cumprimentava os lideres do clã Maguanac, em outro momento discutiria com o vampiro suas suspeitas, por hora o assunto que tinham a tratara era mais importante e urgente.

0...0.0.0

Duo cortou a ligação com Heero, abrindo os olhos, e massageando a nuca, ligeiramente aborrecido. Falar com Heero mentalmente ainda o exauria cada vez que faziam, apesar de que ele tinha apenas que focar seus pensamentos no amante, para que o mesmo lhe respondesse. Embora tal coisa, somente pudesse acontecer quando estavam próximos, tinha vezes em que se perguntava como conseguia fazer isso, mas nem mesmo Heero havia conseguido explicar e não parecia se importa com o fato.

Havia comentado com Quatre sobre isso, e o amigo também ficara surpreso dizendo que segundo Trowa uma ligação desse tipo somente podia ser feita e mantida se ambos possuíssem uma ligação psíquica forte.

No caso de Quatre que sempre tivera certa capacidade empática, era completamente natural que ela evoluísse ao se tornar um vampiro, mas no seu caso, era completamente diferente. Ele nunca possuirá nada semelhante antes de conhecer Heero. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que isso ocorreu ali mesmo no castelo, na noite anterior em que se entregara ao vampiro.

Estava no quarto que havia sido providenciado para ele aquela noite. Lembrava-se que estava no banheiro, havia acabado de entrar na banheira quando dirigiu seus pensamentos ao vampiro.

...FlashBack.0.0.0.

Duo encostou-se na parede aguardando a banheira terminar de encher, ficou pensando no quanto sua vida estava prestes a mudar. Ficou olhando para as paredes, pensando que no outro quarto estava à pessoa que havia tocado em seu coração.

Uma criatura da noite, ele sentiu um ligeiro arrepio percorrer seu corpo obrigando-o a se abraçar, nunca pensou que acabaria se apaixonando por outro homem e nem que o mesmo seria um vampiro. Embora em seu coração isso não fizesse a menor diferença.

Ele fechou a torneira testando a água, descartou suas roupas no chão, e soltou os cabelos antes de entrar na banheira, suspirando diante da água morna que acariciava seu corpo aliviando os músculos cansados. Voltou seus pensamentos a Heero, desejando que o mesmo estivesse ali com ele, tinha a certeza de que estariam juntos logo mais, e de uma maneira ainda mais intima, o simples fato de pensar que eles se uniriam na noite seguinte fez seu corpo se aquecer.

" Ah Heero eu te quero tanto. Por que não podemos ficar logo juntos. Você pode me ouvir? Pode sentir o que eu sinto? Sente meu corpo se aquecer a simples menção do seu nome".

_"Sim eu sinto. Eu o sinto dentro de mim como uma chama a me aquecer. Um lugar para se ficar para sempre. Um lar. Eu o sinto Duo em cada fibra do meu ser. Pulsando... vivo.. pela primeira vez em séculos eu me sinto vivo novamente e tudo graças a você"._

Duo surpreendeu-se ao ouvir Heero responder-lhe mentalmente, sentindo todo seu corpo reagir à sensação de carinho, como se o mesmo estivesse ali a seu lado o abraçando e o aninhando em seus braços. Algo o impeliu a estender a mão como se fosse acariciar-lhe o rosto de Heero, como se vampiro estivesse bem ali a sua frente e por um instante sentiu algo macio e frio toca-lhe os seus dedos.

0.0..00.0...0.-FlashBack.00...

Lembrava-se que havia ficado assustado, afinal não fora um contato mental apenas, mas um contato físico à distância, algo que se alguém lhe contasse chamaria de insanidade, uma vez que era impossível. Mas que acontecera com ele.

Havia sido a primeira e única, pois isso nunca mais acontecera, pelo menos até a noite passada quando sentira as presas de Heero contra seu pescoço e a sensação do amante sugando-lhe o sangue. Algo bem mais intenso que uma simples caricia. Levou a mão ao pescoço suspirando diante da lembrança, sabia que não deveria sentir-se assim, mas sentia-se excitado cada vez que Heero o mordia e sorvia seu sangue.

Causava-lhe prazer sentir as presas do amante perfurar-lhe a pele, enquanto a língua grossa esfregava-se contra a mordida à medida que os lábios frios sugavam-lhe o sangue com força e vontade.

Duo olhou frustrado para a parte debaixo do corpo notando o quão animado seu amiguinho se encontrava e sabendo que não podia satisfazê-lo plenamente uma vez que o responsável pela sua animação estava ocupado e não tinha idéia de quando estaria livre para cumprir a promessa de recompensá-lo.

Decidiu mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, antes que tivesse que tomar um banho frio. Não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer para passar o tempo e aconchegou-se na cama pensando em dormir um pouco para passar o tempo uma vez que assistir televisão estava fora de cogitação, já que não tinha nada interessante passando.

Ficou encarando o teto durante alguns minutos até que a idéia de procurar Quatre passou por sua mente, talvez pudessem treinar um pouco ou conversar. Decidido saiu da cama, disposto a encontrar o loiro e persuadi-lo a fazer alguma coisa, talvez na companhia também de Wufei. Tinha apenas que descobrir onde ambos estavam.

0...0.0.0

Enquanto isso na ala norte do castelo:

Wufei encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, já tinha mais de duas horas que deixara Maxwell, mas as palavras dele ainda o incomodavam, pelo simples fato de não poder negá-las completamente. O amigo tinha razão ao afirmar que ele sentia algo por Sally, algo que não gostaria de sentir pela criatura da noite que ela era.

Não sabia ao certo quando tais sentimentos começaram a surgir, talvez houvesse sido durante a batalha contra os caçadores, quando a vira ser ferida e tivera que protegê-la para que se recuperasse do ferimento. Lembrava-se da sensação dos lábios dela em seu rosto, agradecendo-lhe pela ajuda.

Ela tinha a capacidade de fazê-lo perder a paciência com suas palavras, ora maliciosas, outras verdadeiras. Sabia que ela sentia-se atraída por ele, podia ver em seus olhos uma infinidade de sentimentos, desejo, agrado, carinho e até mesmo amor, mas não sabia se estava pronto a abrir plenamente seu coração a ela, mesmo que ela já houvesse traspassado as barreiras que erguera ao redor dele.

Fechou os olhos tentando colocar sua mente em harmonia, mas cada vez que fazia isso, tudo em que conseguia, era pensar ainda mais na loira de olhos tão serenos. Nunca deveria ter aceitado a convite para morar no castelo. Ainda se lembrava do que aconteceu quando aceitara o convite pessoal de Heero para se refugiar no castelo, três dias depois da cidade ter sido completamente evacuada. Era inicio de tarde, e ele se encontrava no templo na companhia de Quatre e Duo treinando.

..FlashBack0.0...0.

Wufei viu a espada de Quatre passar a milímetros da barriga de Duo que parecia não estar dando a devida atenção ao treino sob manejo de espadas que os dois vieram buscar no templo. Não sabia a razão dos amigos terem simplesmente aparecido e pedido para treinar com ele, mas não parecia que Maxwell estava levando o treino tão sério como Quatre fazia.

- Duo você está mantendo sua guarda muito aberta.

- Sim sensei...

Duo riu descaradamente, batendo continência para Wufei que procurou ignorar as palavras do americano, torcendo o nariz diante da risada de Quatre que murmurou um desculpe diante da fuzilada do chinês, apesar de continuar a rir.

Não sabia ainda porque continuava a repreender Duo, o amigo era simplesmente impossível, e na verdade não conseguiria vê-lo de outra maneira, se por um acaso a personalidade do americano mudasse certamente seria algo estranho e de certa forma o amigo deixaria de ser ele mesmo.

Duo refreou o riso ao notar o olhar de Wufei, procurando se concentrar na luta, afinal eles haviam ido até o templo para praticar com o amigo e ele havia prometido ao amante que iria se comportar e treinar adequadamente. No mesmo instante sentiu uma suave caricia em sua mente e sabia exatamente o que isso significava, embora o deixasse surpreso, olhou para o chinês, antes de olhar para Quatre que meneou a cabeça.

O loiro também havia sentido a presença, não apenas do shuhan dos Khushrenada como também de outras cinco que o acompanhava. Quatre guardou suas armas, vendo Duo fazer o mesmo sob o olhar confuso de Wufei. Que não esperava ouvir dos amigos quem estava na entrada do templo.

- Heero está lá embaixo, na entrada do templo, aguardando permissão para subir.

Duo olhou para o amigo vendo-o estreitar os olhos antes de menear a cabeça, seguindo em direção a entrada do templo, sendo seguido pelos outros dois. À medida que descia a escadaria sua mente divagava sobre a razão do líder dos vampiros do castelo, ir até o templo, era a primeira vez que Heero vinha até ali, mesmo antes de seu avô deixar a cidade junto com a família Winner, o vampiro não viera e agora aparecia.

Eles pararam assim que chegaram à entrada do templo, ao fim da escadaria. Heero curvou-se levemente a Wufei, que meneou a cabeça diante do respeito do vampiro, uma vez que não ausência de seu avô ele era o responsável, sendo assim o guardião do templo do dragão. Duo sorriu diante do gesto de Heero em respeito à Wufei e pulou os últimos dois degraus se jogando nos braços do amante que o segurou balançando a cabeça levemente, antes de voltar sua atenção ao humano de origem chinesa.

- Eu consideração à amizade que Duo e Quatre têm por você, e por tudo o que você e seu avô já fizeram, gostaria de convidá-lo a ficar no castelo. Não apenas por sua segurança, uma vez que você é o único humano ainda na cidade, mas também porque o considero um amigo.

Wufei não sabia o que dizer, estava surpreso pelo que o vampiro dissera, não escondia o fato de não gostar da espécie dele, e ainda assim o mesmo o considerava um amigo, ele olhou para Duo que o olhava suplicantemente e depois para Quatre, que o encarava da mesma forma. Voltou seu olhar para o líder do clã Khushrenada meneando a cabeça em acordo, não sabia como seria sua ida para o castelo, mas de certa forma parecia que as coisas caminhavam nessa direção de alguma forma.

0...-Flashback..

Ele havia ido naquele mesmo dia para o castelo, e já haviam se passado quase um mês desde então. Ele ficava em um dos quartos onde ficavam os humanos do castelo, um andar acima das galerias que percorriam o subsolo do castelo, na outra extremidade bem longe de onde ficavam os vampiros, na ala norte. Duo havia dito que ele poderia ficar num dos quartos na parte de cima, mas não se sentia a vontade, ficando ainda mais perto de Sally.

Praguejou mentalmente ao notar que voltara a pensar nela, parecia que por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar de voltar seus pensamentos aquela mulher. Levantou-se disposto a fazer alguma coisa que desviasse seus pensamentos dela, talvez encontrar um lugar onde pudesse meditar e executar alguns katas.

Despiu-se trocando a roupa por uma mais leve, deixando o quarto caminhando para o pátio que descobrira na companhia de Quatre e Duo há alguns dias atrás durante a pequena excursão que fizeram pelo castelo. Tinha apenas que evitar encontrar com a mulher que atormentava seus pensamentos, o que acreditava não ser difícil, uma vez que não há havia visto ainda.

0.0...0.0

No terceiro escritório – ao lado da biblioteca:

Duo conversava com Quatre a cerca de como eles poderiam fazer para serem mais úteis quando a batalha eminente começasse. Havia procurado Wufei para que o mesmo se juntasse a conversa, mas não havia encontrado o chinês, e não fazia idéia donde o mesmo poderia estar. Pelo que Quatre dissera o amigo parecia querer ficar sozinho, mas não perguntou o que o loiro queria dizer com isso, portanto não insistiu em procurar o chinês amante da justiça.

Sendo assim decidiram ficar no escritório adjacente a biblioteca, decidindo o que poderiam fazer para melhorarem. Ainda não sabiam como havia sido a conversa de Heero com Mirla, no momento o shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada estava com Trowa, Treize e os lideres do clã Maguanac conversando a pelo menos três horas. Isso depois do vampiro ficar duas horas, trancado na biblioteca conversando com Treize. O que dava o total de cindo horas longe do amante.

Eles sabiam que seus respectivos amantes contariam mais tarde como fora a conversa, ainda assim não podiam ficar dependendo de detalhes para começarem a se mover ou tomar alguma atitude quanto a suas posições quando o inevitável ocorresse.

- Acho que...

Quatre parou de falar no instante que sentiu a presença do lado de fora do escritório. Ele sabia a quem pertencia à presença, bem antes da porta abrir-se e revelar Sally. A loira sorriu para os dois, afinal desejava alguém com quem conversar e sabia que eles certamente a ajudariam, afinal o assunto de sua conversa era exatamente o amigo chinês dos dois.

- Sally não há temos visto muito ultimamente.

Ela meneou a cabeça, antes de responder, odiando a maneira como sua voz saiu a seus ouvidos, fraca e incerta.

- Eu sei...eu andei...de certa forma ocupada.

Duo olhou para Quatre que meneou a cabeça ambos tinham uma ligeira idéia do que andava ocupando Sally ou pelo menos a mantendo longe e o motivo era um cabeça-dura que atendia pelo nome de Wufei. Quatre levantou-se caminhando até a loira que já considerava uma amiga apesar do pouco tempo em que se conheciam. Ele circundou a cintura dela com o braço conduzindo-a até o sofá para sentar-se entre eles.

- Quer contar o que a entristece?

Sally sentiu seus olhos úmidos, deixando escapar um ofego que se transformou num soluço atormentado ao sentir-se abraçada pelos dois jovens. Duo apertou Sally contra si encostando sua cabeça na dela, enquanto a mesma chorava contra seu pescoço. Quatre descansou a cabeça no ombro direito da loira encostando-se nela como se assim pudesse de alguma forma minimizar a dor que sentia irradiar dela. Embora soubesse que a única forma disso acontecer era ter o motivo de sua tristeza sanado e não tinha certeza se isso aconteceria facilmente.

Sally não sabia exatamente durante quanto tempo chorou no ombro do humano. Escondendo seu rosto contra o pescoço de Duo e segurando a mão de Quatre, que a mantivera segura contra ele o tempo todo a segurando na altura do coração. Sentia-se mais confortada depois disso e completamente envergonhada por ter desabado dessa forma na presença deles.

Mas não conseguira se conter quando ouvira o loiro perguntar o que a entristecia, era como a pergunta dele houvesse simplesmente quebrado algo dentro dela, libertando em forma de lágrimas toda a angustia que vinha comprimindo em seu peito nas ultimas semanas.

Não tinha intenção de se mover da posição em que se encontrava, sabia que não conseguiria falar o que a afligia se o fizesse. Sentia-se mais segura ali alojada entre os dois, que pareciam compreender seu tormento.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer...eu...me...

- Você se refere à Wufei.

Sally meneou a cabeça diante da afirmativa de Duo, afinal não havia sido uma pergunta. Quatre apertou suavemente a mão de Sally encorajando-a a prosseguir, entendia perfeitamente a angustia dela, conhecendo o amigo como conhecia não deveria estar sendo fácil para a loira ser tratada da forma como o amigo chinês a tratava.

- Eu...eu sinto que ele sente algo por mim...e as vezes...que...que ele me odeia por algo que não tenho a mínima idéia...de...de ter feito.

Duo fechou os olhos em silêncio abraçando o braço dela e segurando-lhe a outra mão. Sabia exatamente do que ela falava, já havia visto a forma como o amigo chinês tratava a vampira. Wufei às vezes tratava Sally como se a mesma houvesse feito algo inimaginável contra o mesmo e outras vezes como se a loira fosse à coisa mais importante para o chinês.

Sabia que o amigo tinha verdadeira aversão a mulheres e isso não tinha nada a ver com opção sexual, pois sabia muito bem que o chinês não jogava no mesmo time que ele e Quatre. O amigo simplesmente acreditava que mulheres eram fracas e descartáveis, que elas não mereciam nada alem de seu desprezo, nem sabia como ele ainda conseguia sair com alguma, dado à forma como as tratava. Se bem que sabia que havia mulheres que gostam de ser maltratadas, mas não achava isso certo, mesmo que às vezes desejasse trucidar algumas.

Entendia que Wufei havia se decepcionado muito no passado, mas isso não significava que podia tratar todas as mulheres igualmente, por conta de apenas uma imbecil. Ele não conhecia a historia por completo, apenas o que Quatre havia lhe contado e que o mesmo descobrira por um acaso pelo avô do chinês. Que não entrara em detalhes sobre o fato.

Wufei nunca os confidenciou nada em relação ao assunto e eles por o respeitarem, também nunca perguntaram. O que sabia era que uma moça chamada Merian, e noiva de Wufei não era exatamente a garota que o amigo esperava, tornando-o o que era hoje. Alguém incapaz de achar que uma mulher fosse digna de sua confiança ou de seu coração.

- Ele não faz por mal Sally. Ele simplesmente não pode evitar.

Duo olhou para Quatre que conhecia Wufei há mais tempo, o loiro havia decidido contar a Sally a razão de seu amigo chinês trata-la tão friamente algumas vezes e em outras de forma quase carinhosa. O loiro sabia que se a vampira conseguisse quebrar o amigo, o mesmo mostraria a ela o coração maravilhoso que se escondia atrás de uma antiga desilusão.

Ele tinha Duo e Wufei como irmãos e lamentava que o chinês guardasse o coração atrás de paredes tão duras e palavras tão amargas, apesar de tê-lo conhecido já assim, tinha certeza de que o mesmo podia amar tão plenamente. Quanto ele ou Duo, talvez até mais, uma vez que seu senso de honra e justiça fosse a sua opinião exagerado, embora isso o fizesse ser o que era.

Um homem de coração honrado. Sabia que Wufei moveria céus e terra pela pessoa amada, mas o faria em silêncio, pois era assim que seu amigo era. E tinha certeza absoluta de que Sally era a mulher que o amigo precisava para isso. Ele voltou a falar decidido a convencê-la, mesmo que isso viesse a trazer sofrimento a vampira, sabia que era necessário, para que ela pudesse desfrutar plenamente do verdadeiro coração de Chang Wufei.

- Não quero justificar as atitudes dele, e nem devo, mas uma vez ele confiou o coração dele a alguém que lhe era caro e ela o decepcionou profundamente.

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos de Sally a fazendo estremecer levemente obrigando-a a fechá-los para não encarar as orbes azuis claras que lhe refletiam o que deveria ser os sentimentos do humano, pelo qual se encontrava apaixonada. Ela deixou que a voz do vampiro loiro, a fizesse entender os motivos que fazendo Chang a tratá-la em sua opinião pior do que um cachorro.

- Sinto que Wufei ainda não superou seu passado, mas que está superando, mas para que isso ocorra por completo. Ele precisa de você.

Sally balançou a cabeça em negação, não acreditando que ela pudesse fazer o humano mudar da forma como o loiro dizia.

- Eu não acho...

Duo ouviu a negação atormentada de Sally, sentindo seu coração condoer-se por ela, mas sabia que Quatre estava certo, o amigo chinês havia mudado muito em sua opinião desde que viera para o castelo e o contato com a vampira havia aumentado.

Suas palavras de desprezo podiam continuar as mesmas, mas a postura dele em relação a ela mudara, mesmo que parecesse imperceptível a outros olhos, para eles que conheciam o chinês há mais tempo. Ele mudara em pequenas, mas significativas coisas. Tanto que a indiferença dele para com ela era maior, assim como os lampejos de cortesia se tornavam mais freqüentes com o passar dos dias.

- Quatre tem razão. Você foi à única até agora a fazê-lo perder a compostura a ponto de ficar dividido quanto ao que fazer. Acredite se ele não sentisse nada por você ele já teria sido claro quanto a isso.

- Como...eu não...

Quatre e Duo se olharam dando um sorriso diante da duvida de Sally, quanto ao fato de Wufei ainda não ter sido claro quanto à posição dela em relação a ele. Conheciam Chang tempo suficiente para saber que o chinês não media palavras quando o assunto era colocar uma mulher em seu lugar, ele conseguia ser direto em pouquíssimas palavras e sem se abalar se elas feririam alguém ou não.

- Ele teria dito com todas as letras que você poderia ir pro inferno que ele não estaria nem ai, isso de forma nem um pouco educada. No entanto ele apenas a trata com descaso, finge que não a ouve, mas tenho certeza que por dentro ele presta bastante atenção ao que você fala. Embora jamais vá admitir.

Sally sentia-se dividida entre acreditar no que diziam e aceitar o fato de que o humano de cabelos negros a odiava plenamente. Ela deixou que um suspiro cansado escapasse por seus lábios pálidos, seu coração já havia feito uma escolha, havia se deixado prender pela esperança de que talvez Chang pudesse retribuir seus sentimentos. Ainda assim era tão difícil.

Quatre podia sentir e compreender suas dúvidas, mas tinha plena certeza de que a loira era a única capaz de quebrar a indiferença ao redor do coração e da alma de Wufei, isso se ela estivesse disposta a lutar por ele. O que em sua opinião não seria nada fácil. Por isso deixou que sua voz soasse confortadoramente, pois sabia que era disso que ela precisava no momento.

- Sally não podemos dar garantias de que Wufei vá admitir o que sente. Tudo que podemos fazer e estar aqui pra você caso precise, mas é você quem deve decidir se vale a pena ganhar o coração dele.

Duo meneou a cabeça concordando com Quatre, compartilhava da mesma opinião do amigo de que era Sally quem devia decidir, sobre o que fazer em relação à Wufei. E independente do que ela decidisse, eles estariam ali para ela, fosse para se alegrar ou para chorar.

- Ele sente algo por você, da mesma forma que você, talvez até mais. Já pensou em confrontá-lo?

Duo sorriu diante do olhar dela, viu-a lutar contra o que dissera e quando o encarou negando com os olhos.

- Eu já pensei nisso, mas tenho medo do que posso descobrir.

- Entendo, mas eu acho que é a única maneira de realmente descobrir. É melhor sofrer de uma única vez com uma certeza, do que sofrer aos poucos pela incerteza. Não acha.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco antes de beijar o rosto de cada um deles. Eles estavam certos, preferia viver e sofrer com a certeza de seus atos do que na incógnita dos sentimentos dele por ela.

- Obrigado meninos, sei o que tenho que fazer.

Eles se levantaram abraçando-a, sabiam que não seria nada fácil para ela, mas tinham a certeza de que era inevitável.

- Vai dar tudo certo, se precisar de nós basta chamar.

Ela balançou a cabeça acariciando o rosto de Duo, diante da promessa de ajuda caso precisasse. Caminhou até a porta saindo do escritório e deixando-o a sós, precisava agora apenas tomar coragem para fazer o que havia decidido em seu coração.

000...0.0.0.

Já passava das dez da noite quando Duo finalmente conseguiu encontrar-se com Heero novamente. Após a conversa com Sally no escritório havia permanecido com Quatre durante algum tempo, e ambos haviam conseguido encontrar um meio para tornarem-se mais eficientes em batalha.

Não era nenhuma formula mágica, ou algo parecido, e sim um treinamento mais acirrado, era claro que para o mesmo ter os resultados desejados dependeriam de outras duas pessoas, mas tinha certeza de que nenhum dos dois negaria ajuda.

Um deles estava passando pela entrada do quarto da torre naquele momento. Duo sorriu ao ver o vampiro, deixando a espreguiçadeira próxima à janela, para juntar-se a seu amante que o recebeu em seus braços. Eles se beijaram profundamente antes de se afastarem.

Heero acariciou a face do humano, puxando-o em direção a espreguiçadeira novamente e sentando-se com o ele, mantendo-o junto a seu corpo, observando o luar através da janela. Permaneceram em silencio durante alguns minutos, apenas desfrutando um da companhia do outro, antes que Heero resolvesse falar sobre o encontro com Mirla, e a conversa que tivera a pouco com Treize e Trowa, certo de que Quatre já conhecia o conteúdo da conversa devido à ligação dele com o amante de olhos verdes.

000...0.0.0.

Uma e meia hora depois:

Duo fechou os olhos pensando em tudo que o amante lhe contara, saber que a criatura parecia conhecê-los tão bem, o deixava desconfortável. Heero olhou para o humano tocando-lhe os olhos fechados, antes de sussurrar palavras de conforto, sabia como o mesmo se sentia e sentia-se da mesma forma embora a raiva fosse maior que o desconforto.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, não importa o que ela pareça saber sobre nós, eu lhe disse que o protegeria, não importa o que aconteça. Ninguém toca no que me pertence, lembre-se disso.

Duo sorriu diante da possessividade das palavras de Heero, e abraçou-se mais ao vampiro, sentindo-se protegido pelas palavras dele. Sentiu os dedos do amante se entrelaçar com os seus e sorriu, virando-se para ele e olhando dentro dos olhos azuis cobalto. O vampiro sorriu diante do olhar carregado de carinho, tocando a face quente do humano.

- Acho que já está na hora do jantar. Suponho que não tenha jantado ainda.

Duo balançou a cabeça concordando. Não ele não havia jantado, apenas beliscara alguma coisa por volta das nove, enquanto aguardava o termino da conversa de Heero com os outros. Ainda assim não desejava sair da posição em que se encontrava, para jantar.

- Acho que poderíamos ficar aqui e pular o jantar.

- Sem chance, você tem que se alimentar. E eu também.

Heero levantou-se obrigando Duo a fazer o mesmo, apertando a ponta do nariz do humano ao vê-lo reclamar sobre ter que sair dali.

- Queria ficar aqui quietinho com você.

- Podemos voltar assim que terminarmos. E fazer alguma coisa, para passar o tempo.

Duo pulou diante da apertada de Heero em seu traseiro, e das sugestões que o amante dava em sua mente de como poderiam ocupar o tempo, quando retornassem do jantar. Ele parou um pouco antes de sair voltando-se para o vampiro, antes de responder e deixa-lo sozinho.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Heero meneou a cabeça seguindo o humano, certo de que seria capaz de fazê-lo mudar de idéia, afinal podia muito bem ficar mandando sugestões do que fariam em sua mente humana durante todo o jantar.

000...0.0.0.

Algumas horas depois:

Wufei não sabia como havia acabado na posição em que se encontrava agora, ele não deveria ter permanecido na sala de musica a sós com Sally, mas deveria ter saído na companhia dos demais. Havia passado bons momentos ali, quando após o jantar Duo sugeriu a todos que fossem para a sala de musica ouvir Quatre tocar seu violino, que era capaz de acalmar a mais atormentada das criaturas, havia sido até mesmo capaz de apreciar a flauta que Trowa tocara.

No entanto agora sua mente era atormentada pelo fato de não saber como deixar a sala, sem falar com Sally, o simples pensamento o desconcertava e não conseguia aceitar o fato dela perturbá-lo tanto. Ele poderia simplesmente levantar e deixa-la sozinha como já fizera diversas vezes, mas naquele momento parecia-lhe impossível faze-lo, ainda mais porque notara a forma com que ela o encarara a noite toda.

Sally estava cansada do silêncio que durava já quase uma hora, que estavam sozinhos há algum tempo e vira nisso a chance de descobrir o que queria ao ver que Wufei permanecera mesmo após a saída de todos. Ela reuniu coragem perguntando de uma única vez o motivo dele temê-la, esperando que assim conseguisse descobrir o que realmente queria.

- Porque tem tanto medo de mim?

Wufei a encarou Sally com escárnio, demorando algum tempo antes de responder a algo tão tolo, afinal de contas quem ela achava que ele era para temê-la. Quando respondeu o fez com palavras frias o que não passou despercebido pela vampira.

- Eu não tenho porque temer uma mulher.

Sally ignorou as palavras ditas de forma tão fria, embora por dentro sentisse sua resolução diminuir.

- Pois não é o que parece Chang Wufei. Além disso ações falam mais que palavras e suas atitudes deixam bem claro que você me teme, embora não consiga entender o porque. Afinal não tenho motivos para feri-lo e jamais o faria.

Wufei encarou Sally em silêncio, diante das palavras dela carregadas de tristeza. Não havia sido completamente sincero com ela, a verdade era que a temia, e não pelo que ela poderia vir a fazer com ele, mas pelo que o fazia sentir por ela. Jamais admitira isso a ninguém e muito menos a ela, mas a verdade era que Sally o fazia sentir coisas que jamais imaginou sentir. Sempre que a via, procurava ignora-la, como se isso pudesse fazê-lo esquecer ou até mesmo acabar o que começava a sentir pela vampira.

Sally bufou aborrecida era sempre assim bastava estar a sós com o humano que ele a ignorava. Quando Duo ou Quatre estavam presentes o chinês às vezes até que se dava ao trabalho de falar com ela, mas bastava ficarem sozinhos para o chinês simplesmente começar a ignorá-la, isso quando não a deixava falando sozinha e já estava cansada de ser tratada assim.

Já fazia séculos que não se sentia atraída por alguém e não se referia apenas ao desejo físico, mas a algo mais profundo, que o simples desejo sexual, embora ele existisse e fosse o suficiente para aborrecê-la, uma vez que não tinha garantia alguma de que o mesmo seria saciado.

O humano era uma incógnita sempre tão reservado e até mesmo grosso. Sally ansiava pelo carinho do humano, por um gesto ou um pequeno sinal de que ele poderia sentir ou vir algum dia a sentir algo além de desprezo por ela, não pelo fato de ser uma criatura da noite, mas por ser mulher, uma vez que o chinês parecia ter algum tipo de bronca ou ressentimento pela espécie feminina em geral.

Sally bufou alto se levantando. Estava cansada de ser ignorada pelo humano como se não passasse de nada ou não fosse digna da atenção dele. Entretanto estava cansada ainda mais de ignorar o sentia por Wufei que ele a odiasse ou qualquer outra coisa, faria o que Duo e Quatre lhe aconselharam, jogaria tudo para o alto e diria o que sentia pelo chinês e depois nunca, mais o perturbaria tentando ser amigável puxando conversa, quando o mesmo deixava claro que preferia ficar sozinho.

Ela parou a poucos metros dele, fazendo levantar-se diante da postura que ela apresentava, como se estivesse pronta para uma batalha, e ele fosse seu oponente.

- Quer saber você é um idiota, prepotente, que não vê um palmo diante do próprio nariz. Está tão mergulhado em sua amargura que é incapaz de ver que eu gosto de você assim mesmo. E estaria disposta a fazer o que me pedisse, mesmo que isso me fizesse sofrer.

Sally aguardou por alguns segundos alguma reação do humano, vendo apenas incredulidade nos olhos negros, um milhão de ofensas pipocavam em sua língua diante da inércia dele, engolindo-as antes que não pudesse refrear suas palavras e se arrependesse.

Virou-se disposta a deixá-lo sozinho e chorar em seu quarto, ou até mesmo procurar Quatre e Duo para chorar com eles. Mas não o fariam na frente do chinês, não daria a ele a chance de vê-la chorar por seu silêncio. Mal deu alguns passos, antes de ser parada pelo humano.

Wufei segurou Sally pelo pulso virou-a e segurando-lhe o queixo surpreendendo-a, antes de sorriu o tomar-lhe os lábios calidamente. Ela ofegou ao sentir a mão dele segurar-lhe fortemente a nuca, sem, no entanto machucá-la, deixou que a língua dele adentrasse seus lábios, sentindo seu corpo acender diante do prazer que o contato causava. Ele apartou o beijo vendo o desejo tornar mais escuro o olhar azulado da vampira.

- Fei...

Wufei sorriu maliciosamente diante do tom rouco a escapar pelos lábios pálidos. Sally era mais alta que ele e por mais que desejasse tomar-lhe os lábios novamente, não sabia se conseguiria continuar a beijá-la sem conseguir um problema no pescoço. Deixou que suas mãos corressem pelo corpo esguio, erguendo-a subitamente nos braços decidido a ir para a privacidade de seu quarto, afinal não queria correr o risco de que alguém entrasse na sala e os visse.

Uma estranha possessividade tomou-o por completo diante da perspectiva de que alguém poderia vir a vê-la tomada pelo desejo, e notar que sua amada se tornava ainda mais bela. Surpreendeu-se pelo fato de que apesar de alta Sally era leve, o que tornava o ato de carregá-la ainda mais atraente.

Sally surpreendeu-se por Wufei carregá-la nos braços, ele era mais baixo que ela e aos olhos de qualquer um pareceria impossível ergue-la. Sentia-se como uma adolescente e sorriu escondendo o rosto contra o pescoço do humano, sentia como se o ar lhe faltasse por completo, diante da excitação e do contentamento de ter sido ele a tomar a iniciativa. Estava tão mergulhada em seus pensamentos que não notou que o chinês a chamava já há algum tempo.

- Sally.

Wufei sorriu ao notar o leve tremor a percorrer o corpo da mulher que amava, imaginava que apesar das investidas, muitas das vezes ousadas, no momento ela lhe era como uma jovem prestes a ser tomada pela primeira vez. E o simples pensamento o encheu de completo desejo, ainda assim tinha que sair da sala e no momento suas mãos se encontravam ocupadas.

Ele esfregou o rosto contra o dela, de forma a chamar-lhe a atenção, conseguindo finalmente faze-la olhar-lhe nos olhos e ouvir suas palavras.

- Preciso que abra a porta.

Sally corou ao perceber que não fora sua imaginação e que de fato o humano a chamava e pela expressão divertida em seu rosto, já o fazia há algum tempo. Ela estendeu a mão abrindo a porta, tendo o cuidado de fechá-la assim que passaram. Felizmente o caminho até o quarto do chinês, foi guardado pela ausência de outras pessoas.

Ela trancou a porta do quarto do humano mordendo levemente os lábios, diante da súbita apreensão que a tomou, mesmo sabendo que não havia motivos para o mesmo, estava na companhia de um homem honrado e ele não faria nada que ela desejasse que fizesse.

Como se percebesse a apreensão de sua amada Wufei depositou-a com segurança na beirada da cama, ajoelhando-se frente a ela acariciando-lhe a face fria como porcelana e ainda assim macia como à pétala de uma rosa.

- Você quer continuar?

Sally fechou os olhos, diante da pergunta, sorrindo assim que os abriu. Tomou a mão que descansava em seu rosto, levando-a aos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava para o chão aproximando-se ainda mais do humano que agora detinha seu coração e sua alma.

- Não há nada, que eu mais queira desde que o conheci, Chang Wufei.

Ela viu os olhos negros escurecerem antes que a puxasse de encontro aos lábios ávidos e firmes. Abraçou-se ao homem que a beijava deleitando-se com o beijo que parecia acender ainda mais a chama do desejo em seu corpo. Wufei segurou sua amada com firmeza pela cintura, enquanto sua outra mão a mantinha segura pela nuca e de encontro a si. Girou o corpo levemente, descendo o corpo dela contra o tapete macio.

Sally ofegou ao sentir o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, abrindo ainda mais os lábios, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo. Sua língua tocou a dele enroscando-se, duelando pela chance de conhecer profundamente sua boca, obtendo dele a permissão que pedia.

Wufei deixou que suas mãos explorassem o corpo de sua amada, tocando-a com carinho e ardor por sobre as roupas, encontrando sob elas a pele macia e sedosa que tanto desejava ver e tocar.

- Fei...

Wufei sentiu arrepios de prazer ao ouvi-la gemer parcialmente seu nome, deixou que seus lábios e mãos obtivessem mais de seus gemidos entrecortados, excitando-se cada vez mais com eles.

Sally interrompeu o beijo perdida nas sensações que as mãos do humano provocavam em seu corpo. Sua cabeça curvou-se para trás ao sentir os lábios dele percorrerem seu pescoço sugando-lhe a pele, arrepiando-a e aquecendo-a plenamente. Já não conseguia conter os gemidos, ainda mais, quando uma das mãos de seu amado fechou-se sobre um de seus seios, invadindo sua peça intima, arreliando-lhe o mamilo já dolorido pelo prazer.

Um desejo desenfreado a fez procurar arrancar-lhe a camisa, desejando tocar à pele quente sob seus dedos.

Wufei parou o que fazia para afastar-se ligeiramente e ajuda-la a retirar a peça pela cabeça. Sentiu as mãos de Sally percorrerem seu dorso e seus braços, o fazendo sorrir diante da contemplação presente em seus olhos.

Desejou vê-la da mesma forma que ela o via, e começou a abrir os botões da blusa que ela usava, deparando-se com a pele leitosa e atraente em contraste com o lingerie vermelha. Sorriu antes de inclinar-se sobre a mulher que preenchia seus pensamentos, a fazendo deitar o corpo novamente sobre o tapete. Ainda sentado deixou que seus dedos deslizassem suavemente pelo colo e barriga de Sally, mantendo os olhos presos a seu rosto. Atento as reações que provocava.

Sally ofegou diante da sutil caricia dos dedos que percorriam cada centímetro de sua pele exposta.

Os dedos de Wufei passeavam sem pressa por seu colo, por entre os seios ainda escondidos na lingerie vermelha, deslizando por sobre a renda antes de continuar o caminho até seu abdômen e o limite de sua calça. Refazendo o caminho de volta, até retornar ao rosto acariciando-lhe com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra lhe sustentava o corpo para que não pesasse completamente sobre sua amada.

- Você é tão linda.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Sally diante das palavras carregadas de carinho. Sentiu os lábios dele em seu abdômen e a língua em seu umbigo, enquanto as mãos hábeis abriam o fecho frontal, livrando-a da peça que o impedia de tocar sem barreiras seus seios.

Ela fechou os olhos à medida que os lábios do humano deixavam um rastro de fogo em seu abdômen e se dirigiam aos seus seios, gemendo quando um deles escondeu-se na quentura morna dos lábios de Wufei. Que sugava e mordia levemente, enquanto o outro era maravilhosamente acariciado por uma de suas mãos.

Wufei sentiu as mãos dela deslizando por suas costas, acariciando-lhe os músculos, antes de mergulharem dentro de sua calça, apertando-lhe as nádegas, enquanto arqueava o corpo contra si. Ele abandonou-lhe um dos seios dirigindo-se para os ombros beijando-a por completo.

Sally desejava mais de seu amante, bem como desejava provocar nele as mesmas sensações extasiantes que ele lhe provocava. Utilizando-se de sua força girou a ambos, ficando agora por cima de Wufei que sorriu diante da beleza que tinha diante de seus olhos negros.

Ela livrou-se da blusa e do sutiã inclinando-se sobre o corpo abaixo de si, fazendo os fios parcialmente longos, caíssem por seus ombros e tocassem-lhe o rosto.

Percorreu com as mãos o dorso exposto, e lambeu os lábios de Wufei, sugando o lábio inferior, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a explorar com deleite o corpo masculino. Ela explorou e lambeu cada músculo do corpo trabalhado pelos anos de treinamento que sabia que ele realizava todas as manhãs. Suas mãos passeavam livremente pelo corpo do chinês, estimulada pelos gemidos baixos e pela suave pressão das mãos dele em suas coxas.

Ela levantou-se um pouco, sentando-se por entre as pernas de Wufei, de forma a te melhor acesso a carne dura escondida pela calça leve que o mesmo usava.

Wufei arqueou o corpo soltando um grunhido ao sentir a mão dela, apertar-lhe o membro por sobre a calça, abrindo os olhos que não se lembrava de ter fechado para encontrar o olhar azulado repleto de desejo. Segurou-a pelos ombros, sentando-se e deixando que sua voz soasse rouca devido à excitação.

- Acho que ainda estamos vestidos demais para a ocasião.

Ela percorreu com os olhos o corpo dele, ansiosa para vê-lo por completo, seu olhar transmitia desejo e sabia que o seu transparecia o mesmo, meneou a cabeça em concordância com seu amante, antes que sua voz se pronunciasse em acordo.

- Concordo.

Wufei levantou-se ajudando Sally a fazer o mesmo. Ela arfou quando o viu levar as mãos ao cós da própria calça abaixando-a, revelando as pernas musculosas a seus olhos. Eles vagaram pelo corpo humano, detendo-se na cueca branca que ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar, escondendo o membro que já se encontrava desperto. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, antes de falar, recebendo uma resposta irônica e maliciosa.

- Acho que você se esqueceu de uma peça.

- Não mesmo, primeiro as damas.

A vampira riu curvando-se ironicamente, e com lentidão desabotoou a calça, baixando-a até os pés e jogando-a displicentemente para longe, revelando as pernas, longas e pálidas, mantendo apenas a calcinha vermelha, vendo Wufei cruzar os braços com um sorriso, aguardando que se despisse completamente a seus olhos. Ela levou os dedos à peça despindo-se dela sensualmente tendo o prazer de ver o humano arfar e seus olhos escurecerem.

Wufei aproximou-se tocando suavemente seu rosto fascinado por sua beleza, deixou que ela retirasse a última peça em seu corpo, sentindo os fios macios roçar em seu membro, o fazendo toma-la nos braços e deposita-la em sua cama.

Deslizou a mão pelo corpo perfeito, começando então a beijar-lhe as coxas, enquanto sua mão se movia por vontade própria, pelos seios e a parte interna das coxas, a fazendo apartar as pernas instintivamente dando-lhe melhor acesso.

- Ahhhhh...

Sally gemeu ao sentir os dedos de Wufei em sua intimidade, massageando o clitóris, passando delicadamente pelas laterais e pela ponta, insinuando sua invasão sem realmente faze-lo. Wufei sorriu levando os dedos a boca, sentindo o gosto dela em seus lábios.

Ele passou a mão pelos fios negros que se encontravam soltos, procurando prende-los atrás da orelha, sendo impedido por Sally segurou-lhe a mão admirada por vê-lo assim tomando a liberdade de soltar o restante do cabelo de seu amante, tocando-os e sentindo a maciez dos frios e sua negrura em contraste com sua pele pálida e mórbida.

Wufei mantinha seu olhar preso ao dela, vendo-a brincar com os fios de seu cabelo e notou quando o olhar de Sally se entristeceu por um momento indagando-se o que a fizera se entristecer tão repentinamente. Tomou-lhe a mão beijando a ponta de seus dedos, sentando-se na cama e a fazendo sentar-se entre seus braços, envolvendo-a num abraço quente e reconfortante. Antes de indagar-lhe o que havia acontecido.

- O que houve?

Sally sorriu tristemente amaldiçoando-se por pensar em tais coisas, num momento como este, estivera esperando por isso há tanto tempo, para estragá-lo com conversas sem sentido.

- Não é nada...desculpe.

Os olhos de Wufei se estreitaram diante da resposta. Sabendo não ser verdade o que ela dizia, uma vez que seus olhos lhe contavam outra coisa. Sabia que não poderiam continuar sem que soubesse o que realmente a entristecia e estava disposto a fazê-la falar.

- Sally o que houve?

Wufei a sentiu tremer ligeiramente desejando que fosse por outro motivo e não pelo que ela lhe dizia tão dolorosamente, embora o motivo fosse justificável.

- Você é humano e eu...uma...criatura morta.

Wufei ponderou durante alguns instantes quanto as palavras dela, beijando os fios loiros e sedosos, antes de afastar-se o suficiente para faze-la deitar-se novamente e olhar em seus olhos.

- Sim você é.

Wufei viu os olhos de Sally vacilarem entre a dor e a tristeza, antes que suas palavras a fizessem chorar, fazendo o olhar azul passar a transmitir apenas alegria.

- E ainda assim é a mulher que eu escolhi amar.

- Fei...

- Não pense sobre isso agora. Deixe que eu a ame Sally, que eu a proteja como manda meu coração.

Ele a viu menear a cabeça e puxa-lo para tomar-lhe os lábios, nada mais a importava nesse momento, não quando sabia e sentia que era amada com a mesma intensidade com que o amava. Ela o virou de bruços beijando-lhe as costas, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo ofegar, deixou então que sua língua percorresse toda a extensão da espinha do chinês, apreciando os sons que conseguia arrancar.

Eles não mediram o tempo em que se acariciaram e beijaram, afinal ali naquele quarto o tempo era o menos importava.

Ela se deixou se virada, deixando que seus corpos se unissem finalmente. Seus toques, seus lábios, sua voz, seu corpo tudo isso transmitia a sua alma, que tudo ficaria bem. Ela ofegou em prazer quando ele entrou em seu corpo, tornando-a sua e chorou ao ouvi-lo chamar o seu nome, quando chegou à vez dele alcançar o gozo em seu corpo.

Estariam juntos pelo tempo que ávida lhes permitisse, não pensaria mais quanto ao futuro viveria cada dia como se fosse o ultimo ao seu lado.

..

Três dias depois - Por volta das 22:00hs – Castelo Khushrenada:

Duo se encontrava sentado no sofá observando Heero, admirando a forma como o mesmo estava vestido, lembrando-se de quando o vampiro fora ao clube à primeira vez, ele estava maravilhoso como agora, vestido como a escuridão. Ele achava que preto realçava ainda mais a beleza do japonês, assim como o tornava ainda mais temível.

Heero parou de falar com Treize e olhou para Duo que o encarava, balançando a cabeça diante dos pensamentos do amante, pediu licença ao outro vampiro que meneou a cabeça, sabendo que Yuy a muito já não prestava atenção à conversa que estavam tendo.

O japonês aproximou-se do amante que se levantou, deixando que o vampiro lhe envolvesse a cintura, com um dos braços enquanto a outra mão tocava o rosto quente.

- Não deveria ficar mandando esses tipos de pensamentos para mim, ainda mais agora.

- Não pude evitar preto lhe cai muito bem.

- Não tanto quanto em você.

Duo sorriu diante da olhada de Heero em seu corpo, ainda mais porque não estava vestindo nenhuma peça escura. Ele ouviu o amante alertá-lo pela enésima vez quanto a ficar no quarto e sorriu.

- Vou tentar não me demorar muito, e você permaneça no quarto.

- Você já disse isso, não se preocupe não tenho a menor intenção de desobedecê-lo meu amo e senhor.

Heero estreitou os olhos diante das palavras irônicas de Duo, beijando-lhe o alto da cabeça. Estava ponto de retrucar quanto ao ouviu uma batida na porto pouco antes da mesma abrir revelando Kimitsu, o que significava que eles já deveriam estar próximos. Duo sorriu afastando-se do vampiro que iria receber os clãs Noventa, NightRose e Dhanylhos que estavam sendo aguardados.

- Senhor, eles chegaram.

- Obrigado Kimitsu.

Heero puxou Duo contra si, beijando-o suavemente, antes de soltá-lo, vendo os olhos carregados de ternura.

- Se você se comportar podemos brincar mais tarde.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente ciente do tipo de brincadeira que o amante tinha em mente, sacudindo a cabeça concordando.

O atual líder do clã Khushrenada olhou para Treize que meneou a cabeça, eles deixaram à sala em companhia dos lideres do clã Maganac, Trowa e Quatre. Duo viu-os deixar a sala e suspirou levantando-se e se dirigindo para o quarto.

Heero sentiu a presença do amante, seguir para o quarto e sentiu-se mais tranqüilo, pois sabia que o mesmo estaria bem enquanto recebia os três clãs. Não desejava que Duo os encontrasse, pelo menos não ainda, teria tempo para apresentado devidamente no jantar na noite seguinte.

Sabia que o humano apesar de disfarçar com piadinhas, não ficara muito contente, mas mesmo assim concordara depois que explicara que não desejava expô-lo aos demais vampiros que deveriam ter vindo.

Eles chegaram à entrada do castelo, que se encontrava tomados por carros e ônibus, não imaginava que chegariam tantos. Assim que pisaram na entrada um dos carros abriu-se revelando os três líderes aguardados. Heero caminhou até eles seguido por Treize e os lideres do clã Maganac.

Noventa deixou o veiculo, acompanhado pela marquesa Kathiene líder do clã NightRose e Amadeos líder do clã Dhanylhos que não disfarçava seu desagrado.

O líder do clã Noventa aproximou-se de Heero apertando-lhe a mão. Estava impressionado com o lugar, apesar da áurea maligna que sentira durante todo o percurso da cidade até o castelo. Havia sido uma viagem cansativa, mas sem dúvida necessária.

- Estou feliz que tenham chegado em segurança.

Noventa concordou com Yuy, antes mesmo de entrarem na cidade era possível sentir a maldade impregnando o ar, nunca imaginou voltar a sentir tamanha maldade novamente. O que reforçava a decisão de que Peacecraft e Romefeller deveriam ser detidos o quanto antes.

- Obrigado, estou feliz por ter vindo.

O líder do clã Noventa voltou-se para Treize abraçando-o, não o via fazia um bom tempo e tinha muito respeito pelo jovem Khushrenada.

-Treize é bom vê-lo novamente.

- Digo o mesmo Noventa.

- Olá Treize.

Uma voz suave chamando seu nome fez com que Treize meneasse a cabeça diante da presença da marquesa, ele curvou-se ligeiramente em respeito demonstrando sua gratidão ao vê-la.

- Marquesa.

Treize beijou a mão de Kathiene que sorriu. O antigo líder do clã Khushrenada continuava belo, como se lembrava, sempre gentil e cortês, sabia que o mesmo se encontrava envolvido, mas isso não a impedia de amá-lo em segredo.

Amadeos meneou a cabeça a Heero, apesar de ter vindo, ainda não o considerava como um deles, para ele o vampiro a sua frente seria sempre um Krynianos e nada mais que isso, mesmo que ele houvesse obtido a posição de shuhan.

Heero procurou ignorar o olhar de Amadeos, cumprimentando a Marquesa, que voltou seu olhar para os outros três vampiros que ainda não conhecia. Noventa alegrou-se por encontrar os lideres do clã Maganac, tomando a liberdade de apresentá-los aos lideres do clã Dhanylhos e NightRose.

- Amadeos, Kathiene, apresento-lhes Abdul, Ahmad e Auda, lideres do clã Maguanac.

Abdul aproximou-se os cumprimentando sendo seguido por seus irmãos de sangue. Logo em seguida tomou a mão de Noventa, cumprimentando o velho amigo.

- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado o pedido de Heero, meu bom amigo.

- Concordo com você. Não acredito que haja melhor aliança que a que fiz quando Yuy veio procurar-me.

Abdul concordou com Noventa, erguendo os olhos para o alto, ao sentir algo frio e úmido tocar-lhe o rosto.

Uma suave garoa começou a cair, e Heero decidiu que seria melhor entrarem para que todos pudessem se acomodar no castelo. Ele sinalizou para Trowa e Quatre que entraram para avisar Kimitsu. O líder do clã Khushrenada voltou-se para seus convidados, convidando-os a entrar.

- Acredito que a viagem tenha sido cansativa.

- Um descanso seria bem vindo com certeza, assim como uma boa refeição. – respondeu Noventa.

- Entremos então.

Noventa deixou que Heero os guiasse para dentro do castelo, onde os empregados estavam a postos para levar os vampiros ao salão onde se daria o jantar daquela noite e posteriormente aos seus respectivos quartos.

Assim que todos se acomodaram o jantar foi servido, Heero procurou não tocar no assunto que fizera com que os clãs presentes houvessem se reunido, o assunto poderia ser discutido na próxima noite.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Heero caminhava lentamente em direção ao quarto. Ainda não era nem meia-noite, mas todos já haviam se recolhido e não havia mais nada a se providenciado para a reunião na noite seguinte, fechou os olhos cansado, imaginando se Duo ainda estava acordado.

Abriu a porta do quarto não encontrando o americano, seus olhos se estreitaram imaginando onde o mesmo poderia estar. Havia sido bem claro quanto à permanência dele no quarto.

Ele procurou sentir-lhe a presença encontrando-a do lado de fora do castelo, aproximou-se da janela, não o vendo, resolveu procurá-lo saindo do quarto seguindo para onde sentia sua presença.

Parou a poucos metros vendo-o sozinho no pátio do outro lado do castelo, sentiu a presença de Hugh desaparecer assim que chegara, e sentiu-se mais tranqüilo, sabia que o Lycan não permitiria que ninguém se aproximasse de Duo. Manteve os olhos presos ao amante durante alguns segundos, vendo-o executar movimentos perfeitos com Yami.

Duo estava cansado de ficar trancado no quarto, ele sabia que corria o risco de aborrecer Heero, quando o mesmo descobrisse que deixara o quarto, mas preferia correr o risco a ficar sozinho. Por isso pegara Yami e decidira treinar alguns katas num dos pátios do castelo, um bem longe dos quartos onde ficariam hospedados os vampiros que Heero tivera de receber.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O vampiro de olhos azul cobalto retornou ao quarto para pegar Hikari, mantendo sua atenção à presença de Duo e suas emoções caso algum mal lhe acontecesse neste espaço de tempo. Ele retornou em poucos segundos, aproximando-se dele, sem que notasse.

Duo não notou a presença de Heero, não até que sentiu Yami se bloqueada, ao girar o corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a espada. Ele parou ao encontrar o vampiro e o olhar de censura do mesmo, abaixou a cabeça sabendo que estava encrencado.

- Eu acho que disse para você ficar no quarto.

- Desculpe, mas eu tava entediado lá. Você não aparecia e eu não queria ficar sozinho.

Heero olhou para Duo suspirando, havia notado que o humano parecia necessitar de companhia, mas não sabia exatamente o que havia despertado tal necessidade nele. Parecia como se o mesmo temesse ficar sozinho, não sabia se era alguma seqüela da permanência de seu sangue no organismo do americano ou alguma outra coisa. Trowa havia comentado por alto o que havia acontecido enquanto encontrava-se com Mirla.

0...0.0.0FlashBack0...0.0.0

Heero queria encontrar-se com o amante, mas tinha algumas coisas para falar com Trowa antes. Aguardou que os demais os deixassem sozinhos, antes que pudesse indagá-lo quanto ao que acontecera com Duo, na noite anterior, quando o mordera.

- Diga-me o que houve ontem à noite.

Trowa não precisou que Heero elaborasse a pergunta, sabia muito bem o que o japonês queria saber. Imaginava que cedo ou tarde ele o procuraria para isso, sabia que a demora se devia unicamente ao fato de ter assuntos demais a se resolver em tão pouco tempo.

Ele confidenciou o que viu atrás de Quatre, embora muitas coisas lhe parecessem obscuras demais. Falou das lembranças que Duo tinha de sua infância, junto ao tio e a freira. Quando o humano conhecera Quatre e sua família. O incêndio que destruiu a família de Duo o deixando sozinho no mundo, uma vez que ele não era querido pelos outros parentes.

Todas as lembranças de sua vida, as que Duo considerava como as mais importantes. Mas havia outras que não pareciam fazer o menor sentido, uma vez que lhe mostrava cenas com detalhes não condizentes a época em que viviam.

O vampiro de olhos de azul cobalto olhou para Trowa, procurando assimilar tudo que o mesmo dissera que ocorrera com Duo. Já pensara muitas vezes quanto a isso: O passado do amante. Mas nunca ultrapassara a barreira da mente humana para conhecer a resposta.

Trowa fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de continuar a falar, sem saber se o que dizia faria sentido ou teria lógica.

- Quatre disse, que algumas das lembranças que vimos não eram de agora. Nós acreditamos que seja algo mais...

- Antigo.

Heero calou-se fechando os olhos, ao finalmente compreender a que Mirla falava. Trowa meneou a cabeça ponderando sobre o que isso significava. Nunca acreditara em vidas passadas, mas depois de ver a mente de Duo estava pensando em mudar de idéia. Ele olhou para Heero, notando que o mesmo não parecia surpreso com o que dissera, na verdade parecia que o outro já aguardava por algo semelhante.

0...0.0.0Fim-FlashBack0...0.0.0

Sim ele já esperava por isso. De alguma forma sentia que já conhecia Duo, quando o viu pela primeira vez, correndo na frente do carro, sentiu como se o tempo houvesse parado, antes de começar novamente a correr. De alguma forma aquele encontro o marcou, passara dias sonhando com Duo e tendo sonhos estranhos e ainda assim familiares.

Ele gostaria de ter mais tempo, para aprofundar-se no assunto, mas o momento não era propicio, além do que se o que acreditava fosse verdade, que ele e Duo já haviam vivido uma vida juntos, ou pelo menos já haviam se encontrado, por isso quando o abraçasse, as lembranças de ambos seria uma só e o mistério seria por si mesmo solucionado.

Por hora preocupar-se com isso seria sem propósito. Deveria viver o presente ansiando por um futuro em que ambos estivessem juntos, por isso baixou sua espada, ciente de que deveria dar ao amante a segurança que ele necessitava e que apenas ele poderia lhe dar.

Duo viu o vampiro abaixar a espada e sorrir antes de se aproximar e tocar seu rosto, abaixando-se até que cobrisse seus lábios num beijo suave. Heero viu o humano fechar os olhos e se entregar ao beijo, enquanto falava em sua mente.

_"Não está mais sozinho meu amor, nunca mais estará só. Estarei sempre com você, não importa onde esteja."_

Duo deixou Yami cair, agarrando-se a Heero que deixara Hikari se juntar a outra espada no chão. Ele envolveu o corpo trêmulo do humano em seus braços, apertando-o fortemente dando-lhe a segurança de que jamais o deixaria sozinho novamente.

_"Não cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes. Eu juro pela minha alma."_

A alma de Duo deixou que as palavras de Heero o acalmassem, era como se sua alma chorasse diante da promessa, que ele sabia que o vampiro finalmente a cumpriria. Como o mesmo dissera, não o deixaria novamente, estariam juntos em breve na eternidade.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Noventa olhou pela janela vendo o shuhan do clã Khushrenada, abraçado a um jovem com uma longa trança. Ao que parecia ele era o humano que conquistara o vampiro de olhos frios.

Havia se retirado antes dos demais apesar do sono não parecer dar mostras de que aparecia tão cedo, por isso decidiu observar um pouco a paisagem pela janela, encontrando então o jovem, que parecia praticar o manejo da espada.

Podia sentir uma áurea poderosa emanando do jovem humano, que manejava com maestria a espada longa, o jovem parecia alheio a tudo ao seu redor, era como se buscasse fuga de alguma coisa. Não conseguia captar-lhe os pensamentos, imaginando o que poderia estar bloqueando a mente do humano, era como se algo o estivesse protegendo e tinha quase certeza de que era a espada que o mesmo segurava. Yami a segunda espada da profecia.

Os viu apartarem o beijo, mas continuarem abraçados. Notou que o olhar de Heero voltou-se para o castelo, e sabia que o vampiro podia vê-lo confirmando quando o mesmo meneou a cabeça. Sorriu afastando-se da janela decidido a descansar, deixando os amantes sozinhos.

oo.o..o..o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.

Heero sentiu que eram observados, e deixou que sua mente encontrasse o observador antes que seus olhos o fizessem. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Noventa na janela do quarto observando-os, meneou a cabeça, vendo o Marechal se retirar logo em seguida.

Voltando então sua atenção ao humano em seus braços, em poucas horas amanheceria e teriam um longo dia pela frente, por isso seria melhor descansarem.

- Melhor entrarmos, teremos um dia cansativo hoje.

Duo afastou-se de Heero meneando a cabeça, abaixando-se para pegar Yami. Heero fez o mesmo com Hikari segurando logo em seguida à mão de Duo o guiando de volta ao castelo e ao quarto.

O vampiro tinha razão eles teriam um longo dia, com os preparativos e o jantar logo mais, bastava pensar nisso e um calafrio percorria seu corpo. Sabia que o vampiro estaria ao seu lado, mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de pensar que a batalha decisiva estava próxima. Esperava apenas que eles fossem os vitoriosos nela.

0...0.0.0

Em alguma parte da floresta:

Relena se encontrava irritada. As noticias que recebera na noite anterior não era das melhores, não esperava que Heero conseguisse tantos aliados em tão pouco tempo. Não tinha nenhum desejo de enfrentar Noventa ou qualquer outro clã que não fosse os Khushrenada que haviam roubado seu Heero.

Ainda assim sabia que isso seria inevitável, Romefeller não era alguém que os outros clãs apreciassem, tanto quanto os Peacecraft. Sabia que em algum momento teria de enfrentá-los, se quisesse que os outros clãs a reconhecessem. Olhou para Mackaczi que lhe sorriu antes de curvar-se ligeiramente permitindo a aproximação de alguém que fez seus olhos tremerem surpresos.

- Não tema Relena, não estará sozinha quando enfrentar o clã Khushrenada.

Relena sorriu diante da promessa, aproximando-se e segurando a mão que lhe era estendida. O ódio que ele tinha por Treize era ainda maior que a sua, deixou que ele a guiasse para fora da gruta, sorrindo diabolicamente ao ver o presente que o Duque lhe havia trazido. E alguns dias os Khushrenada seriam esmagados como insetos, juntamente com seus aliados.

0...0.0.0

Na noite seguinte - Castelo Khushrenada – Por volta das 21:00hs:

Duo se olhou pela décima vez no espelho. Sentia-se nervoso, afinal ele seria apresentado aos lideres do clã Noventa, NightRose e Dhanylhos aquela noite. Os vampiros dos três clãs haviam chegado à noite anterior e sido acomodados em seus quartos, cerca de quase cinco mil vampiros ocupavam agora o castelo. Como a viagem fora cansativa, ficara acertado de que os lideres dos clãs e alguns vampiros discutiriam sobre a batalha eminente aquela noite.

Pensar que seria o único humano no meio de mais ou menos trezentos vampiros o deixava com um frio no estomago.

Heero entrou no quarto encontrando Duo a se olhar no espelho, à expressão em seu rosto era bem diferente do que acontecia em sua mente, podia ouvir as batidas do coração dele soar apressadas, como se nervoso, e não poderia censurá-lo. Mas não era como se fosse mandá-lo como um banquete, ele estaria ao lado dele, pronto a defendê-lo ao menor sinal de perigo. Esperava apenas conseguir refrear sua possessividade. Afinal teria que apresentar Duo como seu futuro companheiro, e o guardião de Yami.

- Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe, estarei ao seu lado a todo instante.

Duo voltou-se para o amante diante de sua voz carregada de carinho e encorajamento. Sentia-se melhor depois de ouvi-lo e ainda melhor diante do abraço reconfortante do vampiro. Ele deixou seu corpo recostar-se no do vampiro, sentindo-o abraçar-lhe a cintura com possessividade, sabendo que o outro estava tão nervoso quanto ele.

Havia aprendido no pouco tempo que tinham, que Heero sempre que se sentia nervoso, em relação a levá-lo a algum lugar ou apresenta-lo a alguém, que o vampiro o apertava como se não desejasse que partisse, como se isso pudesse acontecer. Duo virou-se dentro do abraço do amante, tocando-lhe a pele fria com carinho.

- Eu te amo.

Heero sorriu soltando o humano e segurando-lhe a mão que lhe acariciava o rosto. Era difícil admitir a si mesmo que morria de ciúmes cada vez que tinha que apresentar Duo a alguém. Não sabia exatamente o que acontecia com ele, mas era preenchido de um sentimento incontrolável de posse, que se esvaia completamente quando o ouvia dizer que o amava. Sentia-se afortunado por tê-lo a seu lado.

- Também te amo.

Ele beijou o humano com cuidado, desfrutando do calor e maciez de seus lábios. Sua mão contornou a cintura apertando-o contra si, deixando que seu coração comandasse seus atos.

Duo levou seus braços ao pescoço do vampiro, entregando-se sem reservas ao contato com seu amante. Sentiu-se levemente erguido, para depois sentir seus pés tocarem novamente o chão. Eles se afastaram olhando-se nos olhos, vendo o amor espelhado nos olhos um do outro.

Duo puxou a manga do suéter branco que vestia, até a altura do cotovelo, deixando os pulsos a mostra. Tocando suavemente a marca que Heero fizera há pouco mais de seis meses.

Heero deslizou seus dedos, sobre os de Duo tocando a marca que fizera no pulso esquerdo do humano, reconfortado pelo mesmo se lembrar do significado da marca para os vampiros.

- Vamos.

Duo meneou a cabeça em acordo, segurando a mão do vampiro, rumo ao salão preparado para o encontro. Heero sentia que à medida que se aproximavam do salão o humano ficava mais nervoso, ele segurou firmemente a mão de Duo dando ao mesmo a certeza de que nada de mal lhe aconteceria. Encontraram Treize e Catherine os aguardando na entrada do salão.

- Estávamos o aguardando.

Heero meneou a cabeça, ciente de que assim que passasse pelas portas teria mais de duzentos vampiros olhando para ele e Duo. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de dizer ao humano que poderia voltar para o quarto, mas sabia que era imprescindível que o mesmo entrasse com ele.

Duo olhou para o amante que parecia não desejar entrar, tocou o rosto dele, sabendo que pelo vampiro, ele poderia ficar no quarto aguardando seu retorno, mas sabia por Treize que sua presença era necessária aquela noite.

- Eu estou pronto amor.

Heero beijou-o levemente diante de seu apoio, antes de bufar e menear a cabeça para Treize indicando que podiam entrar. As portas se abriram dando visão para o enorme salão, preparado especialmente para aquela noite, eles aguardaram que Treize e Catherine fossem anunciados, antes que ouvissem o anuncio que lhes permitira entrar.

- Heero Yuy, do clã Khushrenada, O atual shuhan dos ichizoku dos Khushrenada e seu companheiro Duo Maxwell.

Duo podia sentir vários pares de olhos voltados em sua direção, e sentiu que suas pernas não lhe obedeciam, um suave aperto em sua mão o lembrou de que não estava só, e ordenou seu corpo a se mover em sincronia ao corpo de Heero. Eles desceram as escadarias, encontrando os lideres dos quatros clãs presentes os aguardando.

Heero aproximou-se deles, tendo o cuidado de manter Duo junto a si, enquanto eram apresentados aos demais lideres que o humano ainda não conhecia.

- Duo está é a Marquesa Kathiene Dalphton do clã NightRose

- Marquesa é um prazer conhece-la.

- O prazer é meu, Duo não é?

- Exatamente.

Duo sorriu diante da simpatia da Marquesa Kathiene que estava simplesmente encantada com o humano, ele era de uma beleza impressionante e de certa maneira combinava perfeitamente com o shuhan do clã Khushrenada completando-o de alguma forma. O vampiro exalava antipatia, frieza e mal-humor bem diferente de seu amante humano que parecia exalar simpatia e bom humor por todos os poros. Ele com certeza não era alguém que se pudesse ignorar e Amadeos parecia ter notado isso, pois não desgrudava os olhos do humano.

- Conde Amadeos Sphius, shuhan do clã Dhanylhos.

Duo meneou a cabeça, incomodado com o olhar do Conde, não era tolo para não saber o que se passava na mente dele, já havia visto tal olhar antes e sempre o detestara, uma vez que não gostava de ser considerado um mero objeto de prazer, como parecia ser a opinião do outro vampiro.

Amadeos não sabia como alguém como Heero havia conseguido um amante tão belo, não havia dúvidas que o humano amava o shuhan do clã Khushrenada e que o mesmo retribuía aos sentimentos do vampiro. Havia posse no olhar dos dois, embora nos olhos do humano tal sentimento fosse mais brando. Tinha quase certeza de que Heero mataria sem pestanejar qualquer um que olhasse uma segunda vez para seu amante, mesmo que tivesse que enfrentar uma horda de vampiros.

Não podia censurá-lo, o humano era belíssimo e deveria proporcionar um prazer indescritível a qualquer um que o tivesse em sua cama. Não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum humano que o houvesse enfeitiçado da forma como se encontrava agora. O humano parecia exalar luxuria, convidando a qualquer um a dar uma segunda olhada, levando-os a desejá-lo.

Noventa notou a forma cobiçosa com que Amadeos olhava o humano e sabia que isso traria problemas. Por isso aproximou-se erguendo a mão ao vampiro de cabelos castanhos que fazia as apresentações, apresentando-se pessoalmente ao humano, pois já o tinha em alta estima por tudo quanto já ouvira do mesmo através de Heero.

- Marechal Noventa.

- Duo Maxwell.

Heero meneou a cabeça ao ver Noventa apresentar-se pessoalmente a Duo. O que entre os vampiros era considerado uma honra, uma vez que Noventa era um natural e seu clã era tão antigo quanto os Khushrenada. Duo simpatizou-se com o senhor de cabelos brancos e de aparência circunspeta, mas gentil.

Daisuke apresentou-os aos lideres do clã Maguanac, apesar de saber que os mesmos já eram conhecidos, uma vez que fazia parte do protocolo a apresentação de todos os clãs presentes. Ele olhou para o shuhan notando-lhe o olhar frio e sinistro. Sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo e o instinto de se afastar, não sabia o que havia ocorrido para que o líder do clã Khushrenada parecesse tão irritado. Esperava apenas que não fosse por algo que fizera sem querer, o que menos desejava era indispor-se com seu líder.

Heero sentiu o olhar de Daisuke e o sentimento de medo que o tomou. O vampiro de cabelos castanhos não havia feito nada de errado, na verdade, sua irritação devia-se a outro motivo. Ele tocou o braço de Duo indicando que o acompanhasse, não havia gostado nem um pouco do olhar de Amadeos e sabia que se continuasse ali fazia algo nada agradável com o líder do clã Dhanylhos.

- Se nos derem licença.

Daisuke fez menção de acompanhá-los, mas parou diante do olhar de Heero, que lhe dizia para ficar, o vampiro curvou-se antes de afastar-se uma vez que já havia acabado com sua obrigação de apresentar os lideres dos outros clãs.

o.o.o.o..

Trowa e Quatre observavam Heero circular com Duo por todo o salão, deixando claro de heero certa forma a quem o humano pertencia. Podiam ver que muitos notavam a marca no pulso de Duo abaixando então a fronte em sinal de respeito não como amante de Heero, mas como companheiro do shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada.

Eles circularam pelo salão durante algum tempo, antes de pararem para conversar com a marquesa Kathiene, mediante a demonstração de interesse da mesma.

Estavam conversando sobre a terra natal da Marquesa e do convite que ela fizera para irem conhecer Nápoles quando Heero sentiu Duo aperta-lhe a mão e o sentimento de desconforto irradiando do amante.

Procurou desvendar o que deixara o amante tão desconfortável, percorrendo seu olhar pelo salão parcialmente lotado. Todos os lideres dos cinco clãs estavam presentes, o clã Maganac, clã Khushrenada, clã Noventa, clã Dhanylhos e clã NightRose, além de alguns poucos vampiros de cada clã. Duo era o único humano presente, uma vez que dera ordens de que nenhum humano, além de seu amante deveria servir os convidados àquela noite.

Mas de alguma forma sabia que o desconforto de Duo, não se devia a isso. Havia olhares de interesse em seu amante, os de Kathiene líder do clã NightRose que se encontrava com eles, bem como os de encantamento por parte de muitos vampiros, dada a beleza de Duo.

Ele procurou aprofundar-se sutilmente na mente do amante e descobrir a causa de seu desconforto, tornando-se raivoso ao descobrir a razão. Já não simpatizara Amadeos a primeira vista, e agora tinha menos motivos ainda para apreciar sua vinda.

Amadeos procurou analisar o humano de forma a não atrair o olhar de Heero, sobre si, detendo-se na marca no pulso esquerdo, que entre eles significava um sinal de posse. Ele ergueu seu olhar encontrando o olhar frio de Heero, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar-se diante da escuridão que reluzia nos olhos azuis do Krynianos**[1]**. Levou à mão a garganta sentindo como se uma mão fria a pressionasse, mas não foi o olhar do outro que o fez gelar, mas sim a voz dele ecoando em sua mente, de maneira dolorosa e fria.

_"Não cobice o que não lhe pertence. É um convidado em minha casa, mas isso não me impedira de matá-lo, se continuar a encarar o que me pertence com luxuria e cobiça."_

Duo desviou o olhar da Marquesa olhando para o amante ao senti-lo ficar tenso. Depois desviou o olhar na direção em que o mesmo olhava, tremendo ao notar quem ele encarava.

Havia notado o olhar do líder do clã Dhanylhos segui-lo, sentia-se como se desnudo perante seu olhar e involuntariamente apertara mão de Heero. Mas ao ver o sentimento de luxuria dar lugar a expressão de dor nos olhos castanhos do outro, sabia que o amante deveria estar fazendo algo com o mesmo, e tudo que não desejava era causar algum de problema. Ainda mais agora quando o confronto com Relena parecia próximo.

- Heero, por favor, não vale a pena.

Heero sentiu o toque em seu rosto, libertando Amadeos diante do pedido de Duo, sabia que o amante se sentiria culpado se sucumbisse o desejo de matar o líder do clã Dhanylhos. Procurou sorrir tranqüilizando-o, poderia causar mais dor a Amadeos, quando Duo não estivesse presente.

Amadeos fechou os olhos, agradecido por Heero quebrar o contato mental. Nunca em sua vida imortal encontrara alguém assim, não se referia apenas a sua presença, que já era capaz de causar desconforto a qualquer um, mas sim à força misteriosa que irradiava dele. E quando a mente dele invadira a sua, foi tomado de um terror sem precedentes, como se a escuridão em que viviam, houvesse se originado do vampiro que agora sorria ao humano.

Ele procurou afastar-se, não desejava confrontar-se com o Kryniano's nem agora, nem nunca. Não queria ser inimigo dele de forma alguma e temia por aqueles que haveriam de ser seus inimigos, ou se atrevessem a tocar no humano.

Kathiene viu Amadeos sumir por entre os presentes no salão, se indagando o que Heero havia feito para que o mesmo fugisse de seus olhos. Olhou para o vampiro de olhos azul cobalto, vendo resquícios de uma frieza malévola em seu olhar. Sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer, imaginando como teria sido o olhar com que ele encarara o líder do clã Dhanylhos. Não conseguia entender como o humano conseguia encara-lo tão naturalmente sem que sentisse sua pele desprender do corpo, diante de tamanha força e escuridão.

Duo balançou a cabeça diante do olhar de Heero. Ficara feliz pelo amante agir em seu socorro, e apesar de uma parte sua sentir-se imensamente feliz diante da dor que vira nos olhos de Amadeos, uma outra parte sua sentia-se um pouco assustado diante do que Heero poderia ter feito com o outro ali diante de todos.

- Não devia ter feito isso.

- Não pude evitar, alem do mais ele pediu por isso.

Duo sorriu meneando a cabeça em acordo. Heero tinha razão, Amadeos havia procurado por isso, afinal o mesmo sabia a quem ele pertencia e assim mesmo ousara encara-lo com luxuria e cobiça. Ele beijou suavemente o japonês, voltando sua atenção a Marquesa que sorria parecendo ligeiramente desconfortável.

- Desculpe-me pelo ocorrido.

Heero curvou-se a Marquesa desculpando-se por sua atitude, viu-a menear a cabeça em acendimento vendo-o afastar-se depois de falar algo no ouvido do humano. Duo acompanhou o amante com o olhar, antes de sorrir para a Marquesa e retornar a conversa que estavam tendo antes que se iniciasse o jantar.

o...o.o.o

Três horas depois:

Após o jantar e o debate que era aguardado por todos ali, Duo deixara Heero em companhia de Treize, decidido a andar entre os convidados uma vez que já se sentia um pouco mais seguro. Afinal não podia ficar grudado no amante o tempo todo, apesar de saber que era exatamente isso que o mesmo desejava. Viu o Marechal vir em sua direção e sorriu, não haviam conversado muito, mas tinha certo respeito pelo mesmo.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo Marechal, Heero me falou muito do senhor.

- O prazer é meu jovem, chame-me apenas de Noventa.

Duo meneou a cabeça sorrindo levemente. Noventa observava em silêncio o rapaz, era visível que o mesmo sentia-se deslocado em meio a tantos mortos-vivos, mas que ainda assim fazia um esforço para ser sociável. Sorriu diante da contestação de que o jovem líder do clã dos Khushrenada havia feito uma excelente escolha ao escolher o humano a sua frente como companheiro.

- Fico feliz que Yuy o tenha encontrado, e não me refiro a profecia.

Duo ofegou surpreso diante das palavras do líder do clã Noventa. Na verdade era ele quem sentia-ser feliz por ter encontrado Heero, abandonando uma vida de solidão. Duo voltou os olhos ao amante, que se encontrava a alguns metros conversando com alguém, deixando que seu coração falasse.

- Eu é que me sinto feliz por ele ter me achado.

Noventa meneou a cabeça ao ver os olhos do humano voltar-se para o jovem escolhido de Treize. Era gratificante ver o sentimento deles, notou quando o vampiro sempre sério voltou os olhos ao humano ao sentir-se observado sorrindo ligeiramente para o mesmo. Pareceu-lhe a seus olhos que a áurea negra e temível que cercava Heero desaparecera por completo com o simples gesto de sorrir ao amante.

o.o.o.o..oo.o

Algumas horas depois:

Duo deitou-se na cama morto de cansaço, já estava amanhecendo quando todos finalmente resolveram se recolher. Ele queria ter ido para o quarto antes, mas Daisuke lhe havia dito que deveria fazê-lo apenas se Heero se retirasse o que não acontecera tão cedo. O japonês se retirara apenas quando Noventa o fez, o que ocorrera por volta das cinco da manhã. Entretanto o amante não o acompanhara, dizendo que tinha ainda um assunto a tratar com Trowa, dizendo que logo estaria com ele no quarto.

Por fim tomou um banho quente e vestiu apenas um short, devido à temperatura agradável da lareira, que não permitia que o quarto esfriasse devido ao clima frio que vinha fazendo nos últimos dias. Deitou-se se escondendo embaixo da manta, olhando uma última vez para o relógio, vendo que já eram seis e meia da manhã. Fechou os olhos para dormir, quando o som da porta se abrindo o fez abrir os olhos novamente, encontrando o vampiro de olhos azul cobalto.

Heero fechou a porta atrás de si, parando e olhando para a cama, sorrindo ao ver o humano agarrado a seu travesseiro. Havia ficado orgulhoso dele durante o jantar, apesar de sentir-se contrariado pelo fato do humano ter saído do seu lado, mas sentira-se feliz o vê-lo caminhar pelos vampiros conversando e socializando, mesmo se sentindo desconfortável por ser o único vivo entre eles.

Duo estranhou o fato de Heero não ter se aproximado da cama, tão logo entrou no quarto, ergueu-se ligeiramente da cama fazendo com que os cabelos caíssem por sobre os ombros, indagando o amante o motivo de manter-se afastado.

- O que está fazendo parado ai?

Heero sorriu maliciosamente, cruzando os braços, deixando que seus olhos admirassem Duo confortavelmente na cama.

- Apreciando a vista.

- De tão longe? – perguntou Duo ligeiramente brincalhão, se surpreendendo com as palavras do amante.

- As coisas mais belas, são melhores vistas de longe, onde não se pode tocar ou macular a perfeição com que foram criadas.

Duo sentiu-se lisonjeado, mas não queria ser observado, mas tocado pelo amante. Afinal a última vez que haviam se amado, fora na noite anterior ou deveria dizer na madrugada. Estavam tão ocupados nos últimos dias que seus encontros amorosos eram rápidos e na maioria se resumiam a apenas caricias. O que o fez perceber que Heero não andava cumprindo sua palavra quanto a compensá-lo pela espera.

- Você tem permissão para tocar, sempre que desejar, não precisar apenas observar.

Heero sorriu sedutoramente, respondendo ao amante, sem demonstrar qualquer intenção de aproximação.

- Eu sei, mas eu gosto de olhar para você e saber que tão bela criatura me pertence.

Duo sentiu-se arrepiado diante da possessividade do amante, embora tal gesto o deixasse feliz e aquecido.

- Completamente.

Heero sorriu diante da afirmação de Duo, quanto a pertencer a ele, caminhando por fim em direção ao leito tomando-lhe os lábios macios e quentes. Afastando-se antes que sufocasse o humano, vendo-o pegar ar longamente.

- Acho que tenho algumas promessas ou diria compensações a fazer.

- Andou lendo minha mente? – Duo perguntou fingindo indignação.

Heero não respondeu, mordendo simplesmente o ombro exposto antes de tomar-lhe os lábios entreabertos.

Duo ofegou ao sentir a mordida leve em seu ombro, ciente de que Heero o compensaria maravilhosamente. No instante seguinte perdeu qualquer pensamento racional diante das caricias do vampiro, e da forma quase selvagem com que ele o beijava.

Heero correu suas mãos pelo corpo do amante, enquanto seus lábios o devoravam, seu único pensamento enquanto o tocava era de que deveria compensá-lo adequadamente pelo mesmo ter sido tão paciente nos últimos dias.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Oito Dias depois – Na praça da cidade:

Mirla olhava com olhos maldosos, os vampiros se moverem, o solstício de inverno começaria em pouco mais de uma hora, bem como o alinhamento dos planetas com Mhorthyus se iniciaria em meia hora. Um sorriso malévolo ornou-lhe o rosto pálido ao imaginar o resultado final da batalha descrita pela profecia. Muito breve sangue seria derramado para que seus planos começassem a se realizar.

_"Meu clã ressurgirá e todos os vampiros pagaram pelo que nos fizeram."_

Romefeller olhou para seus caçadores, faltavam alguns minutos antes que se iniciasse o ataque ao castelo Khushrenada, em breve Treize pereceria por suas mãos e logo em seguida todos os que ousaram desafia-lo.

- Iniciaremos o ataque esta noite. Que o clã Khushrenada obtenha seu fim, sob o luar deste dia.

Os caçadores urraram diante da carnificina que esperavam iniciar. Relena olhou para Romefeller e Mackaczi, a chegada do Duque não estava em seus planos, mas já esperava por isso, sabia muito bem que a ajuda dele se devia a seus próprios propósitos e não por nenhum motivo benevolente. Sabia que o Duque não morria de amores pelo sobrinho, assim como ela que desejava Treize morto por ele ter-lhe tirado Heero.

Ela olhou para Mirla que se mantinha afastada, sabia que o Necro aguardava algo, o ataque a ser realizado dali a alguns minutos contribuíam a ela de alguma forma, sabia que Mirla faria tudo que fosse preciso para realizar seus próprios planos, mas sabia também que ela não se oporia em ajuda-la em matar o humano, apenas porque isso estava em seus planos.

Relena voltou sua atenção a Romefeller aceitando a mão que lhe era estendida, aceitaria a ajuda dele para acabar com Treize, tão logo isso ocorresse encontraria um meio de matar o Duque e tomar o lugar dele no comando dos Romefellers.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Terra dos Khushrenada:

Heero sentia uma inquietação estranha, que havia começado há pouco mais de duas horas e vinha aumentando a cada segundo. O vampiro voltou o olhar para a cama, vendo o amante adormecido, retornando o olhar para fora da janela, observando a noite pálida, tentando descobrir o que o perturbava.

Sentiu sua natureza novamente incomodá-lo e fechou os olhos procurando suplanta-la, sentindo um par de braços rodeá-lo fazendo sua natureza acalmar-se por completo, ouvindo pouco depois a voz suave de Duo a suas costas.

- O que o perturba?

Heero virou-se encontrando o olhar preocupado de Duo. Ele tocou as madeixas longas que lhe caiam pelos ombros como um véu, observando com carinho o humano, que tinha as chaves de seu coração.

Duo sorriu diante do olhar do vampiro, ele acordara diante da sensação incomoda em sua mente, como se a escuridão o envolve-se por completo angustiando seu coração. Ele se sentara na cama olhando para o outro lado do colchão não encontrando Heero, achando-o por fim junto à janela do quarto.

Podia sentir que algo o perturbava, bem como a áurea sinistra que crescia a seu redor. Havia notado que isso vinha ocorrendo muito nos últimos dias, mas ao indagar o amante, ouviu apenas a resposta de que era natural dado a expectativa da batalha. Não temia Heero ou a força selvagem que emanava dele, pois sabia que o japonês jamais o feriria, não importasse o quanto sua natureza funesta se libertasse do controle de sua mente. Sabia que estava seguro ao lado de Heero.

- Não sei, algo está para acontecer, mas não sei ao certo o que.

Heero sorriu diante da força com que Duo o abraçava sabendo que o humano, preocupava-se com seu estado atual. A verdade era que o solstício de inverno já havia se iniciado, e sentia que em breve a luta se iniciaria. Deixou tais pensamentos de lado, descendo o rosto para o pescoço de Duo aspirando seu cheiro, antes de afastar-se e olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Não deveria estar dormindo, ainda faltam duas horas para amanhecer – perguntou Heero carinhosamente.

- Algo me acordou – disse Duo encostando-se no vampiro esfregando o rosto contra o peito desnudo – Não o achei na cama e levantei.

Heero beijou o alto da cabeça de Duo ciente do que o havia acordado. Ao que parecia o amante podia sentir-lhe a preocupação e o fato de sua natureza estar prestes a aparecer, embora a mesma nunca houvesse despertado por completo.

- Acho melhor...

Heero mal teve tempo de terminar o que dizia, antes que a porta do quarto se abrisse revelando Quatre e Trowa. O loiro parecia ainda mais pálido que o normal e se encontrava amparado por Trowa, que parecia tão cansado quanto o amante.

- Os caçadores.

Os olhos de Heero se estreitaram diante da palavra, fazendo Quatre calar-se por completo. As noticias que tinha não eram das melhores, e não queria ser o portador delas, embora soubesse que não havia escolha. Ele ouviu a voz de Heero, sabendo que o mesmo já conhecia as noticias que trouxera.

- Quanto tempo?

- Já estão aqui.

Duo arregalou os olhos, diante do que ouvia, voltando-se para Heero que mantinha a expressão fria, embora pudesse sentir-lhe a tensão. Ouviu-o dar ordens aos dois amigos, sabendo que o momento que mais temia, havia chego por fim.

- Mande todos se prepararem.

Trowa e Quatre curvaram-se se retirando logo em seguida, fechando a porta. Em pouco mais de alguns segundos gritos podiam ser ouvidos pelo castelo. Da janela do quarto era possível vê-los correndo como animais em ataque.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nas galerias do castelo:

Sophie olhou para o filho que parecia encantado com o presente que o companheiro do shuhan havia lhe dado. Era um livro que pertencera ao companheiro do shuhan e que segundo o jovem iria encantar Nichols. O que parecia ser verdade, uma vez que o menino não parecia que iria desgrudar tanto cedo do presente.

No momento estava tentando convencer o filho a ir para cama, uma vez que já passava da hora de dormir. Estava ponto de fazer, isso quando a entrada inesperada e apressada do marido, vez seu coração disparar. Sentia-se inquieta já tinha um bom tempo, e não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas agora o ouvindo falar sabia a razão de sua apreensão.

- Temos que sair agora, estamos sendo atacados.

- Atacados!

Hugh ignorou a esposa pegando rapidamente o filho nos braços, e tomando a mão dela correndo para fora do quarto. Ele parou rapidamente ao ver que os caçadores já se encontravam naquele nível do castelo. Sophie viu com terror os humanos sendo atacados por vampiros. Ela agarrou o braço do marido, procurando correr o mais rápido que podia, tentando ignorar os gritos de horror, misturados às risadas demoníacas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Heero e Duo se afastaram trocando-se rapidamente, cientes de que não havia tempo a perder. Eles pegaram as espadas, deixando o quarto, encontrando Treize e Noventa no corredor, que já seguiam em direção ao pátio central do castelo, onde certamente os outros já deveriam estar a caminho.

Havia sido decidido que eles procurariam manter os caçadores, quanto tempo fosse possível ali, afim de que os demais que não estavam preparados para a batalha pudessem fugir. Eles haviam ajudado alguns humanos no caminho até o pátio, Kimitsu havia sido um deles, saber que o empregado já havia deixado o castelo, aliviava em parte a consciência de ambos.

Eles chegaram ao pátio, onde muitos já se encontravam, Duo correu os olhos pelo lugar, encontrando Wufei junto a Sally, imaginando se ambos, haviam se acertado. Em seu coração esperava que sim, seria triste se algo acontecesse a algum deles, antes que o houvessem feito.

Sentiu Heero tocar-lhe o braço, e virou na direção do amante, que lhe tocou o rosto, ouvindo-o falar com seriedade e preocupação.

- Não importa o que aconteça, não saia de perto de mim.

Duo assentiu, sabia que Relena aproveitaria qualquer descuido deles para pega-lo, sem que percebesse sentiu um arrepio frio percorrer-lhe o corpo, o fazendo tremer. Heero envolveu lhe a cintura com o braço esquerdo, tomando-lhe os lábios rapidamente, colocando sua alma no beijo, assegurando-lhe de que não permitiria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse, se pudesse evitar. Afastaram-se tão logo os sons da batalha se aproximaram.

- Viveremos a eternidade juntos. Eu prometo a você, isso termina hoje.

- Eu confio em você.

Heero sorriu afastando-se de Duo o suficiente para matar o caçador que entrou no pátio, sendo seguido por outros. Duo respirou fundo, seguindo o amante para o meio da batalha, em segundos o pátio estava tomado por caçadores.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Auda e Ahmad se encontravam dentro do castelo juntamente com Amadeos, eles enfrentavam os caçadores procurando ajudar algum humano, que ainda pudesse estar no castelo. As informações que tinham era de que os andares abaixo do castelo, não estavam mais seguros, ao que parecia os caçadores já haviam conseguido chegar a área das galerias onde ficavam os quartos dos humanos e alguns vampiros.

A ferocidade dos caçadores não era maior que a determinação deles em detê-los. Tudo havia acontecido rapidamente. Muitos ainda estavam dormindo quando o ataque começou. Haviam tido tempo apenas de se vestirem e se armarem para enfrentá-los. Relena e os caçadores haviam sido audaciosos para atacá-los faltando apenas poucas horas para amanhecer, o que o fez perceber que pelo horário o sol já deveria ter se levantado.

- Auda.

Auda matou outros dois caçadores, voltando-se para o irmão que se encontrava olhando para a janela no alto. Ele meneou a cabeça assentindo, ele compreendia o que seu irmão de sangue queria dizer. O sol já deveria estar no céu, uma vez que já eram quase oito da manhã.

- Um eclipse? – perguntou Auda, enquanto agarrava um caçador pelo pescoço e jogava-o longe.

Ahmad meneou a cabeça seria uma alternativa, embora tal acontecimento não fosse esperado. Ele voltou sua atenção à luta, ponderando se o eclipse era apenas uma coincidência ou alguém havia sido o responsável por ele acontecer.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Parte norte do castelo:

Relena olhou deliciada diante da matança, tudo estava ocorrendo de acordo com seus planos, até mesmo o eclipse solar criado pela magia de Mirla fazia parte de seus planos, agora precisava apenas encontrar um meio de separar Heero e o humano da profecia. Ela voltou seu olhar para Mackaczi que havia acabado de matar um vampiro do clã NightRose, viu o líder dos caçadores menear a cabeça, antes de desaparecer. Ele sabia o que tinha de fazer e o faria.

Não demorou muito para localizar sua presa, na verdade sabia onde o mesmo estava desde que entrara no castelo, a força dele era sentida em cada poro de seu corpo, o ferimento que o shuhan dos Khushrenada fizera nele no ultimo confronto ainda doía.

- Está na hora de retribuir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dentro do castelo:

Hugh rugiu matando dois caçadores de uma única vez cortando-os ao meio com suas garras. A luta parecia desigual e tinha certeza de que se falhasse sua família estaria morta, esse era o único motivo pelo qual ainda conseguia se manter de pé. Estavam na parte inferior do castelo, mas ainda muito longe das passagens abaixo dele.

- Venham rápido.

Sophie segurava Nichols pela mão correndo atrás do marido, procurando chegar às passagens que os levaria a um lugar seguro, ela procurava fechar os ouvidos aos gritos dolorosos daqueles que não haviam conseguido escapar. Se Hugh não estivesse com eles sabia que seu destino e o do filho seria o mesmo dos outros que agonizavam na mão dos caçadores.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A mente de Heero buscou a do amante procurando saber se o mesmo estava bem, sentia-se um pouco cansado, mas nada o impediria de continuar a matar caçadores. Não sabia como os mesmo haviam entrado no castelo tão rapidamente, alguma coisa deveria ter dado errado. Não havia recebido nenhuma informação a cerca dos passos deles na cidade, nem que rumavam em direção ao castelo, descobriram tarde demais quando eles já se encontravam nas terras dos Khushrenada.

Acertou outro caçador partindo-o ao meio. Sabia que Duo se encontrava em algum lugar na parte superior do castelo, mas não sabia exatamente onde. Sentia que ele estava bem e isso de certa forma o tranqüilizava, apesar de ter dito para manter-se junto a ele, de alguma maneira haviam se separado.

O principal responsável era o líder dos caçadores a poucos metros dele. Mackaczi havia surgido de repente atacando-o o fazendo involuntariamente se afastar de Duo, que lutava facilmente com dois caçadores.

A situação não era nada boa, o castelo estava completamente tomado pelos caçadores, e ainda havia humanos que não conseguiram chegar às saídas abaixo do castelo. Mesmo com a chegada dos clãs Noventa, NightRose e Dhanylhos, os caçadores os excediam em número.

Heero olhou ao redor vendo Quatre matar três caçadores com suas Heath Scythe enquanto cortava ao meio outros dois com seus bumerangues circulares. O loiro havia sem duvida conseguido progredir muito em tão pouco tempo, manejando suas armas como se fossem extensões dele mesmo. Deixou que sua mente alcançasse o loiro enquanto defendia-se do ataque de Mackaczi, parecia que havia decidido finalmente lutar contra ele.

_"Quatre desça até os túneis, e ajude os humanos que ainda restam a deixar o castelo"_

Quatre ouviu a voz de Heero em sua mente ordenando que ajudasse os humanos que ainda se encontrava no castelo. Ele nem ao menos se virou, desaparecendo para obedecer às ordens do líder do clã. Encontrou outros companheiros vampiros pelo caminho, ordenando que o acompanhassem, ajudando os humanos que encontravam pelo caminho.

Ele deixou que sua mente percorresse cada extensão ao seu redor, procurando por presenças humanas, não encontrando muitas felizmente. Parecia que a maioria havia conseguido escapar do castelo, embora não achasse que estariam seguras fora dele.

Não sabiam com exatidão quantos caçadores haviam invadido as terras dos Khushrenada, sabiam apenas que eles pareciam excedê-los em numero, mas não em força ou inteligência. Os caçadores pareciam mais preocupados em matar e destruir do que qualquer outra coisa, bem típico em sua opinião.

Não sabia ao certo se poderiam vencê-los, mas sabia que não desistiriam tão facilmente. Em sua opinião o ataque havia acontecido repentinamente e fora executado com uma exatidão impressionante, o que o fazia pensar que não fora Relena quem ordenara o ataque, mas sim alguém com uma frieza e inteligência superior a líder do clã Peacecraft.

Ele entrou numas das câmaras partindo rapidamente para o caçador que estava prestes a morder uma humana. Quatre invadiu sua mente ao mesmo tempo, em que o atacava com suas foices, uma acertou-lhe as costas, fazendo-o largar à mulher, a outra lhe cortou a perna esquerda.

O grito de dor do caçador o fez sorrir, sadicamente, o fazendo guardar suas Heath Scythe nas costas, e agarrar o pescoço do caçador apertando-o até que quebrasse, terminando de destruir a mente do mesmo completamente.

Agarrou o braço da mulher, começando a arrastá-lo consigo, quando uma cena a poucos metros o vez retroceder alguns passos. Seus olhos se tornaram duas pedras rubras, o fazendo passar a mulher inconsciente a outro companheiro, deixando com ele o cargo de deixá-la em segurança.

Quatre pegou os bumerangues presos em sua cintura e jogou-los a sua frente comandando-os com sua mente, eles chegariam ao seu alvo, muito antes que ele e suas foices.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..o.o.o

Sophie sentia-se impotente sabendo que não podia fazer nada para ajudar seu marido, tudo que podia fazer, era ficar ali, agarrada ao filho rezando para que eles pudessem deixar o castelo em segurança. Quando Hugh entrou no quarto dizendo que tinham que deixar o castelo, pois o mesmo havia sido invadido, tudo que pode fazer foi torcer para que os gritos que ouviam ecoando pelo castelo, não se tornassem os seus e o de seu filho.

Ele olhou para o marido ferido, sentindo lágrimas mancharem seu rosto, ela não podia chorar, tinha de ser forte por Nichols que se agarrava a ele chorando diante de tanto horror. Seus olhos prenderam-se no marido, arrancando-lhe um ofego ao ouvi-lo rugir de dor diante do ataque.

O rugido do Lycan ecoou em agonia quando a tacape do caçador o atingiu próximo ao olho, sua respiração encontrava-se descompassada, e suas forças começavam a decair a medida que sentia os ferimentos e o cansaço aumentarem. Hugh olhou de relance para a esposa abraçada a seu filho, acuados próximos a uma parede, a única coisa que os mantinha longe dos cinco caçadores era ele.

Ele sentiu um caçador atingi-lo com uma corrente, prendendo-lhe o braço, enquanto o outro investia contra si, pelo lado atingindo anteriormente. Ele conseguiu agarrar-lhe o pescoço, mas não antes do mesmo enfiar-lhe a espada por baixo do braço, o fazendo aperta-lhe ainda mais a garganta. Seus olhos correram ao redor procurando os outros três caçadores, quando o grito de sua esposa, o fez sofrer, uma vez que sabia que não poderia ajudá-la, não antes que o caçador os ferisse.

- Hugh!

Sophie abraçou o filho tentando inutilmente protege-lo dos dois caçadores a sua frente. O caçador sorriu diante de sua presa, olhando para o outro que sorria sadicamente diante de suas presas, nada lhes dava mais prazer do que sentir o medo e terror de suas presas. O medo tornava o sangue, mais doce e saboroso.

- O garoto é meu...

- Nããããããoooooo!

Sophie gritou ao sentir o menino ser arrancado de seus braços, ao mesmo tempo que o outro caçador se colocava a sua frente, rindo de seu sofrimento, ela tentou chuta-lo e alcançar o filho que se debatia inutilmente. Olhando com surpresa quando a cabeça do mesmo rolou a seus pés diante do olhar estarrecido do outro caçador que teve o mesmo fim segundos depois. Ela agarrou o filho, escorando-se na parede, vendo na entrada da sala, o vampiro de cabelos loiros.

- Porque não saem daqui antes que morram.

Hugh ficou feliz ao ver a chegada do vampiro, era fato que eles viviam brigando e não nutriam nenhum amor um pelo outro, mas sabia que o mesmo possuía honra e seria incapaz de ir sem ajudar. Quatre olhou para Hugh dando um meio sorriso, antes de investir contra os caçadores que mantinham o Lycan preso. Hugh arrancou a cabeça do caçador que lhe enfiara a espada abaixo do braço, caminhando pesadamente até sua esposa e filho.

Quatre matou o caçador facilmente voltando seu olhar para Hugh e a família, ele sentia a presença de outros caçadores não muito longe dali, e não tinham muito tempo até que os mesmo chegassem.

- Vocês têm que sair daqui.

Hugh olhou para o vampiro meneando a cabeça, não tinha muitas forças para continuar lutando, e sabia que era apenas questão de tempo até que outros caçadores chegassem ali. Hugh tentou levantar, vacilando fazendo com que Sophie o amparasse. Quatre rolou os olhos se aproximando e tomando o lugar da humana, ajudando o Lycan a se manter de pé e olhando para a mulher e criança, precisava ajudá-los a sair dali o quanto antes.

- Vou ajudá-los a chegar aos túneis. Há um grupo que os levara em segurança.

Hugh não podia simplesmente deixar o castelo, ele precisava ajudar o shuhan dos Khushrenada devia muito a ele, para simplesmente dar as costas e partir.

- Heero...

A voz curta e fria de Quatre interrompeu-o calando-o, diante do que o mesmo dizia.

- Se preocupe com sua família, eles precisam de você.

- Obrigado.

Quatre meneou a cabeça não muito feliz. Embora a perspectiva do Lycan lhe dever uma lhe era por demais agradável, afinal poderia vir a usar isso no futuro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Enquanto isso na parte leste do castelo:

Duo acertou um caçador partindo-o ao meio, olhou ao redor encontrando Relena e Mirla o observando, vendo as caminhar em direção a uma das portas laterais que as levaria para fora do castelo. Seu olhar estreitou e decidiu segui-las, a invasão era culpa dela e de Romefeller, se acabasse com ela, Heero e ele teriam um pouco de paz.

Relena viu o humano seguindo-a e sorriu meneando a cabeça a Mirla num acordo silencioso, no mesmo instante elas pararam do lado de fora, onde o Necro cortou ambas as mãos, deixando que seu sangue caísse no chão. Ela conjurou um de seus feitiços, o chão começou a tremer violentamente, fazendo todos ao redor cambalearem. Segundos depois duas criaturas gigantescas brotaram do chão, Duo os reconheceu como a mesma criatura que o levara do castelo certa vez. Lembrava-se que Heero havia dito ser um Αίμα **[2], **ele parou de avançar certo de que não poderia enfrentar dois Αίμα.

- Pegue-o.

Duo recuou instintivamente ao vê-los vir em sua direção por sob o chão. As criaturas rodearam-no como se ele fosse uma presa e na posição em que se encontrava era exatamente isso que era. Fechou os olhos procurando senti-los, não estava disposto a ser uma presa fácil, ainda mais para Relena que parecia se divertir.

Duo girou a espada no instante que um braço ergueu-se do chão junto a sua perna esquerda, ele segurou Yami firmemente em sua mão, girando o pulso e decepando o braço do Αίμα a sua esquerda, no mesmo instante o braço tornou-se terra e sangue espalhando-se no chão. O grito raivoso da criatura ecoou pelo solo, antes dela ergue-se investindo enraivecida contra o humano.

Mirla sorriu diabólica diante da ferocidade de sua cria, podia sentir sua dor e sua raiva contra o humano, sabia que nada a deteria de matá-lo, por isso ordenou que o outro Αίμα se colocasse entre os dois.

Duo sentiu seu sangue correr violentamente em suas veias, não sabia se conseguiria detê-la, podia sentir-lhe a raiva e insanidade, tomou posição para defender-se, poucos centímetros antes da criatura se encontrar ao alcance da ponta de sua espada. A terra sob seus pés cedeu, o fazendo soltar um grito, ao ser imediatamente puxado para debaixo da terra. Fazendo a outra criatura parar o ataque.

** - **Leve-o para aquele lugar.

Mirla assentiu mentalmente a ordenando ao Αίμα que capturara o humano, leva-lo para a fase leste das terras dos Khushrenada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o

Noventa viu o momento que o humano foi capturado, e tentou alcançá-lo, sendo ferido no peito por um caçador que morreu, segundos depois pelo fio de sua lâmina. Ele procurou por Heero ao redor, não vendo o shuhan dos Khushrenada em nenhum lugar. A batalha se encontrava acirrada.

Se fosse alguém que temesse a morte, acreditaria que estavam fadados a perecer. Entretanto por menor que fosse as expectativas de vitória, ainda nutria esperanças de que venceriam, por isso ele precisava encontrar Heero e avisa-lo de que Relena levara Duo com ela.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Heero sabia que alguma estava errada, ele podia sentir isso, mas não conseguia ver o que era ele sabia que o amante estava por perto, mas seus olhos não o encontravam. Sentia uma angústia crescer em seu peito e sabia que ela tinha relação com o humano que detinha seu coração vampiro.

Tentou alcança-lo com sua mente, mas não obteve resposta. Algo parecia bloquear seu contato com o humano, sua raiva começou a crescer, bem como sua natureza começou a se libertar. Ele cortou em segundos vários caçadores que estavam ao seu redor, procurando a presença de amante.

Ele olhou para Mackaczi partindo na direção do líder dos caçadores, se havia alguém que saberia o paradeiro de Duo esse seria o caçador de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

- Procurando por alguém Krynianos?

Os olhos de Heero se estreitaram avermelhando-se demonstrando sua raiva. Mackaczi recuou instintivamente diante do olhar do shuhan dos Khshrenada, o vendo sorrir, sentindo um arrepio de medo transpassar-lhe o corpo. Era a primeira vez que sentia tal coisa, da outra vez que lutara com o vampiro, sua presença era sem duvida marcante e sinistra, mas estava longe de fazê-lo sentir-se acuado como agora.

- Com medo de alguma coisa Mackaczi? – perguntou ironicamente Heero.

- Não tenho medo de um simples Krynianos. – retrucou Mackaczi irritado.

Heero podia sentir o medo vindo do líder dos caçadores, seu olhar embora cruel deixasse transparecer seu temor quanto a sua presença. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, e quando os abriu deleitou-se ao ver o terror no rosto do Viesczy **[3]**.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Duo foi jogado no chão abruptamente pelo Αίμα que desaparecera tão longo o mesmo o soltara. Ergueu-se rapidamente empunhando Yami na direção de Relena, que se defendeu da investida do humano facilmente.

A vampira não parecia abalar-se com o humano, na verdade ela divertia-se com a postura dele, tanto em atormentá-lo, quanto ao vê-lo sentir-se acuado como se encontrava agora. Entre ela e Mirla, ela havia o ferido na mão, mas isso não parecia abalá-lo, não tanto quanto estar à mercê delas.

Duo olhou ao redor, voltando o olhar para Relena ao ouvi-la começar a falar, mebora não entendesse o motivo de suas palavras.

- Convivendo com Heero, você deve saber que uma das habilidades mais comuns dos de minha espécie é o controle mental. Você já o experimentou, não foi?

Relena sorriu diabolicamente ao ver o olhar do humano voltar-se para o Necro, vendo o estremecer ligeiramente diante do olhar de Mirla, que se mantinha distante da conversa entre eles, apenas espreitando ao redor. Duo assentiu relutantemente, não desejando relembrar as vezes que o Necro invadiu sua mente, nem as coisas que ela lhe falara. Ele viu Relena sentar-se numa das lapides, olhando-o com escárnio, retornando ao dialogo que ela mesma interrompera. Falando da forma como conduzira Heero para suas garras.

- Foi fácil conduzir Heero, a seguir o caminho do cemitério, bastou entrar na mente do humano que o acompanhava aquela noite e faze-lo desafiar meu amado, eu já sabia que dado à personalidade dele. Se insistisse o japonês concordaria em caminhar pelo cemitério, se não fosse assim, Heero jamais tomaria esse caminho.

Relena se lembrava bem, ela fizera um de seus comandados seguir o japonês durante algum tempo, enquanto maquinava uma forma de trazer o japonês para seu lado, por isso sabia onde o mesmo estaria. Ele e o amigo havia ido a um festival, ela os acompanhou durante um tempo, sempre instigando o outro a quando saírem dali seguirem por outro caminho que não o habitual.

Todos evitavam o cemitério a noite, pois todos sabiam que muitos desapareciam ou apareciam mortos pela manhã. Lembrava-se bem de quando começara seu desejo de ter o japonês. Havia sido há mais de trezentos anos atrás, era inicio de inverno, os dias eram mais curtos e as noites mais longas, jamais esqueceria esse dia.

Duo olhou para Relena vendo que ela parecia de certa forma nostálgica, aproveitou o fato da vampira se encontrar perdida em pensamentos para levantar e observar ao seu redor, deparando com o olhar do Necro sobre si. Sendo jogado no chão por Relena, que se aproveitara de seu descuido e aproximara-se dele.

Duo praguejou diante da dor e do fato de que não havia uma forma de escapar das duas, embora a criatura em si, não houvesse feito nada até o momento além de observá-lo, ao que parecia Mirla aguardava alguma coisa ou alguém.

Testou sua mão, notando felizmente que o ferimento não doía tanto quanto antes, ou ele havia se acostumado à dor, isso significava de que poderia empunhar Yami, e suportar a dor de uma certa forma. Ele precisava apenas de um plano e uma oportunidade, tinha apenas que ser paciente e conseguir agüentar até que o amante chegasse.

Havia sido estúpido ao seguir Relena para fora do castelo e ainda mais estúpido por fazê-lo sozinho, estava na cara de que era uma armadilha e que a líder do clã Peacecraft desejava apenas afastá-lo de Heero. Segurou Yami fortemente ignorando a dor momentânea, ergueu-se devagar, de forma a não chamar a atenção de Relena, mas parou assim que ouviu a voz dela soar novamente e o olhar dela voltar-se em sua direção.

- A primeira vez que vi Heero, foi como um sonho.

Relena estava acompanhando cada passo do humano, sabia exatamente o que o mesmo estava fazendo. Era verdade que estava perdida em lembranças, mas isso não significava não que estava a par do que acontecia a seu redor.

Duo notou que ela sorriu não um sorriso malévolo, mas um singelo, desprovido de toda a maldade que carregava. Era o mesmo sorriso, que muitas vezes notou nos rostos das garotas da cidade, quando as mesmas estavam acompanhadas por algum rapaz, o mesmo que muitas vezes desejava para si. E que agora sabia ser o mesmo com que olhava Heero.

Relena viu a surpresa no rosto do humano, e fechou os olhos. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que vira o japonês, ele estava ajudando o pai a descarregar uma carroça repleta de fardos de feno.

Era inicio de noite, o sol mal havia começado a se pôr, uma das poucas vezes em que saira antes de anoitecer. Era a primeira vez em séculos que se sentia assim, ainda mais para com um humano. Desde aquele dia passara observá-lo secretamente e a cada dia crescia o desejo de tê-lo para si, o desejo de trazê-lo para a escuridão, a mesma que se encontrava escondida na frieza de seus olhos.

- Como dizia a primeira vez que o vi, soube que ele pertencia à mesma escuridão que eu.

- Nunca. – gritou Duo exasperado.

Relena sorriu diante do grito do humano, sorrindo como se ela conhecesse algum tipo de segredo de seu amante. Duo não conseguia conceber a idéia de que Heero fosse como a mulher a sua frente. A líder do clã Peacecraft ignorou o humano, continuando a falar, não importava o que o mesmo dizia. Ninguém conhecia Heero melhor do que ela, e faria com que o humano aceitasse e entendesse isso.

- Não foi apenas por capricho que abracei Heero, mas também por que a alma dele me atraia. Você já deve ter ouvido a expressão, de que os olhos, são o espelho, da alma. Você pode saber muito de alguém pela alma dela.

- Sua...

Duo olhou-a com raiva, fazendo-a rir diante de tanto sentimento. Ela olhou novamente pára Mirla ciente do que ela fazia a criatura a tomava por tola certamente, mas tinha planos para a criatura. Planos que não demorariam a serem executados.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas ele tinha um olhar que chamava a escuridão, assim como você. Todos sem exceção carregam um pouco de escuridão em suas almas.

- Você quer dizer...

- Que você, eu e Heero, todos nós fazemos parte dessa escuridão que nos rodeia, pois a desejamos constantemente.

Duo balançou a cabeça negando as palavras de Relena, ela estava completamente louca, por achar que o mundo inteiro era como ela.

- É mentira...eu e Heero não somos como você. Sua existência é má, perversa.

- E você acha que Heero não é assim?

Duo ficou em silêncio, diante das palavras de Relena, algo em seu intimo dizia que as palavras dela, por pior que fosse eram verdadeira. Lembrava-se da conversa com Treize há pouco mais de um ano, quando ele e Heero se afastaram devido a problemas de personalidade do vampiro.

Lembrava-se com exatidão de cada palavra do antigo shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada a cerca do passado do japonês. Lembrava-se com terror das atrocidades que seu amado cometera quando estava ao lado de Relena.

Relena sorriu diante do horror presente no semblante e mente do humano, ele sabia das atrocidades que seu amado cometera. Cada vida que tirara apenas para saciar sua sede por sangue, não há mando dela, mas porque era do desejo dele fazê-lo. A carnificina que o japonês proporcionava, era maravilhosa e a sede de sangue que o mesmo possuía superava a de muitos. Até mesmo a dela.

Se Treize não o houvesse levado de si, tinha certeza de que o japonês a muito já estaria em sua forma mais plena. Ela levantou-se de onde se encontrava caminhando até o humano, com um sorriso cínico e repleto de maldade, parou a poucos centímetros dele, deixando que sua voz fosse carregada de cinismo.

- Você sabe, vejo em seus olhos e em sua mente. Você sabe que ele não é o que aparenta ser, não é? Você deve ter notado o medo que ele causa apenas com um olhar e como isso o alimenta.

- É...mentira...

Relena podia sentir a certeza de o humano fraquejar, viu com deleite o mesmo abraçar-se e balançar a cabeça de um lado para outro procurando negar uma verdade incontestável. Duo abraçou-se como se isso pudesse impedir que as palavras de Relena penetrassem em seus ouvidos.

Era mentira, tinha de ser, não podia deixar que as palavras dela o confundisse que o fizesse ter dúvidas quanto ao amante ou a ele mesmo. Sentiu o hálito dela em seu ouvido e as palavras venenosas saírem de seus lábios, enchendo-o de raiva e consternação.

- Hnpf não importa o que você acha ou o que pensa achar, isso não muda os fatos de que somos iguais. Feitos da mesma forma, moldados para o mesmo destino.

_"Não... Não... Não... Não"_

A mente de Duo duelava contra seu espírito, tinha que acreditar que as palavras dela eram mentiras, seu coração não podia estar enganado. O que sentia pelo vampiro não era uma mentira, sua voz tremeu ligeiramente ao confrontar as palavras dela, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais diante da incerteza que sentia dele.

- Ele não é assim, não mais.

- Tem certeza?

Certeza...pensou no que isso significava, ele tinha certeza de que Heero havia mudado? Certeza de que o que viviam juntos, não seria destruído pela personalidade oculta do amante? Sua mente parecia engolfada por dúvidas, até que uma voz em seu interior, encheu-o de esperança e certeza.

_"Ele jamais te deixara, ele o marcou como seu, não se lembra? Ele o ama acima de qualquer coisa, e por esse amor, ele é capaz de controlar a si mesmo."_

Duo sorriu erguendo o rosto, encarando a mulher a sua frente que recuou diante da determinação que via reluzir nos olhos do humano.

- Tenho.

Duo enfrentou Relena com o olhar, vendo a fraquejar diante de si e de sua afirmação. Sabia do passado de Heero, sabia o que ele fora, o que fizera e o por que. O vampiro o amava e o mesmo já lhe confirmara seu amor diversas vezes em suas ações, ele tocou a marca em seu pulso, sentindo-a queimar. A marca do vampiro sobre seu corpo e sua alma.

Por essa razão podia dizer sem dúvidas em seu coração que o vampiro, não era mais o mostro que Relena afirmava e mesmo que em seu intimo ele ainda fosse, seu amante nunca lhe causaria algum dano ao aos que se encontravam ao seu redor. O japonês mesmo lhe dissera isso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o..flashbacko.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Duo acordou encontrando o amante sentado junto a uma das janelas da torre. Seu olhar parecia distante bem como seus pensamentos. Espreguiçou-se fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de voltar seu olhar para onde o japonês estava não o vendo mais. Chamou por ele, assustando-se quando o viu tão perto.

- Hee?

- Aqui.

Duo se assustou ao ver que Heero se encontrava junto ao leito, sem perceber como o outro chegara ali tão rápido. Notou seu olhar ainda mais frio e escuro como a noite lá fora e um estranho sentimento o preencheu, antes que erguesse a mão e tocasse o rosto frio e pálido de seu amado. Perguntando qual era o problema.

- O que houve?

- Duo, eu... vamos nos casar.

Duo meneou a cabeça sorrindo, desviando o olhar para as alianças. Sentia-se feliz cada vez que o a olhava e duas vezes mais estupidamente feliz quando via o aro dourado na mão pálida do vampiro. Heero deu um meio sorriso diante do olhar abobalhado do amante, sentindo-se momentaneamente mais leve por dentro, voltou a falar, causando um estremecimento perceptível a seus olhos no humano. Duo sentiu um estranho estremecimento ao ouvir a voz do vampiro novamente e o que o mesmo dizia.

- Não quero que haja segredos entre nós.

- Segredos?

- Falo do meu passado.

Duo olhou-o com surpresa ao ouvi-lo falar sobre isso, era a primeira vez que ouvia o vampiro falar sobre isso e não sabia ao certo se queria realmente ouvir o passado do amante de seus próprios lábios.

- Heero...

Heero colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Duo o calando, ele precisava confessar aquele que se tornaria seu companheiro, a verdade sobre seu passado.

- Eu nunca lhe falei sobre meu passado, antes de encontrar Treize, nunca me aprofundei sobre meus dias depois de encontrar Relena.

- Mas...

- Deixe-me terminar.

Heero sentia dificuldades em contar a Duo sobre seu passado, não era algo de que se orgulhava, mas não partilhar dele com o humano que escolhera para ser seu companheiro de vida, o estava atormentando. Precisava contar a Duo, como realmente era, mesmo que isso significasse afasta-lo de si.

- Sei que Treize já deve ter lhe contado algo a respeito, ainda assim eu quero...compartilha-lo com você e ter certeza de que não há dúvidas em sua decisão de ter-me como seu companheiro.

Duo meneou a cabeça tomando a mão do vampiro entre a sua, e se encostando ao corpo do outro enquanto o ouvia falar de seu passado.

00.0...0.-Flashback0...0.

Naquele dia, durante quase quatro horas ele ouvira o japonês falar do animal que fora, as mortes que causara e o quanto isso o atormentava há séculos. Ele chorou nos braços do vampiro diante do relato sangrento que a vida dele fora, até encontrar Treize numa certa noite. Podia sentir a dor presente na voz do amante e imaginava o quanto deveria ser para ele confessar o monstro que era.

Mas de alguma forma isso os unira ainda mais, quando confessara ao vampiro que o passado dele não importava, mas sim o que ele fazia com a oportunidade que o destino lhe concedera.

Todos possuíam uma centelha de maldade, dar lugar a ela era apenas uma questão de vontade e oportunidade. De certa forma as palavras de Relena eram verdadeiras, mas não significava necessariamente que tinham que seguir o caminho que ela dizia ser inevitável.

Eles tinham direito a escolhas, uma vez que o caminho de suas vidas, não era uma linha reta, se precisassem retroceder em algum momento, o fariam procurando acertar, evitando o caminho que os deixaria a mercê da escuridão dentro deles.

Algo que Relena talvez nunca cogitara em fazer, mas que Heero o fizera ao aceitar a proposta de Treize, quando o mesmo se colocara em seu caminho.

- Eu sei que um lado de Heero ainda é mais negro que a noite, mas sei também que ele jamais sucumbirá a esse lado, enquanto estivermos juntos.

Os olhos de Relena se estreitaram, diante das palavras do humano, sentindo sua raiva começar a crescer diante do que seu antigo amante vira no humano. Ela rolou a espada na mão direita, descansando-a no braço, enquanto caminhava para longe do humano tomando posição para atacá-lo.

- Eu sei o que ele viu em você. E de certa forma não posso culpá-lo, eu mesma gostaria muito de destroçá-lo completamente ao mesmo tempo em que sinto uma vontade estranha de abraçá-lo como fiz com Heero. Acho que não temos mais nada a falar.

Duo olhava para a líder do clã Peacecraft mantendo sua espada erguida. Pela postura e palavras dela, sabia que a conversa havia terminado e eles continuariam a lutava que travavam.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Heero segurava Mackaczi pelo pescoço, erguendo-o alguns bons centímetros do chão. Ele poderia facilmente mata-lo, sua natureza pedia isso e estava disposto a atendê-la, causando-lhe o máximo de dor possível. Ele podia sentir seu amante e por mais que a idéia de causar sofrimento ao líder dos caçadores o alegrasse, não poderia perder tempo com ele. Aproximou-o de seu rosto deixando que suas presas crescessem à medida que sua mão apertava o pescoço do caçador.

- Não se preocupe, você logo terá companhia no inferno.

Mackaczi ofegou debatendo-se à medida que a mão de Heero o estrangulava. Ele sabia que havia chego seu fim, havia sido tolo ao subestimar o vampiro líder do clã Khushrenada, a escuridão que emanava dos olhos rubros era demoníaca, ele podia ver a insanidade transbordando em seu olhar.

Heero girou o pulso, transpassando o corpo de Mackaczi, segundos antes de separar-lhe a cabeça do corpo com a mão, banhando-a com o sangue do caçador que se transformou em cinzas tão logo as chamas o consumiram.

O shuhan dos Khushrenada olhou com desgosto para o sangue em suas mãos, ele o limpou na camisa, caminhando em direção onde sentia a presença de Duo, dizendo-lhe que estava a caminho.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

Duo ofegou cansado. O duelo contra Relena não estava acontecendo da forma que esperava, Relena era muito superior a ele, não apenas em questão de força, mas também em luta.

A espada longa que a mesma empunhava era simplesmente mortal em suas mãos, por algum tipo de milagre havia conseguido escapar de um golpe fatal por duas vezes, mas não sabia se conseguiria escapar de uma terceira. Tinha quase certeza de que escapara dos outros dois, apenas porque Relena no ultimo instantes num jogo doentio, errara o golpe.

Relena olhava para o humano, sentindo cada vez mais atraída por ele, não apenas por sua beleza, mas pela alma dele. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de não tê-lo atingido fatalmente nas duas vezes, em que sua espada o acertara e por estar confidenciando ao humano, os motivos de ter abraçado Heero e desejar fazer o mesmo com ele.

No entanto não havia mais lugar para palavras, era o momento de destruí-lo antes de abraçá-lo, tornando-o como ela. Ela sorriu milésimos de segundos antes que investisse contra o humano, dessa vez sem rodeios. Duo não viu quando Relena o acertou, num instante ela estava a sua frente, no outro ela se encontrava a milímetros de seu rosto, com a espada dela cravada em seu corpo.

Relena enfiou a espada no corpo do humano, deliciando-se com o grito de dor que escapou dos lábios trêmulos. O faria sofrer antes de abraçá-lo, afinal o desejava, não da mesma maneira que desejou Heero, mas de alguma forma o humano a atraia. Ele a fazia lembrar do japonês, era como se os dois tivessem a mesma alma, a mesma escuridão em seus corpos. Sentia em cada célula de seu corpo, o mesmo temor que sentia ao estar com o japonês.

Quando o abraçara imaginava o que o mesmo se tornaria, mas de alguma forma o japonês a surpreendeu, a alma obscura que via em seus olhos, quando ainda era humano, tornou-se ainda mais sombria e malévola, quando o mesmo se tornara um vampiro através de seus lábios.

E via no humano essa mesma forma, algumas vezes ainda mais sombria que Heero, mas ainda assim tão fascinante quanto o de seu antigo amante. Queria saber o que humano se tornaria ao ser abraçado por ela, se a escuridão que via em seus belos olhos ametistas se tornariam ainda mais negras, quando o mesmo tomasse de seu sangue.

Duo respirava pesadamente, mediante a dor, então era assim que ela era quando se proponha a lutar a serio. No ataque de Relena acabara por largar sua espada, tanto por surpresa por não conseguir impedir a investida, quanto pela dor do ferimento profundo. Mal conseguia respirar diante da dor, instintivamente ergueu as mãos segurando com ambas a espada de Relena, de forma a impedir que ela continuasse a empurrar a espada em seu abdômen.

A vampira parecia deleitar-se com sua dor, e tentava encontrar um meio de escapar dessa situação, podia ouvir a voz de Heero em sua mente lhe dizendo que estava chegando e que resistisse apenas um pouco mais, no entanto não sabia se conseguiria.

- !

Relena sorriu diante do grito do amante de Heero, ao puxar a espada, cortando as palmas da mão do humano.

Duo deixou-se cair, levando as mãos ao ferimento do abdômen, tentando em vão estancar o sangue. Ergueu os olhos em direção a Relena, mal conseguindo ver, diante da escuridão a obscurecer seus olhos e sua mente, tentou murmurar o nome do amante, mas não tinha forças para fazê-lo. Fechou os tentando em vão não cair na inconsciência, seu ultimo pensamento foi para seu amante, ouvindo-o gritar seu nome em sua mente.

_"Duuuuuuuuooooooooooooooo"_

Relena ergueu os braços gargalhando sua vitória, ela afastou-se um pouco, andando ao seu redor como um lobo a espreita, enquanto o humano encontrava-se inconsciente no chão numa poça de sangue, que se esvaia rapidamente. Ela preparou-se para investir contra o humano novamente, e tomar-lhe o sangue, quando uma presença poderosa a deteve.

Afastou-se rapidamente sentindo seu corpo inteiro estremecer diante da forma que preenchia todo o lugar, apenas uma criatura causara tanto temor a ela em toda a sua vida imortal, no entanto a presença de agora era ainda mais temível e malévola.

Continua...

Até que enfim...terminei mais um capitulo. Depois de milênios mais um capitulo terminado.

Agradecimentos a todos os que acompanham a fic e mandam emails. Agradeço os incentivos, puxões de orelha, criticas e elogios sem os quais, certamente não me ajudariam a terminar mais um capitulo.

Agradecimentos a Mami Evil e a Yume pela revisão...muito obrigada as duas pela ajuda.

**[1]** Para quem não lembra Krynianos é como os naturais chamam os renascidos que se tornam shuhan.

**[2] **Αίμα significa sangue em grego

**[3] **Viesczy vampiros originários da Polônia e da Rússia


	21. Capítulo XIX - Parte I

Lábios de Sangue

Nota: Peço desculpas a todos, o capitulo já se encontrava pronto a um bom tempo, mas como não estava muito satisfeita com o capitulo acabei refazendo-o novamente.

Como este capítulo acabou ficando com 102 pgs, dividi em duas partes, para que não fique cansativo a leitura, mas estarei postando os dois juntos.

Agradeço a Mami Evil por betar uma parte do capitulo por mim.

No capitulo anterior (capitulo 18):

Relena sorriu diante do grito do amante de Heero, ao puxar a espada, cortando as palmas da mão do humano.

Duo deixou-se cair, levando as mãos ao ferimento do abdômen, tentando em vão estancar o sangue. Ergueu os olhos em direção a Relena, mal conseguindo ver, diante da escuridão a obscurecer seus olhos e sua mente, tentou murmurar o nome do amante, mas não tinha forças para fazê-lo. Fechou os tentando em vão não cair na inconsciência, seu ultimo pensamento foi para seu amante, ouvindo-o gritar seu nome em sua mente.

"_Duuuuuuuuooooooooooooooo"_

Relena ergueu os braços gargalhando sua vitória, ela afastou-se um pouco, andando ao seu redor como um lobo a espreita, enquanto o humano encontrava-se inconsciente no chão numa poça de sangue, que se esvaia rapidamente. Ela preparou-se para investir contra o humano novamente, e tomar-lhe o sangue, quando uma presença poderosa a deteve.

Afastou-se rapidamente sentindo seu corpo inteiro estremecer diante da forma que preenchia todo o lugar, apenas uma criatura causara tanto temor a ela em toda a sua vida imortal, no entanto a presença de agora era ainda mais temível e malévola.

Capitulo 19 - O Começo de Uma Nova Vida – Parte I

Relena sentia como se sua pele quisesse se desprender do corpo, tamanha a força que sentia vir do negrume que parecia aumentar ao seu redor. Das sombras da escuridão ela viu a figura de Heero surgir, fazendo-a recuar temerosa ao sentir como se uma garra gélida apertasse seu coração morto.

Em seu íntimo, sabia que não havia uma forma de fugir do shuhan dos Khushrenada. Era como se o vampiro a sua frente fosse a própria escuridão, ou melhor, dizendo a origem dela.

- COMO OUSOU TOCAR NELE! – esbravejou Heero, cólero ao ver a forma como se encontrava seu amante. -ELE...ME...PERTENCE! – afirmou ele.

Heero aproximou-se rapidamente de Relena, agarrando-a sem piedade e jogando-a para longe com apenas uma das mãos .

A líder do clã Peacecraft bateu com violência contra um muro de pedras que cedeu com a força do impacto.

Instantaneamente Heero apareceu ao lado dela pronto a estender a mão para lançá-la novamente para o outro lado, quando um Αίμα invocado Mirla apareceu repentinamente do chão segurando-lhe o braço, impedindo-o de voltar a ferir sua mestra.

Relena aproveitou a chance dada pelo Necro, para se levantar e procurar afastar-se o máximo que podia de seu antigo amante.

Heero lançou um olhar frio para o monstro que segurara seu braço, impedindo-o de continuar sua vingança. O shuhan dos Khushrenada simplesmente segurou a mão do Αίμα arrancando-o facilmente. A criatura urrou de dor, ao ter o membro arrancando.

Yuy sorriu em deleite, diante dos gritos de dor da criatura invocada pelo Necro. Sem temor fez o mesmo com o outro braço antes que ela notasse o que acontecia.

O vampiro ergueu a mão as costas, fazendo Hikari vir diretamente a sua mão esquerda, descendo-a num único e fluido movimento, partindo a criatura em segundos. Assim que o Αίμα for cortado por Hikari, transformou-se em pó.

Heero voltou seu olhar para Mirla, erguendo-a com um simples pensamento, e lançando-a contra uma árvore com força o suficiente para rachá-la de cima a baixo.

Como a criatura se atrevia a querer deter-lhe? Como ousava imaginar que tivesse poder para impedir sua vontade? Quando tudo que desejava era vingança por seu amante ferido.

O Necro sentiu as lascas da árvore, perfurarem suas costas ao chocar-se contra ela. Gemeu diante da dor, caindo no chão, enquanto sangue negro escorria por seus lábios pálidos.

- Nistus invertus.**[1]**

Conjurações deixaram seus lábios esquálidos, arqueando as costas fazendo as lascas que a feriam deixarem seu corpo. Ergueu os olhos, segundos antes do shuhan dos Khushrenada aparecer diante de si.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh!

O grito de dor eclodir por sua garganta, quando Heero moveu-se rapidamente até ela, fincando Hikari no chão, prendendo-a pela mão. o atual shuhan dos Khushrenada fez questão de torcer a espada para causar dor ao Necro, fazendo questão de ameaça-la caso voltasse a se intrometer na sua luta com a líder do clã Peacecraft.

- Não me atrapalhe. – avisou Heero friamente. - Você encontrara seu fim, tão logo eu matar Relena.

Heero voltou-se para Relena novamente, caminhando lentamente em sua direção, decidindo mentalmente qual a forma mais dolorosa de matá-la. Poderia destruir-lhe a mente, ou simplesmente arrancar lentamente cada um de seus membros.

Seu olhar desviou-se para Duo, diante do gemido fraco e dolorido a escapar dos lábios trêmulos, sentindo a raiva e a insanidade crescerem dentro de si ao ver cada vez mais o sangue dele juntar-se a terra.

Ele agarrou o pescoço de Relena com uma mão, apertando-o de forma atroz, tendo o prazer de vê-la ofegar e os olhos se revirar. Isso não a mataria apenas lhe causaria dor e sofrimento, pois isso era o que mais desejava vê-la sofrer por ter se atrevido a macular o que era seu por direito.

Lançou-a longe, vendo-a cair no chão, viu-a levar à mão a garganta, percebendo o medo em seu olhar. Sorriu sadicamente diante do pensamento do que faria com ela, causar-lhe-ia a mesma dor que ela causara ao seu amado. A idéia de arrancar-lhe os membros um a um, flutuou em sua mente, mas sentia que isso não o satisfaria plenamente.

Olhou para Relena com escárnio, ela era uma presença insignificante em sua opinião. Uma presença o qual ele ignorara, por saber que não era uma ameaça real a ele. Entretanto ela ferira aquele que elegera como seu companheiro pela eternidade e isso ele jamais iria ignorar ou tolerar.

A derrota de Relena havia sido decretada no momento em que ela ousara erguer suas mãos sujas para manchar o que lhe pertencia e a faria enxergar isso o mais dolorosamente possível.

Heero caminhou até a líder do clã Peacecraft erguendo-a sem nem mesmo mover um músculo, apenas sua mente se movia alimentada pela sede de vingança. Seria impiedoso em sua cobrança, teria dela seu sangue e seu sofrimento, ela pagaria por sua ignorância.

Relena olhou assustada para o vampiro a sua frente, aquele não podia ser seu Heero. A criatura a encará-la friamente era terrível aos seus olhos, mas por mais que desejasse fechá-los eles não obedeciam a suas ordens, mas sim ao vampiro que julgava conhecer.

A voz impiedosa soou em seus ouvidos, como uma lâmina a perfurar-lhe a carne.

- Você sabe a diferença entre um inseto e sua presença? – perguntou Heero não dando a Relena tempo para responder. Acho que não. – disse Heero de maneira mordaz. - Na verdade até um inseto, sabe que não deve desafiar seu predador, enquanto você. – pausou o vampiro de olhos azuis cobalto, olhando-a com desdém antes de continuar. - Não tem nem noção de que é apenas uma presa.

Relena estremeceu diante do olhar de maldade. Seu corpo inteiro tremia incontrolavelmente diante da força de Heero. Era como se a pele de seu corpo desejasse desprender-se apenas para fugir da presença aterrorizante do vampiro que a mantinha presa mentalmente.

"_Esse não pode ser Heero." _– pensou ela

Será que se enganara tanto assim quanto a força dele? Sempre imaginou que o fato de Heero tê-la abandonado para unir-se a Treize Khushrenada o tornara fraco, mas a realidade que se mostrava a sua frente estava longe do que supunha ser a verdade.

Heero sorriu maldosamente diante dos pensamentos de Relena, ela mal tinha idéia do que ele havia se tornado. Não havia ficado estagnado no tempo como a maioria dos vampiros, mas evoluirá para um nível que nenhum outro o fizera até o momento, pelos menos não ainda, porque sabia que seu escolhido o faria quando fosse à hora, pois Duo era como ele.

O shuhan dos Khushrenada libertou-a momentaneamente de seu controle mental, caminhando até o amante que se encontrava inconsciente. Tomou-o nos braços sentindo novamente uma vontade ensandecida de esquartejar Relena. Voltou seu olhar a Mirla que abaixou a cabeça diante da força do vampiro.

- Você sabe o que sou. – disse Heero contundente. - Diga a ela, pois a ignorância dela me aborrece. – terminou ele aconchegando o humano ferido nos braços.

Mirla olhou para o vampiro de olhos azul cobalto, voltando-se para Relena. Sabia que a jovem líder do clã Peacecraft não acreditaria nela, ainda assim contaria o que Heero era, uma vez que não seria tola em ir contra as ordens do líder do clã Khushrenada. Não poderia morrer agora e sabia que nada o impedia de fazê-lo se desejasse.

- Sim meu senhor. – respondeu Mirla obedientemente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Enquanto isso no Castelo Khushrenada:

Sally fechou os olhos procurando sentir à presença de Heero e Duo, finalmente localizando-os a pouco mais de dois quilômetros do castelo. Ela matou outro caçador que investiu contra ela, buscando com o olhar o humano que detinha sua alma e seu coração, encontrando-o junto a Adrian e Marcos.

Como se soubesse que era observado o olhar de Wufei encontrou o de Sally, ouvindo-a dirigi-se a ele mentalmente.

"_Eu vou atrás de Heero e Duo, sinto que meu amigo precisa de minha ajuda."_

Wufei meneou a cabeça diante das palavras de sua amada, obtendo a promessa de que ela tomaria cuidado. Viu-a sumir diante de seus olhos e voltou sua atenção a batalha a sua frente. Eles estavam longe de um fim, mas sentia que a vitória era certa.

Não ele precisava acreditar nisso, ou acabaria sucumbindo ao cansaço e esse seria sua morte. O destino do mundo dependia da vitória deles e da derrota dos caçadores e no que dependesse dele e de sua espada, derrotaria os caçadores e a profecia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Em outra parte do Castelo:

Quatre lançou seus bumerangues à frente, comandando-os mentalmente como se os mesmos estivessem em suas mãos, em contra partida manejava suas HeathScythes com uma precisão quase demoníaca.

Trowa voltou o olhar ao amante, vendo-o matar dez caçadores em questão de segundos, podia sentir a natureza de seu amado vibrando em êxtase e não conseguia deixar de se sentir influenciado por isso.

O sangue de um dos caçadores respingou em seu rosto, próximo a seus lábios, e inconscientemente lambeu o sangue, o que aumentou seu desejo de matar mais deles. Ele atravessou o peito de um caçador, arrancando o coração quando o mesmo colocou-se em seu caminho o impedindo de ver seu amante em sua dança de morte.

Seu anjo parecia imaculado, a pele pálida, os fios dourados, a maestria com que manejava suas armas, era como uma dança mortal, onde seus parceiros morriam pelo toque frio de suas armas. Precisava alcançar Quatre, antes que acabasse se perdendo na insanidade de seu amado.

Quatre cruzou seu olhar com Trowa lhe sorrindo, podia sentir as emoções de seu companheiro. Sua força e essência misturavam a sua, o completando. Sentia-se perdido diante do que sentia de seu amante, uma alma tão serena enquanto a sua parecia tão insana e sedenta por dor e violência. Ele ordenou que seus bumerangues retornassem a suas mãos prendendo-os nos suportes nas costas.

Moveu-se rapidamente para estar ao lado do amante unindo suas costas as dele. Deixando que a serenidade da alma de seu amado o preenchesse por completo, dando a outra metade de sua alma o alivio de sua natureza selvagem.

"_Obrigado meu anjo."_ – disse Trowa.

"_Desculpe."_ – murmurou suavemente Quatre.

O vampiro de olhos verdes sabia que Quatre realmente se sentia arrependido por não controlar a própria natureza, embora entendesse o quão difícil ainda era para o árabe fazê-lo, por essa razão cabia a ele manter sua alma sob controle ou ambos se perderiam.

- Temos uma guerra para vencer. – disse Trowa olhando ao redor.

- E venceremos. – respondeu Quatre convicto de que a derrota não era uma escolha.

Trowa matou outro caçador concordando mentalmente com Quatre. A derrota não era uma opção, apenas a vitória era aceitável, não haviam se preparado em vão, além do que, o preço da derrota não seria cobrado apenas deles, mas sim de todos os humanos que juraram proteger.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nos arredores das terras dos Khushrenada:

Sons de luta ecoavam em todas as direções, os humanos que fugiam do castelo, corriam desorientados procurando afastar-se o mais longe que podiam da batalha, muitos haviam perecido, no caminho até o local onde teoricamente estariam seguros. Isso é se a guerra travada contra o clã Peacecraft e Romefeller não terminasse com a vitória de ambos, pois certamente se eles vencessem não haveria lugar seguro para os humanos.

Apesar dos ferimentos e do cansaço Hugh procurava manter sua atenção ao redor, embora estivessem sendo protegidos pelos vampiros do clã Khushrenada e NightRose, sabia que não deviam se descuidar até chegarem as cavernas subterrâneas localizadas a quase um quilometro do castelo.

O Lycan parou abruptamente cheirando o ar, podia sentir os pelos do corpo se enriçarem e sabia que isso era um problema, voltou-se para a esposa, ordenando-a que corressem o mais rápido que pudesse.

- Sophie, eu quero que você e Nichols corram.

- Mas...- tentou argumentar Sophie sendo impedida pelo marido.

- Obedeça. – cortou Hugh - Corram o mais rápido que puderem, eles estão se aproximando. Não há vampiros suficientes para proteger a todos. – Eu devo ficar e ajudar os que puderem, eu devo isso a Heero. – disse o Lycan tocando o braço de sua amada.

Sophie assentiu sabendo o quanto seu marido admirava e respeitava o shuhan dos Khushrenada. Sabia que Hugh preferiria morrer a desonrar a confiança que Yuy tinha por ele. Ela tomou o filho nos braços, começando a correr, na direção que levava as cavernas.

Muitos dos vampiros que os protegiam pararam subitamente, como se pressentissem o perigo, segundos depois ordenaram que começassem a correr sem olhar para trás.

Todos no castelo sabiam a localização das cavernas, por isso tudo que tinha de fazer e continuar na direção delas. O shuhan dos Khushrenada havia ordenado que cada humano se preparasse e soubessem sua localização, quando o confronto com os Peacecraft e os Romefeller se iniciassem.

Em poucos minutos gritos angustiados começaram a ecoar, Sophie procurou não olhar para trás, diante dos gritos, ela apertou com força seu filho, rezando para que não apenas eles, mas também seu marido e os outros que conhecera no castelo estivessem seguros.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A alguns quilômetros a oeste do Castelo Khushrenada:

Heero acariciou a face de Duo, enquanto o chamava mentalmente, obrigando-o a retornar a consciência, demorou alguns minutos, antes que visse qualquer reação, no entanto esses minutos pareceram-lhe como horas. Sentiu-o remexer-se dolorosamente, mas finalmente o humano abriu os olhos, encarando-o com um olhar cansado.

- Hee. – balbuciou Duo, fazendo um grande esforço para manter-se consciente.

Duo mal conseguia falar, tivera que fazer um esforço sobre humano, para abrir os olhos e murmurar o nome do amado.

- Me...me perdoe por não chegar a tempo. – balbuciou Heero sentindo-se culpado.

Pensamentos de que se ele houvesse matado Relena na primeira vez em que a mesma se atrevera a seqüestrar Duo, certamente não teria agora o amante em tal estado.

- Você está aqui...isso é o que importa. – respondeu Duo tentando sorrir, e aliviar a dor que via nos olhos do vampiro, afinal ele havia sido descuidado ao seguir Relena e cair na armadilha dela.

Heero sorriu diante dos pensamentos do humano, tentando confortá-lo, e aliviar sua consciência quando deveria ser o contrário, deveria ser ele a confortar seu companheiro. Era culpa sua por Relena tê-lo ferido, era seu dever proteger Duo uma vez que o mesmo era seu futuro nakama**[2]**. Ele sentiu uma presença se aproximando rapidamente, identificando-a imediatamente, voltando então sua atenção ao amante.

- Acha que pode agüentar um pouco? Sally está vindo.

Duo meneou a cabeça, embora não tivesse certeza de que conseguiria realmente agüentar. Seu abdômen doía terrivelmente, e seu sangue não parava de sair, deixou que Heero cuidasse de seu ferimento, tentando estancar o sangue. Podia ver o olhar preocupado através da escuridão que escondia os olhos azuis que tanto amava e sorriu, mesmo diante de seus ferimentos e dor, sentia-se feliz pela dádiva de ter o amor do vampiro de olhos azul cobalto.

Sabia do passado cruel e sangrento do amante, e de sua natureza fria e solitária, algo bem diferente do que o japonês era agora. Era um privilégio saber que tinha sua parcela nessa transformação, embora também houvesse mudado por causa do vampiro. Não precisava esconder sua dor, podia ser ele mesmo junto a seu amado, com seus defeitos e temores. Relena estava errada se achava que Heero ainda era o mesmo, que ele não sabia ou desconhecia a própria natureza.

O shuhan dos Khushrenada...seu futuro marido, tinha a dádiva de conhecer a si mesmo, ainda se lembrava das palavras do avô de Wufei, de que Heero não era alguém que desconhecia a própria natureza ou que não a controlava. Seu amado a muito havia aprendido a controlá-la e obter dela a força para derrotar seus inimigos.

Heero rasgou a blusa que vestia, comprimindo com ela o ferimento de Duo, mesmo sabendo que isso não evitaria que o sangue fluísse livremente, o humano necessitava de cuidados imediatos ou acabaria por perdê-lo. Pensou em abraçá-lo de forma a deixar que a transformação o livrasse das garras da morte, mas não poderia fazê-lo ainda. Não queria antecipar a decisão de ambos, quanto a aguardarem até depois do matrimônio.

Sally havia decidido seguir Heero tão logo o vira matar o líder dos caçadores e sumir rapidamente. Não havia sido difícil encontrar sua presença, uma vez que ela era poderosa e perigosa demais para não ser notada, após verificar se Wufei estava bem, partiu na direção onde sentiu as presenças dos outros dois. Quando chegou encontrou o amigo segurando o humano nos braços, pelo cheiro de sangue no ar, sabia que Duo estava gravemente ferido. Ela correu até eles, notando que Relena estava no chão junto a Mirla.

- Cuide dele. – pediu Heero, levantando-se assim que Sally chegou, precisava terminar logo com Relena para que o amante recebesse os cuidados necessários.

Sally assentiu agachando e tomando Duo em seus braços. Ela olhou ao redor, decidindo tirá-lo do chão, levando-o cuidadosamente até um dos túmulos, suspensos depositando-o em cima de um deles.

Duo não pode deixar de gemer ao ser transportado. Quando Sally o ergueu do chão, e começou a carrega-lo, sentiu uma dor insuportável deixando escapar um lamento doloroso, sua vista ficar turva e obrigou-se a não desmaiar.

Heero rosnou diante do gemido de Duo, voltando o olhar a Relena. Ele caminhou a passos largos até a mesma, que possuía um olhar amedrontado e descrente, quanto às coisas que o Necro lhe havia contado.

Relena não conseguia acreditar. Ela não queria acreditar, no que o Necro dizia, era impossível e inaceitável. Mirla viu a descrença nos olhos de Relena, e se ela mesma não houvesse previsto isso, também não acreditaria, entretanto a evolução do vampiro líder do clã Khushrenada estava além de qualquer compreensão terrena.

Heero era o que muitos ansiavam ser ou se tornar se tivessem sorte, no entanto o destino o agraciara com a evolução. Psíquico, transmuto**[3]** e metamórfico**[4]** todos num único ser. O primeiro de sua espécie, o único de todos os vampiros ou talvez não. Ela voltou o olhar para o humano, ele certamente seguiria o amante nessa evolução, embora de uma forma mais branda.

- Você ainda não acredita não é? – disse o shuhan dos Khushrenada com escárnio. - Talvez eu deva ser benevolente e deixar isso claro, antes de te matar. – sorriu Heero sadicamente antes de puxar Relena pelos cabelos.

..

Castelo Khushrenada:

Amadeos chutou um caçador que lhe ferira o braço, voltando sua atenção a Noventa que ajudava a marquesa Kathiene. Após a morte do líder dos caçadores pelas mãos de Yuy, muitos debandaram como insetos. Ficou surpreso diante da presença poderosa que sentiu emanando do Krynianos, ela não era nem um décimo da força que sentira de Heero, quando ousara cobiça-lhe o companheiro.

Ainda podia sentir tal presença, embora a mesma se encontrasse distante. Aproximou-se de Noventa notando que o mesmo se encontrava cansado da batalha, mas não menos disposto a continuá-la, quando o indagou sobre quanto tempo ainda lutariam.

- Acha que ainda falta muito para vencermos Marechal?

- Não sei Amadeos, mas não desistiremos. Enquanto houver caçadores, eu lutarei. – afirmou o líder do clã Noventa.

Kathiene sorriu, diante das palavras de Noventa, sim eles tinham que continuar lutando, enquanto não desistissem á vitória pertenceria a eles. Procurou com o olhar Treize Khsushrenada, sentindo-se angustiada por não encontra-lo.

- Ele está bem Kathiene. – disse Noventa diante da angústia que via nos olhos da Marquesa. – Treize não seria derrotado tão facilmente por seus inimigos.

- Eu sei. – disse Kathiene querendo acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

Amadeos bufou aborrecido decapitando um caçador que se aproximou. Estava farto dessa paixão ridícula de Kathiene por Treize, não adiantava dizer a ela que o antigo líder do clã Khushrenada jamais a veria como uma mulher, uma vez que o mesmo tinha olhos apenas para Catherine. Procurou desviar sua mente do assunto, e se ater a batalha que ainda acontecia ao redor deles, quanto antes exterminassem os caçadores, poderia partir e voltar a sua "casa" **[5]**.

- Acha que Yuy foi atrás de Relena? – perguntou Amadeos, enquanto matava outro caçador.

- Creio que sim, pelo que você disse Heero desapareceu logo que matou Mackaczi e a presença poderosa que senti, seguia na mesma direção que o humano foi levado.

- Vamos torcer para que Relena tenha um fim logo. – retrucou Kathiene irritada diante da menção do nome da líder do clã Peacecraft.

Noventa concordou com Kathiene, quanto antes Relena sucumbisse mais cedo terminariam essa guerra sem sentido. Esperava apenas que o sacrifício pela vitória, não fosse alto demais para nenhum deles.

..

Na área dos túmulos, a oeste do Castelo Khushrenada:

Sally viu horrorizada a forma como Heero lidava com Relena, a dor que ele provocava, parecendo deleitar-se com isso. Ela teve de fechar os olhos diante da crueldade que Yuy submetia a líder do clã Peacecraft.

Relena ergueu a espada para defender-se, mas gritou ao ter o braço arrancado pelas mãos de Heero, perdendo a espada. O vampiro agarrou-lhe os cabelos com força, rindo enquanto ela tentava inutilmente fazê-lo soltá-los, perdendo uma boa parte dos fios dourados, que ficou preso na mão do vampiro que um dia amara, quando finalmente conseguiu se libertar.

Relena olhava para Heero sem compreender como o mesmo arrancara sem remorso seu braço, da mesma forma que fizera com o Αίμα de Mirla, como se ela lhe fosse uma estranha ou não fosse feita de carne e ossos, mas de pano o qual se puxa o braço arrancando-o apenas por pura maldade. Deixou-se cair no chão, levando a mão ao ferimento, enquanto via Heero descartar seu braço como se fosse apenas lixo.

Podia sentir a força de Heero ninando-lhe a resistência, mas tentou inutilmente se impor a presença dele, que lhe era superior, bem mais do que havia imaginado, ainda assim relutava em dar-se por vencida. Não havia chego até ali para ser facilmente derrotada e se esse fosse realmente seu fim, o humano que lhe roubara seu amado a acompanharia ao inferno.

Relena reuniu o que lhe restava de forças, e recuperou a espada com a mão que ainda possuía, levantando-se do chão e encarando aquele que amava por alguns segundos, antes de desviar o olhar para o humano, nos braços daquela que abrigara em seu clã, há muito tempo atrás. De algum modo sabia que Sally era a culpada por Heero não ter se tornado aquilo que desejava uma criatura sedenta por sangue e destruição.

Sally sentiu o olhar de ódio de Relena sobre ela. Através dele podia ver que a mesma a culpava pelo fato de Heero não ter trilhado o caminho de terror que a líder do clã Peacecraft almejava para ambos. Entretanto sua alma estava tranqüila quanto a isso, na verdade alegrava lhe saber que havia sido uma parcela importante para manter a sanidade de Heero em meio ao mar de insanidade que o mesmo convivia quando estava com Relena.

Heero observou em silêncio a troca de olhar de Sally e Relena, sabendo que esta última planejava algo. Via a mente dela tão clara quanto via a escuridão ao redor deles, seu olhar carregado de ódio dirigido a Sally e Duo eram nítidos, entretanto ele não permitiria que Peacecraft causasse mais algum dano àquele que detinha sua alma e seu coração.

- Está na hora de encontrar o seu fim Relena. – disse friamente o shuhan dos Khushrenada.

Relena riu ironicamente, antes de olhar para Heero. Seu corpo tremeu involuntariamente diante do olhar frio de seu antigo amante, ainda assim perguntou a ele, o que martelava em seu coração e embora já aguardasse tal resposta, a mesma feriu-lhe bem mais que ter o braço esquerdo arrancado.

- Em algum momento você me amou?

- Se houve alguma vez tal sentimento entre nós, ele era unicamente seu. – respondeu Heero sem vacilar, enquanto caminhava até Relena.- Houve apenas um em meu coração e ele será sempre o único a ocupá-lo.

Relena fechou os olhos engolindo as palavras amargas. Seu corpo convulsionou-se incapaz de conter o ódio que sentia de tudo e de todos. Porque razão o humano lhe era superior, a ponto de Heero amá-lo mais do que a ela? Ela dera a Yuy a imortalidade, dera-lhe o dom de romper as cadeias do tempo, conservando-lhe a juventude, deu-lhe a chance de ser como ela e usufruir, da dádiva que era ser um eterno predador. E o que ele fizera? A rejeitara para unir-se a Treize Khushrenada e pior dera a outro o que era seu por direito: o amor dele.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Relena berrou enraivecida. Usando suas últimas forças para desapareceu instantaneamente, surgindo logo em seguida atrás de Sally e Duo, com a espada em punho, pronta a matá-los. Em sua mente a razão de Heero não amá-la era culpa dos dois. De Sally por sempre desafiá-la e colocar Heero contra ela e do humano por ter se intrometido em seu caminho e penetrado no coração do japonês.

Antes mesmo de Relena descer a espada para feri-los, Heero já há havia retirado das mãos dela, ele havia antecipado a ação da líder dos Peacecraft e agira um segundo antes, se colocando entre eles.

Relena fechou os olhos deixando-se cair no chão, ela deveria saber que qualquer esforço seu seria inútil. Yuy estava muito a frente dela, estava além de seu alcance, sempre estivera, mas ela era apaixonada demais para notar que o vampiro jamais a veria com os mesmos olhos.

Heero a chutou para longe, surgindo junto há ela segundos depois, pegando-a pelos cabelos e a arrastando novamente consigo, em direção onde Duo e Sally estavam. Ele ergue-a pelos fios dourados, fazendo-a inutilmente levar seu único braço a mão que lhe segurava os fios. Encarando com desgosto o humano diante de seus olhos, desviando o olhar, apenas para retorná-los a figura humana diante da ordem imperiosa.

- Olhe para ele. – ordenou Heero ao ver Relena desviar o olhar.

Duo respirava pesadamente, seus olhos estavam petrificados diante do que via. Imaginava que o verdadeiro Heero poderia ser cruel, mas a realidade se mostrava era bem diferente de seus pensamentos. Sentia por Relena, por sua dor e desespero, mas em seu intimo, sabia que ela merecia tal sofrimento. Uma parte sua, parecia triste com tal constatação, enquanto outra se sentia perversamente feliz pelo que ocorria com a garota.

Heero aproximou-se do ouvido de Relena, despejando as palavras que fizeram aumentar seu ódio pelo humano que lhe roubara o vampiro de olhos azul cobalto.

- Ele é meu companheiro e semelhante a mim. Um igual e será meu pela eternidade, e não uma criatura fraca e imperfeita como você.

Relena fechou os olhos chorando lágrimas de sangue, diante das palavras despejadas friamente. Não importava mais seu destino ou sua vontade de tornar o clã Peacecraft soberano sobre os demais, pois o mais importante, o que secretamente mais desejava era inacessível para ela. O amor de Heero jamais fora ou seria seu.

- Mate-me. – pediu Relena, a morte lhe seria bem mais apreciada que viver a solidão dos dias, sabendo que Heero era de outro.

Duo fechou os olhos diante do pedido de Relena. A sua frente ajoelhada e segura por Heero, não estava à garota que desejava o fim da humanidade ou a soberania de seu clã, mas sim uma garota desiludida pela perda do homem que amava. Ele olhou para Heero que parecia ignorar isso, pois ainda a encarava como um inimigo a ser destruído.

Heero arrastou Relena que já não mais oferecia resistência até o centro dos túmulos. Sem desgrudar sua atenção dela, pediu ao amante que o ouvisse e repetisse suas palavras.

- Duo repita depois de mim.

O Necro desapareceu no mesmo instante que ouviu o shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada pedir ao amante humano, para repetir os versos da conjuração que quebraria o selo, que mantinha preso os poderes das espadas. Ela não sabia como o mesmo havia descoberto, mas não era tola para permanecer ali, sabia que o poder de liberação das espadas a mataria no mesmo instante e ainda era cedo para aceitar sua morte.

Heero sentiu a presença de Mirla desaparecer, ela havia sido sabia ao fazê-lo, uma vez que ela seria a próxima a perecer por suas mãos, tão logo Relena alcançasse seu fim. Entretanto apesar de desejar sua morte, não estava disposto a impedi-la de escapar, não naquele momento.

Na hora certa o Necro encontraria sua morte, por enquanto tinha outros objetivos mais urgentes, que se resumiam a matar a líder do clã Peacraft.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No pátio principal do Castelo Khushrenada:

Treize olhou para o céu na direção dos túmulos, podia ver um estranho brilho clareando o céu naquela região e se perguntava se tal fato se devia as espadas e seus guardiões. Ele voltou à atenção ao caçador com que lutava, vendo uma espada perfurá-lo ao meio, antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de matá-lo.

- Treize Khushrenada, nada me agradaria mais que matá-lo e destruir o clã dos Khushrenada. – disse Romefeller.

- Lamento que pense dessa maneira tio. – respondeu Treize suavemente.

Romefeller encarou seu sobrinho com desprezo, antes de investir contra o mesmo, não seria difícil matá-lo, afinal possuía seu ódio pelos Khushrenada e ele exigia o sangue de seu sobrinho para ser aplacado. Havia aguardado em silêncio por séculos, até que a oportunidade perfeita se apresentou quando Relena o procurara para que formassem uma aliança.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Northhampton – Inglaterra – Castelo de Newtype - Ano de 1900:

As portas do salão principal do castelo Romefeller se abriram, permitindo a entrada de uma gaiola com seis humanos nela, o Duque olhou para a gaiola com apreciação, eram espécimes perfeitos em sua opinião, jovens e suculentos e o jantar ainda nem havia sido servido.

- Quem enviou? – perguntou o Duque encarando um dos humanos na gaiola com incrível interesse.

- Foi enviado por Relena Peacecraft, senhor Romefeller.

- Peacecraft...Peacecraft...- desdenhou Romefeller, causando risos nos presentes dentro do salão.

- Na verdade Duque, ela aguarda para falar com o senhor.

Estava curioso para conhecer pessoalmente a líder do clã Peacecraft, já ouvira falar dela, mas nunca tivera a chance de vê-la ou encontrá-la. Assentiu com um menear de cabeça, permitindo a entrada de Relena. Seus olhos ficaram surpresos, ao ver uma jovem atraente e com olhos perversos, podia sentir a maldade dela, a cada passo dado e isso lhe agradou.

- Então você é Relena Peacecraft? – disse Romefeller com certa ironia.

A jovem curvou-se em sinal de respeito, mas podia notar através de seus gestos, que a mesma não o considerava superior a ela. Já havia ouvido falar da jovem e sua ambição, mas não entendia os motivos dela tê-lo procurado uma vez que nunca haviam se visto.

- Duque é um prazer conhecê-lo. Acredito que minha vinda seja uma surpresa, mas acredito que temos muito em comum.

- E o que seria tal coisa, Relena, a meu ver não existe nada que nos torne semelhantes. – respondeu Romefeller com escárnio, provocando o riso dos presentes.

O olhar de Relena estreitou-se, antes dela sorrir como uma cobra a aproximar-se de sua presa.

- Acredito que muitas coisas aproximam uma pessoa de outra, o amor, a alegria, tristeza, bem como o ódio. – disse Relena pausadamente, antes de voltar a seu lugar junto aos gêmeos ruivos que a acompanhavam.

- Aonde quer chegar minha jovem, pois não vejo como qualquer um destes sentimentos poderia nos tornar semelhantes.

- Talvez se eu for mais especifica. – disse Relena encostando-se a um dos gêmeos sorrindo ironicamente, antes de seus olhos tornarem-se frios ao pronunciar o nome daquele que a atormentava há décadas. – O ódio por Treize Khushrenada.

Relena teve o prazer de ver Romefeller levantar enraivecido ao ouvir o nome do shuhan dos Khushrenada. Sabia do ódio que o Duque mantinha pelo próprio sobrinho, e estava disposta a usar isso em seu favor.

Romefeller olhou para Relena enraivecido, como ela ousava pronunciar o nome de Treize diante de sua presença? Seu sobrinho era como um espinho em sua carne. Um espinho que vinha suportando há séculos, incapaz de conseguir livrar-se desse mal.

- O que quer de mim? – perguntou o Duque procurando conter sua raiva.

- Uma aliança que favorecera a ambos. – disse Relena com malicia. – Treize levou o que me pertencia, e ele deve pagar por isso.

Romefeller notou o ódio com que Relena falava de Treize, podia ver em seu olhar e sua voz o ódio puro e sorriu. De fato ele e a jovem tinham algo em comum, eram semelhantes em seu ódio por Treize.

- Percebo que uma aliança favorecera de fato a nós dois. Mas o meu não se refere apenas a meu sobrinho. – disse Romefeller, sorrindo diabolicamente ao ouvir as palavras que se seguiram.

- Eu sei. Quando me refiro a Treize me refiro também ao clã Khushrenada, que ele e os que o seguem pereçam diante de nosso ódio. Que seus dias sejam ainda mais negros que a própria escuridão. Não descansarei em quanto eles não pagarem por terem se atrevido a tirar Heero de mim.

- Posso perguntar quem é Heero? – indagou Romefeller, vendo Relena fechar os olhos, por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Aquele que escolhi como companheiro eterno, e que os Khushrenada se atreveram corromper.

- Entendo. – disse o Duque.

Romefeller levantou-se imediatamente. Caminhando até Relena e tomando-lhe a mão beijando-a, antes de voltar o olhar a Mackaczi dando-lhe algumas ordens.

- A partir dessa noite os caçadores se submeteram aos comandos do clã Peacecraft. Que as noites dos Khushrenada diminuam, e que Treize seja derrotado pelo nosso ódio.

Relena sorriu perversamente, se deixando guiar por Romefeller que a levou para sentar-se a seu lado, colocando sua mão sobre a do líder dos caçadores.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o. _FlashBack o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sim, haviam caminhado para isso, caminhando para a vitória sobre todos os clãs, mas principalmente para a queda dos Khushrenada. A derrota de Treize marcaria a glória dos Romefellers, sobre os demais clãs que haviam se atrevido a unir-se a Treize contra ele.

Noventa, NightRose, Dhanylhos e os Maguanac, todos eles pereceriam pela mão dos Romefeller. Quanto a Relena seria muito fácil livrar-se dela mais tarde, afinal nunca tivera intenção de tê-la como aliada. Apenas a usara para seus propósitos, assim como usaria o Necro que a acompanhava. A única pedra a ser retirada de seu caminho, era Treize, mas este não o seria por muito tempo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

De volta ao local dos túmulos:

Duo ofegou reunindo o que restava de suas forças para fazer um pedido a Sally, mas movendo-se antes mesmo que o tivesse terminado de fazê-lo, obrigando-a a ajudá-lo.

- Leve-me até ele. – pediu Duo fracamente.

Sally amparou o humano levando-o até Heero, quando o mesmo fez menção de ir sozinho até o vampiro.

Heero viu o amante vir em sua direção e sorriu diante de sua atitude, podia sentir suas dores e imaginava o esforço que o mesmo fazia para não desmaiar, mas mesmo assim se esforçava para estar ao seu lado.

Duo segurou a espada procurando ergue-la, mas mordeu os lábios diante do esforço, sentindo a amiga segurar-lhe o braço ajudando-o a sustentar a espada.

Sally colocou sua mão sobre a do humano ajudando-o a sustentar Yami, ouvindo-o repetir o que o líder do clã Khushrenada dizia diante de Relena que mantinha a cabeça abaixada em sinal de derrota.

- Specturiun Natlilos, Proctplius. Novents Hikari nhyi Yami, quinthuis Eptezium, Unnintlus andiluys Mordylatus fhornenus imunilhius**[6]**

Assim que ambos começaram a conjurar as palavras Hikari e Yami começassem a brilhar, obrigando-os a fechar momentaneamente os olhos.

Duo sentiu seu abdômen queimar diante do brilho, e ofegou sentindo Sally segurá-lo com força quando ameaçou cair diante da dor inesperada, segundos depois seu ferimento se encontrava milagrosamente cicatrizado, sem indícios de que estivera algum dia machucado. Deixando não apenas ele como também Sally surpreso com o que ocorrera.

Em seguida as espadas deixaram a mão de seus guardiões, girando uma ao redor da outra como se dançassem, bem no centro dos túmulos, até que ambas se juntaram tornando-se uma única e longa espada branca, com inscrições em vermelho. Irradiando um brilho avermelhado que se estendeu até o céu, cobrindo-o de um tom rubro, antes de dissipar-se, levando consigo o eclipse e permitindo que o sol da tarde finalmente brilhasse.

Heero viu o céu clarear com o sol e voltou seus pensamentos à espada, que veio a sua mão instantaneamente, ele pegou a espada nascida da união de Yami e Hikari cravando-a sem pena no peito de Relena que ofegou. Apesar da dor dilacerante, ela manteve o olhar preso ao vampiro, que não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, nem mesmo diante de suas últimas palavras.

- Eu sempre te amei Heero. – disse Relena com amargura.

Heero nem ao menos lhe deu uma resposta ou alivio a seu sofrimento, não haveria alivio. Não para ela, que fizera tanto mal a todos que encontrou. O destino dela era o de perecer dolorosamente diante de seus olhos. Como lhe dissera antes, nunca houve de sua parte qualquer sentimento de amor ou carinho. Desejo e luxúria sim, mas o mesmo era insignificante em sua opinião.

Relena não havia sido a única com que se deitara de forma a tentar preencher o vazio de sua alma, vampiras e humanas ao longo das décadas haviam passado por sua cama, mas há todas sem exceção havia reservado apenas a indiferença e desprezo. O prazer físico era momentâneo e apenas aumentava o vazio dentro de si. Por isso ficara surpreso ao encontrar em Duo, o que necessitava para preencher-lhe por completo.

Havia percebido isso no dia em que o encontrara no instante que seus olhos mergulharam na imensidão violeta soube que estavam destinados a estar juntos. E isso era algo que Relena jamais seria capaz de entender.

Duo olhou para o vampiro que mantinha o olhar frio e malévolo sobre Relena. Em seus olhos não havia nenhum indicio de que a confissão da líder do clã Peacecraft tinha qualquer importância. Em uma das conversas que tivera com Heero, o mesmo havia lhe confidenciado como havia sido seu passado, após ter se tornado um vampiro.

Ele não pode dizer que descobrir que seu amado havia se deitado com um número considerável de pessoas, o havia chateado, não que achasse que o vampiro era um celibatário. Ainda mais dada à natureza selvagem do mesmo. Ainda assim sentiu-se um tanto quanto triste, por não ter sido o único na vida do japonês. Embora o mesmo lhe tenha afirmado que nenhuma delas havia significado algo em sua vida. Que todas não passaram de mero conforto físico, para sua alma atormentada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Um ano atrás:

Duo se encontrava deitado nos braços do vampiro, desfrutando do agradável silêncio e da companhia um do outro. A luz prateada passava pela janela da torre, banhando-os com seu brilho pálido. Não sabiam por quanto tempo à calmaria duraria, por isso antes que a batalha decisiva se iniciasse aproveitavam cada momento para estarem juntos.

Heero apertou o humano em seus braços recebendo uma risada do mesmo, o fazendo sorrir. Virou Duo em seus braços de forma que pudesse olhar em seus olhos. Era incrível a paz que sentia quando o tinha em seus braços, tão diferente da sensação vazia, de décadas atrás quando outras ocupavam sua cama.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou Duo depois de algum tempo.

- Em como me sinto em paz, quando o tenho em meus braços. – respondeu Heero. – Cada vez que o toco é como se minha alma, ganhasse novo fôlego, tão diferente...- pausou o vampiro, sem saber como o humano reagiria se lhe contasse quantas já havia estado em sua cama.

- Diferente...? – perguntou Duo tentando fazer o amante continuar a falar.

- Diferente...- pausou Heero antes de continuar. – Das mulheres que tive em minha cama.

- Ah!. – disse Duo sem saber exatamente o que dizer sobre isso.

O silêncio voltou ao quarto, mas dessa vez ele era pesado e angustiante. Duo fechou os olhos, corroendo-se por dentro. Sabia que não havia sido o primeiro de Heero, ainda assim, ouvi-lo confirmar que houvera outras, era muito pior que saber que Relena era uma delas.

Heero sentiu a angustia de seu companheiro, e sorriu tristemente. Ele gostaria de pudesse mudar seu passado de forma a apagar a tristeza do coração de seu amante, entretanto sabia que isso seria impossível. Tudo que podia fazer era mostrar a Duo quem tinha real importância em sua vida.

- Elas não significaram nada Duo. – disse Heero fazendo o humano abrir os olhos e encará-lo. – Naquela época eu buscava apenas uma fuga para o vazio em minha alma, jamais nenhuma delas esteve em meus braços, mais do que uma noite.

- Isso não me deixa mais confortável, se você quer saber. – disse Duo desviando o olhar do amante, mas ainda permanecendo em seus braços, pensando em quantas vezes o japonês teria se deitado com Relena.

Heero sorriu pegando o queixo de Duo, com uma das mãos, o fazendo voltar a encará-lo. Ele não tinha porque ter ciúmes de Relena, ou de qualquer outra pessoa com que houvesse se deitado.

- Acredite mesmo que eu tenha me deitado com Relena mais de uma vez, não significou nada, nenhum deles significou. Você é...e sempre será o único. Minha alma tem paz apenas quando o tenho ao meu lado. Em meus braços. – disse Heero vendo os olhos de Duo fraquejarem. – Como disse antes não quero que ajam segredos entre nós, e nem dúvidas quanto o que sinto por você Duo Maxwell.

- Eu sei. – disse Duo, descansando a cabeça no peito do vampiro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o. _FlashBack o.o.o.o.o.o.

Naquele dia ele havia aceitado e acreditado nas palavras do japonês de que era o único o qual se importava e amava. E mesmo se ainda tivesse dúvidas sobre o grau de importância que os antigos amantes de Heero tiveram na vida do vampiro, elas haviam sido apagadas.

Lamentava por Relena, ao mesmo tempo em que compreendia Heero, se não soubesse o tipo de criatura que a loira fora, e soubesse que a mesma jamais mudaria, ficaria tentado a interceder por ela.

Relena queria ter ouvido de seu antigo amante, alguma palavra de carinho ou conforto, mas sabia que isso era apenas um sonho tolo o qual ela levaria consigo para o inferno. Intimamente sempre soube que Heero jamais seria seu completamente, uma vez que ele nunca dera mostras de vê-la como companheira.

Talvez se houvesse agido diferente, o japonês pudesse ter desenvolvido algum sentimento cálido por ela ao longo dos anos, um que não fosse o ódio e o desprezo.

Ela fechou os olhos quando uma dor aguda preencheu-a por completo a fazendo gritar no mesmo instante em que fachos de luz começaram a sair de seu corpo, transformando-a em nada mais que pó em poucos segundos.

Heero assistiu em silêncio o que havia restado de Relena, ser soprado pelo vento e sentiu finalmente sua natureza se acalmar. As palavras dela quanto ao que dizia sentir por ele, não o afetara, de fato nunca chegou a sentir algo além de desprezo pela antiga lider do clã Peacecraft. Mas isso era passado e agora apenas o futuro lhe era importante, um futuro com seu escolhido.

..0.0.0.

Em alguma parte das terras dos Khushrenada:

Hugh matou dois caçadores em segundos, mordendo o pescoço de um deles estraçalhando-lhe os ligamentos e dando uma patada no pescoço do outro separando a cabeça do restante do corpo tornando há ambos, em um monte de cinzas.

Ele voltou o olhar a outro vampiro de cabelos compridos, que pertencia aos Khushrenada, mostrando os dentes e cuspindo o que havia conseguido arrancar de um caçador. Fazendo o vampiro torcer o nariz em desagrado.

O Lycan olhou ao redor, notando que não havia muitos caçadores perseguindo-os, assim como não havia muitos vampiros leais aos Khushrenada ainda lutando.

Os caçadores os excediam em número, mas não faltava a eles a garra para continuarem lutando. Todos os humanos, pelo menos os que não haviam morrido, conseguiram alcançar as cavernas onde estariam seguros.

Ele rosnou alto uivando e batendo a pata da frente no chão, diante dos caçadores que ainda insistiam em seguir os humanos. Não estavam muito longe das cavernas, e muitos dos vampiros que haviam sido designados para a proteção dos humanos, haviam seguido com os mesmos para impedir que perecessem. Bem poucos haviam ficado para trás a fim de cobrir a retaguarda e impedir que os caçadores avançassem.

O céu começou a clarear espantando a noite criada pela magia do Necro. Assim que o céu começou a clarear, e o sol passou rasgando as nuvens, boa parte dos caçadores debandaram, bem poucos recusaram a se esconder, mesmo o sol, começando a feri-los.

- Os Khushrenada perecerão hoje. – disse com escárnio um dos caçadores, fazendo Hugh rosnar mais alto.

- Não conte com isso. – disse Ahmad transpassando o caçador com sua espada.

Ele havia deixado o castelo e partido para verificar a segurança dos humanos que escapavam pela floresta a pedido de seu irmão Abdul, haviam sentido a presença dos caçadores atrás dos humanos e sabiam que os vampiros enviados para a proteção destes, não seriam suficientes.

Quando partiu levara consigo mais quarenta vampiros do seu clã dividindo-os, ordenando que uma parte seguisse em direção as cavernas, onde vampiros do clã Noventa e NightRose procuravam manter seguro os humanos. Enquanto a outra parte seguiria com ele para ajudar os vampiros que ficaram para trás com o intuito de deter o avanço dos caçadores.

Sentiu com desagrado o sol brilhar em sua pele morta, vendo com desgosto muitos caçadores debandarem como baratas. Olhou para o Lycan dando um resmungo, voltando sua atenção aos caçadores que demonstravam mais coragem que os demais, pelo simples fato de permanecerem.

Ahmad deteve a arma de um caçador, cortando-lhe a cabeça habilmente, num único movimento. O líder do Maguanac sorriu com escárnio diante da ousadia deles ao imaginar que seriam capazes de ferir Ahmad Faruk**[7]**, uma das três lâminas **[8]** do clã Maguanac.

..0.0.0.

Área dos túmulos:

Heero voltou-se para Sally que parecia incomodada com o sol, estendendo-lhe a mão, para que viesse até ele.

A vampira seguiu com o humano até o shuhan dos Khushrenada que lhe tomou a mão a fazendo tocar no cabo da espada que se encontrava fincada onde anteriormente havia o corpo de Relena.

Heero olhou dentro dos olhos de sua velha amiga, antes de dizer mentalmente a Duo que repetisse com ele outra conjuração.

"Repita comigo Duo."

Duo meneou a cabeça repetindo as palavras que eram conjuradas pelo vampiro, sentindo um estranho calor espalhar-se por seu corpo, à medida que as palavras deixavam seus lábios.

- Nieks Yami intrinus Hikari solentus desimus intreckus corazunus.**[9]**

Sally arfou levando a mão ao peito ao senti-lo arder, sentiu Heero ampará-la, quando vacilou diante da dor, era como se alguma coisa a estivesse queimando por dentro, penetrando em cada célula e cada órgão em seu corpo. Suas pernas falharam e deixou-se ser sustentada pelo amigo. Apertou a mão fortemente contra o peito ao sentir uma contração que a fez dobra-se em dois, logo em seguida o ar penetrou dolorosamente por seu nariz e sua garganta.

Ela aspirou o ar tossindo fortemente, antes que a dor sumisse por completo e seu corpo se acalmasse lhe permitindo ouvir um retumbar em seus ouvidos, um som que não ouvia há anos. O som de seu próprio coração batendo.

Duo olhou para Sally não acreditando no que seus olhos viam. A pele antes pálida estava corada e viçosa. Aproximou-se dela, tocando-lhe o braço sentindo o corpo outrora frio agora quente, abraçando-a no mesmo instante, incapaz de impedir que lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

- Eu...eu estou... – tentou formular Sally.

- Viva – completou Heero diante da incapacidade dela em completar a frase.

Sally chorou afastando-se de Duo e abraçando Heero que sorriu, diante da felicidade dela. Ninguém merecia mais a chance de voltar a ser humana, do que a mulher que tinha como amiga.

Havia sido Sally que o ajudara a manter-se são, quando tudo em que pensava era apenas insanidade. Se alguém merecia voltar a ter uma vida mortal e envelhecer ao lado daquele que escolhera amar, esse alguém era ela.

Heero voltou seu olhar às espadas que brilharam novamente separando-se, voltando cada uma a seu respectivo guardião. Ele olhou para Duo e Sally, antes de voltar o olhar em direção do castelo.

- Vamos ainda temos alguns caçadores para derrotar. – disse Heero, ciente que os mesmos não recuariam apenas pela morte de Relena.

Sally e Duo concordaram. Não sabiam em que pé se encontrava a batalha, mas sabiam que ainda tinham de lutar, antes que pudessem finalmente dar por encerrado o confronto com Romefeller e os caçadores.

Os três retornaram ao castelo rapidamente, para descobrir que na verdade, não havia muito a ser feito. A maioria dos caçadores já havia morrido, enquanto outra parte fugira logo após a morte de Mackanzi, e o restante quando a magia que impedia o brilho do sol foi quebrada. Muitos poucos ainda lutavam pelo simples fato de que se recusavam a admitir a derrota.

Duo olhou ao redor, vendo montes de cinzas, restos de caçadores e vampiros leais aos Khushrenada. Buscou com o olhar seus amigos, vendo Wufei junto a Quatre, Trowa e Auda.

Seu coração acalmou-se ao saber que seus amigos e aqueles que aprendera a estimar se encontravam bem.

- Fiquem junto de mim. - disse Heero, mesmo sabendo que isso era desnecessário, uma vez que excediam em número.

Sally e Duo assentiram, caminhando próximo do líder dos Khushrenada. Heero procurou pela presença de Treize, sentindo próxima dali.

Encontrou-o duelando com Romefeller e sabia que assim que o mesmo caísse, a vitória sobre a profecia seria completa.

Treize desviou do golpe da espada de seu tio, enquanto procurava a presença de sua amada, localizando-a junto às presenças de Noventa, a marquesa Kathiene, Amadeos e Abdul.

Ele e sua companheira eterna haviam se separado durante a batalha contra os caçadores, estivera-a mantendo debaixo de seus olhos, mas em um instante em que se virara para enfrentar três caçadores que investiram conta ele, perdera-a de vista.

Durante algum tempo teve receio de que não poderiam vencer a batalha, entretanto e quando Heero matara o líder dos caçadores a maioria deles debandou como ratos, tornando os Khushrenada e seus aliados maiores em números.

Voltou sua atenção a Romefeller, ciente de que precisava derrotá-lo para finalmente dar um fim ao ódio que seu tio tinha por ele e pelos Khushrenada.

Romefeller praguejou diante do sol, que lhe queimava a pele como ácido, ele não esperava que seu sobrinho oferecesse tamanha resistência, acreditando que seria fácil derrotá-lo, assim como seria fácil derrotar o atual shuhan dos Khushrenada. Mas a luta já havia se estendido além do esperado e as chances que tinham diminuíam a cada minuto, ainda mais depois que o sol surgira.

Sentiu a presença de Relena desaparecer a poucos instantes e sabia que ela tivera o mesmo fim que Mackaczi, a morte pelas mãos do sucessor de Treize. A presença poderosa que sentira a pouco havia desaparecido por completo e imaginava que temível criatura teria tamanho poder.

Enquanto duelava com seu sobrinho seu olhar percebeu que Heero retornara com dois humanos, uma mulher loira e o humano que sabia ser o amante do shuhan dos Khushrenada.

Ainda podia sentir levemente a rodear o atual shuhan dos ichizoku dos Khushrenada a poderosa presença que sentira a pouco quando percebeu a presença de Relena se extinguir.

Havia sentido a presença de Yuy aumentar pouco depois de ele matar seu caçador mais importante e desaparecer atrás de Relena que levara com a ajuda do Necro o amante do japonês.

Assim como sentia a presença de seus caçadores sumir um a um, derrotados por seus inimigos, apenas ele ainda resistia, mas sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo, antes que os que restaram morressem ou simplesmente fugissem como muitos já haviam feito.

- Creio que nossa luta, já demorou mais do que deveria – ironizou Romefeller.

- Concordo tio. – respondeu Treize ciente de que a próxima investida seria decisiva, mas não tinha a intenção de ser ele o perdedor.

Heero aproximou-se com Duo para assistir o desfecho do duelo que acontecia entre o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada e o líder dos Romefeller.

Os vampiros dos cinco clãs: Khushrenada, Maguanac, NightRose, Noventa e Dhanylhos que não se encontravam gravemente feridos também se ajuntaram ao redor para presenciar o fim do Duque Dermail.

Apenas o Duque ainda resistia, mas mesmo que o líder do clã Romefeller derrotasse Treize, o que Heero não acreditava que aconteceria, Dermail não sairia vivo dali.

Não foi com surpresa que durante a investida final de Romefeller, ele desse a Treize a abertura necessária para que a espada que o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada usava, arrancasse a cabeça do vampiro transformando-o em cinzas.

Catherine suspirou aliviada, ao ver que seu amor encontrava-se seguro. Ela correu até ele, jogando-se em seus braços sendo imediatamente confortada por seu amado.

- É o fim, minha adorada, vencemos. – disse Treize voltando o olhar aquele que escolhera como o shuhan dos Khushrenada.

Heero meneou a cabeça, em acordo envolvendo Duo pela cintura, olhando para os demais ao redor que urravam comemorando a vitória. Ele sabia que ainda havia muito a ser feito e não podiam perder tempo comemorando, por isso deu a ordem necessária para que pudesse dizer que tudo estava definitivamente acabado, aqueles que se encontravam por perto e a todos os demais vampiros do clã e aos aliados onde quer que se encontre na cidade.

- Os que ainda podem lutar, vasculhem cada canto, cada gruta, cada pedra da cidade e expulsem os caçadores. – disse Heero friamente. – Matem os que resistirem.

No mesmo instante aqueles sob seu comando desapareceram para cumprir a ordem, permanecendo apenas alguns poucos vampiros.

Sally suspirou procurando com o olhar o homem que detinha seu coração, encontrando-o sentado no chão junto a Quatre e Trowa. Ela correu até o chinês, lançando-se no chão e em seus braços, procurando por algum ferimento grave. Os dois vampiros olharam surpresos para ela, sentindo-a não mais como um deles, mas sim humana.

Wufei sorriu ao ver que Sally estava bem, tomando-lhe a mão e beijando-a. Em muitos momentos durante a batalha eemera que ela estivesse ferida, mas ao vê-la jogar-se em seus braços logo que seus olhares se encontraram, o encheu de alivio. Percorreu com os olhos seu corpo, procurando por algum ferimento, mas ela parecia-lhe bem, na verdade era como se Sally houvesse acabado de acordar, uma vez que sua pele parecia-lhe cheia de frescor e vitalidade.

Seus olhos demonstraram surpresa ao finalmente perceber o calor de sua pele e do corado de seu rosto. Sem acreditar tocou-lhe a face sentindo nela a mesma quentura das mãos.

Sally sorriu diante do olhar de Wufei e do assombro nos olhos negros, sentiu seus olhos úmidos, não impedindo que lágrimas vertessem deles, diante da alegria que sentia.

- Você...- tentou dizer Wufei seu conseguir terminar, com medo de que fosse uma ilusão, o que acreditava.

- Eu sou humana novamente. - disse Sally chorando.

Wufei apertou-a em seus braços, sentindo o retumbar do coração dela, contra o seu, afundando o rosto contra o pescoço de sua amada, chorando pela felicidade de poder pensar num futuro a seu lado, vendo-a envelhecer juntamente consigo.

Quatre sorriu diante da alegria do amigo. Era a primeira vez que via-o chorar. Encostou-se em Trowa compartilhando com o amante seu contentamento, procurou por Duo, vendo-o junto a Heero, sorrindo quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Voltou o olhar ao amante que assentiu. No instante seguinte ambos desapareceram para cumprir as ordens do shuhan, caçar e matar os caçadores restantes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A alguns quilômetros dali:

Ahmad viu o último dos caçadores perecer e sorriu diante da comemoração que os vampiros faziam pela vitória. Ele guardou sua espada, ouvindo de seus irmãos que Romefeller e Relena haviam perecido, ao mesmo tempo em que recebia do shuhan dos Khushrenada a ordem mental, para caçar e matar qualquer caçador que houvesse sobrevivido.

Ele viu os vampiros dispersarem para cumprir a ordem de Heero, sorrindo antes de partir ele mesmo para cumprir as ordens do shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada.

Hugh viu cada um dos vampiros dispersar para cumprir o que fora ordenado por Yuy. Soltou um uivou alto e longo, para que sua amada soubesse que estava vivo e bem, antes de partir para cumprir o que fora ordenado pelo vampiro líder dos Khushrenada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nas cavernas nas terras dos Khushrenada:

Os vampiros dos clãs NightRose, Noventa e Maguanac, receberam as ordens do shuhan dos Khushrenada, informando aos humanos sob sua proteção, que os clãs Romefeller e Peacecraft haviam perecido. Uma parte deles deixou as cavernas para cumprirem as ordens sobre caçar os caçadores, o restante permaneceu caso algum caçador aparecesse a fim de guardar os humanos que festejavam a vitória.

Sophie abraçou o filho, pensando em seu marido e se o mesmo estaria bem, quando pela caverna vindo pela abertura principal e viajando pelos túneis um uivo alto ecoou. Ela deixou que as lágrimas viessem, sabendo que esse era o sinal de que Hugh estava vivo e que partira assim como os demais para cumprirem as ordens de Heero. Ela beijou o filho, fechando os olhos, se permitindo finalmente descansar uma vez que sabia que logo seu amado estaria com eles.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

De volta ao castelo:

Heero viu cada um dos vampiros partirem, e voltou-se para o humano, sentindo um ligeiro estremecimento, procurando ignorá-lo, viu Treize e os líderes Noventa e Abdul aproximarem-se.

- Vencemos Yuy. – disse Noventa apertando a mão do shuhan dos Khushrenada, voltando o olhar ao humano. – Fico feliz que esteja bem, temi quando vi que Relena o havia levado.

- Eu também Marechal, mas felizmente, Heero chegou a tempo. – disse Duo olhando para o vampiro que tinha o olhar estranho. – Eu estou bem amor. – disse o humano fazendo o vampiro menear a cabeça.

Treize olhou para forma como Yuy mantinha o humano junto a si, como se temesse perdê-lo de repente e se indagou o que havia acontecido quando o mesmo fora levado por Relena.

- Acho que devemos cuidar dos feridos e verificar o estrago causado por Romefeller e Relena. – disse Treize.

- Concordo. – disse Heero, voltando o olhar para Duo. – Porque não descansa? – perguntou o vampiro vendo o humano negar.

- Não, eu quero ajudar no que for possível, eu estou bem. – afirmou Duo.

- Como queira. – disse Heero sabendo que não adiantava discutir com Duo. – Treize, você e Catherine ajudem os feridos juntamente com Noventa.

- Como desejar shuhan.

Respondeu Treize curvando-se e seguindo com Noventa e Catherine para ajudar os feridos que se encontravam ali no pátio do castelo.

- Abdul pegue alguns membros dos Khushrenada e verifiquem se há algum ferido dentro do castelo. Eu e Duo vamos olhar pelos arredores.

- Será feito Yuy. – respondeu Abdul, sendo acompanhado por outros vampiros.

Heero fechou os olhos ordenando aos vampiros que saíram à caça dos caçadores, que ajudassem também os feridos. Ele abriu os olhos voltando-se para o amante que meneou a cabeça, acompanhando-o para fora do castelo em busca de feridos que necessitassem de cuidados. Levaria algum tempo antes que pudessem simplesmente sentar e descansar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Semanas depois:

A cidade se encontrava tranqüila. Sob as ordens do shuhan dos Khushrenada, todos os caçadores, que haviam fugido da batalha, haviam sido caçados e mortos, livrando Epyon finalmente da sombra de Romefeller e Relena. Ainda era muito cedo para pensar no retorno de seus antigos habitantes, se é que algum dia eles realmente retornariam. Afinal muitas vidas haviam sido perdidas e infelizmente jamais poderiam retornar, assim como seria impossível reverter todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido desde a chegada de Relena a cidade a pouco mais de dois anos.

Mas reverter à destruição causada pelo confronto com os caçadores, Relena e Romefeller era possível. Por isso, por decisão de Heero, Epyon estava sendo reconstruída.

Levaria alguns meses antes que a cidade voltasse a ser o que era, ainda assim os Khushrenada estavam empenhados em fazê-lo, não importava o custo ou o tempo que isso levasse. Mas era evidente que uma vez que não havia mais uma ameaça à humanidade, não havia motivos para que o shuhan dos Khushrenada permanecesse na cidade. Entretanto todos mereciam um devido descanso antes de partirem, cada um para sua própria "casa".

..

O quarto se encontrava silencioso e mergulhado numa agradável penumbra, entretanto apenas o humano dormia, apesar de que Heero tinha outros planos para seu futuro companheiro.

Duo acordou com o toque de Heero em seu rosto, e sorriu mantendo os olhos fechados, fingindo que ainda dormia, aproveitando da sensação de paz e da carícia feita suavemente em seu braço.

- Eu sei que está acordado – disse Heero suavemente, sorrindo diante da voz sonolenta de seu amante.

- Está tão bom...ficar assim que não quero acordar. – respondeu Duo escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

- Te amo.

Duo abriu os olhos imediatamente diante do tom angustiado na voz do amante, levantando a cabeça e erguendo a mão tocando o rosto do vampiro, podia ver a angústia estremecer os olhos azul cobalto e inconscientemente tocou o abdômen. Não havia nenhum indicio de que havia sido ferido ali naquele local. E se sua mente não se lembrasse da dor, jamais diria que uma espada havia dilacerado seu corpo.

- Eu estou bem amor. – disse Duo procurando acalmar o vampiro.

Heero suspirou encostando a cabeça exatamente no local, onde Relena havia ferido o humano, esfregou o rosto no abdômen plano beijando-o logo em seguida. Sabia que o amante estava bem, ainda assim a simples lembrança de que poderia tê-lo perdido o atormentava.

Ergueu a cabeça inclinando-se e capturando os lábios de Duo, enquanto suas mãos afastavam as cobertas rapidamente, dando-lhe pleno acesso ao corpo que precisava tocar.

Duo sentiu as mãos de Heero o puxarem para mais perto e ofegou diante da ânsia do vampiro em tocar seu corpo. Sabia que o amante precisava disso para ter a certeza de que estava bem, por isso não se importou com a forma desenfreada com que o japonês o tocava.

Deixou-se ser puxado para o colo de Heero, sendo preparado rapidamente. Duo ofegou ao ser penetrado de uma única vez, procurando ignorar o desconforto, fechando os olhos diante da caricia suave e da forma como fora cuidadosamente deitado na cama por seu amado.

- Abra os olhos para mim amor.- pediu Heero gentilmente.

Duo abriu os olhos encarando a íris azul cobalto do vampiro. Ofegou ligeiramente quando o amante fez amor com ele lentamente, sentindo como se derretesse nas mãos de seu amante, tamanho o zelo com que o mesmo entrava e saia de seu corpo.

Heero sentiu o desconforto de seu nakama ao penetrá-lo de forma tão rápida, fazendo-o sentir-se culpado.

Duo merecia ser amado e não possuído como se fosse um mero objeto de prazer. Por isso tomou seu futuro nakama como ele merecia independente de sua ânsia em certificar-se se o mesmo estava realmente bem.

Ouviu Duo gritar seu nome, quando o gozo o abraçou, assim como ele mesmo clamara o nome do amante, quando sua semente derramou-se dentro dele. Ambos mantiveram seus olhos fechados e suas testas encostadas, incapazes de mover-se diante da plenitude do ato que ainda lhes estremecia o corpo.

"_Eu te amo Duo...meu amado pela eternidade."_

"_Também te amo...seu...para sempre."_

Duo sorriu diante da suave pressão de Heero, antes do mesmo retirar-se de seu corpo, e o puxasse para se aconchegar em seus braços. Suspirou extasiado diante do carinho que o vampiro fazia em seus cabelos soltos, rindo quando o vampiro mordeu suavemente seu ombro desnudo.

- O que acha de tomamos um banho e descermos para comer, antes de voltarmos novamente para cama. – sussurrou o vampiro no ouvido do amante.

- Acho uma idéia maravilhosa amor.

Duo deixou os braços de Heero levantando-se, e seguindo para o banheiro na companhia do vampiro, era tão bom não ter de se preocupar quando teriam que lutar novamente e apenas aproveitar da companhia um do outro que tinha medo de descobrir que tudo não passava de um sonho bom.

- Não pense amor. – disse Heero, ao ouvir os pensamentos do humano, aproximou-se de Duo tocando-lhe a face quente e macia. – Vamos apenas desfrutar da companhia um do outro, sem nos preocuparmos com o amanhã.

- Está bem. – respondeu Duo beijando Heero e deixando que o mesmo o carregasse para a banheira.

O vampiro estava certo, não precisava preocupar-se antecipadamente com o que não tinha conhecimento, o que quer que se apresentasse a sua frente no futuro, sentia que seria capaz de enfrentar uma vez que não estaria sozinho. Por hora saber que aqueles que amava e estimava, estavam bem lhe bastava.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Quatro meses depois:

Quatre se encontrava preguiçosamente deitado numa das chaise da biblioteca, lendo um livro, enquanto Trowa terminava algum assunto com Treize, ele olhou na direção de Duo e Heero que se encontravam partilhando o mesmo sofá, conversando reservadamente.

Duo havia lhe contado o que aconteceu desde que seguira Relena e Heero o encontrara. Sentia-se feliz por eles, uma vez que quase haviam perdido um ao outro, pois duvidava que Duo tivesse sobrevivido se não fosse por conta das espadas e seu estranho poder.

Capaz não apenas de curar instantaneamente o amigo, acabar com a magia de Mirla, bem como tornar um vampiro, novamente humano. O que o fazia pensar em Sally.

Era simplesmente incrível pensar que ela agora era humana, que poderia estar com Chang e envelhecer ao lado do amigo, ter filhos, ter uma vida.

Seu amante havia lhe indagado quanto a sua decisão de não voltar a ser humano, apesar de que por um momento a idéia lhe pareceu agradável. Mas o simples fato de saber que não seria mais capaz de estar junto a Trowa, que não tinha nenhuma intenção de retornar a sua vida humana, o fizera descartar a idéia.

Uma semana após a batalha, Heero o havia chamado, e oferecido à chance de voltar a ser humano, uma vez que agora tinha o conhecimento necessário para utilizar Hikari e Yami, juntamente com Duo, o que significava dar a ele a mesma oportunidade que dera a Sally.

..FlashBack_I..0.0.0

Quatre e Trowa haviam ido para o escritório encontrarem-se com Heero que os havia chamado, fazia algum tempo que não viam o shuhan dos Khushrenada, uma vez que o mesmo estava passando mais tempo com Duo.

- Quatre você gostaria de ser humano novamente? – perguntou Heero, sorrindo diante do olhar de choque de Trowa.

O loiro sentiu as emoções conflitantes do amante, diante da pergunta de Heero. Podia sentir-lhe o choque e apreensão, por não saber que resposta ele daria ao. Uma parte sua parecia quer que dissesse sim, enquanto outra temia que ele aceitasse.

Quatre ponderou durante alguns segundos sobre a proposta de voltar a ser humano. O que isso significava para ele? Ele já era um vampiro há quase um ano, ainda assim a ideia de voltar a ser humano, envelhecer, a primeira vista parecia agradável. Não ter que se alimentar de sangue ou se preocupar em manter sua natureza sob controle, mas e quanto a Trowa?

Ele voltou o olhar ao amante sentindo-se angustiado, afinal Heero havia oferecido apenas a ele possibilidade de retornar a sua mortalidade. Ele amava Trowa, não queria separar-se dele, nem mesmo se fosse para voltar a sua vida mortal.

Trowa sorriu diante das dúvidas de Quatre, indo até o amante quando o mesmo tentou sem sucesso expor suas dúvidas.

- Eu...mas..Trowa. – tentou perguntar Quatre, sentindo o amante abraçá-lo pelas costas, respondendo a pergunta não formulada.

- Eu jamais poderia ser humano novamente Quatre. Eu devo demais a Heero para voltar a minha vida humana, mas entenderei se você desejar voltar a sua antiga vida.

Heero balançou a cabeça diante das palavras de Trowa tocando-lhe o ombro, antes de deixar claro sua opinião sobre como o amigo se sentia.

- Não me deve nada Trowa, aceitarei sua decisão, caso deseje voltar a sua humanidade ao lado de Quatre. – disse Heero, mesmo sabendo que o latino não mudaria de opinião.

Quatre encostou-se mais no amante, virando o rosto para olhar dentro da íris esverdeada que tanta amava, antes de voltar seu olhar diretamente a Heero, sem dúvidas em seu coração sobre a oferta de tornar-se humano novamente.

- Neste caso não tenho o que pensar Heero. Agradeço sua oferta, mas não haveria vida para mim, longe de Trowa. – respondeu Quatre, sentindo o amante beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Heero meneou a cabeça, em acordo. Ele já sabia qual seria a resposta de Quatre e Trowa, ainda assim se viu na obrigação de perguntá-lo, uma vez que sabia que Trowa às vezes se culpava por ter sido obrigado a abraçar o loiro para que o mesmo não morresse.

..Fim_FlashBack_I..0.0.0

Mesmo afirmando ao amante de que não havia o que considerar quanto a permanecer como vampiro, Trowa o indagara novamente a respeito de recusar a oferta de Heero, naquela mesma noite.

Mas deixara claro que não havia volta em sua decisão. Teria aquele que amava para sempre ao seu lado e em breve seu melhor amigo, também abraçaria a imortalidade ao lado daquele que escolhera.

..FlashBack_II..0.0.0

Quatre mordeu o peito de Trowa o fazendo sorrir, retirando os fios loiros que cobriam os olhos de seu amado. Ele suspirou fechando os olhos durante alguns segundos, abrindo-os diante da mordida suave do amante em seu pescoço, o fazendo girar o corpo e inverter suas posições.

- Você ainda pode aceitar a oferta de Heero. – disse Trowa, vendo os olhos de Quatre estreitarem. – Pode voltar a ser humano, envelhecer, não precisa ser como eu.

- Eu quero ser como você, estar ao seu lado para sempre. – respondeu Quatre, segurando a mão do amante e a levando aos lábios, quando o mesmo acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Mas...- tentou Trowa sendo interrompido por Quatre que já começava a demonstrar irritação.

- Você preferiria que eu aceitasse? Que eu envelhecesse e morresse como um simples humano, deixando-o? – perguntou Quatre irritado, fazendo menção de se levantar.

Trowa sorriu diante da explosão de Quatre que tinha os olhos vermelhos e tentava levantar-se o empurrando. Acalmou-o da maneira mais eficaz que conhecia, tomando-lhe, os lábios pálidos de forma calorosa, afastando-se somente quando o mesmo parou de tentar empurrá-lo.

- Eu viveria feliz ao seu lado se desejasse envelhecer. Não lhe dei uma alternativa quando o abracei e às vezes penso que fui egoísta ao trazê-lo para a imortalidade sem perguntar-lhe se desejava partilha-la comigo. – confessou Trowa.

Quatre tocou a face do amante, deixando que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, eles nunca haviam conversado abertamente sobre isso, mas sabia que se fosse o contrário, se fosse Trowa quem estivesse morrendo, em seu lugar teria feito o mesmo que seu amado. O teria tornado um vampiro para que sobrevivesse.

- Eu sou feliz por você ter tido a coragem de tornar-me uma criatura da noite como você. – disse Quatre sem titubear. – Quando percebi que estava morrendo tudo que desejava era de uma chance, para continuar a seu lado, tínhamos tão pouco tempo juntos...

Quatre parou de falar balançando a cabeça como se assim pudesse espantar a lembrança da dor que sentira ao perceber que estava se separando de Trowa.

Ele olhou nos olhos do amante, buscando forças para falar o que carregava em seu peito, mesmo que o amante conhecesse seus pensamentos, ele precisava falar sobre os mesmos.

- Eu me apaixonei por você, no dia em que me salvou. E desde esse dia, não houve um único momento em que não desejei ser como você, pois em meu coração e em minha alma, a simples idéia de deixá-lo, me era mais temível que perder minha mortalidade.

Trowa ofegou apertando Quatre em seus braços, não se importou com as lágrimas vermelhas que escorriam de seus olhos. Ouvir o árabe confirmar o que já conhecia em seu coração, o libertava do tormento de imaginar que privara o loiro de sua mortalidade, condenando-o a uma vida na escuridão dos dias.

- Eu te amo meu anjo. – disse Trowa afastando-se e olhando nos olhos do árabe.

- Também te amo meu amor. – respondeu Quatre beijando o vampiro de olhos cor de esmeraldas.

..Fim_FlashBack_II..0.0.0

Não tinha dúvidas sobre a continuar a ser um vampiro, estava aprendendo ainda a caminhar em sua nova existência, ainda tinha seus medos e receios sobre conseguir ou não controlar a si mesmo, mas tinha certeza de que conseguiria, porque tinha Trowa como companheiro e sabia que o amante jamais o deixaria sucumbir a sua natureza selvagem.

Duo não conseguiu ficar quieto, não quando o vampiro ficava brincado com a ponta de sua trança, enfiando-a no seu ouvido. Ele estapeou a mão de Heero que riu, apertando-o fortemente em seus braços, havia um assunto que precisava discutir com o humano, mas que havia protelado até que a reconstrução de Epyon estivesse em plena execução.

- Duo não há mais nada a fazer em Epyon. – começou Heero atento a reação do humano diante de suas palavras.

Assim que ouviu tais palavras Duo sabia ao que Heero se referia. O vampiro havia vindo à cidade a procura de Yami, a fim de impedir a profecia sobre a noite eterna, deter Relena e a ascensão do clã Peacecraft.

E havia feito isso, encontrara Yami, impedira a profecia e conseqüentemente matara Relena e extinguira o clã Peacecraft. As obras em Epyon já estavam encaminhadas e segundo Treize bem adiantadas, portanto não havia mais motivos para o shuhan do clã Khushrenada ficar na cidade.

- O que você fará agora? – perguntou Duo incerto quanto o que aconteceria caso Heero partisse.

Heero sorriu beijando o pescoço do humano, ao sentir a insegurança do mesmo quanto ao que aconteceria. Como se ele pudesse deixá-lo para trás.

- Eu quero que venha comigo para o Japão. – disse Heero, se perdendo no cheiro agradável do humano, afastando-se antes que viesse a deitá-lo no chão e amá-lo, bem ali na biblioteca com Quatre a poucos metros.

- Japão?! – perguntou Duo surpreso.

- Sim a morada do clã e no país de origem de cada shuhan. Há alguns séculos atrás ela estava sediada na Inglaterra, a terra natal de Treize.

- Entendo, você nasceu no Japão, e como é o atual shuhan dos Khushrenada, nada mais lógico. – concluiu Duo.

- Exato, mas não é por isso que quero que venha comigo. – disse Heero. - Eu o escolhi como meu companheiro pela eternidade, aquele a quem entreguei minha alma, aquele que amo.

Duo sorriu tocando a face do vampiro com carinho, diante da intensidade com que o mesmo dizia que o amava e o havia escolhido como companheiro.

- Quero que nos casemos na terra onde nasci e perante o clã, como o meu escolhido. – informou o vampiro.

Heero viu o humano assentir e aconchegar-se em seus braços de forma a repousar a cabeça em seu ombro, incapaz de falar. Podia sentir sua emoção e sabia que seria impossível o mesmo falar algo, vendo que estava enganado ao ouvir-lo falar junto a seu ouvido.

- Não há lugar, que eu queria estar, que não seja contigo. Eu irei aonde você for...sempre.

Heero tocou a face do humano com carinho, puxando-o de encontro a seus lábios, sabia que Duo responderia isso, afinal o havia escolhido como seu esposo.

- Partiremos em um mês. Despeça-se daqueles que você desejar. – disse Heero.

Duo assentiu voltando a repousar a cabeça no ombro do vampiro, pensando nas pessoas que precisaria se despedir. Quatre certamente iria com Trowa que automaticamente seguiria Heero para o Japão, então não havia necessidade de despedir-se do amigo.

Pensou em Wufei, Sally e Zechs não sabia o que os mesmos fariam agora que a batalha havia acabado, talvez lhes perguntasse mais tarde, quando fosse contar-lhes sobre sua decisão de acompanhar japonês.

Aproveitaria também para perguntar se não desejavam ir com eles para o Japão, mesmo que fosse apenas para assistirem á seu casamento com o vampiro.

Não conseguia lembrar-se de mais ninguém o qual se importasse de informar, a família de Quatre havia partido pouco antes da batalha contra a profecia se iniciar, juntamente com o avô de Wufei. Ou seja, não havia ninguém mais.

No mesmo instante seu coração lhe disse que havia mais duas pessoas, talvez as mais importantes dentre os outros, entretanto desses perguntaria se o japonês o acompanharia para despedir-se delas. Mesmo que as houvesse visitado há alguns dias atrás, precisava dizer-lhes que talvez nunca mais as visitasse tão cedo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Em um dos quartos do castelo:

Sally sorriu diante da caricia de Wufei em seu braço, ainda podia senti-lo em seu corpo e suspirou diante da plenitude que sentia. Olhou para as próprias mãos, ainda não conseguindo acreditar que era humana novamente.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou Wufei, diante da forma com que sua amada olhava para as mãos.

- Que é um milagre eu estar viva novamente.

Wufei meneou a cabeça em acordo. Era verdade, que fosse agraciado com a oportunidade de poder envelhecer com a mulher que amava e talvez mais tarde vir a ter filhos com ela.

Apertou Sally em seus braços, sentindo a quentura de seu corpo e a vida correndo por cada célula. Antes da batalha final se iniciar não tinha muitos planos para o futuro, além de sobreviver.

Mas agora podia vislumbrar um futuro o qual não via o momento de iniciá-lo ao lado da mulher que o fizera amar novamente. Ele cheirou os cabelos loiros, apreciando o aroma suave dos cabelos macios, enquanto tomava coragem para fazer o pedido que ansiava fazer desde que Sally se tornara humana novamente.

- Sally. – chamou Wufei.

- Sim Fei. – respondeu Sally, virando-se para o chinês quando o mesmo se afastou o suficiente para encará-la nos olhos.

- O que você acha de vir comigo para a China, encontrarmos meu avô...e nos casarmos no templo de minha família em Tianjin **[10]**

- Fei...- disse Sally emocionada, recebendo um sorriso do chinês que se inclinou, esfregando o nariz contra a bochecha dela.

- Quero que seja minha mulher Sally, não somente minha amante.

- Eu adoraria ser sua esposa Chang Wufei.

Wufei beijou Sally com ardor, afastando-se dela quando ambos necessitaram de ar. Seus olhares se encontraram febris e repletos de amor.

- Eu te amo, futura senhora Chang Wufei.

Sally riu sentindo as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto, ela ergueu suas mãos tocando os fios negros que caiam por sobre o rosto de seu amado.

- Também te amo, meu futuro marido.

Wufei acariciou o rosto de Sally, secando as lágrimas que ainda vertiam de seus olhos, fazendo-a sorrir e segurar sua mão a beijando. Ela o puxou contra si abraçando-o fortemente diante das emoções fortes que a enchiam. Era tão bom amar e ser amada por alguém como Chang que tinha medo de não ser capaz de corresponder ao amor dele, já havia passado por tanta coisa que agora sentia se insegura.

Tinha medo de errar como mulher, como esposa. E se algum dia ele descobrisse que havia tomado à decisão errada ao pedi-la em casamento? E se um dia o passado dela fosse um empecilho para a felicidade deles?

Wufei podia sentir Sally tremendo e afastou-se lhe tocando a face angustiada, não sabia que pensamentos passavam por sua mente ou o que a aterrorizava, mas sabia que o que quer que fosse ele estaria ali para apoiá-la e tornar-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Não importasse as dificuldades, nada o impediria de protegê-la e de fazê-la feliz.

- Não se preocupe com o futuro meu amor, viva um dia de cada vez.

- Se você...- tentou dizer Sally sendo interrompida.

- Não importa suas escolhas no passado. O que fez ou foi obrigada a fazer, jamais me arrependerei de toma-la como esposa. - respondeu Wufei como se soubesse o que a afligia.

Sally sorriu se permitindo não planejar um futuro, como Wufei dissera, ele não se importava com o que ela fizera quando era vampira, então ela deveria fazer o mesmo e acreditar nas palavras daquele que a amava, quanto a não se arrepender por tê-la como esposa.

- Obrigada amor.

- Foi uma honra. - disse Wufei a beijando suavemente, antes de fechar os olhos para descansar um pouco.

Não havia mentido quanto ao que dissera, além do que sua honra não permitira que ele não cumprisse suas palavras de que jamais se arrependeria de sua decisão. Sally não era Meirian, na verdade se ele não houvesse ignorado seu censo de honra há muito tempo ele teria visto que Meirian jamais poderia ser digna de ser a esposa de alguém, a chinesa não possuía honra.

Diferentemente de Sally que mesmo sendo uma criatura demoníaca, mantivera sua integridade, evitando sempre ferir outras pessoas sem necessidade, se alimentando de animais ao invés de humanos, como Heero mesmo havia lhe dito.

Sabia que a loira não era perfeita, assim como ele também não era, mas ambos possuíam algo em comum, senso de honra. Embora Sally fosse mais comedida que ele. Tinha certeza de que ela o ajudaria a aprender a não ser tão rígido, ainda tinham muito á aprender um com o outro e o fariam.

Como seu avô lhe dissera uma vez, devemos sempre estar prontos a aprender com nossos erros, com nossos inimigos e com aqueles que amamos. Por isso não podia esperar para voltar à China e casar-se com Sally no templo de Nakatu, perante seus ancestrais.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Quinze dias depois - Algumas horas depois do anoitecer:

Heero abriu os olhos, apreciando o silêncio da noite. Olhou para o corpo quente em seus braços afastando a franja para poder beijar os olhos fechados de seu amado.

O vampiro sorriu diante da expressão de felicidade de Duo que ainda dormia, continuou a beijá-lo suavemente até que o humano suspirou fortemente, piscando os olhos pouco antes de antes de abri-los.

- Bom Dia. – disse Duo.

- Bom Dia amor. Acordei você? – perguntou Heero inocentemente.

Duo espreguiçou-se nos braços do japonês, antes de esticar o braço e trazer pelo pescoço o vampiro para mais perto de seus lábios.

- Maravilhosamente. – respondeu Duo beijando o amante.

Afastaram-se lentamente desfrutando do silêncio e da companhia um do outro. Era inicio de noite, o outono mal começara, mas a temperatura já era bem típica da estação.

Heero beijou a testa de Duo, soltando-o para que o mesmo pudesse se afastar e ele pudesse levantar para começar um novo dia, precisava encontrar-se com Treize e Trowa para que começassem a providenciar a partida deles para o Japão, bem como realizar um jantar para comunicar os outros clãs hospedados em sua "casa" sobre sua partida e convidá-los para seu casamento com Duo.

Heero levantou-se caminhando para o armário e separando a roupa que usaria, após sua higiene matinal. Voltou até a cama, sentando-se enquanto dizia a Duo, que talvez não pudessem estar juntos durante o dia.

- Tenho algumas coisas para resolver, sobre nossa partida daqui a quinze dias. – disse Heero. – Talvez não possamos passar muito tempo juntos hoje. – desculpou-se o vampiro.

- Tudo bem...Vou encontrar algo para fazer.

Afirmou Duo, pensando se pedia ou não o vampiro para acompanhá-lo num determinado lugar, afinal não podia e nem queria atrapalhar o amante nos assuntos relacionados ao clã dos Khushrenada. Havia assuntos pendentes a serem resolvidos, antes que Heero pudesse deixar a cidade. Ainda assim queria que o japonês pudesse fazer-lhe companhia assunto que precisava resolver.

- Heero...será que você poderia me acompanhar até a cidade. Eu preciso falar com Tio Maxwell e irmã Hellen, sobre minha partida e os motivos dela.

Heero sorriu diante dos nomes das duas pessoas que eram a família de Duo, e meneou a cabeça em acordo, sabia que o americano iria queria compartilhar com seus entes queridos sua decisão de aceitá-lo como companheiro eterno e sua ida para o Japão.

- Claro. Vou resolver os assuntos mais urgentes e vamos juntos falar com sua família.

- Obrigado Ro.

- O prazer é meu. – respondeu Heero beijando os lábios do humano, antes de seguir para a suíte.

Duo afundou nos travesseiros, enquanto via o vampiro levantar-se e caminhar até a suíte, suspirou aliviado pelo fato de Heero querer acompanhá-lo ao ponto de deixar os assuntos do clã pendentes, imaginava que o shuhan dos Khushrenada precisava lidar pessoalmente com assuntos referentes ao clã, mesmo que ás vezes Treize cuidasse de alguns deles em nome de Heero.

Sabia que seu amado faria o possível para acompanhá-lo, precisava apenas gastar o tempo, antes que pudessem se encontrar e visitar o túmulo de sua família.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Três horas depois:

Duo encontrava lendo na biblioteca em companhia de Catherine, estava esperando que Heero viesse buscá-lo para irem à cidade.

O japonês dissera que tentaria resolver os assuntos mais importantes em no máximo três horas, antes que pudesse se ausentar e acompanhá-lo ao cemitério. Pouco depois de acordar, perguntara ao vampiro se o mesmo poderia acompanhá-lo até o túmulo de seu tio e da irmã Hellen. Afinal precisava despedir-se deles, antes de deixar Epyon em direção ao Japão.

A porta da biblioteca abriu-se dando passagem ao japonês que localizou o amante rapidamente.

- Podemos ir. – disse o japonês. – Treize e Catherine ficaram cuidando das preparações do jantar, enquanto vamos encontrar seu tio.

Duo levantou-se segurando a mão do japonês, seguindo em direção à entrada do castelo onde o carro que os levaria a cidade já os aguardava.

O percurso até a cidade foi feito em um silêncio agradável. Tinha algum tempo que Duo não ia à cidade, por isso ficou surpreso ao ver o quão avançada se encontrava as obras desde a última vez que as vira há dez dias atrás.

- As obras estão bem adiantadas. – disse Heero, acredito que levará menos de dois anos, para que ela volte a ser como antes.

- Isso é bom, as pessoas poderão voltar para suas casas. Como ficou o cemitério e a igreja? – perguntou Duo.

Nem o cemitério havia escapado da destruição dos caçadores, lembrava-se bem da tristeza ao ver que a igreja e o cemitério haviam sido depredados, chorara nos braços de Heero que havia lhe prometido reconstruir os mesmo, da mesma maneira como eram, sem mudar um túmulo, ou um tijolo do lugar.

- Como eu prometi. – respondeu Heero apertando a mão do humano entre a sua.

O vampiro se lembrava da tristeza com que o americano vira a depredação que os caçadores fizeram a igreja e ao cemitério que ficava atrás dela.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Duo caminhava pela rua da cidade abandonada, ele viera em companhia de Heero, Quatre e Trowa para verificar como andava o inicio das obras.

Fazia três semanas que a batalha com os caçadores havia terminado, e as obras para a reconstrução da cidade havia começado há dois dias. Era a primeira vez que ia a cidade após o termino da batalha, sabia que deveria esperar apenas prédios destruídos e desordem, mas seu coração não se encontrava preparado para ver o lugar que passara boa parte de sua vida e o qual chamava de lar destruída.

Heero sentiu o coração do americano afundar em desespero e virou-se procurando-o com os olhos, vendo-o correr para a parte norte da cidade. Rapidamente desculpou-se com Trowa e Quatre seguindo o amante, encontrando-o ajoelhado e chorando diante dos escombros da Igreja St Lucas.

Ele aproximou-se dele tomando-o nos braços confortando-o da dor. O vampiro percorreu com os olhos toda a extensão da destruição, e sabia que o cemitério atrás da igreja não se encontrava em melhor estado.

- Ela voltara a ser como antes... Eu prometo a você. Cada túmulo, e cada tijolo, voltaram ao seu lugar. – prometeu Heero.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. _Flashback o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Heero não havia permitido que Duo retornasse a cidade até que a reconstrução da igreja e do cemitério estivesse concluída, pois sabia que isso apenas faria o humano sofrer. E apesar da reconstrução ter terminado a mais de dois meses, seria a primeira vez que Duo veria a Igreja St Lucas.

- Chegaremos logo. – disse Heero.

O carro parou a poucos metros de onde se encontrava os túmulos do Padre Maxwell e da Irmã Hellen.

Duo sorriu ao ver que o cemitério estava do jeito que se lembrava e voltou-se para o vampiro que lhe tomou a mão estendida.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Duo, ao ver que Heero cumpriu sua promessa.

O japonês meneou a cabeça, seguindo pela trilha que os levaria até os túmulos que guardavam os restos mortais da família do americano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Algumas horas mais tarde:

Quando Duo e Heero retornaram da cidade tudo já estava pronto para o jantar, tiveram tempo apenas de tomar um banho rápido, antes de unirem-se a todos os amigos e os líderes de cada clã.

O shuhan dos Khushrenada se encontrava sentado ao centro da mesa, com seu futuro nakama ao seu lado. Heero havia achado agradável a idéia do amante em reunir todos a fim de convidá-los para acompanhá-los até o Japão. Mesmo que sua vontade fosse a de deixar Amadeos fora da lista de convidados, entretanto a idéia foi descartada por Duo, dizendo que não deveria deixar que coisas sem importância o impedissem de ser cortês.

Felizmente o líder do clã Dhanylhos se encontrava sentado bem longe dele e de Duo. O líder do clã Khushrenada olhou para o humano que meneou a cabeça. Heero levantou-se da mesa, seguido por Duo que pediu silêncio a todos, fazendo-os prestar atenção ao que diziam.

- Peço silêncio a todos, pois Heero quer dar uma palavrinha com vocês. – pediu Duo fazendo o japonês erguer a sobrancelha, uma vez que haviam combinado de que seria o americano quem faria o comunicado.

Duo sabia que haviam combinado de que ele é quem faria o convite, mas na hora achou que seria melhor Heero faze-lo uma vez que o vampiro era o shuhan dos Khushrenada e como tal deveria fazer o convite aos demais shuhan presentes.

- Agradeço a presença de todos. – começou Heero, olhando para cada um dos presentes antes de continuar. – As obras em Epyon, devem terminar em alguns meses, mas não há necessidade que permaneçamos mais na cidade. – disse o vampiro cutucando Duo para que terminasse.

- O que Heero quer dizer...- parou Duo diante do resmungo do vampiro o fazendo corrigir suas palavras. – Desculpe o que nós queremos dizer e que em aproximadamente quinze dias estaremos partindo para o Japão.

Duo viu seus amigos menearem a cabeça em assentimento, seu coração bateu mais rápido diante do que acabara de dizer, sentindo Heero tomar-lhe a mão, finalmente revelando os motivos do jantar aquela noite.

- Nós nos sentiríamos honrados, se todos vocês nos acompanhassem, uma vez que meu casamento com Duo devera ser realizado em minha terra Natal. – disse Heero olhando nos olhos do amante, antes de completar. – A cerimônia não deverá ocorrer antes de dois meses, ainda assim ficaríamos felizes em tê-los como convidados em nossa casa.

Todos sorriram diante do convite, sendo Noventa o primeiro a levantar-se e falar a cerca do convite do shuhan e de seu escolhido.

- Seria uma honra ao clã Noventa presenciar a união de vocês.

Disse Noventa levantando-se e curvando-se aos dois antes de voltar a se sentar. Heero e Duo menearam a cabeça diante das palavras de Noventa confirmando a presença de seu clã ao casamento. A Marquesa Kathiene seguindo o exemplo de Noventa também se levantou confirmando sua presença, cada um dos lideres de cada clã levantou-se, curvando-se e repetindo as palavras do shuhan do clã Noventa, em que se sentiriam honrados em comparecerem a cerimônia de casamento deles.

Wufei olhou para Sally que sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Ele levantou-se se curvando em sinal de respeito ao vampiro que seu amigo escolhera como companheiro.

- Nada daria mais honra a mim e minha futura esposa do que estar presente a união de vocês. – disse o chinês sentando-se.

Duo olhou surpreso para Wufei diante do que ouvira, ele olhou para Heero que sorriu para Sally diante da felicidade que via em seus olhos. Quatre abraçou Sally que se encontrava a seu lado felicitando-a pelo casamento, ele tomou a mão do amigo apertando-a feliz por ele finalmente ter encontrado a felicidade.

Todos congratularam os dois pela noticia. Duo seguiu até o amigo abraçando-o, tinha o chinês como um segundo irmão e nada lhe dava mais alegria do que saber que o mesmo havia encontrado a felicidade nos braços de outra mulher. Ele retornou ao seu lugar ao lado de Heero após abraçar Sally, vendo Zechs se levantar e fazer o mesmo que todos confirmando sua presença.

Duo sorriu ao ver que todos haviam confirmado a presença, deixando que Heero o abraçasse. O vampiro meneou a cabeça a Kimitsu que gesticulou para os demais empregados que enchessem as taças sobre a mesa, a dos vampiros foi cheia com sangue fresco e a dos humanos com vinho tinto.

- Façamos um brinde. – disse Heero erguendo sua taça, seguido por Duo. – Aos velhos amigos e aos novos, que nossos laços perdurem pela eternidade ou até o findar de nossa existência.

Todos ergueram suas taças brindando as palavras de Heero. Sim que eles pudessem continuar a estreitar os laços tanto com os humanos quanto com os vampiros, mesmo com suas diferenças, que tais laços perdurassem, enquanto vivessem mortalmente ou na eternidade dos dias.

Duo tocou sua taça com Heero, vendo o brilho avermelhado nos olhos do amante que lhe beijou suavemente os lábios. Ele afastou-se olhando para cada um de seus amigos que tinha como uma família e para cada um dos vampiros que aprendera a estimar e que sabia fariam parte de sua nova vida, tão logo abraçasse a imortalidade pelas mãos de seu futuro marido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dois dias depois:

Zechs desligou o celular sorrindo, havia acabado de falar com Noin, contando-lhe sobre as últimas noticias, de que a cidade estava sendo reconstruída e mal podia esperar para vê-la novamente. A primeira providência de Heero havia sido restaurar o sistema telefônico, fazendo com que fosse possível se comunicar com as pessoas fora da cidade.

Apesar do desejo em estar com Noin, teve de contar que não se encontrariam ainda. Informando-a de que ele na verdade estaria indo para o Japão em alguns dias, para o casamento de Duo e Heero, embora soubesse que o casamento devesse demorar ainda mais de um mês, pois segundo o amigo americano eram necessárias algumas providências junto ao clã Khushrenada, antes que fosse aceito como companheiro de Heero.

Ainda era difícil de acreditar que seu amigo estaria se casando com um vampiro e que muito em breve seria um deles, embora não acreditasse que Duo poderia viver longe de Heero ou que o vampiro o deixaria partir facilmente, uma vez que era perceptível a qualquer um que os mesmos estavam completamente apaixonados.

Se fosse ele não sabia se seria capaz de abdicar de sua vida humana, para se tornar uma criatura das trevas, alimentando-se de sangue e vivendo para sempre, mas respeitava a decisão de Duo, e sua coragem em abraçar a imortalidade. Esperava sinceramente que o amigo fosse feliz ao lado de Heero.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dez dias depois:

Heero se encontrava na biblioteca conversando com Quatre, Trowa e Duo sobre a viagem para o Japão, quando Treize apareceu aproximando-se e perguntando se poderia ter uma palavra com o shuhan.

- Heero nós podemos conversar em particular? – perguntou Treize polidamente.

Duo olhou para Heero estranhando o pedido de Treize, quando um sorriso e um beijo do amante, bem como a promessa de se encontrarem em breve o fazendo esquecer qualquer pensamento que estivesse navegando em sua mente no momento.

- Já volto. – Se me dão licença – disse Heero levantando. - Vamos para outra sala. – disse o japonês a Treize.

Ambos pediram licença aos demais, seguindo para outra sala. Duo assentiu, vendo Heero deixar a sala, voltando à atenção a Quatre e Trowa sobre os preparativos para a viagem ao Japão.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Heero sentou-se em uma das poltronas, seguido pelo antigo shuhan do clã dos Khushrenada que acomodou-se na poltrona de frente ao japonês.

- Os preparativos de seu retorno ao Japão já foram providenciados. Devemos partir no tempo previsto. – informou Treize.

- Isto é bom, quanto antes chegarmos ao Japão melhor. E quanto aos outros clãs? – perguntou Heero, uma vez que todos confirmaram a presença no seu casamento com Duo, mas não haviam dado nenhuma posição quanto a seguirem com eles para o Japão.

- O clã Maguanac informou que partiram no mesmo dia que seguirmos para o Japão, mas que não seguiram conosco, e sim para "casa", mas que compareceram ao seu casamento com Duo.

- Quanto a Noventa e os outros? – perguntou Heero.

- Noventa informou que ele, a marquesa e Amadeos nos encontraram no Japão. Na verdade Noventa estará partindo está noite para a Itália, onde fica o clã Dhanylhos. – disse Treize.

Heero meneou a cabeça diante das informações dadas. O seu casamento com Duo não deveria ocorrer antes de dois meses, então não havia problemas dos outros seguirem para suas "casas", antes de irem ao Japão. Além do mais antes que pudesse tomar Duo por companheiro, o humano deveria ser apresentado ao clã e passar pelo juramento, o que o fez se lembrar de pedir um favor a Treize.

- Treize, eu quero que você cuide para que Duo esteja preparado em seu juramento. Na verdade gostaria que o instruísse para que ele faça o juramento na língua dos antigos.

Treize olhou para Heero sem entender o porquê de tal pedido, nenhum humano já realizou o juramento na língua dos vampiros, e achava quase que impossível que Duo pudesse em tão pouco tempo aprender a fazer o juramento na língua deles. Afinal era uma língua que já não era falada há séculos entre os de sua espécie.

Apenas muitos poucos a usavam, uma vez que a mesma era apenas utilizada entre os antigos, o que envolvia os Anciões, embora também fosse raro ouvi-los falar.

Era verdade que movido por uma estranha curiosidade havia iniciado o humano na língua antiga dos vampiros, e que Duo mostrara habilidade em aprendê-la, entretanto não havia aprofundado seus ensinamentos, uma vez que para dominar a fala e a escrita seria necessário tempo e esforço.

Ou seja, dois meses era muito pouco tempo, para que Duo pudesse fazer seu juramento conforme o desejo de Heero, aliado ao fato de que a linguagem antiga, era desconhecida para muitos, bem diferente da usada para fazer o juramento.

Heero podia ver pela expressão no rosto de Treize que o mesmo achava seu pedido absurdo, e que não acreditava que Duo poderia fazer o que pedia. Ele deu um meio sorriso diante disso. Se fosse qualquer outro certamente compartilharia da mesma opinião de Khushrenada. Entretanto sabia que Duo conseguiria, o humano parecia ter certa familiaridade com a língua dos antigos, embora não a compreendesse plenamente, e sua aptidão se desse mais à escrita que a pronuncia em si. Mas sabia que isso não seria um empecilho ao seu nakama.

- Ele conseguira Treize, acredite em mim, não pediria isso se duvidasse que meu escolhido não fosse capaz de fazer o que pedi.

- Entendo. – disse Treize curvando a fronte num pedido mudo de desculpas por duvidar que Duo fosse capaz de fazê-lo. - Será uma honra instruí-lo quando chegarmos. – proferiu Treize – Quanto sua decisão em escolher Duo como seu companheiro, tem certeza disso? – perguntou Treize cautelosamente.

Heero estreitou o olhar diante da pergunta de Khushrenada. A seu ver não havia cabimento para tal indagação, entretanto sua parte lógica dizia que sua escolha não seria bem vista entre os Anciões, ainda mais por causa de Deberoux. Ele fechou os olhos procurando ignorar a irritação e se ater apenas ao fato de que amava Duo e não abriria mão de torná-lo seu nakama.

Treize notou a irritação crescer em Heero e procurou acalmá-lo, embora precisasse lembrá-lo, de certos assuntos, entre eles as circunstâncias que o fizeram deixar o Japão, atrás de Yami.

- Não quero aborrecê-lo Yuy, mas você sabe o que o aguarda quando apresentá-lo como seu escolhido, uma vez que partiu do Japão sem ter dado uma resposta aos Anciões quanto à escolha deles.

- Eu sei Treize, mas eu amo Duo e o escolhi como meu companheiro, não há outro com quem desejo estar a não ser ele. Não abrirei mão disso, não importa o que eles decidam.

Treize sorriu diante da determinação de Heero, de fato não conseguia ver um nakama mais adequado para o shuhan dos Khushrenada que o humano Duo Maxwell. Sabia que os Anciões entenderiam isso assim que vissem o humano. Por isso usaria de sua influência como antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada para apoiar a decisão de Heero, junto aos outros.

- Tem meu apoio quanto a sua decisão. – disse Treize curvando sua fronte. - E farei o que for necessário para que os Anciões a acatem.

- Obrigado Treize.

- Não há de que, meu amigo. – disse Treize levantando-se e deixando Heero sozinho.

Heero fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, ponderando sobre contar ou não a Duo sobre o dia em que deixara sua "casa" com o comunicado de que os Anciões haviam escolhido, um nobre como seu futuro nakama.

Optou por deixar tal conversa para quando chegassem ao Japão, não queria correr o risco de fazer Duo mudar de ideia quanto a segui-lo, até lá pensaria numa forma de dar a noticia de maneira a não deixar o humano triste ou em dúvidas quanto a seus sentimentos por ele. Como dissera a Treize amava o americano e o escolhera como meu companheiro. Não havia nenhum outro com quem desejasse estar a não ser com Duo, sendo humano ou vampiro.

"_Não abrirei mão de torna-lo meu nakama, não importa o que decidam. Farei qualquer coisa , masDuo irá se tornar meu companheiro eterno." _

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Depois de alguns minutos perdidos em pensamento Heero levantou-se deixando a sala e retornando a biblioteca onde Duo ainda se encontrava conversando com Quatre e Trowa. Sentou-se ao lado do humano, ouvindo-os conversar tranquilamente o fazendo sorrir intimamente diante das circunstâncias que o levaram a encontrar Duo e trazê-lo para sua vida.

Sentia-se afortunado pela existência de Duo e por ter decidido deixar sua morada junto ao clã para vir a Epyon em busca de Yami. Quando o desejo dos Anciões era que ficassem no Japão e aceitassem o vampiro escolhido por eles, como seu nakama. Nada o faria mudar de decisão, quanto a tomar o humano como seu companheiro eterno, ele moveria céus e terra caso fosse preciso, abandonaria até mesmo a liderança dos Khushrenada, mas não se afastaria do humano, nem por todas as leis do clã.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por volta das 22:00hs.:

Os clãs Noventa, NightRose e Dhanylhos estavam partindo para a Itália, naquela mesma noite, uma vez que não havia mais assuntos que os prendesse a Epyon. Eles haviam descansado e desfrutado da hospitalidade dos Khushrenada por tempo demais, decidindo que já era à hora de partirem.

Heero havia designado alguns vampiros do clã para acompanhá-los até o aeroporto na cidade vizinha, mesmo não sendo necessário, uma vez que não havia mais nenhum perigo, mas sim num sinal de cortesia.

Duo se aproximou da marquesa beijando-lhe a mão despedindo-se dela e prometendo uma visita. Noventa aproximou-se dele, apertando-lhe a mão com firmeza, confirmando sua presença no Japão para o casamento do shuhan dos Khushrenada.

- Foi um prazer tê-lo conhecido meu jovem, nos veremos em breve em seu casamento com Yuy.

- O prazer foi meu Marechal, seria uma honra para Heero e para mim, contar com á sua presença.

- Não perderia o casamento de vocês por nada.

Noventa abraçou Duo que sorriu retribuindo o cumprimento, diante do olhar orgulhoso de seu companheiro. Heero aproximou-se quando seu nakama e o Marechal se afastaram estendendo a mão a Noventa para despedir-se.

- Obrigado por sua ajuda Noventa, jamais esquecerei o que fez por mim. Quando precisar dos Khushrenada pode contar comigo. Meu clã está a sua disposição.

- Obrigado Yuy, espero que você e Duo venham me visitar algum dia em minha "casa".

- Seria uma honra. – disse Heero curvando-se e enlaçando Duo pela cintura.

- Nos veremos em poucas semanas. – disse Noventa, entrando no carro que os levaria.

Amadeos meneou a cabeça a Heero e Duo não se atrevendo a olhar para o humano, não queria irritar Yuy, que deu um meio sorriso diante do medo que sentiu vir do líder do clã Dhanylhos.

Duo balançou a cabeça diante do sorriso do amante, acenando para Noventa, acompanhando com o olhar os carros deixarem o pátio de entrada. Ele virou-se para Heero que o puxou em direção ao castelo, em poucos dias eles também estariam partindo rumo a uma nova vida juntos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Três dias depois – Castelo Khushrenada – 21:00hs.:

Duo suspirou olhando para o castelo pela última vez, boa parte de seus pertences já havia sido encaminhado para o Japão, junto com as coisas de Heero. Não que possuísse muitos bens, apenas um violão, uma guitarra, algumas roupas, alguns livros e outros itens pessoais que adquiria ao longo dos anos, uma adaga que fora presente de Auda e a espada Yami um presente de Quatre.

Se não fosse pela insistência do amante não levaria nada consigo, apenas seus livros, a espada Yami, o violão que fora um presente da Irmã Helen, a guitarra que era um presente de Heero. Ele entrou no carro sentando-se ao lado de Heero que lhe segurou a mão.

Heero podia ouvir o coração do humano batendo apressado diante da expectativa da viagem, era um grande passo, afinal Duo estava deixando tudo que conhecia para trás, apenas para segui-lo para outro país onde seria apresentá-lo ao clã e para casar-se com ele. A lembrança de que em breve o abraçaria tornando-o um ser da noite como ele, fazia seu sangue vampiro acelerar.

Sorriu beijando a mão de Duo e puxando-o para mais perto de si. Era reconfortante saber que não estava retornando para "casa", sozinho, mas sim com um companheiro escolhido por ele.

O pensamento de que tinha que ter uma conversa com Duo sobre alguns fatos que o humano desconhecia o quanto antes, martelava em sua mente, mas não queria preocupá-lo com detalhes, ainda mais diante do fato que o humano estava um tanto ansioso com a viagem. Tendo passado boa parte da noite em claro. Por isso quando chegassem ao Japão o deixaria descansar alguns dias, teria tempo para conversarem, e esperava apenas que o amante não ficasse muito aborrecido com o que tinha a lhe falar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Três horas depois – Aeroporto de Pecantus – A 15,53 milhas de Epyon:

Eles chegaram ao aeroporto no horário previsto, seguindo diretamente para a área privativa de embarque, onde o jato modelo Gulfstream G550**[11] **jáos aguardava com autorização da torre para decolarem rumo ao Japão.

Duo ficou impressionado com o jato, não acostumado a tanto luxo, apesar de Heero já o ter informado que agora que era seu companheiro, ele deveria acostumar-se com isso, uma vez que pelos protocolos do clã, o shuhan devia viver com o que há de melhor.

Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Wufei, Treize, Catherine, Zechs, Hugh e sua família, bem como alguns vampiros os acompanhariam no jato, o restante deles, os seguiria em outro avião pertencente ao clã.

Todos embarcaram no jato acomodando-se conforme a orientação das comissárias de bordo. Quatre procurou manter-se longe de Hugh e sua família, atendendo ao pedido de Duo e as ordens de Heero que ameaçara arrancar-lhe a pele, caso causasse qualquer tipo de problemas durante o vôo.

Duo acomodou-se ao lado do vampiro, sentando-se na poltrona junto à janela, sorrindo diante da expectativa de viajar ao Japão mais uma vez. Embora o motivo agora fosse outro completamente diferente. A primeira vez que fora a terra do sol nascente, foi a passeio em companhia de Quatre e Wufei, mas agora retornava com os amigos para casar-se e para conhecer um pouco mais sobre os Khushrenada.

Sentiu seu amante vampiro morder-lhe o lóbulo da orelha chamando-lhe a atenção e beijou-o suavemente nos lábios, recostando-se no assento, suspirando. Esse era o primeiro passo rumo á sua nova vida e a uma eternidade ao lado do vampiro, como um imortal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Muitas horas depois:

Heero olhou para Duo que dormia tranquilamente, com a cabeça em seu peito, ele afastou a franja, para observar melhor o rosto daquele que amava. Faltava apenas meia hora para aterrissarem, sorriu olhando pela janela, fazia muito tempo que não voltava a sua terra natal e agora retornava acompanhado de seu amante e futuro companheiro pela eternidade.

Decidiu acordar seu amado, antes que aterrissassem em terras japonesas. Inclinou-se sobre o humano, beijando-o suavemente, até que o mesmo retribuiu o beijo, abrindo os olhos sonolentos logo em seguida.

- Já chegamos? – perguntou Duo com a voz embargada de sono.

- Falta pouco tempo para aterrissarmos, achei que gostaria de ser acordado antes. – disse Heero acariciando o rosto do humano.

- Obrigado amor, eu acho que foi lavar o rosto, pra espantar o sono. – disse Duo se levantando.

- Vou pediu um café quente para você.

Duo sorriu beijando Heero antes de se dirigir ao banheiro, saindo em poucos minutos. Ele voltou para o lado do vampiro que o aguardava com uma pequena refeição, que consistia em café quente e alguns croissants que pareciam recém saídos do forno. Ele agradeceu com um sorriso ao notar que realmente sentia fome.

Observou que seus amigos também degustavam de um pequeno café-da-manhã, enquanto conversavam animadamente. Em pouco mais de alguns minutos o jato taxiava na pista. Levantaram tão logo o comandante anunciou o pouso e as boas-vindas ao Japão.

Eles desceram do avião, sendo abraçados pelo frio do inicio do inverno. Duo tremeu ligeiramente mediante o contraste entre Epyon e o Japão, agradecendo mentalmente ao amante pela insistência dele ao convencê-lo a trazer um casaco mais grosso. Eram aproximadamente onze da noite quando aterrissaram ainda assim havia um razoável movimento na pista de pouso.

O olhar de Heero se estreitou e o vampiro olhou diretamente para Treize. Havia sido bem especifico quanto a não desejar nenhuma recepção quando retornasse ao Japão, pois queria preservar Duo o máximo que pudesse, entretanto parecia que Khushrenada não havia acatado suas ordens.

Treize estremeceu diante do olhar de Heero e embora sentisse o desconforto pelo seu olhar em desagrado a presença dos vampiros do clã, se obrigou a sorrir ligeiramente. Mesmo que o outro não gostasse da recepção, era sua função avisar ao clã sobre o retorno do shuhan.

- Eu tinha de avisar que o shuhan estava voltando para "casa". – informou Treize curvando-se num sinal de desculpas.

Heero assentiu sabendo que por mais que não gostasse era parte do costume do clã, receber o shuhan quando o mesmo retornava para casa, ainda mais se tendo passado quase três anos desde a sua partida. Deveria saber que Treize não o obedeceria quanto a isso. Sem escolha virou-se para Duo falando-lhe mentalmente.

"_Eles fazem parte do clã, Treize avisou-os de minha chegada. Fique atrás de mim, e deixe a marca que fiz em seu pulso a mostra. Não fale e nem olhe para ninguém, além de mim."_

- Está bem. – murmurou Duo diante do tom de desagrado presente na voz de Heero.

Duo puxou rapidamente a manga do casaco até o meio de seu antebraço, deixando a cicatriz em seu pulso esquerdo a mostra.

- Trowa, Quatre.– chamou Heero transmitindo mentalmente suas ordens aos dois. Para que se posicionassem ao lado do humano que lhe pertencia.

No mesmo instante em que Heero passou suas ordens, ambos se colocaram cada um ao lado de Duo, cercando-o pelos lados protegendo-o.

Duo sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e não podia dizer que isso se devia a ansiedade, mas sim ao medo, por não saber o que havia de fato irritado Heero, como que sentindo a tensão se apossar do humano. Heero tranqüilizou-o aproximando-se dele e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe. Você me pertence e eu cuido do que é meu. – disse Heero seguramente, afastando-se e olhando dentro dos olhos ametistas.

Duo balançou a cabeça, vendo o vampiro se afastar. Ele respirou fundo procurando acalmar-se, sabia que estava seguro, Heero não o colocaria em perigo. Quatre pegou sua mão e apertou-a passando-lhe uma estranha, mais bem vinda calma.

Heero voltou a caminhar à frente deles, virando-se o suficiente para ver Duo e Quatre de mãos dadas, assentindo ao ver que o humano estava mais calmo, após Winner usar seus dons empáticos para tranqüilizar o humano. Ele fechou o semblante voltando-se então para os cinqüenta vampiros a sua frente.

Dois deles puseram-se à frente, caminhando até Heero e curvando-se mediante a ele.

- Sangue e honra eterna a Heero Yuy, o shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada.

Heero curvou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para que os dois a sua frente soubessem que aceitara o que disseram, os fazendo levantar. Eles abriram caminhando, para que o shuhan passasse, e assim que ele o fez, viram um humano seguindo atrás dele, sendo guardado por outros dois vampiros. Um eles identificaram como sendo Barton, o outro lhes era completamente desconhecido.

Quando Treize entrara em contato para informar que o shuhan estava retornando ao Japão, o antigo líder dos Khushrenada também informara que durante a batalha, um humano havia sido abraçado e que clã agora possuía um novo membro que supunham ser o loiro.

Podiam notar que havia outros humanos com eles, mas de alguma forma o que seguia atrás de Heero parecia mais intrigante, notaram a marca em seu pulso o que significava entre eles, que o humano pertencia a um vampiro e se indagaram se o mesmo era amante do shuhan, uma vez que seguia logo após a passagem deste.

Cruzaram o olhar com o humano, como que curiosos e maravilhados por sua beleza elementar e incomum.

Heero seguiu em frente, vendo todos os vampiros presentes curvarem o rosto diante de sua presença, ele podia sentir os olhares que eram dirigidos a Duo, bem como os pensamentos à cerca da beleza do humano que lhe pertencia.

Ele parou estreitando os olhos que se tornaram rubros, deixando que sua presença se fizesse presente em cada uma das mentes que cobiçavam o que era seu por direito.

Treize e os outros viram quando mais da metade dos vampiros presentes curvaram-se, levando às mãos a cabeça em agonia e sabia que o causador era Heero. Nem mesmo os dois anciões Howard e Hansen, escaparam da invasão mental de Yuy.

Sally segurou-se em Wufei diante da presença forte de Heero, o chinês sentia todo seu corpo estremecer diante da presença do vampiro e nem ao menos se encontrava tão perto do mesmo.

Zechs foi amparado por um vampiro de cabelos esverdeados que seguia logo atrás do humano, assim que viu o mesmo fraquejar diante da presença de Heero o segurou pelo braço, vendo seus irmãos fazerem o mesmo com os outros dois e o seguiam.

Hugh sentiu o pelo do corpo se eriçar diante da presença do shuhan dos Khushrenada e amparou sua esposa e seu filho, voltando os olhos a Heero, que parecia não notar o que fazia.

Duo sentia sua pele estremecer diante da força que sentia vir de Heero, e sua mente parecia que estava sendo sugada para a escuridão, uma vertigem roubou-lhe a firmeza das pernas e sentiu Quatre ampará-lo pelo braço e apoiou-se nele.

- Yuy. – repreendeu Treize, assim que viu o humano quase desfalecer, nos braços de Winner.

O antigo shuhan olhou para os demais humanos a acompanhá-los, vendo-os em estado semelhante.

Quatre olhou para Heero sentindo-o apagar a própria presença e voltou o olhar ao amigo que respirava com dificuldade.

Segundos depois que ouviu a voz de Treize falar com Heero, Duo sentiu como se um enorme peso houvesse sido retirado de cima de seu corpo.

Heero fechou os olhos procurando acalmar sua natureza. Ele não havia notado que acabara por deixar sua força atingir não apenas Duo, mas também a todos os humanos que os acompanhavam. Ele estendeu sua mão ao humano, sentindo-o tocá-lo hesitante, e o puxou de encontro a si, sentindo-o tremer ligeiramente.

- Perdoe-me isso não voltara a acontecer. – desculpou-se Heero.

Duo assentiu incapaz de falar, sentia a garganta seca e um tremor frio ainda percorria seu corpo. Deixou que Heero o amparasse o guiando até a limusine negra estacionada ao final da pista.

Treize olhou para ao demais humanos, vendo-os menear a cabeça, dizendo que estava bem. Ordenou mentalmente que os vampiros que os ampararam os acompanhassem, voltando o olhar para Heero e Duo. Que entraram no carro sendo seguidos por Trowa e Quatre.

Duo deixou-se ser abraçado pelo vampiro, sentindo que aos poucos seu corpo voltava a se acalmar.

Heero tocou o rosto do humano fazendo-o fitar seus olhos. Sentia-se culpado por ter-lhe causado dor, viu-o sorrir e tocar-lhe o rosto, segurou-lhe a mão levando-a aos lábios e beijando.

Treize entrou na segunda limusine em companhia de Catherine e dos outros dois anciões.

Horward massageava a têmpora esquerda olhando diretamente para o antigo líder do clã Khushrenada. Ele demorou-se alguns segundos antes de sondá-lo quanto o motivo da irritação do atual shuhan, afinal não haviam feito nada para causar o ataque, na verdade em sua opinião haviam feito uma recepção amena, uma vez que conheciam Heero o suficiente para saber que o mesmo não apreciava certas coisas. Mas nunca imaginou que a presença deles em seu retorno ao Japão o irritaria a tal ponto de atacar a todos.

- O que há com Heero? Ele simplesmente atacou todos nós deliberadamente. – disse Howard olhando para Hansen que assentiu.

- Sim, ele pareceu ligeiramente aborrecido em nos ver, foi visível isso, mas não imaginávamos que isso o irritaria tanto. – concordou Hansen - Quando nos contou que o shuhan retornava para casa, trazendo o humano que o ajudara a impedir a profecia, achamos adequado recepcioná-lo. Mesmo sabendo que isso talvez o irritasse, mas não pensamos que ele atacaria a própria família por isso. – disse Hansen ligeiramente aborrecido.

Treize olhou a esposa, pensando em como contaria aos dois os motivos por detrás da irritação de Heero, entretanto antes precisava ter certeza sobre uma coisa.

- Em que pensavam no momento que Heero os atacou? – perguntou Treize.

Howard não precisou pensar muito para responder, ele pensava no humano que seguia atrás do shuhan, nunca vira alguém com tanta beleza e uma presença tão forte. Presença essa tão semelhante a do vampiro de olhos azul cobalto. Achara intrigante sentir isso vindo de um simples humano, mas não via relação sobre seus pensamentos com o humano e o ataque deliberado de Yuy.

- No humano. – respondeu Howard.

Treize meneou a cabeça, voltando o olhar para Hansen, que havia pensado o mesmo. Sua mente estava focada no humano de olhos como o entardecer, seu olhar apesar de trêmulo, não se desviaram como a maioria dos humanos quando encaravam um vampiro. Na verdade, o humano lhe dera um leve menear de cabeça, quando passou.

- Hansen? – chamou Treize.

- O mesmo, mas o que isso tem haver? – perguntou o vampiro de cabelos negros.

- Tudo na verdade. É um pouco complicado, não creio que ele vá fazer isso novamente, pelo menos não com o humano presente uma vez que ele acabou atingindo-o sem querer. Mas dada às circunstancias peço que isso fique apenas entre nós por enquanto.

Os dois anciões assentiram, não sabiam do que se tratava, mas se Treize lhes pedia sigilo quanto ao assunto o fariam em nome da amizade que tinham.

- Heero escolheu o humano, como seu companheiro pela eternidade.

- Um humano?! – disseram surpresos os dois anciões diante da revelação.

Treize deu aos dois amigos tempo para digerir o que acabara de contar. Sabia que isso traria certas tribulações, e Heero também deveria saber disso, pois acreditava que havia sido por esse motivo, que o mesmo, mandara Duo andar atrás dele e manter a marca do pulso a mostra. Mesmo que ela não dissesse quem fora seu causador, ela demonstrava que o humano pertencia a alguém.

Antes de virem para o Japão indagara Heero quanto sua escolha em escolher Duo como nakama, embora não visse melhor companheiro para Yuy que não fosse o humano.

Entretanto shuhan's não costumavam escolher humanos, como companheiros eternos, parceiros vampiros eram mais aceitáveis dentre os costumes dos diversos clãs e não apenas entre os Khushrenada. Na verdade os Anciões já haviam escolhido alguém, embora Heero não houvesse recusado, também não dissera nada quanto a aceitar a escolha, o que certamente causaria um transtorno tão logo os outros Anciões descobrissem. Treize interrompeu seus pensamentos diante da voz de Howard, concordando com o que o mesmo dizia.

- Treize você sabe que os outros anciões deveram se opor a essa união. – afirmou Howard.

- Eu sei Howard, mas os dois se amam. – respondeu Treize - Heero escolheu o humano, e eu aprovo sua escolha. – ele ergueu a mão pedindo para terminar o que dizia. – O humano é...diferente e Heero tenciona abraçá-lo após o casamento.

- Diferente como? – perguntou Hansen.

Treize fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, ponderando sobre como dizer o que sentia em relação ao humano, o mesmo sem sombra de dúvidas era peculiar a espécie, por ter atitudes e certas qualidades que vira ao longo das eras apenas em vampiros. Mas não podia dizer que o mesmo era como os da sua espécie, não havia como explicar Duo, apenas quem havia estado com ele e o havia visto em batalha poderia entender.

- Não tenho como explicar. – disse Treize sinceramente.

Howard olhou para Hansen sentindo-se mais confuso com tudo isso, sentia que Treize sabia muito mais do que dizia, mas sabia que seria inútil tentar fazê-lo falar. Ponderou quanto Heero e seu escolhido, e a aceitação de Treize quanto a essa união, o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada nunca havia sido um vampiro cujos atos eram regidos pela imprudência, mas sempre com muita ponderação. Deixaria então seu parecer para depois, uma vez que confiava na opinião de Treize e sabia que Heero não era alguém que se deixava levar por motivos fúteis.

Hansen não sabia o que dizer, uma parte sua dizia que a escolha de Heero, era um simples capricho, o humano era inebriante e sabia que muitos vampiros seriam atraídos por isso. Entretanto a simples lembrança do olhar do humano, quando o encarou o fazia concordar com Treize quanto ao fato de que o humano era diferente de alguma forma.

- O que o humano acha disso, quanto a ser abraçado? – indagou Hansen.

Treize riu ligeiramente diante da pergunta, se fosse por Duo o mesmo já seria um vampiro como eles há muito tempo, não sabia como Heero havia resistido ao apelo do humano, quanto ao abraçá-lo.

- Se as circunstâncias já houvessem permitido, ele teria feito Heero abraçá-lo há muito tempo.

Hansen suspirou pesadamente. Os Anciões sempre se indagaram quem estaria à altura do shuhan do clã Khushrenada, mas nunca pensaram que o mesmo escolheria um humano, Treize havia dito que Heero e o humano se amavam, ele esperava que isso fosse realmente verdade, pois não acreditava que os outros Anciãos aceitariam facilmente a escolha de Yuy.

Continua

Segue as explicações de alguns pontos da fic:

**[1]** **Nistus invertus**. – Seria inverter o estado atual das coisas, digamos que é tipo algo como deixei o copo cair e quebrou e ficou uma lasca no meu dedo, eu ordenaria ao dito cujo que sai do meu dedo e ele sairia. * Cá entre nós eu quero um desses.*

**[2] Nakama **significa companheiro, parceiro.

**[3] Transmuto** ou transmudar significa mudar, alterar, transformar, fazer mudar de lugar, converter, disfarçar, transmigrar. No caso do Heero ele pode ir de um lugar a outro, ou de um corpo a outro, como uma possessão.

**[4] Metamórfico** relativo à metamorfose dos insetos; transformação física e química por ações de origem interna, no caso do Heero ele pode virar uma nuvem de fumaça, ou mudar de forma de um ser para outro. Tipo vir um tigre ou outro animal, ou até mesmo outra pessoa.

**[5] Casa – **Lembrando que quando os vampiros se referente a casa, não significa moradia física, como ter um lar ou propriedade, mas pertencer ou estar junto ao clã ao qual pertence.

**[6] Significado da sopa de letrinhas: **Espectros Naturais, Protetores. Movam Hikari e Yami, que elas se Igualem, Unam-se e Destruam nossos inimigos.

**[7] Faruk** significa severo em árabe

**[8] **vide cap 13 de Lábios de Sangue página 34

**[9] Significado da sopa de letrinhas:** Que as trevas se tornemluz e realizem o desejo de seu coração.

[**10**] **Tianjin **ou Tientsin é uma cidade do nordeste da China, constituindo uma unidade administrativa autónoma. Tem cerca de 6.3 milhões de habitantes e é um dos maiores portos do país, bem como um grande centro industrial e comercial. Tem também várias universidades.

Em 1860 o governo chinês cedeu parte da cidade para o estabelecimento de concessões europeias, principalmente britânicas e francesas, que duraram até 1946.  
Durante a Revolta dos Boxers, em 1900, a cidade foi ocupada por forças ocidentais e as suas muralhas arrasadas.

Tianjin fica à uma hora de ônibus da Capital, sendo um antigo centro cultural nacional. Ela preserva de forma intacta, antigas manifestações folclóricas como ópera regional, pinturas de ano novo e outras antiguidades. Vamos visitar inicialmente o Templo de Confúcio.

Os templos dedicados a Confúcio são encontrados em muitos lugares em sinal de homenagem a Confúcio, famoso educador e filosofo chinês. Era também um estabelecimento de ensino superior na sociedade feudal. Conforme estatísticas, há 2.000 templos deste gênero em todo o mundo, mas apenas 300 estão bem conservados. O Templo de Confúcio em Tianjin é um deles, sendo o maior e mais completo conjunto de antigas construções do local.

[**11**] **Gulfstream G550 - **Considerado um dos maiores jatos já fabricados e com apenas 164 modelos espalhados pelo mundo. Sendo o único jato de cabine longa capaz de fazer grandes viagens sem escalas, garante autonomia de vôo suficiente para um trajeto São Paulo-Moscou, sem ser necessária nenhuma parada para abastecer.

Equipado com duas turbinas Rolls-Royce, que permitem uma velocidade média de 1086 quilômetros por hora, o jatinho possui 29 metros de comprimento, pesa quase 22 toneladas (sem combustível), capacidade para até 19 passageiros e voa a uma altitude de até 15.545 metros, acima dos modelos comerciais, o que proporciona uma liberdade de rota muito maior e encurta o tempo de viagem.

O G550 é o que há de mais exclusivo e luxuoso no mercado da aviação e possui 14 janelas panorâmicas aquecidas, que evitam vidros embaçados, oferece também ao seu exigente usuário o que existe de mais avançado em aviônicos e itens de conforto, que chegam ao ponto extremo de oferecer duas toaletes separadas para a tripulação e para os passageiros, tv por assinatura, internet, telefone por satélite, fax, forno de microondas, mini-refrigerador para bebidas, cd player e dvd player, mini-ducha para banhos rápidos, guarda-roupas compacto, etc. Duas TVs de LCDs, controle de temperatura interna e assentos configuráveis conforme a necessidade dos passageiros.

Ainda por dentro, os passageiros encontram três zonas de temperatura e o sistema de pressurização torna a sensação de altitude menor, pois o ar da cabine interior é renovado a cada três minutos, tornando a viagem mais agradável. E evitando um efeito climático incômodo. Já os pilotos contam com o sistema EVS - Enhanced Vision System, que projeta na cabine uma imagem captada por câmeras de infravermelho, promovendo mais segurança em caso de aterrissagens com condições de pouca visibilidade.

Sendo um dos objetos de maior desejo entre donos de business jets e diversas celebridades do mundo, o Gulfstream G550 está avaliado em nada menos que US$ 50 milhões de dólares, e exige em média US$ 400 mil em manutenção mensal, mesmo assim, tem fila de espera para comprar. Devido à queda do dólar, a mão-de-obra e alguns componentes nos países produtores de avião ficaram mais baratas, isso motivou o investimento na fabricação de modelos menores e aumentou o número de encomendas.


	22. Capítulo XIX - Parte II

Lábios de Sangue

Capitulo 19 - O Começo de Uma Nova Vida – Parte II

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Uma hora depois:

O humano se encontrava aninhado entre os braços de Heero, que ainda se sentia culpado por ter ferido sem querer o amante, quando na verdade deveria ser mais cuidadoso em não feri-lo.

Duo sorriu diante da caricia suave do vampiro em seu braço, e fechou os olhos suspirando ao sentir os lábios de Heero sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha direita. Ele abriu os olhos encontrando o olhar de Quatre que lhe sorria maliciosamente, o fazendo corar e tentar se afastar de Heero, que olhou friamente para o loiro o fazendo desviar o olhar rapidamente.

O carro começou a diminuir a velocidade, parando em frente a um portão de madeira que se abriu, permitindo a passagem dos carros, Duo olhou maravilhado para o lugar que parecia gigantesco.

- É aqui que vamos ficar? – perguntou.

- Sim, pelo menos até a data de você fazer o juramento, depois nós iremos para outro lugar.

- É lindo. – disse Duo deslumbrando.

- Você ainda não viu nada.

Respondeu Heero ciente de que Duo ficaria fascinado pelo jardim interno. Assim que o carro parou, eles desceram sendo recepcionados por vários vampiros e humanos, entre eles Kimitsu que havia deixado Epyon três dias antes, apenas para executar as ordens dadas pelo shuhan, de como o mesmo desejava que estivesse seu quarto. O empregado aproximou-se rapidamente assim que Heero descera do carro.

- Está tudo conforme pedido senhor. – disse Kimitsu curvando-se.

- Obrigado Kimitsu.- respondeu Heero tocando o ombro do empregado. – Mostre os aposentos dos demais, eu mesmo mostrarei o nosso a Duo.

- Como desejar shuhan.

Disse Kimitsu sinalizando para que os demais empregados acompanhassem cada um dos hospedes aos seus respectivos aposentos.

Heero voltou-se para Howard e Hansen, que curvaram a cabeça evitando encarar o humano, a fim de evitar causar outra irritação ao shuhan.

- Vocês ficaram conosco? – perguntou Heero friamente.

Ele procurou não se irritar com os pensamentos de ambos a cerca de sua decisão de escolher Duo como seu companheiro. Afinal haveria tempo para enfrentá-los mais tarde, perante o resto dos Anciões.

- Não shuhan. - respondeu Hansen. - Nós viemos apenas recepcioná-lo, nos juntaremos aos outros Anciões.

- Neste caso, os verei amanhã, até lá mantenham o que descobriram por Treize entre vocês dois.

Os dois ergueram a fronte o suficiente para olhar nos olhos do shuhan que estreitou o olhar, reforçando sua ordem. Ambos assentirão cientes de que não deveriam desobedecê-lo, pois certamente as conseqüências não seriam agradáveis.

Heero os viu retornar ao veículo que os trouxera e partir em silêncio. Voltando então sua atenção ao humano, que sorriu.

Duo seguiu com o vampiro, deixando que o amante o envolvesse pela cintura e o guiasse por dentro da propriedade cheia de corredores. Ficou imaginando que lugar era aquele, tão semelhante às antigas propriedades japonesas, com suas paredes de papel de arroz, por vezes lembrando um dojo, outras um templo.

- Na verdade a casa é um pouco de ambos. – respondeu Heero ciente dos pensamentos do amante. Os antigos moradores ensinavam artes marciais, e pelo que sei, eles também eram sacerdotes. A propriedade pertenceu ao meu pai, eu a comprei há muito tempo atrás.

Duo pode notar que seu amado parecia emocionado. Pelo que se lembrava da história, o pai do japonês havia deixado a propriedade para o filho, mas na época Heero andava com Relena e não se preocupara em assumir seus direitos como herdeiro, perdendo então a posse das terras. Ficava feliz em saber que seu amado havia conseguido comprá-la de volta e tinha certeza de que o pai dele também estava.

- Tenho certeza de que seu pai está feliz, pelas terras terem voltado a você amor. – disse Duo abraçando o vampiro, que lhe beijou o alto da cabeça.

- Você é bom, demais para mim sabia. – disse Heero baixo, tomado de um estranho sentimento diante das palavras de conforto do humano, apertando-o contra si.

- Posso dizer que você também e muito bom para mim Heero, bem mais do que poderia imaginar. – sussurrou Duo.

- Você merece minha eterna devoção, meu cuidado e meu amor.

- Hee... – balbuciou Duo escondendo o rosto no peito do vampiro diante das palavras ditas com tanto carinho.

- Vamos ou nunca chegaremos a nosso quarto, e eu o quero confortavelmente instalado na nossa cama pelas próximas horas.

Duo riu bem ciente do que o amante tinha em mente, o que no momento era o que ele também desejava. Assentiu passando um braço pela cintura de Heero, o acompanhando em silêncio.

Notou que pareciam se afastar dos demais, e olhou para o vampiro que simplesmente sorriu. Pararam ao chegar a uma porta larga, o qual Heero afastou-se o suficiente para abri-la, permitindo que o humano visse o quarto que compartilhariam.

- É lindo. – disse Duo abraçando o vampiro quando o mesmo aproximou-se dele.

- Sabia que iria gostar.

O quarto era uma cópia do quarto da torre no castelo Khushrenada, a cama, o espelho. A única diferença era que ao invés de janelas largas e altas, havia portas que davam para um jardim interno, com um pequeno lago. Podia-se ouvir o som de grilos, e da água passando por uma pequena roda d'água. Era simplesmente perfeito, quase como um paraíso particular.

Heero ficou feliz que o amante houvesse gostado. O quarto deles era isolado da casa principal, o suficiente para que tivesse toda a privacidade que quisessem. Apenas Kinitsu tinha permissão para ir até ali, o que significava que a menos que Heero o chamasse mentalmente. Ele e Duo teriam um merecido tempo a sós, antes que precisassem se separar, para a apresentação do humano ao clã e o casamento deles.

- O que acha de eu apresentá-lo as maravilhas do banho de ofurô? – perguntou Heero maliciosamente, mordiscando o pescoço do humano.

- Adoraria. – respondeu Duo estremecendo diante das presas de Heero roçando em seu pescoço.

Ele não sabia o porque de sentir-se assim, cada vez que sentia as presas do vampiro roçarem em seu pescoço era como se sua resistência fosse completamente drenada, seus pensamentos tornavam-se nebulosos e tudo que conseguia pensar era na vontade de sentir o amante mordê-lo e alimentar-se de seu sangue.

Heero levantou Duo nos braços, colocando-o na cama e deitando-se sobre o mesmo, sustentando-se por um dos braços, evitando assim cobrir o corpo do humano com o seu. Ele encarou a face que amava, inclinando o rosto sobre o do humano, esfregando seu rosto frio contra a pele quente.

Duo ofegou fechando os olhos diante da caricia suave e ainda assim sensual, entreabriu os lábios sentindo Heero sugar-lhe o lábio superior, e pressioná-lo entre as presas, mas sem perfurá-lo.

- Hee...me beije. – mendigou Duo, sentindo o vampiro cobrir seus lábios com ardor.

Heero sentiu as mãos de Duo o puxando, e ele cobriu o corpo do amante com o seu, beijando-o conforme ambos desejavam, com desejo e amor. Seus lábios dançavam juntos, assim como suas almas, e ele apartou o beijo, ao sentiu a ânsia do amante na busca por ar.

Duo encostou sua testa na de Heero, tentando normalizar a respiração, buscando o ar devagar, fazendo-o retornar a seus pulmões. Apesar de quase ter desfalecido pela falta do mesmo. Seu olhar encontrou com o do amante e ambos sorriram.

- Alguém me ofereceu um banho. – disse Duo com a respiração ainda descompassada.

- É verdade. – disse Heero sem qualquer intenção de se afastar, fazendo Duo sorrir.

- Heero, eu preciso de um banho. – disse ele manhoso, fazendo o vampiro finalmente se afastar.

- Venha – disse Heero levantando-se e tomando a mão do humano para que o seguisse.

Eles deixaram a cama, seguindo para a varanda. A poucos metros um ofurô de madeira escura podia ser visto. Heero ajudou o humano a se despir, fazendo o mesmo. O vampiro subiu as pequenas escadas que ladeavam o ofurô entrando no mesmo, abraçou o humano assim que o teve próximo a si e ambos sentaram-se sendo envolvidos pela água morna, relaxante e com cheiro de rosas.

Duo pegou uma das pétalas de rosa branca, nas mãos levando-a ao nariz, sorrindo quando a água começou a borbulhar como se fosse uma hidromassagem. Ele viu Heero levantar-se estendendo a mão para que fizesse o mesmo. Sentados à água batia no pescoço de ambos, mas de pé ela mal chegava à altura do tórax.

Heero sabia que tinha de falar com Duo sobre alguns assuntos, a cerca de sua partida em busca de Yami, e ele estava disposto a conversar com o humano somente dali a uma semana, mas dado o encontro com Hansen e Howard sabia que o assunto não poderia ser deixado de lado por muito tempo.

- Há alguns assuntos pertinentes ao meu afastamento do clã, quando sai em busca de Yami que preciso contar-lhe.

Duo meneou sua cabeça sentindo-se apreensivo, havia notado que algo estava errado, seu intimo lhe dizia isso, embora não soubesse exatamente o que poderia ser. Ele abraçou o vampiro sentindo-o beijar o alto de sua cabeça, antes de afastá-lo e sorrir.

- Mas deixemos isso para amanhã. – disse o vampiro. – Hoje eu devo compensá-lo pelo transtorno que lhe causei ao não controlar minha natureza.

- Mas se é importante. – disse Duo

- Não tanto quanto lhe dar descanso em uma cama quente e confortável. – respondeu Heero pegando um pequeno balde com itens para banho que se encontrava na borda do ofurô.

Duo assentiu sabendo que o amante não falaria sobre o assunto antes do tempo. Ele sorriu quando Heero soltou seu cabelo prendendo-os no alto da cabeça com um palito de madeira saído sabe-se lá de onde.

Heero pegou a esponja d'água molhando-a com óleo perfumado começando a esfregar os ombros de Duo. Não falaria sobre assuntos desagradáveis aquela noite, quando seu amante encontrava cansado da viagem, deixaria os para o dia seguinte, quando ambos estivessem mais descansados e após encontrar-se com os Anciões. Sua prioridade no momento era seu futuro nakama e não os Anciões ou a reação dos mesmos ao informar-los de que havia escolhido outro como companheiro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Residência dos Anciões:

Hansen e Howard chegaram a casa onde os Anciões do clã Khushrenada viviam, mas permaneceram dentro do carro. Ambos tinham pensamentos à cerca da decisão do shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada a cerca de tomar outro como companheiro eterno.

A escolha que tinham para Yuy era completamente diferente da escolhida pelo japonês, embora devessem ter imaginado que o mesmo não acataria a decisão deles quanto a quem dentre os nobres do clã seria o nakama perfeito para o líder dos Khushrenada. Uma vez que Heero não lhes dissera nada, quando o nome daqueles que escolheram chegara a seu conhecimento.

- Hansen, o que você achou do humano? - perguntou Howard.

O vampiro de cabelos brancos queria saber do amigo se ele tivera a mesma impressão sobre o escolhido do shuhan. O humano em sua opinião era peculiar. A força de sua presença era muito semelhante à de Heero e se ele mesmo não a houvesse sentido, duvidaria de qualquer um que lhe dissesse tal coisa.

Ele possuía não apenas uma forte presença, algo que já era incomum em humanos, mas havia também o olhar. Chegara há adentrar um pouco na alma do humano quando seus olhares se encontraram no aeroporto, tudo não passou de meros segundos, mas nesses meros segundos o sentira em sua mente. O que deveria ser impossível, uma vez que humanos não tinham a habilidade e nem a força para entrar na mente de um vampiro e, no entanto mesmo relutante em admitir, por alguns instantes fora isso que acontecera.

- Não sei ao certo Howard.

Disse Hansen ponderando sobre o peso de suas próximas palavras, embora fosse exatamente isso o que sentia.

- Pode parecer estranho, mas nunca vi num humano, o que vejo nele. E como se seu corpo fosse humano, mas sua alma fosse à de um de nós, na verdade, muito mais que qualquer um de nós. Temo dizer que é como se...- calou Hansen não querendo completar o que dizia.

- Ele fosse igual à Heero. – completou Howard vendo seu amigo assentir. – Tenho a mesma impressão e acho que entendo o porquê do shuhan o ter escolhido como seu nakama.

- Deberoux não vai gostar em saber disso. – afirmou Hansen.

- Imagino que não, mas ele terá a mesma impressão que nós, quando o vir. Se bem que a última palavra será dada por Nolan, ele é o mais antigo entre nós e foi o único a se opor sobre a decisão dos demais ao escolher o filho de Deberoux como nakama de Yuy.

- Ele se opôs, mas permitiu que nós o escolhêssemos. – disse Hansen. – O que me fez pensar durante muito tempo, o porque dele aceitar a decisão dos demais.

- Não sei meu amigo, realmente não sei. - disse Howard calando-se.

Nolan Alexandrius Macanhan, o mais antigo de todos os naturais dentre os Khuhshrenada, aquele que tinha a última palavra entre os Anciões. Mesmo se todos concordassem em um assunto, mas Nolan fosse contra, era a decisão dele que prevalecia, no entanto na escolha do nakama do shuhan dos Khushrenada, apesar de ser contra a decisão de escolher Julian Deberoux como companheiro eterno de Heero Yuy.

Ele optou por aceitar a decisão dos outros Anciões e permitir que escolhessem o filho de Deberoux. Todos acharam estranho o fato de vê-lo acatar a decisão dos demais após demonstrar seu desagrado quanto à escolha.

o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o

Japão 25 de Agosto de 2003 – Residência dos Anciões:

Os Anciões do clã Khushrenada encontravam-se reunidos para decidirem quem dentre os cinco vampiros das casas mais nobres, possuía as qualidades necessárias para ser digno a tornar-se o nakama do shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada.

O favorito parecia ser o filho único de um deles, o jovem Julian Deberoux, mas enquanto todos pareciam achar lógico Julian ser o nakama do shuhan, um deles, o mais antigo, tinha suas dúvidas quanto à escolha.

Nolan mantinha os olhos fechados, enquanto ouvia seus irmãos conversarem sobre escolher Julian e não Andréas como nakama de Heero. Em sua opinião nenhum dos nomes que figurava a lista de pretendentes tinha qualidades para ser o companheiro eterno de Yuy. Faltava em todos eles à essência que tornava o shuhan do clã Khushrenada único. A seus olhos todos sem exceção possuíam mais defeitos que qualidades, principalmente Julian que era o mais arrogante de todos, apenas por seu filho de um dos Anciões.

Todos eles eram comuns, e o que um nakama não deveria ser jamais seria comum. Ele deveria ter as mesmas qualidades do shuhan a desposá-lo, e entender as necessidades do shuhan e do clã, antes mesmo que a dele próprio. E não via isso em Julian, o mesmo era vaidoso, pensava apenas em posições políticas, e nas vantagens em se tornar o nakama do shuhan. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos diante da voz de um de seus irmãos, o chamando.

- Nolan, você ainda não deu sua opinião a cerca da escolha daquele que deverá se tornar o nakama do shunan. – disse Cyrus

- De fato. – respondeu Nolan abrindo os olhos acinzentados e percorrendo com o olhar todos os Anciões.

Ele deteve seu olhar por alguns instantes sobre Deberoux antes de pronunciar-se, causando espanto e estranheza entre seus irmãos, mediante suas palavras.

- Não acho que qualquer um dentre os indicados seja apto a ser o nakama daquele que nos lidera. – disse Nolan, ponderando sobre o que dizer ao ver Deberoux estreitar o olhar.

- Não lhe agrada a escolha de meu filho, para nakama de Heero? – perguntou Deberoux em desagrado diante do fato de Nolan dizer que seu filho não possuía as qualidades necessárias para tornar-se o nakama do shuhan.

- Não acho que seu filho ou qualquer outro entre nós, esteja à altura de Heero, entretanto por hora aceitarei aqueles que escolherem. – disse Nolan voltando a fechar os olhos.

Deberoux sentiu-se ultrajado diante das palavras do mais antigo entre eles. Nolan não apenas afirmara que seu filho não era qualificado para ser o nakama de Heero, como deixara claro que aceitaria a decisão dos demais apenas por não haver melhores pretendentes a nakama do shuhan dos Khushrenada.

Os Anciões olharam um para o outro, estranhando as palavras de Nolan e o fato dele decidir não escolher o nakama, deixando a cargo dos demais, tal decisão. No final optaram por escolher Julian Deberoux como o nakama do shuhan do clã Khushrenada e naquela mesma noite, Treize juntamente com Nolan informaram a Heero a cerca da decisão uma vez que o mesmo estaria partindo para uma cidade chamada Epyon, em busca da segunda espada da profecia.

o.o. _Flashbacko.o.o.o.o.o.o

No fim Heero partira dois dias depois em busca de Yami, deixando Treize reger os Khushrenada até seu retorno. Muitos acreditaram que a partida de Yuy foi à forma dele dizer que não aceitava a decisão dos Anciões ou que não se importava com ela.

- Acredito que amanhã, teremos uma resposta a cerca do que o shuhan pretende. – disse Hansen.

- Concordo, manteremos calados, até amanhã.

Ambos menearam a cabeça em acordo, deixando o carro, para se juntar aos outros Anciões. Yuy havia dito que se encontrariam no dia seguinte por isso tudo que tinham de fazer era esperar e ver o que Nolan diria quanto à decisão de escolher um humano como nakama.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No dia seguinte:

Heero passou a maior parte do tempo com Duo, aproveitando da paz e tranqüilidade do local, conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, sem se preocupar com obrigações ou qualquer outro assunto que não envolvesse desfrutar da companhia um do outro. Eles permaneceram o dia inteiro no quarto, sendo visitados apenas por Kimitsu que vinha trazer-lhes alimento. Amando-se sem pressa, tendo apenas o som da natureza como melodia.

O tempo avançou depressa e logo anoiteceu, fazendo adormecer os amantes, pelo menos um deles.

Heero abriu os olhos notando que Duo havia finalmente adormecido depois de terem feito amor, por mais que desejasse permanecer a seu lado, precisava sair e o faria enquanto o humano descansava. Ele levantou-se tomando um banho rápido e se trocando, vasculhou a casa em busca da presença de Treize localizando-o com Catherine, na sala de leitura, levantando-se assim que o viram.

- Está indo encontrar-se com os Anciões? – perguntou Treize sem rodeios.

Até o momento, não havia informado o japonês de que os Anciões haviam mandado um mensageiro, informando que eles aguardavam a visita do shuhan, para tratar de alguns assuntos, que não podiam mais ser adiados.

- Estou. – afirmou Heero. – Me acompanha? – perguntou não desejando de fato encontrar-se com os Anciões, mas sabendo que era inevitável faze-lo.

- Estava esperando apenas que me chamasse. – disse Treize, beijando a mão de sua adorada.

- Então vamos, quero estar de volta antes que Duo acorde. – disse o japonês caminhando para o jardim onde um carro já os aguardava.

Levaram pouco mais de uma hora para chegarem à residência dos Anciões, onde foram recebidos pelos vampiros que os protegiam.

Heero e Treize foram levados imediatamente à presença dos oito vampiros que compunham os Anciões. Os mesmos levantaram-se em honra ao antigo e ao atual shuhan do clã, curvando suas frontes em sinal de respeito.

Heero meneou a cabeça sentando-se entre eles juntamente com Treize. Imediatamente um jarro de cristal com sangue fresco e duas taças foram trazidos. Até o momento em que se sentaram nenhum diálogo fora iniciado, os Anciões apenas observavam seu shuhan, que lhes parecia diferente de alguma forma.

Nolan observava Heero desde que o mesmo chegara, havia alguma coisa nele que o intrigava, ele parecia diferente á seus olhos, mas não sabia dizer exatamente em que o mesmo havia mudado, entretanto tinha certeza de que descobriria em breve. Ele voltou o olhar a um de seus irmãos, quando o ouvira perguntar da viagem.

- Como foi seu regresso a "casa" shuhan dos Khushrenada?- perguntou um dos Anciões.

- Agradável. – respondeu simplesmente Heero saboreando o sangue em sua taça.

Treize sorriu diante das palavras de Heero, que apesar do tom frio, não escondia um brilho de divertimento nos olhos. Certamente por estar a pensar no que tornara a viagem de Epyon ao Japão agradável.

O Ancião meneou a cabeça diante da resposta não percebendo o brilho nos olhos de Heero ao pensar no humano. Nolan estreitou o olhar diante da mudança suave e quase que imperceptível nos olhos do japonês, tornando-se ainda mais atento ao ouvir Deberoux dirigir-se a Yuy.

- Soubemos por Hansen e Howard que trouxe convidados humanos e aquisições valiosas ao clã.

O olhar de Heero estreitou-se perigosamente, e sua natureza reagiu imediatamente às palavras de Deberoux, embora elas não dissessem nada, quanto ao tipo de conversa que Hansen e Howard, tiveram com os demais Anciões.

Todos sentiram a natureza de Heero se elevar, embora o mesmo houvesse fechado os olhos como que ponderando. Imediatamente Hansen e Howard acharam melhor intervir, antes que o shuhan se aborrecesse com eles, embora como o prometido, ambos não haviam dito nada a cerca do humano e sua ligação com o mesmo.

- Contamos apenas que você trouxera os humanos que o ajudaram, para conhecer a morada dos Khushrenada, bem como alguns candidatos ao juramento. – disse Hansen, procurando não deixar transparecer seu nervosismo.

- De fato. – disse Treize, achando melhor responder por Heero, antes que o mesmo se descontrolasse. – Durante o confronto com os caçadores de Romefeller, um humano da cidade foi abraçado por um membro do clã. Quatre Raberba Winner é seu nome, e o mesmo se tornara um psíquico poderoso, assim que aprender a controlar seu gênio.

Heero deu um meio sorriso diante do tom irônico de Treize, sabendo que Quatre precisava mais do que controlar o seu gênio, ele precisava de limites, mas sabia que Trowa estava trabalhando para conseguir isso. Embora acreditasse que levaria tempo, até Winner entender a diferença entre proteger e torturar por prazer.

- Yuy você fez um bom trabalho ao impedir a realização da profecia e os desejos imaturos de Peacecraft. – disse o mais antigo dos Anciões.

- Obrigado Nolan. – agradeceu Heero polidamente estreitando o olhar logo em seguida mediante suas palavras.

- Uma vez que já impediu a ameaça que pairava sobre todos, creio que nada mais o impede de escolher seu nakama. – disse ele notando o olhar de Heero escurecer e sua presença tornar-se ameaçadora. Bem mais do que estava acostumado a ver e sentir.

Heero sabia que precisava do apoio de Nolan caso desejasse tomar Duo como seu nakama. Ainda assim sabia que não era o momento de revelar-lhes a verdade.

- Peço que aguardem até Quatre e Duo prestarem o juramento ao clã para dizer-lhes minha decisão. – pediu Heero.

Os Anciões não compreendiam a razão de tal pedido, ainda mais após a explicação dada por Treize sobre o assunto.

- Como disse antes. – interrompeu Treize. - Quatre foi o humano abraçado e Duo é o humano da profecia. Winner deve prestar seu juramento em alguns dias, quanto a Maxwell deverá fazê-lo em algumas semanas.

- Porque em algumas semanas? – perguntou Cyrus.

- Porque eu desejo que ele faça o juramento na língua dos antigos. – disse Heero

- Na língua dos antigos? Um humano? – perguntou descrente Deberoux.

- Isso é impossível shuhan. – afirmou Howard.

- Nenhum humano jamais realizou o juramento na língua dos antigos. – disse desdenhando um dos Anciões.

Nolan observara cada um de seus irmãos tecerem comentários semelhantes à cerca do pedido do shuhan. Ele também acreditava ser impossível tal feito, ainda assim o líder dos Khushrenada parecia ter grandes expectativas à cerca do humano da profecia, uma vez que sua irritação crescia a cada segundo.

Heero levantou-se os olhos ardendo num vermelho escuro que fez todos se calarem. Como ousavam dizer que seu escolhido não tinha capacidade para atender a um pedido seu. Ele refreou sua natureza que pedia que os fizesse calar-se, uma vez que saber seria imprudência enfrentá-los, pelo menos neste primeiro momento. Poderia fazê-lo após o juramento de Duo, caso os mesmos decidissem por não aceitar sua escolha, em tornar o humano seu nakama.

- Peço que acatem, meu pedido no que se refere ao humano chamado Duo Maxwell. – disse Heero deixando claro pelo tom de voz que não toleraria nenhuma argumentação sobre tal assunto.

Os Anciões olharam um para o outro, prontos a negar o pedido do shuhan. Afinal era impossível tal feito por parte de um simples humano.

Nolan sabia que Heero se continha para não deixar sua natureza sobrepor sua razão e sentia em seu intimo que o humano o qual ele tinha tanta confiança, certamente era muito mais para o vampiro do que o mesmo demonstrava. Por isso decidiu intervir, levantando-se e indo até Heero, fazendo seus irmãos de sangue se calarem.

Nolan observou o olhar de Yuy, querendo saber o que se passava em sua mente, mas sem coragem para fazê-lo, então simplesmente virou-se retornando a seu lugar, antes de falar a seus irmãos. Ele desejava sabe o que havia por detrás do pedido do shuhan dos Khushrenada.

- Quem instrui o humano, em nossa língua? – perguntou Nolan.

- Eu pedi a Treize que o fizesse. – respondeu Heero, fazendo Nolan voltar-se para o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada.

- Neste caso, quando Treize achar que o humano está apto, o mesmo prestara o juramento, no salão cerimonial, perante nós e o clã. Até lá nenhuma decisão sobre a escolha do nakama do shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada deverá ser tomada ou comentada.

Os demais Anciões olharam para Nolan, que reforçou suas palavras com um olhar avermelhado, fazendo-os assentir. Ele voltou-se para Heero sorrindo diante do olhar de agradecimento presente no olhar azul cobalto.

O japonês meneou a cabeça aos Anciões voltando-se para Treize, indicando que já podiam ir, não havia mais nada a ser discutido, e já haviam se demorado, mais tempo do que planejara. Treize meneou a cabeça deixando a presença dos Anciões e retornando para a casa do shuhan dos Khushrenada.

Eles entraram no carro em que vieram, fazendo o caminho de volta, debatendo sobre o encontro com os Anciões e seu resultado.

- Parece que Nolan deseja descobrir os motivos que te levaram a pedir que aguardassem para anunciar seu nakama. – disse Treize.

- Eu sei, felizmente tudo ocorreu bem. – afirmou Heero. – Hansen e Howard mantiveram sua palavra e agora basta apenas esperar.

- É verdade. – disse Treize, pensando por um segundo antes de falar novamente. - Deberoux não me pareceu muito feliz com a espera, por certo ele anseia que se case logo com Julian.

- Pouco me importa seus desejos de ascensão. – respondeu Heero irritado. – Jamais trocaria um diamante por um pedaço de vidro.

Treize meneou a cabeça em acordo, realmente não havia como comparar os dois. Mesmo sendo humano, em sua opinião Duo era superior a Julian em muitos aspectos e sabia que Deberoux esperava apenas aumentar sua posição entre os nobres através do casamento do filho com Heero.

Como se o japonês fosse permitir tal coisa, sempre soube que Yuy jamais aceitaria Julian ou qualquer outro escolhido por alguém que não fosse ele mesmo. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia conversar com Nolan antes do juramento do humano, quem sabe assim pudessem aumentar as chances dos Anciões aceitarem Duo como nakama do shuhan dos Khushrenada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Morada dos Anciões:

Nolan havia se retirado para seus aposentos, ainda ponderando sobre o encontro com o shuhan dos Khushrenada. Seus irmãos de sangue o indagaram sobre a razão de ter aceitado o pedido de Yuy, embora ele também não soubesse o porquê de tê-lo feito, talvez fosse porque se recusasse a aceitar o nakama escolhido pelos demais Anciões.

Não que acreditasse que Yuy aceitaria Julian como nakama, sabia muito bem que o japonês possuía um gênio forte e jamais aceitaria a seu lado alguém tão inferior quanto o filho de Deberoux, mesmo que isso significasse ir contra as decisões dos Anciões. Heero apenas atendia as decisões tomadas pelos Anciões, quando as mesmas envolviam o bem estar do clã Khushrenada.

Mas isso não significava que o japonês acataria qualquer decisão, que não fosse de seu agrado, no que se referia a ele mesmo. Treize antes de partir, já o havia alertado quanto a isso e tinha de dar razão às palavras do antigo shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada.

o.o.o. .o.o.o.o

Japão 14 de Outubro de 2004:

Treize entrou na sala da morada dos Anciões, ele havia solicitado uma audiência com Nolan. Tinha alguns assuntos a tratar e uma promessa a cumprir a Heero, o que o obrigaria a deixar o clã por algum tempo.

Nolan entrou caminhando até Treize apertando a mão do antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada, havia estranhado o pedido do encontro, mas o mesmo era providencial, uma vez que necessitava discutir alguns assuntos referentes à Heero com Khushrenada.

- Nolan, eu necessito de um favor dos Anciões. – pediu Treize.

- Diga do que precisa e verei no que podemos ajudá-lo. – respondeu o Ancião, sentando-se.

- Tenho de partir para a Itália, para cumprir uma promessa feita ao shuhan, sobre encontrar uma pessoa. Por isso peço que fiquem, à frente do clã, após minha partida, uma vez que Heero confiou-me a liderança dos Khushrenada em sua ausência.

- Claro, será feito, meu amigo. – confirmou Nolan.

- Obrigado.

Nolan meneou a cabeça voltando o olhar para janela e para a noite escurecida. Retornou o olhar para Treize disposto a pedir sua opinião sobre um determinado assunto que envolvia o atual shuhan.

- Treize, qual sua opinião sobre a escolha do nakama de Yuy?

Treize olhou para Nolan, ponderando sobre o que dizer, ele não achava que o filho de Deberoux era o vampiro certo para ser o nakama de Yuy, a menos é claro se desejassem uma morte prematura do jovem, pois tinha certeza de que Heero mataria Julian em dois tempos.

- Pode ser sincero meu amigo. – disse Nolan diante do silêncio de Treize.

- Neste caso, acho que tal escolha foi um erro. Heero jamais ira aceitá-lo. Na verdade duvido muito que ele aceite a qualquer um, que ele mesmo não tenha escolhido.

- Entendo. – disse Nolan.

- Heero entende que as necessidades do clã são mais importantes que suas próprias necessidades, mas ele não é alguém que acatara qualquer decisão, no que concerne a ele. – disse Treize ponderando sobre um assunto que o incomodava há algum tempo. – Acho que ele não deseja partilhar sua imortalidade com alguém, às vezes acho que ele, mantém a memória de alguém.

- Compreendo, neste caso será mais difícil, fazê-lo entender que é para o próprio bem dele, que aceite um companheiro.

- Dê lhe tempo. Embora não creia que haja alguém a altura de Heero, qualquer um que escolherem jamais será semelhante à Yuy.

Nolan concordou com Treize. Um nakama deveria estar à altura do shuhan, semelhante em força e habilidades e não via tais qualidades em ninguém dentro dos Khushrenada, obrigar o shuhan a aceitar alguém inferior ao mesmo, era o mesmo que ofendê-lo. Por isso mesmo se omitira de apoiar a decisão de seus irmãos, em seu intimo ansiava que durante a ausência de Heero aparecesse alguém a altura de ser o nakama do shuhan dos Khushrenada.

o.o.o. _FlashBacko.o.o.o.o

Nolan fechou os olhos, desejando que fosse isso que houvesse acontecido, que Heero finalmente encontrara alguém, ou que então houvesse aceitado a escolha dos Anciões, embora esse último pensamento o desagradasse profundamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Residência pessoal do shuhan dos Khushrenada:

Duo acordou espreguiçando-se lentamente. Abriu os olhos tentando identificar o ambiente, que se encontrava escuro e silencioso. Piscou algumas vezes sentando-se e recordando que se encontrava no Japão, na terra natal de seu futuro marido e a atual morada do ichizoku dos Khushrenada. Decidiu levantar-se e procurar por Heero, uma vez que parecia já ter anoitecido.

Bochechou esfregando os olhos, levantando-se. Os cabelos caíram soltos por sobre os ombros, escondendo parcialmente sua nudez. Um arrepio transpassou seu corpo diante da temperatura baixa, fazendo-o espirar.

- Acthiiimmm!.

- Saúde. – desejou Heero revelando finalmente sua presença.

- Boa noite Hee. – desejou Duo assim que o amante aproximou-se e o abraçou.

- Boa noite. – disse Heero tomando os lábios de Duo suavemente.

Duo gemeu dentro dos lábios do vampiro, que não tinha nenhum pudor ao deslizar as mãos por seu corpo. Heero sorriu diante do gemido a escapar dos lábios do humano, quando apertou uma das nádegas macias. Afastou-se relutante, olhando dentro dos olhos nublados de Duo.

- Melhor se vestir antes que pegue uma gripe. – disse Heero afundando o rosto no pescoço quente de Duo resistindo à vontade de mordê-lo.

Tinha tanto tempo que provara do sangue de seu amante, que era quase que impossível resistir à vontade de morder-lhe e beber do sangue quente, a passar pela veia embaixo de seus lábios.

Duo fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios de Heero em seu pescoço. Ele quase podia sentir as presas do amante perfurando sua pele e sentiu as pernas falharem, sendo seguro pelo vampiro que lhe envolveu a cintura firmemente.

Heero sorriu diante dos pensamentos do humano. Sentiu-o vacilar, quando pressionou as presas no pescoço dele, antes se afastar e simplesmente arrastá-las pela pele macia. Teve de segurá-lo ou certamente o mesmo teria caído. Seus olhos avermelharam diante da vontade selvagem de sua natureza, em atender ao pedido de Duo, que ansiava por sentir suas presas perfurar-lhe o pescoço. Ainda assim se conteve, mas prometendo-lhe mentalmente atende-lo.

"_Mais tarde, quando retornarmos para o quarto. Tomarei de seu sangue, como deseja."_

- Heero. – gemeu Duo em necessidade.

Ele sentia o corpo trêmulo e desejoso pela mordida do amante, mas obrigou-se se afastar do vampiro e se trocar antes que acabasse resfriado.

Heero deixou que Duo se afastasse, caminhando até uma parte do quarto e abrindo as portas, permitindo que a claridade das lâmpadas externas iluminasse o quarto, ao invés de acender as luzes.

Duo seguiu para o banheiro para providenciar suas necessidades, como lavar o rosto, pentear-se entre outros. Caminhando logo em seguida até o closet, para selecionar uma roupa quente para passar a noite.

Heero terminava de arrumar a cama, quando o humano apareceu. Ele sorriu aproximando-se e enlaçando-o pela cintura.

- Você está perfeito. – disse o vampiro diante da visão do amante, vestindo uma calça verde escura e um suéter grosso num tom claro de marrom. – Vamos alimentá-lo e em seguida vou mostrar-lhe novamente os arredores.

- Está bem.

Disse Duo deixando que o amante o guiasse pelos corredores vazios. Quando chegaram à cozinha Kimitsu os recepcionara com uma mesa pronta para um lanche tardio.

- Boa noite, senhores. – disse Kimistu aos dois.

- Boa noite Kimitsu.

Respondeu Duo servindo-se de um pouco de suco, enquanto Heero simplesmente meneou a cabeça. Voltando-se para o empregado logo em seguida.

- Kimitsu onde estão os outros? – perguntou Heero.

- Senhor Barton e senhor Winner saíram em companhia dos convidados. – respondeu Kimitsu se referindo a Zechs, Sally e Wufei. – Senhor Khushrenada e senhorita Bloom também saíram, mas disseram que retornariam para o jantar.

- Tudo bem. Eu e Duo também iremos sair se perguntarem diga que retornaremos para o jantar.

- Como desejar senhor. Com sua licença. – pediu Kimitsu se afastando.

Heero assentiu, vendo o empregado retornar a seus deveres, voltando sua atenção ao amante. Ele aguardou que Duo terminasse sua refeição para saírem para dar uma volta, a noite estava morna, o que tornava a sensação de caminhar ao ar livre, agradável. Eles caminharam durante algum tempo, com o vampiro mostrando-lhe cada recanto da propriedade, depois de quase duas horas de caminhada decidiram sentar-se no balanço embaixo de uma cerejeira de inverno**[12] **que já se encontrava carregada de belas flores e crescera majestosa a alguns metros da casa principal.

- Vai me falar o que o incomoda? – perguntou Duo deslizando os dedos no braço do vampiro.

Heero fechou os olhos por alguns instantes antes de abri-los e olhar para o horizonte.

- Dentro de cada clã, existe um líder que governa a todos que pertençam a ele. E por detrás de cada shuhan, há um grupo de vampiros que age como conselheiros e muitas das vezes tomam decisões para o bem do clã, mesmo que tenham de ignorar ao shuhan.

Duo meneou a cabeça em assentimento, entendendo o que seu futuro marido lhe dizia.

- Dentro dos Khushrenada eles são chamados de Anciões, são os vampiros mais antigos e pertencentes às casas mais nobres.

- Você quer dizer Naturais? – perguntou Duo.

- Sim.

Respondeu Heero sorrindo diante do fato do humano não haver se esquecido sobre o que lhe falara a cerca dos nobres dentro de cada clã.

- Uma das decisões que eles tomaram, sem meu consentimento foi a de que eu precisava de um nakama. – disse Heero notando a ligeira tensão no corpo de Duo.

- Nakama? – perguntou Duo, com receio de descobrir o que tal palavra significava.

- Companheiro eterno. – respondeu Heero virando o humano para ele.

Duo não sabia o que dizer, ou se havia algo a ser dito, uma vez que não fazia idéia de como isso estava acontecendo.

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos do vampiro, buscando qualquer indicio de que o que dizia era mentira, não encontrando nada, além da verdade de suas palavras.

Ele fechou os olhos diante da constatação de que os tais Anciões haviam escolhido outro para ser o companheiro de seu amado.

Heero podia sentir o receio de Duo, mas o mesmo era infundado, jamais o trocaria por Julian. O filho de Deberoux se quer chegava aos pés de Duo e faria com que o humano entendesse isso.

Ele tocou o rosto do humano beijando-lhe os olhos fechados, antes de beijar-lhe o rosto e abraçá-lo.

- Eu escolhi você Duo Maxwell, para ser meu nakama, nenhum outro, humano ou vampiro pode substituí-lo em minha alma e em meu coração. – disse Heero, vendo Duo abrir os olhos.

- Heero. – balbuciou ele afastando-se para tocar o rosto do vampiro. -Você também é e sempre será o único para mim. – confirmou Duo.

- Eu farei valer minha vontade e eles saberão que eu o escolhi. – afirmou Heero. – Assim que prestar seu juramento farei com que saibam da minha escolha. Você me pertence, da mesma forma que eu pertenço a você. Nunca duvide disso.

- Eu não irei Heero. – afirmou Duo deixando que o vampiro o beijasse dissipando qualquer dúvida que sua alma pudesse sentir.

Eles permaneceram ali durante algum tempo, decidindo voltarem quando a noite começou a esfriar. Encontraram com Treize e Catherine que também retornavam de um passeio noturno, o inglês sorriu ao ver os dois juntos, parecia tão certo vê-los dessa forma, que acabara por tomar uma decisão. Ainda aquela noite falaria com Nolan.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Poucas horas antes do amanhecer:

Já era alta madrugada, quando um carro preto parou, numa praça deserta. Alguns minutos se passaram, antes que outro carro, vindo na direção contrária parasse ao lado. Os vidros traseiros de cada veículo desceram revelando seus ocupantes.

- Porque me pediu para encontrá-lo aqui Treize? – indagou Nolan que havia estranhado o pedido do antigo shuhan para se encontraram num lugar longe da morada dos Anciões.

- Peço desculpas por isso, mas não desejava que ninguém mais soubesse dessa conversa. – respondeu Treize.

Nolan encarou o antigo shuhan, assentindo, não sabia os motivos de Treize pedir tal encontro e do porque do mesmo se dar bem ali no meio de uma praça deserta, longe dos outros Anciões.

- Então me diga o que deseja falar-me, longe dos outros Anciões? – perguntou Nolan.

- Você deve ter se perguntado o porquê de Heero, pedir para aguardar sua resposta sobre a escolha de seu nakama, até depois do juramento de Winner e Maxwell. – disse Treize cautelosamente.

- Não fui o único a pensar sobre isso. – respondeu Nolan.

- Na verdade, Heero planeja rejeitar Julian como seu companheiro. – disse Treize vendo Nolan assentir, parecendo aliviado com a informação. – Ele encontrou alguém em Epyon e deseja torná-lo seu nakama.

- Alguém? Quem? – perguntou Nolan, que sabia que o assunto não deveria ser tão simples, ou Treize não teria solicitado um encontro secreto.

- Prometa que não vai rejeitar a idéia, antes de conhecer o escolhido de Yuy. – pediu Treize.

Nolan estreitou o olhar percebendo que o assunto era ainda mais delicado, para Treize pedir-lhe tal coisa. Ainda assim o empenho do antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada, em ajudar Heero e seu escolhido, apenas demonstrava que quem quer que fosse, deveria ser único a ponto de obter o apoio de Treize.

- Responda-me uma coisa antes. O escolhido de Yuy, suas qualidades são dignas do shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada? – perguntou Nolan.

- Não vejo qualquer outro digno de tal posição, além daquele escolhido por Heero. – disse Treize convicto.

Nolan surpreendeu-se com a convicção com que Treize afirmava que não havia ninguém mais digno a ser o nakama do shuhan, além daquele que o mesmo escolhera. Ele fechou os olhos ponderando sobre o que dizer, chegando finalmente a uma decisão.

- Neste caso, aguardarei para conhecer o escolhido de Heero, no mesmo momento que os outros Anciões, mas desde já tem minha palavra de que o mesmo não será rejeitado tão logo o conheça.

- Obrigado Nolan. – agradeceu sinceramente Treize.

- Não há de que. Nos veremos novamente apenas no dia do juramento daquele chamado Winner.

Treize meneou a cabeça vendo o carro de Nolan partir. Ele fechou o vidro do carro, suspirando, ordenou ao motorista que voltasse para a casa do shuhan, sentindo-se mais tranqüilo depois de obter a palavra de Nolan quanto a não rejeitar a idéia do humano como nakama de Heero.

Mesmo que o ancião não houvesse desejado saber a identidade do escolhido de Yuy, sabia que quando o mesmo descobrisse, ele não o rejeitaria, antes de avaliá-lo. Quanto a isso sabia que não tinha com o que se preocupar, uma vez que tinha certeza de que Duo passaria pela avaliação de Nolan e de todos os Anciões.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dois dias depois:

A noite estava um pouco mais fria, devido ao avanço do inverno. Os dias eram mais curtos e as noites mais longas e frias à medida que os dias avançavam.

Trowa sorriu ao ver Quatre vestir-se, sentia-se feliz em poder desfrutar da tranqüilidade ao lado do amante, e não ter que se preocupar com nada, além de seu belo e ardente anjo.

O loiro virou-se de lado diante dos pensamentos de Trowa e sorriu caminhando lentamente até ele sentando-se displicente no colo deste, vestindo apenas as calças.

- Também gosto dessa paz, uma vez que ela alivia seus pensamentos da minha natureza. – disse Quatre.

Trowa franziu o rosto diante das palavras de Quatre tocando-lhe a face pálida, sorrindo suavemente.

- Não se preocupe, meu anjo. Sei que é uma questão de tempo, até que aprenda a se conter, não o mudaria mesmo que tivesse como fazê-lo. – disse Trowa tocando o rosto do amante. – Você é perfeito do jeito que é incontrolável ou não. – brincou ele.

Quatre sorriu e beijou o amante ternamente. Ele sabia que Trowa tinha de fazer um esforço mental muito grande, para acalmá-lo quando sua natureza saída de controle, ainda assim nunca o via reclamar. Sabia que tinha de aprender a controlar-se de forma a não exaurir demais seu amando, mas era quase que impossível conter-se. Ainda assim estava determinado a conseguir domar sua natureza sombria.

Nunca imaginou que mudaria tanto ao tornar-se vampiro, quase não havia vestígios de sua natureza pacifica, na verdade era como houvesse se tornado o oposto de sua antiga personalidade.

Heero havia lhe dito que a maioria das pessoas ao tornar-se um vampiro, traziam a tona à verdade personalidade, muitas vezes desconhecida pela própria pessoa.

O que significava que ele sempre fora assim? Um monstro? Sedento por dor e loucura.

Quatre fechou os olhos diante da caricia de Trowa em suas costas, e da forma como o amante inverteu suas posições, deitando-o entre os lençóis amarrotados.

- Não pense Quatre. Você é o que é, e nada me faria deixar de amá-lo, mesmo que resolvesse enlouquecer e matar todos que encontrar, apenas por que a presença deles não o agrada. – brincou Trowa.

- Eu causo-lhe tantos problemas. – admitiu Quatre.

- Mas está aprendendo. Você foi abraçado há pouco tempo amor, não tenha pressa, eu estou aqui para ajudá-lo.

O árabe meneou a cabeça sabendo que o amante tinha razão, ele abraçou Trowa suspirando, antes de afastar-se e olhar em seus olhos, vendo seus pensamentos. Seu juramento estava marcado para dali a uma semana e por conta disso, precisava deixar a residência do shuhan e ir para outro lugar.

- Para onde vamos? – indagou o loiro.

- Para minha casa, meu anjo. Ela fica há algumas horas daqui e é longe o suficiente para que não tenha contato com o shuhan até fazer seu juramento perante o clã.

- Posso dizer tchau a Duo? – perguntou Quatre.

- Infelizmente não, Heero ainda não comunicou Duo de que eles terão de se separar, ele disse que vai esperar até o último momento para fazê-lo.

- Entendo. – triste por não poder despedir-se de seu amigo. - Quando partirmos?

- Assim que terminar de se arrumar, devemos sair antes que Duo levante e pergunte por você. – informou Trowa.

- O que Heero vai dizer, quando Duo perguntar por nós? – perguntou Quatre levantando-se assim que o amante se afastou.

- Não sei, mas Heero disse que inventaria algo. – informou Trowa começando a se vestir.

Eles trocaram-se rapidamente, pegando mudas de roupa, suficientes para uma semana. Deixando os aposentos em silêncio, se encaminhando para a garagem, e encontrando Heero aguardando-os.

O shuhan dos Khushrenada havia se levantado há poucos minutos. Sabia que Trowa e Quatre estariam partindo aquela noite e tencionava falar-lhes antes que partissem, por isso deixou o amante adormecido no quarto e seguiu para a garagem uma vez que Barton havia dito que pegaria um dos carros.

- Quatre vim desejar-lhe boa sorte em seu juramento, uma vez que não nos veremos antes de uma semana. – disse Heero.

- Obrigado shuhan. – disse Quatre abaixando a cabeça em respeito.

- Vemos-nos em uma semana. – despediu-se Trowa.

Heero meneou a cabeça apertando a mão do vampiro de olhos verdes, antes que o mesmo entrasse no carro. O japonês observou-os deixar a garagem e decidiu por retornar ao quarto antes que seu futuro nakama acordasse e desse por sua falta.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Algumas horas depois:

Quatre desceu do carro olhando para a pequena casa branca, localizada numa vilazinha rústica próxima a região marítima. Trowa abraçou Quatre pela cintura sorrindo diante do olhar do amante, ele puxou o loiro em direção à porta, abrindo-a. Fazia muito tempo que não vinha a sua casa, por isso havia pedido a Kimitsu que encontrasse alguém para limpa-la, antes que eles viessem.

- Bem-Vindo a nossa casa amor.

- É linda. – disse Quatre sinceramente.

Trowa deixou que Quatre andasse pela casa, verificando cada cômodo, enquanto ele deixava as malas no quarto principal.

Quatre achou a casa confortável e acolhedora, alguém certamente havia limpado-a, pois a mesma exalava limpeza e organização.

- Ela é perfeita Trowa. Você mora sozinho? – perguntou Quatre maliciosamente.

Trowa sorriu diante da insinuação, puxando o amante para seus braços, beijando-lhe o pescoço pálido, antes de responder.

- Na verdade eu queria saber se gostaria de viver comigo aqui. Heero deve permanecer no Japão algum tempo, entretanto não é necessário que estejamos com ele todo o tempo. Podemos ficar aqui, quando não precisarem de nós.

- Adoraria. – disse Quatre beijando Trowa e empurrando-o para a cama. – O que acha de comemorarmos tal decisão.

Trowa sorriu antes de capturar os lábios do amante entre os seus. Ele precisava falar com Quatre sobre seu juramento, ensiná-lo sobre as palavras que ele deveria recitar perante o shuhan e o clã, bem como falar sobre alguns detalhes a cerca do clã Khushrenada. Mas falaria sobre isso mais tarde, afinal tinham sete dias antes que o árabe tivesse de se apresentar ao clã.

Quatre gruniu diante dos pensamentos do amante mordendo-o profundamente no ombro, ganhando sua total atenção.

- Pare de pensar e me ame Trowa Barton. – ordenou Quatre, vendo à íris esverdeada ser substituída pelo vermelho.

- Com prazer.

Respondeu ele deixando qualquer pensamento que não fosse o de amar seu companheiro para depois, afinal ele não queria receber outra mordida no ombro e tinha certeza de que Quatre o faria caso sua mente não estivesse voltada unicamente a satisfazê-lo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dois dias depois:

Duo franziu o cenho olhando para Treize, pensando sobre quanto tempo fazia que não via Quatre e Trowa, quer dizer sabia que estava passando bastante tempo com Heero, mas ainda assim ele havia visto todos os outros menos esses dois. Ele ouviu o pigarrear de Treize e voltou sua atenção à folha em sua mão, tentando repetir as palavras, o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada havia dito que eles precisavam iniciar os estudos sobre a língua dos vampiros, o quanto antes.

Por isso pelo menos no inicio ele passava quase duas horas com Treize. Ele olhou para o relógio na parede, vendo que as horas haviam passado rapidamente, Heero entrou na biblioteca meneando a cabeça a Treize que se levantou deixando-os a sós.

- Como vão seus estudos? – perguntou Heero beijando o humano suavemente antes de sentar-se no lugar desocupado por Khushrenada.

- Hee, eu comecei hoje. – respondeu Duo. – Você sabe por onde anda o Quatre, não o tenho visto esses dias?

- Ele viajou com Trowa, mas volta logo não se preocupe. – disse Heero olhando nos olhos do amante que concordou, jogando a folha que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa.

- O que acha de você me levar para jantar fora? – perguntou Duo maliciosamente.

- Claro. – concordou Heero levantando-se fazendo Duo acompanha-lo. – Conheço um lugar tranqüilo onde podemos ir, embora eu tivesse outros planos para nós essa noite.

- Que planos? – perguntou Duo deixando o vampiro abraçá-lo pelas costas.

- Eu lhe conto assim que chegarmos a nosso quarto. – disse Heero mordiscando o pescoço de Duo.

Duo arrepiou-se por completo diante da mordida, antes de sorrir e tomar a mão que lhe era estendida, não sabia que planos o vampiro tinha em mente para a noite, mas no momento não se importava nem um pouco em simplesmente permanecer no quarto com Heero.

Caminharam em silêncio até o aposento. Quando chegaram, Duo fez menção de abrir a porta sendo detido pelo amante.

- Feche os olhos. – pediu o vampiro.

- O que você está aprontando Hee?

- Você logo vai descobrir.

Disse Heero, pegando as mãos de Duo quando o mesmo fechou os olhos guiando-o pelo quarto em direção ao jardim. Duo podia ouvir uma musica suave e sorriu, deixando Heero guiá-lo, pelo quarto.

- Abra. – disse Heero atento à reação do humano.

Duo abriu os olhos diante do pedido de Heero, vendo deslumbrado que a varanda fora decorada para um jantar intimo. Ele voltou-se para o vampiro, caminhando até a pequena mesa, com duas almofadas grandes, uma ao lado da outra, na mesa haviam travessas tampadas e louça para duas pessoas. Um vaso com orquídeas vermelhas decorava a mesa, bem como velas acessas que davam um toque intimo.

- Adorei Heero. – disse Duo beijando o vampiro.

Heero se permitiu finalmente sorrir, ao ver a surpresa nos olhos de Duo, quando o mesmo perguntara se podiam sair, temera que o amante não apreciasse o jantar que preparara para ambos.

- Fico feliz em saber. Podemos sair mais tarde se quiser. – disse Heero.

- Talvez amanhã, hoje eu quero desfrutar apenas de você e do jantar.

Disse Duo puxando Heero com ele, sentando-se em uma das almofadas e começando a retirar as tampas das travessas e verificando seu conteúdo. Como poderia querer sair? Depois dessa surpresa agradável do vampiro, poderiam fazê-lo em outra noite, pois tinha a ligeira impressão de que o amante tinha mais surpresas reservadas para eles.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cinco dias depois:

Quatre estava cansado de esperar, ele e Trowa haviam chegado há duas horas para o juramento e até o presente momento nada havia acontecido. Ele olhou para o amante que lhe sorriu pedindo mentalmente para que tivesse paciência, o árabe revirou os olhos, exasperado batendo com o pé no chão tentando se acalmar.

Trowa podia sentir a irritação de Quatre crescer a cada minuto em que esperavam serem recebidos pelo shuhan e pelos Anciões e sabia que isso não era nada bom, ele tomou a mão do amante entre a sua de forma a fazê-lo desviar seus pensamentos da demora, o fazendo apenas suspirar.

A porta da sala na casa dos Anciões abriu-se e um vampiro de cabelos castanhos dirigiu-se a eles.

- O shuhan e Os Anciões vão recebê-los. – informou o vampiro aguardando para guiá-los.

- Finalmente. – murmurrou Quatre se levantando.

O vampiro estreitou os olhos diante das palavras do vampiro loiro. Quatre pode ouvir a recriminação do outro em sua mente e seus olhos avermelharam voltando-se para o vampiro que recuou assustado diante da maldade em seu olhar.

Trowa balançou a cabeça e empurrou Quatre em direção à porta fazendo-o desviar os olhos do outro vampiro que tremia.

"_Comporte-se."_ – disse Trowa mentalmente ao árabe.

Quatre sorriu maldosamente, fazendo sua natureza se aquietar por enquanto. Ele fechou os olhos seguindo silenciosamente o amante para dentro da sala onde se encontravam os Anciões e Heero sentados sendo que o shuhan ocupava o assento do central.

Heero havia sentido a irritação de Quatre crescer a cada instante em que deixavam o vampiro loiro esperando, mas infelizmente os Anciões haviam desejado discutir alguns assuntos com ele antes do juramento do árabe, o que causou o atraso. Sentiu a natureza de Winner se elevar e esperou que Trowa domasse seu amante, sentindo em segundos a natureza de Winner acalmar o suficiente para não causar problemas.

Quatre curvou-se em sinal de respeito ao shuhan dos Khushrenada, sentindo Trowa se afastar.

Os Anciões observavam com curiosidade o jovem a sua frente, o mesmo tinha uma aparência tão serena, quase celestial, embora a presença que houvesse sentido a pouco contradissesse o que viam.

- Quatre Winner e por sua livre vontade que se apresenta ao clã dos Khushrenada, para prestar seu juramento? – perguntou Heero friamente.

- Sim meu senhor.

- Levante-se e abra seus olhos.

Quatre ergueu a cabeça abrindo os olhos e encarando os oito vampiros atrás de Heero, eles não pareciam grande coisa aos seus olhos. Seu olhar encontrou o de Trowa, que o censurou diante de seus pensamentos. O árabe abaixou os olhos sorrindo cinicamente, voltando seu olhar ao shuhan.

Heero voltou-se para os Anciões, vendo Lantis**[13]** levantar-se para dar continuidade ao juramento de Quatre.

- Quatre Raberba Winner, você conhece suas obrigações e deveres para com o shuhan do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada?

- Sim. – respondeu Quatre, se preparando mentalmente para o que estava por vir.

Trowa fechou os olhos procurando diminuir sua ligação com Quatre, sentiu-o preparar sua mente e intimamente torceu para que seu anjo passasse pelo julgamento. Heero colocou-se junto a Barton de forma a ampará-lo caso o árabe não conseguisse controlar sua natureza durante o julgamento de alma.

Como Quatre era um vampiro o juramento que o mesmo deveria prestar era um pouco diferente do que Duo faria.

Quando um vampiro desejava tornar-se membro do clã e mostrar fidelidade, eles passavam pelo juramento e por um julgamento de alma, com o intuito de descobrir o quão valioso ele poderia vir a ser ao clã.

Na visita que ele e Treize haviam feito aos Anciões assim que chegaram ao Japão, o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada havia insinuado que Quatre seria um vampiro poderoso com o tempo, e quando chegara para o juramento do árabe um dos Anciões o havia sondado a cerca do quão valioso ao clã Quatre poderia vir a ser.

o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o

Duas horas antes:

Heero entrou na morada dos Anciões para assistir ao juramento de Winner. Por decisão dos Anciões os mesmos haviam dito que o juramento do árabe poderia ser feito na morada deles. Ele havia deixado Duo estudando com Treize, enquanto estava fora, uma vez que o juramento do árabe não deveria demorar muito.

Ele entrou na sala preparada para o juramento encontrando os Anciões, que se levantaram a sua presença.

- Honra ao shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada. – disse os Anciões à presença de Heero.

O japonês meneou a cabeça sentando-se entre eles, enquanto aguardava a chegada de Trowa e Quatre que chegariam alguns minutos.

Nolan voltou-se para o shuhan, a fim de indagá-lo a cerca do jovem Winner, as informações que tinham do mesmo, não pareciam dar uma dimensão real do potencial do loiro. Sabiam que o mesmo era amante de Barton, bem antes de ter sido abraçado pelo mesmo, e que era um psíquico, mas o quão forte ele se tornaria?

- Shuhan, sobre o jovem chamado Winner, acredita que ele será uma aquisição valiosa aos Khushrenada? – indagou Deberoux. – Muitos jovens psíquicos tendem a enlouquecer com o tempo.

Heero estreitou o olhar diante do tom de Deberoux, antes de sorrir cinicamente, quando uma idéia passou por sua mente.

- Vocês poderiam testar sua força. Uma vez que pelas leis todos os vampiros a prestarem o juramento devem ser julgados. – respondeu Heero cinicamente.

Deberoux olhou para seus irmãos que menearam a cabeça em acordo, antes de voltar-se novamente ao shuhan, sendo imediatamente respondido pelo mesmo.

- Vocês o julgaram, eu conheço a força de Quatre, não preciso de provas quanto a seu valor para o clã. – disse Heero friamente fazendo Deberoux abaixar a cabeça. – Apenas um aviso, não o provoque.

Nolan notou o desagrado do shuhan quanto à pergunta de Deberoux, e o fato do líder do clã não desejar julgar pessoalmente o valor do jovem de nome Quatre, bem como o aviso para não provocar o jovem a ser julgado. Mas ao olhar para Debertoux sabia que o mesmo não tencionava seguir o conselho dado pelo shuhan.

O Ancião viu o shuhan dos Khushrenada fechar os olhos por alguns instantes antes de abri-los com um sorriso ligeiramente assustador em sua opinião.

Heero sentiu a presença de Trowa e Quatre, e o sentimento que preencheu o árabe ao ouvir que teriam de esperar. Sabia que isso deixaria Winner aborrecido o que faria com que sua natureza se tornasse ainda mais irritadiça, sabendo antecipadamente o que isso causaria.

o.o.o.o. _Flashback.o.o.o.o.o

Ele sabia o que os Anciões estavam prestes a fazer e sabia também que Quatre não pegaria leve com nenhum deles. Se eles queriam ter certeza de quão valioso Winner seria para o clã deixaria que o testassem.

Deberoux levantou-se analisando o vampiro antes de dirigir-se a ele, sentiu um ligeiro desconforto ao encarar os olhos azuis, era como se olhasse nos olhos da própria maldade.

Quatre sorriu diante dos pensamentos do Ancião, ele sabia o que os mesmos planejavam, e estava disposto a mostrar-lhes o que desejavam saber, embora procurasse manter em mente que não deveria se exceder uma vez que não desejava ferir o amante.

Ele olhou para Heero ao lado de Trowa, vendo-o assentir, sentiu sua natureza se agitar e o conhecido frenesi se anunciar por sua pele.

Trowa estremecer diante da insanidade que sentia partir do amante, e sentiu o toque de Heero em seu braço, dando-lhe consentimento para deixar a natureza de seu amante se libertar.

Quatre fechou os olhos sentindo-a percorrer o seu corpo suavemente, como uma caricia a aquecer-lhe o corpo, ele estalou o pescoço, abrindo os olhos que se encontravam vermelhos, olhou para o amante, que abrira os olhos, estes tão vermelhos quanto os seus. Ouviu a voz suave em sua mente e um sorriso malévolo ornou-lhe o rosto pálido.

"_Faça meu anjo. Seja você mesmo."_ – consentiu Trowa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Uma hora depois:

Heero olhou para os Anciões com um sorriso cínico. Os mesmos não tinham palavras para descrever o jovem Quatre, o mesmo havia demonstrado ser de grande valor e mesmo se não o fosse ele era perigoso demais para não tê-lo como aliado. Sua natureza era doentia e malévola, e sabiam que a única coisa que o impedira de matá-los era o shuhan e Barton.

Nunca antes haviam encontrado um psíquico tão poderoso, pelo menos não depois de Heero, que poderia ser tão cruel quanto o jovem árabe. Ainda assim era raro ver alguém tão jovem com tamanha habilidade empática e psíquica. Se o shuhan não houvesse dito que já tinha planos para o jovem loiro tornariam Quatre um de seus guardiões, uma vez que com suas atuais habilidades ele equivalia em força a dez vampiros,.

- Bem creio que não há duvidas quanto a Winner ser ou não valioso aos Khushrenada. – disse Heero, vendo todos assentirem.

- Ele...- parou Deberoux sem saber o que dizer, sua mente ainda doía do que o árabe havia feito.

- Quatre não gosta de ser provocado. – disse o shuhan a Deberoux.

Por alguns instantes Heero deixou que Quatre torturasse os Anciões, principalmente Deberoux, uma vez que o loiro conhecia os pensamentos do Ancião a cerca de não acreditar que ele realmente pudesse ser valioso. Aliado ao fato de que o mesmo merecia por não ter dado ouvido a suas palavras sobre não provocar Winner. Havia omitido que o árabe havia enfrentado um Necro e sobrevivido, por isso permitiu que Quatre fizesse o que queria, tendo o cuidado apenas de não deixa-lo matar nenhum dos Anciões e nem de deixá-lo exagerar uma vez que Trowa se encontrava quase que esgotado.

- Como não temos mais nada a tratar. – disse Heero levantando-se.

Os Anciões levantaram-se em respeito, voltando a sentar-se assim que o shuhan se retirou. Nolan olhou para seus irmãos, que se encontravam de olhos fechados, ponderando alguns instantes sobre Quatre, o simples pensamento sobre o mesmo lhe doía à alma. Treize tinham razão quanto ao fato de que o jovem se tornaria um psíquico poderosíssimo, se aprendesse a controlar sua natureza, ele esperava apenas que Trowa tivesse forças para conter seu amante, caso o contrário, o jovem vampiro seria sem sombra de dúvidas um adversário impiedoso e cruel.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Alguns dias depois:

Os dias avançaram rapidamente. E a cada dia Duo aprendia mais e mais com Treize e Heero a cerca do clã. Suas leis, seus costumes e a língua dos antigos.

Treize sorriu ao ver Duo pronunciar o juramento na língua dos antigos quase que corretamente, se não fosse à confusão entre duas palavras. Ainda tinham que treinar um pouco mais algumas partes, mas o humano havia superado suas expectativas. Ele viu Heero entrar na sala e levantou-se em sinal de respeito.

Havia lembrado ao japonês sobre o afastamento dele do humano e sabia o quanto o mesmo estava relutante em deixá-lo.

- Treize poderia nos dar licença? – pediu Heero. – Preciso falar com meu futuro nakama.

- Perfeitamente shuhan. – respondeu Treize deixando a sala.

Duo olhou para o amante que parecia preocupado, viu-o estender-lhe a mão e levantou-se para estar junto ao vampiro.

- Vamos para nosso quarto. – disse Heero abraçando o humano pela cintura.

- Está bem.

Seguiram em silêncio até o aposento deles. Heero afastou-se para abrir a porta que dava acesso ao jardim interno, tomando a mão de Duo entre a sua, levando-o para sentarem-se em uma das espreguiçadeiras. Ele sentou-se com Duo em seus braços. Ficando em silêncio durante algum tempo até que Heero iniciou a conversa que precisava ter com ele.

- Treize me disse que você está indo muito bem, em suas lições e que talvez você venha a prestar seu juramento bem antes do que esperávamos.

- Isso é bom ou ruim? – perguntou Duo apreensivo diante do estranho diálogo.

- É bom, pois o quanto antes você fazê-lo, o quanto antes poderei apresentá-lo como meu escolhido e iniciarmos os procedimentos para nossa união. – respondeu o vampiro abraçando o amante que não parecia convencido.

- Então o que te perturba?

- Você me conhece bem demais. – disse Heero vendo-o sorrir.

Sim ele sabia quando algo incomodava o vampiro, eram pequenos gestos, detalhes imperceptíveis para a maioria, mas que Duo sabia identificar plenamente. Quando o amante estava aborrecido, irritado, preocupado, ansioso, entre outros inúmeros sentimentos que não transpareciam, nos olhos frios do vampiro.

- As leis do clã dizem que não devo manter contato com nenhum individuo a fazer o juramento. – disse Heero.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Duo afastando-se dos braços do vampiro.

Somente neste momento entendeu o motivo de Quatre ter sumido por quase uma semana, poucos dias depois que chegaram ao Japão. Lembrava-se de ter perguntado a Heero pelo amigo, recebendo apenas a informação de que o loiro havia ido para outro lugar com Trowa, mas que retornaria em breve.

- Não sei, vai depender de Treize e dos Anciões marcarem uma data para seu juramento, mas acredito que deva ficar longe de você por pelo menos algumas semanas.

- Algumas semanas? – repetiu Duo descontente.

- Infelizmente sim, há alguns assuntos referentes ao clã os quais andei ignorando até o momento e tenho de resolvê-los antes que possamos estar juntos pela eternidade.

- Mas...- tentou Duo.

- Será por pouco tempo. – disse Heero procurando confortar o amante. – Talvez duas a três semanas, no máximo.

- Você esta brincando não é?

Duo viu Heero sacudir a cabeça, dizendo não ser uma brincadeira. Levantou-se seguindo para o quarto e jogando-se na cama enterrando o travesseiro no rosto, segundos depois sentiu o colchão ceder e logo em seguida o travesseiro ser retirado de suas mãos.

- Acredite não gosto disso tanto quanto você amor, mas faz parte dos tramites do clã e nem mesmo eu posso ignorá-los. – disse Heero olhando com carinho para o humano

- Eu sei...mas é...tanto tempo.

- Eu sei, mas temos duas noites para torná-las inesquecíveis. – disse Heero maliciosamente.

Duo olhou para o vampiro suspirando, sabia que não havia nada para impedir que se afastasse, mas contentou-se com o fato de que seria por pouco tempo.

- Mostre-me o que você tem em mente. – disse Duo vendo a íris de Heero avermelhar, segundos antes do vampiro deitar-se sobre ele.

- Será meu prazer faze-lo. – respondeu Heero.

Duo sorriu tocando o rosto do amante suavemente. Heero capturou os lábios de Duo, trazendo-o para seus braços, ele daria ao humano, duas noites inesquecíveis, para que elas aquecessem seus corações e o ajudassem a suportar a ausência temporária.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Algumas semanas depois:

Duo olhava pela janela do quarto, a tarde dar lugar à noite. Em algumas horas ele estaria prestando seu juramento de lealdade perante o clã Khushrenada. Seu coração bateu mais forte, diante da perspectiva de que veria Heero depois de tanto tempo afastados.

Uma batida na porta o fez desviar o olhar da janela, para a porta que se abriu dando passagem a Kimitsu que lhe trazia sua refeição. Não sentia fome, mas sabia que tinha de comer algo, nem que fosse pouco. Virou-se para o empregado, que lhe sorriu diante do agradecimento.

- Obrigado Kimitsu.

- De nada senhor Yuy. – respondeu o empregado se retirando.

Duo sorriu diante da forma que fora chamado, pegando um pouco de chá. Desde o dia em que ele e Heero se separaram Kimitsu o tratava pelo sobrenome do japonês, dizendo que havia sido ordens do shuhan. De inicio sentiu-se constrangido, mas com o passar dos dias acostumou-se, achando natural já ser tratado como esposo de Heero.

Ele sentou-se para degustar a refeição leve, que consistia de chá, suco, pães, frios e alguns tipos de pastas. Olhou para a roupa que separara para a cerimônia, que se encontrava depositada sobre a cama. Não sabia ao certo o que usar, uma vez que Treize dissera apenas que qualquer roupa era aceitável. Entretanto ele não queria estar aceitável e sim perfeito, de forma a fazer o amante lamentar ter se separado dele, mesmo que houvesse sido necessário.

Duo colocou a xícara sobre a mesa, levantando-se assim que terminou de comer. Seguindo para suíte para banhar-se uma vez que pelo horário Quatre logo estaria ali para acompanhá-lo até o salão onde se daria o juramento.

Deixou que a banheira enchesse, antes de despir-se e entrar nela, soltando os cabelos que seriam lavados.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Em algum ponto da cidade de Toshima:

Heero olhou para o espelho vendo apenas a lua refletida. Suspirou, diante das noticias recebidas, sem saber se ficava aborrecido ou irritado, com o andamento das coisas.

- Tem certeza disso Treize? - perguntou Heero.

- Acredito que seja o melhor a ser feito. Os boatos sobre seu casamento estão percorrendo os corredores de todas as casas do clã, é apenas uma questão de tempo até descobrirem a verdade.

Heero voltou o olhar para a janela, procurando a presença de Trowa, ele precisava descobrir quem estava espalhando tais boatos, uma vez que os Anciões haviam dito que nada seria falado até o final do juramento de Duo. Localizou a presença do latino encaminhando-se para o local onde se encontrava, passando-lhe uma mensagem.

- "Trowa peça a Quatre que investigue quem está espalhando os boatos sobre meu casamento"

- "_Perfeitamente Heero"_– disse Trowa, parando ao ouvir dois vampiros conversando, já era o segundo grupo que encontrava, comentando sobre o mesmo assunto. - "_Encontrei alguns vampiros pelos arredores do salão, e eles falavam que você escolheu Julian como seu nakama" _– disse Trowa sentindo a irritação de Heero aumentar.

- "_O nome de Duo foi mencionado?" _– perguntou preocupado o japonês.

- "_Não"_ – respondeu Trowa, que acabava de falar mentalmente com o amante. – "_Quatre disse que será sua prioridade descobrir o fofoqueiro, assim que terminar o juramento de Duo."_

- "_Perfeito". _ – disse Heero encerrando a conversa.

Heero voltou-se para Treize meneando a cabeça, concordando com a sugestão do antigo shuhan, talvez fosse o melhor mesmo. O único problema era que não podia informar Duo sobre o anúncio uma vez que não queria que o humano se preocupasse com mais nada além do juramento.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Em uma das casas do clã Khushrenada:

Duo fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, desfrutando da sensação relaxante, e deixando que seus pensamentos voassem pelos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Há pelo menos quatro dias haviam trocado de residência, um dos motivos era a de irem para uma residência mais próxima ao local onde seria o juramento e onde se encontrava boa parte do clã. E outra por conta do incidente ocorrido na última residência em que havia sido acomodado, a pouco mais de uma semana após deixar a casa de Heero.

o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o

Duo fechou a partitura olhando melancolicamente pela janela. Sabia que deveria estar dormindo, afinal já passava da uma da manhã, mas estava com saudades de Heero. Estava escrevendo uma canção pensando no amante, o que fez apenas aumentar sua saudade pelo mesmo.

Relutante decidiu deitar-se antes que Quatre resolvesse aparecer para ver se estava bem, estranhava o fato do mesmo até o momento não ter aparecido, pois o loiro andava quase que paranóico com sua segurança, embora não pudesse censurá-lo.

Duo riu ao lembrar-se das cantadas que havia recebido desde que chegara a casa de um vampiro chamado Zora, que segundo Trowa era confiável o suficiente para saber o lugar dele.

Não sabia o que isso significava, mas de fato havia visto o tal Zora apenas uma vez, quando chegou sendo o mesmo muito polido e solicito. Agora os demais vampiros que encontrou, havia sido bastante persuasivo quanto a quererem levá-lo para cama e abraçá-lo, felizmente a todos eles Quatre e Trowa haviam colocado em seu devido lugar. Se bem que no caso de Quatre a vontade do amigo era a de trucidar cada um daqueles que se atreveram a tentar tocá-lo.

Duo trocou sua roupa por um pijama preto, seguindo até a suíte, sem notar que era observado através da janela. Assim que deixou o aposento e entrou no banheiro, seu observador invadiu o quarto pela janela aberta, apagando as luzes e escondendo-se num canto.

O americano viu as luzes do quarto se apagarem e estranhou, sendo preenchido por uma estranha apreensão. Duo entrou no aposento escuro, deixando a luz do banheiro acessa, alguma coisa nele se agitou e soube imediatamente que não estava sozinho no quarto. Seu coração bateu mais rapidamente e por um segundo a idéia de se trancar no banheiro e chamar Quatre passou por sua mente, até que uma voz se vez presente no meio da escuridão.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. – disse um vampiro de longos cabelos negros, que acendeu as luzes, tão logo sentiu a apreensão do humano.

- Quem é você e o que faz no meu quarto? – indagou Duo, mantendo-se onde estava, uma vez que sabia que o outro não deveria ter boas intenções.

- Eu me chamo Anthonie Thelarzers. – apresentou-se o vampiro percorrendo o humano com os olhos.

Ele havia visto o humano chegar a dois dias e ficara deslumbrado com sua beleza, tentou aproximar-se do mesmo, mas o humano era sempre vigiado por outros dois vampiros, que ameaçavam a qualquer um que se atrevesse a se aproximar demais do humano a sua frente.

Por isso teve de bolar uma forma de vê-lo longe dos outros dois, havia até mesmo tentado descobrir o quarto onde o humano se encontrava, não conseguindo nenhuma informação. Já havia desistido de encontrá-lo quando ao passar pelo jardim, avistou-o na varanda e decidiu que aquela seria a noite em que poderia satisfazer seus desejos.

Antonhie aproximou-se rapidamente do humano, tendo o prazer de ver os olhos dele mais de perto, viu-o recuar e tomou-lhe o braço fortemente o puxando para si, seus olhos avermelharam e procurou induzi-lo a ceder a seu controle. Surpreso diante da resistência inesperada por parte do mesmo.

Duo não vira o vampiro se mover e antes que percebesse, o mesmo estava quase que colado a ele, tentou recuar, mas o mesmo agarrara seu braço o puxando, e invadindo-lhe a mente tentando fazê-lo ceder a sua vontade. Deu um sorriso sarcástico, como se fosse tão fácil faze-lo se render.

Sentiu uma das mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo, enraivecendo-o, e fechou os olhos livrando-se do abraço e acertando um soco no rosto do vampiro que o olhou com ódio.

- Não nesta vida. – disse Duo caminhando para o meio do quarto, ele precisaria de espaço para lutar e a porta da suíte não era o melhor lugar para isso.

O vampiro sorriu diante da fúria que via reluzindo na íris ametista, e que tornava seu dono ainda mais atraente.

Antonhie moveu-se rapidamente até o humano, disposto a não desistir, afinal o outro era apenas humano e ele um vampiro, sua força e velocidade eram mais que suficientes para derrotá-lo e obter o que queria.

Duo fechou os olhos, sabia que os mesmos de nada adiantariam diante da velocidade do vampiro, Heero lhe havia ensinado a não depender deles numa luta contra vampiros, mas sim confiar em seus outros sentidos e no seu instinto.

Anthonie surgiu atrás do humano, estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas o mesmo conseguiu desviar-se, girando o corpo e acertando-lhe outro soco. Não sabia como o humano conseguia evitá-lo, nenhum humano antes oferecera tamanha resistência, e isso o tornava ainda mais atraente a seus olhos. Entretanto não estava disposto a ser atingido novamente, uma vez que o soco do humano era forte.

Ele moveu-se rapidamente pelo quarto procurando uma abertura, mas não encontrando, começando a se irritar.

Duo estava ofegante, seu coração retumbava em seus ouvidos e sabia que tinha de se acalmar ou não poderia ouvir os movimentos do vampiro. Procurou respirar devagar, obtendo à calma que necessitava, ele abriu os olhos momentaneamente dando de cara com o vampiro parado a poucos passos, o mesmo lhe sorriu fazendo-o estreitar os olhos.

O vampiro estava pronto para partir para cima do humano, quando uma dor alucinante preencheu sua mente. Instantes depois a porta do quarto foi partida ao meio pela entrada de um vampiro loiro e olhos flamejantes.

- Quatre. – disse Duo assim que o amigo entrou.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Quatre sem desviar os olhos do vampiro de cabelos negros.

Ele havia sentido a apreensão de Duo e no mesmo instante correra para o quarto do amigo, sentindo a presença de um vampiro no quarto do humano deixando então que sua natureza se rebelasse.

Quatre caminhou até o vampiro, vendo pelo canto do olho Duo sentar-se na cama. Seu ódio aumentou, e ele estreitou o olhar, fazendo o vampiro se contorcer diante da dor que causava em sua mente e corpo.

- Como você ousou pensar em se aproximar dele. – disse Quatre lançando o vampiro contra a parede do quarto.

Duo olhou para o amigo vendo-o torturar o vampiro de cabelos negros, e fechou os olhos diante dos gritos de dor.

Quatre sentiu o amante em sua mente, perguntando o que acontecera, informando-o de que um vampiro havia ousado entrar no quarto de Duo. Ele ouviu seu amante partilhar de sua decisão e sorriu, ele olhou para o vampiro erguendo-o do chão com sua mente, perguntando-se o quanto um corpo poderia vergar sem quebrar, decidindo descobrir uma vez que tinha um corpo disponível, mas antes ele precisava calar a voz do vampiro, uma vez que seus gritos o estavam aborrecendo.

Duo abriu os olhos diante do silêncio, imaginando que Quatre já houvesse terminado de torturar o vampiro, mas arrependeu-se de não tê-los mantido fechado.

Antonhie se encontrava suspenso no quarto, o corpo parecia que era torcido por duas mãos invisíveis, de seus lábios não saiam nenhum som, embora sua boca encontrava-se aberta e movendo-se como se gritasse, seus olhos reviravam e era visível toda a dor o qual era submetido.

Quatre pode sentir os sentimentos de Duo e decidiu que já tivera o bastante, ele soltou o vampiro que caiu como uma pedra no chão.

- Você o matou? – perguntou Duo não sabendo se gostaria de continuar a dormir naquele quarto.

- Não ele ainda está vivo. Afinal vegetais também são considerados coisas vivas não são? – perguntou Quatre cinicamente.

Duo balançou a cabeça diante do cinismo do amigo, voltando-se para a porta vendo olhos curiosos de humanos e vampiros.

Quatre voltou-se para onde Duo olhava, os olhos vermelhos em irritação ordenando que chamassem Zora. Imediatamente todos desapareceram, o fazendo rir, antes de voltar-se para o amigo ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Pegue o que você precisar, você vai dormir comigo hoje. – disse Quatre, vendo o amigo assentir.

o.o.o.o. _Flashback.o.o.o.o.o

Zora aparecera minutos depois tentando se desculpar, pelo ocorrido, entretanto Quatre não havia sido nada benevolente informando o vampiro que o shuhan saberia pessoalmente o que havia acontecido com o humano que estava sobre a proteção de sua casa.

Tivera pena do vampiro, embora Trowa houvesse aparecido pouco tempo depois apenas para informar o quanto Heero estava desgostoso com o acontecimento, e de que o mesmo viria pessoalmente falar-lhe o que causou certo estremecimento no mesmo. Naquela noite dormira no quarto de Quatre, deixando para partirem apenas no dia seguinte.

Pelo tempo em que permaneceram na casa de Zora, o amigo aumentou a vigilância sobre ele ameaçando mentalmente qualquer um que o encarasse durante muito tempo.

Treize providenciara outra casa tão logo fora comunicado, hospedando-os numa casa onde havia apenas humanos, uma vez que o vampiro disse que eles eram mais fáceis de amedrontar. O que de fato era verdade, Quatre deixou bem claro o que aconteceria quem ousasse olhar ou falar com Duo, por isso assim que os outros viam Quatre, pareciam prestes a desmaiar de medo, o que apenas alimentava a natureza perversa do amigo.

Duo sorriu diante dos pensamentos de que Quatre era um monstro e que o mesmo adorava isso. Não tinha do que reclamar quanto a isso, com Heero distante sentia-se mais seguro com Quatre, do que se estivesse protegido por uma dúzia de vampiros.

Não haviam tido problemas semelhantes, como os corridos na casa de Zora, e na verdade achava o lugar em que se encontravam era bem mais agradável. Eles estavam numa vila próxima a Somei, localizada na cidade de Toshima, ela ficava a dois dias de carros, da casa de Zora, mas a pouco mais de uma hora se fossem de trem bala. Sentiu alguém observá-lo e abriu os olhos, temeroso, sorrindo ao ver que era apenas Quatre.

- Achei que estivesse dormindo. – disse o loiro sentado confortavelmente na cadeira localizada junto ao espelho que cobria toda a extensão da parede.

- Apenas pensando. – disse Duo que decidiu terminar logo o banho, uma vez que a água já estava parcialmente fria.

Quatre permaneceu em silêncio algum tempo, vendo o amigo lavar os cabelos. Quando chegara sentira a presença de Duo no banheiro, batera na porta, mas o mesmo não respondera, por isso decidiu entrar, encontrando-o de olhos fechados como se estivesse dormindo. Sentou-se na cadeira observando-o até que o mesmo pareceu notar sua presença.

- Alguma novidade? – perguntou Duo lavando o corpo, enquanto o condicionador fazia seu efeito nos cabelos.

A idéia de falar sobre o pedido de Heero, quanto a encontrar a pessoa que estava espalhando boatos a cerca do casamento, dançou em sua mente por alguns segundos, mas decidiu não queria preocupar Duo com esse assunto. Falando sobre outro que certamente deixaria o amigo feliz.

- Noventa e os outros chegaram há pouco. – disse Quatre. – Eles ficaram hospedados na casa de Heero, por ordens do mesmo. Como nem Treize e nem Heero se encontram, Catherine disse que você não deve se preocupar com nada, que ela cuidara para que todos sejam acomodados.

Duo ficou surpreso diante da noticia, em sua opinião ainda era muito cedo para os mesmos chegassem, uma vez que ainda não tinham idéia de quando seria o casamento, ainda assim a chegada deles era muito bem vinda.

- Ainda bem. Acho que não teria cabeça para me preocupar com isso agora. – disse Duo, ligando novamente o chuveiro para enxaguar o corpo e os cabelos. – Quantos vieram?

- Não sei exatamente. Todos os clãs convidados para assistirem ao casamento de vocês chegaram.

- Fico feliz em saber que estarão todos presentes. – disse Duo desligando o chuveiro pronto para sair.

- E verdade. – disse o amigo levantando-se e pegando duas toalhas e entregando-as a Duo.

- Obrigado Quatre. – agradeceu Duo pegando as toalhas.

- E claro. – disse o loiro retornando ao assunto. – Que cada um trouxe uma pequena comitiva. – ironizou o vampiro.

Duo riu enxugando parcialmente o cabelo antes de envolvê-lo com uma das toalhas, enquanto com a outra se secou, enrolando a toalha na cintura e seguindo para o quarto, sentando-se na frente do espelho, soltando os cabelos e secando-os com um secador, antes de penteá-los.

Ficou ouvindo o amigo falar, sendo informado de que apenas os lideres dos clãs ficariam hospedados na casa de Heero, os demais vampiros que vieram com os mesmos seriam alojados em outras moradias pertencentes aos Khushrenada. Pelas contas de Quatre eles tinham em media uns trezentos a quatrocentos convidados, apenas desses quatro clãs, restando ainda mais alguns clãs a serem convidados, assim que se decidissem por uma data.

Quatre pegou as toalhas levando-as para a suíte, enquanto Duo se vestia, ele retornou, encontrando o amigo a olhar-se no espelho, terminando de se arrumar. Duo estava satisfeito com o resultado obtido, ciente de que o amante aprovaria sua aparência. Virou-se para o amigo que se aproximou tomando-lhe as mãos diante do nervosismo que sentia vir do americano.

- Eu estou com tanto medo. – confessou Duo.

- Que é isso Duo, você já enfrentou coisas muito piores, além do mais você não estará sozinho lá dentro, e eu entrarei com você. Você lembra-se do juramento não é?

Duo sorriu da apreensão do amigo, sim ele se lembrava do juramento, poderia até mesmo recita-lo de trás pra frente e de cabeça pra baixo, mas esperava não se esquecer de nenhuma palavra devido ao nervosismo. Trowa havia lhe dito para encarar tudo como se fosse uma apresentação no clube, mas se fosse isso ele não teria que falar em uma língua que nunca ouvira na vida e nem enfrentar uma platéia de mais de quinhentos mortos-vivos.

- Sim Treize o repetiu comigo inúmeras vezes não se preocupe. Você...você já viu o Heero hoje? – perguntou Duo ansioso por noticias do amante.

- Não pessoalmente, o vi apenas através de Trowa. Trowa está com ele agora e. – parou Quatre procurando ver como Heero se sentia, antes de continuar a falar. - Está tão preocupado com você quanto você com ele.

- Ah!

Duo sorriu diante do que ouviu. Era interessante observar a interação de Quatre e Trowa, o que um via, era partilhado com o outro, e era apenas assim que tinha noticias de como andava Heero.

Quatre sorriu para o amigo, sabia o quanto ele queria ver Heero e sabia que o shuhan do clã sentia-se da mesma forma. Mas duas semanas após chegarem à casa do shuhan dos Khushrenada, Heero havia se afastado um pouco, para cuidar de assuntos relativos ao clã que demandavam sua atenção, e para preparar tudo para o casamento, entre outros motivos.

Fazia pelo menos três semanas que Duo não via Heero, desde que eles deixaram Epyon há mais de dois meses e chegaram ao Japão à terra natal do vampiro. Tudo porque o juramento de Duo seria essa noite, e as leis do clã dos Khushrenada dizia que o shuhan do clã não podia ter contato com quem deveria prestar o juramento.

Mas em poucos minutos Duo passaria pela cerimônia de juramento ao clã se tornando então protegido pelos Khushrenada e suas leis e somente então ele e Heero poderiam voltar a se ver.

Mas o que ansiava e o deixava ainda mais tenso era saber que logo marcariam a data do casamento e não fazia idéia de como seria. Pensar em seu casamento com o vampiro o fez suspirar e fazer Quatre olhar em sua direção, ele corou ao ver o brilho e o sorriso malicioso na face pálida do amigo, sabendo muito bem que ele sabia o que sentia.

A habilidade de Quatre havia crescido extraordinariamente, bem mais do que o esperado pelo próprio e por Trowa. Pelo que ouvira de ambos, nenhum dos dois tinha a real dimensão de até aonde iam às habilidades do loiro.

Sua mente voltou-se então para seu casamento com Heero, mas precisamente para sua lua de mel, pensar nisso causava-lhe certo frio na boca do estômago, e isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de se deitar com o vampiro. Uma vez que eram a amantes há quase três anos, o que o estremecia por dentro era saber que sua lua de mel seria sem dúvida diferente do que planejara.

Duo olhou pela janela, o sol já havia se posto há uma hora. Ele tocou inconscientemente a marca em seu pulso, a prova de que pertencia a Heero, não que precisasse de uma marca para confirmar isso. Em alguns dias estaria entregando ao vampiro seu sangue, pois sua alma assim como seu coração já pertencia a ele. E em algumas luas se tornaria uma criatura da noite como Quatre era agora.

- Acho melhor sairmos. – disse Quatre interrompendo os pensamentos de Duo.

- Vamos. – respondeu Duo suspirando e seguindo o amigo em direção ao local do juramento.

Eles deixaram o local sob os olhos de alguns curiosos, que rapidamente desviavam o olhar diante do brilho avermelhado a reluzir nos olhos de Quatre.

"_Trowa nós já estavam saindo"_ – informou o loiro ao amante.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Em outra parte da cidade:

"_Tudo bem, vou informar Heero." _– respondeu Barton, caminhando pelos corredores que levavam ao quarto do shuhan.

Heero estava apreensivo. Desde que levantara contava cada segundo. Pois a cada um deles o tempo para ver seu amor se aproximava. Treize havia partido a pouco, depois de informar-lhe de que os clãs Noventa, Dhanylhos, NightRose e Maguanac haviam chegado e sido hospedados em sua casa, conforme seu pedido. E que Catherine estava se encarregando de tudo, uma vez que todos tinham outras preocupações no momento.

Tudo que não desejava era ainda mais complicações, já bastavam os rumores sobre seu casamento percorrendo as casas do clã. Não sabia quem havia começado a espalhar a informação de que seu casamento estava próximo, mas sabia que Quatre encontraria o culpado.

Felizmente ou não o nome de seu nakama não era conhecido, embora Trowa houvesse lhe dito que o nome de Julian havia sido mencionado em dois ou três diálogos pelos corredores. Mas não se importava com isso, se Julian estava sendo mencionado, a verdadeira identidade de seu nakama estava por enquanto preservada.

Voltou sua atenção a noite escura sorrindo diante do pensamento de que teria seu amante em sua cama, antes do nascer de um novo dia.

Trowa abriu a porta informando que precisavam ir, uma vez que Quatre lhe dissera que ele e Duo já estavam se encaminhando para o salão cerimonial.

- Heero está na hora. Quatre e Duo já partiram. – informou Barton.

- Vamos. – disse Yuy.

Eles saíram do quarto, seguindo pelos corredores até chegarem ao carro que os levaria. Em pouco mais de vinte minutos ambos adentraram o salão cerimonial.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Salão Cerimonial:

Apenas uma parte do clã havia sido convocada para assistir ao juramento de Duo, um número bem superior ao que estivera presente ao juramento de Winner, uma vez que se encontravam no salão cerimonial, usado apenas para ocasiões especiais. Mas como havia sido uma exigência dos Anciões que o juramento do humano fosse realizado ali, sabia que a presença dos vampiros a cerimônia se devia aos mesmos.

- Honra ao shuhan do ichizoku dos Khushrenada. – brandiram todos os vampiros presentes nas galerias assim que Heero Yuy adentrou o salão.

Heero seguiu até onde Treize e os Anciões já se encontravam, sentando-se no assento reservado a ele, entre os antigos do clã, enquanto Trowa permanecia de pé junto a uma pira que se encontrava acessa a poucos metros do patamar onde Heero, Treize e os Anciões se encontravam.

Os Anciões ergueram-se de seus assentos meneando a cabeça, cada um dando honras ao shuhan. Heero assentiu ao cumprimento, permanecendo em silêncio aguardando em expectativa a chegada do aviso de que Quatre e Duo chegaram.

Fechou os olhos de forma a não pensar no amante e na saudade que sentia dele. Apenas mais alguns instantes e o teria novamente em seus braços.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

O carro que trazia Duo e Quatre parou na entrada do que parecia ser a abertura de uma enorme caverna.

- É aqui?- perguntou Duo olhando pelo vidro do carro.

- Sim. – respondeu Quatre estendendo a Duo o que parecia ser uma longa capa preta, forrada de veludo vermelho escuro.

Duo pegou a capa prendendo-a pelos ganchos dourados, enquanto Quatre arrumava-a sobre seus ombros, e a puxava para cobrir completamente o rosto do humano.

- Pra que isso?

- Ordens de seu futuro marido. – brincou Quatre sorrindo ao ver Duo corar. – Vamos ou acabaremos nos atrasando e temos ainda uns cinco a sete minutos de caminhada através dos túneis.

Eles deixaram o veículo, seguindo em direção à caverna. Duo duvidava muito que pudesse enxergar algo no escuro, ainda mais com o capuz cobrindo-lhe completamente o rosto deixando apenas os lábios a mostra. Pelo menos esses eram seus pensamentos até que uma lanterna acessa foi posta em suas mãos.

- Apenas para os três primeiros minutos, haverá luz mais à frente. – afirmou Quatre.

Duo assentiu seguindo o loiro lentamente de forma a não acabar tropeçando ou enroscando a capa em alguma coisa. Mas como o mesmo dissera poucos minutos depois encontraram tochas acessas que iluminavam o restante do caminho. Em pouco mais de sete minutos chegaram a um grande pátio, onde uma porta de madeira maciça surgia cravada na rocha.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Heero mantinha os olhos fechados, ouvindo as mentes de todos os presentes no salão, estava começando a ficar impaciente pela espera, quando sentiu uma presença familiar do lado de fora. Finalmente abrindo os olhos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Duo estava admirado com o lugar em que se encontravam, tudo parecia tão majestoso e misterioso. Voltou sua atenção à frente, ao ouvir um vampiro dirigir-se a eles, assim que se aproximaram da porta que deveria ser à entrada do salão cerimonial.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou um vampiro tão logo ambos se aproximaram.

- Ele veio prestar o juramento. – informou Quatre apontando para figura encapuzada que o seguia de perto.

O vampiro estranhou o fato do outro estar completamente coberto, tendo apenas a boca a mostra. Por isso se aproximou para ver o rosto daquele que se escondia embaixo do capuz. Quando Quatre colocou-se no caminho, os olhos duas esferas rubras e a voz tão fria e cortante quando aço.

- Toque-o e vai desejar uma morte rápida. – ameaçou Quatre.

O vampiro arrepiou-se por completo, afastando-se. Ele tentou desculpar-se, mas não encontrava sua voz que parecia congelada em sua garganta, e sabia que isso era obra do vampiro loiro.

- Quatre deixe-o ir. – pediu Duo, não vendo necessidade do loiro torturar o outro vampiro.

- Heero ordenou que o protegesse. – informou Quatre contrariado por não poder torturar o outro vampiro.

- Proteger não significa que você deve torturar todos que encontra. – debateu Duo.

- Ok...ok. – admitiu relutantemente o loiro, ouvindo em sua mente, o amante lhe dizer as mesmas palavras.

O vampiro olhou com agradecimento para a figura encapuzada, sabia que se não fosse pelo mesmo o loiro certamente continuaria a causar-lhe dor. Ele curvou-se em sinal de agradecimento, informando que avisaria sobre a chegada deles.

- Vou avisar que chegaram. – disse o vampiro desaparecendo rapidamente antes que o loiro mudasse de idéia e resolvesse torturá-lo.

Duo balançou a cabeça diante do sorriso de Quatre ao ver o vampiro quase correr para sumir de suas vistas. Eles sentaram-se num sofá de vermelho vivo, mantendo silêncio, enquanto aguardavam permissão para entrar. Alguns minutos depois outro vampiro que também guardava o salão da cerimônia surgiu e os avisou de que deveriam entrar.

Duo e Quatre se levantaram entrando no enorme salão onde o chão era tão negro e brilhante que parecia um espelho, tal era a perfeição do reflexo dele no chão. Quatre seguiu na frente, enquanto Duo abaixava a cabeça fechando os olhos ao ouvi-lo em sua mente dizendo para mantê-los fechados e se deixar ser guiado por ele.

"Duo mantenha a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados, até que o mandem abri-los. Eu vou guiá-lo".

O salão estava repleto por vampiros do clã e eles não eram nem um terço de todo o Ichizoku dos Khushrenada. Duo segurou as dobras do capuz, mantendo-o envolvendo seu corpo e cobrindo seu rosto e sua cabeça como lhe havia sido instruído por Treize e os outros. Eles caminharam por quase 500 metros antes de pararem.

Ele podia sentir a presença de Heero assim que pararam, embora não pudesse vê-lo, mas Treize lhe havia dito de que o mesmo estaria sentado ao centro de outros oito vampiros que compunham os Anciões em um pequeno patamar, a poucos metros quando ele e Quatre parassem.

O coração de Duo bateu mais forte ao pensar que o vampiro que tinha seu coração estava ali tão perto e que logo se tornaria seu marido, obrigou-se a não sorrir, pois nesse momento não estava diante de seu amante e futuro marido, mas do shuhan do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada.

Heero sentiu a presença de Duo fora do salão das cerimônias, e o viu entrar acompanhado por Quatre, sentiu o desejo aflorar imediatamente ao ver as formas do amante escondidas pela capa que usava. Sentia falta do corpo e do calor do humano, havia sido as mais longas três semanas de sua imortalidade, mas infelizmente tivera que se afastar dele, devido a inúmeros compromissos e porque essa era a lei do clã.

Entretanto esse afastamento se daria somente até o término da cerimônia de juramento, pois logo em seguida ele tinha planos de saciar sua fome em relação ao amante e ela não se referia ao seu doce e inebriante sangue, e sim ao seu ardente e receptivo corpo.

Heero notou que assim que Duo entrou no salão, alguns dos vampiros presentes nas galerias se agitaram pela sua presença, todos ali já haviam ouvido falar do humano e de como ele ajudara a impedir a profecia. Assim que Duo se colocou à frente dele e dos Anciões, o líder dos Khushrenada se levantou para dar inicio a cerimônia quanto antes começasse, mais cedo terminara e poderia carregar Duo consigo para seu quarto.

Assim que se levantou, os vampiros se calaram em respeito ao shuhan do clã. Ao falar a voz de Heero ecoou fria e imperiosa por toda a galeria, fazendo Duo tremer ligeiramente, não por medo, mas por desejo e saudade, fazia tanto tempo que estavam afastados.

Heero sentiu as emoções de Duo facilmente e ficou feliz em saber que o humano sentira tanta saudade quanto ele, o cheiro suave de sua pele chegava facilmente a suas narinas e ele teve que se controlar para refrear o desejo que o perfume do humano causava em si.

- Será dado inicio a cerimônia de juramento do humano chamado Duo Maxwell.

Heero voltou seus olhos para Duo que ainda mantinha o corpo coberto pela capa e o rosto escondido pelo capuz, sabia que ele deveria estar de olhos fechados, pois esse era um dos detalhes da cerimônia.

De que ninguém a prestar o juramento deveria encarar o shuhan do clã, e se humano se apresentar descoberto perante ele até que o mesmo lhe permitisse apresentar-se em sua presença ou encará-lo.

Sabia que Treize havia instruído Duo quanto a isso, pois ele mesmo lhe pedira que o fizesse. Ele se dirigiu ao humano diretamente e não pode evitar que sua voz soasse menos fria ao chamar-lhe pelo nome, fazendo o humano tremer.

- Duo Maxwell e por sua livre vontade que se apresenta ao clã dos Khushrenada essa noite, para prestar o juramento?

Duo engoliu em seco e obrigou-se a responder como lhe fora ensinado, sem tremer e de forma audível.

- Sim meu senhor.

Heero balançou a cabeça podia sentir claramente que Duo estava assustado como um coelho, mas que ainda assim conseguira responder de forma correta.

- Mostre-se a mim, levante sua cabeça e me veja.

Quatre se colocou atrás de Duo retirando-lhe a capa e a dobrando colocando-a aos pés de Heero que se colocou sobre ela.

Heero sentiu um ligeiro calor aquecer-lhe o corpo frio ao vê-lo tão belo, os fios claros reluzindo a luz do fogo, as vestes negras a cobrir-lhe sedutoramente o corpo e uma bota de igual cor. Ele podia ouvir os sons de admiração ecoando pelas galerias, os sussurros exaltados diante da beleza daquele que lhe pertencia, os vampiros se encontravam admirados por tamanha beleza em um mortal.

O shuhan dos Khushrenada varreu o olhar pelas galerias, sabia o que pensavam, era visível a luxúria em seus olhos, mas quando Duo ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos o burburinho das galerias aumentou diante da cor exótica dos olhos do humano.

O olhar de Duo se encontrou com o de Heero que escureceu por um momento, Duo sentiu-se despido diante do olhar do vampiro e corou abaixando os olhos. Heero sorriu intimamente e pediu que Duo voltasse a olhar-lhe.

- Levante seus olhos. – pediu o shuhan.

Duo levantou os olhos para Heero que se voltou para as galerias exigindo silêncio.

- Silêncio. – ecoou a voz de Heero por todo o salão.

Os Anciões que julgariam Duo e que ainda não o haviam visto olhavam o humano com visível interesse, ele era belo, quase elementar na opinião deles, sua aparência era andrógena e sua presença marcante. Nunca antes haviam encontrado um humano com tais qualidades.

Havia humanos que eram atraentes, outros andrógenos, alguns até mesmo com uma presença marcante, mas nunca antes havia encontrando um que possuísse tais qualidades juntas.

Hansen olhou para Nolan vendo-o encarar o humano com curiosidade, enquanto seus outros irmãos o encaravam com apreciação e luxuria. Ele voltou o olhar a Howard que meneou a cabeça, diante de seus pensamentos, quanto o que Heero poderia fazer.

Heero procurou conter sua natureza diante dos pensamentos libidinosos dos vampiros do clã para com seu escolhido, sua vontade era a de declarar abertamente que o humano lhe pertencia, mas sabia que neste momento isso seria um erro. Obrigou-se a controlar sua natureza sentando-se deixando que Treize tomasse seu lugar à frente do juramento, ouvindo-o se dirigir a Duo.

- Humano você conhece suas obrigações e deveres para com o Ichizoku dos Khushrenada?

- Conheço. – respondeu Duo.

- Sabe o que acontece aqueles, que são considerados traidores? – indagou Treize.

- Sim eu sei. – disse Duo firmemente.

Treize sorriu e outro vampiro de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos acinzentados se dirigiu ao humano, sua voz era calma e serena, apesar do olhar frio.

- Humano pronuncie o juramento e que suas palavras o julguem.

Duo respirou fundo tentando lembrar-se das palavras do juramento e da forma correta de pronunciá-lo, ele deveria ser dito na língua dos vampiros. Treize havia passado horas com ele ensinando-o a língua deles, uma língua estranha e que causava-lhe uma sensação esquisita que não conseguia explicar.

Pelo que ouvira de Quatre, ele era o primeiro humano a fazer tal juramento na língua dos vampiros, pelo que sabia o loiro havia feito o juramento em sua própria língua e não entendia o porque dele ser obrigado a faze-lo na língua dos antigos. Treize lhe dissera apenas que fora um pedido de Heero, embora os Anciões houvessem votado contra, pois nunca um humano havia conseguido fazer o juramento na língua que apenas os mais antigos sabiam.

O vampiro a sua frente assim como alguns dos Anciões não acreditavam que o humano fosse capaz de fazer o juramento, mas ao ouvir as primeiras palavras deixarem os lábios do humano, e as mesmas serem pronunciadas na língua deles, o vampiro deixou que um sorriso transparecesse em seu rosto.

- Vzu Duo Maxwell hcviog din Daniel Maxwell nis Mhyria Maxwell jnhro zvnealjhde oah shuhan dyns Khushrenada nis oah Ichizoku dyns Khushrenada. Onjhgdendo vbzas olis nis vzervndo oah clã gio fhjzxa olksue lids fruxz itacioadp. Azbdc din lzikln zunthy, oah yhut nis klin bjokhn xyes thpis dyns clã, qrets pytus ohs klins hcviogs nis yns hcviogs din klins hcviogs. Lzikln clius nis dotu uq nheto pnetrece oah clã din rofam uq ujro garbri nis relaz spleo romembs uq erevim a tarceia lzikln clius clius muns oregufi, endporvo dotu uq lids rof lids. Jnhro siajam xoper okjs meaça ohs clã pytu klins thoas, suinmdos arpa nimhs a libresnopaid es umalge din lzikln clius ohs zifre. Nis es vzu rop muns osaac brequar klin jnhroment, ierctaaie lzikln nenstaç okjs lzikln shi mecofro vbzas olis. **[14]**

Nolan olhou para o shuhan meneando a cabeça, ele estava surpreso que um humano conseguisse pronunciar a língua antiga com tamanha perfeição e segurança. Se não soubesse por Treize que o humano havia sido ensinado na língua antiga há pouco tempo, diria que o mesmo já a conhecia perfeitamente. Notou o olhar orgulhoso do shuhan sob o humano, voltando o olhar a Treize ponderando sobre a conversa que tiveram há algumas semanas.

Heero olhou para os demais vampiros que concordaram, mentalmente todos surpresos por ouvir um humano fazer o juramento na língua deles. Ele levantou-se juntamente com Howard, aproximando-se do humano, Trowa juntou-se a eles enquanto Quatre entregava a Heero um pequeno punhal de prata com inscrições em aramaico.

- Estenda seu braço direito. – pediu Trowa.

Ele ergueu a manga da blusa de Duo até o cotovelo e Heero ergueu a sua própria. Howard segurou Duo por trás para que ele não se movesse, enquanto Trowa segurava o braço que tinha a manga erguida.

Duo tentava respirar pausadamente e se acalmar. Notando a apreensão no amante Heero procurou tranqüiliza-lo mentalmente.

"Não vai doer muito. Acabara logo eu prometo"

"_Eu sei que é tolice, mas eu estou assustado" – _admitiu Duo.

"_Eu estou aqui com você e serei eu a cortá-lo, então não se preocupe. Olhe em meus olhos e não para o braço"._ – disse Heero tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

Duo ficou encarando a íris azul cobalto de Heero, enquanto o mesmo cortava seu braço com o punhal. O cheiro do sangue impregnou o ar imediatamente, fazendo vários pares de olhos tornarem-se avermelhados.

Trowa pressionou a região acima do corte fazendo o sangue de Duo escorrer mais rapidamente.

Heero pegou a taça de cristal entregue por Quatre e colhendo o sangue do ferimento.

Duo tentava relaxar enquanto o sangue saia, ele começou a ouvir as vozes dos vampiros ecoando pela galeria. Repetindo em sua língua_._

_Sangue é vida. Vida ao clã._

Heero viu que a taça estava quase cheia e a entregou a Quatre. O vampiro de olhos azul cobalto cortou o próprio braço derramando seu sangue sobre o corte no braço direito do humano.

Duo mordeu os lábios internamente, o sangue de Heero pareceu queimar o ferimento em seu braço o fazendo fechar a mão para não gritar. O sangue de seu corte coagulou imediatamente e Heero enrolou o ferimento com uma atadura. Duo suava e tremia enquanto era amparado por Howard que sussurrava em seu ouvido que faltava pouco para terminar.

- Falta pouco meu jovem. Acha que pode agüentar?

Duo balançou a cabeça em assentimento, seu braço doía terrivelmente como se houvessem jogado ácido sobre ele, mas sabia que a dor logo passaria, da mesma forma quando a marca em seu pulso fora feita por Heero.

Sentiu Howard e Trowa o soltarem e viu Quatre entregar a taça com o seu sangue a Treize antes de se colocar novamente ao seu lado dando-lhe um sorriso de encorajamento.

Treize passou a taça a cada um dos Anciões que mergulharam o dedo mindinho dentro dela levando-o a boca provando do seu sangue dizendo em unísoro na língua antiga a mesma coisa.

_Sangue é vida. Vida ao clã._

Treize também provou do sangue mergulhando o dedo mindinho, antes de entregar a taça ainda cheia a Heero, o vampiro elevou a taça à frente mostrando-a a toda galeria antes de levá-la aos lábios, bebendo todo seu conteúdo. Assim que terminou jogou a taça ao fogo, virando-se para Duo com um meio sorriso em seus lábios enquanto dizia.

- Sangue é vida. Vida ao clã. Seu sangue é vida e ele pertence ao clã agora, a partir de hoje, você Duo Maxwell vive pelas leis do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada.

As galerias inteiras se levantaram urrando. Duo respirou aliviado pelo fim da cerimônia, recebendo um abraço rápido de Quatre e um aperto no ombro por parte de Trowa.

Heero continuava a olhar para o humano que sorriu. O vampiro sabia que Duo desejava voltar a seus aposentos, mas ainda havia um pronunciamento a ser feito, o qual não podia mais ser ignorado. Ele olhou por sobre os ombros para Treize que meneou a cabeça levantando-se e pedindo silêncio a todos.

- Peço silêncio a todos. – disse o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada.

Os vampiros fizeram silêncio em respeito ao antigo shuhan, que se aproximou de Heero colocando sua mão sobre seu ombro, enquanto falava se dirigindo aos Anciões e a todos os vampiros nas galerias.

- Acredito que muitos já devem ter ouvido os boatos, a cerca do casamento do atual shuhan do clã, fato este que talvez seja de conhecimento de poucos.

Um burburinho foi ouvido pelas galerias e Duo olhou para Heero que se mantinha em pé a sua frente o olhando com um sorriso nos lábios, ninguém havia informado de que seu casamento com o vampiro seria anunciado após o juramento.

Heero viu a confusão nos olhos ametistas e não pode deixar de sorrir, ele não havia planejado comunicar a todos os presentes seus planos de casamento, mas Treize o aconselhara a fazê-lo após o juramento de Duo. Para evitar que a verdade fosse descoberta e minimizar as reações que certamente viriam com o casamento.

Alguns presentes poderiam não concordar com sua escolha. Uniões entre humanos e vampiros não era muito bem aceita entre os da sua espécie, ainda mais por vampiros em sua posição, de alguma forma boatos sobre seu casamento haviam se espalhado, embora o nakama mencionado, não fosse o de sua escolha.

E por não desejar que Duo sofresse represálias quando a verdade fosse descoberta, era que optara por revelar sua escolha, uma vez que seria difícil esconde-la com a chegada dos outros clãs.

Fora que Duo era um verdadeiro banquete aos olhos de qualquer vampiro. A marca em seu pulso impedira que muitos vampiros se aproximassem do humano quando chegaram, mas a beleza de Duo era inebriante e desejável aos olhos dos de sua espécie, tornando alguns mais audaciosos.

Heero havia deixado Trowa, Quatre e Treize com a responsabilidade de proteger o humano durante seu afastamento.

E tivera que se controlar diante das coisas que ouvira deles, dos vampiros mais ousados que simplesmente ignoravam a marca em seu pulso e se insinuavam a ele tentando seduzi-lo para possui-lo ou abraça-lo.

Por diversas vezes quase sucumbira à vontade de ir vê-lo e saber se estava bem, havia se tornado dependente do calor e maciez de seu corpo, e imaginar que algum dos vampiros do clã tivesse ousado se aproximar dele o inervara.

Felizmente soubera que Quatre lidara magnificamente bem com cada um deles, principalmente por um, que ousou invadir o quarto do humano quando o mesmo se preparava para dormir. Lembrar-se desse episódio apenas o irritava, tivera uma conversa com Zora a respeito da negligência do mesmo para com o humano sob sua proteção.

o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o

Heero conversava com Trowa a respeito do juramento que Duo deveria prestar em pouco mais de quatro dias, quando o latino simplesmente parou de falar e levantou-se com os olhos vermelhos. Sabia que deveria ser alguma coisa relativa à Quatre e temeu que alguma coisa houvesse acontecido com Duo que se encontrava sob a proteção do loiro.

- "_O que aconteceu Quatre?" _– perguntou Trowa assim que sentiu a natureza de Quatre explodir.

- "_Um vampiro entrou no quarto de Duo, ele ousou tocá-lo."_ – respondeu Quatre segurando-se para não matar o vampiro de cabelos negros. – "_Trowa, eu posso..."_ – sendo interrompido pelo amante.

- "_O que você achar melhor, meu anjo. Que ele pague por sua ousadia" _– respondeu Trowa, concordando com os pensamentos do loiro, sobre como torturar o vampiro.

Trowa abriu os olhos, voltando-se para Heero ciente de que o mesmo não gostaria de saber da história.

- O que aconteceu Trowa? – perguntou Heero.

- Um vampiro acaba de entrar no quarto de Duo. Quatre está com ele agora. – respondeu Trowa sentindo a presença de Heero se levantar o obrigando a recuar.

- Como ele ousou...

Heero não tinha palavras para descrever sua fúria, seus olhos avermelharam instantaneamente, parecendo duas jóias negras de tão rubras. Sabia que o amante estava bem, ele sentia isso, e sabia que Trowa não estaria tão calmo se algo mais grave houvesse acontecido ao humano. Procurou acalmar-se, pois deixar sua natureza se agitar mais do que já o fizera causaria apenas problemas.

Trowa sentiu a natureza de Heero amainar, e seus olhos voltarem ao tom azul cobalto. Aproximou-se dele, estreitando os olhos, balançando a cabeça diante do que Quatre fizera ao vampiro e da forma como o amante sentia-se extasiado.

- Quatre já lidou com ele. – disse Trowa fechando os olhos um instante para se recompor. – Na verdade duvido muito que ele tente algo semelhante novamente.

Heero pode notar o desconforto do amigo, e ficou imaginando o que o árabe havia feito, sabia que Quatre não tinha reservas em torturar mentalmente qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho ou se atrevesse a ferir Duo, esse foi um dos motivos que o levara a deixar o loiro permanentemente ao lado do humano, durante sua ausência.

- O que Quatre fez?

- Foi terrivelmente doloroso... – parou Trowa procurando esquecer o êxtase do amante. – Ele certamente jamais esquecera o que Quatre fez. – afirmou o latino

Heero meneou a cabeça diante das palavras de Trowa, certo de que Quatre não havia sido piedoso com o vampiro que entrara no quarto de Duo. Ainda assim ele precisava tomar algumas medidas, entre elas falar com Zora sobre a sua incompetência.

- Diga a Quatre para avisar Zora sobre meu desagrado, e que eu pessoalmente falarei com ele, assim que Duo deixar sua casa. Peça a Treize que encontre outra habitação para abrigar Duo até o juramento, eu não quero que ele fique mais do que essa noite na casa de Zora.

- Será feito. – disse Trowa, ouvindo o amante em sua mente e repassando a mensagem a Heero. - Quatre disse que Duo dormira com ele em seu quarto.

- Ótimo, providencie um carro. - disse Yuy mudando de idéia, quanto a falar com Zora. - Falarei com Zora hoje mesmo. – disse Heero, vendo Trowa deixar o quarto.

Em pouco mais de uma hora Heero se encontrava a caminho do lugar onde Duo se encontrava, à vontade de vê-lo pessoalmente era grande, mas contentou-se em saber que o mesmo estava seguro com Winner. Treize já havia encontrado uma nova habitação, e logo pela manhã Duo seguiria para o novo local.

Eles chegaram à casa de Zora pouco depois das quatro da manhã, sendo recebidos pelo vampiro assim que chegaram. Era visível o desconforto do mesmo, mas Heero não queria saber de desculpas, se Quatre não houvesse intervido, não gostaria nem de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com Duo.

- Eu deixei o humano em sua casa, pois imaginei que ele estivesse seguro Zora.

- Eu lamento muitíssimo senhor, eu não imaginei que...

- Você deveria ter imaginado. – interrompeu Heero irritado. – se Winner não aparecesse há essa hora certamente Duo não estaria repousando, na melhor das hipóteses ele seria um vampiro.

Zora manteve a cabeça abaixada diante da irritação do shuhan, sabia que havia sido negligente, mas nunca imaginou que algum dos vampiros a freqüentar sua casa, seriam tão ousados ao ponto de entrar no quarto do humano, ainda mais tendo o vampiro loiro como guardião.

Ele voltou o olhar chocado diante das palavras de Heero, encolhendo-se ainda mais diante do que poderia ter-lhe acontecido caso Anthonie houvesse conseguido o que queria.

- Eu deixei Duo em sua casa, pois imaginei que entendesse o que humano representa para mim. Uma vez que eu pessoalmente pedi que o abrigasse. – disse Heero, os olhos começando a avermelhar. – Mas se soubesse que meu futuro nakama estaria em tamanho perigo, jamais o teria deixado sob seus cuidados. Talvez eu devesse deixar Quatre demonstrar a você o tamanho de meu desagrado.

- Por favor senhor, eu te peço. – implorou Zora ciente do quanto o loiro adoraria torturá-lo.

Trowa sorriu diante do medo do vampiro à menção do nome de Quatre, certamente ciente do que o loiro era capaz de fazer quando irritado. Parecia que seu anjo era visto como a personificação de um demônio, o que estava bem próximo da verdade, e não tinham nem muito tempo no Japão.

Heero sorriu diante do medo nos olhos de Zora, apesar de desejar dar ao vampiro uma punição, sabia que isso não era necessário, uma vez que o assunto já havia se resolvido, ainda assim Zora merecia um corretivo a seus olhos e o faria a seu modo.

o.o.o.o. _FlashBack.o.o.o.o.o

E ele o fizera nada tão drástico quanto o que Winner certamente faria se tivesse a chance, mas eficiente. Zora pensaria duas vezes antes de não ser minucioso no cumprimento de suas ordens.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Treize e se aproximou de Duo colocando-se ao seu lado e segurando-lhe a mão diante dos olhares surpresos de muitos.

- Daqui a dez luas, se apoiado pelos Anciões. – disse Treize voltando-se para os mesmos, antes de prosseguir. - Será realizado o casamento do shuhan do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada com o até então humano Duo Maxwell.

Um novo burburinho foi ouvido entre os presentes, palavras de impossível e absurdo repercutiam pelas galerias, enquanto os Anciões se mantinham em silêncio avaliativo quanto ao comunicado.

Um vampiro entre as galerias se manifestou falando alto o que irritou Heero visivelmente.

- Mas isso é inadmissível. Nunca houve um casamento entre um shuhan e um humano, um companheiro vampiro é o mais adequado ao shuhan e não um simples humano.

Heero sentiu Duo tremer diante do olhar dos outros vampiros sobre si e apertou fortemente sua mão procurando passar-lhe calma e segurança, ele virou-se para as galerias seu olhar era frio e duro, e o brilho avermelhado em seus olhos fez com que muitos vampiros se encolhessem em seus lugares. Ao falar sua voz denotava força e autoridade não aceitando qualquer tipo de contestação.

- É verdade que Duo é um humano, mas apenas até o término de nosso casamento. Pois ele será abraçado por mim na mesma noite.

Os vampiros ficaram em silêncio, diante de suas palavras. Em seus olhares podia se ver que muitos ainda não aceitavam tal ato, alguns por inveja e vaidade, outros por preconceito e ignorância.

Heero se voltou para os Anciões aguardando algum pronunciamento por parte dos outros seis vampiros que não sabiam de sua decisão.

Nolan finalmente havia compreendido o pedido de Treize, ele olhou para o antigo shuhan dos Khushrenada, suspirando, ele havia dado a sua palavra quanto a não rejeitar a escolha de Heero, antes de avaliar aquele que o mesmo escolhera, e era exatamente isso que faria.

Ele se levantou caminhando até Heero e Duo, olhando dentro dos olhos do humano por alguns segundos, antes de estremecer, logo em seguida deu um meio sorriso e curvou-se diante de Duo dando sua aprovação ao escolhido pelo shuhan.

Duo meneou a cabeça ao vampiro que se pronunciou, sua voz era forte e demonstrava sabedoria em suas palavras.

- O casamento será realizado em 10 luas conforme o desejo do shuhan. Que o humano seja tratado como um de nós, em honra e respeito ao shuhan dos Khushrenada. – disse o mais antigo dos Anciões, percorrendo com os olhos os vampiros nas galerias antes de continuar. - Honra a Heero Yuy o shuhan do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada, e ao seu escolhido pela eternidade Duo Maxwell.

Os vampiros se levantaram e suas vozes soaram como uma só, ecoando como trovões pelas galerias dizendo Honra a Heero Yuy o shuhan do Ichizoku dos Khushrenada, e a seu escolhido pela eternidade Duo Maxwell.

Os Anciãos se levantaram curvando-se a Heero que meneou a cabeça deixando o salão na companhia de Duo que ainda sentia-se envergonhado diante do que acontecera.

Duo acompanhou Heero para fora do salão sentindo o vampiro apertar sua mão suavemente, ainda sentia seu coração bem na garganta. Por alguns instantes ficou apreensivo diante da objeção de alguns quanto ao seu casamento com Heero. Suspirou sentindo o cansaço do dia começar a vencê-lo, parando de andar ao notar que Heero o encarava.

- Não se preocupe. Nolan aprovou minha escolha, os demais Anciões iram aceitar sua decisão, e mesmo que não o fizesse, eu não desistiria de você.

- Iria contra seu clã por mim? Perguntou Duo temeroso, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia aquecido diante do que ouviu do vampiro.

- Eu iria ao inferno se fosse preciso, para mantê-lo comigo.

Duo sorriu abraçando Heero, escondendo seu rosto contra o pescoço frio do vampiro, que abraçou o humano apertando-o contra si, aguardando que o mesmo se refizesse.

Quatre sorriu ao ver os dois abraçados, imaginando que ambos já se encontrassem a caminho de algum lugar mais reservado e não ali parados se abraçando.

Heero olhou na direção de Quatre que abaixou a cabeça, deixando-os a sós. Duo afastou-se olhando nos olhos de seu futuro marido, que lhe beijou suavemente a testa antes de sugerir que fossem para outro lugar.

- Venha, quero matar a saudade que me corroí por dentro e esse não é o melhor lugar para isso. – disse Heero.

- Irei onde você estiver. – respondeu Duo.

Heero tocou o rosto do humano com delicadeza, enlaçando sua cintura. Eles seguiram por um caminho diferente do feito por ele e Quatre, para deixar a caverna. Saindo depois de alguns minutos no que parecia ser um templo Xintoísta, entrando num carro onde Chold os aguardava.

Seguiram em direção à residência onde Heero se encontrava por enquanto. Por que dali a dez luas, ambos estariam morando sob a mesma escuridão, para então nunca mais se separarem.

Continua...

Estamos na reta final. * Yoru se matando pra ver se consegue terminar Lábios de Sangue antes do fim do ano, mas achando quase que impossível*

Agradecimentos a todos que me enviaram reviews, se por um acaso não respondi a algum, por favor me perdoem, e se não for incomodo, me reenviem e eu prometo responder.

Quem leu, mas não mandou review, tudo bem, faz parte né.

Segue as explicações de alguns pontos da fic:

**[12] A sakura de inverno **(_fuyuzakura_/Prunus subhirtella autumnalis) começa a desabrochar no outono e continua a desabrochar esporadicamente durante o inverno. Diz-se que ela é um cruzamento entre a variedade Tokyo Higan (_edohiganzakura_/P. incisa) e a _Mamezakura_/P. Pendula. Outras categorias incluem _yamazakura_, _yaezakura,_ e _shidarezakura_. A yaezakura tem grandes flores, grossas e com pétalas bem rosadas. A shidarezakura, ou cerejeira chorão, tem galhos que se dependuram como os de um salgueiro chorão, aos quais se prendem cascatas de flores rosas.

**[13]** Em homenagem ao Lantis das Guerreiras Mágicas.

**[14]** **Significado da sopa de letrinhas**: Eu Duo Maxwell filho de Daniel Maxwell e Mhyria Maxwell juro lealdade ao shuhan dos Khushrenada e ao Ichizoku dos Khushrenada. Obedecendo suas leis e servindo ao clã da forma que me for solicitado. Abdico de minha vida, minha alma e meu sangue em favor do clã, assim como os meus filhos e os filhos de meus filhos. Minha casa e tudo que tenho pertence ao clã de forma que juro abrigar e zelar pelos membros que vierem a aceitar minha casa como um refúgio, provendo tudo que me for solicitado. Juro jamais expor ou ameaçar o clã com meus atos, assumindo para mim a responsabilidade se alguém de minha casa o fizer. E se eu por um acaso quebrar meu juramento, aceitarei minha sentença ou minha morte conforme suas leis.


End file.
